The Bijuu Wars
by NeoKenshin
Summary: The Illumina Knights are back, and this time Akatsuki is about to make its move. It's now a race against time to stop this organization from taking control of the Nine Bijuu in an all out war! The Gokage Summit Arc is just beginning!
1. Guess Who's Back!

Neokenshin: Oh yeah, I'm back everyone!!

Kasumi: And so are we! This time it's bigger than ever!

Naruto: All new characters, a brand new story, new powers, oh man I am so hyped!

Sasuke: You're not the only one! We get a brand new look, and I gotta say, we really look hardcore!

Akemi: Not only that, but there's gonna be new friendships, new romances, new enemies...and even a new twist that no one will ever see coming!

Haku: Then what are we waiting for! Let's kick this thing into overdrive and get the party started!!

Neokenshin: I knew you guys would be excited. And I bet there's a ton of people who have been waiting for this!

Naruto: Got that right! As you all know Naruto isn't owned by Neokenshin, and Akemi is used with permission from Dragon Man 180! And all I gotta say...is he better give us the first review!

Kasumi, Hinata, Tenten, Akemi, Sasuke, and just about everyone else...: NARUTO!!

Naruto: Hehe just kidding!

Neokenshin: Then ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you, the beginning of the next chapter in the Illumina Knights story...The Bijuu Wars!!

* * *

**Author's Note: You will definitely want to read my first story A New life in a new land before you begin this one, or you will be lost big time!!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Guess who's back!!

Konoha, otherwise known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Home to some of the most prestigious clans in the Elemental Lands, The Hyuuga, with their all-seeing Byakugan and Juuken Taijutsu, The Uchiha, wielders of the famed Sharingan, and The Uzumaki, known for…well…um…enough about that. Konoha is also home to the Kyuubi no Kitsune, strongest of the Nine Sacred Beasts. It is here where the Kyuubi resides with her family…ok, they're the Uzumaki, but no one's worried about that now. Konoha is also home to 10 of the greatest warriors ever known…The Illumina Knights. 10 Shinobi possessing powers over the elements themselves! It is said that anyone who faces these warriors are doomed to fall in battle. But once again that's not where our story begins. Instead it begins with a cat…named Tora.

Hidden in the shadows were three genin, having been out of the academy for about 4 months. They were classified as some of the youngest genin to graduate, two known for completing an A-rank mission before they were even in the academy. Only this time, things had gotten a little crazy with this so-called cat.

"Kitsune Light, in position," said the first genin.

"Kitsune Water, ready to go," said the second genin.

"Kitsune Healer, looking good," said the third genin.

"Excellent team. Kitsune Light, give the signal and move out," said a fourth voice, much older than the genin.

"Understood. Target is in position…Team Kitsune, strike now!" said Kitsune Light.

"Alright you stupid cat, we got you now!" said Kitsune Water, who happened to be none other than Hanabi Hyuuga, a four-tail kitsune and Fifth Princess of the Clan. The moment she jumped out of the shadows, Tora the cat saw her and instantly became scared.

"Oh no you don't! Get past this wall of foxfire you crazy furball!" added Kitsune Light, also known as Akemi Uzumaki, another four-tail kitsune and Fourth Princess of the clan. She also happened to be the youngest of the Clan of Uzumaki. Her foxfire created a wall that froze Tora in his tracks, causing him to be cornered. Tora panicked, seeing as he had nowhere to run, and before he could make a move, a pair of hands picked him up.

"Now see, that wasn't so bad," said Kitsune Healer, who was known as Hoshiko Hyuuga, Hanabi's cousin from the branch family. She was also a kitsune, but just a normal one, and only a two-tail. She slowly stroked the cat's fur and began to calm him.

"I swear this cat is getting more and more annoying!" Hanabi said, wiping the sweat from her forehead. "Why couldn't your boyfriend and his team take this one Akemi-chan?"

"Hey Konohamaru-kun is not my boyfriend! He just likes to buy me ice-cream." Akemi replied, pulling her long red hair from her face. Over the past two years she decided to straighten it and let it grow a little, now having it go down to her shoulders. "You should know that! He has a bigger crush on you!"

"Can we just take Tora-chan back to the contact? Besides don't you two have plans to meet someone today?" asked Hoshiko.

"That's right! They're coming home today! I completely forgot about that Hoshi-chan!" Akemi said. "We should go soon." She then got a radio communication through her wrist radio.

"Is it a confirmed capture?" said a voice over her radio.

"Yeah we got him, Momo-chan. Seriously, when Oka-san comes home, can we do something to make this cat less hyper?" asked Akemi. "I mean this is getting really boring. Not even Kasumi-nee-chan had to deal with this."

"Trust me Akemi-chan, I hate that cat just as much as you do. And you know you're supposed to call me Momoko-sensei!" Momoko replied. "Well, while we're in training."

"Sorry, force of habit." Akemi said. "It's confusing sometimes now that you're our jounin sensei, and the Sixth Princess at the same time!"

"Whatever. Just head back to the Hokage Tower, and we'll finish the mission. We need to get ready for this afternoon anyway. And don't forget to get in touch with Haku-chan. She has to go get the cake as well." Momoko said. "See you there. Momoko out."

"Gotcha Momo-chan." Akemi said, closing communication. "I have to thank Dr. Sakurano again for giving us these special communicators for our team. That and also gotta thank Sakura-chan for our new outfits too." Akemi shed her tunic, opting for a red sleeveless kimono top. She wore a black skirt with black shorts underneath, and had a pair of red fingerless gloves. She also kept her hair tied back in a single ponytail as well. As for Hanabi, she kept her standard pants, and sleeveless shirt, though she now changed her pants to a light lavender color, and added a lavender cargo vest as well. Unlike Akemi, she had cut her hair shorter now, going down to her neck. Hoshiko on the other hand wore a lavender battle dress with a pair of black shorts underneath. Being a year older, she decided to take a much more subtle look. Unlike Hanabi who wore her hitai-ate around her neck, Hoshiko wore hers around her forehead, though she had no reason to, as Hiashi removed her caged bird seal, and branded her with the new Hyuuga Unification Seal that was on her left arm.

"Let's go girls, I'm ready for some good relaxation time." Hanabi said, ready to get the mission over with.

The Kitsune Trio made their way to the Hokage Tower where an anxious wife of the Feudal Lord was waiting for her cat. She quickly snatched up Tora, started squeezing the life out of the cat, and then made her way back home, leaving the trio and Tsunade a little disturbed.

"Why do I keep taking that mission to get that cat again?" asked Tsunade.

"That's what I wonder every time you give us that mission Tsunade-baa-chan." Akemi said. "So have any idea when they're getting home?"

"Well Akane-chan's letter says they should be arriving in about an hour or so. As for Arashi, well they may get home tonight. I will say this; it has been pretty quiet without that knucklehead brother of yours around. I know Teuchi has been a little worried since Chouji can only eat so much without Naruto around." Tsunade replied. "But it will be nice to have them home. You know they're gonna be shocked to see how much you two have grown. I hate to say it Akemi, but you're actually looking a little like Kasumi, even though you're both adopted."

"Hey she's my big sister, and my hero. I mean would you want me taking after Naruto?" Akemi said, causing Tsunade to look a little shocked before she started laughing. "I'll take that as a no."

"Alright you three, you're free to go. Oh and Hoshiko, how are you adjusting to your Kitsune Chakra?" Tsunade asked.

"It still feels a little weird, but I've slowly started using it for my healing exercises, and it's paying off. I think if I take it a little bit each time, I can get used to it very quickly." Hoshiko said. "I'm still grateful that you wanted me to be one of the first students in your medic-nin program."

"Hey even though it's normal Kitsune chakra, I think you're taking it very well Hoshi-chan." Akemi added.

"I agree, and I have to say, both you and Moegi did very well, and are very promising medic-nin. Feel free to stop by anytime you have questions and I'll be glad to help you out." Tsunade smiled. "Give yourself some more time and you'll be ready to start working on some new techniques."

"I will Tsunade-sama! Thanks again!" Hoshiko replied.

"See you later tonight Tsunade-baa-chan! We're gonna go get things ready." Akemi waved as the trio left.

"So are you really ready for them to return? I mean who knows what all they've learned." Shizune asked while she set a cup of tea down.

"Shizune, you're just as ready as I am. Not having those four has made things boring. And yes, I do miss Naruto calling me 'baa-chan' as well. You know he really is like a little brother to me, and I'll be glad to have him home." Tsunade replied while sipping her tea. "Besides you know Konoha just isn't the same without them around."

* * *

The new Kitsune Trio left the tower and decided to head to the first stop on their list, the new medical shinobi wing of the academy. About a year and a half ago, Tsunade finally was able to have the new wing built. It was designed for any academy student to learn all the basics of healing and to have them prepared for the field upon graduation. It was still quite small as there were only a few shinobi that worked at the hospital that could actually teach the skills needed, but occasionally Tsunade herself would come in and teach some classes too. Currently her two apprentices, Sakura and Ino were there doing some part time teaching as well. Sakura was currently in advanced medical research, and had greatly taken after Tsunade's skills, even acquiring her super strength due to her immense chakra control. Ino had gone on and become quite skilled in herbology and poisons. With her Wood Illumina Power, she had gained much knowledge from the best source...the plants themselves. She had even started working with Wood element ninjutsu, and was coming along quite well. (**A/N also all the main characters that are normally in the anime are in their outfits from the Time Skip. The only characters to have new looks will be Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and all the characters that don't normally appear after the Time Skip.)**

"Alright class, make sure to study over the chart of the blood stream and chakra networks, and keep practicing your Mystic Palm jutsu. Next week you'll have Tsunade-sama coming to quiz you, and she's even planning on doing some live demonstrations too. Take care everyone." Sakura said, closing her book. She watched as her small class gathered their notes and left for the day, only to see three familiar kitsune at the entrance to her class. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Hey Sakura-chan. You finished up for the day?" asked Akemi.

"Just got done with my last class. I gotta say I didn't think I'd already be teaching classes at 16. But luckily it's only part time. I take it you're done with your missions for the day?" Sakura said while putting her books and notes in her backpack.

"If you call going after that stupid cat a mission, then yeah." Akemi mumbled. "I swear next time I should fry that cat with a good dose of foxfire."

"Yipe! Yeah, that cat is torture! Even I still wonder why Tsunade-sensei keeps taking that mission." Sakura wondered. "So how are things ready for tonight?"

"Everything is fine. We're gonna go find Haku-nee-chan and make sure she picks up the cake. Other than that, we're just going around finding everyone to let them know the plan." Akemi said. "But I can't wait! I've missed Kasumi-nee-chan and Naruto-nii-san!"

"I have too. It's been a while since we've had a classic Kasumi Uzumaki sleepover. But of course, you're never too old for that. I still think that one we had after Haku-chan first came to Konoha was a blast!" Sakura said as Ino overheard her.

"You only thought that was fun because we saw Kasumi-chan babbling like an idiot after she walked in on Sasuke while he was getting out of the shower!" Ino replied. "It took you a good two hours before you flipped out and started giving her the third degree for details!"

"Hey I wasn't the only one that did that. I remember you asking just as many questions as I did." Sakura laughed. "Man those were some really fun times."

"And who says they have to stop. Now it can get a lot more insane since we have two years of catching up to do. It's gonna take at least a week of sleepovers just to get filled in on everything." Ino said. "So Akemi-chan, have you talked to Ten-chan or Temari-chan yet?"

"Not yet. We were heading over to the Uchiha Training Compound to fill them in." Akemi answered.

"Neji-kun should be there too. They have been training pretty hard and that's probably the only place they can go since Lee-san went to Suna. My guess is that Gai-sensei is driving them insane even worse now." Hanabi added.

"Ouch. I know Chouji-kun has gone just as crazy a few times. I think it's the spandex that gets him." Ino said, remembering some of the days when Chouji would come back from practice a little shaken up after hearing Gai's speeches about youth.

"Well, we gotta run. See you at the house tonight. If you see any of the guys, let them know the plan ok." Akemi said.

"We will. See you tonight." Sakura said, waving to the leaving trio.

* * *

Just as Akemi, Hanabi, and Hoshiko were leaving, three more kitsune arrived at the gates of Konoha. One was a tall kitsune, dressed in a simple red kimono, with her nine tails flowing in the wind. The second was a seven-tail kitsune. She wore...(**A/N Ok it's hard to describe new gear for some reason so here goes. Basically her outfit is similar to Shihoin Yoruichi's outfit, except the orange top is silver, and is sleeveless with the modified Uzumaki/Kitsune/Uchiha symbol on the back, she doesn't have the black sleeves underneath, if she removes the jacket, it's similar to Yoruichi in her Shunko form. The boots still go up to the mid calf, but are modified to look like ninja zori, and are silver. She wears a pair of silver arm guards, embossed with a kitsune emblem, an Uzumaki spiral, and an Uchiha fan. As for her hair, it went to her shoulders, and she now had a silver strand accenting it. As for her Hitai-ate she keeps it around her neck.)**. The third kitsune was also a seven tail; her long lavender hair flowed in the wind accenting her outfit and her lavender tails. (**A/N Advent Children Tifa's outfit...nuff said!) **The sun even reflected a glint of light off her pale lavender eyes. As for the two seven tails, they had both blossomed into beautiful young women, definitely filling out in all the right places.

"I have missed this place so much!" squealed Kasumi as she was finally glad to be home. "It just looks so beautiful!"

"I know I've missed it too. There's so much I want to do as well." Hinata said, taking note of all the new changes to Konoha. "I hope Otou-san, Hanabi-chan, and Neji-kun have been well."

"Don't worry, they're fine. They're all waiting for you two to return." Akane said.

Kasumi just looked over at her mother, wondering just how she would know that, "Don't tell me that's what you did when you snuck off for a week? You came back here!"

Akane blushed from having her secret revealed, "It's true I did. But only three people saw me, so no one else knew I came home. But that's not important. I know you two girls are dying to see all of your friends. Besides, did you ever think you'd be seeing your home a year older Kasumi-chan?"

"A year...oh yeah I forgot! I was 15 when I first arrived in Konoha." Kasumi remembered when she first arrived 10 years ago, remembering how she spent 3 months surviving in a forest by herself.

"You look just like you did when you first got here...though I think your kitsune features really accent your natural look. And Kushina would be so proud to look at how you've blossomed into a beautiful young woman." Akane told her daughter.

"Well you did say I do look a little like her, so I can see her every time I look in the mirror." Kasumi said. "So do you know when the boys will be here?"

Akane shook her head, "Not at all. They may be here already, but I can't really be sure."

"Oka-san, can I ask you one question?" Kasumi asked.

"What would that be little kit?" Akane replied, hoping to be of some help.

"When you and Otou-san meet back up, we're all not going to have to stay at Hina-chan's for the night again, are we?? I still remember there was a small patch of melting ice in front of my room from the last time. That and I think your kimono sash was hanging on my doorknob for some reason?" Kasumi said, easily remembering what happened after Arashi became a kitsune. That had Akane turning as red as her tails!

"Uh...well, I uhh, if you let us have the house for one night, will me getting a hold of Arashi's platinum card be enough to keep you quiet about that!" Akane said in desperation.

"Maybe," Kasumi said with a sly look. Hinata just laughed at the whole thing.

"I swear Kasumi Uzumaki, you're becoming more cunning than ever. I'm starting to think I gave you way too much Kitsune blood during your transfusion."

"So where's the first stop? Should we head back to your house Kasumi-chan?" asked Hinata.

"Why don't we do something Naruto would do…let's go to Ichiraku's. I haven't had a bowl of their teriyaki ramen in forever!" Kasumi said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Adopted and she still takes on the traits of the Uzumaki family. "Akane laughed. "Then Ichiraku's it is!"

* * *

"Shikamaru, did we get that new information put in to the system with the potential Bijuu locations?" asked Dr. Sakurano as he read over some data.

"It's all been put in. Right now we finally have a confirmed location on two of the remaining seven Bijuu." Shikamaru replied as he checked one of the monitors. "Thanks to the data given to us by Jiraiya-sama's spy network and from Itachi, we now know that the Nekomata Clan and the Nibi no Nekomata are about 200 miles southwest of Kumo, and the Phoenix Clan has been located to be 400 miles northeast of Konoha."

"Perfect. Akane-chan will be happy to know this information. Why don't you head home and rest some Shikamaru. I hear Team 7 is due to return home tonight, and you probably want to be rested to meet them." Dr. Sakurano said.

"As troublesome as it is, Temari would probably make me go anyway. I swear she's been spending too much time around my mother." Shikamaru sighed as he headed to the door. "But she is my fiancée and I do love her."

"Nothing wrong with that. I'll see you tomorrow. We can go over more of the data, and begin planning." Dr. Sakurano replied as he went back to his data.

* * *

"Neji-kun, come over here and hold these for me, will you?" Haku asked as she was trying to find some extra decorations to accent the house for the evening.

"Haku-chan, we were only supposed to pick up a cake. What else did you need?" he replied as he took the streamers from Haku. He looked at his longtime girlfriend, who was now dressed in an ice blue sleeveless version of her old sailor style Illumina Top with some light fishnet underneath, revealing her midriff, an white flat skirt with a pair of light blue tights underneath, a specially designed belt with numerous compartments for her gear, and she finished it off with two snowflake hairclips that sat right below her hitai-ate on her forehead. What was also noticeable was her seven ice blue tails as well.

"I need to get some extra decorations since my brother and sisters are coming home today! Jeez Neji, you'd think you'd be excited that Hinata-chan's coming back as well." Haku said, hoping to get the point across to Neji. "I mean we haven't seen them in over two years, so it will be nice to have them home."

"I thought you liked being the top kitsune in the Uzumaki household?" Neji asked.

"Well yeah I did, whenever Tsunade-sama didn't come by and ruin the fun that Momo-chan, Akemi-chan, and I would usually have." Haku said. "But still, with Kasumi-chan and Hinata-chan back, things are gonna get a lot crazier around here!"

"That's what I'm not looking forward to. If you were bad enough three years ago, now you gotta be worse!" Neji said. That of course hit a thorn with Haku, and nearly got a senbon in his arm…like the last time! "Hey, sorry! I didn't mean that you know!"

"You better not have. My aim is a lot deadlier now that I've been training with Tenten. And you forget, I'm a second grade Hunter Nin. I could drop you in one shot if I wanted," she said with a burning look in her eye.

"You wouldn't! Would you?" Neji asked, with a little fear in his voice.

Haku's death look instantly changed to a happy one. "Nope. Just kidding with you Neji-kun!" She gave him a quick kiss on the nose, causing the Hyuuga Genius to question why he gets on her good and bad side sometimes.

* * *

"Ok so we didn't go to Ichiraku's just yet." Kasumi said as they entered the halls of the Uzumaki Mansion. "Looks like this place was calling just a little bit more."

"Ahh it's so good to see this place again. I just hope Haku and Akemi didn't completely remodel the place while we were gone." Akane said as she slipped her shoes off. "Speaking of those two I wonder where they are?"

"Haku's out with Neji right now, but I'm standing right here!" Akemi said as she came out of the kitchen. As she saw the three she ran full speed and jumped into Akane's arms, glad to have her mother home. "I missed you so much Oka-san!"

"Akemi-chan! I've missed you too! And you've grown too! Already a four-tail as well!" Akane noticed.

"Yeah, I just got it about 7 months ago before graduation." Akemi replied.

"Hey don't think you're getting off the hook kiddo! Come here and give your big sister a hug!" Kasumi said as Akemi nearly tackled her instead. "Holy cow! You've definitely gotten a lot stronger! And I like what you did with the hair too!"

"I got the idea from my big sister." Akemi said with another monstrous hug. "You have to tell me all about your trip!"

"Don't worry I have more than enough time to tell you about it." Kasumi laughed as she got up off the ground.

"Akemi-chan who are you…" Hanabi came out from the kitchen to see what was going on, only to see Hinata standing right there at the door. "Hina-chan!"

"Hanabi-chan!" Hinata said as the two hugged. "How have you been!"

"I've been wonderful! How about you?" asked the younger Hyuuga.

"I've missed my favorite little sister." Hinata replied. "How is Otou-san? Have you been taking care of him?"

"Yeah he's ok. He keeps saying he's been bored since Arashi-sama isn't around. But he's ok." Hanabi said.

"That's Otou-san for you." Hinata said, before she noticed the third person at the door. "Hoshi-chan? Is that you?"

"Welcome home Hinata-sama. It is nice to have you back." Hoshiko said with a respectful bow.

"Hoshi-chan! I told you, drop the whole –sama bit! You had your seal removed, remember!" Hanabi reminded the girl that she was no longer bound by the Branch Family rules and no longer needed to show the extremely high level of respect.

"I'm sorry Hanabi-chan. It's been so long since I've seen Hinata-sama…I mean Hinata-chan, that I have to get used to it like I did for you." Hoshiko said, blushing slightly due to the embarrassment.

"Hina-chan is that one of your cousins?" Kasumi asked.

"Actually, she's is. Hoshiko-chan is also the reason I came back to Konoha that one week." Akane said. "So Hoshiko, are you adjusting to being a Kitsune?"

"I am Akane-sama. Thank you once again for everything you did for me." Hoshiko said with a bow. "Thanks to your help, I was able to even become a shinobi as well."

"But...what happened?" asked Kasumi.

"About a year ago, I was practicing my seals and Hoshi-chan helped me. Unfortunately I accidentally activated her Caged Bird seal, and it started going crazy. What was worse is that somehow her seal had been modified to start destroying her chakra system before it sealed the Byakugan. I was lucky that Otou-san released the seal, but we noticed that she was still in a lot of pain and her chakra system was still deteriorationg." Hanabi explained.

"I got a letter from Tsunade-sama explaining everything that happened. That's when I left the Kitsune Village and came back. Hiashi already removed the Caged Bird seal, and we needed to figure a way to save Hoshiko. We learned that she really wanted to be a medic-nin, but couldn't due to the Branch Family rules." Akane said. "Well with the seal removed from her, Hiashi said that she was no longer bound by that clause, so what I did was take a blood sample from Hanabi, and I used some Kitsune Alchemy to synthesize it. We used it to turn Hoshiko into a kitsune, but because I had modified the sample, it didn't contain the royal bloodline, so Hoshiko is just a normal kitsune."

"And a shinobi too?" Hinata said, because she knew that Hoshiko was originally not permitted to become a shinobi due to the Branch Family rules, and that the council was too stubborn to get over the old ways.

"I am. I'm in the first graduating class from the new Konoha School of Medical Ninjutsu." Hoshiko said.

"A medic-nin, that's awesome!" Kasumi said.

"Actually, she's our medic-nin. You're looking at one of the two top rookie genin teams this year!" Akemi said proudly. "And I was voted this year's top kunoichi!"

"That's only because you edged me out by one point in the final exam. Using that Foxfire Charge of yours got you the extra point you needed in the ninjutsu part." Hanabi replied.

"I guess we both have a lot of stories to catch up on." Kasumi said before she was suddenly glomped from behind.

"And I want to hear all of them too! How's my future headmistress of the Uchiha-clan!" Mikoto said with a strong hug from behind.

"I'm fine Mikoto-sama! It's nice to see you too." Kasumi said, before she was released. Mikoto then made her move and did something that Akane did before. She glomp-tackled her big time!

"You didn't forget what I did after the Chuunin Final Match, did you Miki-chan?" Akane said as she was having the life squeezed out of her by Mikoto.

"I sure didn't! And I was waiting for the day I could pay you back Akane-chan!" Mikoto said with a smile. "My best friend goes away for two years and completely forgets to write? What was I supposed to do!"

"Sorry Miki-chan! I just got caught up in Kasumi and Hinata's training." Akane said, getting back to her feet.

"Ok, so is anyone else coming to this party just yet, or do we have to wait until later?" asked Kasumi.

"The party isn't starting until the Kitsune Sisters are back in action!" said another familiar voice.

"Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan!" Kasumi squealed when she turned to see Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari and Haku all standing at the door. She and Hinata ran full speed and all of them got into the biggest group hug they could.

"Welcome home sis. It's finally good to have you back." Haku said.

"Yeah, you don't know how boring it's been here!" Ino added. "Seriously, two years without a Kasumi Uzumaki trademark sleepover is just torture!"

"So sleepover princess, got any big plans for this one? It's gotta be pretty big since you two are back home?" Temari asked.

"Oh I can probably think of something to do." Kasumi said, sending a quick wink to Akane, who immediately blushed. "I think this time…we crash Hinata's house!"

"Yeah!! She's right! We'll have to do it at my house this time." Hinata said.

"Ok let's quit standing around and get inside. Neji! Bring in the cake!" Haku ordered.

"It's not that easy you know! Maybe if Temari's crazy fiancé wouldn't be so slow!" Neji complained as he held on to one side of the large cake.

"This is way too troublesome." Shikamaru said, as he carried in his side.

"Fiancé? Ok Temari definitely has some explaining to do." Hinata said.

"It's a long story Hina-chan. A VERY long story." Temari told her.

As the boys moved the cake into the dining room, Haku took the time to greet Akane. Of course she gave her a nice little chilly hug, but Akane expected that, since she told Haku to push herself even harder to get her seventh tail. "I take it that little chill was from the extra tail, Haku-chan?" Akane asked.

"A little. It wasn't easy going from a four tail to a seven tail in two years." Haku said. "But it was worth it."

"You'll have to tell me all about it, my kit." Akane said.

* * *

For the next few hours, all the girls started chatting about EVERYTHNG that happened over the past two years. Of course it was enough to literally drive Neji and Shikamaru insane, so the two of them ended up sitting out on the veranda the whole time. The party got more lively when Tsunade finally arrived and greeted the three returning kitsune. The sun was finally beginning to set when at the gates appeared six people in a burst of leaves.

"They actually put her face on the mountain??" Jiraiya and Arashi said.

"At least it wasn't her as an old woman. Then the town would probably run for cover." Naruto added. "But of course you didn't hear that from me." He was now dressed in black cargo pants, a black long sleeve shirt, a dark black and orange cargo vest, and his white cloak that he received on his 14th birthday. He now wore a black hitai-ate, and also wore a pair of black gloves with a metallic plate on them.

"Just be glad she wasn't here to actually hear you say that. She'd probably knock you into the hot springs again, and this time you couldn't use the Kitsune Girl no Jutsu to save your sorry butt." Natsumi told her male counterpart. She was wearing an orange kimono, and had her hair tied up into a simple bun.

"Same old Naruto." Sasuke laughed. His new outfit…(**A/N Sasuke has his outfit that he now wears after his fight with Itachi. It's the short sleeve shirt, with the small Uchiha fan on the back, and the pants as well, however, he does not have the large waistcloth or rope belt that he normally wears. Instead, he wears a black sash and doesn't have the katana, but has a pair of twin nodachi.)**

"Even after two years, there's some things that just don't change, do they?" Shiori replied. Unlike Natsumi, she kept her hair down, but wore a red and silver kimono.

"Well boys, hopefully our girls are home. I know what I'm planning on doing!" Arashi said, slightly drooling.

"Otou-san!!" Naruto and Natsumi said in embarrassment.

"What! I was just talking about giving Akane-chan a big kiss?" Arashi said with a shrug in his shoulders.

"Yeah right." Sasuke and Shiori replied.

"Look if you two crazy kitsune are gonna get primal or something, let me make sure my stuff is over at Sasuke's ok?" Naruto told his father. "Besides do you really wanna give Ero-sennin here some more ideas?"

"Oh trust me, I could write an entirely new series off of those two!" Jiraiya said with a perverse smile.

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!!" Naruto, Sasuke, Shiori, and Natsumi all screamed.

"Let's just get to the house." Sasuke said.

The six made their way to the Uzumaki Mansion, only to pick up the noise that someone was having a party…without them!

"Ok, I say we bust the doors down on this crazy party. They can't start something like this without us! We're the original party animals!" Arashi said.

"After that little incident in Tanzaku Town, I don't think I wanna be called a party animal again. That's the LAST time I get slipped a shot of sake." Sasuke said, remembering quite a bad experience.

"Oh come on, it made a man out of you Sasuke!" Jiraiya laughed. "Just think, Naruto ended up getting more than you did that night!"

"Yeah and I stayed sick for the next two days afterwards." Naruto said as he opened the front door. "Alright people, the boys are back in town!" The moment he said that, Kasumi, Hinata, and Akane snapped up. They turned to see the three most important people in their lives, and they couldn't believe what they saw.

"NARU-CHAN!!" Hinata screamed. As fast as she ran you'd think she used Hiraishin to grab hold of Naruto.

"Hina-chan! I have missed you so much!" Naruto said, as he swung Hinata in the air in a circle. He couldn't believe just how beautiful she had gotten over the past two years. "And I gotta say…you're a total hottie!"

"Oh shut up and kiss me!" Hinata said, locking lips with her man.

"Told ya Hinata would be the first one to make the move, not Kasumi. Looks like you owe me 10000 yen." Haku said, holding her hand out in front of Tsunade.

"Fine, here you go." Tsunade grumbled as she put the money in Haku's hands.

"Sasuke-chan…" Kasumi said as she took in the time to just look at her beloved.

"So this is what you looked like when you first came to Konoha. I have to say it was well worth the wait." Sasuke said as she ran into his arms. "Yeah, I definitely like what I see."

"I said you would. And those eight tails really accent that wild hair of yours." Kasumi giggled while she ran her hands through Sasuke's hair. "You don't know how much I've missed you. Two years is way too long for us to be apart."

"Well my princess, I'm home now, and here all you want." Sasuke said, kissing Kasumi right in front of everyone.

"Double or nothing, huh? Looks like I cleaned up tonight!" Haku said as Tsunade handed her another 10000 yen.

"Haku, you're way too sneaky." Tsunade mumbled after losing a second bet. "Now he decides to get emotional in front of everyone? Give me a break!"

"Still wanna see if you win the one on Otou-san and Oka-san?" Haku said as she put her money away.

"You're on. I win though and I get back the 20000 yen, and you go after that blasted cat for a month!" Tsunade said, hoping she would win this time.

"Deal." Haku said, shaking on the deal.

"Now there's my beautiful vixen. Did you keep your promise on the day we left?" Arashi said slyly.

"Rawr, you bet I did. And I've practiced for two years to make sure I got those new tricks down perfectly." Akane said in a seductive tone.

"Oh, no, you can't be serious! Not now! We just got home!" Naruto said in panic.

"Naruto, I think she is serious!" Akemi said, fearing what was gonna happen next.

"Everyone, clear the house NOW!" Mikoto screamed, hoping to get everyone out as fast as possible from the oncoming insanity.

"Like I said Kasumi, you saw nothing." Akane said, as she took Arashi's wallet from his pocket and threw her the platinum card.

"Saw what?" Kasumi replied as she ran out of the house.

"Oh Haku-chan??" Arashi and Akane said together.

"You can't be serious!!" Haku and Tsunade exclaimed, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

"You better go Illumina for this one!" Arashi said, as a primal instinct began to take him over.

"I'll pay you when you get done Haku-chan!" Tsunade said, as she took off outside.

"I better get double for this!" Haku screamed.

"Catch me if you can Arashi-kun!" Akane said in a playful tone as she took off upstairs.

"Oh yeah, BY THE HOKAGE I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THAT WOMAN!!" Arashi screamed! "And it is so good to be home!"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!!" Haku yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Whoo! I'm gonna get a whole book out of this one!!" Jiraiya said in excitement!

* * *

**And there you have it! Team 7 is back, the group is much older and there's a whole lot in store for this bunch! This time you're gonna see all new demon clans, brand new Illumina Powers, and a whole lot more that I'm definitely not gonna spoil for you! You all made my first story one of the best I've ever done, and that's what I plan to do is to keep giving you an amazing story! I hope you'll continue to keep up with this story as I take the Illumina Knights to a whole new level!!**


	2. Back to Action

Naruto: Oh man, it is SO good to be back on the scene! I tell you being gone from Hina-chan for two years was killer!

Haku_(grumbling from the past night)_: Oh shut up Naruto.

Naruto: Yeesh, what's got you all grouchy! Did someone step on your tails or something.

Haku: No! You didn't have to try to make the house frozen for our estranged parents! I'm gonna need psychological counseling after that!

Kasumi: Oh don't feel bad Haku-chan, I got you a new outfit for having to suffer through all that. I forgot how much fun it is having Otou-san's credit card.

Neokenshin: Uh-ok, well how about we just go ahead and get into the next chapter.

Haku: I don't have to make any more ice, do I?

Neokenshin: Nope, you get time to recover.

Haku: Whew! Well since that's said and done, Naruto isn't owned by Neokenshin, and Akemi is used with permission from Dragon Man 180.

* * *

Chapter 2: Back to Action.

Three days later…yeah that's how long it took for the entire group to get over the insanity that is passionate romance between Arashi and Akane after the two hadn't seen each other in two years. Haku was still undergoing mild psychiatric treatment to get the bad images out of her head, and Kasumi couldn't have been happier with everything she got for her new wardrobe. Everyone else just took the time to cool down and get back into the swing of things as well. First order of business was to see just how two years affected Team 7.

"So you want us to do the bell test again?" asked Kasumi. "But we already know how to work well as a team."

"She's right baa-chan, we were the top rookie team when we graduated." Naruto said, swiftly dodging a punch from Tsunade.

"I know that, but I think it will be good to see your new teamwork and skills. I'm really interested in seeing what you four have learned anyway. Actually I think all of us want to know just what you four are capable of." Tsunade said. "Besides, then Jounin exams are starting much later this year and maybe you four will be in the next class. I think Neji's getting lonely being the only one in the group anyway."

"Neji's a jounin? Since when!" Naruto said, shocked that Neji was now ranked higher than he was.

"He took the exams last year and passed. A jounin at 16, I have to say it was quite exemplary. And everyone else has passed and now become Chuunin as well. I even hear that Ebisu and Momoko are planning on entering their teams in the Chuunin Exams this year as well." Tsunade said. "You four had a lot of influence on everyone you know."

"So Akemi's team and Konohamaru's team are going to enter the exams? They're younger than we were when we did it." Sasuke said.

"Like I said, you four have inspired a lot of people, and it's brought the best out in them. Konohamaru was this year's top shinobi and Akemi was top kunoichi. They said the reason they worked so hard is because they wanted to be like their heroes." Tsunade smiled. "Now if your proctor will hurry up and get here, then we can head over and get this little test started."

"Tsunade-sama, if our proctor is who I think it is, you should know he's never on time." Hinata said. "Unless he's suddenly learned the meaning of the word promptness."

"That's true, but I figure I should make an exception this time." Kakashi said as he appeared in a puff of smoke. "Been a while hasn't it."

"Actually it has Kakashi-sensei." Naruto replied as he took a small package from his pocket. "Oh yeah this is for you."

"Well thanks Naruto. Nice to see you're so…" Kakashi said as he unwrapped the package to see a book. His uncovered eye was as big as a dinner plate when he saw the title. "This is…Naruto, where did you get this!!"

"Ero-sennin said to give it to you when I saw you. Honestly I don't know why? He had me proofread ten pages and I thought it was absolutely boring!" Naruto said.

"Boring! This is the first book in the new Icha Icha Tactics series! It's not even supposed to be released for another 8 months! And it's even signed by Jiraiya-sama himself!" Kakashi said in excitement. "I can't wait to read it!"

"Naruto, you actually read that stuff!" Hinata said in shock.

"Unfortunately yeah. Ero-sennin said it was supposed to help my relationship with you Hina-chan." Naruto said nonchalantly. "I kept telling him everything was fine, but he wouldn't stop pestering me until I read at least ten pages of it! So I said fine, and read it, told him it was blah, and he left me alone."

"And did you read any of that material Sasuke?" Kasumi said with her arms crossed.

"Yeah right. Ero-sennin thinks he had me reading it, but I just kept him in the Tsukiyomi for a while." Sasuke replied.

"Whatever, can we go ahead and get this over with?" Naruto complained.

"Fine, let's head over to Training Ground 3. Everyone else should be there already." Tsunade said.

"Don't be late Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as he placed his hand around Hinata. "We'll see you guys there." And in a bright flash of light, Naruto and Hinata vanished.

"What in the…you mean to tell me he knows that technique?" Tsunade said in shock.

"Sure does. Arashi-sama drilled it into him until he could do it in his sleep." Sasuke said. "It's going to get very interesting out there on the field."

"I say so." Tsunade said.

* * *

Tsunade, Kasumi, Sasuke, and Kakashi headed over to see the rest of Team Illumina all waiting at the training field. Unlike the first time they did the test, this time, Team 7 had a few new stipulations.

"Planning to record everything again Kasumi?" asked Kakashi while she set up her laptop.

"But of course. Always good to have something to fall back on for our training." Kasumi replied.

"Or more like something to embarrass Kakashi-sensei even more." Haku laughed.

"You don't have any hidden traps set up again do you?" Kakashi asked, wondering if they were going to pull the same thing as they did over 4 years ago.

"Not at all, but we do have a few things we need to do first." Kasumi said. "Ok you know what we're doing."

"Yeah, time for the real fun to begin." Naruto said as he took off his transformer. Sasuke and Hinata did the same thing, but they all wondered why Kasumi didn't take hers off. "Hey did Oka-san bring those special pills as well?"

"Right here Naruto. One for you, Hina-chan, and Sasuke-kun." Akane said, handing the three of them a red colored pill.

"Perfect." Naruto replied. The three took the pills, and in an instant their kitsune features all vanished.

"What's the deal? You're hiding your kitsune features?" Haku asked.

"Nope. We just had an idea that we'd end up doing this crazy test again. So we all decided we want to do it just like we did the first time." Sasuke said.

"That's right. Back then Kasumi-chan was the only one that was a kitsune and had Illumina Power, so she'll be the only one to have them again." Hinata added. "And actually we didn't hide our kitsune features."

"Then what did you do?" Sakura questioned.

"They simply sealed them temporarily. What I gave them were special sealing pills Kasumi and Hinata created with Kitsune Alchemy. It's designed to seal a specific type of chakra for a certain amount of time. When used properly it can even disable opponents before a battle even begins." Akane explained.

"They came up with that?" Ino said in wonder. "No way!"

"Oh there's much more to the girls than you know. Just watch and see what happens." Akane said.

"So you four know what you need to do? Two bells and this time, it will be much harder." Kakashi said, lifting his hitai-ate to reveal his Sharingan.

"Perfect! Time to take you down Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said, rushing in to start attacking. However Kakashi easily evaded and pinned Naruto.

"Don't get too hyper Naruto. Gotta remember not to underestimate your opponent." Kakashi said. Too bad he didn't notice another Naruto right behind him…with a Rasengan ready at point blank range!

"Glad to see you're finally taking Kasumi-chan's words into consideration. Maybe this time you'll give us a better challenge?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I plan on it." Kakashi said, as Naruto's clone vanished, and Naruto moved back over to the team. "Alright Team 7, let the exercise begin!" With that, Team 7 vanished in a flash of smoke, leaving Kakashi thinking that he would be in for a bigger job than before. That was when Sasuke came out of nowhere making the first move.

"So Sasuke is my first opponent." Kakashi said, watching Sasuke unsheathe his twin nodachi. Kakashi took out his own kunai and readied himself.

"Heh a kunai isn't going to stop my blades Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke said. "You're going to need a whole new strategy!"

"I see, well then maybe I should take one of the three basic steps and see how you do?" Kakashi said. "Maybe a genjutsu this time."

"Genjutsu is perfect! Only this time, I'm the one using it!" Sasuke replied as his eyes went from black to blue.

"Wait, Sasuke has a blue Sharingan?" Sakura asked. "But I thought the Sharingan was red!"

"It is Sakura-chan…except when they use the true form of the Sharingan." Mikoto replied.

"True form?" Sakura thought to herself. "There's an even more powerful form than the Mangekyo Sharingan?"

"A blue Sharingan? You know that won't work at all Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"You're right, because I haven't done this! SHINSEI MANGEKYO SHARINGAN! TSUKIYOMI NO SEIREI! (True Mangekyo Sharingan: Spirit Tsukiyomi)" Sasuke said, creating a blue dome of energy that expanded from himself and engulfed Kakashi at the same time. "Now let's see how those kunai fare against my new skill." Suddenly Sasuke's blades were now engulfed in a black flame, namely the Amaterasu Flame!

"He channeled Amaterasu into his weapons? But how?" Tsunade asked in amazement.

"Oh this is only the first part of the Shinsei Mangekyo. I have a feeling Sasuke is going to do a lot more." Mikoto smiled in amazement.

"So this time you're not going to go easy, eh Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke said while constantly slashing his blades. Kakashi was literally kept on his toes avoiding the flaming blades, since they were now engulfed in one of the hottest flames in existence. "Well I can say I'm definitely not going to go easy. Shiori, get him now!"

"Gotcha Sasuke!" Shiori said as she somehow jumped from out of the ground right in front of Kakashi. She quickly formed some seals and, "KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU! (Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu)" Kakashi literally had a split second to think before he was roasted by a huge fireball.

* * *

"Where did she come from!" Haku said.

"Where did who come from?" Shiori asked as she and Natsumi joined the group.

"Shiori-chan, where? I thought you were over there with Sasuke?" Haku asked.

"Nope. We've been separated from Sasuke and Naruto ever since we got back home." Natsumi said. "Actually it's been a while since we've been fully complete."

"So you mean Sasuke and Naruto are only fighting at half strength?" Ino questioned. "That's impossible!"

"Not really. We could probably fight just as well too. See one of the things Naruto and Sasuke did was separate from us, and train in a weakened state. Since we contain half of their full potential, their training was much more intense." Natsumi said while she watched the fight.

"Also we did a lot of training on our own, and because of that, it actually made us a lot stronger too. We can now stay separated from the boys for a much longer period of time." Shiori added.

"How much longer?" Akane said, wondering how the girls could exist for so long. "I designed the Kitsune Rei Wakedori to only last for limited amounts of time before it has a serious side effect on the body and spirit."

"We know you did Oka-san. Naruto and Sasuke found that out after one of our training days. As we all trained, they noticed we could be out for much longer, and saw that the more they trained, the longer we could last. As of right now, we can actually stay separated from the boys for about a full month before any bad effects begin." Natsumi said. "Then we merge with the boys for about a week to rest and then they let us back out."

"If they're only and half power…just what can those boys do when they're at full power?" Tsunade asked.

* * *

"So Kakashi-sensei, I know that wasn't your best shot. Ready to get serious?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, I guess you're right. I was holding back a little." Kakashi said, grabbing hold of Sasuke's leg. In one swift motion he yanked him underground, leaving him buried from the neck down. "Looks like you jumped the gun just like Naruto did."

"Yeah that looks like it." Sasuke said as he stood beside Kakashi, looking down at himself. "You know I should work on that, right Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sasuke, but…" Kakashi jumped back at seeing another Sasuke beside him.

"I think I've had my fun, so I need to let someone else play. Kasumi-chan, Hinata-chan, he's all yours!" Sasuke said, as he released the Tsukiyomi no Seirei. The buried Sasuke and illusion Shiori vanished but the moment they did, Kakashi instantly took a double strike from Kasumi and Hinata. Of course he got out of the way just in time with a Kawarimi.

"Oh crud, he moved." Kasumi snapped her fingers in disappointment. "Hina-chan, see where he went?"

"Not sure. He's out of range of my Byakugan. I think we need a little boost, don't you?" Hinata asked.

"Number 3?" Kasumi said, taking out a small capsule from her pouch.

"Number 3." Hinata replied, taking the same capsule out herself. The two quickly downed the capsules and began to survey the area once again.

"Hmm, if Kakashi-sensei isn't in front of us, or to the left, or the right…" Kasumi said, as her hand glowed in a pink chakra.

"He can't be behind us, or above us, so that leaves only one place left…" Hinata added as her hand did the same.

"He's hidden below us!" the two said together, slamming their fists into the ground, creating a massive shockwave that ripped through the earth. Kakashi was left staring at the two girls, wondering how those two got as strong as they did.

* * *

"Akane, how in the world did those two learn that high level of chakra control?" Tsunade exclaimed in shock. The only other person beside herself that had that level of control was thought to be Sakura, but now these two had it?

"Yeah, I thought I was the only other one that could do that!" Sakura added.

"Actually, you know those capsules they both took? That was Kitsune Capsule No. 3." Akane began to explain. "It's designed to amplify a person's chakra control by 10 times. See the girls don't have your level of control Sakura-chan, but after taking those capsules, they do for a limited amount of time. Those two created two more capsules as well, Kitsune Capsule No. 1 and 2."

"Just what do those do?" Tsunade asked.

"Using Kitsune Alchemy, Kitsune Capsule No.1 has the ability to exponentially amplify chakra, somewhere around the level that Chouji got when he consumes his family's jutsu pills. Kitsune Capsule No.2 causes a person's chakra system to accelerate the production of chakra, basically making it limitless!" Akane said. "And what's even more interesting is that the capsules can be used on anyone without any dangerous side effects to the chakra network."

"So you mean if they took all three of those capsules at one time…" Sakura asked.

"They would literally be a 'Super Tsunade' for a limited amount of time." Akane said. "And that's not all, you should see what they can do with their Light Chakra."

* * *

"Found you Kakashi-sensei!" Kasumi said with a smile.

"You know you can get quite dirty down there." Hinata just chuckled at the shock on his face.

"So want us to show you what else we can do?" Kasumi asked as she ran in to try and grab the bells.

"If running in like that is all you have, then I don't think I want to see it." Kakashi said from the air, when he saw Hinata holding a pink bow and arrow…made of chakra??

"Oh you want to see this Kakashi-sensei!" Hinata said, letting her arrow fly. It narrowly missed Kakashi, but he could feel the effects in his shoulder where it grazed him.

"What kind of arrow was that?" asked Kakashi when he landed to the ground. Before he had a chance to think, Kasumi was already on him, attacking with a pink staff made of the same chakra.

"It's a purification arrow. It's designed only to do damage to things that are impure." Kasumi said, thrusting her staff at Kakashi's chest. "I guess you were having a little impure thought for a minute?" With another quick strike, she took Kakashi to the ground, leaving him a little winded. What surprised him next was how the girls molded the pink chakra, changing the shape of their weapons into what looked to be gauntlets. The two began to then form some interesting hand signs.

"You'll like this jutsu Kakashi-sensei!" Kasumi said when she finished the signs.

"Yeah Itachi-kun helped us perfect this one." Hinata added.

"What…" Kakashi said, as the jutsu began.

"HIKARITON: HIKARI SHURIKEN NO JUTSU! (Light Release: Light Shuriken Jutsu)" said the duo as they thrust their palms forward and shot a spray of pink shuriken at Kakashi. (**A/N Picture them doing the move Swift from Pokemon)**

Kakashi quickly jumped out of the way only to see the girls were staying on him relentlessly. No matter what speed he moved at, they always seemed to be able to keep up with him. "These girls have definitely improved! With both of them as strong as Hokage-sama, they sure aren't making this easy."

"Looks like we have him on the run. Think Naruto should finish this off?" Kasumi asked.

"Yep. Hey Naru-chan, he's all yours!" Hinata said as a trademark three-prong kunai came flying out into the air.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei, time to show you some real speed!" Naruto said, appearing at the kunai. He also had what looked to be a large green ball in his hand as well. He took hold of the kunai, then threw it to the ground, directly at Kakashi's feet, and what came next was three words everyone was shocked to hear…"HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU! (Flying Thunder God Jutsu)"

* * *

"WHOA! He actually learned it! Naruto's now the new Yellow Flash!" Chouji said in excitement.

"More like the Second Flash. Watch him carefully. You'll see that as he does the jutsu, he'll leave behind two yellow flashes. One of them is an afterimage of himself that he uses to confuse enemies. They think he's still in place after he does the jutsu, so it distracts them, and they never see him coming." Arashi said. "Honestly he's done a wonderful job learning that jutsu. He's even done some new things to the Rasengan as well. I'm very proud of him."

"Just what has he done to the Rasengan?" Akane asked.

"He's started merging elemental chakra with it. And you know what happened…" Arashi said.

"I get to show you this! See how you like the new Rasengan!" Naruto said as he appeared in front of Kakashi. "FUUTON: RASEN-SHURIKEN! (Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken)"

"That's his Bankai attack! But I have his transformer right here! There's no way he's started to assimilate his Illumina Power yet!" Akane was shocked to see that her son had pulled off such an attack.

"That's just it. When Naruto started working with his elemental chakra, he noticed that his Bankai and the Rasengan were very similar. Once he figured out how to combine his natural wind chakra with the Rasengan, you see what was born. Not only that, but now with the help of a few Kage Bunshin, he can pull off the Dual Rasen-shuriken. It's even more insane!" Arashi said in excitement.

"And he can do this while he's at this so-called half strength level?" Sakura asked.

"No, I have to merge with him in order to do the Dual Rasen-shuriken. Otherwise he won't have enough chakra to pull it off. There is one downside though, it uses an insane amount of chakra and the last time he did it, he was suffering from exhaustion for two weeks." Natsumi said. "So even though it's insanely powerful, it has a very bad side effect."

"This is just crazy! And just think, right now they aren't even fighting at their maximum. If all four of them were at full power with their Illumina Power then…" Haku said, still shocked at the battle.

"Kakashi would have literally been obliterated in no time." Arashi said. "He's good, but against those four…well you're looking at possibly the next group of legendary shinobi. They may even become more well known than the Sannin!"

* * *

"Wow Naru-chan, I said you could have some fun, but you didn't have to blow him up you know?" Hinata said as the massive wind from Naruto's jutsu began to die down.

"I guess I still get carried away sometimes." Naruto said, scratching his head. "But I have to say I liked that nifty little shuriken move."

"Oh please! When those two caused the mini earthquake, now that was nice." Sasuke said. "How did you two do that?"

"A little Kitsune Alchemy. I'll have to show you some of the new tricks I learned as well." Kasumi replied with a smile. "Well since the wind died down, why don't we go get those bells and get this test over with?"

"You could do that, but I don't think I want to let you just yet." Kakashi said as the smoke cleared. When they saw him, he looked like he hadn't even taken a scratch.

"NO WAY! You cannot tell me he came out of that without a scratch!" Naruto was completely shocked at the fact that Kakashi had survived a point blank Rasen-shuriken.

"I just wanted to see what I was up against. Now I guess I need to get serious, right?" Kakashi had a small smile on his face, leaving his former genin team stunned.

"Get serious! You were playing around with us that whole…" Naruto said before Kakashi instantly slammed him to the ground.

"How could you move that fast! I almost didn't catch you with my Sharingan?" Sasuke wondered, what was Kakashi hiding?

"Now that's my secret. Maybe now I can give you a ninjutsu demonstration." Kakashi said as he formed seals at a blazing speed. "KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)" After forming the lighting fast seals, he shot a fireball that was even bigger than Sasuke's right at the group. The heat was so intense that it even began to carve through the ground as well.

"Get out of the way now!" Kasumi screamed to try to get the others to safety. "Sasuke, can you block that?"

"If I had my Illumina Power I could, but that fireball is too big!" Sasuke replied.

"This has to work!" Hinata said, forming a few quick seals. "SUITON: AQUA BALL!"

"I forgot, she could use her Aqua Ball out of Illumina form!" Kasumi said, as Hinata launched a volley of water balls at the giant fireball. It started to slow, but it wasn't enough to stop it and Team 7 got out of the way just in time.

"So it's water you want to play with, well I can do that." Kakashi said, jumping back onto the river. He then ran through another set of seals, this time it was faster than the last…or maybe it was because he did more seals. "SUITON: SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU! (Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu). The large water dragon formed behind Kakashi, much bigger than the group had seen before, and instantly crashed into the group, drenching them instantly.

"He went through that many seals, in that short amount of time? Just how good is he?" Kasumi thought as she pulled her wet bangs out of her face.

"Guess you need to dry off?" Kakashi said, forming another set of seals insanely fast. "This should help! FUUTON: DAITOPPA! (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)" He shot the massive wind bullet, blowing the team and sending them crashing into the forest. "I guess they shouldn't have given themselves a handicap. Now I can finally read this new little gem!" Kakashi said, as he pulled out the new book Naruto had given him.

Meanwhile in the forest…

"Ok so we know Kakashi-sensei is good…really good!" Naruto said as he crawled from some of the debris thrown on him.

"To go through that many seals so fast, it's almost like he could do a jutsu instantly. And with over 1000 in his arsenal, who knows what he can do." Hinata added.

"Hey guys, remember what happened last time? He got us in this situation, and we had to think on the fly." Kasumi said, bringing back the old memory.

"Yeah, and he still won even after all that! The only way we got the bells from him was for you to start crying to make him think he really hurt your feelings for all the hard work you did setting up the traps. That was when we hit him with the Icha Icha Sticky Bomb." Sasuke said. "I don't think he's going to fall for the same trick twice."

"Icha Icha…Sasuke, you're a genius!" Naruto said, thinking of a way the group could win. He quickly whispered his idea into Kasumi's ear and a huge smile instantly came over her face.

"Naruto-kun I can't believe it! You literally gave him the one thing that's going to give us the win!!" Kasumi said, coming up with a plan.

"He what now?" Sasuke wondered.

"Sasuke-chan, let me ask you, when you have your Sharingan active, what happens?" Kasumi asked.

Sasuke looked at her, wondering why she would ask a question she knows the answer to. "You know what it does, I can copy an opponents movement. Heck I could even read lips with pinpoint accuracy if I had to." Sasuke said.

"That's right. And tell me this, what's the one thing that people can't stand when they get a brand new book to read?" asked Kasumi.

"To have the ending spoiled? I know that's what I hate." Hinata replied.

"Precisely! And what does Kakashi-sensei have?" Kasumi said, slowly bringing her new plan into fruition.

"A new book…" Hinata said, as she looked at Naruto.

"That Naruto happens to know the ending of! I remember, those 10 pages you read…" Sasuke said, quickly catching on to the plan.

"They were the last pages in the book, and the one thing Kakashi-sensei doesn't want to know about." Naruto said.

"But what does the Sharingan have to do…I get it now!" Hinata said, figuring out the plan for herself.

"Right! Naruto can start telling Kakashi-sensei about the ending, and what will happen is Kakashi-sensei will cover his ears so he doesn't hear it. Only problem…he still has the Sharingan activated and can see Naruto's lips move. He'll see every word being said and with his hands out of commission, we grab the bells and end this!" Kasumi explained. "I knew those books of his would get him in trouble!"

"Guess Ero-sennin is good for something, eh?" Sasuke said.

"Right, now here's what we're going to do." Kasumi said, as the four got into a huddle and explained the plan. Everyone was in complete agreement, as they got ready to end this little session.

"Ok take these." Kasumi said, handing Sasuke two different capsules.

"What are these?" Sasuke asked.

"The red one is Kitsune Capsule No. 1 and the blue one is Kitsune Capsule No. 2. Capsule 1 has the ability to exponentially amplify your chakra, making your jutsu much more intense. Kitsune Capsule No. 2 will accelerate your chakra system and cause it to replenish your chakra at a much faster rate." Kasumi explained. "Basically Capsule 1 will give you some super powered jutsu, and Capsule 2 will give you near infinite chakra for a short period of time. I'd give you Capsule 3, but I need to make some more."

"That's the one that gave you two super strength, right?" asked Naruto.

"No Naru-chan. Capsule 3 amplifies a person's chakra control by 10 times. Basically it gives you the level of chakra control that Tsunade-sama has, so that's how we had our super strength. We were just fighting like Tsunade-sama." Hinata said. "But 1 and 2 should be enough for Sasuke. He and Kasumi-chan will work on drawing him out, then when we have him in the right position, you let him have it Naru-chan, and I'll get the bells."

"It was definitely a good thing getting back together. Now let's go show Kakashi-sensei what he's really up against." Kasumi said, taking the first step in the plan.

* * *

"Hmm, I wonder what's taking them so long?" Kakashi said to himself as he read the first few pages of his new book.

"We just had to talk about something." Kasumi said, moving out to the field. "Kakashi-sensei, can I ask you something?"

"And what would that be?" Kakashi wondered.

"Remember the last time we did this, and I started crying because you beat us? Do you think that would work against you again this time?" she asked with an innocent smile.

"Sorry Kasumi, but you had that childish innocence last time. It won't work this time." Kakashi replied.

"Oh well, I tried." Kasumi said, flicking her wrist. "Guess I have to do something else then. LIGHT PRISM ACTIVATION!"

"Already going Illumina Form? Are you going to try to trap me in that Starburst Cage of yours?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope." Kasumi replied. She crossed her arms, showing just what she was going to do. "I just figured I needed to change clothes before we start again. BANKAI!"

"Oh so you're getting more serious this time?" Kakashi said, putting his book away.

"Nope. I don't need to get serious, since I'm going to obliterate you from the face of the planet." She said, as she pulled her arms back, preparing for her trademark technique. "I just had to go into Bankai form so I could pull out all of my energy for this." The energy had started getting more intense, causing beams of light to be drawn into her energy sphere. "Oh yeah, and before I go, I do have one thing to say."

"And what would that be?" Kakashi said in disbelief.

"You fell for it all over again! STARBURST CANNON: MAXIMUM BLAST!" Kasumi screamed, unleashing a massive wave of light that charged full speed towards Kakashi. "Try to run from this!"

"Guess she's getting overconfident again." Kakashi said, as he jumped out of the way from Kasumi's beam. That was when Sasuke made his move.

"Here comes round 2! "KATON: KARYUUDAN NO JUTSU! (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile)" Sasuke said, unleashing his jutsu. Only this time, thanks to Kasumi's Kitsune Capsules, the jutsu was insanely intense, and Sasuke unleashed an insane barrage of fire missiles at Kakashi.

"Guess I have to finish this quick." Kakashi thought to himself as he summoned another water dragon to neutralize the fire. He then heard Kasumi scream something else, too bad he didn't know that would end the training.

"Naruto let him have it!" Kasumi screamed.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! I wanted to tell you…" Naruto began.

"Tell me what?" Kakashi thought as he was descending to the ground.

"The ending of Icha Icha Tactics goes like this!" Naruto said, instantly putting a look of dread on Kakashi's face.

"NO! I just got the book today! I can't have him spoil it for me!" Kakashi thought as he covered his ears. He thought he was safe, but he didn't count on Naruto to continue to talk.

"In the ending…" Naruto continued. That was when he saw Kakashi's eyes get wider.

"Oh no! I can read his lips from my Sharingan!!" Kakashi thought in fear. There was no way he could have this book ruined before he even had a chance to read it. But he couldn't cover his Sharingan, and if he pulled his hands from his ears, he'd hear the ending! Right now…he was royally screwed!

"Hina-chan, he's distracted! Go for it now!" Naruto said, seeing Hinata with her pink bow. However instead of a normal chakra arrow, there was one wrapped around one of Naruto's three-prong kunai.

"Looks like we win again Kakashi-sensei!" Hinata said, firing the arrow at Kakashi's belt. The arrow shot through, cutting the bells free and hooking them on to Naruto's kunai. With a simple Hiraishin, Naruto got the bells and returned to Hinata as Sasuke and Kasumi met up with them as well.

"Guess this time we got the bells." Naruto said, as he twirled the bells in his hand. "Kakashi-sensei, didn't we tell you all that perverted stuff will get you in trouble one of these days?"

"Hard to believe you pushed all of me to go that far." Kakashi said, covering his Sharingan. "I can honestly say, Team 7 has completed the exercise. Good job you four." As he finished, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata had their kitsune features restored as the chakra blocker capsules just wore off.

"Well since that's over, I say we hit Ichiraku's! Besides, I gotta see if I can beat out Chouji. He's had two years to prepare, and I gotta make sure I can keep up with him." Naruto said, rubbing his stomach.

"Planning to close the place this time?" Chouji asked as he licked his chops.

"You got it. Chouji, there is one thing we must do to make this a good day." Naruto said, taking out an orange pair of chopsticks.

"I agree my friend, I agree." Chouji replied as he took out a pair of black chopsticks.

"WE FEAST!!" screamed the duo as they raced to Ichiraku's.

"Some things never change." Ino said, watching her boyfriend run off at full speed. "I'm still not sure how he runs that fast."

"Food is known to empower men with super human abilities. That's pretty much why." Kasumi said. "Come one everyone, let's go get a bite before those two close down the shop for a week."

Everyone left leaving Kakashi and Arashi at the field, still going over the intensity of the fight that just happened.

"Those four…I never thought they could reach new levels such as this. I haven't been pushed this hard in ages." Kakashi said as his teacher helped him up.

"Well Kakashi, I think it's their destiny to become the new leaders of this village. Naruto is well on his way to achieving his dream of Hokage, Sasuke has grown more sure of himself and his abilities, and now can fight with a more clear head. And the girls, well their knowledge of Kitsune Alchemy, and their planning and strategy makes them two of the very best kunoichi that Konoha have to offer." Arashi said. "I have to thank you for doing a wonderful job with them Kakashi."

"Well, thanks Arashi-sensei." Kakashi replied. "Well then I'll be off."

"Take care Kakashi, oh and one more thing…Chapter 5…you'll absolutely love that chapter!" Arashi said with a smile.

* * *

**Guess some things never change for Team 7. Kakashi STILL fell for Team 7's trick. Maybe he needs to keep his nose out of all those Icha Icha books.**

**Now on another note, with this being a new story, that means the I can get a HUGE jump on potential ideas for the story. That's where all of you come in. My readers were a major part of helping me with the first story, and now ou once again have the opportunity to do the same. So send me those ideas, and if I can make them work, It's going in! Maybe there's some more unique battles you want to see, possibly involving more Akatsuki. Or maybe some new romance blooming...hey maybe Konan has a secret crush on our undercover Shadow Knight?? Maybe Tobi is gonna do something even more off the wall than being his estranged self. Well that's all for now! Until next chapter! Next time the real missions begin, and the search for the Bijuu is underway!**


	3. The Mission Begins

Naruto: So we didn't completely embarass Kakashi-sensei this time.

Natsumi: Well duh! If we went full force the four of us would have made him look like a genin! That's not very fair you know.

Shiori: She's got a point. Besides, don't wanna reveal too much of the new stuff this early. We gotta save it for the next few chapters!

Naruto: That makes sense...wait...when the heck did you two get out!

Natsumi: Neokenshin said we get to do intros whenever we want, so nya!_(sticks out her tongue)_

Naruto: Yeesh! I just hope you don't get moody every now and then.

Kasumi, Hinata, Haku, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Kin, Temari, Tayuya, Natsumi, and Shiori: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!

Sasuke: Uh...Naruto, time to put that new Hiraishin to good use.

Naruto: Why's that?

Sasuke_(Noticing all the girls are extremely pissed off_): Because you're about to die.

Naruto: Uh, um...well just so everyone knows Neokenshin doesn't own Naruto and Dragon Man 180 owns Akemi!! Gotta go!!

Kasumi: GET HIM GIRLS!!

Sasuke: That idiot.

* * *

Chapter 3: The mission begins

After a few days since the return of Team 7, everyone has taken time to rest and relax, catching up with all the stories of the past two years. However that time was short with critical missions needed to be handled now that Akatsuki was on the move.

"Alright, now that we have Kasumi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata back, we can finally get started on the biggest mission of your lives." Dr. Sakurano said, as he started explaining some data on one of the monitors in the Uchiha Training Compound. "As you remember, Itachi told us that around this time Akatsuki would be on the move to capture the Nine Sacred Beasts. As of right now they have Chouji and Ino's Sacred Beasts, the Yonbi and Hachibi. We know that they are sealed in a secure location located in Ame."

"As of right now, we haven't heard of any other beasts that have been captured and sealed, but from the new information Itachi gave us, we know that they are on the move. Due to his help, we've located two more of the Sacred Beasts, or Bijuu as they are formerly called. Since we know that Naruto's Bijuu, Shukaku the Ichibi is sealed in Gaara, Suna is a prime target to be hit soon. We now know that the Shichibi no Houou and the Phoenix Clan are located here 400 miles northeast of Konoha, and the Nibi no Nekomata and the Nekomata Clan are about 200 miles southwest of Kumo in the Land of Lightning." Shikamaru explained.

"So you've found Sasuke and Tenten's Bijuu, but what about Neji-kun's?" asked Haku.

"We've tried to find the Gobi and the Inu clan, but we've had no luck so far. Our search in Water Country for yours and Hinata's Bijuu hasn't been easy as well. Rokubi and Sanbi are well hidden, and I think it's going to take a while before we find them." Dr. Sakurano said.

"Speaking of Itachi-nii-kun, how is he holding up?" Kasumi asked.

"Actually he's quite well. His Shadow Powers have been extremely useful in his stealth work. With the ability to move within the shadows itself, he's able to get us a lot of information about Akatsuki, namely the rundown on all of the members." Mikoto said, pressing a button on the console. It soon pulled up 8 pictures of shinobi all dressed in black cloaks with red clouds. The most noticeable feature was that each of their hitai-ate were all scratched.

"This is the group known as Akatsuki. All of these shinobi are classified as S-Class Missing-nin, and are some of the most dangerous shinobi around. Starting from the top left, we have Kisame Hoshigaki, formerly of Kiri. He is currently Itachi's partner, and is in search of the Shichibi. His most dangerous abilities are his water jutsu, his extremely large chakra supply, and the giant sword Samehada. It has been said that he can absorb chakra with that sword alone." Shikamaru explained.

"So that's one of the former Seven Swordsmen of the mist." Haku thought to herself, as she remembered Zabuza shared the same title.

Shikamaru continued, "Next is Deidara, missing-nin of Iwa. He was the one that captured Yonbi and Hachibi. We know that he can manipulate clay into any form he chooses, and can even make this clay explosive. He also has an extensive library of earth jutsu. He also has an unstable personality, so you'll want to be careful around him. After him is Sasori of the Red Sands. A former shinobi from Suna, he is a master of ninja puppetry, even surpassing Kankuro's skills. From what Temari has told me, the puppets Kankuro wields are the same that Sasori made himself. It is said that he controls well over 100 puppets, and also fights using some of the most dangerous poisons known. Right now his current target is Gaara and Shukaku."

"Ugh, that Deidara guy needs to quit trying to steal my look. Seriously, it's not doing him any good." Ino said, while she pushed a strand of hair from her face. "Is this Sasori guy really that dangerous Temari-chan?"

"I'm afraid he is. What's worse is that he took all of his knowledge of poisons from his grandmother, Elder Chiyo. She never wanted him to use his skills this way, but he did, and she couldn't stop him." Temari replied.

"Chiyo…Suna's Princess of Poisons? Hard to believe she's still alive." Tsunade said, remembering some of her battles with Chiyo during the Great Shinobi War. "She always hated that I could make an antidote even for her strongest poison."

"To continue, the next member is Zetsu. Once a shinobi for Kusa in the Land of Grass, he is the group's specialist in spying. One thing Itachi told us is that Zetsu has the ability to merge with any surface in order to travel at great speeds. From what we also know, he's currently searching for the Nibi." Shikamaru continued. "After Zetsu we have Hidan, a shinobi from Ame. What's known about Hidan is that…he's immortal. We don't understand how it's possible, but from what Itachi has said, Hidan cannot be killed."

"Are you serious? Is this guy some sort of super demon?" Naruto spat out. "There's no way he's immortal."

"Apparently he is, due to his devout following of some religion. He seems to worship a Jashin, or something, and that's what's keeping him alive. What's worse about him is that if he comes in contact with anyone's blood, he can link himself with that person via a curse, and any pain inflicted upon himself will be transferred to his victim. Meaning he can fatally attack himself, and his victim will die." Shikamaru said.

"Ok, who's he going after?" Neji asked.

"We think he's after Gobi, so you might be in for a fight if you run into him Neji." Shikamaru said. "Now this is his partner Kazuku, formerly hailing from Taki in Waterfall Country. We know that he has a huge lust for money and will do anything to get it. Not only that, but apparently Kazuku extends his life by taking out the still beating hearts of his victims and he sews them into his own body. He can also sew on dismembered body parts back to the original body as well. Honestly this guy is like a seriously messed up medic-nin. As of right now he's been sent after Rokubi."

"Seriously messed up doesn't begin to explain it." Sakura said as a chill rushed over her.

"Now the final two. First is Konan. She's apparently the only female in Akatsuki, and she's formerly of Ame. We know that she apparently uses origami with her jutsu, and also seems to be the most level headed in this group. However due to her extensive use of paper in her jutsu, she has a severe weakness to water. Get her wet and the paper she uses will cling to her, making her practically ineffective." Shikamaru said. "And now, the mastermind behind Akatsuki." He then pointed to the final picture of a person with orange hair and a lot of facial piercing. "This is Pein, leader of Akatsuki. He works personally with Konan, and as of right now all we know is that he controls the Rinnegan."

"Rinnegan? Is that some kind of new bloodline?" asked Hinata.

"Apparently not. Itachi said that the Rinnegan has supposedly been around as long as the Byakugan and the Sharingan. It's also said to be the stronger of these three eye techniques." Shikamaru replied.

"That can't be possible Shikamaru. The Byakugan is an all-seeing eye, and the Shinsei Mangekyo can not only call forth one of the most powerful flames in existence, but our copy abilities are second to none!" Sasuke said in anger.

"Too bad it doesn't let you use any type of jutsu, and gives control over all the basic elements of chakra." Shikamaru said. "That's what makes him so dangerous! And from what we've heard, if Itachi were to fail in capturing his Bijuu, Pein himself would take up the job."

"And just who is Itachi's Bijuu?" Naruto asked.

"Turn around Naruto." Shikamaru said. Everyone turned and saw who the target was…Akane Uzumaki, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. "That's right. Pein himself would hunt down Akane-sama, and from what I've also heard from Itachi…Pein has NEVER lost in battle."

"Well they said the same thing about Gaara, but eventually…" Sakura said, before she was interrupted.

"No, you don't understand, Pein has never lost a fight…once! No matter what anyone tries on him, the result is the same, Pein is victorious and his opponent is dead." Shikamaru said. "You may be facing someone even more powerful than Shadow Sasuke."

"Great, that makes our job a lot easier…well since we know what we're up against, what's our plan for finding these other Bijuu?" Kasumi asked.

"Right now we're going to send out teams to the location of each Bijuu. It's best if we keep the teams small to keep Akatsuki's suspicion down. For now the team of Tenten, Haku, Chouji and Sakura will go to the Nekomata Village, and Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, and Kiba will go to the Phoenix Village. Naruto, Kasumi, Ino, Temari, and I will stay here in case we get more information about the other villages." Shikamaru said.

"Also to get you all started we have something for you all." Dr. Sakurano said as he pressed another button on the main console. Behind the group, a pedestal rose from the ground revealing nine brand new transformers. "To get you started on the second stage of your Illumina Power, I've redesigned your Star Prism Transformers. These are the Star Prism Transformers Mk. III. They now have a brand new view screen technology, giving you video communication, plus there are now three small lights on your Transformers. Those lights correspond with the colors of each other's gems, for when you start working on your elemental harmonization. Each color will show you what elements you currently have from your teammates. I've also installed a miniature remote tracking system. It will relay data from your location back to the base here, giving you better directions for your missions." He then pressed another button to reveal four more transformers as well. "And for the Support Team, I've also integrated the same technology, and this time was able to incorporate a small part of the Knights power as well. You'll now have access to their elemental enhancements as well, but only one at a time. This way Kasumi could give Temari or Shikamaru her Light power for enhanced healing, or Ino could give her Wood power to Sakura in order to help her medical skills. This will give you more versatility on the field as well, giving you that little added boost when you need it."

"Thanks a ton Dr. Sakurano, this is really gonna help us big time." Sakura said, taking hold of her new transformer.

"Right now, the two teams should get ready to gear up and head out. We need to try to get to those clans as fast as possible." Tsunade said as Shizune came charging into the room.

"Tsunade-sama, we have big trouble! We just got an urgent message from Kin in Suna!" Shizune cried. "Gaara's been captured by Akatsuki!!"

"WHAT!" Naruto said in shock. "There's no way!"

"It's true, they now have him! She said in her message that some yellow haired warrior on a clay bird was able to capture him. Not only that but Kankuro took on his partner and was severely poisoned! They don't have anything that may be able to cure him, though she's doing all she can to stabilize him. If we don't get an antidote to him soon, he won't make it!" Shizune answered.

"Shika-kun, I have to go back home now! With Gaara gone, the council may try to take over." Temari explained.

"Why would they do that?" asked Naruto.

"Because he's the Kazekage. With no leader, that means it's open season for the top spot!" Temari said.

"He's already what?! Ok, I'm coming with you Temari." Naruto said. "They're gonna pay for this dearly."

"Kasumi, you and Ino go with them. Maybe something good will happen…" Tsunade said before she was cut off.

"Not to be rude Tsunade-sensei, but send me in Ino's place. Kankuro might be injured even more, and if we do that power sync where I have Ino's power, I can help him a lot more!" Sakura pleaded.

"She's right. Sakura's had a lot more training, and her natural healing is way better than mine." Ino said. "My Nature's Healing can only do so much, and I'm not at your level of poison knowledge just yet."

"Not only that but we can wait on going after the Nibi. If things get worse, we'll stay back in Konoha and leave out as secondary reinforcements." Tenten added.

"Alright, Temari, Kasumi, Naruto, and Sakura will head out to Suna immediately." Tsunade instructed. "Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, and Kiba will head to the Phoenix Village while Ino, Tenten, Haku, and Shikamaru will wait here for further instruction. Get packed and get moving immediately!"

"Before you go, you need to harmonize with three other knights. All you need to do in order to harmonize is to focus your Illumina Energy into the gemstone of the person you're giving the power to." Dr. Sakurano said. "If you want to exchange it for another element, there is a small button under each sensor light. Press that button and your own gem will diffuse that particular power, allowing you to switch as needed."

"For the Suna Team, it's probably best to give everyone the Wood Element, since we're dealing with a poison specialist. As for Naruto, also give him the Fire and Lightning Elements, and give Kasumi Earth and Gravity. Honestly Itachi's Shadow Element would be invaluable here, but we have to work with what we've got." Akane said. "For the Phoenix Clan team, I'd suggest all of you go in with Haku's Ice Element, since you may be dealing with some more powerful Fire users than before. I also recommend you take the Earth element as well." Akane said.

"But what about our third elements?" Hinata asked. "Should we just leave them free for now?"

"Take my Wind element. It's possible that being linked to the Shichibi, the Phoenix Clan also has the ability to fly. My element should be able to give you some kind of help." Naruto said. "Plus Sasuke already had a good grasp on flying back when we toasted Shadow Sasuke."

"Wow Naruto, guess those two years did a lot for your reasoning skills too." Shikamaru said. "But whatever, right now things are critical. Teams, meet at the gate in 30 minutes."

With that the teams broke and headed to their respective homes to gear up for their first combined missions in over 2 years. Shikamaru and the others stayed back just to look over the data once more.

"This really isn't what I expected for the team's first mission." Shikamaru said with his hand over his forehead.

"That may be true, but you know, your reasoning and planning will definitely come in handy. Plus I foresee you'll be Naruto's head strategist and chief advisor in the future, so you might as well get as much practice in as possible." Tsunade replied. "Besides, you may be the one person that can help get the jump on Pein should we ever have to face him."

"She's right Shikamaru. You have a gift, and that gift is also your greatest weapon. As troublesome as it seems, you should accept it." Arashi told the shadow user. "Besides, I heard Temari really had a thing for super smart guys. Maybe that's why she's engaged to you."

Shikamaru just sighed as he saw the big goofy grin on Arashi's face, "I still say it's troublesome!"

* * *

The two teams were assembled and geared up for their mission. Dr. Sakurano had loaded the location of the Phoenix Clan village into Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, and Kiba's transformers, while Kasumi gave each member of her team a small pack of the three Kitsune Capsules. She told them to take Capsule 2, since they would be running full speed to Suna in order to make the fastest time possible.

"Ok are you all set?" Akane asked, as she handed a pack of her new and improved energy treats to each group.

"We're good to go here." Naruto said, getting the ok from everyone else.

"Sakura, before you go, take this." Ino said, handing her a scroll. "This contains a lot of current information about poisons, so it may help you with creating an antidote. I also detailed a little more about my power and how to implement it with making poison antidotes."

"Thanks a lot Ino-chan, this is really going to help us." Sakura replied as she put the scroll in her backpack.

"That's great, now before you go; I've assigned two more to join you." Tsunade said as two familiar faces appeared behind her. "Kakashi is going to Suna, while Momoko is joining the Phoenix Team. Having an extra Jounin definitely won't hurt."

"Glad to have you along Kakashi-sensei. Just try to keep up, ok?" Kasumi said with a wink.

"Oh that shouldn't be much of a problem." Kakashi replied.

"Alright teams, head out! If you have any problems, contact us immediately. We'll send reinforcements as quickly as possible." Akane said before she grabbed Naruto and Kasumi in a tight hug. "And be careful out there. Things are a lot different than they were two years ago."

"We'll do our best Oka-san. Just make sure to stay safe yourself. If there's any Akatsuki around, get someplace safe as quickly as possible." Kasumi told her mother. "If we lost you, then…well…"

"I know my kit, I know." Akane replied as she released the two. "Now go, Gaara and the others need you."

The two teams quickly took off into the forest at full speed to their destinations. It would probably take about 4-5 days for Sasuke's team to reach their goal, while Naruto's team would try to push it as hard as possible to make it under 3 days.

* * *

Things in Suna however, weren't going too well. With Gaara's capture and Kankuro severely injured and poisoned, it wasn't looking good for the sand village. Especially in a hidden chamber to the northeast of Suna…

"So we now have the jinchuuriki of the Ichibi? Excellent." Said a shadowy figure with eyes that looked to have rings around them. "Soon we can prepare the ritual to seal the beast, and then we shall have our 3rd Bijuu. How long until Deidara and Sasori returns?"

"As of right now Pein-sama, it will take about a day's journey to transport the jinchuuriki. Then it will take another half day to prepare the chamber for the ritual," replied another shadowy figure with a pair of red eyes that contained three tomoe.

"Itachi, just how do you know all of this? I know you were a child prodigy, but how is it that you get your information?" asked another shadowy figure that had the image of a rose in their hair.

"It is easy Konan-chan. I have my contacts that are very skilled in their craft. Plus my constant monitoring of Orochimaru gives me even more information as well." Itachi answered. Of course no one saw it, but the female Akatsuki had a small hint of blush on her face. "The fool still doesn't know that I am spying on his every move."

"Damned piece of snake crap! It's bad enough he still has his ring. I should invoke the will of Jashin upon him." Commented another voice, this one sounding more brash.

"Hidan, no need for such things. Itachi will continue to do his monitoring while he also searches for the Kyuubi. For now continue to search for the remaining jinchuuriki and bijuu. Once Deidara and Sasori have returned, we will begin the sealing process. Soon our plan will come to fruition, and Akatsuki will have complete control." Pein said with pride. "Itachi, continue your search for the Kyuubi. Also get in contact with Kisame, and tell him to be prepared. Hopefully he has come close to finding the Shichibi, and soon we will have another. For now everyone be on standby." With that his image faded from the pedestal he was on, as did the others.

"You think Akatsuki will be successful, but you're sadly mistaken Pein." Itachi said to himself as he released the Astral Projection Jutsu. "When you finally face all ten of the Illumina Knights, you'll be facing a power just as fierce as the Nine Sacred Beasts themselves." Since he was alone and heading back to do a check in with Konoha, he decided to get in touch with the group. "Shadow Knight calling home, this is Shadow Knight, come in."

"Shikamaru here, everything ok with you Itachi?" Shikamaru responded from the Training Center.

"I have new information. It seems Gaara has been captured." Itachi said. "They're planning to take him to a secure location about one day's travel from Suna, and then in another half a day they're going to begin the Ichibi extraction."

"Yeah we got the info on his capture, but not about the extraction. Right now Naruto, Kasumi, Temari, and Sakura are on their way to Suna. They left about an hour ago and have been running full speed to get there as soon as possible." Shikamaru replied. "Go ahead and get in touch with them and let them know what's going on. Also try to relay as much information to them as you can safely. No need to risk your identity."

"Understood. Shadow Knight out…and Shikamaru, tell Oka-san I'm doing ok and will be home soon." Itachi said.

"Don't worry Itachi, I'll let Mikoto-sama know. Shikamaru out." Shikamaru closed off communication and went back to looking over maps in search for the other Bijuu.

* * *

"Hmm good to know that there are reinforcements on the way. We might be able to get Gaara out of there before they get Shukaku out of him." Itachi said, switching over his communication. "Kasumi-chan, this is Itachi, come in."

"Itachi-nii-san? Is that you?" Kasumi said, as she picked up the transmission. "How are you!! I haven't talked to you since you came to the Kitsune Village about 8 months ago. Is everything ok?"

"I'm fine Kasumi-chan. I just got the heads up from Shikamaru that you, Naruto, Temari, and Sakura are on your way to Suna." Itachi said.

"We are. Gaara's been captured by Akatsuki." Kasumi replied.

"I know. Don't worry, right now he's not dead. They're taking him to a secure location in order to extract Shukaku from inside him. It's going to take at least a day and a half before the ritual can begin, and after that another three days for Shukaku to be fully extracted." Itachi said. "So you have four and a half days to get to him."

"Itachi, what happens if they fully extract Shukaku?" Naruto asked.

"Gaara will die." Itachi said. "That's the downside of being a Jinchuuriki. With such a high concentration of chakra extracted from the body, it disrupts the natural chakra flow and causes the body to go into apoptosis, literally destroying itself from the inside."

"No! We have to get to him as fast as possible!" Temari said. "Itachi, do you know if the two that have him are still around Suna?"

"Sasori and Deidara? Not at the moment. Most likely they are heading for the hidden chamber. I'm on my way to Konoha so I won't know when they will get there, but I know I have to be on hand for the extraction. Before that happens, I'll try to relay the information to you." Itachi told the group. "Be very warned however, if you're going up against Sasori, he uses a very powerful poison specialty."

"Don't worry about that. We all have Ino's Wood Energy, so that will help with neutralizing any poisons used against us. Not only that but it may even help me synthesize an antidote as well." Sakura said. "Thanks to Dr. Sakurano, the support team now has full access to the enhancements as well. We really could have used your Shadow Powers, but it's more important to keep you undercover for now."

"So, he's already given you the Star Prism Transformers Mk. III. I have to say, I like the design of them." Itachi said.

"You already had yours?" asked Naruto. "But how?"

"Picked it up the last time I went back to Konoha." Itachi replied. "Just remember to stay sharp. Deidara and Sasori are not to be taken lightly. And don't forget, they are kill on sight for us. Do whatever it takes to eliminate them."

"Itachi, before you go, do you have any more information on Pein?" Kasumi asked.

"Not at the moment, but I will let you know the moment I get it." Itachi said. "For now, don't worry about him. He hasn't made any dangerous moves so we're in good shape for now. Just focus on getting Gaara back."

"Will do. Be careful out there Itachi-nii-san." Kasumi said.

"Oh one more thing before I go." Itachi said. "I have to say this new view screen technology Dr. Sakurano installed is quite brilliant. You've grown even more beautiful Kasumi-chan. I have to say I'm a little jealous of Sasuke, but it just means our clan is going to have quite an elegant future headmistress, and I get a really beautiful imouto-chan!"

"Itachi-nii-san! You're embarrassing me!" Kasumi said with heavy blush.

"Yeah Itachi, that's my job! I still have two years of catching up to do!" Naruto said with a laugh.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll make sure you get enough time in. That's how brothers of the Uchiha are. We take care of our family." Itachi said. "Talk to you soon. Itachi out."

"Bye Itachi-nii-san. Take care." Kasumi said, closing communication.

"Now with that done, time to go and check in with Konoha." Itachi said, quickly taking off through the trees.

* * *

"Ok so in a day and a half, they're going to begin the extraction, and after that we have 3 days to stop it from being completed." Naruto said, going over Itachi's information.

"Correct, so that means we'll be cutting it extremely close with Gaara's rescue." Sakura said. "We can only hope that Kin, Tayuya, Lee, and Shino can do something to hold off Akatsuki. Otherwise things aren't looking good!"

"Heh, don't worry Sakura. Remember when I gave all of you the Kitsune Capsules? Well I designed one for long term use and one for short term. Since all of you took the long term one, we'll be able to run at full speed non-stop for three days straight." Kasumi told the group. "At the rate we're going, we'll actually make it to Suna in two days, maybe even a day and a half. Not only that but Oka-san refined the formula she uses for her energy treats. They'll now help us recover twice as fast, so we'll be in good shape."

"Kasumi, you're brilliant! With that, we'll still have a day and a half worth of time left at most, and will be able to catch up to Akatsuki while they still have another day and a half of extraction!" Temari said with some hope that her brother could still be saved.

"That means we don't have any time to lose. Time to turn on the high speed!" Naruto said, taking off into the trees even faster than before.

"He's got to be fully merged with Natsumi if he's moving that fast! Maybe we should have told him to split before we left!" Sakura spoke up after noticing Naruto's boost of speed.

"I think he's just fired up. Gaara is one of his best friends you know. And we all know how he is when it comes to his friends and family. He'd take on a Bijuu himself if it meant he could protect all those precious to him." Kakashi answered.

"Kakashi-sensei's right. And we're lucky we have that kind of intensity on our side." Kasumi added.

* * *

"Any idea what we may be up against when we arrive at the Phoenix Village?" Kiba asked from atop Akamaru.

"Probably a bunch of hot headed birds." Sasuke replied. "I don't know, except they're all going to be some very powerful fire users."

"Considering the Phoenix is a legendary bird of great power; that is to be expected." Neji said.

"Neji-kun's right. The Phoenix is said to be able to bear a great burden upon its body. Not only that, but Phoenix Tears are one of the most valuable healing substances in existence! It is said that the tears of a Phoenix can cure anything! If there was a way to combine Kitsune healing with Phoenix healing, then one who is trained in both arts could become the greatest healer in the world!" Hinata explained. "If Tsunade-sama got a hold of a vial of tears, she could do untold things in the healing world!"

"Also Sasuke, it is said that the Phoenix embodies the circle of life and death. When a Phoenix dies of old age, it is said that it consumes itself in a pyre of flame, and from the ashes the Phoenix is reborn anew." Momoko added.

"I see. Then looks like the Shichibi is going to be one very interesting Bijuu. Hopefully I can learn a lot more about my powers once we get there." Sasuke said. "Let's just hope that Kisame hasn't found out the location of the village or has made an attempt to capture the Shichibi."

"We can only hope as much. But we will learn much more in time when we arrive." Neji said.

"Still the esoteric serious one aren't you Neji-kun?" asked Hinata with a sarcastic look.

Neji was a little shaken, "I…uh, well…"

"After two years and you're still like that? I bet you drive Haku insane from time to time." Sasuke laughed.

"Ok, so I'm still working on the lightening up bit. Give me a break!" Neji answered.

As the group continued on into the forest, a weird looking figure was watching upon them. It was the shape of a Venus flytrap, but had the body of a human inside.

"So they've found the location of the Shichibi. Pein-sama will be quite pleased. I'll relay this information to Kisame, and then we will have another Bijuu." Zetsu said as he melted back into a tree.

* * *

**Well the race has begun. Akatsuki is on the move, Itachi's doing everything he can to get the rest of the Knights the info they need, and Gaara is facing certain death if Shukaku is extracted from him. Not only that but Sasuke's team is on their way to meet the Phoenix Clan...and things are definitely going to get hot for them! But what new skills are they all going to bring to the party? Only time will tell!**


	4. Sand, Sand, and more Sand

Neokenshin: Hey anyone seen Naruto?

Sasuke: Last I heard he was getting chased by all the girls for that little "moody" crack.

Neokenshin: Thought he would have learned never to say that to a teenage girl...especially when she's a kunoichi.

Sasuke: This is Naruto we're talking about. When has he EVER not put his foot in his mouth?

Neokenshin and Sasuke think for a minute...but then get a headache from trying to think about something nonexistant.

Neokenshin: Good point. Well, since they're up to their tails in sand, wanna do the disclaimer??

Sasuke:Eh, why not. As everyone knows, Naruto isn't owned by Neokenshin.

* * *

Chapter 4: Sand, Sand, and more Sand!

Naruto, Kasumi, Temari, Sakura, and Kakashi had been running for the last 28 hours nonstop. With Gaara captured by Akatsuki, it was imperative that the group make it to Suna as fast as possible.

"Wow Kasumi-chan, we've been going non-stop for over a day and I still don't feel tired at all." Sakura said, noticing she hadn't felt winded at all since they left Konoha. "Those Kitsune Capsules you made are amazing!"

"Yeah Kitsune Alchemy is really interesting. I never knew there was so much that could be done. But to be honest, the secret behind to the Kitsune Capsules is that it simply takes something from your body and exchanges it for chakra." Kasumi explained.

"What do you mean nee-chan?" asked Naruto as he jumped off another branch.

"There's one primary law to Kitsune Alchemy. It's called Equivalent Exchange." Kasumi said. "What that means is that something must be lost or consumed in order to gain something else. That's what helps to maintain balance in alchemy."

"Really? Well what are we losing to gain all this extra chakra?" Temari inquired.

Kasumi just smiled, knowing they'd all be surprised. "Actually, you use the toxins that your cells produce. You see, each cell in the body produces various toxins as it works to maintain its normal function. For example, the cells that make up the heart muscles use chakra, the energy from the foods we eat, and so on to help the heart muscles work. But as those cells use energy, it produces a toxic byproduct."

"She's right. It's the natural process that each living body goes through constantly." Sakura added. "But how did you convert the naturally produced toxins into chakra?"

"What Oka-san showed me is how to convert one type of chakra into another type. I first learned how to convert my Kitsune Chakra into normal chakra. After that I started trying to figure out how to convert other types of energy into chakra. That's what gave me the idea of using the naturally produced toxins in the body as my base reagent." Kasumi said. "So in reality, what Kitsune Capsule no. 2 does is turn your body's toxins into chakra, so essentially your entire body is producing chakra constantly after using the capsule. It also works for Kitsune Capsule no. 1 as well."

"Kasumi, that is amazing. I must say, I'm quite proud at your growth in training. I always knew you were a bright girl." Kakashi commented.

"Whatever! You're only saying that because she and the others didn't completely embarrass you in that little training demonstration." Temari smirked. Of course she was right.

"Actually she's right, those four would have made me look like a genin again!" Kakashi thought.

"So Temari, when did Gaara become Kazekage anyway? I mean he's like what, a few months younger than I am?" asked Naruto. "Besides, since you're older Temari, how come you didn't become Kazekage in his place then?"

"Ok, when it comes to skill as a ninja, Gaara is the most powerful Sand Shinobi in Suna. I mean he is a Jinchuuriki, has all his sand jutsu, Shukaku's chakra, and...well you saw how he used to be?" Temari explained. "After people started to notice him changing, they all thought he'd be perfect because the rumor of the 'Demon of the Sand' was still going. So when people hear that the Kazekage is the 'Demon of the Sand', then who would even think of going against us?"

"You do have a point." Naruto nodded.

"As for the family thing, yeah being older would mean that I'd technically take over, but you see what I've been doing for the past two years. I mean honestly I'd rather be part of the Illumina Support team than have to sit in a boring office all day. Plus I get to be near Shika-kun anyway. Although it's going to be pretty rough explaining it to Kankuro and Gaara." Temari said.

Kasumi's head just clicked, "You mean you haven't told those two you're engaged to Shikamaru?"

"No way! Do you know what my two crazy brothers would do? Trust me, they take being overprotective to a whole new level! So what if I'm the older sister, it's the fact that I'm the ONLY sister!! Honestly as overprotective as Gaara is, I'd hate to see how he's gonna be if he and Kin end up having a daughter someday." Temari said. "Knowing him, any guy that even tries to smile at the kid will probably end up in a Sand Coffin! And it's worse knowing that he now can send out Suna's ANBU! There's no boy in Suna that's safe from his wrath!"

"Yeah...I think Kin needs to probably put less sugar in his tea then." Sakura said. "But I have a feeling they won't be that crazy." Temari just looked at Sakura like she was absolutely insane. "Well...would they?"

"Sakura, let's just say there's some obvious benefits to being an only child." Temari replied.

The group continued running for another solid 8 hours, taking a small break to check their location. They soon came out of the forest at the border of Fire Country and Wind Country, staring into the barren sands.

"Temari, just how did you get used to living here again?" asked Sakura.

"It's an acquired taste. Now come on, we only have an hour or so until we reach Suna. Who knows how bad it's been for Kankuro!" Temari said in worry.

"Not only that but we still have to try to catch up to those Akatsuki freaks and save Gaara." added Naruto. "I swear when I find who captured him, I'm going to rip him a new..."

"Ok Naruto, no need to get graphic. We still gotta eat sometime and I'd like to still have an appetite." Kasumi said, hoping to keep bad images out of her head.

* * *

Suna itself wasn't too stable a place with the current events that had happened. The resulting conflict with Gaara and Akatsuki left the village in turmoil as lots of buildings had been damaged. Without their leader, the people were in chaos even though the Suna Council had tried their hardest to keep everyone calm through the chaos. Things weren't looking better especially with Kankuro severely injured as well.

"Ugh, it's times like this when I wish Tsunade-sama was here." Kin said to herself as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Over the past two years she had been doing a long range correspondence study with Tsunade to improve on her medical skills. She wasn't as skilled as Sakura or Ino, but had a good general knowledge of medicine. "I honestly don't know what is up with this poison? I've studied all of Chiyo-sama's notes and can't find anything similar!"

"Hey sis, any news on puppet boy here?" asked a familiar redhead.

"Not really Tayu-chan. I have him stabilized for now, but the poison is still continuing to do a lot of damage. And nothing in Chiyo-sama's notes is giving me anything to work with." Kin said downheartedly. "Even Shino's insects haven't been able to do anything to neutralize this poison. I'm afraid that the only person who can help him is Tsunade-sama."

"But she's more than three days away." Tayuya replied. "Do you think Kankuro could hold out until then?" Tayuya questioned.

"No. He has at most 2 days left! Not only that but with Panda-chan gone, and the whole village is in turmoil, and Lee and Shino have tried to get a lead on the ones that did this and..." Kin said frantically.

Tayuya put her hands on her sister's shoulders to try and calm the girl, "Kin-chan, calm down! If you freak out right now, all you're going to do is lose your focus, and things are going to get worse. We sent our fastest falcon to Konoha with a message to send help. Tsunade-sama won't abandon us." She noticed Kin slowly stop shaking when the duo heard a voice that easily gave them some comfort. "You got that right! Once a Leaf Shinobi, always a Leaf Shinobi." The duo turned to see Naruto, Kasumi, Sakura, Temari, and Kakashi standing at the door.

"Looks like you two could use some help." Sakura said as she tied her hair up and took out a small medical kit. She also pulled out the scroll Ino gave her as well.

"Sakura-chan, you don't know just how glad I am to see you!" Kin was overjoyed to see that even though it wasn't Tsunade, it was the next best thing...her apprentice! "I was really getting worried here!"

"Don't worry, that's what I'm here for. So have there been any other symptoms or reactions from the poison?" asked Sakura as she began her diagnosis. While she and Kin began to work on Kankuro, Temari decided to find out what else had been going on.

"So Tayuya, have we gotten any leads on Gaara yet?" she asked.

Tayuya shook her head, "We have nothing. Right now Lee and Shino are out scouting with some of the other Sand ninja, but otherwise, Gaara's completely gone."

"Any idea on who it was that fought him?" asked Kakashi. "Based on the damage we saw being repaired, it had to have been someone skilled with explosives."

"Explosives...it must have been that Deidara person! Remember what Shikamaru told us from Itachi's information that Deidara has a thing for explosives." Kasumi pointed out. "But how could he have even come close to beating Gaara-kun anyway?"

"It was definitely one hell of a fight, but here's where it got worse. Kin-chan and I had a good look at the fight, and we saw him take out some strange looking stone around his neck. The next thing we knew it started to shine a bright yellowish orange color. Next thing we knew, all of his clay creations or whatever seemed to get ten times stronger, and more destructive. His Earth Jutsu even became more devastating as well. Honestly you'd think it was Chouji out there fighting." explained Tayuya. "What was even scarier was the fact that he had a weird looking aura around him when he used that gem...almost like...a rooster or something?"

"Rooster?" Naruto said in shock. "Since when was that freak a chicken?"

"Since he probably had the Yonbi's chakra in that stone and was somehow using it!" Kasumi said, realizing just what happened. "Oh great, this is just great. We've been gone for two years and Akatsuki is using the Bijuu Chakra already!"

"So what are you saying Kasumi?" asked Kakashi, with a concerned look.

"What I'm saying is this. Somehow Akatsuki has taken the chakra from the captured Bijuu and they're now harnessing that energy. I don't know how they did it, but Akatsuki has created its very own Pseudo-Illumina Knight!!" Kasumi said. "That's why they want the Bijuu in the first place!"

Naruto, remembering his elemental training suddenly noticed, "That's also why Gaara was taken down! Having Shukaku sealed into him pretty much turned him into a concentrated Wind Ninja and going up against someone with an Earth Element is the worst possible thing ever!"

"I thought Wind was strong against Lightning, but weak to Fire?" asked Tayuya.

"It is when you compare the normal elemental chakra alignments of Water, Wind, Fire, Earth, and Lightning." Kakashi said. "However we're dealing on a whole new spectrum when it comes to the Bijuu and the Illumina Powers. Earth and Wind are natural opposites, meaning they are not only strong against each other, but weak to each other as well."

"Yeah, that's why Chouji and I usually end up in a stand-off during our sparring sessions." Naruto said, remembering the earlier training they did before their long journey. "But that's not the point; we need to get this info back as soon as possible." He quickly summoned his transformer, "This is Naruto, come in Illumina Command."

"Tenten here. Everything ok Naruto?" she asked.

"Yes and no. We finally made it to Suna, and Sakura is handling Kankuro's injuries right now. But we have worse news. Get everyone to the command center, and try to open up a line to Sasuke's team." Naruto said.

"Is it really that bad Naruto?" asked the weapons mistress.

"Oh yeah, really bad!" Naruto said, stressing the direness of the matter.

"Alright, I'm on it." Tenten said, quickly calling the remaining group to the base, while Dr. Sakurano opened up a clear channel to Sasuke and his team.

"Alright Naruto, you're good to go. What's the problem?" Dr. Sakurano said.

"We know how Gaara was captured so easily." Naruto began. "We found out from Tayuya that the person who fought Gaara used a very strong new power source."

"Yeah right. All they have are the Yonbi and Hachibi. What could they possibly…" Sasuke said before he was cut off by Akane.

"Naruto, please don't tell me Akatsuki has learned a way to harness the chakra of the Bijuu and use it for their own?" Akane said, hoping she wouldn't hear what Naruto's obvious answer would be.

"I'm afraid so, Oka-san. Deidara, the Akatsuki that captured Gaara, was using the Yonbi's chakra. Kasumi-chan believes they have the ability to create a Pseudo-Illumina Knight!" Naruto said, knowing the situation just went from bad to worse.

"So you're saying those freaks have access to my powers?" Chouji erupted over the speaker.

"Chouji, we don't know that! It's true the Bijuu are the focal source of your powers, but that doesn't mean if they control a particular Bijuu, they have control over your powers." Akane explained. "We Bijuu have the ability to amplify your power, but not seal it anymore. You all have been exposed to it for so long that you're starting to assimilate it into your own being."

"But does that mean they can reach our level of power now?" asked Hinata.

"No, it means they can surpass your level of power. Since this Deidara person was using Yonbi's Chakra, he can tap as deep into the chakra as he needs. Right now they have the ability to achieve the state of power that you were to achieve after you mastered harmonization." Akane said. "But now, it seems we're going to have to work even harder. The more Bijuu that Akatsuki control, the worse off we'll be."

"So could it be possible that the poison Kankuro is suffering from could be enhanced by Hachibi's Chakra?" asked Ino.

"I wish I could say Ino. Right now Kin and I are doing our best to extract and analyze this poison. I've been checking your text, and the poison hasn't shown any type of mutation." Sakura said, as she had Kin blot her forehead with a damp towel.

"Itachi, did you have any idea if Akatsuki was up to this kind of plan?" asked Sasuke.

"Unfortunately little bro, this is even new to me. I can normally get any type of information, but Pein must have kept this a high priority secret." Itachi replied. "When I head back for the sealing, I'll try to inquire about that and see what information I can get."

"That's fine. Until then we just need to do what we can to stop Akatsuki. Hopefully our Bankai power will be enough to give us an advantage." Naruto said. "Until then keep giving periodic updates. And be careful out there everyone." There was a bustle of agreement as Naruto closed communication. "Looks like I'm going to be busy against this Deidara person. Especially since he now has Yonbi's chakra."

"Naruto, we still have no real clue as to what level of power they command. For all we know, they might have tapped into all of the Bijuu's chakra. Even in your Bankai form, we don't know if you could go up against that." Temari said. "And who even knows what could happen if they do extract Shukaku. Whoever controls that Bijuu would easily be able to take you down Naruto."

"I'd like to see them try." Naruto replied with a bold smirk.

"You young shinobi, always overconfident." said a much older voice from outside the room. The group turned to see an older woman, thought to be someone's grandmother.

"Chiyo-baa-sama, when did you get here?" asked Kin when she saw the older woman.

"Oh I have my ways. Though I still don't know why you called Konoha Shinobi, when Suna needs no allies." Chiyo replied. "We can get by just..." As she spoke she turned to see Kakashi standing there, and suddenly grew red with anger. "YOU!! You're Konoha's White Fang! How dare you show yourself here!"

"Uh, what is she talking about?" Kakashi wondered, as the old lady charged towards him.

"I'll kill you for what you did to my son!" Chiyo screamed as she pulled a kunai from her sleeve. "You'll pay!"

"Chiyo-baa-sama, wait! That's not who you think it is!!" Tayuya said, trying to get the old woman to calm down.

"DIE!!" Chiyo roared as she was about to strike Kakashi, only to be stopped by Sakura, Kasumi, and Naruto.

"Please, calm down! I think you might be mistaken. This isn't the one you call Konoha's White Fang." Kasumi pleaded, trying to quell her rage.

"Lies! I can remember that hair and mask clearly!" Chiyo screamed as she tried to keep up her attack.

"That's because this is the son of Konoha's White Fang! The person you're thinking of is dead!" Kasumi said, causing everyone to question how she knew that information.

"She is right. I am not the one called White Fang. That was my father." Kakashi answered.

"Kasumi-chan, how did you know that?" Naruto wondered, considering she had only been home for a week, and surely hadn't been doing any type of research.

"Um, I actually studied back in the academy?" Kasumi said sarcastically. "Remember, when you were pulling pranks, I had my nose in the books."

Sakura, Kin, Temari, and Tayuya just stared at Kasumi for a second before coming to a unified answer, "Kasumi, you nerd!" they all said together.

"The one you called White Fang, was my father Sakumo Hatake. He was a shinobi back in the Third Great War, and had been as respected as the Sannin, but soon after had failed a mission." Kakashi explained. "When he failed that mission, it broke him. He was so dishonored that he committed suicide."

Chiyo's look suddenly changed after hearing that information. "Oh, I must be going senile then. My mistake."

"Going senile? I think you're way past senile!" Naruto thought to himself.

"But enough about my hair-brained idea. I actually came to check on Kankuro." Chiyo said. "Kin-chan, how is he?"

"Actually he'll be just fine. Sakura's extracted nearly all of the poison." Kin explained as Sakura was using a water technique to fluidly remove any type of toxin in the body.

"By using water as a medium, I was able to remove a large portion of the poison. I can use that to make an antidote and that should clear up any remaining toxin in his system." Sakura said, wiping her brow.

"That's impossible! I've checked that poison with my own notes and not even I could come up with a cure. The only person I know that could even have a chance is the Slug Princess Tsunade!" Chiyo said in shock. "How can you, a girl much younger than Temari have such knowledge?"

"Well, I am Tsunade-sensei's apprentice. I have been studying with her for the past two years. Plus a very close friend of mine happens to be specializing in poisons, and has the ability to nearly neutralize any type of poison in her system." Sakura replied.

"That's impossible! There is no way that friend of yours can neutralize any type of poison unless they were the jinchuuriki of the Hachibi!" said Chiyo, easily doubting Sakura's words.

"Guess they've never heard of Konoha's most dangerous weapons." Naruto said, causing Chiyo to question him.

"What weapons? The only thing I know of is Konoha's Guardian Demon, the Kyuubi." Chiyo said.

"Well she knows about our mother, but guess she's never heard of the Illumina Knights." Kasumi said. "But hey we did try to keep that hush hush for a while."

"You know though, it's a good thing that Ino did get the powers of Wood. Having that connection to the Hachibi really helped out with this poison removal."

"What!! So you're saying you kids have connections to the Bijuu?" asked Chiyo.

"Connections? We're the kids of the Kyuubi! See the ears and tails??" Naruto replied, pointing to his features. "Matter of fact, Kasumi is the next in line to become the NEW Kyuubi if anything ever happened to our mother!" That left Chiyo even more stunned. "So since you know who we are, can we get this guy healed up and go after Gaara?"

"Very well, it seems that this pink haired girl knows what she is doing. We shall let her finish and then search for the Kazekage. I will accompany you as an advisor from Suna." Chiyo replied.

"If you say so." Naruto said, obviously wondering if this old lady was just plain crazy.

* * *

Meanwhile at an undisclosed location outside of Suna, two shinobi made their way thought the desert. The larger one slinkied his way through the sands, while the skinnier blonde traveled by a large clay bird. Wrapped in the bird's tail was the Kazekage, Gaara, unconscious from the earlier battle.

"This one's lucky. I actually got to put Yonbi's chakra to good use." said the blonde while he toyed with the gem around his neck. "And the beautiful art I was able to create was simply breathtaking."

"Deidara, if those mindless explosions were what you call art, then obviously you have no concept of the subject." said the larger of the two.

"Sasori, Sasori, Sasori. Why is it that you cannot see how beautiful my art is? Better than those bland puppets you always make." Deidara replied, moving his hair from his face. "I mean those puppets have no life to them, while my art comes alive with vivid colors, bold sounds, and radiant heat! It makes you feel alive!"

"Your art is nothing but a bunch of bombs." Sasori replied gruffly. "All you do is blow stuff up!"

"I thought you as a fellow artist would understand Sasori." Deidara said as the duo left the sands and entered a forest. "It hurts me to know you don't like my art."

"Whatever Deidara. Let's just get back and get this job done." Obviously Sasori was to say, not one for art as Deidara saw it. The duo continued to walk in silence for another few hours before coming to a large cave surrounded by a moderate lake. There was a large boulder blocking the entrance, but with a simple seal, it moved, allowing the duo to enter.

The cave inside was large and musty, not leaving much to the eye. There were however 10 pedestals, five to the left and right, with a large altar in the middle.

"Alright you freaks...and Konan-chan, WAKE UP!" Deidara screamed. His voice resonated inside, causing quite an uproar. Within seconds, a shadowy silhouette appeared, followed by six more.

"Deidara you ass! What the hell do you think you're doing!" screamed the first silhouette, which turned out to be Hidan. "Can't a guy finish a ritual or something!"

"Hidan, you're doing that stupid ritual again?" asked Deidara with a sarcastic look.

"If I was there right now I'd rip your mouth off! All however many you have!" Hidan screamed.

"Hidan, Deidara, enough!" Pein boomed over the room, bringing order. "Now Deidara, Sasori, from the look of things I take it you have the next Bijuu?"

"That we do Pein-sama. It is sealed in this Jinchuuriki." Sasori explained as Deidara's clay bird spat up Gaara. "This is the Jinchuuriki to the Ichibi."

"The Bijuu of Wind. An excellent choice for you Konan-chan. I believe Ichibi's Chakra will help you greatly." Itachi noted, easily keeping his cover. Of course the compliment drew a slight blush from Konan again. Thought she did not show it to anyone, she was quite fond of the Uchiha.

"I appreciate your compliment Itachi-san, though I would put the goals of our organization first before my own." Konan replied. "I believe we should prepare ourselves. It will be taxing on us for the next three days during the sealing ritual."

"Konan is right. Make sure you are all in a secure place. We shall begin the sealing in an hour." Pein commanded. They all acknowledged the order and took the steps to prepare. As for Itachi, who was already back in Konoha...

* * *

"Naruto, I just found out that Deidara and Sasori have arrived at the sealing chamber." Itachi said on his com. "We're preparing for the sealing to begin in one hour."

"Itachi, do you have any idea as to where they are?" asked Naruto.

"Unfortunately no. Deidara decided to shock all of us by sending a communication jutsu quite rudely." Itachi replied. "Naruto, as of right now you have three days to find Gaara's location and get him out of there! Just make sure to be careful. You know Deidara has access to Yonbi's chakra and can easily overpower you even in Bankai form."

"Don't worry Itachi; we're not leaving that chamber without Gaara, though we might be leaving with two dead Akatsuki members. That's not going to upset you now, is it?" Naruto inquired.

Itachi laughed, "Not at all. Feel free to have fun. Just watch out. Deidara's level of explosives is enough to level a whole village, and Sasori's poison skills are unmatched. Hopefully Sakura can make an antidote for you if you have to face him."

"Thanks Itachi. If you can do anything to stall, please do." Naruto said, closing communication.

"Itachi-kun is everything alright?" asked Mikoto as she came from the kitchen.

"Not really Oka-san. The sealing for the Ichibi is about to begin in an hour. Naruto's team only has 3 days to stop it or Gaara's dead." Itachi replied.

"I hope they succeed. We can't let Akatsuki get more Bijuu." Mikoto said in distress.

"I know Oka-san. We're going to do everything we can to stop this." Itachi told his mother. "And now I have to get ready."

"Ready for what? I thought you didn't have to leave for at least another two weeks." asked Mikoto.

"I get to sit here for three long days in boredom. Sealing through Astral Projection is absolutely boring!" Itachi griped. "I wish I could have a Kage Bunshin do this while I gather more information."

"I'll leave some tea and snacks for you." Mikoto said, at least giving Itachi some comfort.

* * *

"Alright, they're going to start with the sealing in an hour. Right now we need to find out where those guys were headed, and stop them." Naruto said. "Only problem is that Itachi didn't know where they were either."

"Then maybe I can be of some assistance." said a figure dressed in dark glasses and a hooded coat. "I figure you need some accurate tracking as the scent might have gone faint.

"If you mean you're going to use your bugs to track them, then by all means lead the way Shino!" Naruto said, shaking hands with his friend. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise. It is admirable that you, Kasumi-san, Sakura-san, and Temari-san have all excelled in training over the past two years." Shino said calmly. "I foresee that you have mastered your lineage."

"Oh the Hiraishin and Rasengan, yeah you could say that." Naruto chuckled. "But it's not that flashy."

"Yeah it's the Dual Rasen-shuriken that's flashy." Kasumi added with a slight elbow to Naruto. "I see you've done well yourself Shino-kun. How is your family?"

"They are well. I receive correspondence from then once a week. My maternal sibling and his betrothed have once again bore offspring to our clan. It was most joyous in the Aburame that day." Shino said, easily having everyone wonder why he didn't say that his uncle and aunt had a kid.

"Congratulations...I guess." Naruto said. "So if you're here then shouldn't..." Just as he was talking he was immediately placed in a bear hug from Lee.

"My most youthful companion! To see you once again sparks the fires of my youth!" Lee cried in joy.

"It's good to see...you too Lee!! Now can...you let go!!" Naruto cringed as he had the air being squeezed out of him.

"Oh, forgive me. But it is wonderful to see you and Kasumi-san once again." Lee said, getting a smile from Kasumi. He then turned to see Sakura wiping more sweat off her forehead and went speechless. "Sakura-chan..."

"Lee-kun, it's been a long time." Sakura acknowledged him and instantly saw his whole face change. "How...are you?"

"I am fine. I've missed you Sakura-chan. Though every week when I received your letters, I always thought about you." Lee said, easily causing Naruto and Kasumi to wonder what in the world was going on.

"I still see you didn't get rid of the bowl cut? At least you dropped the spandex." Sakura laughed. It was true, Lee kept his bowl cut hairstyle, but got rid of the green spandex (THANK GOD!) and now wore a standard Konoha chuunin fatigue, except he preferred a short sleeve shirt as to a long one. He still kept the leg warmers as they concealed his weights.

"I still have to have something to remember Gai-sensei. How is he by the way?" asked Lee.

"He's fine. Now don't you owe me something? I think I've been waiting for almost two years, you know?" Sakura coyly asked.

"Of course Sakura-chan." Lee answered as he placed his lips upon her own.

"You know, I'll still never get used to the fact that those two are actually dating." said Tayuya as she watched on.

"What's worse? The fact that the most off the wall shinobi is dating one of Sasuke Uchiha's former fangirls, or the fact that your eventual brother-in-law used to be a homicidal killer?" asked Kasumi.

"I dunno, give me a while to think about it." Tayuya replied with a laugh.

* * *

"Achoo!" Sasuke sneezed for some crazy reason.

"Ok that was random." Kiba said, noticing Sasuke rub his nose.

"I dunno, I just had this weird feeling for a second." Sasuke said. "It was probably nothing."

"Maybe not. Sometimes they say, when you sneeze, someone is talking about you." Hinata said. "You never know."

* * *

"Ok now that Lee and Sakura have finished their game of tonsil hockey, we need to get back on course to finding Gaara." Naruto said, wanting to get back to work. "Who knows what those Akatsuki freaks are doing to him now."

"Naruto, calm down. Remember what Itachi-nii-san said. It's going to take them three days to extract Shukaku." Kasumi said, trying to calm her brother. "We have a lot of time on our side since they can't do anything to attack us, so we can formulate a plan."

"But first we have to find those freaks!" Naruto replied. "The longer they have him, the less time we have to stop them."

"I do agree with Naruto's statement for once." Shino said. "This is not a matter that we can be idle on. However I believe we do have an advantage."

"What did you have in mind Shino?" asked Kakashi.

Shino held out his hand to reveal a small bug. "I have placed a female bug on one of the Akatsuki as they were leaving with Gaara-san. I can track them with the male bug I have here."

"Wait a minute, how come your bugs could pick up the scents but Kasumi-nee-chan or I can't?" Naruto asked in stupor. "I mean we are Kitsune, you know."

"That may be true, however insects have a much more acute sense of smell, even stronger than the Kitsune. An insect can track a scent of its own species for a span of over 200 miles." Shino informed the group. "We should have no problem in our search."

Naruto stood there completely stunned. To learn that a bug could smell something better than he could..."Kasumi-chan?" he asked. "Does Oka-san know about this?"

"Probably. I just don't know why you're freaking out." Kasumi said nonchalantly.

"I'm freaking out because a bug can smell better than I can!" Naruto said, trying to keep his cool.

"Well so can Akamaru, and he's a dog! Come on Naruto, it's gonna be ok. You're still a phenomenal ninja." Kasumi told him. It did calm him some, but he still couldn't believe a bug could out smell him.

"Whatever." Naruto said.

"Before we go, I need time to go ahead and synthesize this antidote. Plus I need to test out the enhancement power that we all got from Ino. Sasori might have made possible alterations to the poison that we don't know about, and we may not have immunity to it. If you all can gather these ingredients for me, I can make enough antidotes for all of us." Sakura said, holding out a list of items. "I should have all this done by tonight if I can get it quickly."

"Sakura's got a good idea there. Plus we should take the time to rest naturally. I know the Kitsune Capsules haven't worn off, but that doesn't mean we can't rest normally." Kasumi added. "That and I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry!"

"Hey I thought I was supposed to be the one to say that?" asked Naruto in confusion.

"Look, you're not the only one that gets hungry, ya know. So Temari, any interesting places to eat while we're here?" Kasumi said.

"Actually I do know of a nice little cafe." Temari answered. "A few hours will be good to plan, and then we can head out. I should also see if we have any additional forces that can aid in the search for Gaara.

* * *

A few hours passed and Naruto's team took the time to rest and regroup. It also gave Sakura enough time to make three doses of antidote for everyone. Kasumi checked to make sure everyone still had the other two Kitsune Capsules she gave them earlier, and instructed to only use them if things got very critical. Temari and Lee however stayed back in the village in order to continue to help with the cleanup, and to monitor Kankuro. As the sun was beginning to set, the group headed out, using the setting sun as additional cover.

"The scent will be much easier to track with the cool temperature." Shino commented. "Plus I believe that since there has not been much wind, we should have a trail that we can follow."

"Ok so we already know they've begun the extraction, but do we have any idea on what's going to happen to Gaara even if we manage to stop the extraction?" Naruto asked.

"He would probably still die. Having so much chakra forcefully extracted will destroy his body from the inside. Even with part of Shukaku's chakra, he could not heal enough and would still die." Chiyo told the group. "It is quite unfortunate, but I'm afraid that we may already be too late."

"What's the deal! You mean to tell me Gaara may already be dead? And how do you even know so much about the Bijuu anyway!" Naruto said in an upset tone.

Chiyo gave him a stern look, "Because I was the one that sealed Shukaku into him."

"WHAT! You mean you're the one that made him into the homicidal killer, the one that put him through all that pain and torment!" Naruto screamed. "No wonder people called him a monster! In fact he never was the real monster! It was you! Do you know just what you did to him?"

"Of course. We planned to use Gaara as Suna's ultimate weapon. He was to make our village superior to anyone else." Chiyo said with no emotion. "Even when Orochimaru made his alliance pact with our Yondaime Kazekage, we still had hoped Gaara would lead Suna to victory."

"Oh yeah right. Make him homicidal; have him live alone while even his own siblings feared him. And now we have to try to save him before he's killed!" Naruto exploded in rage. He hadn't felt this angry since the time Kasumi took off on her own to fight Shadow Sasuke. "If I was in his place, I would have leveled Suna in a heartbeat."

"Come on Naruto, calm down. Right now we really have to focus. This is definitely something new and we don't have the full team to back us up if we end up over our heads." Kasumi said, trying to get the focus back. "We're going to have to put all of our new skills and abilities to good use since we're dealing with a Bijuu Chakra wielder."

Sakura easily agreed, "She's right Naruto. We still don't know if that Sasori guy is managing to use Hachibi's chakra as well. For all we know this could be a trap that none of us want to run into."

"Fine. Just make sure to leave that Deidara freak to me." Naruto replied. "Shino how is the trail?"

"We are on course. I believe we shall arrive within a few hours." Shino replied stoically.

"Good, that's more time to prepare to do some damage. I plan on making this as painful for those two freaks as I possibly can." Naruto said, cracking his knuckles.

* * *

The team of Naruto, Kasumi, Sakura, Shino, Kakashi, and Chiyo continued into the desert, following the scent trail of Shino's insects. With the race against time to stop Akatsuki, things were becoming more critical than ever!

"Absolutely perfect." Pein took note of the stream of green chakra being extracted through Gaara's eyes and mouth. A large statue with what looked to be nine eyes stood behind the Jinchuuriki, two happened to be wide open. "With the power of the mighty Shukaku, the winds will be at our whim!"

"You know I should take hold of that new Demon Wind chakra. I could come up with some interestingly chilling jutsu." Kisame said, licking his chops over his serrated teeth.

"Kisame, know your place. We have determined that Konan-chan will be the one to use the chakra of the Shukaku. You shall wield the chakra of the Sanbi, as we discussed." Itachi said crossly.

"What ever." Kisame said to himself as the jutsu continued.

"I have to be more careful. If I keep this up I may get discovered." Itachi thought to himself. While he looked and saw the extraction continue, his eyes wandered to the lithe silhouette of Konan, Akatsuki's only female. As much as he knew things were going wrong, he was determined to set one record straight…

"You might be under Pein's control now, but trust me Konan-chan, I'm going to get you away from all this. You never deserved to be put in this condition." Itachi thought as we went back into meditation.

* * *

**The extraction has begun. The countdown to Gaara's death is going fast. What's going to happen now that Akatsuki can use the Bijuu Chakra? Will the Illumina Knights stand a chance, knowing that Akatsuki is now more powerful than ever? And what's this with Itachi? Wanting to now be a hero and rescue the fair Konan from the evil Pein?? Looks like things are gonna get a lot more interesting.  
**


	5. The Heat is On!

Neokenshin: Time for the next chapter in our saga.

Akemi: Didn't you say you were planning on introducing a new character too?

Neokenshin: Well actually I am. It's the first of many. This story is gonna be a die hard for me with so many new characters, abilities, and just about everything else. And I still have my BIG surprise in the works too.

Akemi: Mind telling me what it is? Everyone else is gone so they won't know.

Neokenshin: Sorry kiddo, not even you're gonna know about it until it's released. And the puppy dog pout won't work. I have full immunity unlike Naruto.

Akemi: Shoot. Oh well, might as well get the story started. Besides everyone knows Naruto isn't owned by Neokenshin. Enjoy the chapter everyone!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Heat is on!

Time was counting down fast. Naruto, Kasumi, Sakura, Shino, Kakashi, and Chiyo were still searching for the location of the sealing chamber that Akatsuki had in place for the extraction of Shukaku. It had already been two days since Itachi contacted them at the start of the sealing, and that left them with hours before Gaara would be dead.

"Damn! What did they do to make it so difficult!" Naruto cursed. "Even with Shino's kikai, we still can't pinpoint their location."

"Naruto, we have to remember, we're dealing with some very crafty S-Class missing nin. They have skills and tricks that no one could even think of." Sakura said as she jumped from a branch. "For all we know they could be hidden in plain sight, but we'd never notice it."

"Maybe we should take a slight breather. We've been running full speed for the past two days, and without my Kitsune Capsules, it's taking a toll on us." Kasumi said as she slowed down. "Besides, we should get in touch with home to see if anyone has found out more information."

"Kasumi's right. Plus, you'd be no good if you weren't at full strength Naruto. Considering we're going up Deidara and he has Yonbi's chakra." Kakashi noted. "For all we know, this could be a fight similar to the one you had two years ago."

"But there's no way he could be as powerful as Shadow Sasuke." Naruto replied. "I mean yeah that was one hell of a demon, but we didn't have the skills we did now."

"Naruto, you may be right, but this time we're dealing with a single element battle. Being Deidara's elemental opposite is going to make this battle much harder, especially since Oka-san said that his level of power exceeds our own." Kasumi said to her brother. "You may be strong, but what happens if he goes beyond your Bankai level?"

Naruto just chuckled. He knew it would be a tough battle, but he was determined not to let it get him down. "If he goes beyond my Bankai, then I'll just have to take it to a whole new level higher than Bankai myself. There has to be even more to our powers. I mean we've just started tapping into the second level of Illumina Power."

Kasumi just sighed at her brother's pig headed idea. "Naruto, that may be true, but we've just started working on harmonization. Not only that but the only way you can go beyond Bankai is when Itachi and I use Rainbow Nova. Otherwise, there's no way to go beyond your maximum without doing serious damage to yourself."

"Kasumi, who was it that kept saying 'don't underestimate me, I'll always find a way to win'? I mean you said that so many times that you literally pounded it in our heads." Naruto replied. "Look nee-chan, we've done a lot to improve ourselves, and I'm not about to let Akatsuki push us over."

"2 years of training and he's still got some of the same qualities." Sakura chuckled when she looked back at Naruto. "But you gotta admit, that's what makes him unique."

"As much as I want to disagree with you, I can't Sakura-chan." Kasumi sighed. "Well, let's see what's going on back at home."

"I'll take care of this one. Naruto calling home, come in?" Naruto said into his communicator. Haku was the first to respond.

"Haku here. What's up Naruto? Is everything ok?" asked Haku. "Have you guys found Gaara yet?"

"No, not yet. We were hoping you might have found out some more information on how Akatsuki is using the power of the Bijuu." Naruto said. "Anything that can give us more information will help."

"Actually, we did find out what it is. But I had better let Oka-san tell you." Haku said nervously. "Hold on and I'll go get her."

"Ok. We'll wait." Naruto responded, wondering why Haku sounded so shaky. He turned to his teammates, "Do you guys think something isn't good?"

"If she sounded like that, then it's possible it isn't good." Sakura replied. "What do you think they found out?"

"We'll know soon enough." Kasumi said, just as Akane got on the speaker.

"Naruto, Haku told me you want to know about how Akatsuki is using the power of the Bijuu, correct?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, is there anything else you can tell us Oka-san?" Naruto said.

Akane felt her spirit go weak, knowing she needed to let her kits know. "Naruto, Kasumi, you need to know. Akatsuki isn't extracting the chakra from the Bijuu."

"What are they doing Oka-san?" asked Kasumi, wondering why her mother was sounding so grim.

"After some deep meditation, I came to the conclusion that Akatsuki is only sealing the Bijuu so they can extract something far more dangerous…the Hoshi no Tama." Akane said.

"The Star Ball?? What is that Akane-sama?" Sakura questioned. "And how come we've never heard of that?"

"The Hoshi no Tama, or Star Ball, is literally the core of our demonic power. Not only does the one who possesses the Hoshi no Tama gain control of nearly 75 percent of our chakra and energy, they also gain full control over said Bijuu." Akane explained. "When you heard Deidara had a strange stone around his neck that was the Hoshi no Tama of the Yonbi. With it, Deidara has control of nearly all of Yonbi's chakra, plus he can summon Yonbi and control him at will!"

"So you mean to say, if Akatsuki got a hold of your Hoshi no Tama, they could control you at will?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Exactly. Every single command they give me, I would have to follow to the point. Meaning if they ordered me to exterminate Konoha, I would have to do it…and with my level of power, I could decimate the whole village in less than an hour." Akane said. "The only way I could prevent that from happening is to transfer all my power to Kasumi and officially make her the new Kyuubi. Only problem with that is if I do a forceful transfer of my power, it will not only kill me, but it will even kill Kasumi."

"Ok so that's not an option." Kasumi stated. "Now here's a question. You said that the person who wields the Hoshi no Tama of a Bijuu gains nearly full control of their chakra, energy, and can summon them at a whim. What would happen if I had your Hoshi no Tama? I mean how would that affect my Light Illumina Power, since that was technically a part of your own power?"

"In all honesty I have no idea. It could be possible that combining my own chakra and energy with your Illumina Power could push you to an unreal level of power. However you could only use it for a limited amount of time before the strain would begin to tear your body apart." Akane said. "I never want to have to resort to that, but if we are forced to, then we'll do what we need."

"So we know what is giving Akatsuki their advantage. Looks like I may have to deal with the Yonbi also." Naruto said. "That's gonna be a fun fight."

"Naruto, don't even think like that! You won't stand a chance against Yonbi. Your Wind Power is nowhere near the level needed to take on Yonbi. Even with the enhancement from Rainbow Nova, you still aren't strong enough!" Akane warned her son, knowing he would be crazy enough to try something like this. "Naruto you have to promise me, if Deidara summons Yonbi, you will get your tails out of there immediately!"

"But Oka-san, I can…" Naruto said before he was immediately cut off.

"But nothing Naruto! You have no idea of the sheer force that a Bijuu possesses. You might have fought against Shukaku, but from what I was told he wasn't even at his maximum power. If Shukaku had taken full control of Gaara and released all his chakra, you wouldn't even be speaking to me right now." Akane cried. She knew full well of the power of her brethren and for one of her own kits to try and take on a Bijuu was suicide.

"But what if I had Shukaku's Hoshi no Tama. You yourself said it could push our power to insane limits. With that I could…" Naruto tried to finish.

"Naruto, please! Don't be so reckless! You're facing a potential battle you cannot win. Even if you unleashed the full force of your own power, you would be walking into your own death against Yonbi." Akane was literally in tears over hearing Naruto trying to be so reckless. "Please son, just get out of there if you face Yonbi."

Naruto was at a loss for words. He had never known his own mother to be so terrified and scared. "Ok Oka-san. I promise I'll retreat if we come face to face with Yonbi."

"Thank you Naruto. Now, you need to find Gaara as quickly as possible. I've learned from Itachi that there is only 4 more hours left of the sealing." Akane said. "Do what you can to get him out of there."

"Got it." Naruto said. "Oh one more thing Oka-san…"

"What is it Naruto?" asked Akane, hoping it wasn't something else insane.

"I'll see you when we get back home." Naruto said, easily calming Akane's soul. "And that's a promise."

"Thank you my kit." Akane said as she cut off communication.

"Well that's just great. We now have to deal with the fact that we may actually face the Yonbi himself." Naruto said in disgust.

"Yonbi, meh! That pathetic chicken would stand no chance to Shukaku. Our weapon would have destroyed that meddlesome bird." Chiyo smirked, boasting her overconfidence.

"Whatever! Did you forget that you're the reason for all of this happening to Gaara in the first place!" Naruto angrily replied. "If you hadn't been so stupid as to turn a human being into a weapon, then he wouldn't have been stuck in this situation."

"Oh, I did that? I guess I forgot." Chiyo replied with a stupid smile.

"She's gone senile again. Just great." Naruto thought to himself.

"Look the fact of the matter is this, Gaara is 4 hours from death, and we still have no idea where he is." Kasumi said. "We need to figure something out or it's not going to be good."

"Kasumi-san is correct. However I believe that we now have a better lead as the wind has shifted in our direction. My kikai have informed me that we are back on the trail of the scent of Akatsuki." Shino informed the group. "We should proceed with haste."

"Alright Shino, lead the way." Naruto said as the group took off into the trees.

* * *

"So Sasuke, any idea on what we're going to do once we get to the Phoenix Village? From our current travel time, we should be arriving fairly soon," asked Hinata.

"Well, the best thing is to get an audience with the Shichibi. Chances are they have no idea about Akatsuki's plans, so we need to warn them about their movements." Sasuke replied. "Also it would be good for us to try and establish our position as members of the Kitsune Clan. From what Akane-sama told us, she was good friends with Shichibi, so it's possible that we may be able to set up the alliance quite easily."

"As long as we don't get burned, then I think we'll be ok." Kiba added. Akamaru added his own yip.

"Burning dog hair…I see where you're coming from Kiba." Neji replied. "Though Sasuke is correct. We won't be able to do much of anything without the help of the Shichibi. But we must also remember, the Phoenix is said to be a proud creature, known for its ability to carry great burdens, their longevity of life, and their healing abilities."

"True. It is said that Phoenix Tears are the most powerful healing reagent known to man. I believe that if we obtain a sample, Tsunade-sama and Kyuubi-kouhi will be able to do a lot of good in the medical field." Momoko added. "But let's just hope that there isn't any ill will towards us. I was also told by Kyuubi-kouhi that she hasn't had a chance to speak with the Shichibi in a long time."

"How long are we talking about?" asked Sasuke.

"About 500 years?" Momoko answered with a dumb look.

Sasuke sighed, "Well that's just great. Looks like we have a lot of work cut out for us."

The group continued to travel for another 5 hours before they noticed the temperature sharply changing. Even though it was Fire country, they had never known it to be so hot. Suna had high temperatures due to the desert, but the air in the area was arid, increasing the humidity greatly.

"Wow, it has definitely gotten a lot hotter!" Kiba said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He has already taken his leather jacket off and tied it to his waist. "How you feeling buddy? I'm surprised you haven't roasted with all that fur." Akamaru let out a few barks, telling Kiba that he was only covered in his summer coat of fur, so the heat wasn't as bad.

"We must be getting close to the Phoenix Clan village." Hinata said. She had also removed her jacket, showing off her form fitting white sleeveless top. Unlike the others, she used her Water energy to keep a thin stream of cold water surrounding her, keeping her cool. "My guess is that the chakra from the clan increases the temperature of this area. Good thing we have Haku's Ice energy to help keep us cool."

"Hinata, you're not even using it! You have your water keeping you cool." Kiba retorted, noticing she was more comfortable than anyone else.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed. Sorry about that." Hinata replied, feeling a little dumb. "But it's not doing much. The heat is making it hard for me to keep the water cold."

"The best thing to do is to keep moving. As long as we don't stay in the sun for too long, and find lots of shade, we'll be able to keep cool." Neji commented. "Plus we should use Haku's Ice power sparingly. We have yet to test out our harmonization abilities, so we don't know just how long it will last."

"Neji's right. We should keep moving." Sasuke added. "Hey, did it just get hotter or something?"

"Actually I think it did. I don't know what happened but..." Momoko said before she suddenly passed out.

"Momo-chan!" Hinata cried out as she ran over to the fallen kitsune. She placed her hand on Momoko's forehead and felt her temperature. "She's burning up. We need to get her to some shade quickly." Hinata tried to move Momoko over but suddenly heard two more loud thumps to the ground, noticing Kiba and Akamaru had passed out as well.

"This isn't good. And the temperature seems to keep going up." Neji said, tending to Kiba. "I don't know what it is but we're in big trouble."

"You're right...Neji...I don't know." Sasuke said groggily. The heat was starting to get to him as well, and he even noticed something else in the air. "There's something...in the air that's..." He soon dropped as well.

"Sasuke!" Neji said in panic. He also noticed Hinata had collapsed as well, and the heat was rising. What kind of trap had they fallen in. "There had to be something affecting their advanced sense of smell in conjunction to the heat. Looks like I'll be the first to test out Haku-chan's power." He was about to activate the light blue button on his transformer to try and cool himself off, but he soon felt a prick in his neck. Somehow he was shot with a tranquilizer dart. "Who..." The tranquilizer soon took full effect, rendering him unconscious. Before he blacked out, he saw three figures with what looked to be bird shaped masks.

* * *

"Ugh...I don't feel so good." Hinata said, slowly awakening. Her body still felt very hot from the heat, and she felt extremely sick.

"Don't move too much. You suffered from sudden heat stroke." said a calming voice. "Here, take this and lie back down." Hinata's vision was still blurry, so she couldn't see who was with her, but she knew she was in a bed at least. The other person in the room gave her a small pill and a glass of water. "This will help regulate your body temperature and help it adjust to the heat. Strange though, I always thought kitsune could handle heat, since they use Foxfire."

"Huh?" asked Hinata. Her vision was starting to slowly clear when she saw a tall woman standing near her. She couldn't make out details, but she did notice her hair color was bright red and yellow, almost like fire. "What am I..."

"It's ok. Just rest some more. Your friends are being tended to as well." said the woman. "I'll return in a few hours to check on you."

Hinata's body gave out and she soon fell back asleep, not before muttering out, "Thank...you." As soon as she was asleep, another woman entered her room. She wore a bright red and orange kimono, laced with flames. Her hair was flowing with orange and red flame. What was most noticeable were her seven flowing feathered tails. Her eyes were also quite aquiline as well, almost birdlike.

"Housenka-sama, she's fallen asleep again." said the first woman.

"Shizuka, it's fine. I said you don't have to call me that. Call me Mai." said Mai Housenka, otherwise known as the Shichibi no Houou. "I may be the Shichibi and leader of the Phoenix Clan, but I'm still a normal person from time to time."

"Forgive me Mai-sama." replied Shizuka, her retainer. "I know I'm fairly new to working for you, but I've always been taught to show you the highest of respect."

"You were raised well. Even though you were not of nobility, you have much respect. I'm glad I chose you as my retainer." said Mai, speaking of her vassal. "Now what to do about this little kitsune here. It's obvious that she carries Kyuubi's Bloodline."

"But how could you tell?" asked Shizuka.

"Demon's intuition. Now did you find anything on them of importance?" Mai questioned. Shizuka handed her a scroll, held together with a golden seal. "So Kyuubi did send a message. 500 years and it takes her this long to send me a letter." Mai bit her thumb and swiped it over the golden seal, releasing it and she started to read the scroll. "If that sneaky fox has anything important to..."

"Mai-sama, what is it?" Shizuka wondered when she saw the look on Mai's face suddenly change.

"It's Kyuubi's letter. I'll read it to you." Mai said. The letter read...

_Dear Mai-chan,_

_First of all please don't be mad at me for not contacting you in over 500 years. I've had a lot of stress going on with Kami after Ryukotsusei's sealing, and you know how picky that old coot can be. But that's not important. Right now we are facing some grave times ahead. Hopefully you've heard of a group known as Akatsuki. Well apparently they are hunting us down to take control of our chakra for their own twisted schemes. As of right now, Yonbi and Hachibi have been captured and sealed, and as we speak Shukaku is suffering the same fate. I have sent some of my own kits to hopefully save Shukaku, but right now things look grim. You should notice that I have sent two of my own kits with this scroll, Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga, the Second Prince and Princess of the Kitsune Clan. They are also the wielders of the Fire and Water Illumina Gems, so I have a feeling you may have questions for Sasuke. They are also accompanied by Neji Hyuuga, wielder of the Lightning Gem, Kiba Inuzuka, tracking and recon specialist, and Momoko Kusajishi, Sixth Princess of the Kitsune. My hope is that you will unite with my home of Konoha, and of the Kitsune Village in order to stop Akatsuki. I also ask for your assistance in stopping the rogue Sannin Orochimaru. I've learned that he has a desire to release the seal on Ryukotsusei and take that power for his own. We can't let that happen Mai-chan, especially since my kits and their friends haven't taken full control of the Illumina Gems. All I ask is that you please consider this, and join with me to stop all of this from happening._

_Sincerely yours_

_Akane Uzumaki, the Kyuubi no Kitsune._

_P.S. Yeah I did end up getting a new human form. And I do have to say I really like it. Oh and I included lots of pictures of all my kits because I know how you like pictures. Honestly Naruto was an absolutely adorable bundle when he was born! And he's grown up so much now. So that means I wanna see pictures of your own chicks as well._

_P.P.S Speaking of your own chicks, you have gotten married, right? I mean I know you were single for the longest time. Well trust me girl, if you still are, and you're looking for a good husband, I can find a lot of good men for you in Konoha. There's this one guy, his name is Iruka Umino, and I swear he is really cute. You'd really like him a lot! He's good with kids too since he was the one that trained my own kits in the ninja academy._

_P.P.S.S. And no I did NOT go get a new best friend. The woman you see there with me in one of the pictures is the best friend of the person I merged with, so don't think I went and forgot about you Mai-chan. When you end up merging with a human, it's a lot to take in, so I've had it kinda rough! Least I'm not gonna be mean and try to ruffle your feathers...Imouto-chan!!_

"Akane Uzumaki...so that's who she is now. That sneaky fox!" Mai said, starting to feel a little angered after seeing a picture fall out, containing Akane and the family.

"Mai-sama, is everything ok?" Shizuka asked of her mistress.

"No everything is not ok! That crazy vixen takes 500 years to send me a message, only to tell me that she's married and has a bunch of kids! Her husband is a total hunk, and she's rich!" Mai exclaimed.

"But Mai-sama, you're the leader of the village...you also have the same kind of wealth." Shizuka replied.

"So! I'm still single! I want a husband! I want to have chicks of my own! So what if I'm the most powerful Fire demon in the Elemental Lands, I just want to be a mom!" Mai cried out. "Oh Akane will get her alliance, but the moment I see that fox, I'm going to nitpick at her like no tomorrow! And so what if she's older than me!"

"Uh Mai-sama, if I didn't know better, I'd say you two were like sisters?" Shizuka stated.

Mai just sighed as she took a seat near the bed. "You could say that. Kyuubi always treated me like her little sister. Sure she was really caring and even looked after me from time to time, but she even picked at me when we were young Bijuu. And what's worse is she always got a good laugh out of it while I was stuck looking like an idiot." She then turned to look at the sleeping Hinata, noticing that Kyuubi was pretty lucky too. "And I gotta say, she has a very pretty kit with that girl. Well, looks like we have work to do Shizuka. Prepare one of my fastest birds, and get ready to send a message to Akane."

"What will you do now Mai-sama?" asked Shizuka as she prepared to take her leave.

"I'll wait here for this kit to awaken. Akane said she possessed the Water Gem, so her body may adjust to the heat a lot more quickly. Then I need to assess the other she spoke of, Sasuke Uchiha. If we're dealing with some very dangerous people, I may need to teach the boy how to reach deeper into his Fire Illumina power. For now make sure all of them are attended to and when they are all back up to speed, contact me."

"As you wish Mai-sama." Shizuka said, taking her leave.

"Now, time to see what other pictures Akane included. Especially this Iruka person." Mai said to herself, unsealing the pictures in the scroll. What she found was a mini-album that Akane had put together of all the kids from 2 years ago, including some shots of Naruto, Kasumi, and Hinata back when they were 6 years old. And there was the shot of Iruka in there too. "Ooh, she was right! He is cute!! I bet he knows how to warm a nest too!"

* * *

"Shino are we any closer to the Akatsuki location?" asked Naruto as his group continued to run through the forest.

"My kikai have given us a good location. I feel we are drawing near them. We must stay alert." Shino replied stoically.

"How much time do we have left anyway?" Sakura wondered, hoping to get to Gaara in time.

"Last time I checked, we're down to the last 30 minutes! If we don't make it in time, Gaara's finished." Kasumi said. "What's worse is that we have no way of bringing him back if that happens."

"Kasumi, can't you use that jutsu that brought Naruto back after Shadow Sasuke killed him?" Sakura asked.

"No, after I used that jutsu I was told I could never use it again. Hinata is the only person that can use it, and she's on the other side of Fire Country." Kasumi replied. "Not only that but we can't be sure Gaara is going to survive even after having so much chakra extracted from him."

"I swear if he dies..." Naruto said, feeling his blood begin to boil. He sent a sharp glare directly at Chiyo, hoping to reinforce the fact that she was the cause of all of this.

"Naruto, remember, we need to be on our guard. Remember, Akatsuki is at a completely different level than any shinobi you've faced." Kakashi instructed. "We need to make sure not to let them get the upper hand."

"Whatever. Just get ready for a blood bath involving some freaks in black cloaks." Naruto replied. He soon noticed Shino came to a sudden stop. "Uh Shino, everything ok?"

"We are here. Akatsuki is at this location." Shino pointed to a large boulder covering the entrance to a cave. "They must be using that boulder as adequate cover."

"Not only that but what's the deal with that seal?" asked Sakura. "I've never seen anything like that before."

"That's a Five Point seal. It's designed so that it can only be removed when four similar seals can be removed." Chiyo explained. "Knowing my grandson, he probably told them to scatter the seals far away as to give them more time."

"Your grandson! WHAT! You mean you have a relative in Akatsuki!" Naruto said in shock.

"Naruto, did you already forget? Her grandson is Sasori of the Red Sand. We learned that back at the briefing before we left." Kasumi told her brother, still thinking how dense he could be sometimes.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Naruto answered, not really thinking. "But we have no idea where the seals are, and it may take too long to get them. Gaara could be dead by then."

"True, but we could always do something that Naruto always does." Kakashi hinted.

"And what would THAT be Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto snapped.

"We break through head on." Kakashi answered. "With enough power here, we could probably obliterate that seal and the boulder at the same time."

"Hold on, I thought the Jounin was supposed to think rationally in situations like this?" Naruto asked, thinking that this wasn't normal for Kakashi.

"We are, but seriously, do you want to wait around and have Akatsuki kill Gaara, or do you want to get in there Naruto Uzumaki style and start cracking some skulls?" Kakashi said. "Now the Naruto I know still has a nice little bull headed attitude when it comes to his friends. So do I have to wait to see it?"

"You're serious aren't you Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said in shock. "You actually want us to do something Naruto would normally do!"

"Well, he has been gone for two years, and this is his first major battle if I am correct. So why not let him have some fun?" asked Kakashi. "It will be a good character building experience for him."

"Then I say we should get into our good clothes girls, any objections?" Naruto said, watching both of them nod in agreement. "Kasumi-chan, you're agreeing with me as well?"

"Naruto, I know you better than anyone here, and do you think I could stop you from going nuts? I mean come on!" Kasumi replied. "Besides, I've been bored myself I and wanna have some fun too!"

"That's why I'm glad you my sister, Kasumi-chan. Alright let's do this! WIND PRISM ACTIVAITON!" said Naruto.

"LIGHT PRISM ACTIVATION!" Kasumi said.

"ILLUMINA ARMOR ACTIVATION!" Sakura said.

"Wow, Dr. Sakurano did a good job on your Illumina Armor Sakura." Kasumi said, taking notice of Sakura's new armor. "It's almost like ANBU Armor."

"Really? I did always think it was nice. Plus it complimented my clothes." Sakura replied. She now donned a solid white ANBU chest plate, white armguards and leg guards. What was even better was that her armguards now had hidden compartments for her medicines and weapons as well, so she could access them much faster. Also like the others, her hitai-ate was now around her forehead. "Yeah it's really good too since I have faster access to my supplies, and I can even withstand more weapon damage as well."

"So the famed Illumina Knights of Konoha are active once more." Shino said. "Always nice to see you at your best."

"Shino, if I didn't know better I'd say you were a little jealous!" Kasumi said.

Shino simply adjusted his sunglasses. "You are quite incorrect Kasumi-san. Though I do not become jealous at trivial things, I will admit I am slightly envious."

"Just what are you? How did you even do such a thing?" Chiyo asked in astonishment.

"You really wanna know...then sit back and watch." Naruto answered. "Alright, I say we do this in three parts. Sakura you hit that rock as hard as possible, then I'll come in with a Rasen-Shuriken, and Kasumi can finish it up with a Starburst Cannon. Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds good to me. Kasumi-chan, which capsule did you say would amplify my chakra again?" asked Sakura.

"It's Kitsune Capsule no. 1. To make it easier, it's the red pill." Kasumi said, as Sakura saw what she needed.

"Ah ok. Thanks." Sakura replied, quickly downing the pill. She then took her place on top of the boulder. "Ready when you are."

"You ready nee-chan?" Naruto asked.

Kasumi smiled, "Been waiting two years to do this again."

"BANKAI!" Naruto and Kasumi screamed, unleashing the full force of their Illumina Power. The training had done them well as their power had increased greatly.

"Time to add a little fire to the mix." Naruto said, pressing the red button on his transformer. Suddenly a huge rush of Fire Energy coursed through his body, sending increasing his attack power greatly. "Whoa! So this is what Sasuke gets as his enhancement. Nice!"

"Alright here we go guys." Sakura said, channeling a huge amount of chakra in her fist. "SHANNARO!!" Sakura slammed her fist with tremendous force into the large boulder, causing the entire land around her to start quaking from the strike. As for the boulder, a large crack shot down the middle, ready for Naruto's attack.

"Here comes part two! WIND RASEN-SHURIKEN!" Naruto slammed his green energy ball into the boulder as Sakura jumped off, immediately causing it to expand in a flurry of cutting energy blades that chipped at the boulder from the inside. As the bomb was fading, Naruto could see that more damage had been done and Kasumi was sure to clean up. "Alright nee-chan, it's all yours."

"Naruto-nii-kun, you're so sweet." Kasumi replied as her light energy was pulsing in her hands. "Time to make an entrance! STARBURST CANNON!" Firing her Light Wave Cannon, Kasumi hit the weak point of the boulder, immediately blasting through it. "We always did know how to make an entrance."

"Well Akatsuki's about to get one hell of an entrance from us! Come on!" Naruto said, charging into the cave.

* * *

"What was that disturbance!" asked Pein as he felt the cavern shake through his astral projection.

"Someone's gotten through the seal. But how could they! We placed a Five Point Seal to guard the area." Deidara said in shock. "There's no way!"

"We must finish the sealing. Otherwise our work will be for naught. Everyone needs to maintain focus." Konan said, trying to keep everyone on task.

"They made it. I just hope they can get Gaara out of here soon. He only has 15 minutes left!" Itachi thought to himself.

"Deidara, Sasori, stop them immediately. We shall continue with the sealing. Now go!" Pein commanded.

"Time for me to show off my art!" Deidara said, immediately summoning a clay bird to ride upon. Sasori followed behind, slithering as quickly as possible.

"Come on guys, don't let them win. And please beware of Deidara and Yonbi." Itachi thought as he continued the sealing.

"I don't see how we were followed. You said the desert would mask any trace of us Sasori." Deidara complained. "What happened to your plan?"

"Do not patronize me Deidara. Unless they were using some form of tracking we do not know of, we should have been safe." Sasori replied.

"Too bad you won't be safe from this! VORTEX STORM!" Naruto shouted, summoning a large tornado to ravage the ground.

"What the hell!" Deidara said, avoiding the tornado. "Since when was there a tornado in here."

"Since we brought it! HIKARI SHURIKEN NO JUTSU!" Kasumi screamed, unleashing a massive barrage of Light Chakra shuriken into Naruto's vortex. "Sakura, they're distracted, go for it!"

"With pleasure Kasumi." Sakura said, slamming her fist into the ground to create a shockwave that ripped towards the Akatsuki shinobi. The two were quite unmoved as Deidara instantly created a rock pillar to block the attack.

"Just great, don't tell me he's already using Yonbi's chakra." Naruto said in disgust. Deidara just smiled with an evil grin.

"Not yet, but if you really want me to, I'll use it. It will give me a great chance to create some new art. What about you Sasori, how will you create your works?" Deidara said, noticing Sasori staring straight at Chiyo.

"So this is what you are using your skills for, grandson?" Chiyo thought to herself. "How could you have taken something with so much talent and used it for something like this."

"So Chiyo-baa-san, I see you have decided to come as well. I take much pride in the fact that I can end your life here and now." Sasori said with a sadistic tone.

"You won't take pride in anything you freaks!" Naruto screamed as he pulled out a three prong kunai. He threw it straight at Deidara, setting himself up. "See if you can deal with this."

"Naruto, wait!" Kakashi warned, but he was too late.

"HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto instantly warped to his kunai which was only about 2 feet from Deidara. He had a Rasengan ready to slam into the Rock nin, but Deidara was a little faster.

"So you know the technique of the Yellow Flash, Iwa's greatest nemesis." Deidara said, quickly engulfing his hand in Yonbi's chakra. A large coating of rock formed on his hand as he turned to face Naruto. "Too bad I left that pathetic village. I would make a killing if they knew I destroyed someone that knows the moves of the Yellow Flash!"

"Don't you dare speak my father's name! I'll…" Naruto said. He tried to attack first, but Deidara had the upper hand.

"Shut it kid!" Deidara said, slamming the rock coated fist into Naruto. The force was so strong that it launched Naruto towards the sealing stone…and directly in the path of the flowing chakra being extracted from Gaara. Naruto crashed into the stone with force, and was caught in the flowing chakra.

"YAA!!" Naruto screamed in pain as Shukaku's chakra ripped through his body. What no one noticed however, was that Naruto's Wind Gem began glowing more intensely than ever.

"We have to get him down from there! Otherwise we won't be able to save Gaara!" Kasumi said.

"Let's move then!" Kakashi instructed, however Deidara and Sasori were there to intercept them.

"Actually you'll be doing neither." Deidara laughed as he threw a spray of clay bombs, causing the Konoha team to jump back from the explosions. "If you want to even think of getting close, you have to get through us."

"Crud! Kasumi, we gotta do something. His explosions are way too dangerous here." Sakura said, noting the enclosed cave. "If he keeps this up, he'll cause the whole place to cave in."

"You're right. Plus we still have to deal with that Sasori guy too." Kasumi replied. "Hold on, I got it! Kakashi-sensei, do you think you and Shino could get Deidara out of here?"

"What do you have in mind Kasumi?" asked Kakashi.

"He's obviously obsessed with his so called 'art'. Well, that may be his weak point. See if you can use that to lure him out of here. We'll try to handle Sasori, then catch up to you. Plus if he summons Yonbi in here, we'll all be killed from the cave in." Kasumi said. "Otherwise we're nothing but targets for him."

"You have a good idea there. Shino, any objections?" Kakashi asked, as he pulled his hitai-ate up to reveal his Sharingan.

"None. I agree with Kasumi-san's plan. We should make haste." Shino added.

"Very well. Alright, you two keep an eye on Naruto and Chiyo-san, and try not to get killed. If it gets bad, get out of here." Kakashi said. "As for you, I have to say, you have a very poor sense of art. You know, if you had a much larger canvas, you could enlighten us more."

"So you wish to know what real art looks like. Fine, keep up if you can, and I'll show you a grand masterpiece." Deidara said smugly. He quickly flew out of the cave, giving Kakashi and Shino time to make chase.

"Knew he'd fall for it." Kasumi said. "So what do we do about this guy?"

"Well we know he controls puppets, and that he also is a master of poison, so what else is there?" Sakura asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know. What I see before me is three new puppets for my collection. First I will drain the fluids and remove the organs, then I will make sure the empty cavities are clean. That is my art!"

"Ok, this guy is really talking crazy!" Kasumi said. "He wants to make us into puppets?"

"Yes, Sasori had a knack for puppets. Looks like he wants to make this old lady show some tricks." Chiyo said, removing her hat. She undid the bob in her hair to let it down, then reached into the sleeves of her robe. "Well I will be glad to show him just what I know." With that she pulled out a string of kunai…only there was no string!

"Wait, how is she making those kunai float like that!" Kasumi asked in amazement.

"Yeah, there's no string! What's going on!"

"This is ninja puppetry. Watch and learn!" Chiyo said, sending the kunai at Sasori. His tail blocked, though a few got through and slashed his cloak.

"You'll have to do better than that Chiyo-baa-san." Sasori replied, ripping off the rest of his cloak to reveal a large puppet with what looked to be a large mouth on its back where the tail emerged.

"What is that!" Sakura said in shock. "That can't be his true form, is it?"

"No, that is another one of his puppets, known as Hiruko. It is one of his biggest puppets." Chiyo explained.

"But how is he controlling it! I thought you had to control a puppet from the outside, and there's no one around!" Kasumi asked. "That's how Kankuro does it."

"Kankuro…he's just a novice compared to me." Sasori laughed. "Now are you going to make a move or keep me waiting more."

"Sakura, Kasumi, come here." Chiyo directed. "Listen girls, we need to get him out of that puppet. But the only way to do that is to smash that puppet up close."

"Wait, couldn't Kasumi just blast him with a Starburst Cannon or something?" Sakura asked. "That would get him out of there a lot faster."

"That is true Sakura, but we do not need Sasori knowing our trump cards just yet." Chiyo said, flashing a smile. "For now just make sure not to get hit at all. Plus…" She whispered something to the girls, making sure Sasori would not hear.

"This is getting annoying. Why are you making me wait!" Sasori growled.

"So sorry grandson, I just had to tell the girls a quick message." Chiyo said. She noticed Sakura tighten her gloves, while Kasumi took one of her Kitsune Capsules. "Now shall we begin?"

"With pleasure!" Sasori said, as the mouth on his puppet opened. Next thing that happened was a massive barrage of needles that shot out of the mouth. "Get out of this if you can!"

The needles flew full speed as Kasumi, Sakura, and Chiyo ran into them. The three then began an elegant dance, bodies flowing like water as the three nimbly evaded each needle.

"You seem to be off aim Sasori." Chiyo said while continuing to avoid the needles. The dance of evasion kept up for a good three minutes until Chiyo and the girls fell back. "Kasumi, Sakura, go now!"

"Got it!" Kasumi replied.

"Right with you Kasumi-chan!" Sakura said. The duo rushed in, avoiding the last of the needle spray while Chiyo stood still behind the two.

"So they want to be foolish again!" Sasori said. "Try to dodge this!" He thrust his tail at the two girls but before it hit, the girls and his tail suddenly stopped in place. "What is this! Why did my tail…the knives!"

"So you caught on Sasori. A true master of puppetry knows how to mask the chakra strings to the point of making them invisible." Chiyo said. "My first attack was just a diversion to get the strings on your tail."

"Now it means we can do this!" Kasumi said, as she and Sakura jumped in the air, positioning themselves over Sasori. "Get ready for a double dose of pain!"

"Hey Kasumi, wanna join me this time!" Sakura said as they were about to strike.

"Sure, how did that go again?" Kasumi asked. "Oh yeah…"

"SHANNARO!!" Kasumi and Sakura screamed, delivering a double earth shattering strike, instantly destroying Sasori's puppet. As the pieces flew everywhere, the duo saw a figure jump back, also dressed in the same black and red Akatsuki cloak.

"So that's the real Sasori." Sakura said. "Time to finally meet the cause of our troubles."

"Oh the trouble is just beginning." Sasori said, pulling his cloak back to reveal his face.

"Wha…wait, he's just as young as we are!" Kasumi said in shock. "But I thought he'd be older!"

"Sasori, you didn't! You foolish boy." Chiyo said in disgust. "I never thought you would go as far as to do this."

"Chiyo-sama, what did he do?" asked Sakura.

"He's modified his body with puppetry. He was able to preserve his youth and his life through Human Puppetry." Chiyo said. "That is how he has not aged."

"Not only have I done that, but I also have this." Sasori said, taking out a scroll. With it he summoned another puppet, one Chiyo easily remembered.

"That's the Sandaime Kazekage! Don't tell me you were behind his disappearance!" Chiyo exclaimed. "We thought he had been killed!"

"Oh he was, by me. Then I turned his body into one of my most useful puppets." Sasori smiled as he looked at his puppet. "What's better is that I have full access to every skill of the Sandaime Kazekage as well!"

"That's impossible! How could a puppet have the skills of the person it was made from!" Kasumi asked, wondering what was going on.

"It's Human Puppetry, a skill Sasori knows far too well. When a normal body is used for puppetry, it retains all of the chakra and abilities it had before being turned into a puppet. Meaning that puppet has the chakra, and the unique skills of the Sandaime Kazekage!" Chiyo explained. "You girls stay back, I'll handle this."

"Chiyo-baa-san, do you really think you can do anything?" Sasori smirked.

"Of course, with these two puppets, I'll stop you." Chiyo said, summoning two puppets of her own, easily familiar to Sasori.

"So, you've taken the puppets I made of my own parents. How amusing." Sasori said. "Those are nothing but junk to me now."

"Wait, are those human puppets as well?" Sakura questioned.

"No, these are regular puppets, though I have modified them myself." Chiyo said as the puppets moved in front of her. "Very well boy, let us not delay." She sent the puppets at Sasori into battle.

"Very well Chiyo-baa-san. I hope you enjoy death!" Sasori cackled as he sent his own puppet into combat. The three puppets were locked in a massive flurry of attacks, causing Kasumi and Sakura to witness a battle of puppet masters never once seen.

"This is just unreal! The way they command those puppets!" Kasumi said in awe.

"Yeah, and I thought Kankuro was good." Sakura replied. "Speaking of Kankuro…"

"GAARA!!" the two girls said together. They turned to the sealing stone only to see the very last of Shukaku's chakra flow out of Gaara, causing his body to fall to the ground as a lifeless husk. As the chakra was finally sealed, the last had passed through Naruto, causing him to fall to the ground as well. The two girls quickly ran over to check on the boys, only to find Naruto looked much different.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Kasumi asked her brother. "Answer me Naruto!"

"I'm…fine Kasumi-chan." Naruto was breathing heavily from the mass of chakra that flowed through him. "I just…never thought that having that much pure chakra…going through me would feel like that."

"Guys, we were too late! They sealed Shukaku!" Sakura said, carrying Gaara's lifeless body over to the two. "Gaara's dead!"

"No…they did this…AKATSUKI!!" Naruto turned his glare to the silhouettes atop the sealing stone. His glare directed at all but one. "I swear it…I will kill you all."

* * *

"Damn! We were too late!" Itachi cursed himself. "Naruto, I'm so sorry. If I could have only known the location of the chamber."

"Itachi-kun, are you ok!" Mikoto asked, as she came to her son's side.

"We lost. They have Shukaku now. Deidara and Sasori held them off long enough for the sealing to finish." Itachi said in defeat.

"Look, don't let this get you down. You did all you could to try to get the group there in time. Plus if you hadn't done what you did, then your cover would have been blown, and you'd be in worse danger." Mikoto replied, comforting her son. "Right now, the best thing to do is try and gather more information for us like you have been doing. They still have no idea you're on our side."

"Alright Oka-san. I guess I should rest and try to contact Sasuke to let him know what's going on." Itachi said, as he dispelled his astral projection and went to rest.

* * *

Kasumi saw the figure of Itachi suddenly vanish, knowing he was probably upset at the failure as well. "Itachi-nii-san, you did your best for us. Sorry we didn't make it in time."

"The sealing is finished. Continue with the mission." Pein said as the other silhouettes vanished.

"Akatsuki…Kasumi-chan, where is Deidara," asked Naruto. "I want him now!"

"Kakashi-sensei and Shino got him to leave the cave so his explosives wouldn't cause a cave in." Kasumi replied. "But what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do to him what he did to Gaara…KILL HIM!" Naruto said in rage. In his rage, he was now enveloped in a green aura. Even his eyes were glowing bright green as well.

"Naruto…what's happened to you?" Kasumi wondered about her brother, never seeing this aura around him.

"Take Gaara's body someplace safe. I have work to do." Naruto ordered. With that he flew out of the cave at full speed, heading straight for Deidara.

"Come on Kasumi-chan, let's get Gaara safe, and then get back to Chiyo-baa-sama." Sakura said, carrying Gaara to the entrance of the cave.

"Gotcha Sakura-chan." Kasumi said, helping her friend.

As for Naruto, his mind was consumed with grief and rage. He hadn't seen Gaara in over two years, and now the first time they meet, his first sight is Gaara's lifeless body. He knew the danger he was headed to, and was ready to take it on in full force.

"Alright Deidara…time for you to feel the full force of the power of Wind! You can't hide from me!" Naruto screamed as he flew full speed into the sky.

* * *

**Looks like its time for the battles to begin. Chiyo, Sakura, and Kasumi vs Sasori, Naruto, Shino, and Kakashi vs Deidara. It's gonna be a lot more intense now. And the first of the Bijuu has been revealed. What does Mai have in store for Sasuke, Hinata, and their team. And what's going to happen when she eventually comes face to face with Akane?? Things are gonna start heating up now! As always please read and review! Everyone's reviews give me tons of feedback for future ideas.  
**


	6. Illumina Overdrive

Neokenshin: Ok so we have a ticked off Naruto...I'd have to say Deidara is screwed.

Haku: Got that right, but we do learn a lot in this chapter too.

Akemi: So hurry up, get it over with so I can get more storytime!

Neokenshin: OK OK! As everyone knows Naruto isn't owned by Neokenshin. Now let the chapter commence!

* * *

Chapter 6: Illumina Overdrive

Naruto was searching the skies for any trace of Deidara. He was already pissed enough for the fact that Gaara was dead, but it was Deidara that attacked Gaara and captured him. And if it wasn't for Deidara, Gaara wouldn't have been forced to suffer through the extraction of his Bijuu. So yeah, the Wind Knight was angry...very angry.

"Deidara, where are you! Show yourself!" screamed Naruto as he scanned the area. He still saw no trace of the rogue Rock nin, and was about to rush off to another spot when he got a little hint.

"Naruto-chan, calm down!" Inner Hinata (who was now older since Naruto had seen the real Hinata) said within his mind. "You need to think this out carefully."

"Why should I! That bastard killed Gaara! I will have his head!" roared Naruto. "Once I find him, he'll be begging for mercy!"

"I know Naru-chan, and that's ok. But listen, you won't find him by frantically searching around. If you calm down and focus, you have a better chance of finding him." she told him. "Take the time to observe your surroundings."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Inner Hinata just shook her head, "Even after two years, you still have that loveable ignorance."

Naruto paused a bit to take that in, "Hey what's that supposed to mean!"

"Nothing Naru-chan!" chimed Inner Hinata. Of course Naruto was about to complain before Natsumi stepped in.

"Now tell me again how I'm related to this yahoo?" Natsumi said sarcastically.

"Look you can't say anything. You do wanna come out later, right?" Naruto replied, putting her in the proverbial 'rock and a hard place'.

"That's not fair! Why do you have to be so mean! Sasuke's not like this with Shiori-chan, so why do you have to be this way!" whined Natsumi. Of course Naruto just started laughing at the whole thing. "Hey what's so funny!"

"It's the way you overreact! That's what's funny." Naruto laughed. "And I thought I was uptight. But anyway, what is it that you meant Hina-chan?"

"Use your advanced senses Naru-chan. You didn't forget about that did you?" Hinata told him. Of course he did forget, but he didn't show it.

"Oh yeah! Thanks a ton Hina-chan! You know, I'm gonna make sure to treat the real you to a nice dinner when we get back. Maybe I'll try out one of those recipes I learned when Sasuke and I had to cook while Ero-sennin and Otou-san were drunk for like a week." Naruto said. "Thanks girls gotta go." With that he left his mind, and returned back to the real world. As for the girls...

"Now explain to me how we put up with him for two years without the real you around?" asked Natsumi.

"I dunno. Maybe you can explain how he didn't start getting wild fantasies about me after being forced to read those pages from that Icha Icha book, but you did?" Inner Hinata replied, crossing her arms at the same time.

"Uh, well...you see, I...um...it's just that..." Natsumi stuttered, turning beet red from embarrassment. She soon started tapping her fingers together, hoping to cover her tracks. "M-maybe I g-g-got that s-s-side of him??"

"You're silly, you know that Natsu-chan." Inner Hinata giggled as she gave Naruto's female form a small kiss on the cheek. "But it's so cute when you are like that."

Back with Naruto...

"Ok, focus and use my senses to observe my surroundings." Naruto said, closing his eyes. Since my sense of smell and hearing are much stronger, maybe I can pick up their scents or something else." He began to block out everything around him, focusing only on the sounds and scents travelling in the wind. He could start to hear the rustle of the leaves, and pick up faint scents as the winds brought them to him. Slowly but surely he was able to pick up the faint sound of a chirping bird, and then another, and another, and even more. There was so much chirping that it sounded like a thousand birds at one time.

"Kakashi-sensei's Raikiri!" Naruto snapped alert, knowing exactly which direction to head. "Thanks for the heads up Kakashi-sensei. Now Deidara, time for you to get your butt handed to you!" With that he shot off, hoping to catch up to his friend and sensei.

* * *

Back with the girls...

Kasumi and Sakura were witnessing an intense puppet battle between Chiyo and Sasori. With Sasori wielding the Sandaime Kazekage human puppet, and Chiyo commanding the two regular puppets of Sasori's parents, the duo had taken puppet battling to a new high. However Sasori was growing tired of this farce, and was about to pull out a brand new trick...

"This is unreal! Those puppets were going at it like full fledged shinobi!" Sakura said, shocked at seeing the puppets.

"I know what you mean! I've never seen anything like this!" Kasumi added. "I think I have a newfound respect for ninja puppetry."

The puppets went at it for one final run when Sasori pulled his puppet back, "I have to say, for an old woman, you still happen to have some skill in you Chiyo-baa-san. Too bad that it won't save you from this." With that, the mouth of the puppet opened and black sand began to flow.

"That can't be! You even copied that!" Chiyo exclaimed in shock.

"Chiyo-baa-sama, what is it? What did he copy!" asked Kasumi.

"It's what made the Sandaime Kazekage so feared and well known. It's called Iron Sand." Chiyo replied.

"Iron Sand?" Sakura questioned. "What do you mean?"

"The Sandaime had the ability to control the metals in sand with his chakra. It's similar to Gaara, but his sand is much more dangerous!" Chiyo exclaimed.

"That is why you will now die and my art will become more alive!" Sasori screamed as he took control of the Iron Sand. "SATETSU SHIGURE! (Iron Sand Drizzle)" Within seconds thousands of Iron Sand bullets shot towards the trio in full force.

"We gotta run now!" Sakura cried out. "There's no way we can stop that sand!"

"Oh man, I really wish Tenten were here now!" Kasumi reacted by trying to fire Light bursts to stop the sand, but it easily reformed and kept coming back faster. "I can't do anything else!"

"Girls, get behind me now!" Chiyo commanded, as she moved the two puppets in front of her. Sakura and Kasumi quickly jumped behind her as the two puppets instantly threw out their arms in a fan shape. The Iron Sand quickly struck, though Chiyo's puppet shield easily gave them enough cover.

"Oh wow, that was heavy!" Sakura said as the smoke cleared around them. "I still can't believe we came out of that without a scratch."

"It's a good thing. Knowing Sasori, he has the sand poisoned as well." Chiyo warned the girls. "Therefore we must be even more careful."

"Great, just great. We now have a puppet wielding freak that can manipulate metal sand! Seriously, if Tenten were here, we'd easily take him down." Kasumi griped, not remembering what she had gotten before the trip to Suna.

"Kasumi-chan…she is here! Don't you remember?" Sakura said. Kasumi just looked confused, but she let Sakura continue. "You have Tenten's Gravity Power. Naruto took Lightning and Fire, while you took Earth and Gravity. We can turn the tides on him."

Kasumi looked at her transformer, and saw the black onyx light, "Oh yeah, let's see just how he likes some Gravity control. Chiyo-baa-sama, is do you think you can handle controlling Sakura and I again?"

"What did you have in mind Kasumi?" asked Chiyo, curious as to what the fox girl had in mind.

"Let's get Sasori to use that Iron Sand again. This time, you can control me into moving the sand and setting it up so Sakura can slam it right back at him and that puppet. That should distract him enough for Sakura and me to really let him have it." Kasumi explained.

"Ooh he's in trouble now!" Sakura had an evil grin on her face as the plan came out. "Say do you have any more of those Kitsune Capsules left? I think mine already wore off."

"Yeah, I have one last one. I never took my Capsule No. 1 so you can have it. Just be ready, I'll try to hit him with a Starburst Cannon, and if you see him move out of the way, go straight for the puppet." Kasumi said, tossing Sakura a red capsule, which she quickly consumed. "Let's just hope this works."

"Kasumi, since when has a plan of yours never worked?" asked Sakura with a hint of sarcasm.

"Since the time I was stupid enough to run after Shadow Sasuke by myself and nearly get everyone killed 2 years ago?" Kasumi replied while moving into position.

"Whatever Kasumi." Sakura said. "Hey Sasori, you wanna try that stupid little sand trick again? I bet it won't work this time."

"This foolish girl must be craving death?" Sasori thought to himself while Sakura taunted him. "Whatever, I shall entertain her wish." He began to mold the sand into a large spike.

"Perfect. He has no idea just what he's getting into." Sakura thought. "Bring it on you puppet wielding freak."

"I hope you like this art!" Sasori threw the spike at full speed towards the group, noticing neither of the girls moving an inch.

"Hope you like surprises!" Kasumi quickly pushed the black onyx button on her transformer, engulfing her in a black aura. "Next time you'll think to mess with someone who has connections to the person that controls metal and gravity!" Focusing all her energy, she concentrated on the spike, causing it to slow and eventually stop. "Hehe, now for part two."

"How did you stop my sand? No one else has the magnetic chakra of the Sandaime!" Sasori reacted in shock.

"Oh yeah, well you've never met Tenten Ishida, the Gravity Knight! She could wipe the floor with him!" Kasumi replied as she used everything she has to rotate the large spike towards Sasori. "How about I add a little twist to your present Sasori!" Kasumi then began to cause the spike to rotate until it was now a spinning cone of destruction. "Hey Sakura, wanna send this thing back! We can't keep it you know."

"Way ahead of ya Kasumi-chan! Hope you like your gift Sasori!" Sakura replied as she slammed her fist into the rotating spike, sending it full speed.

Sasori instantly created a wall of Iron Sand to stop the spike, but the girls were still one step ahead of him. "Hmm, these two look like they can be trouble."

"Oh we're more that trouble, we're gonna be a complete pain in your butt!" Kasumi screamed. "STARBURST CANNON!" If having a spinning metal sand spike of doom coming toward you wasn't bad enough, it got worse seeing a white energy beam behind it.

"Damn, they aren't giving me any room." Sasori said, barely moving out of the way. He moved his puppet to safety, only to have Sakura there waiting.

"And I thought Akatsuki was supposed to be S-class. This is nothing!" Sakura said, seconds from slamming her chakra enhanced fist into the puppet. Just before she struck, Sasori made a quick hand sign.

"S-class, oh, they'll see what an S-class shinobi can do." Sasori thought to himself. "I just can't believe I have to resort to that tactic so quickly."

Sakura landed her strike, instantly destroying the Sandaime Kazekage puppet. However, their problems were just about to get worse.

"Sakura, Kasumi, look out!" Chiyo screamed when she saw the rain of Iron Sand just about to hit. Sasori had a failsafe plan, causing the sand to strike as a last resort.

"What the!" Sakura said, looking at the falling sand.

"Oh crap!" Kasumi said, as she felt herself being pulled back by Chiyo.

The two girls were pulled out of the way of the sand, but not without taking serious damage. As the dust cleared from the sand impaction, Kasumi and Sakura were down, breathing heavily.

"Oh man, that really hurt!" Kasumi cringed as she felt the blood run down her leg.

"You're not kidding. Guess he really is an S-class shinobi." Sakura said, holding her injured arm.

"So do you wish to even attempt to continue? Or will you give me the pleasure of watching you slowly die to my poison?" asked Sasori with a sick look.

"So you did lace that black sand with poison. Figures as much." Kasumi said, as she held a green palm over her injured leg. "Though I have to say, it really packs a punch. I'm already feeling kind of queasy."

"I don't think it was the poison Kasumi-chan. I just think you had too much to eat before we got here." Sakura laughed, while she healed her own arm.

"You're probably right. Guess I've been hanging around Naruto too much." Kasumi chuckled as she got to her feet.

"How are you two even standing? That contained some of my strongest poison!" Sasori, needless to say was pretty angry. How could two girls have withstood the damage from one of his strongest puppets, and even stood up to one of his strongest poisons.

"Oh that, well it's kinda hard to explain." Sakura began. "You see Kasumi-chan here has a little bit of an advantage against poisons. She's half kitsune, and well that means she's half demon. So demonic blood is very resistant to normal poison."

"Second, Sakura was able to synthesize a very powerful antidote to the poison you used on Kankuro. She was even able to concentrate it, making it able to handle even stronger poisons just in case." Kasumi added, while showing off an empty syringe. "Just before we were hit, the two of us took the antidote."

"Finally, if you happen to notice the nice little dark green aura around us, well that's because we have a nifty little ability from a friend of ours. You see her name is Ino Yamanaka, and she's known as the Wood Illumina Knight. One thing she can do with her power is neutralize any type of poison in the body, plus she's studying to become a very good herbologist and poison specialist." Sakura continued.

"Not only that, but our transformers give us one more nifty little ability. And that's the ability to share the enhancement abilities from the other Illumina Knights. So since we copied her ability, right now the two of us are completely immune to your poison. All you did was scratch us up pretty well, but that's about it." Kasumi said. "Now how about the two of us kill you, and then we go watch a pissed off Naruto rip that Deidara freak to shreds."

"You really think you can kill me? I haven't even used my best puppet yet. It would be no fun if I didn't show it to you." Sasori laughed as he threw off his cloak.

"What the hell is he!" Sakura exclaimed, noticing Sasori definitely wasn't human...or was, but not really.

"It's official, this guy is insane!" Kasumi said, shocked at the sight.

"You actually went and did it, Sasori. You foolish boy, how could you!" Chiyo scolded. "How could you go and turn yourself into a puppet."

"He's a puppet!" Sakura and Kasumi said. "There's no way!"

"Yes, not only have I preserved my youth, but as a puppet myself I am more dangerous that you can fathom!" Sasori laughed. "And now I can show you just how I was able to decimate an entire country by myself!!"

"Girls you've done enough. Take time to heal, and let me finish my foolish grandson." Chiyo said.

"Ok, but here." Sakura said, taking out one last syringe and injecting a green substance into Chiyo's arm. "This is the last bit of antidote I brought. If you get attacked, then you'll be ok from his poison."

"You really are just like Tsunade-hime, Sakura. Your master has taught you well." Chiyo said, as she pulled out a scroll from her robe. "I had hoped to never use this technique ever again, but it seems I must."

"Shall we begin, Chiyo-baa-san?" asked Sasori, as he opened up the left side of his chest cavity, causing a mass of chakra strings to shoot out. Using the long rope in his lower chest, he used it to take a scroll from his back, opening it to have the chakra strings begin to pull out a huge array of puppets. "AKA HIGI: HYAKKI NO SOEN! (Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets)"

"Very well, this will be the end for you Sasori." Chiyo said, as she opened her scroll. With it, ten strange seals began to rise up. "SHIRO HIGI: JIKKI CHIKAMATSU NO SHU! (White Secret Technique: Ten Puppet Collection of Chikamatsu). From the seals came ten white robed puppets appeared.

"So it is true. You do possess the legendary puppets of Monzaemon." Sasori said, somewhat impressed. "I never thought I would see them in action myself".

"Monzaemon, who was that?" asked Sakura.

"Monzaemon Chikamatsu, the creator of ninja puppetry. It is said that his puppets were the greatest puppets ever made. He could make puppets that could use chakra like human puppets, but they possess no trace of human flesh inside. His puppets were pure perfection." Sasori said, basking in the radiance of the puppets. "It is a shame that I must destroy such magnificence, especially with my final puppets."

"Ok scratch that, No way Chiyo-baa-sama gets to have all the fun." Sakura said, taking note of the battalion of puppets.

"That is true Sakura. You know Oka-san always said we had to help our elders whenever possible, even if they are teenagers at heart." Kasumi added, getting a nice smile from Chiyo. "Besides, I haven't even had time to play with my Bankai power that much."

"Oh really? Does this mean I get to watch that nifty little Diamond Storm ability you used against Shadow Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"Maybe. If Sasori makes me mad enough." Kasumi said.

"Enough, let us finish this!" Sasori commanded, as he sent his 100 puppets into the fray.

"Alright girls, it's time to party!" Sakura said, as she charged head on into the fray.

"Naruto is gonna be so jealous that we're having this much fun!" Kasumi said, firing light blasts at as many puppets as she could.

The battle picked up as Kasumi and Sakura did all they could to lend support to Chiyo and her puppets. One by one did the puppets fall, even a mass going down to Chiyo's Sanbo Kyukai (Three Buddhist Treasures Vacuum Destruction). But Sasori wasn't one to give up so easily, he countered Chiyo by sending in a mass of puppets to clog her attack, and was slowly whittling away at her 10 puppets. Kasumi and Sakura were feeling the burn as well as attrition kicked in and it was now a true fight for survival.

"How many of these things are left!" Kasumi was breathing heavily after using up most of her Illumina Power. "I've pulled out Diamond Storm, and even my Starburst Shotgun wasn't enough."

"I know what you mean. The fact that my armor is nearly destroyed really shows just how insane it is. Plus I think Ino's Wood energy is wearing off." Sakura said, noticing their green auras starting to fade. "We'd better end this as soon as possible or we're really screwed."

"Chiyo-baa-sama, are you ok over there?" Kasumi asked, as she saw the old puppet master at work.

"I'm fine. Just get Sasori!" Chiyo commanded, as her four remaining puppets were keeping busy. "Use this and finish it." A small compartment on one of her puppets opened up to reveal a small object. "This will seal his chakra for good." The puppet threw the object, with Kasumi catching it.

"Alright Sakura, how should we do this?" asked Kasumi. "He still has enough puppets to cover him, so what can we do?"

"We do it Ultimate Frisbee style. Remember the game we were playing when the other Naruto first came to our world? If you can set me up, I'll hit him with that thing so hard he won't know what hit him. Then you put everything you got into one last Starburst Cannon." Sakura said with an evil smile. "He wants to mess with the Illumina Knights, well he's bit off more than he can chew."

"Gotta love when the Kitsune Sisters pull another one out of the hat." Kasumi said, eyeing her target. "Ok, I'll clear the road, you go for the goal." She then charged a good amount of energy, beginning the final rush. "Fire in the hole!" Launching a Starburst Grenade, she easily cleared a direct path to Sasori. "Sakura go!"

"I'm on it!" Sakura charged full speed, dodging every possible attack coming at her. Sasori made one last move to guard himself with his puppets, but Sakura knew the plan. She pushed herself off one puppet into the air as Kasumi had the chakra seal ready. "Kasumi, now!"

It was now or never. Kasumi turned to see the last of Chiyo's puppets destroyed by Sasori's own. She put up one hell of a fight but it was attrition that set in. "Sakura catch!" she said as she threw the chakra seal as hard as she could. "And now for Sasori…" With that she began to summon the very last of her Illumina Power.

"Got it Kasumi!" Sakura said, catching the seal. "Alright you freak of nature, try this on for size!" Using everything she had, Sakura launched the chakra seal with insane power. As it flew, it was released from its small shell and increased in size, taking the shape of a head with numerous teeth. Sasori's eyes grew wide as the head slammed into him, imbedding into a wall.

"Kasumi, finish him now!" Chiyo screamed.

"I love this part. STARBURST CANNON!!" Kasumi unleashed everything she had left in her in one final shot aimed directly at Sasori. His body was motionless from the seal as Kasumi's beam of light bombarded him, completely eradicating his body into nothingness. As Sasori was undergoing the intense incineration, his puppets began to fall from the sky, motionless. "Got him!"

As the smoke cleared from Kasumi's attack, the battlefield was left ravaged. What was once a cave was now an open pit scattered with rock and puppet pieces. Even though the destruction was vast, there was one benefit…one of Akatsuki had been eliminated.

"We got him! We really took out one of Akatsuki!" Sakura cheered as she went back to the group. "See this is why I like being teamed up with you Kasumi-chan. You have the coolest way to finish someone off."

"Why does everyone think that? It's not that good." Kasumi replied, trying to stay humble.

"You girls are something. I haven't seen anything like that in my entire life." Chiyo coughed. Her body was worn from the battle and seemed to be suffering an after effect of the strike she took. Even though the blade was poisoned, Sakura's antidote was still in effect, so the poison wasn't fatal.

"Chiyo-baa-sama, are you ok?" Sakura asked as she began to examine the puppet master.

"I'll be fine. I just need some rest." Chiyo answered as she caught her breath.

"We could all use some. I just hope the boys are…" Kasumi said, suddenly feeling the sharpness of cold steel run through her side.

"Sasori! But how!" Chiyo said, shocked to see her grandson still alive.

"That does not matter. But I see this kitsune is taking to my poison very well. If I'm correct, those antidotes you used have worn off by now. You should start feeling the effects very soon." Sasori said, pushing the sword further into Kasumi. "Plus this batch of poison is special. It's designed to even work on demons."

"Great, my whole body is going numb." Kasumi thought to herself. Sakura could see that the kitsune girl was shaking from the poison. "If I could only get this…sword out. Maybe…I can use my Light Chakra." As she tried to keep her cool, Kasumi began to focus what little chakra she had left. Her hands began to glow a bright pink as she took hold of the sword.

"Kasumi-chan, what are you doing!" asked Sakura. "How can you even grab a hold of that sword?"

"I'm…trying to use…what little Light Chakra I have left. Hopefully…I can weaken…this poison." Kasumi was struggling as hard as possible. Her body began to feel hot from the poison, and the sweat was noticeable. "If I can just…" She tried another push before she felt a sharp prick in her leg. Looking down surprise both of the girls.

"Chiyo-baa-sama, but how? I thought we were out of antidote!" Sakura questioned. "I'm sure I only made three or four doses."

"You might have run out of antidote, but I didn't." Chiyo said, as Kasumi started adding some force into pushing the sword out. "Looks like you don't have us just yet Sasori."

"Stupid woman!" Sasori pulled apart his arm to reveal a hidden blade. He stepped back, ready to make one final lunge. "I'll kill you!" Just before he made his last move, some quick finger work from Chiyo, and Sasori was now impaled. The round core in his chest had been impaled by two of his own poisoned blades, held by the puppets of his own parents.

"You got careless Sasori, especially since I found out just how you managed to live so long. All you are is just a core, full of chakra and memories. It is that core that sustained your life for so long." Chiyo said. "Otherwise you are nothing left."

"So this is how it ends. Like it means anything." Sasori spat out. He soon got a sharp punch in the face from Sakura. "Please don't do that. This body feels no pain. You'll only end up hurting your hand."

"How can you just not care? You're facing death right now, and it means nothing to you?" questioned Sakura. "You really are a monster!"

"Instead of arguing with me, why aren't you tending to your friend? I'm sure that antidote only did so much." Sasori said. "You're a medical ninja, aren't you? Just go and heal her."

"Why you sick little…" Sakura said, feeling her blood begin to boil.

"Sakura, do not worry, I'll handle Kasumi." Chiyo said, feeding in a green chakra into Kasumi's wound.

"Let me help. If you're using Mystical Palm, then I can…" Sakura said, before she was cut off.

"No, I'm not giving Kasumi chakra. I am using my own Life Force to heal her." Chiyo explained. "That's right Sasori, this jutsu even had the ability to give life to a puppet. It was developed just for you."

"It doesn't matter. I care less about this world anyway." Sasori said, not a care in the world. "You know before I die, I think I will do something unexpected as well."

"And just what would that be?" asked Sakura. "Is it another stupid rant?"

"You would think that." Sasori chuckled as he coughed up some poison. "Though that is not my information. I believe you are searching for the Bijuu just as we are."

"And what if we were?" asked Sakura. "Besides, why should we listen to you?"

"As you say, I have nothing to lose. But to let you know, Akatsuki's next targets are the Shichibi and the Nibi. Other than that, I have nothing more to say." Sasori said, finally drifting into death.

"What! Keep talking freak!" Sakura threatened to strike him again, but Sasori was motionless.

"All he wanted…was to be in his parent's embrace." Chiyo said, taking note of the pose Sasori was in. "Come now Sakura, we should meet with your friends. Kasumi will be ok."

"Ugh, I feel…" Before she could finish, Kasumi was already throwing up, possibly some extra poison that got into her stomach. "I don't know what's worse, this or Hell Week!"

"Trust me Kasumi, it's probably a tie. Just be lucky this will only last a little while." Sakura said, helping Kasumi up to her feet. She got near Chiyo and got her other hand around her shoulder, helping the two out of the collapsed cave.

"Goodbye my grandson." Chiyo thought to herself as the three were leaving. "At least you're with your parents again."

* * *

While all that was going on...

"Shino are you ok? Any injuries." asked Kakashi, avoiding another explosion.

"I am fine. I have suffered minimal injury. Only one slight laceration on my hand." Shino replied, simply stating that he had a scratch on his hand from some flying debris. "His defense is formidable. We should find another way to attack him."

"As much as that's a good idea, as long as he's using the chakra of the Yonbi, it's not going to be easy. If there was only a way I had enough time to prepare, then we might stand some kind of a chance." Kakashi said, taking cover from Deidara's explosion. "Damn, he's not giving us any room to breathe!"

"It would be most advantageous if we had reinforcements. However I do not know if the other members of our team will be able to aid us." Shino stated. "From what my kikai have told me, Kasumi-san, Sakura-san, and Chiyo-sama are locked in battle with Sasori, and he is not an easy opponent."

"Yeah, and Naruto was still out cold from being exposed to that stream of chakra. We'd have a better fighting chance with him here." Kakashi said.

"So, you wanted to see my art? Then how about I make sure you see it up close!" Deidara laughed as he showered the area with another set of clay bombs. Due to Yonbi's chakra, his clay became more refined, causing his explosions to be more intense. Deidara was quite surprised at the effect of the Earth Bijuu's chakra. If it strengthened his C-1 explosions by such a degree, then his C-3 and C-4 explosions would have him reacting like a madman. "Yes, this is magnificent! This is ART!!"

"It looks more like careless destruction if you ask me!" Naruto said, flying in at full speed. "Well guess what, you're the one that's about to feel an explosion right now!"

Deidara brought his fist back as it was now encased in stone once again, "Did you really think that you could pull the same move twice? I broke you last time and I'll do it again!"

"That's what you think! See how you like it when I add a little Neji Hyuuga to the mix!" Naruto said, pressing the purple button on his transformer. Lightning soon shot out, surrounding his body. "I might not have been fast enough last time, but now you're really gonna see why I'm called the Second Flash!" He pulled out another kunai and threw it directly at Deidara. The Rock Nin dodged, but that's what Naruto wanted. "Gotcha now! HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!" In the blink of an eye Naruto warped to his kunai behind Deidara. There was one thing different this time…

"You call that fast! Don't boast when your art is pathetic!" Deidara said as he lunged out to strike Naruto in front of him. However, his punch went straight through Naruto, almost as if he was a ghost.

"Who said I was boasting. I was just telling you the truth." Naruto said, hovering behind Deidara. "Do you really think you can stop the next evolution of the Yellow Flash?"

"Of course I can, and I will!" Deidara replied, throwing a spray of clay in the shape of birds towards Naruto. Unfortunately again, his attack went right through Naruto.

"You missed! Hey is that thing around your eye supposed to help you see better? Because I think it's broken." Naruto laughed from the right. Deidara turned to attack again only to fail and hear another taunt from Naruto, this time coming from his left.

"What the hell is he doing? I should be able to hit him!" Deidara was beginning to get frustrated. How could this kid that he easily swatted earlier be able to now outmaneuver him. "I guess I'll really have to get serious." From inside his cloak he pulled out a yellow and brown pendant. "Alright kid, you want to play? Then I'll play."

"That's the Hoshi no Tama!" Kakashi exclaimed. "Looks like Deidara's not too happy."

"Damn, he's pulling that out now? Well it looks like I have to get serious as well." Naruto said.

"Serious, you won't even have time! Forget the small stuff, I'm just going to blow you to oblivion!" Deidara laughed, as he forced the dark chakra into his flying bird. "Hope you like shrapnel!"

"What the...?" Naruto questioned as Deidara jumped off the bird, encasing himself in rock. "The moment he hit the ground, the bird exploded. "HOLY SH…"

"Gotta move! MANGEKYO SHARINGAN: KAMUI! (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye: God's Majesty)" The tomoe on Kakashi's Sharingan instantly merged, forming a circular star shape. His focused chakra caused the space around Naruto to distort, instantly pulling him into the rip. In less than a blink, Naruto was standing right beside Kakashi and Shino, safely out of the blast.

"Holy crap! Wait, what in the hell happened!" Naruto was looking around to see he was now on the ground, but he knew he didn't use the Hiraishin. He turned to see a winded Kakashi, already down on one knee. "Kakashi-sensei, what in the world just happened here?" That was when he noticed the Mangekyo Sharingan. "And when in the world did you get a Mangekyo Sharingan?"

"You're not the only who learned some new tricks." Kakashi said. "This just happens to be my special ability of the Mangekyo."

"But what the heck was it!" asked Naruto, still confused about the situation.

"I believe the technique used is called Kamui. It seems to have the ability to distort special rends, transporting things to another location or even dimension." Shino commented. "I believe it is very powerful, but quite taxing on Kakashi-sensei's chakra."

"Well it's a good thing that worked or I'd have been blown to bits." Naruto said, looking at the remnants of the explosion. "But what am I gonna do about this guy! Even with Neji's Lightning enhancement, he's still one upped me."

"I would assist, but my kikai cannot penetrate his rocks, and his explosions are repelling my attack." Shino said. "It seems you must defeat him on your own."

"Great. The only thing I can think of to really lay into him is to use the Dual Rasen-shuriken." Naruto said. "If I could only use it without needing to be merged with Natsumi, I could have her out here helping me."

"Naruto, listen. I'll keep the chakra going as much as possible. You just try to get in close and nail him. If there's any way you can plant a kunai on him that will give you the advantage you need." Natsumi said from inside his mind.

"Alright Natsumi-chan, just make sure you're ready." Naruto replied. He saw Deidara standing in a clear patch with a smile on his face, not knowing that Naruto didn't get blown up. Naruto only had a split second chance to make his move, so he had to be perfect. "Here goes something." He threw a kunai towards Deidara, waiting until just the right moment… "Alright, here goes! HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!"

"Shame that idiot got himself blown up. He doesn't know how to appreciate art." Deidara said, just before he got a sharp smash in his face.

"Oh I do like art, it's just that yours sucks!" Naruto screamed. "Now stay down! AIR BLADE!"

"So resorting to your Illumina Power. You should know that Wind and Earth are complete opposites. Unless you can overpower me, your wind will do nothing!" Deidara said, with a flick of his wrist. Instantly a column of pure rock shot up, shielding him from Naruto's attack. "And from what I know, you haven't even begun to tap into the full force of your own power!"

"We'll just see about that! See if you can block a full on storm! VORTEX STORM!" Naruto's tornado began to tear through the ground, causing the winds to snap branches and even causing trees to bend. "I'll make you pay for what you did to Gaara, you ugly excuse for a girl wannabe!"

That easily ticked Deidara off. If there was one thing that upset him, it was people confusing him for a girl. So he was the youngest member of Akatsuki, it didn't mean that he had to listen to the taunting that they occasionally gave him…especially Hidan. "No one and I mean NO ONE calls me a girl!! I am a male dammit!!" In his rage, Deidara threw a flurry of clay bombs at Naruto, causing all of them to detonate and dispel Naruto's vortex. Naruto however used this as the perfect distraction.

"You may be a male, but your art still sucks." Naruto said, using Hiraishin to get behind the enraged Akatsuki. As Deidara turned around, he could hear the swirling winds in Naruto's hands. All he got a glimpse of, was two green swirling orbs. "Die ugly! DUAL RASEN-SHURIKEN!!" Naruto slammed his Bankai and his newly combined elemental jutsu into Deidara, causing the orbs to explode in a sphere of slicing wind. Naruto quickly jumped back as the wind kept slashing Deidara, but he wasn't finished. He quickly formed another Rasengan, except this one didn't turn into a shuriken shape. "Now to add the accelerator!" His gem began to glow even more as his Illumina Energy and the rest of his chakra into the Rasengan.

"Naruto, make sure not to overdo it this time. You remember what happened last time!" Natsumi said, hoping Naruto wouldn't end up comatose for two weeks.

"Overdo it…oh I'll do more than that. I'll turn this freak into shredded clay." Naruto said, forcing the Rasengan into the sphere. "Let's see how he likes this!" The sphere of slicing wind began to spin even more intensely when it started to split in two. Naruto kept the rotation going as the dome continued to divide, almost like a cell. The divisions kept up exponentially until the entire sphere now consisted of thousands of smaller spheres, all rotating and slashing away.

"Phenomenal. Naruto has taken the Rasengan to a completely new level." Kakashi said to himself. "There's nothing that could have survived that."

"Heh, that's for Gaara, you sick freak." Naruto said, falling to his knees. He soon felt a sharp pain in his arm as well.

"Naruto you idiot!" Natsumi said as she fell to the ground inside his mind. "I told you not to overdo it! Now even I'm exhausted!"

"Sorry Natsu-chan. I'll make it up to ya when we get back to Konoha. How about an all day spa treatment for you and Hina-chan." Naruto replied.

"Well, ok. But I want the works!" Natsumi pouted. "I am a kitsune princess, so I want to be treated like one!"

"Don't worry Natsu-chan, you'll be well taken care of." Naruto said, getting back to reality. "Crap, I forgot how much that hurts the arm."

"Naruto, I must say I'm surprised at your level of skill. You've taken your father's jutsu to brand new levels." Kakashi said as Shino helped him over. "I'm proud of you Naruto."

"You're not thinking you actually won are you?" Naruto, Kakashi, and Shino turned to see a bruised and battered Deidara standing there laughing. There were pieces of rock falling off of him, but the fact was…he survived Naruto's attack.

"How in the hell did you survive! Nothing is supposed to survive that attack!" Naruto screamed.

"You idiot. I told you, unless your wind energy was strong enough to defeat Yonbi's chakra, you can't do anything!" Deidara laughed. "But I will say this, I'm still pissed at that little comment you made earlier, and you know what. I have a friend that will love to destroy you!" Deidara's hand began to glow a bright yellow/brown color as the energy from the Hoshi no Tama flowed in his body. "Prepare to meet your ultimate demise! Come forth Yonbi, Bijuu of Earth, I summon you!" He slammed his hand to the ground to initiate the summoning, and in a huge puff of smoke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Shino stood before the one thing that Akane warned them of.

"That is one really BIG chicken!!" Naruto said, shuttering in fear. He had faced a Bijuu before, but now, it had gone to a whole new level.

"I told you, I will kill all of you!!" Deidara laughed as he stood atop the massive Bijuu. Yonbi was a large rooster with blood red eyes, and his four tails were covered in pure rock. "Yonbi, drown them in mud!!"

The massive rooster squawked as it reared back its head. The Konoha shinobi saw mud begin to bubble from the beak of the beast.

"Crap, I'm all out! Dammit, why did he have to go do that now!" Naruto said. "Kakashi-sensei, do you think you can use that Kamui or whatever again?"

"No, but I can do this! DOTON: IWA TATE! (Earth Release: Rock Shield)" Kakashi said, creating a dome partial dome of rock to cover the three. As Yonbi released the wave of mud, the three were safe for now, but they had to figure out a way to escape or they were as good as dead.

"What are we gonna do! We're face to face with a ten ton chicken that spits mud!" Naruto said. "There's no way in hell I can take that thing on!"

"What about the kitsune capsules Kasumi gave you? Don't you have any left?" asked Kakashi.

"No, I took them as soon as I left to find you guys. After using all that chakra and energy in the Dual Rasen-shuriken, I had nothing left!" Naruto replied. "And you'd think that all that time I spent having Shukaku's chakra running through me, I would have absorbed some of it."

"Well we should make haste. This will become our tomb if we stay too long." Shino commented as the mud started flowing off.

"You guys go. I'm going to stay and take care of Deidara." Naruto said, thinking he might have a plan.

"Naruto that's suicide! You said it yourself that you're out of chakra and Illumina Power. What more do you have left?" Kakashi questioned as his student looked at him with a grin.

"Did you forget Kakashi-sensei? I'm half demon. I have one last source of energy…my demonic energy." Naruto said. "I just hope I can use it again. It's been almost two years since I used it."

"That's crazy. How can you be sure you can use that?" Kakashi asked, not knowing Deidara overheard the conversation.

"He can't because he'll be dead! Crush them Yonbi!" Deidara laughed.

* * *

With another loud squawk Yonbi slammed its massive feet into the ground, causing all the earth to spike up around. This massive rock spike threw Naruto, Kakashi, and Shino flying, heavily injuring all of them in the process. With another stomp, rocks began to fly towards the three, crashing into them, nearly rendering all of them unconscious.

"Ok…now I'm screwed." Naruto said, struggling to pull himself off the ground. "There has to be something I can do. Otherwise we're all dead."

"It's time you stop sitting on your butt and show this chicken what the power of Wind really is!" said a commanding voice.

"Huh, who said that?" asked Naruto. He thought he was delirious, but the voice continued.

"I said it, the one that gave you your powers in the first place!" said the voice again. "Now get out there and show him what it means to control the power of Illumina!"

"Shukaku? But I thought…I thought you were sealed? How are you even talking to me?" asked Naruto.

"You idiot. Did you ever think what would happen if an Illumina Knight came in contact with the chakra of the Bijuu that created their gem?" Shukaku said. "When you were flung into my chakra that instantly created a bond with me, allowing me to contact you."

"Ok, but what do you want? If you hadn't noticed, I'm staring down an earth wielding chicken." Naruto replied.

"Yonbi, meh! That bird had rocks for brains. Just a stupid chicken. I used to smack him up and down the heavens millennia ago." Shukaku laughed. "He never could beat me in a fight."

"Yeesh, you sound like he was your little brother or something." Naruto said, feeling slightly confused.

"More like twins. But I was first, so I was the older one. But that's not the point." Shukaku said. "What you need to do now is use my chakra and push your Illumina Power to a new level." Shukaku said.

"Yeah, like I can go higher than Bankai. Oka-san herself said that we haven't come close to matching the Bijuu level of power." Naruto explained.

"Kyuubi-chan, she always was the protective one. I swear sometimes she worried too much. But when she's the oldest of the nine of us, what can you do." Shukaku said. "And if you were thinking that, yes I would somewhat be your uncle, since Kyuubi-chan is somewhat my sister."

"Ok now I am officially freaked out. My uncle is a giant wind wielding raccoon dog." Naruto said to himself. "Boy is Kasumi-chan gonna flip when she hears this."

"Do you want to beat this guy or not?" Shukaku asked sternly.

"Alright, what do I have to do?" asked Naruto.

"The chakra is already in your gem. Begin to draw on it, and push yourself to a new level. You are the future Wind Master, so now it's time you get a feel of what your full power is really like." Shukaku said. "How is it you kids say…take the fight into overdrive?"

"Yeah, I like that. Thanks Shukaku." Naruto replied.

"Just go kick that chicken's butt, so I can kick his butt later when he gets back!" Shukaku said, as his voice faded.

Naruto moved out as much rubble as possible and sent a glare directly at Deidara and Yonbi. It was crazy enough finding out he had a connection to Shukaku and that they were somewhat family, but to know he could now go a level higher than Bankai was just what he needed.

"Alright Deidara, you really think you've won?" Naruto said, as he started drawing on the chakra in his gem.

"You're still alive? You just want to keep ruining my art!" Deidara was furious. How could some kid have withstood a direct attack from the Yonbi itself? "I'll make sure to bury you under a mile of rock!"

"No you won't, because I'm about to take this fight into overdrive!" Naruto said, as the chakra began flowing even more. His entire body began glowing in a bright green aura as the wind around him started picking up.

* * *

Chiyo, Sakura, Kasumi, and the lifeless Gaara had just made it out of the rubble and were trying to get to the others as quickly as possible when they saw the wind get violent as well.

"What's going on?" asked Sakura. "There's no sign of a storm?"

"I don't know, but do you see that over there! That's the Yonbi!!" Kasumi exclaimed as she saw the Bijuu. "Deidara summoned it!"

"This is not good! We have to get Naruto, Shino, and Kakashi-sensei out of there or we're all dead!" Sakura said with concern.

"I know, but we're not at full strength ourselves. What more can…hey what's that?" Kasumi said, as she noticed a bright green light.

"You don't think…" Sakura said, possibly drawing a conclusion.

"Naruto!" both girls said together.

"We gotta hurry!" Kasumi said, as they tried to speed up and rush to the battle.

* * *

"Deidara, remember when you said that you would win over me if my wind wasn't strong enough?" asked Naruto, as the aura increased in intensity. Soon his eyes were now glowing bright green as well. "Well tell me something, what would you do if my wind was stronger than your earth? Would you be scared?"

"Nonsense! You're delusional kid. Just face the fact that you're about to die!" Deidara retorted, thinking the argument was futile.

"You're mistaken. See you may have the Yonbi's chakra, its Hoshi no Tama, and the ability to summon the beast, but do you know what you're about to face?" Naruto said rising up into the air. As he was levitating, he didn't notice the girls arriving to the battle. "What you're about to see is a glimpse of my ultimate power as the most powerful Wind Shinobi in existence!"

"Kid, you're probably not even a Jounin. What makes you think you could be the most powerful Wind Shinobi?" Deidara laughed.

"This new power I just received from my Bijuu, Shukaku! Now you're about to see the true power of the Wind Illumina!" Naruto screamed. "WIND OVERDRIVE!!"

"Wind Overdrive? What in the world?" Kasumi thought to herself.

"Wind…" Deidara said as Naruto exploded with power. His entire body was shining in a green aura as the winds encircled him. It was almost as if Naruto had become a god!

"So you think the Wind has no ability against the Earth? The only person that can say that to me is Chouji!" Naruto screamed as he slashed the air in front of him, sending out a large green energy blade. It struck Yonbi, causing the chicken to roar in anger. "Oh did I make you mad? GOOD! See how you like this!" Naruto continued moving his hands, slashing and slicing, sending out massive blades of energy that continued to slash at Yonbi.

"No way! It's like Naruto is a Wind God or something! Just how can he be doing that!" Sakura was shocked to see that Naruto had become so powerful.

"It has to be that Wind Overdrive or whatever. I don't know what he did, but Naruto's gone to a level higher than Bankai!" Kasumi said as she looked on. While Naruto kept his attack up, she was thinking, "If he could do this, then it's possible that all of us may be able to reach this level."

"How did he get so powerful? Minutes ago he was down on the ground nearly dead, and now this?" Deidara thought to himself. "Alright Yonbi, time to really show this kid what you can do."

"Had enough Deidara! Or do you want more!" Naruto continued his assault with wind blades continuously striking until Deidara made his move.

"Oh this time I'll give you something! Yonbi, crush him!" Deidara commanded as the Yonbi slammed its tails into the ground, causing thousands of rocks to fly into the air. It then used the tails to smash into each rock, sending them flying at Naruto. "I told you, your wind is nothing!"

"You'll want to think about that…" Naruto said, drawing in every ounce of Shukaku's chakra. His aura became more intense as the wind around him became more violent. There were some rocks that got close to him, but with the wind speed, they were all slashed instantly. "Hey Deidara, wanna know something else I got besides this nifty new power level?"

"Something else! You can't have something else!" Deidara replied, starting to feel slightly worried.

"I do! And this is it!" Naruto screamed, as he summoned four large tornadoes around Deidara and the Yonbi. They were similar to his Vortex Storm, but the tornadoes were much more intense in wind speed as any type of debris would become dangerous. Naruto then began to manipulate the tornadoes to spin around Deidara as he also began to increase their size and intensity.

"What the…this can't be happening!" Deidara was now in trouble. He tried commanding Yonbi to retaliate, but the intensity of the wind even threw the giant chicken off balance.

"Goodbye Deidara! I hope you burn in hell!! OMEGA CYCLONE!!" Naruto screamed as he summoned one more tornado right in the middle of the group, causing it to merge with the four. What stood before the group was a cyclone of catastrophic proportion. Naruto had summoned an F-5 cyclone, and increased its power tenfold. With all the rock debris that Yonbi summoned, it was all being thrashed about in the cyclone, bombarding Deidara and Yonbi thousands of times over. Naruto descended to the ground as his aura faded, and he soon collapsed as the cyclone died down. The Yonbi was gone and Deidara was missing as well.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out as she ran over to begin healing him. "Naruto, wake up."

"Sakura…chan?" his vision was blurry, but he could make out the distinct pink hair and the glowing green palms. "Where…"

"Don't say anything else. You just suffered an extreme case of chakra depletion. But how did you do that! I've never seen a cyclone that big in my entire life!" Sakura replied.

"She's right nii-san, how did you do it? I mean you literally went further than Bankai and stopped a Bijuu in its place!" Kasumi added. "But you do know Oka-san is probably gonna be upset."

"Why…because I kicked…her brother's butt??" Naruto said weakly.

"Brother? Since when did she have siblings?" asked Kasumi. "I've never heard of us having any uncles or aunts."

"I'll…tell you later." Naruto said, drifting back to sleep.

"To be honest, I think it would be best if we returned to Suna. We'll have a chance to rest and finish our mission." Kakashi advised, but Chiyo had one final thing left to do.

"You are wise, son of the White Fang. But I shall not be returning." Chiyo said. "Kasumi please lay Gaara down here."

"Chiyo-baa-sama, what do you intend to do?" asked Kasumi.

"It is time I repent for my transgression." Chiyo said, as she moved towards Gaara. "It was my fault that he suffered in the first place, but it was you. You kids made it possible for him to be happy in life, and to even find love in his life. I can see now why Konoha is so strong."

"But Chiyo-baa-sama, what do you mean? What can you...oh no! Stop, you can't do that!" Sakura cried out. "Don't risk your life like that!"

"Sakura, what's she planning?" Kasumi was a little confused as to what would have Sakura so upset.

"She's going to use the jutsu that she used on you. It's a Tensei Ninjutsu!" Sakura said, remembering how Chiyo transferred some of her own life energy into Kasumi after Sasori attacked her.

"Tensei Ninjutsu...Chiyo-baa-sama, don't do it! Look, I can call a friend here; we have a way of bringing Gaara back without the need to sacrifice yourself!" Kasumi said, knowing that Hinata was the one who could revive Gaara without losing her own life.

"You speak kind words, but my mind is made up." Chiyo said, placing her hands on Gaara's chest. "Besides, Sasori's poison would have killed me anyway."

"But didn't we give you the antidote??" Sakura exclaimed. "You should have been immune!"

"It wore off moments before Sasori struck me. Therefore I need to be swift, for my time is short." Chiyo said, as she started channeling a blue chakra in her palms. "I only hope that Gaara can forgive me." Chiyo continued pumping the blue chakra into Gaara, but there was no change in his condition.

"What's going on? I thought that was supposed to bring him back?" asked Sakura.

Chiyo was breathing hard, her body worn from the battle. "I don't have enough chakra. After I used part of the jutsu on Kasumi, it weakened me." That was when Kasumi walked over and placed her hand on top of Chiyo's.

"Then let me return your chakra. It's the least I can do. But are you sure this is what you really want?" asked Kasumi with a serious look. "You don't have to die!"

"You and Sakura, both stubborn like Tsunade-hime. That's why you'll both succeed." Chiyo replied, as she started channeling the chakra again.

"You know, even though we knew you for a short time, I will say that I'll miss you Chiyo-baa-sama." Sakura said, placing her own hand beside Kasumi's. "Just make sure…you don't miss us too much." Tears started falling as Sakura channeled her remaining chakra. The blue glow became more intense as it began to surround and pass through Gaara. After about a minute, Chiyo's jutsu was finished, and Gaara slowly awoke.

"What…happened?" asked Gaara as his vision cleared. He saw Kasumi, Sakura, and Chiyo standing over him, but noticed Chiyo beginning to falter.

"Let's just say you and Naruto now have a lot more in common Gaara." Sakura said.

"Speaking of Naruto, where is he?" wondered the Kazekage.

"Let's just say that the big dork is over there asleep. He wore himself out. And you know he really wanted to see you after all this time." Kasumi said as she started crying herself. "Plus I missed you myself."

"I missed you guys as well," replied Gaara. He then turned to Chiyo, who still had a smile on her face. "Chiyo-sama…"

"Kazekage-sama…I'm…sorry." Those were the final words that came from her mouth before death finally overtook her.

"Chiyo-sama!!" Gaara said, moving over to her lifeless body.

* * *

Two days had passed as the team returned to Suna. There were mixed emotions as the Kazekage was returned home safely, but there was also the loss of one of Suna's greatest shinobi. The funeral had come and gone, and the group was preparing for their trip home.

"I guess I finally know what Kasumi-san meant when she said you and I have a lot more in common Naruto." Gaara said. "It's too bad that we couldn't save Chiyo-sama."

"I know. But her memory will live on. I'm just glad we got you back. It wouldn't be the same without you around." Naruto replied.

"True, it would have been boring without Panda-chan. Besides, he still needs to propose to me sometime. Everyone else has gotten engaged but me!" Kin said, lightening the mood.

"Trust me Kin-chan, I'm still waiting before I make that move." Sakura replied with a chuckle. "I still have to figure out a way to get this one to lose the bowl cut!"

"But Sakura-chan, this is a sign of the eternal bond of youth that Gai-sensei and I will always share! It causes the fires of youth to burn bright inside me!" Lee said in his defense.

"And why am I going out with you again?" Sakura asked as she kissed him.

"Speaking of couples…I think you have a little bit of explaining to do Temari?" Kankuro said, while a newly repaired Karasu was dancing behind.

"He is right. What's this I hear about you being engaged?" Gaara added, drawing a little bit of sand around his sister.

"I…uh…well that is…come on! He's not that bad! So he's a little lazy sometimes!" Temari whined to her brothers. "Look, promise me you won't kill him ok!"

"Oh we won't kill him…just maim him for a while." Kankuro said with an evil look.

"That and maybe crush his legs…and his arms. I think I can keep him in a body cast for a few months." Gaara said, adding to the tension.

"See, I knew this was going to happen! My brothers find out I'm engaged to Shikamaru and they go insane! I really hate being the only girl!" Temari complained. "Kasumi-chan, can I switch families with you? I mean Naruto doesn't drive you nuts!"

"Oh don't get me started about him! At least your brothers aren't complete airheads when it comes to girls!" Kasumi replied in haste. "Knowing my brother, he'll make a stupid mood swing joke and I'll be ready to kill him then!"

"Kasumi, I want a piece of that ok. Seriously, he makes one crack and I'll knock him into next week." Sakura added to the conversation.

"Teenagers…sometimes you can never understand them." Kakashi said to himself. "Come on you four, time to go home."

"Take care you guys. And don't forget to come visit. You know you're always welcome." Naruto said, firmly shaking hands with Gaara.

"The same goes for you Naruto. I'll make sure to keep my ANBU on alert for any information about Akatsuki. If we find anything we'll let you know." Gaara replied. "Just make sure to take them out!"

"With pleasure!" Naruto said, turning to rejoin the group.

About a few miles into the trip, Kasumi decided to get some more answers out of Naruto. "Ok, I want to know something? What did it feel like when you entered that new Overdrive state?"

"Honestly, I had never felt so much power in my life! It was even more intense than when Sasuke and I took on Shadow Sasuke." Naruto replied. "It felt like I had absolute control over my Wind Powers as well."

"I do have to say, that new Omega Cyclone of yours is unreal." Sakura commented. "If you can do something like that, imagine what the others could do?"

"Hey you're right! Oh man, now I get to tell Sasuke I'm stronger than he is again!" Naruto chuckled. "He's gonna be so mad!"

"Oh brother. Ok second question, what's this about you saying something that Shukaku is related to us?" asked Kasumi. "I mean we're kitsune. How can we be related to a raccoon dog?"

"Actually I'm gonna ask Oka-san about that when we get home. Even I was confused about that." Naruto said. "But come on…us related to the Bijuu? That sounds a little crazy even for me."

* * *

Back in Konoha…

Akane was pacing all over Tsunade's office. Ever since she got the letter from the Phoenix Village, she wasn't feeling too happy.

"Hime, what's wrong? You've been pacing all day?" asked a concerned Arashi. "What's troubling you my vixen."

"I just got a letter from the Phoenix Village." Akane told him. "Of all people, it had to be her! Why did she have to reply like that?"

"Who? Was it the Shichibi?" Arashi wondered who it was.

"You mean Mai-chan? Yeah it was her. She's taking care of the group there, and she agreed to the alliance, but that's not the problem!" Akane said in distress.

"Ok, then what is?" Arashi was even more confused.

"Arashi-kun, do you know what happens when you haven't seen your little sister in almost 500 years, and you find out that she's absolutely jealous of you? She's already mad that I have so many kids, plus I'm married to you!" Akane told him. "She's never going to let me live this down!"

"Wait, you have a sister?" Arashi's confusion got worse.

"Arashi, I have four! And one is coming for a visit when the group returns home!" Akane whined. "I can just hear it now…'Why do you get all the cute guys, and how come you have so many kids and I don't! You're cheating somehow Kyuubi-nee-chan!' And knowing her, she'll probably spoil the kids rotten!"

"So you mean to tell me, my in-laws…are the Bijuu?" questioned Arashi. "What's so bad about that?"

"They know stuff from when I was a kid…and I know they'll embarrass the living daylights out of me." Akane said, feeling even more depressed. "Mai-chan is gonna have a field day with me!"

Arashi suddenly had a wave of humor come over him, "So…I get to find out just how much trouble you were as a kid! I think I'm going to like this."

"ARASHI!! You're not serious are you?" Akane was even more worried now that Arashi was planning on having fun with this. "Come on, do you know how bad it will be if Miki-chan hears any of that!"

"I dunno. I think I better go tell Haku and Akemi that their aunt will be coming for a visit." Arashi laughed. "See ya later vixen!" With that he vanished with a flash, leaving Akane wondering what she was going to do.

"Why did I have to nitpick Mai-chan?" Akane said to herself.

* * *

**Looks like Naruto is the first one to achieve the brand new level of power...the Overdrive Form. However with great power comes an even greater risk. So what will happen when the other knights attempt to unlock the Overdrive. And what about Deidara? Did Naruto really finish him off? And what about Akane's problem! Arashi now knows that she's related to all the other bijuu! Let's just say it's gonna be chaos when Akane and Mai meet for the first time in 500 years!! Well, next time...the Phoenix Village Chapter!!  
**


	7. Phoenix Rising, and a bit more!

Neokenshin: Oy this was a heck of a chapter!

Naruto: What do you mean!

Neokenshin:Well due to my PC needing to be formatted, I had to reinstall Word. However it seems that the Spell-check didn't install...and it decided to tell me about it at 1AM!!!

Naruto:That officially sucks man.

Neokenshin: Yeah so I'm stuck doing a manual spell check. So if there's typos and mispellings, please forgive me ok. I'll have Word fixed soon, but I had to get this chapter up.

Naruto: I'm sure people will forgive you. But I wanna see what's going on with Sasuke's team. So as everyone knows, Naruto isn't owned by Neokenshin! Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7: Phoenix rising…and some family revelations too.

Another 2 days had passed since the Phoenix Team had arrived in the Phoenix Village. Unfortunately they were all stricken by sudden heat stroke and were pretty much incapacitated. Luckily it wasn't fatal to any of them. However it would take a while before they were stable enough to recover from the heat sickness, though Hinata had a little advantage.

"Ok…next time Haku's coming out here." Hinata slowly awoke to find that it was now early morning. "Wow, how long was I out?" She felt her forehead and noticed she was still fairly warm, but not as bad as it was before. "Looks like my Water Illumina power helped cool me a little…but why am I in my underwear!!" She did notice that she was in a large bed, but her clothes were missing. Quickly pulling the cover back over herself, she turned to notice some clothes and a note by her backpack. The note simply said, 'Wear this. It will help keep you cool while you are here.' "Hmm, well might as well do what it says. The garment turned out to be a red and orange summer yukata. Hinata could tell the fabric was much different than anything she had worn before. She also noticed it was lighter than most fabric as well. "Wow, the note was right, I feel cooler already. Well, I guess I should try to find everyone else. Hopefully they're all ok."

She left the room she was in and wandered a little through the hallways. Even though she had cooled down, she was still somewhat disoriented, so she still had a few dizzy spells. "Ugh, guess I wasn't at 100 percent just yet." Leaning on the nearby wall, she made her way down to the living area. It finally came to her that she was actually in someone's home, instead of a medical facility.

"So you're up. Wondered when you'd come out of that heat sickness," said Mai as she sipped some tea.

"Wait, who are you? And where am I?" asked Hinata.

"You're in the Phoenix Village. Hard to believe a kitsune fell to heat stroke, considering you control Foxfire. Just what is my crazed sister training you to do anyway?" Mai laughed. "I'm just kidding. Come, have a seat. You must still feel fairly weak."

"I…guess so." Hinata said, accepting the invitation. She took a seat on the sofa where she finally took a good look at her hostess. "I'm not used to so much heat. I wonder what the temperature is here anyway."

"It's a brisk 125 degrees F. **(A/N I hate converting from F to C, so I'm just gonna use F)**" Mai told her. "Normally it gets a lot hotter, but that's mostly due to my chakra. Oh, I haven't introduced myself to you yet Hinata."

"You…know my name?" Hinata questioned, wondering just who this woman was.

"Of course. You're Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the clan of Hyuuga, Second Princess of the Kitsune Clan, the Water Illumina Knight, and the betrothed to Naruto Uzumaki, my nephew." Mai explained. "Akane-chan explained all of it in her letter."

"Akane-sama's letter! That was only supposed to be given to…" Hinata was feeling distressed, considering that Akane told her to give the letter directly to the Shichibi.

"Me. My name is Mai Housenka, and I'm also known as the Shichibi no Houou." Mai said with a smile. "I apologize that your first time here in the Phoenix Village ended up getting you sick."

Hinata felt a wave of relief, knowing that her mission had not been compromised. "It's ok Shichibi-sama, I was just a little worried."

"Akane-chan was right. You are very formal. I don't see why, since I'm your future…oh wait, I am your aunt! Considering you are the Second Princess of the Kitsune Clan. So Aunt Mai will be just fine." Mai said. "But you are very polite. I see you were raised well."

"Thank you…Aunt Mai." Hinata was still confused, but she just decided to go with it anyway. "So where are we?"

"My home of course. Oh and no need to worry about your friends. I've made sure they're being well cared for. Though we did have to shave that very large dog. He wouldn't have made it in this heat." Mai explained. "Hope he won't be upset."

"You shaved Akamaru!" Hinata was a little shocked, but then she realized it was kind of funny. "Boy Kiba's gonna flip out over this one!"

"I see. Well, we can catch up on small talk later. If I'm correct, you're here to set up an alliance with my village in the hopes to stop Akatsuki." Mai asked.

"We are Mai…Aunt Mai. See, right now they're out to capture you and the rest of the Bijuu. We know they have the Yonbi and Hachibi, and are in the process of sealing Shukaku." Hinata started to explain. "We can't afford to have Akatsuki get a hold of any more Bijuu."

"Hard to believe Tsukune and Shinja were captured. But of course Tsukune was so hard headed, that he rarely listened to anyone, and Shinja was so caught up on her looks that she probably underestimated her opponents. Sometimes my I still wonder how they're my little brother and sister." Mai said in grief.

"So you Bijuu…really are related?" questioned Hinata.

"Yeah, we are. Kami created all of us, so he's pretty much our father. Basically there are five girls and five boys. You've probably already heard of Ryukotsusei, the Tenbi. Well he was the first one created, then Akane-chan was next." Mai explained. "Up next came myself and my fraternal twin brother, the Sanbi. Well his human name is Daisuke Enyou (Large Ocean). You'll like him, he's very calm and serene, and he was always the polite one too. After that it was my sister Rokubi, named Makoto Shimo (Frosty Sincerity) and Ichibi, the one called Shukaku, whose real name is Hiroshi Karai (Tolerant Cylcone). Mako-chan was always the tough girl. So what if she controlled Ice, she still had a frosty disposition and always wanted to do things on her own. And Hiroshi…when he and Tsukune were together, those two were downright crazy! Everything was a major competition or fight with those two."

"Wow, they seem similar of the traits that all of us possess. Especially Makoto-sama. She seems like the kind of person that Haku-chan used to be." Hinata commented.

"Oh! I remember her. Akane-chan said she was the quiet girl of your bunch for a while. Yeah she'd really hit it off with Mako-chan." Mai said. "Oh where was I, oh yeah. The last four that came after all the rest of us were Tsukune Kido (Chicken of the Earth), the Yonbi; Shinja Kaminabi (Sacred Serpent of the Forest), the Hachibi; Inuyasha Shiden, the Gobi; and Yugito Nii, the Nibi. Now Yugi-chan, she was the baby of the bunch, being the youngest, but she was so cute when she was a little kitten! It's been so long since I heard from her. I wonder how she is. And Inuyasha, well he was the proud one, always wanting to do things by tradition."

"Holy cow, my kitsune family is related to the Bijuu! This is unreal!" Hinata thought to herself as Mai continued her conversation.

"So there you have it Hinata-chan, you basically have a crazy bunch of family members. One of which is going to get some serious nit-picking when I get to Konoha." Mai said with a stern look.

"You're coming to Konoha? Does this mean…" Hinata said, thinking that things just got a lot better.

"Are you kidding? A group of freak shinobi are trying to use my brothers and sisters for their own evil purposes? I don't think so. Consider the alliance between Konoha and the Phoenix Village a reality. Every ounce of my resources are available to stop Akatsuki." Mai said with a burning resolve. "We're going to put a stop to this."

"Aunt Mai, that's awesome! I can't wait to tell everyone!" Hinata cheered. "By the way, where are my friends?"

"They're probably still recovering. I had a feeling that it was your Water Illumina Power that helped you recover so quickly, since it was able to help drop your body temperature much faster." Mai explained. "Though it's really bad since I don't get to do the 'scary demonic leader' thing."

"But you're not scary at all. You're actually quite beautiful." Hinata commented, putting a smile on Mai's face.

"You know, having you as a niece isn't a bad thing at all." Mai said. "But do you think you could help me do that, you know put a little bit of a fright in your friends? I don't get to have that much fun that often, since Akane-chan always said kitsune get to be the tricksters."

"Um ok, but what do I do?" asked Hinata. "I don't want to upset anyone."

"Oh it's simple. I'll just have some of my guard escort you to my office once the others are feeling better, do a little interrogation, make them think I'm not going to help you, threaten to destroy them in a pyre of white hot fire." Mai said nonchalantly. "Then I spring it on them and get a good laugh."

"Hmm, that doesn't seem so bad. Ok I'm in." Hinata agreed to the terms.

"Also it would be good to start things on a good note since Sasuke will probably not like me for a while." Mai said. "I plan to help him tap a little further into his Fire energy, and he'll probably not like how extreme I can get."

"Knowing him, if it means he can get stronger than Naruto from time to time, he'll do it. Just one thing." Hinata asked. "Can you go easy on Shiori-chan? I don't think she likes to be burned that often."

"Shiori? Who is that?" wondered Mai, since there were no other girls besides Hinata and Momoko.

"Well Shiori…is Sasuke's female half." Hinata said. "It's a long story behind that."

"Care to explain? We have lots of time." Mai replied. "Oh and let me get some tea for you. Shizuka! Can you bring another cup of tea and some rice cakes please."

"Of course Mai-sama!" Shizuka called out from the kitchen. "Be right there."

"Also before I forget, Shizuka is my retainer. She was the one that helped care for you when you first got here." Mai turned back to get comfortable in her chair.

"So she was the one I saw." Hinata thought to herself.

"Now about this female side that Sasuke has?" inquired Mai.

"How do I begin…" Hinata said, getting herself comfortable.

* * *

Back in Konoha…

"At least we're home. It's a shame that we couldn't stop Akatsuki." Sakura said as the group walked through the gates.

"We did the best we could. They just had the time advantage, and Itachi-nii-san couldn't risk his cover. I know he feels awful for having to go through that whole sealing ritual." Kasumi commented. "Well, guess we should check in at the Training Center. Hopefully we can get an update on Sasuke-chan's team."

"That and get Naruto to a freaking bed! This lugnut is heavy!" Natsumi whined while she was carrying Naruto on her shoulder.

"But you're half of him. Shouldn't that lighten the weight?" asked Temari.

"I wish! I mean just a day ago he was perfectly fine!" Natsumi grunted. "Honestly if it wasn't for Kasumi's Kitsune Capsule, we'd probably be stuck camping for another week!"

"I still don't understand it myself, but how is it that you were able to feel the effects of the Capsule, but he wasn't?" Kasumi wondered. "Whatever. Let's just get to the Training Faciilty."

Kakashi headed back to his home while the team made their way back to the training facility, getting Naruto to the medical bay. Sakura decided to stay and monitor him while Kasumi, Natsumi, and Temari checked in with Akane.

So they have Shukaku." Akane said. "That makes three of my brethren captured."

"We did all we could, but Akatsuki just had the advantage." Kasumi explained. "I'm still surprised we managed to come back alive after the run in with Yonbi."

"You what! Please do not tell me you actually fought him!" Akane said, worried about what happened.

"We didn't…but me and Naruto totally unleashed some serious power against him!" Natsumi replied. "He never stood a chance against our new power!"

"Wait…you mean to say that you and Naruto took on Yonbi and survived? How did you do it?" asked Akane. She was now intrigued to hear that they actually survived the fight.

"Somehow Naruto tapped into a new level of his Illumina Power. He called it the Overdrive Form." Kasumi said, explaining what happened with Naruto. "Apparently when he was knocked into the chakra flow from Shukaku, his gem absorbed it and pushed his power to a brand new level."

"Yeah, we were able to even create a brand new attack, called Omega Cyclone! Oka-san, it was unreal!" Natsumi was still excited. "Only bad thing was that after we used it, we were completely drained."

"Hmm, we'll have to investigate this Overdrive Form in depth. For now I want you to head home and get some rest. Because when the Phoenix Team returns, we're in for some serious trouble." Akane said with a grim look.

"Why is that Oka-san?" asked Kasumi. "Oh yeah I also wanted to ask, is it true that the other Bijuu think of you as a sister?"

"How did you hear about that?" Akane inquired. "I've never said anything about that to any of you kids."

"Shukaku told me. He said that you were the overprotective one or something? That and Yonbi was like his twin brother or something?" Natsumi said, still fairly confused.

"Great. Just great." Akane said with a sigh. "Kasumi, Natsumi, in reality…the other Bijuu are my siblings…my younger siblings."

"Wait a minute…you mean to tell me we're related to the other Bijuu?" Kasumi said, shocked to hear that it was actually true. "Why haven't you told us this before!"

"It just slipped my mind! I mean protecting the Illumina Gems, raising you kids, dealing with Shadow Sasuke and Orochimaru…it was just too much!" Akane replied with a hint of grief. "When you're the most powerful Bijuu in existence…well with the exception of my older brother Ryukotsusei, you have constantly deal with so much…especially keeping your grandfather from trying to spoil the living daylights out of you kids. I swear he wanted to give all of you godly powers and make you nearly invincible shinobi, but I had to keep telling him that you needed to grow and learn your own inner power!"

"Uh Akane-sama, correct me if I'm mistaken, but did you just say what I think you did?" Temari asked, figuring it was just a crazy idea.

"You are right on the point Temari-chan. It's all true." Akane agreed with the former Suna kunoichi.

Kasumi and Natsumi just paused for a second, taking in all of the information when it finally became clear…"KAMI'S OUR GRANDFATHER!!!!!!"

"Yes, and what's worse is that your Aunt Mai is coming to visit when the Phoenix team returns!" Akane replied.

"Whoa, this is…I mean this is huge!" Kasumi said, trying not to get frantic. "We're the grandkids to the Creator himself!! Wait, doesn't that already make us demi-gods???"

"Yeah, if we have that kind of a connecton, why don't we just ask him to nuke Akatsuki for us!" Natsumi asked.

"Natsumi-chan, have you ever wondered why there are only five elemental lands and five main types of chakra?" Akane said. "Let's just say about 10,000 years ago the people of the Ice, Wood, and Metal countries apparently got too egotistical, and he got upset. And when your grandfather gets upset…well he's been known to erase more than a little bit out of existence. Plus he's not one to intervene unless he really feels it necessary, so good luck trying to ask him to do anything. And to answer your question Kasumi, you're not really demi-gods since we Bijuu don't have godly power. Kami kept all of that. He just created us with immense demonic power for the purpose of interacting and protecting this world. We can't do things like create matter from nothing, or ressurections. But Yugi-chan does have a connection to the shinigami, so she's probably the closest one who could pull something like that off. Pretty much all hanyou and regular demons that originate from one of us Bijuu are basically advanced humans."

"Ok ok, that aside…who's our Aunt Mai…wait…you mean the Shichibi!" Natsumi said in shock.

"Yes, Mai-chan is my younger sister. Well she's the second one in the chain of girls. You see, myself, her, Rokubi, Hachibi, and Nibi are all girls, while Tenbi, Sanbi, Ichibi, Gobi, and Yonbi are the boys." Akane explained. "Me being the oldest was the 'mom' figure for the girls, Mai-chan was the fun loving girl, Mako-chan was the loner, Shinja-chan was comparable to today's fangirl, and Yugi-chan…"

"Let me guess, she was the baby of the bunch?" Kasumi said.

"Baby, that girl was spoiled worse than anyone! If there was one Bijuu that could wrap Kami around their finger, it was her! She took the phrase 'Daddy's Little Girl' to a whole new level!" Akane said. "If you though Akemi-chan was bad, Yugi-chan wrote the book…literally!"

"Wow Oka-san, and I thought our family was crazy." Natsumi said with a laugh. "You guys take the cake!"

"Oh don't get me started! Let me tell you, back when I was around your age, that was about the time Yugi-chan was created. Of course she just had to be this adorable little kitten bijuu. And what was worse, I got stuck with diaper detail! Oh it was supposed to be shared between all the girls, but no!!! Mai-chan ran off to some other side of eternity with Hachibi, Rokubi stayed in her nice little arctic corner in Ice country before it was wiped out, and my brothers...like they were going to do anything!" Akane ranted. Looks like the subject of her brothers and sisters was quite touchy with her. "And then...there was the worst night of my life!"

"Wait, you had a bad night? Oh please, it can't be as bad as what we go through now." Kasumi said. She then had Akane staring at her, easily saying...it was bad.

"Kasumi-chan, do you know what happens when you have nine demon siblings spy on you when you go out on your first date with a human, and he has no idea what you are???" Akane asked. "If you thought your first date with Sasuke was bad, then you haven't seen anything!"

"Oh really? Enlighten us!" Kasumi said, crossing her arms.

"We were having dinner, and on accident the guy I went out with spilled a little bit of water on me. Nicest guy in the world, he offered to clean it up, was very sincere, but what happens? My idiot brothers are all spying on me! And when you end up seeing a giant dragon, turtle, dog, chicken, and racoon-dog all staring at the guy with blazing demonic auras...well let's just say I never got to enjoy another date for a solid millenium." Akane sighed. "At least I got lucky when I merged with Akane. That deal was the best I've had in ages."

Temari, Kasumi, and Natsumi just stood there, mouths wide open from being dumbstruck at Akane's story. As hard as it was to believe...there was nothing that could top that insanity.

"Kasumi...your family is insane." Temari said with a straight look.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Kasumi agreed. "Well Oka-san, just what is it we have to prepare for when Aunt Mai comes anyway?"

"Well, for a Phoenix, it has to be like this..." Akane began to explain.

* * *

Back to the Phoenix Village...

A few hours had passed as Hinata and Mai talked. Mai had explained a lot about the Bijuu while Hinata had been filling her in with information about Team Illumina. After the two finished Mai recommended that Hinata rest for a little while longer so she would be fully recovered from the heat sickness. She had also told her that her seamstresses would be modifying everyone's clothes with special heat absorbant threads, designed to keep their bodies cool in the higher temperature. As Mai left to head back to her office, she left Shizuka in charge of making sure everyone else was ok. After a few hours when it had hit midday, Mai put her plan into action.

"Hinata-sama, are you awake?" Shizuka asked as she entered the room.

Hinata turned over, waking herself. After a quick stretch, she acknowledged the Phoenix retainer, "I am. Thank you for waking me Shizuka-san. And please, no need for formalities."

"I apologize. Mai-sama told me that you would probably be the same with the formalities. But she has asked me to retrieve you and your friends. Some of her guard is waiting outside to escort you to her office." Shizuka explained.

"Thank you. What about my friends, have they awoken yet?" Hinata questioned as she tied the sash on her yukata.

"Yes, they are all waiting in the living quarters. I have given each of them some more medicine to help regulate their body temperatures to our harsh environment. Also just to remind you, your normal clothes are in the hands of myself and Mai-sama's seamstresses. We are modifying them with the same material as your yukata, so you may wear them and not feel hot while you are here." Shizuka bowed in respect. "They should be done very soon."

"Thank you Shizuka-san." Hinata said, leaving the room. She followed the corridor back to the stairs to find her friends waiting. The first thing she did was try to keep herself from busting out laughing when she saw Akamaru!

"Go ahead, I know you want to. Just get it out of your system Hinata." Kiba said while rubbing Akamaru's shaved back.

"It's just...I mean he's so...naked!" Hinata said, trying to keep her composure.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. At least he's cool now. He told me that after he was shaved, they rubbed some kind of cream all over him to help keep his skin from sunburn. That and they gave him some special water as well." Kiba explained.

"I will say this, whoever gave us these clothes really knows how to pick them. Comfortable, cool, and cute. You can't go wrong there." Momoko commented. "But what I'm wondering is how I was even able to fall subject to this heat. I can normally handle it."

"Beats me. Neji thinks that it was something in the air that affected our senses and caused it. Oh well, at least we weren't the ones that got shot in the neck with a tranquilizer dart," said Sasuke. While the two girls had summer yukatas, the boys were actually given button up short sleeve shirts and shorts for their comfort, still made of the same material.

"Whatever. Well now that we are all awake, we need to hopefully get information. From what I heard from that lady that woke us, we are to be escorted to see the Shichibi. Let us hope that we are able to create a good diplomatic impression and receive the aid of the Shichibi." Neji commented, slowly taking a sip of the water given to him.

"If only you knew what Aunt Mai had planned, Neji-kun." Hinata thought to herself. She then cleared her throat and focused back at the task at hand, "Well, I was told that there are some guards waiting to escort us to the Shichibi's office. It would be best not to be late."

The group headed out of Mai's house to see two guards, dressed in standard ninja fatigues, except they wore short sleeve shirts, and their flak jackets seemed to be thinner. Of course the colors were red and yellow, but somehow the color changed according to their scenery. The most noticable thing on the guards was of course the flaming orange, red, and yellow hair, and the aqueline eyeshape. The guards led them across the heated village, while the Phoenix Team took in the sight of the village. They saw all kinds of people, all of the Phoenix race. To their surprise, not everyone had on red, yellow, or orange. Even outside in the heat, people wore all kinds of colors, though it didn't seem to affect them.

The group finally arrived at the center of the village where Mai's office was. After being led in, the guards led them to her office and said that she would be ready for them shortly.

"So, any guesses as to who the creator of my powers is?" asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what do you mean by that?" Kiba wondered in confusion.

"He means, is the Shichibi a male or female. You know, like Akane-kouhi?" Momoko replied.

"Oh yeah...hmm, I wonder. If it's a girl, you think she's cute?" Kiba said with a hint of drool coming from his mouth.

"And of course this is coming from the single guy of the bunch." Sasuke said with a sigh. "First of all if it is a she, then she's probably like Akane-sama. So she'd most likely look old enough to be your mom. Second, this is the Fire Bijuu we're talking about. Come on, do you really think she would even give you a second glance at something like that! She'd probably incinerate you in a heartbeat!"

"Sasuke is right. It's best we focus on our task. Hinata-chan, do you have the scroll from Akane-sama that we are supposed to deliver?" asked Neji.

"Yeah it's right...well I thought it was with me! Oh no, I think I lost it!" Hinata lied, obviously knowing that Mai had the scroll already. "I'm sorry guys."

"Doesn't matter. We have our Illumina Power as proof, and besides, we have 3 royal family kitsune here." Sasuke said with confidence. "We should be ok." He then heard a voice telling them to enter the office. "Well looks like we can go on in."

The group entered Mai's office, which strangely looked just the same as Tsunade's office back in Konoha. Only one major thing was different, you couldn't see any large stacks of paper anywhere.

"So, looks like we have some kitsune in our village." Mai started her charade. "What brings you to the Village of the Phoenix?"

"It is a girl! The Shichibi is a girl after all!" Kiba blurted out, before Momoko smacked him in the back of the head.

"Yeesh man, we haven't even introduced ourselves and you're already gonna get us killed!" Momoko said, hoping nothing bad happened.

"Shichibi-sama, we are shinobi from Konoha. We have come on behalf of the Kyuubi no Kitsune to ask for your help in establishing an alliance with our village." Sasuke began.

"And why is it that I should help you?" Mai questioned. "Matter of fact, why should I even consider helping Kyuubi in the first place? Has that fox been outsmarted? Not only that, but who are you to begin asking me questions when you don't even introduce yourself!"

"Forgive me Shichibi-sama. Before I begin, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, Second Prince of the Kitsune clan, and betrothed to the First Princess and Heir of the Kitsune Clan. To my left is Hinata Hyuuga, heiress of the clan of Hyuuga, Second Princess of the Kitsune Clan, and betrothed to the son of the Kyuubi." Sasuke started his introductions. "To her left is Momoko Kusajishi, Sixth Princess of the Kitsune Clan, and one of the Four Generals of the Kitsune. To my right is Neji Hyuuga, cousin to Hinata, and proud member of the Hyuuga Clan. To his right is Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, tracking and reconnasiance specialist."

"Shichibi-sama, we come with urgent news. A group known as Akatsuki has been capturing the other Bijuu in the hopes of gaining their power. From what we have learned, the Yonbi, and the Hachibi have been captured by them and sealed." Neji explained. "We have also learned that in the desert areas of Suna, the Ichibi known as Shukaku was captured and is in the process of being sealed as well."

"And what does this have to do with me, per se? Those fools were careless enough to let themselves be captured." Mai brushed off the comment. "As far as I'm concerned, this Akatsuki has done nothing to disturb me or my village."

"But Shichibi-sama, that's the problem! We have reason to believe that one member is trying to find the village in the hopes of capturing you. That's why we wish to form the alliance. Kyuubi-kouhi believes that with your strength, you can give us more power to stop them." Momoko pleaded.

"So Kyuubi is now showing weakness? Then she deserves to be captured herself. Besides, what proof do you even have of your identities? How can I be sure that you're not some ordinary kitsune." Mai asked.

"Because only the children of the Kyuubi would know about the Illumina Gems." Sasuke said, flicking his wrist. Neji and Hinata followed suit to reveal theirs as well. "Especially the one wielding the gem you yourself created!"

"The Illumina Gems, how did you little whelps even know of such a thing!" Mai exclaimed in a false shock.

"Because we were chosen to be the wielders of this great power. We have trained for nearly three years and to this day continue to train ourselves so that we may fully control this power." Sasuke explained. "Without it, we might not have been able to accomplish many of the things we have done so far."

"Like what, kill rogue ninja?" Mai smirked.

"No, they've used the power to stop Orochimaru from his twisted scheme. If it wasn't for Illumina Power, then Sasuke never would have been able to destroy his demonic clone." Kiba said. "Not only that but because of Illumina Power, it has been able to help all of our ninja teams grow stronger."

"So, Sasuke, you're the one that wields the power of Fire? What makes you think you are worthy to control the Phoenix Flame?" Mai asked, wondering just what Sasuke would say.

"I am worthy to wield the Fire Gem because I use it to protect my friends and family, my village, and my fiancee." Sasuke said boldly. "That's why I even ask for your help in tapping further into my power so that I may become stronger."

Mai simply stared at the group with a burning stare before she started her final act. "You insolent little whelp! You come in here asking me to forge an alliance with that no good Kyuubi, and then you even ask me to help you with Illumina Power, that of which I had no say in granting you?" A white flame surrounded her as she put on an enraged look. Of course it did start to burn the desk, but not by much. "I should incinerate all of you right now in a white hot pyre of flame."

"Shichibi-sama, please! We mean no disrepect! We only ask for your help!" Momoko pleaded one last time.

"My help huh..." Mai's flame grew larger. "Well then..." In an instant the flame died out. "Ok. I'll be glad to help. Only if Sasuke-kun releases Shiori-chan first."

This instantly put Sasuke, Neji, Momoko, and Kiba into a stupor. Hinata on the other hand started immediately laughing.

"Hinata-chan, what's so funny!" Neji asked.

"It's nothing really, except that Aunt Mai's performance was brilliant!" Hinata laughed.

"Aunt Mai!" said the other four in question.

"Yes. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mai Housenka, the Shichibi no Houou, and younger sister of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Mai said with a smile. "That's right. Sasuke-kun, Momoko-chan, say hi to your Aunt Mai!"

"But...but...wait a minute! What in the world is going on here! How did Hinata know about all of this!" Sasuke said in confusion.

"I woke up much earlier than all of you due to my Water Illumina Power. That's when I met Aunt Mai. She explained everything to me. And the scroll...she already had it. Before any of this was even set up, she agreed to the alliance." Hinata explained, leaving the group feeling even more stupid.

"So all of this was a joke." Neji asked.

"Yeah...well except for shaving Akamaru. Now that was real. And I gotta say Kiba-kun, he's got a lot of fur!" Mai replied.

"Uh ok." Kiba said, deciding it would be better to stand there and look dumb.

"But in all seriousness, Hina-chan and I talked about everything and decided that it is too dangerous for Akatsuki to roam freely. Adding in the fact that they have my little brothers and sister right now, I can't stand by and watch that continue." Mai said. "That's why I agreed. Also I do plan on training you a bit Sasuke. Akane-chan's message explained that you are proficient with Fire Arts, and I can even help you strengthen your Illumina Power as well."

"Alright! That's really gonna give us a heads up on Akatsuki." Sasuke said. "Now all we gotta do is report back, and we'll be in good shape."

"No need. I already sent one of my fastest falcons with my reply to Akane-chan. I also told her to get ready since I plan to go to Konoha with you. Having two Bijuu in one place gives a better advantage, and I don't think Akatsuki wants to deal with two of the more powerful ones at one time either." Mai said. "Now where's Shiori-chan? I know she's probably cramped from the trip, so bring her out Sasuke. I have a gift to give my niece anyway."

"Uh alright, I guess." Sasuke said, forming some quick seals. "KITSUNE REI WAKEDORI! (Fox Spirit Sharing/Division). In a puff of smoke, Shiori now stood before the group. Unfortunately she was still wearing her normal kimono and the heat hit her instantly.

"Holy cow Sasuke! Why did you bring me out in a place that's so hot!" Shiori whined. "And what's worse is that I don't have anything to change in!"

"It's ok Shiori-chan. Here, go into my private bathroom and change into this." Mai said, handing Shiori a yukata just like Hinata's. "This will make you feel much better."

"Thank you Aunt Mai. I appreciate that." Shiori replied, taking the yukata and heading to the bathroom to change.

"Sasuke, she's cute. Wonder how she compares to Kasumi-chan." Mai said, instantly slapping Sasuke with a hint of blush. "You know I've heard that you have the ability to transform into Shiori for extended periods of time as well. Ever had a slumber party with my niece yet?"

"N-n-no way! I don't think of Kasumi-chan like that!" Sasuke said, defending himself.

"Even after she saw you naked that one time, hmm??" questioned Mai, turning Sasuke another shade of red.

"How did you know about that!" screamed Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, there was no way I couldn't tell her about that moment." Hinata was still cracking up. "But as Aunt Mai said, we don't have to worry. We have her on our side and now Akatsuki is gonna have a harder time getting to her."

"For now, I know you all have had a long trip. We'll spend the rest of the day in relaxation. Plus it gives me a chance to finally do something I've wanted to do for a long time!" Mai said, with a sneaky grin.

"What would that be Mai-sama?" asked Neji.

"I finally get to spoil my nieces and nephew!" Mai said, pulling Hinata and Sasuke into a tight hug.

"I take it this is just the beginning, eh Hinata?" Sasuke said, trying not to suffocate from Mai's death grip.

"Yeah...can't wait till the others meet...Aunt Mai!" Hinata grunted out as Mai tightened her hug.

* * *

For the next week, the group took in the sights of the Phoenix Village while Sasuke got a hardcore course in some new fire jutsu for his arsenal. Mai even showed him how to start drawing upon his Fire Illumina Energy to enhance his basic fire jutsu as well. Of course that left him burned quite a lot...especially since Shiori just sat back and watched.

"You know, it's really good that I get to learn all of the new techniques that Aunt Mai is teaching you." Shiori said while she ate a snow cone. "Not only that, but I don't have to worry about getting burned either."

"You know...sometimes you're just like an annoying twin sister." Sasuke panted after another training session. Shiori just stuck her tongue out at him. "I still wonder how we're the same person, yet completely different."

"That's what happened. When you first became me, I was able to slowly manifest into my own self. What, do you regret doing that?" Shiori asked with a slight smirk on her face.

"Sometimes. You do get a little annoying from time to time." Sasuke replied.

"I do not!" Shiori whined. "You know what, I'm telling Kasumi-chan when we get home! That way she won't give you any kisses, and I'll get them all to myself."

"That's if I don't merge with you before we get back." Sasuke laughed, as he took a sip of water from his water bottle. "Then I get to spend all the time in the world with Kasumi-chan."

"I don't like you anymore Sasuke," sulked Shiori. "Aunt Mai, Sasuke's picking on me again!"

"You know something, if you two are this funny, then Naruto and Natsumi will probably have me on the floor in stitches." Mai laughed. "But Shiori-chan is right. You two act just like twins. You know, have you ever thought of using a Life Stream Seal on Shiori-chan?"

"A Life Stream Seal? Aunt Mai, what are you talking about?" asked the kitsune girl.

"Well you see, I knew about Akane's Kitsune Rei Wakedori a long time ago. She created it for when she wanted to come down here to the human world and interact with humans. What she did was merge with a human to take that form, and then she could walk around as if she was a normal human." Mai explained as she sat beside the two. "Once she merged, she could easily supress her demonic presence. Then she would stay in the human form she chose for whenever she wanted. She always said it was a good learning experience for her."

"Wait, if she could do that, then wouldn't she have been able to separate from Naruto's mother Akane?" asked Sasuke.

"Unfortunately no. One thing that she told me, was if she ever merged with someone on the brink of death, the merger could become permanent. However I think when she did merge, it was something she truly wanted. You do notice how happy she is, right? She has all of you kids, and nothing puts a smile on a mother's face than her children." Mai replied, dreaming of the day when she would have her own kids. "That's why I really envy her."

"Yeah, Akane-sama is amazing." Shiori commented. "Now what was this about a Life Stream Seal?"

"Oh that. You see, one thing that Akane-chan had to do whenever she did a merger, was to place a Life Stream Seal on her host. What that meant was if she separated the merger, the host would not suffer any negative effects from having so much demonic energy and chakra separate from it." Mai explained. "However I think in your case Shiori-chan, it would essentially sever the spiritual connection you have to Sasuke-kun. Since you said that you and Natsumi-chan have been training yourselves to become stronger with the boys, it may be possible for you to separate from Sasuke, while he retains all of his chakra that he normally gives you. Then with the seal, it would cause the chakra you have of your own to increase, becoming your own chakra supply."

"Aunt Mai, just what are you saying?" Shiori was even more intrigued.

"Well, you'd truly become your own person. You would no longer be bound to Sasuke, and would literally be a true kitsune hanyou girl." Mai said. "However there is also one dangerous side effect."

"What would that be?" Sasuke had to know. If something could separate him and Shiori, and there was a negative effect, then he needed to know so she wouldn't get hurt.

"If a Life Stream Seal fails on you two, it would essentially destroy your soul completely. Not even Yugi-chan's connection to the Shinigami could save you." Mai said with a grim look. "But right now let's not worry about that. We can talk to Akane-chan once we get home. Something this serious needs a lot of thought behind it."

"If Sasuke and I completely separate, I'd be my own person...but what would that mean for Kasumi-chan! I love her too much to give her up!" Shiori thought to herself. "Uh, Aunt Mai, do you think there's any way that I could be separated from Sasuke without severing the spiritual link?"

"So...you're worried about what will happen in the case of Kasumi-chan, am I right?" Mai replied, causing a blush on Shiori's face. "You're worried that if you completely separate from Sasuke, you won't be able to be with Kasumi anymore."

"Well I...it's just that..." Shiori stuttered, getting another laugh out of Mai.

"It's ok sweetie. You can still be in love with Kasumi-chan all you want." Mai said, giving the girl a hug. "There's not a thing wrong with that. Sasuke will just have to learn to share. Isn't that right Sasuke?"

"Uh...well?? I guess so??" Sasuke said, confused at the whole conversation.

* * *

Outside the gates of the Phoenix Village, the two guards were left in a pool of their own blood. Standing over them was a figure dressed in a black robe with red clouds.

"Pathetic. Do these worthless fire users think they can hold up to me?" Kisame said as he placed his large sword Samehada on his back. "Looks like I'm going to have fun getting myself a Bijuu."

* * *

"I see you have definitely improved in your defensive abilites of the Juuken, Hinata-chan." Neji commented after having his own attack deflected. "Taking your Shuugo Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou to a new level...impressive."

"It's simply what you did before Neji. I just added more speed to make it more dangerous." Hinata smiled while she wiped off her forehead. "But I have to say I like that new Hakke Kusho of yours. To be able to use a Juuken strike from long range is exceptional. I bet Otou-san is very proud."

"Ok ok, both of you have gotten really good." Kiba said, giving Akamaru a rubdown. "So when are we headed back home anyway? We should probably try to get back before Akatsuki gets wind of this village."

"Kiba is right. It's better we get home. That will give us a better chance of keeping Mai-sama safe." Neji said. "I believe she is with Sasuke and Shiori at the stadium."

"Then let's..." Hinata said, before she heard screaming coming from outside the dojo. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but we need to hurry up and check it out!" Momoko said, as the group ran outside. When the got out there, they all noticed the strangest thing.

"What is it with all this water? A place this hot shouldn't have it scattered out like this?" Hinata commented. "Something isn't right."

"You got that right! There are four chakra signatures at the stadium. I recognize Sasuke, Shiori, and Mai-sama, but the fourth one is huge!" Neji said, releasing his Byakugan.

"Large chakra...water...oh no!" Hinata said, suddenly realizing what the situation was. "Akatsuki's here!"

"Akatsuki! How!" Kiba exclaimed in shock.

"I'm not sure, but if I'm correct, the one we're dealing with is Kisame Hoshigaki, the absolute worst possible choice of an Akatsuki!" Hinata replied with a flick of her wrist. "With all this water, Neji is essentially rendered ineffective with his Lightning Power, and Sasuke may not have enough strength to stop him! Plus we don't even know if he has a Hoshi no Tama!"

"Then what can we do Hinata? We can't let him get a hold of Mai-sama!" Kiba asked.

"Ok look, I have a plan. Neji, you and Momoko work on getting all the people here to safety. I know I would rather have you fighting with us Neji-kun, but one good lightning bolt would kill all of us in all this water." Hinata said, getting a nod from Neji. "Kiba, you come with me. It's possible we can try to get a jump on Kisame."

"Right behind you Hinata." Kiba said, summoning his own transformer. "Ready Akamaru?"

"Arf!" Akamaru roared.

"Let's do it then! WATER PRISM ACTIVATION!" Hinata said, upgrading to her knight form.

"ILLUMINA ARMOR ACTIVATION!" Kiba said, summoning his Anbu Style Illumina Armor. Akamaru was even decked out in a special body armor as well, giving the ninja dog extra protection with high mobility.

"Be careful you two. If it gets dangerous, contact me. I can still help you without my Illumina Power." Neji said.

"I will Neji-kun." Hinata replied as she and Kiba jumped on Akamaru's back. The duo rushed towards the stadium at full speed in the hopes of preventing Akatsuki from getting another Bijuu.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Dammit! All this water is making it hard for me to do anything!" Sasuke said, already having merged with Shiori to access his full power. He even went into Knight form, but Kisame had gotten the upper hand, flooding the entire stadium with water. "Anything I throw at him, he simply counters with a water shield."

"Sasuke, fall back. Let me handle him." Mai said. She already tossed aside her kimono for a different look. She now wore a sleeveless and backless red kosode, with matching hakama, bound by a yellow obi. **(A/N She wears a red version of Soifon's outfit when fighting in Shunko stance)**. "Alright you fish faced freak. What business do you have coming into my village unannounced and attacking my nephew?"

"He's not the one I'm after. I'm here for a seven tailed bird, and you fit the bill." Kisame replied. "So now if you'll come with me so Akatsuki can seal you away, I'll go about my business."

"Like that's going to happen. So you're the Akatsuki that I've heard about? Well why don't I tell you this. I'm going to go to Konoha with my nephew, and you're going to burn in hell as a smoldering pile of ash!" Mai screamed, quickly forming one seal. "HOUTON: HOUHANE NO JUTSU! (Phoenix Style: Phoenix Feather Jutsu.). Instantly Mai summoned two flaming wings on her back. Flapping them quickly she flung a barrage of flaming feathers at Kisame.

"Looks like I'm going to have fun with this bird. SUITON: OZUMATOI NO JUTSU! (Water Release: Great Whirlpool Entwining Technique)" Kisame said, causing the water he was standing on to swirl around his blade. With one fling he sent the spiral towards Mai, extinguishing the flaming feathers in the process. "I'm not done yet! SUITON: SUIRYUUDAN NO JUSU! (Water Release: Water Dragon Blast)" The water spiral instantly formed a dragon, intent on crashing straight into Mai.

"Oh please, a simple water dragon against me?" Mai said, folding the wings in front of her. "HOUYOKU NO TATE! (Phoenix Wings Shield)" The water dragon struck the shield, but unknown to Mai, there was more going on than she knew. She started seeing water seep through, but couldn't be sure why. "What...what's going on? Why is water getting through my shield?"

"You don't get it do you! I've had you trapped the moment you set foot on my water lake!" Kisame laughed as he forced more chakra into his water blast. It was just enough to overtake Mai and consume her in the surge of water, leaving her soaked and weakened. "It's all thanks to my friend Samehada."

"What are you talking about? What trap!" asked Mai as she tried to dry herself with her chakra. Unfortunately she noticed it was weaker than normal.

"As long as I am in contact with water, I can use it as a channel for Samehada. You see my sword has the ability to absorb chakra, no matter how much it is. Not only that but I can even use that chakra against my enemies! You've been strengthening me ever since the battle started!" Kisame laughed. "Not only that, but thanks to Pein-sama, Samehada has been enhanced to counteract Bijuu chakra with a purification agent. All this time you've been standing on the water watching your precious little fox boy fight, the two of you have had your own demon chakra being purified constantly!"

"No wonder I felt so weak!" Sasuke said to himself! "Just what is this guy!"

"Now, get ready to feel my blade!" Kisame said, rushing in at Mai. Luckily reinforcements had just shown up.

"TENSOUGA! (Transmission Fang)" screamed Kiba as he and Akamaru formed a humongous spiraling drill of chakra. The duo crashed high speed into Kisame, drilling at least 10 feet into the ground. Of course the water instantly filled the hole, lowering the water but still keeping most of the stadium filled.

"Holy crap! That's one of Kiba's new moves!" Sasuke said in surprise.

"Too bad he missed. It would have really hurt if that had hit." Kisame said, rising from the water after using Mizu Bunshin to protect himself. "Now where was I?"

"About to deal with the true power of water! TIDAL BLAST!" Hinata screamed as she came in riding a giant wave of water. "See how you like this!" She jumped off the wave as it crashed down on Kisame with force, but she wasn't finished. "Now to add the finisher, HYDRO STORM!" Hinata's water cannon flew high speed, adding more damage and hopefully giving her a win.

"Hinata! Am I glad to see you!" Sasuke said, as he helped Mai over to the side. She was still feeling the effects of Samehada's poisoning but could still stand. "Be careful though, Kisame did something to the water!"

"I overheard him. That's the best thing about my Bankai. I create water from where I'm standing. So his tainted water won't come anywhere near me." Hinata said, holding her hands over the two. "Time we get you and Aunt Mai taken care of. AQUA HEALING!" She quickly formed a small cloud over the two, bathing them in a shower of healing water. "Plus I think Kiba and Akamaru should be getting out of the pool here in a bit." And true to her word, the boy and his dog quickly swam to the top, getting to their friends.

"Oh man Akamaru, that was some fun, wasn't it!" Kiba cheered as his dog barked in agreement. "I knew that sucker couldn't stand up against our Tensouga."

"Kiba that was freaking nuts man!" Sasuke said, tapping fists with Kiba. "Oh man Naruto would be going insane if he saw it."

"Yeah that was a little something Akamaru and I cooked up. If you think that was big, you should see it when we enter Double Wolf Mode." Kiba laughed. "So do you think we got shark boy out there?"

"I'm not sure. I can't see his chakra signature? But as large of a chakra capacity he had, it shouldn't be hard to spot him?" Hinata said, scanning the area. "There's no way he can hide all of that chakra."

"Do you think he's spreading it out along the water?" asked Mai. "It may be possible he dissipated his chakra to throw off your Byakugan."

"I don't know, but it's really not..." Hinata said, before she was suddenly pulled underwater. Kiba and Akamaru were also dragged underneath as well.

"Hinata, Kiba!" Sasuke screamed. Upon taking a good look, he saw the three down there...with Kisame!

* * *

"So that girl thinks she can control water? Time I show her what dangers the creatures of the deep have." Kisame said to himself as he sent out five large water sharks.

"Oh great! He's attacking! And now that I'm underwater I have to do something!" Hinata thought. "That's it!" She quickly looked at her transformer, and focused some of her energy into her power gem, causing a blue water shield to form around her. Once it formed, she could now breathe again. "Wow, guess being the Water Knight has it's perks." She then turned to notice Kiba and Akamaru struggling to breathe. "Oh no! I forgot that Kiba only has Haku's Ice Enhancement!" She quickly swam over to the two, evading the water sharks as best she could. Once she got to the two, she pushed more power into her water shield, expanding it around Kiba and Akamaru.

"Wow, thanks Hinata. We were almost goners there." Kiba said, coughing out some water. "Good thing you were here."

"Yeah well, we better get out of here. He's already started draining and purifying my chakra. All I can hope is that he doesn't know any lightning jutsu." Hinata said, turning to see her worst fear.  
"Uh Kiba...how fast can you get to the top!"

"Why do you ask!" Kiba wondered, when he saw the grim look on Hinata's face.

"Because he knows a lightning attack! We're gonna be fried here!" She screamed as Kisame's body started glowing a bright yellow. "It's just like an electric eel! We gotta go now!"

The trio started swimming as fast as possible and almost made it to the surface when Kisame made his move.

"Now time to face the force of the electric eel!" Kisame said, discharging all of the built up electricity in his body. With water being the perfect conductor of electricity, Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru were immediately caught in the shock the moment they hit the surface.

"NO!!!" Sasuke screamed as he saw his three friends being electrocuted from the shock. It was quick but it left all three unconscious and barely breathing.

"Sasuke, quickly help me get them off the water." Mai said, as she grabbed a hold of Hinata. Sasuke got Kiba off and the two hurried to move Akamaru.

"Aunt Mai, this is bad. What are we going to do against this freak?" asked Sasuke. "Our Fire attacks can't do a thing, and he even took out Hinata! If he knows lightning attacks then Neji wouldn't be effective either!"

"Sasuke-kun, don't worry. We're not doing anything." Mai said calmly while she tended to Hinata. "You however, are going to obliterate that excuse of a fish."

"But how?" Sasuke wondered. "I can't even get close enough to hit him with my Bankai attack."

"Then it's time you go beyond Bankai. Sasuke, you're about to take your Illumina Power to a whole new level!" Mai said, as she began to pulse in a red glow. She took hold of Sasuke's Transformer and started pushing her chakra into his Illumina Gem.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, thinking of how he was going to go higher than his Bankai form.

"Sasuke, didn't you say that Naruto had asked what would happen if a Knight came in contact with the Hoshi no Tama of it's matching Bijuu?" Mai asked. "Well let's say it would push their power to a godly limit. However your body can't handle that much power. But it can handle enough of my chakra to ascend you to the next level."

"Really? Oh boy...Naruto's gonna be jealous!!!!" Sasuke said. "When he hears I can go higher than Bankai, he's gonna go insane!"

"Probably not Sasuke. I have a feeling he might have gone through the same thing since he went after Shukaku. Now Sasuke, start drawing on the chakra I gave you and push yourself to the next level." Mai said as her glow faded. "I'm going to make sure these three are ok." With that she once again summoned her Phoenix Wings and covered herself, Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru from the coming onslaught.

"You got it Aunt Mai." Sasuke said boldly as Kisame appeared on the water surface again. "So are you ready to end this freak?"

"Still don't get it do you, kid!" Kisame laughed. "You can't beat me! I stopped all of your fire jutsu and attacks. I took out your little water wielding friend with no problem. You're no match for me!"

"You're right. I was no match for you in Bankai form. But guess what? I have a new form! One more powerful than Bankai! Get ready to burn Kisame! FIRE OVERDRIVE!" Sasuke screamed, exploding in a pillar of white flame that immediately started drying up the massive reserve of water. As the pillar died down, Sasuke was now pulsing in a red and white glow. His eyes were now glowing red with the same aura as well.

"How did you dry up all my water?" Kisame asked.

"That's easy. When you compare elements on the Illumina Level, Fire and Water are opposites. Meaning if Fire is stronger, it will overpower Water every time!" Sasuke said, launching a massive fireball from his hand at Kisame. Kisame tried to block with a water jutsu, but the moment it came in contact with the fire, it evaporated. "Oh trying to use water are you? Seriously the only water that will stop me is Hinata's water attacks or the Sanbi!" He started walking towards Kisame, and what really added to the effect was the footprints Sasuke left.

"His footprints are leaving trails of magma!" Kisame said in shock. "What is this kid anyway!"

"You want to know what I am! I'll tell you! I am the Second Prince of the Kitsune Clan, Heir to the Uchiha Clan, and master of Fire! I am Sasuke Uchiha and you are about to die!" Sasuke screamed as he slammed his fists into the ground. When he pulled them out it looked as if he had a mini volcano around his fists. "Now time to show you the full power of Fire! PHOENIX MAGMA BAZOOKA!" With that a large stream of pure magma shot straight towards Kisame, melting everything in its path. "DIE FISH BOY!"

"I can't win here. Time for a tactical retreat." Kisame said, quickly melting into a puddle in the ground as the magma stream shot over him.

"That's right. Run you freak." Sasuke said, as his aura faded. He soon fell to his knees very quickly. "Wow, that was intense!"

"Sasuke, are you ok!" Neji shouted as he and Momoko ran into the stadium. "We got everyone to safety and decided..."

"What in the world happened here!" Momoko said, noticing the trail of magma. "Sasuke, what did you do?"

"I'll...explain it soon. Go check on Aunt Mai...ok." Sasuke said, breathing heavily.

"I'm ok Sasuke-kun. So are Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru." Mai said, releasing her wings. "What about Kisame?"

"He's gone. Most likely retreating." Sasuke said, as he was helped over by Neji. "But we stopped him."

"That's good. So, how did you like that new level past Bankai?" asked Mai.

"Sasuke, you went to a level above Bankai?" Neji asked, wondering more about what happened.

"You bet. Let me tell you, the rush was insane. Plus my new Phoenix Magma Bazooka...that's what you call real firepower!" Sasuke laughed. "Kisame will think long and hard before taking me on again."

"Then I guess our mission is a success. Looks like we should get patched up and head home." Momoko said.

"Absolutely. I can't wait to get to Konoha." Mai said with a smile.

The group spent two more days recovering from Kisame's attack while the village was repaired. After everyone healed up, Mai left the village in charge of Shizuka while she was away in Konoha. She did say that she would stay in contact weekly by falcon. Of course Shizuka was nervous, but Mai assured her she would be just fine.

* * *

One week later...

"So this is Konoha? I must say it's a very beautiful village." Mai said, taking in the beauty of the village. "I wonder if I'll get to meet this Iruka that Akane mentioned."

"Aunt Mai, you wanna meet Iruka-sensei?" asked Shiori.

"Of course. From that picture I saw...he's cute! And I heard he's single! This bird is gonna try to get herself a man!" Mai cheered.

"Then we're gonna have our hands full! The other girls are gonna love this!" Hinata said. "Come on, let's hurry to the training center. Everyone's waiting."

The group quickly got to the training center, meeting up with the rest of the group that was there. Of course they asked Mai to stay back a bit so they could introduce her.

"Welcome back nee-chan!" Hanabi said, quickly hugging her sister. "Looks like you weren't hurt very badly out there."

"Well I got a little bruised up, but I'm ok. So how did the mission with Shukaku go?" Hinata asked.

"Unfortunately Akatsuki was successful." Naruto explained. "They now have three Bijuu. But I did get something good out of it."

"Let me guess...you got access to your Overdrive Form?" Sasuke asked, getting a shock from everyone else.

"Sasuke, you too? Crud, I thought I'd be able to say I was stronger for a while." Naruto said in defeat. "So what's your new attack? I call mine Omega Cyclone."

"Mine's the Phoenix Magma Bazooka. Wanna test 'em out against each other?" Sasuke said, hoping to get Naruto excited.

"Let's not go overboard boys. We still need to look at your Overdrive Forms a little more in depth." Akane explained. "For now we don't know what all it will do to you."

"That's just like you isn't it Kyuubi-nee-chan?" Mai said, entering the room. "Always the worry wort. I swear I still remember when you used to be the one wanting to take risks. What was that...oh yeah that little prank that backfired and ended up having you locked outside your bedroom in your underwear??"

"MAI-CHAN!!!" Akane screamed in embarrassment.

"In the feathers! Now, where are all my nieces and nephew! I got some hugs to go around!" Mai said with open arms.

"Aunt Mai!" Kasumi, Haku, Akemi, Natsumi, and Hanabi all screamed. Of course Naruto just stood back and watched the glomp fest.

"Ok now to make sure I have them all correct, the silver one is Kasumi-chan, the light blue one is Haku-chan, Akemi-chan is the fiery redhead, Natsumi-chan is the blonde, and Hanabi chan is the lavender one." Mai said, getting more hugs.

"It's so good to finally meet you! How was your trip!" asked Kasumi as she helped Mai up.

"It was good. I'm glad I could finally come to meet all of you. Plus what's a first time meeting between an aunt and her nieces if she didn't bring gifts!!!" Mai said, quickly taking out a scroll. She opened it and summoned five boxes for the girls, all containing summer yukatas that Hinata, Momoko, and Shiori already had. The girls quickly ripped them open and were already going crazy.

"These are beautiful Aunt Mai! Thank you so much!" Akemi said.

"I can't wait to try mine on! Come on, let's go change!" Haku said as the bunch ran to change.

"And I couldnt' have forgotten about you Naruto-kun." Mai said, handing him a gift as well. "I gotta say, you're one handsome young man."

"Thanks Aunt Mai." Naruto replied with a hug. "Glad to see you're safe."

"So, what's the first thing on the agenda? Akane-chan embarrassment fest, or lunch?" Mai said, quickly getting tackled by Akane.

"Mai-chan, do you have to start already! It's bad enough you already started spoiling them! But come on, not the embarrassment thing to my kids!" Akane cried. "Please Mai-chan, no stories!!"

"Oh alright. But under one condition!" Mai said.

"Anything! I'll do anything!" Akane pleaded.

"Introduce me to that hunk Iruka!" Mai said with a smile.

"Deal!" Akane said in haste, causing everyone else to start laughing.

* * *

In Ame however, things weren't going over too well with Akatsuki.

"Worthless piece of...who the hell does that kid think he is!" Deidara cursed. "I swear if I find him I'll blow him to hell!"

"Deidara, calm yourself. Yes it was a shame that we lost Sasori, and that you were injured, but do not be at loss. You will get your chance again. You've already done a wonderful job at capturing three of the Bijuu, and now that Hidan and Kazuku have returned with the Sanbi, our plans are progressing nicely," said Pein as he walked out of the shadows. "Besides, I have a new partner for you anyway?"

"Who do you...oh come on, not him!" Deidara said, when he saw an orange spiral mask. "Did you have to give me Tobi!!"

"But Tobi is a good boy! Tobi will be glad to help Deidara-sempai!" Tobi said, trying to get on Deidara's good side.

"What the hell Pein-sama! Are you trying to punish me or something! I've captured three damn Bijuu and for what, this!" Deidara complained.

"I know of your acheivements Deidara, but this is to help you until we can get your arms repaired by Kazuku. Even after you have them reattached, you will still need time to heal, and I need you to move quickly to your next target." Pein explained.

"And what would that be?" asked Deidara.

"A pesky little cat called the Nibi," said Pein with an evil look.

* * *

**So Mai now arrives in Konoha, Akane gets ready to suffer the embarrassment fest, and Akatsuki captured the Sanbi from right under their noses. What's going to happen now that Akatsuki has nearly half of the Bijuu? What about the plans to capture Yugito, the Nibi??? And how will everyone get used to the fact that the Bijuu are their own family members! Not only that but what about this Life Stream Seal? Will Shiori want to be separated from Sasuke permanently?? And what more will Mai tell the kids about Akane!!! All this and more in the next exciting chapters of The Bijuu Wars!**

**Always remember, please read and review! It helps make things better in the future!  
**


	8. A Girl's Heart is Forever

Naruto: Oh man, this is gonna be one insane chapter!!

Hinata: Naru-chan, there's nothing insane about this chapter! Neokenshin just decided to take a break from all the action and do a little more character development.

Kasumi: Yeah, not only that but a certain someone makes a grand return! Wonder if people will remember him too.

Neokenshin: I know one of my readers will. I swear I was almost killed after I released the last half of the Movie Chapter a few months ago, so hopefully this will make her happy.

Kasumi: Talk about crazy. Oh well, I think this chapter was cute. Besides, the story needs some cuteness to balance the action. So here you go everyone. And as always Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto!

* * *

Chapter 8: A girl's heart is forever

It had been a week since Mai arrived in Konoha. Having her there not only made things much better for Team Illumina since they could keep watch over two Bijuu, but the chaos in the Uzumaki household couldn't have been worse! The kids all enjoyed the stories from when Akane was a teenager, and about how much trouble she got herself into. Of course it had here completely embarrassed and she hid in her room for most of the time. But it didn't mean she couldn't come up with retaliation of her own. When Akane lashed back with stories about Mai, oh…it got hot…REAL hot in the Uzumaki house. Let's just say poor Hinata was on cleanup since Haku had left with Sakura and Tenten on their mission to the Nekomata Village.

With Itachi headed back to Ame for more undercover work, the team decided to focus on analyzing Naruto and Sasuke's new Overdrive Forms, in the hopes of learning much more about the new abilities. Having moved testing equipment out to Training Ground 3, Dr. Sakurano had the boys hooked up to a monitor in order to record their chakra and Illumina Power levels.

"Alright boys, you're good to go. Hopefully we can get some very good data about the Overdrive Form and maximize its potential in battle." Dr. Sakurano said as he pulled up a program on his laptop. "For right now take it slow and we'll see how things are."

"Gotcha Doc." Naruto said with a thumbs up. "Ready Sasuke?"

"Ready here." Sasuke replied.

"Alright, simply channel your Illumina Power for now. Don't enter Bankai until I tell you." Dr. Sakurano instructed. The boys began to channel their power while the monitor recorded the data. "Ok now enter Bankai."

"BANKAI!" Naruto and Sasuke said, releasing their limiters. The rush of energy flooded the equipment, causing some spikes, but still recording lots of data.

"That's good boys. We're getting some really good information here." Dr. Sakurano replied, noting some points. "Alright, now enter Overdrive Form."

"This is gonna be fun." Naruto said with a smile. "WIND OVERDRIVE!"

"FIRE OVERDRIVE!" Sasuke added, as the two exploded in a rage of power. Dr. Sakurano's systems were able to log about 5 seconds of data before the system started to feel the strain.

"Ok boys, we're doing really well here!" Dr. Sakurano screamed over the waves of energy. "Now finish up with your Overdrive Attacks!"

"I love this part!" Naruto said, gathering all of his Overdrive Energy. "OMEGA CYCLONE!!!"

"It doesn't get any better than this! PHOENIX MAGMA BAZOOKA!!!" Sasuke screamed. The duo unleashed their attacks and the moment it happened, it caused a serious backlash of energy, shorting out Dr. Sakurano's systems. It also left the duo completely drained.

"Unbelievable! The sheer amount of power is immense." Dr. Sakurano said, dusting himself off. "You boys ok?"

"Yeah…we'll…be fine." Naruto panted.

"Just…give us a…few hours." Sasuke added as the two were trying to catch their breath. "Ok…make that a day…or so."

"Looks like they took that pretty hard," said Ino as she walked out with some energy treats for the boys. "Did we get any good information about the Overdrive Form?"

"More than you can imagine. I can now analyze how the Bijuu chakra reacts to your own Illumina Power. The only downside is that once you enter Overdrive, the moment you use your Overdrive Attack, you suffer massive energy loss." Dr. Sakurano explained. "Somehow we need to come up with a way to counteract that. Especially if any of you have a run in with a Bijuu that Akatsuki controls."

"But wasn't Naruto able to hold up against Yonbi?" asked Ino. "If he could do that, then I'm sure it would be no problem for the rest of us."

"Unfortunately that's where the problem lies. Remember how Akane said that the Bijuu were ranked in levels of power? Well Yonbi was at the bottom of the list. Considering that Akatsuki now has Ichibi, That's a level much higher than Yonbi was." Dr. Sakurano explained. "Until more of you can achieve Overdrive, we're just going to have to work with what we've got."

"I can tell we're in for a ride." Ino said as the two boys finally dropped into unconsciousness. "Oh great, now they're out cold!"

* * *

As for the other members of the team, it was back to standard missions. Some even involved working with the new rookie Genin teams as well for lower level missions to test the Chuunin on their leadership skills. One mission in particular was quite a unique one thought up by Mai for the group.

(Flashback)

"Ninja War Games?" asked Tsunade, when she heard of the idea.

"Of course. It's a very useful training tool in the Phoenix Village. Our Genin teams are paired up with a Chuunin and placed in warlike situations. It's like the Chuunin Exams, but not to a high degree, and it gives more hands on field experience." Mai explained. "Some of the tasks include Information Retrieval, Captive Rescue, Infiltration, and then the fun event…the all out Shinobi Paint War!"

"Paint War? Mai-chan, when did you come up with that idea?" Akane wondered, since she'd never heard of a thing.

"Well if you had kept in touch, you would have known, Moonie!" Mai said, emphasizing Akane's hidden nickname.

"Ugh, don't call me that! I always hated when Kami called me that!" Akane griped.

"But that's what you were! You were his little Moonlight Flower." Mai teased. "And you were called Moonie to the rest of us!"

"Whatever." Akane grumbled as she sunk back into her seat.

"Now this is what we use for Shinobi Paint War." Mai said, unsealing a scroll with an array of various ninja tools. "The kunai and shuriken are specially made so that they do not cut or scratch, but burst with paint on contact. See watch." Mai took a shuriken and threw it full speed, nailing Akane right in the chest, causing pink paint to splatter all over her…and the wall behind her.

"MAI-CHAN!!!!" Akane screamed as she dripped with paint.

"Looks like you got a little dirty there, eh nee-chan?" Mai laughed. "You might wanna clean up before you get paint all over Tsunade-sama's floor."

"I'm gonna get you back…you'll see. And the first things to go are those tail feathers!" Akane threatened as she walked out of Tsunade's office.

"I don't know who's worse? Naruto and Kasumi, or you two!" Tsunade sighed to herself. "But I will say, I like these ideas. I'll try it as a demonstration first, then we'll see how it works, and I have two perfect teams for this."

(End Flashback)

"Alright, do you have sight of the target Akemi-chan?" Hanabi asked, as she stared at a wooden stake. Tied to it was Chouji, who seemed to be out cold.

"Yeah, as of right now, I can't detect any other shinobi. It looks like we have a clear shot to the target. We need to move in quickly." Akemi replied, taking notice of the sounds and smells of her surroundings.

"Wait, what if they have traps set up? It could be possible that they're expecting us to make a direct move?" asked Hoshiko, as she kept watch from the trees. "We have to take into account that we're dealing with someone who's very good with traps."

"Hoshi-chan is right. Udon's very good at trap setting. Plus they also have their team leader who is really good at planning too." Hanabi added. "It's times like this when I wish we had Kasumi-chan as our team leader."

"Not me. I'm ready to finally show Kasumi-chan just what I can do." Akemi said with a smile of determination. "She's not the only girl that knows some Uzumaki trademark jutsu!"

"Akemi-chan what do you mean?" asked Hanabi, until she saw a very familiar hand sign. "You know that jutsu!"

"You bet I do. I learned it just so I could show Kasumi-chan how much I've gotten better! Now get ready to make your move." Akemi said, focusing her chakra. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" In a puff of smoke she formed two more clones of herself, easily surprising her team. After whispering some quick direction, she got ready to set her team's plan in action. "Alright Team Kitsune, let's move!"

Quickly emerging from the cover of the forest, the kitsune shinobi moved quickly to their target. Akemi sent her two clones ahead to activate any potential traps ahead while Hanabi and Hoshiko kept scanning the area with their Byakugan. Everything was going well a smoke bomb detonated.

"What's this?" Akemi coughed through the smoke. "I thought we got past those…"

"I don't know! But it's making it hard for me to see!" Hanabi coughed. She had turned off her Byakugan to hopefully keep the smoke out of her eyes. "Can you hear…yaa!!!!"

"Hanabi-chan! What happened!" Akemi screamed out, hoping her teammate was ok. "Hoshi-chan, do you see Hanabi-chan anywhere?"

"No, the smoke is too…" Hoshiko responded before she was suddenly silenced.

"Hoshi-chan? Hoshi-chan!! What happened!" Akemi said frantically. "Ok, gotta think. How would Kasumi-chan get out of this? Can't lose my focus." She began to slowly calm herself, focusing on all of her surroundings. "Right now I can't see due to the smoke, and that's even throwing off my sense of smell. Oka-san said that if you focus clearly when one sense it rendered incapacitated, you can strengthen your other skills." With that her ears started twitching. "I need to concentrate on the sounds and find Chouji-kun." Relying on her hearing alone, she slowly made her way out of the smoke and into the clearing where Chouji was. Unfortunately…she was in bigger trouble than before.

"Glad to see you made it Akemi-chan." Konohamaru said, coming from behind the post.

"Konohamaru-kun, how did you…" Akemi said in shock.

"It was easy. We knew you would try a frontal strike, and I figured you had a trick up your sleeve with the Kage Bunshin. So we set up that extra smoke trap to throw you off." Konohamaru said coolly as he pulled out a kunai. Placing it to Chouji's neck, he knew he had the upper hand. "Now, since your target is my hostage, why don't you surrender?"

"But…but I…" Akemi stuttered. Even though she was good in a lot of areas, she was still lacking on her critical thinking.

"Akemi-chan, you do know that if you surrender, I promise that you won't end up like your friends." Konohamaru said, pointing to the area where the smoke was. When it cleared Akemi could see Hanabi and Hoshiko on the ground, covered in paint. "All you need to say is that you will join our team."

"No…I…I can't! That would be turning against my own friends! I could never do that!" Akemi said, forcing herself to make the right choice. "I…I won't surrender!"

"Not even if I took you out for ice cream? I'd even get your favorite flavor…raspberry cheesecake." Konohamaru said, taunting her even more. Once he mentioned that flavor, he knew it had hit her in the right spot.

"W-w-with extra….sprinkles??" Akemi said, starting to tremble. She knew Konohamaru hit one of her biggest weaknesses, and as much as she tried to overcome it, that was one of her most difficult problems.

"You mean the ones as cute as you, Akemi-chan?" Konohamaru replied nonchalantly. By now Akemi was sweating bullets! Not only was Konohamaru cornering her with her all time favorite flavor of ice cream, he was even flirting with her! That made it even worse considering she really did like the Sarutobi, and had even started hanging out with him more often.

She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as hard as she could, "Even….even if you…you added extra syrup…I still won't surrender and…betray my friends!"

Konohamaru could see she was fighting every advance he put on. After being instructed by Kasumi to test her this way, he could tell that she was doing a good job. Now it was time he went in for the kill. "That's too bad Akemi-chan. See not only was I going to make it a triple scoop, with extra syrup, double sprinkles, and even whipped cream…" He walked up to the kitsune girl and stood face to face with her. Even this was difficult for him because he knew that what he was going to do would change the relationship between him and Akemi forever! "I was even going to add this Akemi-chan." That was when he struck, landing a kiss directly on Akemi's lips! It was intense enough that it was both their first kiss, but the fact that Akemi had so much tension built up from the temptation, only to have the boy she liked kiss her! She was out faster than Hinata ever was!

"That felt weird!" Konohamaru said, rubbing his lips after the kiss. "Kasumi-sama, is it supposed to feel this way?"

Kasumi came out of the clearing and headed over to her group, "Yeah it is, but I didn't think it would have this kind of an effect on her!" She took note and looked at Akemi who was lying face up with a huge grin on her bright red face. "And I never thought she'd pass out that quickly! I think she even beat Hinata's record!"

"So how did we do, Kasumi-chan? Did we pass?" asked Hanabi as she got off the ground.

"Well, I would have to rely on my teammate. Hinata-chan, how do you think they did?"

"Honestly I liked their planning skills. They worked well in coming up with plans and analyzing the situation carefully. Plus I do give Akemi-chan bonus points for staying firm to her mission and her team. That level of dedication is amazing." Hinata commented. "All of you did a great job. We'll be sure to give Tsunade-sama a very good recommendation for all of you."

"For now let's just get home. I think Hanabi-chan and Hoshi-chan want to get cleaned up." Kasumi said. "As for Akemi-chan, do you think you could carry her home Konohamaru-kun?"

"Sure thing Kasumi-sama!" Konohamaru said, picking up the kitsune girl. In his two years of training, he had become quite strong, hoping to follow in Naruto's footsteps. "I'll meet up with you guys later ok."

"Alright. See you later Konohamaru!" Moegi said as she and Udon headed back into town.

"So Hanabi-chan, how do you feel now that Akemi-chan got Konohamaru?" Hinata teased.

"Hey! I already told you, he and I are really good friends! Everyone knew that Akemi-chan was the one that liked him the most!" Hanabi replied. "But…maybe I'm a little jealous."

"You sure Hanabi-chan? I mean I don't want to stop being your friend." Konohamaru said. "We can still hang out together you know! Plus I still don't know a whole lot about the whole boyfriend thing, and I still don't know if she'll say yes! Besides, I'm only 10 years old you know."

"That's all? Wow Naru-chan had you beat. He was already flirting with me when we were 8 years old." Hinata said, causing Konohamaru to blush even more.

"Looks like you gotta get to work, playboy!" Kasumi laughed.

"But you already knew the boss a lot longer!!" Konohamaru replied in his defense. All Kasumi and Hinata did was just laugh.

* * *

A few hours later…

"What a really good dream." Akemi said as she finally awoke, not knowing she was now in her own bedroom. "Hey, how did I get back here?"

"Finally up, half pint?" Kasumi asked as she saw her little sister stretch out. "I didn't think one training exercise could have you out for so long."

"Training…oh man! I gotta find out from Hanabi and Hoshiko if we finished!" Akemi replied frantically. Before she got to her feet, Kasumi had her held down to calm her.

"Akemi-chan it's ok. You guys are done for the day." Kasumi said, getting a sigh of relief from the younger Uzumaki. "Actually your team did really well."

"We did? But what happened! I remember the smoke bomb going off, and then it felt like I was in some kind of genjutsu." Akemi said, scratching her ears.

"Oh really?" Kasumi asked, knowing exactly what happened. "Why don't you tell your big sister?"

Akemi slid back on her bed so Kasumi could sit down and get comfortable. "Well I remembered Oka-san's advice about when one or more of your senses are hindered, you focus on another one. Since I couldn't see or get a good scent, I focused on my hearing. When I got out of the smoke to rescue Chouji-kun, Konohamaru-kun was there waiting for me."

Kasumi decided to go along and looked more intrigued, "So what happened next?"

"Somehow he was waiting for my team, and had placed me in a bad situation. He forced me to surrender and betray my team." Akemi explained. "He said that if I gave up and joined his team, then I wouldn't get attacked like Hanabi-chan and Hoshiko-chan."

"Well, what did you do?" Kasumi asked, wanting to hear more.

"I told him I couldn't betray my friends like that. I mean what kind of shinobi would I be if I did something like that." Akemi said, getting a nod from her sister. "That's when it got worse. Konohamaru-kun attacked my weakness."

"Weakness? Since when do we Uzumaki girls have a weakness?" Kasumi said playfully.

"Kasumi-chan! I'm serious! Doesn't Sasuke-kun ever do something to you that just makes you feel really weak?" Akemi said with a hint of concern.

"Well, yeah. For some reason whenever he gets a hold of my tails, if he touches the very tip a certain way, it makes my whole body feel like melted butter." Kasumi replied. "I mean I absolutely LOVE it when he does, but sometimes I think he uses it against me to get something he wants."

"That's exactly what Konohamaru-kun did! He knows that raspberry cheesecake ice cream is my all time favorite flavor in the world! Especially when there's sprinkles and whipped cream on top!" Akemi cried. "And he knows that I would do just about anything to get some! I don't know what it is, if it's the flavor, the smell, whatever! But when I'm around it, I feel like I'm in pure paradise!"

"Then what did he do?" Kasumi said as the story got more intense.

"First he taunted me with it. Then he started saying that he would have sprinkles put on it…and that they were the cute ones just like me!" Akemi replied.

"Whoa, he was flirting with you!" Kasumi said in shock. "That's some serious weaponry right there!"

"I guess. But whatever he did, it had me burning up! It was hard, but I forced myself not to surrender." Akemi said. "Then the big thing happened."

"I gotta know! What happened?" Kasumi said in excitement.

"After saying he'd get me a bigger bowl of ice cream, with sprinkles and whipped cream, he did the one thing I never expected…" Akemi said, seeing her sister on pins and needles.

"Ooh!!! What did he do Akemi-chan!!" Kasumi squealed. She knew Akemi was really feeling embarrassed because she had her hands covering her face.

"He kissed me…and it was on the lips too!" Akemi said. "Konohamaru-kun gave me my first kiss!"

"NO WAY!" Kasumi replied. "You can't be serious!"

"I am! When it happened, the next thing I knew I was out cold, and then I woke up here!" Akemi said. "Kasumi-chan I'm really confused!"

Kasumi decided to go ahead and reveal everything, "Akemi-chan…that wasn't a dream."

Akemi heard that and instantly froze, "What do you…"

"Ever since I came back, I've done a little bit of investigation. I found out that Konohamaru-kun really does like you, and I know you like him, a lot! So when Tsunade-sama asked us to do these missions, I chose Konohamaru-kun's team for a reason." Kasumi said. "When I found out that we were setting up a trap for your team, I knew that if I could get you two in a one on one situation, he'd finally be able to show you how he felt."

"You mean…the ice…and that…the…" Akemi sputtered, trying to take in all of the information.

"Yep. I was the one that told him to kiss you. Plus he wanted you to have this when you woke up." Kasumi said, handing her a folded piece of paper.

Akemi quickly took the paper and opened it, to find a written note to her. "It's from Konohamaru-kun."

"Well what's it say?" asked Kasumi.

"It says…" Akemi said as she started to read.

_Dear Akemi-chan,_

_I know this may seem really weird but I want to tell you that I really like you. You're a really nice and cute girl and I like spending time with you at the ice cream shop. I wanted to know if you'd like to be my girlfriend. If not, that's ok. I'm still really glad that you're my friend._

_Konohamaru_

Akemi just paused as she read the note two more times to make sure she saw exactly what it said. "He…he wants me…"

"What does he want Akemi-chan?" Kasumi asked.

"He wants me to be his girlfriend. I…I don't know what I should do!" Akemi said, unsure of herself.

"Well, let me see that letter." Kasumi said as Akemi handed her the piece of paper. "Hmm, so he really likes you, and likes spending time with you. He also doesn't seem to matter if you do say yes or no."

"But what should I do? I really like him, but what about Hanabi-chan! I know she likes him too!" Akemi said, worried that she'd make Hanabi mad.

"From what I saw on our way home earlier, Hanabi said that she didn't mind. So my guess is that even she wants you to say yes." Kasumi said with a smile.

"But…I don't even know the first thing about being a girlfriend!" Akemi said with a slight blush. "Kasumi-chan, do you…do you…"

"Do I what?" asked Kasumi.

"Do you think you could help me out?" Akemi asked, feeling a little bad that she had to rely on her big sister for something like this.

"What, me not help my baby sister be a good girlfriend to her first love?" Kasumi replied. "Of course I'll help you out!" She quickly reached over and pulled the small kitsune into a hug. "I just can't believe my baby sister has a boyfriend!" The moment she said that, four figures were at her door faster than a flash of lightning!

"BOYFRIEND!!!" Naruto and Arashi said in shock.

"My little girl is growing up so fast!!!" Akane said with hearts in her eyes.

"That is so sweet! So who's the lucky boy?" Mai said with a wink.

"Oh no. Kasumi-chan, what do I do??" Akemi pleaded.

"When it comes to the rest of the family…there's not much you can do kiddo. Especially when you're an Uzumaki. Just be warned…your first date is probably gonna be spied on." Kasumi said, as Akane and Mai kept going on about how sweet it was that Akemi now had a boyfriend, Arashi kept saying he was going to get a squad of ANBU to track the boy, while Naruto said something about having him pass some kind of test to get approval to date Akemi.

* * *

"Whoa, this is the Nekomata Village?" said Tenten in awe. After three days of travelling, she, Sakura, and Haku arrived in Lightning Country. Apparently the Nekomata Village had been located hidden inside a mountain from the reports they got from Dr. Sakurano. The big shock was seeing how industrial the place looked.

"I guess this is due to Aunt Yugito, since she is the Bijuu of Metal and Gravity." Haku replied as she looked at the buildings. All the buildings were made of high grade steel, and looked extremely reinforced. The entire village looked more like a factory with all the steel. "But I gotta say, with this much metal, they must have some really strong armor."

"You're not kidding Haku-chan. I also wonder if they're this good with metal, how is their medical technology?" Sakura said.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough." Haku replied as they entered the village. "Let's see if we can meet with Aunt Yugito."

The three headed deeper into the industrial village, taking note of the sounds of metalwork all over. The scent of molten metal could even be detected, and it had put Tenten in a state of euphoria. Considering she grew up in a weapons shop, a forge was like home to her. Of course Sakura and Haku looked at her like she was crazy.

The group managed to find the head offices of the village, hoping to get an audience with Yugito. Luckily one of the secretaries told the Konoha team that she was in, and that they could see her. Just before they entered her office, Haku was able to pick up a conversation on the inside. However it quickly finished up and out stormed a teenage nekomata, similar in age to the group. What really got Tenten however...was how he looked!

"No way! It can't be...could it?" Tenten said, taking a good look at the white haired boy. "There's no way! I remember that night clearly!"

"Hey Tenten, wake up! We don't wanna keep our host waiting." Sakura said, snapping Tenten out of her daze.

"Oh sorry." Tenten said rushing in.

The three entered to see a very young, and stressed out two tailed nekomata.

"What am I going to do with that boy? I swear, he's going to run me up the wall!" Yugito said to herself, not noticing the Konoha shinobi.

"Um, Yugito-sama?" asked Sakura, hoping not to upset the Nibi.

"Yeah, what is...oh, I'm sorry, who are you?" Yugito inquired of the trio.

"We're shinobi from Konoha. We've come here on behalf of the Kyuubi no Kitsune to ask you about forging an alliance with us?" Haku said, handing her a scroll. "We're here to discuss the pending threat to the Bijuu from Akatsuki."

"Hmm, Akatsuki. I've heard of them." Yugito said, opening the scroll. "But you never answered my question."

"Oh, forgive me! I'm really sorry. First off, this is Sakura Haruno, apprentice to the Sannin Tsunade. To my left is Tenten Ishida, Illumina Knight of Gravity, and my name is Haku Uzumaki, Illumina Knight of Ice...and your niece." Haku explained.

"Niece...wait...you mean you're Kyuubi-nee-chan's daughter!" Yugito said, shocked at the news.

"Yeah, I'm the Third Princess of the Kitsune Clan." Haku replied. "And please forgive me but I also have another message."

"And that would be?" Yugito inquired.

"Do you promise not to be mad at me? I really didn't want to get in the middle of this." Haku said, slightly trembling because she had to say something really bad to a Bijuu.

"Haku, what is it?" Yugito said with arms crossed.

"Ok, Oka-san and Aunt Mai wanted me to tell you that you're still a spoiled brat and will always be one, but they love their Mew-Mew-Chan so much...but you're still spoiled." Haku said, suddenly hiding behind Sakura for fear of getting attacked. Of course Tenten and Sakura had never seen Haku like this, but considering she just told her own aunt something like that....well...

"Why those no good, loud mouthed, air headed, fur heads! Ooh, they are so lucky I'm not there! You know what, they wanna play like that, well I can do one better!!! Haku, where are both of those two!" Yugito said as she quickly summoned a small white cat.

"Both Akane-sama and Mai-sama are in Konoha right now." Tenten said as she saw the Nibi quickly write something on a scroll. After she sealed it, she tied it to the cat and had it speed out of the room.

"Let's see what those two say now! They'll know better than to pick on me!" Yugito replied with a smirk. Of course she quickly regained her composure and walked over to the girls. "Now Haku, come here."

"Y-y-yes Yugito-s-s-sama?" Haku said. She was still shaking because she feared that she was going to be in serious trouble for what she said. But of course that wasn't the case.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with my idiot sisters like that." Yugito replied with a calm embrace. "Just because I had to be the baby of the bunch, it meant they got to have a field day with me. Well, hopefully Moonie and Birdybird will think twice about picking at me again."

"Moonie?" Haku said, suddenly perking up.

"Birdybird!" Tenten and Sakura said.

"Yeah that was their nicknames. But I can tell you more about that later. Right now I want to hear about this Akatsuki and an alliance of some sort. Also I need to know about how you have Illumina Power, especially this kitten over here who seems to have my element." Yugito said, looking straight at Tenten. She went back to her desk, and called for some tea to be sent to her office. "Now girls have a seat. We have much to discuss."

Over the next two hours Tenten, Haku, and Sakura explained everything to Yugito, from how Akatsuki is planning to capture and use the Bijuu for their own plans. This of course already had Yugito quite ticked off and she readily signed the alliance agreement. Next thing came the subject of Tenten and her Gravity Power. Tenten had explained that originally all she could do was the Metal side of her power, but after the battle with Sakon and Ukon 2 years ago, she somehow tapped into the Gravity aspect. She also gave a demonstration of her swordand weapon skills easily impressing the Nibi.

"So I take it you're probably a third level Blade Master by now?" Yugito asked while sipping some tea.

"I am. I've been training to test up to fourth level, but trying to balance that with my Illumina training is pretty tough." Tenten replied.

"I see. I must say you've trained very well with your Metal and Gravity powers. I'm also intrigued by your Masamune. Where did you get this blade again?" Yugito inquired as Tenten sheathed her sword.

"Actually there was another Naruto from another world that came to our world. He gave me a blade called Zangetsu, and somehow it fused with my Illumina Sword." Tenten explained. "Since then my blade power has rivaled that of the Sword of Kusanagi."

"If only my lazy tomcat of a son had your focus. He'd probably be a fifth level Blade Master by now." Yugito sighed. "But what can I do."

"Your son? Who's that Aunt Yugito?" Haku asked.

"My son Kyoji. He's also next in line to become the next Nibi and leader of this village when I step down, but right now he doesn't want to accept his heritage. He said that he just wants to be a normal shinobi, and let Riyu-chan be the heir." Yugito replied as she looked out her window. "Honestly I don't know what to do with him."

"Riyu-chan?" Sakura asked.

"My daughter. She's about three years younger than Akemi-chan, and just as cute. Not only that but she's also very nosy!" Yugito said, using her Gravity chakra to lift up a small plant and drop it on the ground, causing it to burst in a cloud of smoke to reveal a small one-tailed nekomata girl.

"Ow!! Oka-san that hurt!!" Riyu cried as she rubbed her tail.

"I swear you and your brother are just trouble!" Yugito said, picking up the little girl. "Now come here kitten and say hi to your cousin Haku."

"Oh man I think Akemi just lost her title as cutest kid in our family!" Haku said, hugging Riyu tightly. "You are an absolute cutie!!!"

"Uh huh. My Oka-san says I am too!" Riyu replied with a smile. "So you're my cousin, huh?"

"Yep. And I think I'm gonna have to take you to Konoha with me. Say do you like ice cream?" Haku asked.

"Oh yeah!" Riyu cheered.

"Then we're gonna get along just fine!" Haku said as she used her bloodline to create an instant snow cone.

"How did you do that! Oka-san, did you see that!!" Riyu said in awe. "That is so cool!"

"It's my bloodline. I can control water and ice." Haku replied, taking out a small syrup packet from her pouch. "This is a one of a kind ability."

"Aww, I wanted to learn it." Riyu said as Haku gave her the snow cone. "But thank you Haku-chan!"

"Why don't we get out of here. I figure you're all tired and need some rest." Yugito said, as she closed up her books for the day.

"Yeah I could use a good bath." Sakura replied, feeling her hair. "That trip was a workout."

"Then we'll go back to the house and rest. You'll like the baths here. I happen to have special magnetic rocks lining the bath so that it helps loosen muscles and increase blood circulation to ease tension." Yugito said. "Plus when you add in some nekomata herbs, you'll feel like you're in heaven."

"Then lead the way Aunt Yugito!" Haku said, hoisting Riyu up on her shoulders.

* * *

The five girls made their way across the industrial village to the residential district. Upon arriving the three from Konoha noticed something a lot different about Yugito's residence.

"Wow, it's like a normal home, and not some huge mansion." Haku said, taking note that the house was much smaller than the Uzumaki mansion.

"Well, with just me, Kyoji, and Riyu-chan, we don't need a lot of space. But I do have extra rooms for guests. I may be the Nibi and Queen of the Nekomata, but I like to be an ordinary mom." Yugito said as she removed her shoes. "Riyu-chan, show the girls to the spare rooms so they can put their things away."

"Ok Oka-san. Is it ok if Haku-chan stays in my room?" Riyu asked, hoping she could spend more time with her new cousin.

"I don't know. I think Haku-chan would like her own room." Yugito replied, getting a sad face out of the small catgirl.

"Actually, I don't mind. It'll be fun having a roommate!" Haku said as Riyu jumped up and down cheering.

"Yay!! Sleepover!!!" Riyu cheered as she dragged Haku to her room.

"If she thinks this is a sleepover, then wait till she meets Kasumi-chan." Sakura said with a laugh.

"Yeah, there's no one that can top the Sleepover Princess." Tenten added. "Now if you'll excuse me, the bath is calling!"

And of course what could make a bunch of girls happy than a hot, relaxing bath. But when you add in a kitsune hanyou with an ice/water bloodline and her cousin who couldn't stop loving every moment, well…you get the picture. While the fun was going on Tenten decided to get out early. After tying her robe she was headed back to her room. Of course often you never saw her with her hair down, but after a bath she normally kept it down. Well with long hair means, lots more to dry…and when you have a towel over your face…

"Oof, oh, uh sorry about that." Tenten said, bumping into someone in the hall.

"It's ok, I wasn't watching where I was…" said the voice, which turned out to be Yugito's son Kyoji. When he turned around and saw Tenten remove the towel from her head to let her long hair flow, he was almost frozen in time.

Tenten stood there and stared into Kyoji's face. She truly couldn't believe it. He looked EXACTLY like her very first boyfriend Kazuki, the boy she fell in love with back in Ame. However due to a madman wanting to summon a time demon to destroy the world, Kazuki had to sacrifice himself in order to save her life. But she knew that he sealed himself in the void of time, so how could he be back!

"Kazuki???" Tenten stuttered. She was blinking her eyes thinking it was just an illusion, but it was still standing there.

"Close…my name is Kyoji. And who might you be?" Kyoji said, taking hold of her hand.

"Ten…ten…ten…ten…" Tenten spat out.

"You're name is forty?" Kyoji asked, causing her to blush slightly.

Quickly getting her head out of the clouds, "I mean my name is Tenten. Sorry about that."

"Tenten…that's a beautiful name." Kyoji replied. "So I take it you're a guest of my mom, huh?"

"Y-yeah, my two friends and I were sent here on a mission. Yugito-sama invited us to stay here." Tenten said, trying to keep her blush down.

"That's mom for you. Always the homely type." Kyoji said with a slight laugh. "But she is one of a kind."

"She is. So um…do you…uh live here too?" Tenten spat out. She suddenly realized what she said and was mentally kicking herself.

"Uh, yeah." Kyoji replied. "Say are you ok Tenten?"

"I'm fine. Just seeing you reminded me of someone I knew a long time ago." Tenten replied while she brushed some of her hair out of her face. "Oh forgive me. I'm standing out here in a bathrobe in your house. I should go change."

"Oh, it's ok. I'm used to seeing Oka-san and Riyu-chan in their robes after they get done in the bath. When you're the only guy, you get used to it." Kyoji said as he entered his room. "You know, if you're gonna be here for a few days, do you wanna train sometime?"

"I'd…I'd like that a lot Kyoji-san." Tenten said nervously.

"No need for formalities Tenten-chan. Well, see ya later." Kyoji said, closing his door.

Tenten stood there for a good minute before rushing into the room she and Sakura were sharing. Quickly grabbing her transformer she contacted one of the people she knew wouldn't believe what happened.

"Kasumi-chan you are NOT going to believe this!!!" Tenten screamed.

"Ten-chan, what is it? I was taking a nap!" Kasumi replied with a groggy voice.

"It's your cousin…he…he…I could have sworn it was Kazuki!!!!" Tenten said with excitement.

"Kazuki…Kazuki!" Kasumi replied, quickly becoming alert. "There's no way! We all saw him seal himself in the void of time with the Orechalkos!"

"I know that! But he has everything! His eyes, his face, his hair, even his voice was the same!!!" Tenten started getting frantic over what she saw. "Kasumi-chan what the heck do I do!"

"Well first off…wait did you say he was my cousin?" Kasumi asked.

"Uh yeah, he's Yugito-sama's son Kyoji." Tenten replied, causing Kasumi to pause for a minute.

"Oh…my…god! Tenten, do not tell me you have a crush on my cousin!!!!" Kasumi said, while slapping her forehead.

"Kasumi-chan I don't know! I mean two years ago after what happened to Kazuki, I tried to move on, but every once in a blue moon, I kept having dreams about him. It was like he was sending me a message from the end of time or something." Tenten said. "This is really confusing!"

"Ok Tenten, I'm gonna say this just once! Don't rush it!!! If you really think this is what you want, then ease into it!" Kasumi told her. "If you go to fast and it doesn't work out, then you're gonna end up depressing yourself like last time."

"Alright, I'll take it slow." Tenten replied. "But what should I do about my hair! He saw me with it down, and I don't know if I should…"

"Ten-chan, it's bad enough I gotta help Akemi-chan with her new boyfriend! Go easy on me ok!" Kasumi pleaded. "Look just wear it like normal, and when you get to know him more, ask him what he likes."

"Ok, I can do that. And wait…who's Akemi going out with?" Tenten asked, wondering just what has been going on while they left.

"She's dating Konohamaru. Make sure you tell Haku-chan, ok." Kasumi said with a yawn. "Now I'm going back to sleep. Tell Auntie Yugito I said hi."

"Ok Kasumi-chan. Thanks again." Tenten replied. Kasumi's hologram just waved and ended transmission. "Alright, he may look like Kazuki-kun, but I have to remember. Kazuki-kun is gone forever. I'll take my time and get to know Kyoji-kun."

"Tenten, why in the world are you talking to yourself?" Haku asked, while holding a bundled up Riyu. "You having another moment again?"

"No way! But I did have to ask Kasumi-chan a question. Oh yeah, she wanted me to tell you…you'll never guess who the new couple is in Konoha!" Tenten replied, leaving Haku guessing.

"Who is it? Aunt Mai and Iruka-sensei?" Haku took a swing.

"Nope. Akemi-chan and Konohamaru-kun! Not even I could believe it!" Tenten said.

Haku just looked dumbfounded. She could not believe her baby sister had a boyfriend now! "You have GOT to be kidding me!"

"If it came from Kasumi, then it's gotta be true." Tenten replied.

"I swear our family keeps getting weirder and weirder." Haku said as she left to go to Riyu's room.

* * *

**Well, this is an interesting chapter. Mai and Akane show more of their sibiling rivalry, and now Yugito was thrown into the fray. Wonder what she wrote in that message to get her payback. Also how is Arashi going to take it knowing that his baby girl now has a boyfriend! And what about Akemi? Is the poor girl gonna have to suffer just like Kasumi did? Also has she lost her title as "Cutest kid in Konoha" now that Riyu is on the stage?  
**

**Now what about Tenten and Kyoji? Is it a coincidence that Kyoji looks just like Kazuki, the boy Tenten loved so long ago? But she saw it with her own eyes that Kazuki sealed himself in the void of time, never to return. Looks like things are going to get REALLY interesting! As always, send me lots of reviews!!!!  
**


	9. Tenten's Final Dance

Kasumi: So now we're getting to reference the teaser at the end of the Movie Chapter!

Neokenshin: That it is. I think everyone's been waiting for this.

Tenten:I just hope I can do them all proud. I mean this is a big responsibility for me!

Neokenshin: You're gonna do just fine. Now go out there and have fun.

Tenten: You bet! Ok, everyone remember that Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto! Let's get this dance started!

* * *

Chapter 9: Tenten's final dance

Three days after Yugito sent her messenger cat…

"Hey nee-chan, we got something." Mai said, picking up the small cat that had just entered the village. "It seems to have a message from Yugi-chan."

"Really, what's it say? Did she agree to the alliance?" Akane asked.

"Hmm, let's see…" Mai began to read.

_Dear Moonie and Birdybird,_

_You two think it's real funny to have Haku-chan tell me I'm still a spoiled brat! Well I'll have you know I am NOT spoiled! And where do you get off telling her my nickname! You know how much it embarrasses me to get called Mew-Mew-Chan! You know what I'm gonna do? When I get to Konoha, I'm gonna do something you two will both regret! I'm telling daddy that you were picking on his little kitten again! Nya!_

_Love your baby sister,_

_Yugito_

_P.S. I'm still gonna agree to the Alliance thing because we really do need to stop Akatsuki. But I'm still telling!_

"What a brat! Look at her, just because we pick at her, she wants to go and tell on us!" Mai said, brushing off the letter's comments.

"Uh, Mai-chan, you remember what happened last time she told on us?" Akane said with a hint of fear.

"So what! It's not like Otou-san…is…oh no!" Mai said, quickly grabbing her tails.

"It took 10 years for my fur to grow back and 12 for your feathers!! Do you know how embarrassing that would be if it happened now!" Akane cried out. "Look, we gotta either get the blame pinned on Shinja-chan or Mako-chan!"

"That won't work Akane! You know how Yugito is! The moment she tattles on us, there's no way to pass the blame!" Mai replied, just as frantically. "We are so screwed!"

"Screwed about what?" asked Arashi as he entered the living room.

"Well, the kids found another Bijuu…and Mai and I had to be a bunch of idiots and pick on her!" Akane sighed as she hugged Arashi. "Now when she comes to Konoha, we're in big trouble!"

"Oh come on, what's she going to do, tell on you?" Arashi laughed. His laugh soon stopped when he saw the look of seriousness on Akane and Mai's faces.

"YES! And what's worse is that we're gonna end up having our tails shaved again!" Mai cried. "If I don't have my feathers, then Iruka-kun won't like me anymore!!!"

"What's wrong with having no tail feathers or fur?" Arashi questioned.

"The problem is that if Kami does it, we won't grow anything back for over a decade!!!!! Do you know just how embarrassing that is!!!!" Akane whined. "We cannot let that little pipsqueak tell on us!"

"Ok, my wife and sister-in-law are now officially crazier than my kids." Arashi thought to himself while Akane and Mai were freaking out.

* * *

Back in the Nekomata Village…

Tenten had taken some time to explore the village much more in depth. One of the things she found fascinating was the armory. She was amazed how the smiths there used metal and gravity chakra to craft weapons of untold precision. She even had a chance to craft some weapons herself and to her surprise, the smiths were quite amazed. She was even given an offer to study under them. Of course since she was still on a mission, Tenten couldn't give a final decision yet.

Tenten also took up Kyoji's offer to train with him as well. The best thing about training with him was that he was a fourth level blade master, so he could show her a few things as well.

"You know, I have to say, your skill with the blade is quite impressive. Who was your teacher?" Kyoji asked as he parried a slash from Tenten.

"I mostly learned from my dad. Our family is the one that handles the armory so I've been around weapons since I was little." Tenten replied, launching another strike. "I find wielding metal to be a graceful artform. It combines precision, beauty, and power all into one."

"I see. You know, I've heard that you're also good in the forge. Our blacksmiths were surprised at the weapons you made without using an ounce of metal chakra." Kyoji sidestepped and went in for another lunge, but Tenten quickly countered.

"That was just some stuff I knew back from a long time ago." After kicking Kyoji back, Tenten quickly took out a pair of sai from her scroll. "But of course I'd love to learn how to use metal chakra outside of my Illumina Form."

Sitting on the sidelines, Yugito, Riyu, Haku, and Sakura watched the spar. Yugito herself was extremely surprised at the sudden change in Kyoji. Just a few days ago he could care less about anything, but now that Tenten had shown up, it was like she lit a new fire in his soul.

"Unbelievable. A few days ago I was yelling at that tomcat for being completely lazy and carefree about his responsibilities, and look at him now!" Yugito said. "What is she doing to him?"

"I think they're getting to know each other better Yugito-sama." Sakura commented. "You know I'd have to say that this is the beginning of a future relationship."

"Kyoji…with a girlfriend?" Yugito laughed. "There have been girls all over the village that wanted to date him and he wouldn't give them the time of day! What makes Tenten-chan so different?"

"Well, from what I know, she's only had one boyfriend…and it was for a week too." Sakura said, trying to explain the bits and pieces she was told about the Ame mission two years ago. "Tenten's never been the girly-girl type. Probably because she's an only child, plus she grew up in a forge. I still remember back in the academy how she hated all the kunoichi classes."

"Oh really? Hmm, maybe, just maybe she is what he needs." Yugito said to herself. "Sakura, I'd like your opinion. What do you think she would say if I asked her to stay here in the village for a few months to improve her skills? I figure I could have her a fourth level blade master in about three months and even get her started on learning to use metal chakra."

"Seriously? She'd love that." Sakura replied to the news.

"Don't say anything yet. I'll tell her the day before you and Haku head back to Konoha." Yugito said as she kept watching the two spar.

And spar they did. Over the next week Kyoji and Tenten were sparring every single day. The two were having the time of their lives clashing swords and weapons. Even when Kyoji tapped into his nekomata chakra, Tenten was there to step it up with her Illumina Power as well.

The week finally came to an end and the three knew they needed to return home, though Tenten was having second thoughts about going back.

"Aw, do you have to go Haku-chan!" Riyu cried. After spending a week with her cousin, the young nekomata didn't want her to leave.

"Yeah, I gotta go back home. I'm sure my family misses me as well." Haku said, trying to get the little girl to stop crying.

"Yeah and a certain pale eyed Hyuuga does too." Sakura added for laughs.

"You know, I'm really gonna miss this place. Being here in all the metal feels so natural to me." Tenten sighed. "Guess I'll have to hope that Tsunade-sama can send me here more for missions."

"Speaking of that Tenten, I wanted to ask you something." Yugito said. "For the past week I've seen your skills in action and I am very impressed. I was wondering if you would like to take on a part time apprenticeship here."

"A what! Yugito-sama, what are you saying!" Tenten said as her spirits lifted.

"See, I had planned to go to Konoha with you, but right now I have too much work to do. Having you around would make my job easier since I can train you up to a fourth level blade master, plus start training you in the use of metal and gravity chakra outside of your Illumina Form. Not only that but Riyu needs someone to keep her company." Yugito said. "Plus Kyoji seems to like having you as a training partner."

"K-kyoji-kun...is that true?" Tenten said with a slight blush.

"Yeah, your skill is amazing. Just sparring with you makes me want to get even stronger than I am now!" Kyoji replied, placing a smile on the girl's face.

"Besides, it's not like you can't keep in touch. Not only that but I'll go to your house and pack some things for you, then have them sent through a sealing scroll." Haku added. "I say take the opportunity Ten-chan."

"Besides Ten-chan, it may give you time to get to know Kyoji-kun a lot more." Sakura whispered, causing the weapon's mistress to turn red again.

"You think so? I mean it's just so sudden!" Tenten took a good look at Kyoji, thought about it, and gave her answer. "Ok, I'll do it!"

"I knew you would Tenten-chan." Yugito said. "You'll stay with me during your training and I'll even induct you as a temporary Nekomata Shinobi."

"Yugito-sama, thank you so much for this opportunity! I promise I won't let you down!" Tenten bowed respectfully.

"Then when should we come back?" asked Sakura.

"Come back in about three months time. She should be done by then." Yugito replied.

"Well, have fun Ten-chan. We'll let Tsunade-sama and everyone else know what's going on." Haku said. "You be a good girl for Ten-chan ok, Riyu-chan?"

"I will Haku-chan. Promise you'll come back soon!" Riyu said, wiping some more tears from her eyes.

"I promise I'll be back in three months. You can bet on it!" Haku replied with a smile.

"And Haku, make sure to tell my sisters that they'll get what's coming to them in three months. That should have them on edge for a while." Yugito laughed.

"I will Aunt Yugito. See you guys later." Haku said as she and Sakura left through the village gates.

* * *

A couple of hours later...

"Dammit if this day just doesn't keep getting worse!" Deidara said as he moved another branch out of his face. "We've been in Lightning Country for a week and still haven't found that blasted Nibi."

"Deidara-sempai is thinking too hard. He needs to relax." Tobi said nonchalantly.

"Oh I'll relax! I'll relax by blowing your ass back to Ame!" Deidara screamed. "I swear, this has to be Sasori's fault. He just had to get himself killed, didn't he?"

"Look Deidara-sempai, shinobi of the Leaf." Tobi said, staring out at a large clearing that Sakura and Haku were walking through.

"Hmm, if they're here, then somehow they must have found the location of the Nibi." Deidara thought to himself. "We could capture them and force them to talk, but from what Itachi told us, that kitsune is the Ice Illumina Knight. Not only that but he said that she's been in contact with her matching Bijuu, and if that's the case then she's just as powerful as that Naruto kid I dealt with, and Itachi's brother Sasuke can do the same thing. Crap, I guess I should just wait a bit and let her go. Argh! I should just kill her right now and be done with it!"

"Deidara-sempai should wait until the time is right. Now is not the time to attack, but to spy." Tobi said. "Tobi is being a good boy for Deidara-sempai."

"As much as I hate you, you're right Tobi. For now we'll continue our search for the Nekomata Village and bide our time." Deidara said as he and Tobi vanished into the shadows.

* * *

Time passed and Haku and Sakura arrived back in Konoha to report in and let them know of Tenten's situation.

"So she's taken an apprenticeship with the Nibi?" Tsunade said after reading the mission report.

"Yes. Aunt Yugito was really surprised at her sword skill, and she also wants to train her in using metal chakra as well." Haku explained. "She said it would only take three months."

"I see nothing wrong then. I'll write up a formal mission statement for Tenten to show she is still on official business of Konoha." Tsunade said, jotting down a note. "Now as for the Nibi, was the alliance talk successful?"

"It was. She will be allying herself and her village with us." Haku replied. "She also said that she will be coming to Konoha in three months when we return to the Nekomata Village."

"Excellent. For now head back to the Training Center for de-briefing, and then you're free to rest for the next few days."

"Thank you Tsunade-sensei." Sakura said in respect. As the two girls left, Tsunade started thinking about some things.

"Hmm, there's more to you staying in that village than you're letting on, isn't there Ten-chan. And I have a feeling it has something to do other than training." she said as she gazed out her window.

* * *

The three months had come and gone. With Team Illumina, there had been no trace of finding any more Bijuu. Itachi did however report the news of Akatsuki capturing and sealing the Sanbi, placing their Bijuu count up to four. This didn't bode well with Akane either, since they now had a more powerful Bijuu in their control. The only ones left to find were her sister Makoto and her brother Inuyasha, so time was of the essence. As for the rest of the shinobi, their time was spent doing missions, training and learning to control the new Overdrive Forms. Naruto and Sasuke had a time trying to learn to use their Overdrive attacks more than one time, but there was still no progress. It seemed that no matter what happened, the attack would drain an enormous amount of energy from then, leaving them completely weakened.

As for Tenten, the past three months had definitely been a good learning experience. Yugito took it upon herself to help her improve on her blade skills, and sure enough Tenten was able to become a fourth level blade master. Even Kyoji's training improved as he was now in preparation for taking the test to become a fifth level master. Even Riyu had started practicing with shuriken and kunai, and Tenten was there to help her along the way. Over the past three months, the little nekomata had grown to love Tenten almost as if she was an older sister...which coincidentally may happen since Tenten and Kyoji had now started dating and had been together for two months! Yugito couldn't believe all the changed that happened all due to Tenten staying over a short period of time. Today however was a good day, as it was the day that the group had planned to depart for Konoha.

"Wow Haku, you're right, this place is like a huge factory." Ino said in awe. Since Sakura had to teach some extra classes, she stayed behind at the academy while Ino took her place. In addition Akemi also was allowed to go, since Hanabi had gotten sick on their last mission and Hoshiko was injured with a broken leg.

"Yeah, hard to believe that Auntie Yugito runs this place." Akemi said, taking note of the noise. "How can she stand all the noise as well?"

"It wasn't like this last time. There must be a lot of people in the forges today." Haku said. "Come on, let's get to her office."

Haku led the way to Yugito's office, getting another smile from her secretary at the front. The girls were told that Yugito was in so Haku led the way.

"Knock knock! Guess who's here!!" Haku said, opening the door to Yugito's office.

"Haku-chan! How are you!" Yugito said, rushing up to hug her niece. "How was your trip?"

"Long and boring! Oh yeah before I forget, I brought some new people for you to meet." Haku said as she began her introductions. "This here is Ino Yamanaka, she's the Wood Illumina Knight."

"Nice to meet you Yugito-sama." Ino said with a respectful bow.

"And this one right here is..." Haku said before Akemi suddenly glomped Yugito.

"Hi Auntie Yugito. I'm Akemi." Akemi said with a smile.

"And I take it from that insurmountable amount of cuteness...you must be the baby of the bunch." Yugito replied.

"How did you know?" Akemi questioned as she helped Yugito up off the ground.

"Because when you're the youngest of ten siblings, you know these things. This means I have a lot to teach you...especially how to manipulate Arashi and Naruto." Yugito replied as she dusted off her kimono. "Because the chakra enhanced puppy dog eyes don't always work you know."

"Teach me everything you know Auntie Yugito!!" Akemi said with haste.

"Oh I will. And I'll even show you a few secret tricks to use on that new boyfriend of yours." Yugito said with a wink.

"Deal!" Akemi agreed.

"Come on, Ten-chan, Riyu-chan, and Kyoji are all packed as well. I've already informed my village council of the situation and they will be running the village in my absence." Yugito said as the four left.

Heading across the village, the group arrived back at Yugito's home where Tenten, Kyoji, and Riyu had been waiting. Of course Riyu was hyped up because she got to see Haku again, especially since she could tell her scent was at the door.

"HAKU-CHAN!!!!!" Riyu cheered as she leapt into Haku's arms the moment the door was opened.

"Whoa! Hey cutie! Did you miss me!!?" Haku said, giving her cousin a strong hug.

"You bet! I can't wait to go stay at your house!" Riyu replied.

"Hey cousin, long time no see." Kyoji said as he came out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, it has been a long time. So you guys ready to head out?" Haku asked.

"Already? I figured you'd want to rest for a day since we have a three day trip?" Yugito asked.

"You know, you're right. We could use a break." Haku said. "Ok we'll leave in a day or so."

"Great. Now I'll go get dinner started. Akemi-chan, do you want to help me in the kitchen?" asked Yugito as she tied her hair back.

"Sure Auntie Yugito." Akemi said as she followed behind. Of course they didn't see that Tenten was in the kitchen.

"Kyoji-kun, is Yugito-sama home?" asked Tenten from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Haku's here too." Kyoji replied. "She brought some friends too."

"I'm your cousin too, ya big dork!" Akemi snapped. "Get it right!"

"Akemi-chan! I didn't know you were coming!" Tenten said when she met up with the rest of the group. "How's your team?"

"Not too good. Hanabi-chan got sick, and Hoshi-chan broke her leg in our last mission." Akemi replied. "So I'm pretty much a solo ninja for a while...since Momo-chan went back to the Kitsune Village for her vacation."

"That makes sense. So what's your excuse Ino? Got bored of not getting out?" asked Tenten.

"Well duh! Everyone else but me and Chouji have left Konoha since all of this started. Plus Sakura had extra classes to teach, so I took her spot. That and Chouji had to help his dad on a mission." Ino replied, pushing the hair out of her face. "So what about you? Obviously you had to be busy for the past three months."

"Well yeah. I've become a fourth level blade master, and I've even gotten stronger with my Illumina Power too. But most of my time was spent with Riyu-nee-chan." Tenten replied.

"Oh so I don't count?" Kyoji asked.

"Of course you count! I just didn't think they'd wanna hear about our make out sessions, meow!" Tenten purred as she kissed Kyoji, while slowly rubbing his two cat ears.

"Alright Neko-chan, calm down!" Kyoji said playfully. "Honestly, as playful as you are, I'd swear you were a nekomata too."

"And if I was, would you play with my ears and tail, meow!" Tenten said coyly.

"Ok who are you, and what did you do to Tenten!" asked Haku, wondering what the heck was going on.

"Nothing's wrong with me Haku-chan. I just took some really good advice from Kasumi-chan, and a month later, I get a boyfriend!!!" Tenten smiled. "So now no more picking at me because I'm single!"

"Yeah now we get to pick on Hanabi-chan!" Akemi said with a laugh.

"What do you mean by that Akemi-chan?" Tenten asked, while still playing with Kyoji's ears.

"What she means is that she has her man as well! Kid's got Konohamaru all to herself!" Ino replied, causing a shock on Tenten's face.

"No way! That is too rich!" Tenten laughed. All was going well until a large explosion was heard outside.

"What in the world!" Yugito said, rushing out with everyone else. Apparently one of the forges had an explosion, causing some panic.

"It looks like one of the weapons forges blew up! We better get over there and see if everyone is ok." Tenten said. "Hopefully no one will be hurt."

The group made their way over to the explosion site. There were already nekomata shinobi using water jutsu to quell the flames, but what was really strange is that the forge that blew up...wasn't even open today.

"Something's not right. Why would this forge blow up when it wasn't even running?" asked Yugito as she examined the rubble.

"Crud, it's times like this when I wish Neji or Hinata were here. A Byakugan user would really help right now." Haku said in frustration. "I can't even pick up any strange sounds or scents either."

"You don't think someone is trying to attack, do you?" Kyoji said while scanning the area.

"I hope not. The worst possible thing would be if..." Ino said, right as a blur swooped in and grabbed Riyu. "What in the..."

"Hey just who are you...oh CRAP!!" Haku said, taking notice of the mysterious figure. The orange spiral mask was weird enough, but what really set it off was the black cloak with red clouds. "He's with Akatsuki!"

"How in the world did they find this place?" Ino asked. "I kept in constant contact with the plants and they couldn't detect a thing!"

"I wouldn't worry about that. Tobi here has his usefulness." said Deidara, rising up from a column of rock. "Now, let me see. I think that there's a lost kitty cat that needs to come home to its master."

"Not likely Deidara! If you want to get Aunt Yugito, you're going to have to get through us!" Haku demanded as she flicked her wrist to reveal her transformer.

"Hmm, so you're wanting to get serious. Well, I think you need to stay out of this. We don't need you going to that new level of power since you've been in contact with Rokubi. As for that blonde over there that is trying to look like me, we have her Bijuu, so she'll be fine." Deidara said. "Also I don't think you realize that we have a hostage. I would hate for her pretty little face to go boom." He pulled out a very small piece of clay and shaped it into a small rose. He then went over to the trembling girl being restrained by Tobi and gently placed the clay bomb in her hair. "Simply beautiful. You, my darling are a wonderful piece of art."

"Contact with Rokubi…I haven't..." Haku thought to herself before she realized it could have been misinformation given by Itachi. "I have to let Aunt Yugito know so she'll go along with it." With that Haku dropped her voice so low that it could only be picked up with advanced hearing. "Aunt Yugito, we haven't come in contact with Aunt Makoto yet, so I don't have access to my Overdrive form. However Itachi Uchiha, our spy in Akatsuki lied to Deidara to make him think that. Just go along with it. But I promise, we're gonna get Riyu-chan out of there."

Yugito got the message and nodded in acknowledgement. "Deidara is it. Just what do you plan on doing to my daughter?"

"Simple. You come with us, and she doesn't go to pieces all over this village." Deidara replied as he and Tobi started walking to the village exit. "Meet us outside the village in one hour with your decision. Any later and I'll start creating more art, especially with Yonbi's help." With that, Deidara, Tobi, and the captive Riyu left the village.

* * *

Back at Yugito's house, the group took the time to regroup and come up with some kind of plan for Riyu's rescue. However things kept looking very grim with every possible outcome.

"We are not in a good position here. Not only could he detonate that bomb on Riyu at a moment's notice, but the fact that he also has the Yonbi's Hoshi no Tama is complicating things even more." Haku said, slamming her fist against the wall. "There's no way we can surrender Aunt Yugito, but what can we do?"

"What if there was a way I could access my Overdrive Form. From what we learned back in Konoha, any one of us in Overdrive should be able to stop a Bijuu." Tenten said, hoping to boost spirits.

"No go Ten-chan. If he summons Yonbi, you may defeat him, but we have no idea about that other guy. Especially since they have Sanbi now. If Sanbi is summoned, then you wouldn't stand a chance, even in Overdrive!" Haku said.

"What do you mean? Wasn't Naruto able to stop Yonbi?" asked Tenten in confusion.

"Yeah, but here's what we learned while you were gone. Remember how Oka-san explained to us the order in which the Bijuu were created? Well that also affected their power." Haku began to explain. "We had Aunt Mai take on Naruto and Sasuke in Overdrive…and the results were not what we expected."

"Haku-chan, what happened? They did win, didn't they?" Tenten asked.

"Nope. Aunt Mai laid both of them out! When she went full demon, she took Naruto's Omega Cyclone and Sasuke's Phoenix Magma Bazooka like it was nothing! From what Dr. Sakurano told us, the number of Illumina Knights it takes to defeat a Bijuu is exponential. In the case of taking on Yonbi, Hachibi, Gobi, or even Aunt Yugito, only one Knight in Overdrive would be needed." Haku explained. "Now with Ichibi and Aunt Makoto, it would take two Overdrive Knights to win."

"She's right. All the older Bijuu are much more powerful than I am. When we were created, Kami put most of the power into the first Bijuu, and then divided the power as more of us were created. Since I'm the youngest, I ended up with the least amount of power, but I got more with extra special abilities, like the contract with the shinigami." Yugito said. "Tenten, that may also be why your powers are so unique as well."

"Makes sense. So if we were to try and stop Sanbi, we'd need four Knights in Overdrive form." Tenten said, understanding what was going on.

"Yeah and to take out Oka-san, it would take eight of us. And let's not even think of what would happen if we were to face Ryukotsusei. As it stands right now, even if Kasumi-chan used Illumina Fusion with all of us in Overdrive Form, we still wouldn't have enough power to win. The only possible way of surviving that battle is for each of us to have all 10 Hoshi no Tama. But something like that could destroy not only us Knights, but the Bijuu as well." Haku replied.

"Well I for one am not going to sit here and let some freak keep my sister hostage." Kyoji said. "I say we get out there and rip into those freaks."

"I'm with you Kyoji-kun, but we have to be careful. They won't hesitate to kill Riyu-chan in an instant." Tenten explained. "Right now there has to be something we can do."

"I'll have to surrender. There's no other choice." Yugito said in disgust. "I can't risk her life like that."

"Aunt Yugito, I'm sorry, but you have no say in whether or not you will surrender. I for one will not have my family going to their doom." Haku shot her a sharp gaze and got a quick reaction out of her aunt. "But I do think we have a few options."

"Then I'd like to hear them, dear niece." Yugito said, feeling a little better.

"Let me go you big meanies! I want my Oka-san!!" Riyu cried as she was restrained to a large rock. "Why are you being so mean to me?"

"Now now little kitty. You are a very important piece of art in my grand scheme. I have to make sure you look your best now." Deidara said sadistically. He took the clay rose that he placed in her hair out and reshaped it into a clay tiara, setting it on top of her head. "This will just make sure that everything will go according to plan."

"Deidara-sempai is very smart. His plan will work wonders and we will get cat bijuu!" Tobi said in excitement.

"Tobi, shut up!" Deidara snapped, throwing a clay bomb at the masked shinobi.

"A gift from Deidara-sempai! Tobi is not worthy of such…" Tobi said before Deidara detonated the bomb, blowing Tobi back into a large stone. "Thank…you Deidara-s-s-s-sempai!"

"I really hate that guy!" Deidara said, setting his gaze back on Riyu. "Now where was I?"

"You were about to let her go, and then we were about to kill you Deidara!" Haku said, as the group approached the clearing. "So what do you say? Do we end this quickly, or take our time and make you suffer!"

"Why is it you insist on resisting?" Deidara said with a smug smile. "Whatever. All I want is that mangy cat and I intend to get it."

"Oh this time, that won't happen. And one more thing Deidara, I don't like wannabe freaks that try to impersonate me." Ino said with a hint of rage.

"Time to get into our formalwear girls." Haku said, flicking her wrist. Tenten and Ino followed suit, but what was really interesting was that Akemi did the same thing. "Akemi-chan, what are you doing?"

"Before we left, Dr. Sakurano gave me this just in case we did run into Akatsuki." Akemi said. "Unlike the support team, my armor is a little different. Mine happens to be reinforced with Kasumi-chan's power and Oka-san's Light Chakra. So I get more defense and Kasumi-chan was able to give me a little gift as well."

"Whatever floats your boat kiddo." Haku said. "Let's do it girls! ICE PRISM ACTIVATION!"

"GRAVITY PRISM ACTIVATION!" Tenten said, transforming to her knight form.

"WOOD PRISM ACTIVATION!" said Ino, changing forms.

"LIGHT ARMOR ACTIVATION!" Akemi said, undergoing a different transformation. When she finished, she was now in the Knights old uniform, except she now wore pants instead of shorts. She also had body armor, but it wasn't as much as the others had.

"Wow, they really did a good job on your armor Akemi-chan. I like the look." Ino commented. "Definitely suits you as a Junior Illumina Knight."

"Thanks Haku-chan. He's also working on armor for the rest of my team and for Konohamaru-kun's team, since we'll now be helping you when we can." Akemi replied. "But right now we gotta save Riyu-chan!"

"Save her! You can't even save yourselves!" Deidara laughed as a swarm of clay spiders marched to the group. "Now prepare to go boom!"

"Everyone take cover now!" Haku ordered, but Akemi was on the ball. "Akemi-chan, move it!"

"Not this time! I'm a shinobi and a junior knight! This time I'm gonna help!" Akemi said, thrusting her hands forward. Her armor began to glow a bright white as she channeled the Light energy from Kasumi and Akane. "STARBURST SHIELD!" With that, a large rainbow colored shield appeared around the group, protecting them from the explosion.

"Unbelievable! Dr. Sakurano was able to do this for you?" Ino said, surprised at Akemi's new power.

"Yup. The new plan is to have my team, Konohamaru's team, and the Support team outfitted with one element each. Unlike your powers, ours are designed for defense and support. However we can only have our powers if both the Knight and Bijuu are together to donate the energy needed. So until we have all 10 Bijuu, we won't be able to fully support you guys." Akemi said, as her shield died down. "That's why we have to get Auntie Yugito to Konoha."

"Then Akemi-chan, you stay back and protect her. As our support member, we're counting on you." Haku said, putting a smile on Akemi's face. "And trust me on this, I'll make sure to request you as our support on the next mission too."

"You got it Haku's chan!" Akemi said, falling back to cover Yugito.

"Kyoji-kun, do you think you can keep up? It might be a lot different when I go Bankai." Tenten asked, as she drew her Masamune.

"Heh, why not make it a challenge. If you get him first, I'll take you out to the finest restaurant in Konoha." Kyoji replied as he drew his own blade.

"You know, Neji and Chouji could learn a lot from you Kyoji." Haku said. "Ok, Ino and I will take Deidara. Tenten and Kyoji, the mask freak is all yours!"

"I won't have you ruining my art! Say goodbye to your little kitty cat over there!" Deidara screamed, as he formed a sign to detonate the tiara bomb on Riyu's head.

"Riyu-chan!" Yugito screamed as her daughter was about to be blown up.

"Gotta move fast!" Haku said, flashing some hand signs. "HYOTON! TOUKETSU HASAI! (Ice Release: Cryogenic Crushing)" Using her jutsu learned from the alternate dimension Haku, she quickly tried to freeze the tiara before it blew up. Haku was able to freeze nearly all of it, but a very small piece of clay detonated, causing it to burn Riyu's left ear. "Oh man, that was close! Ok, I'm not going to play around with this freak anymore! If there's one thing I can't stand, it's to see an innocent little girl hurt like that!"

"Haku, I say we end this quickly. We need to get Riyu-chan some medical attention." Ino said, feeling just as angry.

"Oh he's going to pay for this! I swear I will…" Kyoji said enraged. He was about to lunge an attack when Tenten stopped him.

"No one…and I mean no one…hurts Riyu-chan!" Tenten said, her voice becoming slightly demonic. "Girls, full force Bankai right now!"

"BANKAI!" yelled Haku, Tenten, and Ino as the three exploded in rage.

"Akemi-chan, anything you can do to help Riyu-chan?" Haku asked.

"I don't know any healing jutsu, but I do know a little first aid. Plus I have some healing cream that Hina-chan was able to make from one of Auntie Mai's tears." Akemi said. "But before I do that…why don't I get you three set up to kick that dude's butt."

"What do you mean by…" Ino asked when she suddenly got her answer.

"STARBURST RAY!" Akemi screamed, firing a solid rainbow laser directly at Deidara. "This is the OTHER special ability Kasumi-chan gave me! He's just lucky it's not her Starburst Cannon!"

"Not this annoyance again!" Deidara said, pulling up a pillar of rock to block the laser. "That's it! I'm sick of dealing with this! I'm taking the Nibi now!" He took hold of the Hoshi no Tama around his neck and began to channel its chakra. "Alright Yonbi, time to serve your master! KUCHYOSE NO JUTSU!" After slamming his hand on the ground, Team Illumina expected to come face to face with a giant chicken, but instead they got something much different. What now stood beside Deidara was a tall man of about 6 ½ feet. His garb was similar to that of Gaara's and he also wore heavy stone armor. What set off his appearance was the dark brown hair spiked in a Mohawk shape on his head, and there were four rocky tails flowing behind.

"Tsukune…that can't be! What are you doing here!" Yugito said, shocked to see her brother after so long.

"That's Uncle Tsukune! No way!" Haku said in surprise.

"It has been a long time, Yugito-nee-chan. I see you're well." Tsukune replied with a cold stare. "It is a shame that we are on opposite sides. It would have been nice to talk after so long."

"Yonbi, destroy them! They have ruined my art for too long!" Deidara commanded. "Make their deaths slow and painful."

"Forgive me Yugito-chan, but I must follow orders. Prepare yourselves." Tsukune said, as he reached down and pulled a large stone war hammer from the earth.

"Tsukune, no! Why are you doing this!" Yugito cried in pain. To have her own daughter hurt and to now stand face to face with her own brother that was about to attack…even for a Bijuu, that was too much.

"We can't win unless we hit him hard and fast! Unleash everything you have!" Haku said, drawing Sode no Shiraiyuki. "Sorry Uncle Tsukune, I wish we could have met on different terms! WHITE RIPPLE DANCE!"

"This is really gonna suck! NATURE'S WRATH!" Ino said, unleashing a massive burst of solar energy.

"Forgive me Yugito-sama!" Tenten said, putting her Gravity Blade back in its sheath. "Hope this works! MAGNETIC SHOCKWAVE: FULL POWER!!"

Tsukune stood there unfazed. With one swing he deflected the combined Bankai attack and instantly crushed any hope of the girls trying to pull off a win. "You will need to do better than that."

"Oh crap, we're in trouble now! Girls, use anything you have to stop him!" Haku said, slashing her sword again.

"Maybe this will help! KANETON: KANAKUZU KASUI! (Metal Release: Scrap Metal Spike)" Kyoji screamed, instantly causing a wave of metal spikes to shoot out of the ground around the Yonbi and into the air. "Now impale him!" With another hand sign, Kyoji commanded the spikes to bombard Tsukune. With as many spikes as he had, there was no way that anyone could survive without becoming Swiss cheese!

"Kyoji-kun, that was awesome." Tenten said in amazement. "If we keep this up, we'll win! Alright, here's some more to build on! GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

"I'm gonna do you one better Neko-chan!" Kyoji said, focusing a black chakra through his sword. "You're not the only one that can use your sword like that! GRAVITY SLASH!"

"Hey, I might as well add to the mix! WHITE RIPPLE DANCE: SECOND STEP!" Haku said, slashing her sword once again to add an extra shot of ice. "Ok Ino, finish it!"

"Alley oop!" Ino said, jumping out of Haku's hands into the air. Since she was higher up, she was exposed to more sunlight and drew in as much as possible for the final strike. "Time to finally one up Naruto! SOLAR BLAST: MAXIMUM IMPACT!" Ino discharged every ounce of solar energy in her body into a giant ball of energy that crashed into Tsukune as all the other attacks hit once more.

"Did they get him?" Akemi asked as she had brought a crying Riyu over to Yugito.

"I don't know. With that much power, it had to have done something!" Yugito said, trying to see through the smoke. "But how's my little kitten? Come here, mommy's here now."

"Oka-san, my ear hurts really badly!!" Riyu cried. Yugito could see the damage caused from the burn. It was a 3rd Degree burn and would take a long time to heal.

"Hey, don't cry Riyu-chan, I have something here that will help make it all better, ok." Akemi said, trying to comfort her cousin. She took the healing cream Hinata gave her out of her pouch and gently applied some to Riyu's burned ear. She then quickly wrapped the ear in a bandage to let the cream begin to work. "How does that feel?"

"It...feels better." said Riyu as Akemi dried some of her tears. "Thank you Akemi-chan."

"Hey, it was Hinata-chan's cream that did it. She used some of Auntie Mai's tears to make it." Akemi said. "From what I was told, because Auntie Mai is a Phoenix, her tears are the best thing for healing. So that burn should heal really fast!"

"Akemi-chan, thank you." Yugito said, getting to her feet. "Now it's time that I deal with Deidara myself. It's bad enough he's using my brother to do his dirty work, but attacking and hurting my family...that I will NOT tolerate. I want you to use your shield and keep Riyu-chan safe, ok."

"Alright Auntie Yugito. I'll make sure she says safe. Come on Riyu-chan, I brought some candy for you as well."

"Mkay. Is Haku-chan and Ten-chan gonna be ok too?" asked Riyu as she ran beside Akemi.

"Hey, they've even saved me a time or two. In a few hours we're all gonna be on our way to go see your Auntie Akane and Auntie Mai. Plus you get to meet my best friends Hanabi-chan and Hoshi-chan. We'll get to spend a lot of time together." Akemi said, doing her best to keep the little nekomata calm."This is a good spot to hide. Stay close to me and I'll put up a shield so that nothing can hurt us."

As for Yugito, her focus was set. Since Deidara was the mastermind behind everything, if she could take him out, then chances are her brother would be freed as well. The girls and Kyoji were having enough trouble keeping Tsukune at bay, but with one well placed shot, Yugito could end all of this.

"Alright you pathetic excuse of a human. You dare come to my village, damage the work my people have done, attack my family, injure my daughter, and even use my own brother for your own evil?" Yugito said as her demonic aura grew. "Deidara, I swear this will be your grave!" Yugito exploded in a rage of anger as a bluish black flame engulfed her entire body. The flame continued to grow until it formed a cat with two raging tails of flame. "You pathetic worm, get ready to burn in the fires of hell itself!"

"Oh ho, so the cat decided to let herself out of the bag?" Deidara chuckled. "As if you can do anything. Yonbi, finish off those kids so we can take our prize."

"Of course Deidara-sama." Tsukune said, turning his gaze back to the tiring Knights and Kyoji. Unfortunately the combined attack still had no effect and the group was in serious trouble. "Nephew, niece, you fight well. But I am afraid I must end this battle. Forgive me." He rushed forward with hammer in hand, ready to deal more damage, however Yugito jumped in his way and pounced on him, pinning him to the ground.

"Brother, I wish for us not to fight like this, but this is something I must do." Yugito said, focusing her sight on Deidara. "As for you, prepare to feel the flames of hell as your soul burns!" She opened her mouth wide as the blue flame began to increase in size. "You'll enjoy having your soul incinerated!" The flame shot out in a blaze, ready to consume Deidara, however today would not be a day that he would suffer.

"Tobi make sure Deidara-sempai is ok." Tobi said, forming a quick hand seal. In a flash of smoke Deidara had disappeared, but the flame kept going to its target...which happened to be Tenten!!!

"NEKO-CHAN!!!" Kyoji screamed as he saw the flame running nonstop. He ran as fast as he could to his girlfriend, but there was no way to reach her. Even Yugito had tried to stop the flame, but it was too late. All that could be heard was a scream of pure terror as Tenten was engulfed in the blue flame.

"Oh no!!! Ten-chan!" Haku screamed in fear. She turned to see Deidara and Tobi dash off into the forest, while Tsukune had vanished from the summoning. Yugito herself returned to her human form and rushed over as the flames died down. Tenten was there, her clothes slightly burned. There were some burns on her body as well, but the real damage was much worse.

"Neko-chan, hang on!" Kyoji said in worry. He had rushed to her side immediately as she struggled breathing.

"Aunt Yugito, what happened! What kind of flame was that!" Haku asked, deathly worried.

"That was Hellfire. It's known only to the Nekomata. That flame is so dangerous that it doesn't burn the body as much, but the real damage is that it burns the soul. And what's worse is that kind of damage can't be repaired by anyone other than a nekomata!!" Yugito said, checking out Tenten. "Listen, I want you to go after Deidara. Find him and eliminate him! I'll send some of my finest shinobi to back you up."

"What about Ten-chan, we can't leave her!" Akemi cried out. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Not right now. Listen I'll get her back to the medical facility. As it stands, I may be the only one that can save her life." Yugito said, taking out a small vial. "Kyoji, come here."

"What is it Oka-san?" Kyoji said as Yugito took his hand and sliced it open with a kunai. "Hey what in the..."

"You love this girl with everything in your being right?" Yugito asked, getting a shocked look from her son. "Right!!!"

"I...I do. I'd do anything to help Tenten. I mean she's too precious to me." Kyoji replied as Yugito filled the vial with his own blood.

"Good, that's one half of the binding contract down." Yugito said, sealing the vial. She then picked up Tenten while Kyoji wrapped his hand up. "For now help Haku and keep Deidara from escaping. Akemi-chan, you come with me to look after Riyu-chan. Right now we're racing against the clock people!" She immediately took off full speed back to the village in the hopes of keeping Tenten from the grip of certain death.

"Come on Riyu-chan, I'll get you back home." Akemi said, leading the small nekomata back.

* * *

As for the others...

"Kyoji, let's go. Deidara hasn't gotten far. I can still track his scent in the air." Haku said, snapping her cousin back to reality.

"Alright. I'm ok. Lead the way." Kyoji said, as the three took off into the forest.

With Yugito, she ran full speed to the medical center of the Nekomata Village. The moment she entered, she immediately called for a secluded chamber to perform a medical sealing ritual. The main thing she ordered was that she was not to be disturbed at all. Once inside the room, she placed Tenten down on the floor in the middle of the room. She quickly undressed the girl down to her underwear and took out the vial of blood from Kyoji.

"Yugito-sama...what's...going on?" she asked weakly. She could see Yugito rushing quickly to perform some ritual, but she was unsure as to what it was.

"Don't worry kitten, you're going to be ok. I promise I'm not going to let you die." Yugito said, taking out a brush and a scroll. "Now Tenten, I have to ask you something. In order for me to save your life, you're going to undergo a change. The only way to stop the effect of Hellfire from destroying your soul is to turn you into a nekomata."

"A...nekomata?" asked Tenten. "Like...Kyoji-kun?"

"Yes. However I can only perform this ritual with your permission." Yugito said, as she filled a second vial with her own demonic blood. "What I have to do is have you is sign a binding contract with the shinigami. When that happens, it will restore the damaged parts of your soul. You'll never be a human ever again, but I have a feeling that's not going to be a problem for you kitten."

"But...what's going...to happen...to me?" Tenten was starting to get scared. She was at the gates of death itself and the only way for her to live was to give up her humanity.

"Well, you will have the cutest tail and ears ever. I think you might wanna wear your hair down too, so that Kyoji can see them." Yugito said, opening the scroll. "Now for this to work, I need you to sign this scroll in your own blood. Don't worry, I'll help you all the way."

"Ok...Yugito-sama." Tenten tried to sit up, but her body was nearly incapacitated. Yugito came over and helped her up. She cut open Tenten's thumb and helped her sign the shinigami binding contract.

"Alright Tenten-chan, I'm going to place some seals all over you. Here's the final thing…the blood I'm using for one layer of the seals belongs to Kyoji. Because you are a normal human, in order for me to perform this ritual, you must be willing to accept a binding contract with him." Yugito explained.

"What…kind of…contract?" asked Tenten.

"Basically…you and Kyoji will be betrothed under nekomata law. I already know he loves you with everything he has, and I need to know…do you feel the same?" Yugito asked once more.

"I…I…do, Yugito-sama." Tenten gave a small smile as she saw the same appear on Yugito.

"That's all I needed. Now let's get you all better." Yugito said as she began to use the blood to draw seals all over Tenten. Once she finished with the seals, it was time to start the ritual. "Ok Tenten, I have to warn you, this is going to be very painful. Because your soul was damaged so badly, I have to regenerate it from your own life energy. As that happens the seals on your body will absorb into your own bloodstream, transforming you into a nekomata."

"I'll…endure…for Kyoji-kun." Tenten replied as she was ready for the change of her life.

"I know you will kitten. Now let us begin." Yugito said, releasing her chakra into the room. As her hands were now glowing with chakra, she placed them on Tenten's chest, sending in the demonic chakra. Of course it was not without pain. Tenten released a blood curdling scream as the ritual began. Yugito could see she was in pain, but she knew it was needed. "Only one hour left to go." She thought to herself.

* * *

"I still don't get it. What did Oka-san mean by contract?" Kyoji thought to himself. His mind was clouded, as he not only tried to focus on Deidara and Tobi's capture, but he was also worried about his love Tenten. Ever since he had been born, he had never heard of a human surviving a blast of Hellfire. But it was the fact that Yugito told him that she was the only one with a chance of saving Tenten.

"Kyoji-kun, I know how you feel. I'm just as worried as you are. But you can't let that cloud your mind." Haku said, trying to calm her cousin. "We have to find Deidara and that masked freak Tobi…or whatever his name is."

"Haku-chan's right. They're the reason Ten-chan is in this situation. Use that to fuel your fire to beat them in battle." Ino added, hoping a little bit of Gai-sensei pep talk would work.

"You know, you're right. Before Ten-chan ever showed up, nothing mattered to me. I didn't care about my lineage, my birthright, none of that. I just wanted to be a carefree shinobi and travel the world." Kyoji said. "But when I met her…she changed me. I feel as if I could take on Oka-san in her full demon form and win."

"Whoa, getting a little bold there, are we?" asked Haku. "Figures you boys are always like that. Neji-kun is the same way."

"So is Chouji-kun. But that is expected." Ino said. "Something about you guys being so noble. I guess it's a hidden bloodline that they all have."

"You're probably right Ino." Haku laughed. "But in all seriousness, you need to know something about Ten-chan, Kyoji-kun. Do you know why she fell in love with you?"

"My roguish charm? That or she has a thing for cat ears?" Kyoji chuckled. "I dunno, why don't you enlighten me."

"Well, the reason is because you remind her of the splitting image of the first boy she ever fell in love with." Haku explained. "See about two years ago, she went on a mission in Ame with Naruto, Sasuke, Kasumi, and Hinata. Apparently they ran into a boy named Kazuki who had the ability to control time. He was the one that gave Tenten her first kiss, and from what I learned, she loved him with everything in her being."

"So, what's this got to do with me?" Kyoji asked. "And why has she never told me about this?"

"I'm not done yet! See here's where it gets crazy. Apparently Kazuki's uncle was planning to summon some demon from the void of time to destroy the world. Of course he succeeded and summoned the demon, but the team couldn't stop it. That's when Kazuki sacrificed himself by sealing the demon into the void of time once again. The whole thing left Tenten absolutely devastated." Haku continued her story. "After that we tried to get her to start dating again, but she just wouldn't do it. She said that she kept seeing Kazuki in her dreams and always thought he'd come back to her."

"But that still doesn't explain what it has to do with me?" Kyoji said, still not getting the point.

"Geez, you are dense! What is it with this family, are all the boys idiots!" Haku replied. "Look the point is, when she saw you, she said you looked exactly like Kazuki. The face, hair, eyes, voice, all of it! Kyoji, just seeing you for the first time gave her hope that she could fall in love again."

"So she fell in love with me because she thinks I'm the reincarnation of her first boyfriend?" Kyoji said, feeling a little upset.

"That's what we thought. But she would talk to us over the past three months and we found out…that's not why she fell in love with you. She fell in love with you because you bring out the best in her when you two were sparring. She could tell how skilled you were, and she wanted to be the same. Kyoji, you brought out a side of Tenten that no one has seen." Ino said. "To be honest, all of us couldn't be happier for her. That's why you have to stay focused and help us stop Deidara."

"Hard to believe Neko-chan was like that. Well, when she makes it out of this alive, I'll make sure she's taken care of." Kyoji said, getting a few eyes from Haku and Ino.

"Kyoji, seriously, have you even met Naruto yet? You are just as insane as he is!" Haku replied. "I swear Konoha is gonna blow up with all you crazy guys there."

"Heh, I can't wait." Kyoji laughed as the trio continued their pursuit. Over the next hour Haku managed to keep the scent trail, and it led them back into the village where Deidara had already started to create more destruction.

* * *

"So you finally came back. I was getting bored with all of this art creation." Deidara said as he blew up another building. "You know, good art is so hard to create these days."

"Now you're terrorizing my people and my home! Just who the hell do you think you are!" Kyoji screamed. "These people have done nothing to you!"

"Oh really? They've done nothing to me? I'll tell you something, these people are guilty of a heinous crime!" Deidara said. "To live in a village with no art, it is a crime I say!"

"Ok, you are seriously messed up. You know, I'm going to take pride in ripping you to shreds!" Kyoji said as his chakra flared. His body became more feral as his fingernails sharpened into claws. His eyes changed from the normal black to a dark blue that peered into the soul of Deidara. "It's time I show you just what the future Nibi can do."

"Spare me the lesson. I don't have time for you to…" Deidara said before he soon noticed Kyoji on the attack. The nekomata unleashed slash after slash with his claws in the hopes of ripping the Akatsuki to shreds.

"Stand still so I can turn you into cat food!" Kyoji said, slashing again but narrowly missing.

"Oh, so this cat wants to play now? Fine then. I'll put you down and make sure you never get back up!" Deidara said, throwing a spray of bombs. "Not only that but I'm going to take this very village with me!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Kyoji said, drawing his sword. "Now feel the wrath of my blade! GRAVITY MOON SLICE!" Time seemed to slow down as Kyoji moved at an amazing speed. Ino had lost track of him, but Haku was able to barely see him move in and slash Deidara multiple times. It was like he was using the Hiraishin, but for some reason Kyoji's movements were more fluid.

"Pathetic. You really think that could stop…" Deidara said, before Kyoji did a single handsign.

"SLASH!" Kyoji said, instantly surrounding Deidara in a flurry of blade slashes. "To underestimate the power of Gravity. You disgust me."

"And you underestimate the power of Akatsuki. Now drop your blade." Deidara said, standing atop his large floating clay bird. "I don't think you want to attack."

"Why should I stop? I plan to kill you for what you did to Neko-chan." Kyoji growled in rage.

"Try to harm me and this time I won't miss in blowing up your sister!" Deidara said, as he stepped to the side to reveal a tied up Akemi and Riyu. "Surprising that his pipsqueak genin thought she could stop an S-class shinobi like me."

"Akemi-chan! Riyu-chan!" Haku screamed as she saw the two captive.

"This is perfect! Now back away slowly." Deidara commanded. Kyoji couldn't risk his sister's life, so he had to do as he was told. "Wonderful. Now take me to where the Nibi is so I can claim her as my price and leave this wretched place."

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere Deidara." The group turned to see Tenten standing again, only this time, she was pissed!

"Neko-chan, you're alive!" Kyoji was happy to see she was safe. "But what happened to you?"

"Don't worry about that." Tenten said, instantly assuming her Knight form. "For now, get Riyu-nee-chan and Akemi-chan to safety."

"They're not going anywhere! I thought I…" Deidara said, before he saw a glow from Tenten's hand.

"Why don't you zip it!" Tenten said, using her gravity power to take hold of Akemi and Riyu and move them over to the group. She also ripped away the clay bombs and tossed them aside to make sure they wouldn't hurt the two."

"Nii-san!" Riyu cried as she ran into Kyoji's arms.

"Hey short stack. You ok?" Kyoji asked.

"I'll be fine. It Tenten-chan ok?" Riyu asked, hoping that her friend was fine.

"I'm better than ok, Riyu-nee-chan. I have a job to finish, but when I'm done, I'll take you out to the Cat Café before we go to Konoha." Tenten replied with a smile. "As for you Deidara, ever thought about how you want to die?"

"Do you seriously think you can kill me? Besides I saw you burned alive. How are you even standing?" Deidara questioned. He was right, how could Tenten be alive after that dose of Hellfire.

"I have a little cat to thank for keeping me alive." Tenten said. "But now I plan to be the last person you ever see."

"Whoa, when did she become sadistic like that?" Ino asked.

"New rule…never piss off a weapons mistress!" Haku replied.

"Haku-chan, you and Ino-chan get Kyoji, Riyu-nee-chan, and Akemi-chan out of here. What I plan to do is going to make things very heavy." Tenten said, as the group could see a dark energy leaking from her Illumina Gem.

"No way! You got it didn't you! Oh man, this is gonna be good!" Haku said in excitement. She knew what was going on and she knew Deidara was good as dead! "You heard her! We gotta go get good seats for this!"

"Good seats for what?" Kyoji asked when he saw Tenten flash him a quick smile.

"Seats for this! GRAVITY OVERDRIVE!" Tenten screamed as she exploded in a wave of power.

"Holy cow! This is what an Overdrive Release is like! I can't wait till I get mine!" Haku screamed.

"Yeah, this is gonna be awesome! Ten-chan is gonna obliterate that Deidara freak!" Ino added. As the energy died down, Tenten now stood before the group, glowing in an onyx aura. The ribbons in her hair were blown away as well, causing her hair to flow in the wind, revealing a brand new side of her.

"What in the world!" Haku said, amazed at the new Tenten.

"That's what Oka-san meant by binding contract!" Kyoji said, remembering his mother's words. "I know how she saved Tenten's life from the effects of Hellfire!"

"Binding contract, what do you mean binding contract!" Ino asked. "And what did it do to Ten-chan!"

"To save a human from the effects of Hellfire, the blood of a nekomata that loves the human is required to form a special contract. That allows the human to sign the shinigami contract and undergo the nekomata transformation! And from what Oka-san told me, the contract is an engagement by nekomata law!" Kyoji said.

"What! Just what in the world are you saying!" Haku asked, even more confused than before.

"What I'm saying is that under nekomata law, my fiancée is up there about to let the cat out of the bag!" Kyoji said proudly. "Thanks to the contract, Ten-chan's now a nekomata hanyou!"

That she was. Tenten now had a pair of black cat ears with white tips on the top of her head, as well as a long black tail. To top it off, even though she was in Overdrive, she looked even more feral as her newly acquired nekomata chakra was merging with her Overdrive energy.

"So you really think you can attack me with your transformation or whatever? You can't even get up to me. As far as I know, only that Naruto kid could even come close by being able to fly with his Wind Element." Deidara scoffed. Unfortunately, underestimating Tenten would prove to be very dangerous.

"That is true Deidara. But you see…I command Metal and Gravity. And guess what happens when you reverse Gravity!" Tenten said, rising into the air. "So wanna summon the Yonbi? You know I'll do the same thing that Naruto did."

"You arrogant little bitch! What makes you think you can stop me!" Deidara said. "I don't need Yonbi! I'll use his chakra as my own and kill you myself!"

"Deidara, Deidara, you weak fool." Tenten replied. As she was talking, bits and pieces of metal began to form around her into numerous kunai. Each one began to glow a different color as well. "You may have the Earth Element to enhance you, but see there's something about Metal…I happen to remember I got a nifty little skill called Element Conversion. Thanks to it, I have control over all 10 elements! Just see if you can stop this! KUNAI STORM!" She sent the kunai flying at full speed, but that wasn't it. The stream of kunai was endless as Tenten continued to draw metal from all around. Deidara was lucky to try and avoid the kunai, but not even he was skilled enough. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

Deidara was in serious trouble. Tenten's attack did more to him than he could think. "So you think you can throw some kunai at me and hurt me?"

"No, I thought I would play around with my prey before I ripped it to shreds, said the cat to the mouse!" Tenten said with a sinister smile. "How about I take you for a little lift!" Using her enhanced Gravity power, she grabbed hold of Deidara and started slamming him into building after building. The impact of hitting cold steel consistently was enough to kill a normal man, but Tenten was just getting started.

"Absolutely pathetic. And here you boast that you're the great Deidara!" Tenten said as she threw Deidara crashing into the ground. "You sicken me!"

Meanwhile in the background…

"Wow, since when has Tenten ever been like this?" Ino asked. "I've never seen her so brutal before!"

"It's like she's toying with him to make him suffer! But Ten-chan has never been that sadistic!" Haku said with a hint of concern.

"She's adjusting to the nekomata chakra. You see, when nekomata are highly enraged, they can become extremely sadistic and cruel to prey. Considering Tenten was nearly killed, and had to overhear Deidara say that he would kill Riyu-nee-chan twice? I'm not surprised she's that pissed off." Kyoji said. "I say we let her blow off a LOT of steam."

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Haku replied.

Back to Tenten…

"Alright Deidara, I'm feeling just a tiny bit generous. If you can give me one reason why I should not kill you right now, state it. If I deem it worthy you are free to escape the village." Tenten said, looking down at the Akatsuki shinobi.

"Very well, I'll give you a reason!" Deidara said, throwing off his cloak to reveal a giant mouth on his chest. "See this mouth? With it I can create the greatest work of art ever!" He started feeding every ounce of clay he had left into the giant mouth as he laughed. "I'll blow this entire village to hell and take all of you with me!" He then started to grow in mass as the clay expanded.

"Oh you'll be going to hell…but you're the only one going!" Tenten said, taking hold of him with her energy once again. She used it to start constricting Deidara's body, placing him in immense pain. "Such musical screams…they bring joy to my ears!"

"What the hell do you…think…" Deidara spat out. "Let me go!"

"After what you did to me, my friends, my nee-chan, the love of my life, and my future mother-in-law! I don't think so!" She lifted him high above the village and created a large black dome of energy. "Deidara…I bid you farewell. Make sure you enjoy your trip to hell!'

"I'll…kill you!!!" Deidara screamed as the dome closed.

"In your dreams freak!" Tenten screamed in rage. Focusing all her energy, she unleashed the newest attack in her arsenal, "GRAVITY CRUSH!" The black dome instantly closed in on itself, crushing everything, namely Deidara, to a pulp! The effect was so intense that it created a pillar of condensed gravity nearly 50 times that of regular gravity, and it was in a near 500 foot radius. Needless to say…Deidara was dead.

"Farewell freak." Tenten said before she collapsed to the ground.

"Neko-chan!" Kyoji said, rushing to catch her before she hit. "Hey, you ok?"

"Kyoji-kun…do you think I'd look cute with one of those chokers that has a bell on it? And maybe even a bell tied to my tail?" asked the neo-nekomata.

"You'd look absolutely fabulous Neko-chan. I'm so glad you're safe." Kyoji replied as he began to rub her new cat ears.

"Tenten-nee-chan, you look cute! Can I put ribbons in your ears sometime?" Riyu asked.

"Only if I get to do the same to you," replied Tenten. Riyu just smiled and quickly hugged Tenten, glad she was alive.

"Well, there's another Akatsuki down." Ino said. "We don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Yeah, and we're probably safe from the Yonbi…the Hoshi no Tama! We have to get it back!" Haku said. As they went over to check the location of the now dead Deidara, they found Tobi holding the Hoshi no Tama, and Deidara's ring.

"Aw, you killed Deidara-sempai. But Tobi is still a good boy. He will return the shiny stone to Pein-sama." Tobi said as he sunk into the ground, vanishing on sight.

"Crap! We were so close!" Haku cursed. "Well, at least we have our Ten-chan back."

"Yeah, and she's better than ever too." Ino added.

"Hey look at that! She's asleep!" Akemi said. Ino and Haku knew full well of the effect. Using the Overdrive Attack drained every ounce of energy from a Knight and left them extremely weakened.

"Boy are the girls back home going to have a field day with her!" Haku said. "Hey wait…is she purring!"

"You are kidding me! She actually is! Now where is Kasumi with her camera when you need her?" Ino just laughed at the scene.

"So Kyoji, you do plan to take good care of Tenten, right? A crazy cat like you needs a good kitten to keep you in line." Yugito said, showing up at the scene.

"Oka-san, of course. And…thank you, for saving her." Kyoji said as he slowly ran his fingers through Tenten's hair.

"I'm just glad you're all ok." Yugito said as she picked up Riyu. "Let's all get home and rest so we can prepare for our trip to Konoha."

After the battle, the group stayed in the village for three days, to help with the reconstruction. Once most of the damage was taken care of, Yugito left the village in the care of her council. Now with three Bijuu under their protection, Team Illumina felt that they were making good progress. It still couldn't match up to Akatsuki's four captured Bijuu, but with two left unharmed, there was still a chance to get the jump on Akatsuki.

* * *

Now came the big challenge…

"You know, I never knew how much better it felt to have my hair down." Tenten said as she walked into Konoha hand in hand with Kyoji. Since becoming a nekomata, she now wore her hair down and had it tied with a simple ribbon. She did however now wear a black choker with a yellow bell on it, and even had a tail ribbon as well.

"I said it suits you! Besides, those meatballs on your head covered up your ears!" Kyoji replied.

"Meatballs! That's it! Just wait till I team up with my girls! I'll show you what this former meatball head is capable of."

"To be young and in love." Yugito said with a smile. "Ok enough about that. Haku-chan, where would by two lovable older sisters happen to be?"

"If I'm right, they're at the house." Haku said, pointing to the direction of the residential area. "I'll go ahead and contact them to see what they're up to."

"Uh…if it's ok with you guys, I'm gonna…go to Hanabi-chan's house. Yeah, that's it. I'll see you guys later!" Akemi tried to sneak away, but she didn't quite make it.

"Oh no you don't!" Haku said, grabbing the back of Akemi's collar. "I happen to know that Hanabi's house is on the east side of Konoha where our house is, and you were heading west toward Konohamaru's house."

"But…I really miss him! Can't I go see him without anyone else knowing just yet! I never get a moments peace with Naruto-nii-san trying to keep an eye on me, and Otou-san somehow has ANBU spying on me too!" Akemi cried. "I promise I won't be long! We're just going to go to the ice cream shop, and then I'll come right home!"

"Haku-chan, let her go. She'll be fine." Yugito said, releasing Haku's grip on Akemi. "Now you go have fun with Konohamaru-kun."

"Thanks Auntie Yugito! I'll see you guys at home!" Akemi said, dashing towards the west.

"Now time to go make an appearance to my sisters. I bet they're scared to death too!" Yugito let out an evil chuckle as she started plotting.

"Yugito-sama, does this have anything to do with the two of them saying something about having their tails shaved?" asked Ino. "I remember seeing them pacing in Tsunade-sensei's office once and they were talking about it."

"Perfect! Now you're about to see what happens when they mess with the baby of the family!" Yugito said.

Haku just rolled her eyes as they made it to the Uzumaki Mansion. Ino went on home so Haku was given the lovely task of introducing everyone.

"Hey everyone, I'm home!" Haku said entering the house. "Anyone here?"

"Hey Haku-chan. Glad to see you're back. Where's Akemi-chan?" asked Kasumi, who was sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"Where do you think? She tried to say she was going to Hanabi's house, but I knew where she was headed." Haku said, taking off her shoes.

"Right…well hopefully she'll get a little bit of peace. When Otou-san heard you were set to arrive today, he had the ANBU on high alert for Akemi." Kasumi replied. "Now if I'm correct I smell something quite different."

"You know I said the same thing about a week ago." Tenten said, causing Kasumi to jump when she saw her.

"Ten-chan, what in the world! Wait…are those cat ears!" Kasumi said, taking a good look at Tenten.

"Yep, and it's a tail too. I gotta say I never knew just what you were able to sense as a hanyou. I do like it though." Tenten said.

"I'd say so. And I take it this crazy cat is Kyoji?" Kasumi said.

"Nice to meet you too cousin." Kyoji replied. "So where's this Naruto I keep hearing about."

"Oh he's out on a date with Hina-chan." Kasumi said, before she stopped in her tracks. The moment she laid eyes on Riyu, she couldn't help but squeal.

"KAWAII!!!!!!!" Kasumi squealed as she picked Riyu up in a big hug. "Haku-chan was right, you are absolutely adorable!!!!" She just looked at Riyu and started playing with the little girl's ears.

"That tickles Kasumi-chan!" Riyu laughed as Kasumi kept up the tickle assault.

"Oh I'm gonna keep this up all day! That's it, you're staying with me! You are just too cute to let go!" Kasumi said with another squeal.

"Kasumi, what's going on out…oh hi Haku-chan, welcome home," said Mai as she came from the kitchen. "Akane, Haku's home." However when she walked out…she froze in her tracks.

"Oh she is? Good, because I need her to…" Akane said as she walked out. As Mai just did, she also froze solid.

"So Moonie and Birdybird…who wants to be the first one to get their tails shaven when I go tell daddy!" Yugito said with an evil smile on her face.

"Mai…how fast you think we can find one of those Akatsuki!" Akane said in fear.

"I don't know but it has to be better than this!" Mai said, hiding behind Akane.

"Oh my dear sisters, I haven't even gotten warmed up yet." Yugito said while she cracked her knuckles. "I hope you're ready to suffer!"

"She's your sister, you deal with her!" Akane said, shoving Mai into the front.

"Hey you're the oldest! You're supposed to be the one that keeps her happy!" Mai complained as she tried to push Akane in front.

"Now let me see, what was that jutsu again? Oh yeah…I remember now…" Yugito said, forming some hand seals that only Akane and Mai would know…and never wanted to see.

"OK, we're sorry Mew-Mew-Chan!!!" Akane and Mai cried as Yugito stopped her seals.

"Look, we didn't mean to pick at you! It's just been so long and you know…" Mai said, trying to cover her shame.

"Listen, you just got here. Why don't we all get some tea? It will give the kids time to rest and we can catch up." Akane said nervously.

"I'd like that Akane-nee-chan." Yugito said as Akane led her into the kitchen.

"Good, she's happy. That means she's not gonna tell on us!" Mai and Akane thought to themselves.

Yugito on the other hand was thinking something else, "Just like when we were kids. I have those two right in the palm of my hand!"

* * *

**Three Bijuu rescued, two left to find before Akatsuki has an advantage. But with Tenten now having her Overdrive and being a nekomata, plus Deidara's elimination, Team Illumina has pulled off a serious win in The Bijuu Wars.**

**Now on to other things. Since the story still has a long way to go, I thought about doing a few filler chapters that the readers might have ideas about. Something to do with their everyday lives instead of dealing with Akatsuki. Do you want to see what happens on Akemi and Konohamaru's first big date? Or maybe see what happens when one of Team Illumina gets sick and it completely screws up their powers? Or maybe a flashback in the lives of Akane, Mai, and Yugito when they were kids. Let me know what you think.  
**


	10. Baby Blues part 1

Neokenshin:...(he's off somewhere laughing maniacally)

Naruto: Any idea why Kenshin's laughing like that?

Hinata: Dunno. Supposedly this is gonna be a funny chapter or something?

Akane: Oh I know what it is...and I can't wait to see this one go through!

Mikoto: I'm the same way! This is gonna be fun for us!

Kasumi: Uh, just what is going on here?

Akane: Read this! _(Hands Kasumi the script for the chapter)_

Kasumi: Hmm, hey this isn't so bad. Actually it's pretty funny. I like the part where...WHAT!

Sakura: Kasumi-chan, what is it! What is going..._(Kasumi shows Sakura the script)..._Oh no...OH NO! What are we gonna do!!!

Akane: Absolutely nothing while we have a blast! Remember everyone Naruto isn't owned by Neokenshin!!!

Kasumi: This is really gonna suck for us!!!

* * *

Chapter 10: Baby Blues Part 1

It was another day in Konoha. Things were normal as missions were being done, people were bustling about. But for one person, today just didn't feel like a good day. Tsunade was walking around in her office looking at the village.

"To see all the energy the people have, it's so wonderful. The future generation is so young and full of life." she sighed. Tsunade picked up a mirror on her desk and took a good look at herself. She knew the person she saw in the mirror, the young woman that looked not a day over 25 was a lie. "If only I truly was that age again." She knew that her age was starting to catch up to her. She didn't want to admit it, but time was not her ally. People were getting older, wiser, and she wasn't the shinobi she used to be...even if she was one of the Legendary Sannin.

"Tsunade-sama, you're next team is here for their mission request." said Shizune as she, Kasumi, Hinata, and Tenten walked into her office.

"Hmm, I see. Well then girls, here's your mission. Sorry it's not much." Tsunade said. She gave the girls the mission info and quickly sent them on their way. After that she turned back to her window and started staring out again.

Outside her office...

"Shizune, is something wrong with Tsunade-sama? She seems really depressed." asked Hinata as the group was on their way out of the tower.

"Yeah, something must be wrong, considering she gave us a mission to go to the academy and do a ninjutsu demonstration." Kasumi said as she looked over the mission requirements. "It was the same mission we did yesterday! There's the completion seal on it too."

"Lately, Tsunade-sama's been feeling like she's getting older. You all know how she keeps up a henge to make her look young, but as you say, she hasn't been feeling like she looks." Shizune replied. "I wish there was something I could do to cheer her up."

"So she's telling herself that she's getting old? Why would she even do that? She's the most powerful kunoichi in the village! Even if she's not as young as we are, she could probably take on all of us and still kick our butts!" Tenten said.

"Hmm, you know something; I think I might have an idea." Kasumi got a gleam as a light bulb clicked on in her head. "Remember what Oka-san did for Naruto when he started his training as Natsumi a long time ago? Well, what if we use Kitsune Alchemy to synthesize something like that for Tsunade-sama! I'm sure there's something like an age reducing formula or something like that."

"Yeah! She'd love that! Then she wouldn't have to keep up a henge all the time!" Shizune said in excitement. "But how would you do something like that?"

"We have all of Oka-san's books on alchemy, so I'm sure we can find something there. Shizune, can you get us a blood sample from Tsunade-sama?" asked Kasumi as she started formulating her idea.

"Well yeah, I have full access in the medical center, so it would be no problem to get a small sample." Shizune was quite excited, to think that the girls could come up with something like this for Tsunade. "Where should I bring the sample to?"

"Actually, we'll come by the medical center. Oka-san has a lab set up for us so we can work there." Kasumi said. "I'll have Ino and Haku come to give us a hand. Come on Hina-chan, Ten-chan, let's go get set up and get to work."

"Right with you Kasumi-chan." Hinata and Tenten said in agreement.

* * *

After getting Haku, (Ino was on a mission with Chouji and Shikamaru, so Sakura came to help instead), the girls set up in the medical center. Hinata had some of Akane's Alchemy books and scrolls, while Kasumi was preparing the mixing table. Since Sakura, Haku, and Tenten had no idea what was going on, they just listened to orders so they wouldn't screw things up.

"Ok, let's see now...here we go. Kitsune Rejuvenation Potion, this is what we want." Hinata said as she found the correct formula in one of the books. "Wow, this one is a complicated one. Ok, we're going to need the following reagents."

"Haku, can you get me that beaker? It's the one with the green liquid." Kasumi said while she turned on a burner. "I'll also need one gram of powdered brown root."

"I'll handle that Kasumi." Sakura said, as she started weighing out the root powder. "Need anything else weighed out?"

"Not right now. Ten-chan, can you get me the some dewdrop oil from the cooler?" asked Kasumi. "It should be a blue substance in a test tube."

Tenten went to the cooler, but saw a variety of test tubes being cooled. She looked around and tried to find the right reagent, but was still unsure, so she grabbed what looked to be blue, but she couldn't say a yes or no to it. "This what you need Kasumi-chan?"

Kasumi took a quick glance and went back to the scrolls. "Yeah, just pour all of that into that large beaker on the burner. Hey Hinata, how's things looking on your end?"

"I think I have the rest of the formula down. Once your half is done, we'll combine them with the blood sample, and then it should be ready." Hinata replied as she prepared some other reagents. The girls spent the next hour toiling in the lab preparing the special surprise for Tsunade. After everything was said and done, the final result produced a large beaker of a pale green liquid.

"So...what do we do with this stuff?" Sakura said with a disgusted look. "It doesn't look like much of anything."

"Well, it's supposed to be a rejuvenation potion, so we need to test it on something old." Hinata said as she looked for something to test. "Hey, we can use that plant! It looks like it's about had it." She went over to the window and got a small plant that looked like it was withering from age. "Ok, I think all we add is a few drops, and it should work."

"Well here goes something." Kasumi took a dropper and siphoned some of the liquid, then poured it on the plant. It started to glow a strange green...then did nothing. "You gotta be kidding me! We followed the formula perfectly!"

"Think it needs something to jumpstart it?" Tenten asked, thinking some extra chakra could give it a boost.

"I guess that might work." said Kasumi doubtfully. "But maybe again, that might work." The five girls all looked around and were in agreement. "Ok we'll focus our chakra into the formula and test it again." All of them placed a glowing blue hand around the large beaker, flooding it with chakra. The potion began to bubble as it looked like it was boiling.

"Hey it looks like it's starting to do something? Maybe this is what it needed." Haku noticed the potion continue to bubble more, but it looked like it was becoming more violent. "Um, hold on is it supposed to do that?"

"Maybe. Just keep it up." Kasumi said while she focused more chakra.

Meanwhile, Naruto, Sasuke, Kyoji, and Neji had just finished up a morning workout when the four decided they'd ask the girls to lunch. Kasumi had told Sasuke that they'd be in the medical center all morning so he should come meet them there. They met up with Akane, who was taking the boys to the reserved lab for the girls.

"Oka-san, any idea on what the girls were working on?" Naruto asked while they walked down the hall.

"Not really. They said they needed the lab, and had a special project they were working on." Akane answered. "Probably something to help you guys out in the field more."

"At least those Kitsune Capsules are a good thing. I can say they've been a big help for..." Sasuke said before he was interrupted by a loud explosion. "What the heck was that!"

"It sounds like it came from the lab the girls were in! We better hurry and make sure they're ok!" Akane said with urgency. The five quickly ran to the lab where they saw an oozing green liquid sliding down the walls. There was no fire or anything else dangerous, but the girls were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guys, where's the girls at? Do you think they're ok?" Naruto said as he frantically searched. He started walking around but soon tripped on the floor. "What the...hey why are Hinata's pants on the floor?" That was when he turned to see something laughing at him...namely a lavender eyed kitsune...that looked like Hinata, but only smaller...and naked. "Hey, you look like...HINATA!!!"

"Naruto, what in the...is that Kasumi-chan?" Sasuke said in confusion when he saw another small kitsune with silver tails and reddish brown hair.

"It has to be if the one with the pink hair is Sakura, the one with the cat ears is Tenten, and the one with light blue tails is Haku." Neji commented. "But why are they..."

"They didn't! I can't believe this!" Akane was surprised when she looked over the open alchemy book to see what the girls were working on. "Now I know what they were doing!"

"Well, care to explain Aunt Akane?" asked Kyoji.

"It looks like the girls were making a Kitsune Rejuvenation Potion, but for why, I'll never know. Apparently, it seems to have backfired." Akane said with a slight chuckle.

"So our girlfriends are babies now?" questioned Neji.

"I'm afraid so boys." Akane said with a sigh.

Neji, Kyoji, Naruto, and Sasuke all shot a look at each other, knowing exactly what to say. "See ya!" They all turned to run to the door when Akane blocked it.

"Not this time boys. It's time you four get a lesson in babysitting." Akane smiled with an evil grin. "And Sasuke...I think you might have a little extra to do, since you happen to have one of your former fan club members to handle."

The boys looked at the infantile girls, and then looked back at Akane, "We're not getting out of this in any way, are we?" asked Naruto.

"Not one bit. So come on boys, your first lesson, giving them all a bath! They need to be cleaned up." Akane said. "Plus and be quick, because we don't want any of them to catch cold."

"So now whose fault is this?" Neji asked as he picked up Haku, who just stared at him while her bushy tails were swirling about.

"I'd say she was the culprit, but seriously, how can I blame her when she looks like this?" Sasuke said while he picked up Kasumi and Sakura. "So, you guys have any ideas about what we're supposed to do?"

"Uh, well what about that thing we did when the other Naruto was here with his kid?" Naruto asked while holding a bouncing Hinata. "I mean, it can't be that bad, can it?"

Of course Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke suddenly remembered that episode and knew just how bad it was!

"Uh guys? What's the matter? You look like you seen a ghost or something?" Kyoji was having trouble of his own keeping Tenten still.

"We are so screwed." replied the other three.

"Are you lazy boys gonna get up here or do I have to drag you up here myself!" Akane yelled. "I wanna see some hustle from you boys!"

* * *

And hustle they did. Akane took the boys up to the nursery area where they all had a very interesting time...bath time. Needless to say the girls all got clean, but so did the boys. Next order of business...diaper changing!

"You want us to WHAT!" Naruto screamed at the thought of having to change diapers.

"Naruto, keep it down! Now this is essential. You don't want them getting their clothes dirty now, do you?" Akane said in a motherly voice. "Now watch me carefully and I want you to do the same thing." She used Sakura as her demonstration, first applying baby oil to all the tender areas, making sure it was rubbed into the skin. She then gently applied some talcum powder to help keep the skin moisturized, then taped Sakura up in a fresh diaper, while tickling the pink haired girl's belly to get a giggle out of her. "Ok, your turn." Akane would have thought the boys would have at least made an attempt but they stood there frozen solid. "Uh, something wrong?"

"Oka-san, you realize that we're staring at our girlfriends...and their naked. And you want us to do THAT!" Naruto exclaimed, getting a laugh out of Hinata.

"That's just not right! I mean, it's just...well...still!" Neji sputtered out. "Are you sure you can't do it?"

"You can't be serious! You're actually embarrassed to do something like that for the girls?" Akane looked surprised, but was laughing her heart out inside. "Boys, they have absolutely NO idea what you're doing. Besides, you do realize...you have perfect embarrassment material for when you get in trouble."

The four boys looked at each other and realized she was right! The girls were literally at their whim!

"Gimme that baby oil!" Naruto screamed frantically.

"Don't bet on it bro! I'm gonna be the first one!" Sasuke said, fighting over the bottle.

"I don't think so! I'll be the first one!" Kyoji said, clawing his way to try and get a hold of the bottle of oil.

Akane just stood back and couldn't believe just how dense four teenage boys could be when it came to babies. "You know, Arashi-chan was the same way when we were younger. But it did make him an absolutely amazing father in the end."

So the powder...so to speak went flying! After somehow ending up with multiple diapers on the girls, and a diaper on Naruto's head, Akane figured that trying to have them do this by themselves was trouble enough. So she walked each one through, noticing they were all still bright red from embarrassment, and finally saw four well diapered up baby girls.

"Ok, since that's done. Maybe now you should get them dressed so they can at least go outside." Akane said, causing all four boys to crash to the ground.

"There's more!!!" whined Naruto. "Just how much more do we have to do?"

"Naruto, taking care of a baby isn't just giving them a bath and changing them. Right now the girls are in a state of complete vulnerability. They can't do anything at all for themselves and they need you more than ever. You have to take care of them, nurture them, and protect them. Isn't that what you'd normally do?" Akane asked while she tried to clean up.

"Actually, she's right. Guys, when we fell in love with these girls, we made a promise to always be there for them and to protect them with our very lives. You know if it was us in their position, they'd do the same for us." Sasuke said, realizing the truth of Akane's words.

"I know it seems like a lot of trouble, but in all seriousness, when I find a way to reverse this, the girls will thank you." Akane replied. For now I have some clothes for the girls. Get them dressed up and then head home. They'll be in your care until I can find a cure. But you might want to make sure to tell their parents. I'm sure they'll want to know."

So the boys did as told and got the girls dressed in some clothes Akane happened to have at the nursery. Once that was done, they took their leave, now armed with a fully loaded diaper bag…two for Sasuke, each heading to their respective houses, heading to Tenten's, Sakura's, and Hinata's house first..

* * *

At the Hyuuga household...

"So...how bad do you think Hiashi-sama is gonna flip?" asked Naruto in a nervous tone.

"At what? The fact that I'm taking care of a baby Haku, or the fact that his oldest daughter is now a baby in your care?" replied Neji.

"Both!" said Naruto as they entered the compound.

"Look, let's just get this over with. Besides Naruto, while you're here, you might as well go to Hinata's room and get something that will keep her occupied." Sasuke said, taking the lead.

"This is not gonna be good at all." Naruto thought to himself.

They arrived at Hiashi's office, where he was having a chat with Hanabi about her last mission. "Hiashi-sama, can we come in?" asked Neji.

"Neji, of course you can come in. What's on your mind son?" Hiashi asked, though his look turned a little strange when he saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Kyoji all entering...and with babies as well. "Neji, do you mind explaining?"

"Uh...well...Naruto, he's your future father-in-law and you are the one holding his daughter! You go first!" Neji replied, stepping behind Naruto.

"Gee thanks Neji." Naruto said sarcastically. "Well Hiashi-sama, apparently there was a mishap at the medical center. It seems the girls were working on some kind of potion and it backfired."

"So what does this have to do with you four holding five baby girls? Naruto is there something you'd like to tell me?" Hiashi said sternly.

"Yeah...say hi to your heir of the Hyuuga clan???" he replied, holding Hinata out in front.

"Naruto, you cannot expect me to believe that you're holding in your hands..." Hiashi said before Hanabi burst out in excitement.

"It really is Hinata! I know those eyes and that kitsune scent anywhere!" Hanabi screamed. "Oh this is so good! I have to get my camera! Blackmail city, here I come!!!" She was about to run outside to her room when Hiashi stopped her.

"Hanabi, get back here!" Hiashi commanded, stopping his youngest in her tracks. "Ok so you're saying that my oldest daughter, my nephew's girlfriend, and their friends are now babies due to a potion backfiring?"

"Yeah, apparently due to some mishap. They were making some kind of Kitsune Rejuvenation potion or something like that." Sasuke explained while trying to keep Kasumi and Sakura occupied. "Akane-sama said she's looking for a way to reverse this, but for now…"

"You four are playing proud dads huh?" Hanabi was hysterical. She could not believe just how hilarious all of this was. The fact that her older cousin was stuck babysitting, or the fact that her older sister was now years younger than she was! It was all too hilarious. "So Naruto, can I hold her?"

"Well I guess so. But be careful, she's kinda delicate you know." Naruto said nervously before handing Hinata over to Hanabi.

"Naruto, I'm a girl. I think I can handle my new 'baby sister' so to speak." Hanabi said as she cradled Hinata. Hinata just looked up at her younger sister and definitely did something out of nowhere…she spit up on Hanabi. "Ok now that is just plain WRONG!!!!! Eww! She's drooling all over me! Naruto, take her!!"

"Ok, Yeesh!" Naruto said, taking a towel out of his bag. "Oka-san said if this happens to wipe it all off." He wiped up Hinata and made sure she wasn't drooling again, and took her back into his arms. "Uh, sorry about your outfit Hanabi."

"I bet she's gonna remember every last bit of this. I swear I'll get her back for this!" Hanabi stormed off to her room to change.

"Well it looks like an interesting learning experience boys. Neji, I think Hinata's old crib is in storage. I'll have someone bring it up to your room since it looks like Haku will be staying with you for the time being." Hiashi said, jotting down some quick notes. "Do you happen to have any other plans for today?"

"Not really. We have to let Tenten's parents and Sakura's parents know about this, and then we're stuck with these kids for the rest of the day." Naruto replied. "Chances are we'll be at my house for most of the time being."

"Very well. I wish you the best boys." Hiashi said as the group took their leave. "Oh Naruto, one more word of advice."

"Yes Hiashi-sama?" Naruto turned to find out what advice Hiashi had left.

"Hinata absolutely hates soybeans. They make her very gassy." Hiashi said with a smile.

"Uh, thanks…I guess?" Naruto said, taking his leave. Hiashi went back to his desk and opened a hidden compartment, containing a framed picture of himself, his late wife Hikaru, and of Hinata taken when she was born.

"Naruto, you have no idea just what kind of trouble my princess put me through. She'll have you going absolutely insane…but it will make you love her that much more." He just laughed as he knew of the chaos Naruto was about to endure. "Hikaru my dear, I only wish you were alive to see this day. Even you would be laughing at how funny all of this is."

* * *

Well the boys left and made their rounds to Sakura's and Tenten's house. Well, Sakura's mother couldn't believe just how funny all this was, so she made sure to load up Sasuke with all of Sakura's old baby clothes. Tenten's family was a little more understanding, but when you release a baby nekomata that absolutely loves weapons into a weapon shop…well, Kyoji left her house fairly cut up. Now there was just one thing left to do…and none of them knew exactly what it was!

"OK, I don't know about you, but what is it with these girls! It's like they have a limitless supply of energy!" Sasuke said while the group walked through town. With two kids, he kept Sakura in a carrier on his back, while Kasumi was in one hanging around his chest. He also had to deal with Sakura constantly grabbing at his ears, and Kasumi yanking his hair. "I swear, where's the rest of the girls when you need them!"

"Sasuke, at least you have Itachi at home! What do you think the rest of us have?" Naruto argued. "BOTH of my sisters are babies and Akemi's out on a mission with Momoko!"

"Look you have Aunt Mai and Aunt Yugito there! Knowing my luck, Oka-san will be saying how sweet it is that I'm showing a paternal side!" Sasuke retorted. "Yeah you're the lucky one! I mean…ow! Sakura, don't do that!" Sakura just giggled as she kept grabbing at his ears. "I swear, didn't your mom give me something to keep you occupied?" He began to rustle through the extra bag Sakura's mother gave him. Luckily he found a stuffed bear that Sakura became wide eyed over. "Here take this and hopefully you'll calm down." Sakura grabbed the bear quickly and snuggled up to it. Only problem now…

"Uh Sasuke, I think you have another problem on your hands?" Kyoji said when he noticed a whimpering Kasumi. Apparently seeing Sakura get a toy didn't bode too well for the little kitsune.

"Aw, not you Kasumi-chan!" Sasuke tried to get her to stop whimpering, but Kasumi was on the verge of tears. "Oh man….this isn't good. Naruto, what the heck do I do???"

"She's your girl! You figure out something!" Naruto replied. "I have my hands full already!"

"Ok ok, Kasumi-chan, don't cry ok. If you don't cry, I promise I'll get you something special too." Sasuke pleaded. Apparently his words got through and her tears stopped. "Whew! That was close. Look guys, I'm gonna head home. Hopefully Oka-san can give me a hand with these two."

"Yeah, Sasuke's got the right idea. Let's meet up tomorrow and see if Oka-san has any idea for a cure for these guys." Naruto agreed. "Just come by my house."

"Alright, later Naruto. And one word of advice guys." Neji said before he took his leave. "Good luck. We'll need it!"

* * *

Now here's where things really went downhill!!!!!!

At Sasuke's house…

"Oka-san! Itachi! You guys here?" Sasuke screamed when he entered the house. He looked around before going in the kitchen to see a note left from Mikoto, telling him that she would be in late. "Just great. Well I better do something to keep you two occupied." He took the girls up to his room and set both of them on his bed. Sakura was still content holding her teddy bear, but Kasumi was getting very jealous. Next thing Sasuke knew, he had a tug of war going on as Kasumi was fighting Sakura for the bear. "Hey now, come on, don't fight over it!" That wasn't working. Kasumi and Sakura were still at it, and somehow Sakura inherently tapped into her own advanced strength and yanked the bear right out of Kasumi's hands. This only meant one thing…

"WAAAAAA!" Kasumi screamed at the top of her lungs. Sasuke thought she was bad as a teenager when she was mad, but as a baby…that girl had a wail like a banshee! So needless to say Sasuke's advanced hearing picked up every bit of it.

"Kasumi!!! Stop crying!!!!" Sasuke was in some serious trouble. If he didn't find a way to calm Kasumi down, she'd make him go deaf! Luckily due to some confiscation of some 'Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club' material he got from Ino and Sakura two years ago, he had the perfect thing. "Here, take this and lay off the vocals!" Reaching into a hidden compartment in his desk, he pulled out a Sasuke Uchiha plushy and gave it to Kasumi. "See I told you I'd get you something if you didn't cry!" Kasumi saw it and was instantly in heaven! "I swear Kasumi Uzumaki, you so owe me for this." He plopped down into his chair and just stared at the two content girls, wondering how those two could have become the teens they were just a few hours ago.

"Sasuke-kun, I just came home. I thought was going to be late but my plans changed. Though I did hear some screaming, what's going…" Mikoto said when she opened his door. "Sasuke, what are you doing with two babies on your bed?"

"What would you do if I said that was Kasumi-chan and Sakura-chan?" Sasuke replied.

"Well any other time, I'd probably flip out and say how cute they were, but from the way it looks, you've had a hard enough time with them. Why don't we take them to the living room and I'll make some tea. You can tell me everything while we keep an eye on them." Mikoto said as she picked up Sakura. "Come on now, Grammy Mikoto will make a special treat for her little girls."

"I shoulda seen that coming." Sasuke said to himself.

With Neji…

"Hey Hanabi, come here!" Neji yelled out while he had Haku sitting in Hinata's old crib.

"Neji, what is it?" asked Hanabi as she entered his room.

"Listen I have a list of things I need to pick up for Haku. Can you stay here and watch her for me?" Neji said as he picked up a list that Akane gave him.

"You're kidding me right? Like I'm gonna babysit your girlfriend for you." Hanabi was about to leave when Neji hit her with an interesting deal.

"I'll get snapshots of Hinata for you." Neji said, regretting what he just did.

"Deal! Here's my camera!" Hanabi handed Neji her camera and quickly shooed him out of the room. "I want a lot of shots now!" After Neji left, Hanabi began her blackmail plotting. This was a perfect opportunity for her, and she planned to take every advantage she had! "That's right dear sister…I plan to get so much payback for every ounce of secret torment you inflicted on me when no one was around to see it!" As she let out a somewhat evil laugh, she turned to see Haku was actually trembling in fear. Somehow Haku felt Hanabi's intent and it had her backed into a corner, scared to death. When Hanabi saw this, she immediately backed off. "Oh I'm sorry Haku-chan, I didn't mean to scare you. Here, why don't we get you out of that crib and let you go play. I have some toys in my room that you'd like." She picked up Haku and started to calm the little kitsune down. "Feel better?" Haku looked content as Hanabi started bouncing the little girl in the air. That was when her kitsune hearing picked up a rumbling from Haku. "Hey you really gotta be hungry. Let's get you something to eat first." With that, she headed down to the kitchen, completely forgetting about her plans for blackmail on Hinata.

With Naruto and Kyoji…

"Ok that is completely cheating Kyoji!" Naruto was complaining since he had to chase after Hinata, who seemed to have a lot of speed on her for a baby, while Tenten was too busy playing with a small stuffed mouse. "Seriously, that is so wrong!"

"Hey is it my fault that Ten-chan loves playing with that catnip mouse? It's keeping her quiet you know. I say in about an hour or so, she'll be out cold. That's less I have to worry about."

"You really suck, you know that!" Naruto said as he went into the kitchen…only to find Hinata going through the pantry! "Hina-chan, not that!" Too late. Hinata had found a bag of flour and pulled it off a shelf, causing it to explode in a burst of white. Needless to say, both she and Naruto were completely covered in flour. "Ok, so much for that."

"Hey Naruto, having fun?" asked Natsumi as she and Arashi walked into the house.

"You know, I should make you do all of this Natsumi! You're the girl in all of this!" Naruto fussed as he wiped some more flour from his eyes. Hinata on the other hand couldn't be happier playing in the pile of flour on the floor.

"Yeah right! I heard the whole thing from Oka-san. You're stuck with baby duty. And just so you don't get any ideas, she put a special locking seal on me for a few days, so I can't merge back with you." Natsumi couldn't enjoy this anymore. Naruto was stuck with a job and she didn't have to deal with any of it! "But maybe if you're nice to me, I might help you out."

"I swear you're pure evil, you know that!" Naruto said, while he picked up Hinata. "I'm gonna go give her a bath. I could probably use one myself. Why don't you help me out and clean up this mess, ok?"

"Uh, I'm not the one that made it. Your little girl did!" Natsumi laughed.

"Natsumi-chan, make sure you clean up the kitchen before your mother gets home." Arashi said, suddenly changing her attitude. "You know she likes a clean kitchen."

"Alright Otou-san." Natsumi sighed as she got a broom.

* * *

As Naruto took Hinata to the bathroom to get her cleaned up, he just looked at his son. "I remember when I had to do something like this Naruto. Trust me son, it will only make you a stronger man, and an even better father in the future."

"Well I guess I should get you clean first." Naruto said while he filled the bathtub. Hinata was sitting beside him and when she heard the water, she started moving away. "Hey now, no running! You're the one that got me in this mess!" Naruto looked at his love and saw she was upset. Just from the look in her eyes, he could tell that something about the bath was frightening her.

"Hina-chan, why are you doing this to me? I mean, I'm not a bad fiancé, am I?" Naruto thought to himself, taking a quick second to enter his mindscape. At least there, an older Hinata was waiting for him.

"Naruto-chan, you're not a bad fiancé. Listen, right now I'm just really scared about all of this." Inner Hinata told him.

"Hina-chan, how did you do that? I thought you didn't have a psychic link with your real self." Naruto asked.

"I don't, but I do have some idea as to what the real me is going through. Right now she really needs you more than ever. Even though she's just a baby, she still remembers that you are the most important thing to her. Basically, she's in a completely new world, and completely helpless." Inner Hinata explained as she sat next to Naruto. "She sees you as her sanctuary Naruto, a person who will make her feel like nothing can harm her."

"Wow, I never really thought that much about it. I know I love her with all my being, but for her to consider me a person that can do all of that?" Naruto thought to himself.

"Naruto, ask yourself something. What do you think would happen if that was you in her spot? And don't say you'd run all over the place hunting ramen, because that's obvious." Inner Hinata asked him. "If I know you, you'd want to have Hinata hold you so close to you and never let you go."

"You always do have the best advice, don't you Hina-chan?" Naruto smiled in thanks to his Inner Persona.

"I do. Oh and Otou-san forgot to tell you this, but when I was a baby, I never slept in a crib. I always slept next to him after he gave me a bottle of pineapple cranberry juice. He said it always knocked me out." Inner Hinata said as he was leaving his mind.

Naruto got back to the real world, only to see Hinata was still shaking about the bath. He knew what he needed to, so he took some of Akemi's bubble bath out and put it in the bathtub. He then filled the tub full and shut off the water, showing a mountain of bubbles on top. "Looks like both of us are going to get clean Hina-chan." Naruto undressed her and sat her beside the tub, while he got undressed himself. Afterwards, he picked her up and both of them got into the tub, buried under all the bubbles. Even though Hinata couldn't talk, she wanted to thank him for everything he's done today.

"Alright, time to get you squeaky clean!" Naruto laughed as he played with Hinata in the mass of bubbles. She only laughed from how happy she was to be with Naruto. "Who's my special little princess? That's right, Hinata's my special little princess."

* * *

Just outside, Arashi and Akane could hear the two inside the bathroom. It was hard to believe that earlier in the day, Naruto was scared out of his wits and now he was slowly becoming a natural.

"Just like his dad. He's learned from the best you know." Akane was overjoyed at the reaction from Naruto and this situation. "He's growing up so fast."

"That he is Akane-chan, that he is. Imagine his reaction when the two have their first child." Arashi said as he cradled his bride.

"Oh he'll hit the floor…just like you did." Akane chuckled. "Now I should call Mikoto and see how Sasuke's doing with Kasumi and Sakura. Oh before I forget, remind me to get some pictures of Kasumi and Haku."

"What for? You're not planning on using them against her, are you?" Arashi questioned.

"Arashi, of course not. We just don't have any baby pictures of those two and now's the perfect chance. Besides, when you see them, oh they are just so cute! Honestly I don't want the potion to wear off for at least another two weeks." Akane squealed in delight.

"There was no cure was there. It just needed to wear off." Arashi said. "Sometimes Akane, I wonder about you and the kids."

"No you don't. Now how about we go and act like teenagers and make out!" Akane giggled as she dragged him into their bedroom.

"Oh I love this part…BY THE HOKAGE, I LOVE THAT WOMAN!!!" Arashi said as the door slammed behind the two.

* * *

After about an hour, Naruto and Hinata finished up in the bath, with Hinata completely bundled up in a towel. When they got to Naruto's room, there was a pair of lavender pajamas for Hinata and a special brush with a note beside it.

_Naruto_

_You've been doing a good job taking care of Hinata. I'm proud of you son. Call this a little gift from Grandma Akane. Also there's a special brush as well. Make sure to brush her hair so it won't be tangled in the morning._

_Love you two!_

"She's taking this way too far, isn't she Hina-chan." Naruto just shook his head as he made sure Hinata was dry before he got her ready for bed. "Well, looks like I'm going solo tonight. You don't mind, do you?" Hinata shook her head no, obviously not caring while Naruto got a fresh diaper on her. Afterwards he got her dressed in the pajamas Akane left, and sat her on the bed while he changed clothes himself. Next he sat down on his bed and placed Hinata on his lap while gently brushing her hair. Afterwards, he took Hinata downstairs to get her something to drink before bed.

"Pineapple Cranberry juice…I guess we have some of that in the fridge." Naruto said to Hinata when he saw her yawn. "Yep you're getting sleepy alright." That was when he saw Kyoji and Tenten both on the floor curled up next to each other, out cold! And what was scarier…the two of them were purring! "I don't know about you Hina-chan, but that's just plain freaky." Even though it was freaky, he took the extra blanket off the sofa and placed it on top of the two. "I swear, if he gave her a ball of yarn, she'd probably be set for life!" Afterward Naruto found an empty bottle in the kitchen and saw some leftover juice and it was exactly what he needed. After filling it up, he took Hinata back upstairs and climbed into bed with her beside him.

"You did tell me that Pineapple Cranberry juice helps you sleep, so here you go." Naruto said, holding the bottle so Hinata could start drinking. After she got about halfway done, he noticed she was drifting in and out of consciousness. No one noticed this, but he pulled something out of the blue that NO one would expect…he actually started humming to Hinata. Soon enough she was out cold. Naruto pulled her close and pulled the covers and drifted off himself.

"Don't worry Hina-chan…I'll keep you safe." He said as he fell asleep.

* * *

**I don't know how this one hit me...but I just HAD to do it! Originally it was going to be the guys getting doused by the potion, but then that would be no problem with the girls taking care of them. So this way everyone gets to see the 'Paternal Side' of Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Kyoji. Although they'll soon have some help from Ino and Temari. But how is Tsunade gonna react when she finds out five of her kunoichi are now infants! This is definitely a chapter you gotta review!**


	11. Baby Blues part 2

Neokenshin: Well since most of the cast is incapacitated, might as well have a special guest do the introductions with me.

Temari: I wondered when I'd finally get to join you here. Gotta say, it's quite nice.

Neokenshin: Yeah it ususally is. Well except for when Chouji raids the fridge.

Naruto: For the love of Kami man! How could you do that to me!

Neokenshin: What! So you're babysitting for a few days?

Naruto: But why did it have to be Hinata!!!!

Neokenshin: The viewers like it. Oh and you might wanna get back to the kitchen...I think she's trying to get the cinnamon rolls again.

Naruto: Aw man!!!!!

Temari:Wow, he runs pretty fast.

Neokenshin: Yeah, it's good comedy. So you wanna get the chapter started?

Temari: Sure why not. As always Neokenshin doesn't own Naruto. And luckily he didn't have me suffer through all this.

Neokenshin: You sure about that?????

Temari: Uh.....never mind!

* * *

Chapter 11: Baby Blues Part 2

Needless to say, the first night wasn't all good. Naruto somehow got lucky, as well as Kyoji. And Neji barely got a good night's sleep after finally getting Haku asleep. But Sasuke was a different story...

"How is she doing it? I still can't believe that Sakura can sleep through all of Kasumi's crying!" Sasuke said, pacing around his room with a very upset Kasumi. For some reason, Kasumi wouldn't stop crying! Sasuke thought she was fine, but he had no idea what was keeping this girl up!

"Great, it's 2AM, and I'm still up. Why did I have to be nice and put those soundproof jutsu on Oka-san and Shiori's rooms!" Sasuke griped to himself. "Wait, maybe I can call Naruto! Hopefully he can help me out! This is his sister after all!" So he went to his phone and called Naruto...but no luck. "Naruto you idiot, pick up your phone!" Still nothing.

So he called Neji...same thing. "Crap! I really need some help here! Maybe Ino...no she's not back until tomorrow." While he was flipping out Kasumi was still crying full force. "Kasumi-chan, please! Tell me what's wrong! I'm doing my best here! Don't you want your plushy? See, it's little Sasuke-chan!" Oh that made things worse! She was crying even louder than before. "What am supposed to do!" Sasuke was at his wits end. "Wait, maybe Tsunade-sama can help me!" With that he set Kasumi down on his bed, picked up the sleeping Sakura and placed her in the carrier on his back, then picked up Kasumi. He grabbed their bag and took off running full speed towards Tsunade's mansion.

Tsunade herself was sleeping quite peacefully. It had been a fairly slow day with missions, so there wasn't very much going on. Everything was fine until she heard someone pounding on the door of her mansion.

"Shizune! Answer the door!" she yelled from her bed. When the pounding continued, it finally woke Tsunade up, and let's just say a Sannin with no beauty rest...is very angry. "I swear when I find out who that is, I'll knock them into next week!" After putting on her robe she went downstairs to the door where the pounding still continued. "WHAT IN THE WORLD DO...Sasuke?"

"Tsunade-sama, you gotta help me! Do you have anything that can stop this kid from crying!" Sasuke pleaded in desperation. "I'm at my wits end here!"

"Sure Sasuke, come in. You can explain everything inside." Tsunade said, leading Sasuke inside. "Now why do you have two baby girls with you?"

"It's Kasumi! For some reason, she can't stop crying!" Sasuke said in stress. "I don't know what it is, but she just won't go to sleep! I've made sure she was changed, I've given her a bottle, and I've even given her a plushy that looks like me!"

"Wait, what did you just say? Did you just say this was Kasumi?" Tsunade questioned. She wasn't sure if she was hearing things or she was just still asleep!

"Yeah, this is Kasumi, and Sakura's asleep right here. Apparently they were working on some kind of Kitsune Rejuvenation Potion for some reason in the medical center, and it backfired on them! Hinata, Tenten, and Haku had the same thing happen to them!" Sasuke said. He was in a complete panic! "But is there anything you can do to help me!"

"Calm down Sasuke, and give me Kasumi." Tsunade said, taking the crying kitsune from his arms. "Now let's see what's wrong." She sent a green chakra into her hand and placed it on Kasumi's back. "There's the problem. She just has an upset stomach. Tell me, what did you give her to eat?"

"Well, Oka-san gave her a jar of some green stuff. I think it said strained broccoli or something?" Sasuke said. "She ate it, but after her bath it just went downhill from there."

"Well there's the problem. Kasumi hates broccoli. I thought you knew that about her." Tsunade replied. "I remember that from her ninja profile."

"Hates broccoli...when did she...oh yeah! I completely forgot!" Sasuke smacked himself in the head for not remembering that. "I must have been so caught up with trying to take care of the girls that I absolutely forgot about that."

"It's ok Sasuke. Just from the way you look, I can tell it's been rough. Don't worry, I have just the remedy for her." Tsunade headed into the kitchen and took a few herbs from the cabinet. She then took some milk out of the fridge and poured it into a pot on the stove. After bringing the milk to a simmer, she added the herbs. "These are designed to help stomach pains. So once we give her this, it should help her feel better." Tsunade brought the milk from a simmer and poured it into a strainer over a funnel. After capping the bottle, she squirted a little on her arm to make sure it wasn't too hot, then gave the bottle to Kasumi, who started chugging the milk like crazy.

"Ok and I thought Naruto was bad when it came to eating!" Sasuke said, staring at how fast Kasumi took down that bottle of milk.

"Well she is more or less a growing girl." Tsunade replied as she put Kasumi over her shoulder. After a few pats on the back...

"BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!" Kasumi roared out. Of course she did have a little grin on her face after that.

"That...was so awesome!" Sasuke was in absolute shock! To think that his fiancée ripped a burp that loud! "That's louder than Chouji's record!"

"Boys...still hopeless." Tsunade sighed. "So explain to me again why all this happened?"

"Well, from what Akane-sama told us, the girls were making some kind of Kitsune Rejuvenation potion. She said it was designed to help take years off your life and make you feel much younger. But the girls did something that caused the potion to blow up, and when we found them...well, you see the result." Sasuke said, as the two sat down in the living room.

"I see. Why do I have a feeling that I'm the reason they did this in the first place?" Tsunade shook her head, having a hunch that she was right. "On second thought Sasuke, don't answer that."

"Why not Tsunade-sama?" He figured he might as well try to see what's up.

"Lately I've been feeling kind of depressed about my age. And so you know, I'm not as young as I look. My guess is that the girls found out about this from Shizune and decided to do something nice." Tsunade said while she rocked Kasumi to sleep. "So I feel it's partially my fault the girls are like this."

"For once I actually feel good I wasn't involved in the trouble causing. But these two...wow!" Sasuke said in exhaustion. "Right now I really envy Naruto, Neji, and Kyoji."

"Yeah you look like hell. Stay here for the night, and tomorrow I'll see what I can do to help you boys. Ino and Temari should be back as well, so they can give you a hand. And why isn't Shiori helping you?" asked Tsunade.

"I let her sleep in. Akane-sama said it was my responsibility to take care of Kasumi and Sakura, and I have to uphold that responsibility." Sasuke answered. "If I didn't it could shame the Uchiha."

"Sasuke that is spoken like a responsible shinobi...and a good father. You know, I have a feeling you and Kasumi will make wonderful parents. Besides, how many boys get first hand baby experience using their own girlfriend?" Tsunade laughed. "Hey looks like someone finally went off to dreamland."

"Thank goodness! Now maybe I can get some sleep as well." Sasuke yawned heavily. "So where should we put these two?"

"Here you take Kasumi and head to one of the guest rooms. I'll keep Sakura tonight." Tsunade said, handing over Kasumi, and picking Sakura up off the couch. "Have fun Sasuke."

"Hey even a nap is better than nothing." Sasuke yawned once again. "Come on Kasumi-chan. Maybe now both of us can rest."

* * *

And rest was greatly needed! The next morning was rough enough as it was, trying to get the girls dressed, get them breakfast, and get them ready for the day. Naruto however...seemed to have everything in control Somehow Hinata was much calmer around him and seemed to be more content as well. Since this was causing so much chaos, Tsunade decided to call in everyone and hopefully get something resolved soon. Too bad Ino and Temari couldn't stop laughing at all of this.

"Now it's official! I truly understand where Sakura got her giant forehead!" Ino was on the floor in tears. Everyone knew the two were best friends and rivals, but now Ino had a free chance to just unleash on Sakura. "Oh wow, I have got to get a TON of pictures!"

"Geez Ino, do you have to be so harsh!" said Temari while she assessed the situation. "Though I gotta say, maybe I should have taken that serum or whatever. It might have made Shikamaru a little less lazy."

"Oh brother." Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Alright enough comedy. As of right now due to this unforeseen event, we're now down five kunoichi, four shinobi, eight total Illumina Knights, and a full plate of cinnamon buns!" Tsunade said when Hinata let out a small burp.

"Uh she did it." Naruto said, pointing to Hinata, who had a nice little grin on her face…and some extra frosting around her mouth too.

"I know that! But seriously, we have no idea when the girls will be back to normal, so for now I'm assigning Naruto, Neji, Kyoji, and Sasuke a mission. You four will be responsible for making sure these girls are completely ok until we get them a cure and back to normal! This is considered a B-rank mission for Naruto, Neji, and Kyoji. Sasuke, this is an A-rank for you." Tsunade said a she finished preparing their mission folders.

"Wait, how does Sasuke get an A-rank mission?" Naruto complained. "We gotta do exactly what he does!"

"Yeah, but he's got to deal with Kasumi AND Sakura! The poor guy came to my mansion last night looking like he got hit by a train! I honestly should bump it up to S-rank for him due to how much stress he's gotta deal with!" Tsunade yelled back. "Unless you'd like to trade places with him Naruto?"

"He can have it!" Naruto hastily replied.

"As I was saying, since this is going to be VERY difficult, I'm assigning the rest of Team Illumina to aid these four. We're gonna be going through some really rough water, so I expect all of you to do your best." Tsunade ordered. "Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone said respectfully.

"Good, now all of you go to the mall and do some shopping for those kids! And get some strollers so you're not killing your backs! Dismissed!" Tsunade said as the entire bunch ran out of her office. She thought back to earlier this morning when Sasuke explained everything to her, "So all of this was done just to try and make me feel a lot younger. I'll need to thank the girls for this."

Outside the entire group was trying to figure out just what the heck to do.

"Well we're stuck with five kids for the day. Might as well head to the mall first." Ino proposed. "You guys coming?"

"Can't. Gotta work on some more tracking of the other Bijuu with Dr. Sakurano." Shikamaru casually said.

"Same here. I need to help my dad today." Chouji added.

"Understandable. What about you Kiba?" asked Ino. "I know you aren't busy."

"Actually I am. Hana's really busy at the vet, and she needs some help. But bring the girls by later and they can play with the pups." Kiba replied. "Though I don't know if it will be safe for Tenten."

"Why is that?" Temari asked, but when she looked at Tenten, she knew. "Oh yeah...the cat thing."

"Good point, she hasn't looked at anything since taking a good look at Akamaru." Ino said. "Ok, well we'll catch up later. For now Temari and I will go with the boys to the mall. See you three later."

* * *

So the four 'dads' plus Ino and Temari made their way to the mall. With so much to do, it was decided that they should split into two groups. Temari went with Neji and Kyoji while Ino went with Sasuke and Naruto.

"Here we go, Kiddy Shinobi. This place is perfect for the girls." Ino said with a smile. "We should be able to get them lots of new outfits."

"Ino, don't you think this is a little excessive?" Sasuke questioned. "I mean we're only getting them something to wear for a few days."

"Sasuke-kun, there is no way I'm letting your fiancée go around in just a t-shirt and a diaper all day. Now come on." Ino said, running full speed into the store.

"Sasuke, what have we gotten ourselves into now?" Naruto and Hinata just looked over at Sasuke. "We must be absolutely insane!"

"Well, there's not much we can do. It is an official mission you know." Sasuke sighed. "Let's get this over with."

Ino was already chatting with the store clerk, getting all excited about giving the girls a full blown clothes overhaul. Luckily Ino had made up the story that Naruto and Sasuke were babysitting their cousins who had just moved into town. She also made up an excuse that the kids lost all their things in a house fire, and by order of the Hokage, they were to make sure the girls had everything they needed. Of course the sales clerk was in tears after that, so she decided to make sure Kasumi, Hinata, and Sakura were loaded on clothes all at a very good discount.

"Ok so how does this look?" Ino had dressed Sakura up in a bright pink jumper and had a pink bow in her hair.

"Don't you think that's too much pink? She looks like a strawberry!" Naruto commented. He was able to get off fairly lucky with Hinata. After Ino dressed her up in a pair of lavender overalls with a purple shirt, Hinata seemed to be very happy, so Ino just stopped there. "Maybe add some orange?"

"Naruto, we are not dressing her up using your poor fashion sense!" Ino retorted. "Ok, we'll lose the pink. But first, what do you think about Kasumi?" Ino had chosen a light blue plaid jumper with a silver long sleeve shirt. She also got some silver barrettes and put them in Kasumi's hair as well. "See, she's wearing her favorite color, and even has some blue from Sasuke's outfit. Plus it's easy to change her as well."

"She's cute. I like it." Sasuke agreed.

"Ok then, once we get done with Sakura, we'll go stroller shopping!" Ino cheered. "Now how about something in red for Sakura."

"Great." Naruto and Sasuke mumbled.

* * *

With Neji, Temari, and Kyoji...

"Temari, do you even know anything about kids?" Kyoji asked. "I mean seriously, you don't seem like the motherly type."

"Hey I had two younger brothers. I'll have you know, I had to take care of Gaara when he was born. Honestly, he was a handful!" Temari said, playing with Tenten's ears as she carried the chibi nekomata. "So I do know what I'm doing."

"Ok, ok! So where should we go?" asked Neji.

"Well you're a Hyuuga, so you probably get a lot of discounts at a lot of places." Temari said before they stopped at a store. "Why not here? Little Miss Kunoichi? I'm sure they have lots of clothes for the girls." She looked at Neji and saw him stand by and stare. The last time he had to go in this store was back when he had to spend the day out with Hinata, Hanabi, and his Aunt Hikaru. The poor guy was stuck inside this one store for nearly four hours! "Uh hey Neji, you wanna come back to the planet here?"

Neji snapped himself out of it, "Sorry, bad childhood memory. Alright let's get these girls some clothes or whatever." He then noticed that the whole time; Kyoji and Tenten were completely quiet. "Kyoji, just what are you doing to keep her so quiet?"

Kyoji just held up a toy catnip mouse that Tenten kept constantly batting at. "Catnip mouse. She can't get enough of it."

Temari and Neji just glared at him, "He is so cheating at this!"

So after an hour or so, they left the store with Haku now wearing a light blue dress with a snowflake on the front, and Tenten in a white shirt with a cat on it, and a pair of pants, also with a small patch of a cat. After meeting up with Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino, they figured they might as well do something fun for the girls.

"So any ideas? We've got all day and nothing else to do," asked Naruto while he was feeding Hinata a tiny piece of a cinnamon roll.

"Well, we could go to the park, but then they'd get dirty and I doubt Haku wants another bath after the three she had last night." Neji answered.

"Three? Neji, what in the world did she get into?" Naruto asked.

"Let's see, first there was the little makeover that she and Hanabi had, then she got loose and raided the kitchen and somehow ended up doused in teriyaki sauce. Oh that wasn't the kicker! Hanabi took her outside to the koi pond, and what do you know, she tries to go for the fish and ends up soaking wet." Neji explained. "Naruto, seriously, your sister is a bundle of mischief!"

"Oh I can add to that! Kasumi has a voice on her that could shatter your ears in a second! And I don't know how Oka-san did it, but when I tried to feed her last night, she was so picky!" Sasuke stated. "And Sakura…Kami help me, that girl went through three diaper changes! How can a kid go through three changes in one night!"

"Wow, you guys really had it rough. It wasn't that bad for…" Kyoji said before everyone cut him off.

"We know, we know! Tenten spent the whole night playing with that catnip mouse!" they all replied in unison.

"Well, Hinata was just a perfect little princess last night. That's right, who's Naruto's special little princess?" Naruto was tickling Hinata's ears, getting another laugh out of her.

"Naruto, you really like this whole thing, don't you?" Ino asked. "Seriously, you're treating her like she was your pride and joy."

"She is. I don't care if she was 16 or 16 months, Hinata means the world to me. Honestly right now I know exactly how Hiashi-sama feels about her." Naruto said while bouncing Hinata on his lap. "But I really wonder what she's thinking. To know that she can't do anything right now makes me feel like I need to be there for her more than ever."

"Wow Naruto, this isn't like you. I mean we all knew you love Hinata, but to be this devoted to her?" Temari replied while she sipped her smoothie. "You know, you're really gonna make a great dad in the future."

"You think so? I'd never really thought about that." Naruto said. "Oh, hold on, she's got some icing on her face."

"Naruto, you are definitely one of a kind." Ino laughed. "Hey let's take the girls for a ride on the carousel. I think they would like that."

So for the rest of the morning, they just had fun with the girls. Taking them on the carousel, getting pictures made in an instant photo booth, even going to the 'Build your own plushy' store. Of course when they walked in and saw Ino, the clerk asked her if she still wanted the life size Sasuke Uchiha custom plushy. She tried covering her tracks, but with Sasuke there, she knew that it was truly the end of her fangirl crush. She did say that she'd tell them to keep the templates for Kasumi though, and he let that slide. After walking around with the girls to figure out what each one wanted, they ended up getting Tenten a stuffed cat, Sakura a new stuffed bear, Haku a stuffed tiger, Kasumi a better stuffed Sasuke, and Hinata a stuffed Naruto, complete with fox tails and ears.

* * *

"Akane, I have to ask you something?" Tsunade called in Akane and was trying to get some information about what had happened. "Why do you think the girls went this far just for me?"

"Honestly, I have no clue Tsunade-sama. Maybe it's just that they thought you would enjoy being a few years younger?" Akane replied. "I thought it was a nice thing."

"Akane, were you in on this?" Tsunade was a little suspicious, but she figured she might as well ask anyway.

"For the first time, I had nothing to do with this." Akane answered. "Though it will be a shame in about three days."

"And why do you say that?" Tsunade responded in question. "I thought you'd want to have the girls back to normal?"

"That's true, but I only got to watch Naruto as a baby. Seeing Kasumi and Haku like this kinda renews my nurturing spirit as a mother. It almost makes me want to have another child." Akane said. "Didn't you ever feel that way Tsunade-sama?"

"To be honest, after last night I did. When Sasuke came to the mansion, holding Kasumi in my arms was so wonderful. You know, maybe after they're back to normal, you can find a way to perfect that potion and see if they'd keep it for you. I can schedule some missions every now and then if you wanted to have the girls all to yourself." Tsunade proposed.

"You mean we can keep the girls, right? You want this just as much as I do, don't you?" Akane had a feeling Tsunade was up to something.

"You do know your teacher too well." Tsunade smiled. "So they'll be back to normal in three days. Think the boys can hold out that long?"

"They should be just fine." Akane said. "But for now I guess I need to make up an excuse for a cure."

"Why do you need to make up an excuse?" Tsunade asked. "Why not just tell them the formula will wear off?"

"Because that will ruin the surprise when the potion wears off. Hopefully it'll happen when they're all asleep so they'll wake up to seeing the girls in their cute little outfits…after I modify them with some chakra thread so the fabric won't rip. I'd imagine it would be pretty bad for the girls to be standing in front of the boys in their birthday suits." Akane chuckled at the sight. "And you know, maybe I should talk to Akemi-chan about this too. It would be good for baby pictures."

* * *

"Seriously Momo-chan, can a mission get any more difficult like that?" Akemi said as she and Momoko entered the mansion. "Honestly, who sends a genin team to babysit the Feudal Lord's kids for a few days?"

"Akemi-chan it wasn't that bad. You can't honestly say that you didn't have fun." Momoko said. "I can tell because you were laughing when you got to play in that ball pit with the kids."

"Ok, so I had a little bit of fun. But I swear, I never want to change another diaper as long as I live!" Akemi said too soon. Natsumi came running through the halls with Kasumi in hand.

"Oh hey, glad you're here Akemi-chan. Listen, she needs a change. Can you handle that for me, thanks a ton!" Natsumi said, handing Kasumi to Akemi. "I gotta run. Oka-san needs me to go to the store. Later!" And with that Natsumi was out of the house faster than a bat out of the underworld.

"Ok what just happened and who is this kid?" Akemi said, staring straight at Kasumi in confusion.

"Uh…well I think it's Kasumi?" Momoko replied, a little confused herself.

"Oh ok. I better….Did you say K-k-k-k-k-k-k-…" Akemi started stuttering. Was this really her older sister that she was holding in her hands? She stuttered for a few minutes before she screamed and fainted, while still holding Kasumi.

"Akemi-chan?" Momoko looked down to see Akemi was out cold. She then took Kasumi out of her arms, and figured Akemi just needed some air. "Yep you're definitely Kasumi. I can tell by your scent…which is definitely being masked by another smell…a bad one! Guess we'll find out what's going on later."

About an hour later…

"Ugh, why does my head hurt? And who's poking me?" Akemi grumbled as she came to.

"Yep little Haku-chan still has it. Her poking can pull anyone awake." Hanabi said. "Akemi-chan, since when did you become the type to faint!"

"It was weird. I was staring at Kasumi-chan, but she was a baby for some reason." Akemi replied. She looked around and soon realized…it wasn't a dream.

"Uh, she is one Akemi-chan. And so are Haku, Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata-chan." Hanabi replied as the whole group was sitting around the living room.

"There's…five of them????" Akemi said in fear. "Can I faint again?"

"Don't think that's a good idea. Besides, Kasumi's wanted you to hold her for a while." Sasuke said. "Here ya go. Have some sisterly bonding time."

"Heh, ok." Akemi nervously said. "So…you're my big sister?? This is just too weird!"

"No what's weird is seeing Naruto and Hinata! But seriously, how are we gonna do this?" asked Natsumi. "Oka-san said she wanted to throw a birthday party for Kasumi and Haku?? Why in the world would she want to do that!"

"You know, now that I think about it, maybe it's because this is the first time anyone has ever seen these two like this. I mean no one has baby pictures of them, so you think she just wants to do something special for them?" Momoko said, while Sakura was playing with one of her tails.

"Makes sense. So should we make it a big thing, or just keep it small," asked Temari. "I mean it seems more like a close family/friends kinda thing since we are the only ones that know what happened."

"Just keep it small kids. Now, it's time we put these five down for a nap. Why don't all of you go take a break? You boys have been doing a good job." Akane said, coming from the kitchen. "Mai-chan and Yugi-chan can handle the girls."

"Well I have missed Ichiraku's for a while. Eh why not." Naruto said, handing over Hinata to Akane. "Thanks Oka-san. We'll be back later."

"Take care kids." Mai said as they all left. When it was just the three bijuu and the kids…"So are you sure Akane? We haven't been in our demon forms in ages."

"I know, but Yugi-chan always loved this. Besides, Phoenix feathers are known as the softest feathers in existence, right?" Akane replied. "And I remember those times when you had to babysit. I know you had fun back then."

"Yeah Mai-chan. Come on, for old time's sake." Yugito pleaded. "It'll be a good bonding experience. You are the one that wanted that maternal bonding, you know?"

"Oh alright. Besides the kids are getting sleepy." Mai released her flowing phoenix wings and picked up Sakura. "It would be a little uncomfortable in my full phoenix form, but I can at least cradle her like this." She brought her wings together and gently wrapped up Sakura, watching the little pink haired girl doze off. Akane and Yugito went full demon, becoming a large fox and cat respectively. Akane picked up each of the kitsune girls with her tails and cradled them around her while she got comfortable, using two tails for a pillow, while the other tails kept the girls warm. Tenten had already curled up to Yugito and was fast asleep while holding the two tails of the Nibi. Mai was the last one to doze off, but after looking at Sakura, all she could say was, "Someday I hope to have a little one as adorable as you are Sakura-chan."

* * *

The next two days went by fairly quickly, mostly with the guys taking the girls out to keep the m busy while Akane, Mai, and Yugito decorated the house for Kasumi and Haku's unofficial first birthday party. When party time came around, the girls themselves were quite surprised…but when you're only about 16 months old, you'd be surprised at anything. Akane did get a lot of pictures, especially the ones with Kasumi and Haku covered in birthday cake! She was so much into mother hood mode that she spent the rest of the night taking pictures, even getting a combined bathtime shot of all five girls after the party. Once all the girls were asleep, everyone finally took a little bit of time to rest.

"Oh yeah I did get those pictures for you Hanabi." Neji said, handing over her camera.

"Pictures…right." Hanabi said, feeling a little upset. "Neji, is it right for me to try and blackmail Hinata? I mean I have in my hand the ultimate embarrassment for her. I can pay her back for so much torment she gave me when I was younger, but right now…I just can't do it!"

"Maybe this little fiasco has brought you two closer together as sisters?" asked Neji. "Besides, you should feel honored having a sibling."

"Hey you're just as lucky. You had to put up with both of us!" Hanabi retorted.

"That may be true, but still I am only your cousin, not your brother." Neji said. "So any idea as to what you're going to do now?"

"Give me some time to think it over." Hanabi said, flipping through the pictures on her camera. What Neji didn't know was that she was deleting all the pictures…except for one. "This one, I'll keep. I think Otou-san would like this one for his birthday soon." The last picture was a shot of Hanabi holding Hinata with both of them laughing.

After a few hours Sasuke had found Kasumi awake, so he decided to take a little one on one time with her out on the balcony.

"Didn't think we'd ever be like this, did you Kasumi-chan?" Sasuke said while playing with her ears. "As much as you try to spoil me, I never thought I'd be the one spoiling you all the time." The two looked out into the stars, simply spending their time gazing. "You know, even though you're absolutely adorable, I do miss the teen you. Akane-sama still said she's working on a cure, so I don't know how much longer I'll have to wait." He just stared at Kasumi who was too busy laughing the whole time. "I shoulda known you probably wouldn't understand." Little did he know…Kasumi understood everything.

"Sa…suke." Kasumi said quietly, causing Sasuke to jump.

"Did…did you just say my name?" Sasuke asked. "Come on Kasumi-chan, say it again."

"Sasuke." Kasumi said, pointing directly at him.

"This is unreal! Wait, why am I flipping out? I mean I know she can already talk normally. But I mean…this is amazing!" Sasuke was dancing all over the balcony with Kasumi in hand over the fact that she said his name. Though it did mean one thing.

"Looks like the potion is wearing off. Guess tomorrow is the day we get our girls back." Akane said when she overheard Sasuke's cheering.

* * *

The next day had the boys taking the girls out to the park. After running the boys ragged, the girls were completely exhausted…and so were the boys. They figured a good nap would do all of them well, so they ended up laid out all over the living room of the Uzumaki mansion.

"Alright, that was the last shot. The potion should wear off and the girls will be back to normal in an hour." Akane said, taking one final picture.

"Should we be here to explain things?" Tsunade asked. "This is gonna be a big shocker, you know."

"They'll be fine. Most likely the girls will turn red and the boys will laugh at all this, but it'll be good." Akane answered. "Now I say we go finish those albums. This will be some good memories for all of them."

An hour later, the potion finally wore off and like a normal jutsu release, the girls returned to their normal sizes in a poof of smoke. Luckily Akane modified their clothes so they would at least have a little modesty…well except for Haku and Sakura who ended up falling asleep without any pants on.

"Mmm, wow that was a good nap." Haku said as she rubbed her eyes. As her vision focused, she looked around and saw she was in the living room…on Neji's lap…holding a blanket…and wearing no pants. "What in the…"

Within seconds everyone else in the room was wide awake from the scream that Haku let loose.

"Neji! For Kami's sake, check Haku! Give her a bottle or something!" Sasuke said, barely waking up. "Wait, why does it feel so heavy…Kasumi-chan?"

"Uh…hi Sasuke-kun." Kasumi said, blushing like mad while squeezing her Sasuke plushy.

"Sasuke…why do I have no pants on, and what's this in my mouth?"Sakura asked when she noticed the pacifier in her mouth. "And why does it feel like I sat in a puddle?"

"Guys, what happened to us?" Haku asked after she wrapped her blanket around her waist.

"You don't remember do you?" Neji replied, getting all the girls to shake their head.

"All we remember was working on the Kitsune Rejuvenation potion and then it blew up." Hinata said. "After that it was all a blur."

"Well, to answer your question, when that potion exploded, you five were doused with it and ended up turning into babies." Sasuke said. "We've spent the last few days taking care of you. Oh and my guess is that you probably need to be changed Sakura." That put a huge shot of embarrassment on her face.

"So…you mean we were…and you…and…" Sakura started babbling before Sasuke put the pacifier back in her mouth.

"That always did calm her down." Sasuke said. "Yes we saw everything. And boy do we have some stories to tell!"

"Uh…how much blackmail material do you have on us?" Tenten said, trying to curl up and hide herself.

"Actually, we don't plan on doing that at all." Kyoji replied while he helped Tenten to her feet.

"To be honest we had a blast. Kasumi-chan, I gotta say, I have never seen anyone chug a bottle of milk, then rip a burp louder than Chouji in my life!" Sasuke said.

"Dude, she did that! Oh man that is totally awesome!" Naruto laughed, brightening Kasumi's blush. "If you think that's bad, Hina-chan was a handful! I mean this girl had me running all over the place! And that time she spit up on Hanabi! Priceless!"

"Hey that's not as bad as Haku was. Three baths in one night! I think Hiashi-sama couldn't stop laughing!" Neji added. "Yes Haku-chan, I do have to say you have the cutest cheeks ever…and I'm not talking about the ones on your face."

"Uh Kyoji-kun, was…was I any trouble?" Tenten meekly asked.

"Oh please! You were pretty much hung on your catnip mouse the whole time! Even when it came to feeding you, all you could think about was playing with that catnip mouse!" Sasuke said. "Now feeding, good gravy! What is it with you being so blasted picky Kasumi-chan? I swear everything we tried to give you, you just had to nitpick it!"

"Don't forget Sakura! Didn't you say she went through 10 bottles of food in one night, and that had you changing her like 3 times that same night?" Naruto said, laughing even harder.

"Oh yeah! It's like that food went right through her! I mean she filled those diapers full! Her mom was right, she ate like a horse!" Sasuke replied, cracking up even worse. Sakura had already jumped behind the couch and was hiding in embarrassment.

"I did all of that…and he even saw me naked!" Sakura was thinking her day couldn't get any worse. "I just hope Ino…"

"But I do have to say it was nice of Ino and Temari to help out getting some clothes for you girls. They really know how to shop."

"Naru-chan, just how many people know about this?" Hinata asked.

"All of Konoha. Seriously you five were named the cutest girls in the village." Naruto said, causing the five girls to freeze. "Boy that was easy. I knew they'd fall for that one. But seriously, Team Illumina is pretty much the only ones that know."

"Ok, now that I'm a complete and total mess of confusion…what are we supposed to do now?" Haku asked. "And for the love of Kami, where are some pants!!!!"

"For some reason you always slept better with them off." Neji replied. "But you did look cute sucking your thumb while you slept." Haku shot him a look that said 'you are loving every minute of this aren't you?' and he simply looked back saying 'every single moment!'

"Well I know that a little Pineapple Cranberry Juice will help Hina-chan get back to sleep after she's had a bath." Naruto said. "That and I know she likes having her ears tickled while she's playing in the bubbles too."

"Naru-chan, how did you know about that?" Hinata asked. He simply pointed to his head. "You told me."

"I guess a nap will do us all good anyway." Haku said, grabbing a hold of Neji. "Now be my plushy!"

"You gonna suck your thumb again?" asked Neji.

"Are you gonna say I'm cute if I do?" Haku replied, already with her thumb in her mouth.

"Here you go Neko-chan, time for a nap." Kyoji said, pulling out 'baby' Tenten's favorite catnip mouse.

"Mousie!!!!" Tenten started batting at the mouse in excitement.

"Hey Sakura, quit hiding in fear and just crash for a while. At least enjoy this while it lasts." Sasuke said after looking behind the couch.

"Sasuke-kun, how can I even show myself around the village now that Ino knows about all of this! She's going to torment me day and…" Sakura said before Sasuke took the pacifier and stuck it back in her mouth.

"Lighten up!" Sasuke said. "And I used extra talcum powder for you Sakura, so you're probably ok. Now get over here and get some sleep."

Sakura couldn't believe what she had just heard in the last 10 minutes. The fact that she found out she had been a baby for the past week, and Sasuke was the one that took care of her basically put her in shell shock! "Well as they say, when in Wave Country…" So she jumped back onto the couch next to Sasuke and Kasumi and everyone pretty much crashed for the next two hours.

* * *

After everyone woke back up, the girls all had a chance to finally change and get back into some normal clothes. Akane took the time to do a full diagnostic scan to see if there were any side effects.

"Well girls, you're back to normal. Though due to how concentrated the potion was, you'll still have a few side effects every now and then." Akane said, looking over a clipboard.

"We're not gonna be stuck back in diapers again are we?" Haku asked. "Seriously, I don't think I ever want to do that again!"

"No Haku-chan, it's more mental. But its small things. Like you for example may occasionally suck your thumb for no reason." Akane answered.

"Kinda like she is now?" Kasumi chuckled.

"Yeah very funny, miss 'I still have my Sasuke Uchiha plushy'." Haku retaliated, since somehow Kasumi kept that plushy with her.

"But I missed my stuffed Sasuke-chan." Kasumi replied by hugging her plushy. "Kasumi-chan feels safe with Sasuke-chan."

"You'll only have those effects for a while, but they'll wear off. Don't worry, all of you are perfectly ok." Akane said, going over to her desk. "Now it's time I showed you all the pictures we got."

"Oh no, here it comes. Ready for our lives to be officially over girls?" Sakura said, afraid of what she was going to see.

"Actually, you'll be surprised." Akane said, handing over a large photo album. The reaction the girls had was completely different than they thought.

"Kasumi-chan you are absolutely adorable!!!! And that jumper you're wearing, that so compliments those barrettes in your hair!" Tenten said at the first picture.

"Look at this one! Neji trying to feed you Haku-chan! Oh man he looks like he had a time!" Sakura took note of a picture that had Haku throwing some food back at Neji.

"What about this one with Kasumi and Sakura fighting over Sasuke!" Haku said. "This is hilarious!"

"I told you girls it wouldn't be as bad as you thought." Akane said with a smile.

"Ten-chan, we have to show this to our parents! They'll flip at this!" Sakura said. " Let's go!"

"I'm right with you. Come on girls!" Tenten said as she and Sakura ran out of Akane's office.

"Sakura, aren't you forgetting something?" Akane said, holding up a pacifier. Sakura ran up and grabbed it, quickly stuffing it in her pouch.

"You saw nothing, ok!" Sakura said.

"Our lips are sealed Sakura." Akane said. Haku and Kasumi were about to leave before Akane stopped the two. "Girls wait a minute."

"What is it Oka-san?" asked Haku. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I found out that you were originally planning to give the potion to Tsunade-sama so she'd feel younger again. I want to tell you that was very special to her that you would do something like this." Akane said, preparing to cook up her proposition.

"She deserved it. She does enough for us anyway." Kasumi replied.

"I know. This is why I wanted to talk to you two directly on this matter." Akane took out a small vial containing the same potion as before, but it was a darker green. "Girls, this is the perfected Kitsune Rejuvenation Potion. The reason why it failed on you is because you forgot to add a sealing reagent."

"So what does this have to do with us?" Haku wondered. "You're not planning on using that on us, are you?"

"Only if you want to. Kasumi, Haku, neither one of you really got to live life to its fullest in your younger years. Kasumi got lucky when she was transformed into a kitsune, but she was only 6 years old." Akane explained. "I can modify this potion for the two of you can be as young as you wanted. And this is only something between the three of us and Tsunade-sama."

"Why is she in on this?" asked Kasumi.

"At her age she can't have children of her own, and from what I was told, she did take care of you for a night Kasumi when you had an upset stomach. She said caring for you was something she always wanted, but could never have in her life." Akane said, catching the girls' attention. "Girls you'll experience this wonderful instinct when you're older and have your own kids. But to give Tsunade-sama something like that…you don't know just how much joy you gave her this past week."

"It would only be us four that know about it? No one else?" Haku was a little skeptical, but maybe it might be worth it. Since she had been on the run with Zabuza at such a young age, not even she got to experience some of those times with her family. "I mean I remember what happened when we spilled the beans on Naruto's transformation pills."

"What would happen is that Tsunade-sama would make sure that everyone is on a mission, and would send you two on one. You'd basically spend the time with her. Even Shizune would be gone, so it would just be you three. You'd even be paid for an S-rank mission as well. If you ever felt the burnout from being on missions, you could call it a mini vacation. We'd also make up fake identities, and if you wanted, you could hide your kitsune features as well. Only Tsunade-sama and I would know about this." Akane said. "The choice is completely up to you. If you say you don't want to do this, none of this will ever leave the room."

Kasumi and Haku took a little bit of time to think. Maybe it would be worth it for Tsunade. To be a shinobi was hard, and Hokage was hard enough. But to be denied the chance to be a mother…that was completely different.

"We'll do it Oka-san." Haku said. "So this means if we took the potion to make us like 3 years old, we could completely act that age…even if it meant being absolutely evil?"

"Haku, I think she'd welcome the challenge! She would want you to go full force! But that means you'd have to be ready for ANYTHING!" Akane said. "Even if it meant you faced her yelling at the top of her lungs."

"Being 6 years old was fun, but now that I'd have a sister to cause trouble with, I'd love it myself. And as you said Oka-san, it would make Tsunade-sama happy." Kasumi said.

"Thank you girls. And one more thing…the two pictures we got of you were wonderful. Now I have baby pictures of all my kits." Akane said, embracing her two daughters.

* * *

As for Hinata…

"I knew you'd be up here Naru-chan." Hinata said when she saw him at the top of the Monument.

"Yeah, this is…hey why are you still wearing those clothes?" Naruto noticed she was still dressed in the same lavender overalls and purple shirt from earlier, and she was even carrying the stuffed Naruto plushy. "That can't be…"

"I went home and had a good long bath. Don't worry, I'm back to normal underneath. I just kept these as a reminder…and as a way to thank you Naru-chan." Hinata said, sitting next to him. "Plus I figured you'd like me like this, since your little girl has grown up now."

"You shouldn't have to thank me Hina-chan. I know if I was in your position, you'd do the same for me." Naruto replied. "It was a little rough at first, especially when I had to change your diaper for the first time."

"Did seeing me naked embarrass you that much?" Hinata purred.

"Are you kidding me? What was I supposed to do? I'm sitting here being told I have to diaper up my fiancée and rub baby oil and talcum powder all over her butt, when I've only gotten as far as second base!" Naruto replied. "I was flipping out the whole time."

"But you did a good job. I also heard from Akane-sama about the first night. She said you were just like Arashi-sama." Hinata said. "Naruto, even though a lot of what happened was really fuzzy, I do know that I was really scared during the whole thing."

"I don't know why. I wasn't going to let anything bad happen to you. That's how I am Hina-chan." Naruto told her as he gave her a small kiss on her head. "But you were so full of energy! You had me running all over the house!"

"So I have a mischievous side. Nothing wrong with that." Hinata smiled at him.

"You stayed in that pantry for three days trying to get a hold of the cinnamon rolls in there! Trying to get that flour out of your hair was a job enough in itself!" Naruto said. "But I will say, I am glad you're back."

"I am too Naru-chan. I missed having you hold me just like this." Hinata replied.

"I can hold you the other ways too. You did like staying cradled in my arms. Oh yeah, I got this for you. Something to remind you of this past week." Naruto said, taking out a small jewelry box. "It's a locket. I figured you'd like the pictures."

She opened up the locket to reveal a picture of her and Naruto laughing, and one of her and Naruto asleep. "I love it Naru-chan," she said as she quickly put on the locket. When she was done, Naruto hoisted her up by her waist and was twirling her in the air.

"Now who's my special princess? Is Hinata my special princess?" Naruto asked.

"Uh-huh! I'm Nawuto's special pwincess!" Hinata said in a baby girl voice.

"That's right!" He turned to yell over the edge of the monument. "You hear that Konoha! Hinata is my special princess!!"

Hinata pulled herself close to Naruto and held him tight. "And you'll always be my special prince. I love you Naru-chan."

"I love you too Hina-chan. You know…I think Oka-san might be able to make that potion again? Wanna take another day off???" asked Naruto with a huge grin on his face.

"Don't press your luck. I like being a teenager better." Hinata replied while they walked down from the monument.

"So you mean to tell me you don't want to have me put baby powder on that cute little bottom of yours again?" Naruto said, getting a blush out of Hinata.

"If you're a VERY good boy…I'll think about it." Hinata said. "But don't get your hopes up. Besides, it would be my turn anyway."

"Oh you don't wanna deal with me as a baby. Oka-san said I was way too much to handle!" Naruto laughed.

"I bet I could handle the challenge any day of the week!" Hinata said when Naruto picked her up into his arms.

"Not after I get some Pineapple Cranberry juice into you. Then you'll be sleeping like a baby." He laughed, knowing he hit a good spot.

Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. "Awight Nawuto. I'ww be a good wittle guwl." The two of them just laughed the rest of the way back home.

* * *

**Now tell me you all didn't enjoy this little sidetrack from the main story. And yes in the future, I may do a little short with Tsunade dealing with the duo of Kasumi and Haku as demonic 3 year olds! As for my next little project, with the holidays coming up, that means another Christmas Special, but this year will be something different. I think everyone will like it too. Also I'm planning the first of my "Bijuu Flashbacks". Time to see just what the Bijuu were as kids! If you think Akane, Mai, and Yugito are crazy now, just wait and see what happens when a 6 year old Yugito torments a 14 year old Mai!!!!**

**Hope you enjoyed this little short. As always Read and Review!  
**


	12. 2008 Holiday Special part 1

Naruto: WAHOO! It's Christmas time again!!!! Time to get loaded on presents!

Kasumi: Geez Naruto, we have to act more mature now. We're older so we can't be little kids anymore.

Naruto: Oh really, so you're not gonna act like one when you get your presents?

Kasumi: Nope. I'm going to open my presents like a diginified lady.

Naruto: Hey, your loss. I mean I did manage to get some info from an Anbu. I hear Otou-san is getting you that stuffed plushy collection you wanted.

Kasumi: HE IS!!! _(Pulls out her stuffed Sasuke Plushy)_ You hear that Sasuke-chan! I get plushies!!!!!!

Naruto: And you said I acted like a little kid?

Kasumi_(pulling her plushy close to her):_ It's not my fault. It's still a side effect from when I was a baby! Now quit picking on me or I'm telling!

Neokenshin: Well you two are in the holiday spirit. Then you'll love this year's special!

Naruto: Ok what is it this time? Transforming us back into elves or making us sing Karaoke again?

Neokenshin: Nope, not this year. Kasumi's the one that will tell you about the special.

Kasumi: I will? But I don't even know what it is.

Neokenshin: Don't worry you'll know soon enough.

Kasumi: Uh ok. I guess. If you say...

Himawari _(Glomping Kasumi from out of nowhere)_: Hi Auntie Sumi! Did ya miss me??

Kasumi: Hi Hima-chan. So I guess we know what it is for the special this year.

Neokenshin: Yep, only this time...it's way more different!

Naruto: So to kick off the holiday, you all know Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, and that all respective characters belong to their creators. Enjoy the special!!!

* * *

2008 Holiday Special: The Origin of Kasumi Part 1

Konoha was bustling this year. The holidays had come quite quickly and the entire village was in decoration. Everyone was getting ready for the most festive time of the year with lights, Christmas trees, and decorations. And for one family, the holidays were about to get even bigger...especially since they were having special guests this year.

"Naruto! Are all the guest rooms ready?" Hinata called from the kitchen.

"Yeah they're all fine! We have more than enough room!" Naruto replied. "Besides I told the trio to stay in fox form so they wouldn't take up too much space."

"Now Naruto, it's the holidays. They get to stay in human form. Besides, their former queen is coming to visit. I think they'd like to look their best you know." said Keisei as she entered the living room. "You already know they aren't any trouble at all."

"You're right mom. Well, guess I better get going. Let's see, we're bringing...wait, how many people am I bringing back this year?" asked Naruto in slight confusion.

"You're bringing the entire Uzumaki family, Sasuke, Mikoto, and Itachi Uchiha, Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji Hyuuga, Ino, Chouji, Sakura, and Tenten." Keisei explained. "Now get going!"

"Ok, ok! I'm going!" Naruto said, preparing to open a dimensional tear. However he got stopped by a certain other kitsune as well.

"Daddy, where you going?" asked little Himawari Uzumaki a.k.a Naruto's Sunflower Princess who was now 4 years old, and still a handful.

"I'm gonna go pick up some very good friends that we haven't seen in a long time." Naruto explained as he picked up his daughter and put her on his shoulders. "You know something, I change that. WE'RE going to pick up some very good friends."

"Okay!" Himawari said.

"Now Naruto, if she's going, make sure you keep a close eye on her." Hinata said, giving him the look of "Don't screw this up."

"Hinata, don't worry. I have a feeling she's going to be a perfect little princess." Naruto replied nonchalantly. "Isn't that right?"

"Uh huh. I'm a good girl!" Himawari said with a smile.

"Hinata don't worry. Besides, I have a feeling the moment they all meet up, Hima-chan won't have a chance to get into anything!" Keisei laughed. "Plus, you should go make sure little Minato is ready to meet everyone."

"He'll be fine mom. I just hope he doesn't go tail crazy like Hima-chan did." Hinata said in concern.

"Naa, he'll be fine." Naruto said as he opened the dimensional tear. "Let's go Hima-chan."

"Yay!" Hima cheered as she and Naruto entered the rip.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Hinata asked after the rip closed. "Why didn't you tell Naruto about the OTHER guests he's bringing back? I know we had more rooms made up."

"I figure I'd let Akane-chan surprise him. Besides, I can't wait to meet her sisters!" Keisei laughed. "That and I wonder how our Tenten's going to react when she sees her other self."

"The holidays do bring out the best in all of us." Hinata sighed as she went back to the kitchen to cook snacks for the arriving guests.

* * *

Konoha....well the OTHER Konoha...

"I knew setting up that warp to take us right to their front door would make it easier." Naruto said as and Himawari walked out of the portal.

"Hey, I smell something daddy." Himawari said as she picked up a different scent. "Smells like a kitty cat!"

"Hmm, well we'll just have to find out what that is." Naruto said as he opened the door. "Now how did my other self do this...oh yeah. Hey everyone I'm home!" Of course when he didn't get an answer that made things a little weirder. "Hmm, no one's home?" That's when he noticed Himawari picking out scents in the air, and she picked up a very familiar one...one that she had grown very fond of even though she was only around 2 years old when she first picked it up.

"Yay!" Hima cheered as she jumped off Naruto and bolted upstairs to the second floor. The scent she picked up happened to be one she absolutely loved. Luckily the room that the scent was in happened to be open.

"Hima-chan, wait a minute! Don't take off...oh never mind." Naruto said, following the young kitsune back upstairs.

Speaking of upstairs, Kasumi was home, completely knocked out. She had just gotten home from a mission and literally wore herself out. However she'd been having some pretty troubled nights as she kept having the same dream over and over. After Akane had given her the pictures of her parents Minato and Kushina, she kept having a strange dream of seeing them again. She had told everyone else, but no one was sure what it could have been. Ino seemed to think it might have been repressed emotions from never knowing them, but not even she could be sure. But for now she was too tired to even dream, so she just slept. Though that feeling of peace was about to be short lived since she was about to get a very unique wakeup call.

As for Himawari...

"Auntie Sumi!!!!!!" Himawari said as she did a flying belly flop on to a sleeping Kasumi, startling her awake.

"Huh, what, who, why in the..." Kasumi said, trying to figure out what in the world just happened. Her vision was still blurry from sleep but as she was focusing, she could feel a death grip hug.

"I missed you Auntie Sumi!!!" Himawari said, tightening her hug.

"Uh, I missed...you too?" Kasumi said, still feeling groggy. When her vision cleared, she had some idea of what was going on, but was still confused. "Hima-chan? How did you get here?"

"I think that would be my doing." Naruto said as he walked into Kasumi's room. "Sorry we woke you up."

"It's ok...I didn't have anything else to do anyway since I got home from a mission yesterday." Kasumi said, as she pulled Himawari off her. "So what brings you two here anyway?"

"Well, first off I have to say, what in the world happened to you?" Naruto asked after taking a look at Kasumi. "You've definitely grown."

"Naruto, I'm 16. What was I supposed to look like?" Kasumi said as she pulled her hair from her face. "So how's Hinata and Keisei-sama?"

"They're doing quite well. Hinata's back home taking care of my son Minato." Naruto replied. "You're gonna love seeing him."

"So, they're coming to visit for Christmas again?" asked Kasumi as she had Himawari snuggle up to her.

"Not exactly. You're coming to spend Christmas with us." Naruto replied.

"Oh, ok." Kasumi said. After about 30 seconds it hit her and made sure she was wide awake. "WE'RE WHAT!!!!!!" Of course that was enough to be heard all over Konoha, Kangaroo's across the planet could hear her too and whimpered in fear.

About two hours later, after Kasumi had time to make herself presentable, most of the Uzumaki clan returned home, obviously wondering what caused her to yell like she did.

"Kasumi, what in the world were you screaming about! I heard you all the way at the Training Center!" Akane asked, hoping to get an answer.

"Well...you see..." Kasumi tried to explain before Himawari stepped from behind her.

"Great auntie 'Kane!!!" Himawari screamed before charging full speed towards the Kyuubi.

"No explanation needed! How is my little kitsune princess!!!" Akane squealed as she started tickling Himawari. "Look at you! You have just gotten so big! And that tail of yours! I know someone's been eating all her vegetables!"

"Uh huh. Grammy says it will make me strong like mommy." Himawari said politely.

"Then that's good. You are so polite, it makes you so much more adorable. Mai-chan, Yugi-chan, get in here!" Akane yelled. "Come meet someone special!"

"What is it Akane?" asked Mai. "Who are you talking to anyway?"

"Yeah Akane-nee-chan, what's the deal?" Yugito added.

"Remember when I told you about the Naruto from the other world?" Akane explained. "Well, meet his daughter, and Seventh Princess of the Kitsune Clan, and your niece, Himawari Uzumaki. Hima-chan, that's your Auntie Mai and Auntie Yugito!"

"Now this is awkward. I come in the house to find out I have a niece from a different dimension." Mai said as Himawari ran up to hug her as friendly as ever.

"Oh and us finding out we were related to the Bijuu wasn't awkward??" Kasumi replied sarcastically.

"Good point." Mai agreed. "Ok so now that we have this cutie, what are we gonna do with her?"

"Oh I should have mentioned this. We're going to Naruto's for the holidays." Akane said. "Naruto dear, you can come out now."

"I wondered when you were going to introduce me Akane-sama." Naruto said.

"Mai, Yugito, this is Naruto...from the other dimension." Akane introduced. "Naruto meet my sisters Mai Housenka, the Shichibi no Houou and Yugito Nii, the Nibi no Nekomata."

"Wow, so the Bijuu are related here?" Naruto said in surprise. "That's new."

"Not really. But you'll learn more when we all get to your house." Akane said with a smile.

"Wait...what are you?" Naruto said, wondering just what was going on.

"Didn't Keisei-chan tell you? My sisters and their kids are coming too." Akane replied, leaving Naruto stunned.

"Okay....yeah. Well, I guess we should get everyone together so we can head out." Naruto said. "I don't wanna keep Himawari out too late."

"Now, now Naruto, I know you've had time to rest, but WE haven't had time to play with this cutie now." Akane said.

"Wait, won't that cause a problem? Too much cuteness could knock everyone out." Yugito explained. "We don't know just what we're dealing with here."

"What do you mean by 'too much'? Just what could be as cute as my little sunflower?" asked Naruto.

"You've never met Riyu-chan then. That girl is the epitome of cute." Kasumi said. "Trust me, she got it from her mother."

"Ok, don't say I didn't warn you!" Yugito said. "Oh Riyu-chan!"

"Yes Oka-san?" Riyu said as she entered the house. Of course when Naruto looked at her, he had to do a double take. Then strangely...he became entranced.

"Naruto, you ok?" Kasumi asked, knowing he was hooked. He just kept looking at Riyu, then at Himawari and started rubbing his eyes. "Naruto??"

"Ok, she's cute, really cute." Naruto said calmly. "But Hima-chan barely edges her out."

"You're saying that because you're her dad!" Kasumi laughed.

"Nothing wrong with that. And you haven't seen Hima with Haru yet." Naruto replied with a straight face. "Just make sure we're careful around everyone else."

"Wow, he really is just like our Naruto." Mai said, really taking note of the differences. "But that's not the point! Akane, Yugito, let the spoiling commence!!!" And with that, Akane, Mai, and Yugito bolted out of the house with Himawari in tow.

"Uh, did I miss something Kasumi-chan?" asked Riyu, since Yugito never really wanted anything.

"Nope. You're fine. Come on, you can go with me to go get everyone else." Kasumi said. "Hey Naruto, no sense in hanging out here."

"When in Konoha..." Naruto said, going along with everything.

* * *

After about an hour for Kasumi, Riyu, and Naruto, they finally managed to round up everyone and fill them all in. Of course it was odd that they were all invited to an alternate dimension for the holidays, but hey it's Christmas. So they all got packed for the trip while Himawari got an executive princess treatment before she got back. Naruto however was adjusting to many new things, especially a nekomata version of Tenten!

"She's...a cat!" Naruto said as he watched Himawari play with Tenten's tail. "But...how!"

"Oh brother! Kasumi, this guy is asking me how I'm a cat, when his own daughter is a kitsune!" Tenten sighed in grief. "You don't get out much, do you?"

"Apparently not! So are we going or what?" Sakura said impatiently. "I wanna see little Haru again!" Everyone else was just as impatient, but somehow had kept an eye on Himawari while she was busy trying to pounce on Tenten's tail.

"I love kitties." Himawari said point blank.

"Yeah, Himawari loves anything that will give her affection right off the bat. Now I have to warn all of you. My Konoha is a lot different than it is here. We don't know where we're gonna end up, so it may be good for all the...well everyone with tails and ears to hide them, just until we get to my house." Naruto said with caution. "The village is still uneasy with mom around, so yeah it's still crazy."

"Fine with us." K. Naruto said, as every single one of them placed a disguise genjutsu on their ears and tails. "So are you gonna stand there or do we have to make you open the warp portal!"

"Yeesh dude! Give me a break! One more thing and this pertains to Sasuke and Itachi. We've been explaining everything since you know...our Itachi was a bad guy. Sasuke's really mellow, but he says it's just going to be weird seeing the person he hated with a passion as a good guy." Naruto said. "Just go a little easy on him, ok."

"Works for me." Itachi replied.

"NOW can we go!" Natsumi furiously said. "For the love of Kami! I wanna go see Hinata and the other kids!!!"

"Uh, it's best not to upset her. She's been getting kinda moody lately." K. Naruto whispered. "Better be nice to her."

"Oh...OH!!!!!!!" Naruto said, immediately realizing what he meant.

"What did you say Naruto?" Natsumi shot a death glare at her counterparts.

"Nothing!!!" Naruto and K. Naruto hastily replied.

"Good!" Natsumi said as she walked through the portal. Everyone else soon followed leaving the two Narutos to enter last.

"Dude, how do you handle that? I mean I know Hinata can be bad sometimes, but man!" Naruto exclaimed. "You gotta have a will of steel."

"You haven't seen what happens when all of them come down with it! I begged Baa-chan to send me on a LONG mission, but she wouldn't!" K. Naruto complained. "I tried to sneak out of the village, but Haku-chan found me. Stupid hunter-nin training."

"She's a hunter-nin?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, second grade too! She's good! I was screwed the moment she set foot out of Konoha!" K. Naruto replied.

"Sucks for you dude." Naruto said as he and his dimensional counterpart entered the portal.

* * *

Upon arriving, everyone could see that the two Konohas were quite similar. However they could already feel the sharp glares of people directed at Naruto, even though he no longer had Keisei sealed inside him. But the glares were few, since a lot of people had come to accept him and his accomplishments as a respected shinobi. Luckily things weren't too bad, since they had arrived at a very good location.

"Ok, so we're at my house?" K. Hinata asked when she saw where they arrived. "Why did we end up here?"

"To be honest, I have no idea. When I leave this world to go to other worlds, I can go directly where I want to end up, but when I come home, I never end up at my front door." Naruto explained. "Whatever. While we're here, we might as well stop in. I'm sure Neji will be glad to see everyone."

**(A/N Ok, with this big of a bunch meeting themselves, you guys know the tradition. All of NK's chars get the 'K' in front of 'em, even if they aren't Kitsune...with the exception of the Original Characters.)**

K. Neji was about to say something when K. Haku shot him a glance, knowing exactly what he was gonna say. "Neji...don't even start!" she said, knowing he was probably going to say something all regal and prestigious.

"What! I wasn't going to say anything!" K. Neji replied, glad that he kept himself from another elbow.

"You better not!" K. Haku said. "Knowing you and your alternate self, you're probably still the same way!"

"I dunno. There was that night at Neji and Tenten's wedding. Boy Neji was a party animal that night!" Naruto laughed, as everyone else was stunned. "From what we heard it got pretty primal in their honeymoon suite too. I heard Neji ended up needing stitches all over after that crazy night!"

K. Neji and K. Tenten just stood there wondering just how insane their counterparts were! "Naruto, is everyone in your world insane?" K. Tenten asked.

"Not really. We just have out of control libido." Naruto said with another laugh, causing everyone else to groan in misery.

"I knew it!!! Ero-sennin has brainwashed everyone here!" Natsumi said. "It's the end of the world as we know it!"

"Now what's that about the end of the world?" asked Neji as he walked out to the patio of the Hyuuga manor. "And Naruto, mind explaining to me who all these people are?"

"Oh hey Neji. Say hi to a ton of friends of mine. Oh and say hi to your counterpart from another dimension." Naruto said as started all the introductions.

After 20 seconds of silence for Neji to process the information he spoke again.

"Pleasure to meet all of you. But I do have a few quick questions. Let us go to the guest hall and get out of this brisk weather." Neji said, nodding to one of the guards to have tea brought to the hall.

"Still as stoic as ever." K. Neji said, taking note that some things never change...namely the guards.

"Uncle Neji, where's Auntie Tenten and the baby?" Himawari asked as the group entered the compound.

"She's putting little Nikkou down to sleep. Our little bundle had a rough day today. She'll be down to see you soon." Neji replied. "As for Hanabi, I'm not sure where she went."

"This is going to be very weird seeing an older version of myself." K. Hanabi thought. "I dunno if I can take it."

The group entered the guest hall and all got comfortable, as to prepare Neji for a lot of explanations. Tenten had come down to join them, so things wouldn't be too difficult to repeat.

"So you are the group from the alternate dimension that Naruto told us about. Interesting." Neji said, sipping his tea. "What I find unique is how you and Tenten aren't a couple, Neji."

"Ah that, well, Tenten and I were more like best friends while we were genin. It was Haku that really enticed me." K. Neji replied.

"That's only because you were just as quiet and stoic as I was back then!" K. Haku said. "But I will say, you do know how to melt an Ice Princess' heart."

"I see. But one more thing, why do you have your hair down Tenten? I always thought you preferred to keep it up during combat." asked Neji. "That isn't like you to have changed like that."

"Well...maybe I should show you why. Actually I think we all need to show you why." K. Tenten told him. "They are friends anyway."

"She does have a point. Alright everyone, drop the genjutsu." Akane ordered, as everyone dispelled their genjutsu in a puff of smoke.

"Genjutsu? But why couldn't my Byakugan see it?" Neji said to himself as the smoke cleared to reveal everyone now in their true forms.

"This is why I have my hair down. If I kept it in buns, then no one could see my ears." K. Tenten explained while she played with her tail. "And yes this is real. I am a nekomata hanyou."

Tenten looked carefully at her hanyou opposite, and couldn't believe it herself! She was staring at a teenage catgirl reflection of her own image. Neji on the other hand took one good look, then turned to his own Tenten, "Tenten dear, have you ever thought about wearing your hair down?"

"Neji Hyuuga, if you are getting ideas of me with cat ears...wait, never mind! I shouldn't have even said anything!" Tenten said as she saw a nice grin on her husband's face.

"I do happen to know a jutsu that will let you have them. It's not too hard. I think Akane-chan taught the Kitsune Disguise Jutsu to Naruto and Hinata." Yugito said, getting a sudden decline from Tenten.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. Boy that was fun! Hey Arashi-sama, got any tips for your 'son' so to speak?" Naruto said proudly.

"My boy, I have much to teach you before I go." Arashi said, patting Naruto on the shoulder while getting a stern look from Akane. "WHAT!! It's just a father/son heart to heart talk???"

"Yeah right. Well to make things to the point Neji, you're basically looking at the Kyuubi, Nibi, and Shichibi all in one room, plus you're seeing all of our kids. Hope that's not too much of a shock." Akane explained.

"Not at all. We see Hima-chan all the time with her ears and tail, and she's just a cutie to have around." Tenten said, while sipping her tea. "Now what am I gonna do with you Neji Hyuuga? I swear you really have been hanging around Naruto way too much!"

"I say the same thing time and time again!" K. Haku added, getting a laugh from Tenten.

"Well we don't want to stay too long, Hinata's home waiting for me, and I'm sure everyone can't wait to see Minato. Make sure to stop by on Christmas Day, ok?" Naruto said, as the group got ready to take their leave.

"Of course. We'll bring the baby by as well. Take care my friend." Neji said with a firm handshake.

"You know, before we go, maybe we should spar. It would be interesting to see the Juuken at its best." K. Neji proposed. "Plus it's always nice to see just how far one's skills have improved."

"Never better said. Even I look forward to a match like that." Neji smiled at the thought of facing himself in combat, someone of the same caliber.

"Give it up! And you can keep dreaming about the cat ears!" Tenten said as everyone else left.

"Oh but I intend to." Neji replied and smirked as he walked off to the dojo. As he walked out of Tenten's hearing range, he said to himself, "Mental note. Must learn jutsu from Yugito-sama before she returns home."

* * *

Next stop would have been the Yamanaka Flower shop, but Naruto could tell his guests looked tired, so they all decided to go to his house instead. Hinata was already busy running around with making sure everything was perfect for the guests. She was lucky that Sakura, Sasuke, and Haru showed up. Of course the big thing was how Sasuke's reaction would be to coming face to face with Itachi. Everyone kept telling him that it wasn't the same person, so there was no need for him to feel angered. Sasuke agreed to give it a try, but he said it would be difficult.

"Mommy!!! We're home! Guess who's with us!!!!!" Himawari screamed as she went inside.

"Well if it isn't my other self, so to speak." Keisei said as she greeted the group. "This time it's our turn. Welcome to our humble home."

"Keisei-chan, we are honored to be in your wonderful home." Akane said with a bow. "But enough of that stuff, because you know that's not our style! Now where's Minato! I wanna see that gorgeous little bundle!!!"

"He's upstairs sleep. He'll be awake in an hour or so." Hinata said. "Why don't we get all of you guys situated and comfortable." She started leading everyone to the guest rooms when she did a quick double take. "Hey wait, when did Tenten let her hair down?"

"Long story. Don't worry, I'll explain it all to you." K. Tenten said to her. "Come on Kyoji-kun, quit dragging around."

"Hinata, are they here yet!" Sakura called out from the parlor.

"Yeah, come on in and meet everyone. And bring Haru-kun too!" Hinata replied.

"Well now, things really do change after two years! You guys look amazing!" Sakura said, entering the main hall. "Come on Haru-kun, come say hi to some old friends."

"Hi everyone." Haru quietly said from behind his mother's leg.

"Haru-kun, come see! Auntie Sumi came!" Himawari said as she dragged Haru from behind Sakura. "See! There's Auntie Sumi, Great Auntie 'Kane, Auntie Haku, Auntie Hinata, Cousin 'Kemi-chan, and Cousin Nabi-chan!"

"Look at him! Isn't he so handsome! He looks just like his dad!" K. Hinata said when she saw K. Sakura kneel down before Haru.

"Hey Haru. Remember me?" K. Sakura asked, getting a solid stare from Haru. All of a sudden he took off behind Sakura's leg. "I guess he doesn't remember me." She was a little dissapointed that he didn't recognize her.

"Give him a little time. It's been so long since he's seen you, and I guess seeing a slightly younger version of his mom is a little freaky." Sakura said as she ruffled Haru's hair chicken shaped hair.

"Well he better not be afraid of me! Where's my absolutely adorable grandson!" Mikoto said, sneaking up behind Haru. She swept him off the ground and started ticking him, easily getting a laugh out of him. "There we go, no more feeling scared."

"Heh, guess that's what a grandmother does for her grandkids. Gotta love that magic they have." said Sasuke as he joined the group. "Good to see you again Mikoto..."

"Sasuke Uchiha if you call me that I swear I will ground you for a month!" Mikoto snapped, easily getting the entire room quiet.

"Uh...sorry...Oka-san????" Sasuke said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Now is that so hard! Now come here and hug your mother." Mikoto said, returning to a motherly attitude. Sasuke knew there was one woman in the world that he could lose a fight against...now there was a second from another dimension he couldn't beat. "Sasuke-kun, Shiori-chan, Itachi-kun, come say hi to everyone."

"Here we go. Gotta remember, he's good. He's not the same Itachi." Sasuke kept thinking to himself.

"I could tell you have doubts." Itachi said, getting a slight nod from Sasuke. "It's ok. It must be very difficult seeing me standing here."

"A little, but I know about you Itachi. In your world, you stopped a coup against Konoha and have been a spy against Akatsuki and Orochimaru. The hardest part was just meeting you, but I assure you...I'll be ok. It's good to see you though...to see the man that I wish my brother was." Sasuke said.

"Well, if we're following Oka-san's rules, then I am the man your brother is." Itachi said, holding out his hand in brotherhood.

"Thank you, my brother. It's good to have you home." Sasuke replied, firmly shaking Itachi's hand, before Itachi pulled him in for a hug.

"Now that's how I like to see my boys. Your father would be so proud." Mikoto said.

"Look are we gonna stand around here, or are we gonna do something!" Natsumi whined. "We're on vacation, so we need to be having fun!"

"Fun??? We could play Brawl? Oh wait you guys don't have Wii's in your dimension. No use in playing complete novices." said Naruto.

"Brawl?? What the heck is that? Something like Jounin Clash: Generation Zero?" asked K. Naruto. He figured his counterpart was talking about a video game, but had no idea since they had been playing the new Play Server 4 that the family got a few months back."

"Dunno what you're talking about. But we can play around with that later. You know...we could go raid Ichiraku's for a while." Naruto said with a nod. "I figure Teuchi could use the business."

"Naruto please! You'll give the poor man a heart attack from all the money he'll get! It's bad enough there's you and your counterpart, but with all the other guys here?" Hinata said, hoping to keep him out of trouble.

"Alright, alright! We could just go out to the dojo and spar for a while. Nothing wrong with some good training." said Naruto, getting an evil grin from his counterpart. "Uh, what's that for dude?"

"You got the best of us last time, but there's some new tricks up our sleeves. Hey Sasuke, think we should take our skills into Overdrive?" K. Naruto said, hoping to get some serious payback.

"Oh yeah! I like how you're thinking! This is gonna be a blast!" K. Sasuke added. "Sorry girls, looks like you're gonna have to join us."

"Do we have to?" Shiori complained. "I mean we're on vacation!"

"Naruto!!! Come on, it was bad enough in the practice sessions! Why do you have to do this now?" whined Natsumi. It was obvious that the last few times the boys had worked on their Overdrive power, it left the girls just as drained.

"Hey Naruto, you guys do have a hot spring here, right?" K. Sasuke asked, getting a nod from Naruto. "Good, then when we're done, make sure that the water is really hot. Natsumi and Shiori are gonna need it."

"Hot spring!" Natsumi suddenly perked up a bit.

"Well at least they're being nice with that." Shiori replied, thinking the hot water would be good.

"Ok, if you boys are gonna do that, do it outside! That much will blow up the dojo and the house!" Akane commanded. "Hinata dear, you might wanna have some healing cream ready for these four."

"Akane-chan, have those two really progressed that far?" Keisei asked, wondering just what the duo had planned.

"Keisei-chan, when those two teamed up with Kasumi and Hinata to face off against Kakashi, they put themselves under the same conditions they were in when they were first genin…and they still beat Kakashi!!" Akane said, getting a shocked reaction from Keisei, Sakura, and Hinata. "You are going to be in for a show!"

"Oh dear!" Keisei said to herself.

* * *

Not even two hours had passed and the ego was already flying! But when you're talking about Naruto and Sasuke, what can you expect!

"Alright, hope you two have been training." K. Naruto said. "You might have gotten the best of us the first time, but this time, it's different."

"Yeah yeah. We'll see." Naruto replied while he tried to get a good look at what he was up against. "And so you know, I won't even use the Master Sword either. But don't waste time. We want you to hit us with the hardest thing you got right off the bat!"

"Ok, but we warned you." K. Sasuke said, smiling at his best friend and brother. "Kasumi-chan, did you bring any capsules?"

"Here you go. Just be careful ok." Kasumi said, giving K. Naruto and K. Sasuke each of the three Kitsune Capsules.

"Oh yeah, time to really unleash!" K. Naruto said, downing the capsules. "Hey one thing, when we get done with this, you two better fuse and throw that attack at us again. We got something you'll love to face off against!"

"These guys must be crazy Naruto! We whooped 'em last time, so what makes them think they can win this time?" Sasuke said, looking unaffected.

"I dunno, but they'll be in casts for the holidays." Naruto said as he saw the duo begin to summon their chakra...and it was a huge amount too! "Whoa, that's a lot of chakra!"

"That's eight tails worth of kitsune chakra! Trust us, we have a ton to use!" K. Naruto said, starting to form a Rasengan. The kicker was when he formed the second Rasengan in his other hand.

"Two Rasengans? Oh please! The Odama Rasengan won't be able to do anything!" Naruto scoffed. "You're going to have to do better than that!"

"Oh…I intend to! And who said anything about the Odama Rasengan?" K. Naruto smiled as the two Rasengans changed to a bright green color, forming two spiraling shuriken. "This time, I don't even need to be in Bankai form for this one!"

"Two Rasen-shurikens! What in the world!" Sasuke said in shock. "Naruto, since when could he…"

"Hey Sasuke, better keep your eye on me! You have your own worries to deal with! Now let's see how you handle the blood of Uchiha! SHINSEI MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!" said K. Sasuke as he took his bloodline to its ultimate level. "You do happen to know this little technique, don't you?"

"Amaterasu…you make me laugh." Sasuke said, revealing his own Mangekyo. "Alright, let's do this!"

While all the ego was flaring around, everyone else was on the sidelines wondering just how much more idiotic those four could get.

"Why do I get the feeling this place is going to become Ground Zero in a few minutes?" Kasumi said as the two continued to charge their jutsu.

"Because this is Naruto and Sasuke we're talking about. It doesn't matter if they're from different dimensions, they're both idiots!" Sakura added. "Besides, it's good they decided to do this now and get it out of their systems."

"Speaking of systems, Kasumi-chan, just what did you give your Naruto and Sasuke anyway?" Keisei asked, wondering what some capsules could do.

"Those were Kitsune Capsules. Over the two years that Hina-chan and I spent training, we studied Kitsune Alchemy. We were able to create three capsules that can enhance a person's chakra in three ways." Kasumi replied.

"The first is to amplify the strength of the chakra, making it nearly 10 times stronger. With that capsule, even a simple D-rank attack jutsu would have the power of an A or even S-rank jutsu. The second capsule works with the body to use the naturally produced waste from cells in order to produce more chakra." K. Hinata explained. "This would essentially give someone infinite chakra for a period of time."

"The third capsule actually enhances a person's chakra control by 10 times. This would push their control to near perfection and would literally turn them into Sakura or Tsunade-sama for a bit." Kasumi continued the explanation. "So pretty much right now, our Naruto and Sasuke are like two hyper powered clones of Tsunade-sama, with infinite chakra, and insanely powerful jutsu, AND a whole lot of Illumina Power to boot!."

"So what you're saying is…" Keisei said in shock of the explanation.

"Your Naruto and Sasuke are in big trouble if they go easy!" K. Haku replied.

* * *

"Alright Naruto, see how you like this!" K. Naruto screamed while charging with Rasengan in hand. "I hope you're ready for Hinata-chan to baby you for a while, because you're gonna need it!"

"The same goes for you!" Naruto roared. "Deal with this! FUUTON: RASENGAN!"

"DUAL RASEN-SHURIKEN!" K. Naruto yelled, as he slammed both of his attacks into Naruto's Rasengan. The two collided, but K. Naruto had the advantage. Forcing everything he had into the jutsu, it exploded into the huge dome of slicing wind, which in turn split into multiple slashing spheres of wind. As for Sasuke and K. Sasuke…

"AMATERASU!" the two Uchiha called out as they released their ultimate bloodline ninjutsu. Two black burning fireballs roared at each other, releasing an insane amount of heat as they collided.

"I told you, you need to do better than that Sas…what the hell!" Sasuke said as he saw his fireball being overtaken by his counterpart. "When did you…"

"This is what I've been doing since we last met! Now for part two! AMATERASU: DRAGON FORM!" K. Sasuke screamed, unleashing another wave of black flame, but in the shape of a dragon, ripping through the previous attack. Sasuke tried his hardest to avoid, but was consumed in the flame.

"Hey Sasuke, you know they're faking it in there. Why do they wait around like that?" asked K. Naruto as he saw his brother rub his eyes.

"Maybe they were slacking off and going easy?" K. Sasuke replied with a shrug. "I dunno. I still feel like they haven't given us their all."

"You do know when we unleash it, we're probably gonna be out cold for a while. Wanna run over and give Hina-chan and Kasumi-chan an early present?" K. Naruto said.

"Sure. The light show should be dying down in a bit so we got time." K. Sasuke replied as he and K. Naruto walked over, kissed their fiancées, and stood by to wait for the other Naruto and Sasuke.

"So why are you two over here again?" asked Kasumi as she fiddled with one of K. Sasuke's tails.

"We figure those two are probably kicking themselves for holding back, so we're letting them have a little space." K. Sasuke said. "Hopefully we didn't overdo it too much."

The wind and fire finally died down, revealing two heavily beaten and worn shinobi. Both couldn't believe just what happened, and knew that they really messed up.

"Sasuke, I think we really might have let our egos get the best of us." Naruto said as he tore some loose strands of cloth from his sleeves. "Maybe we should have gone full power."

"I don't get it! Two years ago, we totally obliterated those guys! We didn't even have to fuse, and we could still toy around with them." Sasuke replied, rubbing some ash from his face. "You don't think family life has made us slow, do you?"

"No way! The thought of losing my family from outside village threats keeps me going everyday. But still, they must have done some very heavy training to get this far. Still, you and I are the best there is, and it's time we show them who runs things around here." Naruto said, feeling a new fire burn inside him.

"Are you two done yet? We want to end this so we can go eat!" K. Naruto yelled. "I'm craving some good ramen, you know!"

"And like we said, make sure the hot spring is really hot for Natsumi and Shiori! We owe it to them!" K. Sasuke added.

"Very well! Sasuke!" Naruto said, sliding into position.

"Right with you!" Sasuke did the same and moved into a mirrored position.

"FU….SION….HA!" the two said, moving in perfect sync to complete the Fusion Dance. In a bright explosion, Naruto and Sasuke were no more, but now stood the fused form known as Saruto.

"You wanted this, well you have it!" Saruto said in a fused voice. "Now what are you going to bring!"

"First thing's first. You guys haven't gotten to see the entire group transform, so we wanna do that first, ok." K. Naruto asked. "That is ok with you, isn't it?"

"Actually, we don't mind. Go ahead." Saruto replied as he took a seat on the grass.

"Ok, who wants to do the call out?" Kasumi asked. "Wait! I know! Hey Hima-chan, come here for a minute."

"What is it Auntie Sumi?" Himawari asked as Kasumi kneeled down to her level.

"I need you to do something for me ok. When I wink at you, I want you to yell 'Illumina Knights, Transform' as loud as you can, ok. Can you do that for me?" Kasumi asked.

"Uh huh! I can do that!" Himawari nodded. "I'll do a really good job!"

"I knew I could count on you Hima-chan!" Kasumi said as she got back to her feet. "Let's line up, shall we?"

"I always love doing this. Seriously Kasumi-chan, we need to make a video or something. I bet you could add a ton of special effects to it too." K. Haku said. "We should look into that when we get back home."

"That's not a bad idea. Hey make sure Sakura-chan and Akemi-chan aren't in the back. They gotta be seen too." Kasumi replied as K. Sakura and Akemi moved in line with the others. "We all set?"

"Ready here nee-chan!" Akemi said.

"We're all good on this end." K. Ino added.

"Then it's all up to one person." Kasumi said as she winked at Himawari. "Do it Hima-chan!"

"Ok! ILLUMINA KNIGHTS, TRANSFORM!!" Himawari yelled the best she could. "Did I do good Auntie Sumi?"

"You bet you did! You heard her team! Go for it!" Kasumi ordered.

"ILLUMINA ARMOR ACTIVATION!" K. Sakura called out.

"LIGHT ARMOR ACTIVATION!" Akemi said while activating her own armor.

"LIGHT/SHADOW/WIND/WATER/FIRE/ICE/LIGHTNING/GRAVITY/EARTH/WOOD PRISM ACTIVATION!" screamed the 10 knights as all of them activated their powers.

"I still say we gotta get something like that." Saruto thought to himself. "It just gets better every time I see it."

"Unbelievable. So this is what they all look like in Illumina Form." Keisei thought to herself. "I must say, they all look very noble."

"These kids. Always wanting to show out." Akane said. "But something doesn't feel right."

"You felt it too nee-chan?" Mai asked. "It seems like something is disrupting the flow of energy of their powers."

"I feel it too. Could it be something serious?" Even Yugito could feel the strange fluctuation as well.

"Maybe it could just be this dimension. But we should be ok. I doubt the kids will need their power after this." Akane said as the battle demonstration continued.

"Ok, since we're in our good clothes now, I say we finish this." K. Naruto said. "Shall we Sasuke?"

"But of course brother." K. Sasuke replied. "You ready over there?"

"You mean ready to kick your butt!" Saruto said with a laugh.

"You know you said that last time, and it didn't look like it was that way." K. Naruto scratched his head. "Maybe you weren't really focused."

"Ok, you want maximum power; I'll show you maximum power! I owned your Bankai forms last time, and I'll do it again this time." Saruto was starting to feel heated.

"That's fine. And yes you did beat our Bankai forms last time, but see we're not going to Bankai." K. Sasuke said, easily sparking some confusion with the alternate dimension group.

"You're not?" Saruto asked, wondering why they wouldn't fight him at their most powerful level.

"They're not?" Hinata, Sakura, and Keisei all asked as well.

"Nope. We're taking this fight to a brand new level." K. Naruto said, drawing out his power.

"This is all brand new, and let's just say…it was enough for Naruto over here to defeat the Yonbi." K. Sasuke added. That definitely confused the heck out of the other bunch!

"He defeated a Bijuu!! By himself!" Keisei was shocked at this news. She couldn't believe that in two years they had progressed this far. "Akane, is he right?"

"He's right. Naruto did take out my little brother by himself. And the fact that he and Sasuke can do this, well…the two could probably take out Ichibi, who's even more powerful than Yonbi." Akane nodded.

"Hey, don't forget me! I can do it too!" K. Tenten whined, feeling a little left out.

"I'm sorry kitten. We didn't mean to forget about you." Yugito said, giving K. Tenten a scratch behind her ears, which caused the neko girl to let out a low purr.

"So can only Naruto, Tenten, and Sasuke go to this new level?" Hinata asked. "Or can everyone else do it?"

"Right now it's just those three, but all of us will be able to soon." K. Haku said. "Just be careful and watch for flying Narutos."

K. Naruto and K. Sasuke had already gone into Bankai while Saruto was back summoning more energy for his attack. He was still wondering just what those two had planned, especially with this new level of power they had.

"Alright Saruto, time for you to see the power that stopped a Bijuu in its tracks!" K. Naruto said as he summoned the last of his power.

"This time, we'll make sure we're the ones that win this match!" K. Sasuke said, reaching his peak as well. "Now you'll see what a fully powered Illumina Knight can do!"

"Bring it!" Saruto said, awaiting the new duo.

"It's brought! WIND OVERDRIVE!" K. Naruto exploded in energy, glowing in a green aura.

"FIRE OVERDRIVE!" K. Sasuke did the same thing, but now was in a red aura while standing on two small puddles of pure magma.

"This is our new level of power, known as the Overdrive Form. In this state our power is a level of complete control. Wind and Fire now bend to our whim." K. Naruto said as he used his wind to move the clouds themselves and shape them into whatever form he wished.

"This is the power we used to defeat a Bijuu, and it is with this power that we plan to destroy Akatsuki and protect our brethren." K. Sasuke said, leaving more magma footprints while he walked around.

"Very well, I look forward to defeating this power and proving I am the better once and for all!" Saruto said as he took to the skies and charged his attack. "I hope you're ready for humiliation. KAO-KEN!!!!"

"I hope you're ready to eat your words!" K. Naruto replied as the winds grew even more violent.

"Take this! BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!" Saruto screamed, unleashing a massive energy wave.

"Feel the raging wind! OMEGA CYCLONE!" With a flick of his wrist, K. Naruto drew in the winds and created his massive cyclone. The winds were so strong that Saruto couldn't pierce it without putting in more power.

"We're not done yet!" K. Sasuke slammed his hands into the ground, and pulled out the molten earth, creating a mini volcano. "Burn in the flames of the Phoenix! PHOENIX MAGMA BAZOOKA!" K. Sasuke shot out a huge magma wave, combining with Naruto's Omega Cyclone to form a pure molten magma twister.

"I don't believe this! How can those two have gotten that much power! The sheer force is unbelievable!" Saruto struggled to push more and more energy into his attack. "I'm not going to let them get the best of me! I WILL WIN!" With his battle cry, he unleashed every ounce of energy in his body, amplifying his attack over 10 times. K. Naruto and K. Sasuke could feel the added energy, and they weren't planning to back down either.

"This match is ours!" K. Naruto screamed as he and K. Sasuke forced their remaining power into the magma cyclone. With all the power colliding, it began to overload and exploded, causing the three duelists to feel a massive backlash effect. It sent K. Naruto and K. Sasuke crashing through the forest, while Saruto landed extremely hard into the ground. The hit was so bad, it caused Saruto to defuse, and even caused Natsumi and Shiori to separate from K. Naruto and K. Sasuke.

* * *

"Holy cow!" Sakura screamed as she ran over to her husband in the crater. "Sasuke, say something!"

"I guess…they weren't…kidding." Sasuke let out a small laugh. "Just be thankful…Naruto…didn't try…to do something…really stupid! I don't…think I've been…hit that hard since…you were pregnant with…Haru."

"You're lucky I don't hit you again! What is it with you two and your egos?" Sakura said. "I swear, it's all battle with you boys."

"Sakura, talking to them about fighting is like talking to a brick wall." Hinata replied as she arrived at the crater. "They were idiots the last time they did this, and they're idiots this time. But maybe this knocked some sense into them."

"Doubt it. Since when have Naruto and Sasuke EVER had common sense when it came to fighting?" Sakura said while she dragged her husband out of the crater. "Well, let's get these yahoos back to the house."

Now with the OTHER Naruto and Sasuke…

"Least they proved how powerful the Overdrive Forms really are." Kasumi said, while she picked up K. Sasuke off the ground. "Hina-chan, do you think we can make a Kitsune Capsule to make these two smarter?"

"Ok, you're asking me this and you're the smart one? I don't think Alchemy affects brain development." K. Hinata laughed while she brushed some debris from K. Naruto's face. "Although I do feel bad for Natsu-chan and Shiori-chan. I bet those two are really hurting right now."

"They'll be ok. Naruto promised them a really good soak in the hot springs," said Itachi while carrying the unconscious Shiori. "But since all this is over, maybe now we can relax."

"Yeah, seeing all of this ego flying around give me a headache." K. Haku rubbed her head in a slight twitch. "And that goes double for you Neji!"

K. Neji took a step back, "Not saying a word."

* * *

While the idiots were out cold, everyone else decided to take some time to enjoy the town with their other halves. The two Choujis were at the Barbeque hut enjoying an endless supply of beef while the two Inos were wrapped up in Shinbou, keeping him fed, happy and smelling clean, considering he has a pooping streak that put Himawari's old record to shame. As for Neji, well K. Neji met back up for a good round of sparring that was a little more refined than the chaos that the Naruto/Sasuke bunch, while K. Haku and Tenten just sighed at how weird the two could be. Akemi, K. Hanabi, K. Tenten, and Riyu just spent the day playing with Himawari, while Kyoji just decided to be a lazy cat.

But one member of this huge troupe was coming to face a very difficult task…Haru Uchiha decided it was time he found out what was going on with the other Sakura. Haru walked up to his other mother slowly trying to figure out why there are two moms. But Sakura beat him to the punch.

"Come here Haru." Sakura said before picking him up and holding him in front of K. Sakura. "Now say hello to the other me. She isn't going to bite."

"H-h-h-hello." Haru said quietly. The little guy was in such confusion, wondering just what he was in for. Apparently his mother said it was ok, but when you're face to face with another person that looks just like your mom…well for a 3 year old, it is kinda scary.

"You know something Haru-kun, someone told me that there's something that helps you feel better when you're not around someone you're familiar with." K. Sakura said as Sakura set Haru down. She kneeled down to his level and could tell he was trembling, so she just held out her hand. "I want you to put your hand in mine, and just trust me ok."

Haru was very hesitant as he thought K. Sakura would do something to hurt him, but Sakura looked down and just nodded. Slowly he set his hand into K. Sakura's when she placed her other hand over his. "Are…are you gonna hurt me?"

"Nope. But I am going to do this," She focused a light blue chakra in her palms, doing something only known to the Haruno Clan. Her own eyes began to glow bright blue, as did Haru's. Within seconds the two were now in a merged mindscape.

"Haruno Persona Bonding…works every time." Sakura said as she watched the duo.

(K. Sakura and Haru's merged mindscape)

Haru stood in a large field, taking notice of the cherry blossom petals flying in the wind. He remembered this place since it was a special place that only he and his mom would go to whenever he was scared. Since he was there, he tried looking for Sakura, but instead had another visitor.

"It's your safe spot isn't it. A place where only you and your mom can come, right?" K. Sakura asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Uh huh. Mommy brings me here whenever I'm really scared. When I'm in here, I know that nothing bad can hurt me." Haru looked up at K. Sakura and could not only see that she wasn't going to harm him, but he could feel it as well.

"You feel it don't you? Only one person gives that aura off." K. Sakura said as she saw Haru begin to smile.

"I do! You're the nice lady I met a long time ago with Mommy! You took care of me just like she did!" Haru was feeling more and more confident with each moment around K. Sakura. To be in his safe haven with her was just like he was there with Sakura. "I remember you now!!"

"So you're not scared of me anymore?" she asked. Haru shook his head no, and ran into her arms willingly.

"You're warm like Mommy! I don't need to be scared!" Haru embraced her with all his might, knowing that he was in good hands. "But if you're not Mommy, who are you?"

"You can call me Auntie Sakura if that's ok with you?" she rustled her hands through his hair, getting another smile out of him.

"Ok Auntie Sakura." Haru tightened his embrace once more."

(End merged mindscape)

"Have a nice trip, you two?" Sakura asked as the other two came back to reality.

"Sure did Mommy! Auntie Sakura was there with me!" Haru said confidently. "She's not scary at all! She's warm just like you!"

"Then that's all that matters." Sakura dropped down to his level and began to tickle him. "And if I know better, Auntie Sakura is gonna help me do this!"

"Got that right! You won't get away from us!" K. Sakura jumped in as well. The two had Haru on the floor in tears from all the tickling they put him through. Haru on the other hand just kept laughing, knowing that K. Sakura was there for him just like his mother.

* * *

A couple of hours later after the idiots finally came to their senses, and after Natsumi and Shiori had a very long soak in the hot springs, everyone was enjoying the party that Keisei and Hinata planned for everyone. Everything was going well until a power surge struck, knocking the power out over the entire Uzumaki household.

"This is perfect! How can the power go out! Hinata, I thought we had that backup generator!" yelled Naruto as he looked for some flashlights.

"We did before you blew it up while trying to fix it with that lightning jutsu last time!" Hinata replied as she found some candles.

"Uh, you know we could just use Neji's Lightning energy and power the house?" K. Naruto suggested. "That shouldn't be too hard, should it?"

"Right...and then when he overloads everything and blows up the house, what will you say to that?" Natsumi retorted. She was still sore from earlier today, and still mad at K. Naruto for putting her through all of that. "Honestly Naruto, do you want to get us blown up AGAIN!"

"Hey why don't we just wait till the lights come back on normally. There's lots to do when the power is out." Kasumi suggested. "I mean I used to come up with things to do with my friends all the time back in my old world."

"You know something, Kasumi? We've known you for a little over 10 years now and you've never told us about your life in your old world." K. Tenten said. "So since we have nothing better to do...spill it!"

"Yeah, I'm your best friend and you've never even told me either!" K. Hinata added, getting agreement from everyone else.

"Oh, I guess it never crossed my mind. But it's all boring. You guys don't wanna sit through all of this." Kasumi said, hoping she wouldn't have to say anything.

"Look Kasumi, we know you were originally from this world, and that Akane-sama sent your parents to that other world before you were born. What we want to know is what happened before you came back home!" Natsumi said. "Tell us about your friends back home too."

"Alright, it's a long story so I guess everyone should get comfortable." Kasumi replied, taking a seat on the couch, with Himawari jumping up in her lap to sit next to her.

"I guess you want to hear my story too, huh?" Kasumi asked Hima.

"Uh –huh." Himawari said while nodding.

Kasumi could tell she was stuck, so she gave in, "I guess I should start at the time I first got my powers. My story starts in a city called Tokyo."

* * *

(Huge Flashback!!!!!)

Another day had gone by as 15 year old Kasumi Mitsumiko left Taiyo High School to head to her part time job at Fusaki Technologies. Ever since she had left the orphanage she lived in, she had lived on her own since she was 13. Her orphanage had gotten her a furnished apartment to live in, and helped her get settled when she stared high school. Even though she had tested at a freshman grade level when she was only 12, she was able to take a special test that would allow her to enter high school with her normal age group. So for the time being, she spent her time hanging around at Fusaki Tech, the place her dad worked before he and her mother were killed. Today however would be a day that would change her life forever.

"Kasumi-chan!! Wait up!!!" yelled a girl in the distance that turned out to be Kasumi's best friend Hikari "Kari" Kamiya.

"Kari-chan, I thought you had club meeting after school today?" asked Kasumi as her friend caught her breath.

"Got cancelled. So where you headed? Wanna go to the arcade for a while? You know they did put that new mix of Dance Dance Revolution in!" Kari said in excitement. "I can't wait to play the new songs!"

"I can't. They need me at FusaTech. They have some new products they want me to help test." Kasumi replied in a down tone.

Kari just stared with her hands on her hips. "Geez Kasumi, all you ever do is school and work! You're 15! You should be out having fun, meeting boys, enjoying life! I mean that's what my mom..." That was when she saw Kasumi's expression go downhill. "Kasumi-chan, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way!"

Kasumi knew Kari was sincere, especially since Kari had a family to go home to, while she spent her nights alone. "It's ok Kari-chan. I'm used to it. Been that way for 15 years."

"Yeah, but at least you have me and the group." Kari tried her best to cheer her friend up. "Hey, after you get done, why don't you come stay over at my house tonight? Since we don't have school tomorrow, I'm sure my mom will be ok with it."

"That works…I guess." Kasumi said with a little doubt. "Does your mom still make those rice balls that I really like?"

"You bet she does. I'll see if she can make some for you. Well I gotta fly! I'll bring the guys over to pick you up later! 5:00 right?" Kari said as she ran towards the subway station.

"Yeah, just come to the front gate. They'll let you in." Kasumi yelled out. "See you later Kari-chan!" She watched as her friend faded in the distance. "At least there are some things that bring a person peace in this world."

Speaking of peace, that was not something often seen. For the past two years, the entire world was in a state of war. A separatist group known as OMEGA (Organization for Malicious Engagement and General Anarchy) had declared war on the entire world, trying to vie for control of the entire planet. The five major countries of the world, Japan, the USA, Great Britain, France, and Russia, known as the Alpha Alliance, were doing their best to stop OMEGA anywhere it showed up, but lately their efforts were declining. It seems OMEGA had gotten control of a new prototype energy source, and was using it to fuel their plans, putting the world in even more danger. Little did Kasumi know, that her involvement with FusaTech would not only cause her and her friends to be involved in the biggest war of all time, but it would completely change her life forever.

As Kasumi got to her workstation, she kept looking at all the accolades and awards that had been awarded to her parents, Minato and Kushina Mitsumiko. She always wondered just what kind of people they were, but all she had to go on were the stories told about them. There were never any pictures archived, so Kasumi never got to see what her parents looked like.

"Ugh, more educational software? I swear I hate doing testing like this. You know, I really think Sho gets a laugh with all of this." Kasumi said to herself as she looked over the files on her workstation. "Guess it's more homework." She put on her lab coat and slowly made her way to the testing lab...for more boring tests.

Two hours later...

"Now why is it we've never come here to visit Kasumi in the first place?" asked Kyosuke Kagami, age 16. "I mean it's really something that she works for the top research country in Japan!"

"Kyo-kun, do you really think she'd want us to come here? They probably have her bored to death in there." replied Megumi Hayashibara, age 14. "For all we know, they're probably doing brain surgery or something on her!"

"Megumi-chan, are you a complete airhead? Why would the company that Kasumi-chan's parents worked for do some weird experiments on her?" Kari asked while she pressed the button on the intercom. "Honestly, the poor girl does what she can to get by. It's hard enough she lives alone."

The others just looked around at the large building, one taking the most notice, namely Hayato Tenken, age 17, and oldest of the group. "Look, we should just assume that all she does here is help in the testing department."

"Yeah right! I still agree with Kyo, I say she's being put through some sort of weird alien testing!" Shinji Kagami, age 16 and Kyosuke's twin brother, said in an eerie voice. "We gotta bust her out of here! That or see if she can hook us up."

"Ok Megumi-chan is paranoid, and you two are idiots." Kari said as the guard opened the gate. "Let's just go pick up Kasumi-chan and go to my place."

The five teens made their way through the halls, following the directions given to them to the testing area, where Kasumi was frustratingly taking another test.

"Hey brain kid! Take a break!" Kari yelled, getting Kasumi's attention.

"Thank Kami for friends!" Kasumi thought to herself as she ran out to meet her group. "You guys are early."

"Yeah, well, we figure you could use the company. So what do they have you doing anyway?" asked Kari as the group looked around.

"She's being mind probed! I knew it!" Shinji yelled when he saw the tests she was taking. "I told you this place is brainwashing her!"

"I wish. It's just more learning software I'm testing. It's supposed to help you focus and stuff like that." Kasumi replied with a sigh. "Basically it's boredom on a computer screen."

"Oh well, why don't you take off early and we'll go grab something to eat?" Megumi smiled cheerfully. Besides, I got the ok to stay at Kari's tonight so we can have a sleepover!"

Well, we're really not getting anywhere with this testing. I'll see if Prof. Yamamoto will let me go early." she replied as she took off her coat. "His office is this way."

"Lead the way Kasumi." Hayato nodded in agreement.

Thing were going fine as they all headed for Professor Jushiro Yamamoto's office. He was the head professor and the one that worked closely with Kasumi's parents until their death. He was also the one that got Kasumi the part time job at FusaTech. Even though she had known him for only two years, Kasumi looked up to Prof. Yamamoto as a father figure, since he had no children of his own.

"Prof. Yama, can I come in?" she asked as she opened the door to his office.

"Ah Kasumi, I thought you'd still be in the testing lab right now." Prof. Yamamoto said with inquiry. "Was there a problem?"

"Uh, not really. My friends just showed up early, and they wanted to know if I could leave early today. I mean I can come in and stay late tomorrow to make up the extra work!" Kasumi pleaded.

"Kasumi, now you know how I feel about you not keeping up with your work." said the professor while he removed his glasses. "I'm afraid if you leave I'll just have to give you a more difficult task later."

"Hey now, give her a break! She's only trying to have fun sometime! All you old guys know is work, work, work!" Kari blurted out before everyone held her back, trying to get her to shut up.

"So that's the infamous Kari Kamiya I've heard about?" Prof. Yamamoto walked over to the group for introductions. "Kasumi's told me a lot about you. And if I'm correct, the other girl is Megumi Hayashibara, the taller boy is Hayato Tenken, and the twins are Shinji and Kyosuke Kagami."

"Wow, he's good for someone that's doing probing research on you Kasumi." Kyosuke said, causing Kasumi to feel a little embarrassment.

"Probing research? I didn't know testing some learning software was probing research." The professor let out a chuckle as he went back to his desk. "It's fine with me if you want to leave early today Kasumi. I can tell you haven't been into your work much lately. Go on and have a good time."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, if that's ok." Kasumi replied, happy to know she could leave.

"Take care..." Prof. Yamamoto was about to go back to his paperwork, when they heard a huge explosion outside the building. All of them rushed to the window to take a look and see what was going on. "This just had to happen today of all days!"

"Professor, what's going on? What's that large pod outside?" Megumi got a good look and saw a large drop pod outside.

"That belongs to OMEGA. Chances are it contains a platoon of their enhanced genetic soldiers. Why would they want..." Prof. Yamamoto asked himself, when he realized exactly what they would want! "The Legacy!"

"What Legacy? Seriously, what's going on here?" Kasumi was even more questionable as to what was going on.

"There is no time. I need you six to come with me." Prof. Yamamoto went over to his desk and pressed a hidden button underneath. The bookshelf in his desk slid back to reveal a secret elevator. "We have no time. We need to get you six out there ready to fight."

"Wait a minute, hold on! We can't go out and fight OMEGA!" Kari exclaimed in a state of fear. "We're just in high school! We'd be killed!"

"Not if you have our equipment. Now come on!" The professor herded the teens into the elevator, and took his ID card and swiped it, revealing a thumb pad. After pressing it and entering a sequence of buttons on the elevator, the group started to descend. What confused them was that the lights only showed the basement as the bottom floor, but when they passed that and kept going, it got more suspicious.

"Quickly, follow me." Prof. Yamamoto led them down a hidden corridor to what looked to be an underground command center.

"Holy cow! I knew this was some kind of conspiracy! This is like that place in America, Area 51!" Kyosuke was excited to say the least.

"I bet they have aliens here too. They gotta!" Shinji agreed while he tried to check out the area.

"Professor, what's going on? What are we doing here?" asked Kasumi.

"I had hoped to never reveal this to you, but we've been keeping you here for a reason Kasumi. You see we've been monitoring you to see if you were capable of leading your team." Prof. Yamamoto explained as he led the group into another lab. "The real reason you were given the job here was in the event that we could deploy your team against OMEGA, should the need arise."

"I...don't understand what you're saying? Who's this team I'm supposed to be leading?" Kasumi was even more confused.

"Look behind you." Prof. Yamamoto said as she only saw her five friends. "This is your new team. Actually they're your team for a reason. Each one of your friends possesses the attribute needed to support you."

"So we're some kind of team that is supposed to stop the most notorious terrorist organization in the world?" Kari frantically said. "Dude, you're crazy!"

"Tell me that after you start throwing tornados, and then we'll see who's crazy." Dr. Yamamoto said as he took out a large briefcase. "But what I have in here is what you need to begin this mission. You see, this was all started 15 years ago when Kasumi's father, Minato Mitsumiko was researching these." He opened the briefcase to reveal six gemstones, along with what looked to be...

"Holy crap we're friggin Super Sentai!!!" Shinji said in excitement. "This is unreal! I cannot believe we are Sentai!!"

"Shinji, you're not Super Sentai. That's just a TV show. This is real." said the professor. "Now as I was saying, Minato had discovered that these gemstones contained a unique element of nature, namely the prime elements of Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, and the elements of Light and Shadow. He planned to use these gems to help bring the world into a new golden age in what is called The Illumina Legacy. Unfortunately, he was killed before his dream could come to fruition."

"So what's that got to do with us?" asked Megumi. "Besides, how can you be sure we're gonna go through with this?"

"That choice is yours. But to answer your other question, the reason why you were chosen is because we noticed each of you had a certain affinity to the gemstones. We've studied each of you, and have determined that you are the only thing that can stop OMEGA." Prof. Yamamoto explained as he started to hand out the transformers. "Shinji, we determined you have a rock hard spirit...and a rock hard head to match. This is why the Earth Gem has chosen you."

"Sweet!!! I bet I get to pound boulders and have rock armor and stuff!" Shinji said in excitement.

"Kyosuke, your will burns hotter than the flames of the sun. This is why you are chosen to wield the Fire Gem." explained the Professor as he continued to hand out the transformers. "Megumi, you were shown to be as peaceful and as graceful as a stream, yet you could be as fierce as a raging tsunami. This is why you are the wielder of the Gem of Water."

"Dude, I am so gonna light up the barbeque! Wonder if this new power is good for shrimp kebabs!" Kyosuke laughed as he put his transformers on. Megumi just looked over at him and confirmed that he, along with his brother, were complete idiots.

"Megumi-chan, I know exactly what you're thinking, and yes they are idiots." Kari said as she got her transformer. "So, when you said I'd be throwing tornadoes, I take it my power is Wind?"

"Precisely Kari. Your spirit is one with the ever changing winds. To move carefree, yet with much power," replied the professor. "As for the final elements. Hayato, you shall possess the element of Shadow, and Kasumi shall wield Light. As two opposing elements, you are like yin and yang, bringing balance and harmony to the team."

"I still think this is absolutely crazy! But if it's what my father wanted, well I guess I can't argue." Kasumi looked around and could see everyone was a little uneasy, especially knowing they were all about to go out and take on OMEGA. "What's your idea on this Hayato-kun?"

"I believe we were given a gift. It is our destiny to protect this world, and we now have the ability to do so. All of us believe in you Kasumi, and we know you will do wonderful." Hayato said with trust. "Professor, what is our next step."

"If you notice, your transformers have two matching poles. In order to activate your power, you must say your element, followed by 'Illumina Activation', and your transformation will be complete." Prof. Yamamoto explained while he was entering commands on a console. "Now get in the elevator, and get out there!"

"But what do we do then?" asked Kasumi while she and the others entered the elevator. "They're armed super soldiers!"

Prof. Yamamoto smiled with confidence. "That may be true, but they've yet to face the power of the Illumina Knights."

The elevator rose to the surface where the six teens stood face to face with an entire platoon of OMEGA soldiers. It was now time for the world to witness the one thing that would bring an end to the war once and for all.

"So Kasumi-chan, any idea what the heck we're supposed to do?" Kari said nervously. "I mean we're just a bunch of high school kids against the most dangerous terrorist organization in the world!"

"Uh, well…hey Shinji, you got any ideas?" Kasumi herself was just as nervous, especially since she had been instated as team leader. "You're the one that said we're like Super Sentai, so what do we do?"

"Rookies! Isn't it obvious? First we gotta stare down the enemy, then tell them they have no chance to win. Then we transform, kick their butts and go home." Shinji replied with a nod. "Then next episode we do it all again!"

Everyone looked at Shinji like he was nuts, except for Kyosuke who was in full agreement with his brother. "Bro, that is so sweet! Those guys are completely screwed!"

"Ok save the small talk! Let's just get this over with so I can go to Kari's house for some of her mom's rice balls!" Megumi told the boys.

"Guess I'll start. Here goes something…LIGHT ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Kasumi led off.

"SHADOW ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Hayato followed next.

EARTH/WIND/FIRE/WATER ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Shinji, Kari, Kyosuke, and Megumi all said as well, activating their powers for the first time.

"Ok, all the negativity aside, I gotta say, I am absolutely CUTE!!!!!" Megumi squealed in her new outfit. "Kari-chan, you and Kasumi-chan are the same way!"

"Enough about the looks! I'm ready to open up the grill!" Kyosuke said in excitement.

"What did we get ourselves into!" Kasumi said to herself as the six teens entered battle for the first time.

(End Flashback)

* * *

"You know, Megumi sounds just like the kind of person Ino is." Tenten said with a laugh.

"Hey! I did not act like that! Well at least not in front of everyone else. I waited until I got back home to scream in joy." K. Ino retaliated to save face. Needless to say everyone was laughing at her about it.

"Well did you win that fight?" asked K. Naruto. "I mean to go up against a ton of super soldiers?"

"Naruto-kun, if she and her friends lost, do you really think she'd be sitting here telling us about it!" Natsumi slapped him in the head, hoping to knock some sense into K. Naruto, but it was a lost cause.

"Haha, she totally slapped you man!" Naruto laughed before Natsumi got him as well.

"And you're just as bad as he is!! Honestly I'm embarrassed sometimes to know that I'm technically you two." Natsumi sighed in grief. "Oh hey, what's that scent? There's more kitsune here?"

"Karin-chan and the trio probably just got here." Keisei said. "Karin-chan, we're in the living room."

"Hey what happened to the lights? Did Naruto blow a fuse or something again?" Karin said while she dragged in some bags. Of course after seeing everyone she suddenly did a double take and dropped everything. "K-k-k-kyuubi-kouhi!" She immediately bowed in respect of her queen, though her sudden stop caused a little bit of a pile up.

"Yeesh Karin, move your tails! This stuff is heavy!" Kimiko whined as she bumped in to Karin. "Why'd you stop all of a…sudden?"

"To think, this is who I entrusted the training of the Seventh Princess to." Akane said in false disappointment. "I expected more out of you two. Now Kimiko, where are your brothers?"

"Hey Naruto, you said to get double the instant stuff, right?" said Kohaku as he and Kitoichi followed inside. This caused Hinata to shoot Naruto a sharp look while he tried to cover his tracks. "Honestly, I don't see how you can eat all this stuff." When he entered the living room, everyone just stopped and stared. "Ok why is Karin and Kimiko on the floor and why do I smell the scents of like 10 kitsune in here?"

"Kohaku, you idiot! It's the royal family! They're here!" Kimiko tried to flag him down but with it being dark, even with their advanced vision, Kohaku wasn't the sharpest when it came to focusing.

"Royal…family?!?!" Kohaku's eyes grew wide as he saw all the kitsune staring at him with grins on their faces.

"This guy is supposed to be teaching our baby sister Kitsune Taijutsu? He's a seven-tail and I could probably kick his butt!" Akemi huffed out. "Disgraceful I tell you."

"Now where's Kitoichi. I know he's around here somewhere." Akane said, sniffing the air for his scent. "So he's hiding huh? Well not for long!" Placing her hand on the ground she summoned the worrisome kitsune to her presence. "Kitoichi, did you really think you could hide from me?"

"I…I…I…forgive me Kyuubi-kouhi! I overheard you speak to Kimiko before I came in and when you said you were disappointed in us, I ran and hid!" Kitoichi dropped to his knees, pleading for forgiveness. "Do not be upset with us!"

Akane looked down at the four kitsune with a stern gaze, "Works every single time."

"Akane-chan, do you have to be so mischievous?" asked Mai. "You had the four of them scared out of their wits!"

"I know that. Besides, when you're the queen, you get to have fun whenever you want." Akane said as she helped Karin and Kimiko off the floor. "Now let's get all these groceries put up and then Kasumi-chan can continue her story."

"Sure thing Kyuubi-kouhi!" Kimiko replied as she quickly got her bags.

"Ok before we continue, there's no need to address me so formally. I am your former queen." Akane said in a friendly tone.

"But you were our first queen, and we will never forget it," said Karin. "We'll never see you as any other person."

"Oh alright, I always did have some of the most stubborn kits in the world." Akane said.

"Speaking of stubborn, I think a certain stubborn blonde has some explaining to do about the ramen?" Hinata said with a stern voice. "You know I try to make a nice dinner every night."

"Well yeah, you do sweetheart. But can't a guy have a small snack every now and then?" Naruto protested in his defense, but Hinata wasn't buying it.

"Naruto, 10 bags of Instant Ramen is NOT a small snack." Hinata sighed as she went upstairs.

"I meant individually!!! Come on, even you enjoy the Shrimp Ramen I get, and there is a big chunk of Shrimp here!!" Naruto said covering his behind.

"Whatever, I'm going to get Minato. He's probably awake and hungry by now," she replied from the top of the stairs.

"Kohaku, take all the ramen and seal it in this scroll. I'll make sure you get extra helpings of teriyaki next time Hinata cooks it." Naruto quickly gave the kitsune a scroll. "Just don't let her see you seal it."

"Not a problem man." Kohaku said before rubbing his palms. "Oh yeah, extra teriyaki!"

"Why is it that boys always think with their stomachs?" Sakura asked, pondering the eternal question.

"I dunno, but it does explain why they're all empty headed." K. Haku answered.

"HEY!" all the guys in the room said in rebuttal. "We do NOT think with our stomachs!"

"Except for Chouji." Shikamaru threw in that last little comment, but neither of the Choujis said anything. They just kept munching while Hinata came down with the newest addition to the family.

"Well you wanted to see him, so here he is. He looks just like his dad in almost every way." Hinata said, carrying in her soon to be 1 year old and handed him to K. Hinata.

Minato opened his eyes and saw his alternative dimensional mother and reached up to her.

"Wow…he's so small. He's about as big as Himawari was when we met her." K. Hinata shifted her hold on Minato and nestled him onto her bosom, which was quite comfortable for Minato.

"Aaahh." Minato sighed in contentment, while K. Hinata blushed a little.

"It's like looking into the future." K. Hinata said while looking at Minato, who had a fuzzy outline from K. Hinata's POV.

"He's gonna be strong when he's older." Akane said. "Naruto was adorable when he was that age and he's deadly now."

"Heh, that's my boy. You better be careful Sasuke, he may give Haru a run for his money." Naruto said quite confident with his statement.

"Yeah right. Haru's already shown hints of Sakura's control. Just a few days ago, we were playing around and he actually hit me hard enough to leave a bruise on my arm!" Sasuke replied.

"The little guy is getting that strong?! And if he has his mother's temper, well…I feel bad for his enemies." Naruto laughed until he felt two fists in his face.

"WE DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER!!!!" yelled the Sakuras as they let Naruto have it. Haru just sat on Mikoto's lap, staring in awe.

"Always remember Haru-kun, never upset your mother or Auntie Sakura." Mikoto said. Haru's eyes went wide as he just silently nodded.

* * *

**And thus we bring in the holidays with a twist! I had actually gotten some reviews and PMs about a prequel to Kasumi arriving in Konoha. Well I decided, why not make that a christmas present for all my readers. Also, with it being christmas, I had to kick off the first crossover of "The Bijuu Wars" so, me and RasenganFin got together again. But this time, we did something different. Since his bunch came to my world the last two times, this time...my bunch is crashing the party in his world! That's right Team Illumina is gonna turn his world upside down! And his Naruto and Sasuke better be careful. They don't know just what kind of chaos is gonna happen! So let Crossover Chaos 3 begin!!!!!  
**

**K. Naruto: Whew, got to sneak in a word here. But yeah this year's crossover is gonna be a lot of fun. This time me and Sasuke are gonna finally outdo our counterparts, and it's gonna be big too! So stay tuned for part 2 and hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday season!  
**


	13. 2008 Holiday Special part 2

Neokenshin: Ok this one was a big one for the holidays, but hey gotta throw in a good Christmas Present for the readers!

RasenganFin: Especially since my group gets to show just how cool they are again.

Neokenshin: You haven't seen what happens early in this chapter, have you?

RasenganFin: What are you...(Takes the script and reads through, then has his own eyes go as wide as dinnerplates.) No way, uh uh, this ain't happening!

Neokenshin plus the entire cast of the Bijuu Wars: Oh it's definitely happening!

K. Naruto: This time...we're gonna make 'em say it!

RasenganFin: But...but...but...

Neokenshin: Hey at least you did come up with the battle scene in the end, so we let you have a _little_ bit of something impressive.

RasenganFin: I...but they...oh alright!

Neokenshin: Merry Christmas dude! And as everyone knows neither RasenganFin nor Neokenshin own Naruto, but each owns their respective characters and ideas.

* * *

2008 Holiday Special: The Origin of Kasumi: Part 2

To recap, Team Illumina had traveled to the alternate dimension where Naruto, his wife Hinata, his two kids Himawari and Minato, and his mother Keisei lived. After an insane battle demo that had Naruto and Sasuke thinking that they should never underestimate an opponent, ever…the group went back in to enjoy a nice holiday party. However, the power went out and that left the bunch bored with nothing to do. So Kasumi finally gave in and started telling the story of how she first got her Illumina Power and how her life was before she came to Konoha. While she was telling the story, Haku and Mika arrived to meet the group, and was quite surprised to see everyone here for the holidays. After catching her up, Kasumi told more of her story and was about to get into another part when Sakura noticed something extremely strange…

"Ok this has really been bothering me…but why is Haku sucking her thumb?" asked Sakura when she saw K. Haku slurping away. The moment she asked that question, a red flag shot up.

"Thumb, I wasn't sucking my thumb." K. Haku quickly pulled her thumb out of her mouth and hid her hands behind her back. "I just had my chin resting on my hands while I was listening to Kasumi-chan."

"No you weren't! I clearly saw it! You were sucking on your thumb!" Sakura said, getting a groan out of five of the girls, while the rest of the group had a huge grin on their face.

"Thanks a lot Haku-chan! You just had to let this get out!" K. Sakura groaned, knowing full well just what was going to happen.

"Kasumi-chan, do you mind if we tell our friends a little side story before we get back into your story?" asked Akane as she pulled out a large photo album. "I think they all should hear this one."

"Oh come on Akane-sama! Do you have to do that! I mean it was bad enough when Sasuke…" K. Sakura started babbling, but K. Sasuke easily got her quiet by putting a pacifier in her mouth. That really caused some heads to roll.

"Ino, did I ever thank you for telling me how to get her to calm down?" he asked. K. Ino just looked over and started laughing her head off.

"Time for embarrassment city." Kasumi said, taking out her stuffed Sasuke plushy. "At least I have Sasuke-chan to keep me safe."

"Guys, what in the world is going on?" Naruto asked, very confused at what happened.

"Take a look at this album and you'll see." Akane said, opening it up to show off all the pictures. Everyone started looking when Sakura had the first reaction.

"Is that Sasuke…and ME?????" she was fairly surprised when she saw the picture of K. Sasuke changing a baby K. Sakura.

Sasuke took a look at the picture and agreed, "Yep, those cheeks are yours dear. Still as cute as ever I might add."

"How did that happen to you guys?" Haku was laughing when she saw the pictures of her counterpart and K. Neji.

"About a month ago, Kasumi, Haku, Sakura, Tenten, and I were working on a Kitsune Rejuvenation Potion for Tsunade-sama." K. Hinata explained. "Everything was going fine, but we forgot to put a sealing reagent into the formula."

"We thought that the potion wasn't working right, so we added our own chakra to give it a jumpstart. Unfortunately that made it blow up." K. Haku continued the explanation. "The five of us got doused with the stuff and next thing we know…we're in diapers."

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Chouji, and Shikamaru just looked at each other for a bit, then started busting out laughing.

"Dude, you had to change diapers for a week!! That is hilarious!" Naruto was cracking up at the whole thing. "Hey was it as bad as the time you guys ended up having to change Hima-chan and started screaming for your lives?"

"It was NOT that bad. Hina-chan was a good little girl, weren't you?" K. Naruto asked of his fiancée.

K. Hinata nodded responsively, "Uh-huh. I was Nawuto's special wittle pwincess!" She soon realized just how she said it, and smacked herself in the head. That immediately caused her older self to start laughing as well.

"I wouldn't laugh too much Hinata-chan, especially once Naruto knows just what can put you to sleep in an instant." K. Naruto said with a smirk, causing Hinata to have a second thought, while Naruto was ready to get the info in a heartbeat.

"Dude are you serious! There is one thing that can do that!" Naruto was surprised since he thought all she needed was her husband to do that.

"Yeah, it's Pi….." K. Naruto began, but Hinata instantly put her hand over his mouth and whispered something in his ear.

"If it's what I think it is, for the love of Kami do not tell him!" she was hoping he'd keep quiet, and luckily for her…he did.

"Sakura, as for what you're seeing, after the girls returned back to normal, they suffered a few side effects from the potion. Hinata still does her 'little girl' voice around Naruto, and apparently from what Hiashi told me, she'll leave the kitchen a mess just to get a hold of some cinnamon buns, then she plays the innocent girl bit to get out of trouble. Kasumi will occasionally be very picky at dinner, and uses her Sasuke plushy when she wants to feel protected." Akane began to explain.

"And don't forget the occasional mega burp that's louder than Chouji on a good day." K. Sasuke added, getting a heavy blush from Kasumi.

"Sasuke-chan!!!!" she pulled her plushy closer to her to try and protect herself from more embarrassment.

Akane continued with her explanation, "Haku will sometimes suck her thumb, and there have been nights when she does sleep with a security blanket. Sakura has had one or two eating binges, and if she starts getting frantic, you can calm her down with a pacifier, and Tenten…"

"Neko-chan has never been a problem, since all you have to do is pull out this catnip mouse, and she's perfectly tame." Kyoji said while K. Tenten was batting a catnip mouse.

"Akane-chan, this is unbelievable! So the boys ended up playing 'dad' for a week and you got to enjoy grandkids?" Keisei asked while she looked at more pictures.

"Honestly it was one of the best weeks we ever had." Akane replied. "You know…maybe Naruto and Sasuke should see what our boys went through."

"But we already have kids Akane-sama. I think we could handle that kind of a situation." Sasuke answered, with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"That may be true, but you two have never dealt with a hyper Hinata and Sakura, unlike our two." Akane held up a small vial containing a green liquid. "Our boys know just what those two can get into, and if I'm right, Hinata would have you running all over Konoha like a madman Naruto."

"No way! She actually brought the stuff!" K. Naruto said in excitement. "Oh man, you guys are in for a load!"

Sakura and Hinata just looked at each other, wondering just what was in store for them. "You're really not planning on using that potion on us…are you???" asked Sakura.

"I wouldn't THINK of something like that." Akane said sarcastically as she secretly handed the vial to Keisei.

"Yeah, she wouldn't but there's nothing that's stopping Keisei-sama!" K. Sasuke secretly whispered to K. Naruto.

"I still say Hinata wouldn't be a problem at all. If she's anything like K. Hinata, she'll be a perfect little princess." Naruto said confidently.

"Sakura would be the same way. We could handle that job easily." Sasuke boasted. "We're two of the best dads in the universe."

K. Naruto and K. Sasuke figured they'd take the duo up on their challenge. Pouring two cups of tea, K. Naruto asked for the vial of the potion. "Oka-san, how much of the potion do you add for just 1-2 hours of the effect?" K. Naruto asked as he got a hold of the vial.

"Just one drop. That would have Hinata and Sakura as 3 year olds for that long. Just enough time to see what Naruto and Sasuke could do." Akane instructed. "Any more and the girls would either be younger, or would stay at a reduced age for a longer period of time."

"Alright. Well boys, if you're that good, put up, or shut up!" K. Naruto added one drop of the Rejuvenation potion to the two cups of tea, then pushed them in front of Hinata and Sakura. The four stared at the cups, nervously wondering just what was about to go on, when Naruto had a light bulb click in his head.

"Wait a minute! These two would be a piece of cake to handle! Hinata was a quiet type when she was little, and Sakura was a shy little wallflower!" Naruto suddenly remembered how things used to be. "We'd be able to handle this no problem at all!"

"Naruto, I hate to say this...but you're completely wrong. See the potion the girls were exposed to didn't have a sealing reagent, that's why it caused an unstable effect on them, regressing them not only physically, but mentally too. So they did act like they were when they were infants the first time." Akane said, getting a grim look from Naruto and Sasuke. "Since I've added the sealing reagent, the full mental effect is nullified. The girls would act the age that they were regressed to, but mentally they would retain everything they know now, and could unconsciously bring forth traits of it."

"That means if we expose Hinata to cinnamon rolls, and you kept them from her...oh you'd feel the fury of a 3 year old with the chance to bust out some Jounin level skills and some Juuken style wrath!" K. Naruto said, causing Naruto's look to slowly change.

"And Sakura...oh if you though that little punch Naruto got earlier was bad, just think of what would happen if she had a temper tantrum with her super strength!" K. Sasuke added in. Naruto and Sasuke's overconfidence suddenly dropped, especially when they saw two evil smiles coming from their wives.

"You know Hinata...I think it would be fun to torment the boys for a little bit." Sakura was slowly reaching for one of the teacups. "Maybe this will get them to cool their egos for a bit."

"True, and I still need to figure out something about punishing Naruto for that extra instant ramen I said NOT to get." Hinata was doing the same while Naruto and Sasuke were getting nervous.

"Now Hinata, you wouldn't want to do something rash. I mean what about Hima-chan? How would she react to seeing her mother younger than her?" Naruto asked, hoping to stop his wife.

"Naruto's right Sakura. What about Haru? It could really shock him you know!" Sasuke could feel the tension building.

"Hima-chan, what would you say if you got to have Mommy as one of your friends for an hour or so and you got to drive Daddy crazy?" Hinata asked, getting a big grin out of Himawari. "And what if she had ears and tails like you too!"

"Really Mommy! That would be a lot of fun! We can play with Cousin 'Kemi-chan and Kitty Cousin Riyu too!" Himawari cheered, happy to know she might have another friend.

"And Haru, ever wanted to see what Mommy would look like if she was your age? We can make Daddy play with both of us too! And I'm sure Grammy Mikoto would have something special for us too." Sakura said, causing Haru to start getting curious.

"Haru-kun, won't that be fun! Our mommies are gonna be just like us for a little while!" Himawari was getting ecstatic. The fact that Hinata gave her full permission to drive Naruto crazy was the start, but now her mom would be helping her as well? How much more fun could you give a four year old, with two tails to boot!!!!

Naruto was feeling more tension by the minute! He didn't want to admit it, but sometimes Himawari could be a handful, but to have Hinata added to the mix, especially when he didn't know just what she could be capable of? "Hinata, seriously, do you really want to do this? I mean it's ok, I can lay off ramen for a day. Just don't do this to me, please!!"

Hinata couldn't believe this. A day, one freaking day? He actually had the nerve to say he'd stop eating ramen for one day, just so he didn't have to go through another challenge that he actually feared he might lose. Well, this time, Naruto Uzumaki was going to take that challenge, or eat his words trying! She flashed a glance at Sakura and knew exactly what needed to be done. "One day huh? You know something..." she said slowly.

"What...what is it?" Naruto nervously asked.

"One day's not good enough!" Hinata rapidly flashed through some familiar hand seals before touching her own forehead and Sakura's head as well. "KITSUNE DISGUISE JUTSU!" Instantly she and Sakura now had a set of ears and a tail each. Almost faster than Naruto and Sasuke could blink, the two grabbed the cups of tea with the potion and downed them instantly.

"NO!!!!!!" screamed Naruto and Sasuke, as they watched one of the most shocking things in their married lives.

"Let the challenge begin!" K. Naruto said while K. Sasuke was on the floor cracking up laughing.

The moment Sakura and Hinata finished the potion their transformation was instant. POOF The next thing everyone knew, the two ladies of the Uzumaki and Uchiha families were now....

"KAWAII!!!!!!" screamed every single girl in the room when they saw the now 3 year old Hinata and Sakura.

"So Naruto...now who's cuter? Hinata or Himawari?" Kasumi asked as Naruto tried his hardest to pull his jaw off the floor.

Himawari walked over to her mother, who was now a year younger than she was. "Mommy??" she asked, staring deep into Hinata's pale eyes.

"Mommy? I don't see a mommy. My name's Hinata. What's yours?" asked the new chibi Hinata.

"I'm Hima. You wanna be friends?" asked the sunflower princess.

"Uh-huh." Hinata nodded her head in agreement, getting a smile out of Himawari. "Hey you got tails!"

"Yup. I'm a kitsune. Grammy told me that I'm part fox." Himawari replied. "You got one too!"

"So…I'm a kitsune too?" Hinata said curiously.

"You sure are. And you know something, I hear someone has cinnamon buns for you." K. Naruto whispered in her ear, causing her to jump.

"Cinnabuns!!! YAY!!" Hinata cheered in excitement. To hear someone had her favorite food of all time had her excited.

"Yep, and he has them for you too!" K. Naruto pointed to his counterpart, causing Naruto to slightly freeze. The look in his eyes said 'That's right. Time to see just what you can do.'

"And Hima-chan, he also has pineapple for you too!" K. Sasuke whispered to the sunflower princess. Oh when she heard that magic word, Naruto knew he was in BIG trouble.

"I hate you guys." Naruto said before he got tackled by both Hinata and Himawari.

"Come on daddy! Me and Hinata want pineapple and cinnamon buns!" Himawari said as she pounced up and down.

"Cinnabuns, cinnabuns!" Hinata cheered constantly.

Naruto slowly got himself to his feet, "Alright you two, come on. I'll get you something in the kitchen." He led the two girls to the kitchen in the hopes of keeping them under control. As for Sasuke....

"Daddy...mommy's a fox now." Haru said as he pointed at Sakura. She was just staring around, getting a good look at her surroundings when she caught on to everyone staring at her. Almost instantly she took off running behind Mikoto, scared out of her wits!

"You're right Haru...she is. Too bad that's now how I wanted to picture it." Sasuke groaned. "Might as well get her and see what she wants to do...that's if we can get her to quit hiding."

"You know, I thought Sakura would have been the same loudmouth forehead girl like normal! Who would have thought she'd go back to her wallflower stage." Ino chuckled.

"Now now, be nice. This is probably just a rush for her." Mikoto said, hoping to get Sakura calm. She did have an idea of what to do though. "Haru-kun, can you come here for a second."

"Uh ok." Haru said, heading to his grandmother.

"Keisei-chan, Akane-chan, can you take Sakura for me for a minute?" The two Kyuubi nodded and had gotten Sakura to come to them. When she saw the two kitsune, she felt a little less nervous, simply because she thought she was a kitsune as well from the jutsu. But she still hid behind the two from everyone.

"Grammy Mikoto, is mommy ok?" asked Haru.

"She's fine Haru-kun, right now she's just a little scared of everything that's going on. She probably sees everyone else as something that might hurt her, but I have a way you can change all that." Mikoto started to explain. The little Uchiha paid careful attention to what she was saying. "Here's what you need to do. You need to..." she began to whisper something in his ear, getting a nod out of him. Haru had his mind made up and was ready. "So if you do that, she'll be ok. Can you do that for me?"

"Okay Grammy Mikoto." Haru said, moving over to where Akane and Keisei were. He took a deep breath and faced everyone in the room, "Alright stop staring at her head! Sure the forehead is huge but that means a big…uh… BRAIN…that's it. STOP STARING!!!!! She's my friend and no meanie is gonna stare at her!!!!"

Boy that threw every single person for a loop! Haru Uchiha, known to be somewhat of a wallflower himself, actually stood up to an entire room full of people like he was the Hokage himself or herself currently. Of course they all saw Mikoto's smile and knew it was for Sakura. What really got them was how he walked over and introduced himself!

"Those big meanies won't stare at you anymore, ok." Sakura was still trembling slightly, but when she heard Haru, she started coming out of her shell. "It's ok. I won't let them do anything to you."

"Thank you...I guess." Sakura said slowly. "But...who are you?"

"My name is Haru. Wanna be friends?" he held out his hand for her own, hoping to draw her out.

"My name is Sakura." she took hold of his hand, and somehow, the two unconsciously entered a Haruno Persona Bond. That instantly caused Sakura to loosen up and feel a lot better.

"That name is pretty. Like your ears." Haru's compliment really turned it on. Sakura was already blushing!

"Thank you. And thanks for protecting me." Sakura smiled, knowing she was now with a really good friend.

"Hey, my mommy said that my daddy was gonna play with us. Wanna do something?" Haru said, causing Sasuke to groan again.

"Ok." Sakura said happily as the two went over to Sasuke.

"Come on, let's find something to do." Sasuke grumbled as he led the two in the kitchen. "Maybe we can help Naruto in the kitchen."

"Miki-chan, just what did you tell him to do?" Akane asked, wondering how Haru would just stand up to everyone like that.

"Oh that's a trait that all Uchiha males possess." Mikoto said, causing K. Sasuke and Itachi to become intrigued. "Sasuke-kun, don't tell me you forgot about that already?"

"Uh, what did I do?" he asked.

"All you Uchiha males have a thing for showing off a small trace of bold ego. I just told Haru to walk up to everyone and act like he was stronger than the Hokage, and that if he did that Sakura would feel better." Mikoto said. "Sasuke did the same thing when he was 3 years old."

"I did?" K. Sasuke asked.

"He did?" said Itachi and Shiori.

"Of course. See we had gone to Kiri to visit some old friends of the Uchiha. They had a little girl that was just as shy as Sakura was. Well, I told Sasuke to stand up to myself and Fugaku, and say that he would protect her from anyone that scared her. Needless to say, she came out of her shell in an instant!" Mikoto was already laughing at the reactions on everyone's faces. "Seriously, he hammed that up so badly! Sasuke was standing in front of us with his chest all huffed out, trying to look all buff!"

"Sasuke-chan...don't quit your day job." Kasumi patted him on the back, cracking up herself.

"Wow, I didn't know I did that. But I do kinda remember that girl. I forget what her name started with." K. Sasuke said in thought. "I do know she threw a mean snowball."

"Sasuke-kun, what if I told you I remember who she was. And what if I told you, she's closer to you than you think." Mikoto said, suddenly silencing the whole room.

"Oka-san, what are you talking about?" K. Sasuke said. "You still remember her?"

"Well it just came to me. I hadn't really thought much about this, until now." Mikoto said, her attitude changing suddenly. "And I do want to apologize to her as well."

"Apologize to who Mikoto-sama?" K. Haku asked, when she saw Mikoto stare straight at her.

"To you. Yes Haku, you were the girl that Sasuke did that for. Chances are due to all the things that happened to you while you were growing up, you had probably forgot that memory." Mikoto said, definitely getting a shock out of the kitsune girl. "See Fugaku was very good friends with your mother. In his early days as a shinobi, the two met while he was on a mission. Your mother had been injured and Fugaku helped her back to Kiri. From then on they had always kept correspondance."

"But if you knew about me, then why didn't you come find me after my mother was killed!" Haku whined. "Why didn't you keep me from living a life of a missing nin!"

"Haku, believe me, if Fugaku or I had known about what happened to you, we would have brought you to Konoha in a heartbeat!" Mikoto said, hoping to keep her from getting angry. "Unfortunately a few months after we left Kiri, that's when tension started rising between Konoha and Kiri, and we couldn't even come close to getting in."

"Haku, she's right. I was in constant talks trying to prevent any type of war from breaking out between our two villages at that time." Arashi added in. "When Kiri had sworn in the new Mizukage, he didn't like the peace between our villages and it just got worse from there."

"Well, at least I know it wasn't your fault Mikoto-sama." Haku said. "But at least I know now that I could have had a different life back then."

"True, but if you did, do you think that you would be the person you are now?" Mikoto asked. "For all we know, if you had come to Konoha, you might have ended up engaged to Sasuke instead of dating Neji." That definitely threw a needle in Kasumi's haystack!

"Oh so you'll go and act like a total ham for my sister, but not for me?" Kasumi complained. "And that line, 'she threw a mean snowball', what was that all about!"

"I was 3 years old Kasumi-chan! I didn't even know you existed yet! What was I supposed to do!" K. Sasuke tried his best to cover his shame, but it didn't seem to work. That's when K. Haku really threw a curve ball into the mix.

"Sasuke-kun..." she said coyly while twirling one of her tails. "Thank you for being so nice to me back then." She started batting her eyes, definitely causing some heated emotion.

"Uh, well I..uh..." K. Sasuke started sweating from the heat. But Kasumi was another thing.

"Oh no she is not! I swear I am going to kill her!" Kasumi thought to herself. "This is just great! My fiancé is a total ham, and my sister is making him worse!"

"Always knew you were a lover boy Sasuke." K. Naruto joked about. "Now you're wooing my other sister!"

"Hey now, it's just something that happened way back." K. Sasuke replied with a grin. "No big."

"But I should reward you properly. And I want to do that now." K. Haku said, reaching up and giving him a small peck on the cheek. That definitely put the nail in the coffin!

"Oka-san..." Kasumi said as calmly as she could.

"Yes Kasumi-chan?" Akane asked, knowing what Kasumi was probably going to do.

"I wanted to tell you...that the Uzumaki clan will be returning home with one less member...because I'M ABOUT TO KILL HAKU!!!!! she screamed in rage.

"Nya! You're just jealous because Sasuke-kun was my big strong hero when we were little." K. Haku stuck her tongue out, definitely adding some gas to the fire!

"Run...NOW!" Kasumi said in a omnipotent voice as she was just about to dash after her sister when K. Sasuke stepped in. "Sasuke-chan....if you don't let go of my tail right now..."

"Sorry sweetie, can't let you kill your sister now. It is the holidays." K. Sasuke said, starting to tickle the very tip of one specific tail, instantly causing Kasumi to drop to the ground.

"Oh Kami you don't know just how mad I am at you right now, but whatever you do, PLEASE don't stop! That feels sooooo good!" Kasumi said as a wave of sheer pleasure washed over her rage, causing Kasumi to twitch in pure delight. "I swear Sasuke Uchiha, when we get home I'm not going out with you for a weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!"

"Yeah that always gets her." K. Sasuke said as he continued to tickle her tail. "Well, time to make sure she doesn't kill anyone else." With that, he touched the very tip of her tail with a little bit of heat added. That was the ONE thing he knew would have Kasumi in a pile of wet hot noodles...short of more intimate measures.

"Don't even try that one!" she quickly pulled her tail out of his hands, trying to compose herself. "You know that's the one thing that will drive me absolutely batty!"

"So no killing your sister?" K. Haku asked as she helped Kasumi off the floor.

"Not till we get home at least." Kasumi said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Ok ok! We've suffered through the baby embarrassment, Naruto and Sasuke are being driven insane by their kids, K. Haku's already set her death wish, and I wanna hear more of Kasumi-chan's story!" Akemi complained. "It's bad enough I gotta be here without Maru-kun."

"Hmm, good thing. Otou-san, how many ANBU do you have watching him?" asked K. Naruto.

"Probably not enough! I'll have to double their efforts!" Arashi nodded.

"OTOU-SAN!!!!" Akemi screamed in embarrassment. "Why do I get this treatment and Kasumi and Haku didn't!!! You only embarrassed her on the first date! I can't even go to the ice cream shop without being watched! What's so bad about ice cream! I mean I've only kissed him twice in the past 4 months!"

"Hmm, so we're going to have to cut off his lips." Arashi said. "That should take care of that problem."

"Might need to have the tongue removed too. No telling if he's tried using that as well." K. Naruto added in his trademark manga thinking pose, getting a few groans from the girls of the bunch.

"It was on the cheek you big dorks!!! Oka-san, will you please tell them to leave my boyfriend alone!" Akemi whined. "It's not fair that I get picked on like this!"

"Naru-chan, be nice now. You should be happy that Akemi-chan has such a nice boyfriend. I hear the boy she's dating takes after you anyway." K. Hinata said, hoping to give Akemi a little bit of solace. "He's a promising shinobi, and very dedicated to his village, his friends, and his girlfriend."

"You're just trying to help get me and Otou-san off her case again, aren't you Hina-chan?" K. Naruto mumbled.

"Just go with it, the poor girl goes through enough! Besides, if you do, I may give you an early Christmas present." K. Hinata replied.

K. Naruto couldn't go wrong with that."Hey Otou-san, let's go easy on this guy. I heard he's not that bad, and ya know, Akemi-chan should be able to take him if he tries anything. I mean she is a Kitsune Princess, and an Uzumaki, and we all know that no one pushes an Uzumaki woman around and gets away with it."

"You're right Naruto." Arashi agreed. "Well munchkin, I didn't wanna do this, but I might as well give you an early present." He pulled a small scroll from his cloak and handed it to her.

"Arashi, being generous already? I'm surprised." Mai said.

"What, is this a decree saying I can't date till I'm 16 or something?" Akemi said as she opened the scroll. To her surprise it was much different. "Why didn't I see this coming!"

"I'm your father, I can keep stuff like this hidden." Arashi replied.

"What did it say Akemi-chan?" K. Sakura asked.

"It said that due to circumstances beyond his control...namely Oka-san, Auntie Mai, and Auntie Yugito, I now have full immunity from any ANBU spying on me while I go out with Konohamaru-kun. I also can't be picked on anymore by Naruto-nii-san either, but he can still do the over-protective big brother thing every once in a while." Akemi said, feeling much better. "So now I can have fun like a normal girl."

"WHY COULDN'T WE GET SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!" Kasumi and K. Haku blurted out.

"You never asked?" Arashi said dumbly, causing everyone to groan after hitting the floor.

"Let's just get to the next part of Kasumi-chan's story." K. Ino said, hoping to quell the insanity.

* * *

(Flashback)

It had been about 10 months since Japan revealed their newest weapon against OMEGA, namely the Illumina Knights. The scales were greatly tipped now that the Alpha Alliance had this new firepower against the terrorist organization. This also meant the 6 teenagers were rarely without action, as they were in constant training. All had undergone extreme martial arts training and were all certified 2nd degree Black Belts in Tae Kwon Do. Kasumi and Kyosuke did constant training in hacking computer systems and technology. Kari and Megumi were focusing in covert espionage and spy tactics, while Hayato and Shinji studied demolition control. They were even inducted as officers in the Japanese Military, so that was another thing going for them. Luckily being an Illumina Knight had ONE perk...travel.

"Finally! We actually get to enjoy some fun in the sun!!!!" Kari was stretched out in a beach chair, basking in the sun.

Recently the team had come to America and was on patrol, helping to eradicate remnants of OMEGA. Their most recent destination was Miami, Florida. They had gotten wind of some OMEGA activity and was sent to assist the US Military.

"Honestly Kari-chan, I couldn't agree with you more!" Megumi replied. She was stretched out on a beach towel while Hayato was rubbing sunscreen on her back. "All this training has really worn me out. I mean how much fun was it to spend my birthday stuck in an airplane?"

"At least you didn't spend it alone. We were all there to enjoy it with you." Hayato commented. "But I do agree, this relaxation is not only good for the body, but for the mind as well. Though we should stay vigilant, as our work is not done."

"Got that right. Hey bookworm! Take a break for crying out loud!" Kari yelled. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying the rest, but Kasumi was on her laptop working away.

"I can't! I have to go over these plans for that base we located in Germany. If our intel is correct, that may be where they are housing the Fusion Core. I can't just sit back and let OMEGA get away with this." Kasumi said, typing away.

This of course had Kari even more upset. Ever since they all became Illumina Knights, everyone would take what little free time they had and actually enjoyed it, but Kasumi...nooooo that girl stayed working even if she was taking a nap! This time it didn't matter if it made Kasumi completely angry, Kari decided that Kasumi Mitsumiko would enjoy a day off for the first time in her teenage life!

"Shinji, Kyo, come here for a bit." Kari flagged the two down after they just came out of the surf.

"What's up Kari-chan?" asked Shinji. Kari whispered her plan to the duo and the two were in agreement. First up, stage one.

"Kari-chan! What's the deal! I have a lot of important work to do!" Kasumi said in frustration after Kari closed her laptop and took it from her.

"Oh you have a lot of work alright, a lot of work getting some fun in the sun! Get her boys!" Kari commanded as Shinji and Kyosuke grabbed a hold of Kasumi.

"Hey, cut it out! Seriously, I have way too much work!" Kasumi struggled her hardest, but that wasn't going to work.

"Kasumi, your job today is a very difficult one." Kyosuke started.

"You are hereby ordered to play in the sand, do some surfing, make a sandcastle, whatever! And you're going to start by getting in the ocean!" Shinji added as he and his brother tossed Kasumi into the water.

"Think she'll actually do it?" asked Kyosuke.

"She doesn't have a choice. I locked her laptop in my storage case. And since it needs my thumbprint to open, she's not getting it till I say so." Kari said as the three watched Kasumi come up from the water.

"I hate you guys so much right now." Kasumi pulled her hair out of her face but before she got her footing she got tackled by Kari back into the water.

"Yeah we know. But come on, even bookworms like you have to take time to have fun. Besides I think there were a few guys over there checking you out." Kari said, pointing to some people that walked by. "I'm telling you, that two piece I picked out for you really shows off your features."

"Kari-chan! You know I don't really like to go into all that stuff." Kasumi started blushing from the embarrassment.

"Whatever! Considering that you're smart, you have a drop dead gorgeous body, and boobs that are bigger than mine, what's to stop you from getting any guy you want!" Kari said with arms crossed.

"KARI-CHAN!!!" Kasumi crossed her arms in front of her chest in even more embarrassment. "They're not…that big, are they?"

"I'm surprised you haven't sunk a battleship with those torpedoes, now come on and flaunt that look of yours! We're at one of the hottest beaches in the world, we're officially relaxing from work, and we have nothing else better…" Kari said before Megumi interrupted her.

"Hey guys, gotta cut the beach party short. Looks like we're going back to work." Megumi flagged down the bunch when she heard a radio transmission come in.

"Great, what did they find this time?" Shinji complained. "It's not another training camp again is it?"

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it sounded critical." Megumi commented. Better find out what the higher ups found."

"Crap. So much for 'Operation Get Kasumi to have fun.' Hold on Kasumi-chan, let me get you your laptop." Kari went over to her storage case and placed her thumb on the pad, unlocking it. She handed Kasumi her laptop and quickly got it set up."

"Well, let's see what we have now." Kasumi typed in a few commands and started playing a video transmission that the group had been sent. It was from Prof. Yamamoto, who had been working directly with the group. Needless to say, the message was definitely wasn't what the group wanted to hear at all.

"So this is it…the information was correct." Megumi commented about the message.

"Hard to believe that after all this time OMEGA headquarters was located there." Hayato added. "I guess we need to prepare for our final battle."

"Definitely. Guys, it's time we destroy OMEGA and the Fusion Core once and for all. Looks like we're headed to Germany." Kasumi said as she closed her laptop.

"Sweet! I can finally get some schnitzel and bratwurst!!" Shinji said, rubbing his stomach.

Kyosuke was the same way, "Don't forget about the knockwurst and sauerkraut!" Of course the rest of the bunch stared at the duo like they…well they were idiots.

"You guys are total idiots, you know that?" Kari said in disgust.

"Hey, we just have a goal. We go in, blow the hell out of OMEGA, then chow down at Oktoberfest!" Shinji said to her.

"Yeah Kari, did you really think that after all this, we're still a bunch of brainless idiots? This is the final battle, the time when we go in, show these losers just what it means to mess with the Illumina Knights, and totally save the world." Kyosuke added. "There's 5 billion people counting on the six of us, and I'm not about to let them down over some sausage."

"Then let's gear up guys. The military has a plane waiting for us." Kasumi said, as they all packed up.

The group quickly headed to the base in the city to get their final briefing, then loaded up into a plane headed for central Germany. Over the next 24 hours, the six spent their time going over every last bit of intel on the base, knowing full well they would be running into everything that OMEGA had left to throw at them. Sleeping didn't come easy as well, since the six teens knew that this could be their final fight...and maybe even final day on the planet. More hours passed as the group arrived at their destination...

"Well, this is it. Time to end the threat once and for all." Prof. Yamamoto said to the team. He had contacted them over the computer and was explaining what needed to happen with the Fusion Core. "You have to remember, once you set the detonation code, you'll have 5 minutes to get out of the base. Otherwise you six are issued to use full force. Everyone inside is affiliated with OMEGA so show no mercy. End this terrorist thread once and for all."

"Understood Professor. This is our final transmission. We'll contact you when we finish the mission." Kasumi said as she closed off communication. She turned and looked back at her five friends, hoping that this mission would be the last mission any of them would have to suffer through. In all honesty she never wanted her friends to deal with this stress, and hopefully after today, they could all go back to living normal teenage lives.

"So Kasumi, you scared?" Shinji teased, knowing that she probably was scared.

"Yeah right! Like I'd be scared of something like this." Kasumi said with an obvious tremble in her voice. "Like I'd be scared of walking into what could be my last day on earth, not even having the chance to experience a real life with a family, living alone for 15 years with no parents, no siblings, no nothing!" She then fell to her knees and broke out into tears. "It's not fair! Why did I have to spend my whole life with no family! Why did I have to be the one to suffer like this! Why did my parents have to be the one to choose me for this whole Illumina Legacy thing! I never asked for this!"

"Kasumi, listen. You were given this mission because somehow, some other worldy force knew you were the right person to lead us." Kari said, looking Kasumi in the eye. "Hey, we could have easily said screw this, and not even chosen to become Illumina Knights. But we didn't did we?"

"Kari-chan's right. Besides, who says you spent your whole life with no family? As far as Shinji and I are concerned, you're like the nerdy little sister we hate having because she shows us up all the time!" Kyosuke said, causing Kasumi to suddenly stop and think. "That's right. We've never told you this, but we do think of you as family."

"Kyo-kun, are you serious?" Kasumi rubbed her eyes, trying to focus.

"You bet he's serious. Look, we've known you for how long now? Kasumi-chan, you may not have noticed, but you're with your family right now." Shinji added. "We don't care if you aren't blood related, we still think of you as a wonderful friend and sister. That's why we're here with you, and that's why we're not going to let our little sister die."

"So all of you feel the same way about me?" asked Kasumi, hoping everyone was true to what Kyosuke and Shinji said.

"True family is determined by the bonds and relationships made by people. It doesn't matter if it is a bond by blood or by friendship. Our bond is strong Kasumi-chan, never forget that." Hayato commented.

"That means quit crying, and get ready to seriously kick some OMEGA butt!" Megumi replied. "You can cry later after I beat the stuffing out of you at our weekly sleepover pillow fight."

"Megumi-chan, that is NOT going to happen!" Kasumi said, feeling her resolve come back. "Time to end this for good!"

The team ran to the cargo bay of the plane they were on, ready for their dropdown. Normally when jumping out of a plane, you'd have a parachute on, but the six teens had a more subtle approach.

"Now why are we jumping out of a plane with no parachutes on?" Megumi screamed as the group plummeted out of the plane.

"Who needs a parachute when you can do this! VORTEX STORM!" Kari yelled, unleashing a massive tornado to lower the group to the ground.

"It's times like this when I love being an Illumina Knight!!!" Kyosuke shouted out.

"You said it bro! This rocks!" Shinji added as they all touched down on the ground. "Hey there's the base."

"Well they told us, we hit them hard, and we hit them fast! And I know I'm gonna wonder why I said this..." Kasumi said. "But Kyo-kun, Shinji-kun, for the first time ever, go absolutely ballistic!"

"No kidding, you're not gonna get mad at us for doing our normal crazy schtick?" Shinji asked, quite stunned.

"No kidding. In fact, if I see you two doing something absolutely off the wall that ends up causing massive amounts of wanton destruction...I'll be cheering you on as loud as I can." Kasumi replied with a smile. When Shinji and Kyosuke heard those words come out of her mouth, they knew she was dead serious. After all the times they did something goofy, or blew something up, or melted something that wasn't supposed to be melted, hearing Kasumi tell them to go absolutely wild was like giving them a mountain of presents at Christmas.

"Bro...you know we gotta do something REALLY big and REALLY stupid if Kasumi-chan is letting us now." Shinji said with a huge grin on his face.

"One word..." Kyosuke replied, leaving the rest of the group confused, but Shinji knew what he was talking about.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Megumi, slightly confused over the duo.

"Volcano." Kyosuke and Shinji said with an evil look

And a volcano they did create! The two never had a chance to use their double technique they created, fusing Fire and Earth together. Since Kasumi would yell at them every time they tried something off the wall, the boys kept this secret hush hush. But with Kasumi telling them to go absolutely crazy, well...

"Eat hot lava you OMEGA freaks!!" Kyosuke screamed while Shiji was laughing like a madman on crack. Using their new Volcanic Inferno technique, they summoned about 20 mini volcanoes, causing wave after wave of lava and magma to flow through the front gates of the base, consuming all in its path.

The team's assault continued as the six Knights rushed into OMEGA's base, taking out everything in their path. It was not an easy job however, as attrition set in from the endless amount of soldiers they were constantly forced to take out.

"Kari, Kasumi, head for the Fusion Core. We'll stay back and cover you." Hayato said, unleashing another wave of Shadow Bolts at more soldiers.

"Hayato, are you crazy! There's no way you'd survive against all those soldiers! You'll end up dead!" Kari screamed, trying to dodge the return fire.

"Whatever! You didn't forget me being here, did you?" Megumi said with a charming wink. "Remember, I control water. I can be as peaceful as a stream, or as violent as a raging tsunami, and they're about to get a load of the latter!" She drew upon all of her Water energy, drawing in every ounce of water around her, "Time for their bath! HYDRO STORM!" Unleashing a huge surge of water, Megumi drowned the waves of soldiers, but it was only a small part of the chaos. "Kasumi-chan, Kari-chan, just go! We'll meet you outside the base when this is over!"

"You better not die on us you two! Otherwise there's no more rice balls at my house!" Kari said as she and Kasumi headed further into the base.

"Oh, don't worry, I plan on making sure I get to eat every last rice ball that I can when we get back to your house Kari-chan." Megumi said to herself. "Hayato-kun, let's rip these freaks apart!"

"Remind me never to make you angry Megu-chan. That's never a pretty sight." Hayato said before Megumi kissed him.

"Oh you'd get worse if you made me mad. Let's move quickly so I can at least make out with you before everyone gets back." Megumi replied with a mischievous grin.

"Now that's worth rushing." Hayato agreed.

Upon moving further into the base, Kari and Kasumi noticed there were almost no guards around. Not only did that make the tension higher, but it also had Kasumi worried that the two were walking into a trap.

"Kari-chan, I really think we're walking into a trap. Why would they not keep any guards around when we're this close to the Fusion Core?" Kasumi looked around, trying to find anything suspicious but she found nothing.

"You might be right, but we're this close. I think we need to go out with a bang. OMEGA has done enough to this world, and it's time we stop this for good." Kari said, checking the other directions. "Besides, when we end this, we'll be able to go back to being normal teens. In two years we'll be at university and who knows where!"

"Yeah you're right." Kasumi said, not knowing she put her hand on a hand scanner, which lead to the room containing the Fusion Core Generator. "Hey what in the…"

"Kasumi-chan, that's the Fusion Core! We made it!" Kari said excitedly. "All we need to do is enter the detonation codes and this will all be over!"

"I'm on it. Just keep a look out for me ok." Kasumi quickly ran over to the main console and started going to work. She went through numerous files and menus until she found exactly what she needed. "Oh yeah, Detonation Ignition sequence. Time to light some fireworks." Kasumi went to work as quickly as possible and was about to input the final sequence when Kari caught sight of the worst possible problem.

"Kasumi, look out!" Kari shoved Kasumi out of the way just as a gunshot was fired, taking a bullet directly through her left lung.

"Kari-chan, KARI-CHAN!" Kasumi screamed after seeing her best friend grasping her chest. "What, who did this to you?"

"I finally have you Kasumi Mitsumiko." A large uniformed figure emerged from the shadows. He was decorated in numerous medals as if he were a victor of many battles.

"Who are you and what did you do to Kari-chan?" asked Kasumi while she tried to tend to her friend.

"I happen to be the mastermind behind OMEGA. I took this pitiful band of terrorists and created the most powerful organization in the world. I am General Tohru Orochi, remember my name as it will be the last one you ever hear again." Orochi said as he made his entrance.

"So what is it you want with me? What's so important that you have to attack the entire world?" demanded Kasumi.

"Easy, I want the power of the Illumina Legacy. With its power and the Fusion Core, no one would oppose me!" laughed Orochi. "And once I kill you, the previous members of the Legacy will be extinct and I will forge a new Illumina Legacy."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Kasumi charged at Orochi, trying to strike him, but the general was one step ahead of her. Every time she attacked, he was able to counter her own moves and even used her own momentum against her.

"Pitiful. And you're the spoiled little girl that has put a thorn in my plans for so long. I will relish killing you." Orochi threw off his jacket to reveal his finely toned chest and muscled body. Upon seeing Kasumi down to the ground, he began his own assault, unleashing relentless strikes on Kasumi. The Light Knight did her best to defend herself, even trying to use her Starburst Cloak to sneak around for an advantage, but Orochi continued to counter her. She finally thought she had an opening and went in for a strike, but Orochi struck her with a fierce punch that caused her to crash into the consoles.

"You are pathetic! You know, that look on your eyes reminds me of a very familiar face. Oh yes, I remember now…it was the face of your worthless excuse of a father Minato!" Orochi cackled as he walked towards Kasumi. "It was so wonderful seeing him battered and beaten after I killed your mother. What was her name again, oh yes. Kushina, quite a beauty. She would have made a wonderful consort to me." He continued to laugh, not knowing that Kasumi's blood began to boil. "I took great pleasure in ending your father's life, and now I'll get to send you to see him while he and your pathetic mother both rot in hell!"

"It was you…you caused me 15 years of lonliness…pain…despair! It's because of you that I had no family to call my own!" Kasumi was becoming furious. Standing face to face with the killer of her own parents was enough to push her to the edge. "I swear on this…I swear on the name of Minato and Kushina Mitsumiko…I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Like you can do anything foolish girl. Your body is beaten, your friends are not here, and your so called best friend is slowly dying in a pool of her own blood. Admit that you have lost and I will make your death quick and painless." Orochi cracked his neck as he prepared to finish what he started 15 years ago.

"First of all, I may be beaten, but I will not back down. Second, my friends are always with me, no matter where I am. Third, Kari is not going to die. I will make sure of that." Kasumi's power began to go out of control. Her rage had taken her over the limit and she was ready to obliterate this freak. "And fourth…"

"Fourth?" Orochi pretended to be stunned.

"I'll be the one to give you a quick and painless death!" Kasumi surged forward, fueled by her rage and her Illumina power, and began to unleash a massive fury of Light-charged blows and strikes. She was so consumed in blind rage that she didn't know how much damage she was doing. Orochi was now on the receiving end of a vicious assalt that left him in the position Kasumi was once in.

"So you want to take over the world…enslave humanity…and kill innocent people?" Kasumi was breathing hard but kept some focus as a Light charged palm was inches from Orochi's face. "This time, who's the one on who's pathetic!"

"You can't kill me. I've studied you and I know that you are too kind and soft to kill needlessly. Every single one of my captains killed or sacrificed themselves, not giving you the chance to end their lives, and I know you will do the same by showing me mercy." Orochi smirked as blood ran down his face. "But you know, the moment you show mercy, I will kill you in cold blood!"

Kasumi had a cold stare on her face. Orochi was right. Kasumi never shed blood of anyone she fought, but this time, after 15 years of built up pain, rage, anger, and lonlieness…she earned one. "Mercy huh? Yeah I could show you mercy. But you know something…" her palm began to glow even brighter. "This time I will be the one to enjoy killing you!"

Orochi's eyes grew as he heard the dark, sadistic tone in her voice. "Kasumi, no you can't! I…I can give you power beyond your wildest dreams, I can give you unlimited amounts of money! Just name it and it's yours!"

"I already know what I want. STARBURST BEAM!" Kasumi unleashed a concentrated blast of rainbow colored light, completely disintegrating everything on Orochi from the chest up. The only thing she looked at was a lifeless half of a corpse. "The world doesn't need evil scum like you." Kasumi then took a second to deeply breathe, finally knowing that her parents were now avenged. She had never wanted to do something so drastic, but she was pushed to the limit and all of her pent up emotion finally burst out.

"Kasumi-chan…" Kari said weakly, trying to conserve her strength.

"Yeah?" Kasumi turned to see that Kari was doing her best to stay alive.

"Remind me…to never make you mad, ok." Kari smiled at her best friend.

"As long as your mom keeps making those rice balls, I'll be a happy girl." Kasumi laughed as she helped up Kari from the ground. She took what little Illumina Power she had and channeled into Kari's wound, trying to speed up the healing.

(End Flashback)

* * *

"After that, we blew up the Fusion Core, and OMEGA was finally finished. All of us made it back home to Tokyo and was finally able to take a well deserved vacation." Kasumi said.

"Hard to believe you got that angry. I still can't believe you killed Orochi like that in cold blood!" Ino said.

"I'd probably do exactly what she did. I mean she was staring face to face with the killer of her parents. After what he did, he deserved it." Tenten added.

"That was really a memory I didn't like too much. It was the first time I ever killed someone, and what was so bad was that I took pleasure in killing Orochi. I guess I was just so enraged when he told me everything that I wanted him dead more than anything else in the world." Kasumi said, trying to keep her frustration down. "Though everyone didn't blame me when I told them. They said Orochi had it coming anyway."

"I still can't believe you fought like that with no chakra, no jutsu, no ninja skills whatsoever. That really shows just how amazing you are Kasumi-chan." K. Tenten said, wanting to know more about her friend.

"Oh please, I'm not that special!" Kasumi said, trying to keep her modesty. "Hey, anyone know what Naruto and Sasuke have been up to? They've been in the kitchen for a pretty long time."

"I'll go check on them." Keisei got up and headed to the kitchen. After peeking in, she froze and came back laughing hysterically. "Ok I have now just seen everything!

"Keisei-chan, how bad is it in there?" asked Mai.

"Oh you have to see for yourself!" Keisei directed everyone over to the kitchen where Naruto and Sasuke, the self proclaimed "World's Best Dads" were definitely not having things go their way.

"Hinata, get back here! That's my secret stash of ramen!" Naruto was busy running all over the kitchen after Hinata, who happened to have found Naruto's scroll where he kept all of his super secret ramen. "Hinata….Hima-chan, don't put sugar on the pineapple!"

"Gotta catch me first!!!" Hinata giggled while she took off running again. Naruto couldn't believe it. Somehow his wife as a 3 year old had more energy than he ever had on a good day! And all she ate was one cinnamon bun!

"I swear, all she had was one, and it's like she's got infinite chakra or something!" Naruto sighed. "Hey Sasuke, you doing any better over there?"

Sasuke trudged in after getting tackled again in a small spar with Haru. Unfortunately for him, Sakura decided to join in, and well…she did jump on him a bit. Though there was the problem that somehow she was tapping into her extreme chakra control, and every time she jumped on Sasuke, he could feel the pain…and it hurt! "Naruto…next time…you challenge yourself…to be the best at something…please do me a favor!"

"And what would that be?" asked the yellow haired shinobi.

"NEVER drag me into it again!" Sasuke grimaced as he felt his arm. He was sure Sakura somehow broke it, but then again…"Besides, what did I do to get sucked into this!"

"So…the 'World's Greatest Dads' have things under control, eh?" K. Naruto said with a smirk.

"You know, you should have told him what happens to me sometimes." K. Hinata said. "He should have at least known that when I was little if I had a cinnamon bun with a cup of apple juice, it made me very hyper."

"I could have…but I thought it would be more fun for him to find out the hard way." K. Naruto replied. "Too bad Hinata-chan stopped me before I could tell you what can calm her down. Then maybe you'd be out of this mess."

"Ok ok, so maybe we didn't expect this." Naruto said, pulling himself off the ground. "But still, we're gonna prove we're better at this than you two and that's final!"

"Alright then, just show us how well you do with this little situation." K. Sasuke walked over to Haru and Sakura who were busy driving Sasuke crazy enough as it was. He asked Sakura if she would go over to Himawari and Hinata for a second, and she agreed while he whispered something in Haru's ear. Haru looked at him like something was wrong, but K. Sasuke said everything would be ok.

"Sasuke, just what did you tell him?" K. Sakura asked.

"Just watch. If I'm right we're about to see the creation of the Haru Uchiha Fan Club." K. Sasuke replied, causing Naruto and Sasuke to go white as a sheet.

"You wouldn't!" Naruto said.

"You couldn't!" Sasuke added. They all turned over to the kids to watch the chaos happen.

"Um…Hima, Hinata, Sakura…um, you're all really cute." Haru said with a shy blush. He then gave a quick peck on the cheek to each girl. That moment right there triggered something in all girls…the fangirl gene! The one thing known to drive any boy absolutely mad!

"I did. Have fun with this one boys!" K. Sasuke started laughing.

"Haru-kun!!" Himawari said with stars in her eyes. She immediately latched onto his arm and pulled him close.

"Haru-kun said I'm cutest!" Hinata grabbed hold of his other arm and pulled him close, immediately instigating a tug of war with her own daughter.

"Nuh-uh! Haru-kun said I was!" Himawari pulled back to get Haru over to her side. But Sakura was not one to be denied.

"No, Haru-kun liked me first!" Sakura wrapped her arms around her son and pulled him towards her.

"Me!" yelled Himawari.

"Me!" Hinata added.

"Me!" Sakura said, pulling harder.

All three were locked in a massive screaming fit over Haru while the little Uchiha was doing his best to not get pulled to pieces. K. Naruto and K. Sasuke were cracking up at the whole thing while Naruto and Sasuke watched their wives and kids fight over each other! It kept up for a few but Himawari got the upper hand and finally snatched Haru away from Hinata and Sakura.

"Told you he's mine!" Himawari blew a raspberry to Hinata and Sakura…causing the tides to definitely turn.

"No, no, no…not this Hinata, please for all that is good in the universe not this!" Naruto was beginning to panic. He watched as Hinata's eyes began to fill with water and her lips started quivering. It was building and he didn't want to experience it!

"Naruto, they're gonna blow! Take cover!" Sasuke said, covering his head.

"Did I mention I hate you two for this?" Naruto looked over at K. Naruto and K. Sasuke as they both just laughed before he covered his own ears. Of course he didn't see them take out a pair of earplugs and put them in before the madness.

"WAAAAA!!!!!!!!" wailed Hinata and Sakura. Those two were extremely upset! Having lost Haru to Hima just made things 10 times worse.

"Come on, Hinata, stop crying please! Here, I have a cinnamon bun for you!" Naruto pleaded, but that only made Hinata more upset. She started yelling even more.

"Naruto, that's not working! We gotta do something or they're gonna make us go deaf!" Sasuke said before K. Naruto and K. Sasuke confronted them.

"You know what we want to hear. Do it and we'll stop them for you." K. Naruto said calmly.

"All you have to do is say that one little thing." K. Sasuke added.

Naruto and Sasuke knew what it was. They were put in the position that there was finally someone better than them at something and they just didn't want to admit it. So it was either swallowing their pride, or getting their eardrums shattered.

"Come on Naruto, just this once! No one else is gonna know!" Sasuke said, hoping to get his friend to agree. "I'm at a loss here and I have no idea how to get Sakura to calm down!"

"But…but…oh alright!" Naruto finally cracked.

"We officially declare that you, K. Naruto and K. Sasuke are better than us at dealing with more than one hyper toddler!!!!!" Naruto and Sasuke said in defeat.

"Well Sasuke, shall we?" K. Naruto said, taking out a small flask from his pocket.

"We shall." K. Sasuke said in agreement as he took something else out of his pocket as well. The two walked over to the screaming toddlers and went to work.

"Hina-chan, it's ok. Here, have something to drink. That will make you feel better." K. Naruto said, holding the flask in front of her. Hinata stopped screaming just enough to get a small scent coming from the flask. She looked at K. Naruto as he smiled at her, and slowly began to drink.

"Sakura-chan, I have something for you." K. Sasuke held out a strawberry lollipop. "Don't worry, it's your favorite." Sakura saw it and immediately started slurping on it, easily calming her.

"I don't believe it. How…how in the world!" Naruto said in shock.

"Like we said, dealing with Hina-chan as a baby for a week taught me all of this." K. Naruto said as Hinata finished up her drink. "Feeling better Hinata-chan?"

"Uh-huh. But I'm sleepy." Hinata said with a yawn.

"Aw, come here little one. You can rest on Grammy's lap." Keisei said as she picked up the yawning Hinata.

"So you used that. Nice Naru-chan." K. Hinata said as she saw her counterpart drift off to sleep. "That always did work on me. But why do you have some now?"

"I always keep it just in case. You know if we're on long mission and you have trouble sleeping." K. Naruto replied. "Well since we've now proven that our doubles have their own weaknesses, let's go back and see if Kasumi-chan has more of her story to tell."

"He is right. I would love to hear more of Kasumi-chan's adventure." Haku said as she and Mika walked back to the living room.

"But what are we going to do about the kitchen? Wouldn't Hinata get mad over how bad it looks?" asked Tenten.

"Naa. I'll handle this." Naruto said, quickly forming a few clones to clean up the place. While they were cleaning everyone else got comfortable again back in the living room.

"So since you've already stopped OMEGA, what did you do afterwards?" K. Tenten asked.

"Actually after that, everyone else gave up their powers and gems. I decided to keep mine in memory of my parents and continued to work with the military for a while. That was what led up to my final day in my other world." Kasumi continued into her story.

* * *

(Flashback)

It had been about a month after OMEGA's destruction at the hands of the Illumina Knights. Kasumi's friends all returned to normal everyday life while Kasumi stayed back to continue working with the military to make sure all traces of OMEGA were finally gone. From time to time she would help out in Tokyo with stopping small scale terrorists who still fought for OMEGA. Today however would be one day she would never forget. She had received a letter telling her to come to an abandoned lab. Somehow there was someone who had information about her parents and could possibly tell her more about the people she never knew. So she packed up her laptop, the case containing the Illumina Gems, and set off to this lab. After a while she arrived at her destination, taking note of the battered surroundings.

"Wow, as if this place could look any worse." Kasumi said, pushing over some more rubble to make her way in. "Why would someone even want to meet me here?" She continued to look around even more to hopefully find this person who could give her information. As she continued to look around, she started feeling very suspicious. "Why is it that something really isn't adding up here?"

"So the noble Light Knight finally arrives," said a voice from the shadows. "Looks like we'll be able to pay you back for taking out our leader!"

"What the…alright, who are you! What do you want with me!" Kasumi said, assuming her Knight form. "Are you leftover agents of OMEGA?"

"Of course we are. And we're about to make sure our fallen leader is avenged!" said the same voice as a group of thugs surrounded Kasumi, all armed with weaponry. "Time for you to die!"

"Oh crap!" Kasumi said as she turned tail and ran from the gunfire. She quickly ran through the dilapidated lab, not knowing that something was causing her gemstone to react. "I gotta get out of here!" Kasumi quickly headed into an empty corridor but soon found she was blocked by more terrorist thugs. She fell right into the worst trap of her life and now she really was in a life or death situation. "This isn't good! No matter where I go, they have me cornered!"

"Hope you like hell, girly girl!" screamed one of the thugs as they tossed a grenade at Kasumi. She jumped out of the way, only to trip over some rubble and land flat on her face. What was worse is that the grenade that was thrown at her was inches away from her.

"OH NO!!!" she screamed as she covered her face and braced for death to take her. At that moment when the grenade exploded, something was triggered in her gemstone. Seconds after the explosion, Kasumi felt herself hitting the ground. "What...I'm alive?" She patted herself down and looked around to see what happened. What she noticed was definitely not a dilapidated lab. "How did I get in this forest?" She got to her feet and looked around, not knowing what to expect. Just a few moments ago she was running for her life away from some terrorists, and now she was stuck in some kind of forest. "I guess I should try to contact FusaTech and see where I am." She was about to begin communication, but noticed nothing but static. "Great. Well I guess I should figure out just where I am for now. Hopefully there's a town or something nearby and I can try to get some kind of supplies."

For the next two weeks Kasumi walked through miles of forest, with no luck of any human communication. She did however find a spring with clean water, and had survived off of hunting small animals. Not having any extra clothes was hard enough, so whenever she washed the only pair of clothes she had, she would change into her Knight Form. At least that came with an extra outfit so she wouldn't be walking around naked. She then continued through the forest for another month until she finally came to what looked to be a village.

"Oh man, I can't believe that I finally got out of that forest!" Kasumi said to herself. "And luckily I found a village! Maybe now I can get some supplies." She took note of the large walls surrounding the village and the strange leaf shaped emblem above the main gates. What really shocked her was that people would suddenly appear out of nowhere when entering and leaving the village. "What are they doing? And how are they suddenly appearing like that." She tried not to let her confusion get to her as she made her way inside. Luckily the two guards at the front gate were dozing off, so she didn't need to worry about any questioning. Once inside she saw just how huge the village was. It was like Tokyo, but not as high tech. There were still modern things like electricity, plumbing, and the sort, but not many cars…in fact there really wasn't any cars anywhere. She even took note of the huge mountain that had four large faces carved into it. "What is this place?"

(End Flashback)

* * *

"You were that freaked out over seeing Konoha for the first time? It's not that bad." K. Naruto said.

"Yeah well you forget, I grew up in a world that went a little more technological than Konoha. Tokyo was similar, but seeing everyone in Konoha not carrying around cell phones, having headsets in talking about business meetings and all that really scared me." Kasumi replied. "I mean I'm in a completely new world, what was I supposed to do?"

"Hmm, it also makes me wonder what Kotetsu and Izumo were doing sleeping on the job again. I swear those two get very lazy when it comes to front door guard duty." Arashi commented.

"Have to agree with you there dad. They're not too bad on the field, but that door turns them into bums." Naruto added.

"Whatever, now get back to the story." Ino said, wanting to hear more.

* * *

(Flashback)

After taking some time to get a grip on her surroundings, Kasumi looked around for some shops where she could get things she needed. She did see that this world used a completely different currency than her own, and what little money she did have was now useless. Only thing she could come up with was to find a place to cash in the little jewelry she did have, a gold necklace and a pair of diamond earrings that was given to her on her 15th birthday.

"Hmm, well I guess this will be enough for now." Kasumi said, walking out of a trader shop. She did manage to get quite enough money for her two items, so the first place she went was to a shop where she could get camping supplies. The only place that came close was a shop that sold various weapons.

"Ko…noha Armory. Konoha, I guess that's where I am." Kasumi said to herself as she headed inside. Inside she saw the walls lined with all kinds of swords, kunai, shuriken, and other weapons for ninja. "What are all these ninja weapons doing here? What kind of place is this?" She was lost in her track of thought when the owner approached her.

"So taking an interest in our kunai, I see," said the owner. "I can tell you these are the finest and sharpest kunai in all of Fire Country."

"Oh, uh I see." Kasumi said in slight confusion.

"Now how many of these can we set you up with?" asked the owner.

"Uh, actually I was looking for camping gear. This was the only place I could find that might carry tents and other equipment." Kasumi replied, hoping to make herself look less suspicious.

"Well we can do that for you. I'll have my daughter help you out with that. Tenten, come here for a second!" called out the owner.

"I'm here Otou-san." Seven year old Tenten came from the back to see what her father wanted. "Whacha want me to do?"

"We have a customer. Can you help her out?" asked her father.

"Sure." Tenten said with a nod. "So whatcha need?"

"Um well, a tent, and maybe some camping supplies?" Kasumi said in question.

"Then we got everything you need right over here!" Tenten led Kasumi over to the camping gear and started pointing out everything. "Now you can use this, and this, and with this sealing scroll…"

"Sealing Scroll? What's that?" asked Kasumi.

Tenten turned and looked at her like she was crazy. "You're a ninja and you don't know what a sealing scroll is?"

"Actually I'm not a ninja." Kasumi replied, getting an even more confused look out of Tenten.

"Why not? Almost everyone here is a ninja. Now that I think about it, you don't even have a headband!" Tenten replied.

Kasumi was at a loss. How could this girl know so much! She had to come up with something and fast! "Um well, my dad ran a small farm, and he couldn't afford to send me to train as a ninja."

"Aw I'm sorry. You would really like it. I'm gonna be one just like my Otou-san and be a weapons master." Tenten replied. "Well since you can't use scrolls, we'll just get you this backpack for the gear." She picked out a large camping backpack that made it easy for Kasumi to keep all of her supplies. After paying Kasumi said her goodbye, not knowing that she would run into Tenten again."

(End Flashback)

* * *

"No way! You mean we met before you even became a kitsune? But why didn't I remember you?" K. Tenten asked.

"I don't really know myself. My guess is that since I only came in that one time, that was the only time we saw each other." Kasumi replied.

"Maybe you ran into the rest of us while you were in Konoha and just didn't know it." K. Ino said. "Did you ever come by my family's flower shop?"

"I think I just walked by it. But I never really stopped in." Kasumi said. "Oh well, back to the story."

* * *

(Flashback)

For the next six weeks Kasumi spent her time camping in the forest. She rationed off the money she had and used it to buy two sets of clothes to change into, and also bought some food. Most of her day was spent trying to find out how she could get back to her own world, but that proved to be frivolous. She also kept her guard up since she found out that the village was full of ninja, and who knew how dangerous it could be if she was discovered. One night however, would be the night her life would change forever.

"Wow, I can't believe it's been three months since I've been in this world. I wonder how everyone else is doing back at home," she said as she stoked the fire once more. "I guess I'll get some sleep and then try again in the morning." Kasumi was about to turn in for the night when she noticed a large man running through the forest from the gates of the village. She noticed that he had something thrown over his shoulder as well. Whatever it was, it was definitely suspicious, so Kasumi kept her distance to investigate.

"Hehe, those fools. Once I get this Hyuuga back to Kumo, we'll use her to breed our own variation of the Byakugan and finally overthrow that pitiful Raikage!" said the Kumo nin. Apparently he was under the guise of a peacekeeper as he was present when the peace treaty between Kumo and Konoha had been signed that day. "It's a good thing this pipsqueak girl is quiet. Those extra shots of lightning chakra definitely put her out of commission."

"So he's kidnapped some girl! Just who does he think he is!" Kasumi said as she assumed her Knight Form. "Well whoever he is, I'm gonna stop him." As the Kumo nin was making his final preparations for his escape, Kasumi made her move. "Alright, let the girl go and you won't get hurt!"

The Kumo nin turned to see Kasumi standing there, poised for attack. "So they sent some Chuunin girl to stop me. Like that's going to work. I happen to be Kumo's top Jounin. You'd be no match for me."

"Oh really, well try to hit what you can't see!" Kasumi used her Light Power to bend the light around her, cloaking her in the moonlit night. "Time to take you out!" She quickly rushed in and started striking with punches and kicks, and somehow got the girl away from the Kumo Nin. Moving quickly she took her to a safe location, hoping nothing bad would happen. "Ok, you just stay here and I'll be back as soon as I can." She then turned to see the Kumo Nin getting back to his feet. Even after he took all those strikes, he looked like nothing hit him.

"So, you want to play that game, huh?" said the Kumo Nin. "Then how about I take it up a notch!" Within seconds he vanished and appeared right in front of Kasumi.

"How…how can you even see where I am!" Kasumi said as she was met with a lightning charged palm strike.

"Some shinobi you are. Using a pathetic excuse of a genjutsu to hide yourself." The Kumo Nin began to form some hand seals as lightning encircled his hands. "I thought you were gonna take me out!"

"Oh man, how is he using lightning like that! The only person I knew that could shoot lightning bolts was Kari. But I have the Wind Gem right here!" Kasumi said to herself as she shook off the shock. "I guess I'm gonna have to start using the heavy tactics now."

"Want more, well here it comes!" The Kumo Nin began his charge ready to strike Kasumi, but she had another plan…

"STARBURST BEAM!" she said, firing off her rainbow blast. She struck at the feet of the Kumo Nin, causing him to jump back, but she wasn't done. "RAPID FIRE!" Kasumi continued to fire blasts of light all over the place making it much harder for the Kumo Nin to evade. She did get lucky and landed a blast on the Kumo Nin, throwing him into some trees. "Oh wow, I forgot how tiring that was. I think I only have one shot left." She looked around to see if he was still up and running. Apparently he was caught off guard and took some heavy damage from the Starburst Beam shot.

"You pathetic girl! I swear I will make your death slow and painful!" said the Kumo Nin as he wiped the blood from his mouth. He formed a quick chain of seals, "RAITON: RAISHIN! (Lightning Release: Thunder God) His whole body became engulfed in lightning as he went in for the kill.

"One chance left!" Kasumi said, pulling in the very last of her Illumina Power. "Please let this work! STARBURST CANNON!" With that she unleashed a massive blast of light that collided with the Kumo Nin. Somehow he kept pushing through the light energy up until the point where he was point blank with Kasumi. Just before she forced the very last ounce of her power into her attack to blast him back and finish him off, he shot a lightning bolt straight through her chest, causing some critical damage to her. "Got…ya…" With that, she defeated the Kumo Nin, but was at death's door herself. As she lay on the ground, the only thing she saw was a masked figure that had come to her side.

"Do not worry, I am taking you to get medical treatment," said the mysterious figure. He removed her mask as Kasumi's eyes were closing. The only thing she saw before she blacked out was his red eyes.

(End Flashback)

* * *

"And that's basically it. After that I woke up as a 6 year old Kitsune." Kasumi said.

"Wait…red eyes…Itachi, you didn't!" K. Sasuke said, thinking that he was the one Kasumi mentioned.

"I was. I had been on patrol that night and had seen Kasumi's battle. After she was critically injured, I took her to Akane-sama." Itachi said calmly.

"So…you saved my life Itachi-nii-san." Kasumi said warmly.

"I only did what I saw fit. You were some unknown person that protected Hinata with no recourse. It was only fitting that you not die that day." Itachi replied.

"Speaking of which, Kasumi-chan, there's something that you need to know." Akane said, causing the eyes to turn to her. "There's a lot that happened while you were unconscious."

"Like what Oka-san?" Kasumi asked.

"Well…" Akane said as she continued Kasumi's story.

* * *

(Flashback…from Akane's view)

"Finally, done with all of this work for the night. I'll be glad to get home to Arashi and Naruto." Akane said as she wiped her brow. She headed out of her office and was about to leave when Itachi rushed in with one of the nurses. "Itachi, what's going on? Who is this person?"

"Hinata-san was kidnapped by the representative from Kumo. This girl apparently saved her life. But she needs serious medical attention." Itachi said as they began to check Kasumi's vitals.

"Do you have any information on her?" Akane asked as she assessed the situation.

"The only thing I could see is that she was using a very strange chakra. This was not like anything normal. Somehow she was using Light in place of the normal five elements." Itachi explained. "I also noticed no hitai-ate, so I'm not sure if she is a shinobi or not."

"Light Chakra…that's impossible! The only one I know that controls true Light Chakra is Inuyasha's wife Kagome! Unless…" Akane thought as she looked down at Kasumi's wrists. "The Light Illumina Gem! It can't be! I sent those away to that alternate dimension with Minato and Kushina over 15 years ago! How does this girl have the Light Gem!"

"Akane-sama, we've just checked the status of this girl. She's suffering from heavy blood loss! Unless she has a transfusion, she'll die," said one of Akane's nurses.

"What is her blood type? Get some transfusion packets and prepare her immediately." Akane ordered as she helped move Kasumi into an operating room.

"That's the problem! Her blood type matches nothing we have here in Konoha!" the nurse replied.

"Then it looks like I'll be the one to take care of this problem." Akane said as she pulled up her sleeves on her kimono. "Start prepping now."

"Akane-sama, you can't! There's no telling what will happen if your pure demon blood mixes with this girl! You could kill her!" the nurse warned.

"That or I could save her life. Remember, I happen to be the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful Sacred Beast in the Elemental Lands. If I can do anything to save this girl I will. Besides, Naruto would want to thank the person that saved his precious Hinata-chan." Akane said as she hooked herself up for the transfusion process. "As soon as she's hooked up, begin the transfusion immediately, and start cleaning and sealing her wounds."

"Yes Akane-sama," the nurse replied as the transfusion began. Within a few short minutes Akane's demonic blood was being transferred into Kasumi, triggering an accelerated healing in her body. Akane was also flooded with all of Kasumi's memories, from the beginning all the way to 30 minutes ago."

"This girl is Minato and Kushina's daughter! That's how she has the Illumina Gems!" Akane thought to herself during the transfusion. "I can't believe that she had to grow up alone for 15 years! No family, no childhood, well I won't have this. Minato, Kushina, wherever you are, I hope you allow me to care for your daughter. I hope you will be happy with what I will give her."

The transfusion ended, and Akane unhooked herself from the machine. She quickly went over and began to examine all of Kasumi's wounds, focusing her own healing chakra into her body. After getting Kasumi properly dressed, they moved her into a room where she could sleep and recover.

"Akane-sama, how is this girl?" Itachi asked from the shadows.

"Her name is Kasumi. She's fine now, but somehow she's been returned to this world." Akane said as she looked at the sleeping teenage Kasumi. "I don't know how, but I have a feeling that it was the Illumina Gems that did it."

"Illumina Gems?" Itachi inquired.

"Yes, these gemstones." Akane took out the box of gems from Kasumi's backpack, and also held up her transformer. "These are just six of the 10 gems containing the power of the Bijuu themselves. Somehow the gems of Ice, Lightning, Metal and Gravity, and Wood have been sealed, but that's ok for now." She took note as the Shadow Gem began to react as well. It slowly rose up and made its way to Itachi, waiting for him to claim it. "So it seems the gem has already picked it's wielder."

"I see. I take it this is a great power that I must someday learn to wield and harness." Itachi said, taking the gem and becoming the Shadow Knight for the first time.

"Yes, but not now. I had a vision that Kasumi will bring many good things in the future. However she, nor anyone must know about you wielding the power of the gem Itachi. Now is not the right time." Akane said as Itachi handed the Shadow Gem back to her. "For now stay in the shadows and watch carefully."

"As you wish Akane-sama." Itachi said, returning to the shadows.

"Now as for you Kasumi-chan, I cannot in good mind allow you to continue life as you are now. There are so many things you missed out on." Akane took out a scroll from her kimono and unsealed it, revealing a small alchemy set. "I do know for a fact that my son would love to meet you, but I don't think he's the type to have an older sister, so I'll just have to remedy that." She began to mix various ingredients until she created a green substance. Taking a syringe, she filled it full of the liquid. "Kasumi-chan, I know to some this may seem unfair, but I believe that stripping you of your teenage years and returning you to your childhood is the best for you. You deserve a second chance for everything you went through." Akane then took the syringe and injected it into Kasumi's IV bag, causing the green liquid to flow into Kasumi's bloodstream. After it all entered, she formed a few seals as a red glow engulfed her hands. "I know that you never got to meet Kushina, and I wish you could have. She was a wonderful woman, and I know she would have been the best mother to you. I only hope you will allow me to fill her place." Akane sent the red chakra into Kasumi, triggering her transformation into a kitsune. It also caused Kasumi's age regression to begin as well. Once she was finished she now looked upon Kasumi as a 6 year old kitsune hanyou. As Kasumi slept, Akane helped her into some more comfortable clothing and tucked the girl back in. "Sleep well Kasumi-chan. Hopefully in a day or two your life will be turned completely upside down…and for the better as well."

(End Flashback)

* * *

Everyone was in shock to hear what Akane revealed. Not only did she already know everything about Kasumi's past, but she was the one that caused Kasumi's transformation.

"So it wasn't your demon blood that fully changed me?" said Kasumi in a slight shock. "You gave me the Kitsune Rejuvenation potion instead!"

"Kasumi-chan, when I was able to see your past from that transfusion, I couldn't sit back and let you go on like that. To never experience a real childhood, to never grow up in a loving home, to never even have parents! No person should ever live like that." Akane explained. "And after I learned about Minato and Kushina, and how they were killed before you even really met them, well I had only hoped that taking Kushina's place would be enough to fill a small void in your heart." At that moment Kasumi began crying her eyes out. "Kasumi-chan what's the matter?"

"You did all of that…and you didn't even need to!" K. Sasuke pulled her close to console her. "I just don't understand what made me so special! I'm not! I'm just a normal girl!"

"Kasumi-chan if we ever considered you normal, do you really think we'd be sitting here like this? I mean we're a bunch of kitsune, we have the Bijuu as relatives, we're spending Christmas with alternate versions of ourselves…two of which we turned into 3 year olds!" K. Sasuke said jokingly.

"Yeah, he's right. Honestly you're the best thing that ever hit Konoha. I mean you tell me, what other person can come up with some of the craziest schemes for a bunch of teenagers to get into? Remember Halloween two years ago, you were the one that had the nutty idea to prank Oka-san and had every single one of us scared out of our wits with that whole zombie jutsu thing!" K. Naruto added.

"Yeah and what girl could sit back and watch her mother, her future mother in-law, and alternate version of her mother, and the Hokage as teenage kitsune singing karaoke!" K. Haku continued with the compliments. "Especially when they were looking better than you in your own clothes!"

"Please don't remind us about that!" K. Naruto, Naruto, K. Sasuke, and Sasuke all said together.

"The point is Kasumi, it doesn't matter how your past life was, or what you did before you came to Konoha. You even said it yourself the day after we released you from Orochimaru's sleep jutsu, Kasumi Mitsumiko is forever gone." Arashi said to his daughter. "You chose this decision and now you're stuck with it. Now live with the insanity like the rest of us!"

"Oh alright." Kasumi said as she wiped her tears. "So since you all know about my past, you're not gonna bug me about it again are you?"

"No, we're just gonna nitpick you because you haven't sunk any battleships with those torpedoes on your chest." K. Haku said, causing Kasumi to go beet red.

"HAKU-CHAN!!!" Kasumi immediately covered her chest in embarrassment.

"She gets it from you, ya know." Yugito whispered to Mai.

"Oh whatever Mew-Mew-Chan! Ya spoiled brat!" Mai retorted, definitely riling the fur on the Nibi.

"You're lucky it's Christmas or I'd turn you make you into a scratching post!" Yugito spat out.

"Yeesh, who dropped you into a pool of water?" Mai replied. "Come on, I was just kidding!"

"Yeah right." Akane said to Keisei. "They're just lucky that Makoto and Shinja aren't here. Then the real chaos would have started."

"I see, you'll have to tell me about your other siblings sometime." Keisei replied back. She then noticed Hinata starting to stir around and then poof! "Hmm, guess Hinata and Sakura are back to normal."

"That nap was wonderful!" Hinata said as she stretched her arms. "I haven't slept like that in years." When her vision cleared up she looked to see she was sitting on Keisei's lap. "Uh…why…"

"The potion wore off. Gotta say you had Naruto running scared!" Keisei said. "And from what he told us you only had once cinnabun."

"Did he give me apple juice with it?" Hinata questioned, knowing just what happened to her when she had cinnabuns and apple juice as a kid.

"Yeah, and it wasn't pretty." Naruto sighed. "Since you're back to normal, does this mean that I'm off the hook for the ramen?"

"I don't know. So what else happened that has you looking so worn out?" asked Hinata as she took a good look at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Oh there was the little thing with Haru, but I dunno if you wanna know about that." K. Sakura said jokingly.

"Really now?" Sakura said, taking a good look at her son. "Just what could have involved him that caused Naruto and Sasuke some extra grief?"

"Well they did see their wives become Haru's newest fangirls." K. Hinata said, easily causing Hinata and Sakura to look over at Hima and Haru. "He did say you two were cute and kissed both of you as well."

"So we're now members of the Haru Uchiha Fan Club?" Hinata and Sakura walked over to the two toddlers. "Then we have just one question for Haru's number one fangirl…"

"What is it mommy?" asked Himawari, while she held Haru close.

"Can we still say how handsome Haru is? If that's ok with you?" Hinata asked. Himawari nodded so Sakura and Hinata made their move.

"Then we wanna say, we love you Haru-kun!" Sakura and Hinata reached down and kissed him on each cheek, getting a huge blush on his face, and a look of content on his face similar to a 16 year old getting kissed by Jenna Haze.

"Sasuke…that kid of yours…" Naruto grumbled. "First my daughter and now my wife!"

"And your mother too! I wanna be in the fan club as well!" Keisei said with a laugh.

"We're in too!" Mai and Yugito added.

"All of us are in as well!" Kasumi said, pointing to all the other girls in the room.

"Great, now we're in a room full of fangirls!" Sasuke smacked Naruto in the head while everyone else started laughing.

Meanwhile the village was under attack from the worst possible danger…

* * *

"We will have the Kyuubi ready for sealing after this invasion is over, Konan." Pein said receiving a nod from the Origami user. "Once Kyuubi is taken the other 8 will be a breeze, speaking of a breeze, Sasori and Deidara should be securing the Ichibi soon and then the rest will be cake."

"I see, but wouldn't Kyuubi be stronger now that it is unsealed from the Uzumaki boy?" inquired Konan as she adjusted the paper rose in her hair.

"It will be of no consequence before the might of God." Pein decreed before he sent his other bodies forth.

* * *

"Naruto-sama, the Barrier has been breached. What should we do?" Asked the head of the nearest ANBU squad to Naruto's house.

"What are you asking me for? Go see Tsunade. She's the Hokage." Naruto replied wanting to get on with his holiday.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama, but Tsunade-sama is…indisposed." Said the ANBU Captain.

"Let me guess, she drank herself stupid again with Jiraiya?" Hinata asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." replied the ANBU, getting a sigh out of everyone else.

"Naruto, what did I tell you about giving them that eggnog flavored sake!" griped Hinata.

"How was I supposed to know they'd go nuts!" Naruto replied. "Well then I guess I have to ask you guys for some help. Up for a little more fun?"

The ten Knights, plus their support members instantly summoned their transformers for combat.

"Tis' better to give than receive, am I right?" K. Hinata asked. K. Naruto immediately held a sprig of mistletoe over her head and gave her a quick kiss.

"Isn't she so generous?" K. Naruto said with a smile.

"As always. So let's go give these intruders a nice little gift…namely an Uzumaki butt whooping!" Naruto said before everyone bolted out of the house, save for Arashi, Kyoji, Keisei, and the kids. Apparently the sight of Arashi could through the village in turmoil since he was dead in this world, and as for the Bijuu Sisters, they simply went into pure Human form to help with medical support. One thing that wasn't seen was that Himawari snuck out as well…

* * *

"MULTI-SUMMONING JUTSU!!!!" Cried the Animal path, summoning another of Pein's large beasts. Screams of terror and anguish echoed through the village.

"Where is the Nine-tailed fox?" Pein's Deva Path asked Iruka, who tried to intervene and stop the Akatsuki.

"Why should you need to know! As far as I'm concerned you're an intruder who has no right to demand information!" Iruka stated, before Pein simply flung him aside.

"LIGHTNING HOUND!!!" Kakashi cried before a gigantic bolt of Lightning in the Shape of a Wolf struck the Deva Path. "Getting a little cocky here today, aren't you Pein?"

"Kakashi Hatake, you wish to oppose me as well? Tell me where the Demon Fox is." Deva Path demanded as he grabbed Kakashi's neck from behind. "Maybe then I won't let you suffer a painful death!"

But before Kakashi could respond with an ass-like comment Kasumi answered for him.

"You want Keisei-sama? Your going through US first!!!" Kasumi screamed, until she noticed just what the group was up against.

"Pein…so you've come for my mother, have you? Well this time, I plan to end this little farce of yours!" Naruto stated, but it certainly wasn't the reaction from Team Illumina.

"Pein! What in the hell man! Of all the Akatsuki, it had to be him?" K. Naruto griped.

"Naruto, we need to be wary. Remember, he has six paths, and his Rinnegan. For now we need to make sure that we protect the village and its people." Itachi said. "Plus we don't know just how strong this Pein is, so be prepared for anything."

"Itachi Uchiha…I thought you had been killed by your foolish brother? Yet you stand against me?" Pein questioned when he saw the alternate Itachi.

"Unfortunately, I am not your Itachi. I have always been loyal to Konoha and will continue to serve and protect my home. Even if that means destroying you!" Itachi said as his eyes now shifted to the blue hue of the Shinsei Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Not only that, but you're not dealing with just Naruto and Sasuke this time, you have to deal with the Illumina Knights as well!" K. Sasuke added, doing the same eye shift. "And trust me, you don't know pain until you deal with the true masters of the elements!"

"Pein-sama, this doesn't make any sense. Itachi is alive, and somehow there is two of the Uchiha, and the Uzumaki? What could this be?" inquired Konan as she assessed the situation.

"It is nothing Konan. Just stay back and prepare to capture the Kyuubi." Pein said as his Deva Path began to move forward again.

"Ok guys, this time we send this guy packing back to whatever rock he came out of! Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, you guys might wanna hold off on your Overdrives unless it gets REALLY bad." Naruto said, prepping everyone for the coming fight.

"Mangekyo Sharingan!!!!!" Cried out Sasuke, revealing his Darkness Flame powered Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Kao-Ken!!!" Naruto yelled before pulling up a Red Aura and getting pumped.

The Village's best candidates for Hokage were at their currently highest levels of power but didn't want to push it with so many civilians around.

"_Sasuke we can't go all out here, just like at home, we couldn't go all out because of the kids."_ Naruto telepathically relayed to Sasuke. _"Plus we might as well give the others a sharp boost to their egos."_

"_Naruto, come on, you know we pushed ourselves to the near limit. Yeah you would have given us the win if you'd used the Spirit Bomb, but we need to finally realize, they're becoming our equals and from what we've learned, they will become masters in their own elements."_ Sasuke replied via the mind link. _"I know we have that competitive streak, but right now there is no competition. They're fighting to help save our home as we did theirs 2 years ago."_

"_Sasuke, you're really serious about that? What the heck man?" _Naruto questioned. He had never known Sasuke to be this rational about something, especially when it came to fighting. But as much as he didn't want to damage his own pride… _"Alright, there is no 'who's better'. We are all equals here. But you owe me for this, got it?"_

"_Whatever!" _Sasuke replied back.

"Now it's our turn to get into our Christmas Party clothes. Ready team?!" Kasumi yelled.

"Ready!!" Yelled the rest of the Knights.

"Illumina Knights Transform!!!"

"LIGHT/SHADOW/WIND/WATER/FIRE/ICE/LIGHTNING/GRAVITY/EARTH/WOOD PRISM ACTIVATION!" Yelled the ten knights.

"ILLUMINA ARMOR ACTIVATION!" screamed K. Sakura

"LIGHT ARMOR ACTIVATION!" yelled Akemi.

But what they didn't know was before they activated the transformers the Gems were crackling with energy, preventing them from a transformation. Somehow power surge backlashed and sent them flying into a wall. Since K. Sakura and Akemi's armor is based on the same principle they suffered the same backlash, causing everyone to wonder what happened.

"Ughh…what was the number of that jumbo jet?" Kasumi said before everyone else passed out.

"Auntie SUMI!!!!" Himawari screamed as she ran to Kasumi and the others from her hiding spot in the bushes.

"Hima-chan! What is she doing here!" Naruto cursed himself. "She's gonna get herself killed!"

"Akane-sama, what the heck happened!" Hinata said, noticing the team down.

"I knew I felt it. After they transformed the first time, I felt a severe disturbance in their powers. I don't know what could have caused it, but I had hoped it wasn't this bad!" said Akane as she, Mai, and Yugito rushed over to check on the team.

Meanwhile, Naruto was pissed to say the least. First Pein attacks him during Christmas, and second, he can't show off his ego in front of his counterpart because K. Naruto was knocked unconscious, and now his daughter was even around the battle area!

"Ok, I'm gonna end this here and now! KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!" Naruto shot his Kamehameha wave directly at the Deva Path, though Pein was prepared since the Preta Path blocked the attack.

"Sealing Style: Absorption Seal!!!" Naruto's Kamehameha wave was absorbed into nothingness. "You will have to do more than that to defeat God, foolish boy."

"Then why don't..." Naruto and Sasuke were about to make their move, but The Deva Path used Shinra Tensei to intensify gravity around the duo making them flat on the ground. While the duo were restrained, Deva Path stepped up to them.

"Where is the Nine-tails? We know she is no longer sealed in you. That means I don't have to kill you, tell me."

* * *

"Auntie Sumi please wake up!!" Himawari cried with tears streaming down her face.

"Hima-chan, get everyone.." Kasumi said very weakly.

"Auntie Sumi, what's wrong, wake up!" Himawari was still upset over seeing everyone so hurt.

"Don't stay here...help Oka-san protect...." Kasumi said before passing out and her transformer fell off and the Light Gem fell out.

"Protect what Auntie Sumi?" Himawari was still frantic. Her family was all hurting and she couldn't do anything. Suddenly Himawari heard a calming and ethereal voice.

"_Allow me to help. Look at the Transformer."_ Said the voice.

When Himawari look at the changing device it had a new Golden Gem. She reached down and picked up Kasumi's Transformer and was hit with a sudden spark of knowledge, almost as if she now had more intelligence than a normal 4 year old.

"I know what I must do." Himawari said before taking the Transformer and putting it on.

* * *

"Leave, I'll never tell you where she is." Naruto said while under the strain of the gravity the Deva Path created.

"I guess I'll have to kill you then." The Deva Path said before taking a Kunai out of Naruto's pouch and preparing to kill him.

"Get away from my DADDY!!!!!" Himawari screamed as everyone else turned to see her standing there.

"Hima-chan what are you doing!" yelled Hinata, worried for her daughter's safety.

"Huh?" Deva Path grunted.

"I said leave my family alone!" Himawari stood firm as she took hold of Kasumi's modified transformer and placed it on her own wrist.

"Hima-chan, no! Don't use that power!" Yugito warned, when she saw what Himawari was trying to do.

"KAMI PRISM ACTIVATION!!!!!!" Himawari screamed before activating the Transformer.

"Kami Prism..." Akane thought to herself. "There's no way..."

"Nee-chan, what's going on?" Mai asked, as she watched the transformation.

"Apparently, our father just got involved in this battle." Akane sighed. "I knew the disruption with us being here stopped everyone else's Illumina Power, but this has to be the work of Kami himself. And here he tells us that he's not gonna get involved with matters like this!"

"Akane-sama, what are you saying? What's happening to my little girl!" Hinata cried out.

"Well...Pein just said Naruto is going to have to do better than God to defeat him...unfortunately God decided to intervene, and he used the Himawari to do it!" Akane explained.

"Akane-sama, I don't understand?" Hinata questioned.

"See, Kami created myself, Mai, and Yugito. This pretty much makes us his kids, and our kids his grandkids. Since we were the ones that changed Hima-chan into a Kitsune Princess, she carries our lineage. Meaning, she's in some strange way...one of his grandkids as well. He probably considers her his great-granddaughter."

"My daughter is a demi-goddess!" exclaimed Hinata. "But..."

"Hinata, it's not like that. She's not a demi-goddess. We Bijuu don't possess divine power, only Kami does. Apparently he's channeling himself through her." Akane said as the group continued to watch on. "But I just hope his influence doesn't cause severe damage to Hima-chan."

* * *

A wave of golden power rushed from Himawari knocking Pein's Deva and Preta Paths away and disrupting the Animal Path's summons. The golden energy faded to reveal Hima, now adorning the standard Illumina Knight uniform, a solid white with gold trim outfit. She now bore a hitai-ate as well, but it had a gold plate with what looked to be an angel as a symbol. Her tail was now gold, as was her ears to match, and she now radiated in a pure golden aura. If K. Naruto saw her, she would almost look like he did when he took on Shadow Sasuke after being powered up from the Illumina Power Transfer.

"So, some petty child wishes to challenge God?" boasted Deva Path.

"I am no child mortal. It is best you retreat and no longer harm my family." Himawari spoke calmly.

"Foolish child, I can destroy you in one swoop. Do you really wish to greet death so quickly?" Deva Path cackled once more. "If so then I will allow you to meet your end."

"You speak so boldly, yet you do not know the power you face before you. You speak of being God when you don't even possess a micron of his magnificence." Himawari continued to speak in a cold and calm voice. "If I wanted to, I could erase your existence with the blink of my eye. However if I were to use my supreme power, it could destroy my great-granddaughter. But instead I will pass a more fitting punishment for an insolent whelp as you. Before I do, I think I should introduce myself."

"Very well, allow me to know the name of the one who says they are greater than God." Pein's Deva Path stood fast and stared down the young kitsune.

"I am known as the Creator, the All-Father, Alpha and Omega. I molded this universe with my very being and made it in my own image. To the Bijuu not of this world I am called Dad, Father, Otou-san. But to you I am called Kami. However that name is not befitting of this form I have chosen to speak through." Himawari spoke in a divine tone. "As for this form, I am known as the Seventh Princess of the Kitsune Clan, The Sunflower Princess, Daughter of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki…my name is Himawari Uzumaki, the Divine Illumina Knight!"

That bold statement definitely shocked everyone there, but caused a much different look on three particular Bijuu…

"Oh brother, now he's just hamming it up!" Akane said as she smacked herself in the forehead.

"Nee-chan, you know whenever he's going to have fun, he acts like a total dork! He's worse than Hiroshi, Tsukune, and Inuyasha on a good day!" Mai said in grief.

"Just so you know, he's your father ok?" Yugito said, trying to pass the blame of embarrassment. She tried to sneak out of the area to prevent any other type of embarrassment, but that wasn't happening.

"Get back here Mew-Mew-chan!" Mai said, grabbing Yugito by her two tails and jerking her back.

Himawari stared down the three Paths of Pein, deciding on where to make her first strike. She did take note that Pein's Animal Path had been taken out from her transformation, so she set forth to take out Deva Path next. "You seem to be the leader, removing you will make sure that no harm will come to my family."

"Try as you wish, you will not succeed!" stated Deva Path as he stood firm. Himawari was almost in range to strike when Pein's Preta Path stepped forward to shield.

"Of course, showing cowardice by hiding behind another. It matters not. ANGELIC STRIKE!" Himawari's fist began to shine as it looked like two angel wings extended from the side of her arm guard. Everyone also noticed 10 beams of light, each coming from the Illumina Knights' gemstones channel into her own to amplify the force of her attack. The strike connected, and definitely dealt more damage than Pein expected, taking down Preta Path in one sharp strike.

"What? Preta Path is down?!" Deva Path asked.

"You were warned for your boastful pride. Haven't you heard that Kami can be very vengeful when people try to claim they are God? I think I remember the last time I got really angry, I wiped 3 entire nations from existence!" Himawari said as she sized up her next target. "However I must attend to one thing before I end this battle." She quickly turned and ran over to where Naruto and Sasuke were pinned down.

"Hima-chan, what happened to you?" Naruto said as he struggled to break free from the Shinra Tensei's field.

"Unfortunately you aren't speaking to your daughter Naruto. She is now a vessel for me currently." Himawari spoke as she shattered the gravity field with one strike. "But she is fine. I would never allow anything to harm my great-granddaughter."

"Uh, ok. Although it's very weird seeing my 4 year old daughter unleashing holy hell upon one of the most powerful members of Akatsuki." Naruto said in confusion. "But whoever you are, all I ask is that you do not harm her."

"She carries my lineage, therefore she will be fine. Now since I have used an ability from her kitsune family, I should now use an ability from her father to end this." Himawari said. "I believe you call that attack the Kamehameha wave?"

"You're planning to use that? Oh well, I guess if a divine being takes over your daughter, of course she'd know how to do something of that caliber." Naruto said. "Ok then, let him have it."

"With pleasure." Himawari said as she turned to her target once more. "Oh Naruto, you might want to go pick up that limited edition Little Miss Kunoichi doll set after this. Tell Hima-chan that it was an extra gift from Santa for being a very good kitsune this year."

"But those are all sold out! We couldn't find those anywhere!" Naruto exclaimed, noting that he really wanted to get that gift for Himawari this year.

"That's not what the delivery boy will say when you get the package tomorrow." Himawari said with a wink as she prepared to end this farce of a battle. "Now as for you mortal, I will be generous this once. Leave this village and do not return to attack my family or do you wish to challenge Kami once more?"

"Only I shall be known as God to this world! SHINRA TENSEI!" screamed Pein's Deva Path, unleashing a massive crushing wave of gravity.

"Pitiful fool!" Himawari screamed as she brought her arms back in the trademark pose. Her palms filled with a bright golden energy as her aura grew more radiant. "ANGELIC KAMEHAMEHA!" She unleashed the energy, more potent than Naruto had ever seen in his life. The sheer force burst through the Shinra Tensei, causing Pein to jump out of the way, not before he suffered some major damage.

"Pein-sama, it is best if we retreat and regroup. We are severely weakened." Konan said as she took hold of her injured partner.

"That would be wise. Let us be off." Pein said as he struggled to stand. "Be warned, we shall have the Kyuubi and thus our plans will be realized." With that, the two vanished in a swirl or paper.

* * *

"That was unreal! I've never seen that much power in the Kamehameha Wave. You HAVE to tell me…" Naruto said as he approached his daughter, but she stopped him in his place.

"No, my intervention cannot continue. Any longer and I risk severely harming Himawari's life." Himawari said. "I will however restore the damage caused by Pein. But before I go…" She walked over to Akane, Mai, and Yugito.

"You just had to get involved, didn't you?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, what's this about not intervening in the affairs of mortals?" Mai questioned.

"Birdybird, you should know, sometimes I have to have a _little _bit of fun." Himawari said with a slight laugh as she waved her hand over the Illumina Knights, healing all of their injuries.

"Ow, what in the world hit me?" Kasumi said as she awoke.

"That would be the tree Kasumi-chan. But you should be ok now." Himawari said with a large smile. "Oh I should give this back to you. Thank you for letting me use it." She removed Kasumi's transformer and took the golden gemstone out of it, replacing it with Kasumi's Light Gem.

"Uh, um…ok what in the world is going on here!" Kasumi said frantically.

"Your grandfather decided to come have a little bit of fun Kasumi-chan. He decided to use Hima-chan as a vessel for a while." Akane said with a sigh.

"So you're…" Kasumi said, eyes growing wider.

"You always were a bright girl." Himawari said, patting Kasumi on the head. "Farewell my family. May you all have a wonderful Christmas." With that, a golden orb of light emerged from Himawari, emanating all over Konoha. All the damage that was done by Pein had been fully restored and Konoha was back to its former beauty. After Kami took his leave, Himawari collapsed from the ordeal.

"Why is it what whenever the two of us are in the same dimension, something absolutely WEIRD happens?" Naruto asked his other self.

"Got me. I was just ready to chow down on the food!" K. Naruto replied.

"Everyone, we're in serious trouble here!" Akane said with a sense of urgency.

"Oka-san, what's wrong?" asked Kasumi, as they all went over to check on Himawari.

"It's Hima-chan…she's in critical condition!" Akane said as she began a diagnosis.

"Akane-sama, what's wrong with my little girl!" Hinata asked.

"When she attacked Pein the first time, did you all notice how she drew in energy from the Illumina Gems?" Everyone but the Knights all nodded. "Well apparently, while Kami had control over her, her body was able to contain that energy. But since he's left and she's back to normal, her body is still harboring all that energy. She can't contain that much power!"

"What are you saying nee-chan?" asked Mai.

"What I'm saying is that if we don't find a way to extract that Illumina Energy from Hima-chan, she's as good as dead!" Akane replied, shocking everyone. "As of right now, it's causing her body to go into apoptosis! It's literally destroying her from the inside out!"

"So what can we do?" Hinata asked. "There has to be something that can save my Hima-chan?"

"I don't know, but let's get back to the house first. It's better for us to be there where no one can see anything happen." Akane said, picking the unconscious Himawari off the ground. "There's no time to lose!"

* * *

**So Kasumi's full past is now revealed, in addition to finding out more about Haku as well. So Everyone was connected in more ways than one. And what about Kami taking possession of Himawari? That definitely had to throw a wrench in things from Akane's view. But what's going to happen now that there's a critical situation on the line?...yeah right, there's no way we could let this story end like this! Part 3 will conclude my 2008 Fanfiction Season. After that, it's a whole new ballgame with the Bijuu Wars. The final Bijuu will be revealed, there will be more action, adventure, new romances, and one heck of a twist that no one will ever see coming from a mile away!**

**And to all our wonderful readers, we wish you and your family a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a wonderful New Year!**

**NeoKenshin and the full cast of The Bijuu Wars**

**RasenganFin and the cast of Hinata's Guardian  
**


	14. 2008 Holiday Special part 3

Neokenshin: Sorry this one took too long. Yeah I know it's after Christmas, but I kinda got burned out at the very end.

K. Naruto: Don't worry bout it man. Happens during the holidays.

Naruto: Yeah we all get hit with it.

Neokenshin: Well I'll keep the opening short. Of course Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all characters belong to their respective authors....uh what on earth is RasenganFin doing?

Naruto: Oh that...well he read the script and I think he was flipping out.

K. Naruto: Why on earth would he do that?

Naruto: You know how the previous two crossover, our team always did something to show we were better than your team? Well...he slipped up and revealed the stuff we always lose at.

K. Naruto: Like the way you couldn't handle a toddler Hinata?

Naruto: That and...the stuff we normally do to have fun. Apparently your guys....well...

RasenganFin(in the background): HOW IN THE WORLD COULD THEY LOSE!!! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY WRONG!!!!!

Neokenshin: Sometimes I love being an author. Belated Happy New Years and all that! Enjoy everyone.

* * *

2008 Holiday Special: The Origin of Kasumi part 3

Last chapter we find Kasumi revealing more of her origin about how she got her powers and how she ended up in Konoha. On a side note, everyone found out about the "baby" adventure when Kasumi, K. Hinata, K. Haku, K. Sakura, and K. Tenten were all turned into babies for a week. Things went even crazier since Akane brought the Kitsune Rejuvenation Potion and K. Naruto and K. Sasuke challenged their doubles to another competition. Of course Naruto and Sasuke's egos were overinflated, so Hinata and Sakura took the potion, turning themselves into 3 year olds for about two hours. This in turn drove Naruto and Sasuke absolutely insane and the duo finally admitted that their doubles were better at taking care of hyperactive kids. Kasumi also finally learned that it wasn't the blood transfusion she got from Akane that changed her completely, but the fact that Akane gave her the Kitsune Rejuvenation Potion that night.

However things went sour when it turned out that Pein himself decided to attack Konoha. Knowing the village would have its defenses down due to the holidays, he sent his Deva, Preta, and Animal Paths in to cause massive destruction. Naruto, Sasuke, and the Illumina Knights rushed to stop him, but a problem with their powers took the Illumina Knights out of commission. Naruto and Sasuke weren't too good as Pein had them locked in a Shinra Tensei. The biggest twist came when Himawari took Kasumi's Light Transformer and used it to become the Divine Illumina Knight…who happened to be Kami channeling himself through her! This of course gave Akane, Mai, and Yugito some grief, since they always thought that Kami didn't meddle in human affairs. But the Kami-controlled Himawari just told them that he had to have some fun. So after utterly defeating Pein and sending him running, Kami restored Konoha and took his leave. Unfortunately Himawari channeled energy from the Illumina Knights as one of her attacks, and without Kami's presence, her body couldn't contain the insane amount of power. Now it was a race against time to find a way to remove the energy before she dies from the power overload.

"Of all times, why now!" Akane stressed as she was overlooking Himawari. The young kitsune hanyou was lying on her bed struggling to survive from the overload of Illumina Energy she took in.

"Nee-chan, calm down! Look all you said is that we have to do an energy extraction. How hard can that be?" questioned Mai. "We have 4 Bijuu here, we should be able to do it."

"It's not that easy Mai-chan. We can remove the Light, Fire, and Gravity Elements from her no problem. But the other elements are different!" Akane replied with a dire look.

"What about us? We're the ones that control the elements. We should be able to extract it." K. Naruto said. "How hard can it be?"

"Naruto, it's a lot harder than you think. First off you can't access your Illumina Forms. Something in this world has caused a severe disruption after you all transformed earlier today. I have no idea what it is, but without your ability to transform, accessing your Illumina Energy is a fantasy." Akane explained. "If you tried to extract the energy from her in your normal forms, you could possibly kill her and yourselves!"

"Damn, there has to be something that can save my little girl." Naruto cursed, seeing the hopelessness.

"I don't know, this would be a big long shot, but it's possible it may work." K. Hinata said as she got an idea. "If we purify her demonic Kitsune chakra and energy, then extracting our Illumina Energy might be easier."

"How do you propose that?" Sakura inquired.

"We use Light Chakra purification." Kasumi said, sensing K. Hinata's idea.

"Girls, are you sure you'd even be able to do that? I mean a purification takes a lot of energy and concentration. The only person I know that could do that technique with little problem is your Aunt Kagome!" Akane said, not realizing what she revealed.

"What! You mean Kagome-sensei is a Bijuu as well?" Kasumi replied, not knowing that her Light Chakra teacher happened to be her aunt.

"No, she's pure human. But she is married to our baby brother Inuyasha, the Gobi." Mai said. "But why Moonie hasn't said any of this, I'll never know."

"Look, we have to try ok. If we can purify her demonic side, it may make removing Illumina Energy easier from her." Kasumi said, prepping for the purification. "Hopefully it won't be too serious."

"Kasumi-chan, I have the charms set up." K. Hinata motioned after she placed four paper talisman charms around Himawari. She then took a small vial from her pouch as Kasumi did the same.

"Alright, now we dust with purification salt." Kasumi said as the two sprinkled salt all around the little kitsune. "Now to begin."

The two channeled a bright pink chakra into their palms and began to chant…

"Heaven and Earth divide, open the channel. Call forth the impurity, let it be cleansed. Restore that to which it first was," the two chanted as they focused the energy. Placing their hands over Himawari, "HIKARITON: KONPAKU KIYOMARU! (Light Release: Soul Cleansing)" As the pink chakra entered Himawari, everyone could see that her kitsune features were slowly vanishing.

"Unreal, they're actually purifying her demonic side." Naruto said in surprise.

"Look, we don't know just how long she'll stay as a normal human. Everyone else position yourselves around her and get ready to draw out the Illumina energy." K. Hinata ordered as the other eight Knights took position, while she and Kasumi finished with the purification.

"So what do we do now? Since we can't transform, how are we supposed to draw out our elemental energy?" K. Haku asked.

"Try to keep your focus on your own gem's wavelength. Each of you should notice that your energy feels a certain way." Akane explained. "Try to feel that same energy inside Hima-chan, and concentrate on pulling it out of her."

"Here goes something." K. Naruto said as he and the others started to focus. Slowly but surely each started to glow with an aura of their matching color.

"Is it supposed to be this difficult?" K. Sasuke said while he was struggling to keep his focus. "It's like trying to pull a nail out of a block of cement with a pair of tweezers!"

"I dunno, I've never felt anything this intense!" K. Neji said, while he wiped the sweat that was forming on his brow.

"Just keep going! We gotta save Hima-chan!" K. Haku was having her own struggle with the extraction as well.

The ten kept focusing as hard as they could. It seemed things were getting nowhere but slowly, ten colored lights started to rise out of Himawari's body.

"Just a little more!" K. Naruto was in serious pain. Having to draw out his Illumina Energy in his normal form put untold stress upon him, as it did everyone else. "Almost…" Almost instantly each of the ten lights shot into the gem of each matching knight. It also caused all ten to be thrown back violently, leaving them all extremely weak.

"New rule…make sure we can go Illumina before doing this again." K. Sasuke was breathing heavily from using so much energy.

"I have to agree brother. This was even intense for me as well." Itachi added as he slowly got to his feet. "But we have more pressing matters. How is Hima-chan?"

"She's still in serious danger. Her body has had too much damage done to it." Akane said, taking out a scroll from her kimono. "I think I can synthesize a restoration formula to start repairing the damage."

"Will she still survive?" Hinata asked, hoping not to hear bad news.

"She'll be ok. For now I'm going to have her take a kitsune restoration potion to begin healing her damaged chakra system and anything else damaged. Once the purification wears off, her natural kitsune healing will help as well." Akane said as she began to mix ingredients. "Keisei-chan, can you come here for a second?"

"What is it Akane chan?" Keisei asked as Akane took a small needle from her tools.

"I need 5 drops of blood from you. This will help stabilize the formula. I've added my own, but with two Kyuubi, it should enhance the potion enough to speed her recovery." Akane said as Keisei held out her hand. She pricked her counterpart's finger and got the sample she needed. "There, it's done. Sakura-chan, can you prep a small area on Hima-chan's arm. I need to inject the first dosage very shortly."

"Sure Akane-sama." Sakura followed direction by taking some cotton swabs and alcohol, and prepared to sterilize a small section on Himawari's arm.

"Just know that she's going to be feeling very sick for the next few days. Unfortunately Kitsune Alchemy doesn't know how to make decent tasting medicine." Akane replied as she prepped a syringe. While all this was going on, Haru weaseled his way in to see what was happening.

"Grammy Mikoto is Hima-chan ok?" he said worriedly.

"She's fine Haru-kun. She's in the best hands possible. They're going to make sure she'll be ok and that way she can play with you again." Mikoto said, calming the small Uchiha.

"But how did she get hurt?" Haru asked with a questioned look.

"Well, someone was coming after her Grammy Keisei and your dad and her dad tried to stop them." answered Mikoto.

"And she got hurt?" Haru said.

"Well she did, but from what I found out, somehow she was the one that helped your dad. We don't know how but she did." Mikoto explained, causing Haru to be even more surprised.

"I hope she's ok." Haru looked on as Akane was about to finish up.

"There we go. The potion should start taking effect here very soon. I've made enough to last for the rest of the week. All she needs is a small spoonful three times a day." Akane said as she sealed the remaining potion. "But unfortunately for the potion to take effect, we need one more thing."

"There's more! Akane-sama, what more will it take to make my baby girl better!" Hinata cried out before Akane flashed a smile.

"Oh this is a very special thing that needs to be done. But none of us can do it." Akane said, getting questioned looks out of everyone. "This has to be done by little Haru-kun."

"Akane-chan, you didn't!" Mai whispered to her sister.

"I sure did. You got your camera with you?" Akane replied back. Mai nodded when she flashed her camera. Yugito caught wind and pulled out her own as well.

"So Haru-kun, do you wanna help Hima-chan get better?" Akane asked.

"Uh huh." Haru nodded. If there was one thing he didn't like was when Himawari wasn't well and he couldn't play with her.

"Ok let's get you up here." Akane said as she hoisted Haru onto Hima's bed.

"I still don't get why she needs Haru to finish this?" Hinata asked.

"Oh I know exactly why." K. Hinata said. "We're gonna see our Seventh Kitsune Princess awaken to see her prince."

"Princess…OH!!!" Hinata said, finally catching on. "So Akane-sama planned this?"

"Yep. Chances are she made sure that after Hima-chan had the first dose of medicine, all it would need is a kiss from the one she really loves…namely Haru." K. Hinata said. "She may be four years old, but she does take after her mother."

Hinata looked back at Naruto, knowing exactly what her counterpart meant. "You're right, she definitely takes after her mother."

"Ok Haru-kun, are you ready?" Akane asked as the small Uchiha looked at his friend.

"What do I do?" asked Haru.

"All you need to do is wish real hard for Hima-chan to wake up, and then give her a kiss." Akane said. "Can you do that for everyone?"

Haru looked around and could see that everyone wanted to have Hima-chan back just as much as he did. "So if I wish really hard, and give her a kiss, she'll wake up?" Akane nodded and Haru knew what he needed to do. "Ok, I'll do it."

"Haru-kun," Hinata said as she walked over to him. "Thank you for doing this. I'm happy to know that my little girl has a strong hero like you." She quickly gave him a small peck on the head and moved out of the way.

"Yeesh Sasuke, he's getting more action than either one of us on a good day!" Naruto said. "What are you feeding that kid?"

"Don't look at me! I still say he gets some of that from his mother." Sasuke replied.

"Oh shut up you two and watch." Sakura said, getting the focus back on Haru and Himawari.

Haru now stood at another milestone of his 3 year old life. He was now faced with the trial of being the person to make his best friend better after she had been hurt. To know that his wish would be the one thing that could wake her up was a big thing. He had everyone watching so he couldn't really mess up.

"I wish that Hima-chan would wake up and feel better so we could play again!" Haru wished as hard as he could. He then reached down and placed his lips upon Hima's cheek. He didn't know that secretly Akane held a sprig of mistletoe over the two and that everyone else was taking pictures. After the kiss…

Himawari slowly opened her eyes to see everyone else all around her room. She also noticed Haru looking down at her as well. "Haru-kun?"

"Are you ok Hima-chan?" asked Haru.

"I feel really sick." Himawari replied, as the potion was taking effect.

"Aw my wish didn't work. She's still sick." Haru said in defeat.

"Actually Haru-kun, it did work. She's going to be a little sick, but she's going to get better." Akane explained. "You should be proud, you're a hero."

"I am?" Haru questioned himself.

"Yep, and my big hero deserves a reward. How does some chocolate chip cookies and milk sound?" Sakura said as she picked up her son into a hug.

"Ok mommy, that works." Haru replied. "Get well soon Hima-chan." He waved goodbye as Sakura took him downstairs for his reward.

"Hey princess, good to see you up again." Naruto said. "You had us worried out there."

"Daddy…did you get hurt?" she asked.

"Nope. You were able to help me out. From what I hear you even did a little bit more as well." Naruto said.

"Yeah, you really came through Hima-chan. If you weren't there we might have been hurt even worse." Kasumi said, getting a small smile out of Himawari.

"You ok Auntie Sumi?" asked Himawari.

"I sure am. So is everyone else." Kasumi replied. "Now you just rest and get better ok."

"Ok. I'm gonna take a nap." Himawari said, turning over to go back to sleep,

"Guess the saying was right. Big things do come in small packages." Naruto laughed. "Well guess I should keep an eye out for a delivery boy tomorrow."

"Not only that, but I need your help for something Naruto." Kasumi said. "I think after today, we need to do some last minute shopping for three unique kids. Tomorrow, can you send us back to our world for a little while?"

"Why would you wanna go back Kasumi-chan?" questioned Arashi.

"Auntie Sumi needs to make sure her gift for Hima-chan is absolutely perfect!" Kasumi replied. "Naru-kun, Sasuke-chan, can Natsumi-chan and Shiori-chan come with me?"

"Sure thing sis." K. Naruto agreed as he released the merger so Natsumi could be back out.

"Yeah, as long as there's no more fighting. I wanna actually enjoy my Christmas vacation!" Natsumi said, rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm in." Shiori said as well.

"Great. Also I need Itachi-nii-san to come too. Don't worry it will only be for a few hours or so. We probably wouldn't be gone for a whole day.

"Then let's finally have some fun." Naruto said as the power came back on. "Finally! We have power again!"

* * *

And so the real holiday festivities finally began. First order of business was to get the last of the shopping done. Since the threat of "How the Pein tried to steal Christmas" was over, everyone hit up the shops for a good old fashioned shopping spree. As for Naruto, Natsumi, Shiori, Kasumi, and Itachi…

"So why are we back in your world again?" Naruto asked.

"Well first we need to go to the Training Compound. I need to ask Dr. Sakurano what went wrong with our powers." Kasumi replied as she led the way. "Also we have to get Hima-chan's present there…well hers, Haru's and Mika's as well."

"Ok…" Naruto said.

The group finally arrived to find Dr. Sakurano taking a break from locating the remaining Bijuu. Luckily in some strange case…Akatsuki apparently took a holiday vacation as well according to Itachi's intel.

"Nii-san, I still can't believe that Akatsuki is actually going on vacation for the holidays!" Shiori said in confusion. "Where in the world would they go?"

"Well, from what I've heard Zetsu goes back to Grass Country, Kisame heads to Kiri, some reason he likes the cold season since the fish are all going upstream." Itachi explained. "As for Kakuzu and Hidan, well no one really knows what those two do. I've heard they go to Tanzaku Town and hit the casinos for a week."

"And what about Pein and Konan?" asked Natsumi.

"Pein seems to stay in and enjoy the rain in Ame. As for Konan-chan…" Itachi said, not knowing what he muttered out.

"Konan-chan??" Kasumi, Natsumi, and Shiori all said at once.

"Don't tell me, you like her! But isn't she totally evil?" Shiori questioned.

"She's not what you think. Honestly she's a very nice girl when you get to know her. I'm just wondering how I'm gonna get her out of Akatsuki without her getting killed." Itachi said. "To be honest I wish she was here right now with me."

"So you DO like her! Well, we'll just keep that our little secret!" Kasumi said with a wink.

"This is what I get from my 3 younger sisters, right?" Itachi sighed.

"Yup. Now let's see what Doc is up to." Natsumi said as they entered the compound.

Itachi however still had his mind focused on the Origami Kunoichi. "Konan-chan," he thought to himself. "You would love this so much. I still swear upon my name as an Uchiha, I'll find a way to break Pein's control over you and free you from that prison. Next year, I'll give you the best Christmas ever."

"So, what brings you back? I thought you had all left for the holidays?" asked Dr. Sakurano.

"We did. Had a little run in with Pein in the alternate dimension." Kasumi explained. "Luckily he wasn't too much of a problem."

"Really? Did you have to use the Overdrive forms?" asked the doctor.

"Not really. Apparently our beloved grandfather decided to take control of Hima-chan and somehow endow her with Divine Illumina Powers." Natsumi replied. "All of us were out cold."

"Something was causing a severe disruption with our powers and it caused a backlash effect." Itachi said. "We were able to transform yesterday for a demonstration between the two Narutos and Sasukes, but after that we couldn't."

"I see. Let me take a look and see what could have happened." Dr. Sakurano said as he took a hand scanner from his desk. He began to scan over the group's transformers to get an idea of what might have happened. "I think I see the problem."

"What was it?" asked Shiori.

"Normally when you transform, you always go to your 3rd level of power without thinking about it. With all of you transforming at once, that much energy caused a disruption in your powers since in this world you have a connection to your Bijuu." Dr. Sakurano said. "Even with Akane, Mai, and Yugito in the same world, it wasn't enough to keep a harmonic balance."

"So even if we haven't met our Bijuu, we are still connected to them?" Natsumi said.

"Yes. Since they created the Illumina Gems, there is a constant connection to their energy. I also have to take a guess that since our Naruto and Sasuke were in a competition with their counterparts, they went into Overdrive, am I right?" asked Dr. Sakurano.

"Yeah, I gotta say those new Overdrive forms are definitely something." Naruto replied. "It gave me and Sasuke a challenge."

"I see. Well as for the rest of you, you can still transform. Just focus on only releasing your 1st level of power, then build your energy from there. You should be ok then." Dr. Sakurano said.

"That's great, since we only need to transform one more time while we're there." Kasumi said, causing the others to question her.

"Why would we need to go Illumina anyway?" Itachi asked.

"Well if we're going to officially induct Hima-chan, Haru-kun, and Mika-chan into the Illumina Knights, we gotta look our best." Kasumi said, definitely throwing everyone else for a loop.

"And just HOW are you going to do that?" Naruto said, wondering what the fox girl had in mind.

"After we all recovered I got a really good look at Hima-chan and she was absolutely adorable in an Illumina Outfit. Well the reason why I wanted to come back is to see if Dr. Sakurano can make three similar transformers, only they would do a costume change." Kasumi said. "I figure if he also puts in some communicators, the kids could have all kinds of fun with it."

"No powers, just costumes." Naruto nodded in agreement with the idea. "Not bad. I think they'd really like it."

"Hmm, that shouldn't be a problem. I can simply use the blueprint for your Star Prism Transformers, and make a much simpler design." Dr. Sakurano said. "It shouldn't take more than a few hours."

"Do you think you can even integrate that disguise program as well? That way we can add way more costumes for the kids." Kasumi asked.

"Not a problem. I'll have it all done in a few hours." Dr. Sakurano said as he pulled up the plans on his monitor. "I'll program everything into a laptop and have it all ready. Why not head to Ichiraku's and I'll call you when it's done."

"Thanks Dr. Sakurano, you rock!" Kasumi replied.

"So that was your idea for your present?" Natsumi said. "But why did you want me, Shiori-chan, and Itachi-nii-kun to come along?"

"Well, we gotta pick out some really good costumes! Like some of the ones we did for Halloween two years ago, those were cool. Plus I think Itachi-nii-kun could make Haru-kun look really good with his costume choices." Kasumi said, getting the girls more excited.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's get to choosing!" Natsumi cheered, as the three girls ran off to find whatever it was they were after.

"Itachi…refresh my memory. One of those girls is a female version of myself, right?" Naruto asked.

"Right." Itachi said in a monotone voice.

"And what's really weird is that…she's just a spiritual manifestation?" Naruto continued, getting a nod of agreement from Itachi. "Then how is it that she's as real a female as Hinata!"

"Naruto, I may be a genius of the Uchiha Clan, but there are still some things in this world that we males will never understand." Itachi said as the two trudged behind.

* * *

As for the rest of the troupe…

"I still say she'd look better in the green dress!" Mai argued, holding up a green dress.

"No way! The red one is much better! It matches her hair color!" Yugito retorted with her own argument.

"Are you trying to make the poor girl look like a tomato? It's bad enough your messed up fashion sense has her brothers scared to death!" Mai replied. "I still say the green will look so much better!"

"Um, what about the blue dress?" Kimiko said quietly, hoping to calm the two arguing sisters.

"NO!" Yugito and Mai both screamed, easily shocking the seven-tail, causing her to bolt out of the room like crazy.

"Hey Kimiko, those two still going at it?" asked Karin.

"Yeah, they're trying to get me into a dress for the party in a few days. Mai-sama wants me to wear a green dress while Yugito-sama wants me to wear red." Kimiko sighed. "I wonder how Kyuubi-kouhi does it! I mean I thought having two crazy brothers was insane!"

"Got me. Least I didn't get stuck in that chaos." Karin chuckled.

"Not really. See that pink dress hanging on the door?" Kimiko pointed to a very odd looking dress." That's what they picked out for you."

Karin just jumped back in disgust, wondering how anyone could come up with a dress that horrid! "Uh, wanna see if any of the other girls wanna go shopping? Maybe we can find something a little better than that!"

"I'm with you! As long as it keeps me out of those dresses, anything's better than that!" Kimiko said as she and Karin took off downstairs, leaving Mai and Yugito to continue arguing.

* * *

"Hmm, guess Karin and Kimiko caught wind of Mai and Yugito." Akane said while she and Keisei were enjoying tea in the living room. "Honestly those two are still just as bad as they were when they were kids!"

"I still can't believe that the other Bijuu are your siblings Akane-chan. To think all of you are brother and sister." Keisei said with a sip of her tea. "It must have been stressful being the oldest."

"Second oldest. I was the oldest of the girls, but my brother Ryukotsusei was the older one." Akane replied. "You know I wonder what he would be like if he never went insane with power. I guess the stress of being the oldest really got to him."

"He wasn't always evil?" Keisei asked.

"Are you kidding! He was more off the wall than Mai and Yugito! Tell me, have you ever thought that a ten tailed Bijuu would enjoy surfing?" Akane said, causing Keisei to nearly spit out her tea.

"What!" Keisei replied.

"Yeah, Ryu-kun was a total beach bum! Honestly his closet back at home…chocked full of shirts with island flowers. The guy was so crazy, every chance he had to come down to the Elemental Lands, he'd always drag Daisuke-kun with him just so Daisuke could make 200 foot tsunamis for him to surf on!" Akane said, causing Keisei to start cracking up laughing. "Seriously every time you talked to him he was like 'sup dudes and dudettes!' The guy was just plain nuts!"

"You know I envy you Akane-chan. I myself wished that I had a chance to live as you did. I mostly spent my time growing up in the Spirit Realm, constantly having to learn about proper procedures for souls passing back and forth, demon containment, basically nothing but pure boredom for a few millennia." Keisei said as she described her past. "Though I did get lucky. A lot of times Koenma-sama would let me have a little fun."

"Like what?" asked Akane.

"Well there was the time that Botan-chan and I got to go and make all the souls that were checking in have to wear crazy ogre horns as part of the check in process. It was so crazy because the normal ogres that worked at the check in station thought that everyone was a normal ogre and they kept going through paperwork for hours. I think it took them a good 5 days just to get one soul checked in!" Keisei laughed, causing Akane to think her counterpart was definitely a little eccentric.

"Ok…so Keisei-chan does have her crazy side." Akane rolled her eyes.

"You know speaking of Botan-chan, I wonder how she's doing?" Keisei thought to herself.

Speaking of Botan…

"Oh great, Koenma-sama just had to send me to the other side of Spirit World and he expects me to have two souls ready in less than a day! It takes at least two weeks to get the proper protocol for this kind of thing." Botan said to herself as she flew over the cloudy plains of Spirit World. For the first time in almost 20 years she had to go and get two souls prepared for a journey that normally doesn't happen unless it was a special case. "Honestly if Keisei-chan was here, she'd probably have Koenma-sama rethink this."

She made her way back to the main office where ogres were running amok with paperwork. Even with the holidays coming close, there was still much to do with everyday tasks.

"Yeesh, you'd think he'd give everyone a vacation around here." Botan said to herself as she entered Koenma's office. "Koenma-sama, I've returned."

"Ah very good Botan. I see you've done well in preparing the two souls for their weekend trip back." Koenma said from behind his desk. "It's not often we send souls back, but considering the circumstances, I think these two have earned it."

"Koenma-sama, I do have one question? I know you said that you would be accompanying these two souls, but do you think I could go with you? It will be my first chance to see Keisei-chan in almost 20 years," asked Botan.

"Botan, that is preposterous. What led you to believe that you would not be coming? I thought that assigning you to prepare these two souls meant that you had to be their escort to the living world as well." Koenma replied. "I will not have you slacking on your responsibilities even if it is the holidays."

Botan was quite shocked to say the least, "Koenma-sama, I…I promise I won't fail you! I'll make sure everything runs smoothly for these souls. Thank you so much!"

"As I said it is a weekend trip, so you should pack accordingly. Now take these two and make sure they have everything they need. We'll be leaving on Christmas Day." Koenma said from behind his desk.

* * *

A day later after Kasumi, Natsumi, Shiori, Itachi, and Naruto returned, Naruto thought it might be a good idea to finally introduce the others to a little thing he liked to call…the Wii, especially since it meant that he could probably inflate his ego even more by beating everyone in Brawl.

"So what's this game called again?" asked K. Sakura as she took one of the controllers.

"Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It's really fun, see you get to pick from a bunch of different characters, then it's an all out brawl to beat your opponent into a pulp!" Naruto said, giving the group a crash course.

"Hmm, seems easy enough. Ok I'll play too." K. Hinata said, getting another controller.

"Hey we got room for one more. Sasuke, why don't you join me? We can play 2 on 2." Naruto said, flagging his friend down.

"_Come on Naruto, you know they've never played this! It's gonna be just plain cruel!" _Sasuke said telepathically. _"Let's totally own them!"_

Hinata and Sakura looked at their husbands. Even though they weren't telepathic, they both had the same idea…"Those two just don't give up."

"Ok, we'll set it up for 2 on 2. Me and Sasuke vs. you two. We'll set it for 5 lives. Basically you just need to hit your opponent enough so that their damage is high enough that one hit will knock them off the screen." Naruto explained. "By using the controller, you can also increase the power of your attacks."

"Sounds easy enough. Let's have some fun Sakura-chan." K. Hinata said as the game started.

"Yeah, we'll do our best!" K. Sakura replied.

"This is going to be a bloodbath!" Naruto and Sasuke thought to themselves.

Round 1…

Naruto picks Fox, Sasuke picks Marth, K. Hinata picks Pikachu and K. Sakura picks Peach.

The game starts…

"Hey, I thought you said you were gonna go easy?" K. Hinata said as she got knocked off the screen again.

"Yeah, we just started!" K. Sakura complained. "You guys don't play fair!"

"Sorry, forgot to tell you, it's no holds barred!" Naruto said as he knocked K. Sakura's character out again. "We play to win."

"Haha yeah! There's no one that can beat us!" Sasuke replied as he and Naruto won…with a landslide victory.

"They couldn't even hit us! Oh man this was too easy!" Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, we didn't do too well. Alright Sakura, we let them have their freebie. So are you two gonna play a serious match this time?" K. Hinata said, causing Naruto and Sasuke to turn eyes.

"You boys think you're all that, but this time we're the ones calling the shots." K. Sakura said, definitely lighting a fire in Naruto and Sasuke.

"Say WHAT! We just totally owned you two and now you think you're complete pros! Oh I have to see this!" Naruto said as he got another round ready.

"Um Naruto…there's something you need to know." K. Naruto said.

"Yeah and what is that?" Naruto replied to his counterpart.

"This game is EXACTLY like Jounin Clash: Generation Zero. And well…Hina-chan and Sakura-chan are the reigning Kunoichi Doubles Champions." K. Naruto said. "The final match they played in, then didn't even let their opponents get a single hit off."

"Say what?" Naruto and Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow.

"In small terms…you're about to get destroyed." K. Naruto said as the game began.

Round 2…

Naruto picks Snake, Sasuke picks Ganondorf, K. Hinata picks Ness and K. Sakura picks Zelda

The match begins…and it was a whole new ballgame!

"How is she doing that! You can't juggle a baseball bat like that!" Naruto said as he was getting bounced around in mid air.

"This is wrong! Naruto, jump, you gotta jump out of the way!" Sasuke said, trying to avoid K. Sakura's relentless attack.

"So you think it's fun to underestimate girls, huh? Sakura, Twin Strike Alpha, let's go!" K. Hinata said as she poured on the pain.

"Oh I love that move! " K. Sakura said as the two pounded Naruto and Sasuke relentlessly, then finished them off with a double baseball bat smash. That caused Naruto and Sasuke to instantly have their jaws drop to the floor.

"Sasuke…how…why…what…" Naruto spat out after getting beat so badly.

"Sorry, forgot to tell you, no holds barred!" K. Hinata laughed. "So you wanna play another?"

"Nobody and I mean NOBODY beats me at Brawl!" Naruto said as he started up another match.

Round 3 through…well it was a lot. And it wasn't good for Naruto and Sasuke.

"One…more…round!!!" Naruto panted out after losing to K. Hinata, K. Sakura, K. Haku, K. Ino, K. Tenten, Natsumi, Shiori, K. Naruto, K. Sasuke, K. Chouji, and K. Neji in 20 straight rounds. He even lost to Akane and Mikoto, and they were using a serious handicap!

"Dude face it, you got destroyed. Jounin Clash is like the hottest game back in our world and it is exactly like this. Whenever we're home, we play it all the time. It's an awesome party game." K. Naruto said as Naruto grumbled in defeat.

"Alright fine then, you may have gotten lucky there, but we got a game that Hinata and I NEVER lose at! Honey, get the pads!" Naruto said.

"Ok, now this is what I can have some fun in!" Hinata said as she ran to the closed and got two large metal dance pads out.

"DDR???" everyone from the alternate universe said, causing Naruto's overconfident look to drop again.

"You have this too?" Naruto said as Hinata set up the pads.

"You kidding? Remember when you and Kasumi-chan went back to her old world? Well she brought home like all of the versions. She even brought the designs to build a full working cabinet. We put that sucker together and chakra reinforced it. The stuff they have in the games, we play in our sleep!" K. Haku said. "Now when it comes to making edits, that's where we have some real fun!"

"Ok, you got us last round, but this time I wanna see what you have along the lines of edits!" Naruto said, thinking that everyone else was just bragging.

"Guess it was a good idea to bring this. I'm glad they made them smaller and I got a lot of them back in my old world." Kasumi said, taking out a scroll. With it she summoned a slim line PS2 with a copy of DDR Extreme. She quickly wired it up, hooked up the pads and loaded up the game. "Hey Ten-chan, you and Neji wanna go first?"

"Yeah, it'll be good to have a rematch of the Speed Finals from 2 years ago." K. Tenten said as she stretched her legs out. "This time I'm gonna beat Neji."

"You've never beat me in a speed match no matter how many times you've tried. I didn't even use my Byakugan at all and I still beat you." K. Neji said as they got on the pads.

"Alright, Speed Rules. No songs under 220 BPM, 8X speed, Sudden Mode for the first round, ready?" Kasumi said as she picked the first song, which was Paranoia Survivor MAX on Oni difficulty. (A/N For those who haven't played DDR Extreme, This is THE hardest step chart in the entire game)

"With pleasure." K. Tenten said as she got ready.

"Bring it." K. Neji said as the song started.

The song started up and both K. Neji and K. Tenten went crazy on the pads racking up the combos.

Naruto's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe they were moving this fast and this accurate! "Ok, something is definitely wrong. They're dead on with their steps and getting nothing but perfects!"

The two finished the song, barely winded, and both scored a perfect AAA.

"You got lucky with that last note. Normally you miss it." K. Neji said, causing K. Tenten to get riled up.

"Whatever! I've been practicing and you know it!" K. Tenten replied. "Alright Kasumi-chan, give us an edit, an evil one!"

"Oh you want evil, I'll give you evil! This time Edit Rules, 1x Speed, Reverse, Dark. I hope you like this one because this is one of my most insane edits ever!" Kasumi cackled as she picked the next song, Healing Vision Angelic Mix(A/N This one's just as insane on Heavy Mode!). "Naruto, you may want to rethink about that DDR challenge after you see this. To date, anyone that hasn't played our style of DDR hasn't gotten more than 10 seconds into the song with this edit."

"Yeah yeah, seeing is believing." Naruto said as the song started. "I'll just…hey why are they crouched down?"

"Just watch." Kasumi said as the song kicked in. What they saw was pure sickening. Naruto had never seen that many arrows on one screen at one time. And K. Tenten and K. Neji were blazing away hitting step after step, throwing in turns like crazy, adding dropdowns, multiple arrow hits…even Naruto couldn't figure out how they managed to go through a complete run of mixed up triple arrow hits! What got even crazier was seeing the duo with Shadow Clones, pulling even more insane moves!

"Aw crud! You got lucky this time Neji." K. Tenten said as she saw her score. She got an A due to missing too many notes.

"As I said, you'll never beat me in DDR Tenten." K. Neji replied as the screen showed his score of a near perfect AA.

"So Naruto, wanna play?" asked Kasumi.

"I'm done with games for today. I think I'll go and take a walk." Naruto said, heading outside.

"I'll join you Naruto. After that embarrassment…yeah I need to clear my head." Sasuke added as everyone else started laughing.

"Naruto, honey! Wait up, I'll join you!" added Hinata, considering she just saw that even SHE was outclassed, and she was better than Naruto in DDR.

* * *

As normal as life gets in a household full of doubles, sometimes things get a little bumpy.

"Hey Hima-chan, ready for a little check up?" Akane asked as she and Keisei entered her room. For the past two days Himawari didn't do too much since she was still recovering from the effects of the Illumina Energy in her system. The worst part was having to take the potion Akane made.

"Auntie 'Kane, do I have to take that icky medicine again?" Himawari complained as she sat up in her bed.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but it's going to help you get better. You really hurt yourself when you were helping your dad." Akane said as she took the potion out and prepared a spoonful. "All you have to do is take one spoonful and then no more for the rest of the day."

"Ugh, ok." Himawari said as she closed her eyes and sat there with mouth wide open. Akane gave her the medicine and she swallowed with a very disgusted look on her face. "Yuck! That tastes awful!"

"Kinda wish medicine didn't taste that bad. Alright, let's check and make sure everything is healing on the inside." Akane said as she took out a stethoscope. She took care and placed it on the little kitsune's chest to measure her heart beat and make sure nothing was erratic.

"That's cold!" Himawari said when she felt the stethoscope on her chest.

"I know. That's why I don't like it when I have to do this. It's never any fun, but I gotta do it so you can get better." Akane said, taking careful notes. "Hmm, this is definitely strange. Hima-chan, has your chest hurt any recently?"

"A little. It feels kinda funny sometimes. It also makes it hard to breathe." Himawari replied.

"I see." Akane said as she removed the stethoscope. "I think I know what the problem is."

"What is it Akane-chan?" Keisei asked.

"From what I can tell everything is healing normally, except it seems her heart isn't healing properly. She has a very irregular heartbeat, and that is causing problems. In most cases like this, you'd need a heart transplant." Akane explained. "I can try chakra healing, but I'm not sure how effective that would be."

"You know, I think I might have a solution to that." Keisei said, tearing open a dimensional rip. "I'll be right back." With it she entered the rip and within minutes she returned with a guest…a strange green person with two weird feelers on his head. He was wearing long robes and holding a staff.

"Keisei-chan, who is this?" Akane asked.

"This is Dende. He's a guardian in the world where Naruto and Sasuke first trained long ago. He's also the keeper of the Dragon Balls, the same ones that revived Hinata and Sakura." Keisei said, introducing the Namekian. "He's also a very proficient healer. Dende, this is Akane Uzumaki. She is known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune in her own world, and this little one is my grand-daughter Himawari Uzumaki."

"Greetings Lady Akane, Lady Himawari. I am pleased to meet both of you." Dende said with a respective bow.

"The honor is all mine Dende." Akane replied with a bow of her own.

"Hi green person!" Himawari said with a cheerful smile.

"So this is the little one you wish me to heal Lady Keisei?" asked Dende. Keisei nodded and Dende prepared himself. "Very well. From what you told me it should be no problem to repair the damage."

"Hima-chan, I need you to lay back down ok. In a few minutes you'll be all better." Keisei instructed.

As Himawari laid flat on her back, a gold light encircled Dende's hands. "Alright this shouldn't take more than a minute," he explained. He held his hands right above Himawari and sent the gold healing energy into her, carefully repairing the last of the damage. "There, all done."

Akane quickly moved in and checked Himawari's heartbeat again, "Perfectly stable. She's in good shape now."

"Does this mean I can play with Haru-kun now?" Himawari asked.

"Sure does, sunflower. Why don't you go start a bath real quick so you can get cleaned up. I'll set some clothes out for you and be in to help you in a minute." Keisei said as the little kitsune jumped out of bed.

"Yay!" Himawari cheered as she ran into the bathroom to get the water started.

"She's quite a bundle. I bet Naruto is having a time keeping her occupied." Dende replied.

"Oh you don't know the half of it! Especially now that he has a second child, he's really settling into the family life." Keisei said as she picked out an outfit from Himawari's closet.

"Probably another thing he learned from Goku. Honestly those two are quite similar." Dende laughed.

"Definitely. Come on Dende, I'll introduce you to everyone else. You can stay for a little while before you have to get back, right?" Keisei asked.

"That's right. I do have a lot of work to do as a guardian. But a little break is always good every now and then." Dende said as Keisei led the way downstairs.

The next two days went by pretty fast with all the hustle and bustle of shopping and decorating. Naruto did enjoy the visit from Dende since he hadn't seen him in quite a while, so it was good to have some time together.

* * *

The big day finally came around and it was a lot different. Normally the Illumina Knights and their families had the tradition of the early morning splash ritual that Arashi and Naruto would partake in. This year was quite different…

"Auntie Sumi, Auntie Nata, wake up!!!!!" Himawari screamed as she charged into Kasumi and K. Hinata's room.

"What…time is it?" Kasumi said groggily as she rubbed her eyes.

"My guess…it's too early." K. Hinata said as she turned back over and pulled the covers over her head.

"Hima-chan, can we go back to sleep for another few hours? We promise we'll get up later!" Kasumi fell back and covered her face with her pillow.

"But it's Christmas!!!!" Himawari whined, which caused Kasumi and K. Hinata to shoot straight up.

"What are we doing? She's right! We shouldn't be sleeping in right now!" K. Hinata said.

"Yeah let's go get everyone else up." Kasumi said as they were about to run out of their room, though they still weren't fast enough.

"Yeesh were you two gonna sleep in?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah we've already been up for a good hour! Geez, lightweights! They still got a lot to learn." K. Naruto added. "Now get over here so we can open presents ok!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Kasumi said as she rushed to the massive bounty that was Christmas presents.

And there were presents galore! Everything from clothes to toys to games, it was a lot! But unknown to the bunch, the best presents were yet to come.

"Sasuke, get in here! Got new games dude!" Naruto called out as the Uchiha family came in for the holidays.

"Sweet! Hey I found an old smelly mutt outside, ya wanna let him in too?" Sasuke poked a little fun at Kiba, who also arrived with Haku and Mika.

"Haha, very funny. You're lucky I don't turn you into puppy chow." Kiba said as he walked in. Of course it was the first time he saw the alternate dimension group, so it was quite an experience. "Uh why are there younger versions of our friends here and why do they all have fox ears and tails?"

"Don't forget cat ears!' K. Tenten added.

"Try not to think about it Kiba-kun. You'll get a headache." Haku explained. "Oh and yes, that is the Yondaime over there drinking eggnog, and he does have ears and tails as well."

"Right...I always knew hanging out with Naruto would cause all of us to go crazy." Kiba said, still trying to comprehend everything going on.

"Whatever, just get in here and let's get some games going on!" Naruto said.

"Hold on Naruto, we still have one last present to give out, and now that Mika-chan is here, she can get her part of it." Kasumi said as she went and pulled out two briefcases from behind the sofa. "This is big so we had to make sure everyone was here."

"And just how big are we talking Kasumi-chan?" asked Akane.

"Oh very big. And keep quiet Naruto, no telling!" Kasumi said, making sure Naruto kept his mouth shut.

"Hey my lips are sealed." Naruto said innocently.

"Good. Now I would ask that the other members of the Illumina Knights please come forward." Kasumi asked as they all stood and lined up beside her.

"Illumina Knights?" asked Kiba, since he didn't know about everyone else.

"I'll fill you in on that a little later. Just watch for now." Haku told him as the special gift presentation continued.

"This year we've been graciously welcomed into the home of our wonderful friends and alternate dimension counterparts. And for some reason the holidays always end up with us trying to save Christmas or whatever. Well this year we...really couldn't do that." Kasumi said. "However we did notice one person step up and give her all to help us out."

"That's right, if it wasn't for her, we probably wouldn't be here right now. So we, the members of the Illumina Knights have decided, that based on this person's qualities, they shall be named an official Illumina Knight." K. Naruto continued the speech.

"However, we have thought about this, and found that it would be very difficult for this person to carry on the proud name of the Illumina Knights alone. So we have chosen two more that will stand beside our new member as Knights themselves." K. Haku added as the group transformed. Thanks to the information they got about not transforming at Third Level, they were able to easily transform.

"So it is with great pleasure, that we welcome these three, aptly named the Sunflower Knight, the Tiger Knight, and the Snow Angel Knight to the family of the Illumina Knights. Will Himawari Uzumaki, Haru Uchiha, and Mika Inuzuka please come forward and accept their new role." Kasumi said, opening one of the briefcases to reveal three transformers similar to their own.

"Wait a minute they..." Hinata was going to say but Naruto quickly interrupted her.

"Hinata-chan, trust me. They deserve this. Just wait and see." Naruto said.

"Auntie Sumi, what's all of this mean?" asked Himawari as she stepped forward.

"Well, you remember how we told you that you helped keep your dad safe a few days ago? What happened is that you used my Illumina Transformer to become what was known as the Divine Knight. So you got to be one of us." Kasumi said as she helped put Himawari's new transformer on.

"Not only that, but your dads need someone to keep them safe when we can't be here to help." K. Sakura said, helping Haru.

"So that's why we decided to name you three official Illumina Knights." K. Haku added while she helped Mika.

"We now want to welcome you, Himawari Uzumaki, the Sunflower Knight; Haru Uchiha, the Tiger Knight; and Mika Inuzuka, the Snow Angel Knight, as official Illumina Knights." Kasumi said with a big smile.

"Does that mean we're like you now Auntie Sumi?" asked Himawari.

"Well to an extent. But you can't be Knights without a special guardian to help you on your missions." Kasumi said, as she opened the second briefcase to reveal a laptop computer. "Keisei-sama, we would like you to be their guardian. We think that you can help them be the best they can be on all their missions." She then whispered in her ear, "Plus you'd be able to help them look really cool in all the costumes they can choose from."

"So this is what that is. You gave them all costumes they could play in." Keisei whispered back.

"Yeah, plus we put communicators in them so they'll have walkie talkies all the time to have fun. Not only that but this laptop has a program that lets you change their costumes. I'll show you how to change things later." Kasumi replied back.

"Oh ok. Well I guess I better keep playing my part." Keisei said as she cleared her throat. "Ahem, Kasumi-chan I do accept this wonderful honor. I'll make sure to give them all sage advice so they grow and become stronger."

"Then there is only one thing left to do. It's time they transform and join the ranks." K. Sasuke said.

"But how do we do that?" asked Haru. "And are we big enough?"

"Haru, do you know why you were chosen as the Tiger Knight? The Tiger is a strong and mighty beast that never backs down, is noble like no other; they always keep getting stronger to protect those that are precious to it." K. Sasuke explained. "You see, the primary Hand seal for Fire jutsu is the Tiger which the Uchiha clan excels at, and I see that same burning fire the Uchiha clan keeps in their heart in yourself. From what I've heard you've not only proven your bravery by standing up to everyone so they wouldn't make fun of Sakura, but you even showed your compassion and care by wishing that Hima-chan would get better."

"Oh, I never knew that." Haru said. "So I'm really that strong?"

"You're one of the strongest people I know Haru-kun, and I couldn't be prouder of my little man!" Sakura said, giving him a big hug.

"Now then, in order for you to transform, you have to say your activation code. Like our code is our element followed by 'Prism Activation'. Yours is the same way, except Hima-chan will say 'Sunflower Prism Activation', Haru-kun says 'Tiger Prism Activation', and Mika-chan says 'Snow Angel Prism Activation'." K. Hinata explained. Then when you say that, you touch the gemstone on your transformer to activate your powers, like this." She demonstrated her own transformation and made sure the kids got it down. "Think you're ready?"

"You bet Auntie Nata!" Himawari said in excitement. "Come on Haru-kun, Mika-chan, let's show them how strong we are!"

"Ok." Mika replied with a smile.

"Then it's time." Kasumi said proudly. "ILLUMINA KNIGHTS TRANSFORM!....Hima-chan, how did I do?"

"You did really good Auntie Sumi." Himawari replied. "OK, SUNFLOWER PRISM ACTIVATION!"

"Gotta be strong! I'm a strong tiger!" Haru said to himself to build his confidence. "TIGER PRISM ACTIVATION!"

Mika just stood there watching the others, but she didn't really do anything.

"Mika-chan, you gotta do it too honey! It's ok!" Haku said, hoping to get Mika in gear.

"Oh, uh ok. SNOW ANGEL PRISM ACTIVATION!" Mika said.

In a bright flash of light the Illumina Knights looked upon their three newest members...and needless to say the girls went crazy...again!

"KAWAII!!!!!!" screamed all the girls in the room, causing the guys to cover their ears in pain.

"Oh my grandson is a cutie!" Mikoto said, putting Haru in a death hug. "Look at you all big and strong."

"Grammy Mikoto! I'm not supposed to be cute!" Haru said as he was being showered with hugs and kisses from Mikoto and Sakura.

"But you'll always be cute to us!" Sakura said, giving him another kiss. "And those colors...I love them!" Haru was now in the same outfit as all the guys, but his outfit was white and had red and orange trim all around. On the back of his upper robe, there was a tiger in front of the Uchiha Fan.

"So I get to protect my daddy now, huh Auntie Sumi?" asked Himawari.

"You sure do. And I think you're gonna do an awesome job!" Kasumi said. Himawari was now dressed as the girls, but her colors were orange and yellow, and she had a Sunflower with a small kitsune beside it on her back.

"Uh, um...uh..." Mika said, looking quite confused. "What do I do now?"

"You just look cute, little pup." Kiba said as he picked up his little girl.

"Oh, ok daddy." Mika said with a hug. She had now donned the colors of light blue and dark blue, sort of a mix between K. Hinata and K. Haku's colors. And on the back of her outfit was a snow angel.

"Now what kinda powers do we get? Are they like yours?" asked Himawari.

"Not quite. See your powers are special. You three have the ability to change your costumes so you can disguise yourselves, that way no one will know who you really are." Kasumi said, pressing a small button on Himawari's transformer, causing her costume to change from her Illumina Outfit, to a version of Card Captor Sakura's outfit. "Not only that but Keisei-sama can help you pick out new costumes for your secret missions."

"Wow this is so fun Auntie Sumi!" Himawari cheered at her new costume.

"Not only that, but you three have special communicators so you can talk to each other if you're not near." K. Hinata explained. This way you can stay hidden in the shadows so no bad guys can see you.

"Well we're gonna be the best Knights we can!" Himawari said in a proud tone. "Isn't that right Haru-kun?" Haru just nodded since he was still getting smothered in affection.

"I gotta say this definitely one of the best Christmases ever." Naruto said as he was about to get some eggnog. That's when there was a knock at the door. "Hmm, guess we have more friends over to visit. I'll get the door." He went to the front door to greet his friends when he was about to get the biggest shock of his life…even bigger than when he found out Hinata was pregnant with Minato! "Hey guys, Merry Christma...ma...ma...ma...maaaaaaaaaa!" he said in absolute shock.

"Koenma-sama was he supposed to freeze up like this?" asked Botan. I mean I thought he'd have a different reaction.

"Apparently Botan, sometimes reactions are not what they seem." Koenma replied.

"Naruto, who's that at the…EEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Keisei screamed at the top of her lungs, which caused everyone to come running like mad.

"Keisei-chan, what is it? Did you see…" Akane said before she froze herself at one of the people she saw.

"No..." K. Naruto spat out.

"Freaking…" Kasumi added.

"Way…" K. Haku said as they all took a good look.

"Koenma-sama, Botan-chan, what are you doing here!" Keisei exclaimed at the sight of her childhood friend and her mentor.

"We've come for the holidays of course. Unfortunately we have a statue blocking the door." Koenma said. "Now maybe if we can move this thing?"

"Uh sure, but why are…how did you get them here?" Keisei asked as she moved Naruto. "I thought souls couldn't come back to the world of the living!"

"You mean they're dead!" K. Sakura, K. Hinata, K. Haku, and Kasumi all said at once.

"I dunno. I do have to say…I like the hair and the grin." Arashi said. "Akane-chan, what about you? I think she's the spitting image of you."

"Arashi…it's…it's…" Akane stuttered out.

"IT'S MY PARENTS!!!" Naruto screamed before he blacked out.

"His parents??" K. Naruto said.

"Of course. Allow me to introduce you to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." Koenma said, introducing the duo.

Arashi and Minato just looked at Naruto on the ground, "The fainting…he gets that from his mother," the duo said together with a big cheesy grin. Of course this got a sigh of grief out of Akane and Kushina at the same time.

"And I thought seeing Oka-san as a teenager was weird!" K. Naruto said to himself while he dragged Naruto back to the living room.

* * *

About five minutes later they finally pulled Naruto out of his coma, though he was still completely out of it.

"Hey he's coming to." Minato said as his son stirred around.

"Ugh, what was in that ramen I ate?" Naruto said as his vision cleared up. "Arashi-sama, what's going on?"

"Well, for one thing, he's not Arashi, I am," said Arashi as he stepped in beside Minato.

"So I'm not dreaming?" asked Naruto.

"No son, this is all real." Kushina said as she took the compress off his forehead. "We're really here."

"This is just all, I mean wow." Naruto said as he took in the information overload.

"Look are you gonna get emotional now or do we have to wait for you to pass out and come back again?" Natsumi said with her arms crossed. "Just make with the hugs already! You know you want to!"

"Oh he doesn't have to, I'll start!" Kushina replied while placing her son in a death grip hug. "You've become a wonderful young man, my little boy!"

"Mom!! Can't…breathe!!!" Naruto barely spat out.

"Good, now start introducing us." Kushina said after she released him.

"Well, to begin…"

So after an insanely long introduction process, Kushina was now sitting on the couch playing with little Minato while the big Minato was giving Himawari a piggyback ride across the living room.

"Oh Hinata he is just a little cutie! I never thought my grandson would be this precious!" Kushina was so indulged in playing with Minato. "Who's a cutie, that's right? Grandma's little boy is a cutie!"

"Well he does take after his father…and his grandfather so to speak." Hinata said as she looked to see all the joy in the room. "But what I don't understand is how you're both here?"

"I can answer that question." Koenma said. "You see I've been keeping tabs on Naruto here since he was the one that has kept Keisei safe. Once we found out that Orochimaru was the one that tricked Minato into sealing her, we decided that Naruto needed to be rewarded for everything he's done, and that is why I've granted Minato and Kushina a weekend pass."

"They're here for the entire weekend?" Naruto exclaimed in excitement.

"Of course. Botan will be staying as well, since she is their escort back to Spirit World." Koenma stated. "It is of course part of her assignment."

"Now we really get to have fun Botan-chan! It'll be just like old times!" Keisei said cheerfully. "I can take you, Akane-chan, Mai-chan, Yugito-chan, and Mikoto-chan out for a wonderful day at the spa! Oh you'd love it!"

"Well I need to return back to Spirit World, but I do have one last thing I need to do. Keisei, this is for you." Koenma said, handing her a scroll.

"What's this?" Keisei asked as she began to read over the scroll.

"What is it Keisei-sama?" asked K. Haku.

"You could say it's like a demonic birth certificate. But I already knew that I was created by Kami. So why did you give this to me?" Keisei asked, when Akane started trembling.

"That's impossible! There is no way this is right!" Akane nervously said after looking at the scroll. "I mean, why wouldn't he tell me something like this!"

"Oka-san, what is it?" asked Kasumi.

"Yeah Akane, what's the matter?" asked Mai.

"Keisei-chan…you…you…" Akane stuttered out. "You're my twin sister!"

"WHAT!!!!!" everyone else in the room all yelled.

"No way! How can she be your twin! You two don't look anything alike!" Mai said. "Not only that but we grew up with just one Nine-tailed sister!"

"Mai-chan, it's all here! Look at this." Akane said, summoning her own demon birth certificate. "Look at the date and time. Both are identical. Not only that but check the seal." Akane said as Mai and Yugito both overlooked the certificates.

"I still don't believe it. The only way it's official is if that seal reacts to…" Mai started to say when she saw both seals glow at the same time.

"Mai-chan…the seals…it's real! She is our sister!" Yugito said in shock.

"So that means…" K. Naruto said as he looked over at Naruto.

"We're…cousins???" Naruto was just as surprised.

"Koenma-sama, how is this possible? I thought that our world was completely different from their world," asked Keisei, hoping to get an explanation.

"Not entirely. You see, the one you call Kami created this dimension as he did the other dimension as well. From what I was told, he created you and Akane at the same time, but decided that one of you should be raised to be a guardian for this world. So he sent Keisei to me and I raised her, while Akane stayed in the other world." Koenma explained. "Besides if you wanted extra proof, just check Kasumi's Illumina Gem."

"My Illumina…that's right! Since it's based on Oka-san's own chakra it should react the same way to Keisei-sama's chakra as well!" Kasumi said, as she looked at her gem. When she held it near Keisei it started to glow.

"It's not Keisei-sama anymore Kasumi-chan." Keisei said with a smile.

"As if the holidays couldn't get any more unpredictable!" K. Naruto said with a chuckle.

"So I guess this means we need to go and nitpick at that old coot of a father for a while?" Mai laughed. "But for now, it's time to have some fun with our dear older sister."

"Keisei-chan, you might wanna run. Those two can be very evil when they want to." Akane said as the two were about to do something crazy.

"Akane-nee-chan, you're not out of it either!" Yugito said, holding up a pair of hair clippers. "We still never got you back for that little prank in Water Country, or did you forget?"

"Uh, well I…you see that is…bye now!" Akane said as she bolted out of the room.

"Don't you leave me here with these two!" Keisei was right behind her.

"Oh we're going to have fun now!" Mai screamed as she and Yugito began the chase.

Everyone just looked on as the 4 Bijuu were in chase. Of course when you have a family as insane as the Uzumaki family, nothing is ever normal.

"Gotta love family reunions," said Minato.

"Wouldn't have it any other way. How about some eggnog?" Arashi said as he held up two glasses of holiday brew.

"Haven't had a glass in ages. I'll definitely toast to that." Minato said as he took the glass and the two toasted in cheers. The two Yondaime just laughed as the festiveness continued for the rest of the day.

* * *

Three days had come and gone, and it was time for everyone to return home. Naruto bid a tearful farewell to Minato and Kushina, but luckily he was given a special crystal that would allow him to keep in touch…something like a video phone. As for the four Bijuu Sisters, well they all made Keisei promise to come visit so they could catch up on all the old stories about her other siblings. Team Illumina and their family all made it back safely as the holidays once again came to a close. While they were all unpacking, Kasumi noticed something in her suitcase.

"I don't remember seeing this?" she asked herself as she looked at a strange blue crystal. There was also a note beside it as well. "Hmm, what's it say?"

The note read…

_Good for one free spiritual visit. Will activate upon the moment the wielder falls asleep._

"Ok now I'm definitely weirded out. Whatever, I'll see what it does." Kasumi yawned. Even though they were travelling through dimensions and it took less than a minute, it still felt like they had traveled for days. She didn't even bother changing into pajamas and just plopped on the bed with the crystal in her hand. The moment she was out, the crystal activated.

"Oh great, now I can't get back to sleep!" Kasumi said to herself. "And why the heck am I floating…FLOATING!!!" She looked down to see her body motionless in her bed. "What is this, I'm not dead am I?"

"Not at all, but you are getting your spiritual visit," said an unfamiliar voice. Kasumi turned to see a strange brown haired man with glasses sitting at her desk.

"You'd think she'd be more intuitive, and look at this more rationally," added a second voice. Kasumi looked and saw a young woman…that had long brown hair, almost the same as she had before her transformation. "But that aside, I do have to say she has grown quite well hasn't she?"

"Uh who are you and what are you doing in my room? Wait…you're spirits, but why would two random spirits visit me?" asked Kasumi. The two spirits smiled and pointed to a picture on Kasumi's desk. "Wait…" Kasumi went wide eyed at what she saw. The picture they were pointing at was the one of her real parents.

"Looks like she figured it out Kushina. Always knew she was a bright girl," said the man.

"That's our daughter, a real gem isn't she Minato," replied Kushina.

"I can't believe this…you're my real birth parents Minato and Kushina Mitsumiko!" Kasumi said in shock. "But how did you know what I looked like! You were both killed right after I was born!"

"True, but we've been keeping a watch over you ever since you were on your own. It gets boring in eternity and we wanted to make sure you grew up ok. Though from what we've seen, the first time around wasn't too good." Kushina said. "Luckily Lady Kyuubi got to you first when you returned here."

"And it seems you're also keeping the Illumina Legacy alive as well. I remember when we first started working with Lady Kyuubi to find a way to put those gems to good use." Minato replied. "But Kasumi dear, there is also this little thing about you having a fiancé already. I think I need to take a good look at this Sasuke boy."

"Daddy!!!" Kasumi said in embarrassment. "Oh and you don't know how long I've waited to call you that!"

"I know sweetie. If only we could have been around to see you grow up. But just to see you now, you really do look like your mother." Minato said as he took a hard look at her. "And you do have her stubbornness as well."

"Mom, are you gonna let him say that!" Kasumi replied. "I say we can take him you know!"

"Sumi, don't mind your crazy father. He's waited for almost 30 years to say something like that." Kushina laughed.

"Whatever dear. But while we're on the subject of catching up, it is customary to greet those you haven't seen in a long time with an embrace if I am correct." Minato said while he pushed his glasses back up.

"Say what!" asked Kasumi.

"There he goes again with the brainy talk. Kasumi, just get over here and give us a hug!" Kushina said with open arms.

"Oh mom! I'm so happy I could finally meet you!" Kasumi said in tears as she ran into her mother's arms.

"And we're finally happy to meet you too Kasumi," replied Minato. The three just stayed in embrace, not wanting the moment to end. Just outside Kasumi's door a certain smiling figure turned to head downstairs.

"Maybe your grandfather isn't that bad all the time Kasumi-chan." Akane said to herself as she headed to the living room. "I'll make sure to let Kami know that you liked your gift. Though why he had to try and one up all of us again, I'll never know."

* * *

**And thus the holidays are officially over. Yeah this one took a while, but I still got it out! So it turns out that Akane now has a Fraternal Twin Sister in Keisei, Naruto gets to meet his parents, and Kasumi finally comes face to face with her own parents. And it seems Itachi is getting a little careless as well, considering he let his romantic interest in Konan slip out.**

**Now that 2009 is in full swing, I have a lot planned for Team Illumina. The final two Bijuu will finally be located and the Bijuu Wars will get more intense. Of course there are going to be some heavy losses with the fact that Hidan and Kakuzu are now getting involved. Also there's going to be some flashbacks with a little bit of chaos between the Bijuu in their childhood, so everyone will finally know just what happened to Akane that caused her to end up outside her bedroom in her underwear that time! And...there's going to be an event so huge, it's going to change Team Illumina's lives forever.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Neokenshin and RasenganFin  
**


	15. A Bijuu Prank Gone Bad!

Neokenshin: Ok so I'm still not ready to get back to the main story line.

Naruto:Hey we don't mind, especially after seeing this chapter!!

Kasumi: Yeah it's finally nice to see just how insane all our aunts and uncles were.

Neokenshin: Speaking of which, what happened to Akane, Mai, and Yugito?

Sasuke: Last I heard they decided not to come in today. Something about bad memories.

Neokenshin: Oh well, whatever. I do know that a certain Fanfiction Writer has been waiting for this one, so all I gotta say is I hope he loves it! And as all of you know Naruto isn't owned by me.

* * *

Chapter 12: A Bijuu Prank Gone Wrong!!!

The Bijuu. Known to some as the Ten Sacred Beasts, created by Kami to protect and watch over the Elemental Lands. These mighty beasts also wield ultimate control over the ten elements of nature itself, creating harmony and balance in the world. Well now they do, but a long time ago, that definitely wasn't the case, considering another explosion that just occurred in Konoha.

"For the love of Kami, Shizune!" Tsunade screamed from behind her paperwork.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked nervously.

"Please don't tell me Naruto and Sasuke are at it again with their training?" Tsunade was rubbing her forehead, trying to relieve some stress. "I swear if those two knuckleheads don't stop, I'll personally knock them all the way to Suna!"

"Uh Tsunade-sama...they've been at the academy all day helping Iruka with some demonstrations." Shizune said. "With the exception of Hinata and the rest of the Uzumaki clan, everyone else is on missions."

"Then who in the world is it causing all of that noise!" Tsunade yelled as Sakura rushed into her office.

"Tsunade-sensei, you are not going to believe this!" Sakura said with a sense of urgency.

"Let me guess, you know who's causing all of this commotion." Tsunade grumbled.

"Yes, it's Akane-sama, Mai-sama, and Yugito-sama!" Sakura replied.

"Say WHAT!" Tsunade screamed.

Sakura was correct. Apparently Konoha was witness to something the world has not seen in thousands of years...a Bijuu sibling squabble!!

"Where do you get off calling me a chicken, you furball!" Mai screamed, launching another volley of fireballs at Yugito and Akane. "And it's bad enough Moonie over there had to stick her hairy snout into all of this!"

"Who are you calling hairy! You're just mad because you know your big sister could kick your feather butt all over Fire country!" Akane screamed back while she dodged the fireballs. "Besides, you're just jealous over the fact that you still can't get a boyfriend!"

"So miss prim proper princess thinks she can talk big! Did you really think that because you had everything going so well you could rub it in our faces!" Yugito tried to pounce on Akane with claws ready to rip into her.

"This coming from 'Daddy's spoiled little brat!'" Akane grabbed hold of Yugito before she landed, and slammed her into the ground. She was about to follow up with a Light charged punch, but got a sharp flaming kick in the face from Mai."

"Who said you could hit her Moonie! I don't recall you being able to do whatever you want just because you're the oldest of us girls!" Mai was already on the ground wrestling with Akane when Yugito jumped in and the three were in a full on cat/bird/fox fight???? Luckily Tsunade got a hold of Arashi and the rest of the bunch and arrived at the training field to see the three Bijuu sisters going at it full force.

"WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME ARE YOU THREE DOING!!!" Tsunade roared, but Mai, Akane, and Yugito were still going at it. That of course made Tsunade even angrier. "Kasumi, give me Capsule No. 1." she demanded.

"Uh, are you sure...." Kasumi said nervously.

"I SAID NOW!" Tsunade exploded. Kasumi quickly grabbed the capsule out of her pouch and gave it to Tsunade, hoping not to be on the receiving end of her wrath.

"Now as I was saying..." Tsunade said after taking the capsule and focusing an insane amount of chakra in her fist. "WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING!!!" With that, she slammed her fist into the ground, ripping it to pieces. That much force was enough to get the three Bijuu sisters to stop what they were doing.

"Uh...Tsunade-sama?" Akane asked when she saw the flaring killer intent coming off the Sannin.

"Just what in the world caused you three to start fighting like a bunch of kids!" demanded Tsunade. "I'd expect this kind of thing out of Naruto and Sasuke, but you three?"

"Mai-chan started it! It's all her fault!" Yugito whined, which was rare. "If she hadn't started nitpicking at me again!"

"Oh yeah right! You just had to be your little crybaby self and start whining at some decent advice." Mai retorted. "Everything would have been fine if Old Maid Moonie didn't butt in!"

"Who are you calling an Old Maid! I was trying to give her some GOOD advice, you know the kind that you don't know how to think of?" Akane replied as the three started bickering again.

"Uh, did those three get doused with the Kitsune Rejuvenation Potion or something?" Kasumi asked. "I mean they're acting like a bunch of kids."

"Well if they want to act like that, I'm gonna treat them like that." Tsunade said, with a vein bulging in her forehead. "ALRIGHT YOU THREE KNOCK IT OFF NOW!" With another vicious slam, she got their attention, and they stopped this time. "Now if you three wanna act like a bunch of kids, you're gonna get treated like a bunch of kids. My office NOW!"

"But Tsunade-sama." Akane tried to reply, but Tsunade wasn't hearing it. She instantly summoned Katsuyu and used a little chakra to go even more demonic!!

"NOW!!!!!" she demanded. It was so bad that everyone, even the ones that weren't in trouble, hightailed it to her office!

* * *

Back in the chamber of doom a.k.a Tsunade's office…

"Now explain to me, what in Kami's name lead you three to start bickering at each other? For heaven's sakes, you're older than I am!" Tsunade asked, wanting to know what was going on.

"It's all their fault! I had nothing to do with this!" Yugito started passing blame.

"Oh blame us! You only want a reason to have our tails shaved!" Mai retorted.

"She wouldn't have the reason if you didn't try to pull off one of your stupid ideas Birdy Bird!" Akane spat out. "You know whenever we try to have a little fun, and we don't tell Mew-Mew-Chan, she starts acting like a brat!"

Everyone else just stood back and watched the three argue. Honestly it had to be the most insane thing they ever saw.

"Ok, please tell me I'm asleep?" Naruto said after hearing the arguing. "I am not seeing my mother and my aunts acting like a bunch of kids!"

"Dude, you're not sleeping." Sasuke said, just as dumbfounded. "They're really at it."

"Haku-chan…did we ever get that bad?" asked Kasumi.

"You're the smart one and you're asking me?" Haku replied. "There must have been something in the water."

"Hey girls, how much you want to be Tsunade-sama grounds all three of them?" Mikoto let out a slight chuckle, just before she got a death glare from Tsunade.

"Keep it up Mikoto and you'll be joining them." Tsunade had her killer intent radiating, instantly shutting Mikoto up. "Ok, before I decide to absolutely lose it and put all three of you in the hospital for a few days, I want Akane to explain to me just what happened!"

"It's always Akane, miss goody goody." Mai said under her breath.

"Anything you'd like to contribute, Mai?" asked the Sannin, paralyzing the Shichibi in her tracks.

"No." Mai peeped out.

"Ok Tsunade-sama, what we were doing was planning a prank on the kids. We've been kind of bored and well, we needed something to do. However the prank we were going to pull off would have had me locked outside of my house in my underwear!" Akane said, easily stunning everyone in the room. "That's what happened last time because Yugito started whining, and Mai went overboard!"

"Wait, you've done this before?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, when we were kids. Only this time we were going to prank our brothers, but somehow they ended up getting the jump on us! Yugito ended up tied to a tree, Shinja was somehow covered in chocolate pudding, Makoto ended up getting her tails shaved, Mai got locked in a freezer, and I was locked out of the house in my underwear!" Akane explained. Everyone just stared at her for a bit before they busted out laughing.

"Ok, that has got to be the biggest load of baloney I have ever heard!" Naruto was holding his side from laughing so hard.

"Naruto…it all happened." Mai said in a serious tone.

"Well ladies…enlighten us, why don't you? I think we can all use a bit of story time before I figure out your punishment!" Tsunade said with arms crossed. Akane, Mai, and Yugito all blushed, knowing just how embarrassing this story was.

"Might as well tell it. At least we don't have to worry about Dad getting on our cases." Mai whispered to Akane.

"Well it goes like this…" Akane started her story.

* * *

(Flashback! **A/N: Ok, I never really came up with a name for Akane back in the past, so she's just gonna keep her name. It'll make things so much easier!**)

The afterlife, heaven, paradise, the land high in the clouds…whatever you call it. It is the home to the almighty creator, Kami. It is also home to his 10 children, known as the Bijuu. Each one modeled after a noble animal, controlling an element of nature itself. In this realm of peace and harmony…

"WHOO!!! Bro, nice crater!" Hiroshi, the Ichibi, age13 said while he crawled out of a large hole. "But you won't get the best of me!" Hiroshi charged full speed into his brother Tsukune, the Yonbi, age 12 spearing him full force into the side of a mountain.

"You call that a hit! Man you are weak! I bet Dog Boy could do more damage!" Tsukune replied after throwing his brother off him.

"Don't tempt me! DOG PILE!!!" screamed Inuyasha, the Gobi, age 11. He came flying out of nowhere to crash land into his two brothers. The three carried on, literally causing mass destruction in a 15 mile radius! Of course their two older brothers just looked on.

"There they go again." said Daisuke, the Sanbi, age 14. "I guess it was lucky that Otou-san created that training field for them to have fun in, wouldn't you say so Ryu-kun?"

The eldest of the Bijuu just looked on while he sipped a drink. "Dude, one must not look upon the land as a place of destruction, but as a place of creation. The little dudes are just expressing their creativity." said Ryukotsusei, the Tenbi, age 16. "It's like the surf, man. Ya gotta keep hitting the small breakers until the time is right. Then you hit the big one and totally shred that thing! The pinnacle of ultimate dude-dom!"

Daisuke just looked up from his book, trying to translate his brother's words. "Uh, whatever you say Ryu-kun."

And that's pretty much how the boys were in the Bijuu household. Ryukotsusei was the surfer dude, Daisuke was the bookworm, Hiroshi and Tsukune were pretty much...well like Naruto and Sasuke, and Inuyasha was...ok he was like Hiroshi and Tsukune, but not as bad. Now the girls...they were a completely different story!

(End Flashback)

"Wait...so Uncle Ryukotsusei...the one who went all evil and power hungry...was a surfer dude?" Haku asked with a confused look.

"He wasn't just a 'dude'!!! He was THE dude! The idiot went to the beach every single chance he had! And what was worse, he often took Daisuke-kun with him just to have him create tsunamis that he could surf!" Mai replied. "Oh and don't get me started on my nerdy twin brother! Total geek!!!"

"Heh we're a little alike, aren't we Aunt Mai?" Naruto said, getting a swift slap from Kasumi.

"Shut it dork!" Kasumi said. "Ok, so we know about them, but what about you girls! I wanna hear about Aunt Makoto and Aunt Shinja!"

"Oh boy, now it gets worse!" Mai slapped her head. "Akane, if you make one, and I mean ONE joke about you know what, and I will roast you!" Of course this caused Yugito to let out a slight chuckle, since she knew what was going to happen.

"Hehe, time to really get in detail!" Akane said, continuing her story.

(Back to the Flashback!)

Now as for the girls in the home, Kami created them to be some of the most beautiful girls in existence! However...he couldn't make them perfect so there had to be some flaws...but they boys think he might have overdid it a little bit.

"Get back here with my top, you little runt!" Mai, the Shichibi, age 14 screamed as she ran out of her bedroom chasing after her little sister.

"Nya nya! Now you got nuthin to hide those crazy balloons on your chest!" taunted Yugito, the Nibi, age 6, and youngest of the bunch. "And you can't catch me either!"

"I am going to fry your sorry butt, you little hairball!!!" Mai screamed as she continued her chase.

And so Mai and Yugito continued their game of...bird and cat...wait isn't it supposed to be the other way around? Eh! Well it was enough to cause more chaos to the next to youngest bijuu.

"Hey you two! I'm trying to make myself pretty for my tea party! Quit making all that noise!" yelled little Shinja, the Hachibi, age 9. She was in her room, dressing herself up in front of all her stuffed toys, while apparently putting some kind of gloss on her eight serpentine tails. "Seriously, don't they know that a tea party isn't complete without Princess Shinja?"

"Honestly, I don't know what's more inflated, your ego or Mai's chest!" smirked 13 year old Makoto, the Rokubi.

"Why don't you go back to that smelly...whatever place you live in! I don't want you stinking up my room!" Shinja spat out, most likely meaning she wanted Makoto to go back to the dojo...where she normally stayed.

"Whatever. Least I know I could kick your snake butt all over this place with 5 tails tied behind my back." Makoto replied, easily getting Shinja riled up more.

"So what! You're just an idiotic tomboy! No wonder you can't even get a decent boyfriend!" Shinja retorted. That did strike a nerve in Makoto, but her sister was partially right. She was the tomboy of the bunch, and not really the girly type of person.

"Whatever." Makoto said coldly as she left Shinja's room. Though not before leaving a parting gift of an icicle spike through one of Shinja's dolls. "At least Yugito's not as stuck up as she is." she said to herself as she headed to the dojo.

(End Flashback)

* * *

"Where is Ino when you need her!" Sakura laughed after hearing about Shinja's description. "It's like those two are perfect clones!"

"Oh come on, Ino's not that bad...well...there was that time she did try to act all high and mighty when she was 9." Kasumi chuckled. "But I do gotta say this, Aunt Makoto really is like you Haku."

"Was, you mean. Besides, Tenten was the tomboy, not me!" replied Haku.

"Yeah but you probably would put a frozen senbon through something." Kasumi said.

"Maybe I should put a frozen senbon through your head!" Haku replied coldly.

"Knock it off you two. You're still on my good side, don't make me have you suffer like your mother and aunts!" Tsunade said. "Now Akane, please continue."

(Flashback)

Of course in all the chaos, there had to be at least one person in the entire household to have some common sense...unfortunately Akane hated the fact that she was the one who had to have it. Her brothers were nuts, and her sisters were worse!

"Mai, why do you let her do that to you? You know she's just going to end up having you run around topless again." Akane said, helping tie the back of Mai's top.

"It's not my fault! Our crazy father is the one that did this! You know, you got lucky. You got to be the perfect one." Mai complained as she adjusted her top.

"Oh what, just because my boobs aren't as oversized as yours? Whatever! Besides, Kami gave us the ability to change our body composition. You could just shrink them down so you're not lugging all that weight!" Akane said sagely.

"But then I wouldn't have all those cute boys coming after me! You saw them when we took our vacation down to the beach? They just loved the way I looked in my swimsuit!" Mai giggled.

"What swimsuit? That thing was so small, you might as well have been naked!" Akane replied.

"Oh Moonie, give it up. Let a girl have some fun every now and then." Mai said nonchalantly. "So what's up for today? After I go tie up Yugito by her tails, I've got nothing else better to do."

"Mai-chan, do you have to be so mean? She is just a baby you know." Akane said while she took something out to start breakfast.

"Baby my foot! That mangy cat sure isn't a baby!" Mai replied as she munched on some grapes. "Hey look it's the dork busters!"

"Very funny Mai." said Daisuke as he and Ryukotsusei entered the kitchen. "So Akane-chan, what's for breakfast this morning?"

"I don't know Daisuke-kun, would you mind helping me in the kitchen?" asked Akane.

"Sure sis." Daisuke replied with a smile.

"Sure sis...whatever!" Mai mocked. "I swear he is such a geek!"

"Naa, I think he's just like the ocean, calm and peaceful, but at time's he'll really show out that rage of a massive wave." Ryukotsusei said. "Just gotta let him be his own dude." Mai just stared at her older brother and knew she was in a family of insanity.

"Ryu…do you even know what you're saying sometimes?" asked the phoenix girl.

"Huh…whaa?" Ryukotsusei replied in a laidback voice.

"Never mind." Mai rolled her eyes as she went to call in her other brothers. "Hey Dog Boy, Nooki-nooki and Chicken Butt!!! Get in here for breakfast!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL US!!!!" yelled Hiroshi, Tsukune, and Inuyasha after hearing Mai's made up nicknames.

"You heard me! Breakfast, NOW!" Mai screamed back as she slammed the door.

The three brothers looked at each other, already scheming some sort of payback. "Hey Tsukune, think old birdbrain needs to do some more laundry?" asked Hiroshi.

"I think so. She did slack off last time, so I say she needs more practice," said the Yonbi in an evil tone.

"Sweet. Come on mutt boy, and keep your mouth shut." Hiroshi commanded, riling the fur on his brother's tails.

"I am not a mutt boy!" pouted Inuyasha as the group went in for breakfast.

(End Flashback)

* * *

"You just had to go tell them THAT part, didn't you Akane!" Mai said while Yugito was busy laughing. "Just had to rub in your little perfectionist bit."

"I did not! I just said that I didn't feel right walking around with a chest the size of Tsunade-sama." Akane replied, causing everyone, except Tsunade, to burst out laughing!

"Ok, now this is too perfect! I'm wondering who's worse, Aunt Mai as a teenager, or Kasumi when she was back in her old world!" Haku said from the floor.

"Otou-san, quick! Hide the boats!!!" Naruto was way too busy laughing from all this.

"Naruto, don't you mean 'FIRE IN THE HOLE!'" Sasuke said, causing everyone else, except for Tsunade, and now Mai and Kasumi to laugh even harder.

"SASUKE!!!!!" Kasumi said in sheer embarrassment. She looked down at her own chest and didn't think it was as bad as everyone said. "I said mine aren't that big," she said softly.

"Kasumi, you're just lucky we can all walk on water or we'd drown if we were all on the same boat!" Haku said after giving Kasumi a slight poke in the chest. That made Kasumi feel even worse, so she turned and ran to the closest person who knew what she was going through.

"Don't worry about those dorks Kasumi-chan, you're perfectly fine just the way you are." Mai said while she rubbed down Kasumi's ears to calm her. All the while Tsunade was overlooking her own voluptuous assets.

"I knew I should have gotten these things reduced," she said to herself. But getting back to the point, "Ok ok, enough jokes. Back to the story."

"Yeah hurry up Akane-chan. But first maybe we should leave and go somewhere with some extra space. That way Mai-chan won't suffocate us with those huge balloons!" Yugito cracked.

"Hey don't forget about Kasumi either!" Haku added.

Both Kasumi and Mai stared at their sisters in boiling rage, "I…am going…to kill you," were the words that slowly left their mouth.

(Flashback)

Needless to say breakfast wasn't normal in the Bijuu household. Most of the time it ended up with Akane feeling like she really was a mom before her time, Ryukotsusei staring into space, Daisuke with his nose in a book, Hiroshi and Tsukune racing to see who could finish eating first, Inuyasha trying to get into the competition between Hiroshi and Tsukune, Shinja acting like a spoiled princess, Makoto telling Shinja she's spoiled and getting snapped back at, and Yugito continually making fun of Mai and her…assets. But this was how things were for this family. However today would be cause for some very unique pranks.

"You wanna what?" asked Mai with a shocked look.

"I think we need to prank the boys. Ever since Kami went on his mass creation trip, it's been really boring, and you have to admit, having the boys here without Kami is just perfect." Akane said with a sly look.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be the responsible one here?" Makoto inquired while she finished her juice.

"Well yeah, but that's what makes it so perfect. No one ever expects the responsible one to be the sneaky one." Akane winked with an idea. "So what I'm thinking will end up having Inuyasha hanging from a tree by his tails, Tsukune will end up covered in chocolate pudding, Hiroshi will get his tail shaved, Daisuke will be stuck in the freezer, and Ryukotsusei will end up locked outside in his underwear. It's totally perfect."

Now this of course had the other girls very intrigued. "And just how long have you been planning this Akane-chan?" asked Shinja.

"Don't worry about it. Just get ready to watch our crazy brothers look like complete idiots." Akane said as she pulled the girls in to a huddle.

Meanwhile the girls had no idea someone was keeping an eye on them.

"So they wanna prank us, huh?" Hiroshi said as he overheard the girls. "Looks like the boys need to get our payback!"

"This really isn't a good idea. Maybe we should just avoid the girls for now." Daisuke was quite nervous considering trouble was looming.

"Oh shut up nerd boy. I'm with Hiroshi, we should definitely get the girls back, especially after Mai's stupid crack before breakfast," Tsukune was just as much wanting a little payback on his sisters. "So now how are we gonna do this?"

"Why are you asking me? Nerd boy is the brains, ask him!" replied Hiroshi.

"Hey, I have a plan!" Inuyasha said proudly, hoping to please his brothers.

"Yeah right dog boy. Ok why don't we…uh…well…" Hiroshi started but realized he had nothing. "Ok I got nothing."

"Gather round little dudes, I'll show you how you unleash the ultimate prank reversal. Just make sure to set out some chairs and smoothies by the door so we can watch the show." Ryukotsusei said, pulling his brothers close.

"Oh I have a bad feeling about this!" Daisuke said to himself before the boys entered their own huddle.

(End Flashback)

"Oh man, now it's getting good!!!" Naruto said in excitement. "Come on Oka-san you gotta tell us what happened."

"Well, I really don't like this part. Do I have to…" Akane said before she got a stern look from Tsunade. "Ok guess I don't have much of a choice."

"Great, here it comes. This is why I said I'd never listen to any of your crazy ideas Akane." Mai sighed.

"Remembering this part just makes my tails hurt!" Yugito said while stroking her own tails.

"Well I might as well get it over with because I know you are all going to be laughing your heads off after this." Akane said as she continued her story.

(Flashback)

* * *

"Ok I have the tree trap set up. You got the chocolate pudding Shinja?" asked Makoto as she finished tying some knots.

"Well yeah, but why do we have to dump this stuff on Tsukune? I'd rather eat all of it." Shinja said with a face covered in pudding.

"Unbelievable. One minute she's a spoiled princess brat, and the next minute she's normal, stuffing her face with chocolate pudding!" Makoto thought to herself while she looked at her sister. "It's times like these when I hate being the middle daughter."

"Oh wow, she got the extra thick stuff. Hey save some for the dork busters, alright!" Mai said as she took the large bowl of pudding. "You did keep some of this stored away for later, right?"

"Uh-huh." Shinja nodded while she licked her fingers.

"And I thought Mew-Mew had a big appetite." Mai said while she set up the pudding. "Hey have you two seen Akane?"

"I think she's getting the tail trimmers. She said something about having extra so it completely shaves Hiroshi's tail bald," said Makoto as she tied her belt on her training uniform. "I think Yugi-chan's with her right now."

"Oh this is gonna be so perfect! I haven't had a laugh like this in ages!" Mai said with a smile.

"Uh what about that time we went to the beach and your swimsuit top fell off?" asked Makoto, easily reminding Mai of a bad moment.

"That wasn't funny!" Mai said when Akane and Yugito came and joined up.

"Ok I have the rest of the traps set. Are we ready to make those boys look like complete idiots?" Akane said with pride.

"You bet Akane-chan!" cheered Yugito.

"Good, then everyone get in position. Mew-Mew, you're up first." Akane said.

* * *

Part 1…A cat stuck in a tree.

"Hey Inuyasha!!! Can you help me?" Yugito whined to her older brother.

"What is it kiddo," asked the dog demon.

"I was playing with my kite and it got stuck up in that tree." Yugito cried while she pointed to a tall tree in the back yard. "Can you get it down for me?"

"Hey you're a cat, why don't you get it." Inuyasha didn't feel like climbing any trees, especially not for his baby sister.

"Pleeeeeeeeeze!!!!!!" Yugito turned on the works, getting extremely sappy. "I mean you are my favorite big brother."

"Yeah right. I know what you're planning." Inuyasha said, brushing off her advance. Of course Yugito Nii was not one to back down, especially since she hadn't pulled out…the big gun.

"Inuyasha-kuuuuun!!!!" Yugito said, unleashing her ultimate weapon…the eyes. It was the one thing that even brought Kami to his knees, and there was no creature in existence that was immune to Yugito's eyes.

"I hate you right now." Inuyasha said after getting a sharp look at her eyes. That instant, he couldn't say no to her and was already on his way up, but he did have a backup plan. "You're coming with me, so hang on."

"Thank you Inuyasha-kun." Said the cat bijuu while she climbed on her brother's back. The two scaled the tree where Yugito's kite was and once they got to the top branch, Inuyasha moved forward to try and get the kite. That was when Yugito was ready to strike.

"I got you now big brother!" she whispered as she grabbed a hidden rope. "All I gotta do is…" Unfortunately…

"Hey cat brat, move faster next time!" said Hiroshi as he quickly tightened another rope around Yugito's two tails.

"Huh? What…." Was all Yugito could say before she now ended up hanging from the tree branch upside down by her tails.

"Wish we could stay but we can't hang out all day. Later pipsqueak!" Hiroshi laughed as he and Inuyasha jumped down from the tree.

"Get me down!!! This isn't funny!!!" cried out Yugito in pain. "OW!!!"

"That's one down, four to go." Inuyasha replied as the brothers ran off to the next target.

* * *

Part 2-A chocolate covered snake.

"This is going to be so fun. That big chicken won't know what hit him!" Shinja chuckled as she went to get her target.

"Hey snakey, why are you talking to yourself?" asked Tsukune as he snuck up on Shinja.

"Oh, um, well I was…uh…hey can you help me out with something Tsukune-kun?" Shinja stuttered out.

"Why would I wanna help you?" Tsukune smirked back.

The snake bijuu started her charming, "Well I wanna draw Otou-san a picture, and I want you to be the one I draw. See I already got pictures of Ryu-kun, Daisuke-kun, and Roshi-kun." She showed off three pictures of her brothers in some very noble poses.

"Hey these are pretty good. So you wanna draw me like this, huh?" asked the Yonbi.

"Yeah, I think Otou-san would really like seeing all of his boys like that." Shinja smiled, hoping to lure her brother into her trap.

"Ok where you want me at?" asked Tsukune as Shinja pointed to a wooden stump she created.

"Stand here on this stump and look like a great warrior." Shinja directed. Her brother took his position and posed while she created an easel from the ground. "Perfect! You look really good! Otou-san is gonna really like this picture."

"Heh well I am one of the fiercest warriors." Tsukune hammed it up.

"Yeah too bad you're gonna be one of the dirtiest ones when you're covered in chocolate." Shinja said, creating a small hand seal. It was supposed to snap some vines above Tsukune that held the chocolate pudding but she noticed nothing happened. "Huh? What happened?"

"Hey snakey, what's the matter?" asked Tsukune.

"I had a jutsu set up that it would cause leaves to fall slowly for your picture, but something's not working." Shinja said, trying to activate her jutsu again.

"Maybe you set it in the wrong place?" Tsukune said, playing dumb.

"I did not! I know what I'm doing!" Shinja whined as she pushed Tsukune off the stump. "It's supposed to work just like this!" She made the hand seal again and at the same moment Tsukune made a seal himself, causing a very bad problem.

"Hey snakey?" Tsukune said calmly.

"What!" replied the Hachibi.

"Look up," he pointed upward.

"What's up…oh no…" Shinja's eyes grew wide as the massive load of chocolate pudding instantly doused her.

"Hmm, chocolate. Good choice snakey." Tsukune said, licking a dollop of pudding off his fingers. "Hey Ryu-kun, thanks for the idea of lining her vines with stone."

"No prob, little dude!" Ryukotsusei said from the top of the trees. "Anytime."

"This isn't fair!!" whined the Hachibi while she ran in to try and get the pudding out of her hair, but not after slipping in the pudding a few times.

* * *

Part 3-The pains of hair removal.

"Hehe this new hair removal formula Akane-chan created is perfect. That crazy raccoon dog won't know what hit him." Makoto chuckled as she set up the formula. She planned to trick her brother into thinking she knew a new technique to ease muscle pain with her Ice ability. "And I guess I can keep a little bit of this stuff. It makes getting the hair off my legs easier." Even thought she was a tomboy, she was still a girl so she did take care of herself as such. "Now for the wolf to stalk her prey."

Makoto made her way through the house to try to find her brother, but for some reason it had been fairly quiet.

"I know he's around here, I can smell him," she said to herself as she continued her search. She figured if he wasn't around she might as well head to the Dojo for the time being. "Just great I always knew something like this wouldn't work."

"What wouldn't work?" asked Inuyasha as he saw Makoto pacing.

""Oh uh Inuyasha, I didn't know you were there. Have you seen Hiroshi around?" She was first wondering what happened and why her brother wasn't stuck in a tree, but she shook it off.

"Nope I think he was doing something with Ryu-kun, but he didn't tell me what." He replied. "So why did you need to find him?"

"Oh uh, well I was going to show him a new technique. See I learned how to use my ice to ease muscle pain after training and I was gonna try it on him. I know he said something about straining his back after we had training last time." Makoto lied in the hopes of keeping her cover. "Well I think he was somewhere around the kitchen. I can go with you to find him if you want," asked the dog bijuu.

"I guess so. I mean if you want to." Makoto said.

So the duo headed towards the kitchen in the search of the Ichibi. Makoto kept thinking to herself that something didn't feel right but she couldn't be sure.

"I can't put my finger on it, but something really doesn't feel right." Makoto said nervously. "You ever get that feeling Inuyasha?"

"Not really. Must be your imagination." Inuyasha said.

"Well I guess Hiroshi isn't here. I'll find him later. I gotta run to the bathroom anyway." Makoto said.

"What are you going to do in there? Put on makeup for your fake boyfriend?" asked Inuyasha.

Makoto instantly turned red in embarrassment. "That's none of your business dog boy! Yeesh can't a girl have a small bit of privacy!" With that she stormed out of the kitchen. That was when Hiroshi walked in.

"Screaming wolf girl in 5…4…3…2…" Hiroshi counted down before he and Inuyasha heard a blood curdling scream from the bathroom. "Knew that genjutsu on the toilet would work."

"Wow, falling in the toilet. That's gotta be embarrassing." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah especially after I dumped that weird looking goop in there. I still wanna know what it was. A small bit fell on my arm and now there's a bald spot there." Hiroshi replied after looking at his arm. "Ahh well it'll probably grow back in a few days."

"So who's next on the prank list?" Inuyasha asked.

"If I'm right, Daisuke's gonna have Mai stuck in the freezer here pretty soon." Hiroshi said. "Come on, let's go watch!"

As for poor Makoto…

"This is so embarrassing!" said the wolf girl as she pulled herself out of the toilet. "Mental note…remind me to kill my brothers." She reached for a towel to dry herself off when she started noticing that the fur on her tails started falling out as well. "Hey what the…" When she noticed that she fell into Akane's hair remover, the house had another death scream roar through it.

"SOMETIMES I HATE BEING A GIRL!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

* * *

Part 4-Frozen chicken.

"Now to find that geeky twin brother of mine." Mai chuckled. "Frozen turtles…you can't get any better than that!"

"Uh Mai-chan, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I think there is a slight flaw in your plan," stated Daisuke as he overlooked everything.

"Daisuke-kun! What in the, what are you doing here?" Mai said in shock.

"Well it's obvious. I know you had a plan to have me end up locked in the freezer. Well I took a good look at it, and it really looks like it would backfire." Daisuke said intelligently.

"Oh yeah, and just what do you know about pranks?" snapped Mai. "I'll have you know Akane-chan and I went over this a ton and she said it was perfect!"

"Well, the premise is good, but see, if you notice, where you set up the oil slick," Daisuke pointed out. "What would have happened is that I would have ended up sliding down it, but since you have small traces of oil on your shoes, I would have grabbed you and spun around. That would have ended up with you sliding into the large slabs of meat in there."

"Really?" Mai herself was confused. Did she really not plan things out properly?

"Yeah, and see here. If you notice where you put the extra bucket of water, it would have missed me entirely. You have to slide it further back and set the tripwire closer so that when I hit the wire, I'll still be in motion." Daisuke explained. "Also you didn't have the door open wide enough."

"Wow Daisuke-kun, I didn't even know. I guess even though you're a geek, you're still really smart." Mai said.

"Well we are twins Mai. You probably have the same intelligence as I do." Daisuke commented. "It's there for you to use you know."

"Oh please. You're the brains and I'm the dumb blue haired blonde. The only thing I have going for me is my looks, and mind you they aren't that bad." Mai said in defeat. "Honestly I think you and Akane got all the good traits."

"Naa, we just have different ways of looking at things. Come on, I'll help you set up the prank again and we can do it right this time." Daisuke said with a smile.

Mai slowly cheered up, "Really? Thanks Daisuke-kun." To think her brother would help her set up a prank against himself. Well that definitely had Mai happy. So the two of them reset all the traps according to how Daisuke explained and Mai was very surprised with the result.

"Wow, it looks so much better than before. This time I really think it will work." Mai said in excitement. "You know I couldn't have done it without you Daisuke-kun."

"That's what I'm here for." Daisuke said. "Now let's test this thing out!" He quickly pushed Mai onto the stream of oil, sending her careening down the slick, causing her to get splashed with water before sliding face first into a large slab of beef.

"Ok…did anyone…get the number…of that moose?" Mai said dizzily before Daisuke closed the freezer door. His other brothers soon joined him.

"Please tell me she did not actually fall for that?" asked Hiroshi.

"Hook, line, and sinker." Daisuke smiled at a job well done.

"Yep, Mai is definitely the dumbest of all our sisters!" Hiroshi said. "Looks like it's time for the fall of the queen."

* * *

Part 5-To skin a fox.

Ryukotsusei simply sat in his lounge chair, taking in the warm rays of the sun. Since there wasn't much going on he figured, why not, it would be a good time to work on his tan. That didn't leave Akane much in the department of hunting him down.

"Uh Ryu-kun, why are you just sitting here staring at the door to the house?" Akane asked.

"Simply taking in the view, sis," said the Tenbi. "Gotta say it's most righteous."

"Staring at the door?" Sometimes Akane really questioned her older brother. There really had to be something wrong with him from time to time." "Uh ok, hey have you seen everyone else?"

"Last I checked they were all busy doing something together. Dunno what it was though." Ryukotsusei replied. "Hey while we're waiting, why not enjoy a smoothie with me and mellow out."

"As much as I'd like to, I really can't. But would you mind helping me find everyone else?" asked the Kyuubi.

"I would but I gotta say, it would seriously damage my mantra. Besides, I think you might wanna do something about that spider on the back of your outfit." Ryukotsusei said nonchalantly.

"Spider…what…YAAAAAA!!!" Akane instantly freaked out when she turned to see a very large eight legged freak on her shoulder. "Get it off, get it off, get it off!!!!" Needless to say Akane was running all over the yard in terror. That was when her other four brothers came to join the show.

"Sweet, I see you made it for the show. Grab a seat little dudes." The Tenbi proceeded to hand out smoothies to all his brothers as they started lounging.

"This has been a most excellent day, wouldn't you agree Daisuke?" asked Hiroshi.

"Oh yes. I have to say it was very interesting at some of the things our sisters can do." Daisuke replied. "So Ryu-kun, why is Akane-chan running around like that?"

"Spider on the yukata. Got her whole outfit covered in a special scent that attracts them. Plus the dudette totally hates the eight legged dudes." Ryukotsusei said as he sipped his smoothie. "Give it a minute and they'll be all over her."

"Sweet!" said Daisuke and Hiroshi.

"Totally!" echoed Inuyasha and Tsukune.

So the boys continued watching Akane run around like a chicken with its head cut off. And true to Ryukotsusei's word…she soon had a swarm of spiders after her.

"This is so wrong! What do I do, what do I do!!!" Akane was freaking out big time.

"Hey sis, they're attracted to something on your yukata! You gotta get rid of it!" laughed Hiroshi.

"But how! I don't know what it is!" Akane screamed back.

"Try burning it off with foxfire! That should work!" Tsukune said. "Use a big burst and that'll get all of it at one time!"

"He's right! I can burn it off!" With that Akane channeled a large blue flame around her entire body and intensified it, completely burning off the spider…and her yukata…in the process. Now with the spider gone, she did feel accomplished, and also felt a little drafty.

"Hey sis, I always knew you liked pink stars!!!" Inuyasha said before he started busting out laughing.

"Pink…stars?" Akane said before she noticed she was standing directly in front of her brothers…in her underwear.

"I knew it! Embarrass her enough and she turns as red as her tails!!!" Hiroshi laughed. "This is just too perfect!"

"Dude, wait till she goes for the door!" Ryukotsusei pointed to the back door which he conveniently locked.

"Oh this is so embarrassing!!! Gotta get back in the house!!!" Akane said frantically as she tried opening the door. "Not now! How could the door be locked!"

"Hey Akane, missing something!" Ryukotsusei said as he held up the key.

Akane's eyes grew wide when she realized…her brothers knew all about the pranks. That must have meant…

"Akane…can I kill them, please?" Shinja said, getting more pudding out of her eyes.

"My tails hurt!" Yugito whined.

"If falling in the toilet wasn't bad enough…" Makoto said, keeping her bald tails hidden.

"I…kn-kn-knew s-s-s-s-something was up!" said a shivering, and blue Mai. "Remind…me to ne-ne-ne-ne ACHOO!!!"

"Well dudes, I have to say it has been a good day. I say we hit the surf!" Ryukotsusei said.

"If you mean the pool, then I'm in!" Hiroshi added.

"Oh yeah!" Tsukune followed along.

The four younger brothers all charged straight for the pool while Ryukotsusei had one last thing to do.

"I think you might need this," he said, handing Akane the key.

(End Flashback)

* * *

"And that's what happened. I still can't believe my brothers saw me in my underwear that day." Akane sighed.

"Least you didn't fall for Daisuke's trick. He really proved I was a complete idiot." Mai added. "And I ended up with a cold to boot!"

"My tails were so sore I had to have Mako-chan freeze them for a full day." Yugito said while rubbing her tails. As for everyone else…

"That is just too hilarious!!! Oh man I cannot believe they completely flipped the tide on you three!" Naruto laughed.

"Seriously, our uncles are pure geniuses!" Sasuke added.

"So now you see why it was a bad idea? Knowing our luck we would have ended up just like that or worse!" Mai said. "I'm just glad it didn't happen."

"Oh whatever! You were the first one in on this until Mew-Mew over there remembered what happened!" Akane retorted.

"So now it's my fault! You're supposed to be the smart one! And of course the dumb one would agree to it anyway!" Yugito snapped back.

"Don't call me dumb you furball! You're lucky I don't roast you here and now for causing me to run around topless that day!" Mai was ready to strike back when Tsunade finally intervened.

"QUIET!!!" Tsunade roared. "While that was a very funny story and all, that still doesn't get you three off the hook for nearly blowing up my training field!"

"Great, I knew they would get me in trouble." Mai complained before Tsunade shut her up again.

"Mai did I say you could talk!" That instantly shut the Shichibi up. "Now as I was saying, I think you three need to set a good example for the kids, so I have a little project for you."

"Oh man, they actually got in trouble!" chuckled Mikoto. Unfortunately for her, Tsunade heard her little remark.

"And since you seem to be in such a good mood Mikoto, you'll be joining them," said the Sannin.

"But Tsunade-sama, I didn't do anything wrong in the first place!" whined the head of the Uchiha.

"I know, but you're not above helping your teammate are you?" Tsunade said.

A few hours later…

"So what did Tsunade-sama have everyone doing?" asked Sakura as she ate her ramen.

"Well she told Naruto to go out and have a field day on the Hokage Monument. Apparently giving him enough paint to cover a mountain kept him busy for a while." Kasumi said. "After that she had Oka-san, Aunt Mai, Aunt Yugito, and Mikoto-sama clean it all up."

"That doesn't seem like it would be hard?" Sakura questioned.

"True, but Tsunade put chakra restrictor seals on all of them and she had Hinata create purification seals for the Bijuu. So basically they have to clean everything up by hand." Sasuke said. "I think they just finished with the forehead of the Shodaime."

"Wow, I guess the saying is right…never tick off a Sannin." Sakura replied.

As for Akane, Mai, Yugito, and a very upset Mikoto…

"Oh come on Miki-chan! I said I was sorry!!" whined Akane while she continued to clean off paint.

"Don't talk to me Akane! I still don't know how I got stuck helping you and your goofy sisters!" Mikoto snapped. First she was mad because she didn't even do anything, and second she was mad because she got paint in her hair after having it done two days ago.

"Look what if I made you a batch of Triad Teriyaki! I know you like that, right?" Akane pleaded.

"Not even if you made me a week supply!" Mikoto went back to her cleaning.

As for Yugito and Mai, those two ended up throwing wet towels at each other for all the insanity.

* * *

**And the first of many of the Bijuu Kids escapades has begun. I do plan to have at least two or three more chapters of their insane escapades. Though my next chapter will be a little bit more exposition with Akatsuki and it's all building up to the biggest twist in the lives of the Illumina Knights.**


	16. Akatsuki's next move

Neokenshin: This one's fairly small but it does reveal a little bit more into Akatsuki.

Naruto: Whatever. We all know what this chapter's about!

Sasuke: Yeah Itachi's gonna make his move alright!!!

Neokenshin: And why I let you two do this stuff with me again...I'll never know.

Naruto: Ok OK, just get to the story. And Neokenshin doesn't own Naruto! Now get going!!!

* * *

Chapter 13: Akatsuki's next move

"Pein-sama, Itachi has returned from his mission." Konan led in the Uchiha to the leader of Akatsuki in their central headquarters in Ame.

"I see. So how was your mission Itachi." Asked Pein.

"Very well. It seems Orochimaru is being cautious. With our activity he has decided to maintain his low profile." Itachi explained as he took a seat at the table. "For now he still desires to take control of my foolish little brother for his Sharingan."

"And what of the Kyuubi?" Pein inquired.

"For now both the Shichibi and the Nibi have joined up with the Kyuubi. To take on all three would place me at a severe disadvantage. For now it would be better to bide our time until we can catch them off guard." Said the Uchiha.

"I see. You always were the intuitive one Itachi. That's why I think it would be good to give you this." Pein said, handing over a blue pendant. "You seem to be the logical choice to command the Sanbi. Kisame seems too reckless to wield the power."

"I see. This should help turn the tides against the Kyuubi and her faction. If you permit me, allow Sanbi to travel freely with me. This way I can maximize its potential in combat." Itachi asked.

"Very well. I trust you will produce great results Itachi." Pein commented.

"Also Pein-sama, allow me to extract samples of chakra from the Hachibi, the Yonbi, and the Ichibi. I've learned Orochimaru has some very interesting research equipment. I may be able to find some good uses for the Bijuu chakra to aid us in our endeavors." Itachi asked.

"Granted. I know you won't fail us Itachi." Pein said as he took his leave.

"Don't worry, I won't fail…the Illumina Knights that is. Soon Pein, you will fall at our hand." Itachi thought to himself as he placed the Sanbi's Hoshi no Tama around his neck. "Since I have returned, Konan-chan, would you like to join me in genjutsu meditation?"

"I cannot, I must aid Pein-sama." Konan declined.

"Konan, take some time and meditate with Itachi. I need all of you at your best." Pein called out from the back room.

"Yes Pein-sama. As you wish." Konan replied obediently.

"Let us proceed to my meditation chamber." Itachi said, courteously leading the way for the Origami Kunoichi.

As the duo entered Itachi's quarters, the Uchiha hung his cloak on the mantle. "Would you like me to hang your cloak?" he asked. Konan nodded, removing her cloak to reveal her lithe black kunoichi dress. It was short cut as it ended just above the knee, and was sleeveless. She had a small red rose just above the left chest for detail and wore her scratched hitai-ate as a belt. In respect to the sacred chamber of meditation, she removed her zori and went in to prepare for meditation.

"Do you prefer a certain incense?" Itachi asked.

"Jasmine shall be fine." Konan nodded as Itachi took out some jasmine incense sticks. He placed them all around the area and lit them with a small fire jutsu to allow the relaxing fragrance to emanate about the room. He then moved into position facing the Origami Kunoichi.

"Very well, I shall set the genjutsu." Itachi activated his Mangekyo. "Before we continue I must ask, have you felt any ill effects from the Tsukiyomi?"

"No, I have been fine. You may proceed Itachi-san." Konan replied as she stared directly at the Uchiha's eyes.

"Very well. TSUKIYOMI!" said Itachi, sending the duo into the illusion world.

(Tsukiyomi world)

"Excellent. Now let us begin." Itachi said, forming some quick seals. "LOCKING SEAL RELEASE!" After he touched Konan's forehead, there was a serious change in the Origami Kunoichi. "Feeling better Konan-chan?"

"Itachi-kun, I've missed you so much!" Konan said as she embraced Itachi. "You don't know how much I hate being the servant to that idiot Pein!"

"I know Konan-chan, I know. Until I figure out how to shatter his control jutsu on you, we have to keep playing our roles." Itachi replied with a kiss. He then changed the red moon mindscape to a normal daytime field where he had a picnic set up.

"So how's Mikoto-sama? And what about Sasuke-kun and Shiori-chan?" asked Konan as she and Itachi sat down to the picnic.

"They're well. Oka-san has been doing much better now that Sasuke is back home. Plus having Shiori-chan around does lighten the load for her. I think having two boys in the home is hard enough." Itachi said, pouring some tea.

"Well that's because I'm not there to keep you in line. Besides, I bet Kasumi-chan has it hard enough keeping Sasuke-kun in shape." Konan smiled as she munched on a rice ball. "But from what you've told me Konoha seems so beautiful. I still can't believe I had to stay stuck here for Christmas."

"Trust me, you would have loved to go with us. We went to another world where there was another Naruto and his family. Strangely enough we did run into you and Pein. You were trying to steal Christmas." Itachi chuckled as he played with Konan's rose in her hair.

"Aww that makes me sound so bad! Why is it that you have to be the only one that knows I'm a good girl Itachi-kun?" Konan whined.

"Maybe because it will be so much more worth it when things are finally better." Itachi replied while he fed her some grapes. "But I know you're not good all the time. I bet you have some bad parts in you."

"Itachi! I'll have you know I'm nothing but an angel." Konan turned her head away but Itachi turned it back to look into her eyes.

"I know, you're my blue haired angel, my Hikaru no Tenshi (Angel of Light)." Itachi said solemnly.

"You call me your Angel of Light, yet you control the powers of Shadow." Konan replied. "That doesn't make much sense does it?"

"When you're in love, it doesn't have to make sense at all." Itachi said, placing his lips upon her own.

"Why do you have to be so wonderful Itachi Uchiha?" asked Konan as she snuggled up closer to Itachi.

"It's something us Uchiha males have. Not really sure what it is." Itachi replied while he stroked her hair. "But I promise I'll save you, I don't care what it takes."

"I know you will. But for now just hold me in your arms," she said as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"At least here, you're safe. Even though it's an illusion world and only seems like a second in the real world, here you are free to be the angel you should be." Itachi thought to himself as he looked upon his sleeping angel. "Pein I don't know what you've done to her, but I swear it as the Shadow Knight, I will free her from you and I will enjoy watching your worthless life end."

For the next few hours the two sat together under a warm sunset. Even though in reality all of this was happening in less than a second, Itachi did all he could to keep his angel at peace. Though he knew it couldn't last forever, all that mattered to him was his love. But of course all good things had to come to an end…

"Aww do I have to go back to being that boring old Konan?" the Origami Kunoichi definitely hated changing out of her bubbly self.

"You know we have to keep everything secret, and I still don't know how to break Pein's control jutsu over you just yet. I'm sorry tenshi, but you gotta deal with him just a little longer." Itachi said while he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Oh alright. I'll be so glad when that guy is dead." Konan pouted. "But I'm gonna miss you, you know that right?"

"I know my tenshi. But I promise you, when I finally free you for good, I'll show you the most amazing night you've ever had." Itachi smiled as he looked upon his angel.

"I know you will Itachi-kun. And as always I know it's never good-bye, just see you next time." Konan said with a kiss.

"See you next time." Itachi formed a few seals and placed his fingers on her forehead. "SHINSEI MANGEKYO SHARINGAN: MIND LOCK!" With that he locked away his angel back into the silent and obedient servant of Pein. She then collapsed as Itachi released the Tsukiyomi.

(End Tsukiyomi World)

"Konan-chan, are you ok?" asked the Uchiha.

"Yes…I am ok Itachi-san. Even though our meditation is needed, I still feel a little strained. I shall be fine." Konan replied as she slowly got to her feet. "I shall tend to Pein-sama now."

"Very well. I have my own duties to attend to." Itachi said as he helped her into her cloak. After she fastened her zori, she took her leave. But before she did, "Konan-chan, before I must leave on my next mission, I believe we should meditate once more. As Pein-sama said, he wishes us at our best."

"I agree. We shall meditate once more." Konan said in a monotone voice as she left.

"If only I knew what he and Madara were planning…" Itachi said to himself as he got his cloak. "Pein…you're in serious trouble."

* * *

In another section of the base…

"I grow tired of this. Konoha is defying me again!" said Tobi, but not in his usual voice.

"Madara-sama, I understand. Currently from Itachi's report we know they now house the Kyuubi, Shichibi, and Nibi. Apparently they've made contact with Rokubi, but have not made progress with recruiting." Pein replied.

"I see. That leaves Gobi as the only one that hasn't been in contact. They aren't making this easy for us Pein, especially those Illumina Knights. To think just one of them was able to single handedly defeat Deidara and Yonbi not once but twice." Madara said as he removed the orange spiral mask. "Mind you Deidara was a needless sacrifice, but still…"

"Madara-sama, what if we were to capture one of the Illumina Knights? We could gain much knowledge from them in this war?" asked Pein.

"Yes…yes Pein that is brilliant. But now is not the time, we must bide and be patient. For now we should focus on breaking their unity. It seems that as they work together, their power grows." Madara rubbed his chin in thought. "Once we catch them at their weakest moment, we can strike and take the upper hand."

"I believe that targeting their Jounin would be a good start. The news from our agents in Konoha show that these four have grown attached to the Knights over the years." Pein took out an envelope containing pictures of Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai. "Hidan could make very short work out of these four."

"That's if he doesn't start going on his Jashin nonsense. Very well, send him and Kakuzu to do some recon in Fire Country. For now Kisame will return to Kiri with me. I can have him continue to search for the Rokubi." Madara said. "For now I want you and Konan to stay here in Ame."

"And what of Itachi and Zetsu?" asked the Rinnegan wielder.

"Zetsu is continuing the search for Gobi. As for Itachi, allow him to go as he pleases. Next to you, he is my most valuable shinobi. That and he is the only family I trust. Having my daughter Mikoto and grandson Sasuke alive will only make things troublesome." Madara instructed while he replaced his mask.

"Very well Madara-sama." Pein bowed before his leader and took his leave.

"Soon, I will control the Bijuu and this world will be mine to rule." Madara chuckled to himself.

* * *

Although Akatsuki was busy planning, there were four individuals who weren't really enjoying their stay in Ame…

"I swear it once I get out of this chamber I will feed those foolish mortals to my snakes!" Screamed the Hachibi. "I still don't know how I let myself get captured in the first place."

"Heh maybe because you went back to your old ways of being conceited again?" replied Shukaku, now referred to as Hiroshi. "Even now you still act that way Shinja."

"Whatever. If we didn't have to even come down here to watch this pathetic world, we'd be fine." She trudged through the murky sealing chamber to a small bed that she claimed as her own. "If I had my Hoshi no Tama back, I'd show them just what a snake can do!"

"Hey just be glad you're not dealing with Akane-chan's kids. Remember what happened to Tsukune? Naruto whooped his chicken butt big time!" Hiroshi said.

"Whatever. I do have to say, he is a very strong fighter. The same goes for our niece Haku. I think both have been trained well." Tsukune said as he took a seat next to his brother. "And Shinja, you'd be surprised. The girl that wields your power has a lot of potential."

"Well at least you said that Mai-chan and Yugi-chan are ok." Shinja sighed as she brought her knees to her chest. "But what are we going to do to get out of this hellhole?"

"For right now it seems that we are at a loss," said the eldest of the group. "Considering they now have me captive it will make things a lot harder, especially since Akane-chan and Mai-chan are the only ones that could potentially stop my destructive power."

"Always gotta be the logical one, don't ya dork boy?" asked Shinja. "Daisuke-kun, for once can you not always think? Besides, if you're more than four times stronger than I am, how did you even get captured?"

"The Akatsuki that captured me threatened the life of my daughter Nabiki. I couldn't risk her life, or the lives of the Kame clan." Daisuke stated. "I decided to surrender, rather than watch my people die."

"You…the guy who had the worst trouble talking to girls when he was a kid actually has a kid?" Shinja couldn't believe it. She knew Daisuke was so shy around girls that he could barely talk to them.

"Of course. Though I do miss her mother. It was a shame she died when Nabiki was born." Daisuke took a small picture from his robe and showed it to his siblings. "For being only 4 years old, she's quite precocious."

"Daisuke-kun, she's beautiful." Shinja said after looking at the picture of Daisuke holding his little girl. "And she's a full demon?"

"No, she is a hanyou. But she can be a handful. For now I know she's in the care of her maternal grandmother." Daisuke said.

"I wonder…am I the only one that doesn't have any children?" asked the Hachibi. "Maybe it's even too late for me."

"Sis, look it's never too late ok. I mean once we get out of this hellhole, you'll find plenty of guys. Besides you don't have to look for another demon. I mean you see what Daisuke got, and he married a human," said Tsukune. "Besides, after all these years I think that Akane, Mai, Yugito, and Inuyasha all had good ideas by starting a clan."

"True, Now that I think about it, I wouldn't mind starting a family myself." Hiroshi said while looking at the bleak walls. "I need a good heir to carry on as the future Ichibi. I've thought about passing down my lineage to the boy I was sealed inside. I'm sure Gaara would make a strong choice now that he doesn't go psycho."

While the four Bijuu were discussing family matters Itachi entered their sealing chamber. Of course having never seen him, they didn't know that he was really the Shadow Knight.

"What do you want? Come to boast your superiority mortal?" snapped Shinja.

"He's just lucky that we're sealed and can't access our power right now, otherwise he'd die a painful death." Tsukune added.

"And look he even ignores us, such arrogance." Hiroshi commented while Itachi was making sure the chamber was fully sealed so that nothing got in, and nothing got out.

"Good, we are in complete privacy." Itachi said. "Forgive me Shinja-sama, I do apologize for the temporary accommodations you have to endure.

Shinja was a little shocked at the way she was just addressed. The person before her was in the same organization that captured her, yet he showed her respect. "Human, why do you speak to me with respect? Aren't you working to capture our brethren?"

"Forgive me again Shinja-sama, but in reality I am not as it seems." Itachi said, revealing his transformer and the Shadow Gem. "To be honest my little brother is betrothed to Akane-sama's daughter and is also the Second Prince of the Kitsune Clan."

"So you're…" Hiroshi started.

"Yes, I am on your side. I am Itachi Uchiha, the Shadow Illumina Knight. For now I am working undercover as a spy for Akane-sama. I am sorry for the harsh treatment, but I assure you we are working on a way to release you. I can say that Mai-sama and Yugito-sama are quite safe." Itachi said, getting sighs of relief from the four Bijuu.

"So why are you here Itachi?" asked Daisuke. "And I sense that you also possess my Hoshi no Tama as well."

"I do Daisuke-sama. Pein believes that by using your power, I can possibly cause a shift in power in the Bijuu Wars. Because of that he has allowed you to travel with me unsealed. Since I have your Hoshi no Tama, he thinks that you will stay in my service and be more useful to me on the field than to try and summon you each time." Itachi said while he released a special seal on Daisuke. "What I plan on doing is getting you back to Konoha to meet up with Akane-sama. From what she told me, having you, her, and Mai-sama will cause a serious power shift in our favor."

"I see, since we are currently the three most powerful Bijuu that would do much good for your faction." Daisuke said while Itachi was applying a special fake control seal.

"Not only that but Hinata-chan would be quite happy to have the chance to receive her Overdrive Power from her Bijuu." Itachi replied.

"I take it she wields the Water Illumina Power?" asked the Sanbi.

"Quite well. Plus she is a dedicated healer and alchemist. There, I have the control seal set. Do not worry, this will make everyone think I have you under an obedience seal. Once we arrive in Konoha I will remove it and return your Hoshi no Tama to you Daisuke-sama." Itachi said. "As for the others, if possible I need to get a large sample of your chakra."

"Why would you need that Itachi?" asked Hiroshi. "You can't do much without us to control the chakra."

"Actually, our advisor Dr. Sakurano has figured out a way to use your chakra. With the chakra from Shinja-sama and Tsukune-sama, we'll be able to unlock the Overdrive Forms for Ino and Chouji, the Wood and Earth Illumina Knights. In addition we'll be able to finish the elemental armor for our support team. Your niece, Akemi Uzumaki happens to wield the first of the armors thanks to Akane-sama and Kasumi-nee-chan, the Light Knight. Since we also have Mai-sama and Yugito-sama, we've now finished the Fire and Gravity armors for our support team." Itachi explained as he pulled out three scrolls.

"And you need our chakra to help make the rest of the armors for now." Hiroshi commented.

"If it means dealing with these Akatsuki freaks, then I'm all for it." Shinja started forcing her remaining chakra into one of the scrolls. "I hope these mortals are ready to burn!"

"Well we know she's ticked." Tsukune replied while he was fusing his chakra into a scroll. "Guess they're right when they say never make a snake mad."

"To be honest, I'd rather deal with Shinja-sama than another snake." Itachi spoke of the Snake Sinning.

"Oh don't get me started on that piece of crap Orochimaru. I still plan on feeding him to my most venomous snakes for stealing my summoning contract. I know Manda already hates dealing with that worthless reptile." Shinja added. "Itachi if you can, keep him alive for me as long as possible so that I can sink my fangs in him myself!"

"I'll do my best Shinja-sama, but I do know that both Naruto and Sasuke are looking to kill him as well. You might have to fight those two for the snake." Itachi chuckled as he sealed up the three scrolls. "Before I forget, let me give this to you. It's from Akane-sama." He took out another scroll from his robe and handed it to the Hachibi.

"So she wrote us a message?" Shinja unrolled the scroll also to notice a picture of the entire bunch…when all the girls were stuck as babies for a week. "Who's the kids?"

"That would be your nieces Kasumi, Haku, and Hinata, and their friends Sakura and Tenten. Was a very fun week considering those five got doused in Akane-sama's Kitsune Rejuvenation Potion." Itachi laughed. "My brother Sasuke nearly went insane dealing with two babies at once!"

"I gotta say, those girls are quite adorable." Hiroshi commented. "Looks like Naruto had his hands full."

"Whatever you big softie. Well let me see what Akane-chan wrote." Shinja began to read from the scroll.

_To our wonderful siblings…that got grounded!!!!!_

_We always knew you guys were the troublemakers of the bunch. Hard to believe that geek Daisuke got caught too. (Love you twin brother!). As you know things are really getting tense now. Don't worry, Itachi will be able to keep you updated on everything until we find a way to free all of you. At least for now Akatsuki hasn't made contact with Inuyasha or Makoto, so things are hopefully going to fall in our favor soon. Take care, we love you and miss you._

_Your sisters_

_Akane, Mai, and Yugito._

_P.S. Shinja-chan, as crazy as it is, if you ever have to fight one of the knights, be warned, Naruto, Sasuke, and Tenten are all strong enough to easily take you out in their Overdrive forms. If you can, try to fight one of them to throw the fight in their favor. And Hiroshi, we found out that even though you're stronger, Naruto and Sasuke together could still defeat you. We're just really hoping they never have to fight Daisuke-kun because there would be no way the three of them could win alone. Take care and hopefully we'll all be back together._

_P.P.S-I always knew that conceited stuckup-ness of yours would get you in trouble Snake-butt! See what happens when you don't listen to your big sister? Ha ha!!!!! And I can still charm any guy better than you ever could! Love Mai!_

"Wow, looks like they told you, eh Snakey?" Tsukune said while Shinja started cringing in anger.

"The moment I see that fat chested, air headed, bird brain, I'm going to slap her lousy beak off!!!!" Shinja said in rage.

"Well they did have that one time where the three of them got into an argument over a prank you pulled when you were kids." Itachi commented.

"Oh yeah, that was a good day. Still gotta say that the chocolate pudding was a good idea Snakey." Tsukune said, while ducking eight swinging tails.

"Itachi, why couldn't I be the one you got out of this cell?" Shinja said as she went back to her bed.

"Don't worry, I promise to return as soon as I possibly can to rescue you three. Well Daisuke-sama, it's time we should take our leave." Itachi said as he moved to the exit.

"Of course Itachi, I mean Itachi-sama." Daisuke bowed in respect.

"Be careful out there you two. We'll be waiting." Hiroshi said as the two exited the sealing chamber.

* * *

While Itachi was handling things in Ame at the Akatsuki base, Konoha was having problems of its own. It seems that the three Bijuu sisters were at it again…except this time…

"Shizune, remind me to have Akane burn that stupid formula for that Kitsune Rejuvenation potion!" Tsunade sighed. "I thought it was bad enough when the girls were turned into babies, but now this?"

"Oh come on Tsunade-sama. So Akane-sama and Mikoto-sama are now 16…and fighting over a 16 year old Yondaime. Mai-sama is now a 15 year old that for some reason Kiba has taken a liking to." Shizune commented.

"And let me guess…Yugito is now a 10 year old hyper cat that's now probably fighting her niece over Konohamaru!" Tsunade rubbed her head in pain.

"No, but I did hear that Udon hasn't been seen in days. Apparently he's got a fear of cats now." Shizune stated.

"Great, just great. That's all I need is more hormonal teenagers here. And what's worse is they're making out in my office!!!" Tsunade threw a bottle of sake at a plant, causing it to disappear and reveal Akane and Arashi making out.

"Arashi-kun, you know I like it when you tickle my ears right there!" Akane giggled while she was getting smothered in kisses from Arashi.

"Anything for you my foxy vixen." Arashi went back to working on Akane's neck.

"Knock it off you two!" Tsunade screamed at the two teens. "Yeesh, get a room for Kami's sake."

"Tsunade-sama, you really mean it? Come on Arashi-kun, I remember we have a very LARGE bed back at the house. I say we really break it in." Akane seductively said. Arashi was just panting like a fox. The two were about to bolt out but Tsunade stopped them.

"I don't think so you two. Have a seat!" Tsunade ordered. The two sat down on the sofa while the Sannin was pacing. "Now tell me how this happened again?"

"It was my annoying little sister, duh! Yugito thinks she's so cute because she's the baby of the bunch. I swear sometimes I wanna throw her off a cliff!" Akane replied in frustration. "First she gets Miki-chan to try and come after my Arashi-kun, then she tells Mai to hide all my clothes so I had to borrow something from Kasumi-chan, and now who knows what she's up to!"

"Akane, aren't you supposed to be the oldest girl in the group?" Tsunade asked. "That means you have to be the most responsible, you know."

"But it's not fair! For once I wanna be the girl that gets in trouble! I wanna enjoy the fun things in life!" Akane pouted. "I think you're just picking at me."

"Akane, I'm not picking at you. It's just that you actually have the most sense out of your sisters and Mikoto right now. Look, if you go through what I have planned today, I promise you can make out with Arashi all you want later…but that's it! The clothes stay on, got it!" Tsunade hoped her compromise would at least get Akane into a better mood.

"Fine. As long as Miki-chan doesn't try to put the moves on my Arashi-kun, I'm fine with it." Akane said. But that was only the beginning of the chaos.

"Down boy, now are you gonna be good for me today?" That was the lovely charm of one Mai Housenka, who apparently had Kiba with a constant stream of drool out of his mouth, probably because of the short skirt she was wearing. Couple that with the white long sleeve shirt and yellow sweater that gave Kiba enough fanservice to keep him satisfied till he was married, and you have Mai back in her teenage prime. "That's right, that's a good puppy."

"Ok, now I'm officially going to kill you Kasumi because I know somehow this is all your fault!" Haku complained as the group entered Tsunade's office.

"My fault! How is this my fault!" Kasumi snapped back. "You're blaming this on me while our aunt is making both of us look bad in your clothes!"

"You know if I could say something real quick?" Sasuke jumped in before the girls went back at it.

"What is it Sasuke-chan?" Kasumi said, trying to blow off some steam.

"How well does baby blue accent silver fox tails?" asked the Uchiha. Kasumi immediately knew what he was talking about and she smacked him through the wall with a mallet she got from somewhere unknown."

"Sasuke now is NOT a good time to make me mad!" Kasumi was infuriated. The fact that Sasuke pictured her like Mai…well she was flattered but considering that this week was not the best of times, it just really pissed her off.

"Ow…looks like someone's hit by that time of the month." Mai said when she noticed Sasuke twitching on the ground.

"You wanna be the next one on the floor, Chicken Girl??" Kasumi's eyes were burning red in fury. "Right now I'm cramped as hell, having the worst hot flashes of my life, and I feel like I could rip all of Akatsuki to pieces myself! Tempt me again and you'll find out just how pissed off I can be!!"

"Kasumi, please don't kill anyone of my ninja. I still need them you know." Tsunade said, hoping said fox girl would calm down.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY????" Kasumi exploded, causing everyone else to quickly move away from her. This girl was definitely going through Hell Week alright.

"Ok, someone is a total weeeeotch!!!" Shizune whispered to Tsunade.

"You're not kidding. You see how she knocked the hell out of Sasuke!" Tsunade whispered back. "Ok, now where's Naruto and Mikoto? They were supposed to be here as well."

"Not sure Tsunade-sama. Last we heard Naruto went to go get her at the Uchiha Mansion." Haku replied.

"Well they're late. Might as well…" Tsunade began but she soon heard the voice of one blonde haired shinobi.

"SASUKE GET YOUR MOTHER AWAY FROM ME!!!!!" Naruto screamed as he ran full speed into the Hokage's office.

"Naruto you look like you've seen death itself!" Shizune took note of him gasping for air.

"Yeah, and her name is Mikoto Uchiha! It's like she has some crazy attraction to guys with blonde hair!" Naruto said as he hid by his teenage father.

"Yeah I think it's some weird trait in Uchiha females. Something about the hair drives them wild." Arashi told his boy.

"Hey Kasumi-chan, you're gonna be her daughter in law, you stop her or something!" Naruto said from his hiding space behind Tsunade's desk.

"Oh, so you're too chicken to handle this yourself, huh? Oh yeah it's always Kasumi this and Kasumi that. Well you know what?" Kasumi was getting heated again. "DO IT YOURSELF! I'm going back home to eat a tub of chocolate ice cream."

"Kasumi…Yugito and Akemi already ate all of it." Haku said, causing the First Princess to explode yet again.

"IS THERE ANYTHING IN THIS CURSED VILLAGE THAT ISN'T MESSED UP!!!" screamed the cramping kitsune girl.

"Now I know why I said I never wanted to go back to being a teenager." Tsunade sighed once again. "Alright let's get this…"

"Narutooooooo!!! Where are you my cuddly little fox!!!" Mikoto came running in the office looking for said ninja. "Hey where's my Naruto-kun?"

"Uh Mikoto-sama, you do know he is engaged to Hinata, right?" Haku said.

"So. I'll bag him anyway. I've always wanted to shag a fox, and Akane won't share!" Mikoto turned and stuck her tongue out at Akane.

"That's because Arashi-kun is mine!" Akane retorted with the same raspberry. Of course this meant everyone else was free to start bickering at each other again.

"I swear…I hate teenagers." Tsunade said in grief.

* * *

**So Itachi's in love with Konan, Konan's not really a Pein worshipping zombie, and Itachi now has Daisuke and his abilities. And just what the heck happened in Konoha that turned Arashi, Akane, Mai, Mikoto, and Yugito into kids???? And will poor Kasumi ever get a tub of chocolate ice cream to help with her awful cramps!!!! Find out next chapter!!!**


	17. Some days you just want to stay in bed

Neokenshin: Wow, haven't done this in a while. Two chapters in less than a week.

Naruto: Well considering what we're about to go through, you probably have the conclusion to this one already done.

Neokenshin: I have half of it.

Naruto: At least we do get to see some...oh hell!

Mikoto(_running full speed_): NARUTO-KUN!!!! Where are you cutie!!!!!!

Neokenshin: Dude...run.

Naruto: Don't gotta tell me twice!(_Takes off like a bat out of hell_)

Mikoto: Aw, where did that cutie Naruto go?

Mai: You probably scared him off, you fangirl freak! Hey what's going on here? Ooh! Nice keyboard! Hey is this where Neokenshin does all the typing and intros?

Akane: Are you just drawn to things that aren't yours?

Mai(_While twirling a strand of hair_): Maybe. But I wonder if Neokenshin will let me type something if I show him how cute I am.

Neokenshin: If Akemi's puppy dog eyes don't work on me, then you _definitely_ won't work on me Mai.

Mai: Crap!

Neokenshin: Well just so people know, it's gonna get crazy in this chapter...and I do mean crazy! I think we even had to turn on the air conditioner for a scene here. But whatever, you know the deal, Naruto isn't owned by me.

* * *

Chapter 14: Some days you just want to stay in bed

Tsunade sat in her office, wondering why she took the job of Hokage in the first place. Some days it was good, and some days it was just hell on earth. But today was one of those days that she really didn't want to exist. Right now she had to deal with a whole horde of insane hormonal teenagers...and 4 of them had only been teens for like 2 hours!!!

"Why is it that all my stress comes from you guys?" asked the Sannin as she stared at the teens. "Seriously, are you trying to kill me early?"

"Look it's not our fault! Yugito's the one that caused it!" Mai whined. "Why is it that everyone thinks we're all the ones that did it?"

"Let me remind you...the first time something like this happened, I had 5 baby kunoichi driving all of us nuts." Tsunade began. "Haku, you can stop sucking your thumb now."

"So that hasn't worn off yet, give me a break!!!" Haku complained as she took her thumb out of her mouth.

"Next I end up having an entire training field destroyed because you three ended up wanting to prank everyone, which we all found out turned out badly for you girls." Tsunade continued. "And now I've got my predecessor making out with his wife, his wife's best friend now has a crazy fling for blond headed guys, one of which is engaged!"

"Speaking of which, where is that cute Naruto! Narutooooo!!!!" Mikoto called out. "Where are you sweetie?" Of course Naruto was still hiding under Tsunade's desk for fear of glompage.

"Mikoto, sit down! As I was saying, in addition to you three, I gotta deal with Miss Diva over there, and I have a 10 year old cat girl who's probably looking to cause more trouble than any of you!" Tsunade added.

"It's not my fault I'm so popular. So the boys think I'm cute." Mai tossed her hair back and instantly had Kiba at her feet. And of course he was already drooling! "Aw you're so sweet Kiba-kun! Just like a big puppy!"

"Mai you're worse than Ino was in her Sasuke-fangirl phase!" Tsunade said. "But enough about that. And to top all of this off, I got one kitsune who's probably out to kill any guy that pisses her off because she's PMSing so badly!!"

"I AM NOT!!!!" Kasumi screamed. She was going to punch the wall, but ended up punching Sasuke in the face, knocking him through another wall.

"Ok, Kasumi, Naruto, Sasuke, Haku, and Kiba, you five keep an eye on Mikoto, Arashi, Akane, and Mai until the potion wears off. And if you find Yugito, do whatever it takes to keep her from driving the rest of us nuts." Tsunade said.

"So I still get to make out with Arashi-kun?" asked Akane while she played with Arashi's ears.

"Like I said, keep the clothes on and you can do whatever the heck you want!" Tsunade proceeded to get them all out of her office. "And for Kami's sake get Kasumi some chocolate ice cream before you get home!"

"I better get an extra large tub of ice cream." Kasumi stormed out after grabbing an unconscious Sasuke from his tails. "Let's go Sasuke!"

"Ok, stay clear of her and keep her away from sharp weapons." Haku made a mental note as she and the others left.

"Naruto you can come out now. Mikoto's gone." Tsunade told the Uzumaki heir and he slowly crawled out from under her desk.

"I swear Uchiha females are insane!" Naruto dusted himself off. "Now baa-chan, can you please give me a mission outside of the village until this is all over? Or at least have me do guard duty at Hina-chan's house?"

"Sorry Naruto, but I need you here. Look someone's gotta keep Arashi in line so he doesn't end up sucking on Akane's neck all day! Listen, after Sasuke pulls himself together, you three go train for a while. And take Kiba with you." Tsunade told him.

"Honestly Mai wore that skirt way too high. I think she was intending to give some guy a show. Though why it had to be Kiba, I'll never know." Naruto said.

"Oh whatever Naruto. I know good and well you got a good look and probably started picturing Hinata looking like that." Tsunade replied. "Don't lie now."

"Hey I wasn't the one picturing her like that." Naruto said. "It was actually Natsumi. Apparently she got the perverted side of me. Whatever though, I'll stay with them and keep them out of trouble." Of course inside Naruto's mind, Natsumi was trying to hide the small nosebleed she had while Inner Hinata couldn't stop laughing. He took his leave knowing it was gonna be a day he should have stayed in bed.

"Natsumi??? Never would have thought she'd be the perverted one." Tsunade thought to herself as she went back to her work.

* * *

As Tsunade went back to her work, and Naruto to make his way back to the group in hopes of surviving Mikoto's fangirlish-ness, Mai had other plans for the day.

"Ok losers, I'm outta here. Ino-chan and Sakura-chan are waiting for me at the mall and this girl is ready to shop!" Mai cheered as she started to the mall.

"Mai-chan you can't go! Tsunade-sama said we have to stay together today and try to keep Yugito from going crazy." Akane tried the responsible bit, but that wasn't working.

"Look Akane, we both know that I don't wanna hang out here, and you don't wanna spend all day with these losers. So why don't we do this? I'll go to the mall and shop till I drop, thanks to Arashi-kun's nice little credit card, while you go and find a nice little corner and show him why you're called the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Mai winked, letting Akane know exactly what she meant.

"Losers, what the!!! Who are you calling a loser, Chicken girl?" Kasumi snapped. "You're lucky I don't blast you into oblivion!"

"Kasumi, you seem to forget...you're just a half demon. I'm the most powerful Fire Demon in existence! So why don't you take your snappy little attitude and go home because you'd never be able to beat me, even if I sealed 6 tails worth of chakra." Mai was definitely getting heated, so much that the ground actually started to get hot itself. "Or do you really think your pathetic little Light powers could stand up to me? I seem to remember that I even wiped the floor with your precious little boyfriend even after he was in Overdrive, and you can't do that, can you?" Oh that really pissed Kasumi off big time!

"You know what, I don't care! I'll still kick your sorry butt back to that lame village of yours, Overdrive or not!" Kasumi issued her challenge, not knowing that it was her mood swings talking. "You and me, three days from now at the Chuunin Stadium."

"Bring it on foxy girl. I hope you're ready to get burned!" Mai was all attitude with her hands on her hips. In a few days there was gonna be a Konoha Chick fight like none other!

"Whatever chickenhead. Just be ready to bring it!" With that Kasumi took her leave and headed back home.

"Little girl needs to learn when not to play with fire." Mai flipped her hair in arrogance.

"Mai what's wrong with you! Are you trying to kill her or something?" Akane smacked her sister in the arm. "You didn't have to rub that in her face."

"Akane, I'm not gonna have some stuck up little princess think she can get the best of me. I'm not only a better fighter but do you see this package? I'm ten times sexier than she'll ever be. Honestly Sasuke would be better off with me than her." Mai replied. "I'll kick her sorry tails and then I'll have fun with Sasuke-kun. Now as for me, I have a mall calling. Ciao!" She then skipped off to meet Ino and Sakura at the mall.

"Yeesh, what a bitch! Was she always like this as a teenager?" asked Haku.

"Not all the time, but I think Kasumi being on her period had something to do with it. My guess is the mood swings somehow hit Mai at the same time." Akane sighed in grief. "Let's just get back home. Honestly I wanted to take her advice and go make out with Arashi-kun, but now I'm not really in the mood."

"Fine with me. You know I wonder where Mikoto went to?" asked Arashi before Akane snapped him back to reality.

"You are NOT to hang around that girl, you hear me?" Akane commanded.

"Ok ok! Fine I'll let Naruto deal with her. But I wonder...does Hinata know about this?" asked Arashi.

"Doubt it." Akane said.

Well the rest of them returned home only to find out...the place looked like a warzone!

"What the hell happened here?" Haku asked as she saw the living room look like hell.

"I have two words..." Akane grumbled.

"What two words?" Haku questioned.

"Yugito Nii." replied the Kyuubi.

* * *

On the other side of Konoha...

"Achoo!" Yugito sneezed.

"You ok Yugi-chan?" asked Akemi while she was eating an ice cream cone.

"I think someone was talking about me." replied the Nibi. "So Konohamaru, when are you gonna take me to Udon-kun's house!"

"Uh, I think he's gonna be out for a while, something about being allergic to cats." Konohamaru stuttered out.

"Maru-kun! You know she likes him. Why are you trying to hide him?" Akemi asked.

"I'm not! Honestly!" Konohamaru said in his defense.

"Well, we'll find him later Yugi-chan." Akemi said. "But I gotta say I liked that pillow war we had in the house! That was so much fun! Now you're sure that Oka-san won't be mad, right?"

"Of course! I know Akane-chan. She'll be too busy making out with her boyfriend or making sure Mai doesn't do anything stupid." Yugito replied. "But I got a lot more pranks to pull on those two. Hey Akemi-chan, do you know how to make clothes shrink in the washing machine?"

"No, I don't even know how to wash clothes." Akemi replied.

"Well I figure tonight we'll do a little special job for Akane and Mai. Wonder how they'll like it when I shrink all of their underwear in the washing machine!" Yugito laughed. "Then I'll put blue dye in Akane's shampoo, and pink dye in Mai's shampoo!"

"Isn't that a little mean?" asked the smallest Uzumaki.

"Akemi-chan, hasn't Kasumi or Haku picked on you for being the baby of the bunch?" Akemi started having flashbacks in her head. Even though Haku and Kasumi were two of the best sisters to her ever, they did pick on her, prank her, and even got her grounded a few times for stuff they did.

"We better get Kasumi and Haku as well. I want some payback!" Akemi was in new spirits as she and her aunt were beginning their reign of terror!

"I'm just gonna go home. Talk to you later Kemi-chan!" Konohamaru gave his girlfriend a quick kiss, then turned and ran the other way back to his house.

"Akemi-chan...let the payback begin." Yugito said as lightning and thunder began to flash and rumble in the background.

* * *

As for Naruto....

"Whew, luckily Mikoto isn't here. I swear I thought I'd never get away from her! Honestly, Sasuke's mom was insane as a teenager." Naruto said to himself while he was walking home. "Man I really hope that potion wears off." His mind was wandering, not knowing that he accidentally bumped into someone. Luckily though it was his favorite person.

"Naru-chan, are you ok?" Hinata said after Naruto bumped into her.

"Hina-chan, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Naruto helped her up off the ground. "I'm fine, but are you ok?"

"Yeah, nothing hurt. Naru-chan, you look depressed? What's the matter?" asked Hinata.

"It's Sasuke's mom! Apparently after she got a dose of that Kitsune Rejuvenation Potion, she's been after me all day! She tried going after Otou-san, but Oka-san kept her off him. And because I look like him now, I'm her target!" Naruto said. "I mean you'd think she'd back off knowing that I'm engaged to you, but she said she didn't care!"

"Aww poor Naru-chan. Listen why don't I make my special prince feel better and cheer him up." Hinata said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You always know how. And you wore that lavender fragrance." Naruto said, taking in the wonderful scent.

"I know it's your favorite." Hinata giggled as she placed her lips upon his. The two stayed there in embrace feeling the warmth of each other's breath. However what Naruto didn't know was that he wasn't kissing Hinata!!!! She was actually on her way to meet Naruto when she saw him kissing some unknown girl!!

"Naruto..." Hinata couldn't believe it! Her fiancé was cheating on her with another girl! "How could he!!!" After that sight she turned and ran back to her house in tears.

"Perfect...now all I have to do is go in for the kill and Naruto-chan is all mine!" Mikoto thought to herself. She actually trapped Naruto in a Sharingan Genjutsu and made herself look like Hinata! Since she knew that Hinata always wore a lavender fragrance, she wore one to mask her own scent and confuse him even more! But before she left, she made sure to set up Naruto...

"Naru-chan, I gotta run. I'll see you soon, ok." said the Hinata-disguised Mikoto. "I love you."

"I love you too Hina-chan." Naruto kissed her once again and headed home.

* * *

Back at the Hyuuga estate...

"HE WHAT!!" Neji screamed. "You have to be kidding me!"

"No, I saw it with my own eyes! He was liplocked with some other girl! I can't believe Naruto would do this to me!" Hinata was in her bedroom sobbing her eyes out.

"Wait, something just isn't right. Why would he go after another girl?" Neji was sure something wasn't right, but he figured he'd investigate before killing Naruto.

"I don't know, I mean I've been the best fiancée I could to him. I'm faithful, I love him with all my heart, but he...how could he!" Poor Hinata was heartbroken. To think that her longtime love would suddenly do this to her.

"Look I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Something isn't right." Neji said. Listen why don't you call Kasumi and talk to her.

"I'm just gonna go to bed. I really wanna be alone right now." sobbed Hinata.

Neji took his leave and went back to his room. This was very strange for Naruto to want to cheat on Hinata. Best thing he could do was to call Haku and see if anything strange was going on.

"Hello, Uzumaki residence." Haku answered the phone.

"Haku-chan, it's Neji." Neji said. "I have something really strange to tell you."

"What is it Neji-kun?" asked the Ice Princess.

"Hinata just came home in tears. She said that she saw Naruto kissing another girl." Neji said. Of course Haku had an explosive reaction like he did. "Listen, don't say anything just yet. But I think something is really strange here. Have you seen Naruto with any other girls?"

"Unless you count the normal gang, not at all. I mean today Tsunade-sama assigned us a mission to stay with Otou-san, Oka-san, Mikoto-sama, Aunt Mai and Aunt Yugito, but that's all." Haku told him. "Apparently they were all victim to the Kitsune Rejuvenation Potion."

"I see. Well don't say anything for now. I think we should keep an eye on him just to make sure." Neji advised.

"Alright Neji-kun. I'll do that. Talk to you later." Haku said as she hung up the phone. Just as she hung up Naruto came home. "Naruto-kun, I thought you were still out with Kiba."

"Not really. I've been trying to stay away from Mikoto-sama. I did run into Hina-chan though." Naruto said as he sat down on the couch.

"How's she doing? She wasn't upset about anything, was she?" Haku figured she'd pry into Naruto to get more information.

"No way. I mean I did bump into her and thought she was hurt, but she was ok. I did tell her about how insane things were going around here." Naruto replied while he was changing the channels.

"Alright then. I'm gonna go work on dinner tonight since Oka-san won't wanna cook since she's still making out with Otou-san." Haku said while she headed to the kitchen.

"Kay. Lemme know if you need help." Naruto said while keeping his focus on the TV.

"Something is not right here. Neji said Hinata was in tears, but Naruto said she was fine." Haku thought to herself while she started getting things out for dinner. "I better keep an eye on him."

* * *

A few hours had passed, Mai finally returned with a massive load of clothes, and Kasumi was up in her room still being moody. Sasuke finally came out of his mini coma, so he and Shiori decided to check up on their love of their life.

"Hey feeling better, princess?" Sasuke asked as he walked in Kasumi's room. She had her TV on and she was pigging out on a very large tub of chocolate ice cream.

"Oh, hi Sasuke." Kasumi said downheartedly. Sasuke was pretty shocked when she didn't call him Sasuke-chan. "I feel miserable. These cramps are unbearable, and I just wanna cry right now."

"Look it'll be ok. I'm sure that pain can't be as bad as a Chidori in your shoulder?" Sasuke tried to cheer her up, but it didn't seem like it was happening.

"You think it's just gonna go away just like that! How could you be so mean, you insensitive jerk!" Kasumi was in tears over his comment, almost as if he stabbed her in the chest with a knife. "I thought you loved me!"

"But I do! I mean I'm here trying to cheer you up!" Sasuke started freaking out over Kasumi's sobbing.

"NO YOU AREN'T!!! You don't care anymore!!!! WAAA!!!!!" Kasumi was bawling her eyes out.

"Ok Sasuke, you go home and I'll stay and keep Kasumi-chan company." Shiori pushed Sasuke out of the way and went over to comfort her silver tailed girlfriend. "It's ok Kasumi-chan, I know he's insensitive."

"What did I do??" Sasuke was really out of the loop now. "I thought I was being nice!"

"Sasuke, it's a girl thing ok." Shiori was really trying to get him out. "And I mean a BIG girl thing! Go hang out with Naruto, go home, whatever!"

"Alright! Yeesh!" Sasuke said as he closed Kasumi's door.

"Why does he have to be so mean?" Kasumi whined into Shiori's arms.

"Don't blame him Kasumi-chan, he just doesn't understand us girls." Shiori did her best to soothe Kasumi's pain. "Hey, you look like hell. Why don't you get a nice hot bath, and I'll make sure the bed is ready so you can get some sleep."

"Are you gonna stay with me tonight Shiori-chan?" asked the kitsune heir.

"Of course. I'm not gonna leave my princess alone when she feels bad. You can cuddle up to me tonight. Now go on and get the bath ready. I'll come in and scrub your back for you too." Shiori wiped a few tears from Kasumi's eyes and knew she was feeling better.

"Thanks for being nice to me Shiori-chan." Kasumi sat up and started to make her way to her bathroom.

"That's because I love you, princess!!" Shiori said. "Now to get this bed ready. She'll need some extra heat so I'll keep some fire energy around her so her muscles can relax tonight, and what better way for her to get that heat than from me."

* * *

"Ok so maybe we should wait on Kasumi-chan. She's really not feeling good." Akemi overheard Kasumi in her room so hopefully Yugito wouldn't want to go through with the prank on her.

"Aw, ok then. But we're still getting Haku, right?" asked the nekomata.

"You bet. So what do we need to get first?" Akemi hoped Yugito had a good idea.

"What we're gonna do is this. After they all go to sleep, we'll sneak in and grab all of their underwear. Then we'll put it all in the washing machine and shrink it all!" Yugito said cunningly. "After that, we'll put the dye in their shampoo, and then…" Yugito whispered something in Akemi's ear that caused the fur on her tails to stand on end!

"No way! Even that's harsh!" Akemi was shocked to hear what Yugito planned. "I love it!"

"Luckily Akane-chan showed me how to make it work at a later time. They won't know what hit them!"

"Wow Yugi-chan, you're really fun!" Akemi said as the two headed into Akemi's room for more plotting.

So the night moved forward, dinner was a mess, and so was the kitchen. But when the house is full of teenagers…well it wasn't like that place got cleaned up. Turning in for the night was an even worse job!

"What do you mean I can't stay in my own room!" Akane cried. "But that's where my bed is!"

"I didn't say you couldn't stay there. I just said I'm gonna be in there with you! Otou-san can have my room for tonight." Haku stated clearly. "Tsunade-sama's orders you know."

"What does she think we're going to do in there?" Akane asked.

"Oh I have an idea, and it would have ended up with me freezing the entire room!" Haku retorted after remembering the past escapades of her parents.

"Fine. Good night everyone." Akane said as everyone went to their respective rooms. Though one couple was definitely going to get some closeness tonight…

"So do you want a pair of my pajamas Shiori-chan? I know you didn't bring anything." Kasumi said after she crawled in her bed. Considering she had started getting hit with cold flashes, she ended up wearing some thick sweatpants and an oversize sweatshirt, and she was still cold!

"Nope, I have everything covered. You're gonna need a lot of heat on you to help ease those cramps and I have the perfect remedy." Shiori walked out of Kasumi's bath in one of her bath robes after she had a shower. "Want to see what that remedy is?" Shiori untied the sash of her robe and let it drop to the floor. The next thing Kasumi was staring at was…

"I…uh…I mean…oh my god, you're hot!" There Kasumi was staring face to face with a completely naked Shiori. To think a girl that manifested from Sasuke would look this good! Her curves were fully developed from head to toe. Shiori even saw a very slight glint of red from Kasumi's nose.

"Yep and I plan to use all this heat to keep you nice and comfy." Shiori jumped in and got under the blankets next to Kasumi. "Now come here princess and snuggle up to me." She pulled Kasumi close and started using her fire energy to warm the kitsune girl. What really added an effect of pleasure was when Kasumi got close to Shiori's chest, which felt just like a pillow to her.

"So warm and soft. Thanks Shiori-chan." Kasumi felt the heat rush through her and she felt the pain from her cramping start to go down.

"Sweet dreams my princess." Shiori pulled Kasumi's lips to her own, locking them together for a small late night make out session. Kasumi was so caught up with all the heat from Shiori that she didn't notice her own hand move around to Shiori's back. Of course Shiori really put on the moves when she used one of her tails to slide that hand down…namely to a left cheek! That caused Kasumi to jump, knowing her female version fiancé was really making the moves on her! "A little bonus gift to give you sweet dreams." And before it could get any hotter, Shiori pressed a pressure point on Kasumi's neck, putting her to sleep instantly. "And hopefully, you'll be able to make my dream come true soon Kasumi-chan."

* * *

Now as for Yugito and Akemi…

"Geez what is Aunt Mai wearing, strings?" Akemi said to herself as she cleaned out Mai's underwear drawer…which was full of very skimpy thongs. "You'd think she'd have some modesty."

"Akemi, you got everything?" Yugito said as she came out of Akane's room with a large basket full of her sister's panties and bras.

"Yeah, I already took the basket with Haku's down to the laundry room." Akemi said as she came out with another large basket. "Man I really wanted to get Kasumi-chan too."

"I know, but she's really feeling bad, so it's ok to be nice to her. Now come on, I wanna show you just what we're gonna do." Yugito said as the two headed downstairs. They got to the laundry room and Yugito went to work. "First we throw everything into the machine at once."

"Will we be able to get all of this in here?" Akemi wasn't sure how she was going to get three very large loads of panties in one machine. "Also aren't you supposed to sort them by color or something?"

"Well yeah when you're doing laundry the normal way. Right now we're gonna mix it all together, add some soap and a lot of bleach." Yugito was pouring in the detergent and ended up draining a full bottle of bleach into the machine. "Then we set it to hot water. That's going to really make the colors run!"

"Wow Yugi-chan, you gotta show me a lot more on how to prank my older sisters." Akemi was actually having fun with all this. "We also gotta teach this to Hanabi-chan. I know Hina-chan probably picks on her sometimes too."

"Oh we will." Yugito turned on the machine and let the chaos begin. "We will."

The next morning….

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Mai screamed from her bathroom. "My hair is all…it's all…I LOOK LIKE SAKURA!!!" After getting out of the shower, her bright blue hair was now hot pink…just like Sakura! "When I find out who did this I'm going to kill them!"

So she was fuming, but that didn't mean the chaos was done…

"You have to be kidding me? What kind of sick freak would do this!!!" Haku was trying her hardest to find at least one pair of underwear that wasn't either color stained or shrunk!

"Uh, Haku-chan, I know this may sound a little bad…" Akane slowly walked in to Haku's room feeling quite bashful herself; considering all she had on was the towel she wrapped herself in after her shower. "Uh, do you…um, well that is…"

"Let me guess, all of your bras and panties are now WAY too small and color stained too?" Haku said, figuring Mai got hit just as bad as well. "Sorry, whoever got you got me too. And what happened to your hair?"

"I think it was the same thing that happened to Mai-chan. Honestly this color is really bad on me." Akane looked absolutely miserable. When she was a teen, she did have strawberry pink hair, it wasn't as pink as Sakura's but she loved it that way because it brought out her eye color and her tail color, and now she had an ugly blue color. (**A/N When Akane and Mai were teens, they were comparable to Moka and Kurumu from Rosario+Vampire, thus Mai flipping out at pink hair and Akane feeling miserable with blue hair**.)

"Look, maybe it's just a one day thing. It will probably wash out eventually." Haku told her teenage mother. "Well, I guess someone's gotta do this." She changed into her Illumina Form and went to go wake up Arashi.

"Why did you go into your Illumina Form?" asked the Kyuubi?

"You don't have any underwear, Aunt Mai probably doesn't have any, and I don't have any. Someone's gotta go shopping for us, and I doubt you two wanna go into town while going commando." Haku said, definitely causing Akane to blush. "So just stay here, keep a robe on, and try not to fall out or anything."

"I guess trying to make out with Arashi-kun wouldn't be too good either." Akane commented to herself.

"Yeah, you might be right about that. Now I just hope Aunt Mai didn't melt his credit card. That and hopefully Konoha's Secrets is open this early. That and hopefully Kasumi didn't suffer the same fate." Haku said.

* * *

Speaking of Kasumi…

"That sleep really felt good. Shiori-chan really knows how to make those cramps go away." She stretched her arms only to find out she wasn't wearing the sweatshirt she had on last night. Matter of fact she soon found out all she was wearing was a pair of panties.

"Nice to see you're feeling better princess." Shiori had just come from the bathroom and was in the same robe from last night. "You're probably wondering why you're almost naked, right?"

"Yeah you could say that." Kasumi replied after she pulled her blankets over her for a little modesty.

"Since I kept you close to me last night, I could feel your body temperature. You started sweating really badly, so I undressed you. I wanted to go a little further, but I think that can wait until you're feeling 100 percent again." Shiori explained. "I do have to say, your skin is really soft against my own."

"I uh, well, um...wait why is my side of the bed soaking wet? Was I burning up and sweating that badly?" Kasumi soon noticed how damp it was.

"You were, but that was also after I noticed you tossing around. My guess is that your cramps were probably causing some pretty bad dreams for you. So I remedied that." Shiori said while she began to brush her hair. "You know that little point at the end of your tails?"

"What did you do?" Kasumi started to blush again.

"Well just a little bit of heat really loosens you up, but a lot of heat and you were screaming Sasuke's name in your sleep. I had to put up a quick soundproofing seal so no one would hear you. It's a shame because I really wanted to do that to you while you were awake…and I did feel a little bad that it wasn't my name you were screaming." Shiori said. "And I didn't go any further because I also know you're waiting until your wedding night before you give yourself to Sasuke."

"Shiori-chan, I…" Kasumi was about to speak but Shiori put her finger to the kitsune girl's lips.

"Kasumi-chan, there's something we have to talk about. Now's not a good time, but it does concern the future of our relationship. It's not bad, but there's a lot that I need to tell you and I hope in time you will hear me out." Shiori replied. "For now I got the bath ready for you. I added some special bath salts to keep your muscles relaxed. We don't want those cramps coming back now." With that she pulled her finger away and placed her lips upon Kasumi's, allowing her tongue to play with Kasumi's for just a second. "In the bath with you now. I'll go check on breakfast and then I'll be back up to wash your back, ok? After that we have training. You do have that match with Mai in two days, so you need to be ready." Shiori then left Kasumi's room, leaving Kasumi in a mess of confusion.

"She was upset that I didn't scream out her name?" Kasumi finished undressing and got into her bathtub, letting the hot water wash upon her body. "But last night when she kissed me and moved my hand…it was almost as if she wanted to go a lot further with me. I know she and Sasuke-chan are the same person in a sense, but…what if she's truly developing into her own person? And what if she wants a relationship like the one I have with Sasuke?"

* * *

So the rest of the morning was needless to say, interesting. Kasumi stayed confused most of the morning about Shiori, Akane kept her make out sessions to a minimum, Haku was frustrated with having to do underwear shopping in her Illumina Form, Mai was ready to burn the house down to find out who pranked her and Naruto…

"Ok, so she's mad…I don't know why, but she's mad." Naruto came inside with a very nice black eye.

"Naruto what the heck happened to you? You look like Ero-sennin after Tsunade-sama got mad at him again." Haku said.

"It was Hinata…I don't know what happened but when I went to see her this morning she called me a complete jerk and hit me with one hell of a haymaker." Naruto took some ice from the fridge and placed it on his eye. "She said she saw me kissing some girl yesterday and told me she never wanted to speak to me again."

"Well were you?" Kasumi asked.

"No! After we left Baa-chan's office, I ended up trying to get back home away from Mikoto, then I ran into Hinata, but she said she didn't remember running into me?" Naruto explained. "I don't know what the hell is going on."

"So she's mad at you, but you don't remember doing anything bad…yeah that doesn't sound right." Akane said. "Just give her some time and maybe things will get better."

"I hope so." Naruto said as he heard the doorbell. "I guess I'll get that." He went to the door and there was Hinata with a smile on her face.

"Hi Naru-chan how…" she began when she saw his face. "What happened to you!"

"Hina-chan, you don't remember? You let me have it because you said I was kissing another girl?" Naruto said in confusion.

"Oh uh, that. I'm sorry, I wasn't feeling like myself this morning and I took it out on you. Can you forgive me?" asked the Hyuuga princess.

"Of course Hina-chan. Say do you wanna come in for some breakfast?" Naruto welcomed her in and the two headed to the kitchen.

"Feeling better this morning Hina-chan?" Kasumi asked. "You seemed like you were really mad at Naruto."

"I guess it was a mood swing. Looks like you're not the only one going through Hell Week." Hinata said while she munched on a piece of toast.

"I guess not." Kasumi said while she continued her breakfast.

Breakfast kept up as normal with Haku starting to get very suspicious. Why would Hinata rip into Naruto the way she did, only to come over and apologize. Something was definitely not right. After breakfast Naruto and Hinata left to go into town while Kasumi went over to train with Sasuke and Shiori. Though things were about to get complicated even more…

"Where is that sorry fox!" An enraged Hinata burst through the doors of the Uzumaki compound ready to kill someone.

"Hinata! What the…what are you doing back here? We just saw you leave with Naruto over an hour ago!" Akane said.

"I've only seen Naruto one time this morning and that was when I gave that cheating loser the black eye! And now I see him kissing up on that girl again in the park!" Hinata was enraged, surely enough.

"What girl? Naruto only talks about you! Why would he do something like this?" Arashi said.

"It's because he didn't! The girl who kissed him did!" Haku said, realizing what was going on.

"Tell me who she is!" Hinata said. "I want to rip her in half for what she's doing to my Naruto!"

"In due time Hinata. However I think we should let your rage build up a little bit more, and then you'll get one hell of a fight!" Haku said with a plan.

* * *

Two days later…

Mai was prepped to get this fight over with. After Kasumi challenged her three days ago, she was ready to beat the living daylights out of that kitsune girl! But Kasumi wasn't about to back down from this. After the hell she had been through she was ready to shut that teenage chicken up!

"So you're actually gonna fight me? This is going to be way too easy." Mai was already dressed in her battle kosode and hakama, and she looked like she could care less about Kasumi. "I hope you're ready to get permanently burned little girl!"

"Oh I'll show you what it means to get burned." Kasumi said with a frozen glare.

"Ok you two, no holds barred. When it looks like there's an obvious winner, I'll call the match." Sasuke said as he was the official. "Now begin!"

While the fight began, Naruto was trying to hurry to the stadium. Hinata had met up with him and the two were running late, but they weren't going in the stadium just yet.

"Sorry Hina-chan, I didn't mean to make us so late!" Naruto said as the two were running up to the entrance.

"It's ok Naru-chan, there's no need to…" Hinata said but she soon stopped when she and Naruto came face to face with Haku…and Hinata!!!!!

"Took you two long enough to get here. My friend was getting a little antsy. I told her she'd be able to get some serious stress relief in." Haku said as the Hinata she was standing beside cracked her knuckles. "I think you have a lot of explaining to do Mikoto!"

"Mikoto! What the hell!" Naruto said as the genjutsu around him dissipated and he was now standing beside said head of the Uchiha clan.

"So you figured it out, didn't you?" Mikoto replied. "You just couldn't keep your nose out of trouble and let me have Naruto all to myself!"

"Of course not. Considering my brother is already engaged to a very wonderful person, and the fact that I don't like seeing my family hurt says a lot!" Haku snapped back. "Now I'd normally intervene, but I think the real Hinata has some words for you."

"Like she'll…" Mikoto started to say when Hinata used Shunshin to appear right behind her…with a loaded Rasengan!

"Time for you to do some explaining!" Hinata slammed the Rasengan into Mikoto's back, launching her at high speed through the entrance corridor and into the stadium where Kasumi and Mai had begun their fight. Before she took off after Mikoto she looked at Naruto and made sure to let him know she was pissed. "Naruto, I'll deal with you later." With that she took off to begin her beatdown of Mikoto Uchiha.

"Haku, what the hell was going on?" Naruto said in confusion.

"For once Naruto, this is not your fault at all. Mikoto had you trapped in the Shinsei Mangekyo Sharingan and made herself look like Hinata. Also because she's a stealth master, she easily masked her own scent to be identical to Hinata's. That's why you couldn't tell by scent. Her plan was to make Hinata think you were cheating on her and have you two break up so that she could get you all to yourself!" Haku explained.

"You mean…I was making out with Sasuke's mom!!!" Naruto flipped out over what he just heard. "Great, Hinata really is going to kill me."

"I doubt it. She's more pissed at Mikoto than you. But let's get in there. I can't wait to see this beatdown!" Haku said in haste.

Back in the stadium, everyone saw Mikoto come crashing in after Hinata's Rasengan. Then when they saw Hinata, that's when it started going crazy.

"Miki-chan! She was the one manipulating Naruto!" Akane said in surprise. "This is just great. My sister is going in an all out fight against my daughter, and my best friend manipulated my son! Why did I have to leave that stupid potion around?"

"Hey don't feel so bad my vixen. I'm sure the girls just have to blow off some steam. Give them a few and everything will be all better." Arashi said, hoping to calm her down.

"Arashi, did you forget? Even though Mai and Mikoto are teenagers, they're teenagers with a LOT of fighting experience! Hinata's dealing with the most powerful Sharingan user in Konoha while Kasumi is taking on the Bijuu of Fire! With all of this raging estrogen, that's not gonna be a cat fight down there, it's gonna be an all out war!" Akane explained. "Kasumi and Hinata are severely at a disadvantage even if they pulled out everything in their entire arsenal!"

"So it's bad, huh?" Arashi said.

"Honestly I just wanted to stay in bed today." Akane sighed.

* * *

Down on the battlefield…

Mai and Kasumi…

"Look at you; it stinks knowing you can't even hit me because I can fly." Mai was hovering over Kasumi with her red flaming wings. "And this is all using just half of one tail of energy."

"Shut up you pathetic bird!" Kasumi launched a volley of light blasts, but Mai was still one step ahead. Even though Mai was in a teenage body, she retained all of her fighting experience and ability. And the fact that she was only using so little of her power and still hadn't taken a hit from Kasumi was saying a lot.

"I told you, I outclass you in everything! Now see how you like this little move." Mai engulfed her entire body in white flame. "PHOENIX SKY ATTACK!" She instantly entered a dive and shot at Kasumi full speed.

"That won't beat me. STARBURST GRENADE!" Kasumi launched a light grenade at the flaming Shichibi but before it could make contact, the heat from Mai's flame dissipated the light grenade.

"Told you it wouldn't work!" Mai screamed as she crashed into Kasumi with full force. She continued the assault with a volley of flame charged strikes, causing some serious burns on Kasumi. "Now why don't you shut your face and stay down!" Mai then struck with a vicious flaming kick that knocked Kasumi halfway across the stadium.

"Ok, that was painful." Kasumi said as she felt the burns all over her body. "But this pain isn't as bad as the cramps I was having earlier this week." She got back to her feet and knew it was time to turn up the intensity. Though she did wish she had Overdrive right about now. "Guess it's time to give her a little payback.

With Hinata and Mikoto…

"So you sneaky little tramp! Where do you get off trying to steal my fiancé?" Chakra was flaring from Hinata's eyes as she was about to really open a very large can of whoop ass upon Mikoto.

"That was easy. I planned to give Naruto a much better girl. Why would he want some dinky little heir to a clan, when he could have a clan head all to himself?" Mikoto replied as she activated her Sharingan. "Everything was perfect until Haku got in the way."

"Do you even know what you're saying? You tried to steal your son's best friend's fiancée away from him! Don't you have the least bit of shame?" Hinata snapped back.

"All's fair in love and war, princess." Mikoto replied without a care. "Now let's see how you handle the most powerful Sharingan in existence!"

"Fine…I'll show you the power of the Byakugan." With that Hinata summoned her Star Prism Transformer…and threw it to the ground. "I don't even need to use Illumina Power to beat you."

"It's your funeral." Mikoto said as she began her charge.

"Bring it on bimbo!" Hinata slid into a modified Juuken stance, ready to strike the Uchiha down.

Tsunade had gotten word of the pre staged battle and made her way to the stadium.

"Naruto, Haku, what in Kami's name is going on!" she demanded.

"How do we put this? Apparently Mai's ego got out of control and Kasumi ended up challenging her to a fight." Akane started to explain.

"Just like your sister to pick a fight with a PMSing Kitsune Princess." Tsunade said in grief. "So I take it they've just gotten started?"

"Yeah, but that's not all! Take a look at that!" Arashi pointed over to the second battle with Hinata and Mikoto.

"Why do I get the feeling that one is Naruto's fault?" Tsunade said.

"For once…it's not. He actually didn't do anything wrong." Akane told her.

"Akane, get rid of that rejuvenation formula when you get the chance…please!" Tsunade said. "It's bad enough with the real teenagers, but the rest of you are too much!"

"Yeah well, at least you didn't wake up one morning to find all your bras and panties had been shrunk in the wash." Akane said in grief. "I know Yugito was behind that somehow."

"Hey I got hit with it too, so I know she had to have an accomplice." Haku added. "Akemi's just lucky I don't freeze her in a block of ice for a month!"

Back at the battlefield…

"You really like pain, don't you little girl!" Mai kept up her relentless assault of fireballs that kept Kasumi on her toes. "When I get done with you, you'll be stuck in a body cast for months!"

"Gee Mai, you're really confident, aren't you?" Kasumi knew it was time she get the upper hand on this match, and luckily she had the thing she needed. "Well I'm going to show you why you have NEVER beaten my mother in a battle!"

"Oh please, I could beat Akane…" Mai suddenly realized she was right, she has never beaten Akane in combat.

"It's also time that I show you why I am the First Princess and Heir to the title of Kyuubi!" Kasumi began to pull in all of her chakra as she took two steps back. "You like fire…well play with this!" She started making some very familiar hand seals, but everyone that knew what she was doing was shocked.

"There's no way she can use that jutsu! What does she think she's doing?" Akane screamed out.

"She's going to take that sorry bird down, that's what!" Everyone turned to notice Shiori was doing the exact same seals, but why? That's when Akane saw it.

"Chakra thread…Shiori, you're giving her the chakra she needs to do the jutsu." Akane said.

"That's right. I'm not going to let my princess go down without a fight! And if this doesn't work, then Mai better be ready for what else we have in store for her." Shiori said. "Alright Kasumi-chan, let her have it!"

Kasumi heard Shiori and knew she was ready. "Say goodbye you stuck up bird brain!"

"Just what are you…" Mai said when she saw a flaming kitsune appear. That was when she knew she was in trouble. "Not that jutsu…"

"Feel the power of the Kitsune Royal Family! SHIKOU KITSUNE HOUKA TAIHOU! (Supreme Foxfire Cannon)" Kasumi screamed as she unleashed the ultimate Kitsune flame. "You like playing with fire, play with this!"

"I'm gonna kill Akane for this!" Mai quickly folded her wings in front of her to block the fire, but as intense as it was, not even she could block that flame. The Shikou Kitsune Houka Taihou was the one fire technique that was more powerful than her own white flame and that's why she never beat Akane in a battle.

With Hinata…

"It really sucks to know that you can't use ninjutsu against me." Mikoto was able to use her Sharingan to copy every single jutsu Hinata threw at her and send it back with even more strength. "That proves just how superior the Sharingan is to the Byakugan!"

"Say whatever you want, but I'm not going to let you downtalk my family!" Hinata tried to get close but Mikoto was still a step ahead of her.

"You talk big, but can you get through this!" With a blink of her eye, Mikoto caused black flame to arise around Hinata, encircling her in. "Not so good without your Water Illumina Power is it?"

"Mikoto, you should take advice from your future daughter-in-law. Don't underestimate me!" Hinata said, looking for every possible chance to escape.

"Oh I didn't. You underestimated me. I played on your rage and led you directly into my trap." Mikoto was taking her time walking around the wall of fire. "Now with you out of the picture, I can have Naruto all to myself and there's no one that can stop me!"

"I won't let you put a finger on Naruto!" Hinata felt her rage returning. "Keep him out of this!"

"Oh I can picture it now, in the future, we'll have the most wonderful children. Two girls with long blonde hair and dark eyes, and a son with solid black hair and Naruto's beautiful green eyes. And all three will have the cutest kitsune ears and tails too." Mikoto was falling further into her fantasy and it was driving Hinata mad. "And the only thing I have to do is get rid of you!"

"Just try it." Hinata retorted.

"Oh I will, especially when you see the ultimate version of the Amaterasu!" screamed the Uchiha master. "AMATERASU INFERNO!" Mikoto used her Sharingan to ignite the black flames into a dome that consumed Hinata. "Burn in hell you white eyed freak!"

* * *

"I told you not to get cocky." Kasumi looked up at Mai who was breathing heavily after that attack. "So are you ready to end this farce?"

"You pathetic animal! You dare try to prove your mettle against me!" Mai was completely enraged. Not only did Kasumi burn parts of her clothes, but her ego had taken a serious hit. "Forget going easy on you! Feel the wrath of the Phoenix!" Mai had enough. She was not about to let her teenage pride be shattered by Kasumi and that meant only one thing…

"Oh man, not this! Kasumi doesn't stand a chance now!" Akane said in shock.

"Akane, what's going on!" Tsunade asked. "What is she planning now!"

"Mai's always had this problem of losing her temper when someone shows her up. She did it to me all the time, but she knew she couldn't beat me. She knows that Kasumi doesn't have Overdrive and that means she's going to go full phoenix!" Akane said nervously. "Kasumi's in MAJOR trouble!"

"Well can't you stop her!" asked the Sannin.

"Yeah, if I went full Kyuubi and probably leveled half of Konoha!" Akane replied. "But I don't think you really want that now, do you?"

* * *

"You want to see real fire Kasumi…then deal with THIS!" Mai exploded in a column of white fire. The heat was so intense it could be felt all over the village. Even the ground started to bubble as it was slowly becoming magma.

"Uh oh." Kasumi said as she now stared face to face with Mai as she had a giant phoenix aura around her.

"You will bow to the might of the Shichibi no Houou! Prepare to burn in the immortal flames of heaven!" Mai screamed as she summoned a very large ball of fire. What made it more dangerous is that she began to condense it into a hotter ball of white fire. "See you in hell mortal!"

"I'm not going down that easy!" Kasumi screamed as she entered Bankai. "ULTIMATE STARBURST CANNON!" She drew in everything she had from her remaining kitsune chakra to her Light chakra and poured it all into her cannon. Mai concentrated her flame ball to its maximum and launched it directly into Kasumi's blast.

"You think that's going to stop me! I wiped the floor with your boyfriend while he was in Overdrive! Your sorry Bankai means nothing to me!" Mai forced even more demonic energy into her attack and easily got the upper hand.

"Leave Sasuke out of this!" Kasumi felt the force of the colliding attacks, and did all she could to keep up her assault. Mai was really forcing her to go all out!

"Ok…I'll leave him out of it." Mai said while Kasumi was struggling. She just got Kasumi down to her knees and knew she had the ace up her sleeve. "I'll just deal with someone else!"

Kasumi saw Mai shift her gaze towards the other person that was close to Kasumi…Shiori. "Shiori, get out of there!"

"Mai wouldn't!" Akane looked over and saw Shiori completely frozen in fear. "Mai, that's insane! Don't do it!"

"Say goodbye to your foxy girlfriend Kasumi!" Mai laughed maniacally as she got ready to unleash another bolt of fire towards the Uchiha girl.

"Shiori-chan! NO!" In that split second Kasumi lost her focus and Mai caught it.

"Got ya! PHOENIX METEOR!" Mai screamed as she caused her fireball to collide with Kasumi, igniting the ground in a pillar of flame. "BURN!!!!"

"Oh no…she couldn't have!" Akane looked on as she saw the column of white flame ignite. She even looked over and saw the dome of black flame from Mikoto and Hinata's battle. "What have those two done?"

"I swear…I will kill that phoenix!" Shiori said in anger. "How dare she take my princess from me!"

"Akane, you have to stop Mai and end this! She's completely out of control!" Tsunade said.

"Oka-san, she's right. You're the only one with the power to stop her. The way she is now, she's bound to destroy something else!" Haku said. "The same goes for Mikoto too!"

"I know. But how…" Akane said meekly. "How can I?"

"You don't." Naruto said while he looked at the situation.

"Naruto, what are you saying? Your fiancée and sister are down there probably dead now!" Arashi told his son.

"They're not dead. I can feel their chakra." Naruto said calmly. "And right now both of them are about to show us something brand new."

"Like what?" Akane asked.

"Like Hinata's true power and Kasumi's Kekkei Genkai." Naruto said with a smile.

"Since when did Kasumi get a Kekkei Genkai?" asked Haku. "She's never had a Kekkei Genkai!"

"Just watch." Naruto said as the battle continued.

* * *

Hinata's fight…

"Looks like I should take my spoils and go home." Mikoto said confidently, thinking she took Hinata out of the picture.

"You're not going anywhere." Hinata said from the dying flames. Mikoto turned to see the Hyuuga princess in a blue flaring aura of chakra amongst her burnt clothes. Her voice was dark and cold as she stared down the Uchiha. "Mikoto you don't know just how much you're screwed do you?"

"There…there's no way you survived that! The Amaterasu Inferno is the most powerful form of Amaterasu! Nothing survives it!" Mikoto started to tremble at what she saw.

"Then you obviously don't know what happens when fire meets my Aqua Rasengan. The water protected me for the most part, but as for you…I'm going to shut you up for good." Hinata's eyes became darker as the trademark veins appeared. "I hope you notice that my divination field is considerably larger than ever. Not even Neji can create a field this large."

"Just what are you!" Mikoto spat out. "You're not human!"

"Oh I know that. I'm a kitsune. And I'm also the heir to the Hyuuga Clan. I've just decided to awaken, that's all," said the new Awakened Hinata. She thrust a palm strike in the air aimed at Mikoto's arm, and the Uchiha suddenly felt her arm go limp.

"What have you done!" Mikoto grabbed her arm in pain. "You didn't even touch me!"

"Like I said, I've used a more powerful form of a Juuken strike. Only the true lineage of the Hyuuga can perform such a technique. I can send out directed bursts of chakra and disable your tenketsu without even touching you." Hinata stood firm and cold as she disabled the other arm. "Matter of fact, I could even kill you without even touching you if I wanted."

"Hinata…please stop!! I'm sorry!" Mikoto pleaded in pain.

"Oh you can be sorry…after I make sure you never lay a finger on Naruto again!" Hinata slid into a very familiar stance and was poised to strike. "Now feel the devastating force of the Hyuuga! HAKKE ROKUJYUU YONSHOU! (Eight Trigrams 64 Palms of the Hand)" Before Mikoto could even blink, Hinata rushed in and unleash strike after strike, nailing each tenketsu. She finished up with a sharp palm strike that sent Mikoto crashing into a wall. What she didn't see was that as Mikoto crashed into the wall, she suddenly transformed back into her adult self! "Now I'm going to finish you Mikoto. DIE!" Hinata was so blinded by her anger and rage that she didn't notice Mikoto transform back. Luckily Sasuke stepped in just in time.

"Hinata, calm down!" He grabbed her wrist inches before his mother took a sharp strike. "That's not the person you were fighting!"

The chakra dissipated and Hinata returned to normal. "Sasuke…why are you intervening in this match? Where's Mikoto! I have to finish her off!" That's when Sasuke pointed at his severely beaten mother in front of Hinata.

"Hinata…I'm really sorry." Mikoto said while she tried to catch her breath. "I guess…I lost it when I was a teenager."

"Mikoto-sama! Oh no, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do this to you!" Hinata immediately started focusing healing chakra into Mikoto, hoping she didn't do too much damage.

"I deserved it. I just hope you and Naruto…can forgive me?" Mikoto said with a smile.

"Don't worry, you're forgiven. I just wonder how Naruto's gonna get over all this." Hinata said while she continued healing.

"Mikoto's back to normal! I guess that means…" Haku said when she noticed Arashi and Akane return back to their adult form.

"It looks like the potion is wearing off." Akane said. "I just hope Mai realizes she's got a lot of apologizing to do for all of this."

"Yeah especially for what she did with my credit card!" Arashi added.

"Uh Arashi-kun, you gave her that card so you could spend the rest of the day making out with me! Well might as well prep the beds back at home and get started on a healing serum for Kasumi." Akane sighed.

* * *

As for Kasumi…

The fire died down and Kasumi was severely hurt. Her entire body was covered in burns and her clothes were ragged. She felt pain like no other running through her, but she knew she had one thing left to do.

"That's right, stay down you worthless fox! I told you that you could never beat me!" the still teenage Mai laughed as she landed on the ground. "Now I'm gonna make sure you never get in my way ever again!"

"Mai…you don't know when to quit, do you?" Kasumi said as she slowly pulled herself to her feet. "I guess I should be grateful that I lived that blast."

"Well you won't live when I burn every ounce of flesh from your body!" Mai said as she began to summon another flaming meteor.

"Mai, I want to tell you something. I'm glad you fought me today, you know why?" Kasumi said with a smile as a stream of blood trickled down the side of her face. "You gave me the chance to finally show off my Kekkei Genkai."

"What Kekkei Genkai. I know you were just some normal human girl that got turned into a kitsune by my sister! You don't have a Kekkei Genkai." Mai replied back in a snappy tone.

"Actually I do. But it's different from everyone else's." Kasumi said as she flicked her left wrist, revealing a second transformer. "See my bloodline limit involves my Illumina Power."

"So, what's that got to do with anything?" Mai said. "It's not like you're gonna get some special power."

"That's where you're wrong. See I thought my power was the ability to use another Illumina Gem by itself, but I learned otherwise." Kasumi said as she held up the Fire Gem. "See I found out that my Illumina Bloodline allows me to fuse the power of any gem with my Light Gem!"

"And that still means nothing." Mai continued to not care about what was happening.

"On the contrary. See when I fuse Illumina Power, it doubles my Illumina Power. Not only that but if the gemstone I use has Overdrive unlocked…I can use it as well." Kasumi said, getting a slight rise from Mai's eye.

"Ok so you get the power of a Double Overdrive. I took out both Naruto and Sasuke in Overdrive. You'd need at least four Overdrive Knights to beat me." Mai stated. "I don't see where you're going with this."

"I'm not done. See I've been doing some work with my Kitsune Capsules and I've come up with an experimental capsule. I call it an 'All or Nothing' capsule. It's risky to use because it might not work, but if it does, it will amplify my Illumina Power by 210 percent! And that's more than enough to finish you off!" Kasumi said, definitely getting Mai's attention now.

"That mean's she'd be…oh no!" Mai suddenly realized just what was about to happen as Kasumi slammed the Fire Gem into her other transformer.

"Time to show you what StarFire power is all about! GEM FUSION! STARFIRE ACTIVATION!" Kasumi screamed as she combined her two transformers. In a swirl of red and white energy her clothes were now repaired and she was now in a completely different color scheme. Instead of solid white with silver trim, her outfit now had a silver top with a red skirt. She now also had polished red arm and leg guards as well and her hitai-ate was red with a silver plate. "Say hello to my new StarFire form!"

"StarFire form! That's the power of her Kekkei Genkai!" Haku said in shock. "No way! And she's equal in power to two of us now?"

"She's using two gems Haku-chan. That gives her double the power and makes her twice as dangerous. She'll truly be a force once she unlocks her own Overdrive. But for now just watch as your Aunt Mai gets her feathery tails whipped!" Akane said, eager to see Mai finally get shut up.

"You better pray this doesn't work Mai or you're in serious trouble." Kasumi said as she took the All or Nothing capsule. Things got silent as no one made a move. Did the capsule work?

"Ha! It looks like your capsule failed! Guess I'll be the one to…" Mai said when she saw Kasumi literally explode.

"STARFIRE OVERDRIVE!" The waves of energy exploded off Kasumi as everyone could feel her power was immense. It looked like the capsule worked. "Guess you'll be the one to what?"

"Kasumi…come on now, you don't want to hurt your dear Aunt Mai do you?" Mai said nervously.

"Not at all, but she's not here. I'm dealing with some stuck up, egotistical, little prick named Mai." Kasumi said as she took to the sky. "Now let's see how you like my Overdrive attack…STARFIRE BUSTER!" Kasumi unleashed an insane salvo of sparkling white fireballs. There was no way Mai would even come close to surviving an attack like that. She continued the salvo until she literally exhausted herself of everything when she fell to the ground. As she fell she returned back to normal and Sasuke's Fire Gem fell out of her second transformer.

"Gotcha princess." Shiori was able to catch Kasumi just before she landed. As for Akane, she went over to check on her sister, who so happened to return to her adult form.

"You ok in there Mai-chan?" asked Akane when she looked in the smoldering crater.

"Akane…make sure…I never become a teenager…ever again." Mai coughed up a puff of smoke as Akane reached down to help her up. "And...also…"

"What is it Mai-chan?" asked her sister.

"Make sure…we really kill Yugito for this…badly!" Mai soon fell unconscious herself.

* * *

About a day later…

"So you guys really aren't mad anymore?" Mikoto was literally on the ground pleading at Hinata and Naruto's feet.

"We're not mad Mikoto-sama, seriously!" Naruto said for the umpteenth time.

"Oh thank you, thank you! Look I plan to make this up to both of you! Trust me on this!" Mikoto said as she hugged the both of them. "I gotta get to the store, but make sure to come by for dinner tonight!"

"Ok Mikoto-sama, take care now." Hinata said as she left. "Wow, this has to be the most insane week ever."

"You're telling me. I still can't believe I ended up making out with my best friend's mother!" Naruto said in disgust. "I'm gonna be having nightmares about that for weeks!"

"And just how far did you get with her anyway!" Hinata questioned.

"Not that far! I mean we might have almost made it partway to Third Base…but we did kinda stop?" Naruto said sheepishly.

"You almost got to Third Base with my mother! Aw man, now I'm gonna have nightmares as well!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Thanks a lot Naruto!"

"It wasn't my fault! Yeesh, give me a break! Your mother was the crazy one!" Naruto retorted back.

"Still the fact remains, you kissed another girl Naruto Uzumaki." Hinata said crossly. "And as such you are hereby punished for one week. You're not getting a single kiss out of me."

"Aw come on Hina-chan! That's just harsh!" Naruto complained.

"Well maybe if you're a good boy, I'll let you off for good behavior…maybe." Hinata replied.

* * *

As for Akane, she was busy checking up on Mai…

"Ow my head." Mai cringed in pain as Haku put another ice pack on her head.

"You know it serves you right, you really had to taunt Kasumi like that especially when she was having those bad mood swings, didn't you?" Akane said while she changed a bandage on her sister's arm.

"It's not my fault I was like that as a kid. But I really still can't believe I actually gave Kiba a shot like that. Just how short was that skirt I was wearing?" asked Mai.

"Short enough to cause every guy in Konoha to pass out from a nosebleed!" Haku explained. "You really were a crazy girl as a kid, weren't you Aunt Mai?"

"Yeah I was. But now…" she cringed as another shot of pain ran threw her. "I kinda regret that."

"So how are our favorite older sisters doing?" asked Yugito as she and Akemi came in the room. Of course Yugito had already returned to normal as well.

"This is all your fault you know." Mai said. "If I wasn't feeling absolutely miserable, I'd kill you right now."

"Aw I love you too nee-chan." Yugito said with a smile. "But you should be happy. It gave Haku a chance to do some serious lingerie shopping."

"Yeah it woulda been really bad to see her in that ultra small spotted pair of underwear." Akemi added with a chuckle.

"You were in on this too you little runt!" Haku exclaimed. "Ok I'm with Aunt Mai, I'm gonna kill you as well!"

"Calm down Haku, they earned it you know. Their older sisters picked at them, and they finally got the payback they deserved." Akane said. "I say we all call a truce for now, deal?"

"Hey I'm cool with it." Akemi said as she held out her hand.

"Yeah fine." Haku reluctantly shook her sister's hand. "And once again Kasumi got out of being pranked!"

"Hey with the cramps she was having, I don't blame her! I had them that bad one time and it was horrible!" Mai said.

"Well, Akemi-chan and I are going out for ice cream. You three have fun. Oh and one more thing…" Yugito said before she and Akemi left.

"What is it Yugi-chan?" asked Akane.

"You might want some tail warmers for a while." Yugito replied. The moment she said that the fur on Akane and Haku's tails instantly fell off. Mai even felt her own tail feathers fall off as well.

"YUGITO!!!" Akane and Mai screamed.

"Come on Akemi-chan, I'll treat you to a big bowl of raspberry cheesecake!" Yugito said with a smile.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Akemi cheered, knowing she had another successful revenge prank.

* * *

"Hey how is she doing?" Sasuke asked as he and Akane entered Kasumi's room. Shiori had been staying with her the whole time while she was trying to heal.

"I'm ok Sasuke-chan. Other than being completely burned all over, I'm better. And my cramps are gone too." Kasumi said. "I'm sorry I used you as a punching bag a few days ago."

"Hey it's ok. I bounced back pretty fast." Sasuke said. "It was worse freaking out about the whole fiasco with my mom."

"Oh yeah Oka-san, how's Aunt Mai? I didn't hurt her any, did I?" asked Kasumi.

"No she's fine. Give her another day and she'll be back to normal. She did say she was planning on taking you out to the spa once you were healed up." Akane said. "Now what's this about Shiori wanting to meet with all three of us right now?"

"Well Akane-sama…I've been doing a lot of thinking." Shiori began. "Ever since we brought Aunt Mai back, there's been a lot on my mind."

"Like what? She hasn't put any crazy ideas in your head, has she?" asked Akane.

Shiori shook her head. "No, but she did tell me about something bigger. She told me about your Life Stream Seal."

"Life Stream Seal, what are you talking about?" asked Kasumi.

"Shiori, do you understand just where you're going with this?" Akane's voice became more serious. "You're talking about a complete life changing procedure."

"I know that. And I know it will even change more than just my life." Shiori said. "It will even change my relationship with Kasumi-chan."

"Ok I don't get it. Oka-san what is she talking about?" Kasumi wanted to know.

"A Life Stream Seal is a very powerful seal, designed to prevent an energy overload between two living things. I used to use them when I would come to the human world and merge with humans to learn more about them. The seal would prevent the human I merged with from dying when I separated from them." Akane said. "However in Shiori's case it would sever the connection she has with Sasuke."

"This means I would become my own person. I'd be just as real as anyone and I'd never have to merge with Sasuke ever again. He'd still have all of his chakra and abilities as if we were merged, but I'd have my own chakra system." Shiori said.

"But what you're really worried about is our relationship, aren't you Shiori-chan?" Kasumi figured something was bothering Shiori, but she didn't know that was it.

"See when I first manifested, I thought that I loved you because I was literally the other half of Sasuke and our feelings were the same. But after we left on our training journey, I started to think about you a lot more. I kept dreaming of us together, whether it be on a simple date at Ichiraku's or us walking on a beach. I soon realized that I developed my own real love for you Kasumi-chan." Shiori stated.

"But how come I never knew about this when we merged together?" Sasuke asked.

"I learned how to lock away certain things from you. That was the thing I chose not to let you see Sasuke. I didn't know how you'd react if you found out that I was becoming more and more my own person." Shiori replied. "And I didn't know how Kasumi-chan would react either!"

"Why would you think I would see you any differently? I love both of you with all my heart." Kasumi told them. "Even if you started becoming your own person, it wouldn't change things."

"That's just it Kasumi-chan. You loved both of us because together we were one person. What if Sasuke never existed and I did? Could you still love me like you do now?" Tears started to fall from Shiori's eye over the whole subject. "Would you want to be with me with the same love and passion you have for him?"

"I never thought about that." Kasumi said. "I can't believe your feelings for me are that strong."

"Kasumi-chan, that night I stayed with you; you don't know how happy it made me feel to hold you. When you were feeling so bad, I felt so strong because I could make sure you were ok. I felt like I could take on Akatsuki myself from the strength you gave me. I wanted so badly for you to take me and become passionate with me that first time, but I knew you were sick and couldn't!" Shiori cried. "But then I kept thinking of what would happen when I told you this. I kept seeing you reject me and only wanting to be with Sasuke!"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Kasumi asked.

"I was afraid. You've been the only girl I have ever loved, and I don't think I could ever love anyone else, be it a guy or a girl! Kasumi, you have to understand, I want to always be by your side, even if Sasuke can't be. I want to be able to tell the world that you are my world and that no one can take you away from me. I want to be there on the day your first child is born and share in that feeling with you, even if I can't do the same for you." Shiori was literally spilling her emotions all out. Kasumi was at a shock herself. To think that Shiori developed on her own, the same passion and love that Sasuke had for her.

"Shiori, just what are you saying?" Akane asked, wanting to know what her intentions were.

"What I'm saying…is that I want to have you place the Life Stream Seal on me. I want to become a real girl that can always live in this world." Shiori said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "And after that…Kasumi-chan…"

"What is it Shiori-chan?" She noticed Shiori take a small box out of her back pocket.

"In two years, I want you to marry me." Shiori said, holding open a box with a diamond ring in it.

* * *

**Yeah...I threw in the first mini-yuri scene in the whole saga! And yes Shiori wanted to go A LOT further with Kasumi. So now here's the big thing...What's Kasumi going to do now that Shiori proposed to her, knowing that she's already engaged to Sasuke! How is everyone else going to take this as well! Is it really possible for Kasumi to be engaged to a guy and a girl at the same time?????**

**And yes Kasumi's Illumina Bloodline is revealed. She has the ability to fuse the Illumina gems for double the power, plus a brand new arsenal of attacks, including a fused Overdrive. And what about Hinata, finally awakening her true Hyuuga ability. If she were to master that, she'd have Neji reeling in shock! Well things are just going to get a lot more complicated now, especially since it's leading all up to the biggest shocker in the Bijuu wars to date!  
**


	18. The End and Beginning of Shiori Uchiha

Naruto: What the heck man! What is it with you and cliffangers like that!!!

Neokenshin: What cliffhanger? So Shiori asked Kasumi to marry her...

Naruto: Yeah dude, that's what I meant! You even had me going crazy over that!

Neokenshin: I know...that's why I love being the writer.

Naruto: So this is one of the first major changes in the story this time, huh?

Neokenshin: It is, and it's only the first step leading up to the huge story turning point. But this chapter is kinda like two chapters in one. It ends the Teen Bijuu mini-saga, and starts up a new saga for the story.

Naruto: Can't wait man, it's gonna be awesome! And as everyoe knows, Naruto isn't owned by Neokenshin! Now let this awesome chapter kick in!

* * *

Chapter 15: The End and the Beginning of Shiori Uchiha/The Final Two Found!

"You...want to marry me?" Kasumi was in complete shock. In just a few minutes Shiori revealed that she wanted to undergo a complete life changing process to become a true girl herself, and now this!

"Kasumi, I meant every word I said to you. You're just the same to me as you are to Sasuke." Shiori cried. "That's why I want to do this!"

"This is just so...sudden! I mean I'm shocked!" Kasumi said. "I mean I...wow."

"Shiori, you're dead set on this, aren't you?" Sasuke asked. "Does anyone else know about this?"

"You three are the only ones I've told." Shiori replied. "Sasuke, I've never told you this, but you need to know something right now."

"And what is that?" Sasuke wondered.

"When I said I love Kasumi with everything in my being, I meant it with the intention that I would even go as far as to fight you for her hand." Shiori told him. "That even means I would go as far as to kill you Sasuke if it meant I could be with her forever."

"Shiori, you can't be serious!" Sasuke was stunned. Shiori, the girl that literally manifested from himself would do something like this for love? "Are you insane? Why would you even say something like that?"

"You think I'm joking? I'm dead serious Sasuke. You don't know the pain I've been feeling over this! You don't know how it feels to think the person who means the world to you may never be there for you anymore." Shiori snapped back at Sasuke.

"Oh right, so now all of a sudden you're in love with her? Do you even know what kind of position she's in? How do you think she's reacting to all this?" Sasuke gave his rebuttal, but Shiori wouldn't hear it.

"This isn't sudden Sasuke! But you wouldn't know that because it's all been about you! I'd give her every single thing you could and more if I had the power to. You never once thought about what would happen to me, did you?" Shiori tried to keep from crying, but right now she felt like her heart was being ripped out.

"What do you mean I didn't care about you? You're half of me!" Sasuke replied. When he said that, it literally ripped the last bit of emotion from Shiori.

"Yeah I am half of you. I can't truly exist without you, can I? So it wouldn't matter if I didn't exist to you Sasuke. You'd still have Kasumi all to yourself, while I'd have nothing! You just don't understand anything right now!" Shiori shoved Sasuke out of her way, and then ran out of Kasumi's room in tears, leaving the three completely speechless. Sasuke however, was fairly upset over the whole thing.

"Wow, she was right when she said it would change our relationship forever." Kasumi said as she looked at the diamond ring she was just presented with. "I don't even know what to think anymore."

"I had a feeling this would eventually happen. When Shiori was created, she was literally a mirror image of Sasuke, with the exception of being a girl." Akane said. "I didn't know that her development could go this far, even if she is just a manifestation of Sasuke."

"I'll be back. I have some things I need to do. I'll talk to you later." Sasuke said as he left Kasumi and Akane alone.

"Oka-san, what do I do? I mean I don't want to hurt Shiori-chan." Kasumi said, hoping she could make the right decision.

"Unfortunately my kit, you're the only one that can make that choice. I wish I could decide for you, but this is something I have no control over." Akane said. "For now you should rest and meditate on this. I believe you'll make the right decision that will help all of you."

"I hope you're right Oka-san, I really do." Kasumi replied.

* * *

"Sasuke, what's going on? Shiori just ran out of here in tears. Is everything ok?" asked Hinata.

"It's kinda complicated right now." Sasuke replied. "Naruto, where's Natsumi. I need to talk to her."

"She just went to the store. But why do you need to talk to her?" he asked.

"That's on a need to know basis Naruto. So it's best if you keep your damn nose out of it." Sasuke replied as he left the Uzumaki compound.

"Whoa, what's gotten into him?" Naruto said. "He's never been like this before."

"That's because he just found out something very serious that would change his life forever Naruto." Akane said as she came downstairs. "And right now it would be best not to ask him or Kasumi about this. And I don't want you trying to get the information from Natsumi either. Understand? That goes for you especially Naruto."

"Ok ok! Though I don't get what the big deal is." Naruto said.

"Naruto I'd honestly believe you would know what the deal is, considering you and Hinata are in the same potential situation as Sasuke and Kasumi." Akane stated. Naruto and Hinata just looked at each other, wondering what she meant.

* * *

Sasuke took off through the rooftops as quickly as he could to find Natsumi. Right now she was the only one who could possibly have any idea as to what he could do about Shiori. Luckily he saw her leaving the store and caught up to her.

"Natsumi, hold on for a second, I need to talk to you." Sasuke said as he jumped down beside her.

"Oh hey Sasuke, what's up?" asked Natsumi. "You ok? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine. It's Shiori that I'm worried about." Sasuke said as he caught his breath.

"Is she ok? Nothing bad happened to her, right?" Natsumi said in a concerned voice.

"No not yet. Listen; let's head over to Ichiraku's where we can talk alone. And you have to promise me, whatever we talk about, Naruto can't know a thing." Sasuke said. Natsumi had never seen him this serious outside of combat so she had a hunch it was pretty big.

"Ok, if you say so." Natsumi replied as the two headed to their hangout.

When they got there, the two headed to a secluded booth where Sasuke told Natsumi the whole story. And needless to say, she was shocked herself.

"No way! She actually said that to you?" Natsumi said over the news.

"Yeah, even I couldn't believe it. She would go as far as to kill me just so she could be with Kasumi-chan." Sasuke replied. "And the fact that she actually proposed! None of us even knew what to expect!"

"Oh man, how is Kasumi-chan taking this?" asked the Kitsune girl.

"I don't know. I left right after Shiori took off running. Knowing Kasumi, she's probably got a million things going on in her head." Sasuke stated. "But the real reason I told you this is because I want to know something. Have you gotten that far with your relationship with Hinata?"

"Uh, well...I mean I do love her, and I know she loves me too. But I don't think I could ever see myself fighting Naruto just to be with her." Natsumi explained. "I mean to be honest, I only want to make her happy, and if she wanted to only be with Naruto, then that's fine with me."

"So if Hinata told you she wanted you to undergo the Life Stream Seal so you could live your own life, you'd do it just for her to be happy?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, I mean that's all I really want for Hina-chan, is just for her to be happy in life. And if that meant I never saw her again, I'd be ok with it." Natsumi replied.

"I see, and what if something happened to Naruto that meant you had to stay merged with him permanently. Would you be ok if you could never feel Hinata's touch ever again?" Sasuke asked again.

"I guess I'd be really bummed out, but like I said as long as Hinata's happy, that's all that matters." Natsumi told him. "Look, I don't know what's going through Shiori's head right now, but it really seems that since she originated from you, she has the same devotion to Kasumi as you do. And your devotion to her is very strong, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. I see what you mean." Sasuke noted.

"Look, Shiori and I can't thank you and Naruto enough for even giving us the chance to live like we are now. I know we drive you two nuts sometimes, but that's because we're you in a sense. All I can say is, just picture what she's going through right now." Natsumi said. "It may be the key you need to solve all of this."

"What she's going through...thanks Natsumi. I've still got a lot to think about for now." Sasuke said. "Before all this is over, you mind if we talk again?"

"Of course. That's what I'm here for. And I'll keep it secret from Naruto until you want him to know. Luckily we just split apart so we don't have to merge again for a while." Natsumi replied. "Though I do gotta say, it would be nice if I didn't have to merge back with him. At least then I could really keep some girl secrets from him."

"Natsumi, the dork has two girls living in his head from time to time and he'll still never understand girl secrets even if you explained it to him." Sasuke said, causing a laugh out of the kitsune girl.

"But Sasuke, just give Shiori some time. She's probably very mixed up right now and doesn't know what to do. But I know you and Kasumi will make the right choice for her." Natsumi said.

* * *

"So what's this I hear about Shiori wanting to undergo a separation process?" asked Mikoto when Sasuke and Kasumi asked to speak with her.

"A few hours ago Shiori gave me a very interesting proposal." Kasumi said as she took out the ring and showed it to Mikoto.

"She proposed to you? Why would she do something like that?" Mikoto was a little unsure as to what was going on.

"Apparently, Shiori has been developing a lot more than any of us thought. She's started thinking a lot more for her own, and even keeping secrets from me. Somehow she learned how to hide things when we're merged." Sasuke said after taking a seat on the sofa. "I had no clue she was even planning this."

"That's nothing Mikoto-sama. Shiori-chan even said she'd go as far as killing Sasuke just so she could be with me." Kasumi said, definitely getting a turned eye from Mikoto. "Right now I have a feeling she's in a world of confusion!"

"Have you two decided on what you're going to do about it? I mean this does concern your relationship as well." Mikoto asked. She got a nod from both of them. "Figured as much."

"Well, we have to do something. It's not fair she has to be like this?" Kasumi said. "What if she goes out and does something stupid?"

"You know Kasumi, you really sound worried about her." Mikoto said, getting a confused look out of the kitsune girl.

"Well yeah, how can I not be worried about a girl I love? I'd be the same way about Sasuke!" Kasumi replied.

"That says a lot Kasumi-chan. Looks like you two have a big decision to make." Mikoto said. "Whatever it is, know that you have my full support." She left the room, leaving the couple to ponder the situation.

"Sasuke-chan, what are we going to do?" Kasumi asked as she looked at the ring. "Shiori doesn't deserve to be unhappy, but…"

"Kasumi-chan let me ask you something. If something happened to me and I had to be the one to merge with Shiori permanently, would you still love me and want to be with me, even though you would never see my face or feel my touch ever again?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, what are you saying?" Kasumi was unsure what he meant.

"I'm just saying, if I was sealed into Shiori in order to survive, would you still love her?" Sasuke asked again.

"Sasuke-chan, I couldn't turn my back on you just because you wouldn't be here. I know Shiori would do everything she could for my happiness because you were gone." Kasumi answered. "I'd do the same for her as well."

"Then we have nothing further to discuss." Sasuke said, leaving Kasumi all alone in the living room.

"What do you mean?" Kasumi was still wondering about what he said. She kept looking at the ring and didn't know what was left to say.

* * *

About two days had passed and no one had seen Shiori at all. Even Mikoto started to worry about her. Since Sasuke said that it was almost time for the two to merge again, Akane was becoming very wary. If Shiori didn't merge back in time, it could cause some serious spiritual damage to her.

"Have you guys had any luck?" Sasuke asked as Kiba and Akamaru walked in from the rain.

"No way. This rain is making it impossible to track her. We can't pick up a scent anywhere." Kiba said as he dried off Akamaru. "What about Hinata and Neji?"

"No luck. Neji's nearly scanned the entire village for her chakra signature and Hinata's had no luck in finding a detailed signature. We really don't know where she is." Sasuke replied. "What's worse is that if we don't find her soon, she's in serious danger?"

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"She needs to return so we can merge again. Akane-sama said if she doesn't return she runs the risk of spiritual breakdown." Sasuke said. "Basically she's gonna start dying."

"Ok now that's bad!" Kiba said as he put his coat back on. "Come on Akamaru, rain or not we gotta keep searching." The large ninken barked in agreement as the two headed back out into the storm.

"Sasuke-chan, any luck?" asked Kasumi as she checked in with Sasuke.

"Not a thing." Sasuke replied.

"I almost feel this is all my fault. I couldn't give her a straight answer right then. She must be emotionally shattered right now." Kasumi said as Sasuke pulled her close to him.

"Look, right now everyone's doing what they can to find her. We just have to believe ok." Sasuke said.

"Alright, but I'm going out there to search too. I can't have her out there with her life in danger." Kasumi said as she grabbed her raincoat. "If you hear anything, send me a communication."

"Be careful. That storm is really bad and it looks like it's getting worse." Sasuke took note of the rain pouring harder.

"I'll be back as fast as I can." Kasumi gave Sasuke a quick kiss and ran out into the storm.

"I just hope Shiori will accept the decision Kasumi and I came up with." Sasuke said to himself.

* * *

The storm went from bad to worse. The winds were picking up even more than ever and it was nearly impossible to stay grounded without using chakra. Naruto met back up with Neji and Hinata to try and get more information about the missing Uchiha.

"Naru-chan, we need to get out of this storm! If we stay out here any longer it's gonna get ten times worse!" Hinata said over the howling wind.

"I know, but we can't stop looking. We have to find Shiori for Kasumi and Sasuke!" Naruto replied.

"Naruto's right Hinata. If we don't find her tonight, we may not have another chance!" Neji added. "I'll contact Haku and see if she's..." Neji was soon cut off as a massive bolt of lightning crashed near them.

"Ok this is getting way too dangerous! We better go Illumina now!" Naruto yelled.

"Naru-chan, we better hurry! There's a tornado that just dropped! It's going to rip through the village!" Hinata said when she saw the funnel cloud drop.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Naruto commanded. "WIND PRISM ACTIVATION!"

"WATER PRISM ACTIVATION!" Hinata followed suit.

"LIGHTNING PRISM ACTIVATION!" Neji was right behind as all three assumed their Knight Forms.

"Hinata, do what you can to make sure there's no injuries in that area." Naruto said. "Neji, try to get to the top of the Hokage Tower and see if you can keep that lightning from hitting the ground!"

"What about you?" Neji asked.

"I'm going tornado dancing! BANKAI!" Naruto screamed, as he unleashed his limiter. "Good luck guys!" With that he took to the skies to stop the funnel from causing any more destruction.

* * *

Meanwhile in an old abandoned building, a lone Uchiha had been taking shelter.

"I should have known things would end up like this." Shiori was huddled up in a corner trying to keep warm. The windows were open so the cold air from the storm rushed through. She tried keeping a fire going but it kept blowing out. Plus she was due to merge back with Sasuke so her chakra started becoming weaker, and she had even caught a cold. "Kasumi-chan's going to reject me, I can't even show my face at home anymore, and I have a stupid cold." The thunder roared more as she huddled into a corner as best she could. "You know maybe I should just go ahead and die now. At least I don't have to worry about messing up like I did again." The Uchiha girl was beginning to drift in and out of consciousness as the storm kept up. What she didn't know was that Kasumi was right outside the building calling out for her. "Oh great. Now I'm hearing things."

As for Kasumi, she kept up her search and figured she'd take shelter for a bit since the rain picked up. She headed into the building Shiori was in and took the time to catch her breath.

"Whoa, it is intense out there. Honestly where is that girl! I'm going to knock her senseless when I find her." Kasumi said to herself while she wrung some water out of her tails. "That's the one thing I hate about the rain, you can't smell a thing!" She went over to some old boxes and took a look around. Maybe Shiori was in one of these buildings to keep dry. Kasumi was hoping she was keeping warm as well. "I really hope she's ok in this storm. I don't know why she wouldn't come back home and talk to me a little more." That's when Kasumi heard a faint noise. Someone, or something was in the same building and Kasumi was going to find it. "Alright whatever you are, show yourself!" She had a kunai drawn and she was ready to strike. Whatever it was made the noise again, but Kasumi realized it sounded like a sneeze. "Ok, whoever you are, if you're not hostile I won't attack." She slowly went to the upper levels and could definitely tell a person was there, since the sneezing was becoming more frequent. When she made it to the top floor she noticed some boxes and what looked to be a small fire pit. She even found the person sneezing!

"Shiori-chan! For the love of Kami where have you been?" Kasumi said as she ran over to the kitsune girl.

"Kasumi-chan?" Shiori said weakly. "What are you...?"

"Do you honestly know just how worried you had us? We've been searching for you for days!" Kasumi took her jacket off and placed it around Shiori to try and warm her up. "What were you thinking running off like that?"

"It's not like it matters anyway. I know you were hesitant about me." Shiori said.

"Is this all about your proposal? Look you sprung that on me so fast, I never had time to really think about it." Kasumi explained. "You should have given me some time and let me talk things out with you."

"Why, so you could say no and completely shatter my heart." Shiori spat out while she continued to shiver.

"Ok now I know you're crazy because you're burning up with a fever, and you're probably running very low on chakra." Kasumi said as she tried to help Shiori up. "Listen, we'll go back home and let you rest. Then we'll talk ok. Now come on, we gotta..." Kasumi was interrupted as a large crate crashed through the building. Luckily she was fast enough to move out of the way and transform into Illumina Form for extra protection. Too bad things were about to go from bad to worse! "Uh Shiori-chan...is there any possibility of you actually being able to run?" She looked down and saw Shiori was out of it. As weak as she was, there would be no way she could make it out on her own. "I'll take that as a no. Sasuke, Naruto, anyone, come in! This is Kasumi, come in quick!" she said over her communicator. "I've got Shiori, but I'm in serious trouble!"

"Kasumi-chan, where are you!" Sasuke said over the communicator.

"We're in an old building on the east side of town. I'm ok but Shiori is in serious trouble! She's burning up with a fever and she's really low on chakra!" Kasumi replied. "I'm gonna need some help getting her back home!"

"East side, Kasumi you gotta get out of there fast! Naruto said there's already a tornado headed through that area!" Sasuke said with urgency.

"Great! Look, I'll do what I can but I'm gonna need...Uh Sasuke...get Naruto here FAST!!" Kasumi said as she saw a tornado approaching very quickly.

"Kasumi-chan, I'm on my way. Do what you can to hold out, ok!" Naruto heard the conversation while he was dealing with another tornado. "Alright, Bankai's not gonna work. I gotta get these storms calm now!" He only had one option, and hopefully it was going to work in this storm. "WIND OVERDRIVE!" Naruto burst into a green aura as he went to his final form. "Oh boy that tornado is huge! It's going to rip through a huge chunk of the village!" He took off as fast as he could to try and stop the giant cyclone that headed for Kasumi and Shiori.

* * *

"Shiori-chan, come on, you have to stay awake." Kasumi kept trying to pep up Shiori in the hopes of getting her to safety. "Stay with me now ok."

"Kasumi-chan…I'm so…sorry." Shiori cried softly. "Just go on...please."

"Will you shut up? I told you, I'm not leaving you ok! Why would I let someone I love wait for death without trying to save them, huh?" Kasumi said crossly. "You've known me for how long and you know I don't abandon people!" Kasumi pulled Shiori to her feet and had her lean on her shoulder. Shiori was doing her best to stay awake but as weak as she was, it was fairly difficult. However there was a glint of light that caught her eye.

"Since when has Kasumi worn Oka-san's engagement ring on her left hand?" Shiori thought to herself. "I always knew she wore it on her right hand." She took no mind of it and blacked out again.

"You know Shiori; you really are just like Sasuke sometimes. Even though you're a girl, you still have some of his pig-headed qualities, and you still stress me out just like he does." Kasumi said to the unconscious Uchiha. "Well you'll know everything soon enough." Kasumi did her best to get Shiori down the stairs, but the storm was getting worse. And considering the tornado had reached an F-5 category, she was racing against the clock to get to safety. Kasumi and Shiori nearly made it out when the storm caused a large amount of debris to crash down, blocking them in.

"Ok this is bad. I can't risk using my powers here or it could make the whole building crash!" Kasumi tried finding anything she could to escape but there was nothing! When she turned to look out the window she saw the tornado was less than 50 feet away! "NARUTO!!!!"

"Need some help?" Naruto was outside using his Overdrive power to try and force back the tornado, but it was putting up a serious fight. He was able to blow away the debris and clear the way for Shiori and Kasumi.

"Oh man, am I glad to see you!" Kasumi said in surprise.

"Get as far away as possible! I'm gonna use Omega Cyclone to send this tornado packing!" Naruto kept up the struggle and it was really wearing on him. "Don't worry, Hinata's on her way! Just get Shiori someplace safe!"

"Thanks Naruto!" Kasumi gave him a thumbs up and slowly helped Shiori as far away as possible. Luckily she met up with Hinata while Naruto ripped the tornado in half with his Omega Cyclone. However time was not on their side as they all rushed as fast as they could back home.

* * *

"Geez Sasuke, I knew she was just as bad as you when it came to sleeping." Kasumi said as Shiori stirred around. "Honestly it's gonna be trouble keeping tabs on her now."

"So she got some of my bad habits. Give me a break!" Sasuke replied when Shiori finally came conscious.

"Hey, don't be so loud." Shiori tried pulling a pillow over her head but Kasumi stopped her as she put another compress down.

"Actually I should be really loud since you did something that stupid." Kasumi said. "But I can't really do much now, can I?"

"It doesn't matter anyway." Shiori mumbled. "So what did you wanna tell me back in the building?"

"Take it easy! You gotta learn some patience, you know that?" Kasumi chuckled a bit. "Besides, Mikoto-sama wanted to talk to you as well about something."

"What, is she going to get mad at me too?" Shiori griped as Mikoto and Akane came in.

"Not really, but I am gonna say I'm surprised at you Shiori Uchiha. You've really outdone yourself in this time." Mikoto scolded. "To think this is what I have to put up with in the future."

"I'm sorry Oka-san. Look can I just go merge with Sasuke and not come out for a month as punishment?" Shiori asked.

"Sorry Shiori, but that's not possible. And I don't know why you're calling me your mother anymore. As far as I'm concerned you should be addressing me as Mikoto-sama. I am head of the Uchiha clan if you forgot." That caused Shiori to turn head.

"Ok my fever must be getting worse. Did you say you're disowning me as your daughter?" asked Shiori.

"No, I'm not. I'm saying you never were my daughter in the first place." Mikoto replied. "That's what it says on your birth certificate, you know."

"But I…" Shiori was either delirious from her fever, or just plain confused. That was when she noticed a small fox tattoo on her hand.

"You said you wanted to have the Life Stream Seal applied right?" Kasumi said as she took hold of Shiori's hand. "Sasuke decided it would be too much trouble to have you merge with him anymore, so he said you needed to get ready to do some chakra exercises when you're better."

"Great, he threw me out of the last place I could go." Shiori was still confused from everything. "Figures as much, considering what happened."

"Shiori, I didn't 'throw you out' as you seem to think." Sasuke replied, getting a strange look. "Just listen and you'll understand everything."

"Shiori, Kasumi and Sasuke told me everything. Honestly you've done things that shouldn't have even happened in this world. You were simply a manifestation that Sasuke created, and you've developed enough to show you're not him anymore." Mikoto stated. "You deserve a chance at happiness just as much as anyone else."

"Besides, Sasuke's got a brother anyway. He doesn't need a twin sister. It makes things too complicated anyway and I have a hard enough time dealing with those two." Kasumi added. "That and I doubt having a pair of twins fight over the love of the First Princess of the Kitsune Clan would look good on the Uchiha Clan."

"Well, thanks. But it doesn't matter anyway. You have Sasuke, so I guess I should be happy for you." Shiori simply turned over and pulled the blankets over her head.

"Yep, she did get your traits Sasuke." Kasumi sighed. "Guess she didn't bother to look on her other hand."

"Ok so I'm impatient! At least I don't burp louder than Chouji on a good day." Sasuke threw in that little bit, knowing it would irk Kasumi. "But yeah Shiori, check your other hand."

"Why, what's on my other…hand?" Shiori sat back up to see a gold ring on her finger.

"You wanted my answer to your proposal right? Well, Sasuke gets the right hand." Kasumi showed off Mikoto's engagement ring and then she held up her left hand as well. "And you Shiori Uchiha, get the left hand." She saw Shiori's eyes slowly start to beam as she flashed the diamond ring Shiori gave her. "Now you gotta listen to all the technical crap."

"Kasumi-chan, why are you making us do this?" griped Mikoto.

"Hey I'm not the one that said she wanted to do this. You're the Uchiha head!" replied the kitsune heir.

"But can't you take over for five minutes?" Mikoto whined back. Kasumi shook her head no and Mikoto dropped hers in defeat. "Oh well. Alright Shiori, as of now, you no longer hold any ties to the main family of the Uchiha. All you are is just a girl that survived the Uchiha Massacre, that's it. There's no record of you ever being my daughter or Sasuke's twin sister." Mikoto said. "It's all documented in black and white in our archives now. Tsunade-sama has officially stamped any and all documents, so it is set in stone. Now, because of your newly forming chakra system, you've been instated as a Genin until you can get back up to par, when you'll be promoted to Chuunin if you prove you can handle it. You've also been instated as an official member of Team Illumina and as the substitute Fire Knight in the event anything ever happens to Sasuke, under our strict supervision."

"As for your kitsune side, you are still a royal kitsune due to possessing the royal bloodline. However you cannot be established as a true Kitsune Princess until you show mastery of kitsune jutsu. You'll also need to begin a specialization in the kitsune arts, whether it be Kitsune illusionary techniques, Kitsune healing, or Kitsune Alchemy." Akane added. "You will still be able to be called a Kitsune Princess, but you won't officially hold the title of Princess of the Kitsune Clan until you are officially wed to Kasumi." Akane stated.

"Also, you have to know, once you are wed to Kasumi, you shall only be joined with her in kitsune matrimony. You'll hold no ties of marriage through Uchiha standards, so you won't be entitled to any rights of the Uchiha." Mikoto added, causing Shiori to think that she might have made the worst decision of her life.

"In addition, you will only be known as Kasumi's handmaiden under Uchiha standards, and you will be referred to as Kasumi's princess under Kitsune Law. She will also be known as your Queen, meaning there will be no equality. She shall be head between the two of you." Akane continued. "You'll have no say in any decisions, and she will decide everything for you."

"So basically Shiori, you got yourself into all this trouble because of your selfishness, and now you have to live with it." Mikoto finished with all the technicalities. After hearing everything Shiori was literally in tears after realizing her selfishness. "I hope you're happy with all of this."

"I…it's just…I'm…I'm so sorry!" Shiori cried, not knowing that she was still a little delirious from her fever.

"Ok ok, you did the whole 'technical' thing." Kasumi said as she sat down to her new fiancée. "Now explain all of that in normal terms that she actually understands."

"You know Miki-chan, we're really good when it comes to being totally evil about stuff." Akane said with a slight chuckle. Mikoto was also giggling as well.

"Why are you laughing?" Shiori couldn't understand why they'd be happy when she just found out how miserable her decision would make her.

"As Kasumi put it, here's everything Miki-chan and I just said in the easier to understand version …number one, you're Kasumi's fiancée and when you both are wed you can call each other whatever you want, wife, princess, Lady Cutie Fox, whatever! And you're completely equal in everything, no matter what you do. You have just as much say over things as Kasumi-chan does." Akane started. "Number two, you currently and will continue share the title of Eight Princess of the Kitsune Clan with Natsumi, so yes you still keep your official royal title and all the wonderful benefits that come with it, because I'm the Queen and I said so."

"Third, you're still a Chuunin because Tsunade-sama doesn't give a flying flip about that new chakra system stuff. She basically says you're on medical leave because of a severe chakra related injury and you need time to get back to normal. You're not and Illumina Knight, you're THE Fire Knight, just like Sasuke. That crap about being supervised, whatever!" Mikoto continued with the 'normal version' of the explanation.

"Fourth, you still get all the royalties of the Uchiha Main House, including the ability to drive Sasuke nuts whenever you feel like it, and…" Akane set up Mikoto for the finisher.

"You're still and always will be my daughter Shiori, and I'll continue to love you as such." Mikoto said, quickly changing Shiori's complete mood. "And as long as you're doing things that will lead to your eternal happiness, I'll be there to support you the entire way. So what if you're in love with a girl. The fact is, you're in love, and she loves you back. Big whoop! What's Kami going to do anyway? You're his freaking grandkids, in some very odd and strange way that Akane has STILL never explained to me."

"All that technical stuff was for the uptight fatcats that like to have it all in paperwork, but you know how we do things? Since when have we EVER done things by the book?" Akane asked. "We're the freaking Uzumaki and Uchiha clans, half of the most powerful clan alliance in the village! What are those old goats gonna do, whine about stuff?"

"That's what you gotta love about this family sometimes." Sasuke said as he left the girls alone.

"So both of you are ok…with me and Kasumi?" Shiori wanted to be completely sure of everything.

"Shiori, I've got the freaking scroll that says you have both of our blessings! If Akane-chan wanted to, she can write up an official document and declare both of you married under Kitsune Law right now if you wanted! Like I said, we don't give a flying pig's butt over all this technical and legal mumbo jumbo! Matter of fact it can kiss every single one of our tailed and non tailed butts for all I care!" Mikoto went over and just kissed Shiori on the forehead. "So my daughter's not following the traditional female role of liking a guy. It's the blasted 21st century, big freaking whoop! She's happy, Kasumi's happy, the world's happy! Let's just call it quits because I'm getting a headache from all this."

"Since all that is over, can you two go now? I'd like to spend a little bit of time taking care of my future bride, ok?" Kasumi said while she escorted everyone out of the room. "She's still sick and she needs her rest."

"Alright Kasumi-chan. Just make sure to give her these and let her get some sleep." Akane said as she handed Kasumi two small capsules. "And one last thing Shiori-chan…"

"What is it?" Shiori asked while she wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Happy Sweet 16th birthday!!" Akane and Mikoto said together before Kasumi closed the door.

"Finally! I thought they'd never leave." Kasumi said when she sat back down on the bed. "So, I remember a few days ago that you hoped I would grant your wish, right?"

"You're serious about all of this, aren't you?" asked Shiori. "About you and me…forever?"

"Shiori-chan, everyone deserves happiness, even you." Kasumi told her while she ran her hand across Shiori's face. "I wasn't about to deny you the chance to have true happiness like the rest of us." She wiped the remaining tears from Shiori's eyes and parted the hair on her face. "That's why Sasuke and I decided on this. And just so you know, you're having my first kid, not the other way around, and don't ask how. Kitsune alchemists are also very skilled in DNA manipulation, or so I've heard. Also when we do get married, it's going to be Uzumaki Queen and Uchiha Princess, got it!"

"Kasumi-chan…you don't know just how happy I am!" Shiori said as she started crying again. "I've waited for this moment for so long. I don't care if you even told me you never wanted to go any further than kissing with me, I'd still be happy with it."

"Yeah yeah, I know you big baby. Now I gotta give you your medicine like Oka-san said so you can get better." Kasumi then surprised Shiori by putting the two capsules in her own mouth.

"Hey wasn't I supposed to take that?" Shiori then saw Kasumi move on top of her and look her straight in the eyes.

"I told you, _I_ have to give you your medicine." Kasumi said with a seductive look. "Now be a good girl and take it, no complaining."

"Yes ma'am!" Shiori gladly took her medicine as Kasumi locked lips with her, easily turning a medicine dosage into a kissing session. "So are you gonna stay with me while I get some sleep?"

"Actually I planned on going a little further, ok a lot further, but you're sick and you need to get better. Oh and yeah we're not married yet, but Oka-san did give me a few hints on how to have some heated fun without going over the edge. She said it's a hidden secret of the Kitsune females." Kasumi said as she ran her hand down Shiori's back and reached a little lower to grab something soft just below her tails. "I'll be honest with you, I don't know when I'll ever be ready to go all the way with you, but there's nothing that says I can't make it somewhere between Second Base and Home Plate."

"Kasumi-chan, I have to admit something. I kinda feel the same way as you do. I mean I know that I'm now a real girl, but there's still a lot I need to learn about myself and this brand new body." Shiori said very shyly. "So if it ever came down to it that we never made it past Third Base, would you be unhappy with me?"

"Are you kidding? Look I'm technically over 25, and even I have a lot to learn about being with another girl. But we'll take our time and do things when we're good and ready, together. As long as you promise you'll do the same thing." Kasumi asked. This was a brand new chapter in her life and she knew it was going to be a big one, but she knew she wasn't going it alone.

"I will princess. I hope you know I love you." Shiori said with a smile.

"I love you too princess. And this just means that I may not have to deal with Hell Week alone anymore. I swear I don't know what it is with those blasted cramps! But trust me, the only thing good about that week is the ice cream. But just know that I can be a royal bitch sometimes if I'm really cranky." Kasumi replied.

"Wow, thanks for the warning." Shiori gave a sarcastic reply.

"Ok now I have one final thing to do." Kasumi moved around and began to caress a soft spot on Shiori's neck before she sank her two kitsune fangs into the Uchiha's neck. Shiori let out a whimper as Kasumi drew a small hint of blood before she drew back. Kasumi licked over the wound before it healed almost instantly. "Now everyone will know just who you belong to."

"What did you do to me Kasumi-chan?" Shiori asked as she rubbed her neck.

"I placed my mark upon you. Oka-san said that by doing this it will mark you with my kitsune scent, making sure that any demon or hanyou will know that you belong to me." Kasumi then took her finger and pricked it on one of Shiori's fangs, causing some blood to fall upon Shiori's lips. Shiori sensed this and quickly licked Kasumi's wounded finger. "And now I've placed your mark upon me. I'm the only girl that will ever belong to you, and I can be very jealous too, so don't go running off with some other girl, you hear me?"

"I belong to you…I really like hearing those words." Shiori said with another smile as Kasumi reached down and grabbed one of her tails. "Hey, what the…!"

"And I'll enjoy hearing you scream my name! Remember those tricks Oka-san told me about? Well it's time I show you my dominance as the First Princess of the Kitsune Clan." Kasumi was even more seductive as the tip of her finger began to glow with a red chakra. "I plan to sweat that cold out of you one way or another, so it's time to turn up the heat!! And so you know, you're still in trouble for running away so you're staying in those pajamas young lady!" Kasumi locked lips with Shiori once more as she placed her glowing finger on the tip of Shiori's tail.

"KASUMI-CHAAAAAN!!!!!!!" Shiori screamed in pure pleasure.

Meanwhile downstairs…

"What in the world!" Naruto said after hearing Shiori's scream. "Just what the hell is going on up there?"

"Naruto, your sister is just trying to help her fiancée get over her cold, that's all." Akane said. "They'll be done in a minute."

"Ok...wait a minute! Sasuke's right here! What do you mean Kasumi's fiancée?" Naruto replied in shock.

"Well, Shiori's now a real girl and Kasumi's now engaged to her as well." Akane just walked past everyone into the kitchen. "Hey Miki-chan, wanna make a birthday cake for Shiori-chan?"

"Why not. Have fun kids." Mikoto said as she skipped into the kitchen with Akane.

Everyone just looked at the two and went back to their own business…until it finally hit all of them…

"SHIORI AND KASUMI ARE WHAT!!!!!!!!!" Everyone screamed.

* * *

About three days later after everyone finally found out about Shiori, things calmed down, with the exception of the fur and tail feathers slowly growing back on Akane, Haku, and Mai. However there were more important things now that Itachi had finally returned.

"Look at you, my dorky twin brother." Mai simply stared with her arms crossed. "How is it that you'd get captured and you're the brains of the bunch?"

"Yeah I'm glad to see you too Mai." Daisuke said after getting the life squeezed out of him by Akane and Yugito. "Ok ok! I don't wanna have to go back in my shell!"

"Look it's a small family reunion so deal with it Daisuke-kun." Akane told her younger brother. "Plus it means I can now have a decent intelligent conversation. Mai was too boring and Yugito…well we all know about her."

"I resent that!" Yugito snapped back.

"But enough about that. It's good to have you on our side. Thank goodness Itachi was able to get you out safely." Akane said. "Having you and Mai together now makes us even stronger."

"I know. And I take it Hinata's ready to receive her Overdrive form as well." Daisuke said, causing the Hyuuga Princess to definitely get excited.

"Don't forget about Chouji and Ino either. Having six Overdrive Knights is going to put Akatsuki in serious trouble." Itachi said as he took the three scrolls containing the chakra from Shinja, Tsukune, and Hiroshi. "Also I believe we're going to be gearing up six more members of the Support Team in their new Elemental Armor as well."

"Alright! This is really gonna rock now! Akatsuki is in for a world of pain!" Naruto cheered in excitement. "Oh man, if my Dual Overdrive with Sasuke was insane, just think of what it's gonna be like when we use our Dual Overdrive together Hina-chan!"

"Actually Naruto, now that the elements of Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire have achieved Overdrive, you can perform an extremely powerful ability." Daisuke stated as he pushed his glasses back up.

"Oh boy, time for the boys to get as hyper as kids in a candy store." Ino said.

"You four now have the ability to use Tetra Vortex. It is an extremely powerful attack that fuses the primary elements together, amplifying the power tenfold." Daisuke explained. "It is also the same for the Ice, Metal, Wood, and Lightning Knights as well. However you run high risk of using the attack, so you'll need to use it only as a last resort."

"Guess you and Neji better get to work." Naruto said to his sister. "You two have been slacking."

"Oh shut up Naruto." Haku replied.

"Actually Naruto, they'll have the chance. We've located the final two Bijuu." Dr. Sakurano said. "We now know that Inuyasha is located on the far side of Lightning Country near the coastline, and Makoto is in a temple in the mountains of Water Country."

"This is awesome! If we can get Uncle Inuyasha and Aunt Makoto, there's no way Akatsuki could stop us!" Naruto said.

"Then once we free Aunt Shinja, Uncle Tsukune, and Uncle Hiroshi…" Hinata said.

"The Bijuu Wars will finally be over!" Sasuke added, causing everyone to get hyped up.

"Ok, this is major. We need to get those two and fast. Neji, Kiba, Chouji, Ino and Tenten will head to Lightning Country. Kiba, you'll now be outfitted with your Earth Armor so that's going to make things better for you." Shikamaru set out the gameplan. "With Ino, Chouji, and Tenten there, we already know that Akatsuki couldn't use Hiroshi-sama against us, and with Neji getting his Overdrive, that's going to solidify things."

"Now with the snow team, Haku, Hinata, Temari, Kasumi, and Shiori will take this run. For now Shiori will use Sasuke's Fire Gem. We need to get her back up to speed and the fastest way to do that is to get her in the field." Akane said. "Also Temari is going to be geared with her new Gravity Armor."

"Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura, Naruto, you four will stay here. Sasuke, don't worry about your Fire Ability. With Mai here, she can give you what energy you need to transform again. Plus we're going to need you four to start working with Hanabi, Hoshiko, and Konohamaru with their new armor as well. Sakura will also be working with her new armor also." Shikamaru said. "We're about to make a big move here, and it's time we take advantage of it. We're about to turn the Bijuu Wars in our favor."

"Also, I have some more news…and it's big. I found out, Pein isn't the leader of Akatsuki." Itachi said, about to reveal one of the biggest shockers yet.

"Itachi, who's leading it then?" asked Mikoto.

"Oka-san, who was the one person to ever get a Sharingan equal to the Shinsei Mangekyo?" asked Itachi.

"The only person I know was…oh no!" Mikoto's eyes went wide when she realized who the mastermind behind the Bijuu Wars was.

"Miki-chan?" Akane asked. "What is it?"

"The mastermind behind Akatsuki…is my father…Madara Uchiha!" Mikoto said grimly. "The only man to ever unlock the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan is our enemy!"

"That's impossible! He was one of the founders of Konoha! I mean he worked side by side with the Shodaime!" Arashi stated. "There is no way he could still be alive!"

"Arashi, he is. And it's his Sharingan that's doing it." Mikoto replied. "You all know that the Mangekyo Sharingan has two paths, a Dark path and a Virtuous path. The final forms are the Shinsei Mangekyo and the Eternal Mangekyo."

"Ok, so we're up against another Sharingan user. There's four of us against him and we all know the Shinsei Mangekyo. He wouldn't stand a chance against us." Shiori said. "We'd take him down in an instant!"

"That's where you're wrong Shiori-chan. Because the Eternal Mangekyo feeds off the darkness and hatred in the soul of an Uchiha, one of the abilities it bestows upon its wielder makes them extremely dangerous." Mikoto said, causing the morale to seriously drop. "The user…gains immortality."

"You mean we can't kill him! What in the hell!" Naruto said in shock. "Then what are we supposed do!"

"This is the balance of the two Sharingan. You see the Eternal makes a user immortal, however the ancient Uchiha scrolls say that a master of the Shinsei can make use of the greatest sealing ability known…Susanoo. With it, the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan could be sealed, destroying the Dark Uchiha. However there's a risk." Mikoto continued her explanation. "The person using Susanoo runs the high risk of extreme chakra depletion. It's so bad that it could literally kill the user. Right now the only two Uchiha who even stand a chance of wielding it are Sasuke and Shiori."

"Why us Oka-san?" asked Shiori.

"Because you both possess more than one chakra source. With kitsune chakra and demonic energy, that may be enough to use the sealing without destroying yourselves." Kasumi said.

"That's true Kasumi, but there's only one problem." Mikoto said, turning bad to worse. "I don't know the Susanoo myself, and there's only one copy of the technique."

"Well can't we find it and learn it so we can stop Madara?" Sasuke asked when he saw Mikoto look even worse.

"No, because Madara is the one that has the Susanoo scroll." Mikoto replied.

"I've been searching for it for months and haven't found a thing. Wherever Madara hid the scroll, he did a good job." Itachi replied. "I was lucky to place a search command into Konan-chan so she'd try to find any information possible and retain it for me."

"What the...what do you mean Konan-chan? Itachi, you're not siding with the enemy, are you?" Naruto retorted. "How do we know that you haven't sold us out!"

"Naruto, shut up!" Kasumi smacked him sharply on the head. "Konan is Itachi's girlfriend. She's under some kind of mind control by Pein!"

"Kasumi-chan is right. Konan-chan is under her control. I'm able to meet with her through the Tsukiyomi. But until I can find a way to release the control jutsu on her, I can't do much. Luckily due to my jutsu, she's able to take in everything she hears and lock it away for me. Even Madara seems to think I am his most trusted shinobi as well." Itachi said. "Our cover is safe for now, but each day I fear for her safety." After he said that, every girl went starry eyed.

"Itachi-kun, that's so sweet!!!" Ino said in a full romantic voice.

"The daring prince longs to rescue his captive princess. A perfect love story!" Sakura added.

"Ugh, great. They're in 'chick flick' mode again." Naruto grumbled.

"Yeah, why don't we leave them here and go get some food and watch a couple of hours of Jounin Battles Gone Nuts." Sasuke added.

"Agreed." said every other guy in the room.

"Wait, you're not going to leave me here with them, are you?" Itachi said frantically while the rest of the girls kept swooning.

"You're the one that made 'em this way. Have fun bro." Sasuke said as the guys all left.

"I hate them." Itachi grumbled as he kept being asked all kinds of questions concerning his relationship with Konan.

* * *

A few days later...

"Thanks for the new transformer Dr. Sakurano. This is really going to help me out a lot." Shiori said as she inserted the Fire Gem. Dr. Sakurano took Sasuke's Star Prism transformer and modified it to help Shiori get adjusted to Illumina Power now that she was no longer connected to Sasuke anymore. "So I'll still be able to use Bankai and Overdrive, right?"

"Yes. It's also modified so that as you become more in tune with the Fire Gem, the power level will regulate so you'll soon be back to normal. Mai-chan is also going to be working with me to create a secondary Fire Gem, so that you and Sasuke will be able to work in tandem." Dr. Sakurano said. "For now you may want to go easy on your Illumina Form."

"Also Shiori, I want you working on your chakra exercises every day. You need to do at least one hour of regular chakra, and one hour of kitsune chakra each day. Kasumi, Hinata, Haku, I expect all three of you to help her, ok?" Akane instructed as she gave a scroll containing a detailed list of exercises to Kasumi.

"We'll take good care of her Oka-san." Kasumi replied. "I'll make sure she stays out of trouble."

"Before we go, do I have to deliver another nitpicky message to Aunt Makoto? It was bad enough when Aunt Yugito got mad the last time!" Haku whined. After the last time, she didn't want to get on any bad side of any Bijuu, even if it was her own.

"Not this time Haku-chan. Mako-chan might have been the biggest tomboy in the world, but she is one hell of a fighter. Akane, Daisuke, and I may be more powerful than she is, but her martial arts skill is unparalleled. Do your best to learn anything you can from her girls." Mai said, getting a nod from the five of them.

"One more thing girls, I've installed some snow gear for you in your transformers. You can now choose between your regular clothes and your winter wear by selecting it in the menu." Dr. Sakurano showed them the new features and showed each girl how to access their gear. Each one now had a specially designed white parka with a hood and matching snow pants, with tail warmers for the kitsune, special snow boots and gloves that enhanced chakra for better grip, plus special visors to reduce sun glare, and an insulated face cover to protect against frostbitten noses and chapped lips. The material was extremely light for maximum versatility and flexibility, but it was very insulated to make sure the girls all stayed warm

"These outfits are absolutely cute!!" Kasumi squealed in delight. "I wish I had one of these back in my old world!"

"You know, I bet you're going to look just like a snow angel Kasumi-chan." Shiori said with a slight blush on her face.

"Haku, it's a good thing you're coming. We're gonna need someone to cool her off." Temari said, getting a laugh out of the rest of the girls.

"Hey be nice to Shiori-chan." Kasumi replied back as she pulled Shiori close to her. "Besides, I don't mind being her snow angel."

"Alright you five, do you have everything else you need?" Akane asked as she did a final checklist.

"We've got extra medical supplies, items to prevent frostbite and hypothermia, camping gear and extra blankets as well." Hinata went through all their supplies. "All of us harmonized with Haku so we have her Ice Power to give extra protection against the cold, and we also took Naruto's Wind Power, and Chouji's Earth Power just in case. I've also had a chance to use Overdrive to get the feel for it, but I doubt I'll need it."

"I still say that is one sick Overdrive. To think you can create a typhoon out of simple water vapor? I have a feeling Uncle Daisuke gave you a little boost." Naruto said.

"Naru-chan, you know good and well you liked my Typhoon Wave. You were sitting there thinking of how to combine Omega Cyclone with it." Hinata replied.

"I have the letter from you for Aunt Makoto, and I also have the extra gifts from Aunt Yugito and Aunt Mai." Haku added.

"What gifts?" Akane questioned.

"You know Mako-chan loves combat, so we had Tenten make a few weapons for her. Daisuke-kun even included full detailed instructions on how to use all the weapons." Mai explained.

"And we did also include baby pictures as well, since we know you love giving those out." Haku said sarcastically.

"Speaking of which, you forgot this Kasumi-chan." Sasuke took out Kasumi's stuffed Sasuke plushy and put it in her backpack.

"I almost thought I left him!" Kasumi said, thankful that Sasuke averted a major crisis.

"Hey Shiori, I packed you something extra as well." Sasuke said to his former female side.

"Packed me…Sasuke, she's beautiful!" Shiori reached in her backpack to find a brand new stuffed Kasumi plushy, complete with silver ears and tails.

"Look you didn't undergo what Kasumi went through, but that will give you a little extra comfort knowing she's close." Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke, you've done more than enough for me. I should be thanking you more than anything." Shiori went up and nearly put him in a death hug. "I promise you I'll bring her home safely."

"She couldn't be in better hands Shiori." Sasuke threw a smile at Kasumi. "Make sure she stays warm up there."

"I will." Shiori replied.

"Oh and Haku-chan, your blanket is hanging out." Neji pointed out the baby blue blanket that was slightly sticking out of Haku's backpack.

"You...didn't see that, you know." Haku quickly stuffed it back in to avoid any extra embarrassment.

"Ok you dorks, get going and keep in touch." Ino said as her team was going through their final preparations.

"Whatever Ino-chan. But one thing, can you give a message to Aunt Kagome for us?" Kasumi asked. "Let her know that we're doing really well in our Light Chakra training."

"Sure, no prob." Ino replied. "Now Akane-sama, what was it that you wanted me to do?"

"Keep an eye on Kiba. Considering this is the Inu Clan village, he'd be in for a world of insanity." Akane said. "Knowing Inuyasha, it's all about pride with him."

"I'll keep him on a leash. If I have to I'll use my Sunstorm Blazer on him. That'll make sure he stays a good puppy." Ino said with an evil grin.

"Ino, how will bombarding him with thousands of solar rays keep him out of trouble?" asked Chouji while he continued to munch on a handful of potato chips.

"Ok then, you can use your Gaia Colossus on him! That's bound to keep him quiet." Ino snapped back.

"Ha ha, very funny. Can we just go now?" Kiba said as he gave Akamaru a dog biscuit.

"He's right, we have a lot of ground to cover. See you guys soon and good luck!" Tenten said as the two teams made their way out of the village.

* * *

"Hey Natsumi, got a minute?" Naruto asked his counterpart.

"I guess. What did you want?" Natsumi replied.

"Hina-chan and I had a chance to talk to Sasuke a few days ago. We found out what you told him about you and Hinata." Naruto told her. "Gotta say, you gave Sasuke some pretty good advice."

"I meant what I said to him, and I meant everything about Hinata too. It doesn't matter to me what we are, if we're friends or lovers. Just as long as Hina-chan is happy, that's the only thing important to me." Natsumi said. "I know she's in good hands with you, so what's to worry about."

"That's why she likes you Natsumi, and that's why she wanted you to have this." Naruto took a small necklace with a half heart charm on it. "Natsumi, Hinata and I think you should get the Life Stream Seal. You deserve the same chance as Shiori."

"Ok, but I don't get it. Why would you want me to do this?" Natsumi took the necklace and looked at it, wondering just what was going on.

"See the thing is, Hinata's not as sure of herself as Kasumi is. So she doesn't want to make the same commitment just yet. She did say that she would be ok if you were to just be her girlfriend." Naruto explained. "You still have the same relationship as you do now, but you'd be free to do whatever you want in life in the future."

"I see. Well, I guess I can't do much. As I did say, all that matters to me is Hina-chan's happiness." Natsumi took the necklace and put it around her own neck.

"Just so you know…she feels the same way about you as well." Naruto said. He then took a small letter from his back pocket. "She said for you to read this when you get the chance."

"I will. And Naruto, just because I undergo the Life Stream Seal doesn't mean you can slack off. I won't be there to make sure you don't do anything stupid, and Inner Hinata shouldn't have to overwork herself either." Natsumi pointed out. "If I find out you're making her miserable, you're in trouble."

"Ok, yeesh! Well later why don't we work on something for Hina-chan. Our anniversary is coming up soon." Naruto replied.

"Works for me Naruto, that works for me." Natsumi said with a smile. As she and Naruto were heading back home though, she did have a bad feeling, "I don't know what it is, but something tells me I need to wait on the Life Stream Seal. I'll ask Oka-san about that later." She thought to herself.

* * *

In another part of Fire Country...

"Now how much money are you planning on getting off that corpse?" Hidan grumbled as he watched his partner drag a corpse from behind.

"This one was worth 30 million. Quite nice if I must say." Kakuzu laughed wholeheartedly. "And to think we have the chance to collect an even bigger bounty."

"So who are we going to have to tail now? I'm sick and tired of these damn chasing games!" Hidan said while he twirled his large scythe.

"I believe there are 4 ninja worth well over 50 million each. A nice catch if I must say so." Kakuzu threw down a folder containing the photos of Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai. "Not only that, but it is all part of Pein-sama's plan. We crush these four, and the strength of the Illumina Knights will crumble."

"Yeah yeah. Let's just find them and kill them." Hidan spat out.

* * *

In Water Country, in a secluded area of the mountains...

"So there's where you've been hiding. Soon you will no longer be a free roaming wolf." Kisame said as he overlooked a hidden temple. "Prepare to be food for the sharks"

* * *

**So...Kasumi is now engaged to both Sasuke AND Shiori. Looks like she truly is multi-talented. But they're relationship is only getting started. It's not gonna get Icha-Icha level until the next Story. But there's nothing that says you won't see a few tender moments between the two girls. Things are also looking up for Team Illumina, since they now have 6 of the 10 Overdrives, the top 3 Bijuu are now on their side, and it looks like everything is going good. But what's the deal with Hidan and Kakuzu? And what's gonna happen now that Kisame has found Makoto? Plus, what was in the letter that Hinata left for Natsumi?**

**In other news, now that the final two Bijuu have been found, there is going to be a brand new addition to the story. Another of Dragon Man 180's wonderful characters shall be joining the cast. Stay tuned to see who it is!!!  
**


	19. Who Let The Dogs Out!

Neokenshin: Ok other than going nuts, I finally got the new chapter up...uh ok someone explain to me why just about every single male...and half the females are drooling?

Gaara: Last chapter dude.

Neokenshin: Gaara? Where the heck did you come from?

Gaara: Was bored. Needed something to do. Besides, they're hogging all the room to read the chapter, so I couldn't see anything.

Neokenshin:Yeesh, ya put in some yuri and everyone goes nuts! Oh well, least this chapter introduces some new cast members, and a very special character from Dragon Man 180 now joins the cast.

Gaara: Oh yeah, I heard about her. She's cool.

Neokenshin: True that. Ok well..(_Kasumi comes up and whispers something in his ear_) You sure?

Kasumi: Yeah she really wants to do that.

Neokenshin: Ok well, we do have someone who would like to do the intro. She's been here before, but due to some recent events, you could say she's a brand new person. Ok Shiori, it's all yours.

Shiori(_sneaking out slowly from behind Kasumi_): Alright...are you sure...they won't stare at me? I mean I'm really trying not to be shy.

Neokenshin(_after looking and seeing everyone else still drooling_): Shiori, I don't think it'll be a problem at all....literally.

Shiori: Ok, well um first off thank you everyone for not thinking I'm weird because I'm in love with Kasumi-hime, and Neokenshin doesn't own Naruto, but he does own all of us that he created...like me and Kasumi-hime. (_She looks around to see if anyone is staring)_ No one's staring! Did I do good Kasumi-hime?

Kasumi: You did wonderful princess!!! (_Kasumi then congratulates Shiori with a VERY passionate kiss_)

Nearly every other girl in the story: THAT IS SO KAWAII!!!!!!!!!

Pretty much every guy in the story: OH YEAH!!!!

Neokenshin(_looks at everyone being complete idiots_): My cast...is a bunch of perverted idiots!!!!

* * *

Chapter 16: Who let the dogs out!!!

After about a week of roaming through Lightning Country, we happen to find our heroes Neji, Chouji, Ino, Tenten, and Kiba...lost in a jungle.

"I always knew dogs didn't have a sense of direction!" Tenten said in grief.

"You know you're only saying that because you're half cat. And are you sure it was a good idea for you to come to a village of dogs? You'd be lucky they don't rip you in half!" Kiba replied.

"You've never met a pissed off nekomata, have you?" Tenten sent a sharp glare towards the Inuzuka. "Especially one that's very dangerous around sharp objects."

"Oh brother, look can we just get out of this place! I'm doing my best to communicate with the trees but for some reason I can't get anything out of them." Ino snapped at the both of them. "And how come you two can't pick up any scents? I mean you do have advanced smell, right?"

"You know I'm getting a bad feeling about this?" Chouji said nervously. "Not only that but I'm out of snacks!"

"Alright I'm officially calling this troupe mentally insaaaaaaaaaaane!!!" Ino said as she and the rest of the group unseeingly got snared in traps. What's worse is that now they were even surrounded by a horde of wild dogs.

"Kiba, do something! Say something to them!" Ino whined. "And get me down from here!"

"Ok ok! Ahem." Kiba cleared his voice but Akamaru had already started growling. Unfortunately the other dogs somehow got very mad at that.

"Kiba, what the heck! Why are they worse!" Neji asked.

"Well they said Akamaru was a wuss for hanging around a cat, and he said their mothers were a bunch of old mutts." Kiba translated. "So now they're saying...we're dog food."

"Ok that's it, I'm not going to hang around and be kibble for a bunch of mangy mutts!" Ino snarled. "No offense Akamaru, you're still wonderful. Let's transform and get the...YAA!!!" Somehow lightning shot through the ropes the group has bound in and sent a few thousand volts through the group, dropping them instantly. Even Neji who had slowly built up a slight resistance was taken out as well.

About an hour later...

"Why is it that something bad has to happen?" Ino said in a groggy voice. "Hey, what's the deal! Why are we tied up?"

"Ino, will you shut up!" Tenten was starting to come around as well, only to find herself face to face with a dog...a big dog...a very big, snarling dog that looked like it hadn't eaten in weeks! "Uh...nice boy? You don't wanna eat me ok."

"Tenten, any way you can transform?" Ino asked while she struggled with her ropes. "And what's the deal with these ropes? It's like they're lightning charged." She kept struggling and soon enough everyone else came around. Though Akamaru was missing for some reason.

"Guys, any idea what we're going to do here?" asked Kiba. "And where's Akamaru?"

"You're one to talk dog boy! Can't you say something to them? Tell them we're not kibble!" Tenten screamed.

"I can't! Unless I have a chance to synchronize with their chakra, I can't communicate with them. And when dogs are like this, you can't get through to them!" Kiba said while he continued to struggle as well.

"This is just great, we're gonna end up as dog food!" Ino cried out.

"Food, where? I'm starving!" Chouji said out of the blue.

"We're captured and about to be eaten, and he still thinks with his stomach...great." Neji sighed as things went from bad to worse. They were now surrounded by a troupe of shinobi as well as the snarling dogs. "You know it's times like this when Naruto would come in handy."

"What do you mean by that Neji?" asked Ino.

"He'd end up doing something absolutely stupid that would get us out of this predicament." Neji replied. "You know he would."

"Yeah he would. So guys...guess this is the end, huh?" Ino let out a slight chuckle.

"It will be the end when I say it is." said an unfamiliar voice. Amidst the shinobi, a single warrior wearing what looked to be a tribal mask walked forward. As the warrior entered, all the shinobi and the dogs immediately bowed in respect, showing that this person must have a lot of power.

"Hey, she's a dog hanyou!" Tenten said as soon as she picked up the scent.

"Huh? How did you know what I am?" the warrior removed her mask to reveal her face. What was most noticeable were the white puppy dog ears on the top of her head. She also revealed the two white tails behind her. When Kiba saw this, he became entranced!

"She's...absolutely beautiful." Kiba thought to himself. Now normally he'd be a guy that would act like a total male pig around cute girls...most likely some part of Jiraiya wore off on him over the years. But when he looked at her, he didn't see some other girl, he saw a goddess.

"Princess Kimiko, you shouldn't address these intruders." said one of the shinobi guarding the Konoha team. "We don't know their intentions."

"Know your place! I will interrogate them however I want!" Kimiko growled back, causing the shinobi guard to back down. "Now as I was saying, how did you know what I am?"

"I could smell you. It was easy to tell you were a girl considering that perfume you wear, even if it is a small amount." Tenten replied. "With all these males here, how could I not notice? Plus it seems like it's mixed with traces of blood, so that's definitely obvious you're a girl trying to cover _you know what_ up."

"Damn, this stuff Mom gave me didn't work! Oh man I hope no one else knows about that! Now I really hate being a girl!" Kimiko thought to herself while feeling a little self conscious of herself. She looked back at the bound group and wondered just what she was dealing with, when she saw Kiba looking all starry eyed at her. "Uh, what's the deal with your friend over there?"

"Oh no, Kiba, down boy!" Ino said, immediately knowing what was wrong. "Crap, if I could only move my hands! Listen, Kimiko or whatever your name is, just go over and slap the hell out of him!"

"Uh, alright...if you say so." Kimiko immediately thought something was weird here, but she was like, eh. So she went over to Kiba and let him have it.

"Hey what was that for! Yeesh, I thought you were supposed to be a girl!" Kiba snapped after getting hit.

"Don't blame me, you mangy mutt. You're the one that looked like you were in a daze or something." Kimiko yelled back. "And who do you think you are yelling at me like that when you're the intruder in my village!"

"Intruder! You must be brain dead!" Kiba argued back.

"You dare speak to me like that! I should..." Kimiko was about to go off again when...

"KIMIKO KAGOME SHIDEN!! What are you doing!" yelled an older woman dressed in what looked to be priestess robes. She was walking in holding a baby boy that also had the same ears and tail as Kimiko.

"Uh, I wasn't doing anything wrong Mom! There were intruders we captured and I was just trying to get information!" Kimiko whimpered.

"Well that's no excuse for not acting like a lady. Honestly you're just as bad as your father Inuyasha. I don't expect you to be perfect, but I do wish you'd show a little more control of your temper." replied the priestess lady. "Now here, take your brother Shippo and go put him down for a nap."

"Oh alright." Kimiko took the baby from the lady and wasn't too happy.

"Hey wait, you said her father's name was Inuyasha? You mean she's the daughter of the Gobi no Inu!" Ino asked.

"Yes. I happen to be her mother Kagome Higurashi-Shiden. Inuyasha is my husband." Kagome replied.

"That means you're Kasumi's aunt that trained her and Hinata on how to use Light Chakra!" Tenten said.

"You're Kasumi and Hinata's friends?" asked Kagome.

"You bet we are! And Neji is Hinata's cousin and wielder of the Lightning Illumina Gem!" Ino said. "We're here to find Inuyasha-sama before Akatsuki does. We also have something for him from Akane-sama."

"Akane-chan! Do you know if she sent any of her Triad Teriyaki?" Kagome said in haste. "I don't know what she puts in it, but that's the most delicious dish I've ever had!"

"Uh, we're not sure about that Kagome-sama." Neji replied back.

"Oh well. Guards, free them immediately. They are allies and honored guests of our village." Kagome commanded. The guards took note and immediately released the Knights.

"Whew, it feels good to be free again. Hey has anyone even seen Akamaru this whole time?" Ino asked. "He's been gone since we've gotten here." Of course Akamaru ended up getting taken to a very nice dog spa where he was given a regal treatment. Guess they really appreciate dogs in the village.

"I wouldn't worry about him. He's just lucky he didn't get slugged by crazy girl over there." Kiba mumbled. "And here I thought she was actually cute."

"SO I'M A BIT TOMBOYISH!" Kimiko blasted back. "At least I don't smell like a sweat rag!"

"I'd rather smell like a sweat rag than smell like I had a bottle of perfume doused all over me! You probably smell worse than I do!" Kiba retorted. "And here I thought girls were supposed to be all about staying clean!"

"You can't be serious! I happen to be an Inu Princess and you speak to me like that? I was right, you are a mangy mutt!" Kimiko sent another shot back.

"Loudmouth tomboy!" Kiba said.

"Smelly mutt boy!" Kimiko replied.

The two kept that up for a good minute while everyone else looked on, completely dumbfounded.

"Looks like my Kimiko has her first crush." Kagome said with a smile.

"MOM!!! I do not have a crush!!" Kimiko screamed out in a burst of red blush. She then turned and stormed back to her house.

"She was just like me when I met her father." Kagome remembered what it was like for her and Inuyasha. "Well, let's get you settled in. I want to hear all about how things are going with Akane-chan." She then led the Konoha Knights to the place they would be staying. Although Kiba didn't particularly like the walk back.

"So, she has a crush on you. Are you gonna show off that ruggish hound dog charm?" Chouji taunted.

"Yeah Kiba, are you gonna be her 'Ladies Man'?" Neji continued the taunting.

"Whatever! Why would I want to do anything for a stuck up tomboy like her!" Kiba replied back. "I could care less about what she wants!"

Neji and Chouji looked at him and knew he was lying. "Kiba, can you be any more full of it?" asked Chouji.

"He's right. You are crazy for that girl, and you just don't want to admit it." Neji added. "Oh man, where are Naruto and Sasuke right now when you really need them!"

"Buncha idiots." mumbled Kiba as the group made their way back to Kagome's home.

* * *

Kagome took the five to the main home of the Inu Village. It was a very modest home, nothing to be excessively flashy. It had extra rooms for guests and for all purposes, looked like an everyday home.

"Wow, this is just like Yugito-sama's home." Tenten took note of the cozy motif.

"Flashy and huge isn't my style. Even if I am the wife of 'The Great Dog Demon' as he's been proclaimed in these lands, I never liked any of that. I just want to be a normal High Priestess and raise my two children." Kagome said as she motioned for one of the maids to fetch some refreshments. "So I take it you're on a mission from Akane-chan. What brings you here?"

"Well, we're here to make sure that nothing has happened to Inuyasha-sama. Currently we're at war with a group known as Akatsuki, led by Madara Uchiha. They have been trying to locate and capture all of the Bijuu for some unknown purpose." Ino began. "They currently have three of the Bijuu, Inuyasha-sama's sister Shinja-sama, and his brothers Hiroshi-sama and Tsukune-sama. As of now his other siblings, Daisuke-sama, Mai-sama, and Yugito-sama are safe in Konoha with Akane-sama."

"In addition we also seek him to allow me to unlock my Lightning Illumina Powers even further to combat Akatsuki. We need his Lightning Chakra so that I can achieve my Overdrive form, and that we can even create the Lightning Elemental Armor for a member of our Support Team." Neji explained.

"Why on earth would you need Dad's Lightning Chakra? You really don't look like you have much to offer?" Kimiko looked at the group and figured if they could be trapped that easily, then what could they do to help her father.

"Oh you think we can't do anything? I'll have you know that our group could easily take out a Bijuu at full power if we wanted to! You're the tomboy that can't do anything!" Kiba retorted back.

"Kiba, calm down!" Tenten hoped to seethe his anger. "Listen, you want a demonstration of our skills, then we'd be glad to show you."

"Well Inuyasha and his team are set to return this evening. I think a demonstration would be good." Kagome said. "Kimiko does need to learn a thing or two about humility."

"Gee, thanks mom." Kimiko gave a sarcastic look as she and everyone else headed to one of the larger training fields. Luckily Kiba was reunited with Akamaru so he could show off his skills.

* * *

"Ok little girl, you wanna see just what we can do?" Kiba boasted, now that he was with his partner. "I hope you like eating your words."

"I'd like to see it to believe it." Kimiko brushed off his boast.

"You better be ready Kimiko. You may just have to eat those words like Kiba said." Kagome told her daughter as the team went into high gear.

"Well looks like I'll lead us off." Ino said as the group lined up. "Ready?"

"Ready!" said the other knights as they summoned their transformers.

"Then let's do it! WOOD PRISM ACTIVATION!" Ino started off.

"GRAVITY PRISM ACTIVATION!" Tenten said

"LIGHTNING PRISM ACTIVATION!" Neji was next up.

"EARTH PRISM ACTIVATION!" Chouji followed suit.

"EARTH ARMOR ACTIVATION!" Kiba finished out the transformation sequence. "So you think we don't have anything to show off?"

"Yawn! You're boring me now." Kimiko showed she didn't really care and that really irked Kiba.

"Ok then, she wants to play hardball, well I can do just that." Kiba started burning in rage. "Hey Chouji, wanna see just how strong your Gaia Colossus is?"

"Oh you wanna tango with the Meat Tank? Bring it!!!" Chouji said, happy that he got to show off his new Overdrive again. "Ino-chan, Tenten, Neji, you might wanna back up for this."

"Don't have to tell us twice!" Ino and Tenten ran back over to where Kimiko and Kagome were.

"So why did you two come back?" Kimiko asked.

"Let's just say, watch for flying debris." Neji simply replied.

"I'm busting out the hulk hands!! EARTH OVERDRIVE!!" Chouji screamed as he exploded in a wave of energy. Everyone else looked on but Kimiko felt that and started having second thoughts. "Chubbies Rule!!!!"

"Oh yeah, let's do this Akamaru!" Kiba said, as he jumped on his partner's back. "FUSION JUTSU: TENSOU DOROUGA! (Fusion Jutsu: Earth Wolf Transmission Fang)" Kiba and Akamaru started drilling into the ground and soon burst out as a giant rock drill that shot straight into the air.

"Heh, I like this part!" The earth started shaking as it swirled around Chouji. "GAIA COLOSSUS!" The earth around him started building up, lifting him higher in the sky before he was consumed by the rock and earth, forming a giant earthen gigas. Kiba and Akamaru crashed full speed into him, creating a massive standoff of rock.

"Wow, he's pretty big, don't you think so Kimiko?" Kagome asked while she looked upon the demonstration. Kimiko didn't show it, but she was impressed...a little.

"That gigas form is ok…and that rock drill attack of Kiba's, I guess I like it…a little." Kimiko thought to herself.

"Well Ten-chan, looks like we better get ready for part two." Ino reached up and tightened her flower tie in her hair.

"Guess so." Tenten said as the two moved back out to the field. "Hey Kiba, Chouji, we're ready!"

The duo heard and got set for the next segment of their demonstration. Kiba and Akamaru backed off while all of the earth around Chouji came together in a MASSIVE boulder that he held over his head. This was all for Ino's part.

"Here we go. WOOD OVERDRIVE!" Ino screamed as her body exploded in a blast of sunlight.

"GRAVITY OVERDRIVE!" Tenten unlocked her final form once more causing the air around her to become even heavier.

Kimiko looked on at the girls, "Ok so maybe they are a little better." she thought to herself as she kept watching. "Now that I think about it, Kiba does look really cool with that armor on, and that jutsu of his was something. I wonder if I could learn that."

Kagome was quietly watching, noticing how her daughter's perception changed. "Looks like she's noticing things are not as they seem." thought the high priestess.

"You're going airborne!" Tenten used her Gravity Mastery to fling Ino skyward where she was exposed to the rays of the sun. With no clouds she absorbed massive amounts of sunlight.

"Ok Chouji, let it fly!" Chouji threw the huge boulder directly at Ino. "Time to carve the turkey! SUNSTORM BLAZER!" All she solar energy Ino collected was released as a huge piercing beam, but that wasn't the rest of it. Thousands of smaller beams of sunlight rained from the heavens, constantly striking the boulder as it chipped away rock by rock. Ino did leave enough for Tenten to try and finish up.

"Oh I like this part." Tenten said, causing the gravity to become denser around her. All the pieces of the giant boulder that had been chipped away were held in place as Tenten was about to turn a massive boulder into a little rock..."GRAVITY CRUSH!" With a clenched fist, she compressed the space around the boulder into a massive area of intense gravity. With as much gravity as she used, that massive boulder was compressed down to a fairly small one.

"Looks like I'm going to finish things." Neji calmly walked to the field "Now then...BANKAI!"

"It's all yours Neji!" Tenten said as she plopped to the ground, exhausted.

"To end this...LIGHTNING RAIN!" Neji called forth thousands of bolts of Lightning that fused into a giant bolt, crashing into the boulder and reducing it to ash. "It is finished."

* * *

Kagome was very enlightened by the demonstration. As for Kimiko...

"That was so cool!!!" She was as wide eyed as a kid in a candy store! "Oh man, the way Kiba was like...and Chouji was massive! And those solar beams from Ino...and the gravity...and the lightning...Mom did you see how cool that was!!!!"

"So what happened to not being impressed?" Kagome asked, getting a major change of attitude form Kimiko.

"How could you not be impressed! Those guys were way cool! Oh man I wish I could pull off some of those moves!" Kimiko was all hyped up after the demonstration.

"Then you see we are serious in our mission." Neji calmly said. "We possess great power and we plan to use it to protect those closest to us."

"So you think we're playing around?" Kiba was ready to strut his ego.

"Meh, you were ok...though you need some work." Kimiko brushed off his boast once again.

"What the...why you....ARGH!!!" Kiba was ready to rip his hair out in frustration. Ino and Tenten knew exactly what those two were doing.

"They are so flirting with each other." the girls said together when they both felt an extremely huge chakra in the area.

"What in the world is that?" Chouji asked.

Neji activated his Byakugan and scanned the area, due to his Illumina Form, he now had extended range and could see much further. He did notice a chakra level of massive proportion, followed by another though not as strong, but definitely demonic. There were two more as well, but he noticed those were human. "It seems we may be meeting our host very soon."

"Looks like it. Kimiko, your father's home." Kagome said with a smile.

"Father?" Kiba snapped up. "Oh great, the big dog is here."

And the big dog did make his entrance. Bursting through the entrance gates was the great Gobi himself, with his five tails lashing and long white hair flowing, it was easy to know of Inuyasha's presence. He was dressed in a solid red battle kimono and carried only a sword at his side. However said sword was unsheathed to reveal a massive blade of great power.

"What the hell is going on here! There was a massive surge of energy that disturbed my village?" Inuyasha roared as he was out for blood.

"Uh daddy, it was them." Kimiko pointed to the Konoha nin. She knew when her father was mad...well she didn't want to get into that.

"Oh really? Well I'll enjoy killing them nice and slowly!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles as lightning began to arc around his blade.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome shouted, causing Inuyasha to crash face first into the ground.

"Damn Kagome, what did you do that for!" Inuyasha snarled from the ground. "You're just gonna let them sit here and wreck the village!"

"Of course not! Akane-chan sent them." Kagome replied. "They came to meet with you."

"Why would they need to meet with me? And what does my older sister have to do with this?" Inuyasha asked as he picked himself up off the ground and sheathed his sword.

"Do the words 'Illumina Gems' mean anything?" Ino asked, definitely getting the attention of the Gobi.

"My conference chambers, now." That was all Inuyasha needed to say after hearing those words.

* * *

After some lengthy introductions, including Inuyasha introducing his best friend and brother in arms Sesshoumaru, fellow demon huntress Sango, and her betrothed and village monk Miroku, Inuyasha came to find out the story behind everything.

"So these Akatsuki bastards have my brothers and sister? They'll be damned for toying with my family." Inuyasha said in anger.

"That's why we have been asked to seek you out Inuyasha-sama. Having you on your side only increases our chances to finally end this war and stop Akatsuki for good." Tenten replied. "That and I think Daisuke-sama is a little worried now that he has to handle three of his five sisters."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. And why did it have to be Akane, Mai, and Yugito?" Inuyasha could remember the chaos that use to come from those three together, and now that they were back in action...yeah Daisuke was in a mess of trouble.

"So that's why we request you to come to Konoha with us. The more Bijuu we have together, the stronger we are against Akatsuki." Ino replied. "Not only that but we also need you to unlock Neji's Overdrive Form."

"To think a fighter like you would control the Lightning Illumina, I'm impressed." Inuyasha said. "And you Kiba, the way you fight with Akamaru is amazing."

"Well, the Inuzuka clan does specialize with fighting alongside dogs. We do take great pride in our kennels and all of the pups we raise." Kiba said in respect.

"You know something, I bet you'd make a fine husband for Kimiko. A guy like you could definitely father some strong pups in the future." Inuyasha said, taking a liking to Kiba. "Ya hear that Kimiko, you're engaged now!"

"She's WHAT!" everyone in the room yelled.

"I'm WHAT!" Kimiko screamed when she burst into the conference room. "Daddy, there is NO way I am gonna marry that worthless mutt! I don't even like him!"

"You know, you're feisty just like your mother was. I think you two would get a long perfectly fine." Inuyasha replied as everyone else groaned in misery. "Besides, we already signed the contract years ago."

"Contract…what contract!" Kimiko asked.

"The one with the Inuzuka clan. You and Kiba have been engaged from the day you were born!" Inuyasha laughed. Of course when Kiba heard this…he fainted.

"Oh god I think I'm gonna be sick!" Kimiko said as she ran full speed to the bathroom.

"Inuyasha, how could you! And when were you planning on telling me all of this?" Kagome asked.

"About right now when I tell you it was all a joke." Inuyasha laughed, causing the rest of the room to hit the floor. "You saw the way those two were bickering! It's obvious they like each other."

"So you make them think they're engaged and they'll start getting along?" Kagome really thought her husband was crazy before, but now she knew he was mental.

"Why not? Give them a few days and we'll see how things go." Inuyasha said casually. Kagome simply sighed in grief at just how crazy her husband was.

"Tenten…remind me to tell Kasumi…her family is absolutely insane." Ino said without even batting an eye.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Tenten replied.

* * *

As the week progressed Neji upped his training with Inuyasha to master Lightning Chakra and incorporate it into his fighting style. After a few sparring sessions, Inuyasha unlocked his Overdrive, now allowing Neji to use the powerful Lightning Sword. With Lightning Sword, Neji channels pure lightning into a blade of immeasurable size that obliterates anything in its path. Kiba even learned more from the trainers of the war dogs that Inuyasha kept to aid him in battle. That allowed him to learn some new collaboration jutsu with Akamaru, while he wasn't arguing with Kimiko or being chased by her while she shot arrows at him.

Ino spent her time with Kagome, learning the secrets of herbology from the High Priestess. Even though she didn't possess Light Chakra like Kasumi and Hinata, Kagome showed her how to use simple purification skills with her own chakra to aid her poison studies. Tenten was introduced to Inuyasha's personal forge Totosai. When she saw that he forged the blades that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru wield in battle, she became entranced at learning some new abilities with her own weaponry making. What was surprising is when Totosai got a hold of her Masamune…and one of her cat fangs. Of course Tenten was ready to turn the old coot into a pin cushion, but when she learned that he would be infusing her fang into Masamune, she first thought he was crazy. But after he explained that having her fang in the blade allowed her to now channel her Nekomata energy to make her blade more powerful, she went full speed ahead.

There was one thing however that still didn't bode well…

"I still don't see why I have to marry that stupid mutt!" Kimiko was at the archery range practicing with her bow. Being the daughter of a High Priestess, she naturally possessed Light Chakra or Miko Energy as it was also known. Kagome had trained her personally in the art or purification and demon sealing. Her ability wasn't as strong as Kagome's, but it could be formidable. The thing she did hate was archery. Kagome noticed that Kimiko always wanted to get up close in combat during training as opposed to staying back and attacking at a range. Every day in archery training, Kagome would sometimes see Kimiko using her bow as a melee weapon. "I mean it's bad enough he has to try and show me up with his stupid jutsu." She shot an arrow and hit the bottom of the target. "Then he has the nerve to suck up to daddy by talking about his dogs back home." She shot another arrow and hit the other end of the target. Her anger was beginning to consume her and it was causing her to lose focus. "Now this stupid marriage thing! I'm only 15, I don't want to be engaged!" This time she was so out of focus that when she shot the arrow, she completely missed the target…and nearly took out Tenten in the process!

"Don't shoot!" Tenten quickly ducked for cover…and fear for her life of stray arrows. "I know I'm a cat but cats and dogs can get along, right?"

"Oh, sorry Tenten. I had a lot on my mind." Kimiko greeted the nekomata. "I didn't mean to try and hit you."

"Hey it's no big deal. I do have to say I like your skill." Tenten took a look at her bow and was pleased with the craftsmanship. "This bow looks very high quality."

"Yeah my mom had it specially made for me. It's supposed to help me with my Light Chakra." Kimiko said as she took a seat on the ground. "But it's kinda boring if you ask me. Attacking from the backline, please! Everyone knows the real battle is in the front."

"So you're a melee warrior, pretty nice." Tenten replied. "Any particular weapons you like to use?"

"Well, I was never any good with a sword…or any bladed weapon for that matter. I do like hand to hand combat, and I'm fairly good with a staff." Kimiko said, when Tenten threw one at her. "Hey what's this for?"

"I'm a weapons mistress in Konoha. I wanna see what you got." Tenten took another one and began to twirl it around. "Besides, I've wanted to find someone good with weapons to practice against."

"Really, well I promise you that I won't disappoint you." Kimiko said, taking up an unusual stance. "You have first move."

"With pleasure." Tenten began the spar with the Inu Princess. She began with some swift thrusts but Kimiko seemed to read every single move. What surprised Tenten was when Kimiko went on the offensive.

"Hey, where did you learn that move?" Tenten backed away as Kimiko performed a cartwheel kick while twirling the staff in the opposite direction…with her tails!

"Oh this, Uncle Miroku showed me how. I just got bored with the regular style and tried using my tails instead." Kimiko got to her feet and seamlessly transitioned the staff from her tails to her hands, easily sweeping Tenten off her feet…or so she thought.

"Not bad!" Tenten was able to roll and flip off her hands to land back on her feet. In one quick motion, she grabbed her staff and was able to pin Kimiko's staff to the ground. "I gotta say you are good. I know you could probably learn some really good skills from Akane-sama."

"You think so?" Kimiko relaxed and handed Tenten the staff back. "I didn't know Aunt Akane was that good."

"Are you kidding?" Tenten replied after sealing the two staffs. "She's like one of the best I've fought."

"I'll have to take you up on that since we're leaving for Konoha in a week." Kimiko sighed. "And boy is that going to be a fun trip. Stuck with dog boy for who knows how long."

"Who Kiba? Oh please. Look he's too much of a dork and you're too much of a tomboy." Tenten chuckled.

"Oh and like you can talk? I could smell you were a tomboy the moment I met you!" Kimiko replied. "But at least you can understand me better than anyone else. Daddy wants me to be his hardcore fighter, while Mom thinks I should be a lady."

"So, why can't you be both?" Tenten asked. "I mean you can still be a kick ass fighter, and still have a girly side. I learned how to do that."

"Yeah right." Kimiko replied, but Tenten had a look that said she was serious. "You're not joking are you?"

"Kimiko, you don't know just how big a tomboy I am. All the other girls had boyfriend before they were 13. I didn't get my first one until I was 14, and he only lasted a week!" Tenten said. "Look, stick with me ok. We seem to have that connection, ya know."

"Thanks a lot Tenten. I really appreciate that." Kimiko replied with a smile. "At least I know there really is one person like me."

"Well I do have some better points, like my boyfriend Kyoji." Tenten said. "Hey you know I thought of something!"

"Thought of what?" asked the Inu Princess.

"I bet I can make some awesome weapons for you! I've been studying with Yugito-sama on how to use Metal Chakra, and I'm sure Totosai will show me how to start making demonic style weapons!" Tenten replied in excitement. "Not only that, but if I call Dr. Sakurano up, I bet he can even show me how to use a little Illumina Tech too!"

"Uh, what did you have in mind?" Kimiko looked a little freaked at her new friend, but obviously something good was gonna come from it.

"I'm thinking we make you a pair of gloves that can focus your Light Energy, and use your Inu Chakra to amplify it. With it, you can concentrate the chakra into a bow so you don't have to carry one, and you can mold it into a staff for up close fighting!" Tenten said. "This is gonna be awesome! I bet I can even make some additional armor for you following the same principles too."

"Really? That would be pretty helpful. Might do something for these fingernails too." Kimiko said when she looked at her hands.

"Alright I may be a tomboy as well, but those nails gotta go." Tenten replied. "Oh I just need one more thing." Using a little bit of gravity chakra, Tenten yanked out the two fangs in Kimiko's mouth, causing the Inu girl to howl pretty badly in pain.

"What's the deal!!! You just yank out my fangs??" Kimiko held her mouth closed to try to deaden the pain.

"Totosai did it to me a few days ago. Don't worry, they grow back. But I need them for your gloves." Tenten said after she sealed the fangs in a small scroll. She then picked up what sounded like some screams. "Hey do you hear that?"

"Yeah, it's coming from the eastern side of the village!" Kimiko looked in the direction and knew it was really bad. "No…not him!"

"Who is it?" Tenten wanted to know what was so bad.

"It's my father's nemesis…Naraku!" Kimiko said with a hint of fear in her voice.

* * *

On the other side of town Inuyasha was going full force against a black demon known as Naraku. For hundreds of years he had been in combat, doing all he could to finally kill the demon that continued to plague his village.

"Why is it that you always want to show your ugly face in my village Naraku?" Inuyasha jumped out of the way of another strike from Naraku's tentacle.

"You know what I want. For too long have you protected the Demon's Tear, the jewel to make any demon ten times stronger." Naraku said. "Give me the Shikon no Tama and I'll be sure to level this village quickly."

"You'll get that jewel over my dead body!" Inuyasha screamed. He readied his blade, Tetsusaiga for another strike. "Know the wrath of the Bijuu! RAI NO KIZU! (Lightning Scar: **A/N It's basically the Wind Scar, but with Lightning**)"

"Still just as foolish, Inuyasha!" Naraku swiftly avoided the attack and began to go on the offensive. "Even as a Bijuu you are still weak!" The great demon began to unleash strike after strike with his tentacles, keeping the Gobi on his toes. To make matters worse, each strike released a poisonous miasma that slowly began to spread through the town.

"Damn, miasma!" Inuyasha remembered that Naraku's miasma was one of the most dangerous poisons in existence. Even though the people of his village had a better resistance to poisons, the miasma would still cause severe damage. "And Kagome is out with Ino right now. I have to do something!" Luckily he did get a little bit of help in the form of a purification arrow.

"Daddy, are you ok?" Kimiko rushed up to find out what the deal was. "I heard the villagers."

"That was good timing Kimiko. Your arrow helped, but we have a lot to deal with." Inuyasha said as the miasma slowly dissipated. "Do you think you have enough chakra to purify all this miasma?"

"Daddy, this is a high level poison. I don't know if I can, but I'll try." Kimiko was about to draw another arrow, when Tenten stopped her and gave her something.

"Listen, you won't be able to shoot arrows fast enough." Tenten said, handing her a pre-loaded repeater crossbow. "Just focus all of your Light Chakra through this and shoot like crazy. Be careful though, it has a lot of power." She also assumed her Knight Form and drew her upgraded Masamune. "Until we get reinforcements, I'm gonna stay here and help Inuyasha-sama."

"Tenten you can't! Naraku's too dangerous!" Kimiko warned.

"Kimiko's right, this is my fight." Inuyasha added. "Akane wouldn't forgive me if any of her fighters were injured."

"Inuyasha-sama, thanks for the warning, but I've dealt with high level demons before. Besides, if this freak throws anything at me, he'll get it right back at double the power." Tenten said as she channeled a purple energy into her blade which soon caused it to be surrounded by Lightning.

"Since when do you know Lightning manipulation?" Inuyasha questioned the weapons mistress.

"It's my Illumina Power. I'm using Neji's Lightning Element in my blade. So wanna give this freak a double dose of Lightning?" Tenten let out a smile.

"With pleasure." Inuyasha said when Tenten just tossed her sword to him out of the blue.

"You hit him high and I'll hit him low!" Tenten showed off the blue and purple energy charged in her fist. "Kimiko, go for it! As for you...MAGNETIC SHOCKWAVE!!!" With a sharp slam, Tenten let the energy wave ripple through the ground at Naraku.

"Hmm, so you think that will work do you? My barrier won't even be penetrated." Naraku chuckled as a purple shield surrounded him.

"Naraku, don't forget you're dealing with me also!" Inuyasha was about to come down and deal a swift double blade strike, but Naraku blocked it off with his tentacles.

"Inuyasha, not even two blades of lightning will defeat me. Just bow down now and I'll make your death painless and swift." Naraku said while continuing to block Inuyasha's attack.

"You know, I don't think so just yet. I'm going to a family reunion here very soon, and they'd need me in one piece. That and I don't think that girl back there would like you killing me before I saw my family." Inuyasha pointed back to the nekomata girl who just flung a very large scroll over Naraku.

"Eat this ugly! SOURYUU TENSAKAI! (Double Dragon Scattering Destruction)" Tenten screamed as her scroll released thousands of weapons that rained down on Naraku. The demon once again summoned his barrier, but Tenten had a trick up her sleeve.

"How are your weapons weakening my barrier!" Naraku said in rage as he saw his barrier starting to fade.

"It's called draining your energy, you freak! That barrier works with demonic energy, and luckily my Wood Element now lets me drain that from my enemies!" Tenten said as the weapon rain kept up. She was doing major damage, but she soon realized it was worse than she thought. "Even though I'm draining the energy from his barrier, it doesn't feel like I'm getting very much back! I hope it isn't this miasma weakening me." she thought to herself.

* * *

As Inuyasha and Tenten kept up the fight against Naraku, Kimiko was rushing all over the village doing her best to purify the miasma. As strong as it was, she was forced to use more Light Chakra than normal, and with that repeater crossbow, it did take a lot out of her. As she was trying to make sure everyone was ok, a small village boy ran up to her crying.

"Hey, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" she asked the boy.

"My friend is hurt. She smelled that strange purple smoke and got really sick," the boy cried. "I think she might die and it's all my fault."

"Hey now, don't say that. Why don't you take me to her and I'll see what I can do to help ok." Kimiko replied with a gentle smile. The boy nodded and led her to a small shack where his friend was lying on a small cot. She looked to be struggling to breathe, most likely from the poison miasma.

"Here she is, can you help her?" the boy was frantic over his hurt friend.

"I'll see what I can do, ok." Kimiko said. She did notice there was some miasma lurking around, so she took a few arrows and channeled her chakra through them. Afterwards she set them all around the shack to dispel any miasma and keep it out. "While we're in this circle, that miasma won't get through, so you're safe for now." The boy felt a little comfort but he still wasn't sure about his friend. Kimiko decided to get a little more info while she was assessing the situation. "Hey, what's you and your friend's names?"

"Mine? It's Renji," he replied. "And her name is Ruki."

"Ok Renji, I'll do my best to make Ruki feel better, but why did you say it was your fault that she got sick?" Kimiko asked.

"We had an argument. I messed up while we were playing a game and I made her mad. I didn't mean to." Renji said. "But I got so mad that I told I didn't care if she got hurt or anything."

"I see." Kimiko replied, when she was suddenly hit with a flashback of what happened to her and Kiba a few days ago. They were training and he caused a minor screw up. Kimiko let her temper get the best of her and ended up firing up an argument before she stormed off. Later that night she went on a late night training run and was nearly injured in the process, though Kiba and Akamaru found her before she was seriously hurt. "Maybe Kiba's not that bad." She thought to herself, nearly spacing out for a minute. She got her focus back and got back to the task at hand.

"Renji, do you know if she inhaled a lot of the miasma or not?" asked Kimiko.

"I don't know. She just came back and collapsed." Renji said in a scared tone. "Please say she'll be ok."

"Don't worry, she will." Kimiko said. "I'll have her better for you and we'll get you someplace safe too." Kimiko moved over to the struggling girl and placed her hands on her forehead and on top of her chest. Renji soon saw a glowing pink energy from Kimiko's hands flow into his friend.

"What are you doing to her?" he asked.

"I'm purifying the poison as much as I can. I don't know if I can get rid of all of it, but I can at least get enough out so we can get her to my mom." Kimiko explained. "Then we'll make sure she's well." Kimiko kept up the purification as much as she could with the little Light Chakra she had left. It finally took its toll, but she was successful to say the least. "Wow, that was pretty tough. Looks like it did work."

Kimiko looked to see Ruki slowly open her eyes and speak again. Renji was already at her side, happy to know she was at least ok.

"Ruki, are you ok?" he asked.

"Renji, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run off like that." She let off a weak smile to thank him.

"It was my fault. I didn't mean to make you angry. Are we still friends?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, we are." Ruki told him, which made him a lot happier.

"Hey, thanks for helping Ruki, whoever you are." Renji said to Kimiko.

"My name is Kimiko, and I'm glad I could help." Kimiko said.

"Kimiko…you mean Princess Kimiko?" Ruki asked. Often times Kimiko was out in the village as a normal girl so people often saw her as just that and not as the village princess."

"You're Princess Kimiko?? Oh wow, thank you so much!!" Renji immediately bowed in respect.

"Renji, you don't have to bow, and you don't have to call me Princess Kimiko. Just call me Kimiko, ok." Kimiko ruffled his hair with a smile. She then let out a very high pitched whistle that summoned a large dog to her in seconds.

"My lady, you've called?" asked the large dog.

"Yosho, take these two children to my mom and quickly. Ruki still has some miasma poisoning and she needs to see my mom for purification. I've weakened the poison so she'll be ok." Kimiko helped Ruki up on the large dog, and then helped Renji up. "Be swift my friend."

"Yes Lady Kimiko." Replied Yosho.

"Ruki, Renji, I'll see you soon ok. You'll be safe with my mom." Kimiko said as she got back to her feet.

"Thank you Princess Kimiko. You're really nice." Ruki said before she drifted back to sleep.

"You too Ruki." Kimiko said as Yosho rushed out of the shack. "Maybe I should give Kiba another chance?" Kimiko soon felt that she used way too much of her Light Chakra when she was purifying the miasma, and after saving Ruki, she was completely drained. With her arrows weakened, the miasma began to enter and she soon fell unconscious.

* * *

"Hey look, she's coming around." Ino said as Kimiko slowly started stirring.

"Wha…where am I?" Kimiko tried sitting up in her bed but she was held back down.

"Stay down dear, you took in a large dose of miasma." Kagome said, handing Kimiko two specially made purification tablets. "Take these, it will help to remove the last of the poison."

"The last thing I remember was helping Renji's friend Ruki." Kimiko downed the two tablets and laid back down. "Are they ok?

"They're fine. Yosho got them to me in time and I made sure they were free of any poison. They're both safe with their families now." Kagome said while she applied a cold compress to her daughter's forehead. "You're very lucky you know. When we got the miasma cleared out no one knew where you were. But luckily Kiba and Akamaru picked up on your scent and got to you before any serious damage could be done."

"Great, I get saved by my so called fiancé. I guess I should be happy." Kimiko grumbled.

"Kimiko, don't listen to your father. He was just being himself. You and Kiba aren't engaged." Kagome explained. "He was letting his traditionalist ego fly for a bit."

"Wait, I'm not?" Kimiko was stunned. The whole thing was a ruse to her?

"Isn't that what you wanted?" asked Ino. "You did get pretty sick when you heard that."

"Well it was that or the cramps talking." Tenten added, which did get some embarrassment from Kimiko. "But I think it was the engagement thing."

"So he saved me again. Maybe he isn't that bad. I guess I can take the time to get to know him a little better." Kimiko thought to herself before the boys all came in.

"Hey, is she ok? That poison didn't do much damage did it?" Kiba asked as he barged in Kimiko's room.

"No, Kimiko's fine thanks to you." Kagome replied.

"Whew, thank goodness." Kiba sighed.

"Kiba, you were worried?" Ino asked, thinking something was wrong.

"What, I…no way! Who'd be worried about a tomboy like her!" Kiba replied, which definitely didn't settle well with Kimiko.

"And who said I needed your help, mutt boy! I woulda been just fine without you!" Kimiko yelled back.

"Yeah right! You couldn't save yourself out of a paper bag!" Kiba argued back. And thus things were back to normal…for the time being.

"And here I thought they were actually going to get along." Ino sighed.

"Ino, you really believed that?" Tenten said with a sarcastic look.

"Why don't we go get some tea and let those two bond for a while." Kagome said as she ushered everyone out of the room.

* * *

Even though the village was safe, the battle didn't bode well. Naraku was able to use his miasma as a diversion while one of his incarnations was able to steal she Shikon no Tama. By the time the rest of Team Illumina arrived to help Tenten and Inuyasha, it was too late and Naraku escaped.

"So they got the jewel." Inuyasha said in anger. "Damn, I knew he would try something like this! But how could he have gotten through Kagome's barrier! The only thing we saw was pieces of paper!"

"Inuyasha, right now we have no knowledge of what he's planning. For now we should regroup and assess the situation." Miroku commented. "Because of the seal Kagome placed on the jewel itself, there's no way he can readily access its power."

"Miroku is right, brother. For now, leave Naraku to us. I believe you have a bigger responsibility that needs to be attended to." Sesshoumaru said. "You should join your other siblings for now."

"Don't worry Inuyasha, the village is in good hands with us. Besides, when's the last time you got to be with your family? You've been so busy protecting the people here. Take the time and go to Konoha." Sango added. "If anything happens, we'll be able to get in touch with you."

"Very well. But something tells me that Naraku is planning something more dangerous than I know. He didn't even cause much damage other than a miasma." The Gobi was quite disturbed about this and felt something wasn't right. "We may be in for more trouble than we know."

* * *

"Glad to see you've returned, my friend. It's been a long time, Naraku." Madara was sitting in his meditation chambers when a set of dark eyes arose from the shadows.

"That it has Madara. Though I believe time has come for us to work as one again." Naraku rose from the shadows to greet the Akatsuki leader. "I do have to say those Illumina Knights you spoke of are quite fascinating. I actually felt like I had exercise while toying with them."

"I knew you would. For them to believe they had the power to combat a demon of your caliber, it makes me laugh to this day." Madara said as he gave a firm handshake to the demon. "And I even sense you have a new toy."

"Yes, the Shikon no Tama." Naraku held up the pink jewel in all its glory. "Such magnificence in this one little jewel. And that foolish priestess Kagome believes she can seal its power? To think that she could even have a barrier protect the jewel. I have to say Madara, that girl you sent was quite useful."

"I know. If only they knew the true potential of this jewel. As for Konan, her ability to manipulate paper, and the fact that her soul is pure made things easy. She is quite a valuable tool to me, and may be even more useful in the future. For now we shall celebrate this victory. But in time our plan will come to power and this world will be ours." Madara stared deep into the crystal, letting the light reflect onto his Eternal Mangekyo. "Naraku, I've been meaning to ask you…have you ever been, fox hunting?"

"I haven't but I believe it would be quite entertaining." Naraku gave off a sick grin.

"My friend, the hunt is but a glorious adventure…and soon we shall relish that glory." Madara started laughing, foretelling that he had a devastating plan in the works.

* * *

**Well everyone, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kimiko have now joined the cast, and it seems Team Illumina has taken a serious step ahead in the Bijuu Wars. But what's this about Naraku teaming up with Madara now? And why did he use Konan to get the Shikon no Tama? It looks like things are going to get very interesting. Not only that, there's one Bijuu left, and the five girls are in for a chilly reception! As always enjoy everyone! R&R!!!**


	20. Anything Goes Snow Fighting

Hinata: Well time for another...wait a minute? Didn't everyone do the "freaked out look" in the intro of the last chapter?

Kasumi: Duh! But this time we have a good reason! We all just read the latest chapter in the Naruto Manga!

Hinata(_Slightly blushing_): Oh...that. Um...yeah.

Everyone else: IT TOOK YOU THAT LONG TO FINALLY CONFESS!!!!!

Naruto: 437 Chapters...This is just as insane as the time Kishimoto revealed that I was the son of the 4th Hokage!

Sasuke: Actually I think it's probably crazier especially with the whole 'you going uber Bankai on Pein' thing.

Naruto: Yeah, but do you know what this means? It means that the chances of a true "NaruHina" relationship in the manga are very real! And do you know just how insane that's gonna get in the Fanfiction world???

Kasumi: But what about what happened after she confessed!!! Did she even manage to survive after that!!!!

Neokenshin: OK, OK, OK. Give the girl a break! We all know the whole 'love blooming on a battlefield' thing works. The Yondaime premise was true, the NaruHina premise is now true, so most likely we're gonna end up seeing Bankai Naruto rip the hell out of Pein, and everyone hoping Hinata survives. Then it'll do the whole Naruto vs Sasuke fight again. And there's probably money on just how crazy things are gonna get after this whole fight, so for now just keep reading and have fun with it.

Kimiko: Look you all can have fun, but am I gonna get some time here? I heard what you guys do in these pre-story shorts and as a new character, I should get some airtime!

Naruto: Yeesh! We leave out the snack trays for the new cast members and now they want in on the intros! Oh well, she did smack the crap outta Kiba. Alright Kimiko, it's all yours.

Kimiko: Why thank you. And for everyone Naruto isn't owned by Neokenshin, and I've been given the wonderful honor to represent Dragon Man 180's vast line of characters with his permission. Now let's quit drooling over the manga and get to the chapter! Oh and...congrats Hinata for finally telling the big dork, and we do hope you make it out of all of this.

Hinata: Uh...thank you...I guess???

* * *

Chapter 17: Anything Goes...Snow Fighting??

Since we last left off, Hinata, Haku, Kasumi, Temari, and Shiori had left Konoha in search of the Mistress of Ice, Makoto the Rokubi. After being geared with brand new snow gear, they set off to the misty mountains of Water Country. They didn't know that Kisame had already made his move and was one step ahead of them. The trip wasn't without its ups and downs however…..

"Can it get any worse out here!!" Temari screamed as the wind continued to blow. Ever since the five girl group arrived in the mountains of Water Country, they had been trudging through a brutal snowstorm. "I hate to say it, but I think my hair actually froze!"

"It's not that bad Temari. Actually I happen to like this kind of weather." Haku said, breathing in the frigid mountain air.

"And this coming from the blasted Ice Princess!" Temari replied while the group continued trudging through the mountainous terrain. "Look it's getting dark, we should find a place and set up camp for the night."

"Temari's got the right idea. Besides, I just checked up on Shiori-chan and she needs to rest." Kasumi said. Since Shiori was still adjusting to her new chakra system, she couldn't go as long as the others.

"No, don't stop because of me. We need to keep going if we're going to find Aunt Makoto." Shiori took a deep breath and tried to keep pushing through the snow, but soon fell to her knees again.

"Kasumi's right, you need to be at the top of your game as well as the rest of us." Hinata said, helping Shiori back to her feet. "I looked around and saw an empty cave just up ahead. We can set up camp there. It may be good for us to stay there for at least an extra day because it looks like this storm is going to get worse."

"Oh alright then." Haku sighed as the group pressed onward.

Hinata led the way to the cave she saw and the group got in as fast as possible out of the storm. Since the entrance was wide open, she and Haku combined their Illumina Power to seal off the entrance in a large wall of ice, though they did keep some holes open to allow air to flow through. Luckily the cave they found was dry and it even looked like it had a large basin that could be made into a makeshift hotspring.

"Well, it's not bad, but for camping, hey I'll take it." Temari said while she set her gear down.

"We'll get the sleeping gear set up, and you start dinner for us." Haku said. "And it looks like Hinata and Shiori have the bath covered for tonight."

"One hotspring away from home, coming up." Hinata said as she filled the basin with water, while Shiori was able to get it nice and hot. "No sense in being cold out here."

"Sometimes you gotta love being shinobi." Haku said. "We turn camping into a hotel suite."

So the girls got their gear all set out, with Hinata getting the extra blankets for added warmth. Shiori had the fire going while Kasumi set up the dinner they had packed. While everything was cooking, the girls decided to hit the bath.

* * *

"I don't know how you did it Hinata, but this is amazing. Climbing those mountains was rough." Temari said while she let the hot water loosen her muscles. "I don't see how any of you guys can handle this."

"That's because you're used to that desert life for so long." Kasumi said while Shiori was giving her a heated back rub. "Not too much heat Shiori-chan."

"Oh, I'm sorry princess. There is that better?" Shiori decided to use bathtime as her chakra practice, so she turned her chakra into heat and kept it steady on Kasumi's back.

"Oh yeah, that is perfect!" Kasumi was in heated bliss. The hike so far was strenuous, so she was taking every advantage of this relaxation. "What can't you do Shiori-chan?"

"Um, well...I...could think of some things." Shiori replied shyly. "But everyone might get mad at me."

"That's it, it's too hot for me!" Haku said, but Shiori stopped her.

"Wait Haku-chan, I didn't mean it that way! I'm sorry, I'm trying to be as normal as possible." she said in apology.

"I know you are. Just calm down. Did you think that because you're engaged to my sister, I'd treat you any differently?" asked the Ice Princess.

"Well I thought you would all think I'm weird because I'm in love with a girl." Shiori replied.

"Ok, first of all you're weird anyway, since you practically spawned from Sasuke." Haku said. "Second, you're weird because you like Kasumi. I mean come on, why that big nerd?"

"I am not a nerd! I just studied a lot in the academy, that's all." Kasumi said in her defense.

"Yeah yeah, we know." Haku replied when she noticed Shiori moving over towards her. "Shiori, what are you doing?"

"Um if it's ok with you, do you mind if I rub your shoulders down too? You did seem fairly stressed like Kasumi-hime." Shiori asked.

"You want to what?" Haku jumped back a bit. "I don't know...I mean...Kasumi, do something!"

"Haku-chan lighten up! Just let her do whatever." Kasumi wasn't really paying attention because she had almost fallen half asleep in the water.

"Alright...be gentle ok." Haku said as she let Shiori move into position.

"Don't worry Haku-chan, I will." Shiori replied as she began to channel her chakra. Three minutes later...

"Oh god, Shiori-chan please don't stop!!! That's it...oh YES!!!!" Haku screamed in pure delight.

"Are you sure Haku-chan? I don't wanna hurt you or anything." asked Shiori.

"Shiori, can I marry you instead? I have NEVER had a back massage like that ever! It's like you knew just how to relax each pressure point. I feel way better!" Haku stretched out and felt like a brand new girl.

"Back off sis, she's my princess." Kasumi said in defense.

"How did you get that good?" Haku wanted to know, probably because she wanted Shiori to continue.

"Well, a few days ago I was talking to Tsunade-sama about what I should specialize as a shinobi. Since Ino and Sakura were doing medicine, Kasumi-hime and Hinata were doing alchemy, Temari was in diplomacy, you were a hunter nin, and Tenten was doing weapon research, I wanted to do something that could really help everyone." Shiori admitted. "So she gave me a book on physical therapy. It showed me how to do certain massage techniques in order to help invigorate muscles and to help in recovery."

"But how did you learn so fast?" Haku asked back. "Something like that should take months to learn."

"I scanned the book with my Sharingan. That helped me get the motions right, and since I need to do chakra building exercises, I thought I could work that in as well." Shiori replied. "I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

"No way! Now if I go lay down over on the sleeping bags, do you think you could do my lower back and my legs too?" Haku said in excitement.

"Hey! Don't try to get free massages out of my fiancée! Yeesh! Maybe you need to be the one to go back outside and sit in the snow for a while!" Kasumi sounded pretty upset.

"Um, Kasumi-hime, I don't mind. Maybe later I can try a special one I saw just for you." Shiori asked bashfully.

"Oh, ok. If you want to Shiori-chan." Kasumi didn't know what was going on. "I can stay dressed when you do that, right?"

"Y-yeah, you don't have to be undressed for it! It's not that kind of massage!!" Shiori squeaked out, already turning a bright red. Haku and Temari shot her a look that said 'yeah right' while Hinata was too busy laughing. "I'm serious!! I'm not like that at all!!!" Haku and Temari just kept staring and it ended up getting poor Shiori upset. "Kasumi-hime, please tell them I'm not like that!!!"

"Guys, lay off ok! She said it wasn't that bad." Kasumi said to try and get everyone to quit picking on Shiori.

"Kasumi, you do realize we have just proven that Shiori is now NOTHING like Sasuke!" Haku said as she got out of the spring.

"Haku-chan's right, I think she's a little more like I used to be." Hinata giggled. She then walked over and poked Shiori in the nose. "I think it's cute."

"Yeah, that Life Stream Seal really did a job. You almost couldn't tell she was a part of Sasuke." Temari added. "Guess that means you really are your own girl Shiori."

"Oh, uh thank you." Shiori said in thanks. Kasumi however looked fairly shocked.

"My friends...are total weirdoes." Kasumi said as she got out of the spring.

* * *

So after the bath, the group ended up sitting around the small campfire roasting marshmallows, though Shiori was brushing Kasumi's hair.

"So Kasumi-hime, do you like the new ribbon I put in my hair?" asked Shiori.

"Uh, yeah it's ok Shiori-chan." Kasumi said while she was still getting her hair brushed. "You know, now that you're a real girl, you don't have to be completely girly all the time."

"I don't? But isn't that how I'm supposed to act since I'm your girl?" replied the Uchiha girl.

"Shiori, I think what Kasumi-chan means is that, you can still be the same person you were before you underwent the Life Stream Seal. But I do have a feeling as to what is going on with you." Hinata said. "My guess is that since you were originally a part of Sasuke, you maintained a large part of his body chemistry. The composition was female, but that's also probably how you started developing your feelings for Kasumi."

"Really? So am I sick or something?" Shiori asked.

"Not at all. See my guess is that when you got the Life Stream Seal and it severed your spiritual connection with Sasuke, it also severed the chemical connection too." Hinata said. "Basically your female body is now trying to adjust so you're chemical composition is a lot more intense. Give it a little time and you should be back to exactly what you were."

"I see. So I'm not messed up or anything?" Shiori asked. Hinata nodded no and gave her a little ease.

"But…there is one thing. That ribbon…eww." Hinata said as she moved Kasumi out of the way and plopped Shiori down. "You have to work on things that compliment your features now."

"Well Kasumi-hime said it was cute." Shiori said in a down tone.

"Now that I think about it, Hinata's right. I mean the way your hair is, it just doesn't work." Kasumi said, noting Shiori's darker hair color. "As crazy as this sounds…a traditional color just doesn't seem to fit you anymore."

"And the hair over the eye thing…that's too Ino." Haku admitted. "I mean come on, even though she's dating Chouji, she still has that fangirl gene."

"Tenten had the panda look, but thank Kami she ditched that!" Temari added. "As if we'd give that to you."

"Then, what are you gonna do to me?" Shiori nervously asked.

"First of all you need a color to compliment mine. Red is ok, but we need to find that perfect blend." Kasumi said. "And I know the perfect color."

"What is that?" Shiori was a little terrified at her surprise makeover.

Kasumi, Haku, Hinata, and Temari all looked at each other in agreement. "Crystal Purple."

Needless to say, even on missions a kunoichi tries to look her best just in case she needs to go undercover. So they all took out their makeup and got to work, first dealing with Shiori's hair. It was decided that she looked way better with a short flat cut, then they added the dye, changing her from a dark black to a combination purple, blue, and light red, just enough to make the purple look like it was reflecting light as if it was crystal. To finish it off, the strand that normally covered her eye was held back with a special kitsune shaped hairclip of Kasumi's. Since her headband wouldn't look good Sakura style, and wearing it the normal way was just meh, she ended up wearing it around her neck. To finish it off, they added a thin braid in the front and dyed it silver so it would blend with the purple.

"Well Kasumi-chan, it was tough, but I gotta say we did a good job." Hinata said, wiping her brow.

"That we did. I gotta say, it's definitely befitting of my fiancée." Kasumi said in agreement. "But do you think we made her a little too cute?"

"Is it that bad?" Shiori asked. "I wanna see."

"Hold on a minute! We gotta make sure everything is just right." Haku did one final look. She did see one loose strand of hair and lopped it off.

"Ok, can I see now?" Shiori whined.

Kasumi, Hinata, Haku, and Temari just looked at Shiori. All of them did the head tilt thing and still looked like something wasn't right. "I still say something is just not right." Temari just wasn't satisfied.

"What about that part on the side. It just seems to want to stick up." Haku said, pointing to something that obviously wasn't there.

"Fix it!! I wanna see it!" Shiori was getting way too impatient.

"Alright you big baby!" Haku said. "Close your eyes and we'll have it done in a minute." Shiori did just that, but she didn't realize what she was in for, considering the other four girls all got their pillows. "Well sis, it was tough and there were times when I thought it just really wouldn't work."

"But we did push through and have finally completed our greatest project." Temari added.

"Too bad it really sucked and now we gotta start all over." Hinata said, causing Shiori to snap her eyes open.

"HUH!" Shiori said when she noticed the other girls were armed and ready.

"Let's get to work girls!" Kasumi screamed, unleashing the first pillow strike. So the girls proceeded to beat the living daylights out of each other since they were going to be weathering out the storm.

* * *

"Master Makoto, you seem troubled?" asked a robed martial artist. "Might I ask what you sense?"

"I sense a battle in the future. There are two factions, one that seeks my power for greed and evil. The other seeks me for knowledge and the will to become stronger." Makoto lifted her head out of mediation. "It also seems that there is one who is worthy of my vast skills. Toshiro, remain vigilant and be wary."

"Yes Master Makoto." Toshiro bowed in respect to the Six-tailed wolf, Makoto Shimo, the master of ice and of the Kyokugenryu style of Martial Arts. He took his leave and left Makoto to meditate again.

"Akane, I sense that you have something to do with this. Well don't worry, I'll test your team well, and maybe the one you've sent will be able to master the full aspect of the Kyokugenryu style." Makoto said to herself. As time passed, she soon found she had a visitor at her temple.

Kisame arrived at the temple, though instead of taking the normal approach of busting in and just capturing the Bijuu, he decided to do a little manipulation. While he was planning his capture, he did catch sight of the Konoha Girls team and knew they were on the same mission. Instead, why not have them be the bad guys this time?

"Halt intruder, who are you and what do you seek?" Kisame was stopped by two guards.

"I come in search of the one called Rokubi. I seek their wisdom and come to warn them of a group seeking to capture your master." Kisame lied. "Allow me to speak with your master."

"And why should we? No one dares attack Master Makoto." Said one of the guards as Makoto entered the main hall.

"Stand down." Makoto commanded. "You are one I have sensed to arrive at my temple. I am Makoto Shimo, master of these sacred walls. Why do you seek me?"

"Master Makoto, I come to warn you of a great danger. There are five shinobi set on capturing you. My name is Kisame Hoshigaki, and I come from my group known as Akatsuki. We are searching the wise and powerful Bijuu to allow them to seek sanctuary from this group known as the Illumina Knights." Kisame said. "My group received news long ago that one of the members has stormed these hallowed halls and has tried to obtain your power."

Makoto stared hard at Kisame, carefully analyzing his aura. "So this is the one that seeks my power out of greed. To think he could trick me into saying someone with Illumina would use it for evil. I've sensed the one wielding my Ice Illumina already. Very well, I'll go along with his farce for now," she thought to herself.

"Great Master, I ask of you to be wary, for this group seeks to destroy all that is great in this world." Kisame continued his lie.

"Well Kisame, I am surprised that someone would seek to capture me and try to use my power." Makoto played his bluff. "I have sensed the ones you spoke of as well, and I know they are close to arriving. If they try anything, I will deal with them personally." She motioned over to one of her students to take Kisame to the relaxation chamber for refreshment. "Until our other guests arrive, please enjoy some tea. My students will lead the way."

"Thank you Master Rokubi, you are most honorable." Kisame said in a blatant lie. He was really thinking, "That's right you pathetic creature, I'll have you get rid of those Illumina Knights and you'll soon be mine."

* * *

The storm finally passed and the girls were geared up and ready. They headed back into the mountains since the storm had cleared an easier hiking path. Luckily they were soon to arrive at their destination.

"So any ideas on which way to go?" asked Temari. "You'd think if we kept heading north, we might find this so called temple."

"I dunno. Shikamaru said he found Aunt Makoto's temple to be around the eastern mountain range." Haku said.

"Haku-chan, wait…I think we should head around that mountain." Shiori pointed to the west. "I really feel it's the right way."

"This sounds crazy, but I believe you." Haku agreed. "Shiori-chan, you seem to have the strong feeling so you lead the way."

Within a few hours the five kunoichi discovered their destination. Although it was freezing outside, the moment they entered the walls of the temple, the temperature seemed to get warmer.

"I guess this is Aunt Makoto's chakra affecting the temperature." Kasumi took note. "We should hurry and meet with her. We don't know if Akatsuki has found this place."

The girls entered into the main hall where a group of fighters were already in training. The same guards that stopped Kisame appeared before the group as well.

"More approach the temple? What is your reason for being in this sacred place?" questioned the guards.

All five girls stepped back and bowed in respect. "We come seeking the Rokubi. We are the Princesses of the Kitsune Clan, daughters of her sister the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Kasumi began the introduction as they all sealed their winter gear and went back into their normal clothes. "We have journeyed with our friend to warn Rokubi-sama of a crisis."

"In addition I have come, seeking her help in unlocking my abilities. I know that she is a master of Ice, and without her we cannot complete our mission." Haku added. "Please we must see her."

"So I have more visitors to my temple." Makoto said from the center of the main hall where she looked upon the training. "And you say you know of my sister, the Kyuubi?"

"Yes, we're her daughters by way of the Kitsune Clan." Kasumi said as she started to introduce the group. "I am Kasumi Uzumaki, First Princess and Heir of the Clan, and also the Light Illumina Knight. To my right is Hinata Hyuuga, Heiress to the clan of Hyuuga, Second Princess of the Kitsune, and the Water Illumina Knight."

"Hmm you possess the powers of Illumina? I see. Continue with your introductions." Makoto said as she continued to examine the team.

"Yes, I am Haku Uzumaki, Third Princess of the Kitsune Clan, and wielder of your power, the Ice Illumina." Haku said with a bow. "Next to me is Shiori Uchiha, Eighth Princess of the Kitsune Clan, Illumina Knight of Fire, and the betrothed to Kasumi." That put Makoto in a little bind, considering her niece was engaged to a girl. "Finally this is Temari Sabaku, Gravity Support Knight and Diplomat of the Illumina Knights."

"Makoto-sama, we present this scroll from the Kyuubi herself. She requests you to please return with us in this time of need." Shiori handed the scroll to Makoto. "We also bring gifts as well. We have learned you take pride in weapons of martial arts. Our friend Tenten, along with your sisters Mai-sama and Yugito-sama had these forged for you." After receiving the second scroll, Makoto started to read over things and make her assessments.

"Well well, these are the five Kisame told me about. I must say for Akane's daughters, they are quite strong. I can also feel that Haku has come far in her Ice Illumina training, and can even sense she possesses a Kekkei Genkai. Now as for Shiori, it feels like she is fighting herself for a stronger cause. Haku said she was the betrothed to Kasumi, so there must be something going on there." Makoto thought to herself while she overlooked Akane's scroll. "And these are pictures of Kasumi, Haku, and Hinata. I gotta say Haku seems like she had the same attitude I did as a kid. Well it looks like it's time to get these five started on their training and get that lousy shark out of my temple."

"Makoto-sama, we take it that you have had time to reflect on our wish?" asked Temari.

"I have, and for now I won't be leaving my temple just yet." She motioned to one of her guard students. "Please bring our other guest so that I may make my decisions." The student nodded and went to fetch Kisame. "Now I need to know, Haku, is it? Why should I lend you my power when you already possess the Illumina of Ice?"

"You see, we are currently at war with a group known as Akatsuki. They've captured Aunt Shinja, Uncle Tsukune, and Uncle Hiroshi." Haku said, getting a slight eye when she addressed Makoto's siblings so casually. "With your power, I'll be able to ascend to my most powerful form in order to combat Akatsuki and rescue our family."

"Really now? See I've been told a completely different story by my friend here." Makoto said as Kisame entered the room.

"Kisame! What the hell are you doing here!" Shiori screamed, remembering the battle with him in the Phoenix Village.

"I come here with the same intentions, to take the Rokubi to safety." Kisame craftily lied.

"Not if we have anything to say about it. Girls, time to change clothes!" Kasumi said. However before the girls could change, Makoto stopped them.

"Girls no need. You see, I could sense all of you arriving, and I knew that you would be on opposite sides." Makoto calmly said as she walked around. "I felt your aura and could tell what you would be doing when you arrived."

"But you don't understand! That creep's not here to help you!" Haku said, hoping Makoto wouldn't side against her.

"Really?" Makoto said calmly as she approached Kisame. "It's a shame though, maybe a little more proof and I would have believed you!" In the blink of an eye, she dealt the Akatsuki a sharp blow to the stomach, knocking him back towards the temple gates. "Did you really think you could fool me, insolent whelp!"

"How…how could you know?" Kisame readied Samehada for a battle, but possibly knew he was outmatched.

"As I said, I could sense your aura. When you approached me, I sensed darkness, evil, deceit, and greed. Also when you said that Haku had come to take my power, I knew that was a lie as well because this is the first time I've met my niece!" Makoto said as she started focusing her spiritual energy. "And do you really play me, the Bijuu of Ice for a fool?"

"So much for the easy way. I'll just have to cut you down like the rest of these whelps and take what's mine!" Kisame said as Samehada was now out and absorbing chakra. "Just try and use your precious chakra!"

"You really believe that. Fine then." Makoto moved with immeasurable swiftness, almost as if she snapped to Kisame. "HOU'OU HITEN KYAKU! (Flying Phoenix Heavenly Kick)" Makoto delivered an extremely powerful kick to Kisame, only to follow through and slam him to the ground. "To think you would disgrace my temple with your evil. I know exactly what to do with you…TENCHI HAOU KEN! (Heaven and Earth Supreme King Fist)" Makoto continued her combo with a devastating strike into Kisame's chest that literally forced the air out of him.

"Wow, she's just like Tsunade-sama with that kind of strength!" Haku said in surprise.

"She even moved like she knew the Hiraishin as well! Aunt Mai was right when she said that Aunt Makoto was one hell of a martial artist." Kasumi said in agreement.

"I have to learn those moves! If I can, I'll be able to protect Kasumi-hime even better!" Shiori thought to herself while she watched the demonstration.

Makoto reached down and picked up the weak Akatsuki. "Pathetic. And here you brag about absorbing my chakra. Too bad I never used an ounce of it." Makoto set him directly in the path of the entrance to her temple. She was about to take out the trash. "All I have to say is leave my temple and never return. And if I find you have messed with my family, I will find you…and kill you." Her energy was flaring as she unleashed one of her strongest techniques. "HAOH SHIKOU KEN! (Supreme King Final Limit Fist)" In a fluid motion, Makoto delivered three sharp punches to leave Kisame wobbling, then nailed him with three massive fireballs, the third which sent him flying full speed out of the temple and off the mountain. "I never liked sharks anyway."

"Aunt Makoto, you have to teach me that! Please!" Shiori pleaded after seeing the technique.

"Aunt Makoto? Since when have I allowed you to address me as such?" Makoto snapped back, causing Shiori to freeze in place. "For now follow me to my chambers. We will talk there."

Everyone else followed but Shiori was still stunned. "Kasumi-hime…did I upset her?"

"I don't know princess. Maybe we should stay with the formalities for the time being." Kasumi said as the two caught up.

* * *

"Hard to believe my siblings are caught up in this war." Makoto said after reading over Akane's scroll again. "And this Akatsuki? They really believe they have the strength to control the Bijuu?"

"Unfortunately Makoto-sama…" Hinata began.

"It's Aunt Makoto, get it right." Makoto said while she was drinking her tea.

"Forgive me, Aunt Makoto. As I was saying, they have the ability to control you. As long as they get your Hoshi no Tama, they can do anything they want." Hinata continued with her explanation. "We can't afford to have any of you captured."

"That's why we came to find you Aunt Makoto. That and you seem like the one girl of the bunch that had the calmest demeanor when it came to the pranks." Kasumi added.

"And how did you deduce that?" asked the Rokubi.

"Aunt Mai said it was because you were a tomboy." Kasumi replied, causing Makoto to spit out her tea.

"Oh DID she now? That airheaded birdbrain." Makoto replied.

"Please don't remind us! We had to deal with her as a teenager last week!" Haku sighed in grief.

"Least you didn't have to fight her. Freaky girl was insane!" Kasumi said as she remembered the burns she got from that battle.

"So things are going that crazy now. Well then, it seems I'll be leaving the temple for the first time in a long while." Makoto said.

"Awesome! We can leave tomorrow!" Temari said, hoping to get back home out of the cold.

"We're not leaving until I say so, and as far as I'm concerned, you five have a lot of work to prove you're ready for me to return with you." Makoto said as she got to her feet.

"What do you mean Aunt Makoto?" Hinata asked. "What do we have to prove?"

"I have sensed your aura, and I can tell you all possess great fighting talent. Though I know you mostly rely on your chakra to battle. You need to learn to use your true fighting skill." Makoto said. "Until you learn to master Ki energy, we're staying here to train. As of right now you five are all students of my school."

"But we're Chuunin level shinobi, and Temari's a Jounin! What more do we need to do?" Haku asked.

"I'll decide that. For now, put these on." Makoto took five pairs of wristbands from a special cabinet in her room. "You'll wear these while you're here."

"These are nice. Thanks Aunt Makoto." Kasumi replied.

"Oh don't thank me until you've shown me to use Ki energy." Makoto made a quick sign after the girls had placed the wristbands on, causing them to glow. In an instant, the wristbands faded, leaving some strange seals around the girls' wrists.

"What's the…why does it feel like my chakra is being drained!" Haku cringed in pain as the seals began to glow.

"Those seals are designed to seal any type of energy, be it chakra, demonic energy, or even Illumina Power." Makoto said as she watched the kitsune girls enter a human state. "As of right now you five have been stripped of everything. The only energy you're allowed to draw on is your Ki energy."

"Aunt Makoto, that's not fair! Why are you doing this to us?" Kasumi pleaded in pain.

"Girls, I want you to listen to me. When I felt your aura, I could feel that all of you have a very important destiny in this war. The fact that you're dealing with a group that can seal Bijuu chakra, you stand at a very huge disadvantage if you lose that ability. Not only that, but Illumina Power can only go so far." Makoto explained. "By tapping into your own natural source of energy, your Ki energy, you can not only unleash the force you saw me use against Kisame, but when you combine it with your chakras and Illumina Power, you will become an even greater force for good."

"So what we saw out there was you using your Ki and chakra?" asked Shiori.

"No, that was only my Ki energy, and I barely tapped into one tenth of it." That had the girls completely wide eyed.

"That much power…I have to learn it! I have to be strong enough to always protect Kasumi-hime!" Shiori thought to herself.

"For now you'll live here in my temple. I plan to have you ready in 6 month's time, so we won't slack off. As of now you five are my personal students, and you will address me as Makoto-sensei." Makoto ordered. "But for now girls, we shall eat and rest. Training will begin tomorrow."

"Kasumi, what have we gotten ourselves into now?" asked Haku as the sealing finished.

"I dunno, but I'm gonna go crazy without my ears and tails for six months!" Kasumi sighed.

"Oh one more thing, I hope you're not a picky eater Kasumi-chan." Makoto said with a wink.

* * *

So after a good night's sleep, it was training day all over again. The girls now each wore a standard ice blue karate gi with a white belt to symbolize their rank. There were normally classes going on all the time, however the girls would be training in Makoto's personal facility. Day one was probably the worst day for them ever.

"Alright you five. As far as I'm concerned, everything fighting skill you've learned means nothing. I plan to teach you the skills of the Kyokugenryu style, and plan to have you as black belts by the time I'm done. Your training will be harsh, I will assure you that. However I am not a tyrant in training. I do allow you one solid day of rest, not meditating all day, but regular rest as normal girls. You'll have all your abilities unsealed that day so if you wish to train those abilities, you can." Makoto explained. "As for the bloodline users, don't even count on that to help you. Even if you were to have them unsealed, it would only be a crutch to you. You must learn to master your skills without the need for enhanced abilities. Now before we begin, I want to assess your fighting skill. Hinata, you're up first."

"Uh, if you say so Makoto-sensei." Hinata replied as she stepped up to the mat. She bowed in respect, and then slipped into her custom Juuken stance.

"Hmm, modified Serpent Crane, developed only by the Hyuuga." Makoto said. "A very powerful form of hand to hand combat. Allows the user to be very fluid in motion with each strike. Very well, come at me with full force."

"Makoto-sensei, I'm not sure if it will be very effective. See we have to use our Byakugan to apply the full affect of striking chakra points." Hinata said as Makoto walked up to her. "I...don't want to disappoint you if anything is wrong."

"Hmm, so you strike the tenketsu points with chakra and disable them, kind of like this?" Makoto then hit Hinata in the shoulder with a palm strike, sending her to the ground. Hinata grabbed her arm in pain as she soon found out her entire arm was disabled.

"You took out every tenketsu in my whole arm with that strike!" Hinata said in astonishment. "Can you see the chakra network?"

"No, I cannot. I could sense it. See using Ki energy allows you to use true perception. By sensing your opponent's aura, it creates a map of them, showing their weak points and strong points, tenketsu points, and even allows you to see things beyond any doujutsu." Makoto said as she hit Hinata's arm again to release her tenketsu. "That's how I sensed your intentions and knew you searched me not for greed."

"Unbelievable! That's almost like a psychic sense." Shiori said.

"Not quite. Aura is a force that all living things are attuned to. Anything that lives and breathes has an aura. Most people cannot sense it because they have not trained themselves to feel it. But once you can feel an aura, you can learn so much about a person." Makoto explained. "Now Hinata come at me again!"

So one by one each girl came at Makoto with their own style of melee combat. Makoto was quite surprised to see Hinata's flexible movements, Kasumi's straight forward Tae Kwon Do, Haku's speed strikes, and Temari's hybrid style. However Shiori was a completely different story.

"Her style is so random! No fluidity, no focus. It's like she's fighting in pure instinct alone." Makoto was assessing Shiori in a spar. "If she were to keep fighting like this, she would be destroyed against a taijutsu expert. It also seems her strength level isn't as high as the others, but she's just as old as the others. Though her aura is immense! I need to study more about her in order to unlock her real potential, but I believe she is the one I've been looking for." Makoto moved back and ordered Shiori to stand down. "Thank you Shiori, I've seen enough."

"I'm sorry Makoto-sensei. I know my fighting style isn't as good as the others." Shiori replied in defeat. She bowed then returned to the others to await Makoto's comments.

"Well after seeing each of you, I now know what I'll be working with. Hinata, your use of the Juuken makes you very deadly when your strikes hit. However you lack speed and that can hinder you in battle. You shall focus on increasing your striking and movement speed while merging that with your Juuken, therefore you shall study Zanretsu Ken, or Momentary Violence Fist Style. Using Ki Energy, you could achieve immense speed with your strikes, that of which you could never obtain with chakra alone." Makoto began. "Kasumi, you call your style Tae Kwon Do. You wield strong kicks, and that also improves your agility. Though if your legs are weakened or disabled, you need to add more punches to balance. I'll have you working on Ko'oh Ken, or the Tiger Gleam Fist principle. This way you'll be able to combine your Ki energy into your strikes and release them as fireballs, as you saw earlier. It will also increase your punch strength and your striking power."

Shiori was busy listening, however she seemed extremely nervous because she felt that her skill wasn't as good as the others. "Makoto-sensei is probably going to think I can't do any of this! Why didn't I start learning something else while I was still connected with Sasuke!"

"Haku, I admire your natural speed of movement, though you lack raw power. However I think that training with the Gen'ei Kyaku, or Phantom Kick style will prove beneficial to you. In addition, I will also be working with you and your Ice Overdrive power." Makoto said, getting a fist pump from Haku since she'd be getting her Overdrive. "As for Temari, you seem to blend all types of styles into your fighting, therefore you shall train in a more fluid style, known as the Raioh style, learning techniques such as the Raioken, or Lightning Sparkle Fist, and the Hien Hou'ou Kyaku, or Flying Phoenix Kick. All four of you will also learn to master the powerful Haoh Shoko Ken, also known as the Supreme King Flying Roaring Fist. That technique will allow you to release your Ki energy into a massive burst as you saw when I used my Haoh Shikou Ken."

All of them looked pleased, but wondered what Shiori would be studying since Makoto saved her for last. Shiori however wasn't feeling too happy since she was the last one. She was afraid that since she hadn't developed a style of fighting, she wouldn't get to learn Makoto's techniques.

"Makoto-sensei, what about Shiori-chan? You said you were going to train her as well?" Hinata asked.

Makoto sent a cold look at the Uchiha girl, not letting her know what she was in for. "In all honest reasoning, I shouldn't even bide my time with her. Her fighting skill is unfocused and wild. Her strength, speed, and stamina are atrocious. Honestly without her Sharingan, I don't think she could learn a single technique."

"Ok that's not fair at all Aunt Makoto and you know it!" Kasumi objected back. "You mean you're not even going to give her a chance?"

"Pretty bold, eh princess?" Makoto sent another cold glare, freezing Kasumi in her place. "Now to finish what I was saying, right now in terms of anything Shiori is at the most basic level with no fighting talent at all. I don't even know how she's a Chuunin Level shinobi as you say. However the Kyokugenryu Style upholds one powerful principle; In weakness, there is untapped potential; Potential leads to knowledge; Knowledge is the key that opens the door to honor; Honor is the path of True Power." Makoto looked hard at Shiori, only with a stare of determination and confidence. "Shiori's aura is none like I've ever seen. No student who has ever come to this temple has had her potential. This is why I believe she is the chosen one to learn the most dangerous and most powerful style of Kyokugenryu, Shikou Ken, or Final Limit Fist."

"I have that potential?" Shiori asked with a sense of hope.

"You do. I have felt it in your aura. As of right now there is only one person in this entire temple that has knows Shikou Ken, and that is me. No one else has come close to being able to learn it." Makoto said. "You're going to have to train harder than anyone else here Shiori, and because of it I plan to make your life a living hell. You have to show me that you're willing to stake your very life on learning this style in the time needed. Upon mastering Shikou Ken, you will have also mastered Zanretsu Ken, Ko'oh Ken, Gen'ei Kyaku, and Raioh. It will be then that I will teach you the ultimate technique of Kyokugenryu."

"Makoto-sama, please tell me! What is that ultimate technique?" Shiori asked.

"Follow me into the main hall, and I will show you." Makoto said as she led her students to another demonstration. Upon entering, she signaled to the advanced students to prepare for demonstration.

"Master Makoto, the blocks are ready." Toshiro told his master.

"Excellent. You have prepared 100 blocks, correct?" asked the Rokubi.

"Yes, 100 blocks constructed out of demonic ice." Toshiro replied.

"You've done well, my student. Your aura was right in telling me about you." Makoto said. "I made a wise decision about you."

"No need for flattery Master Makoto. You've helped me enough already." Toshiro bowed and moved out of the way for the demonstration.

"Very well, girls what you see before you is Demonic Ice. This is ice so cold and hard, it is only found in the deepest, darkest, blackest depths of Hell itself. I have set the standard, for anyone to be accepted as my student to learn Shikou Ken, they must break 5 blocks of ice with one strike." Makoto stated.

"What's the most anyone has broken?" Kasumi asked, when Makoto pointed to a small pedestal.

"That chunk is the largest piece ever broken off by any student here." She said, leaving the girls stunned.

"You can't be serious! That's how hard the ice is?" Temari said in shock. When Makoto pointed to the ice chunk, she pointed to a piece barely bigger than a grapefruit.

"You'll understand why I have set that rule in place for someone to learn Shikou Ken, and this is why." Makoto took up a stance behind the pedestal of ice blocks. She began to focus her Ki and her aura became more intense by the second. Although the girls couldn't feel it, they could tell by everyone else that Makoto was gathering an immense amount of Ki energy.

"Her power…it's unreal!" Hinata said in awe.

"She really is the most powerful martial artist ever!" Haku added.

Shiori stayed in pure focus as she wanted to know just what she could expect. "This power…I have the potential for this power."

"Now, the ultimate technique of the Kyokugenryu School of Martial Arts! MUGEN KAMI KYOKUKEN!!(Infinite God Extremity Fist)" Makoto focused every ounce of Ki energy in her body and slammed her fist into the first block of ice, completely shattering it. The resulting force shot through every single block and left the 100 blocks of Demonic Ice in nothing but shards. Though after she used it, she dropped to her knees, completely exhausted.

"To become that strong…I'll gladly stake my life to learn the Kyokugenryu style! If not for anyone else…" Shiori felt a strong sensation to push herself to the absolute limit. She turned her gaze at the one person she would go all out for. "I promise Kasumi-hime, I'll get stronger and show you that I can protect you."

"Absolutely unbelievable! She did that with her Ki energy alone?" Haku stood there with her mouth wide open.

"That had more force than Chouji's Gaia Crusher and one of Tsunade-sama's chakra punches combined!" Hinata added to the shock.

"If she would have used her full demon power with that, then what would have happened?" Kasumi asked.

"If I went with everything I had, I would have leveled this entire temple, plus 75 percent of this mountain range." Makoto slowly caught her breath. "This is why I only teach those who prove themselves worthy to wield this power. Now, who's ready for some pain!"

* * *

"Dirty stinking mutt!" Kimiko screamed at the dog shinobi. The group finally got back to Konoha, and the whole trip ended up being Kimiko and Kiba argue…flirting with each other the whole time.

"Loudmouth tomboy!" Kiba argued back.

"Thank Kami we're back in Konoha!" Ino grumbled. "Come on Chouji, let's go eat. For once I'll pay for barbecue!"

"Barbecue…I'm there!" Chouji heard that magic word and grabbed his girlfriend bridal style. Next thing everyone saw was him bolting through Konoha like a madman.

"Now, explain to me how someone that big can move that fast?" Kagome said in confusion.

"You don't want to know." Tenten replied while she was opening a communication channel. "Hey Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura? You guys here?"

"Naruto here. What you got Tenten?" Naruto replied over the com.

"Your crazy relatives, and Kiba's new girlfriend too." Tenten said, getting an "I AM NOT!" from Kimiko. "We're on our way to your house."

"Uh, ok. I'll let…" Naruto said before Akane interrupted him.

"Ten-chan! Where's Kagome-chan! Put her on now!" Akane screamed over the communicator.

"Hi Akane-chan, how are you?" asked the High Priestess.

"Cut the small talk, get Shippo in here now, and get ready for the spa!! Mai, Yugito, Mikoto, let's go!" Akane yelled. "Oh and hiiiiiii baby brother!!!!!!"

"Akane, I said not to call me that!" Inuyasha replied. "Yugito's younger than me, remember!"

"So what! You're the youngest of the boys!" Yugito said. "And you're still outnumbered even with Daisuke here!"

"Please don't remind me." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Heh, well we'll see you in a bit. Naruto out." Naruto closed off communication.

"Well then, I'm out. Come on Akamaru, we gotta get home. Later everyone…and loudmouth tomboy." Kiba hopped on his partner and took off into the village.

"DIRTY STINKING MUTT!!!" Kimiko yelled back, but Kiba was already gone. "Man I really don't like him!"

"Yeah right!" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

"I heard that Daddy!" Kimiko growled back.

"Come on, I'll go introduce you to everyone. It'll be a while before you meet Kasumi, Haku, Hinata, Temari, and Shiori. They're all still on a mission right now." Tenten said as she led the way. "But they'll be back soon hopefully. At least Sakura's still here so we can at least go to the mall Kimiko-chan."

"At least there's one good thing here so far. Lead the way!" Kimiko said.

So Tenten did and took them all to their home away from home…The Uzumaki Residence. Needless to say the welcome was quite interesting...

"Hi everyone, I have…" Tenten said before she was nearly run over by four crazed women!

"YeahyeahHiTentenInuyashaKimikonicetoseeyouIvegotsnacksinthefridgeputyourstuffanywhereseeyoutonight!" Akane said in a massive rush as she, Mai, Yugito, and Mikoto bolted out of the house. Of course everyone soon saw that Kagome and little Shippo were now MIA as well.

"What in the world did she just say?" Inuyasha looked absolutely confused.

"I think she said, 'Yeah Yeah, Hi Tenten, Inuyasha, Kimiko, nice to see you. I've got snacks in the fridge, put your stuff anywhere, see you tonight.'" Arashi said as he welcomed his niece and brother-in-law. "So you must be Akane's younger brother Inuyasha."

"Pretty much. I take it you're her husband Arashi. Nice to finally meet you." Inuyasha replied with a firm handshake.

"Yeah, enough of the welcome. Daisuke's down in the lounge with Hiashi. Join us for a few drinks." Arashi said, leading the way. "And Kimiko, make yourself at home! Naruto and Natsumi are around here somewhere."

"Won't turn that offer down. Hey Kimiko, stay out of trouble ok?" Inuyasha said as he joined his brother-in-law.

"I've already said I'm gonna tell this to Kasumi, but…Kimiko, your family is weird." Tenten said.

"I say that to myself every day of the week." Kimiko sighed as she looked at the pictures in the living room. "So I take it this is the whole group?"

"Yeah you'll meet Kasumi and Haku later. But the blonde is Naruto, and the girl beside him is his female side Natsumi." Tenten explained, causing Kimiko to look at her like she was crazy.

"Female side? What are you talking about?" asked the Inu Princess.

"She means that I was created from one of Naruto's crazy jutsu." Natsumi said while coming down the stairs. "Hiya cousin, I'm Natsumi."

"Kimiko…nice to meet you?" Kimiko said as she and Natsumi gave each other a hug.

"Hey Natsu-chan, where's my lazy tomcat of a boyfriend?" Tenten asked.

"Last I heard he was out watching clouds with Shikamaru." Natsumi replied.

"I swear I'm going to skin him alive!" Tenten said in grief as she left to find her boyfriend.

"Ok, everyone here is completely weird." Kimiko said to herself.

"Yeah you learn to get used to it. HEY NARUTO GET IN HERE!" Natsumi screamed.

"WHAT!! Can't a guy make a sandwich!" Naruto yelled back after sticking his head out of the kitchen.

"No you idiot! Come in here and meet our cousin Kimiko!" Natsumi ordered.

"Alright! Yeesh!" Naruto came out of the kitchen, already munching on his sandwich. "Hey Kimiko, how's it going?"

"I'm good, and you?" Kimiko said reluctantly.

"Meh. Oh yeah, here's the house tour in like 10 seconds. Kitchen's over there, eat all you want. There's the big screen, if you're good at Jounin Clash: Generation Zero, bring it. Feel free to use any of Kasumi, Haku, Momoko, Natsumi, or Akemi's bath stuff, they don't care. And if you need to vent cuz Kiba's an idiot, dojo's over there." Naruto said while eating that sandwich. "So you wanna go to Ichiraku's for ramen?" Somehow when he said ramen, that hit a definite soft spot in Kimiko…considering she loved ramen just as much as her cousin Naruto.

"We talking 3 bowl minimum appetizer?" Kimiko asked, wondering if Naruto knew what she meant.

Naruto and Natsumi just stared at Kimiko like she was crazy. "Naruto, does this lightweight know who she's even talking to?" Natsumi asked.

"Obviously not, since you and I follow the 10 bowl minimum appetizer rule." Naruto said, getting a jaw dropping pose from Kimiko.

"10…10…10 bowls!" Kimiko said in surprise. Now she liked her ramen, but to find someone liked it more than she did?

"Come on cousin, it's time you got treated by the executive VIP of Ichiraku's Ramen." Naruto said, flashing his one of a kind, customized, gold Ramen Card. As much as he goes there for ramen, Teuchi finally gave in and gave him a special card. For every 100 bowls of ramen he eats, Naruto gets 10 bowls free. And since it had been a while, he had about 40 bowls saved up for special occasion. "Girls, ramen is on me."

"Naruto, you and I are going to have a VERY good relationship while I'm here." Kimiko said with a smile.

* * *

About one month later…

"She's up at the middle of the night still training?" Makoto looked on as she saw Shiori punching and kicking away at a training post. In the past month, the girls had taken quickly to their training, with Shiori devoting herself even more. On the day that Makoto gave them to all relax, the other girls would actually rest, but Shiori never stopped. She only gave herself a maximum of 5 hours of sleep per night, forcing herself to learn everything she could so she could prove herself worthy to learn Makoto's Shikou Ken style. They had all learned to sense aura, and were getting well into channeling their Ki energy in order to begin to focus in their respective arts.

"It's ok Makoto-sensei, I'll finish up and get to bed soon." Shiori said after sensing her master's aura.

"Already using your sensing ability? Very good Shiori." Makoto noted as she entered the training area. "I see you are taking this training very seriously." As she walked over to examine the training post, she picked up on the smell of blood. "Maybe a little too serious." She said when she saw the blood on the training post, and on Shiori's hands.

"I can't stop! I have to show you, and show everyone that I'm not weak! I have to prove I can create my style of fighting and become an even better shinobi!" Shiori said after striking the post again. She cringed deeply in pain, but she wasn't about to let that stop her. "I have to prove that I can protect Kasumi-hime!"

"Kasumi-hime…I've wondered about that for some time now." Makoto stopped Shiori from her training and released the seals on her wrists to allow her kitsune chakra to flow again. "I wish to converse with you for now. Plus your body needs to heal. You can't get stronger without healing."

"With all respect Makoto-sensei, please don't release the seals! I can't truly take control of my Ki unless I learn to rely only on it." Shiori pleaded, but Makoto wouldn't hear it.

"Shiori, for some time now, I've analyzed your aura. I can tell that as you train, you are focused, but every time you look at Kasumi while she trains, your focus becomes sharper and you become more determined." Makoto said as she sat down beside her student. "I've also wondered how you are her betrothed when you're both girls?"

"Well, originally I was just a manifestation created by her other fiancé, Sasuke Uchiha. So in a sense you could say, I was his girl side he created. I slowly started to manifest into my own being, and thanks to a jutsu that Akane-sama taught him, I could separate and come into the real world." Shiori began to explain. "Since I was basically a female reflection of him, I had everything he did, his skills, abilities, and his love for Kasumi-hime."

"I see, but I don't understand something. If you were him in ability, why were you so weak when you fought me on the first day? If this Sasuke is as strong as he was explained, you should be the same way," asked Makoto.

"Technically we should. But 5 months ago when we met Aunt Mai, she told me about Akane-sama's Life Stream Seal." Shiori said.

"Hmm I'm familiar with that. Akane told us about how she used it when she came down to these lands." Makoto nodded in agreement.

"Well, when I found out about that, it started reminding me of everything that had happened over the two years we were away from Kasumi in training. It made me think that since I had started developing my own true feelings for her, and started becoming more and more my own person, I could use that seal to become real for her." Shiori said as she pulled her knees to her chest. "Then after the battle she had with Aunt Mai, I couldn't keep it to myself. I had to tell her just how I felt about her. And that's when I asked her to marry me."

"I could sense that in you." Makoto replied. "That fuels your determination."

"Because I was so scared of her rejection, I almost got myself killed in a storm. Next thing I know I wake up with the Life Stream Seal and as Kasumi-hime's fiancée." Shiori looked at the fox tattoo on her hand and could remember the events vividly.

"I understand now. Because of Akane's seal, you've started creating your own chakra system, and that's why you were so much weaker than the others." Makoto said. "I have to say, you have a unique story."

"Now you see why I have to train so hard? If I'm not able to protect Kasumi-hime, I could never live with myself!" Shiori cried. "I have to master the Shikou Ken and show that no one could ever stop me from making sure she's safe!"

"Shiori, many people learn the ways of the warrior for different reasons. Some learn for power, for strength, for greed, for honor, for respect." Makoto said as she got to her feet. "It is true that those people will eventually gain what they want, even if it may lead them down a path of darkness. However there are some that learn the ways for justice, for protection, and even for love."

"But what does that all mean?" asked Shiori. "I don't understand?"

"Your aura tells me that your main reason for fighting is your love and devotion of Kasumi. You're a person willing to face the darkest demons in your path to achieve your goal. You also show that you're trying to prove to her that you won't hinder her in life." Makoto explained. "But you need to know something. I've felt Kasumi's aura and it tells me that she feels distraught because you're doing all this for her only."

"She's feeling bad because of me?" Shiori suddenly felt like she had done wrong. Was she really training for the wrong reasons?

"Kasumi wants you to become strong, not for her, but for yourself. There's no one here that believes in you more than she does. It's good that she is your source of focus and determination, but don't let her be your primary source. Find that thing that makes you want to push further than you ever have." Makoto said. "Shiori, I want you to do something for me."

"What is it Makoto-sensei?" Shiori asked as Makoto led her over to one of the blocks of Demonic Ice.

"I want you to strike this block with everything you have. I know you've only been training a month and have just started learning the basics of the Kyokugenryu principles, but I need to see just how far you've come." Makoto said as she set up the block. "Find that focal point, and use it to channel your Ki. Then strike this block with everything you have." Makoto then reset the seal on her chakra so she'd only use her Ki again.

"Everything I have?" Shiori clenched her fist and closed her eyes to focus. She began to draw in everything she had, even though she was physically exhausted, battered, and bruised. She looked inside herself and saw Kasumi as her focal point. Though taking in Makoto's words, she began to see another point…she saw herself in a mirror. The person she looked at was a true master of Kyokugenryu; it was herself in the future.

"That's right Shiori, use that. Keep that focal point and strike!" Makoto said.

"Everything…I HAVE!!" Shiori screamed as she slammed her fist as hard as she could into the ice. The strike was intense and sent a massive wave of pain rippling through her arm as she pulled back. "Ok, maybe that was a little too much!"

Makoto looked at the block and saw the place where Shiori made contact. She pulled off a very small shard of ice and looked at it, and was very pleased. "Do you see this Shiori? This is what you've learned. Not many people can come so far in the time you have. Whatever you focused on, keep it and use it, combine it with your focus on Kasumi and let it take you even further."

"I will Makoto…" Before Shiori could finish, exhaustion finally took its toll on her and she collapsed.

"I know you will Shiori, I know you will." Makoto picked up her student and took Shiori to her room. Shiori might not have picked up on it, but Makoto knew she had someone watching her strike that ice. "And I know Kasumi-chan believes the same thing about you, my niece. You'll be a strong woman in the future. With you and Sasuke at her side, Kasumi-chan shouldn't have to worry about a thing."

Kasumi just watched in awe as she saw how much Shiori was pushing herself. She could tell that the girl was ready to beat herself to a pulp almost like Sasuke would have done. "Shiori-chan, I know you'll get stronger. But don't do it for me, do it for you. I'll still love you no matter what happens in the future." Kasumi thought to herself as she saw Makoto carry Shiori off. She kissed the diamond on the ring Shiori gave her and headed back to her own quarters for the night. "Sleep well my princess."

* * *

**There you have it. All the Bijuu have now been revealed, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kimiko have now arrived in Konoha, and the Snow team is now undergoing a brand new training style in the Kyokugenryu style of Martial Arts. Plus Shiori's been chosen to learn Makoto's most powerful style. Can she do it and stay true to her word to protect her love Kasumi?**

**Well in author's news, I have been pretty busy, pumping out I think 4 chapters in less than 3 weeks. I just ended up in major writing mode and needed to get all of it out. The next chapter will come soon, but might be a little longer since I'm getting ready for an anime convention in April. So if anyone's gonna be in the Nashville Tennessee area at the Middle Tennessee Anime Convention, I'll be there as part of the Fanfiction Panel! Make sure to come!!**

**Now as a special treat...I have something planned for my readers. My question is this...who knows where Makoto's style of Martial Arts came from? Also, her ultimate attack originated from somewhere else as well, and I wanna know if anyone can figure out how I created it. If you can and you're the first one to post it in your review, I'll let you create the next plotline for the second Bijuu Flashback chapter! So I hope you can figure it out!!! Also...Naruto fans around the world, keep hoping that the worst has not happened and we don't have to say goodbye to one of our favorite kunoichi. Though...if Kishimoto really did kill her...then arm yourselves for probably the biggest war in anime history.  
**


	21. We got nominated?

Holy Oh my god!! I cannot believe this! I was just reading one of my fanfics on alert and saw info about a Fanfiction Awards that are pretty popular. Well I checked out the nominees and I come to find out that The Bijuu Wars has been put up as a nominee for Best Sequel!!! This is insane!! To whoever nominated me, I cannot say enough!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! So for everyone who enjoys my story, please vote!!!! I'm just a regular writher who loves the fun of fanfiction, but this is just....WOW!!!! The site to vote is teamdarkhope . synthasite . com. Just take out the spaces and stuff.

So from Kasumi, Naruto, Hinata, Haku, Akane, Akemi, Arashi, Mikoto...uh Natsumi, Shiori, Kin, Temari, Tsunade, Gaara, Tayuya, Momoko, Kimiko, Yugito, Mai...uh and everyone else in the entire cast of The Bijuu Wars....THANKS AGAIN!!!!!!!!!! Please vote for us! We love you all!

Oh yeah, and Hinata's alive in the Manga! !! Thank god!!!

And if I find out who nominated me...you are so getting a full time character in the story! Hands down!


	22. What goes up must come down

Neokenshin: Well it has been insane for the past few weeks. And I'm still reeling that I got that nomination for the Naruto Fanfiction Awards.

Naruto: Yeah whatever. All that matters to me is that my Hina-chan is alive!!! She didn't die in the Manga. (_of course he's right now squeezing the life out of her_)

Hinata_(gasping for air)_:Naru-chan...can't breathe!!!

Naruto: Oh uh sorry Hina-chan. But yeah the manga was awesome, considering that I'm finally standing face to face with Minato and he told me I'm his son! The readers are gonna flip in the upcoming chapters!

Neokenshin: Yeah yeah, well right now all is good in the Naruto Manga world. And speaking of which, I did find out who the person was that nominated this story. As I've stated, wonderful fan of this story is getting a permanent character in the story!

Hinata: And we'd all like to congratulate and thank SheldoOg21 for being an absolute wonderful reader and for the nomination! So later in the story you'll get to finally meet his character that will be joining the cast!

Neokenshin: I had a chance to meet this new character, he's not too bad.

Naruto: Is he a good guy or a bad guy?

Neokenshin: Actually he'll be joining up with Team Illumina. Due to his backstory, it gave me a TON of ideas as to what to do with him!

Hinata: But for now everyone enjoy the newest chapter! As always Naruto isn't owned by Neokenshin! And remember to vote for our story! We're in the running for Best Sequel! The link will be posted at the end of the chapter!!! Thanks again to all our wonderful fans and readers!!!

* * *

Chapter 17: What goes up must eventually come down

Things had been faring quite well for Konoha and its guardian Illumina Knights. With the recent arrival of Inuyasha, the Gobi, the Illumina Team has turned the tides in the Bijuu Wars, taking a heavy advantage of 5 Bijuu to 3. With the apparent return of the Snow Team and Makoto, the Rokubi, the Illumina Knights are looking to take charge and end this war once and for all. Unfortunately war is like a sound wave, it has its peaks and lows. Unfortunately for Team Illumina, things were about to start going downhill...big time!

Shikamaru was strolling through Konoha after finishing up at the Training Center. He had just spoken with Temari and learned that she and the other girls were in training at Makoto's temple and wouldn't be back for another 5 months. Of course he did say it was troublesome that he wouldn't get to see his fiancée for nearly half a year, but he was ok with it. Things were going well in this war and by the way the events had played out, it looked like it was going to be a great victory when it ended.

"Hard to believe we've come so far from the time we started all of this." he said to himself while he saw some kids playing at the park. "Who would have thought we'd be fighting for the fate of the entire world as we know it."

"That's the life of someone destined for great things." Shikamaru looked back to see his former sensei Asuma. "It's something not many people experience in life. But you have done quite well since I started training that lazy kid back then."

"You're only saying that because I gave you a challenge in shogi." Shikamaru replied. "Otherwise you would have gone mentally insane from dealing with Ino squealing at Sasuke and Chouji eating every second of his life."

"You got me there. Come on, let's walk. We haven't really had a chance to converse in a while." Asuma said as he and his student began to walk through town.

"Asuma, tell me something. Are we really doing the right thing? I mean we're placing so many people at risk with Akatsuki. Just leaving Itachi alone is dangerous enough as it is." Shikamaru questioned himself.

"You're asking me when you know the answer to that already?" Asuma took another puff of his cigarette. "Shikamaru, how do you think we've gotten so far? It's not because Chouji can level a mountain, or because Ino can talk to plants. A lot of it is because you have all come together to face these challenges and overcome them." He placed his hand on Shika's shoulder in confidence. "Don't tell me you already forgot about your first mission as a Chuunin squad leader."

"The only reason I got that mission is because Naruto wasn't thinking clearly, and Kasumi was worse off that he was." Shikamaru admitted. "They could have done the same thing as I could...well maybe Kasumi could have."

"Shikamaru, I think you're leaving something out. What did Kasumi tell you after that mission ended?" asked Asuma.

"What did she...hmm?" Shikamaru said, remembering the aftermath of that mission.

(Flashback)

With the end of the Sasuke Retrieval Mission, all of the Konoha shinobi was finally enjoying some nice time to relax. After the debriefing that had Tsunade literally confused out of her mind, the kids were all on their way out, but Kasumi had something she needed to get off her chest.

"Shikamaru wait up." she called out the Nara.

"What is it Kasumi?" Shikamaru asked.

"Listen, I really want to thank you...for everything yesterday." Kasumi said in gratitude. "Honestly I don't even know if Sasuke would be here without you."

"Oh please, I didn't do that much. He's our friend and we went to help him. I'd do that for anyone here." Shikamaru said before he noticed Kasumi tearing up.

"That's not it. I was in such a wreck yesterday that I really thought I had lost him forever. Sasuke means the world to me and I don't know if I..." Kasumi cried before Shikamaru interrupted her.

"You aren't even my girlfriend and you're already troublesome, you know that Kasumi?" he said. "Listen, everyone here knows how much he means to you, and we were all ready to lay our lives on the line for him, all because we know that he would do the same for each of us, as would you. Family sticks together Kasumi. We may not be related by clan, by blood, by whatever, but we are all shinobi of the same village, and that is what bonds us together." He just looked away and sighed. "Plus did you really want Naruto leading the bunch of us when he was ready to snap himself??"

Kasumi did get what he meant. Even though Naruto was a Chuunin as well, his leadership skills were yet to be developed properly. "You're right about that." She then went up and hugged him from behind. "But thank you again. I'll always remember this."

"Ok ok! Geez, you're trying to get me on Temari's bad side, aren't you?" he gasped for air.

"Hey, she's my friend. I can do a lot worse if I wanted." Kasumi said with a slight chuckle.

"You girls really are troublesome." Shikamaru groaned in defeat.

(End Flashback)

"Shikamaru, have you ever noticed you're like a shogi piece? I would have to say you're a knight." Asuma commented, while Shikamaru was slightly confused. "You never move straight forward, but you're one of the most complex in terms of moves. And with a good move, you can easily turn the tide in a losing battle. And you're also one of the strongest pieces available to protect the king."

"How can a knight do that, when the rook, bishop, or queen can move even more?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's not about how far you can move, but how strategic you can move." Asuma replied. "And the more strategic you are, the better you can protect the king."

"Ok I get that, but now who's the king? The Hokage?" Shikamaru questioned.

"That's a lesson for another day. Take care Shikamaru." Asuma said as he took his leave.

"Hmm, to protect the king...the king." Shikamaru thought to himself.

* * *

"Well Kurenai-sensei, it looks like you're doing just fine. No major health problems and the baby is coming along fine." Sakura said after she finished up a checkup on Kurenai. "I still can't believe you're pregnant! I just hope the other girls can make it back in time for the baby to be born!"

"I'm sure they will Sakura. And this baby will be in good hands with all of you girls around." Kurenai sat up from her sofa and adjusted her dress. "But it's going to feel so strange not being in active duty for another 6 months."

"What's so strange? Do you really think you can perform as a Jounin while carrying an extra mouth to feed?" questioned Sakura.

"Akane-sama did it before she became the Kyuubi, and she was hours away from having Naruto!" Kurenai replied jokingly. Sakura just looked at her in disgust at how crazy she sounded. "I'm kidding Sakura! I'll be staying on limited duty until they place me on official maternity status."

"Good! That's all we need is another case of Naruto Syndrome running around. It's like he's wearing off on everyone!" Sakura sighed. "I hope Hinata gets back fast so she can keep that nut job in check!"

"Oh he can't be that bad Sakura. Remember that little secret you told me when you were still a genin?" Kurenai said, probing into one of Sakura's inner secrets.

"Look that was just..." Kurenai kept staring at her. "I mean we all knew...ok! So I had a small crush on Naruto when I was 5 years old! But he's still a crazy nut job, and now his cousin is with him!"

"Oh I happen to like Kimiko. Especially since she keeps Kiba under control. Have you heard those two flirt the way they do?" Kurenai asked.

"Please don't remind me! But it's crazy, it seems like it wasn't too long ago that we all got out of the academy. I still remember how upset I was that I didn't get on a team with Sasuke or Ino." Sakura said in remembrance.

"And look what it got you?" Kurenai was already in her kitchen making tea. "You're the top apprentice to the legendary medic Sannin, you're an exceptional shinobi, and you actually got Rock Lee to drop the spandex!"

"Well it wasn't THAT hard." Sakura gave herself a small compliment.

"Sakura, we thought he was corrupted by Gai for eternity! You should be proud." Kurenai said with a smile.

"Yeah I know. But the real story is how you managed to finally snag that hunk Asuma-sensei!" Sakura asked as she began to sip her tea. "To think that he's gonna be the proud papa to your little baby!"

"Asuma's just...well...I don't know what you could call him. But he's loveable anyway." Kurenai chuckled.

* * *

It did seem that Konoha was doing quite well, thought deception always lies in the shadows and things were not boding quite well.

"Something's not right. It's been almost a month and we haven't noticed any activity from Akatsuki. With the exception of Makoto dealing with Kisame, it's been way too quiet." Akane said as she was in conference with her siblings. "What also puzzles me is Inuyasha's nemesis Naraku has the Shikon no Tama."

"You don't think he's planning on joining up with Madara, do you? That could really make things difficult if it turns out to be true." asked Mai. "I mean we still don't know the full capabilities he has with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan."

"There's also the problem that he still has Shinja, Tsukune, and Hiroshi held captive. Even though the kids have enough have enough power to most likely stop Akane, we still don't know if it will be enough. What if Madara's planning to break the seal on Ryukotsusei?" Yugito said in concern. "It took everything all of us had to seal him, and without the others, we'd stand no chance of stopping him. Not even with all the kids in full Overdrive would we have a chance."

"Yugito's right. For now we need to find out what may be in store." Akane said. "Kagome, I have a question? What would Naraku seek to gain with the Shikon no Tama?"

"Well the jewel itself has the ability to amplify the strength of any demon that uses it. Even a simple shard could increase a demon's power by nearly double. With the jewel itself, you're looking at an exponential power increase." Kagome explained. "However he would need a miko or someone that wields miko energy in order to release the power of the jewel. Even then it would need to be a high level of miko energy."

"You don't think that they may be trying to use the Shikon no Tama to amplify Bijuu Chakra, do you?" Mai brought the question forward since they could all be affected by the jewel.

"If that's the case then, just how much of a power boost would we be talking about?" Inuyasha said. "Would the kids even be able to handle that?"

"I'm afraid if Naraku were to use the full power of the jewel on one of the Bijuu, it could amplify their pure demonic energy and chakra tenfold." Kagome stated.

"Then there would be no way the kids would win without our help! It would take all 10 of them in Overdrive just to handle Yugito, Inuyasha, Shinja, or Tsukune." Akane said. "But if they were to use it on any of the rest of us..."

"We'd be in one hell of a fight." Inuyasha commented. "Speaking of their Overdrives, why hasn't Kasumi unlocked hers if Akane has been here the whole time?"

"She's not ready for it just yet. If she were to get her Overdrive now, the energy strain could kill her. That's why I can't unlock her Overdrive. For now she'll be ok with the Gem Fusion Overdrives." Akane replied.

"Akane, I don't think you're telling us the real reason. Even though Daisuke and I have half the power you have, it still put Sasuke and Hinata through a pretty rough strain, but they made it through." Mai said, after feeling a little suspicious. "You're hiding something and it's not good."

"Akane-chan, she's right. If Kasumi can handle the power of two gems at once, she should easily be able to handle her Overdrive." Yugito commented as well. "Do you just not have faith in your own daughter and her ability?"

"Shut it Yugito! I said she's not ready and I mean it!" Akane snapped back. "Don't forget that as the most powerful Bijuu in this room, I have majority rule as to what goes on here. Question me again and you'll be sorry, little sister!"

Everyone just stared at Akane. To think they hit that bad of a nerve with her??? "Akane, calm down. I don't believe anyone was trying to provoke you. My guess is that it was a legitimate concern since by now Haku has already had Makoto unlock her Overdrive, leaving Kasumi and Itachi left." Daisuke said in hopes of calming his sister.

"I'm sorry. Right now I've just been having some very bad feelings about Kasumi and the others. It's like they have a dark cloud hanging over them." Akane said after sitting down to calm herself. "I'm just really worried about them, and if I were to give Kasumi her Overdrive, I feel like it could bring a lot of trouble right now."

"Actually I have foreseen these bad omens. I did a spiritual reading, and it was like the spirits were telling me that the team is going to be facing very dark times. What was even more disturbing was that they told me that at least one, possibly two members of Team Illumina will die in the future." Kagome said, causing a very disturbing reaction among the group.

"Kagome, you can't be serious! Our team is way too strong to fall like that." Mai replied.

"Mai, she's serious. As a High Priestess, her readings have never been wrong." Inuyasha said in defense. "There hasn't been one time that she's done a reading and it was wrong."

"Well, who is it that dies? You gotta know that, right?" asked the Shichibi.

"Unfortunately I don't know. But here's the worst part of that reading. The one that kills the two members...is a member of Team Illumina! Someone in the group is going to be the one to kill two of their friends!" Kagome said, making the air in the room completely worse.

"Ok now that I cannot believe! Why would any of them even consider turning traitor! They've all been best of friends since they were all little kids, and they're all practically family!" Yugito exclaimed in confusion. "I'm sorry, but refuse to believe that."

"I know it's bad, but that's what I was told." Kagome replied in defense. "I didn't want to believe it either!"

"For now just keep this between us. We can't let them lose focus when they're all working so hard to stop Akatsuki." Arashi added his comments. "Besides guys, remember how visions go with our team? Last I remember Sasuke had a crazy vision about killing Kasumi, but that didn't happen now, did it?"

"No, it ended up with Naruto being killed. As of right now Hinata's the only one that can use the Tenrai Serei Souki, so that would mean unless she's with one of the people that is killed or gets killed herself, then as the kids would put it…we're screwed!" Akane replied. "And what's worse if she's the one that goes traitor!"

"An Evil Hinata???" everyone else in the room all said in unison.

"Ok Akane, even we all know that will never happen. The only person I could see Hinata actually killing would be Naruto…or maybe Mikoto." Mai said, getting a downhearted look from the Uchiha head.

"I said I was sorry about all of that!!!" Mikoto whined.

* * *

"You've summoned me Madara-sama?" asked the Rinnegan wielder as he entered Madara's chamber.

"Pein, come, let us converse." Madara welcomed his subordinate. "I take it you know my friend Naraku?"

"We have spoken on occasion." Pein sent a look of respect to Naraku, while the demon nodded in acknowledgement. "I believe you have made a wise choice in allying him for the goals of Akatsuki."

"Excellent. Now, it seems that thanks to Kisame's failure with the Rokubi, Konoha is short 4 of their Illumina Knights. I think it may be a good time to do some special reconnaissance. I'll need you to send message to our contact there. I would send Konan, but I'm afraid this mission would be far too dangerous and we can't risk having her captured." Madara instructed. "Besides, it's time that foolish war hawk paid his dues."

"Any particular orders you wish for me to include in your message?" asked Pein.

"Yes, have him send any type of information he can on the Illumina Knights. Also see if there is a way he can find out the secret to unlocking the power of the Shikon no Tama." Madara stated. "It is time we set our plans in motion and turn the tides in this war."

"As you wish Madara-sama." Pein bowed and took his leave to prepare the message.

"Alright Danzo, as I have stated if you come through with this, you'll hold that pitiful title of Hokage, while I shall sit as Supreme Ruler of this world." Madara laughed.

* * *

Tsunade sat in her office, once again troubled by the grief of paperwork. Even after finally using the Kage Bunshin to speed things up, now she was getting annoyed by Koharu and Homura, Konoha's resident "elder advisors". In reality they were Konoha's old stewed prunes in Tsunade's eyes, just because they were the former teammates to her sensei Hiruzen Sarutobi. It seemed now that with things being fairly quiet due to the lack of Akatsuki activity, the two were trying to push Tsunade into reorganizing Team Illumina into a specifically trained attack force that worked with ROOT, a secret ANBU level corps that was led by Danzo, a crazed old war hawk that always felt military superiority was needed in any ninja village. With the power that Team Illumina controlled, if he could have the group under his command, he said that he could reform them into the ultimate strike force that could decimate any opposing enemy. But in reality it was all just a bunch of crap that he kept spewing all because he wasn't chosen for Hokage.

"Ugh, what is it now! I'm busy!" Tsunade grumbled as she saw Homura and Koharu enter her office.

"So, fast at work I see. And taking the easy way to work, aren't you Tsunade-hime?" Koharu said after seeing her Kage Bunshin fast at work.

"Actually it's called 'working smarter, not harder'. I took some advice from my successor. You know he does have some very good information since he is the future Rokudaime." Tsunade said, as she talked about what Naruto told her.

"That boy is still too unpredictable, even if he's a Chuunin." Homura said. "He still has far too much to learn before he would even be accepted as Hokage."

"Ok you really must be going senile. Not only is Naruto being groomed by one of the greatest Hokages we've had since the formation of the village, but he possesses a stronger Will of Fire than anyone. That boy would lay down his very life for this village in an instant! You have to be an idiot to think negatively of him." Tsunade said in Naruto's defense. "And if it came down to it that something happened to him, every single one of his friends would be at his side instantly."

"They've all become soft with their Illumina Power. Strip them of that and they're no better than academy graduates." Homura said. "They need to be trained under proper shinobi. Assign them to ROOT so that they may be trained and refined."

"I've said it before Team Illumina will NOT be assigned under that old war hawk! Assigning them to ROOT would be like cancelling the alliances we've made with all the Bijuu villages!" Tsunade retorted. "And I trust you do not want to lose some very powerful allies like that...especially considering if you anger one, you are pretty much angering them all, including all the main clans of Konoha."

"If the clans are clouded by their bias then the council will have to override them." Koharu said stoically.

"Do you really think that you are going to have the council override the clans? Have you forgotten that with the exception of you two, Danzo, and the civilian council, every single seated member of the council has a member in Team Illumina! Do you really believe you'd be able to change the votes of those clans?" Tsunade asked.

"You must be mistaken. The Inuzuka, Akimichi, Nara, Aburame, Yamanaka, and Haruno clans have all been loyal to the prosperity and growth of this village. They all know that if there is a possible threat, they will band together to protect their home." Koharu said. "Even the Hyuuga would not stand if someone turned against them."

"Do you realize just what you are saying? Just how idiotic are you! Out of all those clans listed, let's see Kiba's the recon specialist, Chouji is the Earth Knight, Shikamaru is head of logistics and one of the teams commanders, Shino is a special diplomatic representative to Suna, who mind you the Kazekage is very good friends with Naruto, Ino is the Wood Knight, and Sakura is my personal apprentice and medical specialist for the team. Every single one of their parents and clans know of the work those kids are doing. Not a single one has expressed any signs of disappointment in them. Even Sarutobi-sensei's grandson has shown interest in learning the Rasengan which mind you was created by the Yondaime himself, AND he's also been named as one of the new members of Team Illumina's Support, namely to be trained by Naruto, the Wind Knight!!!" Tsunade replied. "He plans to surpass his grandfather, your teammate, and follow in Naruto's footsteps as Shichidaime!"

"Still if they had the training from ROOT..." Homura tried to interject, but Tsunade wouldn't let him.

"Still nothing! As far as I'm concerned, when Team Illumina is working as a unit on their own, they surpass even my best ANBU!" Tsunade had enough. She wasn't about to hear anymore of this. "Now either drop this subject or I will personally bring this before the council, and as the head and survivor of the Senju bloodline I will guarantee you that this matter will be shot down instantly with a unanimous vote from the council! Even your so-called civilian council would agree with me. Those kids have shown their loyalty to this village is iron-clad, and every single civilian knows it. They know just what those kids are doing and they know that if even one of them turned on the village, then something serious was wrong."

"Tsunade-hime, your blindness shows your immaturity and foolishness. That will lead this village to destruction." Koharu snapped back. "Fine then, do as you wish." With that, the two elders took their leave.

Tsunade rubbed her temples in frustration, "I swear those two relics will drive me insane! Not only that, but now Danzo has one of his ROOT agents join Team Illumina as well! What does he think this Sai kid is gonna accomplish? And if matters didn't get any worse, there are rumors of Akatsuki skulking around here in Fire Country." She looked over some documents showing an attack on a temple in the northern area. She did have a good idea who could investigate this matter however. "Get me Asuma, Shikamaru, Izumo, and Kotetsu," she ordered over her intercom.

* * *

Tsunade herself wasn't the only one having problems. Due to some kind of strings pulled, Danzo managed to have a specially trained ROOT shinobi by the name of Sai inducted as a member of Team Illumina. That really didn't bode quite well, especially with Naruto.

"Ok why the hell do we have this pale looking freak in our team? We've taken on the Bijuu themselves, and he thinks his ink jutsu or whatever is good enough to help us?" Naruto said in disappointment. "I don't care if he is ANBU rank!"

"Naruto, calm down. Just because he's higher ranked than all of us, it doesn't prove that he's better. Somehow this Danzo guy thinks he's a good asset to our team." Sasuke said in doubt.

"Good asset my ass! Kimiko's 10 times better than this guy! At least she knows purification abilities, and is a hanyou! All this guy has is a load of paintbrushes, some freaky midriff thing going on, and a pale disposition." Naruto replied back.

"And I find it hard to believe a dickless loser like you has a girlfriend." Sai said in a stoic voice. However it was followed up with a very fierce strike in the face from Naruto.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU PIECE OF CRAP!!!" Naruto roared in rage. Sasuke was doing everything he could to restrain his brother, but a part of him wanted to let him go.

"Hmm, I would have though a girl like you could hit harder." Sai said. "Still doesn't matter anyway."

"Sasuke, I'm going to kill him. I'm going to rip him to shreds, then burn his remains to ashes, then scatter those ashes to the most remote parts of the world!" Naruto screamed.

"So I guess girls like you do have bad mood swings. Maybe you and your sister holding you back should get medical treatment." Sai said, causing a nerve to snap in Sasuke.

"Forget this Naruto, I'm gonna kill this sorry bastard!" Sasuke was about to make his move when Naruto held him back.

"Hold up Sasuke, don't go overboard now." Naruto tried his hardest to hold back the Uchiha.

"Still quite weak. Oh well." Sai simply melted into the ground in a pool of ink as he took his leave.

"If I find out who's lame idea it was to have that freak added to our team, I'll..." Naruto was fuming over having the ROOT agent in the team.

"Uh having a bad day Naruto?" asked Sakura as she met up with the boys.

"It could be better. Sasuke and I just met our new teammate. Apparently there's been all this talk about having us being trained by some secret ANBU squad called ROOT. Baa-chan said it was the dumbest idea ever, and I couldn't agree more." Naruto replied. "But for some reason this Danzo guy or whatever said it would be good if one of his ROOT members were a part of our team."

"Oh yeah, I remember hearing Tsunade-sensei talking about that. She wasn't very happy with all that." Sakura replied. "Even I don't understand it myself. I mean we just added Kimiko-chan to the roster, so why we need someone else, I don't really know."

"Sakura's right. At least Kimiko has a solid connection due to the fact that she's Uncle Inuyasha's daughter, but Sai is just...well...who knows!" Sasuke added. "But now that you think about it, this really doesn't feel right. Why is it that all of a sudden, someone thinks we need training by ANBU to be better shinobi?"

"Are you saying that there might be some trouble brewing, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura in question.

"Yeah. I can't put my finger on it, but for some reason I have a bad feeling about this. It's almost like something really big is gonna be happening." Sasuke said, causing Naruto and Sakura to feel a little suspicious.

"Well for now, let's just brush it off. We gotta get to training. We're supposed to be working more with Akemi and Konohamaru's teams today." Naruto said. "We need to go ahead and get over to the Training Facility."

"Good point Naruto. They all seem to be doing really well adjusting to the new Elemental Armor, and they're just Genin. But I do feel a little bad that Moegi still has to wait for Haku to come back. Everyone else is moving forward and she still doesn't have her Ice Elemental Armor." Sakura replied.

"She may not have that, but she is still working on her medical skills, so at least she has that. Plus there's news that Dr. Sakurano is working on a brand new upgrade to our transformers that will let us link with the Support Team in battle. It's supposedly called the Overdrive project or something." Sasuke explained. "I think it's going to boost the defensive abilities of your Elemental Armor when we go Overdrive or something."

"Hmm sounds interesting. Hey, speaking of Overdrive forms, have you guys ever noticed that Kasumi-chan still doesn't have her Overdrive, even though Akane-sama's been with us longer than any other Bijuu? Now that I think about it, shouldn't she have at least gotten hers the moment we explained what happened with Naruto?" Sakura asked, causing Naruto and Sasuke to wonder as well.

"You're right Sakura. Oka-san should have been able to unlock her Overdrive almost immediately. I'm gonna ask her about that later." Naruto said.

* * *

"You wanted to see us Tsunade-sama?" asked Shikamaru as he stood before the Hokage.

"Yes. I have a mission for you four." Tsunade handed the mission dossier to Asuma. "We've been getting rumors of Akatsuki here in Fire Country. Apparently there was a temple attacked and destroyed. The rumors say that there are two people causing this."

"Any idea as to who it could be?" asked Asuma.

"Well we know it wouldn't be Pein. Itachi said he normally handles the major jobs. Konan's out as well since that's Itachi's girlfriend. Deidara and Sasori are dead, and Kisame was seen in Water County. The only ones I can think of are Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, and that new guy, Tobi or whatever his name is." Shikamaru said. "Do we know how the damage was done?"

"Not at this time. The only thing picture we have to go on is this." Tsunade said, handing a picture to Shikamaru.

"A circle of blood?" Shikamaru studied the picture and wasn't sure what it was. "This isn't much but maybe it's a key we can go by."

"Good, for now you four head out. I'm keeping Ino and Chouji on standby for you. Now move out immediately." Tsunade ordered.

* * *

"Can this get any more boring?" Akemi sat by one of the training posts as she watched her friends work on practicing with their Elemental Armor. Since she was the first one to use the new technology, she had more experience with it and had learned to use it quite well. Since the support team learned that their armor would become stronger similar to the way the Knights grew in their Illumina Power, Akemi had learned to use her own chakra to strengthen her Starburst Shield and Starburst Ray. But with Kasumi now training with Makoto, Akemi didn't have her Knight mentor so she was basically stumped. "Why couldn't I have gone with Kasumi-nee-chan?"

"Hey short stack, why so glum?" asked Kimiko as she sat down beside her cousin to watch the training.

"I'm bored! Everyone else is starting to train with their new armor, but I've already gotten used to mine so I don't have anything to do!" Akemi whined.

"Hmm, you know, maybe you can help me out Akemi." Kimiko said. "I just got my new gloves from Tenten and I'm itching to try them out."

"Oh wow, those look really cool!" Akemi said in awe as she saw Kimiko's new gloves. "What do they do?"

"Well, Tenten made them so that I can focus my Inu Chakra and my Light Chakra together. Watch this." Kimiko showed off her new gloves by forming a bright pink longbow. "Since I can use purification arrows, she also created a special seal that I can store my arrows in so I don't have to carry a quiver." She showed Akemi the small seal in the palm of her right glove.

"Sweet! What else can you do with it?" asked the kitsune genin.

"I can also use my chakra to change the bow into a staff for close range fighting, and it even allows me to focus my Light Chakra even more so my purification skills are stronger." Kimiko said. "Also she was able to integrate some kind of communicator like you guys have."

"So you can transform into an armor form also?" Akemi wondered in question.

"Nope. But that's cool anyway. I like watching you guys transform. Besides Tenten said it didn't matter since I've already been made part of Team Illumina anyway. Aunt Akane said I was a "purification specialist" or something like that." Kimiko replied. "I wonder, you said you have that Light Element Armor or something like that, right? Do you have some kind of shield you can use?"

"Yeah, mine's the Light element." Akemi answered. "And yeah I have my Starburst Shield."

"Good, then I wanna test out my new arrows on it and see just what it can do. Don't worry I won't aim for you, just for the shield." Kimiko said. "Come on, let's get training."

Meanwhile...

"Ok, it's official...I liked it better when my sister was training us!" Hanabi was breathing heavy after handling another intense attack from Sasuke. Since Hinata was away, she had been practicing her water attacks with Sasuke...though it proved a little intense since he and Naruto had been training the group in Bankai form. "Sasuke, you could at least give me a little bit of a chance? You know my Aqua Barrier and Aqua Wave can't hold up like Hina-chan's abilities!"

"Oh come on! I was going easy! I actually used my Fire Storm at half power." Sasuke chuckled. "At least Hoshiko was about to hold up a little more."

"That's because she's your matching support member! It's a little easier to use fire against fire you know!" Hanabi snapped back.

"It's ok Hanabi-chan. I like having him push me to my limit. This way I'm sure to get better with my skills." Hoshiko said as she was channeling a green chakra into her arm to nurse a burn. "So Sasuke-san, how am I doing?"

"I have to say, I'm pleased with the way you're handling the Flare Shot attack. As for your Fire Wall trap defense, work on intensifying the fire so that it will make sure nothing penetrates it. Otherwise, you're doing really well." Sasuke said. "But I do think you guys need to step it up a notch. This time, we'll see how you handle Fire Storm at full power, and if you're lucky...you may just survive a Flare Explosion."

Hanabi and Hoshiko heard that and looked at Sasuke like he was a madman! "Yipe!" said the two kitsune Hyuuga in fear.

Now Naruto was a much different story. Since Neji was training Udon with his new Lightning Armor and Haku would handle Moegi's training when she returned, Konohamaru got the lucky chance to train with his hero and rival. But Naruto wasn't about to go easy on the Sarutobi heir. Instead...

"You think you call yourself my Support Knight with those lame attacks!" Naruto was airborne launching a volley of Air Blades at the Sarutobi. "Prove to me why you're worthy of being my rival! Show me how you command the power of the winds!"

"STORM TORNADO!" Konohamaru screamed as he summoned two swirling tornadoes around himself to shield him from Naruto's attack. "I'm not gonna back down from you Boss! It's gonna take more to beat me!"

"Unbelievable! He's just like I was a few years ago. And to think that he sees me as his rival and his hero. Well buddy boy, I'm gonna make sure you're worthy to follow in the footsteps of Naruto Uzumaki. Besides I gotta toughen you up so you don't get beat down when you end up doing something stupid in front of Akemi-chan." Naruto thought to himself as he saw Konohamaru continue to fight back. "Well guess I better up the ante a little and see how he does."

"Is that all you got Boss?" asked the young Sarutobi.

"Oh I've been going easy on you. See as far as I'm concerned you have yet to prove to me as to why you should be allowed to date Akemi-chan." Naruto said with an evil grin. "And right now, I hope you're ready to die, because the only way you're gonna be able to see her is in the afterlife! WIND OVERDRIVE!" Naruto exploded into his Overdrive form, causing the winds to become even more violent around Konohamaru. "Prepare yourself for death, boy!" With one swing, Naruto sent a glowing green blade of wind directly at Konohamaru.

"That blade's too powerful for my Wind Cutter attack. Even my Storm Tornado won't block it. Looks like I'm gonna have to do something else to stop the Boss." Konohamaru thought to himself as he jumped out of the way. "I may have to try it. Even though he has more power in that jutsu, I have no choice!"

"Running are you? Pathetic! I trained you better than that!" Naruto said, launching another wind blade.

"Oh yeah, why don't you come down here and say that! I'll show you just how much I've learned from you!" Konohamaru stated as he formed a cross seal to create a clone.

"Kage Bunshin...so he wants to challenge me to a Rasengan duel. Well I don't wanna upset Akemi-chan, so...I'll just use enough power to knock him senseless. That way she can pamper him." Naruto said to himself as he landed. "I gotta say, he's gonna be a fine shinobi as he gets older. I think I might even make him my replacement if I retire from being an Illumina Knight." He looked directly at the Sarutobi and saw a burning fire in his eyes and knew just how serious Konohamaru was. "Alright boy! It's time you bow to the master of Winds!"

"Bring it!" Konohamaru said as his clone was already forming the circular ball of chakra, trademark of the Uzumaki. Even though it was considered the trademark jutsu of the clan, a few others that were deemed worthy were taught the jutsu.

"Oh it shall be brought, boy!" Naruto said, forming his own Rasengan, glowing with green energy. Naruto knew the Rasenshuriken would do way too much damage, so he just used his wind chakra to change it green in color. Of course with all the energy he had released from his Overdrive, he did draw the attention of everyone else.

"Hey what's the deal with...oh no...he can't do that!" Akemi turned to notice that Konohamaru was standing down Naruto trying to use the Rasengan. It had only been 3 weeks since Naruto began training him, and she knew that Konohamaru was struggling enough as it is.

"What's he trying to do?" asked Kimiko.

"He's trying to take on my brother using the Rasengan! With the power that Naruto's using, he'd absolutely destroy Konohamaru!" Akemi cried out. "I gotta stop this!"

"Akemi, wait. Do you really believe Naruto would do that?" Kimiko asked calmly.

"That's just it! When Naruto's in Overdrive he can get crazy sometimes!" Akemi said in worry. "I know he likes to do the 'Big brother' thing with me, but I can't let him hurt my boyfriend!"

"Then it seems you may doubt him. From what I can tell, Naruto has already given the brotherly approval to your relationship. I think this is probably just a little...initiation of some sort." Kimiko said. "Have faith in both of them."

"I hope you're right." Akemi said, hoping that Konohamaru would be ok.

Konohamaru turned to see a worried Akemi looking at him. "She's worried about me. Well I'll make sure she knows that I'm strong enough to protect her even if I'm not a Kitsune. I'll even show you Boss that I'm worthy to be her boyfriend!" His eyes burned even more as he focused all of his chakra into the sphere. He was ready to give it his all to prove to Naruto his skill level. "Alright Boss! I'm taking you out!" he screamed as he charged towards his hero.

"We'll see about that Konohamaru!" Naruto said, rushing in as well. "I hope you're ready!"

"I'll show you ready! RASENGAN!" Konohamaru shot his arm out, thrusting the chakra sphere.

"WIND RASENGAN!" Naruto countered, causing the jutsu to clash. The two were locked as the winds began to swirl violently, Naruto was easily unmoved but Konohamaru was not going to back down. Naruto looked at his face and could see the determination in his eyes. "You are really amazing Konohamaru. I'm proud to see you like this. You're gonna be one hell of a Shichidaime Hokage." he thought to himself.

"You're...going..." Konohamaru struggled but Naruto wasn't gonna move.

"I think you mean, you're going down!" Naruto said, overpowering Konohamaru with the jutsu. He sent the Sarutobi spiraling back into one of the wooden posts, leaving him pretty battered. "You still got a long way to go kid."

After seeing Konohamaru go barreling into the post, Akemi ran full speed over to her boyfriend, hoping he was ok. "Maru-kun, are you ok?"

"I...did I..." he said weakly as he tried to get to his feet.

"Give him a few minutes and he'll be ok." Naruto said as he powered down. "Gotta say he put up quite a fight."

"Naruto you idiot, why did you go overboard!" Akemi cried while she held her boyfriend. "You didn't have to hurt him like that."

"He...didn't hurt me. I had...to prove..." Konohamaru stuttered out.

"Akemi-chan, all he wanted to do was prove to me just how strong he is." Naruto said as he kneeled down beside the two. "As your older brother, I have high expectations for the man who will be protecting my sister. And right now in my eyes, Konohamaru has exceeded those expectations." Naruto explained, causing a change of reaction from his sister. "Not only does he bring you happiness, but I know that he will give his own life for you, just as I would for Hina-chan."

"So I...did good...Boss?" Konohamaru asked.

"You did awesome Konohamaru. I'm honored that you're the Wind Support Knight." Naruto said with a grin. Konohamaru looked at him and gave him another grin. "Besides you owe me anyway. I just set you up for a perfect healing make out session with my sister!"

"You what!" Akemi said in shock.

"Oh come on, Sasuke and I love getting those kinds of healing sessions from Hina-chan and Kasumi-chan! I think he deserves it." Naruto told his sister. "Go ahead, let him have it."

"Naruto...you dork!" she said after punching him in the arm.

"Well I'm done for the day. Hey Kimiko-chan, wanna head to Ichiraku's?" asked Naruto.

"Eh why not. Sasuke, Hanabi, Hoshiko, you guys coming?" Kimiko said. The Uchiha and Hyuuga girls both nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Hey Konohamaru, enjoy the spoilage man!" Naruto said with a wink as he and the others left Konohamaru and Akemi alone.

"So Akemi-chan...how did I do?" Konohamaru asked while Akemi ran her fingers through his hair.

"I think you planned this with my brother." she told him, causing him to wonder what she meant.

"But..." he replied, only to be cut off with a kiss...and for the first time on the lips.

"But even if you didn't, I still think you're the coolest Maru-kun." Akemi replied after releasing the kiss. "Kitsune or not, I know you're gonna be awesome."

"Then I really have proven myself, not only to the Boss, but to you as well Akemi-chan." Konohamaru thought to himself as he decided to just relax.

* * *

"This is such a drag. Of all times we had to worry about Akatsuki." Shikamaru thought to himself as he raced through the forest. "I don't know if it's me or not, but something seems very upsetting."

"Your thoughts on this situation Shikamaru?" asked Asuma, when he saw his student looking troubled.

"I just have a bad feeling. There are a lot of things that have been happening that just doesn't seem right." Shikamaru said. "I can't shake this feeling that there's going to be a lot of change and it's going to be for the worst."

"Your feelings can be one of your greatest strengths Shikamaru. Use those to guide you. That bad feeling you have may just be a warning that we should be on our guard." Asuma told him.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Shikamaru replied. In reality he was thinking, "What's bad though, is the bad feeling I'm having has me thinking someone is going to end up dead, and it's not someone from Akatsuki."

* * *

"Alright Haku, show me just what you've got!" Makoto said, standing ready.

"You got it Aunt Makoto! ICE OVERDRIVE!" Haku exploded into a crystal, sparkling aura as she ascended to her final form.

"Perfect, your ice control is astounding." Makoto stated while she nimbly dodged Haku's ice shards. Since she was now in Overdrive form, she could freeze the water vapor in the air into shards of ice, and even draw up moisture from the ground in spikes of ice. "Now show me the full power of your Ice Illumina!"

"Very well! Come forth, Fenrir!" Haku screamed as she summoned a large ice wolf. Her Overdrive and her connection to Makoto allowed her to call forth Fenrir, Makoto's personal pet. She quickly jumped onto the top of the wolf as she focused on her target. "Now strike!" With a large roar, Fenrir sent a massive wave of Ice spikes toward Makoto, ten times larger than Haku's White Ripple Dance. Haku quickly followed up by leaping off the wolf into the air and gathering a light blue ball of energy in her palms. "This ends now! AURORA WAVE!" She unleashed a humongous aurora colored beam of ice energy that merged with the frost wave from Fenrir, slamming into Makoto and encasing her in a massive iceberg. Of course, it did nothing to the Bijuu due to the fact that at least two Overdrive Knights would be needed to overpower her, and it was ice, her element.

"Absolutely perfect Haku. You've progressed nicely with your Overdrive." Makoto said as she simply passed through the ice seamlessly. "You've truly earned the right to be called the Ice Knight."

"Thanks...Aunt Makoto." Haku was absolutely drained, the unfortunate side effect of the Overdrive attack. "But this...exhaustion sucks!"

"What's worse? Using your Overdrive, or your Gen'ei Kyaku training?" Makoto asked with a smile.

"Ugh!" Haku said in grief as she plopped to the ground.

"Hey what's wrong with her?" Temari asked as she and the other girls came to the outside training area. She then looked to see Makoto smiling and Haku groaning. "Never mind, I think I know what it is."

"Come on; let's drag her back in so she doesn't get sick." Kasumi groaned.

"Actually girls, meet me in the Great Hall. There is something special planned for today." Makoto said as she headed back into the temple.

"Hmm, wonder what she's got planned?" Hinata asked.

"You got any ideas, Kasumi-hime?" Shiori questioned.

"Got me. Now let's drag this dork sister of mine back in." Kasumi said as she started dragging Haku inside.

About 10 minutes later...

"Master Makoto, he's returned." said Toshiro to his master.

"Excellent Toshiro, send him in." Makoto said as the gates of the temple opened. A cloaked figure entered in and entered, bowing in respect to Makoto. "So you've finally returned from your journey.

"That I have Master Makoto. I must say it is nice to finally be home." said the cloaked figure. He pulled his hood back to reveal himself as a boy of about 17 with spiky dark hair and dark skin.

"Excellent Sheldon, I take it the past 6 months of meditation have served you well with your training." Makoto replied. "Come, I wish for you to meet some new students of mine." She had the girls all come forward for introduction. "Girls this is Sheldon Himura. He's been studying at my temple for the past 3 years since he was 15. He happens to be quite skilled with the nunchaku and has already become quite proficient in Kyokugenryu. He also happens to be a Jounin level shinobi as well, specializing in Earth and Fire style jutsu."

"Hiya, nice to meet all of you." Sheldon replied with a bow.

"Sheldon, these are my nieces, Kasumi and Haku Uzumaki, Shiori Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, and their friend Temari Sabaku. Each one is studying one of the four principle styles of Kyokugenryu while they are here for the next five months." Makoto continued as all the girls bowed in return.

"Yeah all of us except for Shiori here. This girl is going all the way to the top of Aunt Makoto's fighting style." Temari said, causing Shiori to blush a little.

"You mean you're planning to attempt the test to learn Shikou Ken?" Sheldon asked, knowing that in his three years of training, no one has even come close to succeeding.

"Actually I have already committed to training her. She's progressing quite well. Her proficiency in Raioh is moving quickly and she's already started incorporating Ko'oh Ken. In the next month I plan to have her fully master those two styles and then begin on Zanretsu Ken and Gen'ei Kyaku in the month after that. Then she has three months to perfect Shikou Ken, and maybe....she'll learn the Mugen Kami Kyokuken. In actuality, Shiori is my official Heir to the Kyokugenryu Style." Makoto explained, causing Sheldon to immediately bow to Shiori.

"Uh why are you bowing to me?" Shiori asked, wondering what he was doing.

"To be in the presence of the new heir to the school, one must show respect even if they are a higher ranked student." Sheldon said respectfully.

"Sheldon-kun, it's ok. You don't have to do that. Just think of me as another student here." Shiori replied. "My main reason for wanting to learn Aunt Makoto's style is so I can make sure I'm strong enough to protect my fiancé."

"I see, then I take it he must be quite a strong fighter if you wish to be able to fight by his side." Sheldon said, getting a laugh out of all the girls. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Actually 'he's' standing right beside me." Shiori replied, causing Sheldon to wonder since all he saw was Kasumi. "Silly, Kasumi's my fiancé." That definitely shocked Sheldon.

"Wait so you're engaged to a girl?" he asked, hoping his eyes weren't deceiving him.

"Yep, a girl who also happens to be engaged to Shiori's former male side." Kasumi said, causing even more confusion.

"Ok…now I'm confused even more." Sheldon said, even confused more than before.

"Oh you'll be VERY confused after we get done." Haku said, getting a strange look.

"Sheldon, go ahead and unpack and then we will speak in my quarters. There's a lot you need to know about the future and I have already felt that you will play a valuable role." Makoto said as the other girls prepared to get back to training. "Take a little time to rest and meet with me in an hour."

"As you wish Master Makoto." He bowed in respect and took his leave.

"I gotta say this…if I wasn't dating Neji; I think he'd make a good boyfriend. He's cute." Haku said as she gave Sheldon one last look over.

"Come on Ice Princess, time to put you back in the cooler." Kasumi grabbed hold of the back of Haku's gi and dragged her back to the training field.

"Aunt Makoto, you said he would be playing a valuable role in the future. Does this mean he'll be helping us more as the Bijuu Wars go on?" asked Shiori.

"Yes Shiori. His skills are exceptional, and I believe he is going to make a fine ally to our team. I plan to have him travel with us when we return to Konoha." Makoto replied. "Also, to let you in on a little secret. You remember the large chunk of demonic ice I have on display?' Shiori nodded, remembering what she was told about the ice. "That was Sheldon who broke off that piece. He's the only one who seems to make any kind of process."

"Whoa…that is insane!" Shiori said in shock.

"You may say that now, but by the time we leave Shiori, you will be ready to learn the Mugen Kami Kyokuken, unless you somehow prove to me that you're ready much earlier." Makoto sent a small glance at Shiori, obviously hinting at something.

"Makoto-sensei, I promise you this…" Shiori unwrapped the bandages on her fists to show just how battered, bruised, and toughened they had become. They were no longer the fists of an ordinary girl; they were becoming the fists of a well trained fighter. "I will be the first to shatter 5 blocks of demonic ice, I swear this!" She then opened her palm and bit hard into it, sinking her kitsune fangs inside to draw blood. She then slammed her other fist into her bloodied palm with force and bowed in respect. "I will prove, not only to you and Kasumi-hime, but to myself that I am worthy of being your heir."

"Then I await your results, Shiori Uchiha." Makoto bowed herself.

"Thank you Makoto-sensei." Shiori replied, letting out a whimper of pain from what she just did.

"Now come here Shiori-chan and let's get those hands healed. Honestly, you have to rest them so you can keep training." Makoto shook her head, knowing Shiori couldn't use her kitsune healing. "I wonder about you sometimes. You're like a glutton for punishment or something."

"I think it was something leftover from Sasuke." Shiori slightly chuckled from the pain.

* * *

**So Haku now has her Aurora Wave Overdrive, Danzo, Koharu and Homura are apparently teamed with Akatsuki, and have now gotten Sai into Team Illumina's ranks, and Shikamaru's team is headed on their way to confront Hidan and Kakuzu. Not only that, but what about Kagome's reading? Who's gonna end up turning against Team Illumina, and which Knights are going to lose their lives? It seems things are starting on a downhill course. There are dark times ahead and will Team Illumina be ready?  
**

**Also as you have seen, we now welcome the brand new cast member Sheldon Himura. He is the personal creation of SheldoOg21 and we are glad to have him aboard with the cast! Also make sure to vote for us at http:// teamdarkhope . synthasite . com / voting-for-fanfiction-awards . php! Even if this story doesn't win, every time someone votes lets me know that I have another person that loves my story. Till next time!  
**


	23. A painful farewell

Naruto: Yeesh, took long enough for this one? Where were you, on sabbatical or something?\

Sakura: Oh shut up Naruto. He probably had a case of writer's block. It happens to all good authors you know.

Naruto: Yeah yeah, whatever! Can we just hurry up and get going!

Neokenshin: Actually, this was a rough chapter. I couldn't figure out how to put all this to words, especially since things really start changing. Oh well juust remember Naruto isn't owned by me.

* * *

Chapter 18: A painful farewell

Shikamaru, Asuma, Kotetsu, and Izumo continued through the forest in search of the two Akatsuki that had supposedly been located. Shikamaru continued to go over the picture that Tsunade had given him in order to study and see who they could be going against.

"Based on Itachi's reports, there's no way that Pein could be the one that caused this. That also rules out Konan as well, since Itachi said Madara and Pein keep her close to the two of them. I doubt Kisame would be this articulate in the design either, and Zetsu seems to only be a spy out of all of them." Shikamaru said to himself while he studied the pic. "The only two left I can think of would be Hidan and Kakuzu, but which of the two would cause something like this."

"Any luck with that photo Shikamaru?" asked Asuma.

"I have an idea. The only two I can think of that we may be running into are Hidan and Kakuzu, the two we probably don't want to deal with right now." Shikamaru replied with a solemn face. "If we run into those two, we're dealing with some serious trouble."

"Why is that?" asked the Sarutobi.

"For one thing, we have no idea if they are carrying a Hoshi no Tama. Since Ino and Chouji aren't here to back us up, we'd be in trouble if they summoned Shinja-sama or Tsukune-sama, but if they summoned Hiroshi-sama, then we're really screwed without those two." Shikamaru explained. "Not only that but we have to deal with the fact that Hidan has that strange curse ability that links his body with another person. If any one of us were to fall under that curse, there's no telling just how far he'd go."

"I see." Asuma said, after jumping off another branch. "Then we're just going to have to play this carefully. If it comes down to it, you have a way to get in contact with Ino and Chouji. If we're in a critical situation, we'll retreat until we can meet up with them."

"Yeah, let's hope we don't get in a critical situation." Shikamaru said to himself.

* * *

"Oka-san, are you busy?" asked Naruto as he found his mother relaxing in the living room.

"What is it my kit?" asked the Kyuubi.

"I know this sounds a little crazy, but Sasuke, Sakura, and I were talking after our little run in with that freak Sai." Naruto grumbled as he took a seat. "There's something we don't understand."

"And what would that be?" Akane asked, getting a slight hint at what his question was.

"All of us have our Overdrives, but we notice Kasumi-chan doesn't. Considering you're her matching Bijuu, we all wondered why she didn't have hers unlocked the moment we learned more about it." Naruto said. "We understand why Itachi won't have his, but it just doesn't make sense that Kasumi-chan isn't at full power."

Akane sighed, after having to go off on Yugito earlier about the same subject. "Naruto, crazy enough as it seems, I already blew up at everyone else about this earlier. Please don't be upset with me when I say this, but right now I don't feel that she's ready to access the Light Overdrive just yet."

"But what's stopping her? She's had more exposure to Illumina Power and has been closer to her Bijuu than any of us." questioned Naruto. "Is it because you feel that being the strongest Bijuu would put her under more stress than anyone?"

"No honey, it's not that. Look, I'm going to tell you something, and I need you to keep it quiet until we're ready to tell everyone else." Akane said, flashing a quick seal and tapping Naruto's forehead to cause Natsumi to split from him. "And this goes for you too as well young lady."

"Hey I'm not as bad as Naruto when it comes to keeping quiet." Natsumi replied in her defense. Of course Akane just gave her a look that said 'Yeah Right!'. "Really! I'm not that bad!"

"Whatever. But I'm serious about keeping quiet for now. What I've learned is that your Aunt Kagome had a spiritual reading. In her reading she said that in the future, one or two members of Team Illumina will be killed...and it's going to be by someone that goes traitor." Akane said, instantly causing the two blondes to go in shock.

"What the hell! There's no way!" Naruto replied.

"Who's the one that does it?" asked Natsumi.

"That's what we don't know. Kagome didn't say who would be killed, or who the killer was. As far as we know every single one of you is at possible risk...and possible suspicion." Akane explained. "And yes I'm even talking about the genin too."

"Oh come on Oka-san! Do you really think that someone like Akemi-chan or Konohamaru-kun could really go that far?" Natsumi thought that her mother's statement was off the wall, but when Akane's look stayed the same..."Oka-san, you're serious, aren't you?"

"Dead serious Natsumi-chan. Don't forget, the Support Team now has their Elemental Armor, and that armor gives them the equivalent of your Level 1 power." Akane explained carefully. "Did you also forget that if you were to go up against...say Konohamaru, he does have access to the Kage Bunshin and the Rasengan. Or did you forget that you taught him those jutsu?"

"Kaa-san, do we have any idea when this is going to happen?" Naruto was hoping to get more info to try to be ready.

"We have no idea. It's bad enough that we're dealing with Akatsuki, but now this? Considering all of you have Overdrive now, that's only going to complicate things even more!" Akane sighed as she slumped back into the chair. "You know there was even talk that Hinata might be the one to go evil."

"An Evil Hinata??" Naruto and Natsumi said in shock.

"You know that's the same reaction everyone else had when it was brought up." Akane said with a chuckle.

Naruto just sat there with a glossy look in his eyes. He was already back in his mindscape trying to picture Inner Hinata if she went evil...but that sure wasn't working. "Ok I have Hinata in my head right not and I can't even picture her evil."

"So you see why you need to keep this quiet for now? The one thing we don't want is for you guys to become distracted with this. Plus Arashi may think that her revelation is wrong. He did bring up Sasuke's dream from two years ago when he thought he was going to kill Kasumi." Akane reminded the two.

"Oh yeah, we ended up being the ones dead instead of her." Natsumi rolled her eyes with her comment. "But whatever, if it's just like last time, then we're just gonna have to change it like last time."

"I only wish it were that easy, my kit." Akane thought to herself over Natsumi's last statement.

* * *

"Kotetsu, Izumo, you guys picked up anything yet?" asked Asuma as the group continued through the trees.

"Nothing. Whatever those Akatsuki are using is concealing them pretty well." Kotetsu replied while continuing to scan the area.

"Damn. It's times like this when a good tracker would be helpful. Too bad Hinata, Haku, and Kasumi are off training, and Neji, Tenten, and Kiba are on another mission." Shikamaru mumbled to himself. "Even Naruto, Sasuke, or Kimiko would have really been good with their advanced senses."

"Once again in thought Shikamaru?" Asuma looked over to see his former genin in distraught.

"It's nothing." Shikamaru shook off his distraction and went back to the task at hand.

* * *

"Konan, you seem troubled. Come, converse with me." Pein was looking over intel brought to him from Zetsu when he saw his female companion.

"Of course Pein-sama." She obediently replied and sat at the table beside him.

"I've noticed your morale has slightly dropped and your performance has not been to par. Is something troubling you?" asked the Rinnegan wielder as he looked over at her.

"It is nothing Pein-sama. I was not focused on my task and was careless. I will not fail again." Konan apologized dearly.

"That's not what I'm talking about. I think this had something to do with Itachi." Pein commented. "It seems that since he left to go back on reconnaissance, your mood has dropped."

Konan looked at her leader, and though she was quite obedient, she did have some form of opinion. "Pein-sama, Itachi is a trusted ally. We all work to the same goal for Akatsuki. I only show concern for him as he would me." She stated that coldly, not knowing she gave a very faint hint of blush in her cheeks.

"I see." Pein took note of the blush, thinking something was obviously up. "Well then, do not let your concern for him distract you. We have important plans for you in this war."

"As you wish Pein-sama." Konan bowed in respect and took her leave. Pein watched on after she left thinking...

"Forgive me my dear sister, but right now you are far too valuable to our mission. I sense that you are developing feelings for Itachi, but now is not the time. Maybe after we have succeeded in our goals, then maybe you have time to be what you should be. But for now you must stay our Angel of Akatsuki." Pein thought to himself as he continued to read over his intel.

* * *

"Danzo-sama, things are going according to plan." Sai reported in to his superior inside the hidden ROOT headquarters. "Right now Shikamaru and his sensei are headed to meet Hidan and Kakuzu."

"Sai, you have yet to fail me. Make sure that only Shikamaru survives that run in. All the others can die." Danzo explained. "Pein-sama wants the Jounin of Team Illumina all dead in order to break their morale and we'll be the ones to handle it."

"Of course Danzo-sama. The plan will proceed accordingly." Sai nodded before vanishing back into the shadows.

"Smart boy. If only we had more like him." Koharu and Homura made their way out of the shadows themselves as they listened in on Danzo's instruction.

"Yes, it's a shame we can't bring Team Illumina under our leadership." Homura said. "Akatsuki would greatly prosper with that much power."

"Those fools think they are winning this war, but they are far mistaken. In time Tsunade will be stripped of the title of Hokage, the Bijuu will be sealed and Konoha will be under new rule. Our time has come my friends." Danzo had a sinister look on his face, knowing there was trouble brewing. "Once those fools return with the Rokubi, the plan will definitely tip the balance of power...in the favor of Akatsuki."

* * *

"Damn Kakuzu, how much further do we need to drag that worthless carcass around?" Hidan complained as the duo continued through the forest.

"Mind you that carcass is worth 30 million. As you know we need money to continue our goals." Kakuzu replied calmly. "Unless you would rather not have your lavish incense during your blasted praying rituals."

"I'll have you know that my blasted praying rituals are quite sacred." Hidan snapped back. "Jashin demands obedience and I follow."

"Who cares. But it looks like we're about to make another 35 million." Kakuzu looked ahead and saw the four Konoha shinobi. "Hidan, we have visitors."

"Heh, that we do." Hidan threw down the body he was carrying and drew his war scythe. "Jashin, allow me a glorious bloodbath this day. Let me kill my opponents slowly to make them suffer."

Kakuzu looked over at his partner, "You really are a freak."

"Guess we get to start the party early." Asuma took note of the two Akatsuki. "Izumo, Kotetsu, I want you two to take the masked one. Shikamaru, you're with me and the other one."

"Damn, it had to be Hidan and Kakuzu." Shikamaru was already thinking it was a bad situation. "We're going to have to be even more careful now." With that he summoned his armor and got ready for one hell of a fight.

"Shikamaru's already summoning his battle armor. We may be in for more of a fight than we bargained for." Asuma took note and prepared himself.

"So we get to deal with shinobi of Konoha. Nice to know you're here to entertain us." Kakuzu said.

"Cut the chatter Kakuzu. What are you doing here in Fire Country anyway?" Shikamaru demanded of the two. "We already know that you're severely lacking in the Bijuu department."

"Oh so you want to talk about Bijuu. Then why don't we bring one out for you to deal with in the first place!" Hidan cackled as he took out a small glowing pendant.

"Damn, they're on the move already. Shikamaru, get on the communicator and call in Ino and Chouji." Asuma ordered. "If you can't get them, get Naruto or Sasuke here now!"

"Oh don't think you're going to get help now! You're already screwed!!" Hidan screamed as he sent is chakra into the pendant, causing it to glow a dark green.

"Forest green…he's going to try and summon Shinja-sama!" Shikamaru realized the summoning and opened up a communication channel immediately. "Ino, come in! This is Shikamaru."

"Ino here. What's up Shikamaru?" asked Ino.

"I need you and Chouji to come to my location immediately! We're engaged with Hidan and Kakuzu of Akatsuki." Shikamaru said. "If you can bring as many others as well!"

"On it Shika. I'll try to at least get Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. If not I'll try to bring some of the other support." Ino replied. "But why do you want all of us there when Chouji and I were the only ones on call?"

"Hidan's already summoning Shinja-sama. We don't know if Kakuzu has the Hoshi no Tama for Hiroshi-sama or Tsukune-sama. But since they don't know that you have Overdrive, we have a serious advantage." Shikamaru responded. "Just get here quick!"

"Got it. Ino out." Ino closed off communication and began to gear up immediately.

"Don't think calling for help will save you! You're still going to die!" Hidan placed his hand on the ground to complete the summoning. "Now Hachibi, come forth and serve your master!"

In a flash of smoke, Shikamaru's team now stood before the final female Bijuu, the Hachibi. She was dressed in a forest green battle robe adorned with leaves. Her arm guards and leg guards looked as if they were made of wood, while her dark green hair had been tied back with a tie of roses. And behind her, her eight serpentine tails began to flow in the wind.

"What the hell do you want?" Shinja snapped as she looked at her summoner.

"Pitiful snake. You serve me! Now kill those infidels!" Hidan laughed again.

Shinja turned to see the four shinobi, and took note of Shikamaru's armor. "So that must be Shikamaru. Itachi told me he was one of the strategists for Team Illumina. He also said he was friends with the one who wields my power. I guess can fight him since he seems to be very skilled in tactics." She thought to herself as she overlooked everything. "I swear if my sisters saw me like this, they would be laughing their heads off."

"Shikamaru, that's the Hachibi?" Asuma was a little stunned, but then he did realize since she was one of the Bijuu, she was quite beautiful.

"Yeah. Nice to finally meet you Shinja-sama. Too bad it's a total drag that we gotta fight now." Shikamaru answered. "Least this is probably better than being trapped up in whatever sealing chamber they have you in."

"Oh you just don't know. You'd think they'd know how to give a lady a pedicure or something." Shinja chuckled at the idle conversation. "But yeah it does suck about the fighting thing. Might as well get this over with." She then rushed in and smacked Shikamaru with her tails, sending him barreling into the forest. "You know if I was still a teenager, I might have to chase after him and go out with him. He is kinda cute."

"Yeah, but you might have to fight off his fiancée first. I hear she's pretty vicious when she's angry." Asuma told the Hachibi.

"Now that's my kind of girl. Oh well, kick these guys asses for me, will ya!" Shinja said before taking off into the forest herself.

"Heh, Shikamaru always gets the good ones." Asuma laughed as he watched the eight tailed Bijuu chase after his student. "Now let's get down to business." He drew his Trench Knives and prepared for what he didn't know was his final fight. He also didn't know that Akatsuki had an ally in the shadows.

"Time to turn the fight in our favor." Sai took out a scroll and began to draw on it.

* * *

"I always knew fighting women was a complete drag." Shikamaru slowly dusted himself off and got to his feet. "And why do I get this feeling she's just like Temari?"

"So that's the name of the girl you're engaged to? I take it she has to put up with a lot for a lazy guy like you." Shinja stood on top of a tree stump she summoned from the ground and overlooked Shikamaru. "You know Itachi told me a lot about you guys."

"Oh and I can say I learned a lot about you from Akane-sama." Shikamaru replied. "Especially after that little mishap with the chocolate pudding."

"They won't let that go, will they? Honestly I wonder if they keep that story livid to blackmail me from time to time." Shinja cracked her knuckles, already knowing she didn't want to do anything, but since she was summoned and Hidan had her Hoshi no Tama, she had no choice. "Look I know you don't have Illumina Power, and we both know that in terms of raw power, I'd probably kill you in an instant. But I do also know you're a master strategist, so you got any ideas?"

"Well I did call Ino. She's the one with your element. She should be on her way here soon, so I dunno. I could use my Shadow Possession Jutsu to hold you in place, but I'd probably run out of chakra way too fast holding down a Bijuu and that would be way too troublesome." Shikamaru said, when he did get an idea. "Although, maybe we do have a more technical way around this."

"I'm listening." Shinja replied calmly.

"Think you can create a table and some stools?" Shikamaru replied, taking a scroll from his pouch. "Hidan did say you had to kill me. So I figure I'll let you kill me."

"That doesn't seem like much of a plan, Shikamaru." Shinja asked while she created the table and stools from the ground.

"It is when I let you kill me in Shogi." He opened the scroll and summoned a game board with the pieces already set. "I guess Hidan didn't think his orders over clearly."

Shinja was quite impressed. On one hand she had been ordered to kill Shikamaru. On the other killing him was so vague, that Shikamaru practically handed her his so called death warrant. "Amazing. I don't think I've ever seen anyone come up with the idea of being 'killed' in a few games of Shogi."

"Like I said, it's too much trouble to break a sweat. I just hope that it's enough of a stall to get Ino and my other friends here quickly. I really hate leaving Asuma out there with Hidan, especially with what could happen." Shikamaru took a seat and prepped for the first game.

"What's so special about that Hidan freak?" asked Shinja as she took a seat across from Shikamaru.

"Somehow if he comes in contact with a person's blood, then he can initiate some kind of blood curse, according to Itachi. When that happens, any damage or injury he takes will be transferred back to the person he's linked to. That means if he gives himself a fatal wound, he'll kill his opponent." Shikamaru made the first move while explaining things.

"Well let's just hope your friends get here fast before I 'kill' you. And trust me, even though I was a stuck up, egotistical, and snobby little princess when I was little, I did learn to play a mean game of Shogi." She came back with a very unusual opening move, one that Shikamaru never thought anyone did. "So you may die many times today. Hopefully Temari won't be mad."

"Oh brother!" Shikamaru said in grief.

So Shikamaru's plan was set in motion to hopefully delay enough time for reinforcements to show up. Luckily Ino, Sakura, and Chouji arrived and for what they saw…well…

"You're playing Shogi…with a Bijuu…that was ordered to kill you?" Ino asked as she saw the two go at it.

"Oh I've already killed him…at least 3 times." Shinja said with a smile. "Oh, make that four! Checkmate!"

"I don't get it. I've never lost in Shogi in years!" Shikamaru looked at the board. Every single move Shinja made was flawless and unpredictable. Every time she made a move it looked like she was risking piece after piece, but it was all carefully plotted out to set him up. "This is definitely troublesome."

"After all this is over, we'll play some more. I haven't had a good game of Shogi in ages." Shinja got back to her feet. "Since I guess your friends are here now, should we go ahead and get back to your sensei?"

"We should. I know Asuma-sensei should be able to hold out on those Akatsuki, but hopefully things haven't turned grim." Ino said. "I guess this is the part where I should probably hit you with my Overdrive and make it look like things have gotten bad for them."

Shinja nodded, but not before channeling what chakra she did have left into Ino's gem. "That is true, but first I'll fortify your gem. This should give you a little more power into your overdrive. Sakura, you should also notice that your armor should be a little stronger as well. Also this will help with your medical abilities since it will strengthen your Pollen Storm ability. The pollen you summon from the plants now will be more concentrated so they'll have a stronger effect." Shinja finished up and prepared herself.

"Thanks Shinja-sama. Oh yeah, before I forget…when we rescue you from Akatsuki, we are so going to the mall. I heard you have impeccable fashion sense." Ino said.

"Well duh Ino-pig! Look at what she's wearing! That says designer all over it!" Sakura replied. "I mean just look at that battle robe! She looks like she'd be going out to the night club like that! Honestly I bet she could round up more guys than Mai-sama ever could!"

"Now that's something. Me getting more guys than my shallow sister. I'll remember that." Shinja smiled at the response. "Ok Ino, Sakura, I wanna see the full extent of your Wood Powers. Don't worry about hurting me either. I'll have enough payback for Akatsuki."

Ino and Sakura nodded as the two prepared. "Alright Shinja-sama, we'll give you everything. WOOD OVERDRIVE!" Ino exploded in a burst of solar energy as she now pulsed with a dark green aura. At her feet, the barren ground suddenly became green with plant life due to her power. "Sakura, you're up first."

"Got it Ino!" Sakura's armored glove began to glow bright yellow as it absorbed the sunlight piercing through the forest. Combining that with her own chakra, she slammed her fist into Shinja, sending her skyward. "SOLAR STRIKE!" she screamed as her fist connected. "Least we know she's not mad at us."

"Yeah yeah, just get me up there." Ino ran towards Sakura and planted a foot in her hands. "Going up?"

"With pleasure." Sakura used her enhanced strength to send Ino skyward over the canopy of the forest where she would get full exposure to the sun. As she hovered in the air she could see the battle between Asuma and Hidan in action and knew she had to hurry to get back. "At least Kasumi-chan left some of her Kitsune capsules. I can pop one to get over the energy drain after Overdrive." She then looked over at Shinja and saw her give a small wink, "I really have to find out how she designs her clothes! They're just amazing. Oh well, whatever. SUNSTORM BLAZER!!" Ino called forth every ounce of solar energy in her body and unleashed it upon the Hachibi. That, coupled with the raining beams of pure solar energy bombarded Shinja with immense force, sending her careening into the battle area where Asuma and Hidan were. As she powered out of Overdrive, she quickly took the capsule and landed back on her feet.

"Looks like everything went well?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, she's back over with Asuma-sensei. Now we better get over there too!" Ino took off running with the rest behind her.

* * *

As for the battle with the Akatsuki…

"You worthless snake! I ordered you to kill and this is what you give me!" Hidan yelled in rage. He was already angry enough after having his head cut off by Asuma. Luckily Kakuzu repaired it…although it was still freaky enough seeing a talking head. "I thought I ordered you to kill, not come back a battered mess!"

"Idiotic mortal. If only you knew just what you were up against." Shinja just laughed as she knew the others were on their way to finish this battle. Unfortunately it didn't look like it was going well since Asuma had taken some very bad hits, and Izumo and Kotetsu were hurting enough as it was.

"Oh I know what I'm up against! And it's time I get the real killing started!" Hidan screamed as he began to draw the chakra from the Hoshi no Tama, causing Shinja to grimace in pain.

"What are you doing!" Shinja felt as if her very life was being ripped from her.

"Since you obviously can't do anything right, I'll finish this myself!" Hidan felt himself brim with more strength as he now had the Hachibi's chakra flowing through him. "Now where are those infidels I wanted killed?"

"I doubt you'll be killing anyone, freak!" The four Knights made their way back to the battlefield, assessing the situation. Sakura immediately headed over to Kotetsu and Izumo and began to heal their injuries while Kakuzu still stood by stoically.

"So this is the complete lineup of Team 10? Good, Jashin will be pleased that I slaughtered an entire team." Hidan licked his blade in delight.

"How does he know we're a team?" Chouji thought to himself.

"Ino, can you take care of Asuma, and Chouji and I will handle this nutjob." Shikamaru ordered. "So Chouji, ready to rock this joint?"

"Oh don't you know." Chouji cracked his knuckles in pleasure.

"As if you'll do anything!" Hidan sliced open his hand and let the blood drip to the ground. Using his foot, he drew a circle with a pentagram shape inside. As he stood inside his skin changed to completely black with white markings all over his body, almost as if he looked skeletal.

"Oh no…everyone, we have to get him out of that circle! He's activated his blood curse!" Shikamaru announced, causing all the knights to freeze. Since Asuma, Kotetsu, and Izumo were all injured, none of them knew which one he was linked to.

"Idiot. Who said I was linked to just one of these infidels!" He took his scythe and stabbed it into his leg, immediately causing Asuma, Izumo, and Kotetsu to grimace in pain. "Now I'm gonna get rid of those three, and then I'll deal with you idiots!" He then took an extendable spike from his robe and aimed it directly at his chest. "See all of you in…"

"Not on your life! GAIA CRUSHER!" Chouji slammed his massive fist into the ground, causing all of the earth to break up and throw off Hidan. It kept the blood circle intact, but since Hidan was no longer in it, the curse was inactive. Hidan also lost the spike he was using and it landed impaled in the ground where the blood circle was as well. "Shikamaru, we gotta move now!"

"I'm on it! KAGEYOSE NO JUTSU! (Shadow Endgame Technique.)" Shikamaru sent his shadow out at a blazing speed, causing it to split and grab hold of Hidan. "Time for the second part!" Using his chakra, he pulled Hidan back toward the group, directly in the line of Chouji's sight.

"Oh now it's over!" Chouji increased his fist size to massive proportion and punched the ground, launching himself in the air. "Hope you like this you Akatsuki freak!" Causing the earth around his fist to form several earth spikes, he slammed his fist into Hidan, then increasing the size of his other fist, Chouji unleashed a brutal barrage of strikes upon Hidan, pounding him deeper and deeper into the ground. To finish it up, Chouji immediately went into Meat Tank and coated himself in a rock shield. "I've said it once, and I'll say it again…CHUBBIES RULE!!!" With that he crashed full speed into Hidan with massive force.

"Oh brother, and he does all this just to munch on a bag of chips every now and then." Shikamaru sighed over seeing his friend. "Hey Chouji, think you might have overdid it back there dude."

"Whatever Shikamaru, now where's my chips?" Chouji chuckled as he overlooked the crater where Hidan now lie. "So you think he actually survived that?

"It wouldn't surprise me. Though I'm still wondering why that other guy hasn't made a move yet. Is he still just watching us for some reason?" Shikamaru knew something was up, but he wasn't sure of just what it was this time.

"This is what I get to deal with? You call this pain!" Everyone turned to see Hidan slowly rising from the crater, laughing as if nothing happened to him. "Fools! Jashin will smite all of you this day and slaughter you all in cold blood!"

"Ok there is no way he survived that!" Ino said in shock over seeing the Akatsuki still alive.

"Oh I did…and you'll all die!" Hidan screamed in laughter as he used Shinja's chakra to summon some large thrashing vines from the ground. "I'll use your own power to turn you into plant food!"

Ino saw this and knew she had to make her move now, "You really think you're going to use plant control against me? You know, you Akatsuki really don't have anything going for you in the intelligence department." With a simple flick of her own wrist, she summoned the same vines that locked up with Hidan's. "You're going to have to do better than that."

"Oh I'll…what the hell! Release me!" Hidan looked down to see that Ino also snared him with some extra vines, leaving him wide open for attack.

"Not this time! It ends now! Chouji, finish him!" Ino ordered while she kept Hidan restrained.

"With pleasure!" Chouji reached down and grabbed a hold of the ground. Focusing his Earth energy, he pulled out a hammer made of pure rock. "Chouji steps up to the plate. He's on a streak today, going four for four! This hit will give Team Illumina the win! Can he do it?" With that he ran full speed towards Hidan, "The windup, the pitch…oh boy, it's a screaming fastball straight down the line. Chouji winds up, he swings!"

"Infidel!!!" Hidan screamed before getting a face full of stone.

"Chouji connects! It's a high one. Ladies and gentlemen, Chouji Akimichi just knocked that ball right out of the park!" Chouji cheered. Ino and Shikamaru just looked at him and sighed while he hammed it all up.

"That's one down, now time to deal with the other one." Shikamaru said as they turned their focus to Kakuzu.

"You may want to rethink that." Kakuzu pointed to the falling Hidan and pointed to where the demonic shinobi would land…namely the blood curse circle…with the metal spike ready to impale him!

"Oh no, if he lands on that in the circle…" Ino gasped at what would happen. With Hidan landing in the circle, the blood curse would reactivate and the others would be in serious trouble.

"Gotta stop this! KAGEYOSE NO JUTSU!" Shikamaru pushed all of his chakra into his shadow and sent it full speed to meet with Hidan's and push it out of the way. Unfortunately fate would side against him this day.

"This time, the win belongs to Akatsuki. NINPOU: CHOUJUU GIGA! (Ninja Art: Super Beast Imitation Picture)" Sai said from the shadows, creating a black boar out of ink. The boar ran out of the bushes and landed directly in the path of Shikamaru's shadow, completing his jutsu.

"NO!" Shikamaru couldn't believe his jutsu failed. There was no way he had enough time to react. Hidan slammed full force into the metal spike, landing directly on his blood circle, re-enabling the curse.

A sharp pain shot directly through Hidan as his curse activated. "I always enjoy...this pain. So soothing." He felt a rush of euphoria as the fatal wound took its mark. All eyes turned to Asuma, Izumo, and Kotetsu as they all grabbed their chests in extreme pain.

"Ino, start healing them now!" Sakura pulled out one of the spare Kitsune Capsules she had been supplied with and instantly downed it, concentrating her chakra tenfold. In seconds she immediately had two green palms over Kotetsu and Izumo's chest.

"You're not gonna die on us sensei!" Ino had done the same and was even forcing all her Illumina Power into her healing chakra. "You have to fight it with me!"

"Don't think you'll save them. My curse is final. Jashin will be pleased I have reaped three souls this day." Hidan spat out before he closed his eyes in bliss.

"No...no...it's not going to happen! ASUMA-SENSEI!!!" Ino screamed as she continued forcing all of her chakra into her sensei.

* * *

**Looks like the scales are starting to tip. Will Asuma make it, or will Team 10 have to say goodbye to their beloved sensei? Only time will tell. And this is just the first step leading up to the biggest change the Illumina Knights will ever face.**


	24. Things go from bad to worse!

Naruto: Wow another chapter so soon. Guess that writer's block left huh?

Neokenshin: Yeah a little. But after I finished the last chapter I was able to get this one going. Besides I still have a lot more ideas and with the first major Super Battle coming up, I still gotta keep everything in line.

Naruto: Coolness. Well they all know the deal, Kishimoto owns Naruto, yadda. Let's just get on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 19: Things go from bad to worse!

Five more months had passed since training began at Makoto's temple. Kasumi, Hinata, Haku, and Temari had all taken their respective training to new levels and due to Makoto's extensive training; each became a first level black belt in their assigned style. Today was the day that the group would be heading home, but before that, Shiori was set to undergo one final test before she would be considered a black belt.

"Alright Shiori, this is the final test. You told me that you would shatter 5 blocks of Demonic Ice and prove to me that you are worthy of Shikou Ken. Today is the day I take you up on that promise." Makoto stood before her and everyone else in the Kyokugenryu Temple as Shiori looked upon her final test.

Shiori stood still in concentration, focusing everything in her being as she prepared herself. "In the past half year I've been through so much. Finally becoming a true girl, forging my own path in life. I can finally prove that I'm strong enough to not only protect Kasumi-hime, but to fight by her side as her equal." She began to unwrap her bandaged hands and looked upon them. No longer were they the dainty little hands that she arrived with, they had been forged into hands of a true warrior through training and determination. "I am ready Makoto-sensei."

"Very well. Take your position and show me the fruits of your training." Makoto looked on as Shiori moved in front of the ice blocks and got ready. "To all my students, as you know this school has five disciplines that each of you may study. You all know by my standard, in order to be accepted as a student of the most powerful discipline, Shikou Ken, you must first master Zanretsu Ken, Ko-oh Ken, Gen'ei Kyaku, and Raioh. Even then you must prove you are worthy by shattering 5 blocks of Demonic Ice. Only then will I acknowledge you as a true student of Shikou Ken." She then held in her hand the piece of ice that Sheldon had broken in one of his testings. "As you know, this is the largest piece of ice ever broken off by a student, namely Sheldon Himura. However today, the one I have chosen as heir to the Kyokugenryu School will now attempt to prove her worth as heir. Shiori Uchiha of Konoha has come forth, and has undergone the harshest training ever known to master all four main disciplines in just 3 months. As Heir, she has also been trained in Shikou Ken, but now she wishes to prove she is worthy of that training. If she succeeds, then she will be allowed to learn the final skill of Shikou Ken, the Mugen Kami Kyokuken." Makoto looked over to see the other girls talking to Shiori one final time before she underwent her trial.

"Shiori-chan, are you sure you want to do this? I mean you're still getting used to your own chakra system and body chemistry. Aunt Makoto said you didn't have to do this you know." Hinata asked, hoping Shiori wasn't about to do something dangerous.

"Yeah princess, I'm already happy that you've come so far. You don't have to prove anything to me anymore." Kasumi added.

"I'm happy all of you are concerned for me. But this is something I need to do. This is my final test that will finally say I am Shiori Uchiha, my own girl. I can now prove that I'm no longer a manifestation of Sasuke. Everyone in Konoha will know that I am me." Shiori stated. "Not only that but it will prove to me that I have the strength I need to stand beside all of you as we take on Akatsuki, and I'll be able to truly fight with all my ability."

"But Shiori-chan..." Kasumi said, before she was cut off.

"It's ok Kasumi-hime. I'm glad you're proud of me too. I wanted to do this for you as well, so you'll always know that I'll be there to protect you." Shiori said with a kiss. "You've been part of my strength and I couldn't be happier."

"Alright you stubborn Uchiha. I swear you're just as bad as Sasuke sometimes." Kasumi said. "But that's why I do love both of you. Alright girls, let's see what she's got."

The four moved back and stood beside Makoto as they all looked on at Shiori. Makoto nodded to signal that Shiori could begin her trial.

"Hey wait a minute, why doesn't Shiori have the locking seals released? I mean you gave us our chakra and Illumina power back Aunt Makoto." asked Haku when she noticed Shiori's features were still human.

"That's because Shiori wanted to do this solely using her Ki Energy alone. I tried to tell her she could use everything, but this is what she wanted." Makoto explained to the girls. "Plus I think it would be more satisfying to her if she accomplishes this without her chakra."

"Wow that...hey do you feel that? Her aura is insane!" The girls put focus back on Shiori as she channeled every ounce of Ki in her body.

"This is exactly what I felt when I first met her, but it was wild and unrefined. What you feel now is the aura of a true warrior." Makoto explained, but she noticed the intensity increasing. "But it wasn't supposed to keep getting stronger!"

"But what's that...you don't think she could have?" Temari asked, wondering if Shiori did know it.

"There's no way! She's only seen it done one time, and I disabled her Sharingan when it happened! If she knows the..." Makoto said before she overheard Shiori.

"All my focus, my concentration, power, rage, hopes and dreams are all in this one strike. I attack with EVERYTHING I HAVE!! MUGEN KAMI KYOKUKEN! (Infinite God Extremity Fist)" Shiori's fist shined in an immense blue aura as all of her Ki Energy was channeled into her fist. She struck the first block of Ice with everything she had, sending the energy barreling through the Ice Blocks. She even surprised everyone in the temple by going beyond that and shattering another 10 blocks behind it! "I said...I would do it." Her energy exhausted, she fell to her knees.

"Shiori-chan!" Kasumi ran down as quickly as possible to check on her girlfriend, hoping she was ok.

"Did you see me Kasumi-hime?" she said weakly.

"Shiori-chan...I have never been more proud of you than I am now! You were unreal out there!" Kasumi said proudly.

"Holy cow girl! That was some serious power! You demolished those ice blocks!" Haku added.

"Shiori, this is official, there is no way you're anything like Sasuke now." Hinata said.

"So how about we go home and show off just what we've learned, huh?" Makoto went over and crouched down to the girls. "Shiori, never have I seen anyone with the sheer potential as you. I was right in choosing you as my heir to this school and I know it will be in good hands." She then went over and removed the two sealing armbands from Shiori's wrists, unsealing all of her chakra and revealing her kitsune features once again.

"Now there's those kawaii ears I love so much!" Kasumi started tickling Shiori's ears, getting a nice laugh out of the Uchiha girl.

"One question Shiori, how on earth did you know how to do the Mugen Kami Kyokuken? If I remember correctly, you've only seen it one time and your Sharingan was sealed up." asked the Rokubi.

"Oh that...um well...the nights you did unseal my Sharingan, I kept seeing that image of you over and over again, so I guess I copied it from my own mental image. Honestly I didn't even think it was going to work at all." Shiori replied with a dumb look. "Guess I got lucky?"

"Lucky! Shiori, you literally have the entire temple going nuts! To come in here and become a master of this style in just 6 months time is amazing. And you shattered my record by a few hundred miles!" Sheldon explained as he helped her to her feet. "I just managed to break a chunk double in size, but 15 blocks! That's too much!"

"Sorry about that." Shiori apologized, but no one really cared. They were all happy for her anyway.

"Well girls, there's one thing left. Better go get packed up and ready to go. We'll have the promotion ceremony and it's head on to Konoha." Makoto stated as she directed her students to begin cleaning the main hall.

The award ceremony was prompt, with Makoto awarding Kasumi, Hinata, Temari, and Haku with their black belts for their respective disciplines. Shiori was awarded a brand new custom made fighting outfit with chakra enhanced pants, a sleeveless fighting robe, and a pair of fingerless gloves to help her channel her Ki. She tied it off with a new Ice Blue sash to match Makoto's color. It also had the Konoha emblem on her gloves, her Uchiha emblem on her back, and a blue wolf emblem on the right side of her robe.

"Ok who are you and what did you do with my fiancée?' Kasumi asked when she saw the new look.

"You...you don't like it Kasumi-hime?" Shiori said shyly.

"Are you kidding? I love it!" Kasumi replied. "But it is gonna suck that I won't get to see it for a while. Oh well you're still cute in your snow outfit anyway." She pressed the button on her transformer and was now geared back up in her snow gear. "Well you guys ready to go play in the snow?"

"Well if dealing with my dork sisters is ready enough, then I guess so." Makoto said. "Toshiro, I leave you in charge as senior student." Toshiro nodded as he directed everyone to line up in respect to their departing master. "Well Kasumi, it looks like you left with a lot more than you arrived with. New skills and two new allies. I take it this should help our side greatly."

Kasumi nodded to her and Sheldon, who would also be joining them, "Yeah. Akatsuki's in for some real trouble now!"

* * *

The trip was much easier to travel since Makoto was able to control any raging snowstorms, so the group had a nice little trip back. Once they got back to Fire Country, all of them were glad to be back in the warm air. Getting to Konoha had new revelations as well as the group arrived and headed back to the Training Center to check in.

"Hey...did anyone notice there were two new guys guarding the entrance?" Hinata asked as they walked through town.

"Yeah, maybe Izumo and Kotetsu finally took a vacation or something." Haku replied.

"I doubt it. For some reason the village just seems really down. Hope nothing bad happened while we were gone." Temari commented on the morale of the village. She could feel the general aura and it felt slightly depressing.

"Hey instead of heading to the Training Center, let's go by my house first. Oka-san might be there with Aunt Mai and Aunt Yugito." Kasumi said. "Plus we need to get Sheldon and Aunt Makoto moved in."

"Sounds fine Kasumi." Makoto replied while Sheldon also agreed.

So the group headed to the Uzumaki mansion instead only to notice an explosion coming from the dojo...

"What in the world?" The girls all ran in to see Naruto and Konohamaru going crazy! Naruto looked like he was calm of course, but Konohamaru seemed like he was out for blood!

"I thought I told you to come at me like you're going to kill me Boss!" Konohamaru screamed as he threw another set of green wind blades at Naruto. "You said it yourself, if I want to get stronger to kill Hidan, I have to be pushed to my absolute limit!"

"Kill Hidan...Konohamaru wants to take on an Akatsuki? Just what in the world happened?" The girls were all confused, but Makoto sensed it.

"He's lost someone dearly to him and he craves for revenge. His rage is blinding him." Makoto said. "You feel it, don't you girls."

The girls took note and focused, sensing his anger. "Something's happened and we need to find out what it is." Kasumi said, hoping to get some answers. "Hey Naruto, you got a minute!"

"Hey...huh...Kasumi-chan? When did you get home?" Naruto saw the girls and before he could make his way over to them...Hinata's glomping sense reacted. "Oof! Hi Hina-chan. I've missed you."

"Missed you too Naru-chan. Now where's Natsumi-chan?" asked Hinata as she started kissing all over Naruto.

"She's out with the other girls." Naruto replied. "Hey Konohamaru, take a break man. No need to kill yourself."

"Whatever. I'm going out back to train some more." Konohamaru stormed out of the dojo, leaving everyone else confused.

"What's his problem? He's acting like Sasuke was right after the Uchiha Massacre." Kasumi asked.

"Things really haven't been too good around here. Thanks to Hidan, we've already taken a bad hit on our side. And Temari you're gonna want to hear this. Shikamaru's taking this pretty bad as well." Naruto started to explain.

* * *

(Flashback)

After Hidan's battle with Team 10, Ino was pouring everything in her being into Asuma to try to keep him alive.

"Please Asuma-sensei, you have to fight! Don't die on me!" she cried as she started pumping her Illumina Energy into her healing chakra.

Asuma said nothing as Shikamaru and Chouji stared down Kakuzu. Both boys were ready to strike at a moment's notice when Kakuzu walked over to Hidan.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" questioned Chouji, his fist ready to strike again.

"It seems that we are needed elsewhere. Do not worry; I will be back for the body. It will pay a hefty sum." Kakuzu replied after he picked up the corpse they were carrying earlier. "Until our next meeting."

"You're not going anywhere!" Shikamaru shot out his shadow but the two were covered in a black dome and soon vanished. "Damn!"

"Forget about them Shikamaru, we need to handle the others." Chouji took notice of the area. "But at least we did get one little spoil."

"What's..." Shikamaru noticed Chouji point to a small green crystal...namely Shinja's Hoshi no Tama! "I see. Let's just get back to base and recover. We'll do better if..."

"Damn!!!" Sakura slammed her fists into the ground, causing a mild quake. "I couldn't save them!"

"Sakura, are you ok? What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked.

"Its Izumo and Kotetsu...I did everything I could but I couldn't stop that curse. They're both dead." Sakura cursed under her breath. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Wait if...ASUMA!" Shikamaru took note of Ino struggling to keep her healing chakra going full force.

"Dammit Asuma-sensei, don't give up on me! Please, you have to stay alive!" Ino cried as she kept her green hands over his chest. "Say something, anything!"

Sakura rushed over and began a diagnostic jutsu. "Ino, he's still alive, but barely. Somehow I think your words are getting to him, but we need to get him back to Tsunade-sensei and fast!" She placed her own hands over Ino's and began focusing her own healing chakra through Asuma. "Chouji, can you get Izumo and Kotetsu please? Shikamaru, we're gonna need your help in getting Asuma-sensei back to Konoha."

"Alright Sakura." Chouji used one of his hands and enlarged it just enough to take hold of the two fallen Chuunin. Afterwards he used his other hand as a makeshift stretcher for Asuma while Shikamaru moved him onto Chouji's hands. "Let's move people!"

Within 15 minutes the four Knights returned to Konoha and charged full speed into the hospital. Sakura immediately called ahead to have Tsunade and Akane meet them.

"Sakura give me details on his vitals." Tsunade was carefully overlooking Asuma while she had two medical Chuunin and Shizune fast at work on healing. "And tell me everything that happened."

"It was Hidan of Akatsuki. He used that blood curse of his and linked himself to all three of them." Sakura explained. "For one thing there should have been no way he could have done that, since Itachi's intel said that Hidan can only link himself with one person."

"Was he using anything else to augment his chakra?" asked Akane. Chouji nodded and pulled out Shinja's Hoshi no Tama.

"From what happened earlier, he summoned Shinja-sama and sent her to attack Shikamaru. Luckily his orders were vague and Shika outsmarted him." Chouji handed over the Hoshi no Tama to Akane for safe keeping.

"What did he do?" asked the Kyuubi.

"I played her in Shogi, and she utterly killed me." Shikamaru replied calmly. "Hidan ordered her to kill me, and she did."

Tsunade and Akane just looked at him like he was crazy. Did he honestly get out of a fight with a Bijuu by just playing Shogi?

"Ok I gotta hear this one for myself." Akane channeled a part of her chakra into the Hoshi no Tama and placed it on the ground, summoning Shinja once more.

"Look you stupid Akatsuki…Uh…where am I?" Shinja looked around and saw she wasn't back in the field but she did see everyone else. "Shikamaru, what are you doing here?"

"Alright Snakey, time to answer some questions." Akane said, instantly getting the Hachibi shaken up over that name.

"Akane-nee-chan? You're the one that summoned me?" Shinja asked, but was immediately put in a death hug.

"You know it's good to finally see you! But the reunion can wait. We need to talk." Akane said, tending back to the task at hand.

"Fine with me. But thanks for getting me out of that sealing pit for a while." Shinja replied. She then saw everyone rush into one of the emergency rooms with Asuma. "Hey that was one of the ninjas with you Shikamaru. Is he ok?"

"We don't know. After Hidan hit himself with that fatal hit, Asuma's hanging on to life itself." Shikamaru replied when he noticed Shinja's face go grim.

"It was somewhat my fault that he's like this. Hidan was using my chakra in that battle. That's the only way he could have made his curse the way he did." Shinja apologized only to see that Shikamaru and Chouji were unmoved.

"We're not blaming you Shinja-sama. You had no choice since he had your Hoshi no Tama. Look Asuma's gonna fight this." Shikamaru replied. "And once he's better, we're going to find Hidan and kill him for this."

(End Flashback)

* * *

"Guys, we need to get to the hospital! We gotta check on Asuma-sensei!" Haku said as she and the other girls were about to rush out when Naruto stopped them.

"Wait…that won't work." Naruto said, causing the girls to fear the worst. "He's not there anymore."

"Naruto, please…don't say he's…" Temari was shaking just over the fact he was about to say something that they didn't want to hear.

"He is Temari. We lost him about four months ago." Naruto replied, causing all the girls to freeze in place. "Baa-chan and Oka-san were able to get him on a stable life support system, but they racked their brains trying to find a way to heal him over the curse."

"What about a demonic blood transfusion? Couldn't that have saved him?" asked Haku when she saw Naruto nod his head.

"No, they were ready to try that, but they noticed that even with combining demonic blood with his own, Hidan's curse caused it to reject any healing properties. Even Aunt Kagome's purification didn't work." Naruto explained as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "From what Kimiko explained to me, Aunt Kagome used one of the most powerful purification spells she knew, and not even that worked!"

"Well what about some of Aunt Mai's tears? That's the strongest healing reagent known." Hinata said, but she was met with the same response.

"Even THAT didn't work!" Naruto replied. "Itachi even went back to Akatsuki headquarters and popped the question on how to counter the curse."

"What was his answer?" asked Kasumi.

"The only way to stop the curse if someone didn't die from the fatal strike…is that Hidan himself has to die outside of a blood curse circle. And since he's apparently immortal…well…" Naruto said.

"This is awful. Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru must have been devastated." Haku replied in grief.

"It was hard for them, but Konohamaru took it even worse. He was completely destroyed at the funeral, simply because it now meant that he was the last surviving Sarutobi." Naruto told them.

"That's why he's acting like Sasuke was!" Kasumi said, realizing the similarity.

"Exactly, and Akemi-chan has been doing everything she could to try and get him to calm down. Except this time…it's not working so well." Naruto said. "This is why he's been training with me so much. Needless to say his chakra capacity and jutsu have improved, and he's gotten a lot better with his Wind Armor abilities, but all of us fear he may try to run after Hidan and get himself killed!"

"Ok, well things are gonna change for the better. The full team is back and now that Haku-chan has her overdrive, Akatsuki's gonna be in some serious trouble." Shiori said. "I can't wait to use my new skills on any of them!"

"Oh yeah, you never introduced me to your other friend." Naruto got up and walked over to Sheldon, offering a hand. "The name's Naruto. I'm Kasumi and Haku's sister, and Hina-chan's fiancé."

"Sheldon Himura, student of Master Makoto. A pleasure to meet you Naruto." He took Naruto's hand in a firm shake. "I look forward to working with you in the future."

"You know this guy I like. Not like that prick Sai." Naruto said as he released the handshake. "Well guys let's get you moved in. Aunt Makoto, you'd probably like to meet up with Oka-san and the others, so I'll take you to meet them."

"Thank you Naruto. It will be nice to meet them after so long. But tell me…are they still a little crazy?" asked the Rokubi.

"Oh you missed the 'teen' escapade. That was trouble enough in its own!" Naruto chuckled a bit as he led the way.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go find Shika-kun. I'll catch up to you later." Temari said as she headed back out of the dojo.

"He's probably at home or at Asuma-sensei's grave Temari. Tell him we all said hi." Naruto said.

"I will. Thanks Naruto." Temari replied.

* * *

Shikamaru stood in front of a headstone in silence, looking down on his fallen sensei. Ever since Asuma passed, he would go to his grave every day and just stand there, holding Asuma's lighter.

"I still don't know why I come here. It's just too troublesome." Shikamaru said to himself.

"Maybe it's because there's still a part of you that doesn't want to let go of him." Shikamaru turned to see Temari standing there, holding a bouquet of flowers. She walked up and placed the flowers on his grave, and said a small prayer for the fallen shinobi.

"Temari-chan…"

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you when all this happened Shika-kun." Temari said as she got to her feet.

"Don't worry about it. It's not big." Shikamaru replied, trying to brush off his emotions.

"Look, I wanna say I know how it feels to lose someone you love that is so close to you." Temari said. "It's just hard for me to try and say something comforting when I never really had someone to love. I was always trained to be a battle hardened kunoichi, so I didn't really learn true love until I met you."

"Temari, it's ok. I ended up letting out a lot of my frustration after the funeral." Shikamaru said when Temari started to notice a small tear in his eye. "I just…"

Temari noticed the tears increasing, "Shika-kun, it's ok. Go ahead and let it all out. That's what I'm here for."

"I still can't believe he's gone!" Temari took hold of him and let him cry in her shoulder. "If my jutsu didn't fail, he'd still be alive!"

"Shika-kun, you're not to blame for this! You're not the one that caused his death, it was Akatsuki." Temari said, trying to soothe his pain. "Now that all of us are back, we're going to make sure that all of them are silenced for good. And I'll even be there beside you…because we are going to avenge Asuma's death."

The two just stood there, Temari allowing Shikamaru to finally release the last of his pent up emotion.

* * *

"Do we have any more leads on Akatsuki activity?" Akane was going over some of the latest intel that Itachi and Dr. Sakurano had processed.

"Nothing. For some reason they're keeping quiet again." Daisuke replied. "They must have some kind of motive for what's been happening."

"It was bad enough that Asuma was killed, and now Gai and Kakashi were both critically injured. Both are out of commission for the next year!" Arashi said. "But my question is this, why would they go after these specific Jounin?"

"Hmm, wait a minute. Didn't you guys notice that after Asuma died, Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru all took a heavy hit in morale? Also the same was for Neji, Tenten, Naruto, and Sasuke." Inuyasha posed the question. "What was the connection of those Jounin to the Knights?"

Arashi immediately knew what was going on. "They're targeting the senseis of the Knights! Asuma, Gai, and Kakashi were all their Jounin senseis when they were all genin! That would have meant that Kurenai would have been next, had she not been on maternal leave!"

"Ok, here's the big thing. How did Akatsuki know that those were the Knights senseis?" Mai asked.

"It's simple…we have a spy in our midst." Makoto said as she entered the conference room.

"Mako-chan, nice of you to join us." Akane said. "Looks like the rest of the girls are back as well."

"Yeah, we figured you'd want to have a little bit of chat time with Aunt Makoto." Kasumi said. "Well we won't interrupt you guys. We're all going to Ichiraku's to catch up."

"Take care." Akane replied. "Well Makoto, I guess we need to get you up to speed."

"Sounds good." Makoto said, taking a seat beside Mai. "And I guess I need to go ahead and get this out…and I know Inuyasha and Daisuke are going to hate this."

"Oh great, Daisuke we're in trouble now!" Inuyasha grumbled as he looked upon his sisters.

"Why do I get the feeling a prank is in the air." Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"Because the Five Bijuu Sisters are back together and there's nothing you dorky boys can do about it!" Shinja said. Since they now had her Hoshi no Tama, they could summon her to Konoha. She could exist for about 24 hours before needing to return back to the sealing chamber, but it gave her a chance to be a liaison with Hiroshi and Tsukune. "So girls, after everything we need to have a good long planning session."

"Ugh!!!" Inuyasha and Daisuke both groaned in misery.

* * *

"Ok Kasumi, please tell me I'm not seeing this? I thought it was bad enough with Naruto alone…but there really is a female version of him…and it's not Natsumi?" Haku asked when she saw both Naruto and Kimiko downing an insane amount of ramen.

"What's so bad? I just like the stuff." Kimiko slurped up another load of noodles. "You know if we could get one of these places back in the Inu Village, people would love it!"

"That's it. Next time there's an extended mission, Naruto, you're the one going on it." Haku said as she took a seat in the booth.

"Ha ha, very funny. Hey where's Sasuke? I thought that idiot would have been here by now?" asked Naruto. "Any ideas on where he is nee-chan?"

"I think he's still at home. Shiori-chan went back after we split up so she'll probably come back with him later." Kasumi replied as she placed her order.

"Ok this has been bothering me since I got here and everyone told me about it. How can you be engaged to both a guy and a girl at the same time Kasumi?" Kimiko asked. "I mean I can understand one or the other…but both?"

"Don't forget to add that they were technically both the same person." Haku added.

"Honestly I really don't know. I mean when I look at both Sasuke and Shiori, I do see the same person, but I also see two different people that I love. Sasuke's always been there ever since we were genin, and when he created Shiori, I still knew it was Sasuke." Kasumi answered. "I guess after 3 years, Shiori just decided she wanted to be her own self, and even though she's now her own girl, I do still see her as a little bit of Sasuke."

"But isn't the whole wedding thing gonna be really complicated? I mean how is that whole ordeal gonna work?" Kimiko said.

"Actually Hinata answered this one a long time ago back at her engagement party." Kasumi said with a chuckle.

"Oh come on Kasumi-chan! That was bad enough when she did that!" Haku said. "She had all of us on the floor groaning!"

"Yeah and I nearly choked on the ribs I was eating too!" Naruto added.

"Is it my fault that her Kage Bunshin joke did that? You guys wouldn't leave her alone about who her maid of honor was gonna be!" Kasumi said as she got her order. "Seriously, as long as you've known us, did you really think it was gonna be anyone else but me?"

"And this is why my family is absolutely insane." Haku sighed as she dined on her ramen.

* * *

"Here's the information you requested Pein-sama." an unknown shinobi handed a manila envelope to the Rinnegan wielder. "All of Team Illumina has now regrouped and is back in Konoha."

"Excellent. I'll begin preparations immediately for the next phase of our plan." Pein replied as he took out the information inside. "Danzo, you have served us well. It looks like Madara-sama will be able to soon begin his fox hunt."

Pein headed back into the inner chambers where Madara was in conference with Naraku.

"So Pein," asked the founder of Uchiha. "What news do you bring from Konoha?"

Pein handed over the folder, "I believe you requested information for your 'fox hunt' if I'm correct?"

Madara took out the information and overlooked all of the pictures given, "Well well, we have an interesting array of colors. Are there any that catch your eye Naraku?"

Naraku took note of the pictures, feeling a little disgust when he saw the picture of Kimiko. "All a nice selection. However other than the worthless dog girl, these two seem to be just perfect for our goals."

Madara separated the two Naraku picked out and looked over the descriptions, "Yes, both would be very valuable, although it seems this one may put up some resistance. Now this young vixen on the other hand, I think she will submit quite nicely." He handed the pictures back to Pein. "Send Kakuzu and Hidan just as a warning. Also make sure our boy Sai is put to good use."

"As you wish Madara-sama." Pein took his leave to relay the orders.

"Soon…you'll be begging for mercy…Kasumi Uzumaki." Madara let off a sinister laugh.

* * *

A few days later…

Konohamaru thought his training couldn't get any tougher…well that was until he did the one thing he never should have done. He ticked off his girlfriend.

"Akemi-chan, what's your problem! What on earth did I do to make you so mad?" Konohamaru picked himself off the ground after Akemi slammed him into the walls of the Uzumaki dojo.

"For four months…I've tried being nice. I've tried being supportive, and I've tried everything that Sasuke-kun said Kasumi-chan did for him. But no, you still want to go on this power trip just to get your petty revenge!" Her chakra was flaring since she tapped into all four tails of her kitsune chakra. Needless to say this wasn't a 10 year old temper tantrum…it was about to become a 10 year old blaze of fury! "Do you really think that trying to push your body to the point of death is going to make you strong enough to kill an Akatsuki?"

"You don't understand! He killed my uncle! I have to avenge my family as the last Sarutobi!" Konohamaru tried to fight back but Akemi slammed another sharp punch right in his stomach.

"Oh right, and I'm supposed to sit back and watch the last Sarutobi kill himself, and watch a clan be wiped out!" She grabbed him by his neck and tightened her grip. Konohamaru could feel the tips of her fingernails starting to slightly pierce his skin. "Tell me, is that what you really want? You want me to be absolutely miserable for the rest of my life because the boy I love decided to go off and kill himself for no reason?"

"No but I…" Konohamaru felt her grip tighten before she threw him to the ground.

"You're lucky I love you, or I'd kill you myself for being so stupid." Akemi's chakra finally began to calm down. "But you listen to me Konohamaru Sarutobi…if you want me to still be your girlfriend; you better lose this stupid avenger attitude. All it's going to do is get yourself killed. Got is?"

"But…" Before he could even finish, Akemi fired off her Starburst Ray and came within inches of his head.

"GOT IT?" She screamed, getting him to nod in agreement immediately. "Good, now I'm gonna go take a nap." As she walked through the hall, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Kasumi, Shiori, and Haku were all watching the major beatdown that poor Konohamaru suffered. "What do YOU want?"

"Nothing, just maybe seeing if you wanted to go grab a bowl of ice cream later?" Kasumi asked, hoping not to tick off her little sister anymore.

"As much as I'd like that Kasumi-chan, I really don't feel like having ice cream today. Can one of you wake me up when Oka-san has dinner ready?" Akemi said, still blowing off a little steam.

"Yeah, yeah…we'll let you know. Have a nice nap kiddo." Naruto said in haste. After Akemi was gone they all rushed in to see Konohamaru groaning in pain.

"Boss…is she still mad?" Konohamaru asked while Kasumi, Haku, and Hinata were working on healing him.

"Yeah…pretty much." Naruto replied. "But dude…I gotta say this. I have NEVER seen anyone survive an Uzumaki female beatdown! The last time I saw someone that pissed was back when Otou-san and Ero-sennin went on an all day Icha Icha binge with Kakashi-sensei and Oka-san saw all of them with piles of books!"

"Honestly, I don't think I've even gotten that mad! I know Sasuke's done some crazy stuff, but he's never ticked me off that bad." Kasumi told the young Sarutobi. "So I take it you're off the whole 'Avenger' thing?"

"Yeah it's not…ow, that hurts!" Konohamaru winced as Hinata set one of his broken bones in his arm. "But yeah, I think I'm over my need for revenge. I'll make sure I'm fighting with you guys."

"That's better, now let's get you to Oka-san so we can get a cast on that arm." Naruto kneeled down while Hinata and Kasumi hoisted Konohamaru up onto his back. "Alright I'll catch you back at the training center in a bit."

"Alright. Just take it easy for now Konohamaru. We need you back up in full shape soon." Haku waved as Naruto and Konohamaru took off to the hospital. When they were out of range, that's when the humor kicked in…

"Holy cow! Can you believe she just up and beat the crap out of him!" Sasuke was on the floor in tears laughing his head off. "I don't know what's crazier, when she went completely demon, or when she hit Konohamaru with a backhand and knocked him into that wall!"

"Look we really shouldn't be laughing…but still you gotta admit…ok it was just too funny when she drop kicked him." Shiori snickered as well.

"Sasuke-chan, you do know if you had been that way, you would have probably suffered the same fate." Kasumi said, trying to keep herself composed.

"You kidding? I probably would have run scared if I had to face you as a demonic 10 year old!" Sasuke was gasping for air after still laughing so hard.

"Look let's just get over to the debriefing they have going on." Haku said, hiding her own laughter. "Then we can tell everyone and really start cracking up."

* * *

So after an hour of getting all the humor out of their system, the group finally met back up at the Training Facility to get the new debriefing on the latest motives of Akatsuki.

"Now Danzo, explain to me just WHY the hell you're here?" Tsunade was quite miffed at the fact that the old war hawk was at the debriefing.

"It's obvious. I feel it right to be here since my protégé Sai is a part of the team. Therefore as his advisor it's only befitting I join you." Danzo said with a sick smile.

"Hmm, I sense a lot of darkness in him and his student. We may need to be cautious in the future." Makoto thought to herself over seeing Danzo and Sai.

"Alright whatever. Now to…hey where's Konohamaru and Akemi?" asked the Hokage.

"Well…they kinda had a little lover's quarrel." Naruto said, keeping himself from laughing.

"So she finally beat some sense into him over the stupid 'avenger' thing huh?" Mai said. "I knew he was gonna get it sometime."

"Well at least he's recovering for now. But to get back to the task at hand. We've gotten reports that Akatsuki is lurking around in Fire Country again. One of Jiraiya's spies saw two cloaked figures about two hours distance away. Unfortunately they weren't able to tell who it could be, so we may be facing down Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, or Zetsu. Itachi still reports that Konan, Pein, Madara, and Naraku are still back in Ame. Jiraiya himself has gone on a special infiltration mission to get more information outside of Akatsuki's base." Tsunade explained.

"Right now we believe the best chance of investigation is to send a small group to scout the area. If everything is good, we can start plans on our assault on Ame to rescue the remaining three Bijuu and to stop Madara and Pein once and for all." Arashi continued Tsunade's explanation. "For now we're sending Kasumi, Neji, and Kimiko out to investigate."

"If I may Arashi-sama, I believe it would be better to add Sai to this scouting party. His mastery of Ink Jutsu will be quite beneficial for scouting and reconnaissance." Danzo interjected, causing a slight bit of uneasiness.

"Are you sure? I mean we still haven't gotten the full team used to each other, now that we also have Sheldon joining the team."

"It's ok Otou-san, we'll be in great shape. I'm sure his jutsu will come in handy." Kasumi replied, getting a fake smile out of Sai.

"Very well then, Kasumi, Kimiko, Neji, and Sai head out. Everyone else stay back on alert. Maintain communication as necessary. If you don't find anything within the next four hours, return home. Kasumi you're leading the group."

"Understood." The four understood their orders and immediately set out.

"Well then I await good news Tsunade-sama. Hopefully our team will be successful." Danzo said as he took his leave.

"We'll let you know what we find out." Tsunade said, getting a bad vibe.

After Danzo left, everyone felt a little better, but things were still fairly tense. "Something's not right at all." Shiori said after taking note of his aura.

"You felt it too? His aura is deceptive. We should be wary around him." Makoto said in agreement.

"You're right. I never trusted that old war hawk. So for now…Kagome, are you ok?" Tsunade noticed the miko priestess looked quite pale.

"I…just had another spiritual vision. I foresee very dark times ahead." Kagome said, trying to compose herself. "No…I even saw more…death…Jiraiya…he will not return from Ame."

"Kagome, you can't be serious! What happens to him?" Arashi asked.

"All I know is that he won't survive. I'm sorry Arashi." Kagome apologized.

"No it's ok. Right now we still don't know if your first vision will happen. I know Inuyasha said you were never wrong, but we're known to prove many people wrong." Arashi replied, when he realized that the rest of the group didn't know about Kagome's first vision.

"Uh Otou-san…what are you talking about?" asked Haku as everyone else was wanting to know.

"Great Arashi, just great. Alright I might as well fill you in…" Akane said, beginning her explanation of Kagome's first vision.

* * *

After about three hours, Kasumi, Kimiko, Neji, and Sai had done a wide range sweep of Fire Country, with no success.

"Guys, any luck?" Kasumi said over her communicator.

"Nothing here." Neji replied.

"Same here Kasumi-chan." Kimiko answered.

"I have seen nothing Kasumi-san." Sai replied.

"Great, well keep up the search for another half hour, then we'll head back." Kasumi said, getting a confirmation from everyone else. "This is just perfect. I've even tried sensing their aura and got nothing! Ugh, can this day get any worse!"

"If fox girl says it's bad then Tobi should be careful." Kasumi turned and saw up in one of the trees, the orange mask wearing Akatsuki.

"Alright, what are you doing here?" demanded Kasumi. "Answer me now or I'll have my whole team here in minutes."

"But Tobi is a good boy. He doesn't want to fight fox girl." Tobi swooped down and landed right in front of Kasumi. "Besides Tobi plans to hunt fox girl."

"Oh really? Well I'll have you know I don't plan on being anyone's prey. Say your…ow, what the hell?" Kasumi looked down to see a black snake slither off. "Yeah like some small snake venom is gonna…gonna…" Kasumi felt her entire body go numb as she fell to her knees. "That was…no ordinary…"

"Of course. It was one of my demonic snakes. The venom it injected is specifically designed to paralyze anyone possessing demonic blood, even a hanyou as yourself." Naraku rose up from the ground beside Tobi as Kasumi struggled with the venom. "For now you have no chance of resisting."

"Plus fox girl needs to rest if she wants to get better." The lone hole on Tobi's mask now shined with a red background. "This will help her sleep."

"That's…a…Sharing…" Before Kasumi could finish she blacked out from the force of Tobi's Sharingan.

"Looks like we got our fox." Madara removed the mask as his eyes returned to normal. "I told you fox hunting was quite refreshing for the soul."

"I never doubted you my friend. And now we begin the second phase of the plan." Naraku said as Sai arrived. "Ah and here's our renowned actor now."

"How may I serve you Madara-sama?" asked the ink ninja.

"Sai, you're about to give a magnificent performance." Madara said as his plan continued.

An hour later…

"Did you find anything?" asked Arashi as Neji and Kimiko returned.

"Nothing. Who knows what Akatsuki is doing now." Neji answered.

"Hey Uncle Arashi, has Kasumi-chan come back yet?" asked Kimiko. "We haven't heard from her in the past hour."

"The same could be said for Sai." Neji replied.

"You know everyone is quite suspicious of him. I think we need to keep an eye out for…" Arashi said when he saw a battered and beaten Sai trudging through the forest. "Ok, so much for suspicion."

"Sai are you ok? What happened to you?" Kimiko rushed over to start checking his wounds.

"It…was Akatsuki. We were…ambushed." Sai weakly replied. "It was…Madara himself."

"Madara! Ok now this is bad. If he's actually attacking now we need to move out!" Arashi said. "But one thing…where's Kasumi?"

"Kasumi-san….Kasumi-san…" Sai stuttered out. "Madara…has her!"

"This is bad!" Neji immediately opened communication, "All Illumina Knights come in! This is a critical situation."

"Neji, we're here at the Training Facility. What's the problem?" Akane responded.

"Kasumi Uzumaki has been captured by Akatsuki; I repeat Kasumi has been captured by Akatsuki!" Neji said over his communicator.

* * *

**Yeah I know a few of my readers may be a little upset that Asuma is dead, but I do want to say that it was crucial for Konohamaru. However he's not gonna pull a Sasuke-Avenger thing and go off on his own. Now as for Akatsuki...well it's gonna get ugly here thanks to them. But don't worry it's not gonna be for too long. For all the Kasumi fans, don't worry, she'll be rescued....**


	25. Omake: Mai's Mother's Day Surprise

Neokenshin: This goes out to all the Moms out there. For all the time your kids have made you proud or driven you craze, we all want you to know just how much we love you.

Naruto, Natsumi, Kasumi, Haku, and Akemi to Akane: This is why we love everything you do for us

Sasuke, Itachi, and Shiori to Mikoto: And why we thank you for looking after us

Kyoji and Riyu to Yugito: And for not killing us when we drove you mad

Kimiko to Kagome: And for cheering us up when we were sad

Hinata and Hanabi to their late mother Hikari: We thank you for everything and all we really want to say...

All the kids of the Bijuu Wars and Neokenshin to their wonderful mothers: We love you with all our heart on this wonderful Mother's Day.

Neokenshin: So everyone, tell your mom how much you love them today. Even if you're miles away, letting them know you love them will put the biggest smile on a mom's face.

* * *

Omake: Mai's Mother's Day Surprise

**(A/N If this was in place during the main storyline, it would take place in between the girls returning with Makoto and Kasumi's capture. So they're all at home right now.)**

The streets of Konoha were rampant as one of the most well honored holidays approached, Mother's Day. A day to celebrate all the wonderful mothers, grandmothers, great-grandmothers and so on to tell each of them how special they are. The Yamanaka flower shop was bustling with orders as people had numerous flower bouquets, arrangements, and even single flowers ordered to give to their special woman. For one woman however…that was a dream for another year.

Mai walked through the streets as people were rushing into shopping centers to make their purchases. She tried to be happy as everyone was preparing, but deep down she felt a certain emptiness. Having no children of her own, she didn't know what it was like to be called mom, or mother, or mommy. Each day she envied her sisters Akane and Yugito, watching the two with their own children. Even Makoto, who didn't have her own kids as well, was considered a mother figure by Sheldon, who had trained with her for so long.

"Why is it that things just don't want to go my way? How come I can't be a mom like everyone else?" Mai sighed as she saw a father and son leave the Yamanaka shop with a large bunch of roses. "Knowing my luck, I probably ticked off Kami some way, so that's why he's not letting me have any kids." Feeling more depressed, she walked back to the mansion in defeat.

Things were a little different at the Uzumaki household. Everyone was running around, planning what they would be doing for the mothers of the house. Riyu had been finishing up a metal necklace for Yugito, while Kyoji and Tenten had crafted a metal ornament stand. The Uzumaki kids were in full force as Haku finished her ice sculpture of Akane, Naruto and Natsumi finished up with their menu for Akane's Mother's Day Brunch, and Hinata and Kasumi had finished up the kimono the two made for her. Of course since Hinata's mother Hikari passed away many years ago, Akane had been more than a mother figure for Hinata, so she felt it was only right to honor her as such. Even Akemi and Hanabi had help in making a video for Akane as well. It was all cheers as Mai walked in. She did her best to hide her depression so it wouldn't bring everyone else down.

"Mai-chan, come here real quick!" Akane whispered and ushered her into one of the back rooms.

"What is it Moonie?" asked the Shichibi.

"I think I might know what Arashi got me for Mother's day!!! I've heard around that he's going to surprise me with a brand new diamond bracelet! Isn't that amazing?" Akane was all squeals as she couldn't contain her excitement.

"Oh, uh…yeah that's nice Akane-chan. I'm sure you'll like it." Mai said depressingly. "Look, I'm feeling kinda tired. You, Mako-chan, and Mew-Mew go have some fun or something." Mai then left the room and headed into her own room, locking the door behind her.

"Ok, what's her deal?" Akane stood dumbfounded over Mai's reaction.

"Something wrong Akane?" Makoto asked when she saw her sister simply standing there.

"Yeah, it's Mai. I told her my surprise, but she acted like she was all depressed." Akane scratched the tip of her ears in thought.

"Akane-chan, you do know that she has no one to celebrate Mother's Day with." Makoto stated the obvious.

"Well duh, and neither do you." Akane replied.

"Actually that's not true. I happen to have received a very elegant set of swords and some chocolates from Sheldon. He told me that since he had no family, he looked up to me as his mother figure, even through all our training." Makoto replied. "I felt quite honored."

"Oh…OH!!! Yeah I understand now. Poor Mai-chan. Hmm, there's gotta be something good we can do for her." Akane stood there, thinking as hard as she could. "I got it! Get the kids to meet me in my office in 20 minutes."

"Uh…ok." Makoto looked at her sister and knew something was crazy…but she didn't know what.

20 minutes later…

"So you want us to do this for Aunt Mai?" asked Naruto. "I mean will it work?"

"I don't see why it wouldn't." Natsumi replied. "Anyway, Oka-san's right. Auntie Mai needs this to cheer her up."

"So you're all in agreement." asked Akane. "I want to make sure that none of you will freak out over this."

"We'll be fine Oka-san." Kasumi replied.

"Alright then, the plan starts in the morning." Akane said.

* * *

Mother's day was the next day and the entire group was in preparation for Mai's surprise. They were all putting the finishing touches on the last of their gifts.

"Uh Kasumi-hime, will I look alright in this dress?" Shiori questioned the dress she had on, not because she wasn't used to it, but because of the color.

"You'll look fine." Kasumi straightened the ribbon in Shiori's hair. "So is everyone ready to do this?"

"Guess it's time to see what's on the other side of the looking glass." Sasuke said as Akane came in with several vials in hand. She handed one to each of the kids, knowing they'd make Mai very happy.

"You know, I thought everything you did was a wonderful Mother's Day gift, but seeing all of you do this…you don't know how proud I am of all of you." Akane wiped a small tear from her eye. "

"It's ok Oka-san. She'd want us to do the same thing if you were in her position." Naruto said as he held up the vial. "Well guys, bottoms up." With that he, Sasuke, Natsumi, Kasumi, Shiori, Hinata, Akemi, Hanabi, and Haku all downed the contents of the vial.

* * *

Mai was still sleep when her day was suddenly started by a fanfare that she didn't expect.

"Hey, who...knock off the music." Mai said as she rubbed her eyes. When her vision cleared, she definitely didn't expect seeing this! "N-naruto? Sasuke? What are you two doing?"

"Come on kaa-san! You gotta get up! It's your special day, remember!" a now 6 year old Naruto ran over to pull Mai out of bed. "We gotta get you ready!"

"But...but I?" Mai wasn't sure what the heck was going on. Why was there a 6 year old Naruto and Sasuke in her room...and why were they calling her 'kaa-san'?

"He's right Oka-san. We're here as your official knights to escort you to your throne." Sasuke did a noble bow as he drew a toy sword. "Sir Naruto, come. We must escort Queen Kaa-san to her court!"

Naruto followed suit and pulled out a similar toy sword. "Yes, Sir Sasuke. The Phoenix Knights shall not fail!"

"Uh, ok Sir...Naruto and Sir...Sasuke. Lead the way." Each one took one of Mai's hands and led her down to the living room where a makeshift throne was set up.

As she was being led in by her 'knights', she saw a 6 year old Natsumi standing proudly holding a scroll.

"Hear ye, hear ye! Her royal majesty Queen Kaa-san of the Phoenix Kingdom has arrived!" Natsumi said. "All kneel in the presence of her highness!"

Mai looked over to see her sisters and brothers all bowing in nobility to her. "Ok I still don't get what's going on here, but I'll go with it." She was led to her 'throne' and took her seat while Naruto and Sasuke moved to each side.

"And now Queen Kaa-san will be presented with her special Mother's Day Crown and Scepter. This will be presented by the royal handmaidens!" Natsumi decreed as Kasumi and Shiori...also 6 years old now...came out with their part of the presentation.

"These are for you Queen Kaa-san. We made these for you." Shiori had a paper crown with plastic gems adorning it.

"We hope your reign will be a happy one today." Kasumi held the paper scepter and presented it to Mai, while Shiori went around and placed the crown on her head.

"Ok other than the fact that both of you look absolutely adorable in those dresses, I thank you." Mai nodded in approval. She started to get the idea of what was going on and went with it. "Natsumi, what is next on the agenda?"

"Next, her royal majesty will receive the royal gifts. The first gift shall be given by a representative of the Hyuuga Kingdom." Natsumi said as Hinata walked out with a small box.

"T-t-this is for you, your m-m-majesty." Hinata, who was also 6 years old now, decided to play her shyness card for added effect. "W-we hope that you w-w-will like our gift and hope it will k-k-keep our two kingdoms together."

Mai took the box and opened it to reveal a handcrafted paper gem bracelet. She just smiled as she took it and put it on her wrist. "Tell Lord Hyuuga that our kingdoms shall be allied for a long time. Thank you Lady Hyuuga."

"You're w-welcome Queen Kaa-san." Hinata gave a polite bow and took her leave.

"And now the gift presentation from the Snow Kingdom!" Natsumi decreed as Haku walked in with a small ice figurine.

"Queen Kaa-san, as princess of the Snow Kingdom, I have brought a figurine of Ice to commemorate this joyous day for you. Our greatest magicians used their strongest spells to fortify this and create our Never-melting Ice, for we know that you lead a mighty kingdom of fire." Haku presented Mai with an ice figurine of herself with a Phoenix behind it. "May our kingdoms continue to share the prosperous wealth of peace."

"Ah Princess Haku of the Snow Kingdom. As always you and your people are welcome in the lands of the Phoenix Kingdom. Please thank Queen Makoto and your people for this wonderful gift." Mai nodded her head as Haku bowed in respect.

"And finally, her majesty Queen Kaa-san will be presented with the royal Mother's Day cake!" Natsumi said. "Bring forth the cake!"

Akemi and Hanabi walked out completely covered in flour and cake batter, carrying a large cupcake on a platter. "This is for you Queen Kaa-san." said Hanabi as she wiped a bit of flour off her face.

"We, the royal bakers, toiled tirelessly to make a cake worthy of her highness. We wish you a happy Mother's Day." Akemi said as they placed the cupcake on a small pedestal near Mai. She pulled a small part off and tasted it. It did taste a little funny, but because Akemi and Hanabi were pretending to be 4 year old kids who had NO idea how to even cook, it was absolutely perfect to her.

"Both of you have done an excellent job. I know of your bakery in the village, and I will send forth my personal recommendation to all who visit that they must try your wonderful desserts." Mai happily said.

"Thus ends the presentation of gifts!" Natsumi said. "And now we present the Queen with her royal welcome!" She ran over and was joined by all the other kids as they lined up in front of Mai.

"To our noble and wise Queen Kaa-san, we wish you a Happy Mother's Day!" they all bowed to her. "We hope this will be a joyous day for you."

Mai stood and overlooked everything. To think that her family would do all of this for her. "To all of you, I just want to say thank you so much for this." She tried her hardest to keep from crying. "To think that you would let me celebrate this day even though I don't have kids as wonderful as you to call my own."

"Mai-chan, it doesn't matter if you're their aunt, mom, whatever. All that matters is that you're family and we do love you." Akane said with a loving embrace. "And besides, there's one more thing that they haven't given you yet."

"This is for you Queen Kaa-san. We want you to enjoy a very special day today so this is our way of saying we all love you." Naruto handed a note to her.

"Well my noble knight, let's see what it says." Mai opened the note and read, "This is a special decree that says Queen Kaa-san shall be entreated to a day of pampering at the spa in the Konoha Kingdom. She will be treated along with her sisters Queen Akane, Queen Makoto, Queen Yugito, and Queen Kagome. Also Empress Tsunade of the Konoha Kingdom and Queen Mikoto of the Uchiha Kingdom will join them in her day of pampering."

"So Queen Mai, shall we head to our day of pampering?" asked Yugito.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Queen Yugito." Mai replied.

* * *

**Happy Mother's Day all you wonderful Moms out there.**


	26. Darkness Unleashed

Naruto: Yo Kenshin, why the long face man?

Neokenshin: Well...this is it.

Naruto: This is it? Oh boy...things are gonna get crazy now! Screw anything else, just cut to the chase, Kishi owns Naruto, now bring on the story!

* * *

Chapter 20: Darkness Unleashed

"Kasumi's been captured!" Naruto screamed when he heard the news. "Then what the hell are we standing around here for! We need to get her back now! Get the full team together and let's go!"  
"Naruto calm down. We're not just dealing with anyone. Madara Uchiha is obviously the most dangerous shinobi you've ever faced…probably even more dangerous than Orochimaru." Tsunade said. "To simply rush in without a very thorough plan could not only get Kasumi killed, but the rest of you killed as well."

"Tsunade-sama's right. As of right now with his Eternal Mangekyo, none of us stand a chance at stopping him." Mikoto added. "Until we can get the Susanoo scroll from him, for now we have to play very carefully. Besides, Itachi is there and will make sure that she's ok."

"For right now let's just get an idea of what we're running into. If Madara's like any other power hungry maniac, he's planning on using Kasumi as a bargaining chip, most likely for the return of Shinja's Hoshi no Tama, and the other Bijuu." Shikamaru said. "If we play it right, we may be able to get her out of there with little problem."

"Alright Shikamaru, let's get to work planning." Tsunade ordered.

* * *

"You've done well once again Itachi. With this information we're sure to make a large advancement in the war." Pein read over some notes from Itachi's undercover work.

"Yes, it seems that Orochimaru was working on a way to focus Bijuu chakra to intensify it." Itachi stated. "Though without focusing control from the Illumina Gems, he'll have no way to succeed."

"It seems that way, but we may prevail where he fails." Pein said, getting a hint of interest from Itachi.

"What do you mean?" asked Itachi.

"Madara-sama has gone out on a fox hunt. If I am correct he should be returning with the silver tailed fox, I believe her name is Kasumi." Pein said. "She is the one betrothed to your brother, if I am correct."

"Madara captured Kasumi? Ok this is not good!" Itachi thought to himself. "I have to make sure he doesn't do anything to her."

"Itachi are you ok? You seem distraught." Asked Pein.

"No, I was just thinking back to your question. But yes she is the one betrothed to my foolish brother." Itachi replied.

"Then she will make an excellent bargaining chip." Pein stated. "Itachi, if it's not a bother, I'd like for you to interrogate her thoroughly. Feel free to completely shatter her mind if you see fit. But be subtle about it. I know you like to use finesse in your work."

"Of course Pein-sama. I plan to take my time. I'll go for 5 seconds in the Tsukiyomi." Itachi coldly stated. "Also allow Konan to aid me in the interrogation. I believe she may add a bit of effectiveness to my work."

"Itachi you never seem to amaze me. I wonder if setting you up as her partner would improve teamwork. I'll allow her to aid you." Pein replied. "Itachi, I have a question. I've noticed a change in Konan's overall attitude when you are present. She seems more focused in her tasks at hand, and has a better overall morale. I believe she seems to have taken a fondness to you."

"Really? I haven't noticed. I do find working with her to be quite relaxing, even in the most intense of situations." Itachi stated. "I should request to work with her more often."

"Very well then. We need to prepare for the arrival of our guest." Pein said as he headed back to his chambers, leaving Itachi on his own.

"Damn, this is not good. I have to be very careful in trying to get Kasumi out of here. Hopefully I can also put up a strong enough mind block on her in case Madara tries anything." Itachi thought to himself. "But why would he want her anyway?"

"Itachi-san, some tea for you?" Konan entered with a cup of green tea and placed it down in front of him. "You seem distraught."

"It's nothing Konan. I am merely fatigued from my last mission." Itachi said, rubbing his temples.

"Would you prefer meditation? I have read that it is good for relaxation." Konan stated.

"Hmm, she has never requested to meditate with me. Is Madara's control starting to wear off on her?" Itachi thought to himself. But he wasn't one to turn down a chance to spend with his girlfriend. "Of course, thank you Konan. Do you care to join me?"

"Pein-sama says it is good for cohesive teamwork. I shall join you Itachi." Konan said as the two left for Itachi's meditation room.

(Tsukiyomi Mindscape)

After getting fully settled and releasing the mind lock on Konan, Itachi was greeted by a huge glomp tackle from his blue haired angel.

"You know I enjoy that every time it happens." Itachi replied after Konan released the kiss the two were in.

"And I'll never get tired of doing it. Oh I missed you Itachi-kun." Konan tightened her grip on the Uchiha. "Why were you gone for so long this time?"

"They had me doing more extended undercover work with Orochimaru. But right now we have more pressing matters my Tenshi." Itachi said, bringing attention to Konan. "Madara's captured Kasumi!"

"Oh no! Is she ok? He hasn't done anything to her yet, has he?" asked the blue haired tenshi.

"No, Pein said that she hasn't been brought back to the base yet. He did say that he wanted me to interrogate her once she was brought in. No telling what Madara has planned." Itachi said.

"You don't think he may try to use her against the team, do you?" Konan feared the worst. She hoped that it wouldn't come down to that.

"I hope not. What I plan to do is place a mental barrier around her once I begin interrogations. Hopefully it will be enough to keep Madara out of her mind." Itachi said with a hint of distress in his voice. "I can't believe he's gone this far!"

"Wait...didn't you say that Kasumi-chan had miko abilities or Light chakra or something?" Konan brought up a good point, considering Madara could have a use for that ability.

"Yeah she...The Shikon no Tama! He's planning to use Kasumi to unseal the Shikon no Tama!" Itachi suddenly realized the trouble everyone would be in. Luckily due to being one of Madara's trusted shinobi, he was able to learn of the background of the sacred jewel. "If he gets control of the power of that gem, he can amplify any of the Bijuu chakra! Considering Kasumi and I don't have Overdrive, we would be in serious trouble!"

"Itachi-kun, what are we going to do? You have to get her out of this base! If Madara somehow is able to scan her mind and learn everything, not only will it put her in danger, but it will blow your cover since he could use me against you." Konan stated.

"This is not good at all." Itachi said. "Is there anything more my twisted grandfather can do?"

"I'm also afraid that he may try to now scan my mind for all the information that you've given me. Itachi-kun this is serious trouble!" Konan said, worried more that she was now a risk to Itachi's true mission.

"I know Tenshi-chan, I know. The only other choice I have when I get Kasumi out of here is to take you captive until we find a way to release Madara's mind control." Itachi said. "It probably won't be too nice since everyone else still finds it hard to believe you're my girlfriend."

"Would you still come see me in my cell even if I told you to do it?" she looked at him with her sapphire eyes. Itachi could see the sadness in them at the current situation, but he knew it was the only chance they had.

"I would be there every single day until you were a free angel Tenshi-chan." Itachi wrapped his arms around his angel and pulled her close. "I promise I will set you free."

"I know Itachi-kun, I know." Konan stayed in Itachi's arms for as long as she possibly could, knowing this might be the last moments of before things got really bad.

(End Tsukiyomi World)

* * *

Two days later...

"Itachi my boy, I see you have returned from your mission? I take it went well?" asked Madara as he entered the base.

Itachi bowed in respect, "It was Madara-sama. I have already relayed the information to Pein-sama."

Madara gave him a firm handshake in respect, "You have yet to fail me, my grandson. I was right in welcoming you to Akatsuki. Now then, I have a job for you."

"Pein-sama has briefed me on the details. I take it you wish for me to interrogate the captive you have brought?" Itachi said as he and Madara walked into the base.

"Perceptive as ever. Make sure to do a thorough job." Madara said as Naraku entered with an unconscious Kasumi wrapped up in one of his tentacles.

"Very well Madara-sama." Itachi took the fox girl and headed to a sealed interrogation chamber where Konan was waiting. After taking Kasumi to the secure room, Itachi placed some seals on Kasumi's wrists to seal her chakra, and bound her so she couldn't move. Though he secretly kept the chains loose, and made sure the seals didn't seal all of her chakra, also he took some strips of silk from one of his older robes and used them between the chains. "Heh look at me, I'm trying to play the part of the bad guy and I'm still spoiling her like she's my little sister." He thought to himself while he finished and waited for her to awaken. Before she woke up, he checked her vitals and could tell by her temperature that she was suffering from a venom fever. While Konan wasn't watching, he gave her an anti-venom capsule to ward off any effects of venom in her system. After a few minutes she started stirring around.

"Ugh…that's the last time I eat chocolate covered teriyaki before bed." Kasumi said in a groggy voice. As she got her bearings she noticed that she was bound. "Hey, where am I?" Kasumi looked around to see that she was face to face with a member of Akatsuki. But since her vision hadn't cleared yet, she couldn't tell who it was. When Konan entered the room, Itachi said some things very silently, knowing Kasumi's hearing would pick it up.

"Kasumi-chan, it's Itachi. Right now I want you to play along with everything and just trust me. You've been captured by Madara and are now in the Akatsuki base." Itachi said, causing Kasumi's ears to slightly twitch. "They plan to have me interrogate you, so I will be placing you under Tsukiyomi. For now just think of me as a traitor to Konoha, and be angry with me. I'm going to do my best to get you out of here." As Kasumi's vision cleared, she saw Itachi shoot a wink at her. That's when Kasumi started to go along with everything.

"Let me go you Akatsuki scum!" Kasumi started fighting the binds but it was futile. With her chakra sealed she was all but defenseless, save her Ki energy.

"I see my foolish brother chose a feisty one. Hard to believe you'll be my future sister-in-law…that is if you survive." Itachi said with venom in his voice.

"Wait…you…you're supposed to be dead! Sasuke saw you killed that night!" Itachi could hear the fear in her voice and thought she was doing quite well for an on the fly actress. "How can you even be alive Itachi?"

"I have my ways. But you need not concern yourself with that. For now you should be worried that your secrets will soon belong to Akatsuki." Itachi activated his Mangekyo and looked Kasumi in the eyes. "I will take great pleasure in torturing you."

"I'll never tell you anything you worthless traitor!" Kasumi snapped back. "I'd rather die than tell you anything."

"Then torturing you will be much more satisfying. You probably already know from my weak brother that our most powerful genjutsu will make you feel 3 days of torture in only a second. I plan to make you suffer for 10 seconds." Itachi said with a cold stare. "One month should be enough to break you."

"Wait…you can't do this!" Kasumi pleaded in the hopes of repelling the genjutsu.

"It is of no recourse. With your chakra sealed, you are helpless." Itachi took note of Konan in the interrogation chamber and began. "Excellent. We shall now begin the interrogation."

"No!!!!" Kasumi screamed when she soon felt herself inside the world with the blood red sky.

(Tsukiyomi World)

Itachi once again entered his illusion world along with Konan and a weakened Kasumi. After releasing Konan's seal, the two immediately went to work on Kasumi.

"Itachi-nii-san…did I do ok? She said weakly. After enduring Madara's Tsukiyomi, then being placed in another put her mind under heavy strain.

"You'll be fine Kasumi-chan. We have a full 30 days here for you to recover. Though I must say you made quite an actress." Itachi said as he changed the mindscape to the living room of the Uchiha Mansion. He helped Kasumi up onto the sofa and let her stretch out. "Tell me do you remember anything that happened with Madara?"

"All I know is that he tried to force his way into the deeper parts of my mind." Kasumi was trying to catch her breath from the mental strain. "It took everything I had to fight him off and resist him."

"That's what I'm worried about. With you in a weakened mental state, he may try to probe again. That's why I need to set up a mental barrier to protect you." Itachi said as Konan came in with a cold compress. "Thanks Tenshi-chan."

"Don't mention it Itachi-kun. So how are you feeling Kasumi-chan?" Konan asked with a smile.

"I've felt better. But it's finally nice to meet you Konan-chan. Itachi-nii-san has told us a lot about you." Kasumi replied while Itachi placed the compress on her head. "It's still hard to believe he kept a girlfriend hidden from us for so long."

"Yeah well, when you're stuck under a lame jutsu, it really makes things hard to be myself." Konan said as she took a seat near the two. "But don't think I don't know about you. I heard about that little baby escapade you went through."

"Oh yeah…that." Kasumi let off a slight chuckle. "Well it was fun."

"Since we got time, I say we get to know each other better. I might as well be prepared for when I can finally go to Konoha on my own." Konan said. "Itachi-kun, feel free to get started on her mental barrier. I'll stay here and keep watch over her for you."

"Thank you Tenshi-chan." Itachi gave her a quick kiss and went off to prepare.

"Hehe, Itachi's got a girlfriend!" Kasumi gave a quick taunt as Itachi was leaving.

"And so does Kasumi!" Itachi chimed back, definitely getting a blush out of Kasumi and causing Konan to become more intrigued.

"Oh really? I wanna hear about this." Konan pulled her chair closer to hear all the details."

"Well…" Kasumi began as she continued to rest.

* * *

"So Naruto, do you really think we'll make it in time?" asked Kimiko as the group continued to leap through the treetops.

"I hope so. Who knows what that nutcase is planning on doing to her?" Naruto replied. "At least we know Itachi is there to stall long enough for us to get there."

Sasuke was seething. To find out that his own traitorous blood relative would capture the love of his life, "If Madara so much as harms one hair on even one of her tails…so help me Kami I will rip him to shreds!"

"Sasuke, calm down dude. You know getting angry won't help the situation." Sakura asked calmly. "Besides, once we meet up with Ero-sennin, we should be able to make our way through and get to Kasumi even faster."

"Hope you're right Sakura-chan. I hope you're right." Naruto replied. Since hearing about Kasumi's capture, the team of Naruto, Hinata, Kimiko, Sasuke, and Sakura were sent out to infiltrate Ame and rescue her. They were ordered to use full force, while trying to keep Itachi's cover safe as well. In a day, their backup team of Tenten, Kyoji, Temari, Neji, and Chouji would move out behind them. Haku was staying back with the rest of the support team as an area scout team in the event there was still more Akatsuki lurking around.

"Why do you think he captured her anyway? I mean what is so special about Kasumi-chan that would interest Madara?" asked Hinata.

"I may have an idea." Kimiko said. "Remember that she has miko abilities just like you and me. My guess is that she wants to use Kasumi-chan to remove the barrier seal my mom placed on the Shikon no Tama."

"Would that work? I mean, Kasumi's abilities are strong, but I've seen yours in action Kimiko-chan, and you definitely outdo her." Sakura said.

"Well yeah, I've been trained in the miko arts since I was a small pup. But as for Kasumi, she could remove the seal on the gem, but it would take a very long time. Kasumi-chan would take at least 10 days to remove the seal on it. So why would she be the one captured?"

"You don't think that Madara wanted Kasumi for her Illumina Power, do you? Considering she doesn't have Overdrive, I don't see why he wouldn't have gone after Hina-chan." Naruto asked.

"I think it's because my Byakugan makes me immune to the Tsukiyomi. As long as I have it active I can't be affected by genjutsu." Hinata replied, "But hey have you guys noticed a weird scent? It seems like we've been following it for the last few hours."

"Yeah I've noticed it too. It smells really funky...like it was some kind of tracking odor." Kimiko said, taking note of the scent.

"Hey let's hold up here for a bit and check the area. This might give us a lead on finding Kasumi-chan." Naruto and the group jumped down to the ground and started scouting the area in the hopes of finding a few clues.

"Sakura, come here for a second." Sasuke called out when he saw a strange looking flower on the ground.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" asked the pink haired ninja.

"Look at this? I know you have a little bit of plant knowledge from Ino, so any idea on this flower?" Sasuke hoped to get a little bit of light shed on this.

"Hmm, if I'm right, Ino called it a Fire Lilly. You can tell from the eight red petals. But what about it?" Sakura wondered.

"Well, that strange scent we've been following...I've noticed it coming from this plant as well." Sasuke replied. "I wonder if it's used for any type of tracking?"

"Hold on I'll ask Ino." Sakura said, opening communication."Hey Ino, Sakura here. Need your advice on something."

"This is Ino. Shoot forehead girl."

"We found a Fire Lilly on our search for Kasumi because we noticed a strange smell. Do you know if it's used for any type of tracking or something like that?" asked Sakura.

"Fire Lilly? Yeah, its pollen creates a very strong sent that will make it easier for ninja hounds to track. Even the tiniest speck can keep a scent going for days." Ino replied.

"Awesome! Thanks a ton Ino! Sakura out." Sakura closed off communication. "There's your answer Sasuke-kun. Looks like we may have a trail."

"Then let's follow it and see if it leads us to Kasumi-chan." Naruto said as they all got back on the move. "Maybe it's just what we need to get a lead!"

* * *

In the sewer depths of Ame, Jiraiya made his way through the village, making sure to mask his chakra. He used this chance to get a lead on Pein and figure out a way to possibly put a stop to him.

"Hmm, looks like I can get some fairly good information out of him." He noticed a lone guard patrolling an entryway to the outside. "A little toad magic and we're all set." Jiraiya quickly flashed some seals and placed his hand on the ground, summoning a special toad. The toad opened his mouth to massive proportion and Jiraiya walked in normally. After he was inside, the toad shrunk down to the size of a regular toad and hopped its way to the guard.

"Hey, what's a toad doing down here? Eh it's nothing; this place is a sewer anyway." The guard resumed his patrol when the toad let out a loud croak. "Hey toad, get out of here and leave me alone." The toad simply stared at the guard without moving. "Ok you're really pissing me off now!" He pulled a kunai out to strike the toad, however the toad lashed its tongue out and completely wrapped up the guard. "What in the hell!!" Before the guard could blink he saw the toad's mouth open up to massive proportion and swallow him completely.

"So subtlety isn't my strong point." Jiraiya paced around as the guard awoke. "Well now, it looks like we can have a good conversation here."

"What…where in the hell am I?" The guard looked around to see that he was no longer at his post, but now bound…to the fleshy muscle of the inside of a toad!

"Moving won't help that much, so it's best to speak quickly. I also forgot to add that my friend here hasn't eaten in a while and he is quite hungry." Jiraiya said as small drops of acid began to trickle onto the guard's uniform, burning it in some places.

"I…I don't know anything!" The guard stuttered out, trying to keep himself from becoming a meal.

Jiraiya took his time in pacing around in front of the guard. "You know, I think you know more than you're letting on. I need information, namely about Pein."

"Why do you want to know about him?" The guard replied nervously.

"I want to know how he works. I have information saying that he has never lost a single battle ever. What is it that gives him such an advantage?" asked the Sannin.

"I…I swear I don't know!" Jiraiya made one seal and the acid started increasing. "You have to believe me!!!"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. A guard of Ame not knowing about one of their most powerful shinobi? Doesn't make much sense." Jiraiya watched as the acid increased, burning off the sleeves of the guard's fatigues. A small drop trickled onto his arm and he began to scream in pain.

"OK! There's rumors that Pein-sama uses some kind of jutsu that makes him appear in more than one place at the same time. Some say it's the Kage Bunshin, but this is way more powerful than that." Jiraiya looked at the guard with a smile, accomplished at the information he got.

"I see. Well then, you've betrayed your master well. I'll see you're properly rewarded." Jiraiya turned and walked through the soft belly of the toad and left the guard.

"Wait, you're not going to leave me here are you!" screamed the guard.

"Of course not. I would take you with me, but toads don't like it when their meal is taken from them." Jiraiya said with a smile as he vanished in a puff of smoke. After he left, the acid started increasing more and more, causing the guard to scream in terror.

"Excellent work Gamayotsu. Take him back to Konoha and let Ibiki handle him for a while." Jiraiya was now standing outside of the toad he summoned. The toad nodded and turned to hop off to its destination. "So Pein is using some form of clone jutsu. Well, we'll just have to see what he's doing to get his edge."

* * *

(Tsukiyomi World)

"There, it's done. This barrier should be strong enough to protect you from Madara." Itachi wiped off the sweat from his forehead. "I even reinforced it with my Shadow Illumina energy and parts of your own kitsune chakra, so unless he has something I don't know about; you should be in good shape."

"Thanks…Itachi-nii-san. Hopefully this will all be over soon." Kasumi herself was quite winded since Itachi needed her absolute concentration to set the mind barrier. Also since she was the one placed under the Tsukiyomi, it still took a toll on her even with Itachi keeping it active to help her.

"Alright, I'm going to get in touch with the rest of the team. From what I know, there's already a rescue team on their way to get you. When they're close, I'm busting you and Tenshi-chan out of here." Itachi said.

"But will she be ok? If she's still under Pein's control, everyone will see her as an enemy!" Kasumi replied.

Itachi just held Konan close, "I know. But I'll relay ahead to Tsunade-sama and have her placed under special custody for the time being. If I'm right, it may be possible for Inoichi-sama to place some mental suppression seals on her for now."

"But what would those do to her?" asked Kasumi.

"Well she'd probably sit in her cell being completely quiet. But it should suppress any type of command from Pein, or weaken them greatly. Besides, I plan to visit her every day until I can break his control over her." Itachi said. "To some it may seem harsh, but it's better than leaving her here."

"Anyway I don't mind sleeping all day and doing nothing. Every time Itachi-kun comes, we always get at least 3 days together." Konan said. "So I'm ok with it."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I do want you to initiate her properly once we get her back to normal Kasumi-chan. So you better cook up a good one for her." Itachi said, causing Konan to wonder what he meant.

"I think I can plan a good one. The last sleepover had Naruto, Sasuke, and Otou-san completely covered in gunk! I think this one could top even that!" Kasumi replied with a laugh.

"I still don't get it? Why do I have to go through an initiation?" Konan was quite confused over not knowing about the Kitsune Sisters ritual.

"It's a girl thing we have with our bunch. We have a huge sleepover at our house and Oka-san does a big ritual where all of us are in mysterious robes. For any of the new girls joining the group, we make up a friendship ritual story, and reveal we're all kitsune. Then we have a small ritual where we all take a sip of some special fruit punch that Oka-san makes, put a little chakra into a special crystal she has, and she uses it to place a Kitsune Disguise jutsu on the new girls. Then we party for the rest of the night." Kasumi carefully explained everything. "Konan-chan, you'd love it."

"Then Kasumi-chan, I look forward to my initiation." Konan said. "Well Itachi-kun, we should probably go. You need to rest as well."

"Alright. Kasumi-chan, rest up as much as you can. If Madara tries anything, use everything you have to fight him off." Itachi said as he prepared to activate the locking seal on Konan once more.

"I will, and thanks Itachi-nii-san." Kasumi said before she almost dozed off.

"Oh yeah, before I forget." Konan took out a slip of paper and with a bit of chakra, she molded it into a paper rose blossom. "See ya soon Kasumi-nee-chan." She placed the rose in Kasumi's hair and gave her a hug of confidence.

"Thanks…Konan-nee-chan." With that Kasumi drifted off to sleep.

"Let's go Tenshi-chan." Itachi finished the seals to re-apply the lock, and ended the Tsukiyomi.

(End Tsukiyomi World)

Itachi and Konan immediately fell to their knees, trying to catch their breath. Kasumi had already gone unconscious from the jutsu and was out cold.

"Konan-san, are you alright?" Itachi checked over her to make sure she didn't suffer any residual damage.

"I…am fine Itachi-san." Konan struggled to her feet and was very shaky. "I…I'm just a little…dizzy."

"I am sorry. Normally I don't hold the Tsukiyomi that long. For now we should both rest to shake off any ill effects." Itachi took hold of Konan and slowly helped her out of the interrogation room.

"Yes…that would…suffice." Konan placed her hand on her head and felt the pain shoot through it.

"Itachi, Konan, you both seem fatigued? Is there any problem?" Pein saw the two leave the interrogation room and decided to investigate.

"I held my genjutsu for far too long in the interrogation. Neither of us is injured, but we are quite drained Pein-sama. Allow us to rest and I shall present my findings to Madara-sama later." Itachi said calmly.

"Very well." Pein seemed a little uneasy at seeing Itachi like this. Holding a genjutsu caused him this much mental stress? Either Kasumi was seriously fighting off his genjutsu or something else was going on. "I'll speak with Madara-sama and inform him you will return with your news."

"Thank you Pein-sama." Itachi slowly led Konan to her room to rest, then proceeded to his own room.

"Yes, Madara-sama will definitely need to hear about this." Pein said to himself. He soon felt a pulse of chakra in one of the piercings in his left ear. "It also seems I have a guest to tend to as well."

* * *

A few hours later…

"Ugh, I forgot how much that hurts!" Kasumi started to clear her head to remember that she was still contained in the interrogation room that Itachi left her in. "I guess I was out for a few hours."

"I know. I was wondering when you would awaken." Kasumi looked over to see the same orange spiral mask of her captor. "For a fox, you sleep a very long time."

"Look I don't know what you want with me, but my friends are sure to come rescue me. So just give it up you Akatsuki freak." Kasumi snapped out.

"But you see, I can't let that happen. I have great plans for you and your friends." After removing the mask, Kasumi now stared into the face of the patriarch of the Uchiha clan. Madara then released an immense killing intent that left Kasumi frozen in fear.

"You…you…" were the only words Kasumi could even get out.

"Yes, I am the mastermind behind all of this. You may have heard of me…for I am Madara Uchiha, one of the founders of Konoha and Patriarch of the Uchiha Clan." Madara sent a sharp glare into her eyes, causing her to tremble even more. "Now my dear, let's see just what Itachi couldn't get out of you." Kasumi saw his eyes form the red Sharingan, but she soon saw a different pattern than before. "Unlike Itachi, my Eternal Mangekyo will get what I need."

As each room in the base had special soundproofing seals to allow each Akatsuki member to rest in peace, no one heard the bloodcurdling scream that Kasumi released as Madara began his own personal interrogation.

* * *

"Hmm, I must be getting close. That definitely sounded like a chakra enhanced scream." Jiraiya stood outside the walls of Ame as the rain poured down. "I need to get a move on."

"I'm afraid not sensei." Jiraiya turned to see the flaming orange hair and black cloak of Pein, standing on a wall. "It's been a long time since we've met."

"That it has…Nagato." Jiraiya immediately knew from the round circles of the Rinnegan in Pein's eyes. "So tell me, how are Yahiko and Konan?"

"I'm afraid Yahiko is dead. As for Konan, she remains our Angel of Akatsuki." Pein leaped down and made his way towards the Toad Sannin. "I'll give her your wishes. She'll take solace in knowing you remembered her while on your deathbed."

"So that's how it is. Then I guess there's no time for words is there." Jiraiya sighed. "Nagato, why do this? You were to be the one the Prophecy foretold. With your Rinnegan you could bring the world into balance."

"That dream would have worked many years ago, but now…that is all an empty dream." Pein gave a cold stare to Jiraiya, unmoved by anything the Sannin could have said.

"Then I guess we have no choice. You could have done so much Nagato." Jiraiya simply sighed at his fallen student and prepared to engage in combat.

* * *

"So this is Ame, huh? Looks like we got here just in time." Naruto looked around in the pouring rain and noticed that the scent of the Fire Lilly was still present. "Alright, we need to bust in there and get Kasumi-chan out."

"Wait a second Naruto, right now we're dangerously in enemy territory. For all we know, we could be running into all of the remaining Akatsuki at once." Sasuke said. "Especially if we have to deal with Pein or Madara, we need to think this carefully."

"Naru-chan, he's right. Let me look around with my Byakugan and see what's going on." Hinata said as she activated her bloodline. She began to scan the area, noticing the continual fluctuating chakras and heat signatures.

"You see anything Hinata-chan?" asked Kimiko.

"I did notice four very large chakra signatures to the east side of the village. I'm not sure if they could be Akatsuki or not, but whoever it is right now is in combat." Hinata replied. "I'm thinking it might be a training ground."

"That means their base is close to that area. Ok, we're gonna head in as swiftly as possible. Don't be afraid to go full Overdrive for this one." Naruto tightened his headband and adjusted his scarf. "We're bringing our silver fox home people."

* * *

"Kasumi-chan, wake up." Itachi gently shook the kitsune girl to bring her back around.

"Ugh, Itachi-nii-san?" Kasumi was still groggy from being out. "My head hurts."

"Here, this will help." Itachi gave her a chakra pill and a soldier pill to give her a boost of energy. "We're making our break now." He went around and quickly released the suppression seals he placed on her earlier, and untied her bonds. "I've already placed Konan-chan under a special sleep genjutsu so she'll be ok."

"Are you sure this will work? What if someone can sense our chakra on the way out?" asked Kasumi, as Itachi removed his robe to reveal he had already assumed Knight Form.

"They won't sense anything while we're moving through the shadows." Itachi said with a grin. "Go ahead and go Knight Form just in case."

Kasumi quickly transformed and asked, "Ok so what now?"

"Just hold my hand." Itachi took her hand, getting a hint of blush from the fox girl. "Then I'll do the rest."

"Hey you said Konan-chan was still asleep, where is she?" Kasumi looked around but couldn't see the origami shinobi anywhere.

"I sealed her in this scroll. It's a special sealing scroll I made for the day I planned to take her out of here. She's sleeping comfortably now so you and I can move faster." Itachi replied. "Now to take to the shadows…CHAOS CONTROL!"

"Oh yeah…whoa, this is pretty crazy!" Kasumi looked and noticed that her entire body was becoming completely black, as if she was a shadow herself.

"As long as you are holding onto me, you will stay under the effects of my Chaos Control. To everyone else, you are just a shadow. They can't hear you, smell you, or sense your chakra." Itachi said as he walked into the shadow that had been cast from the door. "Time to go home Kasumi-chan."

"Right behind you." Kasumi did her best to keep up.

* * *

"Oh no…Ero-Sennin!" Naruto called out when he saw who the combatants of the battle Hinata pointed out were. "This isn't good, he didn't hear us!"

"Yeah and what's worse is that it had to be Pein he's fighting!" Sasuke said. "We gotta help him!"

"Then let's move people!" Naruto commanded. "Ero-sennin! Need some back up!"

Jiraiya turned to see the Knights behind him. "Perfect, this will definitely turn the tides."

"Oh so Sage Mode wasn't enough to do that, eh?" asked an old bearded toad on Jiraiya's right shoulder. "Doesn't matter, the more we have to kill this guy, the better."

"Oy Pa, give Jiraiya-chan a break. Friends are never a bad thing to have in battle." Replied an old female toad on Jiraiya's left shoulder.

"Hey Ero-sennin, how's things…uh what's with the look?" Naruto said after seeing Jiraiya almost look like he was a toad.

"It's Sage Mode kid. The pinnacle of my training with the toads. These two are the elders, Fukasaku and Shima. But more on that later, right now Pein has definitely been putting up a hell of a fight." Jiraiya said as he caught his breath. "And for some reason, he's got two more just like him, but they aren't clones. It's like if I attack one, the other two know that I'm attacking, even if I strike from behind."

"Then I guess we'll just have to hit him with a heavy dose of Illumina Power as well. Get him guys!" Naruto led the charge as the five knights ran in for an attack, though Pein repelled them with ease.

"My battle isn't with you just yet. For now you shall watch." Pein turned his gaze back to Jiraiya. "Now sensei, let us continue."

"Oh just perfect." Jiraiya said as he jumped back into the fray with Pain and his two doubles.

"So much for a battle of Illumina Power." Naruto dusted himself off as he got back to his feet. "What are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know, but we have to do something. It looks like Ero-sennin is really going all out, and Pein seems to still be matching him strike for strike." Hinata said. "Not only that but I still can't get a fix on Kasumi-chan's chakra."

"There's got to be…wait, what's up with this crazy blinking light on my transformer? Wait a minute, it's two lights." Naruto noticed two blinking lights on the small viewscreen and saw it was moving in the direction of the team. "You don't think…"

The group turned and looked down one of the alleys of the city to see two figures jump out of what looked to be a wall shadow. One shadow soon formed a human, while the other shadow hid in the newly cast shadow that the first person gave off.

"Kasumi-chan!" Sasuke said as he saw his love run full speed towards him.

"Hey guys!" Kasumi ran in and jumped full throttle into Sasuke's arms. "Oh man I missed all of you!"

"Kasumi-chan, are you ok? How did you escape?" Sakura immediately went to work doing a full diagnostic scan of any damage.

"I had a little brotherly help." Kasumi looked down at her shadow, knowing it was Itachi hiding there to protect his own cover.

"Thanks bro, I owe you one." Sasuke said in thanks. "Ok we've got our captive rescued, now let's get the hell out of here."

"Not yet. I'm gonna create a small distraction for Ero-sennin, and then we can all break out of here." Kasumi said, focusing an intense amount of energy in her hand. "Get ready to move when I say so!" Both Jiraiya and Pein saw her, and Jiraiya had an idea of what was planned.

"Guess I'll be saying goodbye Nagato. We'll have to finish this some other time." Jiraiya said as he clashed one last time.

"That we will Jiraiya-sensei that we will." Secretly Pein formed a seal just as Kasumi was ready to strike.

"Here we go!" Kasumi took aim and maintained her focus. A smile crept on her face as she locked onto her target. "Alright…get out of the way…Pein-sama!"

Everyone heard her last words and immediately froze in place! Did she just say Pein-sama?"

"STARBURST BEAM!" Kasumi fired her beam at full speed at her target…but it wasn't Pein! Time seemed to completely slow down as Kasumi's beam pierced right through Jiraiya's chest.

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto screamed. "Kasumi, what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Not a single thing." Kasumi released a huge burst of light energy, throwing everyone to the ground.

"How could you Kasumi-chan! You're one of us! Why did you help Pein!" asked Hinata.

"Oh that, let's just say I've had a nice little change of heart." Kasumi then turned and fired a Starburst Beam into her shadow, causing Itachi to leap to avoid getting himself hurt. "Oh and the farce is over Itachi. All of Akatsuki know you're a Konoha Spy."

"Damn! What did Madara do to you Kasumi-chan?" Itachi asked as he released his Chaos Control.

"Madara-sama let me find the real me. Guess I was born to be a bad girl. But I won't be the only one now. I have two more that are coming back with me." Kasumi channeled her Light Chakra in her hands, but Hinata and Kimiko soon realized that it was something worse when they saw it change from pink to purple. "Time to get this going!" She rushed in and landed one hit on Kimiko, but as she was going for Hinata, Naruto pushed her out of the way and took the hit in her place.

"Hmm, well I didn't get Hinata, but this is going to be so much more pleasing!" Kasumi formed some seals and activated a new jutsu.

"Kasumi-chan, don't use that jutsu!" Hinata immediately realized that she was using a Dark Miko technique.

"KAGETON: KONPAKU KAIRAN! (Shadow Release: Soul Corruption)" Kasumi's jutsu activated, immediately covering Naruto and Kimiko in the dark purple chakra. Kimiko screamed in pain as she felt her entire soul being consumed by the dark chakra. Naruto was doing his best to fight off the pain, but even he couldn't resist it.

"KITSUNE REI WAKEDORI! (Fox Spirit Division)" Naruto immediately separated himself from Natsumi, who didn't seem to be affected by the dark chakra.

"What in the world?" Natsumi looked around at the situation. "Naruto-kun!"

"It's too late for them; they belong to our side now." Kasumi laughed as the chakra burned off.

"So which one of these losers do I get to kill first?" Kimiko now had a dark smile on her face as she created a bow out of dark miko energy. "Come on Kasumi-chan, I say let me snipe that cutie Itachi."

"I think we need to wait for Naruto to join us. Oh and since he split off from Natsumi, that should make this all the better." Kasumi said as Naruto now stood before them in a dark aura. His eyes burned with the same aura as he underwent a worse fate.

"Naruto, snap out of it buddy! Come on, you gotta hear me in there!" Sasuke pleaded, but got nothing.

"Die." That was the only word from Naruto's mouth as he unleashed a massive cyclone, throwing everyone into the walls.

"Oh I guess I can now tell you. Since Naruto split off, he must have sent any remaining yang chakra into Natsumi. So she's all pure and good and sickening, while my wonderful brother Naruto is nothing but pure evil." Kasumi started laughing as the others realized they were now facing a problem worse than Akatsuki. "Oh yeah I guess we should also call ourselves something else. How about we call ourselves the Dark Illumina Knights?"

"Oh I love that. Now let me kill them!" Kimiko was more than happy to start attacking. Naruto simply stayed silent as the darkness burned through him.

"Now is not the time. We have other preparations to handle at this time." Pein walked up and stared down at the Konoha Shinobi. "Be grateful. Normally I do not let opponents, or traitors live. But there are things at work that you need not know. Farewell Illumina Knights." He took a small capsule and dropped it to the ground, creating a smoke screen.

"Later losers!" Kasumi said as she, Kimiko, and Naruto vanished from the area.

Itachi, Sasuke, Natsumi, Hinata, and Sakura just stood there in the falling rain, frozen in time. Akatsuki had made the biggest move ever, and had now tipped the scales in their favor. They now controlled 3 of the Illumina Knights, including two with the power to release the seal on the Shikon no Tama. How they were going to bounce back from this…was a whole new ballgame.

"Itachi to base, this is Itachi. Come in base." Itachi said as he opened up communication. This was going to be one of the absolute hardest transmissions he ever had to give.

"Akane here. Itachi how is everything. Is Kasumi-chan safe?" she asked over the speaker.

"No…we've taken some serious losses. Madara has made his move. He now controls Kasumi, and she was able to turn Kimiko and Naruto as well. He's planning on using Kimiko and Kasumi's miko abilities to release the seal on the Shikon no Tama." Itachi said as damage control was being done. "What's worse is that we also lost Jiraiya-sama due to Kasumi's Starburst Beam. We were ready to engage her in combat but Pein stopped it."

Akane stood there speechless. Kagome's reading was true. Jiraiya didn't survive the trip to Ame, and that could only mean…

"Itachi, I take it that your identity was compromised as well due to this. For now return home. We have a lot of damage assessment to do." Akane said. "Right now it's best that you return home."

"Will do Akane-sama. Itachi out." Itachi said, closing communication. "Alright everyone we need to get out of here. No sense in staying around. Sakura, use this on Jiraiya-sama." He pulled out a scroll and tossed it to her.

"What's this for Itachi?" she asked.

"We can't afford for Akatsuki to use Jiraiya-sama and learn his jutsu and abilities. We're taking him back to Konoha for a proper remembrance." Itachi said as he took control of the situation. "We also need to get back so Akane-sama can overlook Natsumi-chan. If Kasumi-chan was right about her, she is basically the Yang side of all of his chakra and spiritual energy."

"Itachi-san, if there's anything I can do to help, please let me know!" Natsumi said in a bright attitude.

"Wait, so she's completely good? As in there's not one ounce of evil or impurity in her?" asked Sakura.

Hinata went over and created a scalpel out of her own Light Chakra and used it to make a special cut on Natsumi's arm. "Sakura you're right. I see no trace of spiritual impurity at all in her."

"But how did you tell?" Sakura asked when she saw the pink cut.

"Look closely." Hinata performed the same incision on Sakura. "If you see in your arm Sakura, there are tiny specks of purple energy. That's your Yin chakra, or dark side. Pretty much all the energy from having a mischievous side or occasional impure thoughts. This is normal for people. However Natsumi doesn't have that since she's contains only pure Yang chakra."

"Boy this is going to be fun. Well, let's get the hell out of here." Sasuke said as the group took their leave to return home.

* * *

Back in Konoha…

"It's all happening. I can't believe it, but it's all true." Akane was slowly pacing after receiving Itachi's transmission.

"Akane, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Arashi entered to see her pacing in worry.

"Arashi...Kagome's readings came true. We now know who the traitors are." Akane said, her face showing her uneasiness.

"Well who is it?" Arashi asked.

"It's...Kasumi, Naruto, and Kimiko." When Arashi heard this, he froze stiff. His own son and daughter were the ones that would turn against them?

"How in the world did this happen!" Arashi was just as confused.

"It was Madara. Somehow he took control of Kasumi-chan and made her do this. Arashi-kun, that's not all. Kagome's other reading came true." Akane said, causing Arashi to drop to his knees. "He's gone Arashi-kun."

"No...Sensei. Who was it that did it Akane-chan?" Arashi asked.

"It was...Kasumi-chan!" Akane was in tears over all of this.

"No, it wasn't Kasumi-chan. She's too much of a good kid to even think of something like this. It was Madara Uchiha that's behind this." Arashi said as he went over to the main console and opened a channel, taking heed to block out communication to Naruto, Kimiko, and Kasumi for safe measure. "Alright, all Illumina Knights and Support members report to the training facility immediately for debriefing. Once the rescue teams are in we will prepare. As of right now Akatsuki has pushed us to a new level in the Bijuu Wars and it's time we prepare to fight back!" He closed off the channel, seething with rage.

"Arashi-kun, what now?" asked Akane.

"What else...we get my princess and her court back!" Arashi said. "And this time, Madara's going to face the wrath of the Yellow Flash!"

* * *

**There it is everyone. Kasumi, Naruto, and Kimiko are now part of Akatsuki due to Madara's influence. With those three, Madara has caused a serious shift in power to his favor. What will Team Illumina do to bring back those three? And will freeing Kasumi be the key Itachi needs to free Konan? Also, Kagome's readings have all come true...but what about the last part? Who are the knights that are going to die by Kasumi, Naruto, or Kimiko? Only time will tell.**


	27. The Dark Illumina Saga: Part 1

_Neokenshin enters the studio as everyone is staring, mouths wide open at the result of the last chapter._

Neokenshin: Ok...so I take it you guys didn't see that one coming.

Sasuke: Now I've seen evil...yes...but and Evil Kasumi and Evil Naruto!!!

Kasumi: Hey I think it's gonna be fun playing the bad girl for a while.

Naruto: She's got a point. I've always wanted to see what it's like to ride on the Dark Side.

Neokenshin: Yeah whatever. You guys will get to have fun and all, but just remember you are coming back to the good side. Oh yeah before I forget...I didn't know this happened but it seems that the last chapter had a lot of intensity for one of my readers. So in the future, I'll add warnings when there's gonna be a death of one of the characters, just to give heads up.

Kasumi: So let the brand new saga begin! As always Kishimoto-san owns Naruto!

* * *

Chapter 21: The Dark Illumina saga: Part 1

Three days had passed and everyone had re-assembled back in Konoha. Arashi took helm preparing to make the hardest speech known to the group.

"Alright team, what I'm about to tell you is not good at all. As you may know, a week ago we sent out Naruto, Kimiko, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke on a mission to retrieve Kasumi, who had been captured by Akatsuki. Well they made contact and were able to meet her in Ame." Arashi began. "Unfortunately we didn't expect Madara to already make his move. From what I was told, Itachi placed a very powerful mental barrier on Kasumi, to hopefully protect her from a mental scan from Madara. That apparently didn't work."

"So, where's Kasumi now?" asked Haku.

"She was placed under mind control by Madara. Because of this, when she met up with the group, she was originally planning to fire a diversion shot at Pein, who was in battle with Jiraiya-sensei at the time. From what I can guess, Pein saw this and activated the mental control over her. Kasumi then fired her attack and killed Jiraiya-sensei." Arashi explained.

"What! Kasumi would never go traitor! That's a lie!" Kiba lashed out.

"Calm down Kiba. We know she wouldn't. But it's something we have to live with for now. To continue, due to Kasumi's skills in the Miko Arts, she used what Hinata explained was a Dark Miko technique." Arashi continued. "The technique was known as Konpaku Kairan, or Soul Corruption. She was successful in using the skill on Kimiko, who was one of her intended targets."

"Dammit, so Kimiko's now on Naraku's side as well!" Inuyasha spat out. "If he lays one finger on my daughter..."

"If he lays one finger on her, I'll personally rip his throat out and feed it to the most rabid dogs I can find!" Everyone turned to see Kiba nearly going feral over all this. As much as he and Kimiko bickered and nitpicked each other all the time, you'd think that it wouldn't have this much of an effect on him. "Inuyasha-sama, Kagome-sama, I swear this on the blood of the Inuzuka clan...I will bring her back!"

"Don't think you're going alone pup. I'll be right by your side with my Dogs of War." Lightning crackled through Inuyasha's hands as he cracked his knuckles, going just as feral as Kiba.

"Inuyasha, Sit boy!" Kagome commanded, causing Inuyasha to face plant into the ground. "Now Kiba-kun, it's nice that you care so much for Kimiko, but for now let's keep listening. Don't you agree Inuyasha?"

"Yeah yeah." Inuyasha let out a muffled grunt from the ground.

"Ok...as I was saying, Kimiko has now become corrupted and has teamed up with Kasumi. Obviously she was targeted due to her natural Miko abilities. As for Kasumi's second target, it was to be Hinata for the same reason. However Naruto reacted and took the strike for Hinata." Arashi said. "In doing so, while the corruption was spreading, Naruto used the Kitsune Rei Wakedori to separate himself from Natsumi. Apparently doing this forced all of Naruto's Yang chakra into Natsumi, while he retained all of the Yin chakra."

"Otou-san, what's Yin and Yang chakra?" asked Akemi. "They never taught us about this in the Academy."

"Good question munchkin. Basically your Yin and Yang chakra is your personal light and dark chakras. Basically being a normal every day person means you have a steady balance in your Yin and Yang chakras, though you lean more to the Yang if you're a good person. Doing occasional mischievous things like pranks and stuff are the result of your Yang chakra." Arashi explained. "Since Natsumi hasn't undergone the Life Stream Seal like Shiori did, she's still a part of Naruto. Due to the separation, Natsumi is now a being of pure Yang chakra, while Naruto is now pure Yin."

"So...Natsumi is like the perfect little angel that can do no wrong, and Naruto is the devil incarnate?" Haku looked hard at Natsumi, wondering if that was all true.

"You got it Haku-chan. And the bad thing about this is Naruto no longer has any type of morality in him because of it. He'd kill someone just for smiling at him and take full pleasure in doing it!" Arashi said.

"This is just great. Can anything worse happen because of this?" Ino groaned as Arashi looked at her with more bad news.

"Yeah it gets worse Ino. Because Madara now has control of those three, he has come into possession of a lot of power. For starters, he now knows every single strength and weakness of Team Illumina due to Kasumi and Naruto. Because of this, we're gonna have to create a completely brand new set of battle tactics." Arashi said for starters. "Second, Kagome explained to me that he can now unseal the Shikon no Tama. This means that he can amplify demonic chakra, including that of Hiroshi and Tsukune. That means it may take all of you in Overdrive to even stand a chance of winning in battle."

"This really sucks! How could one capture tip the scales in their favor!" Haku complained. She looked over at Arashi and saw he had more to say. "Oh come on, there's more??"

"Still more. Right now due to Kasumi, we no longer have Itachi as our spy since his cover was blown. So he's completely out in the open to Akatsuki." Arashi continued. "Also, we have no idea of what will happen, but now Madara has what we think is an Ultimate Overdrive Knight. Since Naruto has his Overdrive, if Madara gives him Hiroshi's Hoshi no Tama, combining all that energy is going to make Naruto more dangerous than ever!"

"So we'll just have to fight fire with fire. We've got way more Bijuu and can fight back just as easy." Neji said, before Daisuke stepped in.

"Sorry Neji, but it doesn't work that way." Daisuke intervened. "You see, it takes an extreme amount of energy for us to remove our own Hoshi no Tama. If we were to remove them in order to transfer the energy to you, there wouldn't be enough time to have you absorb all the energy needed. You'd most likely end up weakening yourselves and putting yourself in worse trouble."

"Look is there any good news to all this?" asked Sakura. "We have to have something going in our favor?"

"Actually we do. Itachi managed to bring us a little prisoner, so to speak." Arashi said. "As all of you know, our very own Shadow Knight is currently dating the former 'Angel of Akatsuki'. He did get Konan safely to Konoha, and it's possible that she may have tons of information we can use against Madara."

"For now I have her at my home placed under a sleep genjutsu. I've spoken to Inoichi-sama and asked him to place mental suppression seals on her and Arashi-sama has sealed off all of her chakra for now. Since she is still under Pein and Madara's control, the seals will prevent her from taking orders. Unfortunately it also prevents her from being herself. I've asked him to help me in trying to find a way to shatter the control jutsu. That may be the key we need to free Kasumi, Naruto, and Kimiko as well." Itachi stated. "But for all purposes, please know that she was never on the side of Akatsuki, and I ask that you don't see her as an enemy shinobi."

"Hey your girl is ok Itachi. We'll keep an eye out for her." Kiba said.

"That being said, for now we should rest. We have a lot of planning to do, and we need to work as quickly as possible if we're gonna bring our family back." Arashi said. "Team Illumina is dismissed for now."

* * *

Of course this chaos didn't bode too well with Tsunade and boy were the elders ready to jump on this in a heartbeat!

"You can't be serious! You want the son and daughter of the Yondaime Hokage branded as missing nin?" Tsunade questioned the order on her desk. "Ok let me say this in words that will make it clear to your senile minds...KASUMI AND NARUTO ARE UNDER MADARA UCHIHA'S CONTROL! THEY DID NOT BETRAY THE VILLAGE!"

"But what of the proof that Kasumi killed the Sannin Jiraiya. Did she not do that of her own accord?" asked Danzo.

"No you idiot! What on earth would she even have to gain even if she did it on her own! Not a damn thing! Now bring this before me again, and you'll truly see me angry!" Tsunade said, ripping the order and incinerating it. "As a matter of fact, I'm doing this!"

"Doing what?" Danzo saw Tsunade pull out a scroll as if she was about to write a decree.

"I, Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage of Konoha do hereby pardon ANY member of Team Illumina of all crimes committed until the threat of Akatsuki is ended! They are also now established as a separate unit, only to report directly to the Godaime Hokage of Konoha!" Tsunade ordered.

"You can't be serious! The council will not stand for this!" Danzo said in shock.

"Oh, I'm not done." she replied with an evil grin. "I, Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage of Konoha decree that if I am unable to act as commander-in-chief of Team Illumina, Arashi Uzumaki, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha shall take on the role in my place." Tsunade said as she finished writing the second of her new decrees.

"That is preposterous! You have no right to order such an act!" Danzo said in fury. "I demand these be revoked immediately."

"Hmm, you're not the one whose face is carved on the mountain back there, are you? That means you have no say." Tsunade said as she wrote her third decree. "And you know something; technically we are at war here with Akatsuki. So therefore I think we need to do a balancing of the budget. That nice little stipend of yours...kiss it goodbye."

"The council will not approve of this! You know they won't!" Danzo was furious over hearing all of this.

"Actually, they will since I have a special communication channel to all of the members of the council, and they've been listening in the whole time. See, I had a feeling you or those two old goats would try something this stupid. That's why I have implemented these decrees. Oh and as for my third decree...I, Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage of Konoha order that the Council Leisure Fund immediately be transferred to Team Illumina as wartime funds to be used however fit." Tsunade took out her stamp and placed the official seal on the document, making it fully binding. "Now get out of my office you old war hawk! I have enough stress on my plate wondering if two of my own shinobi and their cousin are safe!"

"There will be retributions for this Tsunade, I guarantee it." Danzo said as he strolled out of the office.

"Whatever!" Tsunade simply waved as he left.

* * *

As if Konoha wasn't having it bad enough, the Akatsuki base got something they didn't expect at all...two newly converted evil teenage girls with fashion sense and a bad case of PMS having to now move into a bachelor pad!!

"You call this fabric decent! This stuff is more pathetic than toilet paper!" Kasumi screamed at the top of her lungs. "I said I wanted high quality fabric to make my curtains and you go out and get me this crap!"

"Look kid, it was the closest thing I could find! Just be happy and..." Kisame said before a Starburst Beam shot right past his head.

"Either go back and get the right kind or deal with my brother!" The look in her eyes was enough to make any grown man tremble in fear. "And I don't care if you have to go all across the Elemental Lands, I said I wanted high quality satin in silver color, and I expect it NOW!"

"Alright! Yeesh!" Kisame took off like a shark as he ran full speed out of the base.

"Ugh, if it wasn't bad enough this place looks like a total pig sty!" she said in grief. "What is it with you idiot boys? Don't you know the meaning of the word 'cleaning'?"

As Kasumi was fuming over the bad fabric, Kimiko had Zetsu going even worse!

"Let's get one thing straight you freaky plant. When I say I wanted strawberry pocky flavored ice cream, I didn't say go get strawberry, or to get pocky." Kimiko had Zetsu in a pretty tough strangle hold in the Akatsuki kitchen. "Right now I'm feeling VERY cramped and pissed off, and when I want strawberry pocky flavor, I GET STRAWBERRY POCKY FLAVOR!" The way she looked at him literally made him wish Deidara was still alive, just so he could get a load of explosives and blow himself up! "Ugh, why do I even bother?" Kimiko just threw Zetsu back into the wall and he took off running in pain. "There has to be something in here a girl can eat! HEY LOSERS! What the hell do you freaks eat around here!"

Amidst all the chaos, Pein and Madara sat in the main office, just wondering what the hell they got themselves into.

"Pein, tell me something…just what the hell is wrong with those two? We're the two most powerful members of Akatsuki and we can't handle two teenage girls that I put a mind control jutsu over??" Madara asked as he gripped his head in frustration.

"Madara-sama, I believe the two are going through what medical scrolls describe as their period. Apparently it caused their hormones to become quite unstable and can trigger very strange mood swings, such as intense violence or sorrow. I think it is even causing a very uneasy reaction with the control jutsu as well." Pein said, trying to describe everything. "I've heard symptoms include cramping in the abdomen region, changes in body temperature, and a strange craving for large amounts of ice cream."

"How come we never had to deal with Konan like this?" asked the Uchiha leader. "Didn't she deal with something like this before?"

"From what I remember, when this time happened to Konan, she always took sick leave and locked herself in her bedroom." Pein stated.

"Ok, but how long do we have to deal with this? Those two are worse than Deidara was on a day he went trigger happy with explosives!" Madara asked.

"It seems that this will pass in around 3-7 days. But will occur once again in one month's time." Pein said, causing Madara to slam his head on the table.

"Wonderful. I finally get a new secret weapon and it turns out to be two hormonal teenage girls, and a teenage guy that would rip anyone to pieces just for smiling at them!" Madara screamed in frustration.

"Madara-sama, I don't quite understand about that last part." Pein asked. "Or do I really want to know?"

"Tell me, have you happened to see Hidan around?" Pein shook his head no. "Well the reason is because he walked up to Naruto and gave one of his jackass smiles."

"Ok…so he vanished because of a smile?" Pein said as Kakuzu and Hidan…well Hidan's head walked past.

"No you asshole! I vanished because that crazy blonde ripped off both my arms and proceeded to beat the living hell out of me with my own two arms! If that doesn't add insult to injury, he rips off my legs, slices my torso in half, then cuts off my damn head!" Hidan screamed. "And mind you this hurts like a bitch!"

Pein just stared at Hidan's head and knew it was going to be a long week. "I think I'm going to take a few days off." That was before he heard quite a roar coming from the girls' room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HIDAN'S LEG DOING IN MY SHOWER!!!" Kasumi roared. It was loud enough to even be heard throughout Ame.

"I think I'll join you Pein. Hidan, Kakuzu, you're in charge." Madara said as he threw a smoke capsule and vanished with Pein.

"Son of a…" Hidan said before he heard Kasumi stomping through carrying his leg. "Uh Kakuzu…run."

"Not even all the money in the world would keep me around her now!" Kakuzu replied as he and Hidan sprinted off through the base.

* * *

A week later…

"Ahem, well nice to see you two girls are back up to par." Madara said as he had all of Akatsuki in the meeting room. "Now, let us begin our planning for the attacks on Konoha."

"For now our first objective is the unsealing of the Shikon No Tama. I take it that we should have no problem with that, correct?" Pein asked as he looked at the two hanyou girls.

"Of course Pein-sama. I know the reversal spell from my mom, so it should be easy to remove that seal." Kimiko said.

"Excellent. After the unsealing is done, we can begin work on using its energy to amplify the Bijuu Chakra." Pein continued. "It would be…"

"Forgive me for interrupting Pein-sama, but wouldn't it be better to then strategize over all the new information that you now have access to?" asked Kasumi. "Considering you not only have the Leader of the Illumina Knights, plus one of the more powerful Knights here who happen to know every single combination of the group, well if it were me, I'd be wanting to learn everything."

"She's right Pein. To know the skills of your friends is an asset, but to know the skills of your enemies can win the battle." Madara nodded in agreement. "I'd like to hear more of Kasumi's information afterwards."

"Very well, after the unsealing we shall begin planning of tactics." Pein resumed from his notes. "Then I think…"

"I think we should finally give Naruto the edge he deserves after that." Kimiko interrupted in. "Don't we have the Wind Bijuu under capture? Why not let him go ahead and take control of it?"

"Good idea Kimiko-chan! Since he can't use all of his abilities because of that freak Natsumi separating from him, he's gonna need a big boost!" Kasumi agreed. "Plus we can test some things out. I have an idea as well!"

"But…" Pein tried to interrupt, but the girls just kept going.

"So what did you have in mind Kasumi-chan?" asked Kimiko.

"Well, what if Naruto is still able to access his Illumina Power by using the Wind Hoshi no Tama? If he can do that, I can use his Wind Gem to access my StarWind Gem Fusion. That's gonna give us an even bigger edge over everyone else!" Kasumi said with a smile.

"Does that mean we'll get to do more destruction and kill all of them?" Kimiko said with stars in her eyes. "Even that creep Kiba?"

"Yep, even him! And I'll make sure you get the first shot on that dog boy!" Kasumi replied. "After that we can capture your overprotective dad, my nagging mother, and all the rest of our insane aunts and uncles, and then we can finally win this stupid war!"

"That's awesome! Oh wait, we can't go out looking like this! Kasumi-chan, we need new outfits if we're going to kill them all. Something dark and evil." Kimiko said, trying to think of something.

"You're right! Hey I have extra fabric left over! I think I can put together some really good outfits for us!" Kasumi replied. "Come on, we got work to do people! No sense in sitting around like a bunch of lazy freaks!" With that, she and Kimiko ran out of the meeting room to start their preparations, leaving everyone else confused as hell.

"Did we just have our meeting or something?" asked Kisame.

"Apparently we did." Kakuzu said.

"Ok so what do we do now?" asked Hidan as he cracked his neck…after having his head reattached.

"Got me. Hey Naruto, they're your sister and cousin. You got any idea what they're gonna do next?" asked Madara.

"Like I care what they do. Just give me the Wind Hoshi no Tama and control over my worthless uncle and let me go kill some more." Naruto just brushed off most of the conversation as he left himself, leaving the rest of Akatsuki quite stunned.

"Teenagers…Yeesh!" said the five Akatsuki.

* * *

"Hmm, you know I've been wondering something?" Sasuke was sitting in his living room watching TV. "If Naruto was in Illumina Form when he separated from Natsumi, shouldn't she have been in Illumina Form as well?"

"You know...that does make some sense." replied Shiori as she came from the kitchen with some tea. "Here you go Sasuke-nii-san."

"Thanks Shiori...hey wait a minute. Why did you call me that?" Sasuke reacted when he heard Shiori call him her brother, when in reality they were...or used to be the same person.

"I'm not a part of you anymore Sasuke, and also I am considered your twin sister in some ways now." Shiori replied as she sat down beside Sasuke. "Even though Oka-san said technically I'm just some orphaned Uchiha girl that survived the Massacre, I still get to be her daughter. That's not gonna be a problem is it?"

"No, no. It was just kinda weird hearing you say that, considering you used to be a part of me for so long." Sasuke said while he sipped his tea. "It's just a little strange that for so long I was by myself and now look at me. I'm sitting here at home with my mother and older brother who I thought were both dead, and a new sister that I created myself."

"Well, just be glad I'm not the type of sister that's going to go spilling all your hidden secrets since I knew nearly all of them." Shiori giggled, but that soon changed when she saw her stuffed Kasumi Plushy sitting on one of the chairs.

"I bet I know what you're thinking." Sasuke said when he saw the same thing.

"I already miss her. I don't even know if she's ok, if she's being held prisoner, or how they're even treating her." Shiori said to him. "What if they're mentally torturing her or using her as their slave?"

"Shiori-chan, if there's one thing I know, Kasumi-chan isn't accepting this willingly. I know somewhere in her mind, she's doing everything she can to fight Madara's control over her." Sasuke placed his arm around her in comfort. "Our princess isn't one to back down and she won't go down without a fight. Besides, knowing her, she's probably got them on the ropes now since Itachi brought Konan home."

"Why is that?" asked Shiori. Sasuke just looked at her like 'you're kidding right?'.

"Ok, from what Itachi told me, that place wasn't the neatest of bases, considering Konan was the only girl there and she couldn't do too much. So when you have that many guys there, the place is bound to become pretty messy. And if there's one thing I know, Kasumi HATES being in a messy place."

"Oh yeah!" Shiori suddenly remembered from the past memories of Sasuke leaving his clothes around and Kasumi getting mad at him for it.

"Considering she's now gone dark side, she's most likely ripped into all of them about living in a pig sty." Sasuke laughed. "Madara's probably thinking he got himself in more trouble than he wanted!"

"Yeah, Kasumi-hime can be a handful." Shiori suddenly felt a little better. "I just wish she were here now."

"Me too Shiori-chan, me too." Sasuke replied as Mikoto, Itachi, and Konan walked in.

"So what are you two up to?" Mikoto asked as she was bringing in some bags from the store.

"Nothing much. Just thinking about stuff." Shiori replied as she went over to help Mikoto.

"Hey Itachi, how did things go in town?" Sasuke asked, since he knew Itachi was trying to help Konan adjust to life in Konoha.

"It's ok. Feels a little weird walking around like this now." Itachi replied. "But I think it's going to help Konan-chan a lot here."

"Itachi-nii-kun, just give her some time." Shiori said as she grabbed Konan's hand. "Come on Konan-chan, you can help me out in the kitchen."

"Oh, ok." Konan said quietly as she was pulled into the kitchen.

"You miss her too, don't you bro?" asked Sasuke.

"She's just not the same as she is in the Tsukiyomi. Looking at her now...her eyes seem cold and lifeless, and she doesn't even smile. If we released the seals, she'd still be under Pein and Madara's control." Itachi sighed.

"Hey, she's waiting for you. You'll get her back man, trust me on this." Sasuke said to his brother. "I can guarantee that."

"Sasuke, thank you my brother. But I do have to wonder...what's going to happen to this place when both Kasumi-chan and Konan-chan are back to normal?" Itachi suddenly realized just what exactly could happen.

"When that happens Itachi...let's hope we're both on a mission." Sasuke sighed while Mikoto started laughing.

* * *

While all of this was going on, Sheldon had been doing some training with Akane.

"Alright Sheldon, I know from Mako-chan that you are of the Dragon Lineage. What puzzles me is that there hasn't been a Dragon Clan at all since my brother never decided on a clan." Akane said to herself. "Tell me, what brand of dragons did your family hail its lineage from?"

"We came from the Shadow Dragon lineage, Akane-sama." replied the martial artist.

"Shadow Dragon...he couldn't have!" Akane said as she quickly took out a scroll. "Sheldon, I want you to look at this." She opened the summoning scroll and summoned a small box. Upon opening it, there was a dark purple and black crystal.

"What is it?" Sheldon looked at the brilliance of the crystal as its black light sparkled through the gem.

"This is the Hoshi no Tama of my brother Ryukotsusei, the Tenbi no Ryu. If I'm correct, you may have some kind of connection to him through your lineage." Akane said as she handed him the gemstone. It did nothing for a minute, but soon started resonating with a bright pulse of energy. "I was right!"

"Right about what Akane-sama?" Sheldon inquired.

"See, when we all came down to begin our work as protectors of the Elemental Lands, Ryukotsusei was too focused on trying to maintain order to create a clan. Or that's what he told us. My guess is that he secretly had a clan to carry on his lineage, namely your family." Akane said, getting a strange look from the boy. "What I'm saying is that you may be the key to Itachi's Overdrive."

"Are you sure? I mean my family was just a small clan that upheld the ways of the Dragon." Sheldon replied.

"And that's exactly why you're vital to this operation. Because of your heritage, we may now have an additional boost to our side. Makoto was right in bringing you with her, and I see why she sees much potential in you." Akane said. "For now I want you to do some meditation exercises. Focus on feeling that chakra and try to draw it out as much as you can. I will work with you a little each day on this to be sure."

"Yes Akane-sama, I shall begin this training at once." Sheldon bowed in respect and took his leave.

"Ryu-kun you big dork, and here we thought you hated clans. If only you hadn't become so drunk and corrupted with power." Akane thought to herself.

* * *

About a month had passed with both sides at a stalemate. However Team Illumina had a new breakthrough to give their side a potential edge.

"They're done! And I gotta say, this was definitely some tough work." Dr. Sakurano wiped his brow as he revealed 21 brand new transformers to the team. "Everyone I now present to you with the newest evolution of your Illumina gear. Say hello to the brand new Overdrive Transformers. These will now boost your Overdrive Power by enabling you to now use your Overdrive attack twice before running out of energy. It will also allow you to link with your corresponding support member, and you now each have a brand new ability when linked as well."

"Ok this is just awesome!" Kiba said as he strapped on his new transformer. Everyone looked at him like he was a little crazy though. "What, Naruto's not here, so someone had to say it."

"As you can see, the design has been radically improved. The support team has the design of your Star Prism transformers, while the main team has a new design. If you notice, it's completely digital. It gives you a full real time readout of all your chakra levels, incorporates the weather gear and the best part." Dr. Sakurano said as he took the Light Transformer. He pressed a small button on the side to cause the black display to slide open. "If you notice, you already have a slot for your Illumina Gem, but now you'll see that you have a slot for the Hoshi no Tama of your respective Bijuu.** (A/N The Knights Transformers are now designed like the Time Force Morphers.)**"

"So eventually we're going to be able to use the full power of our matching Bijuu?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes. As of right now with Akatsuki able to amplify demonic chakra using the Hoshi no Tama, we need to have you prepared in the event that he somehow captures Akane-chan, Mai-chan or myself, since we pose the most danger to you." Daisuke stated. "Once you've inserted your proper Hoshi no Tama, you will have two options…enhancement and fusion."

"Ok, you've lost us now. We're not only able to link with our support, but we can fuse with our Bijuu?" Tenten asked.

"Of course. Akane-chan was able to place a modified Life Stream seal in your transformers. That will allow you to fully merge with us, enhancing your Overdrive by 10 times. Enough to combat any of the younger Bijuu that had been enhanced by the Shikon no Tama. This puts you in a state we call Bijuu Fusion Form." explained Daisuke.

"There is also a special ability that if Kasumi has your respective gem and is in Gem Fusion mode, she will be able to perform and extremely powerful ability if you are in Bijuu Fusion mode." Dr. Sakurano continued. "So for example, if Kasumi is in StarAqua form, and Hinata has fused with Daisuke to enter Bijuu Fusion, the two can combine their power to unleash the powerful ability known as Celestial Maelstrom, a water attack of untold magnitude."

"Absolutely unreal!" said Haku in awe. "But here's a question. I don't know if this is even possible, but what happens if all of us were in Bijuu Fusion, even Itachi."

"Haku-chan, you know he can't do that! Remember, his Bijuu was sealed away?" Ino replied.

"No no, she makes a valid point. Unfortunately…I have absolutely no clue as to what would happen. That much power would be on an epic scale. You would most likely be twice as powerful in Bijuu Fusion, and who knows what would happen if Kasumi were to use Illumina Fusion with all 10 of you." Dr. Sakurano explained. "But for now I say we let you test them all out."

"Uh Dr. Sakurano I have a question?" asked Natsumi as she held out her own Transformer. "Since my gem is technically split from the original Wind Gem, will I still be able to use my Overdrive Transformer?"

"Unfortunately Natsumi, until you merge back with Naruto, the Wind Transformer cannot be active. You would need your own Wind Gem created by Hiroshi to use your transformer, similar to Shiori's Fire Gem." Dr. Sakurano replied, causing the kitsune girl to feel down.

"Oh, I see. I understand though." Natsumi said, feeling hurt that she couldn't help.

"Don't feel bad. I've designed a special amplifier for your transformer for now. That will boost your Wind Energy to help you until you can bring Naruto back." Dr. Sakurano took a small capsule and opened up Natsumi's transformer. After installing it, she did notice a surge in power.

"So for now you should take some time to get used to your upgraded abilities." Daisuke said. "In order to activate your new forms, you now have a new activation code. You now say your element followed by 'Illumina Overdrive' to go to your new forms. The activation code is the same for the support team."

"Ok then, time to try these bad boys out." Sasuke and everyone lined up. "Everyone, let's do this!"

"FIRE/WATER/ICE/LIGHTNING/EARTH/GRAVITY/WOOD/SHADOW ILLUMINA OVERDRIVE!" called out the 9 Knights. After their transformation, everyone saw them in a brand new light.

"Ok…so we get some new clothes." Neji said as he overlooked himself. The guys were wearing a sleeveless kosode with regular pants, all in black with matching trim. Each wore a sash of matching color and also wore special arm bracers of the same color as well. The left bracer was embossed with the symbol of Konoha and the number from 1-10, while the right had their transformer merged into it. On the back of their kosode was their elemental symbol. They wore no hitai-ate since the Konoha Symbol was on their bracer. It was finished off with a sleeveless white haori that also had their elemental symbol on the back. As for the girls, they no longer wore skirts, but now wore a similar design as the boys. Instead, their kosode was backless, and they also wore a sleeveless haori, but the girls wore their belted sash around the haori as well. The trim around the bottom of everyone's haori now had a pattern matching their element. **(The boys are similar to Kensei Muguruma in captain form, while the girls are like Soi Fon, but with a sleeveless haori. And instead of Hakama pants, they wear straight pants. As for the patterns, Sasuke/Shiori has flames, Haku has Snowflakes, Ino has flowers, etc)**

"YES! No more skirts!!" Tenten said in joy. "I swear I hated that short skirt!"

"What? You said you liked it!" Haku replied after hearing Tenten once say the skirt wasn't too bad.

"Whatever! I'll take this look any day of the week!" Tenten replied as she twirled around in her new outfit.

"Alright, for now each of you should get used to linking up with your support member to get a feel for how things should be. Shikamaru will be up here monitoring your training progress." Dr. Sakurano said. "As for Akemi and Konohamaru, you'll be doing some extra training with Arashi for now until Naruto and Kasumi return."

"Team, we have a tough road ahead of us, and now is a chance we have to really make an impact. Akatsuki took something from us and we want it back." Arashi said, getting everyone pumped up. "Time to show Akatsuki just what happens when you mess with the new Illumina Overdrive Knights!"

* * *

"Unbelievable. Simply unbelievable." Madara looked on as he saw the brother/sister duo in action. After finding taking Kasumi's idea of giving Naruto the Wind Hoshi no Tama, the blonde shinobi ascended to a level of unreal power. What added the icing on the cake was how Kasumi used her StarWind form and combined her energy with him...of course it did leave Hidan as a nearly destroyed lump of flesh.

"So Madara-sama, when are we going to go destroy Konoha and take back those pathetic Bijuu?" Kasumi said as she powered out of her StarWind form.

"In time my dear, in time. We still need to finish the extraction talismans. With you and Kimiko, your knowledge of the Miko arts will aid our cause greatly." Madara said to her. He then turned his gaze to the brooding Naruto. "And Naruto my boy, I look at you and see death, sorrow and destruction."

"Oh really, well how about I show you death and destruction!" his chakra flared up again as he was poised to attack, but Madara calmed him.

"Naruto, if only my worthless family was as ruthless and bloodthirsty as you...oh wait, I forgot! Kasumi told me you took that blood oath with Sasuke! Excellent! You are a true heir to the Uchiha name!" Madara said proudly. "Now come forth, I have something to aid you in your future battles."

Madara led them back to his office where Kimiko met up with the two. As he sat at his desk, he pulled out a box.

"So what's the thing to help us out?" Kimiko asked while she twirled one of her tails.

"These amulets." Madara opened the case to reveal three small pink amulets. "Thanks to Naraku, I have been able to infuse the energy of the Shikon no Tama into these for you." The three hanyou each took one and put it on. Within seconds, the energy from the amulets caused their demonic chakra and energy to surge to a whole new level.

"This power...yes this power is amazing!" Kasumi said as she felt her own energy become even stronger. "Now we can finish those Illumina Knights and end this!

"For now we shall bide our time. Our moment of victory is fast approaching, and soon Akatsuki shall stand alone!" Madara let loose a dictatorial laugh that could put even the most pertinent villains to shame.

* * *

**Looks like Team Illumina has a brand new weapon in the fight to save Kasumi, Naruto, and Kimiko. But Akatsuki also has the right mindset as Naruto now has accees to his most powerful form, and the trio now have enhanced abilities due to the Shikon no Tama. What will happen due to all of these changes, and what of Kagome's reading? Who is it that will die by the hands of their friends? What's gonna happen to Akatsuki now when Kasumi and Kimiko get hit with their periods again! And what's gonna happen when Hidan decided to piss off Naruto? Where's his limbs gonna end up this time, the fridge???????  
**

**A/N: And yeah Akatsuki does have three of the team, but did you guys really think I was gonna let them get away without some kind of repercussions? Heck no  
**


	28. The Dark Illumina Saga: Part 2

Naruto: Yeesh, playing the bad guy is tough! Having to come up with a whole new personality is intense.

Haku: Hey I thought you were supposed to be over with the bad guys during all of this.

Kasumi: Well duh! Look while we're filming we're evil, but when it's behind the scenes we can relax. I mean come on, remember in the last story where Hinata and I got stuck in that sleep jutsu? We could still hang out during these segments.

Haku: Ok ok, so I gotta ask, you've always been the good girl Kasumi. So what's it feel like being the bad girl for a change.

Kasumi: I actually like it. I think I'm gonna ask Kenshin if he'll keep me evil for a while. Or maybe even give me a dark side in the future that causes me to go evil at random.

_(Both Naruto and Haku stand there with a huge sweat drop on their heads)_

Haku: Kasumi, did I mention you're insane sometimes.

Kasumi: Oh I am not. Oh hey, we got a newbie coming backstage! So Itachi, you finally decided to get Konan out of that cooped up trailer huh?

"Itachi: What was I supposed to do? She didn't have that many scenes for a while so she got to stay back and hang out on the Playstation while we were filming! Because of that, I can't even come close to beating her in Ultimate Ninja Storm now!

Konan: Yeah right. You're just letting me win, you big baby. Well since I'm finally here, what all goes on during these segments?

Kasumi: This is just the intro bit. We just do a little chatting about the previous chapter, sometimes the new Naruto Manga chapter or whatever. Then someone does the disclaimer and we kick off the chapter.

Haku: Yeah these bits are usually more funny during the holidays or when we do crossovers.

Naruto: But of course it gets blah sometimes so we just hurry up and do the disclaimer.

Konan: Oh you just tell them that Naruto isn't owned by Neokenshin? That doesn't seem to hard. Oh well, I guess I'll head back to the trailer since I don't get much time in this chapter.

Itachi: Don't worry about it too much Konan-chan. Neokenshin is cooking up some really good scenes for you and from what I've heard he's planning on giving you a lot more screentime.

Kasumi: Alright everyone, enjoy the next chapter!!

* * *

**Major Author's Note!!!! To give everyone a heads up, this chapter will finalize Kagome's Spiritual readings and two of the main characters WILL die in this chapter. I repeat, two of the main characters will die this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 22: The Dark Illumina Saga part 2

With the team receiving their newly upgraded Overdrive Transformers, all of them had been in complete focus on the task of rescuing Kasumi, Naruto, and Kimiko from Madara and the Akatsuki. Having to develop a brand new strategy was hard enough since Madara now knew every single ability and skill of the team. Well...that would have been the case...

"So they've gotten an upgrade?" Kasumi looked over the information that Sai had brought. "Thank you Sai, I'll see to it that Madara-sama gets this."

"I must contest...I feel..." Sai tried to say but was cut off.

"I SAID I'll handle it! Now return back to Konoha!" Kasumi demanded. "Or do you wish for this to be the last place you will ever see!"

"Forgive me Kasumi-sama. I shall return immediately." Sai vanished into the trees.

"And tell that old goat Danzo to get off his ass and get to work! We should be moving back into Konoha right now, not still living here!" Kasumi grumbled as she remembered the last notes that Danzo sent back. "I still don't know why Madara-jii-sama is keeping him alive." Just recently, Kasumi had gotten closer to Madara as not only one of his trusted shinobi, but he started to look upon her more as the grand-daughter he never had. He did this in the hopes that he could slowly mold her to his whim and eventually release the mind control, having her faithful to him of her own accord. She headed back and made her way to Madara's office where the Uchiha leader was going over battle plans. "Madara-jii-sama, I have the new information from Sai."

"Ah Kasumi-chan, come in. Bringing good news I see, that's what I like." Madara said with a calm demeanor. "So what did our spy get for us today?"

"It looks like Team Illumina has gotten a power upgrade. Apparently they now have new technology that will let them use more power, and even merge with their Bijuu." Kasumi replied as she handed over the information. "Like it will really help them. They still have no chance against us."

Madara took the information and studied it carefully, "Let me ask you my grand-daughter, do you feel as if you and your team can defeat them now?"

Kasumi felt a little uneasy. She didn't want to show any doubt because she knew it meant weakness, and she sure didn't want Madara to see that. "I...uh...well...you see...I've been thinking about this." Madara raised an eyebrow at her comment. "The thing is Madara-jii-sama, why do we have to kill my sisters...and your family? Couldn't we make them see that our goals are the right goals?"

"I had a feeling you had doubts Kasumi-chan." Madara rose from his desk and went around to the kitsune girl. "Come take a walk with me, I'll explain things on the way." He led her on a stroll through the halls of the base as he began his reasoning. "You see Kasumi-chan; long ago back when Konoha was still young, there were only two major clans."

"The Senju and Uchiha, right?" she replied.

"Your brightness precedes you. You're quite correct. And it was thus that the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju didn't see the potential of the Uchiha. Instead of leading Konoha as a team, he felt he could do better without my guidance. Thus is why we need the power of the Bijuu, to show Konoha that the Uchiha were born to lead their grand village." Madara explained.

"If that's true, then why is it that Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke, and Shiori don't understand?" Kasumi asked.

"A state of mind is not that easy to change. However I believe that with your ability, you can defeat Team Illumina to show your family that we are the winning side, and they should join us." Madara said, reeling her even further from the truth. "I also had a feeling that being away from Sasuke and Shiori had an effect on your morale."

"Well, I do miss them...especially the way Sasuke-kun and I would watch the sunset, and Shiori-chan played with my tails." Kasumi let off a bit of emotion as she remembered her two loves.

"Yes, I can see. But I'm afraid if they won't see the light, it will only lead them down the path of darkness. And for that, there is no return." Madara told her. "That's why I'm afraid if they cannot see their wrongdoing, you will have to kill them."

"I really hope it doesn't come to that." she said to him. "Madara-jii-sama, if it came down to it that I couldn't get Sasuke-chan or Shiori-chan to join our side, is there any way they could live? I know it goes against everything we're working towards, but I just can't do it! I can't kill them!"

"They've had a stronger effect on you than I thought. They both must mean a great deal to you." Madara saw this and figured he could use it. "But what would happen if at a later time they still opposed us?"

"I…I don't know! I mean, what if it was that they fought against us for years, but then finally realized our side is the right side. I know it may cause a lot of bloodshed, but I'm willing to risk it for those two." Kasumi pleaded. "Look, I'll undergo more strict training, harder missions, whatever! Just please tell me they will be ok?" Kasumi looked at him with a dedicated stare as tears started to fall from her purple eyes. Madara definitely knew he could use this.

"Very well my dear. I shall make it known to all of Akatsuki that Sasuke and Shiori Uchiha are not to be harmed at all. Once we're done here I'll make a Blood Contract to show my seriousness. But I cannot make that promise for the rest of your friends and family." Madara said as he wiped away a few of the tears. "Honestly, what am I going to do with you sometimes?"

Kasumi wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly…a little too tightly due to her medic nin training, "Thank you so much Madara-jii-sama!" She continued walking with Madara, all the while the Uchiha leader kept thinking, "Perfect. Her molding is going quite well. Enough persuasion and soon she will be mine for good! Now I just have to remember never to let her hug me like that again. It felt like she was trying to snap me in half like a twig!"

* * *

"Shiori, you seem troubled my student." Makoto saw Shiori in meditation out on the patio at the Uzumaki mansion. She could feel the girl's aura and could sense her distress. "Tell me, what is your aura saying to you?"

"It's Kasumi-hime, sensei. Even though she's so far away from me, I can still sense her aura." Shiori replied as she sat near her teacher. "It feels that she's slipping further and further into darkness."

"Hmm, to sense an aura at this distance can foretell two things. Either your perception is highly acute, or your bond with Kasumi allows you to focus on her better than anyone else. Though I'm leaning towards the second choice." Makoto sat down as well as the two began conference.

"Do you think she can feel my aura as well?" asked the female Uchiha.

Makoto nodded, "I know she can. Due to the love you two share with each other, your auras have tuned to each other, allowing you to feel each other more perceptively. She can sense when you are in pain, as you can sense hers. I even believe that she feels your distress because she's under Madara's control."

"If only I was there…maybe I could have done something to stop this." Shiori felt even more troubled and Makoto could sense it. "I swore I would protect her, that's why I wanted to master Kyokugenryu."

"Shiori, there was nothing any of us could do. Even Itachi did all he could to shield her, and Madara broke through that." Makoto tried her best to calm Shiori, but she still felt the girl's aura becoming more unstable.

"It doesn't matter! What good is my training if I can't even use right!" Shiori was slamming herself more and more and Makoto had just about had enough.

"Ok then, if you want to believe that, then go ahead." Makoto stared hard into Shiori's eyes with a cold stare. "But I will not have a doubtful person who does not believe in their own power as my heir."

"Makoto-sensei...what are you…" Shiori tried to respond but Makoto's flaring aura left her paralyzed.

"What happened to the Shiori Uchiha I was training over 6 months ago…the one that would push herself to untold limits to become strong? Where is the Shiori Uchiha that said she would pour her soul into her training, all so she could stand beside the girl she loves? As far as I'm concerned, that girl is not standing before me. All I see is a blubbering pile of pity." Makoto's voice boomed in Shiori's ears, causing her to tremble even more. "To be honest, the girl I'm looking at…I don't even believe she can unleash that same power I saw on the day I left for Konoha. The girl I'm staring at is nothing but WEAK!" That was enough to pull Shiori out of her pity.

"No one…dares call me weak! I didn't shed blood, sweat, and tears just to be called that!" Makoto could soon feel Shiori's aura focus and become just as it was before. "If you want to see a weakling, then I'll show you a weakling!"

Makoto fell back into a fighting stance, "Then weakling, show this wolf just what you can do."

Shiori rushed in and began to unleash a fury of strikes as Makoto deftly avoided each one. This time she was going to show the Rokubi how serious she was about Kasumi. "Don't think you're going to dodge all of this! ZANRETSU KEN! (Momentary Violence Fist)" Shiori's striking speed accelerated to untold speeds as she threw strike after strike at Makoto, who seemed to block each and every punch.

"Never leave yourself open!" Makoto saw the opening and knocked Shiori's fist away. "KO'OH KEN! (Tiger Gleam Fist)" She threw a blast of flaming Ki Energy into Shiori's chest, knocking her back into the dirt. Shiori was able to catch her balance and roll back, getting back on her feet. "Not good enough Shiori!" Makoto bounced back and leapt into the air, "RAIOKEN! (Lightning Sparkle Fist)" This time Makoto changed it up, unleashing a burst of lightning Ki. She threw four more just to keep Shiori moving.

"GEN'EI KYAKU! (Phantom Kick)" Just like the Zanretsu Ken, Shiori unleashed a fury of kicks, knocking each Raioken out of the way. "Do you still think I'm weak now!"

"I'm still not impressed. HAOH SHOKO KEN! (Supreme King Flying Roaring Fist)" Makoto unleashed a massive Ki Fireball directly at Shiori, who was more than prepared to counter.

"I won't lose! I swear it! HAOH SHOKO KEN x 3!" Shiori countered the first blast, and then launched two more of her own, which Makoto easily blocked. "Ok this is stupid! I'll finish this in one final strike!" With that Shiori gathered every ounce of Ki Energy in her body, even pulling in all of her chakra. Makoto felt this spike and knew now was not the right time for this. "Don't ever call me weak again! MUGEN…" Shiori ran full speed ready to strike, but Makoto easily grabbed her fist.

"Shiori now is not the time. But remember how this rage feels. Do you sense how it fueled your aura?" Makoto said calmly as she released Shiori.

"Sensei…I…" Shiori felt Makoto place a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll get your princess back…I know you will. For now you must meditate on this. That's what Kasumi would want you to do in order to be at your best." Makoto then took her leave, letting Shiori soak in all of the wisdom she had been imparted with.

"Thank you…Aunt Makoto." Shiori bowed in respect as the Rokubi vanished in a flash of ice crystals. It was then she got a communication on her transformer.

"Shiori, it's Itachi. Come to the training center immediately." Itachi said over the speaker. "She's close!"

"Kasumi-hime!" Itachi was right. Shiori could feel Kasumi's aura getting stronger. "I'm on my way!"

She made it back to the training center where everyone was going crazy over the new readings. Shikamaru was doing his best to try and pinpoint the exact location that Kasumi, Naruto, and Kimiko were located.

"What's going on? Where's Kasumi-hime!" Shiori asked.

"Well to answer your question, we picked up on their signal about 15 miles outside Konoha. For some reason they're not moving very fast." Shikamaru replied. "For all we know it could be a trap."

"Look just relay me the coordinates. I'm going after her now!" Shiori was just about to leave when Arashi stopped her at the door. "Arashi-sama, you gotta let me go!"

"Just calm down Shiori-chan. Our princess isn't going anywhere just yet. Right now we need to be really careful because we don't know just what they have planned." Arashi felt the Uchiha girl's anxiety to get on the battlefield, but knew this was best.

"We need to take into consideration that Naruto may have Hiroshi's Hoshi no Tama, which is going to make him more dangerous than anything. Unfortunately because of this Chouji, you won't stand a chance against him." Shikamaru said. "Ino, you're going instead."

"Why me?" Ino asked before she saw a green gem hanging in front of her.

"Because you're the first one that's going to test out Bijuu Fusion." Akane held up Shinja's Hoshi no Tama in front of the Yamanaka girl. "As of right now, you're the most powerful Illumina Knight we have."

"Boy this is going to be fun." Ino took the gem and inserted it into her own transformer. "So do I have to summon Shinja-sama for it to work?"

"Yes. Since you have the Hoshi no Tama inserted, you'll now see your two options on your display, one for fusion and one for enhancement." Dr. Sakurano pointed out. "Just select fusion mode and you'll be ready to summon."

"As for the rest of the team, Hinata's going since she may have a chance to try and release the corruption in Naruto and Kimiko. If you can get Kimiko, that's going to help us big time." Shikamaru said as he went over the remaining roster.

"Got it. I have some extra purification talismans from Kagome-sensei, so I should be ok." Hinata said.

"What about the other thing." Akane asked, still remembering Kagome's reading.

"I have that too. If this is the time it happens, then hopefully it will only be one person…and not me." Hinata replied.

"Haku, you're with her as well. It's also looking like Shiori wants in on this too, so she'll be going with you." Shikamaru added.

"Sorry Sasuke, I know you wanted to bring her back, but this is something I gotta do. I have to at least see her." Shiori replied as she tightened her belt. Sasuke knew how she felt and nodded in agreement.

"Ok…well just in case, I'm also sending Neji as well." Shikamaru said. "Now hurry up and get going."

"Hey, they're not leaving without me." Konohamaru stated. "I'm the Boss' support and I have to get him back as well!"

"Maru-kun, it's way too dangerous! You know you're no match for Naruto right now!" Akemi said in worry.

"Look Kemi-chan, I would never forgive myself if I didn't try to help the Boss. Besides, the guys need a support member to back them up. I have Kage Bunshin and Rasengan in case anything goes wrong." Konohamaru gave one of Naruto's trademark smiles. "If I don't come back with the Boss, I'll at least knock something into him to jog his memory."

Akemi, against her better judgment decided to let him go. He was the top shinobi rookie in their class anyway. "You better come back or I swear I'll kill you myself you big dork." With that she firmly planted a kiss on his lips, causing everyone else to woo over it.

"Ok ok save it for the after party. Just get going." Shikamaru ordered.

"On it. Let's move guys." Shiori said as the six headed out.

* * *

"Kasumi-chan, why are we waiting here?" asked Kimiko as she unzipped the collar on her cloak. "Shouldn't we be attacking already?"

"Nope. We're only here to do two things. If I'm right they're sending a group to confront us. My guess is that Hinata will be in that group since she's the only other one with purification ability. Our job is to try and corrupt her so she'll join us. In doing so, that will make it easier for the second thing." Kasumi explained as she sat down on a stump. The three turned shinobi were on their way to Konoha to try to cause a little bit of trouble for their former friends.

"And what would that be?" questioned Kimiko.

"Once we get Hinata on her side, we start corrupting and killing. Since Hinata has a jutsu that will let her revive one person from the dead, we have to make sure she doesn't use it. Hopefully they sent Natsumi to try and merge back with Naruto. If we kill her, then Naruto doesn't have to worry about going good ever again since corruption may be too much with her being pure good." Kasumi continued with her explanation. "But if we get bored, we may be able to corrupt more of the Knights and turn them to our side."

"Nice plan. To think, we used to be on the losing side. You know we have to get something for Madara-sama to thank him for getting us on track." Kimiko said as she was throwing needles made of Miko Energy at random insects. "So how long you think it'll be before they get here."

"Not too long I hope. I'm ready to destroy those worthless pests." Naruto cracked his knuckles, ready for battle.

"I think they should be arriving…" Kasumi was about to finish her statement when she felt it. There was only one person right now tuned into her aura.

"Kasumi-chan?" Kimiko saw Kasumi freeze and wondered if she was ok.

"I'm fine. You and Naruto just hide out for a while. There's someone that wants to speak with me alone." Kasumi said, knowing just what was going to happen.

* * *

"She knows I'm coming." Shiori replied when she felt the spike in her aura.

"You're in tune with her aura, aren't you Shiori-chan?" Hinata asked when she felt traces of Kasumi's aura as well.

"Aura, what's that?" asked Konohamaru.

"It's pretty complicated. You might wanna ask Aunt Makoto when we get home kid." Haku replied. "Just know that you have an aura as well, and it's pretty intense for your age."

"Uh ok. So any idea on how we're gonna free the boss?" Konohamaru asked. "Do we blast him or something?"

"If we're lucky, I can catch all three of them off guard and use my Touketsu Hasai to freeze them pretty good." Haku said. "Then we take them home, make them normal, and kick Madara's ass for all this!"

"Just hold back for a second. Let me go ahead. If things get crazy, come after me ok." Shiori said as she took off faster into the forest.

"Shiori wait…ok that didn't work." Ino said to herself.

* * *

"Glad you could make it Shiori-chan. I've missed you." Kasumi felt Shiori enter the clearing and turned to see her love in a whole new way. She got up from the stump and walked up and embraced Shiori. "I gotta say, you look really cute in your new Illumina Outfit."

"Thanks Kasumi-hime. I'm still dreaming of when I can see you in yours." She replied as Kasumi released the hug. "So how are you? Are they treating you well?"

"You'd probably be better off asking all of the boys how they're doing. Guess trying to handle a Kitsune Princess was a little too much for them, especially when I started cramping again." Kasumi said with a little chuckle. "So how are things back home? Everyone's probably going crazy, aren't they?"

"Well yeah, what would you expect? Sasuke and I can barely sleep at night, Hinata's been having nightmares with Naruto gone, and Kiba's been on some kind of avenger trip or something. I think it was after he made that vow on his family name to bring Kimiko back." Shiori said, getting a small shock out of Kasumi.

"Dog boy actually said that! I knew that big dork liked her!" Kasumi replied. "Too bad Kimiko-chan doesn't want anything to do with him at all. So why are you here by yourself anyway?"

"Well considering you probably sensed everyone else's aura by now, you know we're here to try to bring you back home, hopefully with little force." Shiori said. "Kasumi-chan I know this isn't the real you! My Kasumi-hime would never let anything like this control her! What happened to the girl that gave me so much strength and inspiration?"

"Shiori-chan, that girl is no longer here. You don't understand what's really at stake! Madara-sama explained that he wants to use the power of the Bijuu to end this war and bring peace! If that happens, then we could live together in happiness. Just you, me, and Sasuke. I know I'd be the happiest girl ever, being with the man I love, and the girl I love forever." Kasumi said as she walked around the area.

"But is that what you feel in your heart? Can't you sense it in my aura that this is causing more pain than you know?" Shiori pleaded. "I know you can because of our bond! You've felt it when I've cried at night because I couldn't hold your hand as I went through town. You could feel my heart being stabbed over and over as I knew you were so far away! I could even feel it in you, not being able to see Sasuke or me. You've even had doubts about fighting me as well, haven't you?"

"Shiori-chan…I…I don't know what to say." Kasumi could feel the emotion, not only in Shiori's words, but in her aura as well.

"What about Sasuke? How do you think he feels? Didn't you go through the same pain when he was taken by Orochimaru's shinobi?" Shiori continued her plea. "And Akemi-chan, her concentration as a kunoichi isn't what it was because her sister, her hero, isn't there to show her support! It's even worse because she is your Support Knight!"

Kasumi took all of it in, but knew it was useless. "Shiori-hime…I'm sorry. I really am. But this is who I am now. I can feel it in your aura that you're not giving up on me, but you have to face it. The Kasumi you knew is gone. I know that right now I could use the Konpaku Kairan on you to corrupt your soul and turn you to our side so we could be together forever, but deep down…that's not how I would want it. I wouldn't want to see you in pain just so I could be with you."

"Kasumi-hime…why are you saying all of this!" Shiori started to cry as she took in all of Kasumi's words. "Don't you know how much this hurts right now, seeing you standing here, knowing that you're so close yet so far away?"

"Listen, I did a lot of pleading with Madara-sama. He's given me a blood contract that says neither you nor Sasuke will be targeted by Akatsuki. So if you run into any of them, they have orders to not even engage you in combat. Unfortunately this doesn't apply to anyone else." Kasumi explained to her as she saw the tears continuing to fall.

"Why! What makes me so special that you'd do this! You know I don't deserve it! Why are you making me go through this Kasumi-hime?" Shiori felt as if her heart was being crushed right before her eyes.

"It's because I want you to do something for me. If you really believe in your heart that you can bring the old me back, the Kasumi you pledged your undying love to, then go and find out how to do it." Kasumi walked over and pulled Shiori close to her. "I will never fight you Shiori-chan, because I love you with all my heart. So please, leave here and go back to Konoha. I don't want you to see this battle."

"Kasumi-hime…" Shiori was cut off as Kasumi placed a passionate kiss upon her lips. Kasumi held the kiss as long as possible, only to allow Shiori to feel as much love from her as possible.

"You know, I missed seeing that cute face so much. I even missed feeling the warmth of your breath, feeling the soft fur on the tips of your ears, even those dark eyes of yours." Kasumi wiped away a few of the tears in Shiori's eyes. Kasumi then took a small scroll from her cloak and gave it to Shiori. "Always know that I love you princess. And I miss you every single day we're apart."

"I love you too princess! I promise I'll save you!" Shiori turned and ran full speed back into the forest in tears.

Kasumi watched as Shiori left in tears. "Shiori-hime…if there's anyone that can save me…it's you and Sasuke-chan. Promise me you'll never give up on me." Those were her thoughts as she felt Shiori's aura move further away.

* * *

"Alright everyone, might as well get this over with. So get out here now." Kasumi said, getting everyone else to come out. "So it looks like the family is almost complete. Guess they didn't want to send Akemi-chan."

"Cut the small talk Kasumi, you know we're here to stop this farce and bring you home." Haku said. "So…so just give up so we don't have to kick your butt! Naruto's a different story, but you get the drift."

Kimiko started snickering while Naruto started getting pretty miffed. "Oh you think that's funny! I'll show you funny!" Naruto was about to start attacking when Kasumi held him back.

"Calm down Naruto, it's just some sibling humor. I would have said the same thing anyway." She turned back to the group. "But I'm sorry to say Haku-chan, that I won't be going back."

"Then why did you tell Shiori to leave! What makes her so special?" asked Haku.

"Shiori and I…we share a special bond. But that's not important now. What is important is that Hinata comes with us, and the rest of you decide if you want to live or die." Kasumi replied. "So what's it going to be?"

"Do you really have to ask? Alright guys, take 'em out!" Haku said, causing things to really heat up.

"Oh well. Naruto, I'll let you handle this one." Kasumi stepped back to let Naruto take center stage.

"This will be perfect!" Naruto held up his wrist to show his transformer without his gem. "Time to make things a little windy around here." He then took out the Wind Hoshi no Tama and inserted it into his transformer, instantly assuming his Knight Form. "Hey Haku, remember a few years back when you told everyone about my transformation pills, after you promised you wouldn't say anything?"

"What about it? I said I was sorry for that." Haku asked, seeing a furious bloodlust in Naruto's eyes.

"I never got to finish my payback!" Naruto roared as he exploded in a wave of energy. "ULTIMATE WIND OVERDRIVE!!"

"Sorry Naruto, but you're not going to win this time!" Ino stepped forward as she pressed a button on her transformer. "Here we go! Hachibi, I summon you!" She quickly bit her thumb and swiped it over her palm, slamming it to the ground. "BIJUU KUCHYOSE NO JUTSU! (Sacred Beast Summoning Art)"

"You called?" Shinja appeared in a flash of smoke before the group. "So, looks like Naruto's having a little tantrum, huh?"

"You could say that Shinja-sama. So, ready to be the first to test out Bijuu Fusion?" asked Ino. "We're gonna need it to deal with Naruto."

"Oh you bet Ino. If it will knock some sense back into my nephew, it's worth it. Let's do this!" Shinja stepped behind Ino and placed her hands on Ino's shoulders.

"Now, Power of Wood Unite! BIJUU FUSION!" said Ino and her Bijuu. Shinja began to glow in a deep green light as her entire body became energy. It almost looked as if she was being absorbed by Ino. The energy engulfed her as she now had a cloak of pure energy covering her. The energy cloak now had eight green tails swishing behind her as well. **(A/N Basically think One Tail Naruto, except with eight tails in a forest green color. Since Shinja is a serpent Bijuu, the cloak doesn't have ears like the Kyuubi cloak would. There will be similar attributes to each of the other knights from their matching Bijuu.) **

"Wow, that's pretty intense." Kimiko said as she felt the wave of energy rush over.

"I'll kill her before she even has a chance to…" Naruto said before he was hit head on with a giant tree, knocking him clear across the other side of the clearing.

"Hinata-chan, it is ok that I knock some sense into your fiancé, right?" Ino asked. Hinata just nodded. "Well I have her permission. Here I come Naruto!" Ino's speed had improved immensely as she now had the full force of her Bijuu and the absolute control over the power of Wood.

"Ok, looks like Naruto's gonna be busy for a while." Kasumi sighed. "And I have a feeling you all know what I'm about to do."

"Why do you think we're the ones that are going to take you on?" Hinata asked as Kasumi revealed the second transformer on her other arm.

"Guess you'll be playing with the boys Kimiko. I have work to do. GEM FUSION: STARWIND ACTIVATION!" Kasumi combined her transformers to reveal her new StarWind form. "So be honest, do I look better in StarFire form or StarWind form?"

"I kinda like the StarWind form. Green seems to go well with your eye color." Kimiko said as she looked over Kasumi.

Haku just stood there and could not believe that one of her best friends, and her now turned evil sister and cousin were discussing fashion advice! "You have got to be kidding me? Kasumi's evil and she'll still ask for fashion advice?? Either she's been hanging out with Ino too much, or Madara really messed her head up," She thought to herself.

"Actually I dunno. I think the StarFire form really brought out the color in her ears and tails." Hinata looked at the StarWind form more closely. "That color of green…it just doesn't do you justice Kasumi-chan. Now maybe Ino's color of green…I think we can go with that." That definitely caused a snap in Haku. If Kasumi wasn't bad enough, having Hinata join in made it just worse!

"HINATA!!! What the heck are you talking about! We're supposed to be stopping…" Haku said before she got cut off by a sharp kick from Kasumi.

"Guess fashion really wasn't her strong point." Kasumi said as she stood right next to Hinata with a smile. "Oh well, gotta start somewhere." Before Hinata could react, Kasumi grabbed her and slammed her full force into the ground. "Let's dance."

Kasumi was about to follow up when Hinata rolled out of the way and got back to her feet. "Didn't think I was getting a third match. I thought the two we had a few years ago was intense enough!" Hinata dusted herself off as Haku shook the ringing from her ears.

"Ok sister or not, I'm kicking your butt for that Kasumi!" Haku wiped a small trace of blood from her mouth and focused on target. "Good thing I won't get grounded for this either, because I plan to make sure you're stuck in the hospital for at least a week!"

* * *

As Kasumi, Hinata, and Haku got into their sibling brawl, Neji and Konohamaru just stared at Kimiko.

"So…um…I know she's like Akemi-chan's cousin, but I'm not gonna get in trouble for hitting her, am I?" asked Konohamaru.

"I don't think so Konohamaru." Neji replied. "But I think we should make this battle quick."

"Or what? I'm going to have to deal with my crazy father and that smelly mutt Kiba?" Kimiko said as she flipped a strand of hair out of her face. "Please, like you can do anything."

"Kiba! That's it!" Konohamaru moved up to face Kimiko directly. "Everyone's been saying that you like him, and I'm gonna prove it! This is sure to knock you out so we can bring you back."

"Yeah whatever. I already said I don't like him!" Kimiko replied.

"We'll see about that! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Konohamaru formed a clone and prepared his second jutsu. "It's a good thing the Boss taught me this. Best distraction jutsu in the world!"

"The Kage Bunshin? Ok kid, you are really out of it." Kimiko said when she saw him making more seals.

"That's not it. This is the jutsu." Konohamaru finished his seals and when Neji realized what was going on…

"Keep the Byakugan off, keep the Byakugan off!" Neji was saying to himself as he held his hands over his eyes.

"SEXY NO JUTSU: KIBA AND AKAMARU DOUBLE KNOCKOUT!" In a burst of smoke Konohamaru and his clone transformed into Kiba and Akamaru, only this time…

"Oh…my…I…I…" Kimiko suddenly felt herself hit with a surge of heat as she now stood before a naked Kiba…that was extremely well ripped in the chest area, and nicely endowed below the belt! Akamaru's coat happened to be extremely glossy as if he were a pure pedigree, and Kimiko even saw his lower endowments as well…and let's say being half human and half dog…

"So Kimiko, I've been wondering how you've been." The illusion Kiba happened to have a bottle of water that he started pouring over his head. "Gotta say this heat isn't good." When that water started falling across the clone, Kimiko's legs turned to butter!

"I…I…oh my Kami you are one nicely cut piece of beef! Hey can someone PLEASE turn on an air conditioner or something! It's getting way too hot!" She screamed as she ripped off her Akatsuki cloak to hopefully cool herself off. In all the intensity, her tails were furiously slapping the ground. "They're just so….and it's so…wow!"

"So I take it you like what you see Kimiko-chan?" The illusion Kiba began to stretch his arms, allowing everything from his chest to his…well use your imagination…to show off. The water kept dripping down, creating a radiant gloss all over his body that had Kimiko completely paralyzed in heat.

"It's not…well I mean…is that a trait of all Inuzuka?" Kimiko asked as she pointed at the obvious.

"Oh this? Well they do say that the male heirs have to be strong alpha males to lead the pack. So I work out and take good care of myself. Akamaru does the same thing so he can show his dominance as alpha as well." Kiba said as he stretched again, causing Kimiko to weaken even further. The Akamaru clone turned and nodded at Kiba, signaling he had something to say. "Oh you have something to say boy? Well go ahead."

The Akamaru clone stood up on all fours in a majestic pose, allowing for everything to show. He let off a few growls that left everyone wondering what it meant, but Kimiko knew exactly what it meant, and it pushed her completely over the edge!

"That's it! Make me your alpha NOW!" Apparently Kimiko's hanyou side took over, sending her into a state of intense lust as she looked at the two. The only thing on her mind was crossing the line from girl to woman! Just as she was about to get to the duo, Neji stepped in.

"HAKKE KUSHO! (Eight Trigrams Air Palm)" Neji sent Kimiko flying back at full speed, slamming her into a tree. Using his own speed he quickly moved in and struck her tenketsu, disabling her chakra and leaving her in a weakened state.

"Wow, guess she liked him more than we thought?" Konohamaru said as he released his technique.

"I don't know what's worse, the fact that she went that crazy over seeing a naked Kiba, or the fact that Kiba's ego is probably going to go through the roof when we tell him that she did this." Neji sighed. "But I have to ask something, how on earth did you come up with a distraction jutsu THAT elaborate?"

"I found this old book with an orange cover as I was taking out the garbage. Kakashi-sensei was always reading one, so I asked him what was so good about it. He said it was a best seller or something." Konohamaru replied. "I think it was called Icha Icha-something."

"Oh brother." Neji grumbled as he immediately slapped his forehead.

Meanwhile, in the heavens…

"I told you it ran in the family! The Sarutobi has always been one to draw inspiration from my work!" laughed Jiraiya as he sat and watched the battle with Asuma and his teacher Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"You never cease to amaze any of us, did you Jiraiya?" asked Hiruzen as Asuma stood by and laughed.

"Not one bit. Like I said, my dream was to use my literature to find one worthy of my name…worthy of becoming a Super Pervert!!" Jiraiya stood proudly as explosions went off behind him. "Now to get more research. I hear Kami can't wait for my brand new series Icha Icha Dreams!"

"Another series?" Hiruzen asked. "You do know your old sensei gets the first copy, right?"

"Of course!" laughed Jiraiya.

* * *

Back down to earth…

Shiori had been running and just got back to the gates of Konoha. The whole time she was in tears and kept hearing Kasumi's words in her head. _"If you really believe in your heart that you can bring the old me back, the Kasumi you pledged your undying love to, then go and find out how to do it. I will never fight you Shiori-chan, because I love you with all my heart."_

"Kasumi-hime…why? Why couldn't I do anything?" As soon as she entered the gates, she was on her knees in tears. "How could I have been so weak?"

"Shiori! Are you ok!" Shiori turned her head to see Sasuke running to the gates.

"Sasuke-nii-san?"

"Shiori, what are you doing back? Where's everyone else?" asked Sasuke. "You're not hurt are you?"

"I couldn't do it Sasuke. She was right there and I couldn't bring her back." Shiori cried in his arms. "All she did was smile at me and hold me. I felt her touch, her loving embrace, and her warm kiss and for what?"

"Is she ok? They haven't harmed her or anything, have they?" Sasuke wanted to know just what was going on.

"No. She's fine." Shiori wiped her face and began to compose herself. "But she's probably fighting everyone else right now as we speak. I just don't know why I couldn't bring her with me."

Sasuke knew something wasn't right. If Kasumi was under Madara's control, why didn't she attack Shiori also? "Was there anything she did?"

"All she did was give me this scroll." Shiori took the scroll from her haori. "Kasumi-hime told me that if I still believed that the old her was still alive inside, I had to do everything I could to find a way to bring her back. That's also why she said Akatsuki will not attack you or me."

"That's probably because she believes that if Madara wins, eventually in the future you and I will side with him in order to be with her." Sasuke replied. "I think I know what he's doing. He's trying to manipulate her into thinking we're truly the enemy. He's not just controlling her, he's slowly brainwashing her."

"Do you think we can stop it?" asked Shiori.

"If there's a way, we'll find it. Now what was in the scroll?" he asked as she opened the scroll.

"There's something sealed inside." Shiori bit her thumb and swiped it across the seal, releasing the contents. There happened to be a letter and a stuffed plushy of herself. "Where did she get this?"

"Not sure. But what does the letter say?" asked Sasuke as Shiori opened the letter and started reading.

_Dear Sasuke-chan and Shiori-hime,_

_How are both of you? I hope you're well. I'm doing ok myself here, though the living accommodations could be better. This place really needs more of a female's touch with all the guys living here. I don't think they let Konan do much of the design here, because it's all so drab. But that's not the point anyway. The point is I miss you guys. I really wish we could all see the same way about this war. I mean being able to finally bring peace to the world? I didn't think that Akatsuki stood for that. I always thought they were out just to take over the world. Looks like I was wrong, huh?_

_I know that I can't force either of you to switch sides or make a decision. I'll leave that up to you. I just hope that in the future everything will work out and we'll be together again. I want both of you to know how much I miss you, and that I love you both. My only wish is that I don't have to face either of you in battle. I couldn't bring myself to fight you._

_Before I go, I did include something. Yeah Shiori-chan, I had one of the contacts in Konoha go and make this for me. When I saw her, I thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world…just like you. But I think it would be more special if you were the one that gave her to me. So I want you to hold on to her until we are together again. Maybe someday there won't be any choosing of sides and it will all be over._

_Until the next time…_

_Love you both forever_

_Kasumi-chan xoxoxo_

"I can't believe this. There has to be something to save her!" Shiori took hold of the plushy and brought it into her chest, squeezing it tight.

"We're going to find it Shiori-chan, I promise. You and I are not going to give up without a fight, and even if it pushes us over the edge of death itself, we WILL bring our Kasumi-chan home." Sasuke's words struck hard in Shiori, giving her some solace. "Since Kasumi-chan said she didn't want you to see the fight, we'll stay in communication with the team. Later we'll get with Itachi and Oka-san to see what more we can do."

"Alright Sasuke-nii-san, thank you. I just hope she doesn't fall any further into this darkness. I don't want to lose her forever." Shiori got back to her feet and wiped away her tears. She stared hard at the plushy that Kasumi left her, hoping she would find the key to saving her. However it was at that moment that Shiori felt a sharp pain.

"Shiori, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked when she saw Shiori's blank stare.

"This is it…Kasumi-hime's going in for the kill. I felt it in her aura!" Shiori replied.

"Who is it?" Sasuke was hoping that Shiori was wrong.

"Sasuke…I don't know!" Shiori replied nervously.

* * *

Back to the battlefield…

"STARWIND TWISTER!" Kasumi was already airborne, unleashing a twin cyclone directly headed towards Haku and Hinata. Both girls knew that since Kasumi's attack had the force of a double Overdrive, it was now or never...

"Hinata, do it now!" Haku said as she jumped back. "ICE OVERDRIVE!"

"WATER OVERDRIVE!" The two girls went full power and could feel the new levels of energy in their Overdrive forms. "Alright Kasumi-chan, time to take you down!" Haku immediately summoned Fenrir as she and Hinata jumped up on top. "Fenrir, strike now!

Fenrir let off a massive howl as a wave of Ice charged at Kasumi's attack. "I'm not stopping there! AURORA WAVE!" Haku leaped off and shot a bluish purple beam of ice energy that connected with Fenrir's ice, increasing the size of the Ice Wave.

"That's not all! Now feel the full force of the power of water! TYPHOON WAVE!" Hinata drew in water from everything, the plants, air, and ground and created a raging twister of water. As she combined it with Haku's Aurora Wave, the two overdrives merged, forming a chilling ice tornado.

"That's not going to...oh crap!" Kasumi saw that when her attack combined with Hinata and Haku's dual attack, the wind attribute of her StarWind Twister actually increased the power of Haku's Aurora Wave since it had mixed with Hinata's Typhoon Wave! This whole time she had actually been making them stronger!

"Gotcha now sis!" Haku said as the Ice tornado crashed into Kasumi, immediately freezing her and leaving her in a block of ice. "Now chill out!"

"Uh Haku, did you really need the ice joke at the end of that?" asked Hinata as Fenrir went back to the summoning realm and the two girls powered out of Overdrive. Since they had their new power, they no longer felt exhausted after using their Overdrive attacks just once.

"So what, it was just a simple..." Haku said before she immediately felt a sharp pain in her chest.

"Sorry Haku, but I'm afraid you're the one that will be chilling out...permanently." Kasumi stood back to back with Haku and had her Light Katana pierced right through Haku's back. "I really didn't want to do this you know."

"Kasumi...how could you! She's your sister!" Hinata screamed as Kasumi's katana faded and Haku fell to the ground lifeless.

"Well Hinata-chan, the same choice has befallen you. Will you join us, or do I have to do the unthinkable and send you to see Kami-jii-sama?" Kasumi said in a cold voice.

"I'm not afraid to hurt you Kasumi-chan. And I won't let you kill anyone else!" Hinata stared hard at Kasumi with her Byakugan piercing through her.

"You know, Naruto's gonna be really bummed out that I had to kill you. I hope he won't be too angry." Kasumi formed her Light Katana once more and started walking towards Hinata. Before thinks picked up, Ino and Naruto came crashing back into the area. "Speaking of Naruto..."

"Die you worthless plant!" Naruto was throwing countless blades of wind in a blind rage as Ino seemed to have an edge on him.

"I told you Naruto, you're not going to beat me! Unlike you, I have truly bonded with my Bijuu instead of forcing the power. You'll never reach my level until you learn that!" Ino stood firm as she had a solar barrier deflecting each blast from Naruto. "And I'm sorry Naruto, but this will end now!" As Ino began to pull in more solar energy, she noticed Haku on the ground not moving and Konohamaru and Neji getting back to the scene with an unconscious Kimiko. "Oh no! Haku-chan!!"

Neji heard this and saw Haku motionless on the ground. In haste he placed Kimiko down and rushed over to his girlfriend. "Haku-chan, come on, wake up!" Placing two fingers on her neck, he could tell she had no pulse and her life had been taken. "Kasumi, explain yourself now!"

"I'm sorry Neji, but I had to kill her. If she had seen our view and joined us, then she would still be alive today." Kasumi said as she walked calmly over to Konohamaru and the unconscious Kimiko. "Hi Konohamaru-kun." She simply looked at him and smiled. Konohamaru held his hand up, ready to fight back, but she still smiled at him.

"Don't…don't come any closer! I promised Akemi-chan…that I'd bring you back!" Konohamaru was quaking. After he heard that it was Kasumi who killed Haku, and the fact that she was staring right at him…

"You know, you've taken very good care of my little sister. She needs a strong man like you." Kasumi checked over Kimiko and saw that she was just out cold from the excitement of Konohamaru's jutsu. "And you need someone like her in order to help you rebuild your clan. Being the last Sarutobi is tough, isn't it?"

"Well…yeah it kinda is. But why do you want to know?" Konohamaru still kept his palm ready for attack.

"No reason." Kasumi turned back to him with her smile and moved closer to him. Konohamaru was too nervous with fear to try and back up.

"I…I mean it…I'll hurt you if I have to…Ka-kasumi-sama!" Konohamaru stuttered more as she got closer. What surprised him next was that she knelt down and wrapped him in a hug.

"I know you're a strong genin, but now isn't your time. Go home and become stronger so that you can fight even harder to protect the ones you love. Become the strong warrior that will always be there to protect my little sister." Kasumi held him close as she said those words in his ear. As she released the hug, she kissed him on the forehead and backed away. "Naruto, get Kimiko and let's go. And Konohamaru, make sure you promise to take good care of Akemi-chan, and give her a big kiss when you get back."

Konohamaru was absolutely stunned. Here he was staring face to face with Kasumi, who had been turned to Akatsuki's side just after she killed Haku. Instead of meeting death himself, he got a hug, a kiss, and was told to become stronger. "Uh, ok Kasumi-sama."

Naruto heard his response and turned his focus away from Ino, "He's going to what! No one dares kiss my little sister." Even though he was now completely evil, it seemed that his older brother instinct was still active and now Konohamaru became his prime target. In a flash, everyone now saw Naruto holding Konohamaru up in the air by his neck.

"Boss…what are you…doing?" asked Konohamaru as he struggled to breathe.

"So, you think you're worthy enough to date Akemi, are you?" Naruto said as he tightened his grip. "Did I give you my approval to date her?"

"You…did Boss! You said…I was able…to prove myself…to you." Konohamaru's face started changing to red as he was having trouble breathing. "Boss…we need you…back home!"

"Naruto, release him! I told you we're taking Kimiko and going back to base!" Kasumi said sternly, but Naruto wasn't listening.

"Not this time Kasumi. You seemed to think he was strong, but all I see is a blubbering pile of weakness." Naruto held his grip as he formed a Rasengan in his other hand. "And I don't tolerate weakness in the family."

"Boss…please!" Konohamaru pleaded, but Naruto paid it no heed.

"Naru-chan, don't do this! Please, anything but this!" Hinata cried out as she was about to watch the unthinkable.

"Naruto, I said release him NOW!" Kasumi screamed, but Naruto could care less.

"I'll release him…straight to HELL!! RASENGAN!" Naruto slammed the Rasengan directly into Konohamaru's chest, causing it to bore deep into the boy. He held it there for added damage and released it, sending Konohamaru crashing full speed into some trees, now dead.

"Naruto you idiot! Our plan was to only kill one if needed and try to capture Hinata! There was nothing in the mission about a second kill!" Kasumi swiftly punched Naruto in the head. "Now get Kimiko and let's return to base like I said."

"Or you'll what?" Naruto replied when he felt a pink hand on his chest starting to burn into him.

"How about I flood you with a huge dose of Light Chakra!" Kasumi said, causing him to scream in pain. She released her palm and Naruto reached down to pick up his cousin. Kasumi turned back to see Hinata and Ino already at Konohamaru, hoping he was still alive. "Hinata, if he doesn't make it…tell Akemi I'm sorry."

Hinata felt both rage and sadness at Kasumi's words, especially having to watch her fiancé kill the one who looked up to him as a rival, a friend, a mentor, and a hero. "No Kasumi, why don't you tell her yourself? Let her look at the face of the one who killed her older sister, and the one who allowed the love of her life to die at the hands of his hero."

Kasumi could see that Hinata's eyes burned with intensity, as if she wanted to begin her attack again. "I see. Well you should hurry with your decision. Haku only has about 2 minutes left before she's gone forever." She turned and began to walk back into the forest with Naruto. "Until we meet again. Be wary, the next battle may be the last for any of us." She then dropped a smoke capsule and the three Dark Knights vanished into the forest.

* * *

The group was silent after the departure of their three friends. Hinata however was left with a critical decision, she could only save the life of one person, but who would it be?

"Hinata-chan, what did Kasumi mean by your decision?" asked Neji as he cradled Haku's lifeless body.

"She means that only one of these two is going to live. I can't save both of them!" Hinata replied as she took out the one thing left…the scroll for the Tenrai Seirei Souki. "Right now either Haku or Konohamaru has a chance to survive, but I can't decide this! How can I stand by to save the life of one, only to lose the life of the other?"

"Tenrai Seirei…wait, isn't that the scroll Kasumi used to revive Naruto after the Sasuke Retrieval Mission?" asked Ino as she and Shinja separated.

"Yeah, during that whole scene, I was told that I had the ability to use the jutsu as well." Hinata said as both Haku and Konohamaru were placed side by side. "But what am I going to do guys? Neji-kun, I wouldn't feel right just letting you watch as the last chance to save Haku passes you by, and I don't even know how I could shatter Akemi-chan's heart by telling her I couldn't save Konohamaru."

"Hinata, do you think there would be a way for you to use the jutsu once we got back to Konoha? It's possible that Mai may have a way to revive the one you can't." asked Shinja. Hinata nodded in disagreement.

"That would work, but I only have a 5 minute window from the time a person is killed. There would be no way we could make it back to Konoha in time." Hinata said when she suddenly had an idea. "Ino, didn't Tsunade-sama say that when you put something on ice, it will slow the deterioration process?"

"Yeah, it's possible. That's how you can stop the nerves from becoming dead in a finger that had been severed, so it's able to be re-attached properly and the nerves connected properly." Ino said. "But what's that got to do with it? Haku's dead. We don't have any…I see where you're coming from!"

"Let's just hope it works!" Hinata bit her thumb and swiped it across the scroll. She then laid it across Haku's chest and placed her hands down on it. After flashing the correct seals, "TENRAI SEIREI SOUKI! (Divine Spirit Recall)" She pushed every ounce of chakra into her hands for the jutsu. Within seconds the sky went black as the group now looked upon the fearsome image of a demon Shinigami.

"**Mortal! Who are you to summon the Shinigami!"** asked the keeper of the dead.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga, Second Princess of the Kitsune Clan, heir of the Hyuuga clan, and grand-daughter to Kami-sama himself! I ask that you restore the life of my fallen sister Haku Uzumaki!" Unlike the last time, the image immediately poofed into two human looking shinigami. However instead of seeing two girls, the group looked upon a girl and a guy with orange hair, and a white haori, similar to their own.

"Hinata!! It's you!!!" cried out the orange haired female. "Hey do you remember me? It's Orihime!"

"Hinata-chan, you know her?" asked Ino as she saw the shinigami girl.

"Well kinda, see she was the one that helped heal Kasumi-chan's wounds, and revive Naruto." Hinata explained.

"What's going on, you look like you're in some big trouble." asked Orihime.

"We are Orihime-san. See our friend Kasumi was placed under mind control of our enemy Madara Uchiha, and because of it, she killed Haku." Hinata explained. "Can you bring her back?"

"You bet. Hey Ichigo! Can you help me out with this?" Orihime called out to the other orange haired shinigami. "Oh yean, before I forget, this is Ichigo Kurosaki, captain of the 9th division."

"So, guess it was a rough battle." Ichigo looked over the casualties. "Well the girl should be fine. A simple mending of her soul chain and she'll be ready Orihime."

"Um Ichigo-sama, what about Konohamaru? Is there a way you can save him to? After all he's just a boy?" asked Ino.

"Sorry Ino, but we can only revive one person per use of the jutsu. And with Hinata being the last person, then no one else can use it anymore." Orihime said as she and Ichigo began work on Haku.

"Actually Orihime, you're not exactly right. I got some information from Ukitake about this particular summoning." Ichigo said as he finished mending Haku's soul chain. "It seems that Hinata and Kasumi's lineage carry the ability of the resurrection summoning."

"You mean Akemi and Hanabi can use it as well?" asked Hinata. "But how?"

"It seems that the spiritual bond you four share allowed you and Kasumi to transfer the ability to Akemi and Hanabi. And that will also carry down to every female descendant that the four of you will bear in the future." Ichigo said. "I would call it a family legacy that the two of you have created."

"There, she's all done." Orihime called back her Shun Shun Rikka as the fatal wound on Haku was now gone. "So did you have a nice nap sleepy head?"

Haku slowly awoke to see the shinigami looking down upon herself. "Didn't I see you before?"

"Yep, looks like this time you were on the end of the revival. But I think you don't have much time to rest. Your other friend is in trouble." Orihime explained as Konohamaru was slipping further away.

"She's right. Haku, we need you to freeze Konohamaru. It's possible we may be able to save him if we can get him back to Konoha." Neji said as he helped her up.

"I've already mended his soul chain back together. If you can find one that can revive him, he will live, but you need to hurry." Ichigo explained as Orihime sealed the fatal wound.

"Sorry we can't stay, but we gotta get back." Orihime said as Ichigo opened a door. "Oh and Haku, Rukia and Sode no Shiraiyuki said hi!" The two shinigami quickly made their exit as the shinobi were on borrowed time.

"That was still weird, but whatever." Haku said. "So now what am I doing again?"

"Shinja-sama thinks that if we get Konohamaru back to Mai-sama, we may be able to revive him." Ino said.

"But how did he die? It wasn't Kasumi-chan, was it?" asked Haku as she prepared her jutsu.

"No it was worse…it was Naruto." Hinata said, sending a shock through Haku. "Even Kasumi tried stopping Naruto, but it didn't work."

"Oh man, poor kid is going to be having nightmares for weeks. And Naruto is his hero too." Haku said as she finished her seals. "Alright, let's get him home and hopefully back to us. HYOTON: TOUKETSU HASAI! (Ice Release: Cryogenic Crushing)" Haku used her chakra to completely encase Konohamaru in a solid block of ice, placing his body in a cryogenic state. "That should be good enough to get him back with ample time."

"I hope you're right Haku-chan." Hinata said as she picked up one side of the ice.

* * *

Back in Konoha…

"Akemi-chan, why are you pacing like that?" Hanabi asked when she saw her friend walking back and forth.

"Yeah, it's not good to worry yourself." Moegi said. "Look Konohamaru's gonna be ok. He did promise he was going to come back, right?"

"I don't know. I just have this really bad feeling that something bad happened." Akemi had a grim look on her face. "I don't know why he even decided to go out there."

"Everything's gonna be fine Akemi-chan. I bet he was even able to help bring Naruto back too." Hoshiko added, trying to make Akemi feel better.

"Yeah, maybe you're…" Before Akemi could finish, Hinata and her team rushed in full speed.

"Akemi-chan, where's Aunt Mai. We need her badly!" asked Hinata.

"She's…KONOHAMARU-KUN!!!" Akemi saw Konohamaru inside the ice and rushed to him as fast as possible. "What happened to him?"

"Akemi-chan…Konohamaru was killed." Ino said quietly, causing Akemi to go white as a sheet.

"Who was it? Please don't say it was Kasumi-chan!" the little kitsune cried in the hopes that it wasn't her sister that caused this.

"Akemi-chan, you better sit down for this one." Haku said, preparing to tell her sister the worst words in her life. "Kasumi wasn't the one…it was Naruto."

The moment she heard those words, her entire world was shattered. Naruto couldn't have done something like this. He was her strong older brother who always looked out for her, always made sure no one picked on her. To hear that he was the one that killed the one boy she loved with all her heart absolutely destroyed her. The only thing Akemi saw was blackness as she passed out.

"Akemi-chan!" Hanabi was already at her side trying to wake Akemi. "Haku-chan, you're not serious are you?"

"I'm dead serious Hanabi-chan. I was the one killed by Kasumi, while Konohamaru was killed by Naruto. If it wasn't for Hinata's jutsu, then I'd still be dead." Haku explained. "But we don't have time! We need Aunt Mai now!"

"What's so important about her?" asked Hanabi.

"She's the only one who has a chance at bringing Konohamaru back!" Shinja said. "Now get out there and find her!" Upon hearing those words, Hoshiko and Moegi rushed out of the training center while Hanabi stayed with Akemi and the others rushed to the medical wing. Luckily within minutes everyone had regrouped and started formulating a plan, only Mai wasn't too happy to hear all of this.

"Damn Shinja, why did you have to go and say I can do this?" Mai asked after hearing the speculated plan.

"Because you're the one with that revival ability. It was the only thing I could think of." Replied the Hachibi. "Look, right now what other choice do we have? They can't use that resurrection scroll that Hinata had and not even Mew-Mew's connection to the Shinigami can help."

"She does have a point Mai. Plus it's better than having someone use a Tensei class jutsu and sacrifice their own life." Makoto added. "Whatever it is that you do should work."

"You all don't understand. I use the Phoenix Rebirth in the event that I've been critically wounded in battle. Yes the process does restore my body completely, but afterwards I was with almost no power for 100 years." Mai explained. "And for me to even consider using it on a human? There's no guarantee that it will work."

"So, what happens if it doesn't work?" asked Shinja. "You just don't bring him back, that's all." Mai just stared at her. "That _is_ all, right?"

"No. If it doesn't work, I end up completely incinerating him and his soul. I basically wipe him from existence!" Mai replied, getting a grim look from everyone else. "So now you understand why? Look, Akemi-chan is already traumatized enough over the fact that it was Naruto that killed him in the first place! Do you want me to just utterly destroy any last bit of peace she has?"

"Please do it." Mai turned to see Hanabi leading Akemi into the medical ward. "I don't care right now, just do what you can Auntie Mai."

Mai ran over to her niece just to confirm what she said, "Akemi-chan, are you absolutely sure? This is an all or nothing chance and once I begin, there's no turning back."

"I'll feel a little bit better…at least knowing someone tried." Akemi cried in pain. "Please do what you can."

Mai saw the tears of pain in the eyes of her niece and just held her close. "Alright sweetie, I'll do everything I can to bring him back."

"Thank you." Akemi replied as Arashi picked her up and consoled her.

"Ok people, this is gonna be a lot of work here if I'm going to do this. Snakey, I'm gonna need about ten tons of Sacred Wood, so you and Kagome will need to work together to purify it." Mai began to lay out her directions. "Akane, you're the alchemist, so I'll a vial full of Yggdrasil Dew. Mew-Mew, that altar is going to have to be able to withstand a phenomenal level of heat, so I'm gonna need you and Inuyasha to fortify it. Daisuke-kun, I'll need ten gallons of water at 500 times purity. Chouji, since Hiroshi isn't here, I'm going to need you to create 1 ton of crushed diamond that has been refined to its most pure form. Natsumi, I'm going to need you to get me a bag of the cleanest air. It may be difficult since you don't have your full Wind ability, but you have to try." Everyone nodded and set off for their tasks while Mai was finishing up. "As for you Mako-chan, I'm going to need a Snow Crystal of absolute brilliance. That is going to be the focusing emitter for the jutsu. Itachi, as the Shadow wielder, I will need you to corrupt 10 gallons of water with your shadow energy. And finally I need one last thing." She turned and looked at Akemi. "Akemi-chan, you're the closest person to Konohamaru. I need about 1 liter of your blood to act as a catalyst. Because he is human, we need a demonic bridge to prevent his soul from corruption."

"Ok Auntie Mai, just show me what to do." She jumped down from Arashi and followed Mai over to another area of the medical wing.

After an hour everything was finally prepared. The altar was built and fortified with the remaining reagents ready for Mai's jutsu. Everyone was at their limit as the items needed took everything they had to prepare.

"Alright, this is it people." Mai walked in with the large jar of the blood from Akemi. "Place Konohamaru onto the altar and release the ice jutsu." Neji, Kiba, Chouji, and Kyoji moved the fallen Sarutobi into place as Haku released her jutsu.

"He's ready Aunt Mai." Haku said as she moved back.

"Excellent. Now all of you stand back because it's about to get very hot around here." Mai released her wings and began the jutsu.

"Elements of Fire and Water, Earth and Wind create the gates from the path of the afterlife." She began. Everyone saw the water, crushed diamond, swirling wind, and Mai's own flame start to swirl around Mai and Konohamaru. "Unmelting Ice, Sparkling Lightning, Fortified Metal, and Wood of Purity, bond the soul of life to this empty vessel." The energy became more intense as Mai continued. Everyone could feel the heat radiating and it nearly had the genin on the ground. "Alright, now the final parts. Dew of Light and Essence of Darkness, create balance and open the gates of twilight!"

"Mai, are you sure this is going to work?" Akane screamed amidst the chaos.

"I don't really know but I'm going to do it anyway!" Mai took the last reagent, the blood from Akemi and poured it all across Konohamaru. "And with this lifeblood of eternal love, bestow life upon this vessel and return it from the darkness of death." Everything became even more intense now as all of the energy began to radiate violently. "This is it people! But there's one last thing I forgot to tell you!"

"What is it?" yelled Shinja.

"The chances of this jutsu working on a human are actually 1 in a billion! If this jutsu fails, not only will it erase Konohamaru from existence, but it will also mean you need to start looking for a new Shichibi!" Mai screamed as she entered the final phase.

"WHAT!!!" everyone screamed.

Mai used one of her fingernails to slash open her palm. She quickly placed it on Konohamaru's chest as she could see everyone hoping she would stop. "Well kiddo, let's hope I can bring you home. If this works, Akemi-chan is gonna be really happy. PHOENIX REBIRTH JUTSU!" With those final words Mai and the entire altar exploded in a pillar of white flame.

* * *

**So it was Haku and Konohamaru that died at the hands of Kasumi and Naruto. What's going to happen now? Since Hinata now knows that Akemi and Hanabi can use the Tenrai Serei Souki, that gives them a small chance, but what of Konohamaru? He has a 1 in a Billion chance of making it back! Will he be back in Akemi's arms, or will the Sarutobi Clan be truly extinct? And what of Mai's final words? If the jutsu fails, then she'll be destroyed as well! Also, what is Shiori going to do? Will she find a way to save Kasumi and bring her back? Only time will tell....**

**On a side note, I know this saga may seem a little down for everyone, since a majority has everything going good for Team Illumina. Well I'm here to give you a little teaser at a future chapter. To help everyone recover from the downtime, I'll be releasing a special alternate universe chapter. For everyone that read the first story, you might have caught the Ranma 1/2 special. Well this time...Team Illumina is going to high school...namely Ouran Academy! That's right, get ready to see Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, and all the rest of the gang as students at the prestigious Ouran Academy, where Naruto is King of the Host Club!! But who's going to be the group's Haruhi? Is it Kasumi? Hinata? Sakura? I'll leave that up to your imagination! Take care everyone!!! See ya next chapter!  
**


	29. The Dark Illumina Saga: Part 3

Neokenshin: Here it is, the long awaited part 3 of the Dark Illumina Saga!

Naruto: Yeah I know this one was well waited for, since you left that huge cliffhanger at the last chapter with Konohamaru's fate in the balance.

Neokenshin: Oh come on, you know good and well that was a perfect cliffhanger. Everyone finding out that Mai's jutsu had a one in a billion chance of success?

Naruto: Well there's a lot more good stuff too. So how many more chapters before we're all back on the good side?

Neokenshin: Depending on how things go...maybe 2 at the most. I may finish it all off next chapter.

Naruto: then let part 3 begin. As always Kishimoto owns Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 23: The Dark Illumina Saga: Part 3

Everyone watched as the altar where Konohamaru lay erupted in a pillar of white flame. To think that Mai would say there was a 1 in a billion chance that the jutsu would work wasn't just an understatement. It left everyone in shock.

"Hinata, Neji, can you see anything in that pillar?" asked Akane as the heat continued to rise. "Tell me you see something in there!"

"It's nothing but pure energy. I can't see through it." Hinata replied. Neji said the same thing as the light increased.

"Daisuke-kun, Mako-chan, can't you two do something!" Yugito asked.

"Do what? That heat is way too intense! Anything we throw at it will evaporate in seconds!" Daisuke replied. "We just have to wait."

So everyone kept watching the flame burn for another 5 minutes until it finally died off. The only thing left of the altar was a massive pile of ash, with no sight of Konohamaru or Mai.

"They…they didn't make it." Akane said when she saw the ash. "How could she have done something so stupid?"

"Look we had no other choice. It was the only chance we had to save Konohamaru." Shinja said. "There was nothing else we could do?"

"So it was your fault for all this Snakey! I knew we shouldn't have listened to you! This was just like the time you ended up getting all of splashed with that tonic and we all had hairy legs for a year!" Akane snapped back, causing all of the other girls to freak out.

"My fault! Oh don't get me started, Miss 'let's pull a prank that ended up with me covered in chocolate pudding!' You're the stupid one in all this!" Shinja snapped back.

"Hey Daisuke, remember that? That was fun." Inuyasha snickered while his sisters argued.

"Oh yeah, that was a good day." Daisuke replied.

While the arguing continued, the pile of ash started rustling. "Hey will you two shut up! Yeesh!" Mai actually survived the jutsu and was now digging herself out of all the ash. "And someone please tell me there's a shower nearby!"

"Mai-chan! You're ok!" Akane ran over and glomped her sister. "I swear if you ever do something that stupid again, I'll knock you out myself."

"Whatever! Now get off me you crazy furball!" Mai said as Akane helped her up. "Well, guess that one in a billion chance worked. Never thought it would work on a human."

"So that means Konohamaru's alive! Quick, someone go get Akemi-chan so she can see this!" Hanabi said. Everyone was still staring at the fact that the jutsu actually worked, so no one heard her. "HEY DORKS!" That got everyone's attention. "Like I said, go get Akemi-chan! This is her boyfriend we're talking about!"

"You're a little late on that Hanabi-chan." Arashi said as he was standing right behind her with Akemi on his back. After giving up so much of her own blood to help the jutsu, it left her extremely weak.

"Otou-san…I'm still tired. I wanna go back to bed." She said in a groggy tone.

"Sorry munchkin, but you gotta be here for this." Arashi replied. "So we gonna dig him out? I doubt he wants to keep inhaling ash."

"Makes sense." Haku said as everyone jumped in to start brushing away the ash. It took a good two minutes to dig down far enough to find the young Sarutobi, and when they found him…

"He's…he's…" Ino said in shock.

"He's my new heir to the Phoenix Clan. I now present you Konohamaru Sarutobi, Head of the Sarutobi clan and Future Shichibi no Houou." Mai said as she brushed some more dust from her face.

"So you turned him into a hanyou?" asked Akane. "I gotta say, that's pretty interesting."

"He's actually 80 percent demon. It was the only way I knew to be able to bring him back. Plus I figured Akemi-chan would want it this way." Mai replied. "Well sweetie, how does he look?"

Akemi was able to focus her vision long enough to get a good look at her resurrected boyfriend, and she couldn't be happier. "He's perfect Auntie Mai. Thank you so…much."

"Guess she's still weak. I'll get her back to bed." Arashi said, taking his smallest back to the medical ward.

"Unreal, to think he's now a Phoenix himself." Sasuke said as he looked over Konohamaru. The Sarutobi now had some definitely new traits. His hair was now flaming red and orange, with streaks of gold, and he now had three flaming feathered tails. He also grew about 4 inches and even gained a bit of muscle mass. There was also a pair of flaming red wings that sunk into his back out of sight.

"For now he's going to be out cold as his body adjusts to its new form. I'd say he'll be asleep for a week or so." Mai stated as she picked up the boy from the ash. "So I guess all of Kagome-chan's readings have come to pass now."

"Yeah it looks like it." Akane replied. "Now we just need to find a way to free Kasumi, Naruto, and Kimiko."

* * *

"Naruto you IDIOT!" Kasumi lashed out and struck Naruto with a sharp punch, sending him to the ground. "What the hell were you thinking? You go out and kill an 11 year old kid!"

"He was weak! He didn't deserve to live. All he was doing was taking up worthless space." Naruto replied after wiping his mouth.

"I don't care. The purpose of this mission was to try and get Hinata to our side, or to try and only have her use the Tenrai Seirei Souki jutsu and put pressure on them!" Kasumi snapped back. "Because of this, you threw everything completely out of order!"

"Oh I have huh? I'll show you out of order!" Naruto got back to his feet and immediately started his attack on Kasumi.

"Bring it on _Baby Brother!_" Kasumi definitely hit a nerve there, causing Naruto to go ballistic.

Of course Kimiko had finally come to and learned everything, so she just stood there and watched as Pein walked in to see the siblings go at it.

"So…what happened now?" asked Pein.

"Well, apparently from what Kasumi-chan told me, after she killed her sister Haku, she found out that her baby sister's boyfriend was part of the team to try and bring us back. Well instead of attacking him, Kasumi told him that it wasn't his time to die and that he needed to go back and train more. Mind you the kid has only been a Genin for like a year and he's only 11 years old."

"Ok, but I still don't see why those two are fighting." Pein said as the battle continued.

"Thing is, Kasumi-chan said she never intended to even hurt the kid, all because that's just plain wrong. So she ordered Naruto to back off after she told this kid to take good care of her little sister and give her a big kiss. Well Naruto pulled the 'overprotective big brother' thing and went totally out of control. He shoved a Rasengan in the kid's chest and practically destroyed him." Said Kimiko as she continued.

"Hmm, I see nothing wrong though. Did this child oppose our vision?" asked Pein.

"I doubt it. The kid was probably just trying to help get us back, and when he realized that he was overpowered, he probably backed down. My guess is that Kasumi-chan didn't think that it would even be an honorable fight in that condition." Kimiko replied. "So we get home and they go at it."

"Sibling rivalry…something I know of far too well." Pein thought to himself. Over the past weeks that the Konoha Nin had been with Akatsuki, he started noticing some things in his own past.

"Pein-sama, are you ok?" asked Kimiko.

"It is nothing Kimiko. For now we should let those two vent and prepare for the oncoming battle." Pein turned and walked off, still in thought about events himself.

An hour later, Naruto and Kasumi finally got all the rage out of their system. Afterwards Madara had them in his office to prepare for what could be Konoha's biggest battle yet.

"So there was a small hitch in the plan?" asked Madara as the three teens stood before him.

"Yeah if it hadn't been for Naruto's idiot move." Kasumi sighed. "But right now we know that Hinata has used the jutsu, so that's to our advantage. Who she used it on...well I just hope Akemi-chan will be ok at losing her boyfriend."

"Yes, the loss in war can be great, but it is needed if we are to achieve our goals of peace." Madara said. "That is why we must end this now." He opened his desk and took out a box with three improved amulets, and some special talisman seals. "We have finally finished the extraction seals, and I have also created 3 stronger amulets to enhance your demonic power."

"It is a shame that it has to come to this, but if we have no other choice…" Kasumi said as she put on the new amulet.

"Yes, it is a shame." Madara quickly formed a seal to trigger a surge of energy through the trio. However this time, the effect was different. "But I think that with your new abilities…and my enhanced control, Konoha will fall." When Madara triggered his seal, it not only caused the three teens' demonic energy to amplify, but it placed all three in a state of complete control.

"Of course Madara-sama. We won't fail this time." Kasumi now looked at him with glowing pink eyes as the energy of the Shikon no Tama coursed through her body.

"Excellent. All three of you go on standby. We shall deploy within the next day." Madara ordered. The three left his office as he contemplated the next move. "With those three now, and the power of the Shikon no Tama, Konoha will soon bow at my feet!"

* * *

"No…this cannot be happening!" Kagome suddenly came to after another reading. She had been in the Uzumaki meditation room when it hit her. "This is not good at all!"

"Kagome, what's the matter? You look as if you've seen a horde of demons." Asked her husband as he entered the room.

"Inuyasha, this is bad. Akatsuki is planning to attack soon. What's worse is that after this battle, there will only be three Bijuu left on our side." Kagome told him. "Not only that, but Kasumi will be pushed to the brink of death!"

"Kagome, do you know who Akatsuki will capture? Do you know when the attack will happen?" asked Inuyasha with a sense of distress. "You have to have seen something else!"

"No, that's all I saw. I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome apologized. "We need to let the others know about all of this!"

"You're right. Let's go," Inuyasha said.

The two went and met up with the other Bijuu to relay the information. After learning of this, Arashi called everyone back to the training center to start planning.

"Alright everyone, this may be the big one. Kagome just had another reading that said Akatsuki is planning to attack. This time, we put an end to this and bring back Kasumi, Naruto, and Kimiko." Arashi said.

"What about everyone else? We're going to have to make sure all the civilians are ok as well. Not only that, but since they have two Bijuu, they can summon both to attack." Ino said. "How are we going to counter that?"

"Well, we know that Naruto will be using the Wind Bijuu Power as his own, so Ino you're going to…" Arashi said before he was cut off.

"Arashi-sama, I'm going to fight Naruto." Hinata said which caused everyone to wonder what she was thinking.

"Hinata, there's no way you can think to take him on by yourself! He's strong enough as is, and if Madara has used the Shikon no Tama to enhance his power, you'd stand no chance!" Arashi replied.

"I don't care. I'm going to bring my fiancé home, and not one person in this room is going to stop me!" Hinata screamed back. "And forgive me for saying this, but not even the Slug Sannin, the Yellow Flash, or the Bijuu themselves can stop me from doing this." That put a shock on everyone's face.

"Hinata, you're dead serious on this, aren't you?" asked Akane. Hinata stayed firm with her decision and wasn't backing down. "Alright, he's all yours. But there's one thing you're gonna need."

"Actually it's two things." Natsumi said. "First off, she's gonna need me."

"Second, she's gonna need this." Kagome said as she gave Hinata a small charm. "This is a Miko Focusing Charm. I created it to help Kimiko in her miko training. This should help strengthen your own Miko Energy and Light Chakra. That should be enough to begin his purification."

"Ok, but I still don't see why Natsumi-chan is gonna come. She still can't merge back with him." Hinata asked.

"That's not true now. See Oka-san put a special seal on me that will now let me reverse the jutsu. Once I'm able to merge with him, you can begin to purify him." Natsumi replied. "If it works, I'll be able to overpower his Yin Chakra and bring him back to normal."

"Ok we have Naruto down. What about Kimiko and Kasumi?" Haku asked. "I mean I still wanna get a small bit of payback on Kasumi, even if it helps bring her back."

"I'll handle Kimiko." Kiba stepped forward.

"Kiba, why are you trying to play the hero all of a sudden?" Tenten questioned him.

"Look, I think I have the best chance of getting through to her. Just give me something that can purify her and I'll use it or whatever." Kiba snapped back, causing everyone to really know his intentions.

"He so has a crush on her." Mai whispered to Yugito.

"I know. Isn't it cute?" Yugito replied.

"Ok ok, we have two down." Arashi said as he turned to Sasuke. "Guess we know what you're planning Sasuke. My guess is that Shiori is going to help you too." Sasuke just nodded his response. "Very well, we won't stop either of you."

"Hard to believe this is all a bunch of battles of true love. Just like a romance novel." Mai said as she grabbed Sasuke's wrist. "Guess ya can't really do much about it." As she said that, she was pushing more of her chakra into Sasuke's gem.

"Mai-sama, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Giving you something that will help you get your princess back." Mai said. "I've given you the ability to access Phoenix Wings. If Kasumi is in StarWind mode, she probably has the ability to fly also, so you're gonna need the same thing. I'll give it to Shiori as well once she gets here."

"Thanks Mai-sama." Sasuke replied. "I appreciate that."

"Guess that means everyone else will be on village defense and civilian protection. There's also a chance that all of Akatsuki is coming, so we're gonna have to deal with the remaining members." Arashi said. "Itachi, do you have any idea how they would move?"

"Not anymore. But the only one to really be wary of is Pein. If he brought all Six Paths, then Konoha is gonna be in some serious trouble." Itachi replied.

"Ok, then here's the setup. Chouji, Ino, Hoshiko, and Udon will cover the western end of the village. Temari, Kyoji, Tenten, and Sakura will cover the east side. Hanabi, Moegi, Haku, and Neji will take care of the South. Itachi, Sheldon, and Shikamaru will handle the north. Since we know that Kagome said only three Bijuu will be left after this battle, then…" Arashi said as he turned to the seven Bijuu.

"It's best to make sure Akane, Mai, and Daisuke stay out of this. We can't afford Akatsuki to get you three." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about! Don't be stupid!" Akane replied after what he said. "You can't be serious about giving yourself to the enemy!"

"Moonie-chan, it's gonna be ok. The team already has 8 Overdrive Knights, more than enough to handle any of us even if we're enhanced with the Shikon no Tama. Plus we already have one that can do Bijuu Fusion, and that is an asset to our side." Yugito said. "You know what will happen if Madara gets his hands on you three."

"We're staging a full assault to get you back after this, you know that right?" Mai said. "I'm not gonna have my little brothers and sisters held by a madman for long."

"Alright then. Inuyasha and Makoto will go with Neji's team, Yugito will go with Tenten's team, and Shinja is with Ino's team." Arashi said.

"Let's just hope things won't be worse. Hopefully everyone will live through this to see another day. For now, I think we should all rest and prepare. We're in for some dark times ahead." Akane said.

* * *

Everyone dispersed and went back to rest in preparation for the battle ahead. Most were all back at home hoping things would be for the best, though one of the Knights had a lot on his mind. Kiba was outside sitting on the roof of his house, looking at the stars with Akamaru.

"You know boy, this may be one of the biggest fights we've ever had. Do you really think we can bring Kimiko back?" he asked his canine partner. Akamaru let out a whimper as Kiba rubbed his back. "Yeah you're right. Even though she is a loudmouth tomboy, she's stubborn, she nitpicks us, and drives us crazy…she is pretty nice when she wants to be."

"You know she got a few of those traits from her mother." Kiba turned to see Inuyasha standing behind him. "Kagome used to be just like that from time to time."

"Inuyasha-sama, how did you…" Kiba asked, wondering how the great dog demon got past his advanced senses.

"You Inuzukas may have advances smell, but we Bijuu can easily suppress our scent." Inuyasha replied. "But to hear you of all people talking about my daughter, now that's unexpected."

"Well, it's just not been the same around here without her. I didn't want to admit it to everyone, but I do like her…sort of?" Kiba said as he looked skyward. "To be honest the first time I saw her, I thought I was looking at a goddess."

"Then her notorious attitude kicked in, didn't it?" Inuyasha laughed as Kiba remembered what happened that day. "That's something that not even I understand about her. But I've noticed a big change in her since the two of you met."

"What's that Inuyasha-sama?" Kiba asked.

"I've noticed slight changes in her scent from time to time when you two were together. That either means she's pissed off, or she's smitten." Inuyasha said. "My guess is that since she's half demon, she's using her demonic suppression to keep you from detecting that."  
"Knowing my luck she was probably pissed off at me for something." Kiba said.

"I wouldn't doubt yourself Kiba. A few of those times she actually looked to be in a pleasant mood." Inuyasha replied. "See Kimiko has been very picky about boys. All the ones back home are either too stuck up, brash, or idiotic and only try to impress her because of who she is."

"Hmm, that does make some sense." Kiba nodded in agreement.

"As for you, well I think you've given her what she wants…a challenge. You're not trying to show you're an alpha, nor do you try to be brash or stuck up. You don't flaunt your clan heritage, nor do you swoon over her because of her lineage." Inuyasha said. "I think what she's doing is trying to get you to become that type of person she can turn down in an instant. But because you're not doing that, it's pushing her harder and harder to try and get you to slip up. And that's why I believe she does have some kind of feelings for you."

"I never thought about that." Kiba was somewhat confused at that statement. Kimiko actually liked him, but just didn't show it because she was testing him?

"Here boy, take these." Inuyasha took out a scroll and unsealed what looked to be a pair of gloves. "I've already learned that your natural element is Earth, but there's nothing to say you can't start learning lightning attacks. Combine this with Akamaru and you two will be something."

"Inuyasha-sama, thank you. And I will keep my promise. On the name of the Inuzuka I will bring Kimiko back." Kiba said in respect.

"I know Kiba, and that's why you have my blessing. You're the only boy I approve of to date my Kimiko…because I know you're the one destined to give her eternal happiness. You don't know how proud it would make me if she had a strong man like you in her life." Inuyasha put his hand on Kiba's shoulder and looked at him with a bold glare, not of fear but of respect. "Take good care of my little girl. I'm counting on you."

"I will Inuyasha-sama." Kiba said, feeling a stronger sense of determination.

* * *

"Shiori-chan, you need to get to bed. You won't be rested enough if the battle were to start tomorrow." Mikoto walked into the main library of the Uchiha home to see her daughter racking her brain over numerous books and scrolls.

"Sorry Oka-san, but there has to be something in all of this. I've studied every single scroll we have on the Sharingan to see if there's something I can use to save Kasumi-hime." Shiori clutched her head in pain. "But there's nothing here! What is it about the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan that's causing this?"

"Hmm, well with the Eternal Mangekyo, the strength of both Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu are greatly enhanced. Since it is what you call the dark version of our bloodline, it focuses on power and overtaking your opponent." Mikoto explained. "It could be possible that he's using Tsukiyomi to control her."

"But if that were the case, then any of us could use that jutsu for mind control. But what I don't get is why she still showed feelings of compassion and love towards me and even Konohamaru-kun. Remember what Hinata-chan said? Kasumi-chan tried to keep Konohamaru-kun out of the battle, just like she did for me." Shiori questioned. "There has to be more to this and I have to find out just what it is."

"Well one thing I know is that when the Tsukiyomi is activated, the one it's used on is pulled into a world at the complete control of the user. That can be as simple as inflicting bodily harm to full personality change." Mikoto said. "Pretty much, if you're stuck in the Tsukiyomi, anything and just about everything can happen to you."

"Personality…I gotta find Sakura!" Shiori quickly rolled up the scrolls and bolted out of the room. "Oka-san, thanks!!"

"Uh what did I say?" Mikoto wondered what Shiori came up with and figured it was best to let her go.

Shiori bolted out of the Uchiha mansion at full speed for Sakura's house. If her theory was right, then she just might have figured out the way to save Kasumi. She got to the door and started banging, only to see a half sleep Sakura.

"Shiori-chan, what is it?" Sakura said half asleep.

"I need your help! I think I might have found the way to bring back Kasumi-hime and Konan-chan from Madara's control!" Shiori ran inside as Sakura was still trying to get herself awake.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"What I'm talking about is your inner persona." Shiori said as she threw the scrolls on the table. "That may be the key to helping me."

"Uh, ok. But Inner Sakura hasn't been around for about a year. It's a trait of all Harunos that reach their 15th birthday. The inner persona becomes one with their mind again and we never have it anymore." Sakura said. "I don't think I can help you that much."

"No, you just helped me even more." Shiori said as she activated her Shinsei Mangekyo Sharingan. "TSUKIYOMI!"

"Shiori…" Unfortunately Sakura wasn't fast enough as she was taken inside the world created in her mind that Shiori now had absolute control over.

(Tsukiyomi World)

"Shiori, what the hell are we doing here?" asked an angry Sakura.

"Oka-san helped me come up with an idea. You know how Madara is controlling Kasumi? Well there was no information about a Sharingan user having mind control abilities. Those are only known traits of the Yamanaka." Shiori said as she began to mold the world into a more suitable test area. "What I found out was that this world created by the Tsukiyomi gives me absolute control. That means I'm practically Kami here."

"Yeah, and what about it?" Sakura asked.

"Just think about it. Watch what happens when I do this." Shiori walked up and delivered a sharp strike on Sakura's arm. "Now tell me what you feel?"

"Damn Shiori! That really hurt!" Sakura said in pain.

"Now how much you want to bet once I release the Tsukiyomi, you're still gonna feel that." Shiori said. "It's because this is the secret of the Uchiha's ultimate genjutsu!"

"Ok, but I still don't see why you need me." Sakura replied as she nursed her injured arm.

"It's because of this!" Shiori closed her eyes and focused on Sakura. The next thing the pink haired kunoichi knew, she felt herself being pulled apart.

"Hey, this…what are you…" Sakura said as she could feel a separate entity splitting from her.

"I'm doing this! Sakura, say hello to Inner Sakura once more." Shiori said when she finished what she was doing. Sakura turned and low and behold, she now stood beside her inner persona once again.

"Holy crap! You mean you actually separated her from me?" Sakura was in awe of seeing her inner persona.

"Yeah, what's the deal? I thought I had merged back into your mind?" Inner Sakura replied.

"You did. But see here's the thing I figured out. In this world, Sakura is the physical manifestation of her own mind!" Shiori said. "Now watch what happens when I do this." Shiori then turned her focus to Inner Sakura and channeled her chakra. Sakura then saw her inner persona clutch her head as if she was in pain.

"Shiori, what are you doing to her?" Sakura looked over and soon saw Inner Sakura get up as if she was being controlled.

"I'm doing exactly what Madara did to Kasumi and Konan! Now Inner Sakura, restrain Sakura!" Shiori ordered.

Inner Sakura quickly got behind the real Sakura and restrained her. "What do you wish me to do with her Shiori-sama?"

"I want you to let her go." Shiori sent another command and caused the inner persona to release Sakura. "Now I want you to return to normal."

"Hey, what happened to me? Sakura, what's going on?" asked Inner Sakura as she got her bearings back.

"Apparently you were under Shiori's control." Sakura explained. "But Shiori-chan, how did you do that to her? I'm still confused as to how you even brought her here in the first place!"

"It was as I said before. In the Tsukiyomi, the user has absolute control over everything here! My guess is that when Madara used his, he created a darker persona of Kasumi-hime, and was controlling her. That's also got to be what he did to Konan-chan. Somehow he created the persona and it merged back with the real Konan, apparently staying in control. But Itachi-nii-san somehow found a way to release that persona's control on Konan temporarily." Shiori said. "My guess is that due to the strength of Madara's Sharingan, he wasn't able to fully extract the controlling persona."

"So you're saying if you can pull apart that controlling persona from Kasumi-chan, then manipulate it, you can break the mind control on her?" Sakura asked.

"Exactly! But see it may be possible that Madara used the Shikon no Tama to strengthen that darker persona in her, meaning manipulation won't work. I'm going to have to destroy that persona." Shiori said as she released the Tsukiyomi

(End Tsukiyomi World)

"Whoa, that was crazy. And why does my arm still hurt?" Sakura asked as she began to heal herself.

"Remember, I hit you in the Tsukiyomi. It transferred back to you once I released the jutsu." Shiori said when she noticed something different about Sakura. "Hey Sakura, why is one of your eyes blue?"

"Blue? My eyes are green." Sakura went over to her mirror and now saw she had one blue eye and one green eye. "Ok, this is FREAKY!!!"

"**Not at all Sakura. Thanks to Shiori, I'm now back and can now travel freely through your mind. Let's just say because of this you can now learn and master jutsu much faster." Inner Sakura said. "Not only that, but try this. Perform a summoning jutsu, but add 'Sakura' before it."**

"Hmm, ok." Sakura bit her thumb, tapped each of her fingers and placed her hand on the ground. "SAKURA KUCHOYSE NO JUTSU!" And in a burst of smoke…

"Yep it worked!" Inner Sakura said, now standing before her true counterpart. "Thanks to Shiori, you can now summon me to fight beside you. And the best thing…I have everything you have, including your Wood Armor!"

"And since she's a summon, she won't disappear like a Kage Bunshin when she takes a hit!" Shiori said. "Plus I think we now have a better fighting chance!"

"I hope you're right Shiori-chan, this battle is not going to be easy at all." Sakura replied.

* * *

About two days passed when Team Illumina found out Akatsuki was on their way. Once they caught sight of the cloaked shinobi, everyone moved quickly to get the village to safety. This was going to be the day where they would bring back their three friends, although it be at the cost of the Bijuu.

"So Naruto, ready to make a big entrance?" Kasumi looked over with a dark grin.

"As long as it means I get to kill more, then I'm all for it." Naruto replied darkly.

"Alright, you know Madara-sama's orders. We go in, capture the Bijuu, reclaim Konan, and kill the Illumina Knights." Kasumi said as she went over the plan. "Oh and feel free to torch anything in your way boys." Kisame, Kakuzu, and Hidan looked over at the three with sickly smiles. "Oh and you, the newbie, look I know you like to go crazy, but don't overdo it ok."

"Oh I won't overdo it that much!" Deidara looked at the kitsune girl as he was rolling a ball of clay in his hand. "That crazy catgirl will die for what she did to me!"

"Seriously Deidara, take it easy. Madara-sama said it wasn't easy to find any trace of your body after how it was brutally destroyed. Though I'm surprised he used that Edo Tensei to bring you of all people back." Kisame said. "I would have thought he would have brought Sasori back instead."

"Shut up fish boy before I turn you into blown up tuna." Deidara snapped back.

"Alright boys, let's go in and have fun." Kasumi said. "Naruto, now."

"Perfect!" Naruto and Kasumi stood outside the large gates and began to focus their energy. "Let the destruction begin."

"ULTIMATE OVERDRIVE: CELESTIAL CYCLONE!" said the duo as they unleashed the biggest wind storm in history! The winds were so powerful it blew off massive doors and sliced them to splinters.

"Akatsuki…ATTACK!" Kasumi yelled her orders as they all rushed into the village, only to be met by three people.

"Took you long enough to get here." Kiba said with a smirk.

"So you want to be the first to die? Fine, I'll kill you all quickly!" Naruto roared in rage.

"Naruto, I don't think you'll be doing that. Not if she has anything to say about this." Sasuke pointed over to Hinata who was radiating in chakra in her Awakened form. "And I have to say I think she's rather pissed off at you for being this stupid."

"It doesn't matter! You can't beat us!" Kimiko replied, when Kiba made the first move.

"Really, well I could beat a tomboy like you any day of the week!" Kiba taunted her, getting her blood boiling.

"Alright Kasumi, screw this. I'm killing that mutt here and now!" Kimiko was enraged by Kiba's taunt.

"That's if you can catch me, tomboy!" Kiba jumped on Akamaru and began to take off into the village.

"Get back here!" Kimiko said as she gave chase.

"Hope she kills him quickly. But as for you two…" Kasumi said, before Hinata made her move.

"Sorry Kasumi, I have my own plans!" Hinata rushed in with unreal speed and grabbed a hold of Naruto. "We end this sick joke NOW!" Hinata then held up a paper seal and really shocked everyone with her next move. "HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!"

"Hiraishin! There's no way you know that…" Kasumi said before Hinata and Naruto vanished in a flash of light.

"Heh, guess we know who the smarter one is now, huh Kasumi-chan." Sasuke replied.

"You know Sasuke…I had it set that no one from Akatsuki would attack you, no matter how much you opposed us. But this time, I'm changing that." Kasumi said. "Hidan, attack the north, Kakuzu, the South, Deidara, the East, and Kisame, the West. Your orders are to get the Bijuu ONLY! The moment you capture one, use the recall jutsu and get out of here."

"Understood." Kisame said as the four went their separate ways.

"You know you can't beat me Kasumi-chan. Not only am I stronger as a shinobi, but also as a Kitsune, and as an Illumina Knight. Even your StarWind power won't be enough to defeat me." Sasuke said, getting Kasumi riled up.

"We'll see about that Sasuke-chan! Follow me if you can." Kasumi then blasted off the ground into the air and flew off towards her destination.

"Actually, I can." Sasuke pressed a button on his transformer to activate Phoenix Wings. On his back appeared six red flaming wings. "Time to bring you home princess. I just hope you figured something out Shiori-chan."

* * *

Kiba and Akamaru were running full speed through Konoha, leading Kimiko to a fairly deserted area of the village. Hopefully it would be enough to stop her and break her from the corruption.

"Hey boy, think we have much of a chance?" he asked of his canine companion. Akamaru just let out a small whimper. "Yeah I know what you mean buddy. But I need you to promise me something, let me fight her by myself." Akamaru growled back in discontent. "I know, I know, it sounds stupid…but I think…it's the only way I can hopefully tell her."

"Tell me what?" Kiba turned his attention and saw that Kimiko was already ahead of him with an arrow loaded. He looked into her cold eyes and only saw bloodlust and destruction. "That you're ready to die?"

"Kimiko, how did you…" Kiba said before he barely missed the arrow she fired.

"You forget, I am more than a pathetic human. Unlike you, the blood of the mightiest demon dogs runs through me, and thus Madara-sama has empowered me with the strength of the Shikon no Tama." Kimiko had another arrow ready. "Did you actually think that you'd stand a chance against me?"

"Kimiko, listen to me! This isn't you! You're under mind control!" Kiba pleaded as Kimiko began her arrow assault. He had to move fast as her arrows were now much stronger and faster than before. "What happened to that arrogant tomboy that didn't take any crap from anyone?"

"Arrogant tomboy?" Kimiko's blood began to boil with rage. "This arrogant tomboy is about to put you down for good, you worthless mutt!" With that, she charged at him full speed, transforming her chakra bow into a chakra staff.

"This is it. Time to make good on my vow to Inuyasha-sama." Kiba thought to himself as he prepared for one hell of a fight.

* * *

On the other side of the village Hinata and Naruto appeared in one of the training forests after Hinata's apparent use of the Hiraishin, with Hinata throwing Naruto back.

"How…there's no way you know the Hiraishin?" Naruto growled as Hinata kept a cold stare at him.

"I don't. I had a little bit of help." Hinata replied as Arashi appeared behind her.

"Sorry Naruto, but this is the only way we're getting you back. Not only that but you really made Hinata mad with that little stunt on Konohamaru, and trust me she's NOT happy at all." Arashi said.

"Like it matters. I'll kill both of you and then I'll kill everyone else in this pathetic village." Naruto roared as his energy flared.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you. Just let me give you one last bit of fatherly advice." Arashi said as he formed the seal for his Hiraishin. "Remember, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Well, see you back at home." After those words Arashi vanished in a flash.

"Words are meaningless. I'll take those words and…" Naruto said before he suddenly felt his arm go limp. "What the hell!"

"You didn't forget did you? Right now it's Naruto/Hinata time, and I have a lot planned for us Naru-chan." Hinata said after she threw a directed shot of chakra into his arm. "First I plan for us to do a little bit of dancing, then talk about how things have been going, and then…"

"And then what?" Naruto said as he started using his energy to re-open his tenketsu. "I kill you?"

"No…" Hinata said as Naruto noticed her channeling a blue energy in her hands. "I GET MY NARUTO BACK! HAOH SHOKO KEN! (Supreme King Roaring Fist)" She threw a massive blast of Ki Energy at Naruto, sending him crashing into a few trees. She was already on the move before Naruto even came to a stop, unleashing strike after strike upon him. After a few hits Naruto caught on and moved out of the way, beginning his own retaliation as the two entered a fierce taijutsu battle. Hinata knew that if she didn't stop him here and now, she'd never get him back. While all of this was going on, Natsumi was watching from her standpoint, preparing herself for the right moment.

"Alright Hina-chan, it's all up to you. I know you can do this." She said to herself as the battle began.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Tenten looked completely dumbfounded over the return of Deidara. "It's completely impossible! I killed you myself!"

"Oh yeah, that thing. I meant to tell you that hurt like hell, you worthless feline!" Deidara snapped back. "But luckily I got a second chance…and this time I'm better than ever!"

"Wait, is he really serious? He's in a 5 on 1 battle and he really thinks he's got a chance?" Temari asked.

"Actually that's six." Sakura said as she summoned Inner Sakura.

"Ok, 6 on 1, but still. We've got the full Gravity element line here, and Tenten alone was able to handle this guy before. I say we toast him and get back to helping everyone else." Temari said.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?" Deidara said with a smirk as the team noticed a pink aura forming around him. What surprised the group even more were two strange looking arms with mouths that formed out of Deidara's back. "This time you won't get the chance to do anything." Deidara's two demonic mouths shot out several globs of clay that exploded on contact, spraying a dark blue cloud of gas in the air.

"What the hell is this crap?" Kyoji started coughing as he noticed it started getting colder for some reason.

"It's simple. Thanks to your little foxy friend, I know what counters your Gravity Power…ICE!!!!" Deidara cackled as he shot off more bombs. "She told me that adding liquid nitrogen to my explosives would turn them into ice bombs, perfect for making a wild kitty cat like you chill out!"

"Liquid…Temari, you gotta blow all this gas away with your fan!" Sakura noticed that Yugito, Tenten, and Kyoji were on their knees coughing and becoming more sluggish. "Apparently nekomata can't take cold temperatures!!"

"Alright, just hold…" Temari drew her fan, only to now notice it was laced with the same clay spiders that she had been told was used against Gaara. "Oh crap!" With all her strength, she threw her fan away from the group just as Deidara detonated it.

"We can't have that now, can we?" Deidara smirked as he prepared another batch of explosives. "This time, I'm taking that mangy cat with me, and you're not going to stop me!!"

"Things just got a whole lot worse Sakura-chan." Temari said as she realized it was not going to be easy.

* * *

"Oh come on, why did we have to get stuck with the freak with five masks!" Hanabi jumped out of the way of a lightning shot from Kakuzu's yellow mask. "Neji, can't you do something about that lightning?"

"Not really! He's combining his Earth element with his Water and Fire Elements. Inuyasha-sama and I can't pierce that wood defense!" Neji replied back as he and Inuyasha were trying to get in to strike with lightning.

"The Metal Guard isn't working either! Not even my Sode no Shiraiyuki could cut it! And how he blocked Aunt Makoto's skills…" Haku said as she tried catching her breath. "There has to be something to stop this guy!"

"His aura is in too many places. Not only that but it feels demonic somehow. He's not human at all." Makoto was busy enough dealing with the beast that was combined from the Earth and Fire masks.

"Wait, is there a way you might be able to combine all of your ice energy? I mean with Moegi-chan here, you have your Bijuu and your Support Knight." Hanabi asked. "I can try to give you some defense while you set up, and Neji-nii-san could attack with Inuyasha-sama?"

"It may be the only chance we've got." Haku said.

"Too bad that chance will fail!" Kakuzu started another attack, not giving the team much time to make their move.

* * *

"You again? If it wasn't bad enough smelling your fish breath the first time." Shinja complained when she saw that the team was up against Kisame."

"A snake shouldn't try to snap at a shark. You'll only get eaten faster." Kisame laughed.

"Don't think you're gonna get Shinja-sama that easy. You're dealing with her matching Knight and we happen to know how to really bring the pain!" Ino replied. "Also I don't think you wanna try anything since Udon-kun here happens to be the Lightning Support Knight."

"Heh, grilled fish…I'm already getting hungry." Chouji rubbed his belly in delight.

"Is he always like this?" asked Shinja.

"No, he's worse." Ino sighed. "But how should we cook him? I think Hoshi-chan could roast him pretty well."

"That wimpy little girl? Like she could…" Kisame smirked before he felt a blast of heat shoot past his face.

"Next time, my Flare Shot won't miss." Hoshiko replied. "And I happen to not only be a kitsune, but a Hyuuga as well, trained by Hiashi-sama himself!"

"Not only that, but I happened to be trained by both the Lightning Knight and Lightning Bijuu as well." Udon used his new armor to summon a set of twin Lightning Swords. "If she doesn't get you with her Flare Shot, then my Shock Blade will."

"I see, then Samehada will have a feast on all the chakra today." Kisame pulled out his sword and shoved it into the ground, causing it to start draining all of the chakra in the area. "Also, I happen to have a gift. Namely a bit of a family reunion, and he's got some brand new tricks!!"

"He's...wait, if you're planning on summoning my brother, then it's not going to work. He's as strong as I am, and both Ino and Chouji could stop him." Shinja replied.

"Oh really? Well since he received this new upgrade, it seems his power level has gone higher." Kisame pulled out a brown crystal, revealing the Earth Hoshi no Tama. "And I think right now he's going to be able to beat the snot out of his little sister!"

"Can this really suck any worse!" Shinja whined as her brother Tsukune was summoned. "So chicken-butt, we gotta fight you, huh?"

"Looks like it. And you know this is really getting kinda old." Tsukune replied.

"Alright, Chouji, Hoshiko, and Udon, you three deal with shark boy over there." Shinja said. "Ino, looks like we have to deal with my brother, and it's not going to be easy."

"Sorry Snakey, but this time, I can't let that happen." Tsukune said as he rushed in and delivered a sharp strike to Ino, sending her careening through the village with blinding speed. The force was strong enough to even knock the Wood Hoshi no Tama out of Ino's Transformer. "And trust me I don't want this to happen, but I don't have much of a choice."

"You've never been this…the Shikon no Tama!" Shinja suddenly realized her brother had been exposed to the gem and was now way stronger. "Ok change of plans, Chouji, you're with me. Hoshiko, Udon, keep my Hoshi no Tama away from that fish boy! Do whatever you have to do to stop him!"

"Alright Shinja-sama. Come on Udon-kun!" Hoshiko put the gem in her pocket and got ready for her first major fight.

"All too easy." Kisame smirked.

* * *

"To think I'd see your worthless face again. Normally I'd say this was troublesome, but right now the only thing going through my mind is how to make you painfully suffer a slow death." Shikamaru looked on as he, Sheldon, and Itachi now stood before Hidan. "I hope you know I've been waiting for months to finally avenge my teacher."

"So that bearded loser did die after all? I'll have to make sure I send praise to Jashin for that." Hidan laughed. "But really, do you think even having Itachi here will help you?"

"Always the cocky one, weren't you Hidan?" Itachi said. "It's no wonder they paired you with Kakuzu. As reckless as you are, you'd end up killing everyone you work with."

"Meaningless words coming from a worthless spy like you. How Madara-sama even considered you family, I'll never know. He had more loyalty out of Kasumi than he ever got out of you." Hidan replied back, striking a nerve in Itachi. "When he told us how he went in and completely tortured her in order to turn her to our side…it brought me tears of joy."

"Don't you ever speak of my imouto-chan like that," growled Itachi.

"Itachi, it seems that we need to pacify this infidel swiftly." Sheldon said calmly. "And it's high time you show him the full force of the Shadow Illumina."

"Wait a minute…where did you…" Shikamaru asked when he saw Sheldon pull out a dark purple crystal.

"Call it a gift from Akane-sama." Sheldon tapped into the chakra of the Hoshi no Tama, and focused it into Itachi and Shikamaru's transformers. "This time Shikamaru, you're revenge will be worthwhile."

"Hey, what the hell are you doing over there?" asked Hidan as he saw the trio engulfed in a dark purple aura.

"I guess we should tell you Hidan. You see it seems that our friend here has access to the chakra of the sealed Tenbi no Ryu…which happens to be my guardian Bijuu." Itachi stared at Hidan with his Sharingan flaring. "Since I've now been exposed to that pure Bijuu chakra…"

"We've heard from a letter that Kasumi-chan sent to Shiori-chan that you hated facing Naruto in Overdrive when you made him mad." Shikamaru said. "It's a shame that you've just made Itachi mad with that little thing you said about Kasumi."

"So Itachi, would you like to finally do the honors?" Sheldon asked as the aura died down.

"With pleasure. SHADOW OVERDRIVE!" Itachi screamed, exploding in a wave of blackness.

"Don't think that so called immortality of yours will save you this time." Shikamaru was just as focused as his aura increased as well. "I'll make sure you suffer for a thousand lifetimes for what you did to Asuma!"

Hidan simply took his scythe and twirled it, prepping himself. "I welcome your death and Jashin will reward me greatly."

* * *

"Has there been any news on the battle out there?" asked Akane as she paced back and forth in the command room of the training facility.

"Not as far as I can tell Akane-chan." Daisuke replied after overlooking the monitors. "It seems that everything has just gotten started, although it's not good with some of these readings I'm pulling up."

"What readings?" Mai asked when Daisuke showed her one of the screens.

"Apparently there's way more demonic aura out there. Not only that, but Tsukune's also in battle as well." Daisuke replied. "We can only hope that he hasn't been exposed to the Shikon no Tama, otherwise Ino and Shinja are gonna have their hands full."

"Damn! Why aren't we out there! The three of us alone could handle all of this!" Mai struck her fist in rage. "We don't need to be holed up in here waiting for this battle to end!"

"Mai-chan, you know we can't go out there. Madara knows our elemental weaknesses, and thanks to his control over Kasumi-chan, he's probably got a way to disable us faster than anything." Akane said, hoping to calm her sister. "Besides, if he got a hold of any of us three, there's no telling how much damage he could inflict."

"I guess you're right. I just hope that Kiba, Hinata, and Sasuke can save those three. Konoha's just not the same without them." Mai sighed in defeat.

"You're right. I hate to say it, but I do kinda miss the bickering fest that you and Kasumi-chan had back when you were a teenager." Akane chuckled. "But it would have been funnier if she had gotten pranked by Yugito and Akemi as well."

"Speaking of Akemi, we should go check on her and Konohamaru." Daisuke said as Shizune rushed into the command room, looking like she ran a marathon.

"Shizune, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Akane asked.

"Akane-sama, I just got back from checking on Akemi and Konohamaru." Shizune said while catching her breath.

"Oh we were on our way in there. How are the two?" Akane asked.

"Akemi's gone!" Shizune said, causing the three Bijuu to snap to.

"Why would she be gone? She's still not fully healed after all that blood loss!" Mai asked when a beep went off on one of the monitors. "What in the world is that?"

"I don't know." Daisuke went over and started checking the monitors and definitely didn't see something good. "This isn't possible!"

"Daisuke-kun, what is it?" Akane and Mai both looked worried, knowing the battle was going on.

"It's the Light Overdrive Transformer…it's gone online!" Daisuke replied.

"There's no possible way! Kasumi-chan doesn't have…" Akane said before it finally hit her. "Akemi has the transformer!"

"What good is it in her hands? She already has her own for her Light Armor." Mai said. "You don't think she's planning on giving it to Kasumi, do you?"

Akane thought for a minute and tried to figure out what Akemi would possibly have a reason for using the Light Overdrive Transformer, "I think I might have an idea and it's not good!"

"Oh boy, any time you say something isn't good, then it isn't good!" Daisuke said.

"Even though she's adopted, Akemi is just like Kasumi. She's the type of person that won't be underestimated when it comes to anything. And in this case…" Akane said. "This case is rescuing her sister by any…Daisuke, open up communication to Akemi now!"

"On it sis." Daisuke immediately began working to open transmission.

"Akane, I don't like this at all. What's she going to do?" asked Mai.

"If I know her, she's going to attempt to use her power crystal for her armor in the Light Transformer! If she's not careful, that could possibly kill her!" Akane said.

As for Akemi...

"Kasumi-chan, don't worry…I'm coming." Even though she wasn't injured, she was still trying to recover all the blood she lost in Konohamaru's resurrection. It did slow her down greatly, but right now she wasn't about to let anything stop her from getting her sister back. She looked over at her right wrist where her normal armor transformer was, and looked at the Light Overdrive transformer on her left wrist. "You always told me to never give up and don't let anyone underestimate me…well this time I'll show you what your words mean Kasumi-chan."

"Akemi, come in! This is Akane, come in!" Akane said over her communicator. "Akemi Uzumaki what do you think you're doing!"

"I'm sorry Oka-san, but I have to do this. I have to prove that Kasumi-chan is still there, and that she really tried to save Maru-kun." Akemi said.

"You're not healed yet! Get back here now or you're grounded until you're 16!" Akane screamed over the communicator.

"I'm sorry Oka-san, I can't do that. I'm an Uzumaki, I never give up when I have a mission." Akemi said. "But if I make it out of this with Kasumi-chan, could I get at least one day to see Maru-kun?"

"Akemi-chan, listen to me. I know what you're planning and it is potential suicide! Your power crystal doesn't have the strength that the Light Illumina Gem has. If you try to use it in the Light Transformer, you could end up killing yourself!" Akane explained. "Look it's bad enough that Naruto and Kasumi's fates are up in the air right now, but I don't need to have you walking into certain death on my mind!"

Akemi could hear Akane start to cry over the communicator and knew this was hurting her. "I know Oka-san, but like I said, I'm really, really sorry. Wish me luck."

"Akemi, don't do…" Akemi cut off the communicator and knew she had one chance at this. She opened her own transformer to reveal a sparkling white crystal. "Guess it's now or never." As she took the crystal out, she felt the wind move as she saw Kasumi and Sasuke flying towards the Hokage Monument for their fight. With that final sight Akemi put her crystal into the Light Overdrive Transformer. "Kasumi-chan…you've given me guidance before. Please watch over me as I try to bring you back to us. LIGHT ILLUMINA OVERDRIVE!"

* * *

"Damn, Kimiko's not making this easy on me." Kiba hid in an empty building trying to catch his breath. Kimiko was definitely giving him a run for his money with her archery skills. Though he hadn't come out unscathed. "That arrow seriously hurt." He pulled out the arrow in his right shoulder and began to wrap his arm. "What am I gonna do? Talking to her isn't working, and fighting her head on hasn't worked either."

"Hey dog boy, don't think you can hide from me!" Kimiko yelled from the outside. "I hope you didn't forget that I can smell you!"

"Great, I gotta think of something fast!" Kiba looked around at his surroundings and found nothing. "Kami, what is up with this? I don't want to use the Lightning Claws on her right now, but if I don't take her out, she's gonna kill me."

"I think I'm just going to kill you now!" One of Kimiko's arrows shot through an empty window, landing right next to Kiba. Normally her arrows would begin to dissipate energy, but this one started blinking.

"Getting sloppy, aren't you? I always knew a tomboy like you couldn't hit me!" Kiba taunted.

"Oh, I wasn't aiming to hit you directly…yet. Detonator Arrows don't work like that." Kimiko said calmly.

"Detonator Arrow…oh SH..!" Kiba barely had a second to move as the arrow exploded. He jumped out of the building as it began to collapse from the explosive arrow. "Holy crap!"

"So the prey arrives. I always liked it when it was this easy." Kiba turned to see Kimiko with her bow loaded. "Completely useless aren't you."

"You're just lucky I'm not fighting with Akamaru, then this would be too easy." Kiba replied as he wiped a bit of blood from his mouth. "Now come on Kimiko, give up this stupid game."

"Game? Is that what you think this is? Just some petty game?" Kimiko was definitely starting to get angry. "I've moved up in the world. Thanks to Akatsuki, I'm stronger, faster, and better than ever! I have everything I want."

Kiba just stared at her with an unmoving eye. "So you have everything? I guess there was one challenge that was too hard for you, wasn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Kimiko.

"I know from Inuyasha-sama that you were challenging me. You were trying to make me act like every other guy that has ever met you. You wanted me to slip up, and be just like any other guy that has tried to go out with you." Kiba replied, causing Kimiko to slightly think for a second. "But when you saw that I couldn't care less about that, it lit a fire in you."

"You're lying! I never challenged you to anything that stupid!" Kimiko snapped back as she lowered her bow.

"Yeah you did. Ever since I first called you a stupid tomboy, you just couldn't stop. You couldn't wait for the moment I acted just like all the others so you could shoot me down in flames." Kiba said. "But you know something, I could care less about your stupid challenge."

"Screw this! I'm killing you now!" Kimiko readied her bow, but this time Kiba could see. She was shaking. Maybe he hit the point that was going to change everything. "Don't even try to stop me!"

Kiba stood unmoved. If he didn't get through now, there was no chance of getting her back. "I'm not stopping you."

Kimiko continued to tremble as Kiba stood her down. Madara's control told her to strike him down in cold blood, but she began to doubt that order. "I…I…" She drew her bow even tighter to give the arrow maximum speed. In an instant she could end this, but a small part of her continued to resist and Kiba knew it was now or never.

"Looks like this is my last shot," he thought to himself. "I have to get this talisman on her somehow." He could feel the mystic item that Kagome had given him. It was the only thing that could purify Kimiko and remove any negative effects of the Shikon no Tama from her. "Alright… Time to end this Kimiko!"

"Kiba what are you…" Kimiko lowered her bow when she heard the one thing she never expected out of Kiba.

"Before you attack, I want you to know something. I don't hate you at all. The only reason I ever called you a tomboy was because I couldn't admit that I actually like you. When I first saw you, you looked like a goddess in my eyes and I didn't know how to react." Kiba confessed, sending a thought of confusion through Kimiko.

"No…no. You…you're lying! That's not true, you're just like all the others!" Kimiko replied back as she felt her head cringe in pain. "You don't care about me! You only care about who I am!"

"If I cared who you were, I would have tried to ask Kasumi out a long time ago. I'm serious Kimiko, I don't care that you're a Miko or that you're an Inu Princess. I don't care if you were the runt of the pack!" Kiba continued with his confession. "Meeting you taught me to get over my superficial views and start looking at the real person inside."

"Shut up! Quit lying to me! All you care about is my lineage, my powers, who my father is! You only say this for your own personal gain!" Kimiko screamed in pain.

"If I'm lying to you Kimiko, then kill me here and now." Kiba disabled his Earth Armor and returned to his normal gear. "I know you're stronger than what Madara has you under, and you know I'm right."

"No…no…NO!" Kimiko clutched her head in pain. She had never felt such a headache, almost as if her head was splitting in two.

"But when I said I like you, I was serious Kimiko. I want to give it a chance…you and me." Kiba said, causing Kimiko to go into a painful rage.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" Kimiko exploded in a burst of confused rage. She changed her bow into a sword of miko energy and charged straight at Kiba. "MIKO ART! SHINTOU SHOUGEKIHA! (Sacred Light Shockwave)"

Kiba knew this was it, ether Kimiko came back, or she was gone forever. "KIMIKO!!!"

In just a split second, everything happened. Kiba and Kimiko stood still in time after Kimiko's attack. It had gotten so quiet, you could hear the leaves rustle in the wind.

"YAA!!!" Kimiko screamed as Kiba was able to place the purification talisman on her, causing the effects of the Konpaku Kairan and the Shikon No Tama to instantly leave her body. She fell to her knees in, glowing in a pink aura as her body was purified. However Kiba wasn't without damage himself.

"I…got you, stupid tomboy." He coughed out a large amount of blood as Kimiko's sword was impaled in the side of his stomach. "I told you…you wouldn't be…be…be…" He soon fell to the ground, struggling to stay awake. Though he could still look on as the pink aura faded from Kimiko.

"What in the world…what the hell is going on here?" Kimiko looked around to see herself in the destroyed part of the village. "Wait, where's Kasumi-chan!"

"She's…probably with Sasuke." Kiba coughed up some more blood as Kimiko turned to see him on the ground.

"Kiba, what the hell…who did this to you!" Kimiko asked when she saw the sword. "Oh no! Kiba!!!" She quickly ran over and dispelled the sword. "Kiba, I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, it's ok. I guess…I guess I kept my promise." Kiba said as Kimiko pulled out her first aid kit.

"What promise? What happened?" Kimiko was still confused, possibly from not remembering everything that happened.

"You were under Madara's control." Kiba spat out. "That and you gave me a really good butt whooping."

"Stupid mutt. I know what happened, and I heard everything." Kimiko said as she slowly dressed his wound. "I want to know why?"

"Why what?" Kiba looked confused from her question, but knew what she meant.

"Why me, you baka! Why do you see me the way you do?" she asked.

"I guess it's because you understand me the most. We're both wild and untamed, like the strongest of dogs. But in you, I see the same things that I see in my mom." Kiba said.

"Oh great, now I'm like your mother?" Kimiko said while she tied off a bandage.

"Yeah, you're strong. Not only physically, but headstrong, like a pack leader. Yet you can be nurturing and caring like a mother to her pups. You show loyalty to the pack and would be willing to fight tooth and nail for them." Kiba explained. "Mom always told me that I shouldn't look for a girl who's all looks, because that may be the only thing she has."

"So that's how you see me?" she asked. "You don't see me as the daughter of the most powerful High Priestess in this world, or as the daughter and princess of the Gobi no Inu?"

"Like I said, if that's what I cared about, then I would have gone after Kasumi a long time ago." Kiba chuckled. "Hey, you remember back when we first came to your village and you took a huge dose of that poison miasma? Well I thought you were just being stupid again, but Kagome-sama told me how you risked yourself just to save those two kids."

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Kimiko said as she helped Kiba up.

"That told me a lot about you, that you aren't all about looks and your lineage. I guess that's when I really started liking you." Kiba said as he clutched his stomach.

Kimiko took in his words, and even remembered the words he said earlier about how she was challenging him. To think he would be as sincere, considering all of the bickering and arguing they did. It literally brought her to tears. "You want to know something…you really are a stupid mutt."

"Wait, I…" Kiba was cut off as Kimiko turned and kissed him. She pulled herself close to him and just let things go.

"You're a stupid mutt…but that's what I like about you too, Kiba." Kimiko said as she released the kiss. She let off a loud whistle to call Akamaru. "Alright, I guess I need to get you to the vet."

"Whatever you say, tomboy." Kiba replied, before Kimiko slapped him on his wound, sending a severe pain through his body.

"Watch it mutt boy, or I'll put you down for good." Kimiko said with a small laugh as she helped him back through the village.

"Works for me…Kimiko-chan." Kiba replied as he turned on his communicator. "Kiba to base, this is Kiba to base."

"Daisuke here, Kiba are you ok?" asked Daisuke over the speaker.

"He's fine Uncle Daisuke. I put a sword through him, but he's a big boy and will get over it." Kimiko said.

"Looks like he did a good job then. Alright, head back to the training center and we'll get you taken care of. And Kimiko, welcome back." Daisuke said. "I'll let Kagome know."

"Alright. One more thing, where's my dad at?" Kimiko asked.

"He's in combat right now. It's best you get back and we'll explain everything to you." Daisuke replied. "We'll see you in a bit."

"Gotcha. Kiba and Kimiko out." Kiba said, closing transmission.

"Looks like we don't have much time." Kimiko said as Akamaru met up with the duo. He could tell Kiba was injured, but when he saw Kimiko, and noticed the change in her scent, he was glad the two were ok. "Don't worry Akamaru, I'm back for good this time."

"Arf!" Akamaru let out a proud bark.

"Come on boy, we gotta get back to the training center." Kiba got up on Akamaru's back, helping Kimiko up and sitting her in front of him. "Full speed!" Akamaru took note and dashed off through the village.

* * *

"Well well, looks like you've gotten a little more feisty Hinata." Naruto brushed off a strike and fell back into resting stance. "I like that in my women."

"Don't push your luck pretty boy." Hinata replied. "All you know is that I plan on beating the life out of you to get my Naruto back, not the creep I'm looking at now." Hinata had been at it pretty heavy herself, after going full force in her Awakened form. The last time she used it, she had made quick work of Mikoto, but this time it seemed that Naruto was giving her more of a run for her money. "Tell me something, what drove you to kill Konohamaru the way you did? I would have thought that someone like you would have tried to savor that kill a little more, instead of just going for an instant strike."

"Hinata, Hinata, why do you want to know? Has my killing lit a flame inside you?" Naruto said. "Or is it you understand that weakness will never be tolerated."

"Weak? Yeah right. Konohamaru was probably the strongest person in that fight that day. Considering he stared death in the face when Kasumi-chan walked up to him, I'd say he made you look weak." Hinata said while she caught her breath. "Considering who he learned everything from, I don't doubt his talents one bit."

"It doesn't matter to me anyway. All he is now is a rotting corpse." Naruto snickered. "And once I'm done with you, I'll make sure you join him."

"I hope you know that when I get finished with you, you're grounded from making out for a solid month." Hinata said. "Doesn't matter to me." Naruto said as he threw a kunai at Hinata's feet. "Now how about I show you that trick that brought us here."

"What the…" Hinata barely had time to react as Naruto used the Hiraishin to get right up next to her.

"Now learn your place stupid woman!" Due to the Shikon no Tama's energy, and the fact that he was now channeling the energy from the Wind Hoshi no Tama, Naruto hit Hinata with a strike that sent her crashing through the forest, easily strong enough to kill a normal human. "Let the real fun begin."

* * *

**Konohamaru's alive, Sakura has a new trick, Kimiko's back to the good side, Kiba's got a girlfriend and Konoha is under one hell of a battle. What's going to happen with Akatsuki attacking, now that they have all of the team's weaknesses on their side? And what's going to happen to Akemi, now that she's on an apparent suicide mission to get Kasumi back? And how is Shiori planning to use the Tsukiyomi to free Kasumi as well? It's all on the table as the battle goes full force! See you next chapter!**


	30. The Bijuu Wars Bloopers 1

Omake: The Bijuu Wars Bloopers Part 1

Naruto: Oh god…please no…not again!

Sasuke: It had to be this, didn't it?

Neokenshin: Yup. Time to see you guys act like complete idiots.

Naruto: Ok so what's first? Can we please at least do my shtick and get it over with?

Neokenshin: Nope…I think it's better if I let you marinate in your own sorrow.

Naruto: You are absolutely EVIL!!!

Neokenshin: I know. Roll the first clip!!

* * *

_Scene 1: From Chapter 3 where Kasumi is having her conversation with Itachi_

"Itachi, before you go, do you have any more information on Pein?" Kasumi asked.

"Not at the moment, but I will let you know the moment I get it." Itachi said. "For now, don't worry about him. He hasn't made any dangerous moves so we're in good shape for now. Just focus on getting Gaara back."

"Will do. Be careful out there Itachi-nii-san." Kasumi said.

"Oh one more thing before I go." Itachi said. "I have to say this new view screen technology Dr. Sakurano installed is quite brilliant. You've grown even more beautiful Kasumi-chan. I have to say I'm a little jealous of Sasuke, but it just means our clan is going to have quite an elegant future headmistress, and I get a really beautiful imouto-chan!"

"Itachi-nii-san! You're embarrassing me!" Kasumi said with heavy blush.

"Oh that's nothing! Hey Naruto, you weren't there but did Sasuke tell you about the little incident that happened at the beach this summer?" Itachi asked.

"What! What happened?" Naruto asked in excitement.

"Oh let me tell you, Kasumi plus a bikini equals Sasuke getting a nice little show." Itachi replied.

Naruto just looked at Kasumi and started busting out laughing. "You are kidding me! You actually wore that!"

"Well I…uh, it was just…uh…ok CUT!!!" Kasumi screamed. Poor girl was as red as a beet!

* * *

"Itachi, before you go, do you have any more information on Pein?" Kasumi asked.

"Not at the moment, but I will let you know the moment I get it." Itachi said. "For now, don't worry about him. He hasn't made any dangerous moves so we're in good shape for now. Just focus on getting Gaara back."

"Will do. Be careful out there Itachi-nii-san." Kasumi said.

"Oh one more thing before I go." Itachi said. "I have to say this new view screen technology Dr. Sakurano installed is quite brilliant. You've grown even more beautiful Kasumi-chan. I have to say I'm a little jealous of Sasuke, but it just means our clan is going to have quite an elegant future headmistress, and I get a really beautiful imouto-chan!"

"Itachi-nii-san! You're embarrassing me!" Kasumi said with heavy blush.

"Yeah that's my job!" Naruto replied. "Considering everything she got herself into over the break, I got a ton that can embarrass her to death!"

"Ok ending transmission!" Kasumi quickly cut off her communicator. "Jeez what is it with wanting to embarrass me!"

"That's easy, this is all going on an outtake reel, and you might as well be the first one!" Naruto replied.

Kasumi went from embarrassed to pissed! "Naruto…run…NOW!"

"Oh crap! Crazy woman!!!" Naruto took off like a bolt of lightning through the set.

"So…what did happen with those two?" Kakashi asked.

"You don't even want to know." Sakura and Temari replied.

* * *

Naruto: So wait, you mean her bikini top went flying off for some reason when you guys went to the beach?

Sasuke (_laughing)_: Yeah, I don't know what was worse. Kasumi running all over the place trying to keep herself covered or the fact that she knocked out about 15 guys with the flashing!

Naruto: Oh that's nothing. Wait till I tell you what she did after you got…

Kasumi (_storming into the set_): You better not say a word Naruto!

Naruto (_jumping back jokingly): _ Holy crap I'm blind!!! Not really!

Kasumi (_covering her chest in modesty)_ Naruto, I hate you.

Neokenshin: Well, looks like we got Kasumi's first one out. Let's see who's next…hmm how about some Naruto bloopers?

Kasumi: Oh please, let him have it!

Naruto: Crap.

* * *

_Scene 2 take place in chapter 4 when Shino and Lee make their entrance_

"Alright, they're going to start with the sealing in an hour. Right now we need to find out where those guys were headed, and stop them." Naruto said. "Only problem is that Itachi didn't know where they were either."

"Then maybe I can be of some assistance." said a figure dressed in dark glasses and a hooded coat. "I figure you need some accurate tracking as the scent might have gone faint.

"If you mean you're going to use your bugs to track them, then by all means lead the way Shino!" Naruto said, shaking hands with his friend. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise. It is admirable that you, Kasumi-san, Sakura-san, and Temari-san have all excelled in training over the past two years." Shino said calmly. "I foresee that you have mastered your lineage."

"Oh the Hiraishin and Rasengan, yeah you could say that." Naruto chuckled. "But it's not that flashy."

"Yeah it's the Dual Rasen-shuriken that's flashy." Kasumi added with a slight elbow to Naruto. "I see you've done well yourself Shino-kun. How is your family?"

"They are well. I receive correspondence from then once a week. My maternal sibling and his betrothed have once again bore offspring to our clan. It was most joyous in the Aburame that day." Shino said, easily having everyone wonder why he didn't say that his uncle and aunt had a kid.

"Congratulations...I guess." Naruto said. "So if you're here then shouldn't..." Just as he was talking he was immediately placed in a bear hug from Lee.

"My most youthful companion! To see you once again sparks the fires of my youth!" Lee cried in joy.

"It's good to see...you too Lee!! Now can...you let go!!" Naruto cringed as he had the air being squeezed out of him. Unfortunately Lee kept squeezing harder. "Hey Lee!!!!"

"Yo, Lee! You're gonna pop him like a pimple!" Kin said.

"LEE!!!" all the rest of the girls screamed.

"Huh? Why are you all yelling?" asked Lee, while he was still keeping Naruto in the monstrous bear hug.

"Uh Lee, I think you literally squeezed the life out of Naruto." Kasumi said, pointing to a blue colored Naruto.

"I did?" Lee looked to see that in fact…he did. "Oh uh, sorry Naruto."

Naruto plopped down to the ground, twitching in pain. "And…this is why…guys don't do…hugging scenes!"

* * *

"Alright, they're going to start with the sealing in an hour. Right now we need to find out where those guys were headed, and stop them." Naruto said. "Only problem is that Itachi didn't know where they were either."

"Then maybe I can be of some assistance." said a figure dressed in dark glasses and a hooded coat. "I figure you need some accurate tracking as the scent might have gone faint.

"If you mean you're going to use your bugs to track them, then by all means lead the way Shino!" Naruto said, shaking hands with his friend. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise. It is admirable that you, Kasumi-san, Sakura-san, and Temari-san have all excelled in training over the past two years." Shino said calmly. "I foresee that you have mastered your lineage."

"Oh the Hiraishin and Rasengan, yeah you could say that." Naruto chuckled. "But it's not that flashy."

"Yeah it's the Dual Rasen-shuriken that's flashy." Kasumi added with a slight elbow to Naruto. "I see you've done well yourself Shino-kun. How is your family?"

"They are well. I receive correspondence from then once a week. My maternal sibling and his betrothed have once again bore offspring to our clan. It was most joyous in the Aburame that day." Shino said.

Naruto and everyone else looked at Shino like he was crazy. "Shino…what in the hell did you just say? That sounded like ancient Greek or something!"

"Naruto's right. Anyone got a Shino-to-Japanese dictionary here?" asked Sakura.

Shino just sighed over the fact that no one got what he said. "Naruto you dimwit, I said my Uncle and Aunt had a kid!" That of course scared the hell out of everyone.

"Oh god, Shino spoke in normal language!" Kasumi said in fear.

"Everyone get the hell out of here! Shino's possessed!!!" Naruto took off running out of the studio.

* * *

Sasuke (_laughing again): _Oh man, that was rich! I always knew you were an idiot, but that proves it!

Naruto: Shut up Sasuke!

Kasumi: Gotta admit, he is right. You still are pretty dense just like last season.

Naruto: Geez, you too Kasumi? Great, I just can't win here can I?

Neokenshin: Oh don't worry, Sasuke's up next.

Sasuke: Uh…I uh…hey it's not gonna be as bad as last season is it?

Naruto: Probably not, _Jackhammer!_ Ok roll the next clip!

* * *

_Scene 3 takes place in chapter 7 when Sasuke is introducing the team to Mai for the first time._

"Shichibi-sama, we are shinobi from Konoha. We have come on behalf of the Kyuubi no Kitsune to ask for your help in establishing an alliance with our village." Sasuke began.

"And why is it that I should help you?" Mai questioned. "Matter of fact, why should I even consider helping Kyuubi in the first place? Has that fox been outsmarted? Not only that, but who are you to begin asking me questions when you don't even introduce yourself!"

"Forgive me Shichibi-sama. Before I begin, my name is…uh…wait what's my name again?" Sasuke said, causing everyone to bust out laughing.

* * *

"Forgive me Shichibi-sama. Before I begin, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, Second Prince of the Kitsune clan, and betrothed to the First Heir and Kitsune of the Princess Clan…" Sasuke said, messing up his lines.

"First Heir of the Princess Clan? Sasuke what the heck have you been smoking?" Kiba asked as the others were laughing.

"Wait, what did I say? I did say the lines right, didn't I?" asked Sasuke. "I messed up again? Damn!"

* * *

"Forgive me Shichibi-sama. Before I begin, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, Second Prince of the Kitsune clan, and betrothed to the First Princess and Heir of the Kitsune Clan. To my left is Hinata Hyuuga, heiress of the clan of Hyuuga, Second Princess of the Kitsune Clan, and betrothed to the son of the Kyuubi." Sasuke started his introductions. "To her left is Momoko Kusajishi, Sixth Princess of the Kitsune Clan, and one of the Four Generals of the Kitsune. To my right is Neji Hyuuga, cousin to Hinata, and proud member of the Hyuuga Clan. To his right is Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, who is really one big ass dog right now. Kiba what the hell were you feeding him?"

"So he likes his kibble! And what caused you to mess up again Sasuke?" asked Kiba.

"It's the heat! For god sakes it's like a boiler in here!" Sasuke said as he wiped his forehead.

"Alright everyone take 5 and go jump in the pool. We'll film later after the heat wave is over." Neokenshin sighed from his chair.

* * *

Naruto: The heat? Yeah right!

Sasuke: Dude, I'm not kidding! It was like a boiler in there! Someone must have turned up the heat like crazy!

Kasumi: Ok ok, well we know that chances are, we're going to have some crazy stuff, but why don't we get some scenes of the new cast.

Naruto: Like who?

Kasumi: Remember that scene when Akemi and Konohamaru had their first kiss?

Naruto and Sasuke (_remembering just how insane that day was_) Roll it!!!!

* * *

_Scene 4 happens in Chapter 8 when Akemi is confronted by Konohamaru for her first kissing scene of the story._

"No…I…I can't! That would be turning against my own friends! I could never do that!" Akemi said, forcing herself to make the right choice. "I…I won't surrender!"

"Not even if I took you out for ice cream? I'd even get your favorite flavor…raspberry cheesecake." Konohamaru said, taunting her even more. Once he mentioned that flavor, he knew it had hit her in the right spot.

"W-w-with extra….sprinkles??" Akemi said, starting to tremble. She knew Konohamaru hit one of her biggest weaknesses, and as much as she tried to overcome it, that was one of her most difficult problems.

"You mean the ones as cute as you, Akemi-chan?" Konohamaru replied nonchalantly. By now Akemi was sweating bullets! Not only was Konohamaru cornering her with her all time favorite flavor of ice cream, he was even flirting with her! That made it even worse considering she really did like the Sarutobi, and had even started hanging out with him more often.

She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as hard as she could, "Even….even if you…you added extra syrup…I still won't surrender and…betray my friends!"

Konohamaru could see she was fighting every advance he put on. After being instructed by Kasumi to test her this way, he could tell that she was doing a good job. Now it was time he went in for the kill. "That's too bad Akemi-chan. See not only was I going to make it a triple scoop, with extra syrup, double sprinkles, and even whipped cream…" He walked up to the kitsune girl and stood face to face with her. Even this was difficult for him because he knew that what he was going to do would change the relationship between him and Akemi forever! "I was even going to add this Akemi-chan." He was just about to walk up and plant the kiss when Akemi jumped back.

"Yeesh Konohamaru! Did you chow down on that garlic pizza or something before the take?" she had her hand over her nose trying to keep from smelling Konohamaru's bad breath.

"Huh? Yeah Naruto and Sasuke said to eat it before a kissing scene?" Konohamaru replied when the whole cast overheard Naruto and Sasuke in the background.

"Holy crap! He actually fell for it!" Naruto said as he was on the ground laughing.

"What do you expect out of a 10 year old kid? Dude that was awesome to prank him like that!" Sasuke said. Of course everyone else started snickering and laughing as well.

"Ok can we get this guy some mouthwash? Seriously, that garlic could kill a horde of vampires in about 2 minutes!" Akemi asked as she went outside the set to get some fresh air. Of course poor Konohamaru ended up running back to his trailer in embarrassment.

* * *

"No…I…I can't! That would be turning against my own friends! I could never do that!" Akemi said, forcing herself to make the right choice. "I…I won't surrender!"

"Not even if I took you out for ice cream? I'd even get your favorite flavor…raspberry cheesecake." Konohamaru said, taunting her even more. Once he mentioned that flavor, he knew it had hit her in the right spot.

"W-w-with extra….sprinkles??" Akemi said, starting to tremble. She knew Konohamaru hit one of her biggest weaknesses, and as much as she tried to overcome it, that was one of her most difficult problems.

"You mean the ones as cute as you, Akemi-chan?" Konohamaru replied nonchalantly. By now Akemi was sweating bullets! Not only was Konohamaru cornering her with her all time favorite flavor of ice cream, he was even flirting with her! That made it even worse considering she really did like the Sarutobi, and had even started hanging out with him more often. "Uh hold on…does that really work as a pick up line?"

"To be honest…no! Dude you were cornier than a bag of popcorn!" Naruto replied. "I mean come on! Who came up with those!"

"I'll have you know, those were my idea!" Kasumi said in her defense. "And I happen to think they were very good lines."

"Yeah right! No guy could pick up a girl like that!" Naruto argued back. Of course this led to one heck of an argument between the two.

"Ok…looks like those two are gonna be at it for a while. Hey Akemi, wanna go play Mario Kart in my trailer for a while?" Konohamaru asked.

"Sure why not. Got nothing better to do." Akemi sighed.

* * *

"No…I…I can't! That would be turning against my own friends! I could never do that!" Akemi said, forcing herself to make the right choice. "I…I won't surrender!"

"Not even if I took you out for ice cream? I'd even get your favorite flavor…raspberry cheesecake." Konohamaru said, taunting her even more. Once he mentioned that flavor, he knew it had hit her in the right spot.

"W-w-with extra….sprinkles??" Akemi said, starting to tremble. She knew Konohamaru hit one of her biggest weaknesses, and as much as she tried to overcome it, that was one of her most difficult problems.

"You mean the ones as cute as you, Akemi-chan?" Konohamaru replied nonchalantly. By now Akemi was sweating bullets! Not only was Konohamaru cornering her with her all time favorite flavor of ice cream, he was even flirting with her! That made it even worse considering she really did like the Sarutobi, and had even started hanging out with him more often.

She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as hard as she could, "Even….even if you…you added extra syrup…I still won't surrender and…betray my friends!"

Konohamaru could see she was fighting every advance he put on. After being instructed by Kasumi to test her this way, he could tell that she was doing a good job. Now it was time he went in for the kill. "That's too bad Akemi-chan. See not only was I going to make it a triple scoop, with extra syrup, double sprinkles, and even whipped cream…" He walked up to the kitsune girl and stood face to face with her. Even this was difficult for him because he knew that what he was going to do would change the relationship between him and Akemi forever! "I was even going to add this Akemi-chan." Konohamaru walked up and planted a kiss directly on her lips. Of course after that was not the desired effect…

"Uh Akemi, you're supposed to faint after he kissed you, not put your arms around him and keep the kiss going." Kasumi said as she saw that Akemi just started sucking the air out of Konohamaru. "Hey half pint!"

"Ok so who'd she learn that one from?" Neokenshin asked.

"I'll give you one guess…" Naruto sighed.

"Oh yeah…" Neokenshin remembered.

"The nonstop rocking trailer…" everyone said in grief.

* * *

Neokenshin: You do know that crazy garlic pizza stunt cost us having to get a plasma screen TV and an Xbox 360 for Akemi's trailer right? She wouldn't do the scene anymore unless we got that stuff for her.

Kasumi: So that's why Naruto and Sasuke are always in her trailer.

Naruto: Hey it's not my fault that she ended up getting Gears of War 2…that was Sasuke's fault for the stupid joke.

Sasuke: Oh whatever!

Shiori: Hey what's going on guys?

Kasumi: Blooper reel. First one of the season.

Shiori: Oh…ohhhh….I'll see you later!

Sasuke (_blocking the way out_) Hey if we had to suffer, then so do you!

Shiori: Come on Sasuke! You know my screw ups were really bad!!!

Naruto: Doesn't matter! Roll it!

* * *

_Scene 5 takes place in chapter 14 when Shiori and Kasumi are about to go to bed before the mild yuri scene._

"So do you want a pair of my pajamas Shiori-chan? I know you didn't bring anything." Kasumi said after she crawled in her bed. Considering she had started getting hit with cold flashes, she ended up wearing some thick sweatpants and an oversize sweatshirt, and she was still cold!

"Nope, I have everything covered. You're gonna need a lot of heat on you to help ease those cramps and I have the perfect remedy." Shiori walked out of Kasumi's bath in one of her bath robes after she had a shower. "Want to see what that remedy is?" Shiori untied the sash of her robe and let it drop to the floor. The next thing Kasumi was staring at was…

"I…uh…I mean…oh my god!!!" Kasumi just stared for a solid 30 seconds.

"What, did I mess up or something?" asked Shiori.

"No, but since when have your boobs been bigger than mine!" Kasumi said, causing Shiori to instantly cover her chest back. "What are those? E cups!!! Those things look like they should be on Tsunade!"

"KASUMI!!!!!!" Shiori whined in embarrassment. "It's bad enough I have to be naked through all of this!"

"Sorry, but I mean come on! Those things are HUGE!" Kasumi said in excitement.

* * *

"I…uh…I mean…oh my god, you're hot!" There Kasumi was staring face to face with a completely naked Shiori. To think a girl that manifested from Sasuke would look this good! Her curves were fully developed from head to toe. Shiori even saw a very slight glint of red from Kasumi's nose.

"Yep and I plan to use all this heat to keep you nice and comfy." Shiori jumped in and got under the blankets next to Kasumi. "Now come here princess and snuggle up to me." She pulled Kasumi when apparently…someone's cell phone went off. "Oh great, there goes my concentration."

"Uh Miss Shiori, it's for you." One of Neokenshin's assistants picked up her cell phone from the back and handed it to her.

"Alright. Sorry Kasumi, it's gonna be a minute." Shiori said as she started chatting on the phone. "Hello? Oh hi mom."

"Is is Ms. Mikoto?" asked Kasumi.

"Yeah, it's her." Shiori answered as she got back to the conversation. "Oh that was Kasumi. Yeah we're in filming right now. Are we doing the bedroom scene? Well yeah! Look mom, can I call you in an hour? Oh just go get some milk on the way home? Ok I will." She turned back to Kasumi, "Hey we're not doing anything this weekend. You wanna sleep over?"

"Sure. I'm sure my mom won't mind. I'll call her when we get done." Kasumi replied.

"Yeah I won't forget the milk. Oh yeah can Kasumi stay over this weekend? We can work on lines and stuff since it's gonna be boring. She can? Ok thanks mom. See you tonight." Shiori said, disconnecting the call. She gave her phone back to the assistant. "Sorry about that. Mom wants me to pick up milk for some reason."

"Happens every time." Neokenshin said.

* * *

"I…uh…I mean…oh my god, you're hot!" There Kasumi was staring face to face with a completely naked Shiori. To think a girl that manifested from Sasuke would look this good! Her curves were fully developed from head to toe. Shiori even saw a very slight glint of red from Kasumi's nose.

"Yep and I plan to use all this heat to keep you nice and comfy." Shiori jumped in and got under the blankets next to Kasumi. "Now come here princess and snuggle up to me." She was about to pull Kasumi close when Hinata came on stage.

"Hey Shiori, Kasumi, are you to busy?" Hinata asked.

"Oh hey Hinata. We were just…" Shiori turned suddenly, not knowing how close Kasumi was to her chest, and incidentally…she knocked the living daylights out of Kasumi with her boobs. "Ow that hurt! What hit…Kasumi???"

"It's ok mommy…there's lots of yellow…birdies?" Kasumi said in a daze.

"Ok PLEASE tell me someone got that on film! That has to be the greatest blooper moment in history!" Neokenshin said as he was cracking up himself.

"What! What in the world happened?" Naruto and the rest of the boys burst through the studio doors. "Ok what was so funny?"

"Ok let me catch my breath real quick." Hinata said, gasping for air. "Ok, I came in the studio to ask Shiori and Kasumi something, and they were doing the mini yuri scene. I guess what happened was I distracted Shiori, and she turned towards me."

"Ok but what does that have to do with Kasumi lying on the floor as a babbling idiot?" Naruto asked.

"When Shiori turned around, she knocked the stuffing out of Kasumi…with her chest!!!" Hinata was already back on the ground in pain.

Naruto stood there for a moment to let all of that soak in, then it hit him. "Hey Kenshin, for the love of god, please say you got that on film!"

"We did man! Come check it out!" Neokenshin said, getting everyone over to the camera to watch the take. "Is this not off the wall?"

Everyone watched the shot and in seconds they were all laughing insanely. As for poor Shiori…

"Kasumi? Hey wake up!!" she was leaning over trying to restore Kasumi to consciousness.

* * *

Shiori: Kasumi, I'm really sorry about that! I didn't mean to knock you out.

Kasumi: It's ok Shiori. So I was out for the rest of the day with a mild concussion. I didn't think your chest hurt that bad.

Naruto: Dude, play it again! That's still too hilarious!

Sasuke: Please say that's going to be entered in some kind of comedy awards?

Neokenshin: We did send it in to Konoha's Funniest Home Videos. Last I heard it was in the running for the 1,000,000 yen prize.

Naruto and Sasuke: SWEET!!!

Neokenshin: Ok one last blooper scene and we'll call it a day. We'll let everyone else suffer in the next reel.

Kasumi: So what's this scene?

Neokenshin: Just that scene you had with Sai…and probably the shocker that had everyone saying WTF!!

Naruto: Scene with...oh man that was just insane!

Kasumi: I loved that one! Roll it!

* * *

_Scene 6 happens in chapter 22 at the beginning where Kasumi is speaking with Sai_

"So they've gotten an upgrade?" Kasumi looked over the information that Sai had brought. "Thank you Sai, I'll see to it that Madara-sama gets this."

"I must contest...I feel..." Sai tried to say but was cut off.

"I SAID I'll handle it! Now return back to Konoha!" Kasumi demanded, causing Sai to look at her with tears forming. "Wait why are you…oh man I forgot!"

"You didn't have to yell so loud!!" Sai busted out in tears.

"Crap! I forgot about your special condition! Sai I'm sorry, I didn't meant to yell so badly!" Kasumi was already down trying to get Sai to calm down. "Hey can someone get me Sai's plushy!"

* * *

"So they've gotten an upgrade?" Kasumi looked over the information that Sai had brought. "Thank you Sai, I'll see to it that Madara-sama gets this."

"I must contest...I feel..." Sai tried to say but was cut off.

"I SAID I'll handle it! Now return back to Konoha!" Kasumi demanded. "Or do you wish for this to be the last place you will ever see!"

"Forgive me Kasumi-sama. I…I…" Sai was about to say, but suddenly had the urge to scratch.

"Hey why are you scratching your chest like that?" Kasumi asked.

"It's these stupid chest wrap bandages. Honestly I wanted silk ones because I have real sensitive skin, but they couldn't give me any because it didn't hold my boobs in enough." Sai said as 'she' continued to scratch. "These things are so itchy!!"

"Your…wait you're a girl!!!" Kasumi said in shock.

"Well yeah, they couldn't find one of those bishonen guys, so I took the part. It was gonna be revealed later in the story that I was a girl." Sai said.

"Wow that was one hell of a shocker." Kasumi was definitely surprised. "Hey Kenshin, can we take five? I think I might have something to help Sai out."

"Go ahead. Alright take five people." Neokenshin ordered.

"Come on, I've got one of those special binding sports bras you might be able to wear. I got some last year when I did my Haruhi cosplay from Ouran High School Host Club at Konohacon." Kasumi said, leading Sai to her trailer. "Trust me, they're way more comfortable."

* * *

Naruto: I still cannot believe we all found out Sai was a girl.

Sasuke: Gotta be honest…even though she's playing a boy, she looks cute.

Kasumi: Yeah well don't get any ideas, flyboy. She's still getting killed off later in the story. She did say she would have liked to do more, but she's got classes coming up soon and she wanted to focus on them.

Neokenshin: Ok so we've gotten those guys out of the way. Stay tuned for the next reel when we start pulling out some of the crazier scenes…namely involving Mai, Yugito, Akane, and Itachi!

Naruto, Sasuke, Kasumi, and Shiori: Good night everybody!!

* * *

**Figured I'd add a little something to lighten the mood of the story for a bit. With everyone in mass combat, it's a good chance to do a behind the scenes reel. So hope you all enjoy. Next time you'll get Akane, Mai, Yugito, Itachi, and more!!!**


	31. The Dark Illumina Saga: Part 4

Kimiko: Wow, That was a crazy chapter!

Kiba: You said it! But it's nice to know you're back with us.

Kimiko: Are you trying to flirt with me now?

Kiba: What...uh no!!! I was just...

Kimiko: Oh I am gonna have fun with this relationship! But enough about that, there's good news and bad news.

Kiba: Ok what's the good news?

Kimiko: The good news is that there's one more chapter after this to conclude the Dark Illumina Saga.

Kiba: And the bad??

Kimiko: Well...you're just gonna have to read to find out.

Kiba: Alright, well Kishi owns Naruto. Everyone enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24: The Dark Illumina Saga Part 4

While the battles were continuing on, Kiba, Kimiko, and Akamaru made it back to the training facility in the hopes of getting Kiba some medical attention after the battle with Kimiko. They were also hoping to get more info on just what was going on in this village.

"So how's that injury? You holding up ok?" asked Kimiko as she put her arm around Kiba to support him.

"Well I gotta say love hurts, but not like this." Kiba let out a light chuckle to keep the mood positive. "So how do you think everyone else is doing out there?"

"I'm hoping that they're all doing well. Hopefully they'll be able to handle the enhancements that everyone has." Kimiko replied, when she was met by Mai and Akane.

"Kimiko-chan, Kiba-kun, are you two ok?" Akane immediately went to work checking over the two teens for injury.

"I'm a little banged up Aunt Akane. But you might have to give this old mutt a few shots. I told him if he wasn't good I'd have him put down." Kimiko laughed.

"You see what I gotta put up with now? I gotta deal with tomboy cracks!" Kiba replied.

Mai and Akane looked a little confused. Were these two bickering…but enjoying it? "Ok, just what happened out there you two? Normally you're ready to snap each others' neck or something." Akane asked.

"Long story Aunt Akane…a VERY long story." Kimiko answered. "But do you really think you can get Kiba-kun patched up? I didn't have anything heavy duty to patch up that sword wound."

"Alright Kimiko-chan. Kiba, come with me and we'll get those wounds properly dressed. Mai-chan, you and Kimiko-chan head back to the control room with Daisuke-kun." Akane ordered while she led Kiba to the medical bay. "We'll be back in a bit."

"No prob Moonie." Mai said. "Alright doggie-girl, spill it. What did you do to him?"

"If you really want to know Aunt Mai, I issued him a challenge…and he won it." Kimiko said as she and Mai headed to the control room. "Out of every guy that I've given that challenge to, Kiba is the first one to ever win."

"Challenge…wait a minute! Kagome was telling me about that! Kimiko, you did not just bag yourself a boyfriend!!!" Mai said in shock.

"If you want to call it that Aunt Mai." Kimiko said with a smile as she went up ahead, leaving Mai to stand there and think.

"Ok what the hell is it with the women in this family? How can they all bag boyfriends, but I still haven't been able to go on one date yet with that cutie Iruka!!!" she said in frustration.

* * *

Hinata was on the ground, shaking off the violent strike that Naruto just let her have that sent her flying through the forest. It looked like things were going to get much worse now that he had apparently gotten serious.

"Man, what a creep! I knew Naru-chan had a bad side, but this jerk takes the cake." She said as she got back to her feet. "I gotta find a way to completely disable him so Natsu-chan can merge with him again and we can try the purification."

"Purification? I don't think it will be that easy." Naruto said as he used Hiraishin to get right behind Hinata. Before she could move he already had his arms wrapped around her. "Lavender Dreams, a one of a kind fragrance made only for you. It has always been my favorite." He had his head right beside hers and deeply inhaled her perfume.

"Yeah it has always _Naru-chan's _favorite." Hinata replied with a hint of anger in her voice. "I don't know why it would be yours since you obviously aren't my Naru-chan."

"Now, now, Hinata-chan. You know that it doesn't have to be this way. Considering that you're one of the most powerful kunoichi in Konoha, you're the beautiful and deadly heir to the Hyuuga Clan, and you're even my lovely betrothed. Do you know how much power the two of us alone hold?" Naruto asked.

"Power is nothing when used the wrong way, Naruto." She answered back.

"Oh really? What would happen if you were to get rid of that pompous father of yours? You would now command the largest clan in all of Konoha. They would answer only to you. Once I get rid of my father, and capture the Kyuubi, I'll take all of her power as my own, and become the new Kyuubi myself. Then the two of us could decimate these lands and reform them in our image." Naruto said persuasively. "We would rule as Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki, King and Queen of the Kitsune, Emperor and Empress of the Elemental Lands."

Was Naruto actually being serious? He wanted to overthrow his own family and take over and rule the world? Hinata decided it would be best if she played along with his farce while she thought of a new plan. "Naruto, are…are you serious?"

"Of course. All you have to do is join me Hinata. Fight by my side again and soon you will rule by my side. There would be none that could oppose our power." Naruto looked into her eyes and could see her mind was in thought.

"Well…I have missed having servants ever since we did implement that stupid seal in the clan. And if I was Empress, then they would all serve me and obey my every order." Hinata said. "And those elegant kimonos, I could wear one for you every day. You always said I looked beautiful in them."

"That's right Hinata, we would have the world's most talented designers make your dresses and kimonos. I wouldn't have anything less than the best accenting those elegant tails and ears of yours." Naruto said, falling deeper into her trap.

"But wait, if we had servants, then I wouldn't be able to make that ramen you like so much." Hinata pouted.

"Nonsense. You know I'd take your cooking over theirs any day of the week." Naruto replied. "So what do you say? Let's end this stupid fighting and start killing that which stands in our way of conquest."

Hinata looked at Naruto with a smile, letting him think he had won. "Naruto…you're such a visionary. Of course I'll join you…when hell freezes over!! ZANRETSU KEN! (Momentary Violence Fist)" Naruto was caught off guard as Hinata unleashed a barrage of chakra powered strikes into him. "Not only is that the stupidest thing you've ever said, but I would never stand by your side even if you were the last man on this planet! You're not my Naruto and you never will be!"

"You stupid girl! I gave you the chance to have everything! You'd rather waste your pathetic life on that loser you called a boyfriend!" Naruto said as he stumbled back. "Get it in your head, that Naruto is never coming back!"

"I'll see it when I believe it." Hinata readied herself for another attack. "I guess this time you're going to force me to use this."

"You won't even have the chance!" Naruto screamed as he tapped into every ounce of the Wind Hoshi no Tama's power. "Die! ULTIMATE WIND OVERDRIVE!"

Hinata looked on as Naruto was now enshrouded in a green aura, though it was different than Ino's aura. It didn't take on the shape of a one tail cloak. "Oh great I'm gonna have to move fast!" Hinata was about to rush in when Naruto threw a focused cyclone directly at her, forcing her to jump out of the way. The tornado continued on its path, slicing through everything in its wake.

"Do you get it now? I'm not going to lose to a useless girl like you." Naruto's voice was full of malice and killer intent. Hinata could see in his eyes that he was really out to not only kill her, but everyone in his path.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry I have to do this. But if it's the only way to bring you home, I'll do it." Hinata instantly went Overdrive and channeled nearly all of her regular chakra, Ki energy, Illumina Power, and kitsune chakra into her hands. "This ends now Naruto! JUHO SOSHIKEN! (Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists)" All of the chakra and energy started to change into two large lions as Hinata rushed in with immense speed and started to attack.

"I told you to stay down!" Naruto was about to counter, but Hinata had the slight edge as her attack began. The moment her first strike hit, it was like two lions going on assault against a gazelle in the jungle, pouncing and slashing from all sides. Hinata continued the attack until her body was at its near limit, causing Naruto to spin back and forth as he was attacked from all sides. Hinata then finished her attack with one last twin palm strike, forcing the last bit of chakra energy into Naruto. She could have easily killed him with that last strike, but she moved her hands slightly to have her chakra go around his heart, putting stress on it, rather than going through and destroying it.

"This time…you stay down!" Hinata fell to her knees in exhaustion. After using so much energy, she knew that she couldn't do something like that again. "Ok Natsu-chan, go for it!"

"I'm on it Hina-chan." Natsumi jumped from her standby point and charged for Naruto as she started making hand seals. "Time we got back together Naruto." However, just as she was about to finish her seals, Naruto went ballistic!

"Get back together with me? I don't think so!" Before Natsumi could blink, Naruto had her in a choke hold off the ground. "I told you, I don't need worthless space like you."

"Naruto, you don't understand!" Natsumi struggled to free herself. "We have to merge back together!"

"I have more power without you! So why would I need trash like you!" Naruto then flung Natsumi into Hinata like she was a rag doll. "As a matter of fact, I need to take the trash out right now!"

Hinata was able to catch Natsumi, but not before being thrown back herself. "Naruto, you have to stop this! This isn't you!"

"Shut it!" Naruto's wind energy was flaring more than ever. "I'm going to make sure you two are ripped completely to shreds! OMEGA CYCLONE!" At point blank range, Hinata and Natsumi had no chance of moving out of the way of Naruto's massive cyclone.

* * *

"I have to say, these new extraction seals definitely worked very well." Deidara chuckled while Sakura and Temari were tending to Yugito, Kyoji, and Tenten. "So what do you want to do? Let me have the Hoshi no Tama, or risk getting blown up trying to get it back!"

"Deidara, you bastard! Don't think we're going to let you win this!" Yugito was breathing heavy after she got hit with the new extraction seal that Akatsuki was using. Somehow Madara perfected the seals to forcefully remove the Hoshi no Tama from the Bijuu.

"Damn! He's got us right where he wants us!" Temari said as she realized they were on a losing end of a fight. "Those Ice bombs and his chakra shield are stopping everything we have!"

"Temari, we can't let him take Yugito-sama! We have to keep him from getting the Hoshi no Tama!" Sakura replied. "Look maybe…uh well…"

"Well what?" asked Temari.

"I got nothing!" Sakura said in defeat.

"You know I really wish Shika-kun was here right now." Temari sighed in defeat.

"That lazy bum you call a fiancé? You know I still don't fully approve of him," said a voice from the shadows.

"That voice…there's no way! I killed you!" Deidara said as he turned to see sand…and lots of it!

"You did, and you know something? That really ticked me off!" Everyone saw a face that was definitely welcome!

"Uh Deidara, I think you better be careful, because you now have to deal with a very powerful figure? Namely the Kazekage!" Temari said as she saw her brother Gaara standing there with sand ready.

"I come to visit my sister and friends, and this is what I have to deal with?" Gaara said as the sand began to swirl around. "And what's this I hear about you trying to take something that isn't yours?"

"Don't think that just because you're alive you can beat me. Or did you forget I ripped the Ichibi from your body and you couldn't even beat me with him!" Deidara smirked back.

"True, but I happened to learn something from a very persistent kitsune. True power comes from within, naturally. Not by some sealed demon, but from your own strength." The sand began to swirl around Gaara as it started to form a high density suit of body armor. He then created a large spear, similar to his Spear of Shukaku's Claw, but the sand began to fall as it revealed a glass spear.

"Glass? I'll shatter that with no problem." Deidara sent a wave of his explosive spiders towards Gaara, but the Kazekage had other plans.

"Shatter this!" Gaara swung his spear, causing thousands of shards of glass to fly from it, shredding the clay explosives into thousands of smaller pieces. "This time, you're going to die Akatsuki!"

* * *

"This guy really takes the cake! And I thought Naraku was annoying!" Inuyasha panted as he tried to catch his breath. "What's it take to drop this freak!"

"I'm not sure, but we gotta do something fast!" Neji kept up his evasion of the multiple masked beasts that Kakuzu kept sending out. "If we don't then we're gonna be really screwed!"

"Well what did you have in mind? He has all of the main elements of Ninjutsu and it's countering everything we throw at him!" Hanabi said while she evaded another attack. "Unless we can hit him hard, we're finished!"

"Look, is there any way you guys can set us up for a combination attack?" asked Haku. "I liked Hanabi's idea of having me, Moegi-chan, and Aunt Makoto combining everything we've got."

"It's a long shot. Hey Inuyasha, think you and Neji can hold that freak off long enough for us?" Makoto asked as she moved over towards Haku and Moegi.

"Don't worry Sis, we're not giving up yet." Inuyasha said as he slashed away at another one of Kakuzu's attacks.

"I wouldn't try anything Bijuu. You might as well give up because you don't have much of a choice in the matter!" Kakuzu commanded his earth masked beast to send out a blast of mud towards the group, but it was interrupted by what looked to be a sound wave.

"Ok, what the hell was that!" Inuyasha had his hands covering his ears due to the intense noise.

"Yeah that really hurt!" Haku cringed in pain from the noise.

"So I got a big mouth, yeesh!" Everyone turned to see two girls…a black haired girl and a fiery red head. "You know, you could be happier to see us here?"

"Tayuya-chan, anytime you're around is a good thing!" Haku said when she saw the former Sound Nins. "But seriously, did you have to be so loud!"

"Well duh! Had to get my point across to that blasted Akatsuki over there." Tayuya chuckled as she and Kin went over to help the group. "So sis, wanna show them some new stuff from the Tsuchi family bloodline?"

"Bloodline!!" Haku said in shock. "Since when did you have a Bloodline!"

"Oh since a few months ago. Turns out during our training it happened to kick in. So we did some research and found out that the Tsuchi Clan specialized in Sonic Manipulation." Kin explained. "I happened to get healing and support skills, while Tayu-chan got the attacking skills."

"Like this!" Tayuya turned towards Kakuzu's earth beast. "Haku, Hanabi, cover your ears!"

"Oh boy!" Kin said as she covered her own ears.

"SONIKKUTON: SONIKKUBUMU! (Sonic Release: Sonic Boom!)" Tayuya slammed her hands together, creating a massive clap that ripped the sound barrier, sending a powerful sound wave ripping through the air. When it hit Kakuzu's earth creature, it instantly shattered the mask, destroying the beast instantly.

"Whoa! I gotta say, I like this girl!" Inuyasha said as he got to his feet. "She's as feisty as Kimiko!"

"I agree brother. Their auras show great harmony together. I feel the tides have turned in our favor." Makoto added.

"So you need a distraction huh? Well, I'll handle that. Kin-chan, get them powered up and ready!" Tayuya said as she drew her flute.

"Powered up, what does she mean by…" Inuyasha asked when he started feeling refreshed again.

"Wow her voice is so beautiful!" Hanabi said as she listened to the melody that Kin chanted. "I never knew she could sing like this."

"She's using Hikari no Senritsu, or Melody of Light. Its enchanting sounds are made to heal and bring blessings to those she sings it to." Tayuya explained. "But when you're ready, let this masked freak have it!"

* * *

"Hoshiko, are you ok?" Udon ran over to the kitsune girl after she took a brutal strike from Kisame. "His water jutsu are too strong for your fire attacks."

"I know that!" Hoshiko tried brushing off the damage she took. "But we have keep going! Shinja-sama said we can't let him get this Hoshi no Tama!"

"But what else do we have! He took no damage from my Shock Blade at all! With Chouji-kun helping Shinja-sama and Ino-chan out of commission, what else can we do?"

"You get ready to die, that's what you do!" Kisame brought down Samehada in a vicious strike, poised to cut down the two genin. Hoshiko and Udon took cover as they prepared for the worst, but luckily, the worst didn't happen!

"Back off!" Out of nowhere Lee came bursting in!" DYNAMIC ENTRY!!"

"What!" Kisame barely had a chance to react as Lee's flying kick sent him flying back.

"Lee-san!" Udon said. "Where did you come from?"

"There is no need for worry. I could tell that two of my friends and fellow shinobi needed another teammate." Lee said as he took his trademark ready pose. "Under no circumstances will I let anyone attack my home of Konoha."

"Heh, so you really think you can do more to save these little punks, eh?" Kisame replied as he got his footing back. "You may as well forget it after I take your chakra so you can't do any jutsu."

"Then you will still fail! For I can do neither Ninjutsu nor Genjutsu!" Lee stated as he rushed in to deliver a flurry of taijutsu strikes. "I guess no one told you about me. I studied under the greatest Taijutsu master of Konoha, Gai-sensei!"

"Wait, Lee-san can't do Ninjutsu or Genjutsu?" Hoshiko asked, not knowing about Lee's past.

"Yeah, Konohamaru told me. Lee was the first shinobi ever to graduate only by mastering Taijutsu. But the thing is, his Taijutsu skills are even better than Naruto and Sasuke! From what I even heard his Taijutsu mastery was on par with Neji-san's skill in Juuken!" Udon explained.

"He was as good as Neji-nii-san?" Hoshiko said to herself, thinking someone outside the Uzumaki and Uchiha clans were as good as Neji.

* * *

"I always knew Itachi was good, but I guess I underestimated him." Hidan was really on the ropes now as he faced an Overdrive powered Itachi Uchiha. The Uchiha prodigy had shown his skills before when he was a spy in Akatsuki, but no one really knew the extent of his abilities. To make matters worse, Hidan had to deal with both Shikamaru and Sheldon at the same time. To factor in Sheldon's skills in Kyokugenryu and Shikamaru's planning skills, for the first time Hidan actually had doubts of winning.

"So Hidan, was this how it felt when you dealt with Naruto?" Itachi stared hard at Hidan with cold glowing eyes as he shot a barrage of dark energy blasts at the immortal Akatsuki. "Do you think it will be easier now that Kakuzu isn't here to put you back together?"

"You talk a lot Itachi, you know that!" Hidan snapped back. "But I will say this, Madara will greatly be pleased when I bring your head back on the tip of my scythe!"

"Madara is a foolish old man that will be destroyed by his own lust for power." Itachi replied. "He may have thrown our mission off by capturing Kasumi, Naruto, and Kimiko, but that hasn't stopped us yet!"

"Then maybe I'll need to be the one to remedy…what the hell!" Hidan was about to make another move when he noticed he was stuck. "Not this crap again!"

"There's no playing around this time!" Shikamaru said as he completed his jutsu. "Normally I'd have planned out a lot more things to make you pay, but right now I don't want to wait at all. I just want to see you destroyed! Itachi, finish him!"

"This is a new side to you Shikamaru. Usually you're more laid back and carefree." Itachi said, a little confused at Shikamaru's attitude.

"Yeah and normally being any other way would be too troublesome. But considering that this guy killed Asuma, I just want him removed from existence!" Shikamaru said in cold blood. "So be as brutal as you want Itachi! Just get him out of my sight!"

"Let's just hope no one decided to hurt Temari when you're around." Itachi said as black energy began to gather around his palm. "Well Hidan, this is farewell. May you burn in hell for eternity!"

"You're not going to win Itachi! Madara will stop you! Jashin will be praised!" Hidan spat out.

"You know what, remember when you were talking about my imouto-chan…well here's something she'd probably say…DROP DEAD FREAK!" Itachi screamed as the energy in his hand shot out and hit Hidan, enlarging into a large black dome of energy. "SHADOW OVERDRIVE! BLACK STORM!!!"

"Itachi, what's going on in there?" Sheldon asked as he kept up his attack.

"He's staring down a storm of shadow energy bombarding him left and right." Itachi said as he kept up his attack. "I'll make sure there's nothing left of him to even exist."

"Ok so…uh…" The trio turned to see Kankuro armed and ready with his three puppets. "What the heck is going on here?"

"Just a little bit of Akatsuki elimination. What are you doing here Kankuro?" asked Shikamaru.

"Uh, we all came for a visit. However Gaara noticed the wrecked buildings and figured something was going on, so he had us all split up." Kankuro explained as he surveyed the area. "So what the hell has been going on?"

"One hell of a story…that's what." Shikamaru said as he began the explanation.

* * *

Hinata was not having much luck. Since Naruto had now tapped into all of the power of the Wind Hoshi no Tama and the Shikon no Tama at the same time, his power had gone over the edge! At this point in time, he was nothing but a blood thirsty killer, intent on destroying everything in his wake. Even Hinata's Juho Soshiken couldn't finish him off, and she was left with only one thing.

"Natsu-chan, are you ok?" Hinata struggled to get to her feet after she and Natsumi took the full force of Naruto's Omega Cyclone.

"I didn't think that could hurt so badly." Natsumi winced as she got her bearings. "What can we do?"

"There's only one thing I can think of." Hinata stared down at Naruto, knowing that her last attack may very well be her last one. "Look, whatever happens Natsu-chan, you have to make sure you get the Life Stream Seal if you survive this."

"Hina-chan, what are you saying!" Natsumi looked at Hinata and could tell she was trembling in fear. "No, you are NOT going to pull the sacrificial stunt!"

"Then what else is there! Natsu-chan, he's just too powerful! Even I hate to say it, but I don't think that I can win against him." Hinata said in defeat.

"Look, Naruto has never given up on any of us, and we can't do that to him at all. There has to be something." Natsumi tried thinking of anything possible that could work. "If only there was a way to turn his chakra and power against himself, that might cause us to win."

"Turn his…Natsu-chan, that's it! We're going to have to turn his own energy back against him!" Hinata said, realizing that there was one last chance to save her fiancé. "I just hope it's enough to keep from killing him."

"How are you going to do it?" asked Natsumi.

"Easy. You know how you are when it comes to someone else using the Rasengan, right?" Hinata said, causing Natsumi to look confused. "Natsu-chan, you and Naru-chan always love proving how strong the Rasengan is, right?"

"But Hina-chan, I still don't understand how you're going to turn that back against him?" Natsumi was still confused at what Hinata was planning.

"Leave that to me. Just be ready to merge with him the moment he goes down." Hinata said, turning back to her man. "Alright Naruto, it's time you pay for all this evil crap! I'm sick of it and I want it to end now!"  
Naruto just looked at Hinata like she was crazy. Did she really believe he would stop? He had enough power to kill her without thinking and yet toying with her seemed to interest him even more. "Pathetic girl, you really think you can do anything? I could have killed you anytime I wanted, but it was more fun to toy around with you and make you suffer!"

"Oh really? Well there's one thing I know you can't do. See even though you have all this power, you still can't do Naruto's ultimate attack." Hinata said, knowing that without Natsumi, he couldn't do the Dual Rasengan. "You have to be merged with Natsumi to pull it off, and as far as I'm concerned, even my Rasengan is stronger than yours."

"You really want to die, don't you?" Naruto said. "Fine then! I'll blast you to oblivion with the Rasengan, then kill that worthless excuse of a female side of mine!"

"Alright Naru-chan, bring it on." Hinata held her hand back and started pulling in the very last of her chakra into a spiraling ball. She added in her Water element and created a spinning orb of water. "My Aqua Rasengan is going to take you down!"

"That's it! You're dead, pathetic fox girl!" Naruto exploded in rage as someone actually told him that his Rasengan wasn't the best there was. "Burn in hell Hinata!!!" Naruto took off full speed with a Wind Rasen-shuriken in his hand, ready to destroy Hinata.

"I'm coming Naru-chan!!!" Hinata took off, knowing that she had one shot left to bring back her beloved. If her plan didn't work, then she knew Naruto would be lost forever.

Time seemed to slow down as Naruto and Hinata ran at each other. Natsumi could only watch as her girlfriend and her creator headed into the most vicious collision ever! The only thing she could do was pray that both of them would come out alive. Hinata however had one last thing to do. Taking the final dose of her Ki Energy, she channeled all of it into her feet to give herself just enough of an edge.

"Let go of me!!! I said let go now!" Naruto was struggling as Hinata grabbed hold of him. She was able to get one final dash and immediately took hold of him, Rasengan in hand.

"Naruto…please! Come home to me! That's all I ask." Hinata said as she placed her lips upon his own. While he was distracted, she combined her Aqua Rasengan with Naruto's Wind Rasen-shuriken. The two jutsu merged, creating a violent condensed storm in their palms.

"Hinata…" Naruto was slightly shocked, but then saw what she did.

"I love you Naruto Uzumaki. TYPHOON RASENGAN!" Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand, forcing the combined Rasengan into his chest. On contact, the newly formed Typhoon Rasengan started to shred Naruto's uniform, but then exploded in a wave of wind and water, sending him surging into the trees behind him. "Natsu-chan, you have to do it now!"

"Time to get back together Naruto!" Natsumi ran full speed, creating numerous seals. "KITSUNE REI YUUKAI! (Fox Spirit Fusion)" Her body began to glow red with chakra as she slammed into Naruto, causing him to scream in pain. Hinata was already following up with a set of seals.

"HIKARITON: KONPAKU KIYOMARU! (Light Release: Soul Cleansing)" Hinata slammed her hands on Naruto's chest, causing him to scream even louder. "Come on Naruto, fight it! Fight the corruption! Don't let it take you!!"

Naruto grabbed his head in pain as the purification process began. "Get…off me!" He thrashed around, throwing Hinata off. "What did…you do…to me!!!"

"Naru-chan, can you hear me in there! Please, answer me!" Hinata pleaded. "You have to beat this!"

"Hi-Hinata?" Naruto struggled to keep his balance as he was trying to overcome the corruption. "Please…help…me!"

"Naruto, I'm right here! Focus on my voice! You have to stay focused!" Hinata was already at his side, doing all she could to help him. "You're not evil! You never have been!"

"Hinata…I…I…will kill…no!" Naruto writhed in even more pain. "I…love Hinata…with…"

Hinata was at her limit. She was already out of Light Chakra, Kitsune Chakra, Ki Energy, and normal chakra. With Naruto in so much agony, she had nothing left to give him. "What else can I do? He's so confused right now that he doesn't know…" As Hinata looked at the ground, the one obvious thing popped in her head. Even though she definitely didn't want to do this…it was the only thing she could think of to hopefully have any chance of saving Naruto. With one stare at the sky, "Ero-sennin, I hope Kami-jii-sama knocks you out for this!"

"Hinata…what…are…" Naruto struggled out when he got a glance at his girl. Hinata had tossed off her tattered haori to reveal her kosode top. In a more shocking move, Hinata actually loosened the cloth of her kosode to reveal more of her ample cleavage. Even with Naruto in total confusion, it was enough to shock some kind of sense into him.

"Alright, only one Naruto gets this, and if he wants to get the whole thing, he better get out here now!" With her face as red as Sasuke's tails, Hinata grabbed Naruto and shoved his face right in between her chest. "I'm tired of waiting Naruto, get out here NOW!"

Struggle as he could, Naruto couldn't do anything considering Hinata now had him in a death grip between her chest. Well, lucky for him…his hormones kicked in and boy it was enough to put him over the edge! Hinata watched as the dark purple energy shot out of his body, causing him to slump to the ground in her arms.

"Mmpfh mmgg mmgppsh" Naruto said in a muffled voice.

"Naru-chan?" Hinata asked as she pulled his head up.

"WHOA!!! I swear I thought I was gonna suffocate…" Naruto said as he opened his eyes to stare right at Hinata…and her open cleavage. Well after seeing that he went from his shade of green to a very bright shade of red…and even had a stream of red fall from his nose too.

"Naru-chan!" Hinata jumped back, immediately closing up her kosode.

"I…I…I didn't see anything! I swear!" Naruto already had his hands over his eyes, hoping she wasn't going to do anything worse to him.

"It…it's ok…I just…wait!" Hinata suddenly realized that her Naruto would act like that if he saw more than he was supposed to! Just seeing him nervously shake like that meant that she did it! "NARU-CHAN!!!" Hinata immediately dove at him and landed in his arms as he turned back around.

"Hey Hina-chan, what did I miss? And why are you hurt so badly? You look like you've been in one hell of a fight." Naruto asked as he cradled his love.

"Naru-chan, I just had the worst fight with my boyfriend ever, and I never want to have another one again!" Hinata cried in his arms. "But he's back! I have him back!"

"Fight with…" Naruto pushed Hinata back to question her. "Hina-chan, what did I do? Did I do this to you?"

"It wasn't really you Naruto. When you got hit with Kasumi-chan's corruption jutsu, you forced all your good into Natsumi-chan and you became pure evil. When that happened, my Naruto ceased to exist." Hinata explained in tears. "But I knew that you weren't gone forever. I knew you were fighting the darkness."

"Wait…I remember now. All the times I brutally attacked Hidan and Kakuzu in the Akatsuki base…the battle with Ino…and…" Naruto suddenly remembered everything he did while he was evil, and the worst thing just hit him. "I…killed Konohamaru!"

"It's ok Naru-chan, he survived! Aunt Mai saved his life!" Hinata said. "You don't have to worry about anything."

"But how can I face him and Akemi-chan now?" Naruto thought to himself as he felt his body separating again as Natsumi split from him.

"Whew! Finally feels good not to be a perfect little angel anymore! I can actually cause some trouble now!" Natsumi said as she stretched out.

"Hey, how did you get out? I'm the one that has to start the jutsu?" asked Naruto.

"Oh that, well Oka-san put a special locking seal on me for the time being while you were gone. That helped keep me alive for so long without going through spiritual breakdown. Also we never really fused back because you never cancelled the Kitsune Rei Wakedori." Natsumi explained. "So there ya have it. Though I have to say…I'm not too happy with you right now."

"Uh, why is that?" asked Naruto.

"Because you don't know how much pain you put us all through, you idiot!" Natsumi snapped. "But it doesn't matter. Let's just get back to the base. I wanna start using my Overdrive Transformer!"

"Heh good point. Plus with the…hey where'd it go!" Naruto looked at his transformer to see that the Wind Hoshi no Tama was gone. "Oh no! How did I lose the Hoshi no Tama!"

"That's because Tobi was a good boy and got green gem for Leader!" Naruto, Hinata, and Natsumi turned to see the orange masked Akatsuki holding the green crystal.

"Tobi you moron! Give me that gem back!" Naruto ordered.

"Fox boy not bad anymore. Gem not his to have. Bye now!" Tobi chuckled as he melted into the ground.

"Dammit! That little weasel!" Naruto cursed as Tobi got away. "I swear he's still annoying!"

"It doesn't matter. All that's matters is that you're home Naru-chan." Hinata said. "I guess we need to check on Kiba and Sasuke."

"Why, what's up with those two?" asked Naruto.

"Well, Kiba's probably trying to get himself a girlfriend, and Sasuke's trying to get Kasumi back." Natsumi replied.

"Kiba…with a girlfriend? Yeah right! Kimiko wouldn't give him the time of day!" Naruto chuckled.

"I wouldn't say that cousin!" Kimiko said over the communicator. Unknown to Naruto, Natsumi had set up a communication channel with everyone."

"Kimiko! How on earth did you…?" Naruto said in shock until he saw Natsumi laughing. "Natsumi you dork!"

"Yep that proves it…you're back for good." Natsumi replied. "So Kimiko how's things with you?"

"Well, other than dealing with an injured dog," Kimiko said as Kiba yelled in the background. "I'm fine. My head was really cloudy for a bit, but it's cool."

"Hey Kimiko, have you heard of anything else from the other attack groups?" asked Hinata.

"Nothing yet. Right now I'm here with Aunt Akane, Aunt Mai, and Uncle Daisuke. Since we got back, we haven't heard of any other communications." Kimiko responded.

"Anything from Sasuke yet?" Naruto wanted to know.

"Nothing. And to be honest, he's probably going to have it worse than any of us." Kimiko replied. "Knowing our luck, Madara probably upped the amount of energy from the Shikon no Tama for Kasumi, making her more powerful than either of us."

"Yeah and since Kasumi-chan was placed under mind control, purifying her won't bring her back." Hinata commented. "The only thing we can do is hope that Shiori-chan figured something out to counter Madara's control."

* * *

"So on top of the Hokage Monument. Never thought you would be one to go big Kasumi-chan." Sasuke descended from the chase he gave Kasumi and saw her standing across from him.

"Might as well let the whole village see what's going to happen." Kasumi replied. "It's going to be such pleasure, watching this place burn to the ground."

"Kasumi, stop this foolishness. This isn't the real you. Madara has warped and twisted your mind." Sasuke said. "You've never been one to be controlled by anyone! You're not that weak!"

"Weak? Sasuke, Madara-sama hasn't made me weak. He's given me more power than I could ever imagine. He plans to end this stupid conflict and bring harmony to the Elemental Lands." Kasumi just chuckled. "With the power of the Bijuu, it will bring a new age to the world."

"Yeah a new age of tyranny! Madara was a pathetic fool that only had lust for power and conquest." Sasuke snapped back. "All he cares about is rebuilding this world in his image."

"Don't act like you know what Madara-sama's plans are Sasuke!" Kasumi yelled. "You know, I even pleaded with him to spare your life, but now I take that back. I'll enjoy killing a traitor like you."

"Kasumi-chan…that's not going to happen. You know I would never do anything to hurt you. You know that I would give my life just to protect yours…and if it comes down to it today," Sasuke cracked his knuckles as his hands were engulfed in flame. "Then I'll go all the way to end this farce."

"Then come forth Sasuke. Show me just what the heir to the Uchiha can do!" Kasumi settled back into her stance to await Sasuke.

"I will…but I have one last thing to ask." Sasuke opened up a communication channel back to the base. "Akane-sama, are you there?"

"Sasuke, this is Akane. What's your status?" asked Akane over the speaker.

"Well, I'm about to get into the biggest fight I've ever had. But I want to know one thing…?" Sasuke asked. "It's going to take a lot to get Kasumi back, so…"

"Sasuke, turn up the volume on the communicator, I want Kasumi to hear this as well. I'm also opening communication to everyone else so they can hear this." Akane said, as Sasuke turned his volume up to maximum. Kasumi's communication channel was opened as well.

"Alright Akane-sama, we're good to go." Sasuke said.

Akane sighed and knew this was going to be the hardest thing she ever said. But she knew that the real Kasumi would also want this. "To all Illumina Knights, as of right now we have received communication that Kimiko and Naruto have been freed from the control of Akatsuki. Kiba and Hinata both succeeded in freeing them from the corruption jutsu they were placed under. As of right now, Sasuke is about to engage combat with Kasumi. However…"

Shiori was racing through Konoha when she heard the transmission. Hopefully what she had planned would be enough to bring Kasumi back without Sasuke having to resort to more drastic measures. "Oh man, I gotta hurry! I just hope it doesn't get bad!"

Akane took a deep breath as she continued her announcement. "However…it may be possible that Madara Uchiha has corrupted her to the point of no return. None of us are willing to accept that, but…in the absolute chance that it has happened and there is absolutely nothing we do can bring her back to us…"

Sasuke stared at the girl that meant the world to him. He knew what Akane was going to say, and in his heart, it was destroying him. But he had a mission, either he was going to bring Kasumi back home to her family and friends in Konoha…or she wasn't coming back at all.

"As of right now…Sasuke Uchiha, if it comes to that point…you are hereby ordered…"

"Kasumi-chan…I hope you know that I love you with everything in my being…and that only two people are allowed to claim you as their own…myself and Shiori-chan." Sasuke said as his Sharingan went active. "And neither of us will allow anyone else to take you. You're not going back to Akatsuki after this battle. The real you would never want to be controlled by anyone!"

"Oh, and just where am I going Sasuke?" Asked Kasumi as Akane finished her statement.

"Either you're coming home with me…or…" Sasuke said.

Akane was now in tears. She was about to utter the words that she would have never thought would come out of her mouth. To be honest, she felt like she was the one that should suffer this fate…not her own daughter. "Sasuke…you are ordered…to…"

"Or?" Kasumi asked as the tension increased.

"Terminate Kasumi." Akane said as she broke down in a complete wreck.

"You'll…die." Sasuke said in pain as he rushed into possibly the worst fight of his teenage life.

* * *

**And so...a battle that should have never happened will begin. The last time Kasumi had to watch as Naruto took on Sasuke in an attempt to free him from the Cursed Seal. Now Sasuke stands at that door, facing the person that kept him from the darkness. He stands before his strength, his joy, his passion. And he knows that if nothing can save Kasumi...he will have to make the ultimate sacrifice to free Kasumi from Madara's clutches. What will be the outcome to one of the worst battles in Konoha history? What's going to happen now that the Suna Team has jumped into the battles? And will Shiori's plan to try and use the Tsukiyomi to free Kasumi even work? All will be revealed in the final chapter of the Dark Illumina Saga...the Final Fight.**


	32. The Dark Illumina Saga: The Final Fight

Naruto: Looks like this is it.

Hinata: It's the final chapter to one of the darkest moments in the lives of the Illumina Knights.

Naruto: Yeah the tension's so thick...ok forget the schtick! This is hands down Sasuke vs Kasumi in a never before seen battle! You know who owns us, now let's get going!

* * *

Chapter 25: The Dark Illumina Saga: The Final Fight

Akane was devastated. She just told Sasuke to do the absolute unthinkable…to kill the girl he loved with everything in his being…her own daughter. Right now she felt like the worst mother in the world.

"Akane, it's ok. You had no choice." Mai was already down comforting her sister. "Look, none of us want this to happen, but we can't let Madara get his hands back on Kasumi."

"I know that! But I just told Sasuke to kill my daughter if he couldn't bring her back. What mother tells someone to do that?" Akane said. "What mother tells someone to kill the person they love with everything in their being?"

Mai just sighed at the events that began to unfold. For Madara to go this far? The team wasn't up against someone who was trying to take over the world; they were truly up against a monster bent on nothing but complete destruction. "All we can do now is just hope that Sasuke will bring her home." That's what she said but in reality she was thinking, "_Okay Tou-san, I know you don't want intervene in things like this, but seriously give Sasuke something! Don't let him have to kill Kasumi-chan!_"

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, and Natsumi nearly went into shock over hearing that final message. Akane actually issued a termination order to Sasuke if he couldn't break Madara's control over her.

"I can't believe this. Oka-san actually told him to kill her?" Natsumi said.

"But did you hear her when she said it? Akane-sama sounded so hurt and in pain, like it was tearing her to pieces." Hinata commented. "Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if she was sobbing her eyes out over all of this."

"Madara's taken this war to a new low. We're not dealing with some freak wanting to take over the world now. He's going way too far with this." Naruto said as he got to his feet. "Look we have to get over to where Sasuke is and so whatever it takes to help him. We can't let it go through to that final order! Even though that's what Kasumi-chan would want him to do if it came to it, it just can't happen."

"Naruto, that's good and all, but right now you don't have your Illumina Power and we can't activate the Wind Overdrive transformers without your half of the Wind Gem, since Kasumi has it now." Natsumi said. "So what do we do?"

"We may not be able to use the full power of the wind gem, but what's stopping us from using our full power as shinobi?" Naruto reminded her. "We may not have the ability to use Omega Cyclone, but we can still do something."

"Naruto, you're right! We can now use the Dual Rasengan again, and with all of us there, she can't take us all on! We still have a chance!" Natsumi said as her spirits perked up.

"Then let's get back to base and do a quick resupply. Then we'll find Sasuke and help him bring our sister home!" Naruto said.

"Oh yeah! I have missed this! It's time to rock and roll!" Natsumi screamed as she bolted towards the base. Hinata was right behind when Naruto stopped her for a second.

"Naru-chan, what's the matter?" Hinata asked when Naruto just pulled her close.

"Hina-chan…if something like this were to ever happen to me again, if I were to fall so deep into the darkness that I had no way to return," Naruto said softly.

"Naru-chan, I know what you're going to say. I won't do it. I would rather die than kill you by my hand." Hinata replied. "I don't believe in death as a last resort."

"So you would fight to the bitter end, even if it meant your own destruction?" asked Naruto as he felt Hinata tighten her grip on him.

"Naruto, I would fight the gods of hell itself for eternity if it would keep you in the light." Hinata replied. Naruto could see the tears from her eyes and felt her love radiating. "Naruto, you don't know how much I hurt while you were gone. Even though Natsumi-chan was here, it wasn't the same. You were so close to me, yet you were miles away from me. Every night I cried myself to sleep, waking up to think that you would be there the next day."

"Hina-chan…I'm so sorry I did this to you." He gently rubbed her ears in comfort, giving her the grace of his touch.

"But what hurt the most Naru-chan, was the thought of never getting you back. The thought of you falling eternally into the darkness tore me apart. Natsu-chan could only give me so much comfort, but it wasn't the same without you." Naruto could hear her sobs and felt the last of the pain leaving her. Madara had done the unthinkable to him, forcing him to fight the girl he loves, forcing her to endure this kind of pain.

"Hinata, I swear this…Madara Uchiha will pay for this. He attacks my family, my friends, and my home; he forces my brother to fight the love of his life; and he does the unthinkable by hurting you." Naruto's blood began to boil in rage over Madara's actions. "When we get Kasumi back, we're going to destroy him once and for all!" Naruto lifted up Hinata's head to look deep into her eyes. "And I swear it upon the Uzumaki name, and of the blood of the Kitsune Clan, he will pay for this."

"I know he will, and I swear it upon the name of the Hyuuga clan that we will fight together to stop him." Hinata added.

"Now I only have one last thing to ask Hina-chan." Naruto said as Hinata noticed a severe change in his voice. "I know that I can be steadfast and forthright in a lot of things, but…"

"You're worried about what's going to happen now with Konohamaru-kun and Akemi-chan, aren't you?" Hinata knew that he was still feeling remorse for killing Konohamaru, and that for him to face the person that looked up to him as a hero, rival, and mentor, it would be a painful experience. "Don't worry Naru-chan…I'll be there with you. No matter what the two will think, I'll still be by your side."

"Thanks Hina-chan. Now let's go get our sister back!" Naruto said as the two headed off.

* * *

Sasuke never thought in his entire life that he would be in a fight like this. He was the always called the second prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, the rookie of the year of his Genin class. Everyone looked up to him as the person who would surpass his brother after Itachi's faked death. But no one took into account that there was one person who slightly edged him out in the academy. No one knew the real secret that Kasumi had proven she was better. Sasuke always had top grades of all the boys while Kasumi was at the top of the kunoichi class, but in the overall, Kasumi was slightly higher than him. Normally one would think this would cause him to be bitter because he wasn't the best, but it wasn't the case. Kasumi had seen how people were with Sasuke and because of that, she gave up the top rank to Sasuke, just so people could keep their delusions. When Sasuke found out about this, it only solidified his view on Kasumi, as to what kind of person she truly was.

Then came the later months of being on a Genin team with her, from the training exercise with Kakashi, up to the point of becoming the Fire Knight, even the aftermath of the battle with Haku. All Kasumi wanted to do for him was to prove that she wasn't some fangirl, and that she truly loved him and would be with him. That led up to his true realization during the Chuunin Exams. He did love her just as she loved him, and he wanted her to be by his side. After having to witness her fall to Orochimaru's sleep jutsu, it only strengthened his resolve to bring back his princess and he would fight tooth and nail to rescue her.

That's when his nightmare began…the visions of seeing Kasumi die by his Chidori due to being taken over by the Cursed Seal. Sasuke never wanted to see such a horrific sight, but it haunted him. It haunted him all the way to the point of his fight with his brother Naruto. The darkness all but consumed him until the final strike where he lashed out a Chidori that Kasumi took in Naruto's place. That was the final move to help him return from the darkness, but he could see the blood of his beloved on his hands. Even though that blood has been washed off many years before, he can still smell it, feel it, and see it in his mind.

Now he stood before her, this time she had fallen into the darkness. Even though he wasn't psychic, he could sense her true self crying out to him. He could hear her pleas to rescue her from this hell that his grandfather placed her in. And he knew that if nothing could bring back his angel from the darkness…then he would have to do the unthinkable. He would have to send her to a place where only angels truly reside, never to have her smile grace the world. Sasuke knew that this fight would test him as a shinobi, as the Fire Knight, and…as her fiancé.

"Is that the best you've got Sasuke!" Kasumi ducked under one of his kicks. "I thought you could do more than that?"

"Cut the taunting Kasumi. I know for a fact that you're just toying around, so why should I be serious with you unless you're going to come at me full force!"

"Oh so you think I'm playing around huh?" Kasumi started to get a little ticked that Sasuke wasn't taking her seriously. "Have you forgotten who was really the rookie of the year in our genin class? Beating you is nothing!"

"Yeah right. You could never beat me in combat even if I let you!" Sasuke dodged some of Kasumi's shuriken while he sent another taunt. "I mean look at you, you still can't even use Overdrive yet!"

"Ok you're really ticking me off now! I swear you're going to beg me to kill you quickly!" Kasumi was definitely getting mad now. She rushed in to attack Sasuke, but he obviously showed his two year training had more to offer as he easily got behind her. "Hey, what are you doing! Let go of my tails!"

"Or you'll what? Did you forget about this little weakness?" Sasuke channeled a small bit of chakra in his finger. "Time for you to take a little break!" With that he touched the tip of her tail, instantly putting her on the ground.

"You...you...ooh!! Please!!!! I swear I'll...kiiiiiiiiil you...." Kasumi was instantly hit with a wave of pure pleasure as Sasuke kept the chakra going through her tails.

"So are you going to give up this stupid fight and come home?" Sasuke asked. "I'll stop when you agree to end this."

"Ok ok! I promise I'll be a good girl again!" Kasumi replied while she was still feeling the rush of pleasure. "Just...please! Sasuke you know how this makes me!"

"Alright, I'll stop. Now you're absolutely sure you're done with Akatsuki?" Sasuke said as he released her tail.

"I am. I'm sorry Sasuke. I didn't mean to be so bad." Kasumi said as she got off the ground. "Do you forgive me?"

"How could I not forgive you Kasumi-chan? Now come on let's go home." Sasuke replied while she brushed herself off.

"Ok. Oh and Sasuke, one more thing..." Kasumi said with a deceptive grin.

"What is it Kasumi..." Sasuke turned around only to get hit with Kasumi's Ko'oh Ken, sending him smashing into the wall of the monument.

"If you EVER grab my tail again, I will personally rip all eight of yours out and shove them down your throat!" Kasumi screamed as she had another energy blast ready in her palm. "You don't know how much I hate you for that!"

"Note to self, don't think Kasumi's a good girl until you can be absolutely sure Sasuke." Sasuke shook his head as he climbed out of the crater from the impact. He got his bearings only to see Kasumi ready with another attack. "Oh crap!"

"DIE SASUKE! STARBURST BEAM!" Kasumi shot her attack full speed at Sasuke, barely giving him time to move. She decided to turn up the pressure by firing rapid blasts in succession. "That's right, dance fox boy!"

"Ok, if she gets over this, I'm gonna need a serious make out session after all this!" Sasuke was bounding left and right trying to avoid all the blasts coming at him. "Ugh, I didn't want to do this already, but I don't have much of a choice! I gotta take her out now!"

"Don't think you're going to win Sasuke! I know all of your moves! You can't win!" Kasumi laughed as she kept up her assault.

"You know, you do know my moves. But have you seen this one! FIRE OVERDRIVE!" Sasuke immediately went full power and went on the attack. "I've been working on this one for a while. Just try to stop it! PHOENIX AMATERASU BAZOOKA!"

"What in the..." Kasumi saw Sasuke unleash a wave of black magma directly at her. She took to the air as Sasuke kept up the attack. "How did he combine his Bloodline with his Overdrive?"

"Give it up Kasumi! You can't keep running!" Sasuke continued his assault as he kept trying to nail Kasumi. "All you have to do is surrender and it's all over!"

"Not on your life! I plan to destroy this place and take the Bijuu back with me!" Kasumi kept up her dodging, but didn't know Sasuke had more planned. "I'd rather die than surrender."

"I'm hoping it doesn't come to that." Sasuke said to himself. "Alright, see if you can stop this! Get her now!"

Kasumi turned around to see a clone of Sasuke with a pair of lightning charged hands. "When did you create a clone!" She knew she was in trouble. The clone was ready to nail her with a Chidori and the real one had a super powered Overdrive coming right at her. "Ok this is really pissing me off! STARWIND OVERDRIVE!" Just before Sasuke's clone hit, Kasumi unleashed the full power of her fusion form, instantly destroying the clone and deflecting Sasuke's Overdrive attack. "Alright Sasuke, you've pushed me too far!"

"Great, now things just got worse!" Sasuke thought to himself.

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, and Natsumi had just arrived back at the training facility in the hopes of getting more info on what was going on with Sasuke and Kasumi's fight. Hopefully they would be able to get out in the field and help stop her once and for all.

"Hey what's going on here?" Naruto asked as they all got to the control room.

"Naruto, you're ok!" Akane rushed over and put him in a death hug. "Oh sweetie, I'm so glad you're back."

"I'm...fine Oka-san!" Naruto said as she released him. "So what's the status of everything?"

"Well all we know is that Sasuke is going full force against Kasumi. As for the other teams, it seems that our allies from Suna have arrived to help out." Mai told the three. "Kimiko's in the infirmary with Kiba right now, and that's about it."

"How are Konohamaru and Akemi doing right now?" asked Hinata when she got a grim look from Mai.

"Konohamaru's still sleep, but Akemi is on her way to Sasuke and Kasumi's fight. What's worse is that she took the Light Overdrive Transformer." Mai replied. "From what we know, she's planning on using it to try and help stop Kasumi."

"But how! There's no way she can activate it without the Light Gem." Naruto said. "I mean...I am right, aren't I?"

"She's going to use her power crystal from her own transformer. Since it has traces of the Light Gem's energy, it can still possibly activate it, but if she uses it, she's risking killing herself from the unstable level of power." Akane said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I tried stopping her, but she was dead set on trying to get Kasumi back."

"Just great, so now we have a double rescue mission on our hands! Ok, Hina-chan, Natsumi-chan, we need to get back out there now!" Naruto said as he grabbed his new transformer. "Hopefully I can get my Wind Gem back from Kasumi."

"Naruto, before you go…" Akane called out. "Look, I know I issued that termination order to Sasuke, but listen..."

"Oka-san, I'm not going out there to help kill my sister. I'm going out there to help bring her out of the darkness." Naruto said with a smile. "We're going to make the light shine again just like it used to."

"Don't think you're doing this alone." Naruto turned to see Kiba walking out of the infirmary.

"Kiba, you need to be back in bed." Akane tried to get him back to the infirmary, but Kimiko stopped her.

"Not this time Aunt Akane. If bringing Kasumi back means we have to shed a little blood, then so be it." Kimiko helped Kiba back onto Akamaru. "Like Naruto said, we're gonna make sure that light shines brighter than ever."

"Then what are we waiting for! Time to bring our girl back home!" Naruto said, causing everyone else to get even more fired up.

* * *

Akemi was having the trial of her life, trying to get to the top of the Hokage Monument. At first when she activated the Light Transformer, she could feel the complete difference in power than what her own armor had. But she did feel the consequences of her actions. The power was having too much of a strain on her.

"Next time…I really…gotta listen to Oka-san." She continued her trek through one of the mountain tunnels. "But how could Oka-san say that to Sasuke. She couldn't be serious about killing Kasumi-nee-chan, could she?" It was hard for her to even comprehend that statement, considering all of the things that she had been through with Kasumi. From the day she woke up in the hospital after Kasumi rescued her nearly 4 years ago, to the time she came home from her two year training trip, Kasumi had always been her hero. "I refuse to believe that Kasumi-nee-chan can't be rescued. I…I…ugh!" Akemi fell to one knee, clutching her chest in pain. "Kasumi-nee-chan…please…you have to come back!"

* * *

Gaara had his own hands full with the newly demon enhanced Deidara. Even his chakra enhanced armor and glass spear had been shattered and he was hurting.

"Just like last time. You failed to defeat me and my art, and you ended up dead because of it." Deidara laughed as his demon tendrils danced in the air. "Looks like without your precious Bijuu enhancement, you don't have anything you can do."

"You underestimate me yet again Deidara. My plan wasn't to defeat you." Gaara said as he was breathing heavily. He smiled as the Explosion Akatsuki questioned him.

"Yeah right. What were you some kind of a distraction?" Deidara replied. He looked on and knew that he was in control, considering that Yugito, Tenten, and Kyoji were weakened due to his ice bombs, Temari's fan had been destroyed and both she and Sakura were surrounded by thousands of his explosive clay spiders.

"That's exactly what he was." Deidara turned to see Tenten now back on her feet, looking a lot more angry.

"How did you…" Deidara looked at her and saw traces of sand starting to fall off her body.

"Armor of Sand. It was just thin enough to create a layer of insulation for her so she could warm up." Gaara said, causing Deidara to become even more shocked.

"Right now you might as well turn tail, because I'm going send you right back to hell where you came from!" Tenten held up her Overdrive Transformer and opened the secondary slot. "And this time…you're NOT coming back!"

"I should have blown you up last time! Kiss your friends goodbye!" Deidara turned to detonate the bombs around Temari and Sakura, only to see them all have sand dissolving off them to reveal each bomb was now crystallized in glass.

"They won't detonate. Since you use clay, it contains traces of sand. I simply changed all of the sand inside into glass and caused it to spread." Gaara smiled again as he one-upped the Akatsuki.

"You worthless fools! You ruined my art yet again!" Deidara was needless to say…pissed. "I'll make sure you're blown to so many pieces that it will take years just to find a toenail!"

"Hmph. You Akatsuki are all the same." Tenten simply shook her head in disappointment." That's why I'm going to love erasing you for good. This time Madara won't be able to use any pathetic jutsu to bring you back." She channeled her gravity energy and pulled Yugito's extracted Hoshi no Tama to her. "Hmm, you know, I do remember that you really made Yugito-sama mad when I got hit with Hellfire, and really mad when you burned Riyu-nee-chan's ear."

"Oh really, and what's it to you!" Deidara smirked until he saw Tenten's true intention.

"It's just…she's itching for more payback. And luckily I have just the thing for her." Tenten slammed the Hoshi no Tama into her own transformer and took the game to a new level. "Bijuu Fusion isn't even worth using on you! Temari-chan, Yugito-sama, time to do this!" Instead of selecting Fusion, she shifted to Enhancement mode. "GRAVITY LINK OVERDRIVE!"

"Link Overdrive?" Sakura looked on as Tenten revealed the newest mode of attack for the Illumina Knight team. "Unreal!"

And unreal it was. When Tenten activated the Link Overdrive, instead of having Yugito fuse with her, all of Yugito's power was now being channeled through all three of them, now engulfing them in a light gray aura.

"So, ready to really see what the big guns are?" Tenten said sadistically. "I think you're going to like this a lot Deidara."

"This is enhancement…I think I like this." Temari said as she felt the huge rush of power flowing through her. "So Tenten, what did you have in mind?"

"It's easy. We show him what it feels like to stare down a huge mass of metal!" Tenten threw her hands out and began to draw in every bit of metal around her, from the ground and the destroyed buildings. "Temari-chan, you stand in front and Yugito-sama, stand behind me." Both nodded and moved in position. Tenten then began to mold all of the metal into a large mass as it reformed into what looked like…

"That is one BIG Gatling cannon!" Sakura saw the reformed metal and saw that it formed a ten barreled repeater Gatling Cannon that Tenten looked to be able to easily hold up. Temari had kneeled down and was supporting the barrel easily, while Yugito stood behind.

"Say hello to the ultimate Metal Weapon, Deidara." Tenten was looking through a viewscope directly at the demonic detonator. "I hope you like becoming Swiss cheese."

"I'll blow you up before you get the chance!" Deidara already ripped his cloak off to try his C4 last resort, but the Gravity Trio wasn't about to let him.

"Naa, not this time." Tenten said. "Alright Temari, Gatling barrel to full speed!"

"We are good to go Ten-chan!" Temari gave the ok as the barrel started spinning faster.

"Yugito-sama, are we good on the kunai?" she asked the Neko Bijuu.

"We have more than enough kitten, and we got them with all ten elements!" Yugito said as she kept the cannon steady.

"Then Deidara…ok you know what, the slow and subtle approach isn't worth it this time." Tenten said. "EAT HOT KUNAI YOU FREAK!"

"GRAVITY GATLING: MILLION BLADE CHAOS!" screamed Tenten, Yugito, and Temari. The barrel on the cannon sped up as a massive barrage of kunai shot through Deidara, putting more holes in him than a mountain of swiss cheese! The girls kept up the kunai barrage so much that when it finally died down, the only thing left was a puddle of blood and flesh.

"Think we overdid it?" asked Temari as Tenten dispersed the mass of metal back into the ground.

"Well if getting rid of that freak Deidara a second time is overdoing it…naa, we didn't." Tenten said as she dropped to one knee and the Hoshi no Tama fell out of her transformer. "But I gotta say, Enhancement Mode is definitely a rush!

"You aren't kidding. I knew our link ability would be strong, but that's just wild!" Temari was also catching her breath as well.

"Well guys, as much as I'd like to stay here and rest, we should probably get to the Hokage Monument and help Sasuke." Yugito said as she helped Kyoji off the ground. "We should hurry before…" Yugito's voice was cut short as she soon felt a sharp object pierce her in the back.

"Kaa-san, are you ok?" Kyoji took note as Yugito fell to her knees. Everyone saw a strange looking kunai sticking out of her back that started to spread a strange looking crystal. Yugito said nothing as her entire body was consumed into a crystal, which then condensed to smaller size. "Kaa-san!!!"

"Kyoji-kun, what happened to…" Tenten tried getting over to Kyoji and Yugito when she was kicked hard in her wrist, causing Yugito's Hoshi no Tama to fall out of her hand after she picked it back up."

"Tobi get pesky cat. Leader be pleased with Tobi." The group looked on to see the orange masked Akatsuki holding the Hoshi no Tama and a captured Yugito. "But where is Deidara-sempai?"

"Hey give Yugito-sama back!" demanded Tenten. She tried to make a move but Tobi was already locked onto his next target and had already fled the area. "Damn! Akatsuki's already making a move in all this chaos!"

"For now we should get to the Hokage Monument. Let's warn the other teams to keep an eye out for that masked freak." Sakura proposed as the group got back in order.

* * *

"Alright, we've only one shot of clearance. We gotta take out that freak now." Haku was poised and ready with Sode no Shiraiyuki. "Tayuya, hold out a little bit longer!"

"I'm doing the best I can here!" Tayuya was able to barely evade another attack from one of Kakuzu's beasts. "You know Hanabi and I aren't as lucky as you to have Illumina Power."

"You know I really missed you snapping at her like that sometimes Tayu-chan." Hanabi stepped in to counter with her Aqua Wall defense. "You guys gotta come home more often."

"I think we can work on something there kiddo." Tayuya send out a wink. "Ok, do it now!"

"Let's chill this place out!" Haku thrust her sword forward. "Now put em together!"

Moegi stood by her with her twin Ice Daggers while Makoto had a ball of frozen energy in her gauntlets Hyorouga (Ice Wolf Fang). The three unleashed their combined ice energy in one frozen blast.

"White Ripple Dance, Frost Nova, and Glacier Wave combine! ABSOLUTE ZERO!" the three ice users sent out massive amounts of ice shards, waves, and a beam of ice energy. Kakuzu stood firm as the ice slammed into his Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire masks, completely encasing them in ice. "Little brother, you're up next." Makoto said as the next phase started.

"Then we'll end this! Neji, let's go!" Inuyasha brandished his blade as lightning sparked around it.

"Of course Inuyasha-sama." Neji was already in Overdrive with lightning arcing all around him. "Die Akatsuki! LIGHTNING SWORD!"

"RAI KONGOSOHA! (Lightning Diamond Wave Spear)" Inuyasha's blade now shined in pure diamond as he unleashed a wave of lightning charged diamond shards. With the combined force of Neji's Lightning Sword, Kakuzu's frozen masks were instantly vaporized.

Kakuzu felt the recoil of having his four masks destroyed, "You shattered four of my hearts!" He pulled the last one, the lightning mask back and had it rejoin with himself. "Then I guess I'll need to take your hearts to replenish my supply."

"Is this guy serious? Ok, let's kill him now and get to the Hokage Monument to help Sasuke." Tayuya said as various smoke bombs began to detonate around the area.

"What the hell is this? No one called in for smoke bombs!" Inuyasha coughed.

"Hey can someone clean the place out? It's getting a bit hard to breathe!" Haku sputtered through the smoke.

While the group was caught in the smoke screen, Tobi appeared in front of Kakuzu holding two kunai. "Money monster looks like he was beaten by too many Bijuu."

"What's it to you Tobi?" Kakuzu snapped out.

"Oh nothing. Tobi is just going to make leader pleased." The mask wearing Akatsuki walked into the smokescreen with ease and within minutes, walked out holding two more crystals, similar to the one Yugito was trapped in.

"Tobi…how did…" Kakuzu looked a little surprised, and wondered how Tobi easily got two Bijuu.

Tobi's voice instantly changed to a darker voice, "You would be best to retreat Kakuzu, lest you wish to die here." Kakuzu could see the black circle suddenly become red on Tobi's mask. Of course Kakuzu didn't need to think twice.

"Very well. I shall evacuate."And with that Kakuzu vanished, leaving Tobi alone with the rest of Team Illumina.

"And now time to claim two more Hoshi no Tama for my collection." Tobi said to himself as he attached the crystals to a sash under his cloak. He then took his leave, allowing the Knights to regroup.

"Hey, is everyone ok?" Haku coughed out.

"Yeah except this stupid smoke it harsh." Tayuya was trying herself to keep from inhaling too much smoke.

"Inuyasha-sama, Makoto-sama, are you two ok?" Neji had his Byakugan active and was scanning through the smoke. "Damn, there's something laced in this smoke that's scrambling my Byakugan. Hanabi, can you see anything?"

Hanabi was just as unlucky. "Nothing Neji-nii-san. Whoever made this smoke was good. Aunt Makoto, are you ok?" When she heard no response, she thought it was just due to the smoke.

"We gotta get rid of this smoke!"

"Hope this works. KAITEN!" Neji began his rotation, creating a mild wind to blow the smoke away. "Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah but we're missing some people, namely Aunt Makoto and Uncle Inuyasha!" Haku pointed out. "Plus that freak Kakuzu high tailed it out of here!"

"Let's not worry about him. We need to get back and help save Kasumi-chan!" Hanabi said, getting the group in gear.

* * *

"Lee-san, are you ok?" Hoshiko was already at his side healing a wound he suffered from Kisame's Samehada.

"I'm ok. That is nothing but a small injury. I shall still be able to fight." Lee replied as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "This Akatsuki may be strong, but I will overcome his ability."

"Pathetic. Is this the best Konoha can produce?" Kisame laughed at his opposition. "It's not even worth using Yonbi on you."

"Oh yeah, well if you didn't have to use Tsukune-sama, you wouldn't stand a chance!" Hoshiko snapped back. "Honestly you probably don't have any skill of your own!"

"Big words for a small fox." Kisame readied Samehada again for another attack. "This time I'll shred you till there's nothing left!" He ran towards Lee and Hoshiko, only to be stopped in his tracks by a burst of sunlight.

"Back off, fish boy!" Ino had gotten back to her feet after being knocked out by Tsukune earlier. "You know, I've always wanted to know what sun dried shark tastes like." Ino was completely battered from taking the full force of a Bijuu strike, so much that she was using vines from the ground to support herself. "Hoshiko, Udon, are you two ok?"

"We're fine Ino-chan." Hoshiko ran over and started to work on healing Ino as well. "Just a little bruised but we're better. Lee-san came and helped us out."

"Oh really?" She turned to see her fellow teammate. "You know it is good to see you again Lee-kun."

"Always a pleasure Ino-san." Lee replied with a smile. "Now I believe that we must deal with this problem in our home."

"Actually I don't think you'll be doing anything of the sort." Kisame replied as he pulled out…the Wood Hoshi no Tama???

"How did you…there's no way you could have gotten that! I had it the whole time!" Hoshiko immediately checked her pockets, only to find that Kisame did in fact have the Hoshi no Tama. "No! Shinja-sama asked me to protect that with my very life!"

"Look like the tides have turned! Now Hachibi will serve me!" Kisame laughed as he held up both Hoshi no Tama…only to have them swiped away.

"Fishie will leave village now. Leader's command says so." Tobi looked back now holding the two Hoshi no Tama. "Leader has big plans soon."

"Ugh, whatever. Fine." Kisame quickly withdrew as Tobi melted into the ground.

"Crap! What are we gonna do now?" Hoshiko cried over failing her task. "They now have Shinja-sama back!"

"It's ok Hoshi-chan, we can figure that out later. For now, Kasumi needs us more than ever." Ino said. "Let's get to the Hokage Monument and help put a stop to all of this."

"Alright. I just hope Shinja-sama can forgive me for this." Hoshiko replied.

* * *

"Well Sasuke, think your pathetic overdrive will have any effect now?" Kasumi hovered over in a sparkling green aura, now that she had gone into her StarWind Overdrive mode. "Still as pathetic as ever, aren't you?"

"Kasumi, listen to yourself! This isn't you! Seriously, why are you letting yourself be controlled by a madman?" questioned Sasuke. "Madara's just using you!"

"Shut up! You don't know what Madara-sama's doing! He's going to save the world from this endless destruction!" Kasumi snapped back. "With the power of the Bijuu, there will be a new age under Akatsuki!"

"So you really want to put your family through that? You plan to make your aunts and uncles, and even your own mother suffer through what he plans to do?" Sasuke tried yet again to reason with Kasumi, but it just wasn't working.

"To bring peace to many, some must suffer. And you'll be one of them!" Kasumi screamed as she unleashed her attack. "Now stay down and die Sasuke! STARWIND TWISTER!"

"_Damn! I only have one more use of my Phoenix Magma Bazooka, and if that doesn't finish her off, then I'm screwed!"_ Sasuke thought to himself as he tried to figure a way to get out of Kasumi's attack. _"And there's no way I can use that attack…it would literally kill her and I'm saving it for Madara. Oh well, if I can't use Kirin, then I might as well try the Double Chidori Quake. Plus I gotta thank Hinata for giving me one more set of Kitsune Capsules."_ He quickly downed the three capsules and braced himself for the impact.

"You're just going to stand there! Oh well, it's your funeral!" Kasumi pushed more energy into her attack, intent on destroying Sasuke. Her attack hit and began to slash away at Sasuke. "_What is he doing? I know him better than that and I know he wouldn't willingly take an attack head on!"_ Kasumi kept up the attack but felt that for some reason, something wasn't right. When her attack finished, Sasuke was standing there battered, but almost unharmed. She did take note that he started channeling lightning chakra in both of his hands.

"Gotta say, those Kitsune capsules come in handy in the clutch." Sasuke showed off a sheepish grin. "But I wanna say I'm sorry that this is going to hurt so badly princess."

"Sasuke, there's no way!" Kasumi now stood in a stupor seeing Sasuke. "You should have died from that attack!"

"And you should die from this one, but I'm going to make sure it only stings really badly and doesn't kill you ok." Sasuke bolted straight at Kasumi with lightning in hand and landed a sharp punch right in her stomach, sending the lightning coursing through her body. "This is really hurting me more than it is you Kasumi-chan, but I promise it's not fatal. CHIDORI!" Sasuke increased the lightning and continued moving, almost as if he was leaping off invisible walls in the air. At the speed he was moving, there was a trail of lightning created in the air, almost as if the lightning had traveled a path from where he started. He got about 50 feet in the air when he released Kasumi, letting her float there for a few seconds. "Only a little more Kasumi-chan and I promise we'll get you better! DOUBLE CHIDORI QUAKE!" Sasuke finished his attack by striking Kasumi with the other lightning filled hand, cutting through the lightning he created and slamming Kasumi into the ground with force. As the dust cleared, he looked down and saw her, heavily battered from his attack. "I never wanted you of all people to be the first one to fall victim to this jutsu." The force was strong enough that it actually caused Kasumi to fall out of StarWind Fusion and return back to her normal self.

"Sasuke…chan." Kasumi started coughing up dust as she started to come to.

"Kasumi-chan? Kasumi-chan, are you finally back?" he was already at her side, hoping his jutsu didn't do too much damage.

"Sasuke-chan…I have a really…sharp pain…in my chest." Kasumi said softly. "What…happened?"

"You're really back…this time it's for real, right?" asked Sasuke as he held her up.

"Yeah…and I'm hoping…you and I can go out on a date soon." She replied warmly. "Thank you…for…for…" All of a sudden she grabbed her chest and cringed in pain. "Sasuke!!"

"Kasumi-chan, what is it?" Sasuke became frantic, wondering what was harming Kasumi.

"It's her…she's…she's taking…help me Sasuke!" Kasumi screamed as she started pulsing in a dark aura.

"Damn! What the hell is going on!" Sasuke asked himself as he got some well deserved reinforcements.

"Sasuke, what's going on?" asked Naruto as his team got to the monument.

"It's Kasumi-chan! For a second, she was fine. But now she's saying something about someone taking something." Sasuke explained the situation.

Hinata was already over trying to find out what was going on. Even Kimiko was doing her best to use her purification skills to try and slow down whatever was trying to corrupt Kasumi even more. "Kimiko, what's the deal? I've never seen an aura so evil!" asked Hinata.

"It has to be something from Madara. He must have put a failsafe in Kasumi in the event she was freed from the mind control." Kimiko kept up her purification. "Even with Mom's charms, my power isn't enough."

"Then what the hell are we supposed to so? She's seriously hurting here." Naruto said as he took back his gem, now activating his transformer. "Come on, think of something!"

"Naruto!! Hey Naruto!!" Naruto turned to see Haku and the others all heading his way. "Hey what's going on?"

"Haku, good thing you're here. It's Kasumi-chan. Sasuke managed to somehow break her from Madara's control, but the next thing we knew, she's screaming in pain and has some freaky dark aura." Naruto commented.

"Yeah I can feel that. Her aura is screaming in rage and pain." Haku could sense the darkness brewing in Kasumi. "What's worse is that it's getting out of control!"

"WHAT! Well can't you do anything?" Naruto asked. "I mean there has to be something?"

"Naruto we're doing the best we can, but whatever Madara did…well he did one hell of a job!" Kimiko was sweating bullets as she kept forcing Light Chakra into Kasumi.

Kasumi kept shaking and cringing in pain from the darkness starting to overtake her. "Everyone…please…kill…me!"

"No! I refuse! Come on Kasumi-chan, you have to fight this!" Sasuke was already down coaching her on. "What was your nindo when we were genin? Never underestimate you!"

"But…Sasuke…" She was in tears over the immense pain she was going through. "It…hurts…she's…she's making…making it worse!"

"Kasumi, tell me, who are you talking about? Who is 'she'?" asked Hinata.

"Maybe I can explain that to you." The entire group turned to see the orange masked Akatsuki standing before them. "You see, Kasumi's spirit was not to my liking."

"Alright Tobi, explain all of this! What's going on with Kasumi?" Naruto demanded.

"Naruto, who is that?" asked Haku. "Another one of Madara's lackeys?"

"Actually…" Tobi removed his mask, unleashing a wave of killer intent that dropped the entire team to their knees. "I happen to be none other than Madara Uchiha himself!"

"No way…it…it can't be!" Sasuke trembled in fear over seeing his grandfather for the first time. The malice and evil spawning from Madara's Sharingan left him quaking.

"Well well, I see you're surprised grandson." Madara said calmly. "Now as I was saying, Kasumi's spirit and personality wasn't to my liking, so I made a little change. As a matter of fact, I'd like for you to see what I've done." He made a single seal, causing Kasumi to scream even louder in more pain. "That's right my dear, it is time for you to truly awaken!"

"Kasumi-chan, fight this!!!" Sasuke turned to see the dark aura completely overtaking his beloved. He tried everything to get to her, but Madara had taken her over the limit.

"What's to fight Sasuke?" Kasumi's voice was completely changed. It was now darker than normal. "Your precious Kasumi is gone now."

"No! I refuse to believe that! Kasumi-chan's still there!" Sasuke screamed.

"She was truly weak if she fell to me." Kasumi now called Dark Kasumi stated. "You can just call me Dark Kasumi now."

"Ahh, now that's much better. See she's so much livelier like this. Especially with the enhancement from the Shikon no Tama I gave her." Madara chuckled. "As such, I'll leave her to destroy you all while I finish taking the rest of the Bijuu." Madara opened his cloak to reveal the Hoshi no Tama and captured Bijuu. "Farewell Illumina Knights!" He threw a smoke bomb and vanished without a trace.

"Now how should I begin?" Dark Kasumi looked around at all her new potential targets. Even though she no longer had her StarWind form, the enhancement from the Shikon no Tama was enough to push her power much higher than anyone else. "Hmm, Haku, you didn't seem to stay dead last time I killed you. Maybe I should kill you again?"

"Let go of my sister you creep!" Dark Kasumi turned to see a wobbly Akemi standing at the entrance of the Monument. "I don't know who you are…but you aren't my sister!"

"Akemi-chan! What's she doing here?" Sakura remembered that Akemi had been seriously weakened from losing so much blood for Konohamaru's revival.

"Look at her! Since when did she have access to Kasumi's powers?" Ino said, noticing that Akemi now wore the same outfit as she did.

"Well well, little sister. So you've brought me a gift I see." Dark Kasumi smiled over knowing that she would soon have her Overdrive Transformer.

"Yeah I brought you…a gift." Akemi was still feeling the stress from using the Light Transformer. "My big sister showed me this and I…I always wanted to do it for real!" She put her hands together and started pulling in what energy her body could hold.

"What's she planning?" Hanabi asked when Hinata realized the situation.

"She's gonna use the Starburst Cannon!" Hinata remembered that was Kasumi's trademark attack and knew Akemi would do the same, but considering Akemi was in critical condition, she might end up killing herself. "Akemi, don't do it!"

"Actually, I'd like to see what she can do." Dark Kasumi moved her hand and released a wave of black energy, putting a stasis hold on everyone else. "This should keep you from moving for now."

"Let us go Kasumi! Come on, get over this already! We know you're not evil!" Haku pleaded.

"Shut it Haku! I told you Kasumi is gone for good!" Dark Kasumi snapped back. "Now little sister, show me just what you can do."

"You want it…you'll get it!" Akemi continued to grimace in pain as she held the gathered energy. "Now give me back my sister!!!"

"Your sister is gone, and you're going to join her!" screamed Dark Kasumi as she did the same as Akemi.

Everyone took note of the look in Akemi's eyes. As she stared at her sister, her hero, they could all feel the pain in her heart as she was about to attack the one person she looked up to more than anything. They could all see Akemi wanted Kasumi back, even if it meant losing her own life as well.

"STARBURST CANNON!" Both Akemi and Kasumi unleashed the trademark Light attack and locked in a brutal beam duel.

"Come on Akemi-chan, you can do it! Don't give it!" Hanabi did her best to cheer on her best friend.

"Hanabi-chan, what are you doing? Don't you know she may kill herself with that?" said Natsumi as they all watched on.

"So what! If I was in her place and it was Hina-chan I was facing, I'd do the same thing! Right now Akemi-chan had to suffer nearly losing her boyfriend, her brother, and her sister." Hanabi cried back. "I'll cheer her on even if it means she dies in the end!"

"Hanabi's right. We have to believe something will happen!" Tayuya added. "Come on kid! Show that Kasumi wannabe just how a redhead kicks butt!"

"You can do it Akemi-chan!" Hoshiko and Moegi added their cheers as well.

Dark Kasumi looked on and heard the cheers, thinking that they were all useless. "Pathetic. Do those fools really think that their little friend has a chance to win against me?"

"Do you hear that? They all know you're still in there Kasumi-chan! You have to come back!" Akemi could feel the pressure as she kept up her Starburst Cannon as best she could. Without the full energy from the Light Gem, she was using everything she had to fuel the attack, even going as far as to tap into her own chakra.

"They're all fools. Besides it's time they see you killed by the one you called a hero!" Dark Kasumi quickly turned the tides by forcing more energy into her attack, pushing back Akemi's beam easily. "Did you really believe that you could use my own power against me? You're a fool just like the rest of them! Now DIE!"

"I…I won't…yaa!!!" Akemi did everything she could, but couldn't hold up to the full force of Dark Kasumi's power and took her Starburst Cannon head on.

"AKEMI-CHAN!!!!" Hanabi screamed as she saw Akemi slam full force into the wall of the monument, taking the bombardment of Dark Kasumi's attack.

"Just pathetic." Dark Kasumi released her attack and walked over to claim her spoils. "But I do have to say, I want to thank you little sister for the new clothes you got me." She reached down and took the Light Overdrive Transformer off Akemi's wrist, causing the young kitsune to power out of the Illumina form. "Hmm, this little crystal is getting in the way. Guess I should get rid of it." She took out Akemi's power crystal and shattered it, while placing her own power gem in place. Upon doing so, Dark Kasumi now upgraded herself to her new Overdrive Knight form for the first time. "You know I could kill you right here, but I think I will get you back to your friends so you can all die together!" She picked up Akemi by her tails and flung her into the group where she was barely breathing.

"How could you! She was your little sister! She looked up to you!" Hanabi cried over seeing her injured friend.

"That's her problem." Dark Kasumi said with a smirk. With that she freed Sasuke from the stasis as to continue her fight. "Now Sasuke, I believe we haven't finished our fight yet?"

"Yeah we haven't finished. But you're not fighting me alone this time." Sasuke pointed up to the sky where everyone could see a winged figure descending. "If you thought I was tough, wait till you deal with her!"

"Great more worthless trash to deal with!" Dark Kasumi sneered.

"Oh I'll show you worthless!" Shiori landed and dispelled her Phoenix Wings. "I'm sick of all this! I'm done with the pain, the torment, and the tears!"

Dark Kasumi just stood there like she didn't have a care in the world. She might have heard Shiori's words but it meant nothing to her. "Yawn…so little fox girl, do you have anything better to add before our fight?"

Shiori knew it was now or never. If her plan didn't work then there was literally nothing left to try. "I do." She turned and whispered something in Sasuke's ear, getting a reaction out of her former counterpart.

"You sure that's going to work?" Sasuke sounded nervous over hearing Shiori's plan.

"It's all we have left Sasuke. But you have to promise me, that once it happens, you leave the rest all to me." Shiori took a deep breath to prepare for her plan.

"So what was this you had to bring, hmm?" Dark Kasumi taunted the duo some more. "I'm waiting."

"Oh I was just thinking…thinking of how it's going to be when I finally erase you from existence! Sasuke, do it now!" Shiori activated her Sharingan to the maximum, as did Sasuke.

"Tsukiyomi? Please. Like that will have any…"

"TSUKIYOM!"

"TSUKIYOMI NO SEIRI!"

What happened next had everyone in confusion. Sasuke and Shiori activated both versions of the Uchiha ultimate Genjutsu at the same time, actually merging the two together. The result was that the entire Hokage Monument was now engulfed in a blue sphere of chakra, while inside everyone saw the blood red moon of the normal Tsukiyomi.

"Looks like it worked." Shiori said as she took the next step in her plan.

"What the hell happened? Hey Shiori, where are we!" Naruto asked in all the confusion.

"We're all in Kasumi-hime's mindscape, brought out to the real world. When Sasuke used Tsukiyomi to enter her mind, I used Tsukiyomi no Seirei to pull that entire world outside." Shiori replied. "See I figured out how Madara took control of Kasumi-hime when I was practicing with Sakura-chan. And I'll show you just what I mean."

"Oh really, and what do you…ugh! What are you doing…to me!" Dark Kasumi started feeling herself being ripped in half. "No…you can't do…I'm the one…in control!"

"Not this time bitch! Technically Sasuke and I are Kami in this world. We control everything! Now let my Kasumi-hime go once and for all!" Shiori used her control to start the separation. Everyone looked on as Dark Kasumi had another being separated from herself.

"You…worthless scum!!" Dark Kasumi screamed in rage as the separation was complete. Beside her now stood the real Kasumi.

"Hey…what's going on?" Kasumi tried clearing her head to see what all was going on. "Where is this place?"

"Kasumi-chan? Is that the real you?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, yeah I'd know if it was. But what's going on? And who…" Kasumi turned to see her dark persona nearby and started shaking in fear. "What…what is she doing here!"

"Hello Kasumi. It's been a while since we've seen each other, hasn't it?" Dark Kasumi got back to her feet only to stare down Kasumi with a dark glare. "I think the last time was when Madara-sama utterly crushed you and left you as a blithering pile of pure weakness. I especially liked it how he tortured you by making you watch your precious Sasuke and Shiori be brutally maimed and killed slowly for a solid year!"

"What! That's just barbaric!" Sasuke screamed. "How could anyone be so cruel!"

"Oh it was fun hearing her scream. Honestly I want to hear her scream like that again, but it doesn't look like I'll have time to enjoy that." Dark Kasumi took no aim and fired a blast of light at Kasumi, sending her crashing back into Sasuke. "Oh and Shiori dear, you may claim to be Kami in this world, but see, Madara-sama wanted to make sure that if anything like this happened, I'd be well prepared to deal with you."

"Madara has nothing he can give you that will stop me from killing you!" Shiori replied when her words were suddenly thrown back at her.

"Oh he doesn't now?" Dark Kasumi closed her eyes only to open them and reveal something greatly unexpected. "Tell me, do you like the nice little star shape in my eyes?"

"SHE HAS THE MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!!!!" Everyone couldn't believe this! Just what did Madara give this dark persona of Kasumi's?

"That's completely impossible. Is Madara's Sharingan that strong that it could give you a Mangekyo as well?" Shiori was befuddled. Did Madara really plan to make sure that he would win at all costs?"

"You forget, he's the most powerful Uchiha in existence. His Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan can do anything." Dark Kasumi flipped her hair back and gave a smug look. "So how about we finish this so I can kill everyone else here."

Shiori cracked her knuckles as she now stood where Sasuke once did. However unlike Sasuke, she was facing the true enemy. Her plan had worked so far, and now all that was left was to destroy the darkness and end this nightmare once and for all. "You know something…everyone here overheard when Akane-sama issued a termination order on Kasumi-hime. Looks like I can tell her that I carried out that order!" With that Shiori began the final battle to decide the fate of Kasumi.

* * *

"So Danzo does have his uses after all. To think that those other three Bijuu could hide from me." Madara now stood before the Uchiha Training Facility, his final target for capturing Akane, Mai, and Daisuke. "Once I have the final three Bijuu, I can finally begin my ultimate plan to ascend and become a god!" He walked up to the main door, only to hear the main console ask for identification. "Such simple tactics." He saw the main door and simply focused some chakra in it, causing it to open. "Do those fools not realize that I was the one who commissioned the building of this facility?" Madara strolled right in, taking note of all the improvements done since he had last seen the facility. With ease he made his way through the facility and was on his way to the command room, where he had a nice little family reunion.

"Never thought I'd see you here…_Father_!" Mikoto saw him heading to the command room and knew she had to intervene.

"My sweet little Mikoto-chan. I see you've grown." Madara said calmly.

"Oh can it. What are you doing here anyway?" Mikoto already had her Sharingan active as she stared down her father.

"I got wind that three of my Bijuu were hidden here, and I've come to take them home." Madara showed off the other Bijuu he had captured. "Why not save me the trouble and show me where they are like a good little girl?"

Mikoto shook off his jest, "Like I'd ever help a madman like you. You deserted Konoha and the Uchiha! You even killed my own mother just because she wouldn't see your vision!"

"Oh yes, Sayuki was quite a fighter. I actually loved torturing her to death in her own mind." Madara laughed sadistically. "I'd do it again if I had the chance."

"Well I don't intend to give you that chance!" Mikoto pulled out a pair of Kunai and was ready to strike down Madara when Akane, Mai, and Daisuke saw her.

"Miki-chan who…you!!!" Akane's eyes went feral over seeing the Uchiha patriarch. "You dare show your face here after what you did!"

"Akane-chan, who is that?" asked Mai.

"He's the source of all our problems! If it wasn't for him, I never would have attacked Konoha 16 years ago!" Akane said in rage. "I learned from Itachi that it wasn't Orochimaru that put me under that genjutsu!"

"Well well, if it isn't the Kyuubi. Seems 16 years has done a job on you. Last time you were ready to rip me to shreds." Madara replied. "Has motherhood taken you out of your prime? Because it seems Kasumi had more fight than you did."

"Leave my daughter out of this Madara. You've already hurt her enough!" Akane lashed back.

"Oh really? Well it seems that everyone else will be doing that now." Madara boasted proudly. "I actually enjoyed seeing everyone in shock when I forced her to awaken."

"What are you talking about?" asked Akane. "What did you do to her!"

"Actually what I should have done to you. I simply created a persona of her in my own image and now it has complete control over her. With the amount of energy I've given her from the Shikon no Tama, she should be leaving the rest of her friends in a bloody mess." Madara had pretty much gone psycho. "Now it's time you join your brethren Kyuubi."

"Akane, stay back. I'll deal with him." Mikoto ordered. "We can't risk you three being captured anyway."

"Then show me the result of your training, daughter!" Madara said.

* * *

"Stand still and let me hit you!" Dark Kasumi struck at Shiori, but missed yet again. Shiori seemed to have the upper hand in their battle due to her more in depth Kyokugenryu training. No matter what she threw at Shiori, the Uchiha girl was able to easily counter and evade.

"You're getting sloppy. Didn't Aunt Makoto teach you better than that?" Shiori easily evaded another strike. "Oh wait I forgot, you only learned one style. Here let me show you something new! HIEN HOU'OU KYAKU! (Flying Phoenix Kick)" Dark Kasumi barely had a chance to react when Shiori was bombarding her with a barrage of kicks. "Oh I'm not done! RAIOKEN! (Lightning Sparkle Fist)" After Shiori finished her kick assault, she threw a lightning charged Ki burst into Dark Kasumi, knocking her back and stunning her for a second. "Here's something else new! TRIPLE HAOH SHOKO KEN! (Triple Supreme King Roaring Fist)" Shiori finished her attack with three massive Ki blasts that did some heavy damage to Dark Kasumi.

With Shiori showing just how skilled she was in Kyokugenryu since she came back, everyone was surprised how in just 7 months she went from not knowing what she was going to do with her new life, to becoming a refined shinobi fighter. But Shiori wasn't done yet. She planned to make Dark Kasumi suffer for everything she inflicted on Kasumi and everyone else.

"So how should I beat the crap out of you some more?" Shiori saw Dark Kasumi slowly getting up off the ground after her attack. "Maybe this time I need to go all the way?"

"Just like an Uchiha…cocky as ever." Dark Kasumi wiped a small amount of blood from her mouth. "Madara-sama was right about you. That's why this is going to be so much easier."

"Just what are you…" Shiori barely had enough time to react when she saw the oncoming black flames.

"That's right little girl, start dancing!" Dark Kasumi kept up her Amaterasu assault, forcing Shiori into a corner. "I'm gonna burn that smile off your face!"

Shiori went into full evasion, avoiding the bursts of black fire as best she could, but thanks to Madara's little enhancement, Dark Kasumi's aim was deadlier than ever. She barely avoided having her arm burned had she not turned at the last minute. "Damn, Madara just made her worse than ever! I can't use regular jutsu anymore."

"So have you had enough? Or should I make things hotter for you?" asked Dark Kasumi as she played with a ball of Amaterasu Flame.

"You're asking me if I want things hotter?" Shiori's eyes began to glow red with energy. "I'll teach you what it means to turn up the heat! FIRE OVERDRIVE!" Shiori exploded not in a red flame like Sasuke, but in a white flame. Unlike Sasuke, she didn't create magma filled footsteps when she walked, but instead she had a white corona-like aura around her. "If you thought Sasuke was bad…well you only saw one side of the Fire Overdrive."

"One side…does this mean that I may have a different Overdrive than Naruto?" Natsumi thought to herself as she overlooked Shiori. "Maybe it's a secondary effect from the Life Stream Seal."

"Oh I'm so scared! I don't have my overdrive and now I'm going to be beaten." Dark Kasumi taunted as her eyes shifted from the Sharingan red to a solid white glow. "Like that's going to scare me. Did you forget whose mind this is? Thanks to Madara-sama's gift, I figured I'd give myself a little present while I was in here. Something that loser Kasumi could never have unlike the rest of you!"

Sasuke looked down at the weakened Kasumi and realized what her Dark counterpart was talking about. The thing Dark Kasumi was talking about was possible in her mind, simply because she could easily create it any time until she got it in the real world. "Oh hell, this is not good!"

Naruto looked over and saw Sasuke's distress. "Bro, what the hell is she talking about?"

"Take a guess dork! What do all of us have except for Kasumi-chan! It's the one thing that she's wanted ever since you tapped into that power!" Sasuke snapped back. "Dark Kasumi knows the…"

"LIGHT OVERDRIVE!" she erupted in a pillar of pure white light that could pierce the infinite darkness. Everyone had hoped it would have been the real Kasumi to say those words, but now they were looking upon her Dark counterpart, wielding her ultimate power.

"This is impossible! There's no way you can have Overdrive without Akane-sama unlocking it for you!" Shiori screamed.

"Idiot! I told you this is Kasumi's mind, which I still have partial control over! In her mind I can will things like this to be a reality!" Dark Kasumi replied as she summoned four large spheres of light that began to circle her. "Face it, your little Kasumi-hime was nothing but weak."

Shiori's blood began to boil even hotter than the aura she was radiating. If there was one thing she didn't tolerate, it was anyone calling Kasumi weak. "Don't you EVER call Kasumi-hime weak!" With a lash of her wrist, Shiori sent a wave of burning hot magma directly at Dark Kasumi.

"Still with the same old attacks! Give it up!" Dark Kasumi shot a Starburst Beam at the magma wave, and in tandem each of the 4 light orbs unleashed a rapid fire of Starburst Beams along with it, easily piercing the attack.

Everyone watched as the combat continued, amazed at the sheer ability of Dark Kasumi in overdrive.

"So the Light Overdrive simply amplifies Kasumi-chan's attacks by the usage of those orbs." Haku observed as the duo continued to unleash blow after blow. "Do you guys really think this is her real overdrive?"

"Couldn't say, but this is getting serious. Shiori's gotta finish off Dark Kasumi soon or our Kasumi-chan is gonna be in some real pain." Temari stated. "I can still feel Kasumi's aura and with every blow that Dark Kasumi takes, our Kasumi gets hurt."

"How so? That's just a crazy persona of our Kasumi-chan!" asked Naruto.

"It's the Tsukiyomi effect. Normally when you use it on a person and enter their mind, the version of that person is essentially a manifestation of their mind. Any physical damage they take in the Tsukiyomi world can be transferred back to them in the real world." Sasuke explained. "Since we practically brought Kasumi's mind out here…"

"Then you're holding both the real Kasumi and her mental manifestation at the same time?" asked Hinata in confusion.

"You got it. Since our Kasumi-chan had been merged with Dark Kasumi for so long, it did create a small link. Dark Kasumi is still a small fraction of the mental manifestation. That's why every time she gets hurt, our Kasumi feels it." Sasuke answered as he caressed Kasumi's ears while she winced in pain. "Madara was thorough with this. He literally wanted to make sure that if we broke his control over Kasumi, it would push her to the brink of death itself."

"Just what kind of monster is he"? Naruto wondered about the psychotic Uchiha.

"He's a monster that we have to erase from this world at all costs, my brother." Sasuke replied.

* * *

As for Madara, he was having too much fun toying with Mikoto as she tried to keep up with attacking him. She knew that she couldn't use the Tsukiyomi, and all her Amaterasu attacks weren't enough to even do considerable damage.

"Damn…what does it take to make you stay down for good?" Mikoto was breathing heavily from her assault.

"Oh you should know that little Miki-chan. Too bad you'll never live to see the Susanoo in action." Madara stood there unharmed. "Now how about I go ahead and kill you, and take those Bijuu with me and end this pathetic war?"

"I told you…I won't let you touch my friends!" Mikoto grimaced at her father.

"You don't have much of a choice do you?" Madara boasted smugly. "Instead of me killing you, why don't I make it more interesting…considering Itachi was foolish enough to leave her here?" He turned and pointed to the entrance way to reveal an entranced Konan. "So my Angel of Akatsuki has returned like the good little servant she is."

"Madara-sama, what is it you would like me to do?" Konan answered in a cold voice.

"Such loyalty…not like that foolish grandson Itachi." Madara said as Konan walked towards him. "Konan, we have a traitor before us that needs to be dealt with. Terminate my foolish daughter so that we may continue with our plans."

Konan kept up her slow pace and formed a few seals, causing sheets of paper to swirl around her until they formed a sword. Mikoto was frozen solid as she stared at Itachi's beloved, coming to deal the final strike.

"Konan-chan, you don't have to listen to him! What about Itachi! You know you are his Tenshi no Hikari! He promised to do everything he could to free you!" Mikoto pleaded to the Origami Kunoichi, but her words were futile.

"Itachi opposed the goals of our leader and he will be eliminated as a traitor." Konan's stare was cold and lifeless. Her only task was to eliminate anything in Madara's way.

"Once again, I have won." Madara laughed in victory.

Konan used her chakra to reform the blade into a more precise edge, designed to cut flawlessly. Her stare didn't change as she kept the blade pointed at Mikoto. "Farewell…"

* * *

Dark Kasumi had gotten the upper hand yet again. With her Light Overdrive, she could send one of her light orbs out, causing her attacks to come from different directions, putting even more pressure on Shiori. Things were getting worse as the battle kept up, since Kasumi was slowly taking more and more injury. Shiori could feel it in Kasumi's aura that the longer the battle went on, the worse off she would be, so she needed to finish this battle once and for all.

"Still haven't had enough have you?" Dark Kasumi said as she saw Shiori catching her breath. "I told you, I'm here to stay for good!"

"You know, why is it that people like you always want to make things complicated?" Shiori dusted herself off. "Doesn't matter, I've had enough of this crap." Her aura began to intensify and the heat rose to amazing temperatures. "You and me, one final Overdrive attack."

"Oh I'll take pleasure in that!" Dark Kasumi used her Light energy to fan out the orbs around her. "This time it all ends here."

"So it does!" Shiori pulled in all her Fire energy for her final attack. "Now get out of my Kasumi-hime!"

"I told you! She's mine now and forever!" snapped Dark Kasumi as she focused energy into her orbs.

"Burn in hell! PHOENIX ATOMIC BLAZER!" Shiori unleashed a massive flare of white fire at her target.

"Oh I've wanted to do this forever! ILLUMINA STARSTORM!" The four orbs each unleashed a massive blast of light as Dark Kasumi fired her own blast to collide with Shiori's mega flare. "Submit and I'll make your death quick and painless!"

"I've never given up on anything, and I won't give up on my Kasumi-hime!" Shiori kept up the struggle and put all she had into her attack.

Neither side was ready to back down from the immense onslaught of Illumina Energy. Both girls had their reasons for wanting victory; Shiori wanting to finally save Kasumi once and for all, and Dark Kasumi wanting to take full control and kill the other knights. The two were evenly matched until Dark Kasumi made what would be her biggest mistake ever.

"I told you I'm taking over and your Kasumi is dead!" Dark Kasumi changed the aim of one of her light orbs and pointed it directly at Sasuke and the real Kasumi. "Try to save your friends now!"

"Sasuke, look out!" Shiori was at a loss. If she released her attack, then Dark Kasumi could turn all of her power against everyone else, but there was no one to block for Sasuke and Kasumi. Sasuke did what he could and turned his back to the blast as to completely shield Kasumi, but the power was too much and the duo was caught in the bombardment attack.

"Oh was that a little too much? Maybe this will do you better!" Dark Kasumi then shifted the other orbs towards the rest of the knights, bombarding all of them with light energy. It was enough to break Shiori's focus and stop her attack, but the damage had been done.

"How…how could you!" Shiori looked on as all of her friends and family were on the ground, heavily battered and beaten. She looked over at Sasuke and saw him shaking as he barely held on to Kasumi, who looked even worse than before.

"Oh that, well it was nothing." Dark Kasumi walked over to Sasuke, kicking him in the head and causing him to drop Kasumi. She then picked up her real counterpart and held her in a choke hold. "So Shiori, tell me something?" Dark Kasumi created a blade of light around her hand and looked back with a sick smile. "How do you want to see Kasumi die?"

"Let her go!" Shiori pleaded, but her words were futile.

"Really? Well, I don't think I will just yet." Dark Kasumi thrust her hand into Kasumi's right shoulder, causing her to scream in terror. "That's right, scream like the weakling you are!"

"Stop this! Please don't do this to her!" Shiori was on her knees pleading, but it didn't do a thing.

Dark Kasumi kept up her torture by stabbing Kasumi's other shoulder, then slashing across her legs, leaving her a bloody mess. "You still don't get it do you? I told you I'm in control of this body, and I will be the one to have it." She added to the torture by changing the blade into a glove of energy and began to repeatedly punch Kasumi in the stomach and the face. "I will be the one to stand at Madara-sama's side, and I'll be the one to watch as those pathetic Bijuu are sealed for good!"

"Please…stop!" Shiori was in tears over witnessing the sheer brutality happening to her beloved. "Please!"

"And you want to know the best thing…you were too weak to save her in the first place!" Dark Kasumi finished her brutality with a sharp strike that sent Kasumi crashing over to Shiori. "I told you, this body is mine. Deal with it!"

Shiori had gone over and was already cradling Kasumi, trying to wipe off the blood from her face. She was devastated at the sheer site of seeing the girl she loved so brutally beaten. "Kasumi-hime…please, say something!"

"Shiori…chan?"

"Come on hime, you have to say something?" Shiori looked down at her, tears streaming down her face.

"Thank…you so much." Kasumi barely opened her eyes and formed a small smile at Shiori. "I believe…in you."

Shiori pulled Kasumi closer to her and held her tight. "I thought I lost you for good Kasumi-hime. I really did."

"I knew…you'd save…me." Kasumi replied. "I…always believed."

"I'm not done yet, but I promise, when this is over, I'll be right there to make you all better." Shiori looked at Kasumi's weak smile and felt her resolve coming back. "Just stay here and I'll take you home soon."

"I…love…you…Shiori-chan." Kasumi answered weakly before she fell unconscious again.

"And I love you too Kasumi-hime." Shiori laid Kasumi down gently to let the girl attempt to rest and shifted her gaze back towards the dark embodiment. "You've pissed me off for the last time! You've hurt my friends, my family, my home, and that's something I can tolerate. But what you did to Kasumi-hime is unforgivable!"

"Oh really, then what are you planning on doing little girl?" taunted Dark Kasumi.

"I plan to make you feel the pain that you gave my Kasumi-hime over 1000 fold!" Shiori's rage pushed her over the edge, causing her Illumina gem to shine insanely.

* * *

"Gaa!!!" Mai was on her knees, holding her head in pain.

"Mai-chan, what's wrong!" Akane was at her side, trying to diagnose the problem.

Mai's body was trembling from the pain she felt, "It's Shiori! Her pain…sadness…rage!"

"What's wrong with her? What's going on?" Akane asked.

"She's…she's calling me!" In a burst of flame, Mai vanished.

"How is she…Akane, what's going on?" asked Daisuke with a confused look.

"I don't really know." Akane said as she turned back to Madara's battle with Mikoto.

"So Miki-chan, any last words before you die?" Madara said in a nonchalant voice.

"I won't even give you the time of day Madara!" Mikoto spat back.

Madara turned his back to her, not even giving a care to her eminent death, "Just like you to show weakness. Konan, finish this."

With Madara's back turned, Konan made her final strike, not before sending Makoto a quick wink. "As you wish, Madara-sama!" She turned and stabbed her paper katana directly into Madara's shoulder. "Always glad to serve you Madara-sama!" In one swift motion, she pulled the katana through his shoulder, severing through the sash that held the other Bijuu.

"Traitor! How could…" he turned around only to see Mikoto holding her kunai engulfed in Amaterasu flame. "Mikoto!"

"Back off freak!" She stabbed the two kunai into his chest, causing him to stagger back.

Akane saw this as a moment to counterattack, "Daisuke, now's our chance! Hit him hard!"

"Already on it sister! SUINEJIKIRI!! (Water Screw Cutter)" Daisuke spit out an extremely fast jet of spiraling water that pounded and began to drill into Madara.

"This is for my little girl! SHIKOU KITSUNE HOUKA TAIHO! (Supreme Foxfire Cannon)" Akane's blast of fire connected, burning the Akatsuki leader in flame, but she knew it was too good to be true as there was nothing there when the attack ended.

"Damn, I knew he wouldn't be that easy to defeat!" Mikoto cursed. "But at least he's gone."

"Good thing too. I really didn't like him at all." Konan dispelled her paper sword and went over to pick up the sash. "Hmm, if I'm right, we have Yugito-sama, Shinja-sama, Makoto-sama, Inuyasha-sama, Hiroshi-sama, and Tsukune-sama all right here." She took off the three crystals that Makoto, Inuyasha, and Yugito were sealed in and shattered them, releasing the three Bijuu.

"Ugh, what the hell hit me?" Inuyasha rubbed his ears in relief.

"It's probably a long story, but I think we have a lot of time to talk about it." Konan said with a smile.

"Ok, now I must be crazy or something, but who are you and what happened to Konan-chan?" Mikoto asked. "Last time I saw Konan, she was a semi-quiet vegetable that was under a ton of suppression seals."

"Oh that, well Inoichi-sama removed my seals after Shiori-chan broke Madara's control over me." Konan helped up her future mother-in-law. "It's probably what she's doing to Kasumi-chan right now as well."

"So you're completely free from Madara's control?" Mikoto started beaming in hope.

"You bet I am! Oh before I forget, I didn't get to properly introduce myself." Konan stepped back and bowed in respect. "My name is Konan; it is an honor to meet you Mikoto-sama. I hope you will allow me your blessing to date your honorable son Itachi-san." She barely had a chance to stand up before Mikoto had her in a death hug.

"Screw that, when's my first grandkid coming!" Mikoto gripped tightly as the rest of the Bijuu stood back laughing. "Now I want a girl from you, a boy from Kasumi-chan, and I'll flip a coin to see what I want from Shiori-chan!"

"Uh ok…but that might need to wait a little while after Itachi and I get married, ya know." Konan replied.

* * *

"Wait, what is she doing here!" Dark Kasumi looked on as she saw Mai appear beside Shiori.

"She's going to help me kill you once and for all!" Shiori screamed as she held up her gem. "You've messed with the wrong girl for the last time!"

"Kasumi! What the hell?" Mai said as she saw Dark Kasumi. She then looked down and saw the real Kasumi beaten and battered. "Alright, what the hell did you do to my niece!"

"I should have killed her, that's what!" snapped Dark Kasumi.

Mai looked back at Shiori and knew why she was pissed off. "You know…that was the worst thing you could have ever said." She stepped behind Shiori and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "I hope you enjoy the painful death Shiori-chan is going to give you."

"She can try!" Dark Kasumi laughed.

"Oh she will. Alright Shiori, All my power is at your disposal!" Mai screamed.

"Thanks Aunt Mai!" Shiori replied as she started feeling all of Mai's strength beginning to seep into her body. "I end this battle now!"

"POWER OF FIRE UNITE! BIJUU FUSION!" The pillar of flame ignited around Mai and Shiori as the two united for the first time. Though unlike Ino's fusion, Shiori's fusion was much more different. Luckily everyone else started coming around to witness the unison after Shiori's transformation.

"Hey, what happened to Shiori?" Naruto asked as he was finally able to move again from Dark Kasumi's stasis hold.

"She must have somehow fused with Mai-sama, but how? She doesn't have her Hoshi no Tama." Temari answered.

"And look at her! The fusion is completely different than what Shinja-sama and I did!" Ino said.

Shiori now stood before everyone but this time she didn't have a red energy cloak. This time her seven kitsune tails were now seven phoenix tails and she now had two large feathered wings just like Mai did. Also her hair changed from purple to orange and red, and her kitsune ears were replaced with two smaller wings. The final change was that now Shiori and Mai's voice had merged and the two were speaking simultaneously.

"You just wouldn't stop, would you?" Shiori and Mai said together. "I pleaded with you to leave my friends alone, but you attacked them. I begged you not to harm my family, but you beat them. I even asked you to spare my beloved Kasumi-hime, yet you nearly killed her." She looked up and her eyes burned hotter than any flame ever known. "All you are is nothing but Madara's evil, and you will be removed for good."

"You keep spitting out the same trash over and over! I told you once and for all, I will kill Kasumi and take her body for my own!" Dark Kasumi shot another attack at Shiori, but it never got to the newly merged Fire Phoenix Knight as Shiori had charged through it and held Dark Kasumi by her neck.

"I wanted to make your death as painful as possible, but you're not even worth it." Shiori gripped harder as she began to choke the life out of Dark Kasumi.

"Shiori-chan, wait! Please, you don't have to do this! Look, I'm sorry I hurt Kasumi, I promise! Please, just let me go and we can all be together." Dark Kasumi pleaded as Shiori's grip tightened.

"Don't even speak to me." Shiori slammed Dark Kasumi to the ground and tightened her grip. Dark Kasumi could even feel the heat increasing as she knew death was close. "When I said get out of my Kasumi-hime, I meant it."

"Shiori, please don't do this!" Dark Kasumi pleaded one last time but it was futile.

"BURN BITCH!" Shiori screamed as she unleashed a never before seen attack. "FIRE EXCELION: PHOENIX INFERNO" The area all around Shiori and Dark Kasumi erupted in a column of white magma that burned hotter than the sun itself. The heat was almost unbearable as Haku and Hinata immediately reacted to try to keep everyone under a cool shield.

"Sasuke, what the hell did she do! How did she come up with that much power!" asked Naruto.

"You got me! But whatever she did, it's unreal!" Sasuke replied.

The magma pillar died down and all that remained was Shiori and Mai, having separated. "It's finally over." Shiori said as the Tsukiyomi dispelled, leaving the group back on the Hokage Monument.

"That was amazing! Shiori, I haven't even felt a power like that before. It was like all your emotions for Kasumi amplified my power to a whole new level." Mai said, but Shiori was already over to Kasumi's side.

Shiori looked down and lifted Kasumi's head, running her hands through her dirtied hair. "Kasumi-hime…please tell me you're home."

Kasumi heard Shiori's words as she woke up in more pain than she ever felt in her life. "Shiori-chan…I'm home...for good."

"She did it! Shiori did it! Kasumi's back!" Sakura screamed as everyone rushed over and immediately started tending to Kasumi. Naruto and Sasuke however stood back and watched on.

"Looks like this nightmare is finally over, eh bro?" Naruto asked as he held up Sasuke.

"It sure is." Sasuke replied while he opened up a communication channel. "Sasuke Uchiha calling home, this is Sasuke."

"Sasuke, it's Akane, we read you! What's your status?" Akane asked, hoping that he wouldn't utter the worst news possible.

"The princess…has come home to her palace. I repeat, the princess is back home." Sasuke said proudly. "She's back Akane-sama! Shiori did it!"

Akane stood there in silence for a minute, taking in the best new she heard since this whole war started. Before she could say anything, Mikoto jumped in. "Sasuke, get her back here now! You know we gotta get her all better for her dates with you and Shiori-chan, right?"

"She means double date Sasuke-kun! Itachi-kun and I are coming too!" Konan added.

"Hey who's that?" Naruto asked when he heard Konan.

"I think that's Itachi's girlfriend Konan. Looks like Shiori was working extra hard." Sasuke replied. "Alright, we're on our way back. Sasuke out."

Naruto and Sasuke looked on as everyone was in an uproar over the fact that their team was now back together again. "So Sasuke, any big plans?"

"Other than one insane date with all the couples here, and the girls having the biggest sleepover in the history of Konoha…none really." Sasuke smiled back. "Come on bro, time to head home."

"You said it Sasuke, and it will be good to get back home." Naruto answered as he and Sasuke walked over to their friends and family.

* * *

**And this ends The Dark Illumina Saga. Kasumi has finally been freed from the dark control of Madara, and due to his overconfidence, Team Illumina now has all 10 Hoshi no Tama in their possession! But what was the new Fire Excelion attack that Shiori used, especially in her new fusion form with Mai? And is Kasumi ready to receive her true Overdrive from Akane? And what's going to happen to Itachi now that Konan has been freed from Madara's control as well? All will be revealed in the next chapter of the Bijuu Wars...Finally Reunited.**

**As always please read and review! Thankies! Especially since this chapter marks the 1 year anniversary of the story!...well maybe it's 3 days early, but who's counting.  
**


	33. Finally Reunited

Naruto: Wow this chapter came fast! I mean you just released that epic conclusion to the Dark Illumina Saga just three days ago.

Neokenshin: Yeah I know. But check the date...it's been one year since the release of The Bijuu Wars. Figured we should celebrate. So that's why I got all this._(points to a HUGE spread of party favors and snacks)_

Naruto: Holy crap dude! Well you heard the man, let's party!!!

Hinata: So Kenshin, what do you have planned for the 1 year celebration chapter?

Neokenshin: Let's just say..._(Hands Hinata the script and everyone takes a look)_

The entire Bijuu Wars cast: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!!!!

Neokenshin: Nope. So let this party begin. You know the deal, Kishi owns Naruto, and three of our special guests are owned by Rasenganfin. Enjoy the 1 year anniversary chapter everyone!

* * *

Chapter 26: Finally Reunited

Nine days had passed since the battle that took place in Konoha. On that day, Konoha was witness to battles that should have never even existed, as two friends battled for the first time, long time sweethearts faced each other in combat, and a girl from another world was driven to the brink of death in order to escape the darkness. However on that day, the light was able to shine once again as friends were brought back, families reunited, and two couples could once again hold each other in their arms.

"Hina-chan, I don't know if I'm still ready to do this just yet." Naruto stood outside the medical room pacing back and forth. "I mean I thought this would be enough time, but maybe I was wrong."

Hinata tried her best to calm him down, "Naru-chan, it's gonna be ok. I told you, no matter what happens, I'll be by your side no matter what."

Naruto sighed in defeat, knowing he had to get this over with. "Alright, here goes nothing." He opened the door to find Konohamaru taking care of Akemi while she was in recovery from the battle, and the two were watching TV.

"Hi you two. How are you feeling today?" Hinata said with a cheerful smile.

"A lot better Hinata-chan. Oka-san says I should be out in three days, and she said when Kasumi-nee-chan gets better, she's going to make me a new power crystal for my armor." Akemi replied while she munched on an apple.

"And how about you Konohamaru-kun? How do you like your new changes?"

"Well, it feels a little weird with the tails and all this new power, but I like it. Mai-sama even said she's going to be helping me get used to my phoenix abilities and even teach me how to fly as well." Konohamaru replied as Naruto walked in the room. Everything suddenly got quiet as Naruto faced one of his most difficult trials yet. "Oh…it's you."

"Hey guys. I…I just wanted to see how you were both doing." Naruto asked as he felt the glares from both Konohamaru and Akemi.

"We're fine Naruto." Akemi said with a bit of coldness.

"Look, I…well that is…I really wanna say I'm sorry for what I did. But you have to believe I wasn't myself! I'd never do something like that to either of you!" Naruto apologized, but Akemi acted like she didn't want to hear it.

"Shut it Naruto! How could you!" Akemi snapped at him. "Maru-kun means the world to me and what did you do!"

"I know, I know! Look is there anything I can do to make this up to you?" Naruto pleaded. Akemi ordered him to come close and he did.

"You really want to know?" Akemi asked. Naruto nodded as she slugged him right in the gut! "Just do my chores for the next month and I'm ok."

"Oh...ok...extra month of chores it is." He doubled over a bit but got back to his feet when Akemi jumped into his arms and nearly hugged the life out of him.

"I'm just glad you're back nii-san. And you actually helped make Maru-kun stronger. Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek and then jumped back into bed.

"Well guess that wasn't as bad as I thought. So Konohamaru, l...well that is..." Naruto tried to find the right words, but really couldn't.

"Boss, it's fine. To be honest, I'm glad things came out this way." Konohamaru replied. "See when I was a normal human, I wanted to get strong enough to make sure I could always protect Akemi-chan, but I doubted myself sometimes since I didn't have the strength of a demon like you. But now that I've been reborn, I know I'll be able to face anything head on."

Naruto took those words to heart and held out his hand, "Those are words spoken like a true shinobi. I have no doubts about you now."

Konohamaru took his hand in a firm shake, "Thanks Boss."

"No, not boss. It's Naruto now." Naruto said.

"Ok then...Thanks Naruto." Konohamaru replied back when Kiba rushed in the room out of nowhere.

"Kiba, what the hell man?" asked Naruto.

"Look if Kimiko comes around, you haven't seen a thing! Got it!" Kiba was already patrolling around in the hopes of somehow evading the Inu princess.

"Just what did you do?" Hinata wondered.

"All you need to know is it involved some hair removal cream, a bag of cat treats, and the ribbon on Tenten's tail! That's it!" Kiba had just about gone paranoid.

"Ok...so uh..." Naruto started just as Kimiko burst into the room.

'There you are you pesky mutt! I'm going to skin you alive!" Kimiko said in rage.

"Oh crap!" Kiba took the first exit he could and leaped out the window. Luckily they were on the first floor, so he hit the ground and took off running.

"You're not getting away that easily, mutt boy!" Kimiko was already in hot pursuit, leaving everyone staring out the window.

"Talk about a love/hate relationship." Konohamaru said.

"Agreed." Naruto, Hinata, and Akemi agreed.

* * *

While Kiba was obviously running for his life...or better yet flirting with his girlfriend, another couple was finally spending some well deserved quality time together.

"So does it hurt anywhere else Kasumi-hime?" Shiori had her hand on Kasumi's forehead checking her temperature.

"No, it doesn't Shiori-chan. I'm ok now. Oka-san says I need to stay in for a few more days and Inoichi-sama has been helping me with my mental recovery." Kasumi tried her best to get Shiori to stop being overprotective, but it wasn't working.

"I don't care. I should be the one taking care of you. Honestly, they need to give you a bigger bed, and more pillows. And these sheets don't feel soft enough. Also are your jammies comfy enough?" Shiori continued bombarding her with questions.

"Hey, it's ok, I promise!" Kasumi kept trying to calm Shiori down. "But there is one problem...it has been kinda lonely around here after you go home every day."

"Lonely, well why didn't you..." Shiori suddenly remembered the scroll Kasumi gave her. "Then I have just what you need Kasumi-hime." She took out the scroll and released the seal, pulling out the plush doll that Kasumi originally gave her. "I know you wanted me to give this back to you, but I thought I should make my own changes."

"What did you change?" Kasumi looked as Shiori held out the newly modified Shiori plushy that Kasumi originally had made. This time, it was wearing a pure white dress, had seven white tails and ears, and a set of white angel wings. It even had a small halo on top of it. "Shiori-chan...she's absolutely beautiful!"

"I got it like this...because I wanted you to know that I will always be your angel watching over you." Shiori started tearing up. "The past weeks have just been so awful without you and I…I…"

"Shiori, you know you're a big crybaby sometimes?" Kasumi said with a smile.

"I AM NOT! I was really worried!" Shiori cried back as Kasumi pulled her close.

"I know. And I can't thank you enough for bringing me back. I knew if there was one person that could bring me out of the darkness…it was either you or Sasuke-chan." Kasumi held Shiori there and just took luxury in her embrace. "I really thought there were times that I was going to never come back. I even believed Dark Kasumi's words when she told me I was weak."

"No! Don't ever say that!" Shiori pulled back. "Never say you're weak! You're the strongest person I know!"

"In your eyes maybe…but for a time, I sure didn't believe myself. Every day she would torment me and torture me, forcing me to look at false memories of losing you and Sasuke and everyone else. I got lucky when I was able to make a comeback on that day we were supposed to battle, but she eventually won." Kasumi said. "Ever since that day, it has never been the same for me."

"Kasumi-chan, do you ever feel that you'd fall back into that darkness?" asked Shiori as she wiped her tears.

"To be honest, right now I do. I know that I'm not who I used to be, that I've crossed that line. I still have that image of me nearly destroying Akemi-chan in my head and it scares me to think I could have been so heartless to my family." Kasumi sighed. "Honestly I don't know what to think anymore." She just laid her head on Shiori's shoulder while the Uchiha girl started caressing her ears. "Shiori-chan…am I a bad person?"

"You're not Kasumi-hime. You've never been a bad person, ever." Shiori said, hoping to calm Kasumi. "And you'll never be a bad person. This was just a roadblock that all of us had to overcome, and we all grew stronger from it. Even you grew from this as well and I know you won't let something like this beat you ever."

"I hope you're right Shiori-chan, I really hope you're right." Kasumi decided to cuddle up to Shiori and get comfortable in the hopes of trying to feel better. "Thanks so much for being there."

Shiori simply smiled and tightened her grip on Kasumi, letting her hold the plushy close. "Anytime Kasumi-hime, anytime."

The two just sat there and dozed off without a care in the world. In doing so time seemed to fly by as Akane came by with Sasuke to pick up Shiori.

* * *

"So Kasumi-chan should be ready to go home in about four days?" he asked.

"Yes. Madara's mind control did a lot of damage to her, and Inoichi said she needs to have very little stress so she doesn't hurt herself." Akane said as she looked over a chart. "Physically she's healing fine and should be good in a day or so."

"That's good to know. I think she had it the worst out of anyone. I just…Akane-sama?" Sasuke noticed Akane had her arms around him.

"Sasuke…when I issued that termination order, it made me feel like the worst mother in the world. But when you called in and said she was alive…you lifted a weight I never thought I'd get rid of Sasuke." Akane said to him. "That's why I'm giving you this." Akane pricked her finger on her fang and drew a seal on Sasuke's hand in her blood. "This is a Kitsune Gratitude Token. If there is ANYTHING you desire Sasuke, as long as it is within my power, I will grant it to you."

"Akane-sama, I can't accept this. I wasn't doing this for a reward." Sasuke replied.

"But Sasuke, you…" Akane tried to get her words out but Sasuke stopped her.

"The reason why I cannot accept this token is because you have already given me what I desire." Sasuke replied as the mark vanished. "You gave me Kasumi, and she's all I could ever want. To me, she's worth more than 10,000 of the necklace that Naruto wears. In fact, I couldn't even put a price on Kasumi."

"Sasuke, she really is in wonderful hands." Akane sighed. "But are you sure there's nothing else you'd want? I want to reward you and Shiori properly."

"Well…since you are the queen…what would you say to an early kitsune wedding?" asked Sasuke, causing Akane's mood to go through the roof.

"Sasuke, what are you saying? You just turned 17. You and Kasumi still have another year at least, and Shiori still has a year and a half to go." Akane explained.

"That's true, but I asked if you'd like a _Kitsune_ wedding…you know, one where you set the age limit?" Sasuke replied with a wink.

"Sasuke, you've been hanging around Kasumi for too long, you know that." Akane replied.

"I know…but it was for the best, wasn't it _Oka-san_? But of course it's not for me…it's for Shiori. She's earned it." Sasuke said.

"It was for the best Sasuke. They're going to love this! Well I need to get planning!!! So much to do, so much to do!!" Akane instantly went into motherhood mode over the announcement. "Oh Miki-chan is gonna go nuts!!! Sasuke, don't forget about Shiori-chan, ok?"

"I won't. See you in the morning." Sasuke waved as Akane took off down the hall. "Guess I should get Shiori and get home." He opened the door to Kasumi's room and saw the duo out cold. Chances are Kasumi was out due to the medicine she got so it would be easy to get Shiori up.

"Mmhm, let me sleep a little more kaa-san." Shiori said as she rubbed her eyes after Sasuke woke her.

"No can do. Akane-sama says it's time to get home and let Kasumi-chan sleep. We can come back tomorrow." Sasuke answered her as he helped free her from Kasumi's grasp. "Besides, we got stuff to do anyway."

"Ugh, alright." Shiori shook herself awake and stood by Sasuke as they looked down at the sleeping Kasumi. "I still say they need to let me stay here."

"No need. Kasumi-chan already has her angel with her tonight." Sasuke pointed to the plush doll Kasumi held tight. "But I think she needs a little more." He had a bag with him as he walked in and he took out a newly created Sasuke Uchiha plushy, decorated in knight armor with a sword and shield. He took it and placed it beside her, and since his scent was on it, Kasumi instinctively took hold of it. "Now she has her Knight in Shining Armor to guard her as well."

"You're right Sasuke…she is in good hands tonight." Shiori gave one more look and smiled at her beloved girlfriend. "Sleep well princess."

"She will. And tomorrow she'll wake up smiling…just like we've always known her to." Sasuke said as he led her out.

* * *

After another week of rest in the hospital, everyone had now been given a clean bill of health and things were back to normal…well…um….

"Ugh, why didn't we let Madara keep the girls?" Inuyasha sighed in grief. "I mean it would at least be a little quieter around here."

"Sorry little bro. But that's what happens when things like this come around." Hiroshi patted Inuyasha on the shoulder. Since the team now had all the Hoshi no Tama, Hiroshi, Tsukune, and Shinja could all be easily summoned at will until they physically released them from Madara's seal in Ame. "It was bad when we were kids, and now it's worse when we're grown up."

"But why did I have to be the one to end up with ribbons tied to my ears and my tails braided for some odd reason!" Inuyasha snapped back. It seems that in the past few days…the Bijuu Sisters shook off the rust of their pranking skills…greatly.

"Hey just be lucky you weren't chicken boy. They actually shaved his Mohawk! And I still don't know what the heck this stuff is they put around my eyes, but I've been trying to wash it off for days!" Hiroshi pointed to the black rings around his eyes. "And let's not even get started about what they did to Daisuke-kun."

"Do I want to know?" asked Inuyasha, when his brother shook his head. "Ugh, poor guy."

"It's even worse now because they got ALL the girls in on it. Just two days ago Naruto woke up to find all of his boxer shorts were dyed pink and had stars drawn over them. Kiba woke up to find Akamaru completely shaven! He looked like a huge naked well…whatever a big shaven dog looks like. Kyoji ended up tied to his bed and he was going mentally insane because they left a huge batch of catnip hovering right over his face!" Hiroshi explained.

"What about Neji and Chouji?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Well from what I hear Chouji has been locked in his room shaking in fear because apparently every store in Konoha no longer sells his favorite potato chips…which was a complete lie since the girls talked every shop owner in town to put up fake signs. And Neji apparently screamed louder than any girl in the world when he woke up with some strange looking mark on his head. I think it was something he hated from a long time ago." Hiroshi continued. "But yeah…they got us big time."

"Ugh, it's times like this when I really wish Ryu-kun didn't go power hungry. He was the master when it came to getting payback on the girls." Inuyasha sighed. "Oh well, I guess we should meet up with everyone else. Apparently there's some big announcement going on." Inuyasha said as he and his brother took their leave to the Uchiha Training center.

Yes the Bijuu Sisters had been very busy since all the girls were back together. Now that they had their own little mini army consisting of all the girls on Team Illumina, their pranking potential had skyrocketed. Every single guy was now paranoid over the fact that something off the wall would happen to them. But that wasn't the big thing going on in Konoha.

"Ok someone tell me just how Sasuke and Itachi managed to get out of all this grief?" Naruto grumbled as everyone assembled in the command room.

"Um, well…we're not sure about Sasuke, but apparently Itachi has been in one hell of a make out session for the past three days with Konan." Neji replied. "Still say he's one lucky freak."

"Yeah yeah, so what do you think the big announcement is gonna be?" asked Naruto.

"Probably has something to do with our powers or something. You know ever since Shiori went to that new fusion level with Mai-sama, Dr. Sakurano has been going insane trying to research it. Could be something new that's gonna help us finish off Madara once and for all." Haku commented. "Oh and Neji, how's the tattoo?"

"You're lucky this is gonna wear off in a day or so." Neji growled back. "I still can't believe you put that on my head."

"I know, but we were having some harmless fun." Haku laughed as she remembered they put a fake Caged Bird seal on his head. It was actually some special paint that would wear off after a few days. "All I gotta say is what I have planned today is gonna feel really good!"

"And what is that?" Naruto wondered what his sister had in mind.

"Oh, you'll see." Haku said with an evil grin.

The team finally assembled and needless to say it was a sight. For the first time The Illumina Knights, their support team, and The Nine Bijuu had been assembled together. It was going to be a pinnacle turning point now that the Dark Illumina nightmare had ended.

"Finally good to have everyone back. First off to begin this assembly, it's great to now have Kimiko, Kasumi, and Naruto back, and all three have fully recovered from Madara's corruption." Tsunade began as everyone applauded. "That point put us all through a lot of misery and grief, but we all made it through."

"It's definitely good, but there's one last thing that needs to be done. If I may Tsunade-sama?" Haku asked. Tsunade nodded and Haku walked over to Kasumi…and slammed her with one hell of a punch!

"Haku, what the hell was that for!" Naruto said in shock.

"That was for killing me! Yeesh Kasumi, did you have to make that hurt so damn badly!" Haku screamed. "That sword of yours really stings, you know that!"

"Heh, I guess I had that one coming. Sorry Haku-chan, but I wasn't myself you know." Kasumi apologized while she rubbed her face.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Haku helped up Kasumi and hugged her anyway. "But you're doing my chores for a week to pay me back, got it?"

"Ok, that's not too hard." Kasumi replied.

"I feel better now. Ok Tsunade-sama, you can continue." Haku said.

"Well…that was unexpected. But anyway, we've had a lot of changes in the past few months. But now we have an update to the Akatsuki thread." Tsunade continued her explanation. "From what we know, Akatsuki only has 5 members left…Madara, Pein, Kakuzu, Kisame, and Zetsu. Thanks to the help of the Gravity Knight team, and the Shadow Knight team, the revived Deidara and Hidan were destroyed in the Dark Illumina Battle."

"This puts us at a serious advantage as well. Thanks to the brilliant plan by our own Shiori Uchiha, we happen to have one of Akatsuki's greatest assets with us. We found out that Madara locked away a lot of his major plans in Itachi's girlfriend Konan. Luckily Inoichi has been working with her daily to try and decipher a lot of those memories." Arashi commented. "Well…whenever she's been around for it."

"Sorry! I'm trying to make up for lost time with Itachi-kun!" Konan whined.

"We know! Seriously you two are just as bad as Arashi and Akane!" Mai interjected.

"To get back to the point, we now know that one of his plans was to try and gain control of four of the Five Great Nations for his plans. So our next mission will be to make our move before he has the chance." Arashi continued. "We also need to work on uniting the other Bijuu clans as well."

"So with that, we're going to be sending teams to Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo. We already have the alliance with Suna, so there's no problem there."

"We'll even be sending one Bijuu with each of the three teams as a mediator as well. Tsukune will head to Iwa, Inuyasha to Kumo, and Daisuke to Kiri." Akane stated. "As for the rest of you, during the time they are away, we're going to be working on some very extreme training."

"So what would that be Oka-san?" asked Naruto.

"Kasumi will be undergoing some very harsh training in order to prepare for her test to receive her Overdrive. This means she's going to need every one of you to help her if she's to even stand a chance to get it. Because the only way she's going to be able to receive her Overdrive from me…is to defeat Sasuke in a rematch fight." Akane explained. "But this time…I will personally fuse with Sasuke using my Life Stream Seal giving him complete access to all my Kitsune and Light ability."

"You can't be serious! I have to defeat both you and Sasuke together! But you're the most powerful Bijuu! It would take at least 8 knights in full overdrive to stop you!" Kasumi said in shock. "There's…there's no way I can win!"

"I wasn't finished with the stipulations. You will have the remaining members of Team Illumina at your disposal with one limitation…they don't get to use Overdrive or Bijuu Enhancements." Akane finished her stipulations and of course everyone was still in shock.

"Ok. And I thought an evil Kasumi was bad." Naruto said. "So basically we get to help Kasumi kick Sasuke's butt?"

"Needless to say…in a nutshell…yes Naruto." Akane sighed.

Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Kyoji, Konohamaru, Udon, and Itachi all looked at each other for a sec, before all of them got a sneaky grin on their face. "So, when's the butt kicking begin?" asked Naruto.

"Having a little too fun with this Naruto?" Sasuke said.

"Naa, I'm just glad I get a free pass to kick your butt." Naruto replied.

"Well we know Naruto's happy. But on to other news." Arashi continued the briefing. "It seems that Shiori did something none of us expected in her battle with Dark Kasumi."

"From what I analyzed in Shiori's transformer, it seems that she was able to push the Bijuu Fusion to a completely new level." Dr. Sakurano explained as he pulled up a display. "I have here the energy readings from when Ino first fused with Shinja and the readings from Shiori and Mai. If you notice the power levels from Shiori's fusion was nearly triple that of Ino's fusion."

"Does that also explain why Shiori didn't have the energy cloak that I did?" asked Ino.

"Yes Ino it does. You see what I've discovered is that Shiori and Mai did a perfect fusion. That's also possibly why she took on some of Mai's Phoenix features and also why they spoke as one." Dr. Sakurano said. "That also possibly explains the intensity of her Excelion ability."

"Excelion ability? What in the heck are you talking about Doc?" Naruto questioned.

"I've classified this new level of ability as the Excelion Drive form. For now I'm continuously researching how you can all access this level. I'll be periodically working with each of you and your Bijuu to get as much data as possible." Dr. Sakurano said as he turned off the view screen.

"Man do things look like they're just gonna get worse for Madara or what!" Naruto laughed in excitement. "He's gonna be seriously hurting now!"

"I'm glad you see it that way Naruto. Now on to other matters. We've already set the date for the memoriam for Jiraiya and as such we have chosen who shall lead the procession." Tsunade said, causing the air to change for the worst…especially for Kasumi.

"Tsunade-sama, look I…" Kasumi wanted to apologize but she didn't have the chance.

"Kasumi, if you think that anyone here holds any ill feeling, then don't. You had no choice due to Madara's mind control." Tsunade said comfortingly. "So if anyone is to blame, it's Madara."

"Told you it was ok Kasumi-hime." Shiori whispered over to Kasumi to help reassure her.

"Besides, I had a good tear session about a day after the news, so no harm done." Tsunade said calmly. "As such, Naruto, Sasuke, Arashi, and Itachi will be the main ones leading the procession. Since this is pretty important, dress will be in your Illumina Forms. He would want that anyway. Ok but enough of that now. We're on a happy streak here so we need to keep the mood good. We have all of our Bijuu allies with us now, and we still have our guests from Suna, so what say we enjoy the rest of the day. I've taken all of Team Illumina off the active roster for at least a month to let them all fully recover. So be happy you all get a one month vacation!"

"I guess that's better than nothing." Haku said with everyone agreeing.

"Plus what's this I hear about a girls' initiation or something?" Konan asked. "Because I'll have you know when I was growing up in Ame, I could throw a mean sleepover party."

Every single girl in the room stared at her like she was crazy. "Wait…are you trying to say you can outdo the Sleepover Princess here?" asked Tenten. "Look as long as we've know her, there has been NO one that can top one of Kasumi's sleepovers."

"Oh I beg to differ…especially when I tell you that the one I throw…isn't a sleepover…it's a bachelorette party!" Konan literally caused all the girls to start screaming like mad.

"So you and Itachi are going to…no way!!!" Sakura said in excitement.

Konan looked at her like she was nuts, "Oh please! I'm not getting married. Are you crazy!"

"Then who's the one?" Ino asked when Arashi, Akane, and Mikoto all got up to address everyone.

"We can answer that Ino." Akane said. "It is our pleasure to announce that in two weeks, all of you are cordially invited to one of the biggest weddings in Konoha."

"We'd like announce the formal union of our daughter Kasumi Uzumaki…" said Arashi.

"And my daughter Shiori Uchiha…" Mikoto added.

"In Kitsune Matrimony!" All three said, causing all eyes to turn directly on Kasumi and Shiori.

"WHAT!" Kasumi and Shiori both said before they both blacked out.

Ten minutes later…

"I seriously need to quit eating chocolate covered teriyaki…uh what is everyone doing staring like that?" Kasumi said as she was helped off the ground.

"No reason, now what colors do you want? Because I was thinking you go with pink and white with your flowers being cherry blossoms." Sakura said.

"Forget that! She wants purple and gold and she wants lilies!" Ino argued back.

"Whatever Ino-pig! How could you know what she wants! I'm the one coordinating all of this!" Sakura retorted.

"Oh please, you couldn't do a flower arrangement to save your life! Did you forget you nearly flunked that in the academy?" Ino snapped back.

"Ino, Sakura, why are you asking me this?" Kasumi said with a confused look.

"Because you're getting married silly!" they both said together.

"So that wasn't a dream…wait, I can't get married! I'm just 17!" Kasumi said.

"That's why we handled everything sweetie. It's not just a normal wedding you know. It's a Kitsune Wedding. Besides I make the rules so I say if you're old enough to survive what you've been through then you're old enough to get married. Plus it was Sasuke's idea anyway."

"Wait, you came up with all this Sasuke!" Naruto asked.

"Yup. Shiori's been going mental without Kasumi-chan around anyway, and you know if it wasn't for her, well we all wouldn't be standing here like this now, would we?" Sasuke explained as he helped Shiori up. "I mean you did want to eventually do this sometime next year, right?"

"Yeah, but this is just…well I mean…I'm actually getting married!" It all hit at once and Kasumi squealed at the top of her lungs. "But there's just so much to do in two weeks! I mean we have to…wait a minute!"  
"What is it Kasumi-chan?" Akane asked.

"If she's the bride, then what am I?" Kasumi did bring an interesting question, but when you're around this crazed bunch of people…

"Does it really matter, you dork!" Haku said. "Look, have Shiori have all the bridesmaids, and you have all the guys on your side ok! You get to do it the right way anyway when you and Sasuke get married so just go with it! Plus you're going with light blue and purple, and you're getting snow daisies as your flower, right?"

"Like hell she is! I said pink and white!" And thus the feud started up again, this time with Haku in the mix.

"Akane-sama, are you ok with all this? I mean, we've only been together officially for just a few months." Shiori asked, hoping to get a solid answer.

"Shiori-chan, when you woke up after Akane gave you the Life Stream Seal, we meant every word about you and Kasumi. And if it wasn't for you, then she wouldn't be here at all right now. You almost lost her, and we both know that it would absolutely destroy you if that happened." Mikoto explained.

"So after Sasuke came up with the idea, I talked to Miki-chan, and she was more than happy to go through with it. But this is only through the Kitsune clan that you'll be wed. In normal terms you and Kasumi will still be on the dating status until you are both 18, so no consummating the marriage just yet." Akane said, causing a blush to hit Shiori. "You really shined out there Shiori, and you deserve all of this."

"Besides, we all know that you wanted red and silver as your colors and roses as your flowers right?" Mikoto asked. "Now we just need to figure out if you want an eastern style dress or western style, and you still have to pick your Maid of Honor as well."

"Maid of Honor!" All the other girls knew that was the next big thing.

"Back off everyone! Don't even THINK of taking my job!" Natsumi said. "Shiori and I have basically been sisters ever since we were both created, so I'm the Maid of Honor, got it?" Everyone agreed and decided it was best not to interrupt. "Anyway Shiori-chan, we do have to stick together you know…and maybe you can give me a few pointers to adjusting to being real."

"So you…" Natsumi held up her right hand to show off the same fox tattoo that Shiori had as well.

"It was good and all Naruto, but it was time that I moved out, you know. We had a lot of fun, and I am gonna miss Inner Hinata as well." Natsumi said with a smile.

"No worries Natsumi-chan, no worries at all." Naruto said.

"Well if I get the guys for my side…would you do the honors for me Sasuke-chan?" asked Kasumi.

"Best Man in my own fiancée's wedding…wouldn't have it any other way." Sasuke accepted the invitation.

"Then what are we waiting for! We got a wedding to plan! Let's get to it!" Konan cheered which caused everyone else to cheer in excitement. In seconds all of them shot out of the meeting room ready to plan everything while Shiori, Sasuke, and Kasumi were left standing there.

"Sasuke…I really don't know what to say." Shiori thanked him. "All of this…just for us?"

"Shiori, if you want to know what to say…it's just two words in two weeks. That's all." Sasuke smiled as he left the two there.

"Thank you so much Sasuke…for everything." Shiori thought to herself.

"So, do you think one of us should wear an eastern style dress and a western style?" asked Kasumi.

"Actually Kasumi-hime…I like western styles. And I think I want mine sleeveless, if that's ok with you?" Shiori replied.

Kasumi took her hand and had not a care in the world, "I think that would be perfect." Thus the two skipped off to prepare for their big day.

* * *

News spread like wildfire throughout Konoha as the official betrothal of the Kitsune First Princess and Eight Princess would be happening soon. Ino had already gotten the flowers taken care of, while Chouji went to work on the dinner at the reception. Kagome was busy making special charms of good fortune for the couple, while Tenten was working on the archway for the ceremony. Akane even had one more special plan in motion and luckily it worked out.

"Yes! We have our ring bearer and final flower girl!" she said in excitement as she put up her tablet.

"You're not talking about who I think you're talking about, are you Akane-chan?" asked Mai.

"Well she is busy babysitting for a month, since everyone's on missions, so why not?" Akane said. "Plus it will be the first time she's gotten to meet all her brothers."

"Akane, who is this you speak of? We only have five sisters." Daisuke commented.

"Not since last Christmas nerd boy. We found out Akane here has a twin." Mai replied.

"You mean there's two of her?" Inuyasha sighed in defeat.

"Not really. Mew-mew and I like her better than Akane." Mai said while getting a swift punch from Akane.

"Zip it Birdybird. Now on to other things. Tsukune-kun, did you and Yugi-chan get the rings crafted?" Akane went through her checklist to make sure everything was going well.

"Here you go. These rings are worth at least 4 mountains and every single diamond mine below them." Tsukune displayed two solid gold wedding rings made of the purest gold. The stones inside were diamonds of absolute brilliance, cut so precise that not even a master jeweler could create something of such scale."

"Damn! Those are some nice rocks!" Mai's eyes were already wide in amazement.

Akane took note of the craftsmanship and was just as surprised. "Those are nice! The girls will love those. Now as for the dresses, how are they looking Shinja-chan?"

"Oh you mean these?" Shinja displayed several pictures she came up with for the dresses. "Looks like all those days of playing a stuck up princess came in handy, didn't it?"

"You're still stuck up, but whatever. They look wonderful Shinja-chan. What material are you using?" asked Akane.

"Only the finest silk and natural crafted satin. Since Shiori wanted a sleeveless dress, I made the modifications here to the bodice area, and for Kasumi, I lengthened the tail area. Also the bowtie was a little bit of an accent for Kasumi, and here's the design for the veil for Shiori." Shinja went over all the details. "I also made sure to get the right design for the bridesmaids and the flower girl, and made that special design for Natsumi's dress as well."

"Perfect! Arashi-kun is taking care of all the tuxes for the guys and our ring bearer. Now onto the weather…think it's gonna be much of a problem?" Akane asked.

"Not at all. I have already checked all meteorological charts and it shows that there will be clear skies." Daisuke explained.

"Yeah even if it did try to rain, we'd just make sure the weather has a bit of a change." Hiroshi added.

"Then everyone…this wedding is in full swing! I'm just glad we were able to come this far to make sure all of you were here for it." Akane said in joy. "I mean with this war and everything going on, it's nice to know we can take a small bit of time to spend with family."

"Akane, if this happened and we weren't here, you'd be in worse trouble!" Mai and all the other Bijuu just laughed.

* * *

The two weeks passed and it was the night before the big day. True to her nature, Konan had thrown the biggest bachelorette sleepover party that literally put Kasumi's work to shame, and needless to say the First Princess was asking for pointers for the future. Speaking of Kasumi, she was still trying to take in everything that had happened, considering the next day would change her life forever.

"Hey nee-chan, you got a minute?" Akemi opened Kasumi's door to see her sister pacing.

"Oh, hey Akemi-chan, what's up?" Kasumi welcomed in her sister and decided to chat.

"Not much. You just look like you're ready to run through a wall or something." Akemi replied as she sat down on Kasumi's bed. "Something on your mind?"

"Yeah, so much. I mean look at me. At one point in my life I'd have thought that I would have kept going to high school, entered college, found a good job and married a nice guy. Then it turns out that the place where I had all those dreams wasn't my real home, and when I come back, I get turned into a kitsune, a ninja, help destroy a demon terror, and now this war." Kasumi said. "It's just a lot to take in you know."

"So. You've been doing well all these years. What's stopping you from keeping your dreams going?" asked Akemi.

"Nothing really. Oh yeah, I wanted to say sorry about the whole Starburst Cannon thing. I heard it from Hinata-chan. So how did it feel to finally become the Light Knight for real?" Kasumi said.

Akemi laid back on Kasumi's bed and stared at the ceiling, "You really want to know? It was painful as who knows what! Oka-san was right in saying I would need the real Light Gem. But you do know that it was your fault I took the transformer in the first place."

"Yeah I guess I rubbed off on you a little too much, huh?" Kasumi laid back and stared with her sister.

"But honestly Kasumi, I wouldn't have it any other way. When you talk about how your life might have been different, I can say the same thing. If you never found me that day, I might not have even been here." Akemi said. "Hey you wanna know why I consider you my hero nee-chan?" Kasumi looked at her in question. "It's because when I look at you, I see a person who's overcome so much in her life. I see a person with real strength and power, and a person who will go far in the future with all her friends. To me that's a person I would love to be any day of the week."

"Gee, thanks Akemi-chan. I mean I knew you saw me as your hero, but I didn't know you saw me like that." Kasumi replied.

"I do. That's why I went so far to try and get you back. It's just not the same around here without you nee-chan." Akemi said.

Kasumi felt touched at her words. But of course there was still the big sister aspect, "You're a twerp you know that." She grabbed one of her pillows and whacked Akemi.

"Yeah and you're a big dork!" Akemi quickly retaliated and the two were in full pillow fight mode before being joined by another unexpected visitor that tackled Kasumi full force.

"Hima-chan, when did you get here!" Kasumi was back on her bed staring straight into the face of the legendary Sunflower Princess.

"Just now. Grammy said you and Auntie Shiori are getting married and I was your flower girl." Himawari said with a big smile. "She and Haru-kun are downstairs."

"Guess Oka-san has been busy as well. Wait…how did you know it was me and Shiori and not me and Sasuke?" Kasumi asked.

"Do you even have to ask? She is the Seventh Princess you know. She's got our smarts." Akemi replied.

"Shoulda seen that one coming." Kasumi and Akemi started laughing.

"So what's a flower girl do Auntie Sumi?" asked Himawari.

"Well Hima-chan, you get to wear a pretty dress so everyone can see how cute you are, and you get to smile a lot." Kasumi explained. "There's some other mumbo jumbo about sprinkling flower petals on the aisle, but no one really pays attention to that."

"Mkay. So will I get to show mommy when I get home?" Hima asked while Kasumi played with her ears.

"Yup. There's gonna be lots of pictures. And you're gonna have to get one with Haru-kun too." Akemi said. "But it's gonna be lots of fun tomorrow."

"Yeah…a lot of things are gonna change too. But I think it'll be good." Kasumi said as she continued to tickle Himawari.

* * *

Thus the big day rolled around and the entire Uzumaki mansion was going crazy. The whole back yard had been set up for the entire wedding and all the guests were in place. Since there wasn't really a "Family and Friends of the Bride and Groom" there was no need to really separate the place. Even though she was mother of one of the brides, Akane had to officiate as Queen. She asked Tsunade and Gaara to stand behind her as Hokage and Kazekage. Both agreed and were already at the podium beside her in their full robes.

"Ready to do this?" Sasuke asked as he helped Kasumi straighten her tiara. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a red vest and silver tie.

"I am Sasuke-chan. I just hope ours will be just as exciting." Kasumi replied with a kiss. She wore a solid white dress that had transparent satin sleeves, a white bow on the back, and she also wore a white bow tie for accent. She also had her gold tiara as First Princess, and accented it with some specially crafted diamond earrings made by Tsukune. "Let's do it." The two entered the yard and took their place by Akane.

"You look beautiful Kasumi-chan. I hope you know we're all happy for you and Shiori-chan." Akane commented.

"Thanks Oka-san. But tell me…am I supposed to be this nervous?" Akane could see the nervousness in Kasumi, but assured her it was ok.

"A little. Arashi was the same way, but it goes by really fast." Akane told her daughter.

The processional began and everyone made their way out with Haru being the first one carrying the rings. He looked a little tense, probably from his tux, but he seemed to walk out very dignified. The next ones were the first of the bridesmaids and groomsmen, Naruto and Hinata, Chouji and Ino, Shikamaru and Temari, Kyoji and Tenten, Kiba and Kimiko, Konohamaru and Akemi, Udon and Hanabi, Lee and Sakura, and finally Konan who came by herself, then Natsumi as the Maid of Honor. Afterwards the three flower girls, Hoshiko, Moegi, and Himawari adorned the walkway with rose petals. The music soon changed as Shiori walked in, with Itachi in arm to give her away.

"You know, father would have loved to be here to do this for you Shiori-chan. Even though you were never born an Uchiha, you are still and will always be our little sister." Itachi said in confidence.

"Thanks Itachi-kun. This means a lot to me." Shiori replied. She was wearing a strapless white dress with a full skirt, adorned with ribbons. Mai had even used her chakra to create a small pair of white feathered wings on her back, and Akane was able to use her chakra to change the color of Shiori's ears and tails to solid white for the occasion. Her veil was made of satin and was connected to her silver tiara. "Right now…I truly feel like Kasumi-hime's princess."

Everyone rose to greet the bride as Itachi slowly led her down the aisle. Kasumi couldn't believe just how magnificent Shiori looked right now. Even in this time of war, the chance to experience such peace and beauty was outstanding. Itachi arrived with Shiori as Akane began the ceremony.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here in the eyes of Kami to witness the union between the First Princess of the Kitsune Clan, and the sole daughter of the Uchiha clan. In the eyes of Kami, who gives this girl away to be wed?" Akane stated.

Itachi led Shiori in front of Kasumi and placed their hands together, "I, Itachi Uchiha, eldest son of the Uchiha Clan give my sister to be wed." Akane acknowledged it as he moved to his position with the other guys.

"Very well." Akane turned to the two betrothed. "To enter marriage is to create a sacred bond of love, forge it with trust, and strengthen it with kindness and friendship. Are you, Kasumi and Shiori, ready to create that bond that will last you for eternity?"

Kasumi and Shiori looked at each other with smiles, and turned back to Akane with their unified answer, "We are."

"Understood. To symbolize this union, you shall drink of the ceremonial sake. Take each smaller cup and pour it into the larger, to symbolize the creation of the union." The two did as instructed and Akane continued. "Now before I continue, be there anyone, man, woman, or demon alike that opposes the union of these two? Speak now or forever hold your peace?" Not a word was said, giving Akane the full go. "It is at this time that the two shall give their vows to each other. Kasumi, you shall speak first."

Kasumi turned to look at Shiori through her veil, and could see tears forming in her eyes as she began, "Shiori, never would I have thought that I would be standing here this day. If it were not for you, I would have been eternally lost in darkness. You are my light, my joy, my princess. Just like with Sasuke, every day I'm with you, I feel nothing but happiness. I promise that I will always be there for you, in times of joy and in pain, and even in battle I will fight to the bitter end for you. I love you, now and forever."

"And Shiori, your words?" Akane asked.

Shiori wiped a few tears from her face before beginning, "Ever since I was created by Sasuke, I've known nothing but love for you Kasumi-hime. I always knew that I would be there for you just like Sasuke, but over time I started to develop my own feelings aside from his. I wanted to become an extension of you, someone that would always be there by your side when no one else could be there. There is no other for me, and I am devoted only to you. You are my heart, my strength, my will, and with you in my heart I know that I will accomplish anything. Not even death itself will separate you from me, and that is for eternity."

Akane noted this and went and got the two rings from Haru, placing one in each girl's hands. "These two have stated their vows and have declared their love. Now at this time I will ask you to repeat these solemn vows as you place the rings on each other's fingers." She first turned to Kasumi. "Now do you, Kasumi Miyako Uzumaki, First Princess of the Kitsune Clan, take Shiori to be your princess in Kitsune Matrimony, to love her, cherish her, in sickness and in health, in war and in peace, through troubled times and good times, till death do you part?"

Kasumi gently placed the ring on Shiori's finger, "I, Kasumi Miyako Uzumaki, First Princess of the Kitsune Clan, take Shiori as my princess in matrimony, and will love her, cherish her, in sickness and in health, in war and in peace, through troubled times and good times, till death never part us."

"And do you, Shiori Ayeka Uchiha, take Kasumi to be your queen in Kitsune Matrimony, to love her, cherish her, in sickness and in health, in war and in peace, through troubled times and good times, till death do you part?" asked Akane.

Shiori did the same and placed the ring on Kasumi's finger, trying to hold back all of her tears, "I..." She paused slightly just to wipe her face once again. "Shiori Ayeka Uchiha, take Kasumi to be my queen in Kitsune Matrimony, to love her, cherish her, in sickness and in health, in war and in peace, through troubled times and good times, till death never part us."

That was all Akane needed to hear. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I heard everything I needed. It is with great pleasure as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Queen of the Kitsune clan to officially pronounce you wed under Kitsune Law. I now pronounce you Kasumi Uzumaki, First Princess of the Kitsune Clan, and Shiori Uchiha-Uzumaki, Eighth Princess of the Kitsune Clan." Everyone cheered in excitement over the announcement. "Now go ahead, you know exactly what you need to do."

"Oh you bet I do!" Kasumi lifted up Shiori's veil and just smiled at her new bride.

"Then Kasumi…you may now kiss your bride." Akane said with a smile.

"Come here princess!" Kasumi pulled Shiori close and planted a big one right on her lips, even dipping her for a bit of added accent.

"Ok, we go the hard part over, now let's party!" Akane proudly said as the new couple made their way down the aisle.

* * *

The reception turned out to be a party of untold scale. The food that Chouji's family prepared was a banquet feast that was normally reserved for Feudal Lords and Kages. Everyone had been seated and as Best Man, Sasuke kicked things off with a ceremonial toast.

"Well everyone, I have to say, this is just the beginning in the Kitsune family. To see these two here…well you know how we do things in our clan. We just gotta make it big, don't we?" Sasuke said as he held his glass up for the toast. "But you know, it's times like this that keep us going, even though we as ninja know that we may go at any time. However to know that you have the support of good friends behind you, and true love beside you is enough to give any shinobi the will to keep going. Thus is why I toast to Kasumi and Shiori, may this be the start of many wonderful memories to come."

"To Kasumi and Shiori!" Everyone toasted in cheers and the party began. There was the traditional "Bride dances with her father dance", with Itachi taking up that role...and of course Arashi and Kasumi were doing the same. Then you had all the couples dancing, and even Natsumi snuck in a dance with Hinata as well. Things really got crazy when Shiori threw the bouquet...which incidentally Konan caught, leaving all eyes on her and Itachi. As for the garter...well somehow in all the insanity it ended up in the hands of one little Uchiha...

"No way! The little guy caught it?" Naruto laughed.

"Um, what's this?" Haru just looked at the garter completely confused.

"That says you're the next one to get married dude." Naruto explained to him.

"Married? What's that?" Obviously in the mind of a 4 year old...marriage is well...not really understandable.

"Don't you worry about that Haru-kun. Now come here so we can show your dad just what you've been doing while he's been gone." Mikoto said as she kneeled beside him for a picture. "Alright girls, fan club shot!"

"Oh we gotta get in this one!" Akane said to her sisters. "Come on girls, let's really make this one a good one."

Needless to say, EVERY single one of the girls was lined up around Haru as the official "Haru Uchiha Fan Club". And it couldn't' be complete without the club president by his side.

"Ok now everyone smile and Hima-chan, give Haru a big kiss ok." Mikoto said as everyone got close. "Oh yeah, girls, give 'em some leg!" So when the picture was taken, there stood Haru in the center with Himawari planting a big kiss on his cheek, and just about all the older girls did exactly what Mikoto said...they all pulled up one corner of their dresses and showed off their right leg. Honestly the kid looked like he had the biggest harem in the world...well after he got bombarded with so many kisses that his face was red...and not from blushing but from all the lipstick on his face!

* * *

As for the Bijuu, one in particular had a very special plan.

"So we finally meet face to face for the first time." Hiroshi approached Gaara as the Kazekage was enjoying the reception with his girlfriend. "At least this time we are on a better ground to converse."

"So it is, for once." Gaara said slowly.

"Though I do have to apologize for the torment you were put through because of me. It seemed the seal that Chiyo person put on me drove me to mild insanity. I don't know if she meant to torment me or you." Hiroshi said with a laugh. "But that of course is in the past. Gaara, what I wish to propose to you is something of great importance, something that I wish to discuss with both you and Kin."

"Very well, I'd like to hear this." Gaara said, a little shaky, but willing to listen.

"As you know Gaara, you've seen my sisters Akane and Yugito, and know of the clans they have forged. What I'd like to propose to you is that you become my heir and allow me to start the Tanooki clan in Suna. I'd like to take up a home there as your Guardian Bijuu." Gaara looked surprised at Hiroshi's proposal, and could not believe that the demon that tormented him, wished to make him his heir, and become Suna's guardian.

"I...I don't know what to say? I mean, seeing how the people treated me..." Gaara said nervously.

"Panda-chan, the people see you as their hero now. You are the one to guide them and lead them, and to have to support of not only Hiroshi-sama, but even the rest of the Bijuu...that would solidify Suna as a true ally to Konoha." Kin said. Gaara even noticed she was slightly blushing. "And...I have dreamed of you with a cute pair of raccoon ears and a tail."

"You what! Kin, you...you can't be serious!" Gaara was shocked. Did his girlfriend really picture him like that from time to time?

"Come on Panda-chan. Hiroshi-sama is the most powerful wind user there is. He could teach all of the shinobi in Suna so much about the Wind Arts. Not only that, but as a hanyou, we'd be much stronger, healthier, and live a lot longer. The longer the people have their Kazekage, the happier they are." Kin explained. "Anyway, I want a tail and ears like everyone else!"

"And you're serious about this?" Gaara was still unsure, but he figured...it really was for the better. And it would make Kin happy too. "Well, honestly it would be for the better and Suna will have a chance to become as strong as Konoha. That and I do consider Naruto like a brother anyway, so I'll have to accept your offer Hiroshi-sama." Gaara held out his hand and Hiroshi took it, shaking to seal the deal.

"I promise you Gaara, Suna will become a true flower in the desert. Now my boy, I believe we have a lot of catching up to do." Hiroshi said as he led Gaara to the punch bowl for more conversation.

As for the other Bijuu...

"Tsukune...did Kami hate us or something?" Inuyasha grumbled as he stared directly at his oldest sister...and her twin. "Seriously, he just had to make two of her?"

"Oh Inuyasha-kun, don't be silly. I'm not as bad as you think." Keisei replied. "Now I have to say, I loved what you did for the dresses Shinja-chan. Himawari looked absolutely adorable in her dress!"

"Well, that was just a little something I cooked up. Nothing big at all." Shinja tried to stay modest, but that wasn't happening. "Now seriously Keisei-nee-chan, you have to let me set you up with some of my personal collection. After all this war business is over, I told Akane I'm starting up a full scale seamstress shop here."

"Great, it's just like when we were kids all over again." Makoto sighed over the fact that Shinja had gotten back in her groove.

"Oh whatever! As long as I don't have to smell you and your stinky dojo, everything is fine with me." Shinja stuck her tongue out in retaliation.

"Really now, you didn't hear?" Mai joined the group and Shinja immediately got worried. "Actually Mako-chan's moving her dojo to Konoha, and I've decided to create an embassy in Konoha as well, and I plan to run it."

"You mean…both of you…that's not fair!!!" Shinja whined over the fact that her sisters would be moving to Konoha as well.

"Seriously, this is amazing! Just to think of all the chaos that happened when you were all kids…oh I wish I could have lived through that." Keisei laughed at her new sisters.

Yugito came up behind her with a sly look, "I can make that happen you know? Akane didn't hide all of her Kitsune Rejuvenation Potion very well." That caused Mai to go as white as Shiori's dress!

"Uh…maybe…uh…Akane!!!!" Mai ran off in fear of another apparent teenage beatdown.

"Oh I'll get her when she least expects it. Gotta love being the baby of the bunch!" Yugito laughed. "You can run, but you can't hide Birdybird!"

"I gotta come back more often. Akane was right, you guys are insane!" Keisei laughed the whole time she was in the company of her younger siblings.

* * *

Sasuke and Kasumi finally got the chance to get in a dance together, since both of them were completely occupied the whole night.

"Sasuke-chan, you really outdid yourself with this." Kasumi said as she had her head on his shoulder while they danced. "Just about a month ago we were in a fight to the death, and now I'm here married."

"Honestly Kasumi-chan, I had to. You should have seen some of the nights at home. Shiori literally went paranoid some nights worried about you, and other nights she was about ready to destroy the place." Sasuke replied. "There was even one night where Itachi and I had to place her under a Tsukiyomi just to keep her from running after you."

"She was going to do that for me? Well, I know where she gets it from." Kasumi said while Sasuke twirled her. "And I couldn't be happier that she got it from such a person."

"Speaking of which…" The two stopped to see Shiori asking to take over.

"Mind if I take over Sasuke-nii-san?" Shiori held her hand to ask for the dance.

"But of course. Only fitting a princess should dance with her queen tonight." Sasuke was about to hand Kasumi over when Shiori quickly glomped him.

"Akane-kaa-san told me about everything. Sasuke, I can never repay you for this. Never in a million years." Shiori held on as tight as she could. "Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"Shiori, even though we're no longer linked, you're still as much a part of me as I am a part of you. And we'll always be linked forever…by that one special girl right there." Sasuke said as they looked at Kasumi. "You were the one that brought her home, and it's only fitting that you get her back first. Now go have fun pipsqueak."

"Whatever Sasuke!" Shiori said as she and Kasumi went off to dance. Naruto, Natsumi, and Hinata decided to join him and watch the newlyweds.

"Looks like that's the first one, huh bro?" Naruto said with a pat on the back.

"Sure is. So have you figured out what you're going to do now that Natsumi's real?" asked the Uchiha heir.

"Yeah we did. Hina-chan and I decided we're gonna become permanent girlfriends. Like I told you and Naruto, my only wish is to see her happy. So I said she could marry Naruto instead of both of us." Natsumi explained. "Plus Oka-san is going to link us with a special seal to bond us permanently."

"And you're ok with all that Hinata?" Sasuke looked over at Hinata and saw she was happy with it.

"I am. I have the man of my dreams, and my perfect girlfriend. I couldn't ask for anything more." Hinata said with a smile and a kiss for both Naruto and Natsumi. "And to think…would any of this even have happened if it wasn't for Kasumi showing up so long ago?"

"I guess that's something we'll never need to worry about." Sasuke said as they kept watching the dancing.

* * *

And as for the newlyweds…

"Well Shiori-chan, have I made all your wishes come true?" asked Kasumi as she kept dancing.

"Actually…you have. And I'm so happy that you chose me." Shiori moved closer while they were still moving.

"Shiori-chan, even if you and I were to only stay best friends…I'd still be there for you no matter what. All of my friends and family are my precious people, and I'd give my life for any of them any day of the week." Kasumi felt Shiori tearing up again as she ran her fingers through the Uchiha girl's hair. "So never feel that you will ever lose me. We're bound forever."

"I'll never forget my queen…never. I love you Kasumi-hime." Kasumi wiped away some more of Shiori's tears of joy as she looked at the most beautiful girl in her eyes.

"I swear you're still a big crybaby. But…I wouldn't have you any other way. Always know that I love you forever Shiori-chan." With those words Kasumi sealed the night with a long kiss, while Shiori enjoyed the fact that her greatest dream had come true…she won the heart of the girl she loved with everything in her being.

* * *

**Looks like a brand new chapter in the Bijuu Wars. The team will soon have access to their ultimate Exelion Drive forms, Kasumi will soon be working for her Overdrive, Keisei got to meet all of her siblings, Haru still proved that he gets more girls than a pimp on a good night, and Shiori finally got her greatest wish.**

**It's hard to believe it's been a year since I've started the Bijuu Wars, and almost 3 years since I began the Illumina Saga, and I gotta say...I'm having a blast writing each chapter for all of you, my readers. Hope you continue to read my stories and I hope they entertain you well into the future. And be sure to check out my newest work, Gunstar Shinobi Heroes. This time Naruto takes on the future as a Gunstar!**

**But from myself and the entire cast of the Bijuu Wars, we all want to say thank you for a wonderful year, and another wonderful one to come! Thanks a ton guys! We love ya!**

**NK, Kasumi, Naruto, and the rest of the bunch.  
**


	34. A new mission and a new enemy

Neokenshin: Ahh can you smell it!

Naruto: Yeah...but I think I had too many bowls of that chili ramen.

Everyone else: NARUTO!!!!!

Neokenshin: Ok now that's DEFINITELY not what I meant. I was talking about the start of a brand new arc.

Naruto: Oh yeah...that! It's the start of the new Excelion Arc. Sweet!

Neokenshin: Yeah....but still it's gonna be good with new abilities, plus there's a few new characters being introduced as well. So let's kick things off!

Naruto: And as always Kishi owns Naruto!!!

* * *

Chapter 26: A new mission and a new enemy

The sun rose to shine on a new day in Konoha, the Village hidden in the Leaves. All was well as a major crisis had been averted, and for a small time peace once again came to the villagers. And for one family in particular, the Uzumaki Clan, things had settled in nicely as two of their members finally returned home after a long journey. And of course…things definitely got back into the same old groove….

"Be quiet! Do you wanna wake her up or something?" Haku whispered as she tried to make sure that Akemi and Natsumi didn't try to wake up Kasumi.

"She's gonna be out cold for another few hours! Remember, we sprayed that Kitsune Nip all over her bed last night. She'd probably sleep through one of Gai-sensei's crazy youth rants!" Natsumi replied. "Now look, we need to hurry up and get in position!"

"Ok so why are we doing this again? And what's with the pie? I thought Oka-san made that for dinner tonight." Akemi looked a little confused as to what was going on. And why did Natsumi have a pie with her?

"Look half pint, for as long as we know, Kasumi has been the one that has gotten out of every single joke, prank, and trick ever! Remember the bit when you and Aunt Yugito went crazy and shrunk everyone's underwear?" Natsumi explained, causing Haku to have a bad memory flashback.

"Right…the prank I _didn't_ kill you for." Haku added.

"Oh yeah, Kasumi-chan was feeling really bad back then." Akemi remembered how Kasumi was going through hell that week.

"Well she's home, she's better, and now she's our prime target!" Haku opened the door to see Kasumi snoozing away. "This time, she's NOT getting out of this. Now you got the air horn?"

"Right here." Akemi held up the small horn.

"Good, now let's get her!" The three girls crept into Kasumi's room where the silver tailed kitsune girl was fast asleep. Natsumi took the pie and set it up so that when Kasumi shot up, she'd get a face full of cream, and Haku moved into position as well. "Alright Akemi-chan, let her have it!"

"This is gonna be fun!" Akemi turned away and sounded the horn full blast! "KASUMI-CHAN!!! WAKE UP!!!!"

Kasumi shot up like lightning, wondering what just happened…when she went face first into a lemon cream pie. Haku was fast on the move by immediately grabbing the back of her pajama pants and dropping a large batch of ice down the back…and freezing her panties as an extra twist.

"Let's high tail it girls!" Haku, Natsumi, and Akemi shot out of Kasumi's room, laughing their heads off. "Oh yeah, breakfast is ready Kasumi-chan!"

"Th-th-thanks Haku-ch-ch-chan." Kasumi chattered out as she slowly got out of bed, forgetting she had a pie in her face.

Back downstairs…

"What are you three doing?" Akane saw the three run down laughing like crazy while she was making pancakes for the family.

"Oh we just went to wake up Kasumi-chan like you asked." Natsumi replied as she sat down at the table.

Akane looked at her girls and knew something wasn't right. "Right…oh I meant to ask, have you seen the lemon cream pie I made last night? It just vanished all of a sudden."

"Dunno. Maybe Naruto or Otou-san got a hold of it?" Haku replied while she got some orange juice from the fridge. Everyone finally got seated when Kasumi slowly came down the stairs.

"M-m-morning everyone. Oka-san, I think I f-f-f-found your p-p-pie." Kasumi pulled the pie off her face…how she managed to walk through the house with it still stuck on was a mystery, but it was probably due to her being still half asleep. Of course when she removed it…

"EVERYBODY RUN! IT'S THE CREATURE FROM KONOHA LAKE!!!!" Natsumi screamed in terror, before she burst out laughing. "No, I'm kidding, but seriously Kasumi, did you like your wakeup call?"

"What part? The air horn, the pie, the ice, or the frozen panties?" Kasumi grumbled as she went to get a towel from the laundry room.

"You froze her panties!" Mai whispered to Haku while Kasumi was wiping the rest of the whipped cream off her face.

"Yeah, ice cold!" Haku snickered.

"Good one! We'll have to try that one on Akane and Yugito sometime." Mai chuckled in humor.

"Yugito, yes…me, no." Akane said while she set the pancakes on the table. "But even I have to say, that was a good one Haku-chan."

"Whatever. I guess I had that one coming to me, right?" Kasumi finally got the last of the whipped cream off her face and managed to use Foxfire to thaw and dry herself enough to try and enjoy breakfast. "I mean how many times have I gotten out of being pranked?"

"Way too many!" Natsumi said while she ate her pancakes. "So what are we doing today?

"Well…" Akane was about to explain when the doorbell rung. "Hmm looks like our breakfast guests are here. Natsumi-chan, will you get the door?"

"Sure thing." Natsumi went to the door to find the Uchihas at the door. "Oh hey guys. Guess you're here for breakfast right?"

"Guess you could say that." Sasuke replied. "So anything good happen?"

"Not really…thought you missed us pranking Kasumi this morning." Natsumi said as she welcomed everyone in. "Was pretty funny seeing her with pie all over her face. Well it was that or the frozen panties bit."

"Natsumi-chan! Why did you have to be so mean to Kasumi-hime?" Shiori asked. "Ugh, never mind." With that she stormed off to the kitchen.

"Uh ok…so how's she faring with married life now?" asked Natsumi.

"Not too bad. She's actually been learning to cook from Oka-san and Konan. Gotta say, the barbecue beef that Konan makes is really good, and Shiori seems to have the recipe down pretty well." Sasuke explained. "Also she's wanted to learn tea ceremony for some reason."

"Guess even under her warrior ninja exterior, she just wants to be a normal girl, and a good wife." Natsumi replied. "She picked a good one, ya know."

"She wouldn't have if it wasn't for me." Sasuke laughed as he and Natsumi headed back to the kitchen…of course when they got there…

"Come on Shiori-chan! You can sit down and enjoy breakfast with us at least!" whined Kasumi. Shiori was already taking her spouse training to full effect and had taken over for Akane in the kitchen.

"No way! It's my job to make sure that the family is well served. And don't worry, I sent a clone upstairs to run you a bath and iron your clothes for the day Kasumi-hime." Shiori called out from the kitchen.

"Hmm, I like the way she does things." Arashi said from behind the newspaper. Without thinking Shiori already came back and refilled his coffee and even had another large stack of Akane's pancakes for him, with butter and syrup! "Ok I rephrase that…I REALLY like the way she does things!"

"It's no problem Arashi-tou-san. As head of the house, you should always get the largest portion, and be served first." Shiori said with a respectful bow.

"Uh Shiori-chan, it's ok that you wanna be so helpful, but you don't have to start right now." Akane got the girl to take a seat by Kasumi. "Just enjoy breakfast. You'll still be a good wife to Kasumi-chan in the future."

"Are you sure Akane-kaa-san?" questioned her newest daughter. "I mean I just wanna make sure everything is ok."

"Everything is gonna be fine silly! Now just eat and have fun." Kasumi said as she stuffed her mouth full.

"Hey Sasuke…" Itachi whispered to his brother. "Think we're gonna be that lucky when we get married?"

"I hope so. If we did, we wouldn't have a care in the world!" Sasuke laughed. His laugh was cut short as a concentrated light blast shot past his head, while Itachi lost a few hairs on the side of his head from a very sharp paper shuriken.

"Don't quit your day job pretty boy." Kasumi said as she returned back to her normal form.

"I agree. If you want to be lucky, then be lucky you're not in the hospital you dorks!" Konan added.

"Now girls, no need to get angry." Arashi said from behind his newspaper. "That will ruin your appetite."

"Oh alright." Kasumi replied as she continued her breakfast. "You know something…maybe I married the right Uchiha already. One of them is ready to take care of me hand and foot, while the other one is expecting ME to do all the work. I think I already got the good part of the deal."

"You can't be serious, can you Kasumi?" Sasuke nearly spit out his juice when he heard that.

"Just as gullible as ever. Well if you'll excuse me, but my lovely wife has a bath drawn for me. I think I'll go and make myself more presentable…after I incinerate all of Haku, Natsumi, and Akemi's underwear!" Kasumi booked it upstairs, leaving her three sisters to try to get to her before it was too late.

"Kasumi, you better not touch my stuff!" Haku screamed.

"This is all your fault, you know that!" whined Akemi. "I knew listening to you was a bad idea!"

"My idea! Blame female Naruto over there! She's the one that came up with it!" Haku snapped back.

"Speaking of who started it…someone still owes me a pie?" Akane said sternly. "So I'll take a payment of cleaning the kitchen and dining room, if that's suitable for you girls?"

"No problem Oka-san. We'll definitely take care of it." Haku said slyly. She turned to Natsumi because she had a plan that would end up getting both her and Natsumi out of it.

"So…excuse no. 13?" Natsumi whispered.

"Yup. That's always a good one." Haku replied as she cleared her throat. "Oh yeah before I forget, Akemi-chan, you remember that one time a few months ago…you know…at the ice cream shop?"

"Yeah, remember when you said you'd take care of a little favor if we kept something secret?" Natsumi added. She and Haku knew they had her now…well…they would have…

"So what…uh why did you go into armor mode and why are you standing there with a charged Starburst Ray?" Haku could see the little kitsune was NOT happy.

"I told Oka-san about excuse no. 13. She already knows about that! So how about we change the deal…how about you two take care of the kitchen and the dining room, and I'll see if I can go join Kasumi-chan in the bath and maybe help her with nuking all your underwear?" said little kitsune was quite irritated that she was going to be the target of her sisters' excuse. "So is it ok if I go Oka-san?"

"You're excused Akemi-chan." Akane said warmly.

"Mkay. Be back in a little bit." Akemi powered down and went upstairs to join her sister.

"So Akane…what's excuse no. 13?" asked Mai.

"Oh that. Well turns out that a few months ago Akemi-chan wanted to impress Konohamaru a little bit. So she stuffed her training bra with extra padding and her sisters saw and couldn't stop laughing. She was so embarrassed that she didn't want anyone else to know so they were going to hold that against her to weasel out of any extra chores." Akane explained. "She was so distressed about it that I ended up overhearing her talk to herself about what would happen if Haku and the other girls let that secret out so I had a heartwarming talk with her and she felt much better."

"So she pulled the stint that Mew-mew did when she wanted to impress that kid back in Moon Country about 1500 years ago?" Mai said.

"You got that right!" Akane chuckled.

* * *

Even though this could be called a normal morning, Tsunade on the other hand was having her hands full dealing with more stress than she wanted…

"Danzo…seriously, explain this to me…are you completely brain dead or something?" Tsunade looked at the old war hawk like he had no sense whatsoever after reading the proposal before her. "Didn't I explicitly create and sign an order about this?"

"But Tsunade-sama, there must be consequences for the actions that have happened. Destruction to Konoha, defacing of the Hokage Monument, the death of one of Konoha's Sannin? She must be tried for these crimes." Danzo spoke fluidly trying to get his point across.

"So…you want me to have Kasumi Uzumaki arrested on the charges of leading an Akatsuki attack on Konoha, causing destruction to a large part of the village, including the Hokage Monument, and killing Jiraiya. And you wish for her punishment to be execution as a traitor to the Leaf? Am I correct in these accusations?" Tsunade said as she read over the parchment again.

"Yes, the council believes this is the best action. We do not know if she will turn against us again." Danzo stated bluntly.

"I see." Tsunade reached inside her desk and pressed a small button, causing her desk to lower into the floor and in its place was a large stack of stone bricks. "Well Danzo…"

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" he looked upon the Hokage and kept his calm demeanor.

"YOU ARE A BLASTED FOOL!" Tsunade slammed her fist into the bricks, reducing them to nothing but dust. "So you want to arrest and kill a 17 year old shinobi who happens to be one of Konoha's finest Chuunin kunoichi, which was explicitly placed under the control of Madara Uchiha, admitted by not just one…but ALL THIRTY SEVEN REMAINING MEMBERS OF TEAM ILLUMINA! You know just as well as I do that she was forcibly placed under mind control by Madara, forced to kill Jiraiya during her attempted rescue, ordered to lead the attack by Madara…am I repeating a common thing here?" Oh but she wasn't finished! "She was pushed to the brink of death itself especially after having a termination order placed on her by her own mother, who mind you nearly had a mental breakdown after that little stint, and still she managed to survive all of it and resume her normal daily life AND was still able to get married in the process!"

"On the subject of that as…" Danzo tried to interject but was denied.

"Don't even touch that subject Danzo. That is bound under Akane's Kitsune Law and you have no control over that whatsoever. Now to get back to the point, we have a complete medical diagnostic from Inoichi, who happens to be Konoha's top mental analyst, that Madara had full control over her and she had no choice in her actions. We even have complete documentation from the memory analysis he has been doing with Konan, who happened to have been around Madara much longer and was under his control as well." Tsunade continued her angered rant. "And you honestly believe that the council, who was just as worried about Kasumi as the rest of the entire village, will support this proposal?"

"I do, and I believe that justice will be served." Danzo stated proudly.

Tsunade couldn't help but start laughing at all of this. "You know what…I'm gonna go ahead and put this forth to the council. Just for laughs. Because I know every single one of them will be on the floor laughing their heads off just like me!"

"Tsunade-sama…"

"Don't Tsunade-sama me. I already stated that until the Bijuu Wars are over, every member of Team Illumina is cleared of anything accused against them and will never be charged with petty things like this. They are out there risking their very lives just to keep Madara Uchiha and Akatsuki from destroying this world! And you know what, I'm sick of you trying everything you can to ruin them." Tsunade sat back down as her desk returned to place. "So Danzo…just try to touch them now." She took out her legal letterhead and began…"I, Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage of Konoha, hereby decree that all members of Team Illumina are completely immune from any accusations of treason unless it is fully proven and certified by mental analysis and interrogation from both Inoichi Yamanaka and Ibiki Morino, that they chose to turn against the village of Konoha."

"Tsunade-sama, this is preposterous! You have no right to decree such an order!" Danzo expressed stately.

Tsunade sent him a death glare that could kill just about anyone, "You know what…I have had it with your incessant crap. I said you weren't getting your hands on Team Illumina and I meant it. That's where this comes in." She began to write her next decree. "I, Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage of Konoha hereby release EVERY member of Team Illumina INCLUDING their complete families and clans from any obligations to Konoha. If they chose to leave the village, they may do so with the blessing of the Hokage, and shall never be branded missing nin, and may return to the service of the village at any time they wish." She read over it once more before placing her seal on the decree. "So how does it feel knowing you just gave the most powerful squad in Konoha the freedom of the Sannin?"

"You won't get away with this Tsunade-sama! The council…" Danzo tried to tell her she couldn't win with her decrees but Tsunade wasn't hearing it.

"The council will do nothing because you are only one member of the minority! Now get out of my office before I have you removed!" Tsunade turned her back to look out the window at the village. "Oh and one more thing…"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" Danzo griped in anger.

"You do one more thing…one more thing against Team Illumina, whether it be trying to recruit them, try to pass a decree against them, or even falsely accuse them…" She turned back and gave him the strongest death glare she had. The sheer amount of killing intent radiating from her was immense. "I will personally have them locate and destroy your little secret ROOT facility, and for the kicker…I will have Kasumi Uzumaki terminate you for treason personally! You seem to have it out for her the worst in all of this, so it's only fitting that she be the one to return the misery."

"That's just an idle threat. You cannot do such a thing." Danzo smirked.

Tsunade stayed firm with her choice. "Just try me. I told you Danzo…I've had it with you."

Danzo was speechless as he left her office. His plans were hindered already as it was since Team Illumina recovered all of its members and even had all the Bijuu on their side now. To make matters worse, now that Konan was also on their side, he ran an even greater risk of being discovered. "Damn, Madara-sama is not going to be pleased with all this."

* * *

At the main gate, a cloaked figure entered Konoha. The presence that this cloaked person gave off was invisible as time seemed to freeze around them.

"So this is where they're all enjoying themselves. It's definitely much different in person." The cloaked figure continued the trek through the village to find their target. "Kami thinks he can have all the fun, but this time…I'll have a different say in all this."

A dark chill shot down the spine of the nine Bijuu as they all felt a terrifying presence. They knew that things were about to change big time, and it didn't seem like it would be for the better!

"Akane, please tell me you know what the hell that was!" Mai's voice definitely showed her paranoia.

"Yeah nee-chan, I don't like this at all! It's like something really bad is about to happen." Even the hair on Yugito's tails was up in shock.

"This aura…it's almost like it's divine in some nature." Makoto said as she felt the aura in the air. "But it doesn't feel like Kami's presence?"

"Do you think we may be dealing with another deity? Or maybe Kami-tou-san disguised himself?" asked Shinja.

"We can't be sure, but for now I believe we should be…uh Yugito…how did you do that?" Daisuke took notice of his sister and could tell things were not as they should be.

"What are you talking about Daisuke-kun?" asked the Nibi.

Daisuke pointed to his target, "Your hair. Just a second ago you had it down in one braid and now it's up in two with ribbons."

"My hair isn't…" Yugito reached up and sure enough her hair was completely changed. "Ok, who's the joker!"

"Yugito you were staring at all of us. There's no way any of us could have moved that fast to do that to you." Akane explained. "And if we used chakra you would have noticed it."

"This is really weird!!! I mean it's like…like…uh…Akane please tell me you're using a transformation!" Yugito's eyes went wide when she saw Akane had mysteriously changed as well.

"What transformation! I didn't use…a transformation??" She looked and saw that her kimono was no longer the white and orange one she wore today, but a red and silver one now…one she didn't even own! "I…I…Mai do something!"

"What do you want me to do!" said Bijuu asked when she saw Akane hide behind her.

"You could try changing that hair to something other than blue." Mai looked around to see who said that.

"Ok, who's the funny person!" All the Bijuu were scanning the room to see who it was that spoke.

"Seems like my little birdy still is quite feisty." The group all turned to the doorway to see the cloaked figure that had walked through Konoha unnoticed.

"Little birdy…no one's called me that since…IT CAN'T BE!!!" Even now Mai was shaking worse than ever and somehow was now hiding behind Akane again.

"Mai, what…who is that!!!!!" Akane asked.

"The oldest of the girls and you don't remember me? Hmm, wonder if I should get your twin sister Keisei here." Said the cloaked person.

"Ok how do you know about her?" Akane demanded to know.

"You'll know…in time." The cloaked person let out a small laugh as they pulled the hood back from their cloak to reveal…

* * *

"Hmm, an emergency meeting? Wonder what this is all about?" Haku and the rest of the Uzumaki clan had gotten a communication from Akane to come back home during their morning training. "And why is it not all of us?"

"Beats me. But did you hear about the new rules Baa-chan put in place for us? Apparently that Danzo nutjob has been really ticking her off over stupid crap and it pushed her to the edge. So now we apparently have unrestricted freedom like the Sannin did." Naruto commented. "Guess that gives us more freedom when it comes to finding Madara."

"Hard to believe I'm still just a Genin and I have that kind of freedom. Is something like this even normal?" asked Akemi.

Everyone turned and looked at her like she was crazy, "Half pint, since WHEN has anything ever been normal with us? What everyone else calls insane and off the wall is considered normal for us." Kasumi replied as she opened the door to the mansion. When she opened it, she and the others didn't expect to hear what was going on.

"Hey what's the…deal???" The Uzumaki siblings all entered in to find Akane, Arashi, and the rest of the Bijuu sitting in front of the TV watching what looked to be…home movies???? "Ok someone mind telling me what you guys are watching? And why does Aunt Mai look like she's about to break down in tears?" asked Naruto.

"Um…how should I put this Naruto?" Akane tried to keep a smile on her face as she scratched her ears. "Your grandmother Kouin has come to visit."

"Oh, well that's nothing…SAY WHAT!!!!" Naruto's eyes went wide as plates when he finally got what she said.

"Yeah, Naruto…meet our mother…Kouin, Goddess of Time." Mai said.

"Wait a minute!!! I thought you said Kami was your only parent in this whole crazy scheme!" Haku asked, slightly confused. "Since when have you had a mother!"

"You mean to tell me you never knew? Honestly, Akane what are you telling these kids?" Kouin got up and embraced her five grandchildren. "Now look at each of you! Oh you're all growing up so fast!"

"Uh, I guess so. How have you been Kouin-baa-chan??" Naruto said as he was released from the love grip.

"Quite well actually. When you're keeping watch over time itself, it tends to get a little boring, but since I keep tabs on all of you, I've seen some interesting things. Especially from this little bundle of fire here." Kouin knelt down and picked up Akemi in her arms. "Gotta say, the baby of the bunch is really showing out!"

"Aw, I'm not doing that much Grammy Kouin." Akemi replied, creating a very large smile on the Time Goddess's face.

"Grammy Kouin!!! Oh you are too adorable!!!" Kouin put the squeeze back on Akemi with a squeal of delight. "Speaking of which, where are the rest of my grandkids? Daisuke, Inuyasha, Yugito???"

"Well…Kimiko and Shippo are with Kagome right now. They'll be back later today." Inuyasha replied. "Kagome needed to go collect herbs and she's working with Kimiko's miko training."

"Kyoji and Riyu are with Tenten at her family's weapon shop. Since we've come here to Konoha, Riyu-chan actually helps her family by working the register and Kyoji helps Tenten's father in the forge." Yugito explained.

"And Daisuke, where's little Nabiki?" Kouin questioned.

"She's back at the Kame Village with her maternal grandmother. Ever since the Akatsuki attacks, she's stayed there for her safety." Daisuke stated. "Though I must say it has been a while since I've seen her. She's already had her 5th birthday and I would have started her water jutsu training this year."

"Hmm, gimme a second…literally." Kouin said. Before anyone even had a chance to blink, there now stood a small five year old girl by her side. She had short green hair and wore a pair of turtle shell hair clips to keep loose strands out of her face. As for her demon features, her skin color had a very faint hue of green, and her fingernails were natural sea foam green, almost as if they were painted already. As for her dress, she simply wore a green short sleeved shirt with a turtle on the front and a matching green skirt. "Told you it would only take a second."

"Huh, where is this…Papa?" the little hanyou girl looked around at all the people and wondered what was going on. "Where am I?"

"Let's just say…you're with family little one." Daisuke picked up his daughter and twirled her around. "How I've missed you Nabiki, my little turtle."

"I missed you too Papa. But who are all these people?" asked little Nabiki.

"Well, let's see. Where to start?" Daisuke took a little bit of time to introduce his daughter to the rest of her extended family, and within minutes she was already undergoing spoilage treatment from Shinja and Mai.

"Yeesh, already going insane. Now Mother, how did you get her here so quickly?" asked the Sanbi. "The Kame Village is at least a week's journey from here."

"Oh Daisuke, that was simple. When you are the creator of time, going to any place is quite easy. And don't worry, I left a note for her other grandmother, so there's no need to worry." Kouin explained. "But for now I say we enjoy a nice brunch and wait for the other kids to come home. Then the real fun will begin."

"Aw come on Mom, do we have to show them that!" Inuyasha complained.

"Yeah, they don't wanna see our boring home movies." Shinja added. Of course with those words 'Home Movies', that basically meant it was nothing but embarrassment city for the Bijuu. And of course that instantly had all the kids on the couch and Naruto with a very large bucket of popcorn for some reason.

"Come on! Let's get rolling! Time to see some embarrassment city!" Naruto was already chowing down on the popcorn.

"Naruto, we've already dealt with three of them as teenagers, it's not like we haven't seen anything different." Haku said as she grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Ooh, you added extra butter! Just how I like my popcorn!"

"Ugh, please don't remind me about that fiasco. I still have nightmares about that whole thing." Mai groaned as she slumped down on the recliner.

"Nightmares about what? Giving Kiba those off the wall panty shots, the pink hair bit, or the part where I blasted you with my Starfire Buster?" Kasumi said in humor.

"All of it!" Mai said, getting a laugh out of everyone else.

"Hey since we've already gone through a return trip to our kid years, think we should have the others enjoy it as well?" asked Yugito. "I never really got to see what you guys were all like as younger kids anyway."

"No, because knowing you, you'll end up getting all of us turned back in to kids, and I'll end up probably getting hurt worse! It's bad enough that everything I bought, I can't even wear anymore!" Mai groaned.

"Speaking of which, I did enjoy wearing that nice red jumper you bought on my date with Neji. He thought it looked cute on me." Haku chuckled.

"Yeah and those jeans fit like a charm! Gotta love free clothes!" Natsumi added, causing more misery to her aunt.

While everyone was getting comfortable, Kouin looked at all her children, thinking of the dangers that were set to come. "To see them all so happy and peaceful now. It's times like this that make me proud of all of them. I honestly wish they didn't have to get involved in this crisis. Kami and I should be able to handle this, but if we were to truly intervene, it could cause a celestial cataclysm." She thought to herself as she started the movies. "But they will be ready when the time comes. For now we'll enjoy being together. Speaking of which, I wonder how Tenten will react when she gets a blast from her past a little later today."

* * *

(Movie clip 1)

Takes place when Akane is around 9 years old

"Ugh why do I have to do this!!!" Akane whined. "Why can't Mai do this anyway!"

"Akane! I need you to handle this. Besides I have Mai gathering the laundry." Kouin called out from the kitchen. "Just change your baby sister! It shouldn't take long."

"Alright already! Yeesh!" Akane grumbled as she carried her baby sister Yugito into the nursery. "Seriously, why don't they train you to use the litterbox you pesky cat!" She placed Yugito on the changing table while the baby cat Bijuu kept laughing through the whole thing. "I swear I never want to have kids when I get older. They're all too much work." Akane kept complaining to herself as she went and got supplies from the cabinet. "You hear that! You're too much work you little furball! And Daddy, why are you following me with that camera!"

"Oh no reason sweetie. It's all just for posterity." Kami was already filming away at his daughter's pain. "Oh hold on, I'll be right back. Gotta get some more film." Kami set the camera by the changing table, but didn't tell Akane that he left it on, so it was still filming.

Akane started the routine cleaning and changing of said cat Bijuu and needless to say she wasn't too happy. "Just great. I'm stuck on diaper detail and now I'm getting filmed for it! Aw great! Did you have to stink up everything so badly! Ugh, I'm gonna be sick!" Akane tried her best to fan away the noxious smells of dirty diapers, but even for the Kyuubi…that wasn't easy. "Crap I forgot to get the baby powder. Hold on." She went over to the cabinet and reached for the jar of powder…but that's where things went wrong. The moment she grabbed the jar…it blew up, sending a spray of powder all over the nursery.

"Akane! Is everything ok?" Kouin called out.

"Uh…well…yeah it's fine mom! Everything is ok!" Akane lied frantically.

"Alright then. Be quick and come back down. Lunch is almost ready." Kouin answered back.

Akane got frantic as she tried to figure out how she was going to clean up the huge mass of baby powder all over the nursery. If there was one thing she didn't want to deal with, it was her mother who was a total neat freak!

"Crap, crap, crap! There's no way I'm gonna get all of this cleaned up! Ugh…why did I have to get be the Light user!" Akane grumbled in misery. "Great, where's Daisuke or Hiroshi when you really need those two dorks!"

"Hey fox butt! Mom says…whoa…what the heck did you do in here!" Mai had finished bringing in the laundry and was taking it all in to be folded when she saw her older sister in a panic.

"Mai, you gotta help me! I was just in here changing the furball and a jar of baby powder somehow exploded!" Akane tried cleaning it up, but nothing was working. "Look you're a phoenix, just use your wings and blow all of it away!"

"Yeah right! And make a bigger mess for the Queen of Clean to rip me a new one with! Ha! You're on your own sister!" Mai just walked off and took the laundry back to be folded. "Hope you enjoy being grounded for another 100 years!"

"Great, just great. This is all your fault you little hairball!" Akane snapped while she tried her best to clean up the baby powder. "You just had to be the baby of the bunch, didn't you!"

Yugito did nothing but laugh while Akane did her best to keep cleaning. Unfortunately, time was not on her side.

"Akane, it shouldn't…WHAT IN THE HEAVENS NAME DID YOU DO!!" Kouin nearly exploded at the sight of the newly powdered nursery and her powdered daughters as well.

"Mom, seriously it was an accident! I was just getting the powder and the bottle exploded! Look, Hiroshi or Tsukune probably set it up as a trap or something! I mean I know how much you like…"  
"ENOUGH!" Kouin roared, causing Akane to freeze in her tracks. "Akane I've told you over and over again, the regular baby powder is on the bottom shelf, and the trick powder is on the top shelf. The trick powder is for making the boys start freaking out whenever one of them has to change Yugito!"

"So I…you mean…it was…" Akane stood there dumbfounded while Kouin quickly changed Yugito and instantly cleaned up the mess.

"It's ok Akane, you're still a growing girl. These things happen." Kouin said warmly as she took Yugito back downstairs for lunch while Mai was still laughing her tails off.

Akane stood there for a few seconds before she realized just how insane her family was. "I SWEAR I HATE BEING THE OLDEST GIRL!!!!!"

(End clip)

* * *

"Oh man and I thought I had it bad when I had to take care of Hina-chan! You had it ten times worse!!" Naruto was already cracking up laughing.

"Seriously Oka-san, that was too hilarious! Were you really that scatter brained as a nine year old?" Haku said while she caught her breath.

"No! Look it was just…well see the thing is…" Akane tried to protect her shame, but was not having an easy time.

"The thing is, you were dumb enough to forget to remember the prank stuff and not the real stuff. And you're supposed to be the kitsune here; you're the one that got the prank instinct!" Mai was also laughing as well, namely because she wasn't the one embarrassed.

"Oh be quiet Mai-chan." Akane sulked back to her seat.

"Ok what's the next one! Come on we gotta see more." Naruto said, with another bucket of popcorn…and a tray of sandwiches!

"In time Naruto-kun, but we do have more family arriving. Let's make sure they can get in on the videos as well." Kouin said. Just as she did, Kagome, Kimiko, and Shippo walked in the door. "And there they are now."

"Hey all…uh daddy, what's with the family reunion?" Kimiko asked.

"Kimiko-chan, quick grab a seat! Grandma Kouin brought home movies!" Kasumi said to her cousin, and within seconds both she AND Kagome were on the couch munching on popcorn, while Kouin was playing with Shippo.

"Kagome! Not you too!" Inuyasha complained as he saw his wife ready to enjoy his embarrassment.

"Oh any time to see you as a kid Inuyasha…I'll watch that any day of the week! And who made this popcorn, it's delicious!" Kagome said while she munched away.

"Yeah daddy, no offense, but I've already seen home movies of Mom. You've had yours coming for a long time." Kimiko was ready to watch the insanity and already had two sandwiches in her hands.

"Ugh…I'll be glad when she has pups of her own. Then I'll make her suffer." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Heh, yeah right! Kiba's just lucky enough to even be able to go out with me! That crazy dog is lucky I don't neuter him for his own good!" Kimiko replied, causing a slight grunt from all the males in the room. "Now let's commence with the embarrassment!"

* * *

_Movie 2-Happens at the family pool…Inuyasha's learning how to swim for the first time._

"Ok now this is stupid, how is it that a dog doesn't know how to swim?" Tsukune said as he saw his youngest brother shaking by the pool.

"He's probably afraid of the fact that he'll smell worse after he gets out. Oh wait, he already smells like a landfill pile anyway!" Hiroshi cracked, causing Inuyasha to snap back.

"I do not!!! I…I'm just taking my time." Inuyasha said nervously as he stared at the water.

"Now boys, don't tease your brother. He's going at his own pace." Kouin said while she played with Yugito on a float.

"Yeah too bad his pace is slower than Mai's when she's trying to get dressed in the morning." Tsukune laughed while he splashed his sister who was tanning by the pool.

"Oh get over yourself you stupid chicken." Mai groaned as she dried herself off with her fire. "Leave the whimpering puppy alone."

"Mai-chan! You don't have to be mean to him too." Akane said.

"Whatever. I'm going back to tanning my gorgeous body." Mai turned over to let the sun hit her back.

"Oh brother. Speaking of brothers…where's Ryu-kun and Daisuke-kun?" Akane looked around for her two brothers but caught no sight of them.

"Oh here comes Daisuke-kun now. Come on Yugi-chan, no sense in you getting all wrinkled." Kouin said as she picked up the chibi-Nibi out of the pool.

"Where's Daisuke…oh no!" Akane looked skyward to see her brother coming full speed towards the pool…ready for what could be a…

"ATOMIC CANNONBALL!!!!!!" Daisuke screamed as he slammed full speed into the deep end of the pool, causing a minor…well major tidal wave. One of which had Ryukotsusei on top surfing like he normally does.

"RIGHTEOUS!! RIGHTEOUS!!!" Ryukotsusei yelled as he rode the wave on his surfboard. Of course the wave was so big, it practically drained the pool, drenched everyone, and managed to form a small lake about a mile away. Of course when Inuyasha got caught up in the wave, he tried doggie paddling through it, luckily getting over most of the wave…but…things are always being recorded for the camera.

"DAISUKE!!!!" Akane and Mai screamed as they were both completely drenched.

"Holy cow dude! That was nuts! Do it again!!" Tsukune cheered over the cannonball.

"Lil' bro…that was one most excellent wave! I name that the Turtle Cannonball!" Ryukotsusei calmly said as he walked back to meet his brothers. "One of your best dude."

"Well, I do aim to do my best." Daisuke said with a smile. "Though I think I could have made it bigger if I adjusted my angle of entry.

"Eh, was still a big one." Hiroshi said. "Hey where did mutt boy go?"

"Hey did you see it! I was swimming! I was swimming!!!" Inuyasha said in excitement as he ran to his brothers. Of course when everyone saw him, it wasn't the reaction he expected.

"Ew!!! That's just wrong!" Mai quickly turned to cover her eyes while Akane was giggling the whole time.

"What, that I was swimming?"

"Uh I don't think that's what they were talking about little dude." Ryukotsusei said as he pointed downward.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked down only to find…his shorts were floating on the water.

"Might wanna tie them better next time dude." Ryukotsusei said as Inuyasha grabbed his shorts and bolted back to his room.

(End Clip)

* * *

"Go ahead, I know you're gonna do it, so just get it over with." Inuyasha mumbled while Kimiko and Kagome tried to keep from laughing…but couldn't.

"I didn't think those cheeks of yours could be that cute Inuyasha." Kagome snickered.

"Cute…forget that! I still can't believe he was dumb enough to forget to tie his shorts!" Kimiko burst out laughing.

"Well, it was my first time swimming! Give me a break ok!" Inuyasha retorted. "And that never would have happened if it wasn't for Daisuke's stupid cannonball!"

"Yeah right." Tsukune whispered to Hiroshi.

"Now now boys, everyone has their embarrassing moments. What about the time you two ran into those twin girls back in Lightning Country? Didn't I remember something about tomato sauce and meatballs everywhere?" Kouin commented, causing Hiroshi and Tsukune to freeze in their tracks.

"MOM!!" whined the Ichibi and Yonbi.

"Wait, what happened there?" asked Naruto.

"Oh those two, they wanted to impress these girls they met, so they treated them to dinner. Well needless to say, it ended up with the girls laughing and the boys covered in tomato sauce." Kouin replied, causing everyone else to laugh like crazy. "But enough about that. Kyoji-kun, Riyu-chan, and Tenten-chan should be here any minute."

"And how do you…" Naruto asked when Kouin opened the door to reveal Tenten, Kyoji, and Riyu. "Oh yeah…forgot about the whole time thing."

"Oh Naruto, you're so silly." Kouin laughed as she welcomed in the three nekomata.

"So I take it this is what the big surprise is?" Kyoji said. "So what's going on here?"

"Home movies. Lots of parental embarrassment." Natsumi said. "Take up a seat and watch the chaos."

"Nothing wrong with that. So who's next up on the chopping block?"

"Hmm…you know I do remember that little shot of Makoto and Shinja back when I had the two of them switch outfits for a day." Kouin said, causing the Rokubi and Hachibi to freeze in their tracks.

"For all that is merciful, PLEASE do not show that movie!!!" Shinja pleaded in fear.

"Seriously mom, can't you show something else! I mean…that was just…ugh!" Makoto added.

"Sorry girls. Now where was that video…oh darn, I forgot it!" Kouin sighed.

"Whew!" Shinja and Makoto let out a sigh of relief since they didn't have to watch their embarrassment.

"Oh don't worry, I'll just have someone bring it to me." Kouin snapped her finger and a portal soon opened. Of course who stepped out was another story…

"No way! That…but I saw…" Tenten went wide eyed when she saw who stepped out.

"Ok now either I'm seeing things or I'm just like Ten-chan over there!" Kasumi's jaw nearly hit the floor when she saw who was standing there.

"Who are you talking about? It's just some guy that looks like Kyoji." Naruto said with no concern.

"Naruto you idiot, don't you remember that mission we took in Ame! What did Ten-chan get there!!!" Kasumi tried to remind Naruto, but soon realized that wasn't going to work.

"Um, not sure. It's been a long time since then." Naruto said, causing Kasumi to groan.

"That's her first boyfriend Kazuki, you idiot!" Kasumi said, though Naruto still didn't get it.

"Kazuki-kun! I thought you were gone forever!" Tenten instantly grabbed him and started squeezing the life out of him.

"Not really Ten-chan. Seems Kouin-sama had more use for me than I thought. After I sealed the Orechalkos, she recruited me to be a Time Watcher." Kazuki said as Tenten released him. "Though I have to say, I like the cat ears better than the fox ones. Are these real?"

"Of course silly! Oh, look at me. I'm going on and on and…well, Kyoji get up here!" Tenten said to her boyfriend. "Kyoji-kun, Kazuki-kun. Kazuki-kun, Kyoji-kun."

"So, this is the famed Kazuki that I was told about. Not bad in the looks department." Kyoji replied. "I see Ten-chan has good taste."

"I can say the same thing. Good to know Ten-chan's in good hands. Though I do wish I could have been there when you had to change her diapers for a while." Kazuki chuckled.

"YOU SAW THAT!!!" Tenten said in pure embarrassment.

"Well of course. As a Time Watcher, I can watch all of the events of the past. You are quite a cute little kitten you know." Kazuki replied. "But I can't stay long. A Time Watcher's job is never done." He reached in his pouch and pulled out the video that Kouin requested. "Here you go Kouin-sama."

"Thank you Kazuki-kun. I'll be returning soon." Kouin said as she took the video.

"Very well. Well, nice to see you all again. Kasumi-chan, Naruto, tell Hinata and Sasuke I said hi." Kazuki said as the portal opened behind him. "And Ten-chan…"

"Kazuki-kun, now I can truly sleep well at night, knowing you are ok. Thank you so much for that time long ago." Tenten held on to Kazuki as much as possible.

"Always know that I will be watching over you from beyond time. I hope to see all the great memories that you and Kyoji create together." Kazuki replied. "And Kyoji, take good care of this one."

"As always man." Kyoji said.

Just before Kazuki entered the portal, Tenten gave him one final hug and kissed him goodbye, knowing that he was still alive. "Take care Kazuki-kun."

"You do the same, princess." Kazuki smiled as he entered the portal beyond time.

"I knew he was a good choice for the Time Watcher job." Kouin said as the portal closed. "He kept telling me all about you Tenten-chan. But let's get to the real fun, namely this little clip."

"Great." Shinja and Makoto groaned over the fact that their embarrassment was nigh.

* * *

_(Clip 3-Occurs when Makoto and Shinja got in a very compromising situation.)_

"I am NOT coming out like this!!!" Makoto yelled from her room. "No way! No how!"

"Oh come on Koto-chan, you know your mother wanted to see you like this. It's not often that she asks of something like this." Kami said from the hall.

"Dad, why does she want me looking like this! It's so…girly!" Makoto whined.

"Well…you are a girl after all." Kami replied. "That and you and Shinja did lose that bet to Akane and Mai."

"Fine." Makoto opened the door and walked out into the hallway. "But if they start laughing at me, I get to freeze them, right?"

"We'll think about that." Kami replied.

Of course that was only half of it. Shinja was just in as much misery as her older sister!

"Daddy!!! Why do I have to look like this? I'm a princess; I don't wear rags like this!" Shinja complained at her outfit.

"But you lost the bet honey. Look it's only for a day, that's all. Then you can put on your wonderful dresses all over again." Kami said, trying to calm the young Hachibi.

"I still don't like this." Shinja sulked her way to the living room where everything would commence.

Meanwhile…

"So what is this so called bet you had with your sisters?" Kouin asked.

"Well, the bet was that if Mai could fall for a prank in broad daylight, then Makoto and Shinja had to do whatever I wanted. After Daisuke proved that she could, it was in the bag." Akane said, causing Mai to remember the incident when she got locked in the meat freezer.

"Please don't remind me about that Akane." Mai said, feeling even worse that she fell for something like that.

"So now, what we did was have Shinja and Makoto switch places for one day." Akane explained.

"You mean to tell me…" Kouin said as her other two daughters entered the room.

"Yep. Shinja has to be the tomboy fighter, while Makoto had to wear a pretty dress!" Akane said as Mai started laughing at the two.

"I do not believe this! I have been trying to get Makoto into a dress for years!" Kouin said as she looked upon Makoto wearing an ice blue sundress. She even had her hair straightened, and had a blue ribbon in it as well. The kicker was the fact that she was even wearing a light shade of lip gloss and some very light makeup as well, making her look quite beautiful. "Makoto dear, you look adorable!"

"I look like a girl." Makoto grumbled.

"You are one honey, but you're so pretty! I love how you put that ribbon in your hair, and you're even wearing makeup! Oh you're starting to grow up to be a beautiful young woman!" Kouin said while she was taking snapshots.

"MOM!!! I'm a fighter, not some princess!!!" Makoto complained at the pictures.

"Yeah, that's my job! And I want it back!" Shinja added to the complaint as she was now dressed in a battle gi. "I hate these clothes! I feel like I'm going to start sweating any minute now!"

"And look at you little Shinja. See I knew you weren't a stuck up little princess." Kouin continued with the pictures. "Now show me some poses, I have a lot of film to burn!"

"MOM!!!" Shinja and Makoto whined.

(End Clip)

* * *

"So what's the plan to get that video?" Makoto whispered to Shinja.

"I dunno, but we gotta get it! It can't see the light of day anymore!" Shinja replied.

"Sorry girls, I have more copies of this hidden and you'll never know where." Kouin said, causing the two to groan in misery again. "But I've had a good visit."

"Aw, you have to go Grammy Kouin?" asked Akemi.

"I do Akemi-chan. Being the Goddess of Time is a lot of work, making sure that everything stays running smoothly. But what's to say I won't be back for the holidays." Kouin replied. "Now all of you get up here and give your grandmother a big hug!"

One by one all of the kids said their farewells and embraced Kouin, happy to have finally met her. She then turned her focus to her nine children.

"Now I could embarrass you more, but I think I've done enough. Also, I didn't really like where you, Tsukune, and Hiroshi were staying Shinja-chan, so I stepped in for a bit." Kouin said. "Seriously, that place looked like a sewer."

"Wait, so…we're here physically now?" asked the Hachibi. "No more summoning?"

"No more summoning. And don't ask me how you're going to defeat Madara; you know I never reveal the future." Kouin said. "But I want all of you to take care of yourselves ok."

"We will mother." Daisuke replied. "Have a safe trip back."

"I'll be home in no time…literally. Oh and before I forget. Kasumi-chan, I have some advice for your upcoming trial." Kouin said. "You should know that the key to your victory lies inside."

"Uh, ok…but what does that mean?" asked Kasumi.

"You'll know in time. Bye everyone!" And in less than a blink of an eye, Kouin was gone, back to the ends of time.

"Ok I don't know about you, but I need some recovery after that embarrassment session!" Inuyasha grumbled. "Hey Arashi, get out all the sake you got!"

"For once…I think I'll join you on this Inuyasha." Mai said.

"So Kasumi-chan, any ideas on what Kouin-baa-chan meant?" asked Naruto.

"No clue. I guess I should think on it for a while." Kasumi said as she took Kouin's words to heart.

* * *

Now on the other side of the country back in Ame…

"Argh! Just what the hell is going on! It's bad enough that I lose two of my Akatsuki, Konan is freed from my mind control, the Illumina Knights now have all of the Hoshi no Tama, and now the three Bijuu I had sealed are gone?" Madara roared in anger. "Pein, what the hell is going on here!"

"That I am unsure of Madara-sama. We detected no intruders in the base." Pein replied.

"Itachi must have had something to do with this. They will all pay for this travesty." Madara said as he composed himself. "But it doesn't matter. Now we need to work on our new goal."

"And what would that be Madara-sama?" asked the Rinnegan wielder.

"By now the Illumina Knights already know of my plan to take control of the other Great Ninja Villages and have by now formulated a plan to stop that. So instead we shall work on something else." Madara took out a scroll and opened it, revealing his plan. "It seems capturing the Bijuu is too much trouble, so we'll only work on capturing one…the Kyuubi. While we do that, we work on simply draining the energy from the other bijuu. With the Kyuubi and the energy from the others, we'll soon have enough energy to complete our goal…the revival of Lord Yami!"

"The God of Reality! But he's the Third Great Deity that was supposedly sealed into the underworld by the God Kami and Goddess Kouin!" Pein said in shock.

"Exactly. Once he is unsealed, I will claim his power as my own, and we will destroy the Illumina Knights once and for all!!!" Madara laughed insanely. "Then I will destroy Kami and Kouin as well, and I shall become the ultimate god of Time, Space, and Reality!!!"

* * *

**Yep! They finally met...Grandma Kouin!!!!! As if things couldn't get more insane! And now that Daisuke's daughter Nabiki has joined the hanyou bunch, just what's in store for the chibi turtle...and namely another kitsune hanyou from another dimension! And what's Madara's new plan to unseal and take the power of the 3rd Great Deity? Things are about to get heated! As always Read, Review, and tell everyone else you know to do the same thing!**


	35. Training Day

Naruto: Meh, talk about boring!

Haku: Naruto what are you talking about?

Naruto: I'm not even in this chapter! LAME!

Haku: Oh shut up ya big baby! This is just a small exposition chapter. Besides, you get more time next chapter. So everyone enjoy this little snippet and Kishi owns all of us!

Naruto: Yeah yeah, whatever.

Haku: Naruto, are you THAT upset over not being in the chapter! Look the reason why you're not in is because Neokenshin gave you the day off to celebrate your birthday! Did you not forget that huge bash we had? We practically tore the roof off the house!

Naruto: Oh yeah...forgot about that. Ok, have fun everyone!

Haku_(sighs)_: My brother is seriously...an idiot.

* * *

Chapter 27: Training Day

A new day dawned on Konoha. Many new things were in store for the legendary knights that defended their village each day. The biggest was the final test needed for the last Illumina Knight to take her place as the true leader of the team.

"So you're changing up the speculations of my Overdrive Test?" Kasumi just finished a rep of training exercises when Akane approached her.

"Actually yes. Having you without the use of Bijuu enhancements and Overdrives will hinder you. Instead you'll face me in what I call the Nine Tails of Light." Akane explained as she got a towel for her daughter.

"Nine Tails of Light? What do you mean?" asked Kasumi while she wiped some sweat from her brow.

"Yes. The rules have now changed. Instead of you having all of Team Illumina together at once, it will only be you and Akemi starting out. However I will only be restricted to zero tails of power." Akane explained as she went and got some water. "Since you don't have Overdrive, you will need to find a way to overtake me. That is why you'll need to find Yugito, Inuyasha, Shinja, or Tsukune's team to help you. Due to my power as the Light Guardian, I can temporarily shift my element to any one of my siblings."

"Well that doesn't seem too bad." Kasumi replied. "But why are you weakening yourself?"

"Already underestimating me, are you? Well you'll see that when I Element Shift, the only way you'll be able to stay ahead of me is to find the team with the opposing element." Akane continued. "The teams will also be bound by a special elemental lock that you have to find a way to break."

"Ok…so now it does seem a little bad." Kasumi looked at Akane and could tell she was only getting started.

"There's more. Each time you free a team…I gain one more tail of power. So the more allies you gain, the harder your battle will become." Akane said.

"That means if I free the entire team, we'll be facing you at full power. So that means I need to defeat you as fast as possible?" Kasumi said, realizing what she was getting into.

"You can…if you only want 1/10 of your Overdrive's true power." Akane said, twisting a nerve in Kasumi.

"WHAT! So in order for me to gain the full power of my Overdrive, I have to face you at your maximum?" Kasumi couldn't believe what she just heard. It really seems that she was destined to fight Akane at full power and had no choice.

"I told you Kasumi…I'm not making this easy for you. If you want to truly take your place as the Leader of the Illumina Knights, you have to succeed. And trust me Kasumi…" Akane's eyes went feral as she released a massive amount of killing intent. "I plan to have you begging me to kill you if you don't fight with everything you have."

Kasumi was on her knees, literally begging for air. "You…you're serious!"

Akane's killing intent backed off and she helped Kasumi to her feet. "I am. It's the only way to make sure you're truly ready to take on the power of the Light Overdrive. Not only that but haven't you felt a little different when you use your powers?"

"Yeah I have. It's like I'm not in perfect sync with my gem. To be honest last week during team training, the weirdest thing happened." Kasumi said. "I tried to access my power, but I couldn't."

"I thought as much. You still have traces of Dark Kasumi's corruption and that is disrupting your powers." Akane knew something was wrong and her idea was right. "That's why you need to complete this task."

"Oka-san, does that mean she has a chance of coming back!" Kasumi was now terrified over having to face her dark doppelganger.

"If Madara had his way…then yes." Kasumi went white as the tip of her tails when she heard that. "But don't think she'd get very far. I doubt Shiori-chan would even let her lay a finger on you."

"I guess you're right." Kasumi let out a slight chuckle, but was still uneasy knowing that she wasn't rid of Dark Kasumi completely.

"Don't let it distract you Kasumi-chan . You'll do fine. Now I gotta go sit through a boring council meeting. Arashi-kun lucked out and didn't have to go, so I gotta suffer through it." Akane sighed. She always did hate going to council meetings.

"How did he get out of it?" Kasumi figured that Tsunade would have had Arashi there all the time as a former Hokage and current Uzumaki clan head.

"ANBU war games. Ever since Mai-chan showed off her village's paint weapons, the ANBU have wanted to train more and more, now that they can actually perform more lethal techniques without actually killing." Akane explained. "Pretty much those dorks are all out there having a blast!"

"Wow, didn't think they'd do that." Kasumi thought to herself as she resumed her training.

* * *

Of course training always proved difficult, especially for one little Kame hanyou.

"You have to concentrate more. Keep your chakra flowing evenly so you maintain balance." Daisuke kept a stern eye over his daughter as she worked on her water walking.

"I'm sorry Papa. I'll try harder." Nabiki slowly pulled herself out of the pool and caught her breath. Even though she loved being in the water, keeping her training up proved to be quite intense. "Ok, once more." She took a breath and walked back onto the pool for another run. While she kept it up, Makoto took the time to step in on her training.

"So Daisuke, how is she doing?" asked the Rokubi.

"She's progressing." Daisuke commented. "Makoto, is it right for me to expect so much from her at this age?"

"As in you want perfection from her, yet a part of you only wants her to do her best, even if she fails?" Makoto seemed to know exactly what her brother was talking about.

"How did you decipher that?" Daisuke looked quite shocked that his sister figured him out so easily.

"I am a martial arts master, I could sense it in your aura." Makoto said as she kept watching the little Kame hanyou train. "I feel the same way about all of my students. I want them to be flawless and perfect in their training, and would even chastise them for failure. That's me as the master of Kyokugenryu. Though the part of me that is a friend to all my students only wishes them the best, even if they do fail. That's the side of me that is a teacher and friend."

"So it's ok to show her some compassion in her training when she fails?" asked the Sanbi.

"Daisuke-kun, from what I've learned is that allowing a student to make mistakes and encourage them to learn from it will make them much more powerful." Makoto commented. "Also, I know she is young, but have you found out what path she wishes to take as a kunoichi? Considering we have so many branches here in Konoha, there might be something that really suits her."

"Well I hoped she would become a researcher like myself. But I guess now is as good a time as any to find out." Daisuke replied. "Nabiki-chan, can you come here for a minute?" When she heard her father, it broke her concentration, causing her to fall into the pool yet again.

"I'm sorry Papa, I messed up again." Nabiki quickly got back to the surface and climbed out where Daisuke wrapped her up in a towel to dry her off.

"It's ok my little turtle, you didn't mess up. But I need to ask you something important right now." He said while he was drying her off. "Tell me, what kind of kunoichi would you want to be when you get older?"

"What kind?" asked Nabiki, slightly confused.

"What he means is what do you want to specialize in? Would you want to be a weapons expert like Tenten-chan and Aunt Yugito? Maybe an alchemist and medic like Aunt Akane? Or maybe a pure fighter like me." Makoto asked.

Nabiki sat there and thought about it for a few minutes. "Well…I really wanted to be a doctor when I grow up, but I still wanna be a strong fighter like my daddy."

"Hmm, so a Battle Medic…I think we have something to work with." Makoto said. "Daisuke, I'll go and speak with Tsunade-sama to see what we can start working with. Also I have felt her aura and can tell she is more of a defense oriented fighter. I have a special training regimen I'd like to start her on as well."

"I see. Very well then, I look forward to your plan my sister." Daisuke replied.

"Yep, we're gonna have you be one strong kunoichi, Nabiki-chan." Makoto smiled as she took her leave.

"Okay! Bye Aunt Makoto!" Nabiki waved. "So Papa, do you want me to keep practicing?"

"Actually my little turtle, I have something better in mind." Daisuke took the towel and put it off to the side. He then quickly shed his own robe to reveal his turtle print swim trunks. "How about you and I just have fun like we used to? I think you've done enough training for today."

"You bet!" Nabiki said as Daisuke picked her up and jumped in the pool.

* * *

"Look at those two. I seriously never thought Daisuke would have a daughter like her." Mai sighed as she watched from the command room.

"I know what you mean. When he first showed me her picture, I thought she was the cutest thing ever." Shinja added. "Makes me wonder why I had to be so stubborn and not form a clan when we all took over our guardianship of these lands."

"Well, creating the clan wasn't too bad. It's just finding the right man to help you lead. Honestly what I wouldn't give to have my own little chicks at home." Mai sighed. "For the love of Kami, why the heck won't that hottie Iruka go out with me!!!"

"Last time I checked Mai…he kinda got freaked out when you went teenage mental." Yugito commented. "Now come on you dorks, we still need to keep testing the Excelion Drive system."

"Ugh, alright. Seriously this is getting really tiring. I didn't think fusing with Shiori so much could wear me out." Mai groaned. "But whatever. Anything that will give our group an edge over Madara is well worth it."

"Oh come on Aunt Mai, you had fun last time. Especially when we totally destroyed Dark Kasumi." Shiori said, causing Mai to pep up a bit more. "Oh I just thought of something. Dr. Sakurano, what are you going to do for Itachi-nii-kun? Since he doesn't have his Bijuu, he can't do Bijuu Fusion or Excelion Drive either."

"Good you asked that Shiori. I've done a lot of analysis with his powers. From what I've seen, due to Sheldon's connection with the Shadow Hoshi no Tama, and the fact that his lineage carries the chakra of the Tenbi, I can initiate a pseudo-Excelion Drive with the duo." Dr. Sakurano explained. "It won't be as strong as if he was truly fused with Ryukotsusei, but with the power amplifier I installed into his transformer, it should be more than enough to keep him at your level."

"That's great! Itachi-nii-kun will really love that!" Shiori said in excitement.

"Ok, we'll have more time for that later. Right now I want to do a new test." Dr. Sakurano showed off two new devices that matched the transformers for the Knights. "I've already upgraded the software of your transformers for the Excelion Drive system. Though with these devices, the Bijuu themselves should be able to sync better with you when you activate Link Overdrive or Excelion Drive Fusion."

"It just looks like a watch." Mai said as she took hers and overlooked it. "Doesn't look like it will do too much."

"Actually Mai-chan, I've installed communicators for all of you to keep in contact, and there is a tracking locator that will allow you to find each other. So if by chance you were to be separated from Sasuke, Shiori, or Hoshiko then each of you could find each other." Dr. Sakurano demonstrated when he activated the tracker, activating a very faint glow around a small part of the unit. "As you can see, the light is pointing in the direction of Shiori. If I make a small adjustment…" He then turned the outside rim of the watch, only to have the glow shift in a different direction. "This should show the location of Sasuke."

"Hmm, not bad. Especially knowing Madara is still out there trying to capture any of us, this will help immensely." Mai said as she put her watch on. "And you know…it actually goes well with my clothes."

"Fashionable, yet functional." Dr. Sakurano commented while he placed some probes on Ino and Shiori. "Alright, I've modified the voice commands to engage the Excelion Drive. The new command is 'Excelion Drive: Element Fusion' with 'Element' being your corresponding element. You'll say this in tandem with your Bijuu."

"Guess that will work," said Shinja as she and Mai summoned their Hoshi no Tama. "And I hate to admit it…but I kinda wanted to do something a little flashier than our standard Fusion."

Mai, Ino, and Shiori stared at Shinja like she was crazy. "Shinja-sama…say what?" asked Ino.

"Well come on, you guys get to do those cool looking transformations and stuff, and all we did when we fused with you was just say 'Bijuu Fusion' while we stood behind you." Shinja was right. That was pretty much all they did.

"You do have a point. It was getting a little boring." Mai commented. "Ok let's try this fusion thing again."

"Very well, energy levels are at peak. You're good to go." Dr. Sakurano kept a sharp eye on the monitors as the four started the fusion sequence.

"So Shiori, got a cool looking pose we can do?" asked Mai while Shiori inserted the Hoshi no Tama into her transformer.

"Uh…well…I was just gonna stick with the normal transformation pose, so we could do that?" Shiori was a little uneasy considering Mai wanted to do the same old motion she did just for their fusion, but she shrugged it off.

"Cool. Then let's do it!" Mai was definitely fired up now.

"You've been hanging around Naruto and Sasuke too much." Ino sighed as she and Shinja prepped.

"Well here goes something." Shiori said.

"Now…EXCELION DRIVE! FIRE FUSION!" Shiori and Mai said in unison.

"EXCELION DRIVE! WOOD FUSION!" Ino and Shinja followed in suit.

The two Bijuu changed from their human form to what looked like their natural element. They were then absorbed by the two knights and the fusion process began.

"Alright girls, we're looking good so far. Keep holding steady with the fusion process." Dr. Sakurano could see the energy levels rising as the fusion process continued.

"Hmm, so that's what the new fusion forms look like. Too bad Ten-chan will only get a second tail." Yugito said as she watched the fusion continue. Shiori still underwent the same transformation, having her tails become phoenix tails, and her ears becoming two small phoenix wings. The final part was the regular phoenix wings beginning to emerge. Ino's fusion was quite different. Considering she was still human, it was interesting to see her with eight rattlesnake tails emerging. The biggest change with Ino however, was that her hair shifted from blonde to dark forest green, and it looked like two small sunflowers bloomed from her head. "Hey Dr. Sakurano, are those changes supposed to happen?"

Dr. Sakurano took note of the transformations. "Yes. Unlike the previous fusion form, this is a complete hybridization." He kept a keen eye on the monitors and watched as the girls' power levels began to rise exponentially. "This is good! The fusion process seems to be working nicely!"

"Everything was going good until Yugito noticed something strange. She pointed to "Uh, is this supposed to be normal?"

Dr. Sakurano took note and saw that the power was increasing way too fast. "That's too much energy! Girls, break off the fusion!"

Within seconds, Ino and Shiori split off from their Bijuu. "Whoa, that was a rush!" Ino was breathing quit heavily after separating.

"Yeah, but something felt way different. It didn't feel the same as the last time we fused Aunt Mai." Shiori commented on her fusion as well.

"You're right. Last time it felt as if the power was even. This time it felt like it was overflowing." Mai added her comments as well.

"Do you think it could have been the fact that Shiori was really pissed off last time?" Ino asked.

Dr. Sakurano thought about that and did have an idea. "Ino, you may be right. Last time Shiori was emotion driven, and that's what activated the Excelion Drive unconsciously."

"So we'd need to be enraged for it to work?" Shiori wondered. "I don't know if that will work. I mean…there's not a lot that can really get me as mad as I was at Dark Kasumi."

"Hmm, you have a point there." Dr. Sakurano went back and looked over the data. "For now we'll keep working with the Excelion Drive and keep monitoring your emotion patterns as well. Hopefully that will hit a breakthrough we need to successfully complete the Excelion Drive."

"Yeah because when we perfect it, Madara won't know what hit him! If he wants to capture us, then he's gonna have to deal with one hell of a fight to get us." Mai said.

* * *

Back at the Hokage Tower…

"Ok now the final order of business." Tsunade was in meeting with the members of her council over current events. "We have one final request from Councilman Danzo."

"Oh brother, what is this? Another stupid request to get our kids into ROOT?" Shikaku Nara whispered to his former teammate.

"Naa, I heard this one is supposed to have us all cracking up on the floor." Replied Chouza Akimichi. "But apparently Tsunade-sama wants us to listen to it."

"Well it can't be any worse than the other lame propositions and requests he's had." Said the Yamanaka Head Inoichi Yamanaka.

"As you all know, due to recent events, we have had to work to rebuild Konoha from the attack of Madara Uchiha. It has come to my attention that the one responsible for leading the team of Akatsuki was none other than our very own Kasumi Uzumaki. As you know she is currently reinstated back to her former rank and duty, and was not charged with anything." Tsunade said calmly. "Though it has come to pass that while she was serving under Madara Uchiha, she did release information about Team Illumina, lead the attack that caused large amounts of destruction to our home, and was even responsible for the death of the Sannin Jiraiya, and the death of her sister Haku Uzumaki." This caused murmurs to pass within the council. "It is by the request of Councilman Danzo that Kasumi Uzumaki be executed for the crimes against her. I took his request in and stated that I would place it before the council for a vote."

"Hokage-sama, do we have concurrent proof of these accusations?" asked Inuzuka head Tsume Inuzuka.

"Yes. Numerous members of Team Illumina were there when all these actions occurred. Naruto, Sasuke, Shiori, Natsumi, Hinata, Kimiko, and Itachi were present at Jiraiya's death. Hinata herself witnessed Haku's death as well so there is concurrent proof." Tsunade replied. "Now I ask you council members, those who wish for the execution of Kasumi Uzumaki please raise your hand." Of course Danzo raised his hand, as did his two associates Koharu and Homura. "I see. Now those opposed to this request, please laugh your heads off at just how stupid this whole thing is." With that, every other member of the council was cracking up.

"What is this! Why are you laughing at such a serious matter?" Danzo said angrily. "We have a traitor to Konoha running free! She should be executed on the spot!"

"Danzo, are you really that stupid?" Shikaku replied. "Every single one of us knew she was under Madara's mind control!"

"Seriously, we've known Kasumi-chan since she was 6 years old! She has been nothing but loyal to Konoha." Tsume said. "Honestly her loyalty to this village even surpasses that of the Inuzuka."

"And come on man? Inoichi did a full mental evaluation of her, and even saw the memories of Madara placing her under the mind control! Are you really going to doubt his word, when he happens to be the top mental evaluator in all of Fire Country?" Chouza added. "You know good and well she couldn't stop herself from attacking Jiraiya or Haku. If she could, do you think she would have been in the hospital for two weeks after what she went through?"

"Plus, if you happen to forget, there was even the evaluation on Itachi's girlfriend Konan, who was under the same condition as Kasumi. Plus her memories even showed Madara explaining his plan to place Kasumi under mind control." Inoichi said. "Are you really planning to doubt me on that?"

"No, but what I am saying…" Danzo tried to get his point across, but it was futile.

"What you're saying is that because you can't get them into your little ROOT group, you want to break them as much as possible." Mikoto stated. "You've been trying to get them into ROOT ever since they destroyed Shadow Sasuke, all so you could try to overthrow Tsunade and become Hokage!"

"Those are blatant lies and you know it!" Danzo retorted in his defense.

"Danzo, the fact lies in this. Kasumi Uzumaki is one of Konoha's most powerful kunoichi. She has proven time and time again from her service that her loyalty only lies with this village. She has dedicated herself to protecting and serving this village without question." Everyone was shocked to hear the Aburame head Shibi Aburame speak. "It would be in your best interest that you cease any more requests that would try to break their unity."

"Is that a threat Shibi!" asked Danzo. Of course the Aburame Head stayed completely calm.

"No it is not. However, you must know. Should anything bad happen to any member of Team Illumina, with you being the cause," Shibi slightly lowered his glasses, letting Danzo peer into his black eyes. "Then I fear you would face the wrath of every major clan in Konoha."

"He is quite right Danzo. I can state for a fact that 200 very pissed off Hyuuga is not a good thing, considering that Kasumi is actually part Hyuuga…and coincidentally a potential candidate for head of the clan." Hiashi said calmly.

"That is a blatant lie! That girl possesses no traits of a Hyuuga." Danzo replied.

"Oh really now? You see, that is where you are wrong. Kasumi Uzumaki became a member of the Main Branch of the Hyuuga Clan one day after becoming a Genin when she took an official blood oath with my daughter and heiress Hinata!" Hiashi said quite sternly. "In the event that Hinata, Hanabi, AND Neji all decided to pass up the title of head of the clan, Kasumi herself would be eligible! So to even think of doing something to disrespect her would be disrespecting the Hyuuga Clan!"

"Also Danzo, there is the fact that you've been trying to persuade both Itachi and Sasuke into ROOT all so you have the chance to use them for your own personal breeding tools, just so you can get an army of Sharingan users for your cause." Mikoto started becoming quite furious over this whole fiasco. "Considering you now want my daughter-in-law and future headmistress executed now places you on the hit list of the Uchiha!"

"Danzo, I told you they wouldn't like this. It's best right now if you cease any and all future attempts on Team Illumina's destruction. You already know what I've stated will happen if you try anything else." Tsunade said, her voice dripping with venom. "And when I meant by personal execution…I meant she'll be able to do it in front of all of Konoha."

"Tsunade, we have heard of no such decree upon Danzo." Homura countered. "Unless it comes before us elders…"

"Elders nothing! I know of the Nidaime's rule stating that within the first year, the Elder Council or previous Hokage is to aid the current Hokage in decision making and running the village until they deem it necessary to pass the torch." Tsunade said, knowing she had the elders backed against a wall. "Have you forgotten? I came to Konoha and took over around the time…hmm…I think Naruto just turned 13. Last I checked, he's now 17. Can you old guys add that?"

"I figured that would be something you'd crack about something like that Shikaku." Chouza was still laughing over all of this.

"Naa, too troublesome." Shikaku replied with a standard Nara reply.

Tsunade was still going with everything she had to try to finally silence Danzo once and for all, "Oh did I also forget to mention…the previous Hokage thing…yeah Arashi definitely was a good choice over you three. I really liked the fact that he gave me the idea for the Kage Bunshin to handle all that damn paperwork."

"That still means nothing Tsunade. We are the elder council and we will be…" Koharu tried her mettle in the argument.

"Elder council whatever! You three have been nothing but thorns in my side ever since I came back. It was your big mouths that stopped me from starting a true medic-nin corps, you're the one that also made it so that there were no medic-nin classes in the academy because it was all about the precious bloodlines."

"Oh yeah I remember that meeting. A total bore!" Arashi whispered to Hiashi.

"Yeah I kept saying I'd rather have Hikari scream at me about her morning sickness when she was pregnant with Hinata than listen to those fossils." Hiashi replied, getting a ruse out of his best friend.

"So let me put this in terms that you three can understand…ok?" Tsunade said loud and clear. "I am the damn Hokage GOT IT! You three…just plain old council members that are outnumbered by say…." Tsunade took a little pause to add a short amount of thought. "Hmm, let's see Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Haruno, Uchiha, Hyuuga, Uzumaki…oh yeah can't forget Kitsune, Akimichi, Nara, Ishida, Aburame, hmm…anyone I'm forgetting?"

"Uh you forgot the Senju clan Tsunade-sama." Mikoto added.

"I knew I was forgetting someone. Thank you Mikoto. At least someone paid attention during training when they were genin." Tsunade replied. That hit a nerve with Akane considering that her human side was a bit of a prankster when she was a genin, while Mikoto was the one that always paid attention. She sent a small growl at Mikoto and simply got Mikoto sticking her tongue out in return.

"Suck up." Akane whispered.

"Nya, you only say that because she liked me more." Mikoto added to the insult by blowing a raspberry.

"If you weren't my in-law and best friend, I'd kill you, you know that," grumbled Akane. "Oh wait, so what if she liked you more. I got Arashi-kun!"

"Akane! That's low!" Mikoto knew Akane hit a major nerve considering both she and Akane were hardcore rivals when it came to Arashi back in their kid years.

"Are you two done yet?" Tsunade looked at her two former students with a death glare and shut both of them up instantly. "I still wonder if you two ever recovered from that Kitsune Rejuvenation Potion or whatever. But like I said, I'm the boss here, I have the majority, and I mean a BIG majority of the council on my side, and there's nothing you three can do about it! So since we have no other business, I declare this meeting adjourned."

* * *

After the meeting, Danzo and his two associates were meeting back at ROOT headquarters.

"This is preposterous. If it wasn't for that cursed Shiori Uchiha, Madara-sama's plan would have worked perfectly!" Danzo cursed as he paced around his office. "I don't know how she did it! How could she have broken Madara-sama's control on Kasumi!"

"Things are definitely not in our favor. We need to do something to make our move. Our best bet is when the teams separate to meet with the Raikage, Tsuchikage, and Mizukage. It may be possible to have the remainder of Akatsuki strike then. With Konoha's defense down, we should have a better chance." Homura commented. "But there is no way all of them would leave on missions like this. At most they would take one Bijuu and 4-5 Knights and their support."

"For now it may be best that we hold our position. Once we have more information on their plans and their new abilities, we shall inform Madara-sama and make our move." Koharu said, calming the two males. "Danzo, it would be best if we keep Sai in Team Illumina as our spy. For now they don't seem to know what our plan is."

"You are right Koharu. We shall bide our time. Madara-sama's plan will come to fruition and things will work towards our side.

* * *

"Seriously, dealing with those old goats is driving me insane! I may end up retiring early and just have Naruto take over." Tsunade crashed into her chair back in her office and sighed. "Damn, Shizune! Where's my good sake!"

"I think she went out pig walking, last I saw." Makoto entered and could feel the stress in Tsunade's aura. "And honestly it feels as if you could do the same to relax."

"Master Makoto, what brings you here?" she asked of the wolf Bijuu.

"No need for formalities. I am merely a guest in your village Tsunade-sama." Makoto bowed in respect. "I've simply come to discuss training for Daisuke's daughter Nabiki."

"Hmm, really. Well now that's something I don't mind discussing." Tsunade couldn't find her sake, so she simply opted for some water out of her private fridge. "So what's that cute little turtle getting into?"

"Obviously being spoiled by her father. Daisuke was always a big softie. But while he was working with her water walking, we did a little investigation." Makoto took a seat and began to converse. "It seems our little turtle has big dreams to be a battle medic."

"Battle Medic? Now that's something you don't see every day." Tsunade commented. "Sakura could come close, but she's a little more medical oriented than battle."

"Yes I could sense that. But Nabiki-chan has her eyes set on becoming a doctor when she's older. Seems to me she's already learned of the Slug Sannin at quite a young age." Makoto said. "But she even said she wants to be a powerful fighter as well."

"Hmm, why do I get the feeling you're wanting me to take in an apprentice already? Isn't she too young to even consider starting medical training?" Tsunade said. "I normally don't start students in basics of medical ninjutsu until they are at least eight years old. In addition, each applicant is screened based on their level of chakra control."

"I do see you have a good point. However I don't think starting her on medical techniques would be good either. But nothing says she can't start training in more focused chakra control." Makoto said in rebuttal. "With her as a hanyou, her chakra coils are much more developed, and she has more chakra than an ordinary five year old. Plus the fact that she is starting to get the hang of water walking already is quite an advancement."

"So what exactly are you proposing Makoto?" Tsunade was now intrigued at the Rokubi's words.

"I myself plan to train her in a special style of Kyokugenryu. I could tell by her aura that she has a lot of defensive capabilities. However I believe complimenting them with your advanced strength would improve her to new levels, making her very formidable once she becomes a genin." Makoto said, definitely turning an eye on Tsunade.

"I see your point. The same is happening for Yugito's daughter Riyu. She's been at the Ishida forge so much that she's even started weapons training with the Ishida family. Yugito even wants to go ahead and enroll her in our academy while here in Konoha." Tsunade contemplated the idea and figured it would be in Nabiki's best interest. "Alright Makoto, I like your idea. So what did you have planned out? Not only that, but I believe we should discuss incorporating your Kyokugenryu into the standard Taijutsu curriculum. Our current style needs a great improvement."

"Well Tsunade-sama, I'd be happy to explain." Makoto began going over her plans for Nabiki's training, and even started discussing possible plans of incorporating Kyokugenryu into the academy taijutsu.

* * *

Training kept up for everyone for another two weeks as the day finally dawned. Today was the day that decided Kasumi's fate. Would she retire to bed at the end of the day, wielding her full Light Powers, or would she fall in battle to her mother and be denied her ultimate ability. Only time would tell what would happen.

"Calm down nee-chan. You're gonna do ok!" Akemi tried her best to calm down her sister. "Look, you have me backing you up. Oka-san's not gonna win today."

Kasumi felt a little better with her sister's re-assurance, but was still very uneasy. "Thanks Akemi-chan. I know there's a lot riding on this battle today. But it's just really weird, knowing that I have to face both Oka-san AND Sasuke-chan at the same time. I mean this will be the first time that I actually fight Sasuke, knowing that the battle will mean something."

"So that fight you had with him before didn't count?" asked the Fourth Princess.

"Heck no! That was technically Dark Kasumi fighting him…and a small part of her will be fighting today as well. But I plan to finally destroy every last trace of her for good today." Kasumi's chakra started flaring a small bit, but she stayed calm. "I just hope that I don't let everyone down."

"Kasumi-chan, you're not letting any of us down. We're gonna be with you all the way. Once we get done, Oka-san will have no choice but to give you access to your Overdrive." Akemi said, giving Kasumi another confidence boost.

"Alright then. It's time I show them just what the power of Light can do!" Kasumi said as she summoned her transformer.

"Oh yeah! We're totally gonna rock this!" Akemi followed suit and summoned her own. "So…shall the Sisters of Light get into their good clothes?"

"I like how you think Akemi-chan." Kasumi smiled. "LIGHT ILLUMINA OVERDRIVE!"

"LIGHT ARMOR ACTIVATION!" Both Akemi and Kasumi transformed and prepared for one of the biggest challenges ever.

"I'm counting on you as my Support Knight, Akemi-chan. We're gonna have to use every single technique we've got to win today." Kasumi said as she and Akemi walked out of the house.

"Don't worry Kasumi-chan. I'll see to it that you get your Overdrive today." Akemi said in confidence. _"I promise Kasumi-chan. I'll fight to the very death if I have to in order to help you beat Oka-san. You've gone through too much and you deserve your full power. She won't win today…I swear it!"

* * *

_**Looks like things are going well for Team Illumina...or are they? What's up Danzo's sleeve now that it seems his plans are starting to go downhill? And what does Makoto have planned for little Nabiki? But the big questions is...will Kasumi finally achieve her ultimate power as the Light Knight? Will her victory finally remove every last trace of Dark Kasumi's essence, or will she once again walk down the path of darkness? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter...Release the Light!  
**


	36. Release the Light: Part 1

Kasumi(_pacing nervously_): Oh man, I don't know if I can do this. Can we wait a little while longer?

Akane: Now come on Kasumi, you know you have to do this sooner or later. Why are you so afraid?

Kasumi: You're kidding right? This is another big first in this series. I mean, I'm fighting YOU! It's like putting a water gun up to a rocket launcher!

Akane: Hmm, never thought of it that way. But you'll do fine! You rehearsed it a ton in the studio. Let's just go out there and have fun.

Kasumi(_sighs_): Oh well. Everyone knows Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy the new chapter you guys!

* * *

Chapter 28: Release the Light Part 1

Kasumi and Akemi made the trek from their house to the Uchiha Training Facility to start Kasumi's Nine Tails of Light trial. Although things definitely looked much different.

"Hey, where is everyone? It's like the entire village has been deserted." Akemi looked around to see anyone, and noticed that there was not a single soul in the village.

"I don't know. But this seems very strange. I'm sure that something has to be up for everyone to be gone." Kasumi started feeling for any trace of an aura, but felt nothing. "Ok something is wrong. I can't feel a single aura at all."

"That's because you won't feel anything." Kasumi and Akemi turned to see Sasuke behind them. What was noticeable was that his voice was now merged with Akane's voice.

"Well, good morning Oka-san, Sasuke-chan." Kasumi watched as Akane split off from Sasuke. "I take it you're getting used to the merger?"

"It felt a little weird at first." Sasuke replied as he greeted Kasumi with a kiss. "But Akane-sama did let me sample her maximum power…and I have to honestly say, Kasumi-chan you're gonna need EVERYTHING you got to take that on."

"That's what I was afraid of. But what I'm wondering, is where is everyone? I couldn't feel a single aura in the village." Kasumi asked. "It doesn't make sense."

"It was something your grandmother left for your test." Akane explained. "What you're actually in is a Time Ripple, as she calls it."

"Ok…now I'm lost." Both Kasumi and Akemi looked a little dumbfounded. "A Time WHAT?"

"From what Mom explained, the Time Ripple will create a temporary dimension looking exactly where it is used. The user can then allow certain people inside that dimension. What it also does is allow everything to be damaged without damaging the original area." Akane explained. "This is how we're going to do your test."

"Wow, talk about confusing." Akemi was scratching her ears in confusion. "And I thought meeting another Naruto in another dimension was crazy."

"I said the same thing to your grandmother, Akemi-chan." Akane could sense her daughter's confusion. "It even took me a long time to understand all of this. But enough about that. Time to explain your trial."

Kasumi knew this was it. There was no going back now. She was determined to come out of this with her Overdrive, or she wasn't coming out of it at all. "Ok, what do I have to do?"

"Your trial, the Nine Tails of Light is an all out battle against me. For this battle I will be taking the host of Sasuke Uchiha, in turn giving him complete access and control of all of my power as Kyuubi." Akane began to explain. "In this trial, your job as the Light Knight is to make me submit defeat. Upon my defeat I shall unlock your Overdrive ability. However there are many rules and stipulations that you and I both must adhere to."

"Ok, what's the rules so far?" asked Kasumi.

"The stipulations for you are as follows; you will have the assistance of every other member of the Illumina Knights. This consists of the Knight, the Support Knight, and their matching Bijuu. All of their power and abilities are at your command. As the Leader of the team, this is to test your ability to prove you are worthy to lead as the Light Knight. However, in order for you to be able to get the assistance of your team members, you must find them and find a way to free them. There will be one team however that will be released with no problem. That team is one of four; Gravity, Water, Lightning, or Wood. That is for you to discover on your own. Now each team is hidden somewhere in the village. So you will have to work to find each team while also taking me on. For right you shall face me with zero tails of power. With each team you release, my power will increase by one tail."

"And from what you've told me, if I am to get the full power of my Overdrive, I need to defeat you when you are at all nine tails of power, right?" Kasumi wanted to make sure she knew what she was required of.

"Yes. That means you have to keep me at bay, without overpowering me until you release everyone. Now as for your team's abilities, they are free to use everything, including Link Overdrive and they can even attempt Excelion Drive Fusion…if they dare to. But mind you even with all of their abilities, I will not be easy to defeat." Akane continued with her explanation. "Now as I have said, my power will be limited with each tail of release. I will know when you have freed a team because I was the one that set the seals. To begin, I will give you 30 minutes to try and find as many teams as possible before I begin my attack. At that moment, expect all hell to be unleashed, because I will try to find you…and beat you mercilessly."

Kasumi took in those words and nearly froze in her tracks. "I…I understand."

"Now then, since everything is set, you will have until sundown to complete this task. If you are unable to complete it, I will not be allowing you usage of your Overdrive, and as such I will also strip you of your Bankai ability until I see that you are ready to try the trial again." Akane said. "Also I will even seal your Kitsune ability for one year and you will lose all rights and privileges as First Princess of the Clan. So now are you sure you are ready for this?"

"So either I win and get Overdrive, or lose and be stripped of my Bankai, Kitsune ability, and rights…well I really have no choice." Kasumi replied. "It's now or never, and if I'm to make sure that I'm ready to prove I'm the leader of the Illumina Knights, then I have to be ready for anything. Also it's the only way I know I can fully purge Dark Kasumi from my mind."

"Then my daughter, I have one last thing for you." Akane walked over and pulled Kasumi in, wrapping all of her tails around her. "Kasumi-chan, I know you have the power to win. Dark Kasumi did a lot to you, but I know that you are stronger than she is. I raised you to be a strong woman, and that's what you are. But you will still always be my little girl, even if you were adopted."

"Oka-san…I…"

"Kasumi, I want you to give me everything you have and don't quit until the very end. Remember your friends are here and they will support you through it all. Never forget that." Akane released her embrace with a warm smile, knowing that it was all about to get a lot worse! Sasuke then stepped in to give his remarks before everything began.

"So…I guess it's a kiss for good luck?" asked Kasumi.

"No, I don't give kisses for good luck." Sasuke bluntly said. He then pulled Kasumi close and delivered a very passionate kiss. "I only give kisses for a successful victory. I know you will win Kasumi-chan. This time, there's no tricks. No 'grabbing the tail' or anything like that. We've all crossed that bridge, and now this is your time to shine. Show us all why you are our Light."

"Thank you Sasuke-chan. Even though I'm scared to death right now…I know I can do this." Kasumi took a deep breath and realized that this was it. No turning back.

"Oh yeah before I forget…I already have your victory gift planned out. Apparently there was this wild memory of yours seeing me in some very tight black shorts, no shirt, and a black bow tie serving you sandwiches or something." Sasuke said, causing Kasumi to go blood red.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!!!!!" Kasumi couldn't believe Sasuke found out one of her wild fantasies about seeing him as a sexy butler for a day.

"Well…it was something that happened with the whole Dark Kasumi thing. Apparently the merged Tsukiyomi kinda pulled it out." Sasuke laughed as he poked Kasumi in the nose. "But I gotta say…I'm surprised you didn't have me in a thong."

"Uh…well…that is to say…um…I…" Kasumi started stuttering because she was already picturing it.

"Because _I_ was thinking something silver…and sandwiches is blah. I was thinking full body massage…with a little bit of that tail action you like." Sasuke shot a wink to her, and it definitely made an impact.

"If you're doing that, then it's a deal! I'm sorry Oka-san, but for something like that, I'll beat the living daylights out of you for this trial!" Yes, Kasumi was definitely fired up now.

"Kasumi-chan, if I was in your shoes and Arashi-kun was gonna do something like that, I would have said the same thing." Akane chuckled. "Well, see you in 30 minutes. Good luck!" Akane and Sasuke vanished, leaving Kasumi and Akemi there to begin the trial.

* * *

"Well Kasumi-chan, where should we start?" asked Akemi.

"Trying to search all of Konoha on foot is gonna be tough. But it is a good thing we know a nifty little jutsu. Guess that little stunt I pulled a few years ago is gonna help." Kasumi said, forming a cross seal.

"Oh yeah! I know exactly what you mean now!" Akemi replied, forming the same seal.

"Then let's get to work."

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Both Akemi and Kasumi summoned 30 clones and dispersed them throughout the village. The clones immediately set out to find their targets while the real Kasumi and Akemi started planning.

"Ok so from what Oka-san told us, we know that either Tenten, Ino, Hinata, or Neji will be easy to release. The only question is who." Kasumi started to think about the situation.

"Hmm, I know this sounds crazy, but why would Oka-san have said that Hinata-chan would be one of the easy ones to free? Wouldn't Uncle Daisuke be stronger than her if he was on our side this early?" asked Akemi.

"I don't know. It doesn't make any sense either. Why would she want me to have someone as powerful as…" Kasumi kept thinking of the possibilities when it hit her. "It's part of the test!"

"It is?" Akemi wondered what she could be thinking, but figured it was best to go along with it.

"Yeah! Remember, Oka-san said one of the requirements for getting my Overdrive was to defeat her in battle. But the thing is, if I beat her without her being in her Nine Tail form, then I don't get the full power of my Overdrive. If I were to release Tenten, Ino, or Neji's team, then Oka-san would have one level of power, meaning it would be an even battle so to speak." Kasumi explained. "There wouldn't be a way to get a fast victory, especially since Oka-san can temporarily change her element."

"But I still don't understand why she would want you to win fast?" Akemi questioned.

"It's to test my leadership skills. See if Hinata and Uncle Daisuke are freed, then they have the best chance of stopping Oka-san in a One Tail form. But if I simply had them hold off Oka-san while I figure out a way to free the others to strengthen my team, it can tip the scales in my favor!" Kasumi said. "Not only that, but with a Primary Element wielder on the team so early, it gives me more time to figure out how to free the others. I'm sure that she didn't make it easy, so there's gotta be something I need to do."

"Wow Kasumi-chan, everyone was right." Akemi said, getting a question out of her sister. "You really are a nerd!"

"Akemi-chan!! I am not a nerd! So I liked school a lot!" Kasumi whined in her defense.

"Yeah yeah, I know. That was just the little sister way of saying you're really smart." Akemi replied. "So when do we kick this plan into action?"

"For now, we'll wait until we get some info from the clones. Then we can sketch up a plan. Since Oka-san said this is practically Konoha with everything fair game, we should set up a base of operations." Kasumi took out a scroll and started jotting down things they would need. "I would say we should use the Uchiha Training Facility, but Oka-san could level that place in no time, meaning we wouldn't have access to any of the supplies."

"What about the Academy? That might be a good spot?" Akemi asked. Kasumi nodded negatively. "Then what about Ichiraku's?"

"Ichiraku's? Why would…" Kasumi thought about what Akemi said, and realized it was a good idea. "Did I tell you how much I love having you as my support knight?"

"You know I get it from you, right?" Akemi replied.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Kasumi replied when she felt the first of her clones dispel. "Alright, we have some locations."

"I just got some too. Who did you find?" asked Akemi.

"Well, it seems that Naruto is coincidentally at Ichiraku's. Like that wasn't obvious." Kasumi sighed. "And Ino's at her family's flower shop."

"I found Shiori-chan, Haku-chan, and Neji-kun." Akemi said as Kasumi was ready to write the information down. "Shiori-chan's at the hot springs, Haku-chan is by Training Ground 3, and Neji-kun is back at the Hyuuga Dojo."

"Ok, that's a good start. Right now we need to concentrate on finding Hinata-chan and getting her freed so we'll have a better chance. But if she was going to be the easiest one to release, you know she's going to be the hardest to find." Kasumi rolled up the scroll and got ready for the search.

"But where would be the hardest place to look?" Akemi tried thinking of all the places that Hinata could be held, but couldn't come up with anything.

"Well, considering we have 20 minutes left we…20 minutes?" It suddenly hit her. "She's in a place that would take nearly more than 20 minutes to get to! Hinata's on top of the Hokage Monument!"

"Even if we ran there at full speed, we might not make it to the top in time!" Akemi said as the two took off through the village.

"I know, but we gotta try! Otherwise, things are gonna get ugly and fast!" Kasumi was running just as fast as the two leaped from roof to roof.

* * *

While Kasumi and Akemi were running full speed towards the Hokage Monument in the hopes of freeing Hinata before Akane started her attack, the other clones were able to find the locations of everyone else. Tenten was located at the old metal forge on the other side of the village, Chouji was out near the western dining district, and Itachi was in Tsunade's office. Though time wasn't on Kasumi's side as the countdown ended just as they made it to the Hokage Monument. She and Akemi looked over the village to see a column of light appear, obviously being Kyuubi Sasuke.

"Oh crap, we gotta hurry! Akemi, do you see any sight of Hinata at all!" Kasumi was looking over everything on top of the monument in the hopes of finding her best friend.

"Nothing! If there was a way I could track their scent, it might be easier." Akemi was just as frantic as they knew the battle was minutes away from beginning.

"Come on, think…both Hinata and Hanabi have something that can lead us to them." Kasumi was trying to think as fast as she could. "Ugh, it's times like this when I had the Byakugan…Byakugan! That's it!"

"What, what is it!" Akemi quickly asked.

"What better way to hide someone than with a genjutsu! And make it so it can only be seen by Hyuuga eyes!" Kasumi replied. "Well guess what Oka-san, you forgot! Akemi and I are both part Hyuuga!"

"How! We don't have the Byakugan?" Akemi questioned her sister's reasoning.

"No we don't, but when we took our blood oaths with Hinata and Hanabi, we got something else. We got enhanced chakra vision! Focus some chakra in your eyes quickly!" Kasumi started to focus chakra and started noticing that things were becoming more clear.

"Ok, but I don't know…hey I see something?" Akemi started seeing things better as well. She even saw a weird blue aura. "I think they're over there!" She pointed to a small cove that was hidden under a genjutsu.

"Perfect! RELEASE!" Kasumi saw where Akemi was pointing and dispelled the genjutsu, revealing Hanabi, Hinata, and Daisuke placed under a stasis jutsu. "Ok we found them, now how do we free them?"

"I don't think we have to. The jutsu is dispelling." Akemi saw that the blue stasis aura began to dissolve and the Water team started to come to.

"Ugh, talk about a headache." Hinata was rubbing her head to ease the pain. "Hey, where are we?"

"Yeah, this definitely doesn't look like the Training Facility." Hanabi was looking around to see what was going on."

"Well, to be honest it's hard to explain." Kasumi said as she helped the group to her feet. She took another quick glance over the monument to try and see if she could find Kyuubi Sasuke, considering that he was now up to One Tail. "Ok, you're gonna have to listen carefully because I can only explain this once, and I gotta do it fast. Right now we're undergoing my Overdrive Trial. We're in an alternate dimension that Grandma Kouin created for this purpose. As of right now the only ones here is Team Illumina, no one else. What I have to do is find each member of the team and free them from a stasis jutsu that you guys were under. However each time I do that, Oka-san and Sasuke get one tail stronger. I can't defeat them early or I won't get the full power of my Overdrive."

"Ok that makes sense. No wonder why we're already in Illumina Form." Hinata was taking in everything as fast as possible.

"Since I've released you guys, I can now try to free another team to boost our forces. Since Hanabi is freed, we have a better chance of getting to the next team." Kasumi said in haste. "Only problem is who the next team to release would be."

"Kasumi, look at this! I found something!" Akemi handed Kasumi a small scroll from where the Water Team had been sitting.

"Hmm, must be a clue to the next team." Daisuke said. "Akane-chan was always crafty when it came to clues."

"Ok, here we go." Kasumi opened the scroll and began to read.

_Dear Kasumi-chan,_

_You've done well to release the first team. This means you're off to a good start. However time is not on your side as you must move quickly if you wish to succeed. Now it's time to up the ante. From here on, only you will be able to free other teams. You can't send any of the other Knights or Support Team. But that's not the only stipulation. The key to freeing the other teams will change each time. Sometimes you may need to take a certain Knight, Support Knight, Bijuu, or combination of the three. And don't think it will be easy. When you think that you are strong enough to force me into a stalemate, you may be required to take your strongest players to help rescue another team, weakening your defense._

_As for your next objective, you have to know that a cold shower of the purest water can really wake you up in the morning, especially when it's used to prank someone. This will be a mission for only you._

_Love Akane_

"She is definitely not making this easy at all." Kasumi grumbled. "So now I have to be the one to free everyone else, and I have to have certain team members at certain times as well. Just great."

"Ok so a cold shower of the purest water…and only you can go alone." Hinata thought about the riddle. "There's just one problem, in terms of Illumina Power, the only water ability you have is Aqua Ball when you're in Bankai."

"So what Water ability do…Hinata, give me your power gem!" Kasumi said when she figured out the riddle. "I have to do this in StarAqua form."

"I see now. With Kasumi in her StarAqua form, she gains the combination of pure light and pure water. That alone has a similar effect to my pure water." Daisuke understood the reasoning behind the riddle as well. "Now that we know what Kasumi needs, who does she use it on?"

"Hmm…cold shower…used to prank someone…hey didn't one year Haku pranked Naruto with a cold shower on his birthday?" Akemi asked.

"Yeah she did. Ok, I'm headed to Training Ground 3. Uncle Daisuke, can you give Hinata your Hoshi no Tama so she'll still be able to fight?" Kasumi asked as she placed Hinata's power gem in her second transformer.

"What's your plan Kasumi-chan?" asked Daisuke while he summoned his Hoshi no Tama.

"Since the premise is to keep Oka-san at bay, I want you four just to give her some exercise. Hold her off long enough until you see her go Two Tail. Once that happens I'll message you and let you know what needs to happen after I free Haku's team. If it gets crazy, Hinata give back the Hoshi no Tama so Uncle Daisuke can be at full power and just work on healing everyone. Even go as far as to heal Oka-san and Sasuke if they get hurt. Just make sure that they keep fighting at all costs!" Kasumi explained her plan carefully to make sure that she could keep going in battle.

"Very well. Kasumi-chan, be careful. Knowing Akane, she may have set up traps along the way to slow your progress." Daisuke explained. "She may go as far as to make the traps quite deadly as well."

"I'll be careful Uncle Daisuke." Kasumi said, just as their special guest arrived.

"So, am I late for the party?" the group looked at the monument entrance to see the newly released One Tail Kyuubi Sasuke looking on. "I was on my way here and strangely enough had a sudden change of clothes. Had to figure out what to do with this tail."

"Well, it's nice you could make it. Sorry I gotta run. Got things to do, people to see." Kasumi replied with a calm smile. "Oh guess I should change really quick as well. GEM FUSION: STARAQUA ACTIVATION!"

"_So, she figured out the first riddle. Good job Kasumi-chan."_ Akane thought from inside Sasuke's mind.

"Alright guys, best of luck!" Kasumi wished her team well as she started running toward the exit and Kyuubi Sasuke. "Oh, before I forget…AQUA PULSE!" Kasumi shot a large burst of water, blasting Kyuubi Sasuke out of her way. She then ran up and kissed him on the cheek before she left. "Sorry I can't stay. Be good now and don't get hurt too badly." As she left, Hinata was already over using her Healing Shower on Kyuubi Sasuke.

"Healing me so I won't submit defeat? Kasumi-chan thought well about this." Kyuubi Sasuke said as the shower healed his wounds.

"I'm thinking this is just the beginning of what she's gonna show us." Hinata finished up and ran back to the others. "So are you ready to take us on?

"A warm up would be nice." Kyuubi Sasuke got back to his feet and stretched his arms. "So who's up first?"

"No need for Hinata-chan to get worn out. And since our job is to hold you off, we'll be the ones you face." Hanabi stepped forward, activating her Byakugan.

"That's right. Since we're Support Knights, our Illumina abilities aren't as strong as the actual Knights, so that means we can go full power! Ready to show off what we can do?" Akemi cracked her knuckles in preparation.

"_Hmm, this is going to be fun. Ok girls, show me what you got!"_ Akane was already smiling, because she wanted to see just what Kasumi and Hinata's protégés could do.

"Well, girls? Bring it on." Kyuubi Sasuke motioned for the girls to attack.

"Then let's not upset him. STARBURST RAY!" Akemi started off first while Hanabi ran in tandem with the Starburst Ray to do melee damage.

* * *

Kasumi was getting close to her target. With Haku's team released, it would boost their chances considerably due to Makoto's superior martial arts ability. But she kept thinking about what other things she would have to do to free the others. If she had to free a team later on when Kyuubi Sasuke was up to four or five tails and she had to take all the Bijuu, that could put her friends in serious danger.

"Great, I'm already flipping out a bit and this thing has only just begun." Kasumi said to herself. "Honestly I wish she didn't have to take control of Sasuke-chan, that or make it so Shiori-chan was the first one released. I really wish I could have one of those two with me right now."

She kept up her trek through the village, not noticing the chakra sensor Akane set up. But the traps became obvious when the first one detonated.

"What the hell!" Kasumi barely jumped out of the way of an explosion. "Oh great, she's set up chakra mines!" She didn't have much time to stop and think as the mines kept exploding, forcing her to move quickly. "If I pass this stupid test, I'm gonna demand a fully paid for spa treatment!"

Kasumi doubled her running speed to get through the trap mess as quickly as possible, but not without some battle damage. She made it to Training Ground 3 and quickly located her target by the Memoriam Stone.

"Alright, time to see if this works. Might as well go full power with this." Kasumi drew in all the moisture she could into her hands, creating a massive ball of water. "You know, I still remember when Hinata-chan and I did this attack on Orochimaru. Who would have thought I get to use it again. AQUA STAR EXPLOSION!" She threw the massive water ball at the Ice team, engulfing them in a surge of sparkling water. "Come on, that's gotta work!" She looked on as the water drained away, melting the stasis aura at the same time.

"Ok, why am I getting a second shower today?" Haku started shaking off any excess water from her tails. "And why am I here at the training grounds?"

"Well, it's a really long story, but I'll give you the abridged version." Kasumi explained. "You're in an alternate dimension created by Grandma Kouin for my Overdrive Trial. Oka-san put you in a stasis jutsu so that I had to free you."

"So that was Akane-chan's plan all along. Quite crafty." Makoto used her own Ki to dry herself and helped Moegi out since she didn't have any demonic chakra to aid her.

"Yeah and right now, she probably just went Two Tail since you were released. That most likely means things are gonna get a little more difficult for Hinata, Hanabi, Akemi, and Uncle Daisuke." Kasumi replied as she opened a communication channel. "Hey guys, how are you holding up?"

"It was going ok until Sasuke got that second tail! We actually had him getting winded!" Akemi screamed over the com. "Now hurry up and get back here! Hinata had to fuse with Uncle Daisuke due to Sasuke's power boost!"

"This is just great. Plus I gotta figure out who the next team is I have to free, and what I have to do to free them." Kasumi griped.

Moegi took a scroll out and handed it to Kasumi, "This might have a clue. Akane-sama said I should hold on to this for some reason, but I didn't know what it was for."

"Thanks Moegi-chan, this is probably just what I need." Kasumi quickly opened the scroll and began reading.

_Dear Kasumi-chan_

_You're making a good start with this scroll. Two teams down, seven to go. I hope you don't seem shocked that things are going to get harder, especially considering that a woman's touch won't help you this time. Take care!_

_Akane_

"Woman's touch? What does she mean by that?" Haku asked.

"One of the keys to releasing a team is that I need to have certain people or abilities with me. Like to free you, I had to be in StarAqua form. This time, who do I need?" Kasumi started thinking as hard as possible. "And what team has to be freed?"

"Think carefully Kasumi-chan. The answer is right in front of you. Look back to the past and let it guide you to the future." Makoto said, getting the girl to focus more.

"Alright...one part says a woman's touch won't work. Since I'm female, I need a male to help me break the next seal. That means I need Uncle Daisuke's help, since he's the only one free right now!" Kasumi said.

"Correct. Now what team do you need to go after? Knowing Akane's riddle, the answer lies hidden in the words." Makoto commented."Read carefully and look underneath the underneath."

Kasumi read over the scroll again, looking at every word twice. She took each word into consideration and thought hard but was still stumped.

"I got it! You're going after the Lightning Team!" Haku said with confidence.

"Haku-chan, how do you know?" Kasumi wanted to know just what lead to that conclusion.

"It's easy. This one word said it all." Haku said as she pointed to the right word.

"Shocking...wow, talk about being dense." Kasumi sighed. "Ok, well we need to get moving. You guys go meet up with Hinata, Hanabi, and Akemi. I'll take Uncle Daisuke with me to the Hyuuga Dojo."

"Kasumi, wait. You should probably take Hanabi or Hinata with you. Since it is the Hyuuga Dojo, there may be something hidden there that only they can see." Haku commented. "Neji's team may be hidden under a genjutsu that only the Byakugan can see through."

Kasumi knew Haku was right. In the Hyuuga compound, anything could be hidden and only visible to the Byakugan. "Alright, we'll do that." She opened up her com channel again. "Akemi-chan, come in."

"Kasumi-chan, are you on your way?" asked Akemi.

"No, I'm headed to the Hyuuga Dojo to free Neji's team. Listen, I want you and Hinata to lead Sasuke away from the Monument. I'm sending you Haku, Moegi, and Aunt Makoto as your backup. Hanabi, I need you and Uncle Daisuke to head to your house!" Kasumi ordered. "Haku-chan thinks that Neji's team may be hidden somewhere that only your Byakugan can reveal."

"Ok, we're on it. Akemi out." Akemi cut off the communication.

"Alright guys, things are starting to really kick in. It's gonna get ugly, but whatever you do, just make sure that Sasuke still keeps fighting. We have to make sure that he gets to the Nine Tail stage before we finish this or I won't get the full power of my Overdrive." Kasumi said. "So..."

"Don't worry. I will not use my full ability. Though I can disable him for you to give you more time if you need Kasumi-chan." Makoto knew if she were to use her full martial arts ability, she could probably end this already.

"Thanks. Be careful guys!" Kasumi took off to the Hyuuga compound at full speed while the Ice team went to meet up with Hinata's group.

* * *

Back with Hinata's group.

"Hina-chan! You have to break off your fusion!" Akemi yelled to the Water Knight.

Hinata looked back, wondering what was going on. Since entering standard fusion with Daisuke, she was now encased in a blue cloak of chakra with a turtle shell on the back and three chakra tails engulfing her own kitsune tails. "Why!"

"Kasumi-chan needs Uncle Daisuke to help her free Neji's team! She's on her way to your house right now!" Akemi replied.

"Oh well. Guess I'll finish up and get ready to go." Since entering fusion, Hinata's power increased exponentially, more than enough to handle Two Tail Sasuke. He came in to attack, but she countered with a fierce kick that slammed him into the ground, leaving him heavily winded. She then broke off the fusion and started tending to his injuries. "Sorry Sasuke. We're gonna have to change up the fight plans."

"Heh, I guess Kasumi-chan's making her move to the next team. She's doing well." Kyuubi Sasuke commented on her progress. "She'd better enjoy it now, because it will only get more difficult. So who do I get to play with now?"

"You'll just have to follow me and Akemi-chan. Catch us if you can!" Hinata and Akemi took off running off the Monument as Kyuubi Sasuke began his chase. Hanabi and Daisuke had other plans.

"Hop on Hanabi. I can get us to your house much faster." Daisuke transformed into a fairly large turtle that climbed into its shell. Hanabi was a little confused, but when she got on, she noticed blasts of water shooting out of the holes where the legs would be.

"Whoo! Turtle surfboard! I love this!" Hanabi screamed from her temporary ride.

"Hmm, looks like Hanabi is enjoying her ride. Figured Daisuke would be goofy like that." Makoto shook her head at seeing the younger Hyuuga enjoying a ride on the Sanbi. "But at least he knows how to stay calm through things like this."

"True there Aunt Makoto. So, what do you think Kasumi-chan's chances are for getting her Overdrive?" asked Haku as the trio rushed to their target.

"If she keeps up with this pace, she has a good chance. But to underestimate Akane is a mistake that should never be made." Makoto replied.

"You got that right little sister." The ice team turned around to see Kyuubi Sasuke standing on a tree branch. "So…guess I get to play with you now, huh?"

"What did you do to Akemi and Hinata!" Haku demanded, since Hinata and Akemi should have had a lead on Sasuke.

"They're fine! See, I just put them under a temporary stasis jutsu. You can break it with your Ice Element, but only if you can get past me. And remember, if you beat me completely, it's all over." Sasuke was prepping himself for another battle. "Gotta say, Hinata was really kicking my tails. Thought it might be different with you three. So, what do I have to look forward to this time?"

"Aunt Makoto…" Haku simply held up her transformer and opened the slot for the Hoshi no Tama.

"Moegi-chan…" Makoto summoned the Hoshi no Tama and gave it to Moegi.

"Haku-san…" Moegi finished off by inserting the Hoshi no Tama, and setting the menu option.

"Ooh this is gonna be fun!" Kyuubi Sasuke knew just what was coming. "Guess I should go Gravity with this one."

"ICE LINK OVERDRIVE!" The Ice Team exploded in a wave of ice shards and cold temperature, creating a perfect snow scene all around them.

"Hmm, quite beautiful. You know Haku-chan, after all this is over, you should have Neji take you to Snow Country for a week." Sasuke commented.

"I'll think about that." Haku had already drawn Sode no Shiraiyuki, its blade now more beautiful than before due to the Link Overdrive. "For now, we need to cool you off!" With a flurry of slashes, Haku was already on the offensive.

* * *

"Well that round of traps didn't go too well. And I hope Hina-chan is ok. She doesn't have her Illumina Power so, hopefully things will be better." Kasumi stood outside the Hyuuga compound, waiting for her two teammates. She turned to look around and saw Hanabi flying…on a turtle shell. "Ok so things are better."

"Oh wow! That was awesome! Seriously, I love being the Water Support Knight!" Hanabi got down from Daisuke as he changed back to his human form.

"Actually, Nabiki-chan loves that as well." Daisuke commented. "So Kasumi-chan, what is our plan?"

"Well, Neji's team is inside, and from what the last scroll said, I have to have a male help release the seal. Since you're the only one unsealed, then we don't have much of a choice." Kasumi replied. "As for Hanabi being here, well…it's your house."

"Hmm, I can already tell it's not gonna be too easy." Hanabi was already scanning the area. "There's chakra traps all over the place."

"Just great. And what's worse is that we can't see them. I know you've got good directions Hanabi-chan, but we'd all need the Byakugan to get through this place." Kasumi was already getting frustrated from the situation.

"Not exactly Kasumi-chan. Let's think about this from a different view." Daisuke said. "Now we both know an aspect of the Byakugan is x-ray vision. That's the key that allows them to see through objects. Now Hanabi, if I am correct, you can also see threads of chakra, am I right?"

"Yeah, it's not that hard. It's like a bunch of strings and stuff." Hanabi replied.

"There's also something else that does that. Kasumi-chan, can you remember from back in your old world…what was something similar to chakra strings that couldn't be seen? It was something perfect for traps." Daisuke looked at the girl and saw her thinking hard.

"Yeesh, it's been 12 years since I've been there. Honestly I don't know at all." Kasumi replied.

"Tell me, what would you use to see heat? Or better yet, what kind of light is similar to heat?" Daisuke asked, hoping she could answer this question.

"Heat? How is heat and light…infrared?" Kasumi was able to start putting two and two together. "Chakra strings are just like infrared lasers back in my other world! Since they can't be seen by the naked eye, that's what makes them so effective! And Hanabi's Byakugan has infrared viewing qualities!"

"Precisely. But since we don't have the Byakugan, we have to make our own way of seeing infrared light. And the best way to do that is with a fog." Daisuke said.

"Unreal. You know, even though you're super smart Uncle Daisuke, there's no way you're a nerd!" Kasumi replied. "So what do we do?"

"What's the best way to create a type of fog? Just mix fire and water." Daisuke held up a swirling stream of water and started channeling it around Kasumi's hands. "A little bit of Foxfire should do the trick."

"I get it now." Kasumi began to heat the water to a boil, creating a gust of steam. With Hanabi's help, the three moved the steam fog over the courtyard, revealing a mix of red streams of chakra that could detonate the traps. "Ok I thought this was gonna make things easy, but what's the deal with all those kunai and shuriken traps streamed above!"

"Akane anticipates that her enemies wouldn't look in all directions. But once again, she didn't think carefully." With a hand seal, Daisuke shifted into a semi demon form, now with a sturdy shell on his back and a turtle shell helmet. He even summoned two more for the kitsune girls. "Remember, slow and steady wins the race, but when you are pressed for time, make a run for it if you're well protected."

"Are these going to work Uncle Daisuke?" Hanabi was a little suspicious at the shells and couldn't be sure she'd be safe.

"My shell is almost as hard as Demonic Ice. You should know the traits of such an element Kasumi-chan." Daisuke replied as he helped the girls with their shells. "Now we should make haste."

"Alright, I'll lead the way." Kasumi made a bolt through the chakra strings, triggering the traps. Within seconds she was in a storm of raining kunai that all bounced right off her. "Hey they really work!"

"As a defensive specialist, I am quite used to protecting myself." Daisuke commented as the three made it through the courtyard in to the main foyer. "Good, we should now be out of the proverbial frying pan. Let's just hope we're not in the fire now."

"I think we were in the fire when we got here!" Kasumi turned to notice a wave of kunai coming in from all sides the moment they got into the foyer. "Oh crap!"

"Girls, get down!" Daisuke pulled the girls in and ducked for cover, letting the kunai bounce off his shell.

Hanabi looked through her Byakugan and could see Daisuke starting to grimace in pain. She noticed that with each hit of the kunai, it looked like his chakra was starting to diminish, even though it was an insane amount. "We gotta get out of here fast! Akane-sama laced those kunai with something to drain chakra."

"Wood element! She's using that to make things worse!" Kasumi said. "There has to be something…Uncle Daisuke, I know that I don't have all of Hinata's abilities, but is there a way I can try to channel more power from the Water Gem to get us out of this?"

"It is possible. Akane never told you, but if you are in one of your Gem Fusions with that matching Bijuu, you can perform the Bankai Overdrive." Daisuke started to explain. "As you know, once you fuse, you get a fusion attack and a fusion Overdrive, only to become stronger when you unlock your own Overdrive. However with the respective Bijuu, you can channel their chakra for a short time to boost the power of your overdrive even higher."

"Unreal! Talk about a serious advantage." Kasumi figured things were about to get better, but she was definitely wrong.

"Not exactly. By using the Bankai Overdrive, it forces too much chakra and Illumina energy into your body. You can only use it once, and when you do use it, you will be forced out of Gem Fusion." Daisuke cringed through the pain of the chakra kunai, but did his best to hold on. "In addition, to prevent any more damage to your body, you won't be able to use Gem Fusion for 24 hours."

"Hmm, I guess it's another part of my test. Learning when and where to use all my special abilities." Kasumi thought things over more, and tried to figure out the best plan of action. "Wow, Oka-san is really pushing me here."

"Well, think of something quick! Uncle Daisuke can't take much more!" Hanabi cried out.

"Ok, Hanabi, when I give the signal, put up as many Aqua Walls as you can. Put every ounce of chakra and energy you have into them. Uncle Daisuke, try to channel more of your chakra into her power crystal to keep her defense fortified. We're gonna barrel through this while I cover us from behind." Kasumi explained her plan and figured…they had to do something.

"Ok, Kasumi you are seriously crazy!" Hanabi replied.

"Nope, that's Naruto's middle name ya know. Mine is insane…well, not really. It's Miyako but no one really worries about that." Kasumi chuckled back. "Ok, on 3, we make a break. 1…2…3!"

"AQUA WALL!" Hanabi threw up four water walls in front of her, forcing everything she had into her defense. Daisuke was already on the move, channeling more chakra into her power crystal to keep her running.  
"Let's move people! STARBURST SHOTGUN!" Kasumi was already on cover, shooting a spray of light blasts to counter all of the kunai flying at them.

"I hope you know this hurts like crazy Kasumi-chan!" Hanabi screamed as she kept her defense up. "But only you could come up with something like this!"

"Don't blame me! I think I got it from your crazy sister! You may not know it, but she definitely has a wild side! You shoulda seen her when we were away training! Oka-san and I switched her drink with a shot of sake one time…girl went nuts!!!" Kasumi replied back. "We're lucky Naruto wasn't there or she'd probably have done something even crazier!"

"Ok TMI!!!!! Yeesh!" Even though Hanabi looked up to Hinata, there were still some things about her sister that she didn't want to know about. "Hey, I can see Neji-nii-san through the wall! We found them!"

"Then let's pull an Inuyasha. CHARGE!" Daisuke barreled full speed through the wall Hanabi was looking through, breaking through the wall to reveal the Lightning Team in stasis. "You know I always wanted to do something like that again."

"What, since that cannonball you pulled at the pool that day?" Kasumi commented as she overlooked the Lightning team. "Hmm, well guess it's time to break these guys free. Since I can't do it, I guess it's up to you Uncle Daisuke."

"Well if it's Akane's work, then it should be something as simple as this." Daisuke simply touched the stasis field and it began to immediately dissolve.

"Ok, who's the freak that hit…Daisuke, what the hell is going on?" Inuyasha looked around and checked his surroundings. "Where are we?"

"We're at the Hyuuga Mansion, and in the middle of my Overdrive Trial." Kasumi explained as she helped everyone off the ground. "But we don't have much time. With your release, Sasuke just went Three Tail!"

"With the way Akane's power is, he'll easily be able to overpower Makoto even if she used all of her ability. Unless she and Haku have entered Excelion Drive, then we need to hurry back." Daisuke stated as the situation began to change.

"Ok, first thing's first. Time to find the next team, and get things going." Kasumi found the next key scroll and started to read.

Dear Kasumi-chan

_Looks like things are starting to get a little more difficult now. However I will give you one hint this time. From now on you will be required to have a random combination of Bijuu, Knights, Support Knights, and Gem Fusion forms to free the remaining teams. You must also have one of every element you have released. The number of Bijuu, Knights, and Support Knights will change depending on the situation. As for your next team...Empower your defenses with all things of the world. You cannot see through your obstacle as easily, so you will need to look all around and sense the key to your true path. A prism will help you unlock the next path. Good luck._

_Akane_

Kasumi stared at the scroll for a minute and was instantly stumped. "What in the world??? I now have to have at least 3 people with me minimum and one Gem Fusion form?"

"Looks like Akane just made the game a lot harder." Inuyasha commented. "So Kasumi, what's your plan?"

"Ugh, why did I think it was gonna be easy. So now I have to figure out what team to go after, what combination of knights to bring, and what Gem Fusion form to be in. This is absolutely insane!" Kasumi was cringing in frustration.

"Kasumi, it is not as hard as you believe, if you think outside of the box." Neji commented. "Just look at the clues given. Apply something that you know to each part and it will become more clear."

"What do you mean Neji?" Kasumi asked.

"Look at the first part. That tells you what team you need, and two of the elements you need already." Neji stated. "You will be going after Tenten's team now."

"He's right. See, where it says 'all things of the world', that's the key. You and Tenten are the only ones that can use all the elements at a given time, and since you're the one testing, she's the one to free." Hanabi commented. "Also, the second part narrows it down more. It says that the Byakugan won't help, so that means me, Neji-nii-san, and Hina-chan won't be with you this time. So that can narrow down your Water choices, either StarAqua form or having Uncle Daisuke."

"Since you can't have Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji, and the next part tells you to sense the key to your true path, that also tells you who can help you." Daisuke advised. "What other forms of sight do you know of?"

"Well there is the Sharingan, but Shiori-chan and Itachi-nii-kun are still sealed, and Sasuke-kun is out of the question. There is also…aura! Aunt Makoto said that using aura can sense things like chakra points! It can work in a similar fashion of the Byakugan!" Kasumi remembered the demonstration Makoto did when she first explained about aura. With Hinata not able to come with me, that means only myself, Haku, or Aunt Makoto has to go."

"So that narrows down things more. Also notice what it says about a prism being your key. Since you can't use diamonds or crystals as prisms, you can use Ice as a substitute." Udon pointed out.

"Ok, well here's what I have so far. I know that I'm going after Tenten's team. I can't take Neji, Hinata, or Hanabi. I need to have either Aunt Makoto or Haku with me. Based on the stipulations, I need to have at least one Bijuu, one Knight, one Support Knight, and one Gem Fusion form minimum. I need to have at least each element present. Ok so for Water, Uncle Daisuke will still come with me. That takes care of Water and Bijuu. For Ice, Haku will come with me. That handles Ice and Knight. For Light, Akemi-chan will be with me, and will cover the Support Knight. And for Lightning, I'll be in StarLightning form." Kasumi went over everything to make sure she had all her bases covered. "So, think it's a good plan?"

"Kasumi-chan, that is brilliant. With that setup you're more than ready to move forward." Daisuke said, proud of his niece. "We should…" He was cut off as there was an explosion right outside in the courtyard. "What in the world was that?"

Neji already had his Byakugan going, checking the area. "It seems we have guests."

Neji was right. The Ice team had taken their battle all the way back to the Hyuuga Dojo. Even after using the Blizzard Strike Link Overdrive, Kyuubi Sasuke proved to be more formidable due to the fact that he was copying Makoto's taijutsu with ease and turning it back on her at double the power now.

"Damn! Akane releases one more tail, and we start getting thrashed!" Makoto wiped a small trail of blood from her mouth. "Haku, Moegi, are you two ok?"

"Ugh, I'm seriously gonna kill Kasumi for this." Haku was doing her best to get her bearings as well when she saw the bunch nearby. "Oh, hey Neji-kun."

"Well, looks like little Inuyasha has come to play now." Kyuubi Sasuke said as he overlooked the group. "So have you figured out the next step Kasumi-chan?"

"Yeah, and it was a mind breaker too." Kasumi said as she removed the Water Gem from her Fusion transformer. "But don't worry, we'll have our battle soon enough. Good thing my team can keep you busy."

"Oh really? Well now, just what do you have planned?" asked Kyuubi Sasuke.

"Only this!" Kasumi threw the Water Gem to Hinata and put her plan into action. "Alright here's the plan. Hanabi, Hinata, Moegi, you three are on defense and support. Neji, give me your power gem and fuse with Uncle Inuyasha and go on attack with Aunt Makoto. Udon, make sure to keep an eye on the girls, and handle secondary attack. Akemi, Haku, Uncle Daisuke, you're with me."

"So…I see you've been working. Well Kasumi-chan, let's see your plan in action." Kyuubi Sasuke prepped himself for combat.

"Then you'll see it full force!" She already had the Lightning Gem inserted and was ready to make her move. "Now…GEM FUSION! STAR LIGHTNING ACTIVATION!" She now adorned the silver and purple scheme of the StarLightning form for the first time. "ILLUMINA KNIGHTS…ATTACK!"

Makoto had already cracked her knuckles for a second round and Neji, who now stood with a purple cloak with five tails, dog ears, and lightning arcing about, had a smile on his face. "Two forms of taijutsu…you shall not win."

"We've got your back Neji-nii-san!" Hanabi was already prepared as Neji and Makoto made their move.

"Then come forth." Kyuubi Sasuke taunted as entered into battle.

* * *

**So Kasumi's ultimate test has begun. She has three teams on her side and six left before she faces Akane in her ultimate form. The prize...the Light Overdrive. It all comes down to this. Stay tuned for the exciting conclusion...Release the Light part 2!**


	37. Release the Light: Part 2

Kasumi: Ok...so I gotta say last chapter was pretty crazy. Can this fight get any more insane?

Akane: Well...there is....

Kasumi: Never mind! Oh well, let's just begin the chapter! Also for all the readers, this is the last chapter before the annual holiday special. So there probably won't be a chapter for about a month. This way Neokenshin can get ready to bring in a really great holiday special for everyone.

Akane: So enjoy everyone, and remember, Kishimoto owns Naruto! Bye now!

* * *

Chapter 29: Release the Light part 2

Kasumi's day seemed to go from good…to nearly destroyed! In the quest to free Tenten, her group's trek to the old foundry was laced with more explosives than before, obviously leaving her tails slightly charred on the tips. After that her next rescue was to get Chouji's team, but this time Kyuubi Sasuke upped the ante by keeping them on the move, barely giving Kasumi's team of Neji, Moegi, Yugito, and Hinata the job of dealing with a clone of himself. Luckily Kasumi was able to use her Indignation attack from her StarLightning form to get the upper hand. It only got worse as they went for Itachi's team, since it had to be all of the Bijuu and Chouji as the ones to go. Ino's team drove more of a push into Kasumi due to having only Itachi, all of the Support Knights, and all of the Hoshi no Tama to release the Wood Team. However things did have a small ray of light in getting Naruto's team. Shikamaru was able to help Kasumi formulate a plan using all of the team together to break free. That had the team nearly at the end of the trial as it passed into the afternoon. That's when Kasumi found out the absolute worst thing ever. As of right now they were in the Uchiha Training Facility, having fortified it with the energy from the Bijuu to keep a defensive barrier up.

"She wasn't kidding when she said she was going to push me to my limits." Kasumi looked over the next key scroll. "I mean she really had to put this in front of me."

"Well, it is a trial Kasumi. It is designed to test your limits." Daisuke explained. "But this is even a first for Akane."

"So have you figured out how you're going to do this?" asked Naruto.

"I don't really know. And I have to figure something with it getting into the late afternoon." Kasumi replied. She read over the final key scroll once again…

_Kasumi-chan,_

_You've done well in coming this far. However time to play my trump card. By now you've freed everyone but the Fire Team. All the other times you've needed the help of the Bijuu, the Knights, and the Support Knights. However, they cannot help you this time. You are the only one that can break the barrier on the Fire Team. And this time, you must use both sides of the same coin to proceed. Good luck!_

_Akane_

"How in the world am I supposed to get the Fire Gem! That's basic suicide now that she's in Eight Tail form!" Kasumi was in mental anguish over her final trial. In order to free Hoshiko, Mai, and Shiori, Kasumi had to get the Fire Gem from Kyuubi Sasuke in order to use her StarFire form. "I mean we have enough firepower here to almost take her down, but if we do, it may cause her to submit before she goes Nine Tail."

"What if there was a way to freeze Kyuubi Sasuke into place long enough for you to get the Fire Gem?" asked Sakura. "I mean couldn't the Ice team do that?"

"Not at her level of power. Because she's merged with Sasuke, she's now channeling Mai's chakra as well. Even though we have nine Overdrive Knights, it's not enough to beat her." Makoto replied. "I've felt her aura as well. It's radiating with immense power. Brute force may not be enough."

"What about attacking her enough to get Kasumi in to get the Fire Gem? You think hitting her with all of our Overdrives could be enough to shake her up?" asked Naruto.

"The only thing I can think of right now is to have every team use a full power Link Overdrive. The moment it hits, I can run in and take the Fire Gem, and make a break to Shiori-chan. The moment I grab the Fire Gem, I want Hinata, Ino, and Sakura on healing. Force every ounce of healing chakra and healing Illumina energy into Sasuke as you can." Kasumi stated her plan, realizing it was the only thing she had left.

"Kasumi-chan, do you really think it will work?" Shinja asked. "You know Akane is out for blood right now. This plan is an all or nothing shot."

"I know, but it's all I've got left. Right now the way I feel, I don't even know if I'll be able to even pass this trial." Kasumi started to have doubts about herself, knowing full well what was on the line. "Alright, let's go over the setup of what we're going to do."

* * *

For the next few minutes, Kasumi set her final plan into motion. She would have all of the teams positioned in a circle around the hot springs area where the Fire Team was held. She made sure that the healers would have a free passage to get to Kyuubi Sasuke. After everything was set, the teams moved outside to get ready for the biggest attack they had yet to pull off. Kasumi herself went to where Kyuubi Sasuke was waiting…

"So you've come this far Kasumi-chan?" Kyuubi Sasuke sat beside the sleeping forms of Mai, Hoshiko, and Shiori. Of course he took great care to make sure that Shiori looked her best while in the stasis. "You do realize that this is possibly the hardest part of your trial to date?"

"Yeah I know. But I've handled every trial so far. I won't stop until you're at all nine tails of power and then I'll demolish you!"

Kyuubi Sasuke could feel Kasumi's burning intent to win. The intensity was nothing ever felt before. "Hmm, yes. Your intent, your desire, your passion…it burns as hot as the sun itself. But I also sense doubt, fear, and uncertainty in you as well."

"I'm not afraid of you! I will beat you and end this!" Kasumi replied. Though that caused Kyuubi Sasuke to change the position of things as he instantly had her in a neck vice, his eyes now blood red with rage.

"Oh really now. Well I will make you see fear little girl!" Kasumi could see Sasuke's eyes shifting into its Mangekyo Sharingan form. No one noticed it, but in less than a split second Kyuubi Sasuke had already used Tsukiyomi. Not even Itachi could see what was going on either. "So are you still afraid?"

"No…because…I have…this!" Kasumi slowly got her communicator up to her face. "Illumina Knights…ATTACK!"

"You can't be…" Kyuubi Sasuke looked to see everyone around all in Link Overdrive.

"Sometimes a leader must make sacrifices to keep their team safe. But I'm not that stupid!" In a puff of smoke there was a log where Kasumi used to be and a barrage of attacks on its way.

"Hey Sasuke! This is really gonna hurt!" Naruto screamed. "Sucks for you dude! Let him have it!"

"Target locked!" Tenten had Sasuke in sight from the Gravity Gatling Cannon. "Alright Gravity Team, we're up first!"

"GRAVITY GATLING: MILLION BLADE CHAOS!" screamed the Gravity team as a wave of Kunai shot towards Sasuke.

"Team Wood, good to go!" The Wood Team was basking in a wave of sunlight as thousands of flowers were blooming, aimed directly at the target. "WOOD BARRAGE: DEATH BLOSSOM!" All the flowers opened up and shot a massive barrage of seeds, pollen, sunbeams, and vines. It was definitely a deadly beauty.

"Lightning Team, prepare to unleash the dogs of war!" Lightning arced around Neji, Udon, and Inuyasha as all three were holding blades of lightning. "LIGHTNING CHARGE: PLASMA BUSTER!" With a swift slash from all three, thousands of bolts of purple lightning surged at the target.

"Let's cool this freak off!" Makoto, Haku, and Moegi were in a state of calm as ice swirled all around, chilling the building they stood on. "Now…CHILLING ICE: BLIZZARD STRIKE!" The trio unleashed wave after wave of snow, cold, and ice, leaving a trail of sparkling crystals in its wake.

"Come on guys, we can't let them show us up!" The Earth Team had now been adorned in armor of diamond, the ground beginning to tremble around them. "EARTH SHAKER: GAIA METEOR!" Earth and mud began to swarm into a massive mountain, aimed directly at Sasuke, giving him no chance to escape.

"Ok, time to cut loose!" The wind began to rage and roar around Naruto and his team. Anything that got within five feet of the wind was shredded into nothing. "Feel the wrath of the cutting wind! WIND TWISTER: CYCLONE SLASH!" The spinning air turned horizontal and shot out as a wave of spiraling wind, boring thought anything in its path.

"We shall not be underestimated. Girls, show the rage of the gentle waters!" Daisuke commanded. Water began to swirl all around as the Water team prepared to unleash the force of water! "WATER SURGE! AQUA SPIRAL!" The water shot forward in a triple helix of water, smashing through everything in its wake.

"Now, feel the cold of darkness." A chilling cold surrounded the Shadow Team, instilling an air of fear to all that looked on. "SHADOW FALL: DARK ETERNAL!" The team shot out a large black ball of energy, crackling with black lightning, carrying the fear of the eternal night with it.

"Oh how you think you've won. Alas not…" Kyuubi Sasuke was about to place a barrier around himself when he felt a sharp pain in his back.

"I told you…I'm not losing this!" Kasumi stood back from the attack range, her hand slightly smoking from the burst of light she shot.

"Kasumi…you…" Kyuubi Sasuke's words were cut off as he was bombarded by the eight Link Overdrive attacks. Kasumi herself knew that she was in serious danger running in, but she had no other choice.

"BANKAI!" Going into her 4th level, Kasumi knew only one ability could protect her. "POLARITY SHIELD!" She channeled every single element into her shield at maximum power, knowing this was it. As she now was surrounded by a rainbow colored shield, she walked into the blinding light of the attacks, to the center and her target. "Ok, this is the last time I do this!" Slowly but surely, she reached Kyuubi Sasuke who was cringing in pure pain from the attacks. His wrist was exposed so she did what she had left to do. "Sorry Sasuke, but I need this more than you do!" She used all her strength to rip the gem out of Sasuke's transformer, falling back out of the blast radius. As quickly as she could, she got on her communicator and called the rest of the team. "Alright, I got the gem! Hinata, Sakura, Ino, MOVE IT!"

* * *

Upon order everyone cut off their attacks and the three girls charged full speed to begin healing Kyuubi Sasuke, who was now on the ground nearly motionless. She looked down with a cold stare as he tried to say something.

"Kasumi…I…submi…" he couldn't get out any more as a blast of light shot past his head.

"You say those words Sasuke, and I swear I will kill you right here and right now. I know for a fact you're not ready to admit defeat so I don't want to hear that crap!" Kasumi's eyes were cold as she had another light blast ready to fire. She didn't have to though as Hinata, Ino, and Sakura were already beginning the healing process.

"Heh, guess you don't piss off Kasumi when she really wants to succeed, huh?" Sakura already had green palms over Kyuubi Sasuke, flooding him with healing chakra.

"Yeah, Akane-sama says she got a little bit from her. That and she told me not to ever get on her bad side when we're married. If I did, I may never have kids!" Kyuubi Sasuke chuckled as they all watched Kasumi enter StarFire form.

"Alright, time to finish this! CORONA BURST!" With a flick of her finger, Kasumi threw a white flame at the stasis barrier. Only problem…

"Why did it only free Hoshi-chan?" Hinata looked on as Hoshiko came to her senses. "I thought that she needed to be in StarFire form to break the stasis!"

"Hmm, I guess I need to use more power. Hoshi-chan, move out of the way." Hoshiko quickly got out of the way as Kasumi began to glow in a sparkling red and white aura. "This better work! STARFIRE BUSTER!" The barrier was bombarded by a salvo of sparkling fireballs that chipped away bit by bit. Though Akane had the edge on her again. "You have to be kidding me! You really want to push me to the edge aren't you!"

"Of course. So, what's your next move Kasumi-chan?" asked Kyuubi Sasuke while he was still being healed.

After Kasumi used the StarFire Buster, it only freed Mai from the stasis, still leaving Shiori sealed. Kasumi kept thinking of what else was left. "I don't get it! I got the Fire Gem, and it said I needed StarFire form in order to free the Fire Team. But what is left!"

"Yeah speaking of that, what the hell is going on anyway?" Mai asked. "Why is Sasuke on the ground looking like he got his tails handed to him, and why is Shiori in that crazy stasis field?"

"It's for Kasumi's Overdrive trial Mai-sama." Sakura replied. "You were the last team she had to release before we face off against Akane-sama."

"Akane? That's right! That stupid fox told me we were going shopping this morning! Where is she anyway?" Mai started looking around until Sasuke spoke up.

"I'm in here Birdybird." Kyuubi Sasuke replied. "I merged with Sasuke-kun for the trial. Now let's hope Kasumi-chan can figure out just what is left to do. Otherwise…" A gleam shot through his eye as he soon overpowered Hinata, Sakura, and Ino. "I may just have to kill her before she gets the chance to win!"

"How in the…" Kasumi saw Sasuke back on his feet and knew things were now critical. After everyone had used their Link Overdrive, it did tire them for using so much energy. But she had to free Shiori or it was all over. "Alright everyone, attack Sasuke full force! I have to get Shiori-chan free. Just keep him away from me at all costs!"

"Getting frantic now, are we Kasumi-chan?" Kyuubi Sasuke saw another wave of attacks coming in and this time was able to block them away. "Now now, can't have those friends making things hard." Kasumi was left there with Mai and Hoshiko as Kyuubi Sasuke went off to start attacking everyone else.

"Kasumi, we gotta stop this. Akane will seriously hurt them if you don't stop her!" Mai tried shaking Kasumi out of her confusion, but wasn't having an easy time.

"I…I know Aunt Mai. But what else can I do? I need more power to free Shiori-hime! The StarFire Buster was my last shot. If I just had more…" Kasumi soon ran through everything she had been taught during the day. She remembered Daisuke's words about her Gem Fusion ability. "More power? The Bankai Overdrive!"

"Bankai Overdrive? Kasumi-chan, what the hell are you talking about?" Mai now looked confused, wondering what the fox girl was talking about.

"Uncle Daisuke told me, one thing about my Gem Fusion ability is that if I am with the respective Bijuu of my chosen element, I can channel the chakra of that Bijuu to use what is called the Bankai Overdrive. It's more powerful than the normal Gem Fusion Overdrive, but what happens is I power out of Gem Fusion after using it, and I can't do another Gem Fusion for 24 hours." Kasumi explained, suddenly realizing that Akane planned for her not to be able to use that ability in the end. "Oka-san planned this. She wanted to make sure that I wouldn't have one of my strongest abilities in the final fight."

"Akane-chan is like that. Ok, let's get your sweetheart free. I know she hasn't seen you all day, and you know how she gets Kasumi-chan." Mai winked as she prepared to help Kasumi for her final move.

"I just hope this works. It's the first time I've used this ability and I don't know what the heck is gonna happen." Kasumi closed her eyes and started to focus on all the energy in her body. Using the Fire Gem, she slowly started to feel a small connection to Mai and her chakra. "Ok Aunt Mai, I'm gonna start drawing on your chakra. Feel free to send me as much as you want."

"Alright Kasumi-chan." Mai could feel the connection and started pushing more and more of her chakra into Kasumi. "How is that?"

"Perfect. Alright, here goes something! Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Hoshiko, clear out of here fast!" The four kunoichi didn't have to think twice as they all moved back as far as possible. "Now…BANKAI OVERDRIVE: STARFIRE EXPLOSION!" Mai looked on as it seemed Kasumi detonated herself like a bomb, releasing a dome of sparkling white flame all around. Everyone looked on at the sight, watching as Kasumi laid waste to everything in a 100 foot radius. One person however knew that the time had come.

"Good job Kasumi-chan. Now comes the final phase. I hope you remember your grandmother's words. That is the only thing that can help you win now." Kyuubi Sasuke said to himself.

As the fire cleared and the explosion died down, the hot spring was now leveled to rubble. Kasumi dropped to her knees to catch her breath as she instantly powered out of StarFire form and the Fire Gem was released from her Fusion Transformer. "Ok…that is extreme! If that was strong without the power of my own Overdrive, I wonder what it will be like when I get it."

"Well, maybe we'll know soon enough Kasumi-hime." Kasumi looked up to see that Shiori was finally freed from the stasis. She barely had time to think as her kitsune princess grabbed hold of her and nearly choked the rest of the life out of her. "The last thing I remember was being at the training facility with everyone and then it all went black."

"Yeah, well trust me, it hasn't been a cake walk." Kasumi replied as everyone met back up with her. "Well, looks like I finally got the last team free. Guess it's time for the last stage to kick into effect."

"What stage?" asked Shiori.

"Well, considering we're fighting Oka-san merged into Sasuke right now for my Overdrive trial, freeing your team means those two will now go into Nine Tail form." Kasumi explained. "Only problem now…is figuring out how to beat her."

"Will this help?" Shiori held the final key scroll in her hands. "Akane-kaa-san gave it to me before I was placed in that sleep or something. I don't know what it means."

"The final key scroll. Well, this has the secret to winning this fiasco." Kasumi said as she opened the last scroll.

_Dear Kasumi-chan_

_I knew you could do it. By reading this scroll means you have now mastered more of your Gem Fusion power and learned the ultimate Bankai Overdrive ability, you've learned to work in tandem with the other Knights and use your own powers to enhance their own, and you've also shown your leadership abilities by learning to think outside the box. You've also learned that the easy way never leads to the right ending._

_As of right now by reading this scroll, I am giving you 10 minutes to prepare yourself. For what you are about to go through hasn't been seen by anyone for nearly 17 years. Your only hope is to stop yourself from losing and use the 10 Overdrives. Otherwise…I hope you're ready to die, because if you are not…then this will be the last thing you ever read._

_Love you always_

_Akane

* * *

_

Everyone was frozen in time after hearing those words. All of the Bijuu knew just how strong Akane was but none of them had seen her full demonic power. This was something that even terrified the eight of them.

"Ok. What the hell was she thinking! Akane's taking this too far!" Shinja said in fury. "She knows that releasing all her power can level this place, and she expects Kasumi to stop her?"

"I don't have a choice. If I want to be at my strongest when we face off against Madara, I have to do this. But what I don't understand is why she said I need to stop myself from losing and use the 10 Overdrives. We only have 9 and I'm still trying to get mine." Kasumi said. "I mean if we had Natsumi here, we'd have 10, but what does she mean?" That's when things went from bad to catastrophic.

"She means you have to beat me!" Kasumi looked around and wondered what was going on when she heard another voice.

"Hey who said that? Who are you?" she grabbed her head as it started throbbing in pain.

"What's going on? Why is she going mental?" asked Naruto. "It's like she's talking to someone in her head."

"Hold on, I'll check." Everyone knew what Ino was planning. "MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!" Within an instant, she transported herself into Kasumi's mind, meeting up with her mental persona.

(Kasumi's mind)

"Ino, what are you doing here?" Kasumi was surprised that Ino came into her mind, not knowing what was going on.

"That's what I came to find out. You grabbed your head in pain, saying you heard someone." Ino replied as she looked around Kasumi's mind. "Well I see dad did a good job around here, helping you get everything back to normal."

"True, but he didn't do a good enough job." Both Ino and Kasumi turned around, only to be greeted by someone that should have been destroyed. "Guess I'll have to destroy the place."

"How…I…Shiori destroyed you!" There stood none other than Dark Kasumi, brought back to life. "You shouldn't even be here!"

"Yeah right. Did you really think that worthless Uchiha could destroy me? I was empowered by Madara himself, the most powerful Uchiha in existence!" Dark Kasumi laughed as the real Kasumi was trembling in fear. "Oh, right now I want some alone time with you. So beat it blondie!" With a flick of her wrist, Dark Kasumi immediately cast Ino out and back into the real world. "Now, time we had a little family reunion. And this time, that annoying Shiori won't be here to ruin things!"

(End Kasumi's Mind)

"Ino, are you ok?" asked Shikamaru when he saw Ino snap awake.

"Yeah, but Kasumi-chan's in deep trouble! Dark Kasumi's back!" Ino said, causing everyone to react in shock.

"How! I destroyed her with the Phoenix Inferno! There's no way she should even have a trace left inside Kasumi-hime's mind!" Shiori replied. "Well, we gotta stop this! Itachi-nii-san, we have to use the combined Tsukiyomi and Tsukiyomi no Seirei so we can help her."

"Not this time." Kyuubi Sasuke walked up to the group, this time all nine tails swirling behind him. "I'm afraid you have to deal with me now."

"Akane, what are you doing! Can't you see Kasumi-chan is in pain! You have to stop this stupid trail at once!" Mai said, getting no response out of Sasuke. "Are you just going to stand there?"

"She knew the risks when she agreed to the trial. She knows what's at stake. If she can't win, then she doesn't deserve to be the Light Knight or the First Princess of the Kitsune Clan." Kyuubi Sasuke retorted back. "So now…you get to play with me until she joins the party, or until Dark Kasumi destroys her."

To hear those words out of Akane meant she was dead serious. There was no emotion at all in her words and she was ready for a serious fight.

"So you want to play hardball, eh?" Naruto stared down his mother-controlled-brother, ready for a battle. "Alright, Kasumi may not be here, but we know she's going to win. As for you…"

"As for me, I'll get into something more comfortable." Kyuubi Sasuke radiated with a bright silver glow as his body transformed into a massive nine tail kitsune, with tails lashing everywhere as Akane now took control. "So my son, what do you think of your mother's true form?"

"True form nothing! You still have to deal with us Akane!" growled Inuyasha. "There's no way you can handle the eight of us!"

"Oh foolish Inuyasha. I hope you know that even though I'm in this form, I still have all of Sasuke's strength and ability. That means it now pushes my power even further…to the point where you would need 10 fully powered Overdrive Knights to stop me!" Akane roared, leveling the buildings in front of her. "And from what I can see, you don't have that do you!"

"No! We have something better!" Naruto replied as he turned back to the group. "Alright, Kasumi-chan is out of commission right now so I'm taking charge as her second in command. Temari, you and Shikamaru are in charge of the Support Team. All of you keep Kasumi-chan safe and do whatever it takes to help her win, understood?"

"Got it Naruto. Alright Support Knights, you heard him!" Temari barked out the order, getting agreement from everyone else.

"As for us, if Oka-san thinks she's got us beat, then it's time we break out the heavy artillery." Naruto replied as he opened the slot on his transformer. "As of right now Kasumi-chan has risked so much for us, it's time we take a big one ourselves. We go Excelion Drive all the way."

"Naruto, those forms haven't been perfected yet! That's too big of a risk to take!" Daisuke said in urgency. "We should stick with regular fusion and do what we can to stop Akane."

"Sorry Uncle Daisuke, but that's a no can do." Naruto replied. "It's a risk we have to take. We need all the power we can get to stop her and we have no other choice!"

"Naruto's right. Kasumi-hime would have done the same for us if she was in our shoes. This time, there's no question about this." Shiori said. Makoto could see her aura and felt it burn hotter than ever.

"Daisuke, she's right. All of them are determined to do this." Makoto said calmly as she summoned her Hoshi no Tama. "I have never felt their auras burning with this much intensity. If this is what they want, then I believe they have the power to complete the fusion properly."

"Well, considering our older sister is out there ready to unleash all hell upon us, and as the eldest sibling right now…even if only by a minute, I have to ask. Are all of you in agreement with this? The risks right now are higher than we've ever had, and we cannot be sure of the outcome." Daisuke asked with seriousness. As he looked at his brothers and sisters, not one showed any signs of backing down. Even Sheldon, as keeper of the Shadow Hoshi no Tama, was even in agreement. "Very well. Besides, how many times do any of us get to beat up on our oldest sibling?"

"Not many at all! Come on Shiori-chan, time for you to get your wings again!" Mai already had her Hoshi no Tama out, ready to go. Each of the other Bijuu followed suit and knew it was time.

"Man, it sucks that Kasumi-chan would only get two more tails in her Excelion Drive form. But I bet ours are gonna rock!" Naruto said. "Time to take this thing past Overdrive!" He and Hiroshi started things off. "Fear the force of the cutting wind, EXCELION DRIVE: WIND FUSION!"

Tenten and Yugito went next, everyone sensing the pattern. "Feel the crush of the force of gravity, EXCELION DRIVE: GRAVITY FUSION!"

Hinata and Daisuke were up next, "Peaceful waters, unleash your might fury, EXCELION DRIVE: WATER FUSION!"

"Ground, quake asunder, EXCELION DRIVE: EARTH FUSION!" Chouji and Tsukune boomed over the group as they began the fusion.

"With perfect calm and clarity, EXCELION DRIVE: ICE FUSION!" Haku and Makoto looked like they were meditating as their fusion began.

"Lightning strike and unleash the dogs of war, EXCELION DRIVE: LIGHTNING FUSION!" Both Neji and Inuyasha had lightning arcing all about.

"Fire ignite the skies and burn bright, EXCELION DRIVE: FIRE FUSION!" This time Mai and Shiori felt more in tune and harmony as they fused.

"Nature sing and sunlight shine, EXCELION DRIVE: WOOD FUSION!" Ino and Shinja this time felt one with the plants, trees, and sun, merging their power.

"Shadows envelop my enemies in the eternal darkness, EXCELION DRIVE: SHADOW FUSION!" Itachi and Sheldon almost became black as night as the duo was engulfed in the shadows below.

Akane in her full demon form and the support team looked on as the knights entered into their most powerful forms yet. "Time for them to prove just what the Excelion Drive form can do."

In one of the most intense explosions, the nine knights now stood there in their new fusion forms. Naruto no longer had his eight tails, but now had one solid raccoon tail, and his ears were now raccoon ears as well. (A/N Yes he straight up went and got himself a Super Leaf from Super Mario Bros. 3!!!). Tenten's tail split in two and now had two ribbons on it. The tips now were hellfire blue as were the tips of her ears as well. Her fingernails sharpened and now looked more like cat claws as well. Hinata's tails merged into three gray scaly turtle tails. Her fox ears changed into two small turtle shells, and she now had two shells on her shoulders as shoulder pads, and a shell on her back as well, but it looked more like she was wearing a small backpack shaped like a turtle shell. Her hair also changed from its normal dark blue to ocean blue. Chouji was now wearing heavy stone armor, with four feathered rooster tails behind him. The top of his hair also spiked up into a Mohawk shape, and was now bright red in color. Neji's hair changed from its black color to solid white, with two dog ears on top. He also had five white lashing dog tails, and now had Inuyasha's sword Tetsusaiga at his side as lightning arced all around him. Haku's tails changed to six ice blue wolf tails, with her ears doing the same. She no longer had Sode no Shiraiyuki, but now wore Makoto's Hyorouga Gauntlets. Her tails also sparkled as snowflake crystals fell from them. Shiori still had her same transformation, with her red/orange hair, phoenix tails, wings and phoenix wing ears, and Ino had her green, flower laced hair and serpent tails. Itachi's change was definitely not expected. He now had ten black dragon tails and a pair of black dragon wings on his head and a larger set of dragon wings on his back.

"Now this…I like this." Naruto could feel the absolute power of wind flowing through him. "I say it's time we take down that fox!"

"Naruto, this time I'm ready to have just as much fun as you are! Oka-san thinks she's all powerful now, but this time we're the ones taking charge!" Haku clashed her gauntlets together, releasing a wave of cold. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, from what it looks like, Shiori, Tenten, Itachi and I will hit her from the air." Naruto said, overlooking the team that had any chance of flight.

"Naruto, I can fly as well. I'll join you." Hinata said, definitely getting everyone's eye that a large turtle could fly.

"Alright, that works. Then the five of us will hit her from the air. Chouji, Neji, Ino, and Haku will take her on the ground." Naruto said. "If we hit her from all sides, there's no way she can take us."

"Then what are we waiting for! Kasumi-chan said it didn't matter if this place got destroyed, so let's cause some massive destruction!" Chouji was fired up big time, ready to level anything in his path.

"Then Illumina Overdrive…no we're not the Illumina Overdrive Knights now." Naruto said. "Illumina Excelion Knights...ATTACK!" With that, he, Hinata, Tenten, Shiori, and Itachi took to the skies while Chouji, Neji, Haku, and Ino were going full speed on land.

* * *

(Kasumi's mind)

Kasumi couldn't believe it. She was now face to face with a creature she never wanted to see again. After all the torment Dark Kasumi caused her, knowing that she had been destroyed by Shiori put her mind at ease. But for her to come back meant things were about to go critical.

"Boy you really did a number on this place? I work so hard to destroy it and reduce it to ash, and for what?" Dark Kasumi looked over the mindscape in disgust. "Doesn't matter anyway. I'll destroy this place and take what should have been mine anyway."

"Like I'll let you! The only reason you won last time was because you had Madara on your side." Kasumi snapped back. "He's not here so it's just you and me."

"Really now?" Dark Kasumi said calmly. "Well I guess I'll have to see what you can truly do." She fired a light blast instantly, barely giving Kasumi enough time to react.

"Do you really think someone as evil as you can wield the Light Illumina? Not likely." Kasumi went on the attack, throwing out a barrage of strikes.

Dark Kasumi looked unmoved as she easily dodged every strike thrown. "Is this all you have? No wonder why Madara broke you so easily. You really are nothing but a weakling." Dark Kasumi changed things up by quickly moving on the offensive, dealing strike after strike to Kasumi. "What did I tell you! You can't help your friends, you can't help your family, and you can't even help yourself!" She finished off by delivering a heavy spinning backfist, sending Kasumi crashing into the ground.

Kasumi herself was now hurting since Dark Kasumi went on the offensive. Last time Shiori and everyone else was there to save her, but this time she was on her own. "Ok…so I just have a little roadblock. That's nothing I can't handle." She got to her feet and looked around for her shadow doppelganger, but Dark Kasumi was one step ahead of her.

"Sorry little girl, this time I'm going to put you down for good." Dark Kasumi was right behind her with a Light Grenade pointed right into her back. "Enjoy hell!"

"Oh crap!" Kasumi barely had a second to blink before the grenade detonated in a burst of Light Energy.

(End Kasumi's mind)

Back in the real world…or the Time Ripple or whatever it is…

"Itachi, look out!" Naruto screamed out when he saw one of Akane's tails flying full speed towards the Shadow Knight. Even after the nine went into Excelion Fusion, Akane still seemed to have the upper hand.

"Ok, this is not something normal." Itachi kept trying to dodge as best he could, but being the first time he has ever flown didn't help much. "Hey Naruto, how did you get used to flying so easily?"

"You don't want to know." Naruto sighed in grief. He opened a communication channel to the ground team. "Neji, how are things down there?"

"Naruto, it's not good at all! Chouji, Ino, and Haku are doing everything they can to restrain Akane-sama from moving, but nothing's working! She's breaking through stone, ice and wood like it was nothing!" Neji replied. "We're going to have to try to do something different!"

"Ok then, let's mix it up. You hit her low, and we'll hit her high." Naruto replied, turning his focus back to the air team. "Alright, Tenten, Hinata, Shiori, you hit her first. Itachi and I will follow behind."

"Got it Naruto! Alright girls, Yugito-sama said we can go all out, so let's turn this fox into kitty litter," Tenten screamed out as she led the trio. "See how you like it when the baby of the bunch claws back!" She pulled out two scrolls from her pouch and used her Gravity control to cause them to spiral around as she focused her Gravity Bijuu chakra through them. "Eat this! RISING TWIN DRAGONS: MAGNET MISSILE BARRAGE!" Upon command she sent thousands of magnetically charged weapons spiraling towards the giant Kitsune on attack.

"Come on Hina-chan, let's show her the fusion of fire and water!" Shiori started glowing in a red aura as Hinata did the same, but in blue. She nodded back to signal she was ready.

"Fire and water merge as one!" Shiori and Hinata said together as the two were engulfed in a red and blue swirling dome. "ANTIPODE BOMB!" Combined with Tenten's Magnet Barrage, the three girls finally put a small dent in Akane's attack.

"Oh yeah, those girls are awesome!" Naruto felt that the tides were slowly turning in their favor. "Itachi, ready?"

"Right with ya Naruto!" Itachi started burning with a black flame swirling around his arm. "Go forth…DARKFIRE DRAGON!"

"I'll add mine to that Itachi! HURRICANE WAVE!" Naruto summoned 10 tornadoes that began to swirl around Itachi's dragon. "Hey Oka-san, you asked for it, you're gonna get it!

"You still underestimate your chances, son!" Akane roared as she spat out a wave of white flame, consuming the boys' attacks. She quickly used her tails to even swat away the three aerial girls as well. "So, what else do you have planned?"

Naruto and Itachi descended to regroup. "That's not what I had planned." Naruto took time to look everything over and see what could be done next. "Ok, we may need to hit her with something a lot harder."

"Harder? Naruto, she's holding off our Excelion Drive attacks, unless we unleash our maximum power, we may be in over our heads." Haku snapped at him. "How on earth is she this powerful?"

"Have you forgotten Haku-chan? You're inside the Time Ripple I set up. That means I control everything. As I have stated, the only way to defeat me is to use all 10 Overdrives. Your Excelion Drive ability is merely another way of delaying time." Akane said. "So you better hope Kasumi-chan wins, or you're all finished here!"

"WHAT! You can't be serious!" Chouji said in shock.

"Chouji, we may be in for more than what we bargained!" Ino said with a slight tremble in her voice.

"So what! That's how we do things around here, isn't it!" Naruto already cracked his knuckles, ready for another fight. "So I say we get in there and kick some fox tail!"

"I'll remember that was your uncle that said that." Akane replied while she scratched her ear with one of her tails. "So I'll have fun knocking some sense into you...and my brother out of you."

"Then bring it! Alright people, do whatever it takes to put that fox to the ground!" Naruto ordered.

* * *

(Kasumi's mindscape)

Kasumi was truly having a trial. Having to face herself in combat made things bad, but considering that Dark Kasumi knew all of her moves and how to counter them really pushed her to the limits.

"Have you had enough? Or do I need to break you some more!" Dark Kasumi slowly picked the real Kasumi off the ground, holding her by her throat. "Hmm, maybe I should break you, just like Madara did the first time."

Kasumi did her best to struggle and try to break free from the grip, but she was failing fast. "You really…think you've won, don't you? Last time…you had Madara…to help you."

"I didn't need him then, and I don't need him now!" Dark Kasumi threw her real counterpart to the ground in anger and began viciously punching her. "I'm more than just some stupid copy of you! I'm just as capable as you are! I deserve a chance to be in control! Why is it always you?"

Was Kasumi hearing this right? Through the constant beating, was Dark Kasumi actually upset over not being in control? Wasn't she just a manifestation that Madara created? Why did she say she was just more than a copy?

"You think that Madara just created me out of nothing! You're wrong! I'm not some evil copy of you! I'm your dark half! I'm the one that gets overshadowed by you, the one that no one cares about!" Dark Kasumi's anger started to change to sadness. "How come you always get to be the one that's happy?"

"What…do you mean?" asked Kasumi.

"Let me put it to you this way princess." Dark Kasumi said with a sour tone. "All the times that you do something good, or you succeed at something, who is it that gets the compliments? Who is it that gets all the praise? It's you! All the times spent with Sasuke-chan and Shiori-chan, that's you that gets to enjoy that love. All the times with the girls, the sleepovers, the pranks? I was the one that came up with all the prank ideas, but you were the one that got to enjoy the benefit from them!"

"But what's that…got to do with anything?" Kasumi asked, hoping to find the key to Dark Kasumi's problem.

"The problem is when I finally got a chance to express things, you saw me as a curse." Dark Kasumi replied as she moved back away from her battered other half. "When I got to take over, I wanted so much to make your life miserable for keeping me locked away for so long. You really want to know why you didn't attack Shiori that day after you were captured? It's because I finally had the chance to feel her warmth and love for the first time. Getting to hold her close, hear her voice, and feel her lips…it was pure paradise! Also the reason I didn't attack Konohamaru was because he was such a sweetheart that didn't need to be there in the first place. When Naruto killed him, it really ticked me off because it was really unnecessary. Everything was planned out, from who would be killed when we all met up, to how the whole battle would play out. But Madara was the one that used my anger and rage against me."

"So…it really was Madara that was the cause of everything?" Kasumi slowly started putting pieces together, but was still unsure of everything.

"Yeah it was him. But because of him, I got to enjoy so much for that little amount of time. But in that battle when Shiori-chan defeated me, that split second before she struck the final blow…it crushed me. I had everything and lost all of it in a second. But guess what…this time, I won't make that mistake! I'll use the Light Overdrive and finish you off for good!" Dark Kasumi screamed as she burst into Light Overdrive form.

"Light Overdrive…how is it that…" That's when it hit her. Everything she's known ever since she came to Konoha.

(Mega Flashbacks!)

"Remember Kasumi-chan, the key to winning is to look inside yourself" said Kouin

"_So you have to be in contact with the chakra from your matching Bijuu to unlock overdrive?" asked Natsumi._

"_What we're doing is making a blood channel." Akane said as she explained the purpose of Haku's ritual. "This will allow us to transfer our demon blood and chakra to Haku, without transferring bloodlines."_

"_So when Hina-chan took the blood oath with me, she was able to become a Kitsune because of your demon blood Oka-san?" asked Kasumi after Hinata had been transformed into a kitsune._

"_There wasn't anyone with your blood type, so I used my own to save your life Kasumi-chan. Because of that it transformed you into a Kitsune hanyou." Akane explained as Kasumi was starting to take everything in after waking up._

(End flashbacks)

"It's you! You're the key to my Overdrive!" Kasumi hit it. She finally figured out the final clue to winning. She never needed to defeat Akane to get her Overdrive. In fact Kasumi was the first one that should have been able to use Overdrive! "I now understand everything."

"You don't understand anything! All you care about is destroying me and being free of your _curse_!" Dark Kasumi screamed in pain. "If that's what you want, then so be it!"

"NO! That's not what I want! This whole fiasco I've been going through today wasn't so I could destroy you. I understand that now." Kasumi said as she slowly got to her feet. "It was to make me understand that I wasn't embracing my true potential. You and I are truly yin and yang. We need each other to be our best!"

"It doesn't matter anymore! If I let you have your Overdrive, you'll just go back to being exactly how you used to be! I'll be banished to that dark corner of your mind and you'll get all the glory!" Dark Kasumi was still in pain, but this time she was ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"Not this time Dark Kasumi. This time…you'll be the hero. You'll be the one responsible for helping everyone. Listen, I'm sorry if I made you feel like this, and I'm sorry I called you a curse. I never truly understood myself until now. But it was everyone, everything that had happened that led up to this. Look, I may be the one that is out there fighting and being a hero, but you're the one in here, being one of the sources of power that hero uses. So how about we end this right now." Kasumi explained in hopes of calming her other side.

"How can I trust you! How can I make sure you're not lying!" Kasumi could see Dark Kasumi's personality changing. She was now becoming more afraid than anything.

"Because I'm not doing this for me anymore. I'm doing this for both of us. Madara made a big mistake when he brought you out, because he didn't know just what you were capable of. But if the two of us finally join together, we can totally rip him a new one for all the crap he's pulled…ESPECIALLY for all the times he's made Shiori-chan cry." Kasumi replied, knowing that would make things turn for the better.

Dark Kasumi took a few minutes to think. She did remember seeing Shiori cry that day, and even after she was sealed back, she could still see the pain in her eyes after causing so much pain to Kasumi. "You're right. It's not about me anymore. It's about them, Naruto, Sasuke-chan, Shiori-chan, Hina-chan, Akemi-chan, Oka-san, Otou-san, all of our family and friends and Konoha."

"That's why it's time we go out there and show just what the true power of the Light can do. You're not bad, just a different side. And don't worry, that victory kiss from Shiori-chan and Sasuke-kun will be all yours." Kasumi said, causing her dark counterpart to finally smile. "Because there's no more Kasumi and Dark Kasumi anymore. We're the same person, forever."

"Thanks Kasumi-chan." Dark Kasumi finally felt as peace as she hugged her other self, no longer feeling like she was a curse. "Now go show Oka-san just what the Light Overdrive can do!"

(End Kasumi's Mindscape)

* * *

"Hey what's going on with Kasumi-chan! Why is she…" Akemi took notice and saw Kasumi glowing in a white aura. She soon felt her own power increase significantly.

"Akemi-chan…time for you to see just what your Knight can do." Kasumi had a bright gleam in her eye as she got back to her feet and took note of the battle going on. "And this time, you're all about to see the full power of Illumina at its best."

"Kasumi, what are you saying?" Sakura was trying to make sure that Kasumi wasn't injured, but Kasumi was determined to end this battle.

"I'm saying something Naruto would say…I'm taking this fight into Overdrive." Kasumi replied as she opened her com channel. "Alright all Illumina Knights return back to me and cancel Excelion Drive."

Naruto heard this and wondered just what Kasumi had planned. Why would she tell them to back out of their most powerful form and come back to her? "Kasumi-chan, what are you talking about! If we back out of Excelion Drive, then we're gonna lose big time!"

"Naruto, did you forget that we need the 10 Overdrives to beat her? You can't use Overdrive when in Excelion Drive." Kasumi said, causing everyone to finally understand what she meant.

"You heard her guys! Back off and split!" Naruto ordered.

Kasumi herself finally took the time to stand before her Bijuu, her own mother. "So Oka-san, you force me to undergo all this to test my leadership ability, and to prepare me for the final moment of getting my Overdrive. But it wasn't about defeating you, because I had my Overdrive ever since I first came to Konoha."

"You figured it out finally didn't you Kasumi-chan? So what do you plan to do now?" asked Akane.

"Only this! It's finally time you and the world now see the power of the Light! The true form of my power! LIGHT OVERDRIVE!" Kasumi screamed as she burst into a rainbow aura. "Now witness just what my Light Overdrive can do!" Everyone watched as she split into 10 versions of herself, but what was different was the way each one looked.

"Hey look at her colors! It looks like she's wearing the uniforms of everyone else!" Konohamaru noticed that each one of the Kasumi clones were in the colors of all the other knights.

"That's because Konohamaru-kun, my Overdrive has two abilities. The first is the upgraded form of Rainbow Dance…called Rainbow Storm!! I can now use all the Level 3 abilities of all the other Knights!" Kasumi…or now Light Kasumi explained.

"Level 3…that means…" Naruto heard this as the rest of the knights regrouped and separated from their Bijuu.

"See how this feels Oka-san!" all 10 Kasumis said in unison.

"STARBURST CANNON!" Light Kasumi said as she fired off her trademark.

"VORTEX STORM!" Wind Kasumi said while unleashing Naruto's cyclone.

"HYDRO STORM!" Water Kasumi fired off a large spiraling burst of water.

"FIRE STORM!" Fire Kasumi said while sending out thousands of fireballs, fire dragons, and fire missiles.

"ARCTIC STORM!" Ice Kasumi said, unleashing a snow barrage.

"LIGHTNING CRUSHER!" Lightning Kasumi slammed her fist to the ground, sending out massive waves of lightning.

"MAGNETIC SHOCKWAVE!" Gravity Kasumi said, unleashing pillars of magnetic energy.

"ROCK WALL!" Earth Kasumi said, slamming her foot to the ground to cause a wave of rock pillars to fly forth to the target.

"SOLAR BLAST!" Wood Kasumi screamed as she threw a massive ball of solar energy into the fray.

"DARK FORCE CANNON!" Shadow Kasumi screamed as she unleashed a massive barrage of shadow energy balls.

"Power of light unleash! RAINBOW STORM!" all 10 Kasumis screamed at once!

All the attacks hit, and for the first time, actually causing Akane to flinch at the amount of damage being taken. This caused the beginning of the end of Kasumi's trial.

"Holy crap! That is insane! She can use all of our third level attacks now! Unreal!" Naruto was now hyped up big time over the sight.

"This is amazing! Who would have thought her Overdrive could do this!" Haku said, feeling just as excited.

"That's my Kasumi-hime! You show her!" Shiori cheered as loud as she could.

"You hear that Oka-san? This is only the beginning. Now it's time I show off the other ability of my Overdrive. Rainbow Storm is what happens when I use the elements separately. This time I'm merging all of them together with the power of my Light!" Light Kasumi said as all her other clones moved into a different position. They were all paired up by opposing elements, Fire and Water, Wind and Earth, Ice and Gravity, Lightning and Wood and it looked as if they were creating some form of circular lens between them until the pairs had four lenses created. "Oh and before I forget…I needed to tell everyone something."

"Tell us what?" asked Hinata.

"You see Shadow Kasumi here…she's really Dark Kasumi…my other half. If it wasn't for her help I'd never have been able to use my Overdrive." Light Kasumi explained. "This is how my Overdrive truly works. She's the one that focuses the Wood, Ice, Gravity, and Lightning elements, while I focus Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire."

"And it only gets better once we merge Light and Shadow. Now let's show 'em what we're really gonna do!" Dark Kasumi now called Shadow Kasumi explained. "See how you like this."

"LIGHT OVERDRIVE FULL POWER! TWILIGHT BREAKER!" Both Light and Shadow Kasumi shot off a Starburst Cannon and Dark Force Cannon into the two lenses. The energy began to merge as it was focused over and over until it shot out of the final lens and a 10 helix rainbow beam that drilled into Akane with massive force. It was enough to make her drop to her knees and set up the final blow.

"Alright everyone let her have it…NOW!" Light Kasumi ordered as everyone else ascended into Overdrive form. "You wanted to feel the power of 10 Overdrives; well you got it Oka-san!"

"Oh I'm gonna love this!" Naruto said in excitement as the winds swirled around him.

"Too bad Sasuke's gonna miss this! You know he'd love it!" Chouji replied.

"Oh he'll get over it. He's a big boy." Itachi chuckled. "It's all on you Kasumi-chan!"

"Then I say this trial is over!" Light Kasumi and Shadow Kasumi merged back together into the real Kasumi as she now stood with shadow and light energy in her hands. "Illumina Knights…"

"ILLUMINA OVERDRIVE ASSAULT!" all 10 Knights screamed as they all unleashed their Overdrive attacks at maximum power. The sheer force of energy bombarded Akane with so much intensity that it not only returned her back to her human form, but forced her out of the merger with Sasuke, leaving both of them a destroyed mess. Kasumi then walked over and stood over Akane.

"So do you have anything you want to say to me Oka-san?" Kasumi asked as the residual wind flowed through her haori.

"Yes…I submit defeat Kasumi-chan. You have completed the Nine Tails of Light." Akane said weakly.

Kasumi just smiled as she hugged her mother, "That's just what I wanted to hear."

As for Sasuke, he looked up and saw all the other guys cracking up laughing at him, "Yeah yeah, so you finally got your free beatdown. Laugh it up."

"Sasuke you dork. You're lucky we're in a sporting mood or we'd have done worse." Naruto laughed as he helped him up.

"Whatever. But I gotta say…Akane-sama's got a lot of power. That was a major rush." Sasuke replied. "Now that Kasumi-chan has her Overdrive, I can just imagine what will happen when she enters Excelion Drive."

"Oh that's easy…Madara will be in one hell of a bad situation!" Naruto said.

* * *

Speaking of Madara…

Back in Ame, Madara was reviewing over what was to be his ultimate plan against the Illumina Knights and his plan to finally gain ultimate conquest.

"Tell me Pein, have you ever seen such a wonderful idea? The Moon's Eye Plan shall make me a living god!" Madara cackled as he looked over a scroll that was just delivered.

"It will make our goals truly succeed. But now that they have all of the Bijuu, just how will we bring this plan to fruition?" asked Pein.

"First I will have Danzo put the first part of my plan in motion. I already know that Konoha is trying to align the other villages. This is the perfect chance for them to bring the artifacts I need." Madara explained as he showed the text in the scroll. "With the Flaming Leaf Ruby, Mermaid Tear Sapphire, Desert Emerald, Thunder Spark Amethyst, and Crystal Rock Topaz, I'll finally be able to summon and control Yami, God of Reality! Once I seal him inside myself and become the ultimate Jinchuuriki, nothing will stop me from controlling this world!"

"But won't the Knights try to stop this plan? And what of the Bijuu? We now know they have the ability to push their power further than ever." Pein questioned Madara's plan, wanting to know if there would be a flaw.

"Not this time. See, I've now learned of a new way to use the Shikon no Tama. Yes it can be used to enhance demonic energy and chakra, but did you know it can also be used to drain it?" asked Madara. "Thanks to our little Kasumi-chan and the assault on Konoha, I now have residual samples of all 10 elements of the Bijuu. That is where this comes into play." Madara went to the wall behind his desk and slid it back to reveal a small altar with 10 colored crystals and the Shikon no Tama in the center. "Also you'll need to work on changing your name from the Six Paths of Pein, since you will have Ten Paths instead."

"As you wish Madara-sama." Pein bowed in respect.

"This time, my plan will succeed and I will rule this land." Madara said with a sinister look in his Mangekyo Sharingan.

* * *

**And thus all 10 Knights have now achieved their Overdrive ability. But things are not seeming well with Madara's plan to release Yami. And even his plan to drain the chakra of the Bijuu using the Shikon no Tama seems even worse. How will all this play out? That is time for another chapter.**

**In other news, there won't be a new chapter up for a while in the main storyline until after Christmas. This will give me time to do my annual holiday crossover with author RasenganFin. Also for those who have been reading his story "Hinata's Guardian" he's got a special guest cameo with Akane joining the cast for a little while. But for those who are wondering...she technically went over there AFTER this chapter. But hope you all enjoy! See ya this Christmas!!!!  
**


	38. 2009 Holiday Crossover Part 1

K. Naruto_(Staring at the already starting chaos):_ Now explain to me something? Just _HOW_ Long have they been here and already their raiding the fridge?

Neokenshin: Why are you even asking me this? You KNOW this happens when they come to visit. Why do you think I hid all the good snacks in the _other_ fridge!

RasenganFin: Don't think you can hide the snacks. We'll find 'em, won't we boys?

Naruto and Sasuke: You bet we will!!!

Neokenshin(_sighs_): Ok, so let me get this straight...Naruto, Sasuke, and RasenganFin have already bombarded the fridge...

K. Naruto: Yep.

Neokenshin: Keisei and Minato have already been yanked away by Akane and her sisters...

K. Naruto: 4 seconds...new world record too.

Neokenshin: Hinata and Sakura are already with the other girls plotting more insanity, while falling into fangirl mode over Haru...

K. Naruto: Unfortunately...

Neokenshin: AND...

Himawari(_tugs on Neokenshin's jacket): _Um, Mr. Kenshin?

Neokenshin: Huh, what is it sweetie?

Himawari(_points to the ransacked kitchen):_ They ate all the pineapple.

Neokenshin: No they didn't. That was the one thing I hid from those crazy guys. (_Hands Himawari a bowl of pineapple_) Here ya go. Have fun.

Himawari: Thanks Mr. Kenshin(_goes off to munch on pineapple)_

K. Naruto: Looks like it's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, huh?

Neokenshin: Sure is. It wouldn't be if we didn't have this mass amount of insanity.

K. Naruto; Well you all know the drill people. Kishi owns all of us, and NK and Rasenganfin all own their respective characters. Happy holidays you guys!

RasenganFin: Hey Kenshin, the roasted pork loin is sweet man! So is smoked turkey!!

Neokenshin: Please don't tell me he found the secret fridge!

K. Naruto: Yeah...he found the secret fridge. Ugh, and we were saving that pork loin too!

Neokenshin: Wanna go grab a burger?

K. Naruto: Might as well. I'll go ahead and send a memo to catering too and let them know to bring the 'elephant size' buffet.

* * *

2009 Holiday Crossover special: The rise of a new legend Part 1

The holidays. A time for families to come together in harmony, share in the comfort of their loved ones, and enjoy massive amounts of food. More food than a normal Akimichi eats on any given day of course. And what would a holiday in Konoha be without one particular family…namely the Uzumaki clan. For some reason every year, the holidays seem to be more and more strange as ever. Whether it be saving Christmas from a crazy ninja, to insane karaoke parties, it always seems to be unusual to the normal person. And if you were looking for normal, then look in another village because you won't see it here in Konoha!!!

Now this year was different, considering that the Uzumaki house was chocked full of the nine Bijuu…ok it was Akane and her brothers and sisters, and their kids as well! It was about this time that Akane got a message from her twin sister Keisei, who happened to live in a parallel dimension.

"Yes!!! Christmas is gonna be a blast this year!!!" Akane cheered in excitement as she read over the message on her PDA.

"Well that is how it goes dear." Arashi replied, thinking she'd gone crazy…again.

"Not this time! With Keisei-chan around, it just means my brothers are going to be in for a holiday they'll never forget! Oh that's right! You've never seen a Bijuu family Christmas. Daisuke-kun has this wonderful egg nog recipe, and Shinja-chan's decorations are out of this world! And then of course there's always the traditional 'Dress Inuyasha like an elf' contest." Akane explained as she remembered her favorite holiday.

"WHAT!!" Inuyasha popped his head in the kitchen after hearing Akane. Considering the whole house pretty much had advanced hearing, it wasn't hard for something like this to get through. "Oh no, not this year Akane! I am NOT wearing that stupid red and green sweater again with those awful looking shoes!"

"Hey did someone mention dressing dog boy like an elf this year?" asked Hiroshi.

"Oh yeah, holiday tradition! So when do we start tying the bells on his tails?" Tsukune added, knowing that part was one of his favorites as well.

"Hey! I thought we'd gotten past that phase!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"Yeah right! As long as you're still the youngest boy, you're gonna be the elf every year, so live with it!" Hiroshi cracked back. "Hey has Daisuke started making the nog yet?"

"No, he's gone out to get the ingredients with Mako-chan. They should be back soon." Akane replied.

'Oh man, I can't wait! Daisuke's nog is the best! Arashi, you haven't lived till you've tasted his egg nog." Hiroshi commented. "For a geek, that is definitely one of his strong points."

"Oh well I happen to be quite a connoisseur of fine nog. I'll take you up on that." Arashi said. "You know I've noticed something…it's Christmas and we haven't heard anything out of the…" That was before he saw Kasumi run like a bat out of hell towards her room…and Shiori and the rest of the girls right behind her. "kids, as I was about to say."

"So, wonder what they have planned?" asked Tsukune. That was before he saw Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Chouji, Itachi, Shikamaru, Kyoji, Konohamaru, and Kiba walk in…covered in tree sap while they dragged in the Christmas tree. "Uh…"

"Don't EVEN ask!" Naruto grumbled in misery. "Because seriously, you don't want to even know."

"Can we just put up this stupid tree and figure out how we're gonna pull apart Itachi and Sasuke?" Neji said, trying to pull pine needles off his hands, with no luck.

"This is the last time we let them pick out the tree. Seriously!" Shikamaru added.

"You know, I'm going to be smelling like a pine tree for days! And I hate pine!" Kiba growled. "Ugh!!!"

"So can we officially proclaim the Uzumaki family Christmas open for season?" asked Arashi.

"WHATEVER!" all the guys said in unison as they focused on pulling apart Sasuke and Itachi.

* * *

Meanwhile in another dimension…

Naruto…yes Naruto…he's older in this world…with two kids as well…and married…well he was walking through Konoha on his way to the Hokage Tower. Apparently Tsunade had some news for him and needed him there immediately.

"So Sasuke, whadda ya think Baa-chan has planned?" he asked.

"Dunno. Think it has to do with the fact that you won't let her have any more of that sake flavored egg nog?" Sasuke replied.

"Heh, well that's only because she went overboard with it last year." Naruto replied. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. We're headed to the other dimension for the holidays this year. Mom wanted me to let you know."

"Thanks. It'll be good to go back again. Haru's been wanting to see his grandmother again as well." Sasuke said as he remembered how fond his son was of the Uchiha matriarch. "That and I've been wanting to find out how he ended up in that picture with all those women!"

"Oh yeah, Mom told me about that. Seems he was the ring bearer in Kasumi and Shiori's wedding. The girls thought he was quite a hunk." Naruto replied.

This definitely shocked Sasuke for a second, "Wait, they're married? Ok hold on for a second!"

Naruto knew what he was going to ask, "Ok here's the thing. Apparently from what I was told, a few months ago Kasumi was captured and put under mind control by Madara, and forced to fight Shiori. Well Shiori apparently came up with a way to break her mind control and free her. The battle was so huge that it ravaged most of Konoha. Well Sasuke proposed to Aunt Akane that she let the two go ahead and get married under Kitsune law. Since Aunt Akane makes the rules for that, well there ya go."

"Wow, talk about crazy. But if it hadn't been for you and that dimension jutsu, we'd probably never have met them, would we?" Sasuke chuckled back.

"My fault!" Naruto snapped. "You're the idiot that splashed Hinata with that water! You knew she was wearing a white shirt that day! Honestly it's all YOUR fault!"

"You know you're just saying that because of the beatdown we got last year, right?" Sasuke reminded Naruto of what happened with the little game tournament they had with their dimensional counterparts.

"We said we'd never speak of that again!" Naruto quickly placed his hand over Sasuke's mouth to keep him quiet. "However this year…I think we do a little something different."

"What did you have in mind?" asked Sasuke after he could speak again.

"You know how we always have our 'friendly' little spar with our counterparts? This time I say we take them to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and we go full force. No limiters, no restrictions, no nothing! I say this year we finally end the rivalry and prove who's the better duo." Naruto said, getting a big smile out of Sasuke.

"You know it has been a VERY long time since I've gotten to do that. I like what you're thinking. And you know this time we can use the Fusion Spirit Bomb and totally obliterate them!" Sasuke said in excitement. "Oh I'm so gonna love this!"

"As am I bro, as am I!" Naruto said diabolically. "Those crazy Overdrives of theirs won't stand a chance this time!"

After Naruto and Sasuke's little 'plot scheme', the duo finally got to Tsunade's office to learn what was the big news.

"So Baa-chan, what's up." Naruto said nonchalantly, nearly getting his head taken off by a flying stapler.

"Naruto, how many times have I told you not to call me that!" Tsunade said angrily.

"Let's see, I think that makes number 587,264.36?" Naruto said with a dumb smile.

Tsunade shot a sharp glare at him, "You're still an immature brat, you know that."

"And that's just how you love me. So what's the big news?" Naruto replied.

Tsunade got up out of her chair and turned to look over the village, "Naruto, how many years has it been since you brought me back here?"

"About nine years or so. But what does that have to do with anything?" asked Naruto.

"In that time I've seen you change from the bratty little genin who didn't know when to keep his mouth shut, to a powerful Kage level ninja, a loving husband, and a devoted father. Honestly, you have become exactly like your father before you. Both Minato and Kushina would be proud of you right now." Tsunade explained. "That's why I kept thinking about how I wanted to do this."

"Uh, ok…now you're kinda freaking me out here. So what's your idea?" Naruto looked at her and saw that she seemed quiet saddened, yet happy at the same time.

"Naruto, there's still more to this village that needs to be done. I still want to make sure Konoha has a fully established medical school for promising medic-nin. But right now I feel that I cannot do that as Hokage." Tsunade said as she sat back down and stared hard at Naruto. "Naruto in one week, I will be stepping down as Hokage."

"WHAT! You can't be serious!" Naruto said in shock. "What about the village! These people need…"

"These people need a strong and powerful Hokage who will lead them into a new age of prosperity. What these people need is someone like Minato Namikaze. And right now there is only one person in the world that can do that." Tsunade replied with a warm smile. "Naruto, in one week you will officially be named Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha. Congratulations brat, you finally got your dream come true."

"I…you…" Naruto stood there, completely in shock over the news. Yes his dream was to become Hokage but he never expected it would happen so soon. "You're kidding!"

"Naruto, you are a person that has done more than any Hokage before you. You've helped rid the world of Orochimaru, you are a delegate of peace to who knows how many different worlds and dimensions, you helped break down the walls of segregation in one of the most powerful clans in Konoha, you even helped this village realize that the Kyuubi no Kitsune is not a ravaging demon, but a loving mother that wants to care and protect her family." Tsunade explained calmly. "And you even proved that you can get your butt kicked by a three year old hyperactive version of Hinata as well!"

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT!!" Naruto knew that only his friends from the other world remembered that, and that he promised to keep that quiet.

"Naruto, it means you are human, you have your strengths and flaws, and that you're not some dictator of power. Those are qualities that make a strong and noble leader, and that's why it is time for you to take your birthright. You carry inside you the Will of Fire that was created by my grandfather Hashirama, passed on by my Great Uncle Tobirama, refined by Sarutobi-sensei, and made to burn its brightest by Minato." Tsunade explained. "I have simply kept that fire alive in you, by doing what I can to help you grow stronger to reach this day."

"I…just don't know what to think right now. I mean it was always my dream to be Hokage, because I wanted people to know who I was. To know that I wasn't some outcast or dead last. But even though they may have shunned me, cursed me, or looked down on me, I still loved this village and its people no matter what." Naruto explained. "I guess it's finally time I take my place, huh?"

"You bet it is brother. And you know you have the support of your family and friends the whole way. We're all behind you on this." Sasuke replied with a pat on the back. "Plus you'll get to show it off to the other Naruto when we go see them in a few days. You know he's still got a while before he becomes Hokage."

Naruto realized this and knew he had another thing he could one-up his counterpart with. "Oh yeah!!! Alright then Baa-chan, I humbly accept your nomination and recommendation to become Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha."

"Like you had a choice!" Tsunade laughed. "So make sure you're here on Christmas Day. That's when the big event is going to happen."

"Well, looks like we're going to have a lot more people here. We're supposed to go to my aunt's for the holidays." Naruto explained.

"Oh, your friends from that other world. Well, let them know they are welcome to come." Tsunade said as she turned back to her paperwork.

"Alright. Thanks Tsunade-sama." Naruto said out of the blue.

"You idiot I said…wait…did you call me Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade asked with eyes wide.

"Yeah. I figure it doesn't hurt to throw one or two in. See ya Baa-chan." Naruto laughed as he and Sasuke ran full speed out of her office.

"You know…I'll make sure he has at least three full days of paperwork when he starts next week. Big goofball." Tsunade laughed to herself as she went back to her paperwork.

* * *

"Holy cow Sasuke, can you believe it! I finally did it! I'm finally gonna become Hokage!!" Naruto cheered as he hurried back to his house. "Oh man, Hinata is going to go crazy when she hears about this!"

"Well considering that's all you really said when you were growing up, I guess you finally deserve it. Now just don't let it go to your head, ok?" Sasuke replied sagely.

"Yeah yeah. Look, just go home and get packed. We're leaving out tonight! I so wanna tell Naruto and drive him insane!" Naruto said as he booked it back home.

"That dork." Sasuke sighed as he turned to head home himself.

* * *

Now in the other dimension…

"Sasuke, can I ask you something?" Itachi said as he finally got the last of the sap off him. "Why didn't Shiori-chan knock some more sense into that dark side of Kasumi-chan?"

"Why are you asking me?" replied Sasuke. "For all I know, she was plotting or something!"

"Well you know we have to get them back for this!" said Naruto as he paced around the room. "We have to make it big too. I mean REALLY big. I'm talking so big that they'd be cleaning stuff out of their hair for weeks!!!"

"Hey wait, isn't that other Naruto supposed to be coming to visit you guys or something?" asked Kiba. "Maybe he can come up with some stuff."

Naruto just paused as if he came up with an award winning idea. "Kiba, that is brilliant!!! With him on our side, plus all my uncles, there's no way the girls would ever see this coming!!!"

"So when do we start planning?" asked Kyoji. "And you got any more of that sap remover? This gunk is still stuck in my tail."

"Uh, I think Itachi still has it. But we start planning the moment they get here! Oh yes, the girls won't know what hit them!" Naruto said with an evil laugh.

Now with the girls…

"You know, it really was a good idea to put that spy microphone in Naruto's room for the holidays." Kasumi said as they listened to Naruto's apparent plotting. "So they want to get the other Naruto and Sasuke in on their prank."

"Boys, what can you do with them? Oh well, at least we'll have the other Hinata and Sakura to help us out this year." Haku said.

"So let me get this straight, there's another Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura coming with Aunt Keisei?" asked Kimiko.

"Yeah, those are Himawari and Haru's parents." Kasumi explained. "In that world apparently Naruto didn't have it too easily because Aunt Keisei was sealed into him by their 4th Hokage accidentally. It was basically Orochimaru's fault for the whole thing."

"OK. Kasumi-chan, have I ever told you that our family is completely weird?" Kimiko commented.

"Many. So what's next up on the holiday prank list? I heard that Aunt Yugito has some more of Oka-san's Kitsune Rejuvenation Potion and she plans to spike the eggnog with it this year." Haku said. "Think our uncles will enjoy being a bunch of kids again?"

"Dunno. There's also the 'Dress Uncle Inuyasha like an elf' contest they're holding. Makes me wonder how that got started." Hinata said. "Even I wonder what our aunts are coming up with."

"Well whatever it is, it's gonna be funny. But on the serious note, what's everyone got for their boyfriends this year?" asked Kasumi. "And sorry Shiori-chan, but I'm still not telling you what I got for you, so don't ask."

"Aw nuts." Shiori said in defeat.

"Well, even though he'd probably say it's troublesome, I did get Shikamaru those brand new engraved trench knives." Said Temari. "I can picture it now, 'How troublesome…but thanks anyway'"

"As if that wasn't obvious. Well Chouji did have his eyes on some new battle armor. But since we've been kinda slow on missions, he hasn't had enough to save up for it. So I got it for him." Ino said.

"Wait, if we've been slow on missions, then how did you get the money?" asked Haku.

"Uh, flower shop?" Ino replied.

Haku then realized she looked like an idiot, "Oh yeah. Well you know Neji. Always wanting more training. Train this, train that. So I got him some new training clothes. Aunt Yugito showed me how to make chakra gravity seals so they'll increase in weight as he's training and help build his chakra reserves even higher. I think he'd like it. What about you catgirl?"

"Take a look at this." Tenten pulled out a scroll to reveal a design for a new sword she was working on. "It's chakra enhanced, sharp enough to slice through a rock like it was butter, and near indestructible. Plus its light as a feather so it will go well with Kyoji-kun's fighting style."

"Anyone wonder what is it with boys and training or weapons?" Temari asked.

"I dunno, maybe it was something in their genes I guess." Tenten replied. "Ok who's next…hey I say we interrogate half pint over here."

"Why do I get called half pint! I'm almost 13, can't you pass that on to Hanabi or something? She's younger than I am!" Akemi whined.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. So what's our phoenix boy getting this year?" probed Haku. "You had to have gotten him something good, considering you have been on a few B and A ranks."

"Well…I know it's a lot, but he really wanted a PlayServer Portable, so I got him one of those. Since he's kinda on his own now, he really can't get a lot of nice stuff for himself." Akemi said bashfully.

"Aw that's so sweet! He'll really like that Akemi-chan." Kasumi replied. "Ok now here's the fun one. What's dog boy getting Kimiko-chan?"

"He's getting a whack on the head with a newspaper and a new chew toy!" Kimiko snapped out her reply. "And I got Akamaru a new designer collar that I think he'd look good in."

"You're kidding about Kiba right?" asked Hinata.

"Ok…I got him a new jacket he saw at the mall one day. I thought it would look really nice on him." Kimiko sighed. "But don't tell him I said that, ok?"

"Ok then, let's see, what's the new girl got. Come on Konan-chan, spill it." Sakura asked.

Konan just paused before she pulled out a scroll containing a hand made robe, "See Itachi-kun never did get to have a nice house robe while he was back at the Akatsuki base, so I figured he'd like this."

"Wow, that's some nice fabric! Where did you get it?" asked Sakura.

"Shinja-sama helped me pick it out. Besides, I kinda think I know what Itachi's getting me anyway." Konan replied with a huge smile. "I heard it through the ANBU that he may be proposing to me!!!!!"

Every single girl in the room squealed in delight over the news. "That is wonderful Konan-chan! So if he does, who's the maid of honor?" asked Sakura.

"Well…since I don't really have any siblings at all, so…Shiori-chan, would you do me the honors?" Konan asked timidly.

"Me? Are you sure?" Shiori looked a little shocked. "I mean I don't know what to say!"

"Just say you'll do it silly! You're practically sisters anyway." Kasumi whispered with a nudge.

"Well, mkay. I'll do it!" Shiori said with a smile.

"Eee!! You are so cool Shiori-chan!" Konan put her in a death hug and nearly had her red in the face.

"Can't…breathe!" Shiori squeaked out. Konan quickly saw this and released her.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that Shiori-chan." Konan apologized. "Ok, now here's the big one. What's Naruto and Sasuke getting?"

Hinata and Kasumi looked at each other and figured they might as well spill it. "Well it cost us nearly everything we had, but…" Kasumi began.

"We got this!" Hinata said, showing off a brand new designed mini-home? "This is a full scale recreation room that is gonna be built behind the house. It's basically large enough that it's a house on its own."

"Five king size bedrooms, hot springs style bath, indoor pool and hot tub, two pool tables, mega gaming room, huge kitchen, den with the very first…200 inch projection screen TV!!!!" Kasumi said in excitement. Every girl in the room was wide eyed. "That's nothing. There's also a built in movie theater as well! The boys are going to absolutely love this!" Hinata continued.

"That is amazing! How did you come up with that!" Tenten asked. "I mean this is just…wow."

"Well, this is really more along the lines of a gift for all you guys. I mean we've really been going hardcore with this whole war, and everyone really needs a fun place. So…Merry Christmas guys." Kasumi said with a smile. "Besides when it's done, we're all moving in anyway. And I mean ALL of us. This is now the official home of the Illumina Knights and Support Knights."

"This is just plain awesome. Kasumi-chan, you and Hina-chan totally rock!" Sakura said. "So we all get to decorate the place, right?"

"Yep, when it's finished, we'll all get to add our own special touch." Kasumi said with a big smile. "Otou-san got us the best carpenters in Wave country to do the project."

"Wave country? Who's from Wave country?" asked Haku.

"Forgot already Haku-chan? It's Tazuna-san and Inari-kun." Kasumi replied. "I found out that Inari-kun is following in his family's footsteps and becoming a carpenter. Ever since we stopped Gato back on our very first mission, Wave has really started booming."

"And since we specially requested this, we told them we weren't skimping on any expense. We wanted the best, and Tazuna-san said we'd get the best." Hinata added.

"Wow, who would have thought something good would have come out of Wave country." Haku commented.

"Yeah because it seems we got the bad part out of Wave country when we came home." Kasumi chuckled a she ducked under a flying pillow.

"Kasumi, you better be glad I love you or I'd kill you. You know that right?" Haku sent an icy glare at Kasumi, but knew it was all in good fun.

"Whatever Ice Princess." All the girls just started laughing at the whole thing.

* * *

A few hours later…**(A/N Here's where the two groups meet so the 'K.' prefix will now be put into play.)**

"Knock knock! Where's the holiday party at!" Naruto said as he entered the Uzumaki Mansion with his family. "I know there's a horde of fangirls in here that want to see two certain guys!"

"Naruto you big goof! Get in here!" Arashi said in cheer as he greeted his son/nephew. "How have you been!"

"Just great Arashi-sama. Just great. But there's no way I couldn't show up without some family here!" Naruto said as Hinata, Himawari, and Minato came in. "You know that's just not the Uzumaki style."

"My boy, you've learned well." Arashi laughed as he reached down to pick up Himawari. "Now who is this beautiful little lady! Look at you!"

"Hi Great Uncle 'Rashi." Himawari said with a huge grin and a big hug.

"Well I can see that Fox Flu sure didn't keep you down." Akane said as Himawari leaped from Arashi's arms into her own. "How's my girl doing?"

"Way better Great Auntie 'Kane! Thanks for taking care of us." Himawari replied with a kiss on the cheek.

"That's what I wanted to hear. You're just so full of energy!" Akane said.

"More energy than we know. It's like she's been going full speed after she got better." Hinata said. "I don't know how you did it, but those remedies really worked Aunt Akane."

"Ahh, a mother's job is never done." Akane said in a harmonious tone. "But enough about that. Hey girls, get out here!!!"

"Akane, are they here?" Mai popped her head out of the kitchen to see what's going on. "Keisei-chan!!!!"

"Mai-chan!" Keisei squealed as she greeted her sister. "How has it been going!"

"What do you think? I'm still trying to bag myself a man, going mentally insane over it, and wondering why my crazy nieces haven't given me any advice!" Mai replied. "Oh and there's still the occasional torment of Mew-mew-chan, but hey, that's normal."

"Don't get me started Mai!" Yugito said as she, Shinja, and Makoto entered. "Keisei-nee-chan, don't even worry about bird brain here. You know she was never right in the head."

"I could probably tell. So, start filling me in here. What's this about a Bijuu Family Christmas I've heard about from Akane?" Keisei asked, causing all five girls to show off a massive grin.

"We're gonna have to discuss this one over a big pot of tea. Come on Akane, we might as well get Kagome in on this too." Mai said as she and the other Bijuu Sisters headed to the kitchen. "Oh and Hinata, we're sorry, but we're now confiscating little Minato. Hope you don't mind."

"Like I had any say in that." Hinata laughed as she gave Minato over to Mai. "For some reason he still loves all this attention he's getting. Probably gets it from his dad."

"Well he's gonna get all the attention in the world!" Mai said as she tickled Minato, getting a laugh out of the little baby. "Isn't that right, oh yes that is!"

"Looks like the holidays are already in full speed." Naruto said. "So dear, planning on finding your girls and start plotting the annual prank fest?"

"Maybe later. I think I'm going to head over to the Hyuuga Compound and visit Otou-san." Hinata said. "Hima-chan, you wanna come with me?"

"Ok mommy." Himawari said as she was about to head out with her mom.

"Oh Naruto, I forgot, did Sasuke and Sakura come with you this year?" asked Arashi.

"Of course. They headed on over to the Uchiha residence first. Sasuke figured that Haru would want to see Mikoto-sama first." Naruto replied.

"Guess he loves his grandma." Arashi laughed as a certain Kame hanyou entered the room.

"Uncle Arashi, Papa says he needs you to try out some more eggnog." Nabiki said when she saw the older Naruto and Hinata. "Uh…what happened to Naruto's ears and tails?"

"Ah Nabiki-chan, come on over and meet your cousins. This is actually another Naruto and Hinata from a different dimension, like your cousin Kasumi." Arashi explained.

"Oh." Nabiki still looked a little confused, but decided to go with it. "Hello then, my name is Nabiki Enyou. Nice to meet you." She politely bowed and greeted them.

"Well nice to meet you Nabiki-chan." Hinata replied with a bow as well. "And I'd like to introduce you to my daughter Himawari."

"Hi there! My name's Himawari Uzumaki. Good to meet you Nabiki-chan!" Himawari said with a huge smile.

Nabiki was a little shocked at all the energy brimming, but knew she shouldn't jump to conclusions about anything. "H-hi there Himawari-san."

Himawari soon noticed that Nabiki's scent was way different than what she had smelled before. Normally when she was here, she always smelled the scent of Kitsune. "Hey, you're not a fox are you? You smell like a turtle?"

"Oh, I'm not a Kitsune. I am a Kame Hanyou." Nabiki replied.

"Kame? What's a Kame?" Himawari looked a little confused. "And what's a hanyou?"

"A Kame is another word for turtle, Hima-chan. As for a hanyou, it means half-demon. That's what both you and Nabiki-chan are." Arashi explained. "She's half human, half turtle demon, and you're half human, half fox demon."

Himawari stood there still looking confused, but didn't really care too much. "Ok. So ya wanna play some later Nabiki-chan?"

"That would be nice Himawari-san." Nabiki said softly.

"Hey, call me Hima-chan. All my friends do, and so does Haru-kun." Himawari replied.

"Oh, ok Hima-chan." Nabiki said.

"Well we're headed out. We'll see you in a little while." Hinata said as she and Himawari left to the Hyuuga household.

"Nabiki-chan, tell Daisuke that I'm on my way." Arashi said. "And tell him not to put that extra shot of sake in it this time."

"I will Uncle Arashi. Nice to meet you Naruto." Nabiki said as she headed back to the lounge where Daisuke was.

"So who's daughter is she?" asked Naruto.

"She's Daisuke's little girl. That's Mai's twin brother, the Sanbi." Arashi said. "But you'll get to know them a lot better. Now my boy, some eggnog to celebrate!"

"But of course. It runs in the Namikaze/Uzumaki blood!" Naruto said in celebration.

* * *

At the Uchiha residence…

"Can't…breathe…Grammy!!!!" Haru was doing his best to get some air, but he couldn't escape the death grip from Mikoto.

"Oh you know you love every little bit of it! You're an Uchiha, you love getting spoiled like this!" Mikoto said as she tightened her hug. "So now how's my growing boy? Still driving your dad crazy?"

"When he gets the chance, he does." Sakura laughed. "So how have you been Kaa-san?"

"Well if you don't count this crazy war, then it's been good. I've been doing a lot of work with Shiori-chan, helping her with her cooking skills. Even though she's a battle ready fighter, she is still trying her hardest to be a good wife and homemaker." Mikoto replied. "Luckily Konan-chan has been a big help with that."

"Konan? As in blue-haired, paper using, Akatsuki Konan?" Sasuke said in shock.

"Well I've never really been described as _that_ per se, but it does fit the bill." Konan said as she came from the parlor. "And trust me Sasuke-kun, I'm not going to try to steal Christmas like that bad girl version of me in your world."

Sasuke simply paused to try to take in all of this information, "I always knew hanging out with Naruto would have me going mentally insane. It flipped me out enough when I saw a 'good' Itachi, but a 'good' Konan too? And they're dating???"

"Oh don't forget about Shiori-chan being married to Kasumi-chan too." Sakura added.

"That's right, I forgot about that." Sasuke replied. "So that's where that picture of Haru got taken?"

"Yep, it's the first time the entire Haru Uchiha fan club was there, and we wanted to make sure everyone knew how much we love Haru-kun." Konan said as she made a paper crown for Haru. "He's our special little guy and we love him!"

"Aw, I'm not that special Auntie Konan." Haru tried his best to stay humble, but hearing those words made Konan go starry eyed!

Konan squealed like a true fangirl, "That's it! I so wanna keep you, or hope I get a nephew just like you! Hey Shiori-chan! Hurry up and turn 18 so you can get started on giving me a nephew!!!"

"What! Konan-nee-chan! What's that supposed to mean!?" asked Shiori when she heard all of that.

"You heard me. I want an adorable nephew just like Haru-kun. So you better have a boy as your first kid, got it." Konan demanded.

"Uh…I'll uh…let Kasumi-chan know, ok." Shiori said with a sarcastic look, causing Sasuke and Sakura to start cracking up laughing.

* * *

About an hour passed and everyone finally got back home for the second gathering…well…the kids all got back home.

"Alright, let's just get this over with and kick your butts back home." K. Naruto said when he met his cousin and counterpart.

"Yeah whatever! Last time you got lucky. But this time it won't be so easy." Naruto said playfully.

"Oh yeah, what do you have planned this time?" K. Naruto replied.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, then back at K. Naruto, "Two words."

K. Naruto looked at K. Sasuke and knew exactly what he meant. "When and where?"

"I happen to have a nifty little place called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. In there, time moves at a very reduced rate. One year in the time chamber is equal to one day of normal time." Naruto explained. "Other than that, it's practically nothing but pure, unchained fun…if you can take the extra gravity in there."

"Uh you haven't had to deal with a training session with Aunt Yugito. Some lame change in gravity isn't going to do anything." K. Sasuke said. "You better just be ready to finally admit defeat because this time, we're going to beat you senseless!"

"Then how about we settle this right now! You know you want to!" Naruto was starting to get hyped up at the battle. "Because when you stare down a fully powered Spirit Bomb, you'll be begging Hinata and Kasumi to baby you for months!"

"Yeah right, like that's going to happen." K. Naruto said in confidence. "Besides, this year, we're changing the rules."

"That's right boys, this time…you face us." Natsumi said as she pointed to herself and Shiori. "Naruto and Sasuke got to have the fun last time, but this time we plan to make our victory so much sweeter."

"Especially when you go crawling back after getting beaten by a pair of girls." Shiori added. "But just so we're clear, you want us at maximum power, correct?"

"We want you at your most powerful forms. That means full power Overdrive or whatever it is." Naruto said, figuring he and Sasuke had an edge.

"Our most powerful forms…everyone did hear him right? He said our most powerful forms?" Natsumi asked.

"Yes Natsu-chan, he said your most powerful forms." Kasumi sighed as she walked up and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You're going to wish you never said that."

"You know, since we're on the subject of sparring, I think it's time we had a little exhibition." Akane proposed. "And it's time our Seventh Princess was finally tested."

"Tested? For what?" Hinata asked all of a sudden.

"You see Hinata, Kitsune Tradition calls that every prince or princess of the clan begins training at age 2, so they may uphold the prestige of the clan. By age 5 they must show skill in basic taijutsu, chakra control, and physical fitness. Otherwise they're stripped of any title as a royal kitsune." Akane said.

"It is true Hinata dear. It's time we see just what our little Hima-chan can do." Keisei added.

"But who would she spar with? Everyone else here is way too strong." Asked Hinata.

"Oh that's easy. She'll face off with Nabiki-chan." Akane said. "As a matter of fact, she'll be facing her in 30 minutes."

"But…but she…she can't fight!" Hinata said, fearing something bad would happen.

"Do you doubt her ability Hinata? She has been training under you and Naruto for the time being." Keisei asked. "I for one wish to see my granddaughter's skill in training."

"So you wanna see me show you what daddy taught me?" Himawari asked. "Ok, I'll do it!"

"Just like her father. Well then, we'll head over to the Training Facility. Our Sakura and Tsunade-sama are already over there so they'll be on hand if anything happens." Akane said.

"Don't worry, Hima-chan is gonna just fine. I bet she'll win this fight in no time." Naruto said proudly. "Come on Hima-chan!"

"Ok daddy!" Himawari jumped on his shoulders as they all ran to the facility, leaving Akane and Keisei as the last ones.

"I have a feeling that he's going to be getting a very rude awakening soon." Keisei said, having an idea as to what would happen.

"Why say that Keisei-chan?" asked Akane.

"Well, he still goes a little easy on her in training. Plus they haven't used the training seals and Juuken manual that Hiashi gave them, plus they haven't been using Karin and the Trio to help either. I mean Hima-chan has good chakra control for her age. She can at least run on top of water, and her endurance is high as well." Keisei said in worry. "But I feel Naruto is barely tapping into her full potential."

"I could sense that in you when I was visiting. Well, I think this year is going to be extremely interesting. And Kasumi-chan was right…he should have never said he wanted Shiori and Natsumi in their most powerful forms." Akane replied, causing Keisei to wonder just what she meant.

"Why is that?" Keisei asked.

"Because if I know those two, they're planning on testing out the very weapon they'll be using against Madara Uchiha, and it's NOT going to be pretty." Akane said with seriousness in her voice.

* * *

The entire bunch made it to the training center where Daisuke was watching Nabiki practice her chakra control, mostly by her doing backflips and back handsprings across the pool.

"Wow, she can do backflips on the pool?" Himawari was a little wide eyed at the sight of her cousin on the water.

"Yeah that is amazing, but you're just as amazing too." Naruto said to build his daughter's confidence.

"That's right daddy!" Himawari said.

"So looks like the entire group is here. Nabiki-chan, can you come in for a minute?" asked Daisuke.

Nabiki overheard and quickly rushed to her father. "What is it papa?"

"You're going to have a small spar with your cousin, is that ok?" asked Daisuke. "It's just to see how you are with your training."

"That's fine papa. Should I use those moves as well? I'm still having trouble with one of them." Nabiki said as she scratched her head.

"Is it the family jutsu?" Daisuke asked. Nabiki nodded in agreement. "Well don't worry, just give it your best shot. You'll do fine."

"So are we ready to get this little spar started?" Naruto asked. "I have to warn you, Hima-chan's no pushover."

"Neither is Nabiki-chan." Daisuke said.

"Then I'll go ahead and officiate. The combat area is the field and the pool. There will be no use of weapons. Jutsu are allowed." Akane said as Nabiki and Himawari stood apart from each other. "Now girls, I want both of you to give it your all and do your best. Either way we're all proud of you because we just want to see how your skills are."

"Ok Aunt Akane. I'll do my best." Nabiki said with a bow.

"Me too Great Auntie 'Kane!" Himawari said in excitement. "Ready to go Nabiki-chan?"

"I'm ready." Nabiki said, moving into a special stance developed for her.

"Very well. This match between Nabiki Enyou and Himawari Uzumaki will now begin!" Akane signaled.

* * *

While the girls started up their spar, something had struck a note in Naruto.

"Something isn't right. Why would Aunt Akane tell the girls that jutsu are allowed?" Naruto knew that Himawari only knew basic chakra control and that she wouldn't start using jutsu until she was at least 7 years old.

"Because they are allowed Naruto. Deception is one of the basics of being a shinobi. You haven't forgotten have you?" Keisei reminded him, causing him to wonder what was going on.

"So you mean Nabiki knows jutsu?" Naruto said, realizing he may have just put his foot in his mouth. "How many?"

"She knows two water jutsu, and the transformation jutsu." Daisuke explained. "Oh and she just perfected water walking."

"WHAT!" Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura all looked at him in shock.

"But she's only five years old! She's already mastered water walking?" Hinata asked. "That's crazy! How long does she train?"

"Nabiki-chan trains for three hours a day, six days a week. She spends one hour with me, working on her water jutsu and chakra control. She spends one hour with Mako-chan, learning more about her ki energy and practicing her new defensive style, and she spends one hour with Tsunade-sama, working to improve her chakra." Daisuke said. "She said she wants to be a battle medic, so Mako-chan and Tsunade-sama have been working on a specialized training program for her. Once she gets older, the intensity will increase."

"In other words, Nabiki-chan is a future Tsunade/Sakura in the works. With what she's been learning from Tsunade-sama, she's worked her way up to be able to do one chakra enhanced punch a week." Makoto explained. "Oh and she hasn't used her one punch yet." That caused everyone to wonder, what did this little hanyou girl have in store?

* * *

Back with the girls…

"Come on! You gotta fight back Nabiki-chan!" Himawari threw another kick that Nabiki stood fast and blocked. For the first few minutes, the spar seemed one sided as Himawari was on the attack and Nabiki was on defense. Himawari threw several more punches, but each one was blocked with ease. Nabiki knew that her training with Makoto was special training in defensive techniques.

"Oh, like this?" Nabiki saw Himawari's next punch coming and used her own momentum against her. She followed through by turning with Himawari, and throwing her over her shoulder on to the ground. Nabiki then did a few backflips onto the pool and stood in perfect calm on the water. "Here comes my next ability Hima-chan!"

"Ugh, that was a little rough." Himawari got to her feet to shake off the throw. "Hey where'd you go?"

"Hima-chan, on the pool!" Naruto yelled out, causing Himawari to turn and see her cousin standing there perfectly.

"You're not the only one that can stay on the water?" Himawari ran full speed onto the pool. The moment she set a few steps on, Nabiki made her next move.

"SUITON: SHABONAMI (Water Style: Bubble Wave)! " Nabiki made three seals and took a big breath. In one release, she spat out a wave of bubbles towards Himawari. The kitsune girl barely had time to react when she quickly stopped herself, but remembered what happens when she stops on water. She fell in.

"Um, Hima-chan, you're kinda all wet." Nabiki giggled as Himawari swam to the surface. "How come you can run on water, but not stand on it?"

"I dunno, I haven't learned that yet." Himawari said as she swam to the edge and climbed out." When she got out, she wrung the water from her tail and her hair, then shook herself dry. "But what was that bubble thingy?"

"That's my Shabonami jutsu. I can spit out a bunch of bubbles at my opponent. And they're not ordinary bubbles, they can hurt." Nabiki explained.

Himawari was wide eyed in excitement, "Hey do you think I could learn that?"

"I don't know. Papa says the reason I could learn it is because I'm a Water type. I think you have to be one too in order to use it."

Himawari looked a little downhearted because she didn't know anything about chakra types. "Oh, I don't know what type I am."

"Well, we still have a spar going on. Wanna try to get me?" Nabiki taunted from the water.

"But…ugh! Daddy, I can't go on the water without running!" Himawari whined.

"Then get a running start! When you get close, you can get her!" Naruto instructed.

"Ok, my daddy said I can get you if I run, so look out!" Himawari got a little distance and started sprinting at full speed. She hit the water and knew she had to make this count. Nabiki on the other hand was carefully watching and planning her next move.

"Alright, papa said to feel the water as my friend. Call upon it and use it to push my opponent back." She pulled her hands together which caused Naruto and Sasuke to really get nervous, especially when they saw water starting to swirl in her palms.

"Wait, she what is that jutsu she's doing?" Naruto asked.

"It's the family jutsu." Daisuke said. "Now watch and learn."

Himawari was almost to Nabiki, feeling sure that she could win. "I got you now Nabiki-chan!"

Nabiki knew this was the time she was waiting for. She took the water in her hands and thrust it forward as hard as she could. "No way Hima-chan! SUITON: KAMEHAMEHA (Water Style: Turtle Destruction Wave)!" Upon impact, the water shot out in a burst, causing Himawari to feel the impact and fly back off the pool, tumbling over and over until she crashed into everyone else. Nabiki wasn't on the lucky end as she lost her footing and fell in the pool as well.

Naruto couldn't believe it. This girl…this five year old girl not only defeated his daughter, but she literally outshined her! And to use a Kamehameha…but not a Kamehameha? "There's no way!"

"Naruto dear, Nabiki-chan has just trained harder. It just means we need to work more on Hima-chan's training." Keisei said. "But for her first spar, she did really good."

"She sure did. But, she still lost. As such I proclaim the winner of the spar, Nabiki Enyou!" Akane said as she helped Nabiki up out of the pool. "Good job sweetie."

"Thanks Aunt Akane." Nabiki said as she started drying off.

"And you did really good too Hima-chan. You're getting really strong." Akane commented.

"But I lost Great Auntie 'Kane." Himawari felt a little down when Akane picked her up in a large towel.

"No you didn't. The real match was to see just how strong you are. The spar was just a little something on the side." Akane said as she helped dry Himawari's tail. "And to show just how proud of you I am, I have holiday cookies and milk made for you, Nabiki-chan, and Haru-kun."

"Ok Great Auntie 'Kane!" Himawari said, feeling much better now as Nabiki came over to congratulate her cousin.

"Hey Hima-chan, you're really strong. My hands are a little sore from those punches you were throwing." Nabiki commented. "You must train really hard."

"You think I'm strong? Well, my daddy says I am." Himawari replied. "But you're really good too."

"Hey you wanna see something I've learned from Aunt Makoto and Tsunade-sama?" asked Nabiki. "It's something they have me do to test my chakra."

"What's that?" Himawari said as she finished drying off.

"It's my super punch. I'll show you how strong it is." Nabiki led Himawari over to a practice wall. "What I do is punch the wall as hard as I can. I then try to see how far I can make the cracks go."

"But doesn't that hurt?" Himawari looked a little confused as to why her cousin would punch a wall.

"It did in the beginning. But as I've been training, it doesn't hurt anymore." Nabiki took a small glove she had as her practice glove. "Now watch this." Nabiki calmed herself and felt her chakra in her arm. "YAAAAA!!!!" Nabiki slammed her fist as hard as she could into the target on the wall. Everyone could feel the wall shake slightly from Nabiki's punch. She then quickly drew it back and shook it.

"Are you ok Nabiki-chan?" asked Himawari. "You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"No, it just makes me feel really tired and it stings when I do that." Nabiki held her arm closer as Akane came over to look at her, and the wall.

"Hmm, well 4 ½ inches. That's a new best for you Nabiki-chan. Plus you even chipped the wall this time." Akane saw the board and saw Nabiki's progress. "You keep training like this and soon you'll be as strong as Tsunade-sama."

"I will Aunt Akane." Nabiki said as she felt her arm slowly stop tingling.

"That's good. Now you two go play ok." Akane said. "Or better yet, why don't you go show Hima-chan your transformation jutsu, and teach her how to do it."

"Sure thing Aunt Akane! Come on Hima-chan, you'll really like this jutsu." Nabiki grabbed hold of Himawari's arm and took her to another part of the training facility.

"_That's just unbelievable. Five years old and she already knows basic genin level skills, hand signs, and the Transformation Jutsu. And she's already started studying under Baa-chan, and knows her chakra element as well? Hima-chan wasn't just beat, she was obliterated. Nabiki clearly outclassed her big time." _Naruto thought to himself. He decided he'd have a small chat with Sasuke telepathically about everything. _"Sasuke, just what the heck is up here? From the way that spar looked, Hima-chan was going all out and Nabiki was holding back! I mean what would have happened if she had used that chakra punch on Hima-chan?"_

"_I don't know Naruto. But there's something else bothering me. Remember earlier when Kasumi said we should have never wished for Natsumi and Shiori to be in their most powerful form? I get the feeling that there is a lot more we don't know."_ Sasuke said telepathically. _"You don't think they have something else we don't know about? I mean they are basically in a war, and they have to train for it."_

"_Doesn't matter. War or not, we're the better pair. We've always been. So when they're staring down a massive Fusion Spirit Bomb, we'll prove we're the best. Naruto Uzumaki will not lose this match!"_ Naruto replied as he closed the link.

"So boys, why don't we go ahead and get this match over with. It's best to put all the rivalry behind us so we can enjoy the holidays the right way." Natsumi asked.

"Fine with us. I hope you're ready to suffer the most humiliating defeat ever." Naruto said. "Thanks to this, we'll be able to walk right into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with no problem." He pulled out what looked like a small capsule and clicked it, throwing it against a wall. In a flash of smoke it revealed a large door. "We can head in at any time."

"Perfect. We're going to go get our gear and make sure all the others are here to see this." Natsumi said, already sensing Naruto's overconfidence.

"Then meet back in 15 and the battle is on!" Naruto said as the Knights and Bijuu all left to get the others. Kasumi stayed back to give one last message.

"Naruto, we've known you for about four years, ever since you first came to our world. Back then you really had the jump on us, and last year I found out you held back your most powerful move." Kasumi said as her look changed to a look of seriousness. "I'm not going to sit here and make some kind of boast. I'm telling you right now…you will NOT defeat Natsumi and Shiori."

"And why is that Kasumi-chan?" asked Hinata, starting to feel a little nervous.

"Because Naruto made the one mistake of wanting to take them on in their most powerful forms. You see, when Naruto and Sasuke, or in this case Natsumi and Shiori ascend to their most powerful forms, their power will exceed that of all 10 knights. In addition, Shiori is a master of Kyokugenryu, one of the most powerful forms of martial arts known. If she pulls out her strongest ability…she can level two mountains if she puts everything she has into it." Kasumi explained. "And with Natsumi, she's taken her mastery of the Kage Bunshin to levels not even heard of. But the real thing is that Naruto…you and Sasuke will be facing the weapon we plan to use against Madara Uchiha himself."

"Kasumi-chan, you can't be serious! Sasuke, if what she says is true, there's no way you'll win." Sakura said.

"Doesn't matter. Our power in Fusion is nothing to laugh at. We'll just see how this weapon fares. Then when we defeat it, it will prove we're still the strongest pair." Naruto said, pepping Sasuke back up.

"Then all I have to say is…good luck. You're going to need every bit of it. Because if you don't fight them with the intent to kill them, you won't stand a snowball's chance in hell." Kasumi said as she vanished in a flash.

"I don't get it. Does she really think their Overdrive abilities are going to beat us? We held back last time." Sasuke said.

"Naruto, Sasuke, I hope you understand that they've spent the last year training while in a war. You boys may be facing something you've never seen before. I advise you to be very cautious, because you have no idea what you may be getting into." Keisei warned the duo.

"Naruto, maybe they're right. Maybe you're getting in over your head with this." Hinata said, starting to feel more doubtful.

"She's right. You boys have always shown how talented you are, but what Kasumi-chan said really worried me." Sakura added. "Can you two really go as far as to kill Natsumi and Shiori?"

"What's the point? We've trained in some of the harshest conditions known. We'll be fine." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"That's just it Naruto! You have done training like that. But what about the past year? You've been training, but not as intensely as you used to." Hinata replied. "We've actually been in a state of peace for the past year. They haven't! They're at war Naruto!"

"Hinata, it still doesn't matter. Nothing they can throw at us will stop us." Naruto said, still as confident as ever.

Naruto and Sasuke went over to talk strategy, leaving Hinata, Keisei, and Sakura alone.

"This isn't going to turn out good, is it?" asked Sakura.

"It's not. And I have a feeling…Naruto and Sasuke are about to get the worst awakening they've ever had." Keisei replied.

* * *

**So begins our annual Holiday shenanigans. Looks like Naruto's already gotten his first shocker after seeing his daughter completely outclassed by her cousin. And was Kasumi dead serious? Will Naruto and Sasuke even stand a chance against Natsumi and Shiori?? And can anyone figure out what's good to whack some sense into RasenganFin for eating all the roasted pork loin!!!!!!!!!**


	39. 2009 Holiday Crossover Part 2

RasenganFin: Oh come on Kenshin, do you HAVE to post this!!!

NeoKenshin: You do not KNOW how long I've waited for this chapter. You had this one coming for 3 years now!

Naruto: So what's the big fuss? _(looks and sees K. Naruto with a very evil grin)_ Uh, dude, you ok?

K. Naruto:_(slaps Naruto with the script)_ Read it and weep, big boy?

Naruto: Well I don't know what the big deal is..._(reads the script)_ Fin, is he serious!!!!

RasenganFin_(in tears)_: He's dead serious! And we have to do it!

Naruto: This is gonna suck!!!

K. Naruto: Like hell it is! This is payback for all the food, the ham, the turkey, the pork loin, the ramen...and lastly...

NeoKenshin: The cheesecake...I said no one, and I mean NO ONE dares touch the sacred cheesecake!!!

K. Naruto: Alright people, you know the deal! Kishi owns the Naruto bunch, and NK and RF own their own characters! Now let's get this party started!!!

Naruto_(looking at RasenganFin)_: You know this is all your fault!

RasenganFin: Oh shut up man! You're the one that said go for his cheesecake!!

* * *

2009 Holiday Crossover: The rise of a legend Part 2

Previously, Akane's sister Keisei and her family of Naruto, Hinata, Himawari and Minato, and their friends Sasuke, Sakura and Haru have come to visit for the holidays. Naruto had found out that he was set to become Hokage on Christmas Day. But the main thing was that Keisei would be spending her first Christmas with her brothers and sisters. However things weren't going as Naruto had planned. Upon seeing Himawari's first spar against her cousin Nabiki and seeing that her daughter was completely outclassed by the Kame Hanyou, Naruto knew there was only one thing left to make things right...

15 minutes later, Team Illumina arrived back for the showdown between Natsumi, Shiori, Naruto, and Sasuke.

"So, ready to get the worst beating ever?" asked Naruto.

"You ready to fight us as if you wanted to kill us?" Natsumi said as she tightened her hitai-ate. "Because if you're not, you better be ready to spend the holidays in a body cast."

"Ok what's got your panties in a bunch?" Naruto asked when Natsumi grabbed him by the collar.

"Do you think I'm playing around? When we get in there you said you wanted everything I have." Natsumi said with venom in her voice. "That means you better be ready to die in there because I WILL kill you."

Naruto looked at Natsumi like she had lost her mind. He just grabbed her hand, applied a little pressure and caused her to let go instantly. "I think you better watch what you say little fox girl. Push me too far and you won't see another day."

"That's fine with me." Natsumi replied as Naruto released her. "Let's go."

"Very well." Naruto opened the door and everyone walked in. Inside it looked like a small shrine as they walked down a long hall. "I have to warn you, it's not going to be very interesting."

"So other than the whole shrine motif, what's not interesting?" Kasumi asked when the group got to the other side. "Ok…now I get the part about not being interesting.

"Yeah talk about boring." Haku said as she looked around.

"Pretty much everything here is normal. It all changes once you step off onto the field here." Naruto said as he stepped off the temple and onto the barren land.

"Yeah like this is going to…whoa!" Natsumi instantly felt her entire body become heavy as she stepped onto the barren land. "Guess you weren't kidding."

"So are you having second thoughts?" Sasuke asked as he walked on with no problem.

"Not on your life. Come on Shiori-chan, let's do this." Shiori had a little bit of trouble, but kept her balance.

"So what do you plan to do to get ready?" Sasuke asked as he soon saw Natsumi and Shiori smile.

"Well for one thing, this gravity is nothing compared to what Aunt Yugito trains us in." Natsumi easily stood back up as if nothing bothered her. "Shiori-chan, you think we need to release our gravity seals?"

"Gravity seals! Since when the hell do you wear gravity seals?!" Naruto said in shock.

"Oh since Aunt Yugito told us that it would help our speed and abilities. All of Team Illumina has them, and we normally keep them at 10x regular gravity. And that's just for everyday life." Natsumi replied as she brushed off her haori. "So this stuff feels like nothing."

"She's right, when we train, we can go as far as 15x gravity, but only for a very limited time." Shiori said. "But you said you wanted us at our very best, so I guess we have to release them." Both Natsumi and Shiori activated a hand seal, and four glowing seals, one on each wrist and ankle began to glow before vanishing.

"So what. Some seals aren't going to save you." Naruto said when he saw he had a visitor.

"Yeah we said the same thing, but figured you wouldn't believe us." Natsumi said as she stood right beside him. The only thing was that Naruto was still staring at her standing by the temple entrance. "Oh and that's not a clone you're looking at. That's me. Yes I'm moving that fast. But I can't show it off too much because it burns a crapload of chakra, and I can only use it for about 30 seconds max. You could say it's my version of the Hiraishin"

"Natsumi-chan, we still have to merge with the boys!" Shiori said, causing Natsumi to snap out of her fun.

"Oh yeah, that's right. We gotta do that first." Natsumi sighed. "You know this is going to feel really weird since the boys are normally the ones out here."

"But we said we'd be at our best." Shiori replied as K. Naruto and K. Sasuke joined their female halves. "So you remember the seals right?"

"Yeah, do we look like morons?" K. Naruto asked. Natsumi simply stared at him with the answer 'yes'. "Ok, don't answer that."

"Come on, I want to get back to that batch of Oka-san's holiday cookies!" Natsumi whined as she set up for the jutsu. "Now let's just do this."

"KITSUNE REI YUUKAI (Fox Spirit Fusion)!" K. Naruto and K. Sasuke began to glow as they started merging with the girls, soon leaving only Natsumi and Shiori there alone.

"So this is what it feels like to go the other way around." Shiori said as she felt like she was itching. "It kinda tickles."

"Alright! Just go Overdrive so we can totally thrash you!" Naruto complained. "Yeesh!"

"Uh, Naruto…Overdrive isn't our most powerful level anymore." Natsumi said. "See this?" She held up a glowing green stone. Shiori did the same, but hers was red. "This is called a Hoshi no Tama. It contains well over half the energy of a Bijuu."

"Thanks to this, you're about to see something even more dangerous than Overdrive." Shiori said. "Naruto, ever thought about what would happen if you merged with Aunt Keisei? Well you're about to find out." Both Shiori and Natsumi inserted the Hoshi no Tama as Hiroshi and Mai joined them. "Time to show you the power of Excelion Drive!"

"Excelion Drive?" Naruto and Sasuke said as the girls initiated their fusion.

"Fear the force of the cutting wind, EXCELION DRIVE: WIND FUSION!"

"Fire ignite the skies and burn bright, EXCELION DRIVE: FIRE FUSION!"

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, and Keisei all looked amazed at the sheer level of power that was radiating from the two girls as they completed their fusion. For the first time, Naruto and Sasuke actually felt slightly worried.

* * *

"Unbelievable! You mean they actually merged with a Bijuu?" asked Hinata as she overlooked the girls.

"Yep. Every single one of us can merge. You're pretty much looking at our most powerful forms." Kasumi explained. "The level of wind and fire control those two possess now is unparalleled. Not even the most powerful wind and fire shinobi can compete with those two."

"Wait Kasumi-chan, you said that those two at maximum power would be more powerful than all 10 knights combined?" Sakura asked, wondering what more was in store.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Kasumi replied. "Well I wasn't lying. Don't worry, you'll see everything soon enough."

* * *

Back to the battle…

Natsumi took a deep breath to look everything over and focus her mind. "The wind seems more calm and peaceful here. I can hear it singing."

"It's the same with the heat in the area. I can sense all of it." Shiori said. "Ok enough of that peaceful stuff." In a flash, Natsumi and Shiori were already attacking Naruto and Sasuke full speed, barely giving the duo time to dodge.

"Did you really think you could stand a chance? You're practically taking on the Ichibi and Shichibi at the same time!" Natsumi screamed as she pummeled Naruto with kick after kick.

"You wanted us at our best, so stop playing around and get serious!" Shiori nailed Sasuke with a barrage of punches, before striking him to the ground.

Naruto and Sasuke took a minute to shake things off, remembering that things went like this last time.

"Naruto, we have to quit letting them get the first strike." Sasuke said as he shook his head clear.

"Actually I was saying the same thing." Natsumi was right in his face with a venomous smile. Sasuke didn't have time to blink before he got smashed in the face and knocked into the air. "So remember when you first came to our world and thought we were a bunch of weak Oto shinobi? So tell me, think we're the same weaklings?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted before he was dealing with Shiori.

"Not this time Naruto. You're dealing with me now." Shiori stood fast as Naruto got to his feet.

"So you two finally brought it. Well then, I like this match." Naruto dusted himself off as he stared at the Fire Knight. "I have to say these Excelion Drive forms are something."

"Yes they are." Shiori replied. "But I don't intend to let you see much of it. You will fall to my Kyokugenryu long before that."

"Don't make me laugh." Naruto bragged.

"I won't." Shiori replied as she thrust her palms forward. "HAOH SHOKO KEN (Supreme King Flying Roaring Fist)!

"Fireball? Oh please. Like a fireball can hurt…" Naruto was hit with Shiori's Ki blast and sent careening into the ground. He tried shaking off that hit but Shiori was already standing over him.

"Who said anything about that being a fireball? That was pure Ki energy." Shiori commented as her fist was blue with Ki energy. "Now I think you need to try to catch your breath. TENCHI HAOH KEN (Heaven and Earth Supreme King Fist)!" Shiori slammed her fist into Naruto, forcing every ounce of air out of his body. She then picked him up with no problem and slung him back towards the temple area. Natsumi had done the same to Sasuke and sent both of them smashing into each other.

* * *

"So…wanna give up?" Kasumi asked curtly. "I told you, they're playing for keeps."

"Naruto, I think Kasumi-chan's right. They're way too powerful." Hinata said, fearing the worst.

"Yep, basically you two are fighting the Wind and Fire Bijuu right now. Natsumi and Shiori pretty much have all of Uncle Hiroshi and Aunt Mai's power, plus all of their own abilities." Kasumi explained. "I doubt you're gonna get very far with the way you two are slacking off."

"Slacking off! What are you…" Naruto said when Kasumi made things worse.

"I told you Naruto. If you don't start taking this fight seriously, then Hinata and Sakura are going to have to find those Dragon Ball thingies that you used to bring them back alive." Kasumi said sternly. "And don't think we plan on stopping them. You don't fight back…you die. That's it."

"Kasumi-chan, this can't go on. If this keeps up…" Hinata said nervously.

"Then looks like you're gonna be a single mom. Not to be mean at all, but Naruto and Sasuke got themselves into this, and now they have to get out of it." Kasumi replied. "So boys, what are you going to do now? Gonna fight back or do I have to watch my talented sister and beautiful princess-bride absolutely destroy you?"

Naruto wiped the small stream of blood from his mouth, "Looks like I'm going have to pull out the big weapons now." He looked over at Sasuke and knew that things were about to heat up…literally.

"Time to get cooking." Sasuke's hands began to generate a large amount of super heated chakra in his hands. "Naruto, let's go!"

Naruto and Sasuke bolted at Natsumi and Shiori, this time more serious. The girls could now see it in their eyes that finally they were getting serious.

"Ooh, now maybe we can have some fun Shiori-chan!" Natsumi started feeling better that now she was going to have a better fight.

"Yep. So it's time to go girl!" Shiori cracked her knuckles and was ready to take this fight higher.

The battle definitely increased heavily as Naruto and Sasuke finally unleashed their real potential. The two sped up exponentially, matching Natsumi and Shiori strike for strike. The girls tried to counter with Natsumi's Rasen-shuriken and Shiori's Mugen Kami Kyokuken, but somehow even that didn't work. Naruto and Sasuke started turning the tide, getting the advantage and leaving Natsumi and Shiori actually winded! That's when Naruto and Sasuke made their big moves…and the start of the end of the battle.

"Hey Natsumi, you said you wanted to play for keeps! Well it's time you learn not to test us like that!" Sasuke held in his hand a ball of white hot chakra, almost as hot as Mai's white flame. "Hope you like being a cindering pile of ash! KATON! KESSHOU FUREA (Fire Style: Plasma Flare)!" He unleashed the white flaming ball directly at Natsumi. Since the girl was still a little stunned, she had nearly no chance of evading.

"Kesshou Furea? What the hell is that?" asked Haku in shock.

"It's Sasuke-kun's strongest jutsu, even more powerful than the Raikiri. Sasuke has the ability to manipulate Plasma. That fireball is literally as hot at the sun itself! Natsumi's going to be incinerated to nothing!" Sakura explained.

"Naa, Shiori-chan will, but not Natsumi-chan." Kasumi said calmly. "Just look."

Sure enough Shiori caught sight of it and used everything she had to knock Natsumi out of the jutsu's path, taking the hit herself. At the moment of impact, the plasma ball exploded in a white pillar of flame, incinerating everything inside.

"SHIORI-CHAN!!!!" Natsumi screamed in fear. "Sasuke, you bastard! Why? Why did you…" She didn't even have a chance to continue as she was entangled in two green energy whips.

"Because you were the ones that ran your mouths saying you were out to kill us." Naruto replied as he held tight to his Kazekei (Wind Whip). "You put up a good fight, but looks like it wasn't good enough. So Natsumi, how do you think being sliced apart by pure wind will feel?" Natsumi tried struggling free but Naruto wasn't allowing it. "Oh you know, I don't really care. Tell that counterpart of mine, it's been real!" He made a hand sign to have the whip close in and slice directly through Natsumi, but things took a turn for the worst...for Naruto and Sasuke that is!

"Ok, Shiori-chan, we've played around enough. I think it's time we just get this over with." Naruto saw the whips around Natsumi just fall apart and dissolve. "Oh yeah Naruto, did you really think you could use wind against the Wind Bijuu? Your silly little whip was nothing."

"That's impossible. I'm one of the most powerful wind ninja in Konoha!" Naruto snapped back, before he soon felt his arm cringe in pain. "What the hell is this?"

"Oh that, well see, you're a powerful wind ninja, but I am the Kami of wind ninja. Just by talking to you, I was sending out tiny blades of wind that shot through your arm, piercing the very cells in your body. It's the same principle as the Wind Rasen-shuriken…only I don't have to do the jutsu." Natsumi explained as she turned to the pile of ash. "Shiori-chan, did you have a good nap?"

"Well, it was short, but it felt good." Shiori emerged from the ashes as if she woke up from a relaxing nap. "Sasuke-kun, thanks. I was feeling a little tired after using the Mugen Kami Kyokuken so I needed a good power nap."

"Ok, what the hell is going on? She should have been incinerated to ash! We all saw it!" Sasuke said furiously.

"I was incinerated. But there's one important thing you forgot. Aunt Mai is a Phoenix, and right now…so am I. Did you know the story of the Phoenix Sasuke-kun?" Shiori asked. "It's said that a Phoenix can carry great burdens with no problem. Their tears have magnificent healing powers that can help cure even the deadliest of poisons. And there's also one more thing…"

"When a phoenix dies…it is reborn from the ashes!" Sasuke's eyes now trembled in fear.

"That means if you try to kill me by fire, I will always be reborn!" Shiori replied.

"You know, for being two of the strongest ninja in your village, you're not that smart." Natsumi said as she twirled her hair. "So when are you gonna do that whole fusion thingie and get really mad at us?"

"You want fusion…we'll show you fusion!" Naruto screamed as he moved next to Sasuke.

* * *

"That's right Sasuke-kun! Bring out the big gun!" Sakura screamed like a fangirl for her husband.

"Actually that's the worst possible thing they could do right now." Keisei said grimly.

"Keisei-sama, why is that?" asked Sakura.

"Because this is going to fuel their anger and cause them to be less rational. Plus if they use the Spirit Bomb, there's no telling if it will work." Keisei replied.

"That's their strongest ability in fusion. They've never lost using that technique." Hinata said, noticing Keisei still had her grim look on her face.

Keisei looked even more grim, "Exactly Hinata. And what do they need for it to work? They need energy from all living things around them. Plants, trees, water, all elements of nature. Even the people on the planet can fuel that. But look where they are? There is nothing here. It's all a void. The only people he could get energy from are you, me, and Sakura."

"But what about the…" Sakura was about to say 'other Bijuu' when she turned and saw all of them disappear. "They were Kage Bunshin?"

"Yep. Natsumi-chan created them before we even came in here." Kasumi said. "And I know what you're thinking Aunt Keisei, you could smell them and their scents were all normal."

"How did you know?" Keisei asked, wondering how Kasumi knew her question.

"Natsumi-chan has the ability to make true doppelgangers, not just clones. Once she has the image and scent of someone, she can make an exact doppelganger, right down to the scent. Her clones are so perfect that the only person who would know is Hina-chan in Illumina Form." Kasumi explained. "Only her Byakugan in that form could tell the chakra difference. Other than that, she's the perfect spy."

"But if all the Bijuu were Kage Bunshin, then where are the real ones?" Hinata asked.

"They're on the field fighting with Natsumi-chan and Shiori-chan. We forgot to tell you something." Kasumi said. "Right now, those two girls are only fighting at ten percent of their total power."

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!" Hinata and Sakura screamed.

"Nope. When Naruto and Sasuke wanted our duo to be at their most powerful form, it wasn't Excelion Drive for them." K. Hinata explained. "Our Naruto and Sasuke actually achieved a more powerful form once before…namely Illumina Fusion form."

"During the battle with Shadow Sasuke 3 years ago, our Kasumi-chan was able to fuse nine of our ten elements together. However because she was so wounded from the battle, and she was weak from her developing Kitsune Pox virus, she couldn't contain all the energy herself." Haku said. "So she did a transfer of all that energy to Naruto and Sasuke. That gave those two complete access to every single ability we had, and it was amplified exponentially. They could even do our dual and triple attacks as well."

"However, even though the duo had that much power, they could not use the full force of the Illumina energy, simply due to not having my Shadow power." Itachi continued the explanation. "But now since we are all united…"

"You're about to bear witness to the most powerful ability of the Illumina Knights…the Illumina Force Wave." Kasumi said. "When I said Naruto and Sasuke were not going to win against Natsumi and Shiori, I meant it."

"But does that mean…Naruto and Sasuke…" Hinata quivered, fearing she was just about to lose the love of her life.

"Those two are about to get the rudest awakening of their lives, BUT…Natsumi and Shiori aren't going to kill them. The plan was to never kill Naruto and Sasuke, just prove that they aren't as superior as they always think." Kasumi explained as she formed a single seal. "So let the final stage begin. ILLUMINA POWER SEAL: RELEASE!"

* * *

Natsumi and Shiori stood calm as Naruto and Sasuke fused into their combined form Saruto. The girls could feel the energy radiating as the fused warrior was brimming with rage. The two heard Kasumi's voice and knew that it was time to end this match for good.

"So girls…think your little tricks will win now?" Saruto said with cold in his voice. "This time I'll make you stay down for good!" He was hovering in the air, gathering energy for his most powerful ability…the Spirit Bomb.

"Well, we do have to say it has been a fun battle. I mean you really pushed us pretty hard." Natsumi said with a smile.

"Yeah too bad we've kept a lot of stuff hidden in this battle. We didn't want to just win it instantly." Shiori replied.

"What are you two even talking about?" asked Saruto in a confused tone.

"See, we gotta be honest. We've hidden a LOT of stuff this battle. Oh and we'll explain why Kasumi said you had a snowball's chance in hell of winning." Natsumi began. "First, we're not still connected to our Naruto and Sasuke. We split off from them a long time ago, so we're actually two different people than our Naruto and Sasuke."

"When we fused with them, it didn't complete our power, it doubled it. Second, you've heard the saying 'I'm my own worst enemy' before, right?" Shiori asked, getting a nod from the fusion warrior. "Well, that was proven today. K. Naruto and K. Sasuke knew just how they are in a battle when they get in a losing position. They get ticked off and lose their cool, forgetting a lot of things and sometimes they barely come out of a fight with a win. Since we're originally those two, we knew all of that, and we played that to our advantage."

"Third…you've only seen ten percent of our true power. Our most powerful forms aren't our Excelion Drive forms." Natsumi said in a darker tone.

"Ten percent! You're lying!" Saruto refused to believe the girls were that strong.

"Oh yeah? Then see how you like taking on the force of all ten Bijuu at once!" Natsumi screamed as she and Shiori initiated the ending stage of the battle.

"FORCE OF ILLUMINA: UNLEASH!" the two girls pulled out everything. In a blinding light, they now stood before Saruto completely changed. Natsumi was now shimmering in a gold aura. Her clothes were now white with gold trim. Her ears changed back to her Kitsune ears as well. Shiori underwent the same, but she was in silver trim. Her hair changed to a silver color and she had her silver Kitsune ears as well. The biggest thing was that both girls now had ten tails, one for each Bijuu.

"This Saruto, is our most powerful form. See, when we took on Shadow Sasuke, we reached this form in order to defeat him. However we didn't have the power of the Shadow element." Natsumi explained.

"But now with all ten elements, you're about to bear witness to the ability that will rid this world of Madara Uchiha once and for all!" Shiori added.

Saruto refused to believe that he was going to lose. These two girls were not going to show him up. "Say what you want! You're both finished! SPIRIT BOMB!" Saruto threw the bomb at full speed towards the girls, but neither moved. Instead they both held up a hand, keeping the large energy bomb at bay.

"This is your most powerful attack? Wow, not a lot behind it." Natsumi said calmly.

"We're sorry guys, but this is for your own good." Shiori replied. "Let's send it back with a bonus!"

The two girls pulled back their other fists, channeling every element at once. Everyone could feel the sheer power being radiated as they were about to unleash the most devastating attack known.

"ILLUMINA FINAL ATTACK: ILLUMINA FORCE WAVE!" The two girls punched the giant Spirit Bomb, forcing all of their power into it. The strike sent the large energy ball back, this time as a giant rainbow bomb with more power and speed than before.

"This isn't…YAAA!!!!" Those were Saruto's last words as the giant bomb hit, detonating in a column of rainbow energy. Everyone watched in awe at the sheer force that had been unleashed. The energy ripped Saruto back into Naruto and Sasuke and left them on the ground, bloody, battered, and pretty much near death. The energy dissipated and left the two on the ground, nearly motionless. Everyone rushed over as Natsumi and Shiori released their forms and de-fused from the Bijuu, K. Naruto, and K. Sasuke. Natsumi however had one last thing she needed to do.

"Alright, you're not leaving here until you say it!" Natsumi picked up Naruto by his tattered collar. "Now let everyone hear it!"

Naruto barely opened his eyes, vision blurry. He could feel that Natsumi was holding him up, and could barely hear the words she was saying. But he knew what had happened. He had just suffered the most crushing and humiliating defeat in his entire life. He was just glad that his daughter wasn't there to see it. But he could slowly start to hear what Natsumi was screaming at him.

"Answer me Naruto! I want to hear you say it!" she said angrily.

"You…you…" Naruto barely spat out.

"We what? Say it, NOW!" Natsumi screamed directly in his face. "Say it or I finish you off once and for all!"

"You…win. The rivalry…is over. You…win." Naruto choked out.

Natsumi's face instantly changed. She wasn't angry or anything. In fact she was actually quite happy. She laid Naruto back down and took out a handkerchief. What surprised everyone was that she was trying to wipe away some of the blood on Naruto's face in a delicate fashion. "Now was that so hard, Naruto?" Those were the last words he heard before he blacked out.

* * *

An hour later…

"You're finally up." Naruto slowly awoke to see Hinata over his face, placing a cold compress on his head.

"What…happened?" he asked, causing Hinata to question him.

"You don't remember? You had your little spar with Natsumi and Shiori." Hinata replied as she patted his head down.

"Oh." He said quietly. "I remember now. We…won, didn't we?"

Hinata shook her head. "No Naruto. You didn't. In reality we learned that you and Sasuke never had a chance."

"I know. I just didn't…didn't want to admit it." Naruto sighed in defeat. "Today has…"

"Listen to me Naruto Uzumaki, if you think that just because you lost a sparring match and you're any less of who you are, then you're wrong." Hinata said sternly.

"Hinata, it's not that. Everything I know was thrown back in my face today. In Hima-chan's sparring match, she was so outclassed out there." Naruto said. "Everything I taught her was nothing compared to what Nabiki knew."

"Look, she just has a different training style than Hima-chan. I will admit we haven't really used everything we have for her training, but…" Hinata said before Naruto cut her off.

"But what Hinata? How can I go back home and stand before Konoha as Hokage, knowing that my own daughter was defeated with ease and I was absolutely destroyed in battle?" Naruto replied back. Hinata just paused at his words, but couldn't believe it.

"Hokage…since when did you…" Hinata was stunned. Were her husband's words true?

"It was this morning. Baa-chan told me that in a week I would be taking over as Hokage. But how can I do that now, knowing that I suffered a humiliating defeat like that." Naruto's voice was trembling in pain. Hinata knew that her husband always liked showing he was the best, and always dreamed of being Hokage, but this was like he lost the will to go on.

"Naruto sweetie, it was just one loss." Hinata tried to console him, but it wasn't working. "Look, next time, you'll…"

"There is no next time. Those two outsmarted us, out battled us, and out powered us." Naruto admitted in defeat. "It's over. Sasuke and I got overconfident and we had it shoved back into our faces."

"Well, I'll let you rest. Your wounds should heal quickly thanks to a serum Aunt Akane made." Hinata said as she took the compress off. "Also Otou-san wants us to come over tomorrow for afternoon tea. Now cheer up."

"Alright…if you say so." Naruto laid his head back down and turned over to go back to sleep.

"Oh Naruto…" Hinata sighed as she left the room.

* * *

Hinata went back downstairs where the rest of the bunch was still recovering after that intense battle. She wasn't sure what to think now that Naruto was feeling so defeated.

"So how is he?" asked K. Naruto.

Hinata looked at her husband's teenage counterpart with sorrow. "He's taking it really hard. Honestly I've never seen him like this ever."

"You know, I have to say, I think it's pretty good that he gets a taste of what it feels like to be completely defeated." Natsumi replied while she sipped her tea. "He's an awesome person, but his superiority complex was just too much."

"Wait, you knew about that as well?" Hinata looked confused.

"Yep. We all knew. We even know that he's set to become Hokage next week." K. Naruto replied, leaving Hinata to wonder why he wasn't acting jealous. "Aunt Keisei filled us in way before you guys got here."

"I don't understand any of this." Hinata was definitely more confused. "You actually did this to help him?"

"Hinata, we all know that Naruto is one of the only people that would risk everything to protect his home, family, friends, everything precious to him. But even you know that he gets very cocky because he thinks he can't be beat most of the time." Keisei said. "And after Akane-chan came to take care of us, I knew that when we came to see them, the rivalry would kick back in."

"So you knew that Naruto and Sasuke would want to do an all out challenge this time?" asked Hinata as she sat down on the sofa.

"I had a hunch. After the last time, things ended in a draw. But none of you heard Naruto say that if he had used the Spirit Bomb back then, he would have won." Keisei continued her explanation. "I knew that if he had the chance, he'd try it again."

"But that Spirit Bomb was weak. Shiori-chan and I barely felt anything when we were holding it back." Natsumi explained.

"That's because there was no power behind it at all. The Spirit Bomb draws energy from all living things in nature, and it can draw energy from people if they wish to give it. Only problem for Naruto is that in the Time Chamber, there's nothing to draw the energy from." Keisei continued. "And before you say anything, based on your abilities girls…unless he was able to draw energy from every point in the universe, he would have still lost to you. At best he could have tied."

"I guess we really have been very lax in our training. Naruto was even upset over Hima-chan's spar today." Hinata sighed. "He felt that everything he had been teaching her was thrown right back into his face when Nabiki completely outclassed Hima-chan."

"Well, you do know she has three high Jounin and one high Chuunin level ninja to train her, right?" Akane asked, causing Hinata to do a double take. "Karin and the Kitsune Trio aren't just ordinary kitsune."

"Ok, now I'm even more confused." Hinata replied, thinking that a 15 year old kitsune girl and 3 11 year old looking kitsune kids couldn't be that strong.

"Karin was trained from birth in the art of Kitsune medicine and healing. She may not have Tsunade's strength, but she has nearly all of her knowledge when it comes to medicine. That's why I asked if you would have her study under Tsunade to refine her skills." Akane said. "As for the Trio, well they're in a completely different league."

"How so?" Hinata asked.

"The three were raised to be royal guards. They had to undergo the harshest training known in order to be ready. When we finished Hima-chan's ritual, they had just finished training and at that point, they were classified as mid Jounin level shinobi. They may look like kids, but they're better than Gai, Kurenai, and Kakashi combined." Akane said, causing Hinata's jaw to hit the floor. "Kitoichi's genjutsu are almost as powerful as the Kurama Clan's jutsu, Kimiko's seal making speed exceeds that of Kakashi, and she knows well over 1500 jutsu, and Kohaku's taijutsu makes Gai look like a genin. Those three can be considered the Sannin Guard of the Kitsune Clan."

Hinata soon felt like she hit a major low point after hearing all of that. "Naruto's really not going to like this at all. He's only been using the Trio as babysitters and chore helpers around the house." Everyone grumbled in misery over hearing that.

"Ok I'm going up there and knock some more sense into that idiot." Natsumi was already rolling up her sleeves, but Haku stopped her from going any further.

"Don't kill him yet. At least wait till after Christmas so we can see what he gets. THEN we'll kill him and divide the loot." Haku said, getting a nod from Natsumi. "So what are we gonna do?"

"Unfortunately this isn't something we can do. Naruto himself has to overcome this." Akane explained. "He has to realize that defeat is a part of life, and that he can't win or be the best at everything."

"Hmm, you know something? How did Sasuke fare in all of this?" asked Natsumi.

* * *

Speaking of Sasuke…

"Sakura…why am I friends with that idiot again?" Sasuke groaned as Sakura tended to his wounds.

"Maybe because you're just as pig-headed as he is sometimes?" Sakura finished setting one of his broken bones. "Sasuke, you do realize that every time you and Naruto get into something, there's a building that gets destroyed or somebody gets a concussion, or you two get the sense knocked into you. Why did you two go along with this stupid rivalry in the first place?"

"I guess it was just to prove how strong we really are." Sasuke chuckled, but soon cringed in pain as Sakura set another broken bone in his leg. "I guess this was a big wakeup call. Looks like we really have been slacking off in our training."

"Slacking nothing! You two have practically put it off completely!" Sakura sighed at her husband's words. "Well at least you're taking it fairly well. Now get some rest. Dinner will be ready in about two hours. Shiori-chan is cooking tonight."

"Hmm sounds delicious. Speaking of which, where's Haru? Haven't heard from him in a while."

* * *

"So what's this cold stuff again?" Haru stood there looking at a cone of chocolate ice cream.

"You mean you don't know what ice cream is?" asked Nabiki as she paid for the three cones. Himawari and Haru shook their head negatively.

"No one's ever told us about it before. We've had snow cones because Mika-chan can make them, but that's it." Himawari said as she licked her cone of pineapple chunk ice cream. "Hey this is really good!"

"So do you bite it?" Haru still looked confused.

"No silly. You lick it. Because it's warm, it will start to melt so you have to lick it to keep it from melting." Nabiki demonstrated. "Once you finish the ice cream, then you can eat the cone."

Haru just looked over the cone a few more times before taking his first lick. "Hima-chan's right. This stuff is good."

"That's nothing. They have all kinds of ice cream dishes. See, look at those!" Nabiki pointed out the ice cream cakes, sundaes, parfaits, and banana splits. "You can put all kinds of toppings on it, like nuts, sprinkles, chocolate chips, and whipped cream."

"You know Mika-chan's gonna be mad when we tell her we got to try ice cream." Himawari explained.

"Yeah, she'll want some too. You know we'll have to ask our mommies and daddies to bring some of this stuff home." Haru replied. "Thanks for taking us Nabiki-chan."

"Don't mention it. I come here with Akemi-chan and Riyu-chan all the time." Nabiki said as the three walked down the street.

The three kids just enjoyed the rest of the day with Nabiki taking them to all the spots that she went to with Akemi. After the ice cream parlor, they went to the candy shop where they got some free samples, and then they got to try some tacoyaki as well. They even went past the Yamanaka Flower shop where Ino did a quick five minute makeover, putting a braid in each girl's hair and decorating it with some flowers. Afterwards they were headed back to the Uzumaki Residence after taking Haru back to the Uchiha Mansion when Himawari had an interesting question.

"Nabiki-chan, can I ask you something?" asked the kitsune girl.

"Hmm? What is it?" Nabiki looked over while she was munching on some pocky.

"Earlier when Haru-kun said you were cute, how come you didn't get those crazy stars in your eyes and start squeezing him?" Himawari asked, wondering why Nabiki wasn't hit with the fangirl gene.

"Oh well, um…I don't really know. I mean it was nice that he said it, but it was nothing big." Nabiki replied while she kept munching on her pocky.

"So you're not going to try to squeeze him and stuff?" asked Himawari. Seems even at 5 years old, the kitsune girl was already starting to get suspicions about people liking her Haru.

Nabiki just paused to think for a bit and went on as normal, "Nope. Besides you're only gonna be here for like a week. I don't know if I'd get to see him again. But he is a really nice person. Thanks for introducing me to him."

Himawari couldn't believe it. Every single time she had seen another girl her age around Haru, they always got starry eyes and started fighting over him whenever he said they were cute. Somehow she still remembered when she fought over him with Hinata and Sakura once, but this was all brand new! She quickly ran in front of Nabiki and started staring her down.

"Uh…is there something on my face?" Nabiki asked as Himawari was profiling her.

Himawari did a good look one more time and backed off. "Nope, everything is ok."

"Ok, if you say so." Nabiki replied, thinking her cousin was a little weird. The two continued on to the house when they were greeted by Kimiko.

"Hey Nabiki-chan, where ya been?" asked the Inu hanyou. "And who's your friend?"

"I took Hima-chan and Haru-kun out for ice cream." Nabiki replied. "Oh yeah, Hima-chan, this is Kimiko-chan."

"Hmm…" Himawari was getting a good whiff of the air. "She smells like a puppy. Are you a puppy han…hanyu…hanyou?"

"Well actually, you could say that. My dad is the Great Dog Demon. So you're Himawari, I've heard a lot about you from Kasumi-chan." Kimiko replied. "Come on, dinner's probably ready and everyone's been wondering where you guys were."

The three hanyou girls entered only to find out that the holiday chaos just kicked into full force. The first of course was Inuyasha running for his life, wearing a red sweater and an ugly looking green hat.

"Kimiko, you gotta hide me! Your mother has gone insane!" Inuyasha ran behind his daughter, shaking in fear.

"Daddy, what is the matter with you?" Kimiko sighed when Kagome came down with some red ribbon.

"Kimiko-chan, hold your father down! I'm almost done with my design for the elf contest!" Kagome said as she approached even closer with the ribbon. "Now come on Inuyasha, I want that holiday cake of Akane's!"

"No way! I told you I'm not dressing like a stupid elf!" Inuyasha turned to make a break for it, but was soon halted by one little word.

"SIT!" Kagome commanded, forcing Inuyasha face first into the ground. She then grabbed him by the foot and dragged him back upstairs. "I need to remember I can always use that."

"Kimiko, please! Help me! Save me!!!" Inuyasha cried as he was dragged back upstairs. Kimiko could hear her uncles say things like "Thought you could get away, huh Dog Boy?" and "Let's see, we gotta go with something really tacky this year!"

"I swear this family is seriously weird." Kimiko sighed as Himawari and Nabiki just looked on. "We coulda gone to Grandma's but NOOOOO! We had to get stuck here with all of my insane aunts and uncles!"

* * *

So the week progressed on. Naruto was still in a slump over his defeat, even with everyone trying to tell him it wasn't as bad as he thought. He was still so out of it that he was completely oblivious to the holiday prank the boys had planned…which coincidentally backfired, leaving all of the guys, including Naruto and Sasuke covered in popcorn, caramel, and whipped cream. The Bijuu boys weren't having much luck either. Somehow they all forgot that wool plus a Lightning Bijuu equals a wall blown out of the lounge. They ended up having Inuyasha in some corny green and red wool getup that had him so itchy, he couldn't help but start scratching like a madman. And that in turn caused so much electricity to build up that it blew a hole in Arashi's lounge…taking three bottles of the good sake with it!

Now to say the girls were getting away with everything scot free was an understatement. Their mother Kouin managed to take a small vacation to get away and finally come visit, causing Keisei to squeal like a little girl…literally. Seems Yugito's plan to spike the eggnog with a dose of the Kitsune Rejuvenation Potion for her brothers to drink backfired big time. Daisuke caught her spiking it and he switched it with a different batch. Of course at the holiday toast all the guys were basically staring at every single girl in the house (minus Akemi, Riyu, Nabiki, and Himawari) as kids between the ages of 6-14! Now Sasuke, K. Naruto, and K. Sasuke could not help but crack up at this. Especially after K. Naruto went crazy and gave noogies to a trio of 9-year olds by the names of Haku, Natsumi, and Kasumi! Then there was the part with Itachi stuck somewhere between being depressed and strangely confused because he was staring at a 10-year old version of his blue haired girlfriend. Kouin on the other hand…well…

"MOM!!!!" Makoto screamed at the top of her lungs. "I said I hate wearing a stupid dress!!!!" Seems she was reliving one of her worst nightmares…being put in a dress!

"Oh come now Mako-chan. I said you only have to wear it for a little bit while I get enough pictures to take back to your father!" Kouin figured that Makoto would be the one to struggle the most during the girls' family picture, since that little trip back in time brought out all of the wonderful traits that her daughters had…which meant Akane was getting frustrated over having to be the responsible one, Mai was the airhead ditz that tried to flirt with any guy she could meet…well for a 13 year old anyway. Too bad Konohamaru was now her prime target and she ended up in a heated staring contest with Akemi this time! Shinja…well, she was back to her stuck up, snooty, princess self…and mind you an 8 year old Hachibi princess is NOT a good thing to anger. And then there was Yugito…no one could figure it out, but somehow this 7-year old version of her took her pranking to an untold level! They couldn't figure it out but in the time-span of just four minutes, she managed to cause every ounce of eggnog to be poured down the drain, Inuyasha was now a purple haired…well he was still being put in tacky elf costumes, and every single person with a tail over the age of 8 somehow had their tails completely shaved bald!

"So…Uncle Daisuke? Were the holidays this insane when you were a kid?" asked K. Naruto as he and Daisuke stood watching the insanity…well Yugito and the other girls tormenting everyone else in the house.

"Yep. Brings back memories. Naruto, I tell you, nothing beats a good family Christmas." Daisuke answered. "These are the memories you'll treasure for a lifetime."

"Lifetime my foot! Now are you gonna think up something Daisuke!" Akane whined as she was chasing after Yugito…again. "This crazy cat is not making things good!"

"Hmm…naa, I'll let you handle it sis. Mother always said you're the responsible one, remember?" Daisuke laughed.

Akane just burned with anger, "I said it once…and I'll say it again…I HATE BEING THE OLDEST GIRL!!!"

K. Naruto and Daisuke just stood there as she stormed off back into the living room to try and cage her insane sister. "You know, the holidays really do bring families closer together." K. Naruto said.

Daisuke patted his nephew on the back, "They sure do. Especially when your family should be locked in a mental institution and the keys should be melted into kunai. Come on, let's go get some holiday tea. Luckily Akane made some before the insanity."

"I'll drink to that!" K. Naruto agreed as they headed into the kitchen.

* * *

About an hour later…

"Whew! Finally got all those girls to settle down!" Kouin came into the kitchen where K. Naruto, K. Sasuke, Itachi, Daisuke, and Inuyasha were still enjoying the insanity. "I forgot how crazy it can be with those girls."

"Now Mother, it's just been a while since you've gotten to enjoy that." Daisuke handed a cup of tea to his mother. "Too bad Father isn't here to film it like he normally did."

"I'll say. But seeing my girls like that brings so much happiness to this old girl's heart." Kouin smiled as she sipped her tea. "And to see little Keisei-chan again, oh I wanted just squeeze the life out of her!! She grew up to be such a beautiful woman."

K. Naruto soon had an interesting question, "Grandma Kouin, why did you send Aunt Keisei to that other dimension? Wouldn't it have been better to leave her in our world?"

Kouin figured now might be the best time to explain things. "Actually Naruto, Akane and Keisei were a special case. It goes back to after we had cut ties with our former friend Yami." She noticed everyone looking quite confused, even Daisuke and Inuyasha as well. "You see, there are really Three Divine Gods that created everything, myself, Kami, and Yami, God of Reality."

"God of Reality?" asked Itachi.

"Yes. Kami is the God of Space and Dimension, I am the Goddess of Time, and Yami controls Reality. Long ago, after the three of us created everything, both Kami and Yami started vying for well…me. It was very difficult to choose between the two. It got so bad that the two of them started a cosmic war." Kouin explained. "In the end, Yami won by using underhanded tactics. I couldn't stand for that and banished him into a time prison, held by five keystones."

"Then why haven't any of us heard of him before?" asked Itachi. "I mean we all knew of Kami being the Creator, but why did we never hear about you or Yami?"

"Kami and I decided that we would keep all of that very secretive. If no one knew of me or Yami, it would help keep balance. Well that and I've never really been good at the whole 'pray to Kouin for blessings' type thing. Kami-kun was always the best at that." Kouin replied. "So he took over and I stayed behind the scenes."

"Ok, now how did that affect Akane-chan and Keisei-Chan?" Daisuke questioned.

"Just before I sealed away Yami, he placed a reality curse on me. It was a curse that would force me to send one of my children away to another dimension, isolated from their family for all eternity." Kouin continued her explanation. "When Ryu-kun was born, I thought it was going to be him, but that wasn't the case. I then had a future vision and it turned out the curse was placed on Akane and Keisei."

"Then why didn't both of them get sent to a different dimension?" Inuyasha questioned. "It just doesn't make sense."

"It's true Inu-kun, it doesn't make sense. But what Kami and I did was merge our powers in order to try and break the curse. We were successful in breaking the curse on Akane, but since I had just delivered the two girls, I was very weak and we were only half successful on Keisei. Because of that, technically Keisei-chan can only exist in this world for no more than 6 months at a time. If she goes beyond that, her body begins to break down and she could die in less than 24 hours." Kouin continued as she sipped her tea. "Because of this, Kami sent her to a parallel dimension he created. Since she was no longer in her own world, the curse would not affect her. She would grow up, not even knowing she was cursed at birth. She would be able to live her life and eventually become a spiritual guardian with the other tailed beasts of that world. He also implanted the secret of dimension travel in her, so that she could someday come back to this world. Luckily she passed that down to Naruto and they were able to come back."

"Too bad that wasn't the case. Seems in that world they treat the Bijuu as demonic monsters, and she was sealed into their Naruto because of it." Daisuke nodded his head in reply. "Mother, is there any way to fully break the curse?"

Kouin nodded her head. "At this point, there isn't any way for Kami and me to do it. We would have to destroy Yami and take his power for our own in order to accomplish that."

"Ok…so destroying a God is gonna be pretty difficult. Well, at least she can stay for about 6 months. That's still good enough. Hard to believe this was all due to a lover's quarrel." Inuyasha replied.

"Inu-kun, you've never seen a quarrel between Kami and Yami. Those two airheads took fighting for love to a new level!" Kouin replied. "Honestly it pained me so much not to be around her. But now…"

"Um…Oka-san?" 14-year-old Keisei entered the dining area and had a tray of snacks made. "I thought you might be hungry, so I made these for you."

"Oh Keisei-chan, you are so wonderful to your mother." Keisei said and she dined on the snacks. "These are wonderful! You know, I'm starting to wonder if the other girls would have been better off with you around. Maybe Shinja wouldn't have been so spoiled and Mako-chan would have been more of a girl instead of a tomboy."

"We heard that!!" snapped Shinja and Makoto. Akane just walked by with an evil look and said to Keisei, "You little suck up!"

Kouin simply sighed at her daughters. "Keisei-chan, what I wouldn't give to have seen you grow up. Hmm, you know I wonder…I think I can put a time stasis jutsu on you and let you stay 14 for a while."

"Well, that would be fun, but I don't know if Naruto would like seeing me this way. But I will stay this way for you while you're here." Keisei replied. "I mean it's not every day that we do get to spend time together."

"Then it's settled!" Kouin said as she grabbed hold of her lost daughter. "Oh I am going to have a ball with you Keisei-chan!"

"And thus…the insanity of a Bijuu Family Christmas." Daisuke said. "Boys, you can imagine just how messed up it's going to be when all of you have kids."

"Don't remind us!" K. Naruto, K. Sasuke, and Itachi said in unison.

* * *

Though not everyone was enjoying the holidays as much as they should. Naruto was still lost in thought over his defeat earlier in the week. Seems it hit him harder than anyone thought. He spent most of his time staring at the village on the balcony of the mansion, replaying the image in his head over and over again.

"How? How could I have been so blind? I set myself up and let them run right over me." He said to himself. "It's like they knew my strategy all along."

"Naruto you dork, are you still up here?" Akemi came up and saw him still moping around. "Geez, what is wrong with you?"

"Akemi-chan, uh, I was just…" Naruto tried to explain but Akemi knew.

"You were still moping over the fact that Natsumi-chan and Shiori-chan beat the living daylights out of you. Look I know how you types are." Akemi sighed. "If you don't have some form of superiority complex, you have an avenger complex. I've dealt with that plenty of times."

"Ok what is it with you and Kasumi? This feels like a crazy case of déjà-vu from 4 years ago." Naruto asked.

"It's because I try to take after her the most." Akemi replied. "Naruto, why are you letting this bother you so much? Sasuke-kun got over it in no time."

Naruto still wondered just what she was talking about, "It's just…"

"It's just that you were so sure of yourself that you'd win and prove you're still stronger." Akemi replied, shocking Naruto even more. "Ever since you won 4 years ago, and then tied last year, you wanted to put an end to this and prove your superiority."

"Are you secretly a Yamanaka or something? Because it seemed like you were just reading my mind or something." Naruto looked amazed that Akemi could know so much.

"Naruto, it's not that hard. My brother is the same way sometimes. But you gotta understand Naruto, we're not training just to be better ninja and become stronger. We're training to kill a maniac that's bent on complete destruction."

"Madara Uchiha…is he really that bad here?" asked Naruto.

"It was because of him that I took the full force of Kasumi-chan's Starburst Cannon in a straight duel. And let me tell you, it wasn't easy trying to use that attack when you don't have the Light Gem." Akemi explained. "And if you think losing Hinata once before was bad, you have no idea the pain I went through."

"But you're only 12? What could have happened?" Naruto could see she was starting to tear up.

"You didn't have to hear that your only brother…someone who made an eternal promise to always protect his little sister…" Akemi was barely able to talk due to her tears. "You didn't have to hear that your brother killed your boyfriend in cold blood!"

Naruto couldn't believe it. He had heard about how Kasumi was placed under mind control, but K. Naruto as well? "You're lying! There's no way Naruto would ever do that!"

"You don't get it! Right after Kasumi-chan killed Jiraiya-jii-san; she corrupted Naruto-nii-kun and Kimiko-chan!" Akemi screamed back. "Nii-kun was lucky to be able to split from Natsumi-chan, but it turned him pure evil when he did that! Even though I wasn't there, he told me just how bad it was. He said as much as he hated it…the corruption made him take pure pleasure in killing Konohamaru! So don't you even tell me you know how I feel!"

Naruto soon felt even worse than before, "Akemi-chan, I'm sorry. I didn't think that…"

"You're damn right you didn't think!" Akemi ripped into him once more. "We're not out to prove we're better than you! We're trying to show you that we're fighting for our lives, our homes, everything! Don't you get it! If we lose against Madara…we lose EVERYTHING!!"

"Look, I'm sorry! It was just that after seeing everything I took pride in, from Hima-chan's training to my own abilities…it was all thrown back in my face. I just didn't know what to think." Naruto replied. Unfortunately it only made Akemi even angrier.

"So it was about your stupid pride!" Naruto could see Akemi's aura burning. She was so furious that she immediately changed into her armor form. "Auntie Keisei was right! You deserved to lose like you did and so did Hima-chan!"

"Hey, hold on…" Naruto could barely finish as he ducked under Akemi's Starburst Ray.

"You idiot! You know why Hima-chan lost? Because you're the most pathetic teacher in existence! We gave you four of the best kitsune in our clan and for what! You use them for chores and babysitting? Kimiko herself could make Kakashi-san look like an academy student and you used her to do your dishes!" Naruto saw that her hand was glowing for another attack. "And what about Karin-chan? Why hasn't she been able to teach Hima-chan the basics of medical ninjutsu? Because your damn pride clouded your judgment, that's why!"

Naruto stood there speechless. He knew that Karin and the Trio were skilled kitsune, but he had no idea they were good enough to make Konoha's best Jounin look pathetic. He then thought back at how he was training Himawari. He only worked with her training 2-3 times a week and for maybe 2 hours at the most, when compared to Nabiki who was training 6 days a week, 3 hours straight. He even learned the little Kame hanyou would train on her own, working to get her skills better. Maybe he really was letting his own pride make things worse.

"Nothing to say? Well you know something; I have one last thing I want to say to you Naruto Uzumaki!" Akemi let out all her rage and slammed her fist into his stomach, bringing him to his knees. "See where your pathetic pride got you? A 12 year old girl brought you to your knees!" She was still so angry that she punched him in the face a few times, busting open his lip and even breaking his nose. And the black eye she gave him…was NOT pretty. Everyone else heard what was happening and ran up to see the two.

"What in the…Akemi, what's going on!" Arashi asked sternly.

"I thought I could come up here and help this loser, but apparently I can't." Her rage had once again changed to tears. "And Naruto, I'm so glad you're not my brother! At least he understands that pride isn't everything. It makes me sick to think that in some other world you're him." She took off and ran to her room full speed in tears. Everyone else ran over to check on Naruto.

"Naruto, what happened?" Hinata already had healing chakra going over his face. "What did you say to her?"

"I think it was a mistake…with the whole rivalry thing." Naruto struggled to his feet. "I thought losing to Natsumi was bad…but losing to Akemi was worse."

Arashi helped up Naruto, wanting to know what happened. "What did she say to you? Akemi-chan has never been this way."

"I learned just how bad I screwed up…not only as a ninja, but as a father and teacher as well." Naruto said in a down voice. "I deserved everything she gave me."

"Naruto, just take your time. Get some rest and in three days we'll…" Hinata said, but Naruto cut her off.

"In three days, I'm going back home…and I'm telling Baa-chan that I refuse the title of Hokage. This week proved I'm not worthy of that title." Naruto replied.

"Now that's not true Naruto! You've wanted this since you were a kid. This is your dream!" Arashi said, trying to cheer him up.

"It was my dream…but not anymore." Naruto said as he placed two fingers near his forehead. "Not anymore." In a flash he used his Instant Transmission and had vanished.

"Where'd he go?" asked Hinata. "Sasuke, do you know where he went?"

"I wish I did. He's closed off his telepathic link. I have no clue where he is now." Sasuke shook his head negatively.

Hinata just sighed at everything. "What am I going to do? I should be at his side, supporting him through this, but a small part of me is actually happy that he feels this way." She put her hands on her face and began to cry. "What kind of wife am I if I'm happy at my husband's misery?"

"You're a caring one…that's what." Akane pulled Hinata close and comforted her. "But this is something he needs to sort out himself. Naruto is the only one that can find the answers to this problem."

* * *

**So...Things went from bad to worse for Naruto. His daughter loses and then he suffers the worst defeat of his entire life. And now he doesn't want to be Hokage!!! How will his family help him pull out of his slump and return to his dream? And how is Keisei enjoying being 14 and spending time with Kouin again? And what does the rest of the Bijuu clan have in store for Inuyasha!!! Just how horrific is he going to look in this whole elf dressing competition!!! Stay tuned for the conclusion of the Bijuu Wars/Hinata's Guardian Crossover special!**


	40. 2009 Chirstmas Omake Special

Neokenshin: Hi all. This is just a small short for the holidays.

Kasumi: And this is also us wishing each and every one of our readers a safe and happy Christmas holiday.

Neokenshin: Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Omake special: The Perfect Christmas Gift

**(A/N: This is a special holiday short that happens somewhere in between Part 2 and 3 of the Christmas Crossover, meaning RasenganFin's bunch is still here as well.)**

Shiori sighed as she looked over books and magazines, trying to figure out just what to give Kasumi for Christmas. Since it was technically her first Christmas as a true girl and not part of K. Sasuke, she wanted to make it truly special. Unfortunately she was about to blow a fuse in her brain from thinking so hard.

"Why is this so blasted difficult!!!" She slammed her head on the coffee table as she kept thinking of something. "Jewelry is so overused, clothes are blah, money and gift cards say 'I couldn't think of anything', plushies are too…well I dunno!"

"Shiori-chan, is everything OK?" Mikoto overheard the pounding from the kitchen and went to check and see what was happening.

"Oka-san, why does picking out a gift have to be this hard?" Shiori grumbled. "Everything I see, somehow Kasumi-hime has something like it."

"Hmm, well let's see? What about making her something? You know, like some earmuffs or something like that?" asked Mikoto. Shiori shook her head in defeat. "Already did something like that?"

"Yeah remember the book of coupons I gave her after she got out of the hospital? I gave her those and she loved them. But I can't do that again!" Shiori cried as she put her head back on the table.

"Hmm, ok then, what about something from Konoha's Secrets? You know she loves that cranberry apple body spray." Mikoto hinted, but was soon shot down again.

"I got her that mega size bottle with lifetime refill last year." Shiori replied.

"Maybe some lingerie? I saw some really cute stuff there a few days ago." Mikoto asked.

"To be honest I'd rather see her out of her lingerie than in it." Shiori grumbled, suddenly realizing what she just said. "Wait…I mean, well that is…"

"Shiori Uchiha…I didn't think you had a little bit of a pervy side in you." Mikoto saw her daughter was beet red. She just went over and rubbed her ears to calm her down. "Cute, just like your kitsune queen. Why not go and ask around. You can probably get a ton of ideas from everyone else? And who knows, maybe just walking around town will help you come up with something."

"I guess you're right." Shiori sighed in defeat. "Ok then, I'll be back later Oka-san." Shiori got up and headed out into town. Just as she left Mikoto got a phone call.

"Uchiha Residence." She answered. "Hi Kasumi-chan...Shiori-chan just left…Oh yeah she was going crazy about what to get you…yeah I think she'll like that…you know you are such a wonderful daughter-in-law…knowing her she'll be going mental in a few hours…yeah spring it on her tonight and she'll love it…ok bye Kasumi-chan."

* * *

Shiori walked through the village, checking all of the shops to see what she could even come close to finding. But for some reason nothing stood out at all.

"Weapons…yeah why would a girl that fires blasts of light need weapons." Shiori said to herself as she walked past the Armory. "She's already got enough dresses and kimonos, plus that Kaoru Kinamori original that she got a few months back. Already did the 'naked girlfriend' thing when she was feeling miserable back before I got my seal. She doesn't need shoes…wait, did I just say a girl doesn't need shoes? Ok I gotta be going insane here." She just sighed and kept walking through town. Eventually she got so bored that she finally just went to Ichiraku's where most of the bunch was.

"Hey Shiori-chan, why so glum?" asked Konan as Shiori sat down in their booth.

"I still don't know what to get Kasumi-hime for Christmas. I've thought of just about everything and nothing comes to mind." Shiori sighed as Ayame brought her a glass of water.

"Did you try shoes?" asked Hinata.

"Yep. I actually said she didn't need them!" Shiori replied.

"Clothes?" Konan asked.

"Yup."

"Weapons?" Konan continued.

"Thought of that too."

"What about the 'naked girlfriend' thing?" Konan figured that one had to work!

"More than once."

Hinata and Konan looked befuddled. Everything they mentioned was definitely something they'd all go for…well except for the naked girlfriend thing because they'd rather have their men. So there had to be something Shiori could do.

"Ok, you got me fox girl. I always thought you'd try to give her one of those kitsune potions and make her your love slave for one night. I mean you guys _are_ married." Konan said, causing Shiori to go red in the face again.

"Nee-chan!!!! I can't do that! Kasumi-hime and I promised we'd wait until I was 18. Though it does kinda suck that she'll be 18 next month and I won't be for another year." Shiori sighed. "This really sucks. I have to get her the perfect gift!"

"Try not to think too much about it. I'm sure you'll find just the right gift." Hinata replied as their meal arrived.

"I hope you're right Hinata-chan, I hope you're right." Shiori replied as she slowly ate her ramen.

* * *

After they ate, Shiori walked around town some more and even went to the mall to look for a gift. She still had no luck and practically felt miserable that she couldn't find anything. It was starting to get dark so she went back home. She had called Mikoto earlier and told her she wanted to stay with Kasumi tonight because it might help her get some ideas. After she picked up some clothes, she headed over to the Uzumaki household for the night.

Shiori had been lying on the bed, flipping channels while Kasumi was in the shower. She still kept thinking of what would be a good gift, and still had nothing in her head. She just decided to crawl under the blankets and go on to sleep. What she didn't know is…

"Shiori-chan…wake up princess."

"Kasumi-hime…what's the matter?" Shiori felt a little groggy, but noticed that the lights had been dimmed. She soon noticed Kasumi standing by her bedroom door…and definitely not wearing her normal pajamas.

"A little fox told me that you've been having a hard time finding my Christmas present." Kasumi slowly took her time walking up to Shiori. Instead of her regular pajamas, Kasumi was only laced in a red and white bra and panty set, with a red Santa hat on. "I don't know why you had to think so hard. But it's nice you gave me my present early.

Shiori was still trying to get her bearings when she noticed she was stripped down to her own underwear and now wearing a bright red ribbon, "Uh…Kasumi-hime?"

Kasumi sat down beside Shiori and started pulling the ribbon apart. "I don't know why you think you need to get me something. I have one of the best gifts ever…you silly." Kasumi pulled the ribbon off and already had Shiori pinned to the bed. "And I think I've been a very good girl this year so I wanna play with my gift early."

Shiori saw the huge smile on Kasumi's face, but suddenly remembered, "What about our promise Kasumi-hime! We both promised Akane-oka-san we'd wait until I turned 18."

"Oh I know. But she told us we couldn't go all the way. That means we can at least make it to Third Base." Kasumi was already going full speed, kissing on Shiori's neck. "And Shiori-chan…"

"What is it Kasumi-hime?" asked the Uchiha kitsune girl.

"Thank you for the perfect Christmas gift. Early Merry Christmas my sweet princess." Kasumi said, locking lips once again.

In the heat of all the making out going on, Shiori understood what Kasumi meant. She did find the perfect Christmas gift for her and she planned to be one of Kasumi's favorite gifts for a long time.

* * *

**Yeah it's small, but it's for all the wonderful readers that have stayed with my cast over the past 3 years. So from myself and the entire cast of The Bijuu Wars, we want to wish you and your families a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! See ya in 2010!!!**


	41. 2009 Holiday Crossover Part 3

K. Hinata: Hey what's the matter with Naruto?

Hinata: He's still bummed about the last chapter. I think it's the whole 'losing' thing.

K. Hinata: Oh! Well you think he'll be happy when he gets to see the surprise we got for our bunch?

Hinata: Probably. Though from what I heard he, Sasuke, and RasenganFin might wanna steer clear. I heard Kenshin got his hands on something big.

Neokenshin(_carrying a very LARGE weapon_) Ok, where are they!

RasenganFin: Where are....WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!

Neokenshin: Oh this...this is for hours of headache while trying to write this everloving chapter! Say hello to the RYNO 5!

Everyone else: RYNO???

Neokenshin: Yeah it stands for Rip Ya a New One. And that's what I'm gonna do to laughing boy over there! Dance!!!! (_Pulls trigger, firing an untold salvo of just about...well everything.)_

K. Naruto: Is that thing playing the 1812 Overture?

K. Sasuke: Yeah...it is. Why do we do these crossovers again?

Kasumi: It's good for PR. Well everyone enjoy the last part of the cross. Hope you're enjoying the 2010 Fanfiction Season! And remember, All characters are owned by their respective authors.

* * *

2009 Holiday Crossover: The rise of a new legend Part 3

Another day passed and there had been no trace of Naruto. He never returned home and it had everyone worried about him. Hinata wasn't taking it too well either, simply because a part of her felt she needed to be by his side, and another part told her it that he deserved this. She knew she needed advice and figured…well father knows best.

"Hinata, what brings you here? You seem troubled?" Hiashi was in his study when Hinata entered. "Come, have a seat and talk for a while." He then motioned to one of the servants to bring tea.

"Otou-san…I'm in a real dilemma. It's about Naruto." Hinata began. "He's gone missing and no one knows where he is."

"Why has he disappeared?" asked Hiashi.

Hinata took a deep breath and began to explain, "It all started after he and Sasuke lost to Natsumi and Shiori. He's always had a superiority complex and every time we've gotten together with the others, he's always wanted to show off how strong he is." She took a sip of her tea to clear her throat before continuing. "This time he wanted to prove that he was stronger than Naruto and Sasuke by challenging them to a full power duel."

"Let me guess, he completely underestimated them." Hiashi guessed.

"Underestimated is just the beginning of it. I couldn't believe the sheer power that radiated from Natsumi and Shiori. There was no way he could even come close to their level of power. It only got worse by the fact that Hima-chan was badly defeated in her spar with Nabiki-chan."

Hiashi knew of Nabiki's training from Hanabi and Hoshiko, and knew the little Kame hanyou was very vigilant in her training. "I see. Well have you utilized the training guides I gave you?"

"Unfortunately Otou-san, we haven't. And I feel that we're not maximizing Hima-chan's potential." Hinata sighed. "Naruto said he wanted to be the one to train her, because he believed that his training would make sure she would be in the top of her academy class." She simply stared at the tealeaf in her cup, wondering about everything. "It only got worse after Akemi tried to talk to him."

"Tell me, was it successful?" Hiashi asked. Hinata nodded her head negatively. "I see, what was the outcome?"

"Apparently Naruto found out the hard way, but he learned just what everyone has been through. He even learned about what happened to Konohamaru, and he couldn't believe that things had gotten so bad." Hinata replied. "I didn't even know that K. Naruto was the one that killed him."

"Yes, that was a very dark time. My Hinata was so troubled that even with Natsumi-chan to comfort her, she felt it wasn't the same." Hiashi explained. "She missed the warmth and comfort that K. Naruto gave her. He was a source of strength for her, and to see him down the path of darkness and evil tore at her heart. It hurt her even more when she faced him by herself in battle."

"She fought him! How…I mean I don't understand how she could stare down K. Naruto like that!" Hinata said in shock. Even she didn't know that her counterpart went through that much pain.

"It was her will to bring him home. She even stood up to Arashi and the other Bijuu and said, and I quote, _'I don't care. I'm going to bring my fiancé home, and not one person in this room is going to stop me! And forgive me for saying this, but not even the Slug Sannin, the Yellow Flash, or the Bijuu themselves can stop me from doing this._' That's how dead set she was on bringing K. Naruto back to her." Hiashi said, noticing the look on his alternate daughter change.

"Unbelievable. Her strength through all of that must have been a difficult trial for her." Hinata said, when she felt Hiashi's hand on her shoulder.

"And you possess that same strength. Just because you have a different life than my Hinata doesn't mean you're any different from her. You haven't failed at all." Hiashi comforted her. "In fact if I didn't know any better, I'd think I was talking to Hikari-chan."

Hinata had a quick thought and realized that it was this world's version of her mother Hinode. "You really believe so?"

"Hinata, I know you are just like her. You have a caring yet strong spirit. You've learned much not only as a woman, but also as a loving mother and devoted wife as well. And I can tell you have that forsaken mischief gene in all Hyuuga women!" Hiashi said, getting Hinata to laugh a little. "Just take some time to reflect on everything. Naruto will come around when he is ready and you need to be there to be his pillar. The two of you draw strength from each other, and he will need you more than ever."

Hinata completely understood his words and felt renewed. "Thank you Otou-san." She said with a warm embrace. "I really needed this talk."

"A father's love and wisdom is always available for his little girl." Hiashi replied. "Any time you need that comfort, you can always come home."

* * *

Two more days had passed and it was Christmas Day. Everyone was going crazy over the massive load of gifts gotten, and of course there was the traditional 'Christmas Frenzy' at the Uzumaki house. But considering that this year, they had to take on the Goddess of Time herself…everyone just decided to give Kouin the first slice of holiday cake because they knew there was no way they could beat her. Then there was the shock from all the boys…well all of them except for Arashi when they found out about Kasumi and K. Hinata's surprise.

"Uh, you know you can close your mouths and stop drooling now." Natsumi said as all the boys were now staring at the newly completed Team Illumina residence.

"That…that…that…that…that…." K. Naruto kept stuttering. He tried his hardest to get out his words, but he was so in shock he couldn't say anything else!

"You mean to tell me…this place…is OURS?????" K. Sasuke blurted out. "How in the WORLD…"

"Sasuke-chan, a girl never reveals her secrets." Kasumi chuckled as she tickled his chin. "Now if you think this is insane, wait till you see what's inside." She led them all inside and that's when things went from good to crazy! "So what do you think?"

The boys could not believe what they saw. The kitchen was massive and stocked with every type of food they loved. K. Hinata even said she had a special gift added just for K. Naruto and Natsumi.

"Hina-chan, did I ever tell you just how much I love you." K. Naruto said as he stared at the new Ichiraku Ramen delivery system. K. Hinata had Dr. Sakurano help her install a vacuum tube system that went directly to Ichiraku's. There was a monitor with the entire menu, and even a special custom menu that would let K. Naruto and Natsumi make whatever ramen they wanted. All they had to do was choose and in no time, their order was delivered.

"I didn't think it was possible. This…this is like the heavens have opened up and have graced us with every divine blessing known!" Natsumi was in tears of joy knowing that she could get ramen, and ANY type of ramen, any day of the week at just the push of her fingers. She was crying her eyes out on K. Hinata's shoulder because she was so happy. "Hina-chan, you didn't have to do this at all!!!"

"I know Natsu-chan, but I wanted to make sure my special girl had the best gift ever." K. Hinata said as she rubbed her girlfriend's back.

"Oh that's nothing. Come check this out." Kasumi said as she led them into the living room. She took a remote from the wall and prepared to watch the new show. "Now you're probably wondering there is that massive wall, right? Well…boys I present to you…" She pushed a button on the remote and sure enough, the boys had eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Sasuke…are we dead or something?" K. Naruto asked as he stared at the massive screen.

"We have to be. You would only find something this awesome in Heaven itself!" K. Sasuke replied. "Kasumi-chan, just how big is this screen?"

"Oh this…um, well last time we measured it was 200 inches." Every boy in the room hit the floor the instant she said that. "But that's not the best part. Go ahead and sit down, and trust me, you'll want to wear the sunglasses."

"Ok if you say so." K. Naruto, K. Sasuke, Sasuke, and Itachi all went and sat down on the chairs, which were extremely comfortable, took a pair of sunglasses and stared at the screen. "So what next?"

"Oh, you'll see." Kasumi grabbed a remote off the wall and closed the door. She pressed a button and just stood there. A few minutes passed and everyone was still wondering what was going on.

"Kasumi-chan, what was that button you pushed?" asked Konan as she saw the four boys walk out. What was surprising is that their hair was all spiked backwards, and for some reason K. Naruto's eyes were as large as plates.

"Kasumi, what did you do to get the sound like that?" K. Naruto said in a bland voice.

"I pressed this button. Why, was it too much?" Kasumi said as K. Naruto took the remote.

"No, not at all." K. Naruto replied as he and the other boys went back in the room and closed the door.

"Ok I gotta find out just what is going on in there." Haku said, as she was about to open the door.

"Haku, no!" Kasumi and K. Hinata tried to stop her but it was too late. The moment she opened the door, all the girls were slammed back full speed into the foyer from the sheer force of wind.

"What the hell is going on!!!" Haku asked as she was trying to break herself from one of the walls.

"They're listening to the sound demo!!!! Ever heard 'Ride of the Valkyries' at full blast? From a big enough speaker, the wind it creates is insane!" Kasumi screamed back. "Because the speakers in there are so huge, we had to soundproof the room!"

"Well you coulda told me!" Haku snapped back.

"We did you idiot!!" Kasumi and K. Hinata replied.

Needless to say the boys spent a good two hours of the day just from the rush of the sound demo. When the girls finally broke them free of the wall they had been slammed into, and also wiped the crazy smiles off their faces because they were enjoying the rush so much, they all ended up in the other dimension for the new Hokage coronation ceremony. They also hoped that they could find Naruto and hopefully bring him to his senses.

* * *

Speaking of Naruto…

"Hard to believe Baa-chan asked me to be Hokage of this village. If someone like me were to lead, I'd end up getting everyone killed." Naruto sighed as he overlooked the village from the Hokage Mountain. "Well whoever they get for Hokage will be a good choice, way better than I could ever be."

Naruto figured it would be better to avoid the coronation area and thought he could take a walk through town to clear his mind. Anything could be better than today. He walked through Konoha, looking at the decorations and sights of the village as everyone was in celebration of the holidays and saw how happy people were. It gave him small flashbacks of how things used to be for him until his rude awakening. He just sighed and went back home, hoping to just let the day pass.

"Guess no one's here." Naruto sighed as he entered his home. "Oh well, it's probably for the better any…" He was knocked out of his thoughts from a stray pillow. That and the rampant running of four kitsune in the house.

"Kohaku, get back here!" Kohaku was running full speed and jumped over Naruto, not even knowing he was there. Apparently he snuck into Kimiko's room and tied her tails together as her present. "I swear I'm gonna kill you for that!"

"Oh come on sis! You know you loved it!" Kohaku replied as he dodged another flying pillow, only to get hit in the back of the head by a swing from Karin.

"Did you really think you'd get away that easy?" Karin said with a sneaky smile. "Hey Kimiko, free hits!"

Kimiko wasn't one to pass up an opportunity. She was all over Kohaku like a Lion on a Gazelle! "Oh, it's gonna be a Merry Christmas now!"

"Kimiko wait!" Kitoichi was running in to try and keep his sister from turning Kohaku into a…well…let's say it was really bad. However he wasn't watching where he was going and tripped over Naruto. "Ugh…I knew this would be a bad ide…e…e…e…eeeeeeeeee!!"

"Kitoichi what's your…oh crap!" Karin saw Naruto face first on the ground after he had gotten hit. "Naruto, are you ok?"

"It was Kohaku's fault, I swear!" Kimiko jumped off him and was doing everything she could to keep from feeling the wrath of Naruto. "Look, I told him that he shouldn't try to dip into the ramen stash, but he wouldn't listen."

"What are you blaming me for? You're the one that said 'Hey look, Naruto's gone so let's get the good stuff!' Don't even try to pin it on me sister!" Kohaku retaliated in his defense.

"It's ok guys. Feel free to have as much as you want." Naruto said as he got to his feet. "I mean it's Christmas. Besides, who says you four can't have some fun while I'm gone. I mean technically you guys are way older than me, and can probably even show me a thing or two." That caused the four kitsune to just stare and wonder who they were talking to.

"Who are you and what did you do to Naruto?" asked Kohaku.

Naruto just gave a false smile, "It's me Kohaku. Who else keeps it hidden from Hinata that you like to sneak one of her cinnamon rolls from time to time."

"Ok so you're Naruto, but what the heck is wrong with you?" Karin asked, noting his change in attitude. "Normally you'd get totally ticked if we touched your ramen, let alone have a pillow war in the house."

"I guess I'm trying to say…I'm sorry I took you guys for granted." Naruto actually bowed to the four, causing some horrific effects.

"Karin-chan, I'm scared!" Kimiko shot behind Karin, trembling in fear over Naruto's apology. "He…he…hide me!"

"Ok that settles it! You can't be Naruto. He'd never swallow his blasted pride and say something like that to us. All we ever get is 'Thanks for babysitting and helping with the chores' and crud like that." Kohaku replied. "Since when has Naruto ever taken appreciation for our skills? He probably has no clue just what we can do."

"You're right. I don't know what you can do. I was too stuck up on my own pride about training Hima-chan that I didn't realize what you four could do. And that's why I'm sorry for taking you for granted." Naruto replied. "That's why I'm now entrusting her training to you four. You're the only ones that can truly make her into a strong kunoichi."

"Naruto, what's wrong. Why the sudden change? Did something happen in Kyuubi-kouhi's world?" Karin asked, hoping to find out what the problem was.

Naruto shook his head and turned back to the door, "Nothing at all happened. I just realized how bad I messed up." He walked out the door, leaving the four kitsune completely stunned.

The four just looked at each other and knew there was a major problem. If Naruto was suddenly apologizing for something like this, then who knows just what happened. It was enough to cause the four to start investigating immediately. "Guys, get changed. Something's not right and we need to find out what." Karin said. "Keisei-kouhi said she would be returning today, so we need to find her and let her know what's going on."

* * *

Meanwhile, the alternate Uzumaki and Uchiha bunch arrived in Keisei's world in front of the Uzumaki home, hoping to get a lead on Naruto and possibly to see the coronation.

"Sasuke, any luck on finding Naruto?" asked K. Naruto. Sasuke was already scanning the area, hoping to establish his mental link.

Sasuke replied negatively, "Nothing. He must have completely shut off his link. I have no clue where he could be."

"He's been here. But I have no clue where he went. He used Kage Bunshin to disperse his scent so we couldn't track him." Keisei said as she sniffed the air. "Come on, maybe the kits have seen him." She was about run inside when the door opened and Karin ran full speed into her.

"Hey watch where you…uh who are you?" Karin asked as she got her bearings.

"Karin-chan…that's Keisei. She just decided to have a little bit of fun as a teenager this holiday." Akane replied with a smile, causing Karin to immediately bow in respect.

"S-s-sorry Keisei-kouhi! Kyuubi-kouhi, it's an honor to be in the presence of the Royal family again!" Karin stuttered, though Akane made her rise.

"Karin-chan, I've already said, you need not be so formal with us." Akane replied. "Anyway, that's not why we're here. By chance have you seen Naruto?"

"Naruto? Yeah, the big guy was here about an hour ago. No clue where he went though." Kohaku replied. "But he's really not himself."

"Kohaku's right. We were having a pillow fight in the house and he got hit with a stray pillow. What really scared us is that he didn't care that it happened. He even told us to get into his ramen stash as well." Kimiko added. "But that's not the kicker. He actually apologized to us."

Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, and Keisei all looked at each other and knew things weren't right, "He's in deep. Naruto has never been one to let anyone get into his personal ramen stash." Hinata said. "Do you four have any idea where he might have gone?"

"Not at all Hinata. All he did was walk out with a smile and that's the last we saw of him." Karin replied. "We were on our way to go look for him when you arrived."

"Alright, we're going to have to split up. It's the best chance we've got to find him." Keisei set up a plan of action. "Kasumi, Natsumi, Karin and Kimiko, take the west side. Kohaku, Kitoichi, K. Naruto, and Akemi take the east side. K. Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata take the north. Sasuke, Shiori, Itachi, and Konan take the south."

"What about you Keisei-kouhi?" asked Kitoichi.

"Akane-chan, Arashi-kun, Mikoto-chan, and I will head to see Tsunade. She might have some leads on him." Keisei replied. "Don't worry about hiding your kitsune features. The village will know that if they see you, you're associated with me. It took a long time, but they've finally come to accept having the Kyuubi here."

"Ok that works, but what about…hey where's Himawari?" Hinata looked around but couldn't see her daughter anywhere. "Haru-kun, what happened to her?"

"She ran off, but wouldn't say." Haru replied.

"Probably went off to look for Naruto herself. No matter, she'll be ok. If she gets into any trouble, one of us will be summoned to her immediately." Kohaku replied. "Let's just get going."

"Very well. Since we have Illumina team members with each group, just call each other if you find him. Hopefully he's ok." Mikoto said. "Come on Haru-kun, you'll stick with us."

* * *

The four groups dispersed in the hopes of finding Naruto. Himawari however had her own agenda. She knew there was once place that Naruto would go to. It was near the outskirts of the village. She had found it about a year ago after her training went bad one day. She felt bad so she snuck off and tried to run away because she felt she disappointed Naruto.

(Flashback)

"So…care to tell me why you're not at home in bed young lady?" asked Naruto when he saw his daughter sitting on a log crying.

"Be-because I messed up training. You told me to make you proud daddy, and I didn't." Himawari said in tears. Naruto on the other hand just started laughing as he sat beside her.

"I swear you are just as bad as your mother. Seriously, are you secretly a Hyuuga or something?" Naruto chuckled.

"What's so funny daddy?" she sniffed and wiped her face.

"Hima-chan let me tell you something. You know how we ended up in Auntie Kasumi's world? Well I learned that there's a lot more worlds like that. And in one world, your mom didn't have it so easy growing up." Naruto said as he pulled her onto his lap. "I learned that in one world, she had it very difficult when she was little, and was even thought of as a failure by Hiashi."

"Grampa was like that?" Himawari asked.

"Uh huh. But you know something, even though she had it hard, she slowly realized that she wasn't a failure after she met me. I learned that my nindo of never giving up and always trying to be your best helped inspire her. I even learned in one world, she risked her very life for me in a battle with the Akatsuki." Naruto said as he wiped away the last of her tears. "So that means that just because you mess up, you didn't disappoint me. You're not going to be the best right off the bat."

"You sure daddy?" Himawari looked at him with quivering eyes.

"Sure am. Now come on, your mom is worried about you." Naruto said as he picked her up. "We'll get a good night's sleep and tomorrow we'll try again, ok?"

"Alright." She said as she leaned her head on his shoulder and slowly went to sleep.

(End Flashback)

"Daddy's gotta be there, I know it." Himawari said to herself as she ran as fast as she could to the outskirts of town. That night she found an area near the end of the forest with a large stream flowing through. It overlooked a valley of flowers that Himawari thought was quite beautiful. For months, she and Naruto would sneak off there and play in the flowers, keeping it a secret from everyone else. It was their 'Daddy/Daughter' spot, just for them.

Even though he didn't know it, Himawari was right that he would go here. Naruto sat on a log, skipping rocks into the stream. He sighed as the rocks were bouncing, thinking about everything that had been going on.

"Crazy…I've been obliterated in battle, watched my daughter get beaten badly, and even beat up by a 12 year old girl. I wonder if this is karma or something." Naruto said to himself as he kept skipping rocks. "Doesn't matter anymore." He was about to throw another rock when he heard Himawari's voice.

"Daddy!!!!" Himawari yelled as she tried to catch her breath. Even though she was a hanyou with enhanced stamina, she still got tired from running so hard.

"Hima-chan, what are you doing here?" He said as he went over to her. "If you're here then everyone else must be here too."

"Yup. We're all looking for you Daddy." Himawari replied. "Why'd you leave?"

"It's nothing princess." He said as he picked her up and went back over to the logs. "I just had some things on my mind."

"It's not cause I lost to cousin Nabiki-chan, is it?" Himawari asked. "I'm sorry if I let you down Daddy."

"Sweetie, you didn't let me down at all. In fact, I've never seen you do so well. Nabiki just had more training than you did." Naruto said, remembering that spar. "She has all your aunts and uncles training her, so it's only normal that she'd be a little stronger."

"Then is it because you didn't beat Auntie Natsumi and Auntie Shiori?" Naruto cringed as Himawari hit the nail on the coffin.

"When did you find out about that?" asked Naruto. He knew that she was out with Nabiki and Haru and didn't see his defeat.

"Auntie Natsumi told me about it." Himawari replied. "She said that you weren't happy."

"Well…that's not really something I want to remember." Naruto tried to keep the image of his own Spirit Bomb flying back in his face but it wasn't easy. "Hima-chan, do you think I've messed up?"

"Messed up at what Daddy?" asked the little kitsune.

"Well, we both lost. You lost because I didn't have the other kitsune help you with your training, and I lost because I was so caught up in my stupid rivalry. I'm not the best anymore." Naruto replied as he ruffled her hair. "I really let you, your mom and your brother down."

Himawari could see Naruto was really upset. All she did was jump in his lap and hug him. "You'll always be the best to me Daddy. You taught me to never give up, and I'm not gonna do that to you."

"Hima-chan…" As simple as her words were, Naruto started looking back at a lot of the things that brought him here. He remembered the day that he and Hinata found Himawari, and saw she was on the verge of death. He remembered the day that she was turned into a kitsune and felt so happy that she received such an honorable blessing. Then there was the day he finally came face to face with his parents Minato and Kushina, thinking that there was no chance he'd ever see them in person. He remembered all the trials of his training, the hardships of losing Hinata, only to have her brought back to life. Then there was the day that his son Minato was born. That day when he got to hold his son for the first time…it wasn't about pride or rivalries then. The only thing he could think of was how he was going to make sure that his son and daughter grew up to be the strongest they could be. He vowed to make sure that both of his children would find happiness and if anyone tried to hurt them, he would take on Kami himself to protect them. He then thought that taking on Kami would be pretty messed up since in some strange way Kami is Himawari's great-grandfather, but whatever.

"Hima-chan, did I ever tell you just how bright you are?" Naruto said, causing his daughter to wonder what was going on. "I should have known that the greatest advice comes when you least expect it."

"What do you mean Daddy?" asked Himawari.

"It means it's time to see your Daddy become Hokage! Let's go princess and find everyone." Naruto said with newfound strength.

"Ok Daddy!" Himawari cheered as she and Naruto started to walk to the village. However Naruto had one final trial before he would complete his journey to Hokage. Word had gotten out about the Hokage Coronation and a platoon of Iwa Shinobi had taken the opportunity to sneak in under the commotion. Their plan was to try and assassinate the new Hokage, but there was a side plan to take out Naruto as well. The group figured if they killed the son of the Yellow Flash, they'd be welcome back as heroes. Luckily they had a bargaining chip.

"Let her go you stone bastards!" Naruto had been surrounded, as one of the shinobi was able to swoop in and grab Himawari, pinning a kunai to her neck. He could see Himawari shaking in fear.

"Daddy I'm scared!!" Himawari cried in fear.

"It's ok princess, Daddy's gonna get you free." Naruto tried his best to calm her. "Ok you Iwa scum, what do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? We want you dead Naruto Uzumaki." Said one of the shinobi. "It's obvious you're the son of our most hated enemy, and it's time you join him in hell!"

Naruto was about to make a move when he saw the ninja holding Himawari pull the kunai closer to her neck. "Damn, I can't do anything while they have her."

"So I take it this abomination is your daughter? What monster did you sleep with to make this thing?" The Iwa ninja all began to laugh as Naruto's rage started to brew.

"If you so much as hurt one hair on her, I swear I will make all of you wish you were facing my father!" Naruto growled.

"Idle threats boy. Now I think you'd best surrender if you know what's good for you." The Iwa Shinobi started laughing more as Naruto was at their mercy. He couldn't afford to have anything happen to Himawari. The only thing he could do was surrender.

"Just let her go and I'll surrender." Naruto got down on his knees and had submitted defeat. "Please, she's just a little girl. Let her go so she can be with her family."

The shinobi with the kunai couldn't stop laughing. "Hmm, I would do that, but you know something? Abominations like this need to be exterminated from this world." He was about to deliver the fatal blow when he was kicked in the back. It caused him to throw Himawari in the air, the kunai didn't slash her neck, but instead caused a deep gash in her arm. Though before she could even hit the ground, she was already in the arms of a familiar face.

"Are you ok Himawari-hime?" Himawari looked up and saw she was in Karin's arms.

"My arm hurts!" Himawari was crying in pain over her slashed arm.

"Then we'll have to fix that." Karin quickly pulled her medical kit out and was already fast at work on her arm. In just minutes, she had stitched up the wound, cleaned away the blood and used a special kitsune salve to sterilize and reduce pain. "There we go, give that about two days or so and it'll be all healed." She finished tying off the bandage and quickly put away her medkit.

"Karin how did you…" Naruto was surprised to see just how fast she moved. Not even Sakura had ever moved that fast on the field.

"I'm a kitsune medic. It's my job. Besides, the trio isn't the only ones summoned to her if she's in trouble." Karin said as she pointed to the other three. Needless to say, the trio was pissed.

"What's this about exterminating the Seventh Princess?" Kohaku had his foot on the back of the head of the ninja that was holding Himawari. "Buddy, you just made a big mistake."

"Hey Naruto, are you ok?" Kimiko went over and quickly checked on him to make sure he was ok.

"Yeah I'm fine. How is Hima-chan?" Naruto got back to his feet and went to check on his daughter.

"She's gonna be ok. It was a bad cut, but I got it cleaned, stitched, and covered. Give it about two days and she'll be good as new." Karin said, handing Himawari over to Naruto.

"Karin…thank you." Naruto pulled Himawari close. "Everything will be ok princess, Daddy's here now."

"Daddy, I was so scared!" Himawari was crying full force into his shoulder.

Naruto rubbed his hand on her back to try and calm her, "It's ok. Daddy's here and he's not gonna let anything happen to you."

"Hey Naruto, want us to handle these jerks?" asked Kohaku as he cracked his knuckles.

"No I…" Naruto said. He was about to step in when he remembered what Kohaku said to him earlier. "Actually…I wanna see just what you three can do."

"Never thought you'd ask." Kohaku's grin turned dark. He turned to the shinobi as Kitoichi and Kimiko joined him at his sides. "You know, they say it's only formal for you to know the names of your killers before you die."

"And you think you can do anything boy? You're an abomination like that girl over there." The Iwa Shinobi didn't stand down, knowing they had the trio outnumbered.

"Oh really. Well that abomination as you call it happens to be the Seventh Princess of the Kitsune clan." Kitoichi's demeanor was completely different. He wasn't the usual worry wort as he always is. This time you could look into his eyes and think that you were staring at the pits of hell itself.

"As for us, well…we're known as the Kitsune Densetsu no Sannin, trained since birth to be the official Elite Royal Guards of the Kitsune Royal Family." Kimiko said. "Each of us has been trained in the three arts, and we are not to be underestimated."

"However in the past few years we've taken on a new family name. Our names are Kimiko, Kohaku, and Kitoichi Uzumaki, the Kitsune Trio." Kohaku said. "And you guys…well…you're dead!"

The Iwa ninja never had a chance to blink as the trio vanished, only to unleash a relentless assault. One group instantly went to the ground as they all fell into Kitoichi's genjutsu. The Kitsune sent them through hours of torture by fire, making the ninja think they were being burned alive. Even though he did no ninjutsu, Kitoichi's genjutsu actually left physical damage as small burn marks started appearing on the clothes of the ninja. Kohaku's group felt pain like none other as he broke through every ounce of defense without flaw. The sheer force of his strikes shattered bones and left the group whimpering like dogs. Kimiko however really showed why she was one of the most powerful ninjutsu ninja ever. She unleashed jutsu after jutsu, unleashing a wave of confusion as no one could see her making hand signs. Needless to say, Naruto was more than impressed.

"Hima-chan, remember how I said that bad people should never make mommy angry?" Himawari just nodded as she watched her three guardians unleash their royal beatdown. "Well here's another one to add. Never upset those three."

The three quickly finished up without breaking a sweat as the rest of the group arrived. Needless to say, they were all speechless, except for Akane.

"Knew you three were the best of the best." Akane said as she looked over everything. "Hmm, Iwa Shinobi? I think we should send them home with a nice parting gift."

"What could be worse than getting defeated by three abominations!" The Iwa shinobi struggled to their feet, only to meet the face of death itself.

"That would be me." Arashi stepped forward, twirling one of his three-prong kunai. He hid his Kitsune features just for the time being, and needless to say, it put every single Iwa shinobi in complete paralysis. "I think you need to go back and tell the Tsuchikage to never, and I mean NEVER try to attack my son, or my grand-daughter ever again. Otherwise there might be a lot of yellow in that old rocky village." He threw the kunai at the foot of the Iwa shinobi, causing all of them to immediately turn and run for their lives. None of them looked back as they ran full speed back to Iwa. "So Naruto, think they had a good meeting with the Yellow Flash?"

"I'd say they did." Naruto replied as Hinata grabbed hold of him and Himawari. "Hey there, miss me?"

"You idiot! Do you know just how worried we've been? Where have you been for the past three days?" asked Hinata. "And what did you do to my little girl?"

"Well, I came back here and stayed out of sight. As for Hima-chan, it's not what I did to her, it what she did to me." Naruto replied. "If it wasn't for her, I'd probably still be wallowing in misery right now. And I want to say, I'm sorry to all of you. I guess I really let my stupid pride cloud my judgment."

Everyone heard this and nearly hit the floor. Hearing Naruto apologize for his pig-headed thoughts was nearly unheard of.

"Ok, since we're all royally freaked out, why don't we just go ahead and call it a day and you go be Hokage, alright?" K. Naruto said, shaking off the mild freak out. "Then you can brag and yadda yadda."

So things fell back to a normal groove. Tsunade stepped down and passed her title onto Naruto, who was quite surprised when he found out that she was one of the masterminds behind everything. She explained to Naruto that in order for him to be a great Hokage, he needed to learn that he can't be the best at everything, and that his pride should never cloud his judgment. Naruto did see the point in that, and took the knowledge to heart. Of course he still considered himself on vacation, so before Tsunade could even do anything, he bolted back to the other world faster than…well…the Yellow Flash himself!

* * *

Upon returning (The Kitsune Trio and Karin stayed back at home), the group decided to throw both Hinatas a birthday bash to remember, which somehow caused Hinata ending up dancing with Kiba of all people…due to some really strong sake. Kiba didn't care one bit…until he was running for his life from Kimiko. He just said life is short and Kimiko was going to prove him right! However that wasn't the biggest shocker of the end of the holidays.

"Ok someone get Sasuke off the floor! And Sakura you need to get off your feet!" Mikoto was running full speed around the house after she found out that Sakura was pregnant. Needless to say Sasuke hit the floor just like Naruto did when he found out Hinata was pregnant with Minato, but for some reason, he was out a lot longer."

"Oka-san, I'm ok. I am a medic-nin, so I'll be able to take good care of myself." Sakura said, trying to get Mikoto to calm down. "And don't worry, when the baby comes, I'll ask Keisei-sama to come get you, ok?"

"You better!" Mikoto replied. "Talk about an amazing start to the new year. Oh I so love the holidays."

Everyone was bustling as they were cheering for Sakura's announcement. However Akane knew she had something to say, and that it would change her family forever.

"Akane-chan, don't you think it's time you tell them?" Kouin asked as she saw her daughter nervously drinking a cup of tea.

"Mom, I know…but with the war and everything, I…" Akane never felt she had to hide anything, but this was a different situation. "You're right. They do need to know. Besides, there's only two weeks left anyway."

"That's my girl." Kouin said with a warm embrace as she and Akane went into the living room. She quickly got the attention of everyone as the room calmed down. "Everyone, we have a big announcement. Akane has something she needs to tell everyone."

"Dear, is everything alright?" asked Arashi.

"Everything is fine Arashi-kun. Well…what I wanted to say is that…well…Sakura's not the only one who's pregnant." Akane said, causing everyone to immediately wonder who else could be expecting. "And before you start getting all crazy…the one expecting is me."

"WHAT!!!" everyone in the entire room screamed in shock.

"Akane, there is NO way! Look at you, there is no sign that you're…" Mai said, before Akane cut her off.

"I've been hiding myself under a very powerful and untraceable genjutsu." Akane said, dispelling her genjutsu to now reveal her very large belly. "The reason why I haven't told any of you is because I didn't want you to worry about me during this stupid war."

"Wait a minute…what about all those times we did Excelion training? Shouldn't you have…" Kasumi asked before Akane stopped her.

"I used the Kitsune Rei Wakedori to separate myself. I can split off from my human side for about a day. She kept the babies safe and sound, while my demon side trained with you." Akane explained. "So I took a lot of precautions."

"Akane-chan, why would we worry? This is great! I mean, another Uzumaki in the house…this is wonderful!" Arashi was ecstatic over the news, unlike Sasuke.

"Uh Arashi-kun, there's a LOT more you need to know. See, it's not going to be one more Uzumaki in the house, it's going to be two. I'm having twins." Akane said, causing Arashi's big grin to change to a seriously confused look.

"T-t-t-twins?" Arashi said, starting to shake nervously. "I…uh…well…"

"Arashi-kun, there's a lot more." Akane said, causing everyone else to feel nervous. "There's something else. See…Kitsune don't have a normal pregnancy cycle as humans. Ours is two thirds the time of a normal pregnancy."

"So only six months? No wonder you're already so big." Mai replied. "But what's that got to do with anything."

"Well…it's been five and a half months already. The kids are going to be here in two weeks." Akane said, bracing herself for the shock of everyone.

"Two…" K. Naruto began

"Weeks?" Arashi finished.

"Yeah, so, anyone up for helping to build a nursery?" Akane asked as the entire family hit the floor. Everyone groaned over the news for a minute before getting back to normal.

"Ok, so…I'd say we've had enough of a shock today." Kasumi said as she got to her feet.

"Yeah we…aw crap!" Akemi smacked her forehead. "This is not right at all! Oka-san can't have the babies!"

"Akemi-chan, why not?" asked Mai.

"Because when those two get here I lose my title as baby of the bunch and all the royalties with it!" Akemi said with a sulking look.

"It happens Akemi-chan. Trust me, I was enjoying that title all too much until that annoying furball came along." Shinja said, referencing Yugito.

"Speaking of which, I need to get ready. I have a lot to teach my new apprentices." Yugito said with a smile on her face. "Oh this is going to be good! I gotta get going!"

Everyone turned to Yugito, realizing just what kind of damage could happen if she got to train the new kids. "Get back here Yugito!" All of the other Bijuu took off running full speed behind Yugito to prevent the next great natural disaster.

The rest of the kids just stood there in awe as the Bijuu pursuit kept up. "I think I'm gonna go back to the game room. You guys wanna go?" asked K. Naruto.

"Yeah, it's probably much better there anyway." Naruto replied. "And what's this about a sound demo you have in there?"

K. Naruto smiled in delight. "Dude, you ever heard of a song called 'Ride of the Valkyries'? played from a huge ass set of speakers? Kasumi-chan told me it's a classic."

* * *

**And thus ends another crossover for another year. The next chapter will pick back up with the storyline as Madara goes further into his Moon's Eye Plan to revive Yami, Naruto and Natsumi will prepare for their toughest training ever...Sage Training, and the Uzumaki family will soon deal with a new pair of kits in the house!**

**Even though it's past, I wanna say Happy New Year everyone. Hope your Fanfiction year is a good one! Also be on the look out for another chapter of "Never eat chocolate covered teriyaki before bed". If you thought Kasumi and Sakura had some crazy dreams, just think of what's gonna happen to the others!**

**Neokenshin and the cast of The Bijuu Wars  
**


	42. There’s a lotta “NEW” going on in Konoha

The entire studio is fairly quiet. Apparently....

Akane: WHO ATE THE LAST OF THE PICKLES!!!!! I WANT ANSWERS PEOPLE!!!

_(hidden in a dark closet at the other end of the studio, everyone is whispering)_

Naruto: Who was it? It wasn't me. I'm not that stupid.

Kasumi: Well don't look at me. I haven't been near the fridge since she went hormonal.

Neokenshin: Well someone's gotta get out there and do something or we're all dead!

Naruto: Why don't you go?

Neokenshin: Smart move. Send the writer out so he gets killed by a rampaging demon with a severe case of the munchies! Then who's gonna finish the story?

Naruto: Ok bad idea. But seriously, who ate the last one? And why are we in the hidden pantry?

Kasumi: I don't know but I'm gonna find out. _(turns on a light and notices a note where the extra pickles were)_ Hmm, what's this?

The note read..._Um, ate the last of the pickles. Sorry bout that. RasenganFin. Oh yeah P.S. That's for chasing me with that RYNO-whatever it is!_

Naruto and Kasumi: Can we please kill him?

Neokenshin: That's if we don't die our..._(door opens to reveal Akane staring at them)_

Akane_(In a very demonic voice)_:Pickles...NOW!

Neokenshin: Guys...run. Oh and Kishi owns Naruto. See you next chapter....maybe! _(takes off like a bat out of hell out of the closet)_

* * *

Chapter 30: There's a lotta "NEW" going on in Konoha.

With the end of the holidays, things seem to settle back into the norm…ok scratch that. There was NO normal going on in Konoha right now. The entire Uzumaki house was in a complete uproar considering Akane's new deliveries were due very soon. Actually…it was about a day from now, and that had one person wishing he wasn't there right now!

Apparently Arashi had long forgotten what it was like to have a pregnant wife in the house. He didn't know how Akane did it, but somehow she kept all that pent up hormonal emotion in check for five months and two weeks. The last two weeks though…well, let's just fast forward and show what's been going on.

"ARASHI!!!!" said Yondaime cringed at the shriek of his wife. "WHERE'S MY TERIYAKI, PEANUTBUTTER, PICKLES, AND MARSHMALLOW SANDWICHES!!" That got a major groan, and a few hurls out of everyone else in the house. They were right when they said Akane was definitely a demon, and a hormonal one at that.

"Naruto?" Arashi asked as he nervously held the plate full of sandwiches.

"Yeah Otou-san?" replied his son.

"Just know that you're now ready to take over as the patriarch of the Uzumaki. I know you will lead the clan into prosperity." Arashi sighed as if he was reading his last will and testament. "As for me, I'll make sure to slap Jiraiya-sensei when I see him."

"She's that bad in there, huh?" Naruto could see the fear in his father's eyes. He knew Akane could be scary, but this was off the charts! "Makes me kinda wonder how Hina-chan is gonna be?" He then remembered the one small fact that she was a Hyuuga. That instantly put a chill down his spine. "Yeesh, that gives me chills just thinking about it."

"You aren't kidding. Seriously, when you were born, she wasn't this bad!" Arashi said. "I think it's the fact that 17 years of being a demon has finally started to show. Well, time to get this over…"

"Arashi, we need Tsunade-sama NOW!" Mikoto came running in frantically. "And I don't mean five minutes from now, I mean five minutes ago now!"

"Mikoto-sama, what's the matter? What's the major problem?" Naruto hoped he could get some answers when the absolute worst thing could possibly happen. The huge chakra spike that was released was felt all over Konoha. "What the hell was that?"

Mikoto knew exactly what it was. It was the beginning of the end. "Akane's water just broke." Those four words turned Arashi white as a sheet! Then…it put him on the floor.

* * *

"Whoa, what was that?" Kasumi was over in the Training Facility when she felt the chakra spike. "Hey doc, any ideas?"

Dr. Sakurano looked over all of his instruments and gauges. "I'm not sure, but that chakra was immense! It must be Akane-chan having another mood swing."

Kasumi set down the basket of rice balls and tea she brought and prepared the tea. Ever since they returned home, they all noticed Dr. Sakurano spending more and more time in the lab, racking his brains. "Well, tomorrow can't get here soon enough. It'll finally be good to see the babies." She handed him a cup and some rice balls. "But something's been bothering me. Why have you been locked in here so much? You look like you haven't slept for days."

"I actually haven't. I've been going over data, charts, information, etc. Ever since you unlocked your overdrive and have been practicing Excelion Drive with Akane, something just doesn't add up at all." He replied as he sipped his tea. "Kasumi-chan, I want you to look at something." He got back up and pulled up some information on the monitor. "Take a look at this."

Kasumi looked at the screen and couldn't really work anything out. "Um, what's different?"

Dr. Sakurano pressed a few buttons and changed the view. "This is a full readout of your current status, chakra levels, miko chakra for you, Hinata, and Kimiko, and Illumina Assimilation percentage."

Kasumi started picking things out, but what really caught her eye was the Illumina Assimilation percentage. "Wow, I'm already at 30 percent assimilation? So…what's that mean exactly?"

"It means that as of right now, you've already absorbed 30 percent of the Light Gem's power into your own chakra system. As of now you should be able to perform your first and second level Illumina abilities without the need to transform. Eventually once you reach 100 percent, you'll be able to access everything including Overdrive and Excelion Drive without the need to transform." Dr. Sakurano explained. "However that's not where the problem lies." He changed the display and showed another image. "Right now, for some reason that I haven't figured out yet, your Overdrive ability goes dormant when you merge into Excelion Drive. It just doesn't make sense."

"So, if we were able to use Overdrive at the same time as Excelion, we'd have more power?" asked Kasumi.

"Precisely. But right now, it seems there's no way to combine the two properly. That's been racking my brain more even more than the readings I got from the boys' test run." Dr. Sakurano rubbed his temples in the hopes of easing some pressure.

"Wait, what test run?" Kasumi looked even more confused, considering that she and the rest of the girls hadn't heard of any test run.

"It was a day when you girls were out of the village. But the boys have been working on a new combination attack, and I got some readings from it. Let's say that it makes you girls' Neo Sparkling Shockwave look like nothing." Dr. Sakurano replied. "Do you wanna see the results?"

"Yeah, might as well." Kasumi said as Dr. Sakurano pressed another button to pull up the recording. All this time Kasumi was thinking, _"They came up with something more powerful than our Neo Sparkling Shockwave? I gotta see this!"_

(Play video)

"Alright, there we go. I've got the test dummy set up, and our equipment is properly calibrated. Let's see if we can get a good measurement of your energy, so go full force boys." Dr. Sakurano gave the go for the boys to demonstrate their new tandem attack.

"Heh, finally. Remember when the girls showed their attack off? Didn't that just burn you up Sasuke?" asked Naruto as he cracked his knuckles.

"You're not kidding. But I think we'll make this demonstration a good one. Neji, Chouji, Itachi, you three ready?" Sasuke asked as he was going over the final preparations.

"We're all good here Sasuke." Neji agreed. "I did a quick sweep of everyone and our chakra and energies are flowing just fine."

"Perfect. Then let's do this." Naruto said as the demonstration began.

All five boys jumped back into position and Neji and Chouji started things off with a combined Gaia Crusher and Lightning Crusher on the target, creating a static field of energy.

"Sasuke, Naruto, you're up!"

"With pleasure!" Naruto ran full speed with a massive Rasen-shuriken towards the target. It was in perfect tandem with Sasuke, who was charging as well with a black flaming fireball in hand. "Sasuke, make 'em count! WIND RASEN-SHURIKEN!"

"Oh yeah! FLARE EXPLOSION!" Sasuke and Naruto slammed their two attacks into each other, creating a violent dome of flaming wind that engulfed the static field, drawing upon it's energy. Only one left was Itachi, who was looking down on the energy dome.

"Let the darkness chill the soul! BLACK STORM!" With all of his strength, Itachi threw a massive black energy ball, crackling with purple lightning into the mix, causing the energy to become more violent. He landed away from the blast and everyone knew it was the final part. They all moved into a pentagon formation around the violent energy and instantly went into Overdrive.

"The ultimate strike! BLAST CALAMITY!" all five said in unison as they unleashed their Overdrives at the same time, the target being the violent energy that was already in motion. As their attacks connected, the sheer power rose exponentially, incinerating everything in a 500-foot radius, and leaving a crater nearly 2000 feet deep. The power was so much, that it nearly caused an overload in Dr. Sakurano's equipment.

"Whew! Oh man, that was nuts! So how was that doc?" Naruto powered down and looked at the rubble. He looked back to see a shaken Dr. Sakurano by his equipment as well.

"J-j-j-just fine N-n-naruto!" Dr. Sakurano stuttered out as he spat out a small cloud of smoke as well.

(End Video)

Kasumi stood there dumbstruck. The boys actually did come up with something a lot stronger. "Wow, guess they've been practicing."

Dr. Sakurano went back to his tea, "You aren't kidding. I wonder if I should start getting hazard pay for trying to get all of this data. You kids are dangerous!" Kasumi started chuckling at his words.

"Well, I should get back. Oka-san is probably demanding another strange food combination." Kasumi said as she took her leave. "Last time it was ketchup covered strawberries, and tacoyaki with chicken gravy! I hope I'm not going to be getting cravings like that when I get pregnant." She was about to head out when Haku rushed.

"Kasumi, we gotta go NOW!!" Haku looked frantic, like there was a major emergency.

"Haku-chan, what's going on? Where's the fire?" asked the Light Princess.

"It's time!" Those two words caused Kasumi's eyes to go wide.

"You mean that's what that huge burst of chakra was?" Kasumi asked as she and Haku rushed out of the training facility.

"Yeah, and it's only getting worse! See what I mean?" Haku pointed up in the sky to see her uncle Tsukune flying across town.

"Whoa, she threw him that hard? And I thought chickens couldn't fly very far. Hey Haku, think we'll be this bad when we have kids?" asked Kasumi.

"I hope not. Neji-kun couldn't take it. But you know we're gonna be dead tired when this is over." Haku replied as the girls were running full speed to the hospital.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Alright, so the plans for the proposed Kage Summit are in order. We will be sending members of Team Illumina along with a prospective Bijuu to Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa to speak with each Kage. Kazekage-sama has been informed by our Suna Delegate Temari, and has agreed to the meeting." Tsunade said as she read over the last of the propositions in the council meeting. "The plan is to meet in approximately two months in the Land of Iron."

"You know, this is gonna be quite a job. I hear both the Raikage and Tsuchikage are quite stubborn. They still hold a grudge from the Third Ninja War and that night when the Kumo representative was killed." Shikaku suggested. "Should we try to bring peace offerings to show our seriousness of the proposition?"

Tsunade was already one step ahead. "We're already on that. The plan is that each Kage will take their sacred stone." She turned the focus to a small leaf shaped ruby, that looked as if there as a flame inside it. "As you all know, the Flaming Leaf Ruby is the living embodiment of the Will of Fire that each of us uphold. It is a true symbol of our strength, determination, and living will."

"Tsunade-sama, is it wise to have the sacred charm out like this?" asked Danzo. "Such a priceless artifact is not to be exposed."

"That is why I've stationed 10 of my best ANBU around this office, and in this office as well. As you know, only the Hokages have access to the sealed chamber where the ruby stays. The seals are so complex that not even an Uchiha could copy them." Tsunade explained. "Now, we shall send out our representatives in one week. Any objections?" The council gave no objection. "Excellent. This meeting is concluded." The remaining council took their leave however Shikaku stayed behind at Tsunade's order.

"You wished to see me, Tsunade-sama?" asked the Nara head.

"Shikaku, something has been troubling me greatly. Danzo has been becoming more and more a pain in trying to get control of Team Illumina. Ever since Kasumi, Naruto, and Kimiko returned, he's been doubling his efforts. I want you to keep a sharp eye on him. He's hiding something, and I want to know what it is." Tsunade said as she took out a small bottle of sake.

"Of course Tsunade-sama. But forgive me for asking, why are you already drinking sake? It's only 10AM?" Shikaku wondered why she was already hitting the booze. The meeting wasn't that bad.

"Because I'm about to enter a warzone." Tsunade replied.

"Warzone?"

"Yes. I'm about to go deliver Akane's twins." Tsunade said, causing Shikaku to wonder if things were that bad. "And trust me, if delivering a the child of a kunoichi was bad, try delivering the kids of the Kyuubi herself!"

"Was Naruto that bad? Asked Shikaku. "You didn't seem too troubled back then."

"Back then, Akane and the Kyuubi had just merged, so the Kyuubi was concentrating on healing Akane. That nullified a huge majority of the labor pains, so Naruto was born effortlessly. This time the demon is in full force and she's got two kids to push out!" Tsunade said as she left the council room. "I've already had five extra large bottles of sake shipped in from the Land of Tea just for this."

"_They make the greatest sake in the world? This must be major if she ordered five bottles of it."_ Shikaku thought to himself. "Well, good luck, I guess."

"Oh I'm not the one that's going to need it. It's the entire Uzumaki family that's going to need it." Tsunade replied.

* * *

She took her leave and made her way to the hospital where everyone else was nervously waiting in the waiting area. All of Team Illumina and the other Bijuu had been pacing over the event. As for the others…they were in Akane's room…and well…

"How much longer have we got to keep this up!" Natsumi screamed as she was forcing more chakra into the barrier around Akane's bed. Due to the sheer intensity of chakra that Akane would be releasing, she had a special barrier placed around the room. However it could only be charged by members of the Uzumaki clan. Considering there was a lot of chakra going crazy, that barrier had to be heavily reinforced.

"Don't ask me!" Haku cringed in pain. "Just be glad you're not those two!" Haku nudged her head where Naruto and Arashi were doing their best to try and siphon off as much chakra as possible…by holding Akane's hands!

Needless to say Naruto and Arashi had it worse. The moment they got Akane situated she grabbed a hand each and instantly put them in a death grip.

"Who's stupid idea was this!" Naruto was pounding the ground in pain as his hand was under the death vice grip. "Come on Oka-san, loosen up!"

"He's right dear…you're holding on a little…TOO tight!" Arashi was doing all he can to suppress the pain, but it wasn't working.

"Arashi, I'm telling you right now! If you EVER do this to me again I will rip out every single one of your tails and shove them down your throat!" Akane roared as another wave of chakra was released. "And Naruto, deal with it! It builds character!"

"I…love you too dear." Arashi replied with another cringe.

"Look if character means having crushed hands, I don't want any more!!!!" Naruto whined in more pain. "Where's Madara when you need him?"

"Naruto, why would you want Madara Uchiha here?" screamed Natsumi.

"Why else? Make him suffer through this death grip!" Naruto screamed back as he tried freeing his hand. Unfortunately Akane had another contraction and only tightened the grip, and cracking a few bones. "Please! Stab me with a thousand kunai; let Hina-chan use me as a target dummy, whatever! Anything is better than this torture!"

"Well well, I see everything is going well here." Tsunade came in looking calm. Of course everyone else looked at her like she was insane.

"Are you mad woman?" Naruto asked. "Do you see what my mother is doing to me? She's gone mad!"

"He's got a point Tsunade-sama! Akane looks like she could chew through a steel girder with no problem." Arashi added. "And right now those steel girders happen to be our hands!"

Tsunade just rolled her eyes as the comments, "Men. They think this is pain?" She walked around to get a better view of everyone, "So how are the contractions Akane-chan?"

"Tsunade, get these kids out of me NOW!!!!" Akane let loose another roar of terror.

"Wow, so let's see what we're working with. Sakura, go ahead and prepare for the delivery. Shizune, keep an eye on the girls to make sure they don't wear out. Take high priority for Akemi-chan since she has the lowest chakra supply."

"Yes Tsunade-sensei." Sakura and Shizune both nodded as they prepared for the delivery.

"Now, let's see what we've got here." Tsunade had just finished dressing and was about to check over Akane. "Alright girls, release the barrier."

"Are you sure about this Tsunade-baa-chan?" Akemi looked quite scared over having to drop the barrier. It was hard enough to get it up when they first got Akane in.

"She's right you know, this isn't easy!" Kasumi added.

"I'll be fine. Now go ahead." Tsunade instructed. The other girls nodded and dropped the barrier. The moment they did, all four of them including Tsunade, Sakura, and Shizune were flung backwards into the walls. "Ok now that was not a good idea."

"What's taking so long Tsunade!!!" Akane bellowed out.

Tsunade got back to her feet and shook off the shock. "You really are going to make this a hard one aren't you Akane?" She pushed her way through the chakra and got close enough for the girls to struggle to get the barrier back up. "Ok, well that's over, now let's proceed shall we? Sakura, check the dilation ratio."

"Ok. Akane-sama, just try to relax if you can, and please don't kill me!" Sakura said, ducking under a wave of chakra. "This won't take long." She got the information she needed and quickly moved back. "10 cm, Tsunade-sensei. She's ready."

Tsunade moved into position with Sakura at her side. "Alright everyone, it's going to get pretty crazy in here. Akane, on the count of 3, I want you to push as hard as possible. We've got some Uzumaki Twins to greet. Now…1…2…"

* * *

"Geez! Yugito, was it that bad when you had your kids?" Mai asked when she heard a bloodcurdling scream.

Yugito quickly shook the ringing out of her ears, "Not at all. I mean there was some pain, but nothing like that."

"I was just doped up on painkillers when Shippo was born. I guess they didn't have anything strong enough for Akane." Kagome added as she kept Shippo occupied.

"Well just be glad we weren't Tsukune. Ol' chicken butt got thrown like a shot put!" Inuyasha laughed as Tsukune dragged himself in. "Speak of the devil. So how'd you like flying?"

Tsukune shot a glare at his brother, "Just shut up."

"Why? I thought chickens couldn't fly?" Inuyasha kept up the cracks. "Oh wait, you didn't go flying, you got launched!"

"Inuyasha…" Inuyasha turned to see a grim look in Kagome's eyes. "Do I have to say it?"

"I'll be good." Inuyasha let out a whimper for fear of that word.

"Well guess all we can do now is just wait for the news." Daisuke said. "Hopefully things will go smoothly."

Fifteen hours later…

"What in the hell! Are those kids wanting to stay in Akane THAT badly?" Mai was pacing all around while most everyone else had fallen asleep. "I mean if having kids is that bad, then I think I'll just adopt!"

"Now Mai, we just have to give it…" Daisuke was soon cut off.

"You said that the last five hundred times! Give it time, Daisuke, we've given it over fifteen hours!" Mai snapped back. "For all we know Akane could be in there fighting a war or something!" Just then the door opened and a near destroyed Tsunade walked out.

"Ok…I'm gonna need a year's worth of sake after that one!" Tsunade wiped her forehead as she came out. "Honestly…we should have let Akane get captured by Madara before having those kids!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Achoo!" Madara sneezed, wondering who could be talking about him.

"Madara-sama, is everything ok?" asked Pein.

"It is. Although I had a very bad chill…almost as if I was facing something worse than death itself, or someone had apparently stepped on my grave. Pay no heed." Madara replied.

* * *

Back to Konoha…

"Ok, Shizune, I want you to have Naruto and Arashi checked in for crushed hands, and the girls checked in for extreme chakra exhaustion. Oh and make sure Sakura gets checked out for that minor concussion." Tsunade said. "I'm going to go drink myself completely stupid."

"Can I come with you?" Shizune begged. "I think I'll need it as well! What happened in there was something that should have been locked in the lower realms of hell!"

"So can we go in and see them?" asked Mai. "I mean we do want to know about our potential nieces and nephews!

"Go ahead, whatever. The kids are in perfect health and Akane is fine." Tsunade said. The entire waiting room charged in to greet the two newest members of the Uzumaki clan.

As for the Uzumaki family themselves…

"Otou-san, next time, please tell me to learn how to make my hands into something harder than steel!" Naruto sat there, trying not to concentrate on the sheer pain in his hands, which were now crushed. "Because all I feel now is sheer pain!"

"Hey, gotta admit. It was well worth it. Although, did you really have to go and try to rip out one of my tails dear?" Arashi said as he saw everyone come in. "Well everyone, come say hi."

"Ok Arashi, what do we…oh my Kami they are absolutely beautiful!" Mai said as she saw the two new bundles in Akane's arms, and everyone else sprawled out on the floor in pain or exhaustion. "And what the hell happened to everyone else?"

"Everyone, say hello to the newest members of the clan, Minato Naruto Uzumaki, Third Prince of the Kitsune Clan and Kushina Kasumi Uzumaki, Ninth Princess of the Kitsune Clan." Akane showed off the new twins. Minato had dark brown hair, just like Akane's with dark brown eyes, and a reddish brown tail with a white tip. His ears were also the same color. Kushina had bright blue eyes, and blonde hair just like Naruto and Arashi. However instead of blonde ears and tail, she actually had silver ears and tail just like Kasumi. "Oh and Arashi and the kids helped out with moral support through the delivery."

"Oka-san…you, named them after…" Kasumi couldn't believe their names.

"I decided to name them after your other parents Kasumi-chan. As for their middle names, you and Naruto were the ones that helped our family grow so much, so it is only fitting that they share a bond with their older brother and sister." Akane explained. "And they also take after their brother and sister as well. Min-kun is a full kitsune, almost what Naruto could have been, and Kushi-chan is a half kitsune like her sister."

"Guess this puts the final nail in the coffin, huh Kasumi-chan?" Haku teased. "Knew you were true Uzumaki."

"Yeah, it sure does." Kasumi replied. "Sucks that I can't hold either one of them right now because I'm so freaking exhausted."

"Well, all I have to say is that I'm not changing the first diaper! Naruto can do that." Akemi said as Konohamaru was at her side, helping her up.

"Naru-chan will do a wonderful job." Hinata said as she picked up little Minato. "He'll be the best big brother to you, that's right."

"Well that aside…just what in the world was going on? Did these two little angels really not want to show themselves?" asked Mai while she was holding Kushina. "Now I know this gorgeous one was no trouble at all."

"Are you kidding? She was the one that put Sakura-chan out of commission." Akane said with a laugh. "Min-kun was the easy one."

"Well, at least everything went well." Kagome said as she pulled out a small vial of water. "Oh Hina-chan, can you bring Minato over here please?"

"Sure, but what do you have planned?" Hinata asked as she brought Minato over to her and Kushina.

"Only this. I'm placing a blessing charm on the both of them. It's tradition to apply this charm on a newborn to promote healthy growth, happiness, and good fortune." Kagome placed a few drops of water on her fingers and gently touched the twins' foreheads. She then channeled some Miko Chakra and drew a circle around the two, activating the charm. "May Kami shine his eternal blessing on these two angels." Just as she put her vial away, she noticed something on Minato's forehead. "Hey, what's this?"

"Kagome, what is it?" asked Akane.

"Well, it looks like Minato took a little bit more from his sister than his brother. Even though he's a full kitsune, he has Miko chakra. Normally pure humans or half humans can only use Miko chakra, but this is amazing. Because he was born with it, he'll be able to naturally use the chakra with no harm to his body." Kagome explained. "This is absolutely amazing. Looks like you're going to be doing a lot of training when he gets older Kimiko-chan."

"Did you notice any type of bloodlines that may be dormant?" asked Mikoto.

"No, we won't know about that until they're around 10 days old. Even though they're newborns, their chakra systems are developing much faster than a normal human. After that we'll be able to check their chakra natures and see if there are any innate bloodlines. For now though…I think the entire family could use a good night's sleep." Akane said. "And no that does not mean you five get to take off with Min-kun and Kushi-chan."

Mai, Shinja, Makoto, Yugito, and Kagome were already at the door with the twins in hand. "Who said we were going anywhere Moonie-chan? It was your crazy brothers that had the messed up ideas." Mai replied.

"Just bring my babies back here." Akane laughed.

* * *

The rest of the night was busy taking in visitors to see the new twins. Just about everyone in Konoha came to see them and give their blessings to the Uzumaki clan. Though most of the time Akane's sisters were the ones around the most, constantly playing with the kids. The rest of the clan was moved to different rooms so they could recover from the chakra exhaustion, or in Naruto and Arashi's case, crushed hands.

"So how are your hands doing Naru-chan?" Hinata came into Naruto's room where he was busy fumbling the remote due to his hands being in casts.

"Hina-chan, do you think I'll have to suffer through this when you have our first kid?" asked Naruto, hoping she'd say no.

"Not really. I'll just destroy your chakra system in your hands, then crush them." Hinata replied, causing Naruto to groan. "I'm just kidding Naru-chan. But I have to say, those two are absolutely beautiful. It really makes me wonder what's going to happen when I do have my first child."

"Well all I know is that kid will have the world's greatest mother." Naruto replied. "But seeing Minato and Kushina-chan, it made me wonder about something."

Hinata sat down on the bed beside Naruto and got comfortable. "What's that Naru-chan?"

"It made me think of just how important it is for us to win the Bijuu Wars. I could never forgive myself if those two, or even you had to suffer at Madara's hands." Naruto said.

"Naruto, you know that none of us would ever want that to happen, and we're all going to fight to the bitter end to win this. You, me, Kasumi, Haku, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Sasuke, Tenten, and Itachi, we've been given this power for a reason. That reason is to ensure our home, and this world is safe from monsters like Madara." Hinata said. "I think…no, I know that each of us would stare death in the face to ensure the safety of those we care about."

Naruto knew her words were true, and knew that he'd risk his life without hesitation for his family, his friends, and his home. "You're right. Because who knows, if Minato takes after me, then I guess Konohamaru is gonna have a lot of trouble on his hands when he's challenged for the Shichidaime Hokage spot."

Hinata just laughed at him, "Actually, I don't think it will be Min-kun, I think it'll be Kushi-chan that challenges him. She's got those eyes that says 'I'm the Shichidaime, got it!' and she'd probably be the one to back it up."

"Now that is something I can't wait to see." Naruto replied. "So, you know we're probably gonna be stuck on babysitting duty sometime. Think you can handle those two?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, do you doubt my ability?" Hinata asked with her arms crossed. "I'll have you know I was raised better than that."

"I should know, I was the one that had to do it." Naruto laughed. Hinata just brushed it off and laughed with him.

* * *

A week had passed after the welcoming of the twins and everyone returned home, only to learn that training doesn't stop even for a new family.

"We're going WHERE?" asked Naruto and Natsumi.

"You'll be going to train on Mount Myobokuzan to learn the Sage arts." Arashi said as he summoned the Toad Contract. "You were actually recommended by both Jiraiya-sensei and Gamabunta-san to partake in this training."

"But what exactly is this Sage stuff anyway?" questioned Natsumi. "Seems boring."

"So learning how to control the natural energy around you, in order to amplify your own abilities to new levels is boring?" Arashi said, catching the eye of both blondes.

"When do we leave?" the two replied. Arashi just laughed as he summoned a smaller toad, with a beard…and a cane…and old looking at that.

"You leave as soon as you get packed. Fukasaku-sama here will take you to Myobokuzan when you're ready." Arashi explained.

The old toad looked over the blondes to make his first assessment, "So these are the brats, eh? Heard they were good with Wind, but this may make them start crying if it's too hard."

"Naa, they can handle it. Going easy on them would be an insult." Arashi replied. "Now head on up and get packed. You're going to be gone for a minimum of two months."

"Sweet, oh wait. How come we're the only ones going? Shouldn't everyone else get this training too? I mean Madara's not gonna be a pushover." Naruto asked, as he was about to run upstairs.

"Won't work for them boy. You gotta be in really good with the toads if ya wanna learn our secrets." Croaked Fukasaku. "Now we ain't got all day. Get a move on."

"Alright ya old toad, yeesh." Naruto turned around to go upstairs, but before he could take a step, he was clobbered in the head. "Hey what was that for!"

"I ain't that old, ya tadpole." Fukasaku replied. "I happen to be well over 800 years young."

"Ok…" Naruto just paid no heed and headed upstairs to pack.

* * *

As for the others…

"So you have your missions. We need to get the other Kages together in the hopes of creating the Gokage alliance. Gaara's good to go, so we're fine with Suna." Tsunade explained to the three teams in her office. "Chouji, your team is not going to be an easy one. Iwa still harbors ill feelings from the Third Ninja War and having a bunch of Konoha shinobi come in may make it difficult to convince him, even with Tsukune-sama with you."

"Eh, it's no problem. He's never met a guy that can level a mountain, then create it back." Chouji said as he munched on some chips. "Plus I got Ino-chan, Shinja-sama, and Sakura-chan with me. We'll be in great shape."

"I like your confidence." Tsunade replied as she handed him a set of scrolls. "I can't say the same for your team either Neji. After that incident with Hinata's capture, Kumo is still antsy about any alliance with us. They lost their best ninja that day to Kasumi, and luckily Arashi was able to cover it up by saying she was killed. However you should tread lightly with the Raikage."

"Agreed. We shall proceed with caution." Neji replied as he took the scrolls.

"And good choice of a team to accompany you with Inuyasha-sama. Having Tenten, Kyoji, and Yugito will definitely move things in your favor." Tsunade said as she overlooked the Kumo team. "Temari would have been good, but she's still in Suna right now. Well time for the easy part of the job."

"I still don't like this. Having to go back there just puts a bad taste in my mouth." Haku replied as she took her scrolls.

"I understand Haku-chan. Having to go back to the very place where you witnessed your own mother's death isn't something most would do. But remember, I felt the same way about coming back to Konoha." Tsunade said in comfort. "Plus they've recently inducted a new Mizukage, and I hear this one is against the Bloodline prejudice. You also have Daisuke-sama and Makoto-sama with you. Plus having Itachi and Konan will be good backup for you."

"If you say so." Haku sighed.

"Tsunade-sama, pardon me for asking, but what of the others who will remain here?" asked Daisuke.

"Well, Naruto and Natsumi are actually headed out for some special training. So they're out. Kiba and Kimiko are being sent on an artifact mission. We've gotten word that Madara is apparently looking for some strange artifacts. Not sure as to why though. As for Sasuke, Shiori, Kasumi, Hinata, and the Genin teams…well…" Tsunade explained.

Flash to the Uzumaki mansion…

"Holy geez! Akemi-chan, your brother sounds like he could shatter a diamond with that scream!" Konohamaru was covering his ears, hoping he didn't lose his hearing. "Now I'm starting to wish I didn't have demon hearing."

"You're right about that!" Akemi had her hands over her ears, trying to save her hearing as well. "But what's he upset about? He's been changed! What else is it?"

Kasumi came running through with a bottle and threw it to her sister. "Here, give him this. He's hungry."

"Uh…Kasumi-hime?" Shiori came walking out of the nursery completely covered in baby powder. "Uh…how do you change Kushi-chan again?"

"Wait…you're kidding right?" Kasumi stood there wondering just HOW a girl didn't know how to change a diaper. "Oh wait, never mind. Come on, I'll show you how."'

As for Akane…

"Are you sure you'll be ok Akane-sama?" Akane was in bed trying to recover from all of the chakra she lost. Hinata was there checking up on her.

"It's ok Hina-chan. I didn't think I'd feel this weak after coming home. It's a good thing we have all you kids around to help with Minato and Kushina." Akane said weakly. "Just to make sure, I have a lot of extra milk stored in the freezer for the kids. If you have to take them outside, please make sure you bundle them well. Also remember that Minato likes his milk slightly warmer than normal, while Kushina likes hers colder."

"Ok, but please try to rest Akane-sama." Hinata said as she laid a cold compress on her head.

"You know, Naruto did do a good job of raising you." Akane said with a slight laugh.

"Well when you grow up again with a second dad…you learn a lot." Hinata replied.

Back to Tsunade's office.

"Wow…yeah they get the worst job. Ok then, I don't know about you guys, but I'm out!" Haku said, quickly taking her leave before she might have gotten stuck on diaper detail.

"She's got the right idea. Best of luck to all of you and safe journey. You're dismissed." Tsunade said, sending off the three teams.

* * *

Within the hour the three Kage teams had set out and were well on their way. Naruto and Natsumi were also gone, as they had been reverse summoned to the hidden Mount Myobokuzan. However, there must be balance. Not all good can happen without something to contradict it.

"Excellent work Zetsu. Maintain your position and keep an eye on Konoha for now." Madara said to the astral projection of the grass ninja. "Kisame, you need to take a trip back home. Go get some fishing done, enjoy the brisk weather, and kill a fox, a turtle, a wolf, and a pair of traitors for me as well."

"With this nice little boost to Samehada, how can I not refuse?" Kisame licked his lips as he set out for his homeland.

"And Kakuzu, I heard of an old saying from somewhere…there's gold in them there hills." Madara spoke of the mountains of Iwa. "Time for you to go stake a claim and get rid of a pesky snake and rooster too."

"Love the sound of money in the morning." Kakuzu chuckled as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"And what of the Kumo team Madara-sama?" asked Pein. "Shall we try to hinder them?"

"Send the Wood Path. But only to test them. I want you to maintain the search for the artifacts I request. I will need the Totsuka Sword and Yata Mirror if I am to seal victory." Madara instructed.

"As you wish." Pein took his leave and prepared for his mission.

Madara walked over and looked out at the falling rain. He had a feeling that now was his time to make a move, and the pieces were starting to fall into his favor. "That's right, just try your little uniting of the Kages. By the time you even get them to agree, Konoha will be in ruins and the Five Sacred Stones will be mine. Only then will I show you the true powers of a GOD!"

* * *

**And thus many new things begin. Naruto and Natsumi are beginning their Sage training, preparations for the Kage Summit are in order, and Konoha's got a brand new pair of twins to deal with. Madara's plan is also moving more and more into plan. Only time will tell what will happen next!**


	43. Chilling Receptions

Neokenshin: Ok after a LONG vacation, the newest chapter of The Bijuu Wars is here.

Sasuke: FINALLY! I get to be a good person again! People are gonna like me!

Naruto: Are you STILL upset about that whole "Everyone hates Sasuke" thing from the other story? We told you like a thousand times, THAT WASN'T YOU!

Sasuke: So what! I just don't like it when people don't like me. Honestly...I hated being the bad guy.

Naruto: Yeesh, look it was bad enough that we had to deal with both you and Sakura in therapy for a month! Honestly, has she gotten over that phase?

Sasuke: Yeah, apparently when she was shown to be a reformed character and back on the good side of everyone, she recovered pretty quickly.

Neokenshin: Alright whatever! Look can we get back to the task at hand! It's been a long time since this a new chapter came out. With the compounding of losing all of this due to a blown up laptop hard drive, coupled with Change of Scenery(Which mind you a new chapter should be coming soon), factor that in with me getting back into the dating scene...

Sasuke and Naruto: WHAT! You're WHAT!

Neokenshin: Shut up. None of your business. Just be glad that that I don't make you evil in this story, go it.

Sasuke: Fine fine! I'll just go back and watch the Confession episode of Shippuden...oh yeah and if it hasn't been said...Naruto your mom's hot.

Naruto: Thanks...hey wait a minute! Since when are you checking out my mom!

Sasuke: I'm not the one that said it first.

Neokenshin: Oh brother. Well, sorry to keep you waiting. I haven't forgotten about all of you and hope you're still here. As always Kishi owns Naruto and hopefully he'll make Kushina tell Naruto to pick up on Hinata's Confession. Later guys!

* * *

Chapter 31: Chilling receptions.

Haku looked upon the snow covered gates of Kiri, the Village of the Mist. "I still hate the fact that I'm back in this hell hole. Things used to be so much more beautiful back then."

"Still uneasy about coming back Haku-chan?" asked Konan. "I don't blame you. If I were in your shoes, I'd feel the same."

Haku sighed as her team trudged through the snow. With their travel visas, they were able to get in the village with no problem to meet up with the Mizukage. "Well…it still doesn't excuse the fact that I'm here. Look, I have something I need to do. Let's meet up at the Mizukage's office in a few hours. If you need me, just contact me." She quickly vanished in the falling snow.

"Haku wait…" Itachi tried to stop her, but it was futile.

"Let her go Itachi. Her aura tells me that she has many demons she wishes to confront here. It will be hard, but she is strong." Itachi heard the words from Makoto and simply took them in.

"Very well." Itachi sighed. "Let's get something warm and then plan our meeting with the Mizukage."

On the far side of the village, Haku appeared in front of a large abandoned house. "Never thought I'd see this place again…but I guess when you come home, you never know what to expect." She entered the building to see leftover furniture and dust. The living areas showed no sign of heavy dilapidation, but it was still worn down. "Might as well see what's left. Figured this place would have been ransacked all those years ago." She took her time walking up the stairs, noticing the rooms were empty. She entered one room with tattered blue wallpaper and minimal furniture. "Hard to believe my room is ok. I wonder…" She went to the empty closet and looked inside. There was a hidden compartment in the floor board that she knew of. It was the place she would keep her prized possessions. When she opened it, she noticed it was empty. "Wow, so much for memories." She figured that since the house had been abandoned, it was most likely looted by thieves over the years. She left the room and headed outside.

* * *

"Tenshi, are you still worried about Haku?" Itachi noticed Konan looking a little down as they walked through the village.

Konan nodded, "I bet she feels miserable being back here. This is where all of the pain and problems happened for her when she was young started. I'd feel the same way if we were back in Ame." She looked up at the falling snow. "Why did this place have to have that stupid bloodline purge anyway?"

"It was because of Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage. He was obsessed with some sort of 'genetic cleaning' of the village, and felt that bloodlines made people weak because it meant that people didn't rely on their own strength. I'm sure you know of the reason why this village was called 'The Bloody Mist' village, correct?" Daisuke explained. He saw the others nod. "It was that very mindset that pushed this village into dark times. Many times I would see refugees seeking solace in the Kame village because of the purge."

"It's a shame that Haku's mother wasn't able to escape. Who knows what her life might have been like if she got away in time." Konan replied.

"For all we know, she could have grown up and been a shinobi of the Kame village, or even have moved to Konoha. Her family was very good friends with my family." Itachi said.

"Then why didn't your family come get her Itachi-kun? Why did you leave her here?" Konan said in rebuttal.

"Itachi, maybe it's best you explain what your mother said to Haku that one holiday." Makoto nudged Itachi along. "That will give her more insight."

"That's right; she wasn't there when Oka-san explained everything." Itachi remembered the revelation from Mikoto. "You see Tenshi-chan, Arashi-sama had major problems with diplomatic relationships from Yagura. Because of this, Konoha shinobi were prohibited from entering Kiri unless it was to escort prisoners for extradition. When Oka-san and Otou-san heard about the Bloodline Purge, it was also around the time of the Uchiha revolt and massacre."

"So your family did have plans to try and get Haku out of Kiri?" asked the blue haired shinobi.

"Yes. But because of the diplomatic problems and the revolt, there was no way any of us could get here. That also led us to believe that Haku was killed. Unfortunately for any of us, that wasn't the case."

"She ended up killing her own father after witnessing the death of her mother. After that, she came in contact with Zabuza Momochi. From what I learned, he trained her in the ninja arts, and she self taught herself herbology and the listing of pressure points." Makoto said. "By the time she met Kasumi, she had given up all hope of ever being a normal shinobi and only saw herself as a weapon to Zabuza. Luckily things changed and she was given a second chance."

"I see. That's why this village is so painful for her. I hope she'll be ok." Konan said in worry.

"We all do Tenshi-chan, we all do." Itachi said as he comforted his angel. "For now we should find someplace warm to get information on how to reach the Mizukage."

* * *

Haku walked outside the back of her old house, "Yeah still not much of a back yard." She noticed three large snow mounds when she walked through to look around. Brushing away the snow, she saw three headstones. What really got her was the third stone, "Who would do this?" She noticed that the third stone was for her. It read, _'Haku, beloved son, noble nephew, our snow angel.' _"That's strange. Who would think I was a boy?" She paid it no heed and looked at the second stone, the one belonging to her mother. She created a bouquet of ice roses and placed them in front of the stone, "Hello Mother. It's been a very long time. I hope you are well. You know, this is the first time I've been back home in almost 12 years. I want you to know that…that I have a new family now. They've been caring for me for the past 5 years. You would really love to meet them. I mean, I'm the daughter of a Hokage, a princess, and I even have a wonderful fiancé too. My brothers and sisters are all really nice when they want to be, but that's what you get when you're the oldest of the bunch. Oh and Min-kun and Kushi-chan, you would love seeing them. They are absolutely adorable!" She let out a small laugh. "Yeah I wasn't always this bubbly. I blame it on hanging around Kasumi and Hinata all the time." She then turned to the last stone…the one for her father. Her demeanor changed and she felt her anger rising. What she didn't notice was someone else entering the back yard.

"There's just so much…so many things I want to say." She looked hard at the cold stone. "I could be mad or angry at you, but I'm not. Father, it's taken me a lot of years to bring myself to forgive you for taking Mother away from me. Why would you do it? She loved you so much. And why try to kill me? Wasn't I always a good girl for you? I always tried to do my best. I thought I was your little snow angel!" Tears began to stream from her face in the cold. In a moment of blind rage, she even threw a spear of ice at the headstone, but it went to the side. "Why! Why! How could you destroy our family like that?" She fell to her knees in tears as the pent up emotions were finally emerging. "I just don't know what to think anymore. I thought a dad was supposed to protect his little girl, not try to kill her."

"So you came to visit them too?" Haku turned to see an auburn haired woman with a long strand covering her right eye. She was wearing a blue dress, and Haku wondered how she wasn't affected by the cold weather. "I didn't know that anyone knew of Maki-chan."

"You…you knew Maki Kosaka? Were you good friends with her?" asked Haku as she dried her face.

"Friends…Maki-chan was my half sister. She was born here while I had been born in Rock Country. That probably explains why our Kekkei Genkai were different." Said the woman. "Oh forgive me, my name is Mei, Mei Terumi."

"Haku. Nice to meet you." Haku said courteously. _"Unbelievable. She's really my aunt? But I never knew that Mother had a sibling."_

"So you're named after my nephew. It's a real shame that I never got to meet him. Maki would tell me everything Haku would do in her letters before they stopped coming. She also told me how she was afraid of the Hyoton showing up during the Bloodline Purge. I guess things didn't play out how they should have." Mei said as she set some flowers by Haku's roses.

"Actually…I could tell you about Haku if you'd like." Haku stood up as she looked at the graves. "You might find this weird, but Haku wasn't a boy…she was a girl."

"You mean my nephew was really my niece!" Mei was shocked to find out the news. "How do you know? You must give me any information! Is she still alive? When did you meet my niece!"

"Well, there are three things you need to know. The first is that Haku was a girl, not a boy." Haku explained. "Second…she went on the run with the missing nin Zabuza Momochi. That was how she learned her skills as a ninja. However things changed for her when she was in Wave country. She ran into some Genin from Konoha, and one of them helped open her eyes to a lot of things."

"So she's in Konoha now? I'll have to contact the Hokage then to see if I can locate her." Mei said when Haku cut her off.

"Actually…Haku was only in Konoha for three months…before she died at 13. Haku Kosaka no longer is a part of this world." Haku turned and removed her hood, showing off her kitsune ears. "The reason why is because Haku was adopted into the Uzumaki clan, and underwent a ritual to become a kitsune. Haku Kosaka is no longer here because I, Haku Uzumaki, have taken her place." To prove herself, she removed her glove and began to show off her Hyoton Bloodline. "What you see is real…I am the last surviving line to the Hyoton Bloodline."

Mei was speechless. She honestly could not believe that she was standing face to face with her niece! All she did was flash a smile…with a huge wave of killer intent. "You know if you weren't my long lost niece, I'd probably kill you. But I do that to everyone that surprises me like that." She grabbed Haku and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I thought you were dead sweetie! But look at you. So the ears…that's the kitsune thing, right?"

"Yeah…well actually…I'm not just a regular kitsune. I'm a kitsune princess. My adopted mother happens to be the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Haku said with a hint of blush. "But I can tell you that later. Aunt Mei, can you help me with something?"

"Here we are, only meeting for three minutes and you're already calling me Aunt Mei." Mei chuckled. "So what can I do for you?"

"The real reason I'm here is to meet with the Mizukage. Is there any way you can set up a talk with me and my friends?" asked Haku.

"_Heh, I guess surprises run in our family."_ Mei thought to herself. "Sure thing. How many other friends did you bring?"

"I brought two more shinobi and then I brought two of the Bijuu, the Ice and Water Bijuu." Haku replied, getting a bigger shock from Mei.

"Wait, Sanbi-sama and Rokubi-sama are with you? For Kami's sake, what the hell are we waiting around for! Let's get you to the Mizukage!" Mei said, grabbing Haku's arm and quickly running through the snow.

* * *

The others had been in a small teahouse awaiting Haku. Hopefully they would be able to finish things quickly and get back home.

"Ok now I'm starting to get worried. Haku hasn't contacted us yet." Itachi slowly sipped his tea while he watched the falling snow. "Maybe we should head out and find her."

"You're probably right. Plus this snow seems to be falling harder. We should also find a place to stay tonight too." Konan quickly rubbed her arms to warm herself.

"Alright, let's split up and search the village. If we don't find her within a…" Itachi was soon cut off by communication.

"Itachi, this is Haku. Where are you guys?"

"We're at a small teahouse on the eastern part of the village. Where are you?" asked the Uchiha. "Where are you?"

"Well, apparently I'm headed towards the northern part of the village. That's the location of the Mizukage's office. Meet me there in 10 minutes." Haku explained as she cut off communication.

"Looks like we found our girl. Let's go everyone." Itachi said as the four took their leave.

Just a few miles outside of the village…

"Heh, homecoming is always the same every time. At least this time I'll be able to kill off a few traitors." Kismet lifted his hat to look upon the snow. "Itachi, you'll wish you never betrayed Madara." He felt the pulsing waves of energy released from Samehada, "Calm my friend; you'll be able to feast soon."

* * *

Itachi, Konan, Makoto, and Daisuke quickly met up with Haku and Mei at the entrance to the Mizukage's office. They were surprised to see Haku already had a contact in the village.

"Wait…she's your aunt? When did this happen?" asked Konan.

"Would you believe about half an hour ago at my house? I mean come on; she thought I was a boy for who knows how long." Haku chuckled.

"Whatever. But I do have to say, who is this? Haku-chan you never told me you had such a cute friend?" Mei said flirtatiously to Itachi. The elder Uchiha soon felt a chill down his spine.

"_Ugh, is this what Sasuke felt when he was chased by fangirls?"_ Itachi thought to himself. "Uh, it's nice to meet you, but unfortunately…"

"He's TAKEN!" Konan quickly wrapped her arms around Itachi and sent a sharp glare at Mei.

"Why is it that all the good ones are?" Mei sighed.

"Ok be honest, who's worse, Mei or Mai?" Makoto whispered to Daisuke.

"I dunno, it looks like it might be a tie." Daisuke whispered back.

"Whatever, well…you all needed to meet the Mizukage, correct? Follow me and I'll introduce you." Mei said as she led them inside. After getting inside and into the Mizukage's office, things took a different turn. "Alright, now what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"Wait, huh?" Haku seemed stunned as she saw Mei walk behind the large desk and sit down.

"You said you needed to meet with the Mizukage, so what can I help you with?" Mei asked again with a smile.

"Ok, you have GOT to be kidding me? You are the Mizukage?" Haku asked.

"Of course. After Yagura was killed, I was selected as the best choice. It's a tough job, but I can do a lot of good for the village." Mei replied. "So while we're here, why not explain your mission and also why you brought two of Kiri's very important people here."

"Who's important?" Konan was confused.

"I believe it's Daisuke-sama and Makoto-sama. They are the Bijuu of Water and Ice, and this is their native country." Itachi replied.

"Well, here's most of what's going on. I'll fill in the rest as needed." Haku handed over the scroll from Tsunade and began to explain things about the war. Mei did have a lot of questions concerning things and carefully looked over all of the information.

"Honestly, I didn't think Madara Uchiha was still alive. It was always led to believe that he was killed during the fight with the Shodaime Hokage. But honestly I can't see anything wrong with this proposal." Mei said as she finished looking over everything. "This village has been dubbed 'Bloody Mist' for far too long."

"So does that mean you're going to ally us?" Haku was hopeful that her aunt would agree to the terms.

"Why should I not? In reality I've wanted to establish diplomatic relations with Konoha not just for military strength, but for economic trade as well." Mei took out a brush and ink. "I think that allying Konoha and Suna will be a grand asset to all of us." She signed her name and applied an official seal to the contract. "Plus I think it's time Madara learns not to mess with my family. I've got two bloodlines that will put him in serious pain."

"Two? How is that possible?" Itachi asked. "Normally people are born with one at the most in a particular lineage."

"I was a special case. See my elements are Fire, Water, and Earth. Because of this I possess the Yoton and Futton styles." Mei explained.

"Lava release and Boil release…interesting." Daisuke commented. "Especially for the Mizukage."

"Well enough of that. I know all of you are tired from your journey. It's best that you rest. Chances are Madara may try something while you are travelling. From what you've told me, Kisame Hoshigaki may be the one to try and ambush you."

"He was your old partner, wasn't he Itachi?" Makoto asked. Itachi nodded in agreement.

"Yes. When I was undercover, I was paired with him. I know full well of how dangerous he is. His chakra capacity is immense. So much that he was named 'The Bijuu without a Tail'. Coupled with Samehada means he'll be a dangerous opponent. There's also no idea if Madara has done anything to enhance his abilities." Itachi replied. "We'd better be ready to go all out on him. Haku-chan, do you and Makoto-sama think you'll need to use Excelion Drive?"

"There's no telling until we face him. Though I feel we will be in for a very difficult battle." Makoto replied. "However, Mizukage-sama is correct. We should rest and heal for now."

"It will be good to filet that shark. Samehada has been missing from the village for far too long." Mei said. "It was only recently that we acquired Kubikiri Hocho and Rai Roga."

"Kubikiri…that was Zabuza's sword." Haku replied. "I thought I left that at Zabuza's grave in Wave country."

"One of our shinobi passed through and noticed the sword. Upon speaking with some of the villagers, they learned of the heavy sacrifice Zabuza paid to eliminate Gato. I sent a memoriam in place of the sword that should still be there." Mei replied. "But I have been trying to get the Seven Swords of Kiri back and reform the _Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū."_

"The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, the greatest Blade wielders of Kiri." Makoto said. "It is said that when the Seven are assembled, they alone are a force to be reckoned with. However each one considered themselves so powerful that it led them all on a path of destruction as missing nin."

"True, although one has stayed here and is very loyal. Sometimes I think he's a little naïve but that's just how Chojiro is." Mei smiled. "But enough about that. Why don't I show you to some nice warm beds for the night?"

"That'll definitely hit the spot. I could use a good night's sleep." Haku yawned. "At least it's better than having to babysit at home." Strangely enough everyone back in Konoha sneezed for some reason.

"Oh come on Haku-chan, you know good and well you like playing with Min-kun. Or maybe you want Neji-kun to baby you a little more?" Konan teased, causing Haku to go white as snow.

"Konan-chan, PLEASE don't remind me about that episode. It was bad enough once!" Haku quickly tried to change the subject around Mei. _"However…Neji-kun can baby me anytime he wants. And he did say I was cute when I sucked my thumb while I slept. But that's our little secret."

* * *

_

Mei led the group to her home, a sizeable residence but nothing extravagant. There were more than enough rooms for everyone to relax and get some good rest. However Haku just continued to watch the snow fall.

"You're still up Haku-chan?" Konan asked with a sleepy yawn. "It's late."

"I know. But being here in Aunt Mei's home, looking at the snow…it just reminds me of how things were when I was little. I loved coming outside during the winter to build a snowman the first chance I had. And this was before I knew about my Hyoton. My parents would always come help me, and we'd try to build the biggest one we could." Haku sighed at the memory.

"You know, I feel the same way. Before my family was killed, playing in the rain was my favorite thing to do when I was little. Every time I'd go outside and dance in the rain, splash in the puddles and have a blast." Konan said. "Then I'd go inside and my mother would wrap me up in a big towel to dry me off, and give me some warm tea to make sure I didn't get sick. But I guess having things like that all the time are non-existent in this world."

Haku understood what she meant. As a ninja, you never knew what would happen in the future, and you never knew when you would meet death. "That makes me wonder…will Min-kun and Kushi-chan have to suffer and grow up like we did? I know this war is tough, but what if…what if it does happen?"

"You mean if Madara wins? Knowing him, he wouldn't hesitate to completely eliminate anyone close to us. It makes me sick even knowing right now that he still has control of my brother." Konan felt a hint of anger in her. This led Haku to wonder.

"You have a brother? I didn't know that." Haku saw a small smile on Konan's face, but she shook her head.

"Well, he's not my brother by blood. I met him after my parents were killed and I was orphaned. His name is Nagato. He and my other adopted brother Yahiko were my only family for the longest time. We were all orphans due to the war so we banded together to survive." Konan sighed. "For a while, we didn't know if we were even going to survive. Luckily we had Jiraiya-sensei show up and he took care of us for a few years, even trained us to become shinobi."

"So what happened to Yahiko? Does Madara have him as well?" asked Haku.

"No, Yahiko was killed long ago. Actually he sacrificed himself to save both myself and Nagato." Konan's voice fell as she spoke of the incident. "We had tried going up against some ninja during the war and I was taken hostage in the heat of battle. The one that had me captured told Nagato to kill Yahiko or I would die." She wiped a forming tear from her eye. "Nagato refused to do such a thing, but Yahiko didn't care. He wanted to protect us and wanted us to live happily, so he thrust himself on Nagato's kunai."

"Konan-chan, I'm so sorry." Haku knew of the pain felt when she saw Zabuza die herself.

"It's ok. I don't let it get me down. Yahiko gave all of his strength to me and Nagato, and wanted us to carry on. That's how things were until Madara showed up. He used Yahiko's death to manipulate Nagato and he placed me under mind control. Until Itachi-kun came, I was just a drone to Madara." Konan felt her resolve coming back.

"He really does need to die. What else will Madara stoop to?" asked Haku.

"No one really knows. But we shouldn't think about it now. I'm going back to bed. You coming?" Konan yawned again.

"Sure. I'll be right behind…" She was cut off as she heard a rather large explosion from outside the house. "What the hell was that?"

"Hey what's the deal with the noise?" The two saw Makoto come out of her room to investigate. Daisuke and Itachi were right behind.

"I'm not sure. Hey where's Aunt Mei?" Haku looked around and saw that the Mizukage was nowhere to be found.

"She didn't go out, did she?" Itachi asked.

"I'm afraid she did. And it seems we have another guest…namely a shark." Makoto could feel the strong auras of battle from the area.

"Kisame? He's here?" Konan said in surprise.

"This is just great. Ok, that's it. It's time to put that fish on ice once and for all." Haku slammed her fist into her palm in anger. "We don't know just what he's done or if he has reinforcements. For now, let me take him on. Uncle Daisuke, can you go with Itachi-kun and Konan-chan and make sure there's no one hurt in the village?"

"That is reasonable. You do have the highest chance of success since Makoto is with you." Daisuke commented. "Very well. Itachi, Konan, let's go."

"Be careful Haku-chan. You know Neji-kun will be worried if you get hurt." Konan gave a quick hug for luck to the Ice princess.

"Haku, Makoto-sama, make sure to watch out for Samehada. There's no telling what Madara has done to make his sword stronger. But if you need backup, just call us." Itachi commented.

Haku nodded, "Thanks guys. Well Aunt Makoto…shall we go get some sushi?"

Makoto looked quite intrigued, "You know, I also have a craving for shark fin soup. I hear it's quite a delicacy."

* * *

Haku and Makoto rushed to where most of the destruction was taking place, only to see Mei in full combat against Kisame.

"Damn, you should have been melted alive from my chakra. What the hell is going on?" Mei was already pressured by the Akatsuki.

"Yagura's replacement…I knew this village was going to hell after he was wiped out, but this is ridiculous." Kisame laughed as another of Mei's jutsu dissolved before coming in contact with him. "You honestly believe you can come close to defeating me?"

"She may not, but I know I can, shark ass!" Kisame turned to see Haku and Makoto standing in the snow.

"So, a noisy fox and the stupid wolf that threw me off a mountain? Tell me, what about those traitors? Shouldn't they be with you?" Kisame looked around for Itachi and Konan, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Your fight is with me." Haku commanded to the shark. "It's best that you just give up and let me kill you quickly so I don't get fish guts on my hands."

"So the little ice girl thinks she can stop me? What makes you think you have a chance if your worthless mother died to a plain old civilian?" Kisame immediately hit a nerve in Haku, but how did he know about her mother?

"What do you know about her? Answer me dammit!" Haku demanded. "Just who told you about her?"

"Wasn't that hard. Madara's got lots of sources." Kisame said as he scratched his head. "Come to think of it, he did tell me that he preferred you being alive. Said something finishing the job he started 12 years ago after your sister told us about your Hyoton Bloodline." He tapped Samehada to the ground to dust off any loose snow. "He told me something about a woman who could control ice for his plans. Since he had ol' Yagura under his command, he could use that Bloodline Purge to find the strongest bloodlines for himself and kill off the rest."

Haku froze solid. Madara was the one behind the Bloodline Purge, behind her mother's death…behind all of her grief and pain? "It…it was Madara all this time? He's the one that caused my mother's death? He's the one that caused me to kill my own father?"

"You did that? You definitely are a kid of the Bloody Mist. You'd have easily been made a Genin after doing something like that!" Kisame laughed heartedly. "But yeah, now that I think about it, you're the only one I can't kill. Just gotta beat you senseless so Madara can use your bloodline."

Hearing Kisame laugh quickly pushed Haku to the edge. Makoto could feel Haku's aura beginning to spike, knowing that said ice kitsune was becoming very enraged. "You think it's funny…the fact that the man you work for used my sister, my father, and my mother for his own greed is funny?" Her eyes began to glow bright ice blue, "I'll show you funny when I turn you into a glacier! ICE OVERDRIVE!" Haku didn't even bother transforming. Her rage immediately put her in Illumina Form and pushed her into Overdrive Form as well.

"_Haku-chan, just what are you?" _Mei had a chance to regroup with Makoto as Haku began to go on her offensive. "Rokubi-sama, what's happening to my niece?"

"What you are seeing is another source of her power…her Illumina power. In this form, her Ice abilities are taken to an entirely new level." Makoto said. "But this is just a part of her full power."

"You know…Maki-chan would be really proud to see her. She's come a long way."

Back with Kisame, he could already feel the temperature drop from Haku's form release. To a normal human, it would feel as if the temperature dropped around 50 degrees below 0. "Wow, you really know how to give a guy the cold shoulder."

"Cold shoulder…I'll show you cold! FENRIR!" She slammed her hand to the ground, summoning a giant blue wolf. "Fenrir, strike now!" The wolf understood and leapt into combat, swinging its' paw to slash at the shark.

"Oh ho… I get to play with an oversize dog, sounds like fun." Kisame nimbly avoided the slash as Fenrir took to the offensive. Slash after slash kept Kisame moving, but not once did he get hit. He could see Haku becoming more angered, but decided to keep his hand hidden for now.

"So you want to be a jumping bean, huh? Then try this on for size! Fenrir, ICE ROAR!" Haku commanded. The giant wolf let out a massive roar that ripped through the village, shaking it and sending a chill of the cold ice from its breath. Kisame saw this coming and easily jumped out of the way.

"You're going to have to do more than that little girl." However Haku was one step ahead of him, or in this case, above him.

"Oh I intend to." Haku's glowing eyes began to change from ice blue to a pale rainbow aurora. She had in her hands a concentrated orb of frozen aurora as well, "When I said I was going to freeze you, I meant it! Just block this! AURORA WAVE!" The orb condensed quickly as Haku thrust it forward, sending the energy in a frozen aurora beam directly at Kisame. To the untrained, Kisame was hit head on, but the surprises were about to begin. "Now chill out for good!" Haku forced the energy with all her might back into the ground. Fenrir knew instinctively what to do and let out another frozen roar to fortify the ice. Haku landed back on Fenrir's head and the glow left her eyes, yet she still remained in her Overdrive state. "Aunt Makoto, something isn't right."

"I sense it too. His aura is still massive. He must be planning something. Be wary and remember to use all of your senses." Makoto could feel Kisame's aura quaking as he was trying to force himself out of the ice prison.

"_Alright you oversize flounder…time for you to realize that when a wolves and foxes crave meat, they become very vicious…and this fox is craving sushi!" _Haku growled to herself as she felt herself becoming more feral. Makoto could feel this and noticed the change…it was her eighth tail appearing.

* * *

Back in Konoha…

"So tell me again…what did I do to end up with you right now?" Sasuke sighed as he was holding little Kushina in his arms, feeding her. "Oh well, I do have to say, you seem a little more tame than your sister. At least you didn't unleash a burp from the underworld like she did."

"I heard that Sasuke!" Kasumi screamed from the kitchen.

"Ok with that, I think we should go out for a while." Sasuke went and got a blanket and wrapped it around the little kitsune hanyou. Minato had been ported off by Shiori and Hinata, so Sasuke was left with Kasumi while the others were out. "Hey Kasumi-chan, I'm gonna take Kushina out for a little bit of air. Be back in a little while."

"Sasuke-chan, make sure you have everything she needs. Don't forget the diaper bag, bottles, a blanket, and…" Kasumi was rattling on about everything before Sasuke cut her off.

"Uh Kasumi-chan…remember who was changing your diapers about a year or so ago? I think I'll Kushi-chan will be just fine." Sasuke already had Kushina in the shoulder carried and had her diaper bag to the side. The little kitsune was bundled up to stay warm, and she had just finished her bottle so she was already dozing in and out. "Besides, all I'm doing is heading to the training center for a bit and then I'll be right back, miss rosy cheeks."

Kasumi's face went red as Sasuke's tails after that comment, "SASUKE-CHAN! You promised you wouldn't pick on me for that!"

"Why not? You did have the cutest little cheeks around. Oh and just so you know…that doesn't count for my free 'getting to see Kasumi naked' ticket." Sasuke laughed as he walked out of the house.

"Oh Kami you're still going to hold me to that?" Kasumi sighed in grief. Sasuke nodded as he left, leaving her there to think. "Seriously what am I going to do when we're finally married? At least it's easier with Shiori-chan. We can just go jump in the hot springs for that."

Sasuke took his time with the sleeping Kushina and made his way to the training facility. The village finally had a small amount of downtime with the three teams out for the diplomatic missions, Naruto and Natsumi in Sage Training, and Madara keeping quiet. Everyone knew they needed to be on their tails in the event that Madara made his move, but with only a few of his followers left, things seemed to tip in the favor of Team Illumina.

"Sasuke, what brings you here?" Dr. Sakurano commented as he saw Sasuke and Kushina walk into his office. "And I see you brought little Kasumi with you too?"

"Ha ha, very funny Doc." Sasuke laughed sarcastically. Every time people saw him with Kushina, they would poke fun at him and remind him about the episode when Kasumi was a baby, and it only made things more funny since Kushina's middle name was Kasumi and she took a lot of traits from her older sister.

"So what brings you here?" asked the Dr. as he went back to his lab table.

"Just out. Also thought I'd see if there was any update on Madara's activity." Sasuke replied.

Dr. Sakurano shook his head, "We've got nothing so far. After losing Itachi as our spy, we have no clue what Madara's planning. Not only that, but we have no idea what he can do with all of the information he got from Kasumi when she was under his control." The Dr. took his glasses off and wiped his brow. "For all we know, he could be planning to exploit every single one of your weaknesses as we speak."

"That makes things just better. Do we have anything we can use to get a possible advantage?" asked Sasuke.

Dr. Sakurano felt Sasuke might mention something so he directed him to his newest project, "Actually I am working on a brand new enhancement for the team. As you know, you technically have two forms for your higher level Illumina power, the Overdrive and the Excelion Drive." The Dr. pressed a few buttons on his console and pulled up an analysis chart. "The main thing that has puzzled me is why you're unable to access Overdrive when you are fused with your Bijuu and vice versa. Though I think I might have come up with something." Sasuke looked confused but figured the doctor knew what he was talking about. "Sasuke, what I've noticed about Overdrive is that it is like a limit break."

"A limit break? Something like releasing the Celestial Gates, right?" asked the Uchiha.

"In a sense." Dr. Sakurano replied after changing the display. "You see after a long analysis, I've noticed that Overdrive takes the Bijuu chakra you were all initially exposed to and uses it in a certain way. See your body has already begun its harmonization and assimilation with your Illumina Power to the point where you will be able to access all of your powers without the need of a transformer or your Gem. What Overdrive essentially does is use the Bijuu chakra you were all exposed to and it pushes your body to the point of where you would have fully assimilated your Illumina Power." He changed the display again. "This in turn grants you unparalleled power at the cost of severe energy drain and exhaustion. Also the Overdrive taps into one more source of energy, your own Life energy. Each time you use Overdrive, you're using a part of your own life to fuel it. That's why at most you can only use two Overdrive attacks before you're wiped out. Anymore and you'd be burning your own life away."

Sasuke's jaw dropped, "Whoa, that's pretty heavy Doc."

"I know." Dr. Sakurano changed the display again. "It's because of this limit break that makes it so you can't exceed your ability while in Excelion Drive. This is because the Excelion Drive puts you in a state of true harmony with your Bijuu, using the natural chakra of your Bijuu to push you to that maximum. Because you've already reached a state of equilibrium, there's no need to go higher."

"But what if Madara figures out a way to exceed our Excelion Drive? He already has the Shikon no Tama and who knows what else he may have." Sasuke was quite concerned about the situation.

"This is where my plan hopefully comes in. Right now I'm trying to figure out a way to allow you to break the Excelion Drive limiter. This would essentially be known as the Excelion Overdrive." Dr. Sakurano continued his explanation. "The only problem is figuring out what is needed to break the Excelion Limiter, and push you into that extremity state. That's what's been racking my brain for months."

"Well…I'm sure you'll get it eventually." Sasuke replied. "My question is this, since we'd be entering a so-called Overdrive state while in Excelion Drive, how many times would we essentially be able to use our power at its maximum?"

"From my analysis, you would only be able to hold the Excelion Overdrive for a maximum of 5 minutes. Anything after that and you'll be burning your life energy so fast that you'd shave years off your life in mere seconds. And in the case of the hanyou, we're talking 300-400 years in a matter of seconds."

Sasuke nearly jumped out of his own skin after hearing that, "You mean we can live that long!"

"All of you possess traces of blood from a pure Bijuu. That's why your lives will be so long. Honestly I estimate that all of you kitsune will live well over two or three millennia, at the minimum. And you'll all look like you're 18-19 years old for at least 800-900 years. You probably won't look old until about 2500 years from now." Dr. Sakurano said. "I mean look at me, I look like what, 35-40? In actuality, I'm over 7000 years old."

"Well come on…you're an elf! Don't they live like who knows how long? I mean what about those three…uh; I swear I know who they are." Sasuke sighed in grief.

"You mean Hitomi, Sakuya, and Asuka? Yeah you have a point. But you have to understand, you're no longer a normal human. You're an advanced human due to your hybridization into a kitsune." Dr. Sakurano said. "But that's beside the point. The fact is, if the Excelion Overdrive is successful, it's an all or nothing shot. I don't know if you'd be able to handle the sheer amount of stress that will be placed upon your body, let alone your Bijuu and your Support Partner."

"How would this affect the Support Team?" asked the Uchiha.

"Since their power crystals were created from the energy of you and your matching Bijuu, it created a bonding link. Everytime you go into Overdrive or Excelion Drive, some of your power is channeled to them. That's why they gain an increase. With this level of an increase, the stress will be unreal. In addition, the bonding link may transfer more energy than you think. It may push them to possibly the level of power you have in your Bankai state. Without a Power Gem to control that much energy, it could be fatal." Dr. Sakurano said as he sat back at his desk. "But I'm afraid that if we don't risk this, we may have nothing left against Madara."

"Well, when you're in a war, sometimes you have to take things to the extremes. Unfortunately I think that's just how Madara wants it." Sasuke felt things would be getting bad soon. He didn't know just how right he was.

* * *

Haku could feel her blood beginning to boil. After hearing that Madara was the true cause of her parents' death from Kisame, she was ready to rip him to shreds.

"Alright fish boy, quit playing around." She stared at the block of ice that Kisame was in after she dispelled Fenrir. "I know good and well you're just playing around. " She saw that the ice started to melt quickly.

"So you saw through my guise. Seems the fox is more clever than I thought." The ice began to melt faster as Haku noticed Samehada growing. "Well now, I think it's time the shark goes on the hunt." Within seconds, Kisame was attacking Haku viciously. Somehow he had become faster than ever, barely giving her enough time to dodge. "I thought that sister of yours said you were the fastest of your team? You seem pretty slow to me!"

"_What the hell is going on? Just how did he get this fast?"_ Haku was doing her best to avoid Kisame's attacks but nothing was working. She knew something was weird but just couldn't put her foot on it.

"Are you starting to feel the pressure? Well you should, considering all the chakra you've been giving me!" Haku froze for a split second, more than enough time for Kisame to deliver a brutal slash on her arm. The slash threw her back enough for her to regain composure, but things started getting worse for the kitsune girl.

"How…what did you do?" Haku held her shoulder, pushing what healing chakra she could into her arm. However she noticed that she was feeling worn and she hadn't done much. "And why does it feel like I've lost a lot more chakra?"

"You finally realize your folly." Kisame laughed as the bandage fell from his blade, revealing a vicious mouth of teeth. "Thanks to Madara, Samehada has been heavily fortified and enhanced. He can now siphon chakra from even further away, and he's even been enhanced to drain that energy you call ki energy."

"How did you know about ki energy? And how did you know I have it?" Haku said in shock. That was one of her trump cards if things ever got bad, and now Kisame knew about it.

"Thank your sister. We got lots of information out of that head of hers. Madara was even smart enough to use her to extract some of that elemental Illumina Power and put it in Samehada…namely of the Gravity Element!" Kisame laughed even more as he knew Haku was now at a bigger disadvantage.

"Haku-chan, fall back! You can't beat him like this." Makoto screamed to her niece. "If we fuse into Excelion Drive, we can stop him!"

"_Aunt Makoto's right. Even now I can feel my chakra leaving and that sword of his is nowhere near me."_ Haku checked all around to see what she could do to make a break for it.

"Samehada hasn't finished eating yet. You're not going anywhere." Just like before Kisame moved quickly and caught Haku off guard, spitting out a massive wave of water. The surge caught Haku and started to quickly form into a massive sphere.

"_Damn! Whatever Madara did to this guy is seriously making things worse for me!"_ Haku tried to swim out of the water sphere but it seemed that no matter which way she moved, she wasn't getting closer to getting out. _"What's going on? The water can't be…"_ She turned back to see Kisame laughing out loud.

"Did you really think you could escape my water sphere? No matter which way you move, the sphere will move with you!" Kisame easily had the upper hand. She noticed that he started to change his form, becoming more acquiesced. His upper body was more shark-like and a long fin had grown from his head. He also had two fins from his arms and his teeth looked sharper. "Now since Samehada and I have merged, I shall feast upon a fox today!" He jumped into the sphere and swiftly swam towards Haku.

"This isn't good at all!" Makoto was trying her best to assess the situation. "Haku's in serious trouble and we have no way to get to her."

"What about Sanbi-sama? Where is he at?" asked Mei. "Shouldn't he be able to do something about this water?"

"He's on the other side of the village, making sure that there was no injured from Kisame's attack. Daisuke's always been like that." Makoto replied. "Right now the only way our niece has a chance is if I can fuse with her. But with all that water, there's no way I could reach her in time."

"Wait, what if she could freeze the water around her. Ice is less dense than water, so it's possible she could float out of the sphere. Not only that, but I may be able to use my Boil Release, to make that water more acidic. Not even Kisame could handle that." Mei recommended. "It's the only thing I've got right now."

"That may work. But I don't know if she can hear us in there…wait!" Makoto suddenly remembered that she was given a special communicator that would transmit directly to Haku. It was also set specifically for her or Udon to hear in the event of being in enemy territory. Looking at the watch on her wrist, she made the proper adjustment, "Haku-chan, it's Aunt Makoto. Turn and look at me if you can hear me!"

In the water, Haku was doing her best to stay away from Kisame. His speed was intense as he kept up his attack. Second after second, she continued to lose chakra and ki energy, and now she had to worry about her dwindling air supply.

"_I don't…know if I…can hold out…"_ She struggled as her movements became slower from the lack of oxygen. At most she had another 90 seconds before she needed to breathe again. _"I…I…" _Her thoughts became cloudy as she heard the words from Makoto in her head. _"Aunt…Makoto?"_

"Haku-chan, listen to me. The only way you're going to be able to get out of that water is to encase yourself in ice. Use whatever chakra you have and freeze yourself. You have to work quickly because Mei is going to try and make the water more acidic." Makoto said from outside the water bubble. "Nod to me if you can understand this."

Haku turned her head and saw her aunts outside the water bubble. If one of them had a plan to get her out, it had to work. She nodded her head and started forming hand seals. "HYOTON: TOUKETSU HASAI! (Ice Release: Cryogenic Crushing)" Using any chakra she could gather, she started creating ice all around her. As she did this, her body began to shoot toward the top of the water sphere.

"Trying to escape are you! I don't think so!" Kisame saw that his meal was prone for escape and began to use his chakra to try and keep the sphere moving in tune with Haku. However the second phase of freeing Haku was in motion.

"Not so fast Kisame! Back off of my niece now!" Mei was already in action. "That and give up Samehada before I melt you alive."

"And just how are you…" Kisame noticed just what was going on when he saw the water starting to change a different color. FUTTON KAISHUU: SUI NO SAN! (Acid Release Conversion: Water to Acid)" In one large breath, Mei spit out a stream of concentrated yellow liquid that began to mix with the water sphere. Due to her bloodline, the acid she created was just as strong as the acid created by Katsuyu, if not stronger. She knew that the water sphere would begin to dilute the acid, but it would take a lot for it to dilute it to a minor level. With the amount of water in Kisame's sphere, he'd still be dissolved alive.

Kisame saw this and knew he had to change things up. "Damn, this is going to complicate things…or so she thinks." He decided to withdraw, allowing Haku to escape the prison and the acid water mix to disperse, spreading all across the village. Mei saw what he was doing and knew he took the upper hand again.

"Rokubi-sama, that water is going to cause some major damage to the village with the acid in it." Mei commented as Makoto was releasing Haku from her ice encasement. "I'll try to neutralize it but since it has spread, it will take some time."

"It's ok…Aunt Mei." Haku was breathing heavily to recover her breath. "That shark doesn't know what he's about to get." Haku held up her wrist, pressing a button on her transformer. "It's time I put him on ice for good."

"Haku-chan, what do you have planned?" asked Mei.

"If you think me as a fox is trouble, wait till you see me go wolf!" Haku got back to her feet with Makoto behind her. "Ready to give me a hand Aunt Makoto?"

"Anytime Haku-chan. Let's do this for your parents." Makoto said as her chakra began to radiate intensely.

Both Haku and Makoto moved in perfect sync, "With perfect calm and clarity, EXCELION DRIVE: ICE FUSION!" Everything around the duo froze solid as they were united, Bijuu and Knight into one ultimate form. Mist and ice dispersed as Haku now stood, her fox features replaced with a pair of wolf ears and six wolf tails. She now wore the Hyorouga Gauntlets as well. Even as she walked on top of the water, she generated a cold so intense that it froze the water at her very step.

"Well well, seems I won't be having fox, but wolf cutlets for dinner." Kisame licked his lips in delight at what he was about to face. However Haku simply stared cold and hard at the shark.

"Chill out." With a simple wave of her hand, she instantly froze the water Kisame was in. Even with the acid, Kisame surprised everyone by showing he was not affected. Even after being frozen, he was able to break free with ease.

"You're going to have to do more to stop me!" Kisame was already up in Haku's face, slashing away with his claws. Haku countered strike after strike before going on her own offensive. However she could feel that even with her near infinite supply of energy, even it was decreasing at an intense rate due to Samehada. She had a plan, but it was an all or nothing shot now. "We can keep this up all night! The more you attack, the more you feed me!"

"Too bad you don't have Naruto's bottomless stomach then. If you did, then you could probably keep going." Haku flipped back out of the way and focused nearly all of her and Makoto's combined ki energy. "See if you can handle this! SHIN HAOH SHOKO KEN! (True Supreme King Roaring Fist)" The blast of energy was massive as it shot towards Kisame. He blocked, trying to absorb all of the energy but soon noticed that even that was too much for Samehada. The force was enough to separate the fusion and throw the shark and his sword back.

"Damn, where did that power come from?" After his separation, he could see the sword quiver and tremble as if it had become sick. "And what the hell did you do to my sword!"

"Not so tough without your sword huh? Well let me tell you something, you made your biggest mistake by telling me that Madara was behind the death of my parents." Haku was already at Kisame, gripping him in a vicious choke. "And now this time when I put you on ice, it will be for good!" Kisame could feel the air becoming colder than normal from Haku's grip as he saw her eyes go completely ice blue and her body radiate with energy. "And know that I do like my seafood on ice! ICE EXCELION: CRYSTAL FREEZE!" Haku discharged all of her Ice energy into one shot, freezing everything around her within a 500 foot radius. Luckily there was no one else around to be affected by the ice, and Mei moved away just in time. The entire area sparkled in blue and purple ice crystal as the snow continued to fall. At the center was a large ice block with Kisame's frozen body. The only thing unfrozen was his head.

"You stupid bitch! What did you do to me?" Kisame screamed. He struggled to free himself from the ice, but to no avail. "Release me!"

"The ice I put you in is nearly the equivalent to Demonic Ice, found only in the darkest level of Hell itself. Only the flame of the Phoenix could even come close to melting it away, and I know for a fact that Sasuke-kun and Shiori-chan wouldn't give you that pleasure." Haku said as she calmly backed away. "All that's left is to finish you and I know just how to do it." The entire area began to slightly shake as Haku started channeling every last bit of energy in her fist. Since merging with Makoto, she now had access to all of Makoto's techniques, including the ultimate technique of Kyokugenryu…the Mugen Kami Kyokuken. However things would be different when she unleashed her strike. While keeping the energy channeled, she propelled herself into the air. The moment she did, she split off from Makoto.

"Haku-chan, what are you doing! Why did you cancel the fusion?" Makoto asked. That's when she saw it. She saw that Haku kept the energy she channeled and it was being fueled as Haku's eighth tail finally emerged.

"This bastard is going to pay for what Madara did to me!" Getting a spring off one of the frozen buildings, Haku propelled herself towards Kisame at full speed. "Enjoy an eternity in hell, shark boy!"

"You think you've won? Madara will rise up and conquer this world. All of you will die at his hands!" Kisame's last words were moot to Haku. She only had one objective.

"Madara can bite me! I'll make sure he feels 1000 times the retribution that you're getting!" The glowing energy in Haku's fist started sparkling as her Hyoton Bloodline was channeled into it. "This is for my mother and father you freak! MUGEN HYOKAMI KYOKUEN! (Infinite Ice God Extremity Fist)" Haku slammed her fist into Kisame's face, releasing all of the energy. The sheer force of the energy exploded into a massive column, completely eradicating Kisame from existence. As the energy died down, it left a giant column of ice in its place. Just as the attack hit, Daisuke, Itachi, and Konan had regrouped with Makoto.

"Ok, what pissed her off?" asked Konan.

"A meddlesome shark. But that's been taken care of." Makoto said as she saw Haku walking back from the explosion. "And I think Haku has finally come to peace with things here in the village."

"She looks like she has." Mei finally joined the group as well. "Maki-chan can finally be at peace now."

"So Haku…how do you feel?" asked Itachi. Haku still had a cold look on her face before she grabbed her arm and broke down in pain.

"Holy Kami this hurts like hell!" Haku cried. "How come Shiori-chan didn't feel like this!"

Makoto kneeled down and struck some pressure points in her arm, "The reason why is because of the training. The Mugen Kami Kyokuken requires the power of Ko-oh Ken, the speed of Zanretsu Ken, the accuracy of Gen'ei Kyaku, and the balance of Raioh. You had everything down from being fused with me, but once you split apart your body didn't have the proper conditioning Haku-chan."

"So what's wrong with my arm? This pain is searing!" Haku cringed.

"Well I'm no medic, but it looks like you shattered the bones in your arm from the strike." Daisuke commented.

"Not only that but you're suffering a ki energy backlash. If you had Kasumi-chan's Ko-oh training, you wouldn't feel that effect." Makoto added. "However I sealed off the pressure points in your arm to keep the energy in place while it naturally dissipates. But I'm now starting to think I need to take your Kyokugenryu training to the next level. Maybe I should focus on teaching you another style."

"That would be nice I guess." Haku said. "But can I go inside? It's freezing out here! And where did this thing come from?" She looked and finally noticed her eighth tail.

"It showed up when you were in a dive bomb against Kisame." Makoto said as Itachi picked her up off the ground. "Looks good on you. Neji will like it."

"Speaking of Neji, he owes me some serious snuggle time after this injury. I think I might get some more of Oka-san's Rejuvenation Potion." Haku said.

"Speaking of potion, what's this story I heard about where you were apparently in diapers and sucking your thumb for about a week, Haku-chan?" asked Mei.

"I…uh well that is…you see…" Haku stuttered out while everyone started laughing.

"Tell me about it in the morning. For now, let's get you to bed young lady. You've had a rough night." Mei said as she picked up Samehada. After Kisame was killed, the sword became dormant. "As for this, Samehada can now be put in the right hands in time."

As the group walked back from the frozen battlefield, a lone figure watched from a distance before melting back into the trees.

* * *

"So Kisame has been exterminated and Samehada belongs to the Mizukage now." Madara said as he overlooked the rainy village of Ame from his base. "Any other news to report Zetsu?"

"None at this time Madara-sama. The groups to Kumo and Iwa are still in route and will arrive shortly. As for Kakozu and the Pein you sent, they are in route."

"Excellent. It's a shame that we lost Kisame. He was a good man. Tell me, what news do you have on the artifacts?" asked Madara.

"I am keeping a track on the Inu Princess and the Inuzuka. The information we received from Sai was correct in stating that they are searching for the artifacts as well." Zetsu replied. "With time they should lead us directly to the Totsuka Sword and the Yata Mirror."

"Very well. You are dismissed for now." Madara commanded as Zetsu melted into the ground. "Those fools. To think their ignorance is my benefit. If they only knew the Shikon no Tama is a cover up name for the legendary Yaksani Jewel."

"Things seem to be progressing nicely my friend." Naraku rose up from the ground. "There seems to be no hindrance in our plans."

"True my friend. Everything is going just how I want it. Once those fools get the proposed Gokage summit in motion, it will open the door for bigger things…namely the destruction of Konoha!" Madara cackled. "Not only that, but once those fools bring the five Sacred Gemstones together, Yami's release will be eminent. Then once I have the Three Treasures of Heaven, that power will be ours!"

"Planning of sheer brilliance. The screams of pain and destruction will be like a heavenly tune to our ears. Especially since we have recruited a new member." Naraku said as a black figure emerged from the shadows.

"It was difficult getting him here, and we could not fully summon him. But it was enough to get a powerful ally on our side…isn't that right Ryukotsusei-sama?" Madara said as he looked upon the most dangerous Bijuu in existence…the eldest of the family, creator of the Shadow Illumina, the Ten Tailed Dragon, Ryukotsusei.

"Of course Madara-sama. Your plan shall be victorious." Ryukotsusei kneeled in respect. "My brethren will not know what hit them."

* * *

**Talk about making a comeback. Well Haku now has her eighth tail, she knows the real truth behind her parents' death, finds out the Mizukage is her aunt, and gets rid of an Akatsuki at the same time. As for Madara, what does he have planned now that he's somehow released Ryukotsusei and placed him under mind control! Dark times are looming over Konoha and things are about to go from bad to worse!**

**Now from the Author's corner, I do want to say I'm sorry for taking so long. A lot has happened in the past 7 months, from my laptop going kaput, losing my muse for writing this story, everyone else loving my other story, and me finally re-connecting with a friend I met 10 years ago. She was a girl I met my first year of college and after transferring schools, I thought I'd never see her again. Oh the joys of Facebook. Since then I've been talking to her daily, connecting again and it's been really good. So hopefully things will pick up, but I do want to say in NO way am I planning to abandon this story or any of my others. I appreciate each and every one of my readers and thank you for the continued reading support you've given me over the 3+ years I've been on . Thanks again to all of you for just reading and enjoying my work. Till the next chapter!**

**Neokenshin  
**


	44. Complicated doesn't explain it!

Naruto: Yeesh! I've heard of extended vacations but man this was a long one!

Kasumi: It wasn't a vacation, it was a sabbatical!

Naruto: What's that?

Kasumi: Uh it's where you take time off to go and learn more things, increase your knowledge and then you come back with tons of new ideas and stuff.

Naruto: Oh...that makes sense.

Kasumi: Plus Neokenshin kinda ended up and got himself a girlfriend, so he's also got real life to handle too.

Naruto: Well then, I guess we'll just have to work that into the script too. Now let's get back to the story. It's been a long wait for our return so let's make it a good one! And you guys know Kishi owns Naruto!

* * *

Chapter 32: Things go from complicated to more complicated!

The air was calm as a gentle breeze flowed through the lush foliage of Mount Myoboku, home of the great toads. One could hear the calm streams flowing, insects chirping, and toads of all sizes were resting calmly at peace. A soothing aura could be felt all around as one could feel in tune with nature itself. No one could break this calming peace…well…almost no one.

"YEEOUCH!" Naruto grabbed his head in pain after getting hit again. "Geez do you have to hit me so dang hard!"

"I told you, in order to master Senjutsu you must have complete calm and focus. Or do you want to end up as a fox-toad statue?" Fukasaku tapped the mystic staff on the ground. "Now try it again!"

"Ok ok! Sheesh! I think you're only hitting me because Natsu-chan is your favorite." Naruto grumbled as he went back into his meditative pose.

"Well maybe I should make you practice while fully dressed. I doubt you'd like that in this heat?" Naruto heard the old toad's words and quickly shook his head. It was definitely a hot day and luckily he and Natsumi could dress lightly. He had been only in a pair of dark blue swim trunks, while Natsumi was in a purple and blue two piece swimsuit. "Speaking of Natsu-chan, I think she's doing quite well." The duo turned to see the kitsune girl in perfect calm and harmony. Natsumi had quickly taken to getting in tune with the natural energy around her, easily harnessing it. However…

"OW! That hurt!" Natsumi's focus was quickly broken as she was hit on the head with Fukasaku's stick. "Fuka-jii-sama, why so hard?"

"You was getting a little 'toady' there girl. But you've done well. Pretty soon you'll be able to start on Frog Kata." Replied the old toad. "For now let's go in. Ma's got dinner ready."

"Finally, a word I like!" Naruto rubbed his stomach as it growled.

"Even if it's not normal food?" Natsumi asked. "I know you miss having a big bowl of ramen."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I'll be so glad to get back home and eat some REAL food!" Naruto said, not knowing he was overheard.

"And what's wrong with my cooking?" The two kitsune turned to see another toad with an angry look. "I'll have you know I cook some of the best meals in Myoboku!"

"Oh, uh, it's not that Shima-sama…it's just that, I mean…well…" Naruto spat out to save face.

"That again Naruto-chan? Silly boy." Shima just chuckled as she knew what Naruto meant. Over the past month Naruto and Natsumi were presented with a different type of cuisine…namely toad cuisine, which usually consisted of insects and larva that the toads loved. To a normal human, it would probably make them sick, but strangely Naruto and Natsumi were able to eat it with no problem as kitsune hanyou. "I'll have you know that the stomach grows fond of what it doesn't have over time."

"Yeah…I kinda figured that." Naruto said as he went in and sat down. "I still can't believe it's been this long and I haven't come close to perfecting gathering nature energy."

"What's throwing you off Naruto?" asked his twin. "It's not that hard. You just have to be perfectly still and calm."

"Well that's easy for you." Naruto said as a bowl of soup was placed in front of him. "I just feel like I need to be out there using that energy instead of trying to gather it. I mean I can already gather it using the oil, but I have to perfect it without the oil."

"Hmm, that's been bothering me since you two have been here." Fukasaku commented as he ate. "Naruto-chan was able to use the natural energy almost flawlessly once he could gather it with the oil, but Natsumi-chan had way too much difficulty. And on the other hand, she could gather the nature chakra with no problem, but Naruto-chan would be a blasted toad statue if I didn't knock that energy out of him."

"Hmm…never noticed that." Naruto said after taking another bite. "That ever bother you Natsu-chan?"

"Not really. Do you think it might have something to do because we're twins?" asked the kitsune girl.

"That's another thing! Why on earth didn't Arashi-chan tell me he had a girl?" Fukasaku added.

"Oh that. Well…technically…Otou-san isn't my _true_ father. Naruto-kun is." Natsumi said, causing both Fukasaku and Shima to spit out their food.

"Yeah, that…see the thing is I created Natsu-chan a few years ago when I was training for the Chuunin exams. It was right around the time I signed the toad contract." Naruto explained. "She was really just an alternate form I could change into, but over time she just got a mind of her own."

"Since then, Oka-san taught us a jutsu that would let us separate spiritually and that's how I was born…so to speak. Just before Kasumi-chan and Shiori-chan got married, Oka-san placed a Life Stream seal on me." Natsumi showed off the fox shaped tattoo on her hand. "This pretty much made me completely real and self reliant. I have my own chakra system and everything."

"Hmm…maybe that's what is causing the problem." Shima commented. "When you separated, your abilities were evenly split between you."

"Naruto-kun, she's right! Haven't you noticed how we do completely different things with the jutsu we know? Both of us know the Kage Bunshin, but we also have different variants. You can make thousands of clones, while I can only make a few, but I can change their form perfectly." Natsumi commented on this revelation. "Also like the Hiraishin. You know how to move at the highly accelerated speed over long distances and only create a temporary afterimage for a long period of time, but I can only go short distances and create a long term afterimage that looks real."

"Whoa, never thought of that. So are you saying we actually hurt ourselves by splitting apart?" Naruto asked with his mouth full.

"No way baka! No offense, but I like being my own person." Natsumi replied. "What I'm saying is that maybe if we use the Kitsune Rei Yuukai to fuse together, it may let both of us perfect using senjutsu. You have a hard time gathering the chakra because you have difficulty maintaining perfect calm and stillness, while I can do that no problem." She saw Naruto raise an eye in intrigue. "Now while I can gather the chakra, I have the worst time using it correctly, but you can use it like it's second nature. What if I gathered the chakra and you used it. This would make it so together we could use the chakra indefinitely?"

"Natsumi-chan that just might work!" Fukasaku was surprised at the girl's brightness. "Alright you two, we'll work on this fusion thing or whatever you call it tomorrow. For now, eat up!"

"Forget tomorrow, we gotta try this out today!" Naruto said as he sped up his eating.

The twins quickly chowed down (how anyone human could eat what was before them was a feat of its own), and rushed back out to begin testing their theory. After coating themselves in the special Toad Oil to allow gathering nature energy much easier, the duo used the Kitsune Rei Yuukai to fuse, leaving Naruto standing alone.

"Let's hope this works." Naruto said as he sat down to enter a meditative state.

"_It should. I'll focus on gathering the energy and direct it to you. Afterwards, try to lift the large statue that Fukasaku-sama said to practice with."_ Natsumi said from inside.

"Alright tadpoles, show me what you got." Fukasaku was waiting with his staff in case anything went wrong.

Naruto closed his eyes and began to enter a state of perfect calm. Natsumi was already perfectly still and in balance as she drew in the natural energy. Upon coming one with Naruto, their chakra merged and she was now in full control of keeping the balance. Due to the Toad Oil, she could easily feel the natural energy flowing and felt the harmony as it balanced with the other chakras.

"_Amazing. It feels so calm and peaceful. It's like a wonderful dream happening." _Natsumi said to herself. Although she couldn't see it, a very noticeable change happened to her face. The same happened with Naruto.

"I don't believe it!" Fukasaku saw Naruto and was amazed. As an elder sage, he could sense the nature chakra in someone when it was in use. When he saw Naruto, it confirmed that the twins were supposed to be one when using Senjutsu. "Naruto-chan, she was right! She's balancing the energy flawlessly."

Naruto opened his eyes, now with a red/orange coloring just above the eye. His pupils were no longer vertical as in his normal form, but now a cross shape, as it was a blending of his kitsune traits and his new Sage form. Natsumi had the exact same traits as well if she could be seen. There were no other traces of toad features anywhere. The two had achieved the Perfect Sage Form. "This feels amazing. I feel a thousand times stronger! The natural energy is in perfect balance with our combined chakras." He went over to the statue that Fukasaku let the two practice on and began to lift it.

"Astounding! You picked that up like it was nothing at all." Fukasaku was more than amazed. Not even Jiraiya had reached the perfected form. "Once we finish your training, Madara will be in for a big surprise!"

"_You bet he will Fukasaku-sama. After all the crap he's pulled with us, he'll think twice before pissing off an Uzumaki."_ Natsumi said to herself.

* * *

In another part of the world, scents were running wild as Kiba and Kimiko were atop Akamaru, running through a jungle in Earth Country. Their mission was to follow leads on looking for two legendary artifacts, the Totsuka Sword and the Yata Mirror. Kagome had gone over her scrolls and parchments for holy weapons that could possibly be used to help defeat Madara, and these two were the ones that came up. After about two weeks in Lightning Country, the duo located the Totsuka Sword in an abandoned temple miles from the Inu Village. Now their leads were sending them through the jungles to find the Yata Mirror.

"Ugh, I hate dry weather." Kimiko complained as she took a drink from her water bottle. "It always makes my fur on my ears and tails go frizzy."

"Arf!" Akamaru replied. Of course, being half Inu, Kimiko easily understood him.

"You too huh Akamaru?" Kimiko replied as she rubbed his head. "I say when this is done, we head back to my house for a full on luxury treatment. That will really put the shine back in your coat."

"Oh so he gets a luxury treatment? What do I get?" Kiba complained.

Kimiko turned back and shot him a cold stare, "You get a trip to the doghouse like always." That caused Kiba to flinch when Kimiko started laughing. "You know I never get tired of that Kiba-kun."

"Ugh, Inuyasha-sama's stories are true. You are just like your mother." Kiba groaned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kimiko was a little upset at that retaliatory comment. "Oh whatever. So any idea on what these so called artifacts are supposed to do?"

"Not a clue. Although apparently Kagome-sama said that they were considered to be very powerful items. She also said something about a Yaksani Jewel, but I wonder why we weren't told to find that one." Kiba replied.

"You don't think Madara has it, do you?"

"I would hope not." Kiba put the scroll with the artifact information back in his pouch. "If he did, then things might not be good at all."

The duo continued through the jungle, following a lead they got from a small restaurant in a village they found. The news was that the mirror was located in a temple that was built to honor some kind of god. After a few hours the two decided to make camp for the night. Luckily they found an empty cave for shelter.

"Here ya go boy." Kiba set down a slab of meat from a deer they found for dinner. The large dog was definitely ready for a bite as he started chewing on the meat. "Wow looks like he was hungry."

"Well duh! He's been running all day with your heavy carcass on his back." Kimiko teased as she brushed some more sauce on the roasting deer meet she was cooking. "He wouldn't be that hungry if it was just me riding on him."

"Yeesh Kimiko, do you have to be so harsh? I don't know what's worse, you like this or you back when you were evil?" Kiba sat down beside the fire and took a drink from his canteen.

Kimiko had a sudden flashback, remembering that day…the day she almost killed Kiba. "Sorry Kiba-kun, really. I'm just playing around."

Kiba knew that time was a rough time for her. Ever since they first met back in the Inu Village, he saw that she was a caring person, but when her personality was completely twisted, it was a person he never wanted to see ever. "Does that still bother you?"

Kimiko went and sat beside her boyfriend, pulling her knees to her chest, "Yeah it does. I still have nightmares sometimes of thrusting that sword into your chest like that…or after I heard that Naruto had killed Konohamaru in cold blood. It makes me worried to think that I could return to that person again…a dark, ruthless, killer with no remorse."

"Look your mom said you had been completely purified of the corruption. There's no way that Kimiko is coming back. Even if she did, I'd still find a way to get the real you back, ya know." Kiba looked on at the fire as Kimiko reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're wonderful, you know that." Kimiko pulled herself closer to him, feeling his warmth while he rubbed her ears. "Got a question…did you really think I was that beautiful when you first saw me? Or was that just your 'man ego' talking?"

"Man ego? Whatever! Look, I had seen a lot of girls and thought they were cute…and they were. I mean hey, I even wanted to go out with Hinata or Kasumi back in the academy." Kiba chuckled. "But when I saw you…you were a combination of so many things. I saw a strong warrior, a quick thinker, and a kind person. But then you also had that snippy side."

Kimiko quickly snapped up, "Snippy?" She was about to argue back, but Kiba was right. "Yeah, you're right. I guess that's what separates me from most girls, huh? Plus your mom does like that I keep you in line. Especially after that whole fiasco with Aunt Mai."

Kiba groaned in pain, "Please don't remind me about that."

"Hey we're teenagers, we can act like that." Kimiko replied with a pinch. "So, any idea on what this Totsuka Sword does?" She figured she might try to find out a little more about what they were trying to find.

"Beats me." Kiba took the sword from its sealing scroll and looked at it. The sword was a finely crafted blade that would probably make Tenten squeal in delight. "It must be important though."

"Come to think of it, I think I remember reading something at my grandma's shrine." Kimiko said, recalling some thoughts. "See my mom grew up at a shrine and there was a legend that the God of All Creation had three sacred treasures, a sword, a shield, and a magic orb. It said the orb was fueled by his great strength, the sword could cut away any defense, and the shield could reflect any offense."

"Sword, shield, and orb…the Totsuka Sword, Yata Mirror, and Yaksani Jewel!" Kiba slowly put things together. "Wait, but that still doesn't give us much."

"Well there was also something else, but this might sound kinda stupid. See there was an anime that my mom liked to watch when she was growing up. In it, three of the characters had similar items. They were called the Space Sword, Aqua Mirror, and Garnet Orb." Kimiko remembered. "Wait…that's not possible!"

"What is it Kimiko-chan?" asked Kiba.

"In that anime, the one who had the Garnet Orb also controlled the power of Time, just like Grandma Kouin! There's also Grandpa Kami, god of Space, and Yami, god of Reality! That would mean the Totsuka Sword is linked to Space, the Yata Mirror linked to Reality, and the Yaksani Jewel linked to Time." Kimiko deduced.

Kiba understood, but parts still didn't match up. "That's good and all, but what about that one legend? I can understand how the sword would work, because Naruto explained how that other Naruto could go through dimensions. The sword would be the same. If you had a barrier, you could go through a dimension to break through the barrier."

"But it's the Yata Mirror and Yaksani Jewel. The mirror seems like it would be more of Grandma Kouin's…wait, mirrors can be used for reflection…reflections…reflections!" Kimiko thought hard and had a breakthrough.

"What about reflections?" Kiba asked.

"Reflections can also mean thinking about stuff, like reflecting on past actions, reflecting on the future, etc. That would mean the Yata Mirror is linked to Grandma Kouin." Kimiko answered. "That would make the Yaksani Jewel linked to Yami. I got it now!"

"So you have an idea as to what they all do?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah. Look at this." Kimiko made a drawing of all three items on the ground, and linked them in a circle. "Ok, you have the Totsuka Sword that can go through any defense by moving through space itself. Now there's one problem. The Yata Mirror has the ability to block ANY offense, even the offense of the Totsuka Sword! Now there has to be some weakness to the ultimate defense." Kiba was slowly following her description. "Now if you change reality, meaning you create an attack that no one has ever thought of before, the mirror can't reflect it because it doesn't constrict to the normal laws of reality. So this would mean the Yaksani Jewel can break the defense of the Yata Mirror."

"And if you keep with the pattern, the Totsuka Sword can cut that altered reality and attack, meaning the Totsuka Sword can overpower the Yaksani Jewel." Kiba noticed the continuing pattern.

"Exactly my point. But what I'm wondering is why the Yaksani Jewel wasn't on our list to get." Kimiko questioned herself. "It couldn't have already been found, could it?"

"You know all this talk about a jewel that controls reality reminds me of that Shikon Jewel thing. But that only affects demons from what you and your mom said." Kiba replied. Kimiko paused for a minute, and then froze solid.

"Kiba-kun…I think we may be in more trouble than we know. What if the Shikon Jewel doesn't enhance demonic power…it alters the reality of it?" Kimiko started running through countless ideas in her head. "Maybe the Shikon Jewel was just an alternate name?"

"Are you saying Madara already has the Yaksani Jewel? Oh great, this just makes things worse!" Kiba growled in grief. "Is there anything this freak doesn't know about?"

"I wish I knew myself." Kimiko replied. "For now the best thing we can do is try to find the Yata Mirror and get back home as soon as we can."

Kiba pulled Kimiko close and noticed her starting to doze off, "Yeah you're right. We need something to tip the scales and soon." He felt himself drifting off to sleep as well.

Unknown to the duo, a faint image of a face melted back into the rock above them. The only noticeable feature was a line going right down the middle of the face.

* * *

Neji and his team hadn't been faring too well in their goal with negotiations. Unlike the ease Haku had with the Mizukage, the Raikage was not one to negotiate so easily. That didn't help the fact that he had to deal with one of the Raikage's personal aides trying to seduce him into staying in Kumo.

"So that's the situation. Right now even with Inuyasha-sama and Yugito-sama, the Raikage still wants no part in the alliance." Neji was in the group's hotel room talking to Haku via communicator. "We may have to rethink our strategy without help from Lightning."

"Aunt Mei said that the Raikage could be quite stubborn. I didn't think it would be this bad. And he's even trying to get you to stay in Kumo? Do they want the Byakugan that ba…ba…ba-a-a-achoo!" Haku quickly grabbed some tissue. Apparently she caught a cold after her fight with Kisame and was trying to fight it off. Even having a demon immune system didn't make her immune to the common cold. "Ugh! I hate this."

"Now now, don't overwork yourself. For now focus on getting better and getting back home." Neji told her. "I'll see you in a few days ok?"'

"Yeah yeah. It's days like this when I wish I was a little kid again and someone was taking care of me." Haku complained as she rubbed her nose.

"You know that's possible, right?" Neji said with a laugh. "Maybe if you're good, I'll spoil you for a day."

"Love you too Neji-kun." Haku said sarcastically. "Talk to you soon." She ended the transmission as Tenten came in the room.

"So how's things on Haku-chan's end?" asked the catgirl.

"Other than a light fever and a runny nose, not bad. Negotiations were successful with the Mizukage and we now have Kiri on our side." Neji replied. "She also took out Kisame from the Akatsuki."

"One less problem we have to deal with." Tenten sighed as she sat down beside Neji. "But it seems like things are starting to get worse as this war goes on. Who even knows what Madara has planned?"

Neji nodded in agreement, "I know what you mean. We have faced many of the Akatsuki, but we have still to face Pein. From Konan's intel, he is Madara's 2nd in command and wielder of a doujutsu more powerful than the Byakugan."

Tenten sighed, "I hope we can do something soon. Otherwise we may be in for more trouble than we bargained." Letting her mind wander a bit, she actually came up with an interesting question, "Hey Neji I always wanted to ask this. Do you think that you and I might have been a couple if Haku-chan never came to Konoha, or I never met Kyoji-kun?"

"Why do you ask that?" Neji was puzzled at her question.

"No reason." Tenten began to fiddle with a ribbon on her tail. "I just remember that when we went to that other dimension, that Neji and Tenten were married with kids. I mean we've known each other since we were little, even before Kasumi-chan came to our world. I just wanted to know your opinion on this."

Neji scratched her ears and chuckled, "You know curiosity killed the cat, right? But to answer you, chances are we probably would have. Even though I have yet to say this to anyone, but I consider you my best friend. We are an excellent team and have always had each other's backs. You need not worry about trivial things like that."

"Hey I'm a girl, I can worry about stuff like that." Neji started laughing at her reaction. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's not every day you get to have a relaxing conversation with your best friend during wartime. I actually enjoy this. We should keep each other's company more often." Tenten's reaction changed and she began to laugh along with Neji. "But I'm worried…I have this bad feeling that we're going to be running into some trouble soon."

Neji wasn't one to doubt his friend. He knew that if Tenten felt uneasy, something usually was wrong. "You may be right. I think we need to find…" Before he could finish, a loud explosion wrecked the city. "Ok change that. I know we need to find our allies!"

"That has to be someone really strong for an explosion like that. Do you think it's the Akatsuki attacking?" Tenten asked as she and Neji rushed out of the room.

"I wouldn't doubt it. " Neji quickly activated his Byakugan to try and locate the problem. "It's in the center of the village. The chakra is very strange…it's not a normal color."

"What do you mean by that?" asked the catgirl.

"Normal human chakra is blue in color. Demonic chakra is usually red. However this chakra is a dark green." Neji definitely knew something was wrong. "The only person that has a dark green chakra aura is…"

"Ino when she's in Illumina Form! But she's with Chouji and Sakura on their way to Iwa!" Tenten became more uneasy at what they may be facing. "You don't think someone else has control of the Wood Illumina Power do you?"

Neji shook his head, "It's highly possible. I also noticed that there looked like whatever is using that chakra was receiving a signal, like someone else is controlling it."

"Madara has to be behind this. We gotta hurry!" Both Tenten and Neji transformed and burst out of the hotel as quickly as possible, heading towards the source of the destruction.

"Raikage-sama, we have a problem!" A fiery red haired kunoichi quickly ran in to the main office of the Raikage. "Some weird guy throwing around tree branches is wrecking the village."

"WHAT!" The Raikage, A, bellowed in anger. "Who the hell thinks they can come into my village and start causing some problems? Karui, give me a rundown on this guy."

Karui kneeled and reported, "All we know is that he has orange hair and is wearing a black cloak with red clouds! He's from Akatsuki!"

A's rage was fueled, "So that Hyuuga was right. Akatsuki is on the move. Doesn't matter, we don't need some alliance to stop Akatsuki. Karui, where's Bee?"

"Bee-sama has already made his move towards the Akatsuki. I got news from Omoi that two of the Konoha ninja have gone to the battle area as well." Karui continued her report. "It was the Hyuuga and the cat girl."

"What about the Bijuu?" asked A.

"No update on Gobi-sama and Nibi-sama." Karui could see that A was really ticked that the Akatsuki was attacking Kumo.

"That Akatsuki had to have been following those Konoha ninja. Karui, for now get the civilians to safety. Once the area is clear, I want that Akatsuki dead and those Konoha Ninja out of my village by sundown!" A roared his commands. "Make sure Samui and Omoi know not to get in Bee's way."

"As you wish Raikage-sama!" Karui vanished quickly and went to relay the message.

"Time to show those Konoha weaklings just how we do things here in Kumo." A said to himself as he looked upon the village.

Meanwhile there was a definite stalemate going on. The Akatsuki, revealed to be one of the incarnations of Pain stood toe to toe with one of the most powerful Kumo ninja, aptly known as Killer Bee, brother to the Raikage. Bee was already making himself known to Pain as he held off any attack with his unique style of swordplay, handling eight swords at once!

"You would do best not to interfere with my plans. I have no business with you unless you make it. However I know you are harboring the Nibi and Gobi here and request that you return them to me." Pain said calmly.

"You must be a crazy foo' if you think I'm gonna be yo' tool!" Bee replied in his trademark rap style. "When you roll up talking like 'dat, I'll make you see your words ain't phat!" Bee was nimbly dodging the prickly vines that Pein sent forward. "Dis freak got some crazy stuff going on."

"I hope you realize that your attacks and maneuvers are futile. You cannot hope to stop me." Pein kept up his assault of vines, lashing out and destroying anything in his path. He sent more vines toward Bee but the Kumo ninja avoided easily. Bee was so confident, he took out his notepad and started trying to jot down ideas.

"Hmm, gonna have to come up with a new rhyme for this punk." Bee twirled his pencil in his hand, secretly fusing it with lightning chakra. "Screw that, this sucka's goin' down now!" He threw the pencil at full speed toward Pein. Due to the chakra infusion, the pencil flew like a missile at the Akatsuki. However it didn't even make a dent in Pein, instead it just bounced off like nothing happened.

"You really believe your lightning ability can stop me? Your arrogance and foolishness will be your demise." Pein stood fast as his Rinnegan blazed. "I have no time to deal with you."

"Ok, this ain't good!" Bee saw things change as Pein was about to go back on the offensive, but reinforcements arrived soon enough.

"LIGHTNING SHOCKWAVE!" Out of nowhere a huge wave of electromagnetic energy ripped through the ground, cutting through the vines as it headed for Pein. He jumped out of the way just as Neji and Tenten arrived on the scene.

"This is worse than I thought. Whoever that Akatsuki is has control of Ino's elemental power." Neji commented on the leftover vines.

"Neji, that's just not any Akatsuki…that's Pein!" Tenten easily saw the Rinnegan eyes and knew things were really bad. "How did he get control of Illumina Power?"

Bee saw the two and decided to get more info, "Whachoo two doin' up in here? I had 'dis foo' on the ropes!"

Neji and Tenten both froze for a second, "Neji, any idea on what he just said?"

Neji nodded negatively, "It does not matter. For now we must focus on stopping Pein from causing any destruction here. At least until Inuyasha-sama and Yugito-sama can arrive."

"So Neji Hyuuga and Tenten Ishida, the Lightning and Gravity Knights. Do you truly believe you can defeat that which is Pein?" The Akatsuki co-leader stood in perfect calm against the two knights. "It is best if you surrender the Bijuu and accept death."

"Oh that is NOT happening!" Tenten drew her Masamune and immediately charged it with Lightning Chakra while Neji summoned lightning around his palms. "You ready Neji?"

"Of course. Strike now! HAKKE RAIKUSHO! (Eight Trigrams Lightning Air Palm)" Neji launched a lightning charged blast directly at Pein while Tenten ran in ready to strike with her lightning sword. Pein showed no emotion as he easily deflected Neji's attack and grabbed hold of Tenten's blade.

"What the hell…just what are you?" Tenten struggled to get her blade out of Pein's grasp. He said nothing as he just raised his hand.

"SHINRA TENSEI! (Almighty Push)" Pein sent out a wave of chakra that blasted Tenten and Neji back into a building. "This fight is meaningless. Simply surrender the Bijuu and I shall depart.

"That's not going to happen." Neji pulled himself from the rubble and helped Tenten out as well. "Tenten, we need to get rid of him now."

"Then it's time to take this fight into overdrive, don't you think?" Tenten flashed a devious smile on her face.

"Is that another way of you saying you'd like to let the cat out of the bag?" Neji knew just what she was talking about. "Let him have it! LIGHTNING OVERDRIVE!"

"GRAVITY OVERDRIVE!" Both knights exploded in energy. Lightning arced all around Neji while the air around Tenten became much heavier.

"Your power means nothing. You shall still lose." Pein went on the move for another attack but Tenten countered. He tried his Shinra Tensei again, but this time Tenten had something of her own.

"Not this time! Stay put!" She used her Gravity power to hold him in place and lift him in the air. "Neji, blast this guy!"

"With pleasure!" Lightning came down from the skies and gathered in a large ball over Neji's head. He focused the lightning into a large blade, ready to slice his enemy. "Now it ends! LIGHTNING SWORD!" He brought the large blade down on top of Pein, planning to vaporize the Akatsuki in a blast of lightning. Tenten followed up by encasing the lightning with her energy.

"This will make sure you're finished! GRAVITY CRUSH!" She condensed the lightning around Pein in the attempt to crush him in a centralized gravity field. She used all her strength to condense the field, but noticed that it wasn't shrinking. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Tenten, what's wrong?" Neji looked over to see his friend struggling.

"He's somehow stopping my Gravity Crush! That's impossible!" Tenten tried harder to crush the Akatsuki, but nothing was working.

"SHINRA TENSEI!" The encased ball of lightning and gravity energy exploded outward as Pein stood there unharmed. "So now do you wish to end this farce?"

"Oh hell, this is not good!" Tenten saw that the Akatsuki survived not just one, but two Overdrive attacks. The only ones they knew who could survive that were Mai, Daisuke, and Akane! "We have to go Excelion Drive to stop this guy!"

"As much as we'd like to help, we're kind of tied up at the moment kitten!" Tenten heard Yugito send a transmission on her communicator. "There's wood vines attacking all over the place here and it has Inuyasha and Kyoji in a major bind…literally!"

Things definitely were not looking good. "Neji we have to figure something out! This guy could destroy the whole village if we're not careful."

"Look no sucka is gon' destroy my village! Back up and I'll handle 'dis foo'!" Bee overheard the duo and decided he'd take things on his own.

"OK I still don't know what you said, but there's no way you can take this guy!" Tenten said angrily. "My friend and I are using Bijuu level power and he held it off! What makes you think that you can do anything to him?"

"Oh I'll show you what I can…hey where's dat sucka go?" In the midst of all the arguing, Pein vanished from the field.

"Something's not right." Neji had his Byakugan activated and immediately scanned the area. "His chakra signature is gone. He's nowhere near the village."

"Why would he attack and then just leave us…Neji, you don't think it was a decoy do you?" Tenten questioned the motives.

"It is possible. We need to return to Konoha as quickly as possible. Otherwise we may not have a home to return to." Neji said. "As for you, I strongly recommend you have your leader reconsider our offer for alliance. The Akatsuki are not to be dealt with lightly, and there is no telling if they will attack again."

"Hmm…you may be right yo." Bee replied. "Lemme handle 'ol A, and I'll see if I can make him down with the plan."

"Uh…right." Both Tenten and Neji still had no clue what he said.

* * *

"This guy isn't giving us a chance to do anything!" Chouji was breathing hard after having to deal with Kakuzu. It was bad enough that the alliance talks with Onoki, the Tsuchikage failed, simply because the village still held bad blood against Konoha, but things got worse when the near immortal Akatsuki attacked. Chouji had to go full force with Excelion Drive to do anything to hold off Kakuzu while Sakura, Ino, and Shinja were in Link Overdrive to try and give him back up. In the midst of the battle, they were actually joined by the Tsuchikage's granddaughter Kurotsuchi, an Iwa Kunoichi that happened to have a bloodline to control lava itself.

"Hmph. Always figured you Konoha shinobi weren't much but I gotta say I think a lot differently about you." Kurotsuchi wiped her own brow of sweat. Originally she was doubtful about Konoha simply due to the way she grew up and how things had been in the Third World War, but after taking note of how two Konoha shinobi took on Kakuzu, her views definitely began to change.

"Yeah well…when you're dealing with Akatsuki, you gotta work a lot harder." Ino replied. "But this is getting ridiculous! What is it going to take to kill this freak?"

"I told you. I can only die when all of my hearts have been destroyed. You have only destroyed three." Kakuzu said as his black tendrils lashed at the group. "You will never destroy the last two!" A green looking mask moved to face the shinobi as wind began to swirl violently and lightning began to charge in his own mouth.

"Great he's using wind and lightning!" Chouji noticed that things were now worse as the last two hearts needed to be destroyed were wind and lightning based. "Ino get out of the way!"

"What's he talking about? A little lightning never hurt anyone?" Kurotsuchi asked as Ino grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Yeah, but here's the thing…the whole element theory as you know it is completely changed! He's got both of mine and Chouji-kun's weaknesses!" Ino was about to run for cover when Kakuzu attacked. She barely had a chance to move as a massive bolt of lightning struck, throwing her and the Iwa kunoichi for a loop.

"INO!" Chouji screamed in the hopes that his girlfriend wasn't killed. Sakura and Shinja immediately rushed over to see if she was ok. Chouji however was more focused on eliminating a massive problem. "You son of a bitch! You're dead!"

"Oh really now…then come forth and be harvested!" Kakuzu taunted.

Chouji's anger nearly pushed him over the edge. He knew he had to finish this freak and fast! "Harvested…I'm gonna bury you in so much rock, it'll take millennia for people to find your remains!" The entire area began to shake in a massive seismic tremor. "Never piss me off again! EARTH EXCELION: GAIA DESTROYER!" Chouji slammed his fists into the ground, causing the seismic tremor to go into a full on earthquake. Before Kakuzu could counter, massive pillars of rock began to rise up around him, completely blocking off his escape and leaving him at the mercy of the Earth Knight. Chouji then grew to massive size and created two diamond gauntlets on his fists. "I like my meat nice and tender before I cook it!" There was nothing Kakuzu could do as Chouji began to pound away relentlessly. All Kakuzu could see was fist after fist crushing down on him with unbelievable force, pushing his body further and further into the ground. The Akatsuki was barely alive as he looked up at the giant Akimichi and saw that he had the Iwa Kunoichi in his hand.

"Hey uh…Kurotsuchi is it? You said you know lava techniques right?" Kurotsuchi nodded in agreement. "Wanna melt this guy and wipe him out for good?"

Kurotsuchi smiled at the fact that she'd get to take out an Akatsuki. She was very protective of her home and wouldn't hesitate to eliminate any threat to it. "With pleasure!" She flashed several hand signs and pulled her hand to her mouth. "YOTON: SEKKAIGYO NO JUTSU! (Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique)" She sprayed a mass amount of quicklime that began to fill the hole with the buried Kakuzu. "He won't be getting out of that for a long time."

"What was that stuff?" Chouji asked as he returned to normal size and placed Kurotsuchi back on the ground.

"Quicklime. It's basically quick drying cement. Well that's only if I get it wet with water, but there's not enough here to use my Water Trumpet Jutsu. So it'll take some time before it…" Before she finished there was a loud boom of thunder in the air. Due to Kakuzu's use of fire jutsu, the air became superheated and started forming storm clouds, which in turn brought forth rain.

"Well, there's the water." Chouji said as the rain fell. "This isn't good at all. How in the world did Akatsuki know we were going to be here?"

Ino, Sakura, and Shinja joined up as he released his fusion. "They have to have a spy somewhere tracking our movements. It's the only possible way that Madara would know what's going on." Shinja commented. "We need to get back to Konoha immediately."

"I still can't believe that the Tsuchikage won't agree to this alliance. This is more than any of us can deal with." Ino cringed in pain from the wounds she received.

"Let me deal with Onoki-jii-san. He's just really stubborn but trust me, he's one hell of a ninja. It might take some time, but I'll see what I can do." Kurotsuchi would try her best to get the Tsuchikage to change his mind.

"That's great. Now we need to get back to Konoha fast. There's no telling what Madara will do." Ino said, hoping that things weren't about to go from bad to worse.

* * *

A month later…

"So no word from Naruto and Natsumi yet?" asked Haku as she came down for breakfast. Everyone had returned back from their respective missions and were in preparation for whatever Akatsuki could throw at them. However things had been very quiet as Madara's group hadn't made a move yet.

"Last I heard their training was going well at Mt. Myoboku." Arashi replied. "Fukasaku-sama said they were really doing well. The two should have Sage Mode down soon."

"Well I hope we find some kind of lead on his whereabouts. This waiting isn't good at all." Akane expressed her concern as she was trying to feed a spoonful of oatmeal to Minato and Kushina.

"Akane, you know it isn't good to be stressed like that while feeding the kids. They can sense that." Yugito came in and helped out with the twins. "For now we should just be happy that we have a chance to breathe."

"That may be good and all, but there's no telling what Madara has planned during all of this breathing time. For all we know we could be…" Akane was cut off as her hearing picked up a faint explosion. "What was that?"

"You heard it too?" Arashi heard the same explosion. "This isn't good. We need to check things out. I'm going to head over to see Tsunade-sama. Haku-chan, get your brothers, sisters, aunts, and uncles and meet me there."

"On my way Tou-san!" Haku jumped from the table and went to go get everyone.

In the village, Konohamaru had just finished his morning training with Udon and Moegi and was headed in for breakfast himself. Unfortunately he wouldn't get to enjoy it as he would be the first one to find the problem in Konoha.

"What the heck is going on?" He surveyed the part of the village he was in, noticing the damage. He could smell burning wood and blood. He figured that this would be a good time as ever to investigate the problem. Quickly running through the destruction, he didn't see anything but people running until he turned a corner and saw the familiar black cloak with red clouds. "Oh crap!" Hoping he wasn't noticed, he quickly fell back and hid. However his hearing was able to pick up what the Akatsuki were talking about.

"Where are the Bijuu?" One of the figures had a civilian by the neck, trying to get answers.

"I…I…don't…" The civilian was barely able to finish as the Akatsuki delivered a crushing grip and death was instant.

"You know nothing, therefore you will know the ten paths of pain!" The Akatsuki threw the civilian to the ground and continued into the village.

"Ten paths of…oh no!" Konohamaru quickly opened up a communication channel. "Attention all Illumina Knights…this is Konohamaru! Akatsuki has infiltrated our home! I repeat Akatsuki has infiltrated our home!"

"Konohamaru, this is Kasumi. Where are you?" Kasumi picked up and hoped he was ok.

"I'm on the west side of the village. There's a lot of destruction here but I'm ok. But we're in big trouble!" Konohamaru replied. "It's Pein! He's here and there are at least nine more guys in cloaks with him!"

"Nine more…Konohamaru, do what you can to get to the Hokage Tower. Please try to be careful too!" Kasumi said in dire urgency. "We're all on our way!" Communication was closed as one of the worst things could possibly happen.

"He's here? Of all people it had to be him?" Konan sighed in grief. Pein was the worst choice to attack out of anyone.

"To make matters worse…if Tenten and Neji's info is true, then we're dealing with 10 Illumina powered Rinnegan users!" Shiori added. "Kasumi-hime, what are we gonna do?"

"What else…" Kasumi summoned her transformer and held her wrist. "We destroy them and protect our home or we die trying!"

* * *

**Well the group finally returns with their greatest battle to date on the horizon. What will happen now that Konoha faces off against one of the most powerful members of Akatsuki? Stay tuned for the next arc "The Konoha Destruction Saga".**

**On another note, I don't want you guys to think I've vanished. Trust me I have no intentions of leaving until this and Change of Scenery are fully finished. I just needed a little bit of sabbatical time to get some new ideas for the next chapters. Hope you all enjoy!  
**


	45. An important Author Update

Greetings from the Desk...or Keyboard...or whatever!

You're probably wondering what in the living world happened to me, considering I haven't done many updates in….what a year, two years? Well I do want all of you to know I'm not dead yet, nor am I even going to discontinue my stories at all.

Let's face it, real life just plain sucks. Well…my case was a little different. Back in October 2009, I re-connected with a friend from college that I hadn't seen in almost 10 years. (I'm not THAT old! I'm only 30…that means I better not get a single "old fart" joke out of you RasenganFin, because I know you're the type that would do it!). Well for those of you who had been with me from the start, I suffered a pretty bad emotional breakup and fanfiction helped take my mind off of the breakup for about 3 years. But enough of that part. Well meeting this friend again was a really good point in my life because she was a wonderful person to me and to meet back up after 10 years was pretty interesting. So I spent most of my time connecting back with her for a good year and in November 2010, we met up in person for the first time…and next thing you know we're dating. Well fast forward to August 2011….I proposed to her and she said yes. So the last 9 months have been spent going absolutely MAD prepping for the biggest event of this author's life…As of May 26, 2012 there will officially be a Mrs. Neokenshin at my side. Yep, it's crazy.

So I wanted to give all of you who have been with me since 2006 an update and let you know where my life is headed. In no way will I discontinue my three main stories. It just means updates will come pretty slow, but they'll still come. Plus they may look a little better because my fiancée is an English Teacher so that may help! But thank you all for reading my stories, favoriting them, and even adding me as one of your favorite authors. I hope to give you many more exciting chapters in the future!

Thanks again everyone!

Neokenshin


	46. The Destruction of Konoha Part 1

_The entire cast of the Bijuu Wars has gone completely silent for a few minutes until finally...  
_

Naruto: Wait...is this real? Seriously, this isn't some kind of troll is it?

Kasumi: Look I'm just as freaked out as you are man! But I've read it about 100 times and it's real.

Neokenshin(_looks at everyone like they've lost their minds_): Oh ha ha guys. Just be happy you all still have jobs ok! Sheesh, a guy goes off and gets married, and then moves and it seems like its the end of the world for him to post an update!

Naruto: We know, but still...it was like you vanished off the face of the earth.

Neokenshin: Dude, you think balancing a wife and a 10 year old son is easy?

Arashi: He's right. It's nuts man! (_suddenly realized Akane is staring him down_). Uh...I was also going to say it was also worth it?

Akane: You had better!

Neokenshin: So yes, I did update. It's difficult, but I will still try to keep updates going. So just enjoy the story ok!

* * *

Chapter 33: The Destruction of Konoha Part 1

Chaos erupted everywhere as Pein, Akatsuki's 2nd in command unleashed a fury upon Konoha. Thanks to Madara's influence, there were no longer six paths as he normally used in battle. Due to Kasumi's capture, Madara was able to extract bits of all 10 elements of Illumina Power and channel it into the new Ten Paths of Pein. Strengthened by the newly revealed Yaksani Jewel, once known as the Shikon Jewel, Madara made sure that Pein would be unstoppable.

Tsunade was sitting in her office, overlooking the beginning of the destruction. She immediately deployed every available shinobi to stop this threat and protect the village. Unfortunately things would not go smoothly this day.

"Tsunade-shishou! We've just gotten reports that the eastern district has just come under attack!" Shizune burst into the office with additional reports. "Who's causing all of this?"

Tsunade took the reports and began to overlook them. "It's the worst possible choice Shizune. It's Pein. Madara's really taking things to the next level. He wants the Bijuu and he's serious about getting them, so he's brought the fight to us."

Shizune went pale, "Pein? Isn't that the one that Konan said had the Rinnegan?"

Tsunade sighed, "Yes. He's 2nd in command of Akatsuki, and there's no telling just what he can do. Right now…we're facing destruction on a whole new scale."

Nervousness shook the medical assistant, "So what are we going to do?"

Tsunade cracked a smile, "What else…we show him the full force of Konoha's ultimate weapon. Now summon Yugao and Tenzo, I'll need them at my side. For now…" She reached in her desk and pulled out a small transmitter. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an announcement to make." She flipped the switch which opened a communication channel to all of Konoha. "Attention people of Konoha…"

All over the village, everyone instantly began receiving the transmission. Choji and Ino had been enjoying breakfast at Ino's when it came in.

"As of right now our village has come under attack by a hostile force…" Tsunade began.

Akemi, Hanabi, Hoshiko were doing some training drills with Hinata.

"Akatsuki has infiltrated Konoha. The one known as Pein, 2nd in command has begun an assault…"

Kiba and Kimiko were finishing helping out Hana at the veterinary offices.

"As of right now all Jounin and High Chuunin level shinobi are to engage this threat immediately. All Low Chuunin and Genin level shinobi will assist with the evacuation of civilians immediately…."

Tenten, Neji, and Sasuke were leaving the training facility at the time.

"In addition, all members of Team Illumina are named proxy commanders for this battle. Any shinobi of Konoha should heed their orders as if they were coming from me."

Sakura was on her way to the hospital as she heard the transmission.

"Finally, to all members of Team Illumina. You are to attack Pein at maximum power! That is not a request but an order! Now eliminate this virus from our home!"

* * *

"Well, you heard the woman." Arashi was just about to leave the house as the transmission came in. "Time to take out the trash."

"You know tou-san, I really wasn't intending to do any dirty work today. Oh well. Come on Shiori-chan, let's get into our work clothes." Akane had given Kasumi her Hoshi no Tama and was ready for this. She noticed that all of the other Bijuu had vanished as they were summoned to their respective knights, with the exception of Hiroshi, due to Naruto and Natsumi still on Mount Myoboku.

"Akane, don't worry. I'll take care of the kids. Go out there and do what you need." Kagome stepped up and took the twins from her in-law. "Just be careful ok."

"Sure think Kagome-chan. Thank you." Akane kissed her two kits one last time before heading to the door. Arashi was already geared up with his cloak flowing. "Alright Kasumi-chan, let's have some mother-daughter bonding time."

"Looks like I finally get my ninth tail too." Kasumi chuckled.

"That and my newly minted red hair. Ya know, after seeing and hearing about all those other Kushinas in other worlds, I guess having natural red hair isn't so bad at all." Akane smiled as she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "Looks like I won't be buying any more hair coloring."

"I always told you I liked your natural hair, but would you ever listen to me?" Arashi mildly complained. "Noooo, never listen to the guy that complimented you."

"Oh be quiet you silly boy." Akane gave him a quick kiss before getting back over with Kasumi. "Now shall we dance my darling daughter?"

"But of course dear mother…" Kasumi held up her transformer as the two chanted, "Power of Light, Shine Brightly! EXCELION DRIVE, LIGHT FUSION!"

* * *

"Konan-chan, are you going to be ok?" Itachi saw that his girlfriend had loaded extra paper in her supply pouch.

"I have no choice Itachi-kun. I'm the only one that can talk some sense into Nagato. If I can find him, there's a chance I can break his concentration and stop the other Peins." Konan sighed at the fact that she had to face the person who was like a brother to her. "Otherwise there's no telling what kind of destruction he'll be capable of."

"Itachi, don't worry. She's not going alone." Mikoto came from the parlor in full Jounin gear. "Right now you focus on stopping Pein in the village, and we'll take care of this problem."

"Very well." Itachi walked over and embraced both of them together. "Mother, Tenshi-chan, be safe and successful."

"You too Itachi-kun." Mikoto replied.

After words were said, the three left the Uchiha compound with hopes of all returning to the place they call home.

* * *

Choji and Ino were running full speed from the flower shop, examining the devastation that had already been unleashed. Most of the buildings were in ruin as other shinobi were helping the injured to the medical center. Pein's destruction knew no limit as there were already lifeless bodies on the ground.

"Choji-kun, this is horrible." Ino continued to survey the area as there were burning buildings, rubble, and destruction all around.

"That freak's gonna pay for wrecking our home." Choji clenched his fists in rage. "Let's get…"

Ino quickly interrupted, "Wait Choji!" She carefully listened to the wind and picked up some subtle cries for help due to her enhanced hearing in Excelion Drive form. "There are people in trouble over there." She pointed to the eastern direction. "They need our help."

"Then lead the way Ino-chan." Choji followed behind as Ino led the way. Upon arriving to another part of town, the two saw a mother and her child in fear as two of the Peins were trying to extract information.

"Give us the location of the Bijuu at once, lest you wish to meet Kami." Threatened one of the Peins.

"I swear...I don't know where they are!" the woman was trembling in fear as she tried to comfort her scared child.

"Your loyalty to your village is strong, but it will be your death." The same Pein began to glow a dark green as a giant Venus Fly Trap was summoned from the ground. "Death shall come swiftly to you." The plant was about to attack when it was incinerated from a beam of sunlight.

"Neji was right. You do have a part of my power." Ino threw another ball of sunlight at the two Peins, causing them to scatter. Choji quickly went in to check on the woman and her child.

"Are you two ok?" he could see they only were shaken up and not heavily injured.

"We're ok. Thank you!" The woman was grateful at her saviors.

"Get to one of the evacuation shelters. Any Genin will help you there." He turned to face the two Peins in order to give the woman some cover." She picked up her child and quickly ran from the area, giving her thanks once again. "Now for you two freaks, it's time you get your asses handed to you!"

"The Wood and Earth knights. You shall make our job easier." Said one of the Peins. "You face your own reflection this day as Wood and Earth Pein shall silence you and take your Bijuu."

"Then bring it on!" Choji cracked his oversize knuckles, ready for battle."

* * *

Sakura just made it to the medical center where everything was in chaos. There were more people being brought in by the minute and the other nurses didn't know how to handle things. People were complaining that they needed medical attention and it made things more confusing.

"This is madness." She couldn't believe just how bad it was.

"Sakura-sama, thank goodness you're here! We don't know what to do!" One of the nurses quickly ran up and tried to explain the situation. "We have more injured coming in by the minute."

"Don't worry I'll handle this." She used a bit of her chakra to enhance her voice. "LISTEN UP!" Everyone immediately went silent when they heard her roar. "Right now Tsunade-sama, nor Akane-sama can be here, so I am assuming command of this medical operation. We will do our best to ensure everyone gets medical treatment." There was a slight sigh of relief in the air. "All nurses will first assess your injuries and then assign a rank. All critical injuries will be high priority rank and will be treated first. In addition all elderly, pregnant, and injured children will be treated first. Then all major injuries that are not life threatening will be treated. Finally all minor injuries will be treated. Once you are assigned a rank per your injury via colored ribbon, you will move to the appropriate location. This will ensure you receive treatment as quickly as possible." Things were still uneasy, but began to calm down some. People weren't as frantic now that someone had come in to take charge. Sakura knew the other nurses and aides could handle things so she went to work on the more difficult injuries. "Alright, I want full assessments of all critical injuries, a status of our blood pack levels, and constant updates of treatments. We may be in a major crisis here, but I don't intend to lose anyone today, is that clear?"

"Yes Sakura-sama!" all the nurses and aides replied clearly.

* * *

"Shizune, I want you to get to the medical center. Right now neither I, nor Akane-chan can be there. There will probably be a lot of people that need help. Do what you can to save every single life possible." Tsunade ordered as the two ANBU she requested arrived.

"Of course Tsunade-shishou." Shizune took off as quickly as she could.

"You requested us Hokage-sama?" asked the female ANBU.

"Yes Yugao. You and Tenzo may remove your masks, no need to be under guise." Tsunade ordered. Both Yugao and Tenzo removed their masks and stood back at attention. "The reason I have called you here is because I am going to need you at my side for what I am about to do. I will be completely vulnerable so you are to use any means necessary to keep me safe."

Neither questioned Tsunade, as they knew she had her reasons. "Yes Hokage-sama." Both replied and prepared to move with her when things went from bad to annoying.

"Tsunade, what is the meaning of this!" Danzo, Koharu, and Homura arrived to get an assessment on the situation.

"I don't have time for this Danzo. Now get out of my way." Tsunade was on her way out the door when Danzo grabbed her arm.

"No, you will explain this immediately." Danzo said with a hint of arrogance. "How is it that you allowed Pein to attack us?"

Tsunade was doing her very best to keep from ripping Danzo's arm from his body at that instant. "I'm only going to say this one time. Unhand me or I will rip your arm from your body and beat you within an inch of death myself." The sheer venom coming from her voice actually made Danzo back off. "Don't you dare think that I am going to sit back and allow my village to be attacked. Now get out of my way. I have my villagers to take care of." Danzo said nothing as he got out of Tsunade's way. "Oh and Danzo, one more thing…"

"What is it?" He sneered back at the Hokage.

"Once this is over…you are going to wish you never interrupted me." Tsunade stared hard and cold at the old war hawk. "Now you have two options…get to safety or get out there and fight. Be grateful that I'm doing that." With that, she and her two ANBU headed to the roof, leaving the three elders stupefied.

"Such arrogance!" Koharu replied. "Just who does she think she is?"

"She is nothing but a pawn in our plan. She says that she will deal with me? That foolish woman has no clue what she's dealing with." Danzo said with a dark smile. Just behind him a black cloaked figure appeared from a swirling vortex. "Isn't that right Madara-sama?"

"You cease to amaze me Danzo." Madara said proudly. The three elders turned and kneeled in respect. "Our plan is going accordingly. After today the Bijuu will be mine, and Konoha will be yours."

"Thank you Madara-sama." Danzo replied.

"For now continue to play your roles and await my orders." Madara replied, vanishing again into a swirling vortex.

* * *

On the roof, Tsunade and her two ANBU overlooked the chaos happening in Konoha. She knew that Pein was a major problem, and that she needed to do what she could to minimize casualties. "Tenzo, Yugao, make sure no one lays a finger on me, understood?"

"Yes Hokage-sama!" Both readied themselves for any imminent attack.

"Good." Tsunade then took a scroll from her pouch, unrolled it, bit her thumb and quickly swiped some blood on it, then quickly rolled it back up. "Time to get to work. KUCHYOSE NO JUTSU! (Summoning Jutsu)" She threw the scroll over the roof, instantly summoning Katsuyu, Queen of Slugs.

"You have called me Tsunade-sama?" asked the massive slug.

"Yes Katsuyu. Separate and attach yourself to every Konoha shinobi. You shall be a channel as I transmit healing chakra to them for this battle. Do what you can to keep our people healed and protected" Tsunade said as she prepared to enter a meditative pose.

Katsuyu knew about this technique and knew Tsunade only used it in a very dire situation. She even knew that it could have serious damage to her master if she overdid it. "Very well Tsunade-sama. Please be careful."

"Thank you for your concern Katsuyu. Now go forth!" Tsunade thanked the giant slug for her concern and began to tap into the massive reserve of chakra on her forehead. Katsuyu exploded into thousands of smaller slugs and rushed into the village, while one slug moved and rested on her master's shoulder. "Please be safe my people. I will do all I can to help protect you." Strange black marks appeared on her face as she activated her Healing Chakra Transmission, a technique she developed to send her own healing chakra into someone else via her summons.

* * *

Ino and Choji were in probably one of the worst fights ever. The earth and wood forms of Pein matched them move for move in combat.

"Choji, this isn't working! How are they keeping up with us like this?" Ino was dodging vine after vine that was thrown at her, trying to counter with her own. She was even trying to mix in some of her flowers to spread paralysis or blinding pollen in hopes of debilitating the Pein clones.

"I know! I'm trying to think of something!" Choji was having his own problems. Even though a good strike from his earthen war hammer could put a hurt on his enemy, the Pein clone had one thing he didn't…more speed. "Seriously, did this guy know what to use against us?"

"He kinda did Choji. Remember, Madara stole a lot of our secrets when he put Kasumi-chan under mind control." Ino griped back. "This guy is no joke."

Choji growled as he struggled to come up with some kind of plan to deal with this. "Wait…maybe if they have our strengths, they also have our weaknesses as well!"

"That's good and all but remember, Naruto's not here and Neji's probably got his hands full with his own enemy clone." Ino replied. "We're in for the worst fight of our lives here."

"Then maybe you should have a little help. RAIKIRI!" Ino turned and saw Kakashi rush in and deliver a powerful Raikiri strike into the chest of Wood Pein, creating enough of a distraction for Choji to slam his hammer into Earth Pein. "The gloves are off this time."

"Kakashi-sensei, where did you come from?" Ino was thankful they now had the Copy Ninja with them.

"Oh you know, just walking the path of life." Kakashi said with a smile. He turned his focus back to the opposition, with his Mangekyo Sharingan blazing. "Now let's see how these freaks like an unfair fight!"

"Kakashi-sensei, that's not like you at all." Ino knew Kakashi was a very honorable ninja, and knew that when the stakes are this high he would put everything on the line.

"I like your playful humor Ino. But when faced against something that threatens your very home, the rules say you have full permission to cheat and fight dirty." Kakashi knew she was trying to keep a positive attitude through all of this. "So shall we?"

"We shall!" Ino and Choji responded together.

* * *

"Ok, that's the last of the civilians here. This area is secure." Akemi met back up with her team and Hinata after helping to secure part of the eastern district of the village. They ran into Konohamaru who gave a little more support as well. "Any sight of Pein?"

"No. He's got to be in another part of the village." Hinata was already scanning the area along with Hanabi and Hoshiko. "The best thing we can do now is stay together and help as many people to the shelters."

"You don't think Madara gave the copies a way to be hidden from our Byakugan, do you?" Hoshiko was a little worried when it came to Madara.

"I hope that's not the case Hoshi-chan." Hinata knew she may very well be right. "Let's just do what we can and when we face Pein, we give him everything we've got."

Akemi kept skimming the area, unsure of what to expect. "Guys, I need to go find Kasumi-chan. I have this bad feeling that she's going to need me in this fight."

"Akemi-chan, I don't think…" Hanabi tried to stop her best friend but Konohamaru interrupted her.

"No, this is something she has to do. She's Kasumi-sama's support knight and Kasumi-sama is going to need her."

"Konohamaru, do you know what you're saying? That's your girlfriend! You're going to let her go out there alone? What if she runs into one of those Pein copies? She could be killed!" Hanabi retorted back in anger.

"Hanabi-chan, right now none of us know if we're going to survive this fight." Hinata replied seriously. "This may very well be the last battle we ever have. We don't know what Madara has done to boost the power of those clones and we don't know what abilities they have."

"That's why I have to go." Akemi felt a strong sense of determination in herself. "I know that if I were to die, I'd want to do it beside my sister and my mother. If this is my final battle, I want to stand by them doing so."

"You're sure about this?" Hoshiko asked.

Akemi nodded. "Yeah. Look, I'm going to try and stay positive. I know we're in for a tough fight, but let's promise one thing." She stuck her hand out as she looked at her boyfriend and teammates. "After all of this is over, no matter where we end up, let's all promise to meet at the ice cream shop."

Hoshiko showed no hesitation placing her hand on top of Akemi's. "I hope you know I plan to get an extra scoop of mint chocolate chip this time."

Konohamaru followed suit. "Don't worry Kemi-chan, if I get there first, I'll make sure they have a bowl of your favorite flavor waiting for you."

Hanabi was the last one and was slightly hesitant. But she knew this was their destiny. She knew that this was possibly the final time she would see her best friend. "I'm telling you right now Akemi Uzumaki…that purple shirt in your closet that you have…you know the one I'm talking about. You don't come back and that thing is mine, got it? I know how much you like it so if you want to keep it, I better see you at the ice cream shop!"

Hinata followed in and tried to keep things positive. "Just know that I like a scoop of cinnamon roll in a waffle cone, ok?"

They gave each other a good pep cheer and Akemi gave her final hugs and kisses. "Good luck everyone. See you soon!" With that she took off into the village to find her Kasumi, hoping that she didn't say goodbye for the last time.

"Ok, Hoshi-chan, it's best if you go meet up with Sasuke and Shiori. Konohamaru, have you gotten better with your flying?" Hinata knew things were about to get more serious.

"Yeah. Mai-sama's been a real help." Konohamaru replied.

"Good, then since Naru-chan isn't here, you're our best bet for air support. Has Mai-sama taught you any fire type jutsu?" Hinata hoped he knew at least one since his Wind Illumina power could boost a fire jutsu.

"She taught me the Phoenix Flower Jutsu. That's all I know so far." He hoped that was enough.

"Alright. You may have to deal with Wind Pein if he shows up anywhere since he doesn't have Naru-chan to fight. If you run into him, use whatever speed you have to keep him busy, and mix up your fire jutsu with your Wind power. That might help you stall him enough. If you need any help, just call us and hopefully someone can give you backup. I think a message got sent to Naru-chan, so hopefully he'll be here soon with Natsumi-chan." Hinata hoped to get final preparations done. "Both of you be careful."

"You do the same Hinata-chan." Konohamaru took to the skies. Hoshiko did one last thing before she left.

"I know things have changed and all but…" She immediately bowed before Hinata and Hanabi. "Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama, it was an honor to serve you as a former Branch House member. I promise I will fight with everything I have to honor the prestige of the great Hyuuga clan." She then ran up to both of them and hugged them tightly. "Please be safe my dear cousins."

"The same to you Hoshi-chan." Hinata replied as Hoshiko released her. She then took off into the village to meet up with her Knights, leaving the Water team alone.

"Well Hanabi-chan, you ready?" Hinata asked her sister.

Hanabi nodded in agreement as she activated her Byakugan once more. "I sure am."

The two turned to a set of trees as their opponent approached. "You can quit stalking us. You think you can take on the power of Water? Well, you're definitely mistaken!" Hinata shouted towards their enemy, the revealed Pein of Water.

"You obviously know what I am looking for." Water Pein asked. "It is best you surrender it to me and submit yourselves to death."

"Not on your life! If anyone's going to die, it's you!" Hanabi called out. "Get ready to face the power of the Hyuuga clan and the power of Water!"

* * *

"What is going on?" Dr. Sakurano was going crazy trying to check up on all of the alarms and warning systems going off in the Training Center. Shikamaru and Temari had already been at the Training Center analyzing data when the attack happened. "These energy readings are severely abnormal."

Shikamaru turned from the main screen. "It's obvious Madara had some influence in this. He must have used the Yaksani Jewel to amplify the power of these Pein clones." After Kimiko and Kiba had returned, Shikamaru learned the true name of the Shikon Jewel, learning it was part of the Three Sacred Treasures of the Gods. "This is not good."

"You think? The power these freaks are radiating seems like they're at Bijuu level." Temari went back to the screen to see where everyone was. "The only problem is whose level are they at?"

Dr. Sakurano immediately went to inputting commands on the console to try and pull up measured energy readings. "Well so far here's what we have." He switched a screen to show another readout. "Right now Ino and Choji have engaged two of the clones and their energy levels are near equal."

"Aren't those two in Excelion Drive form now? You mean those clones are at that level of power?" Temari could tell things went from bad to worse.

"I'm afraid so. And this is only the first of our worries." Dr. Sakurano changed up the scan display. "We still don't know what Pein's real abilities are. We're just looking at the tip of the iceberg."

"Ok we gotta get out there. Come on Shika…" Temari was about to run out to battle when Shikamaru grabbed her hand. "Shika, what's the deal?"

"Our place isn't out there Temari. You and I are the best strategists we have for the team. Plus Link Overdrive isn't enough to take on these guys. We need to stay here and give strategy and direction to the team." He had a plan and now was the time to use it. "Remember how we were told by Itachi that Pein has the Rinnegan? Well I've been doing some research to learn as much as I could about that doujutsu." Shikamaru pulled Temari over to another console. "So far this is what I have. If there's a shinobi that has never been defeated, and has six "paths" as he calls it, then obviously each path does something to protect the other five. I couldn't pinpoint it for the longest but now I have an idea."

"Shika, what are you talking about?" Temari was confused over the whole issue, but she knew as cryptic as Shikamaru was sometimes, it meant he had a lot of knowledge about a subject.

"I'm talking about the properties of the Rinnegan. My guess is that the unlike the Sharingan that can copy techniques, and the Byakugan that can see through anything, the Rinnegan gives a different form of vision…multiple perspective." Shikamaru had Temari looking at a demonstration. "See, I figure each path has the same eyes. If they were all facing the same target from one direction, it would not be easy to know if the target has something hidden behind them."

"Yeah, so?" Temari still didn't get what was going on.

"So, this time spread the view out and look at what you have." Shikamaru changed up the display to show a different view. "You have six different viewpoints all looking at the same thing. Combine that with the supposed hive mind mentality these clones possess and what do you get?"

Temari looked and it clicked. "You get a shinobi that cannot be defeated because no matter which way you move, someone's going to notice it!"

"Right. For all we know, Pein could be shifting his paths to each battle, meaning whoever's fighting may be at an even bigger disadvantage." Shikamaru replied. "So what do we do? We try to get as much data relayed back and send it out to everyone else."

"I got ya." Temari sat down beside Shikamaru at another console and immediately began to set up a data compiler. "Alright, I have the communication channels open to the team. I hope this plan works."

"If it doesn't then may Kami help us all." Shikamaru sighed as he hoped his plan would work.

* * *

Choji, Ino, and Kakashi were putting up a pretty tough fight. The Wood and Earth Peins were not going easy at all. Even with Kakashi's help, the two Knights had been pushed to a new limit.

"Choji, this isn't working. They're matching us skill for skill. What are we going to do?" Ino was breathing heavy after the ruthless attacks.

"I don't know. Kakashi-sensei, please tell me you have any ideas?" Choji was just as winded.

Kakashi shook his head. Even he was stymied at the tactics used by the two Peins. "Something is up with these two. Have you noticed their reaction times are much faster than normal? It's as if they have an extra pair of eyes helping them." Kakashi was keeping a sharp eye on their every move with his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Plus it doesn't help that each time we're hit by that Wood Pein, he's draining our chakra." Choji added. "Ino, you have to find a way to stop him."

"I'm trying Choji-kun, I'm trying. I don't know what else to do. Even Shinja-sama is stumped on this too." Ino shook her head. "This isn't good."

"Of course it isn't. You are a hindrance to our goals." The two Peins continued their assault, putting more pressure on the trio. Choji immediately went on the defensive, placing rock walls all over the place to cause distractions, while Ino kept sending waves of thorn vines to attack. Kakashi added waves of jutsu to try and add more to the attack.

"There has to be something to stop these two!" Ino dodged another strike from Wood Pein.

"I don't know…maybe." Choji knew things were about to get critical. "Guys, hold these two off for just a minute!"

Kakashi wondered what Choji had planned but knew it wasn't good. He quickly added some reinforcements by summoning his hounds. "Pakkun, I'm going to need your help."

"Doesn't look good does it Kakashi?" Pakkun replied back. "So what's the plan?"

"Follow Choji's lead. He seems to have an idea." Kakashi instructed. Help keep these two off him for the time being."

"Got it." Pakkun and the hounds went on the attack, giving Choji the time he needed to strike.

"Alright, that's going to help. Here we go." Choji made his way behind the two Peins and slammed his hands into the earth. He focused all of his power into the ground, pulling it apart as if he were opening a bag of chips. It was an amazing sight as he created a freshly made crevasse that had ran deep down to a live magma vein.

"That's his plan? Hey, whatever works." Kakashi was surprised to see the sheer amount of strength Choji exhibited.

"You wish to cast us into the river of fire. I'm afraid that is reserved for only you." Earth Pein saw this and started trying to close the crevasse.

"Not on your life!" Choji fought back with every bit of his Illumina Power to keep the crevasse open. Kakashi and his hounds used this opportunity to attack Earth Pein and distract him. Wood Pein however went in for another attack, this time something more debilitating than ever.

"Destruction of your chakra will cost you." Wood Pein had a green rod slide from his sleeve, ready to impale Choji, but Ino made her move to stop him…at too great a cost.

"Ino, NO!" Choji kept up his struggle to keep the crevasse open when he saw Ino impaled by Wood Pein.

"You were foolish, and now it will cost you." Wood Pein sent more chakra into Ino, causing her to scream in pain. Enough pain that it forced a de-fusion with her and Shinja.

"Ino! You bastard, what are you doing to her!" Shinja screamed in anger.

"Exactly what your power is meant for. Destruction of her chakra system. In the slim chance that she lives, she will never use chakra again." Wood Pein replied coldly.

"What!" Everyone was in sheer shock. Though Choji took it the hardest. His eyes began to burn red in rage.

"You made the biggest mistake of your life!" The Akimichi grew to an immense size, nearly 50 feet tall. He thrust his massive fist straight down towards the two Peins, slamming them into the ground with tremendous force. He continued this over and over, drilling the two deeper and deeper into the ground.

While Choji stayed on the attack, Shinja and Kakashi were immediately tending to Ino. Shinja was doing everything she could to draw out the modified poison that was now flowing through Ino's veins. "This isn't working!"

"Was that Pein correct when he said Ino would never use chakra again if she manages to live?" Kakashi asked, concerned about the blonde.

"Yes. As wood is considered one of the elements of life, my power can directly target the chakra system. Wood Pein injected her with some kind of venom that is immediately targeting her chakra system." Shinja had a hand over Ino's wound and was trying hard to continue to draw out the venom. "Normally Ino should be immune with as much as we've synchronized, but for some reason it's not working. If I don't stop this, she's done for."

"What…about your own…venom?" Ino was struggling in pain but managed to squeak out a few words. "Will…that work?"

"Your body has absorbed a lot of my chakra, so it's possible. I can try to modify it to work as an anti-venin. But I've never done it before." Shinja's options were limited. "Sometimes I curse myself for being anti-human for the longest time."

"At least give it a try. What would you have to do to make this work?" Kakashi asked.

Shinja took a deep breath and sighed, "I'd have to modify my body chemistry. But what else is there. Besides, I'd never forgive myself if I lost someone with as much fashion sense as me." Ino let out a slight chuckle to ease the mood. "Alright Ino, this is gonna sting…a lot. But do whatever you can to fight ok."

Ino nodded as she saw Shinja's fangs grow. She closed her eyes and winced as Shinja drove her two fangs deep into her neck. Ino let out a blood curdling scream in pain as Shinja sent a massive amount of modified venom into her.

"Alright Ino, it's up to you now. You have to fight this with everything you have!" Shinja said as she placed her hand on the ground to cause a small plant with large leaves to grow. She took one of the leaves and placed it on Ino's head. "This will help keep your head cool. You're probably going to start developing a very bad venom fever due to all of the poison in your system. But whatever you do, don't stop fighting the poison." Shinja was in pain after seeing Ino cringe, but she knew it was the only way to try and save her partner. "All we can do now is leave this up to her. I'll call Sakura and have her come to give us some kind of help."

"Now we just have to deal with the other problem." Kakashi turned the attention back to the other battle with Choji and the other two Peins. Wood Pein had been crushed from the sheer force of Choji's blows, but Earth Pein had been able to survive and had used the earth itself to make himself grow to equal size. The two were now duking it out as massive titans, leveling all in their wake.

"I have to end this or this freak will hurt more innocent people. Tsukune-sama, what can we do?" Choji was running out of options. "Plus I don't think I can hold this enlarged form for too much longer."

"**Choji, throwing him into the magma stream may be the only way to finish him off." **Tsukune said. **"I don't see any other way."**

"You're right. Too bad this plan isn't going to make a certain person happy." Choji said to himself. Tsukune immediately knew what he meant and tried to object immediately.

"**Choji, that's suicide! I will not permit that!" **Tsukune replied angrily.

"We don't have any other choice! You are the only other one that can close that magma vein." Choji didn't like it either, but this was all he had left. He had just come out of his enlarged form and was breathing heavily. Earth Pein did the same and stared coldly at his opponent. Even after the massive beating given, Wood Pein still somehow got up and survived, making everyone wonder just what it would take to destroy these clones.

"Madara really had no plans to make this easy." Shinja took assessment of the situation and knew it was bad…really bad.

"Shinja-sama how is Ino-chan?" Choji never took his look off the two Peins.

"She's in bad shape. If she can't fight off the debilitation that Wood Pein gave her, she may never be able to use chakra ever again." Shinja cringed at the notion that Ino's career would be over so soon.

"That's all I needed to hear." Choji took a deep breath. "Keep these guys busy. I'm going to finish this."

"Choji, what are you…" Shinja saw just how serious his eyes were. "No, don't do that! That will destroy Ino!"

"Shinja-sama, please! I know that!" Choji wasn't willing to look at anyone as he faced his choice. "Promise me this. Promise me you will do everything in your power to save her and make sure she lives a long and happy life." He then took out three colored pills from his pouch and downed all three.

"What did…" Shinja quickly covered her eyes as Choji exploded in a burst of chakra, forcing himself to defuse from Tsukune. She looked at him and now saw he was even leaner than before and saw two radiant butterfly shaped wings. What made things worse was when he removed his transformer from his wrist.

"Choji stop this! It's not worth it!" Tsukune tried himself to stop his partner but Choji took off in a flash of chakra. "Kakashi, stop him!"

Kakashi had been keeping an eye on Ino when he saw Choji running full speed toward the two Peins. When he saw the open crevasse and saw what was going on, he moved as fast as he could, but it wasn't enough to catch up.

"Time for you guys to burn in hell!" With his new speed and strength, Choji grabbed the two Peins and forced them into the magma vein. As he fell he yelled out "Tsukune-sama, seal it now!"

Tsukune hesitated but knew this is what had to happen. He quickly used his chakra to force the crevasse closed, sealing in the Wood and Earth Peins…but also sealing Choji's demise. Everyone couldn't speak over what just happened.

"He really did it?" Shinja was dumbstruck that Choji Akimichi, one of the nicest people she ever met had made the ultimate sacrifice for his village.

"This shouldn't have happened!" Tsukune stomped his foot on the ground, causing a pillar of rock to shoot straight up. "What do we do now?"

"What else?" Kakashi replied calmly. "We destroy the other Peins and prevent anyone else from having to make a sacrifice like this."

"You have a point. Look, you two go and help someone else. I'm going to stay here and keep an eye on Ino." Shinja went back over to her partner who was continuing to struggle from her poisoning. "Sakura's on her way here so maybe we can do something for her."

"Fine. Just be careful out here sis. Let's go Kakashi." Tsukune had removed his Hoshi no Tama from Choji's transformer and absorbed it back into himself while throwing the transformer to Shinja. "Keep this safe too."

Shinja caught it and went back over to Ino while her brother and Kakashi took off to offer other assistance. All she could think to herself was "_Why did it have to happen like this? If we're not careful, Choji won't be the only one we'll lose this day."_

* * *

**There you have it! After I dunno HOW many years, you finally have an update! Now I just hope I can pop the rest of these chapters out as this is arguably the hardest saga I've had to work on. Now it's all gonna get heated. Two clones down, two Knights out of commission. It's 8 Clones vs 7 full Knight teams...it only gets harder from here.  
**

**And Rasengenfin...there you have it! You've been begging me to update this so you can finally write something in your own story, so there ya go!  
**

**Oh yeah, and one more thing. This new feature that did with being able to add pics to the title of your story...if anyone out there still reads this and could draw something cool for my 3 main ones(The Bijuu Wars, Change of Scenery, and The Next Ace of Aces), that would be friggin sweet! That's only because I cant draw worth a hill of beans!  
**


End file.
